Fate is sure twisted
by xKANAN
Summary: Reincarnation fic. - For some reason I received a second chance. Now I've been living for seventeen years under watch and for seventeen years I've been living with questions. I've waited long enough and I'm craving answers. However, the truth is by far what I had imagined. [Main OC's first-POV] semi-AU. Many OCs
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do own my dear OCs._

* * *

><p>When I look out the window I see the usual stuff outside; people walking, people talking, people laughing, people running. It is just your usual day and I am having a fruit parfait in my favourite café. Everything is normal, at least from my perspective. From someone else's point of view that might be not the case, I mean, how often do we see a young adolescence woman surrounded by four men in black suits, earpieces included, eating a parfait in a small town's café?<p>

My thoughts; not often. That's why I don't blame the onlookers for staring in my direction. For them it is a rare sight after all.

For me, well, let's say I'm used being surrounded by men in black, and no, they are not part of the mafia. The four of them are part of the SPF also known as the Special Police Forces. In other words, they are my bodyguards.

Why bodyguards? To be honest I don't have an answer for that. I only know that my life has filled with lies to cover up the so-called hidden truth. I could only speculate.

Then what about my family? Another good question. I know little to nothing about them. I have never even seen my parents in flesh. I did see my mother once in a picture and she was average; a Chinese woman with mid-length black hair, slightly slanted brown eyes, small nose, pinkish lips, normal to athletic posture. She was just your average Chinese woman and I have her Chinese features. Her name was Huan Lin. As you may feel it, my mother is no longer in this world. She died from a disease a few months after my birth, or so I have been told. I can't exactly feel sad about it, I mean, I've never met her. I grew up with my foster parents after all.

No, let me correct that. Technically they are not my foster parents. They were hired by my father to look after me, meaning that he is still my legal guardian. Even though my father is my… father, I have never seen him before and I don't even know his name. A real mystery man, so to say. Despite knowing so little about him I don't bare any hateful feelings to him. For some reason I feel he cares about me even we don't have contact with each other. After all he has supported me and my foster parents financially. But that doesn't take away my curiosity for his identity. I have always wanted to know who he truly is and why he decided to hide me from his world. At least I know he is an important person, why else would I be raised under 24/7 watch. Unless my father is a crazy rich man…

Anyway, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Sharon, Sharon Lin and currently 17 years old and for 17 years I have lived with guards. Through some events I have been separated from my foster parents, Rei and Ivan Walker, for more than a year now. Just like how was separated from my mother from the moment I came out of her womb. It is an awkward memory, so I would rather not speak about it.

But I thought memories before the age of four couldn't be remembered?

True, but I can. Reason? I was simply reborn.

_Simply?_

Not quite.

No seriously, I don't know anything about the whole reborn or reincarnation thing. My past self didn't know and even now I still don't know. I tried to find _useful _information about it in my new life, but it didn't get me anywhere. Which is understandable, the whole concept of life after death is dubious and not-understandable. Though I can scratch the dubious part, after all I am the living proof of life after death. I did have always thought that one would forget their past memories gradually within a few years, but I guess I was wrong on that. After all I still remember most of the things of my previous life, some things better than others.

As I scooped another spoonful of ice cream I thought about my life again. I have nothing to do anyway and there is still a lot of time before Olivia, the woman I am going to meet, arrives.

My past self was just an average indoor – ironically also Chinese – girl and I was 22 when I died. I remember how I liked to read books, especially a good roman or a good manga series, how I liked to watch movies and series, both real-life and animations, how I liked to draw and to make music, but failed miserably at it, and how I liked to annoy and tease my younger siblings to show my sisterly love for them. I still like those things, but I didn't have the time to do them as much as I remember. My new life has been quite… hectic, to put it mildly.

So, how did I die?

In a car accident, and no, I was not a poor pedestrian who got hit.

At the time I was driving, going back home from college because it was winter break. Everything was fine until a truck suddenly rammed into the right side of my car. The thing is that there were _no _side roads on the right side of the highway, so how did that damn truck even appear!? It wasn't _Death Note_! So after the collision I lost control over my car and I rammed into the left guardrail. The sad thing was that I took another car with me and with excruciating pain I lost consciousness.

The next thing I remember is that I couldn't breathe at all when I regained consciousness. The tight and painful feeling in my chest was terrifying and never in my life I was so scared, I thought I was going to die. So I screamed, not knowing whether it would help me. Then all of the sudden my chest felt lighter and the pain slowly disappeared. I remember that I coughed something up and that everything went fast after that. First I was warm, then really cold, then back warm and I think I was carried in some way. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. For some reason my eyelids refused to work with me and in the end I let myself go with the flow. But something was not right, something didn't _feel _right. I was in an accident and I remembered I had horrible pain all over my body, so either the narcotics were doing an excellent job or there was an unexplained reason why my body didn't hurt when I moved my limbs. Though I was sure I had broken my arms and legs as well in the crash.

I probably lost consciousness soon after that again because the next thing I remember was the most shocking thing ever. When I actually managed to open my eyes I saw things that I did not expect. Everything, and I mean _everything_, was enormous. Even the nurse, who was probably checking up on me, was huge. So either the optical part of my brain was malfunctioning or something else was drastically wrong. Unfortunately the latter was confirmed by the nurse when she suddenly made cooing sounds when she saw me awake.

Nurses do _not _coo at a 22-years-old patient who has been in a car accident and because of that, the idea that I was turned into a baby popped into my head and that was confirmed only a few minutes later. The doctor _carried _me out of my bed, or more likely my crib, for probably a check-up and I think I went into shock after that because I can't quite remember what happened after.

So when I returned to my senses I had mixed feelings. I didn't know how to feel about the whole reborn thing. Besides, I was still in shock. It was too much and my mind with my small brain couldn't process it.

A second life?

I was glad to have another chance in life, but I couldn't think of a reason _why._ I was not a believer and I always did my way of things rationally. So if there was an omnipotent being, then why me?

Did It want to pester me in one or another way? Proving me that I should have been a believer? Or was this just the natural course of event after death?

If it was, then where was I? And how much time had gone by after I… died? How was my family coping with my sudden death? And was I still in the world I knew? If the thing called reincarnation existed, then wouldn't it be possible to _zip_ through another dimension or whatsoever? Just like in those sci-fi stories I used to watch and read?

My shock was slowly replaced with questions, _too _many questions. No matter how hard I tried to come up with possible answers, it was useless. I had too many questions and an infinite numbers of possible answers and theories. All these questions made me forget the foremost important question; where were my _new _parents?

Only later I wondered about it, when I saw the families of my fellow baby-neighbours. Usually when a new born is born there are usually happy and noisy family members, but in my case I had no visitors in the time I had been awake. It even made me wonder whether my mother died during the delivery and father blamed me for it. Or she was still recovering and he was a scumbag that left her after she told him she was pregnant? Or was I abandoned by both of them, resulting in me being an orphan?

With that, I deemed my only a-few-days-old self depressed.

As more time went by I found out I was in London, United Kingdom and I also found out my name. It was Sharon, last name was still unknown because the nurses never called me by my full name and as even more time went by without having visitors I started to wonder what I should do as an orphan. At least I was sure of one thing; I needed to keep a low profile and keep my mouth shut to prevent saying things children don't know of. Whether I would lose my memories was still a question, but in the meantime I should do what babies do. Eat, sleep and cry when the diaper's full.

Boring? Definitely.

But an infant can't do more anyway. I guessed I could try to remember all my knowledge of my 22-years-old mind in case I did lose my memory. Also I thought up a plan to test out a child's brain. After all this was the moment to confirm whether a child's brain really learn things with more ease. But maybe this didn't apply for me because at the time I was technically 22 years old. But then again, maybe I would forget my plans and continue to grow up doing nothing interesting. I guessed only time would tell.

Though at some point I wished I didn't have my older mind. Despite the nurses' cutely talks I knew they pitied me, I understood every word they said to each other. English was not my mother language, but thanks to school I understood a fair amount of it. The fact that I was abandoned became more and more plausible. It was horrible to feel to be left behind, I really felt like crying, which I also did.

I don't remember how many days passed, but on a certain day I was visited by a young woman and a young man. I was rather jolted that I had visitors, but at the same time I was happy. From the looks in their eyes I could tell they were not my parents, but I was still glad to have people visiting me, other than the doctor and nurses.

The woman had a light complexion, brown reddish hair neatly tied up in a ponytail, grey eyes and had some freckles on her cheeks. From my point of view she had an athletic build and she didn't look too cheerful. She actually looked quite uncomfortable. The man also had a light complexion and he had the same brown reddish hair as the female, but his was short and messy. His eyes were grey too, but he had no freckles. As for his build, it was well toned. Unlike the woman he was smiling, though it was a bit forced in my opinion.

Later I learnt they had become my foster parents Rei and Ivan and only a few hours later I was discharged from the hospital. Much to my surprise we took the plane to UK's neighbouring country; Holland. It was ironic that I returned to the country I lived before. If there was indeed an omnipotent being, then it was toying with me for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only my dear OCs._

* * *

><p>Living as a baby was… not pleasant. My movements were <em>very<em> limited and crying when I needed something was something new. Having no control on my sphincters was the worst thing ever. Just feeling the liquid… No, I don't even _want_ to talk about it.

It was annoying, but I couldn't be picky at that age.

Rei and Ivan did a great job in raising me, although it was just Ivan first. Rei could never really deal with children, so Ivan did mostly of the nursing in the first three months. In time Rei could handle the basic tasks of nursery – Ivan insisted she had to learn it – and after six months, both of them were taking care of me with no problems.

By the way, Rei and Ivan are not married. They are siblings. Rei was 23 when she was hired and Ivan was 20. Both of them had no desire to have a child of their own, so perhaps that was the reason father hired them.

Despite their wish for having no children, they were good at parenting. Taking care of the boss's daughter would led 9 out of 10 of spoiling the child, because one does want to have a good reputation with the boss. Well – to my own relieve – the Walker siblings were not part of the nine. They treated me well, but they did not spoil me and I am really thankful for that. I already shudder at the thought of getting dolls and candy every day. Oh, and do not forget the almighty bright pinkish toys. Brrr_…_

And like any parent, they would scold and punish me when I did something wrong. And what could I do wrong with my mind of twenty-something? Practically anything. For example forgetting about curfew when I was out playing, but back to my infant-days.

While Ivan was teaching Rei the basics of nursing an infant and how to treat children – which is _not_ throwing them across the room – I got a mission of my own.

Get to know my environment.

At first sight, quite easy right? Wrong, it was not.

Four months had gone by already and the only thing I had ever seen, was my own room. The walls were light purple and it had glow-in-the-dark stars plastered on it – it was quite a view at night. In one corner of my room stood an armchair and next to it a side table. I couldn't see the other corners, but I doubted it was anything special. My crib was greyish, but I could see it was made of wood. Inside the crib there was me, a nice soft blanket, some plushies, a rattle and some rubber biting toy. Teething was itchy and annoying. To think I had to go through it again around the age of eight, was _not_ amusing.

Across the room I could see a window, only to see a garden. It looked like your usual garden from my crib. I think it had bushes on the edges. From the height and the amount of what I could see in the garden, I concluded that my room was on the ground floor.

_Oho-ho-ho~ _what was I smart. Not really. I couldn't do anything, but to sit up and look around for clues. _Any _kind of clues, it didn't matter what. I was _so_ bored. I even started to calculate the distance from the edge of my crib to the floor and what the approximate force would be on my body when I fell down, with physics formulas. Funny thing was, I _hated_ the subject. At least my at the age of four months, my movements were less restricted and I had more control over my muscles. Nonetheless it still was hard.

I figured, with Ivan teaching Rei, the living room had to be _messy_. I mean, every now and then I could hear an object flying into the wall and as far I remember, objects flying into the wall was something _not_ normal.

At the time I didn't know much about the siblings, but I could tell Rei was a handful. From the arguments – I heard mostly her and the throwings were probably also her doing – I figured Rei was a little bit short tempered when it came down to _useless_ _subjects_. And as an infant I took offense of that. I mean, learning how to nurse was not useless, right? And _if _it was, would it also mean that I was useless?

Ivan was the opposite of Rei. He was calm – too calm if you asked me – and he had a lot of patience. I mean, one had to be patient if one actually wanted to teach _Rei _about the thing she hated the most. Ivan never told me how he was so good in nursing – trust me, I asked him many times when I was older – he always ended up smiling and waved off the subject. In the end I only had my speculations, to my own annoyance.

So… with Ivan nursing me and keeping Rei from destroying things, I decided I would cry only when necessary. At least I could relieve some of his stress – if he was stressed… Honestly, he looked way too calm for his own good.

I don't remember how many time had passed, but on a sunny day I was sitting in my crib hugging one of my plushies – I really liked the feeling of hugging – and seeing how sunny it was I looked out my window. I could see the beautiful blue sky with its white puffy clouds and two men in black suits.

…

_Fuck._

That was my first thought after seeing the men. Never seeing them before I naturally started to panic. I mean, black suited men _are_ suspicious and me being an infant does not help at all. So naturally I started to cry, trying to get the attention of the siblings in the living room. Ivan – as usual – was the first one to reach me. While he was carrying and hushing me I tried to point at the window. Tried because my muscles were still stubborn and they _still_ wouldn't listen to my commands at times. After a few tries of pointing and making sounds – to point out my distress – Ivan noticed the black figures. It seems he understood why I was crying and he went to the window after putting me down in my crib.

I remember him saying: "Guys, you are making the girl cry. I know it's your job to stand guard, but don't frighten her. Having Rei nagging at me is already more than enough."

Ah… It was confirmed. Ivan was having stress. The poor guy.

But…

"_It's your job to stand guard."_

After I repeated the comment in my head, the gears started to turn. At high speed.

_Why _would they stand guard _in the_ _garden_?! Why in front of _my_ window? _From what _or_ whom_ are they guarding? Was there danger outside or was _I _the danger?

A large amount of questions had risen with – again – no answers. I was determined to ask my questions about these men as soon as I could speak. Of course not in an all-serious mode, that would totally ruin my 'low profile' I tried to keep.

After that the days went by pretty fast. I noticed the guards were switched every six hours. I was still suspicious of them, but it couldn't hurt to smile or wave at them and sometimes I received a wave in return. It was nice to know that it wasn't me being the threat. Other than keeping an eye on them I focused on moving my body more, trying to have more control over my muscles. I was also training my speech. Ivan was quite fascinated with my progress.

I also grew quite fond of the Walkers. I started to smile and laugh more and more with their presence. Ivan's smile didn't seem forced anymore and even Rei had her smiles. We were actually bonding and that was a really nice feeling.

At the age of six months I could finally stand up, but only to fall on my bottom after five to ten minutes. Crawling was still a bit difficult, blame it on the underdeveloped brain-limbs coordination, and I was finally allowed to be in the living room! Oh the joy of a scenery change! Although, I could see some dents in the white painted walls and even some cracks. It made me wonder what kind of objects Rei threw with. I had all kinds of theories, but only one conclusion; Rei had one hell of an arm. Despite her powerful arm I found out that that she was a great cook. I wasn't allowed to eat their meals and it looked really good. Ah… I remember very well that I cursed my small infant body.

At seven months I was able to crawl with no problems. I went everywhere, under the table, behind the couch, in the kitchen and in the study when they forgot to close the door. The study wasn't that spectacular. Just your usual desk with documents – I couldn't see it well because of the height difference – and some bookshelves with folders and books. I did notice different kind of languages on the back of the books and that resulted again in questions like why they had those books. Yes, I was quite curious. Always having questions and because I couldn't speak yet, I never received any answers.

At one time I stumbled in Rei's room and there I saw a body-length mirror. It occurred me that I never knew how I looked like. With new curiosity I approached the mirror and looked at my reflection. And I must say, I was not amused. Staring back at me was an Asian infant with black hair – cut in a short bob –, flushed chubby cheeks, medium nose and pink lips. The dark brown coloured eyes were a bit bigger than the usual Asian eyes.

_Damn._

That omnipotent being was toying with me. I was sure of it. In my past life I was Chinese and now, I definitely looked like Chinese. Sure China had the largest population in the world, but what were chances that I was born and living in Holland, again!? Alright, this time I was born in London, but still. Knowing that I won't have any answers for my questions I heaved a sigh and just accepted it. I would still like to consider myself as a rational person.

So after some more exploring I found out we lived in a one-story apartment in a village near the southern border, close to Belgium. There was the living room with an attached kitchen and four rooms; Rei's, Ivan's and mine. Last one was the study. We also had a small bathroom with toilet, sink and bath with shower and we had a small garden.  
>As for the furniture in the living room, a couch, two armchairs, a coffee table and a TV. Near the kitchen there was a dining table with six dining chairs. And some plants to make it less empty and grey. It was <em>very<em> simplistic. As for communication, both of my foster parents had their own cell phone.

I also discovered that the men in black were my bodyguards and I wondered why we had them. As far as I could remember from my past life, there weren't any big dangers at the border. Unless this was some parallel world with different 'rules'. The thought of being in a parallel world didn't surprise me anymore though, there were already too many coincidences in my new life. At least it was comforting to know that the men in black were at our side.

A few weeks later I was allowed to go in the garden and I really was glad. I never thought fresh air and the feeling of grass would brighten my mood so much. I remember I was all smiles. Rei had bought me some toys and it was awesome. It think one of them was called 'Dodge Tag'. I believe the target group was probably for toddlers, but I didn't mind at all. There was this target(vest) and some plush balls. When it got hit on the target it sticks on it. So I decided to have some bonding time with my bodyguards. I would crawl to them with my toy and sit in front of them. I would keep my arms up, with the vest, and started to talk in my baby language. Of course I would be all smiles because the game was fun, even though I failed miserably at it.

And so I bonded with a few of my guards at the age of eight months. Oh, I was _very_ social – sarcasm intended – I actually never noticed why I never saw any of my neighbours. Talking of being self-centred...

Another month later I was able to walk and I had my limbs finally under my control. At that time I could focus on my vocal cords and sphincters. Especially the last one. Just feeling my own urine and faeces in my diaper was way too disgusting. Yuck.

At the age of 11.5 months I could fully speak Dutch, English and German. I already had knowledge of the first two from my past life and learning German was somehow easy – Ivan forgot to close the study's door multiple times. It was weird because I remembered I had trouble with it in high school and because of that I decided to learn as much as I could. I have always wanted to travel the world. Besides, asking the 'deep' questions could wait. I had the time after all. And soon enough my first birthday, on September 19th, arrived. It was fairly normal; a decorated room, a cake with one candle, the Walkers singing for me and a few of my bodyguards – off duty – were also present. I noticed only one picture was taken. It was bothering me in the back of my head, but I decided to leave it alone and enjoy the day with everyone.

Weeks went by and I continued to work on my sphincters, but it was a lot more difficult than I thought. The Walkers noticed my grown-up behaviour, but they just deemed me as a smart child. They did their daily duties as my parents and helped me putting me on the potty and read stories of picture books. I was enjoying it, all of it.

While I already learnt a few extra languages, I didn't talk much. The fact that I still had my memories after a year probably meant that they would never fade away. So in order not to rat myself out, I rarely spoke to keep a low profile. But that made Rei suspicious, or rather concerned. Infants are supposed to be loud, curious – I was certainly curious, but in a different way – and dirty. So for once, she took the initiative and brought me to a doctor.

I remember when the doctor was examining me, I giggled. I mean, it tickled, a lot. Plus the doctor had a large moustache and a monocle, what made him look kind of like a mad scientist. He diagnosed me physically healthy, as for my speech… He said I could be a bit shy.

Thank goodness. I was afraid he would diagnose me with some kind of disorder. And so I giggled again, out of relief. Laughing was still not possible to do and when we returned from our trip, I decided to call Rei "mama", just to see her reaction. And… it was not what I expected.

She was shocked, what I already predicted, but then she squealed like there was no tomorrow with a bright smile plastered on her face. At that time I was shocked, I never thought she would squeal like that. She hold me up and looked at me and I could only stare back at her, still shocked, and then she kissed me.

It was a motherly kiss, very warm and tender, but at the time I was too shocked to even take notice. I was still in shock when she put me down and literally skipped to Ivan to tell him the news. I could only think of one thing; just what on earth did Ivan do to make the child-throwing woman into… a child-loving woman and I still don't know how he did it. So after the whole ordeal Rei came back and she told me to call her auntie because she was not my mother. She looked a bit sad while she told me the news. I guess Rei did have a soft side. Afterwards I tried the same thing with Ivan, calling him "papa". He – being the calm man he is – only smiled. He pat my head and said to call him uncle. Then the curiosity got the best of me. I actually asked Ivan about my parents, in serious-mode.

I remember clearly that I cursed myself for doing that, but I didn't correct myself. I _wanted _to know. I wanted to know _why_ they abandoned me. It was not that I didn't like the Walkers, in fact, I loved them – and still do. Even some of the guards. They became my family.

The answer I received from Uncle Ivan was a smile and "I'll tell you when you're older."

I was _not_ satisfied with that answer. It was the typical standard response when a child asks for delicate information. But I left it alone, because somehow I knew he would tell me eventually. Call it female intuition? So I pouted and changed the subject. In order to leave no worries behind I put on my all smile face and asked him to play Dodge Tag. The ideal way to train my muscles a bit. What for? For just in case danger comes, I mean, why would I else have bodyguards?

The months after that were peaceful. When I was fifteen months old I was finally able to control my sphincters. No more diapers! Thank goodness, it took me long enough already. And about my neighbours, I finally found out why I didn't see any of them even though we lived in the same apartment complex. Apparently my bodyguards lived in the remaining apartments of the complex. I could only deadpan when I found out. Really? Just… _really?!_

At least that answered how they were able to switch shifts so easily.

Auntie and Uncle _knew_ I was smart, much smarter than I would let on. So they would make some kind of verbal trap, something like _'Think fast: chameleon!'_ I would call out "reptile" – which is not wrong – but how many 1.5-years-old infants knew the word 'reptile'? So far for keeping a low profile, but that was not all of it. The Walkers were smart, above average probably. They knew I had been reading the books in the study and they also knew I tried to cover up my tracks. I could only do so much as a 22-months-old toddler, so I wasn't really that surprising when they found out. They did ask me about it and I only said "reading" with a smile plastered on my face. At that time I mastered Spanish and a bit of Italian. I concluded that children learn fast. A bit too fast for my own liking. It was scary that one could learn that fast.

Even though Auntie and Uncle were smart, they were not all-serious. Hence, they were quite playful. I mean, they were what, 22 and 25 or something? But, after discovering me being all smart, they were plotting_ things_. So there was this time when the Walkers brought me to a playground for toddlers – I think I just turned two. It was for meeting my peers, because I was often alone and were no children around within a radius of 500 metres. And so little did I know of their scheming…

They were _fully aware_ of my dislike of anything that was downright dirty and they had the nerve to bring me _there_ with _them_. Socializing? Sure, why not.

But…

Whining, screaming and giggling toddlers all over the place and saliva drooping _everywhere_. Poking, hugging and tackle each other with saliva-filled hands – and don't forget the clothes _drenched_ in saliva. Toddlers eating stuff, tha_t cannot be eaten_, and only to see them to spit or puke it out after 30 seconds. Even worse, they would put the same object _again_ in their mouth, only to spit or puke it out again.

I was disgust, _utterly _disgust. Remember when I told you that infants should be loud, curious and dirty. Well, every infant at that place was definitely loud and very much dirty. Curious too, because otherwise one would not put some object in their mouth – perhaps it was to see if it was editable or not – but one thing I knew for sure; I wanted out. Immediately.

So I turned to my foster parents and I clearly said – I didn't even care about my grown-up attitude – that I wanted _out_ of the place. Auntie Rei was trying to convince me it would be fun. I remember the glint she had in her eyes and she was clearly amused. As for Uncle Ivan, he was definitely amused by my discomfort. The usual calm posture was traded for a mischievous one. Oh… they would pay dearly for this. How? I didn't know, yet.

They tried to convince me try after try after try and after some more encouragement I had enough. So I opened my mouth and told them with a deadpanned face, "No. It's dirty. Both the children _and_ the playground. I definitely do _not_ want to play here, just seeing them acting like that would send my stomach contents back up through my oesophagus and out of my mouth. I would rather be by myself than socializing and playing with these germs-filled brats."

Not that I have something against germs, I mean they are very useful for breaking down molecules. Anyway, Rei was very much surprised and Ivan, he was laughing his ass off while repeating "I knew it! I knew it!". So in the end we left the playground and much to their amusement and my annoyance, my actions confirmed once again that I was smarter than I would let on.

After that event, things became more… annoying. It was not that the Walkers were bullying me. They weren't abusing me, absolutely not. They were pulling pranks with me, like those you would pull with your siblings and friends. Nothing too serious, of course. I guess it was their way of showing their love for me _or_ to make me admit that I knew more. It was probably the latter and being stubborn as I was, I didn't admit. Never. But after seven months of living 'expect the unexpected', I had enough. It annoyed me, very much. My patience was running out. Any more and I would snap, which eventually happened.

Waking up every single day with something barricading my way out of bed – they switched my crib to a bed when I turned two – was one thing. Climbing over it was tiresome and even if I managed to push it away, it was back the next morning. So I decided to let it be. My waking and sleeping ritual – I had to climb over the hurdle to get in my bed – was pretty much the same. Eventually I got use to it. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were normal. Mess with the food and Rei will freeze hell multiple times. Oh no, do not mess with her and her cooking. It's _very_ scary.

So between eating-time my foster parents would pull one prank over another. In the beginning I would still pouted and making cute faces, but time after time I became quite grumpy. Rei quit after two and a half months, but Ivan continued. After five months I was starting to think that the calm man I knew before was all a façade and that in reality he was just a mischievous brat – no pun intended. Mentally I was older than he was.

So one day – after those seven months – I was painting and I just _sensed_ Ivan was sneaking up from my left side. I decided to give him a nice make-up session with my acryl paint. So I casually put a fair amount of paint on my paper palette and I waited for him to approach me. Of course I couldn't just be waiting because that would be suspicious, so I continued to paint. I waited for him to get close enough and when I sensed he was right behind me, kneeling, I grabbed my paper palette and turned around quickly to plaster the palette in his face. Since he was kneeling, I could hit his face perfectly.

And oh, that felt great. In this one and only prank I could feel all my pent up frustration go away and I was probably grinning like a madman. Who said revenge wasn't sweet? I remember clearly Ivan's manly scream and Rei's amusing laughs. She saw the whole scenario from the dining table.

So after Ivan cleaned himself up, he eyed me carefully and I think I was still grinning. So much for an innocent toddler, no? The days after I expected him to continue with the pranks, but there weren't any. He called for a truce. But, the barricade in my room still existed.

Soon my third birthday arrived and Aunt Rei had this _fantastic_ idea. Because I had bodyguards, that didn't mean that I they could always protect me. So she decided that I should take up self-defence lessons and I thought; Sure. Why not? I had always been fascinated by martial arts.

"But," She added.

_Totally saw that coming…_

"You should learn to run first. Fighting should be the last resort. It doesn't mean you're a coward, but when the opponent is stronger than you and you fight, you'll lose anyway. Besides, if you're fast enough, the opponent cannot hit you. It's a win-win situation. So let me train you first in your running."

It sounded logical, so I didn't have any problems with it. But the scary thing was, Auntie said it in a sickly sweet voice and soon after I had this enormous nagging feeling in my stomach…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned series in this chapter. Only my OCs._

* * *

><p>Funny. While I'm telling you my life story it occurred to me that I actually remember quite some detail. Even some dialogues from the age of three. But you know, my life went quite up-side-down from that moment… And about my memories, perhaps I manage everything in folders and save them in chronological order within my grey mass. Like those visualization of Spongebobs in Spongebob's brain in one of those episodes. I believe it was him being the perfect waiter in Squidward's "5-stars-restaurant". But, this is not about Spongebob, is it? So…<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up at 7 AM. Auntie Rei told me to get ready at 7:30. When I got up it was still dark outside. It was September and that means the sun won't be up till 7:30, give or take. I was never a morning person, but I would rather not feel Auntie's wrath. I like to share it, but I just cannot describe it. I can only tell you would shiver like you were standing outside, naked, at a temperature of -7 degrees Celsius. Oh, and don't forget the cold sweat, you will definitely get that. I saw it, when I was 13 months old or so. Uncle did something again and she was not pleased.<p>

So after dressing up in comfortable pants, a t-shirt and a vest I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and comb my hair. I had shoulder-length hair with bangs. My bangs didn't reach my eyes, Rei made sure they wouldn't cover my eyes. After that was done, I went to the kitchen where I saw her making sandwiches. I greeted her and ate two slices of bread with marmalade and a glass of orange juice. My gut feeling was telling me that I needed the sugar. After we were done I put on my shoes and we went outside.

The slightly cold air was refreshing and the sun was rising. The sky was getting brighter and the horizon was coloured orange and light blue. It was a nice sight. Auntie took my right hand and we started to walk. Walking hand in hand was a bit new, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I liked it, but at the same time I kept wondering what Ivan did to her to change.

We didn't talk when we were walking, we had a pleasant silence. But after ten minutes I started to wonder where we were going. So I decided to speak up.

"Auntie?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Where are we going?"

"You will see soon, dear."

"…"

Oooooh… I _so _didn't trust that answer at all. At first I thought we might be going somewhere to train. After all she did say that she would train me in running, but I dismissed that thought. Real training at the age of three would only damage my muscles and that would just ruin the whole thing of 'protecting myself'. Just running and jumping – like a normal three-year-old – would be fine, though…

At that instance something occurred to me. Running and jumping like a normal three-year-old… Walking to somewhere which is only fifteen to twenty minutes from home… I had a really bad feeling about it…

"Auntie…?" I said in a soft voice.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"Are we going to a place where I'll meet other children of my age?"

"Ah! You're so smart, Sharon. That's exactly where we're going!"

_Fuck._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kindergarten._

It never came across my mind that I had to attend kindergarten. I mean, I was smart and my foster parents were aware of that, so why?! Was it for my future training? Did I need more physical activity? Maybe. Was playing Dodge Tag with my bodyguards not enough? I was running and dodging enough… Or was it because I was a social outcast? I never liked to play with my peers on the playground, but that was because they were _dirty_. Or was it something else? Damn, again questions with no answers.

"Why Auntie? I think I'll be bored there!" I called out to protest.

"You won't be bored, it will be fun!" She said cheerfully. "You can play a lot with children from your age."

"Hm… Like last year?"

At this I could feel she was holding back a sneer, but she didn't answer me anymore. So after a few more minutes of walking we arrived at a small building. In big bright letters I read '_Regenboog Tuin_' – translated _Rainbow Garden_.

I sighed inwardly. I knew it was supposed to sound inviting, fun, happy. But at that moment I would only puke rainbow colours.

L_ike Bossun when he ate a pelocan._

Alright, that memory made me feel a bit better. Bossun was one of the protagonist of Sket Dance. In my past life one of my friends was watching it and she was laughing quite hard. I got curious and I joined her to watch the remaining episode she was watching. It was hard _not_ to laugh. It was so _random_. Gosh, I missed anime. The only anime that was actually on TV was Pokémon. Though it was nostalgic, it was boring after a few episodes. Team Rocket _always_ has bad luck. Poor them.

While recalling some more fun memories, Auntie and I arrived at the principal's office. The principal was a lady around 55-60. She had kind green eyes and a gentle smile. Her lightly greying blond hair was tied up in a bun. I don't remember anymore what clothing she was wearing, I think it was something made of wool. Overall she gave off a peaceful vibe.

Auntie talked to her and handed some papers over – _so it was premeditated, curses_. The elderly lady crouched to my eye level and said in a gentle voice, "So you are Sharon Lin. It's nice to meet you. My name is Janet Bruggs."

_Lin?_

At the time I had always thought that my last name was Walker, like my foster parents, so it came as a shock. I was not only shocked of the 'sudden' change of my last name but it was the _same_ last name I had in my past life. Oh, _screw you_, you damn omnipotent being. How is one supposed to live a new life when one is constantly reminded of their past?!

Nonetheless I smiled brightly to the elder lady, "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Janet!"

Even though my smile was a fake, it didn't look fake at all. I mastered my fake smiles a few months ago. Yes, that time Uncle Ivan was still pulling pranks on me. It was quite a help to practice my smiles, so kudos Uncle, maybe I'll forgive you after all.

"Aren't you a merry one! And also polite. You rarely see that anymore in the current generation."

The last part was mostly to my aunt. Like a three-year-old would know the word 'generation'. But I knew what she meant. I mean, _before_, the children would already have smartphones. When I was their age I had coloured pencils, wooden blocks and even some dolls.

"Why thank you, Miss Bruggs. But don't compliment her too much, she can be quite handful at times." Auntie replied.

_Geez, thanks._

"Ah, please call me Janet. Everyone here calls me that." The principal said as she laughed a little.

"Have you taught her some things like the alphabet or how to count?"

_Heh, I can count like a pro._

"Well…" Auntie said as she glanced at me."Sharon is very smart for her age. She already knows the alphabet and she can already count over 100. She can also read some books on her own. The only thing she's lacking is having contact with her peers."

Was that worry? I couldn't hear it well, but I think there was worry in her voice and at that moment I had – again – a gut feeling. Something told me that Rei's personality was all over the place. I mean, she didn't like children but Uncle made her to learn how to nurse. Learning how to nurse does not mean you automatically like children, right? Then there was that time she made a 180 when I called her "mama". And don't forget the time with the pranks and plotting _and_ her demon mode. Also the sickly sweet way of saying that she was going to train me on my birthday and now she was worried.

I was confused, very confused. Could a human being have all these emotions, was she faking her personalities or was _I_ just emotionless?

That made me also wonder about another thing; were they also bodyguards since my last name wasn't Walker?

Inwardly I panicked. For once I actually wondered about the people I was growing up with. I didn't even know what kind of job the Walkers had. Besides, to rent – or did they bought? – an entire apartment complex was by all means _not_ normal.

Because of my small panic attack I didn't notice that we were in the hallways. Auntie held my hand when we walked. After a few turns we stopped in front of a door. She opened it and there was some very loud noises which made me snap out of my daze and blinked. In front of me I saw a room with children around my age. There were 15 of them, give or take and they were screaming, laughing and running. I could only stare at them before I sighed.

"At least they're not drooling." I deadpanned.

Auntie chuckled at my comment before commenting on it, "They've grown up a bit, you know."

"Guess so." I muttered.

"At least try to talk and play with them. You can even plot your own little thing."

I raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't plot anything."

All what I received was an amusing "Hm…"

And against my own will I stepped into the room full of energetic toddlers. I turned around to see Auntie leave while waving.

_Sigh._

Because I was the only Asian in the group, I was _special_. Because I looked _different_. Very soon I was surrounded with curious looks and comments like "You look diffewewt!", "You'we haiw is so dawk!"

Oh the joy of being the centre of attention.

_Sigh._

How would I explain the difference between Asians and Caucasians to toddlers?

Simple, I wouldn't.

Instead I told them this, "I come from a place faaaaaaar away. The sun is there soooo bright that it makes my hair black. It was not healthy there, so I moved to here!"

What else could I told them? That I had much melanin in my hair that made it black? That our bone construction was different? I didn't think so.

Their reaction, "Uwaaaah! Not healthy is not good! Mama says staying healthy is impowtant!"

_Yes, kiddos. Your moms are right._

"So… let's play house!" I yelled merrily to change the topic.

I was really digging my own grave, suggesting playing house… but it was the only thing that popped up at the moment to get their attention to something else. And thus my – long – days at kindergarten began.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and slowly I was getting used to kindergarten. To be honest it was kind of refreshing to see very lively people. I acted only when I needed to. I was not overly popular, but I noticed people would flock around me. I didn't know why because I was quiet, I did not do anything to get attention to myself and mostly I was drawing or writing something by myself. Writing as in writing in my own code, teachers would probably be shocked if they knew what I was writing.<p>

I could tell you what I was writing but… No, I'll tell you. It was part of my so-called to-be-training. Since Auntie didn't do anything yet, I started my own hypothesizes. I remembered that there was a manga called _Eyeshield 21_, it was about American Football. The protagonist K.. –something long– Sena was really fast and I remembered the auteur, or mangaka, illustrated the technique. Since this is _manga_ we're speaking of, it was highly possible that it wouldn't work in real life, but it couldn't hurt to try, right? So I tried to remember the technical contents of the manga and wrote it down. I also tried to draw it – it would look like stick figures – and used physics to do the rest. At least I was busy with something what was not babysitting.

Another week went by and I was done with my calculations – I may be smart, but not that smart. I calculated to get an explosive start, my non starting leg had to start with an angle of 45 degrees between my leg and foot. My other leg had to make 90 degrees with my foot to knee. Another 90 degrees from knee to hip and 45 degrees from hip to torso. So when I start running my upper body would be linear with my stretching leg. After the acceleration I should straighten my torso to keep me from falling forward and to reduce strain.

_Damn, still sounds complicated._

It was a good thing that I had no desire to become a pro runner. Just running to lose my 'enemies' was more than enough and so I started practicing on the kindergarten grounds along with stretching. It wouldn't be funny if my hamstrings gave up on me. Another positive thing about kindergarten, I could practice without getting disturbed by Auntie or Uncle. So when it was playtime on the grounds I started my first practice – but it failed miserably.

I knew my own limits and I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I never thought that I actually would fall flat on my face on my first try. Perhaps I was thinking about it too much. But at least I was determined to, at least, try out Sena's running technique. So I tried to use a different approach. Falling down means out of balance. Out of balance means a shifting of one's gravity centre. So… I had to feel my body's gravity centre at an angle of 45 degrees.

_Alright. Think. How can I lean forward at an angle of 45 degrees without falling down…?_

Then I spotted a wall.

_Well, of course._

Putting my hands on the wall I put my weight on my hands and I tried to make a 45 degree angle with my feet and I made sure my heels were slightly up to reduce my feet surface. The bigger the surface, the bigger the shock impact. And there I stood with hands on the wall, like those criminals on the wall waiting for a body check. I tried my theory again, lifting up my right leg – seems like right was my dormant leg – I felt some pressure on my left leg. I put my right leg back and lifted my left. I did that multiple times just to get the feeling of 'running'. It was difficult to hold the same position, but I got the image. I felt the run was doable.

I was getting excited. I mean, if you have ever seen the series, his run was amazing, and there was a possibility that I could do it too. Of course reaching the speed of 40 yards, which is approximately 36,6 metres, in 4,2 seconds was out of question.

So day after day I would run, of course not to the point that I would injure myself. Just by practicing my footing and technique, slowly, but steadily, I slowly became better and better. It really felt good to accomplish something. I even ran during the winter.

Sometimes some of my 'classmates' – it was not really a class, was it? – would run with me because it looked fun. I would allow them because it wouldn't cause any harm. Only soon after that a small run club was created. It wasn't exactly a club, but it consisted of the same four toddlers. They would always run just before and after classes.

A boy with messy dark brown hair and green eyes, fond of soccer, goes by the name Luke Spencer. Another boy with wavy dark blond hair and brown eyes, also fond of soccer, goes by the name Roberto Baker. A girl with waist-length red hair and green eyes, fond of anything, goes by the name Alicia Stevens. And lastly an Asian girl with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes, fond of anything clean, goes by the name Sharon Lin, me.

It wasn't that the four of us were friends. We just liked to… run.

Of course Auntie was delighted to hear that I got along with my peers. She even complimented that I 'started' a club. She was probably unaware of my true motives, but that was alright. At least I got a head start when the_ real_ training begins.

At the time Uncle was out, out of town. He was a business trip to who knows where and he had already been gone for a month. He even took two of my guards with him – not that I would complain, I still had six more. He returned five months later and I noticed a scar on his left cheek. It wasn't big, but it was noticeable. He looked tired, very tired. So I decided to lift his mood a bit.

"Uncle Ivan, welcome back! I've missed you!" I said brightly. It wasn't a lie, I really missed him.

"Hey, girl! Thank you for welcoming me. I've missed you too." He said with a smile as he lifted me up to hug me. "You know what; I have a souvenir for you!"

I gasped as I hugged the big man. Receiving presents was pretty rare, so if I got one I would always be excited. Even if it was something like a pen.

"Reaaaally? What is it?" I asked excitedly when he put me down.

"Well, close your eyes and hold out your hands, dear." He said.

Doing what I was told, I felt something soft on my hands. It was a sort of fabric, it remembered me of fleece.

"You can open your eyes now~"

I opened my eyes and I saw a royal blue coloured pouch sitting on my palms. It had a golden print on it. It reminded me of an insignia and despite the dangerous looking objects on it, it was pretty. The centre had a shield with a bullet in the middle, above the shield there were two crossing rifles and above that a winged clam – or a pair of wings and on top of them a clam. Between the rifles and under the shield were some kind of leaves forming some kind of base. It looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Was it some expensive brand?

I opened the pouch and I found a bracelet. It was silver coloured and it had seven crystals. The crystals were alternated with pieces of silver coloured chain. It was really pretty and I was mesmerised by it.

Then I tackled Uncle and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Uncle! It's so pretty! Where did you buy it?" I said in happiness.

"Glad that you like it." He laughed. "It's actually a present from your father. He will be deligh–"

I froze up as he stopped talking. I heard it clearly and he realised his mistake. It was a present from my _father_. From my father I had no knowledge of… At the time I didn't even know whether he was dead or alive, neither did I know my foster parents had connections with him. So the shock of hearing that the bracelet was from my father was overwhelming.

_He's alive._

That was the only thing that rang through my mind. My father who never visited me in the hospital when I was born. My father was out there and Ivan knew him. It made me sick.

"Uncle, I don't feel so well."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm updating way too fast... But I can't help it! I have so much fun writing this – and having headaches about the grammar but okay. I resumed writing after I wrote my report. I'm crazy lol.

Anyway, I thank all of you for reading! It makes me happy to see the peeks in the story stats *shines* – alright, enough shining.

Airal, Scarlet Clown, thank you for reviewing! It really made me happy!

_Note_: It may take a while for Tsuna and co. appear. I plan making Sharon 4 years older then the boys and it probably will follow canon, so please bear with me!  
>And I'm sorry if my writing style changes at random times. I'm still looking for a comfortable writing style.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Sena [Eyeshield 21]. I do own my OCs.<em>

* * *

><p>When I woke up I recalled the events of the day before.<p>

_Darn… I never thought I would actually throw up._

After I heard that I actually had a father and that he was alive, I threw up.

On Uncle, the poor man.

I didn't even do it on purpose, not like I would throw up on purpose anyway, but nonetheless I felt awful; physically and mentally. Physically, because I threw up. Those gag reflexes were not nice and it had some toll on my three-year-old body. Mentally, I don't know. Why _was_ I feeling awful? I didn't even know the man. I guess it was an emotional thing.

Looking at my digital alarm clock I saw it was ten in the morning.

_I'm late for kindergarten._

By two hours. I didn't even have the energy to think of anything else, but I knew this was the moment to ask my foster parents about my biological parents. So I mustered my strength to get up.

_Gah… Dizzy…_

Carefully I got out my bed and put on an orange vest with black stripes. I didn't want to change out of my pyjamas. When I went to my door I saw something glistening in the corner of my right eye. Looking at the source I found the bracelet on my nightstand and I stared at the shiny object for a few minutes.

I sighed. Even though it was a present from my so-called father, it was still a beautiful gift. I decided to put it on my right wrist while I knew it was too big. Even knowing that fact I was still disappointed. I couldn't wear it until I was older.

_And it has been a while since I wore jewellery._

I let out another sigh before putting the bracelet back on my nightstand. Looking at it one more time I went out of my room. In the living room I saw Auntie and Uncle sitting at the dining table. Both of them had a cup of coffee. The coffee aroma was lingering.

"Good morning Auntie, Uncle."

I greeted them like nothing was wrong and I went into the kitchen to get some juice for and an apple. I was hungry.

"Morning." They both replied.

"Uncle, I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to throw up on you." I said to apologise. I really was sorry and just seeing him made me almost cry. Damn emotions, and I wasn't even in puberty yet.

"It's fine, Princess. You couldn't help it." Uncle replied with a warm smile.

Seeing him smile like that made me feel better, only a little, but at the same time I wondered about his new nickname for me. It was the first time he called me Princess.

After I finished my juice in the kitchen I also sat at the table with my apple. There was silence, the only thing audible was me, crunching on my apple.

"So… are you going to tell me or not?" I started.

Their expressions stiffened for a moment. It was awkward to see adults having such expressions in front of a three-year-old. Auntie was the first one to break free.

"The truth is…" She started. "Your Uncle and I are working for your father. He hired us to take care of you."

"Hm… So you're just like the other guards then?" I asked as I felt my heart tightened.

"Yes and no..." Uncle answered.

"I don't understand. Could you explain that?" I asked again.

"Originally it was just your Aunt and me." He said. "The guards came in later. They were hired when you were around four months old. You cried when they stood guard in front of your room, but I guess you don't remember that."

Well, that explained the sudden appearance of the men in black.

"I guess I don't..." I lied.

It wasn't my first lie. Hell, I lied a lot considering my position in this world and sometimes I would feel extremely guilty about it. Truth to be told I had become quite good in lying and I didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"So… where is he? My father." I continued.

This time Auntie answered, "He is in Italy."

By hearing Italy I felt another string pulling my heart. For some reason I didn't like where it was going.

"He is the CEO of an important company that makes machinery."

_Oh… false alarm?_

"CEO is the boss, right?" I asked. At least I could try to act more like a child in this kind of situation, no?

"Yes, that's right, dear." Auntie answered.

"Is he an Italian or Chinese like I am?" I continued to ask.

"He is not Chinese, but what makes you think he's Italian?" Auntie asked as she raised her eyebrows.

" I don't know… Maybe because he lives in Italy?" I replied.

"He could move there, like you moved here~" Uncle replied in a playful tone as he smiled.

_So… that means I have my mother's features and judging from Uncle's tone it's quite certain father is Italian. So, I'm a halfy._

"Is it really that dangerous to be with him?" I continued to ask after thinking about my background. "I mean, taking it so far that I didn't know he existed until Uncle accidently said it yesterday."

I sounded too smart, but it didn't matter. The whole situation didn't made sense. Sure CEOs are sometimes targeted by other companies and therefore they put themselves and their families in some danger. But going so far as _removing_ the child from the parents and still be _part_ of the family. That didn't make sense at all.

"The machines the company produces are dangerous. So he just wants to protect you." Uncle answered.

_Right._ Dangerous machines, like what? Machine guns, tanks, military stuff? So he was either working for the law or… against it. But that would mean the underworld…

_Damn._

I knew the conversation wasn't getting me anywhere. They wouldn't tell details to a three-year-old anyway and I couldn't ask specific questions because there were still too many possibilities. Working for the law could mean the military. Against it… maybe the mafia?

I didn't know.

"So father just wants to protect me from bad people?" I replied like a three year old would.

"Yes, dear/Princess." Both of them answered in unison.

They glanced at each other and I could see a small glint of panic in their eyes. I found it very suspicious, but giggled anyway.

"I see." I said with a smile."Then what about mother?"

Another silence.

"She is no more." Auntie said sadly. "She died of an illness a few months after you were born."

_Harsh._ Not 'eternal sleep' but just 'died'.

"That means that she doesn't move anymore, right?" I asked pretending not exactly knowing the meaning of death.

"That's right, dear."

"I see."

Again silence.

"How was mother?" I asked again. "Was she kind?"

Somehow when I think of mothers I always end up asking whether they're kind or not while I already know the answer. Mothers are supposed to be kind, right?

"Yes, she was very kind." She said while smiling sadly. Her voice was softer than usual. "I knew your mother, we… we were close friends. You look like her."

Auntie looked at her mug as she fiddled with the ear of her mug.

"When she was pregnant and your father said that you couldn't be with them, it was your mother who asked your Uncle and me to take care of you."

That explained a little of her behaviour towards me. How she was happy with me, happy for me, worried about me while she was bad with children. I was the child of her close friend. I felt warm, really warm and at the same time I felt guilty. How could I doubt them of being spies?

"Wh– what was her name?" I asked.

"Huan. Huan Lin."

_Lin._ I had my mother's surname, which was predictable. Uncle suggested already my father was Italian and by all means, Lin was not an Italian name. But that didn't took away why I had my mother's surname. Was my father's surname really that unique that it was considered dangerous? I really didn't know and the possibility were endless. I only had more and more questions and I had the feeling my little brain was going to circuit if I asked myself more questions. So, I decided to give it a rest. At least I was sure that I could trust my foster parents and that my family background was one big mess.

Nonetheless they were still hiding something, but so was I. Thus I decided not to pry anymore. Everyone have their secrets, right?

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me, Auntie, Uncle." I said with a smile and this time it wasn't a fake one, but a genuinely one. Despite the fuzzy truth, I was still glad to have the Walkers as my parents.

"By the way," I continued as I pulled a face. "the bracelet is waaaaaaay too big for me. It falls off of my wrist!"

At this, both Auntie and Uncle laughed. I could only look at them with a smile.

The time after that was normal. Auntie would bring me to kindergarten and Uncle would pick me up. I still thought about my biological parents, but I decided not to think about it a few weeks after. It would give me headaches.

Two months later I had my fourth birthday. I invited my run buddies of kindergarten. We started to speak more with each other. Though, they started to talk more. Me? I was just being me. Spoke only when necessary. It would be quite awkward if I said some things beyond the knowledge of toddlers and as for the others… They didn't flock as much as before, but I felt that they were watching me – were they stalkers or something? Or was my paranoia getting worse? It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling.

So on my fourth birthday we talked with Uncle about my 'super' run because I actually mastered the technique of the explosive start run! I couldn't believe it and according to my friends, it was really fast. When they told him about it I could actually feel my nose grow.

Yes, I'm a proud one and I like getting compliments. But I know when to stop. I didn't want to have a huge ego because _that_ would hurt my pride.

However, mastering the style was still not enough – Sena would be proud though – I had to work on my stamina too. I noticed my speed decreased a lot after a few seconds and that would be bad if I was actually chased by bad guys. I needed to keep my speed constant for at least a few more seconds. So I decided to ask Auntie for tips to increase stamina, she did say she would train me even though a year had passed. As for increasing my move speed; that would come later, when my muscles were better developed.

"Hey, Sharooooon."

Hearing my name I looked up to see the owner of the voice.

"What's up, Rob?"

I was on friendly terms with the dark blonde. You could even say I preferred him over Luke and Alicia. Roberto was a bit of a shy guy, which made him less noisy. But when it was about soccer, he was _in_. A real fan and player. I didn't know much about soccer, but even I knew he was good. It wouldn't surprise me if he was going pro.

"Why are all your uncles wearing black? They look scary." He whispered to me.

"Because they all love black. I think it looks cool and why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

I couldn't help it. If someone whispered me, I whispered back automatically. It was some kind of reflex I think. As for the uncles in black, they were the guards. I told them that they were my uncles. It would be weird to say 'They're my guards, they protect me from any harm.'. One would put their question marks for sure.

"Mama says that it's not polite to say scary things out loud. That's why we're whispering." He said.

It was somewhat cute how he said that and yet it was funny, "Pfft! You're funny, Rob." I laughed as I pat him on his back.

He pouted before grinning broadly.

"Heeeeeeey! Why are you guys laughing?! Let me hear it tooooo!"

Ah… Luke. His level of yelling could level Katekyo Hitman Reborn's… boxer. Was it… Ryohei? Sa… sa… something. I couldn't remember his last name. _KHR_ series was also very funny. Very random, especially the beginning. The protagonist, Sawada Tsuna I believe, was very unlucky. But the story was progressing quite nice. I never had the chance to read the manga, I did see the art and it was beautiful. But I'm getting off track here…

"We're laughing because it's my birthday." I said. "Aaaand, Auntie is making a cake!"

"WHOOO! I LOVE CAKE!"

Hearing his enthusiasm I sighed inwardly. I almost regretted inviting them.

"What kind of cake is your Auntie making?" A high-pitched voice asked after Luke's cry.

The owner of this voice was Alicia. She wasn't as loud as Luke, but if she wanted it she could talk _a lot_. Every time she would tell me her stories about the tea parties he has with her dolls. It was cute, but hearing it over and over and over was really tiresome.

"I think strawberry vanilla cake with whipped cream." I replied.

"Oh! I really love that cake!" She said gleefully. "Mama made it once for me and the dolls and it was really good! Ah, there was this time where the cake started to–"

_And there we go, again._

I could sense Uncle Ivan watching the whole ordeal. Yes, I was _still_ able tosense him and at sometimes even Auntie – it was kind of weird – and it was most likely that he was enjoying the loudness of the 'Princess's' friends.

About my nickname, I asked him a month before, why he would call me 'Princess' and his answer was: "Because you are one."

_Screw him. _Being part of some royal family was even more unbelievable than being the daughter of some suspicious CEO.

So about fifteen minutes later Auntie was done with the cake, but it had to cool down for a while. So we decided to play a game while waiting. It was sunny outside so my foster parents decided to go outside to play 'Blind man's puff'.

Playing tag blindfolded.

My peers were quite happy, they liked the game. We played it in kindergarten quite often and it was a funny game if you were a spectator, but the one blindfolded was less lucky. Yes, I had experience. I even have the memory of crashing into a pillar. One of my peers thought it was funny to call me from behind a pillar. So following the voice I… ended up in a painful situation. I was definitely not happy.

"Do we have to?" I asked insecurely.

"You don't like the game?" Auntie asked back.

"AH! One time she crashed into a pillar while playing the game at kindergarten! And she was IT!" Luke yelled.

I inwardly face palmed. Why did you have to tell them…? And as a result I heard Uncle muffling his laughter.

_Ah… I knew it… the sadistic, but calm joker Ivan…_

But all of the sudden I had an idea.

"Okay, let's play Blind man's puff!" I shouted with enthusiasm. "But Uncle Ivan has be to 'it'!"

"EEEEH!?" I heard the man cry out from behind me.

Inwardly I smirked and I added something extra as I turned around to face him, "Ah, come on, Uncle! It will be fun!" I called out as I happily waved my arms. "Otherwise I won't let you call me Princess!"

Hearing the last part he grimaced and on the inside my smirk grew even wider.

"Who wants Uncle Ivan being 'it'?" I asked in a cheery voice, to finish it off.

"YAAAAAA! Un-cle I-van! Un-cle I-van! Un-cle -Ivan! Un-cle I-van!" The children cheered in unison, although it sounded like it was just Luke.

"All right, all right. I give, I give, I'll be 'it'. "Uncle said in a defeat.

Oh… the feeling of victory. It was sweet.

* * *

><p>The game went on peacefully. Uncle had trouble catching the kids and I was just enjoying the show. I wasn't sadistic enough to actually hurt Uncle while he was blindfolded. It was more than enough to see him having trouble. Auntie and the guards didn't participate because they <em>suddenly<em> had other business to attend; like checking the fridge, the lawn, buying batteries – hm… that one was possible, wireless earpieces need batteries. And after fifteen minutes he finally managed to catch someone, namely Roberto.

"Noo… I'm caught." The boy whined softly.

The poor guy.

After taking off the piece of cloth, Uncle blindfolded Roberto and turned him three times around his axis. While Roberto was steadying himself – Uncle used too much power – I saw the man going to the left side, approximately five metres from Roberto. After Roberto was steady, he walked slowly to his right side with his hands in front of him. Feeling mischievous I had another idea. Making a megaphone of my hands I shouted, "Rob! Opponent has the ball, five metres behind you! Defend!"

And like there was a switch, Roberto immediately dashed at Uncle and crashed into him. His soccer mode was kind of scary, it was like he had a whole different person. Both of them fell onto the ground and I just grinned madly.

"Princess, you did that on purpose!" My Uncle yelled.

"I did it to help, Rob!" I yelled back as my counter.

"Couldn't you choose somebody else?!"

"They'll get hurt if Rob tackles them in soccer mode!"

If one read between the lines, the last sentence could mean 'Uncle is strong. Only Uncle is able to handle his tackles!'.And as predicted, he gave in. I noticed he had a weak spot for me when I complimented him. It was a little bit mean to use that fact, but it was fun to tease him. I guess it became my way to show my love for him.

After that Auntie called us back in and before we even knew it the day was over in a flash. We had cake, played some more games, had dinner and in the end Uncle brought the kids back home. It was a very nice day.

While Auntie and I did the dishes – she did most of it, I only brought them to the counter – I decided to ask her about my training.

"Say Auntie?" I asked as I watched her soaping the dishes.

"What's up, birthday girl."

_Ah… not the birthday girl…_

"You know I run fast, right?"

"Yes, I heard from your friends."

"Well… I've noticed I slow down after my start. How can I have the same speed for a bit longer?"

There was a silence, so I looked up at her and I saw that she was thinking. After a while she said, "Hm… I have to see your run first. How about we check it after we've done the dishes?"

_Personal advice. I like the sound that._

"Okay!" I said cheerfully.

It wasn't real training, but she would look at my run and give me advice. It was a small start. So after doing the dishes, we went outside. It was already dark, so we went to look for a place with some light and we found a basketball court not too far from our home. The court wasn't fully lit, but it was enough for Auntie to analyse me.

"Alright. Show me what you've got, girl!" Auntie shouted.

The tone in her voice was different, I had never heard it before. Could it be that she took this seriously? If that was the case I had to be serious too, so I took my starting position.

"Here I go!" I yelled.

Pushing power through my right leg – through experience I noticed I was better off pushing my right leg than my left – and took my first stride. Left, right, left, right… In the first few seconds I felt like a cheetah running through the savannah and I totally loved it. The wind in my hair was fantastic and in no time I was at the other side of the court. As I jogged back I saw Auntie looking at me with her eyes wide open and all of the sudden I felt uneasy.

"W-W-Where d-did you… learn… to run like that…,dear…?"

Hearing her so… stupefied, I gulped. How in the world was I going to explain that?

"I… saw it once on TV, it was an animation and it looked _really_ cool!" I said as convincingly as possible after I stood a few metres in front of her."So I tried to run like that myself."

Funny enough it was the truth, except it was on my computer in another lifetime instead on the television.

"You saw it on TV? What series was it?" She asked, in amazement.

_Crap. _

"I… don't know the name of the series, but it was about American Football." I replied as I felt cold sweat appearing on my back.

It was the truth, sort of. Half of it. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, was I able to talk myself out of this? I had to.

"Hm… I've never seen one like that on TV."

_Double crap… I'm so dead._

"Well, I couldn't understand what they were saying so it was probably a foreign series."

I felt like I stood on the edge of a cliff. The nerves were getting the most of me and I could only hope the questions would stop, _soon_. I wasn't sure if I could fabricate more answers.

"That's possible… and why are you using the past tense?" She said as she looked at me thoughtfully.

Just seeing her thoughtful look made me freeze up even more. I _had_ to make sure my facial muscles didn't twitch.

"Because I saw it last year." I answered with a poker face.

_Damn. Too little emotion._

"Well, I must say I'm very impressed." She said with a bright smile as she put her hands on her hips."The run you showed me is a _very_ advanced one. It takes years of practice to accelerate like that within two seconds. For how long have you been practicing?"

In an instant all the stress left my body and I had to make sure I wouldn't fell on my knees. _God,_ that was bad for my heart.

"I started last year in kindergarten. The run club, remember?" I said with a smile, hoping it wouldn't look too tired.

"I see. Can I ask you why you decided to run like that?"

Once more I froze up. The interrogation was still not done.

"Well, last year you said you would train me how to run, but you never did." I said with determination, I had to get through this without being busted. "And then I saw this guy on TV running this super cool run and I wanted to run like him too. I wasn't sure if I could do it, but that doesn't mean that I can't try, right?"

Holding my breath I waited for her reaction.

"I must say, dear," She started, her voice had a hint of excitement. "I'm_ very_ impressed you managed to master it after seeing it on TV."

And again the stress left my body, this was really bad for my four-year-old heart.

"I… learnt it through trial and error." I said along with a shy laugh.

"You're sure it's not through physics?" She mused amusingly. "I know you know the laws of physics."

_Curses._

"… Both." I said as I pulled a face.

"Hahaha! I see, I knew you're a smart one." She laughed.

_Like you didn't know that already…_

"So, do you have any tips for me, Auntie?" I asked getting back on the initial subject.

"Hm, I think your speed decreases drastically after thirty to thirty-five metres, right?" She thought out loud.

I was surprised at her guess because she was right. My speed did decrease after a good thirty metres.

"Yes." I answered.

"I see…" She muttered. "If I consider your age, your muscle development and that technique, it requires lots of your leg power. So in order to keep your speed, you need to train your muscles and hamstrings. The reason I didn't train you yet is because you're still growing. Too much strain on these muscles and you're done for it. I assume you did stretch your calves, hamstrings, lower back, neck, quadriceps and groin area?"

At the last part she went into serious mode. In fact, I did stretch all those parts. Not because I knew, but because I felt the strain during and after my practices.

"Yeah… But only because they started to hurt after running." I said as I was still fascinated by her analysis.

"Results of trial and error, huh?" She mused with a small smile."Alright. In order for you to train your muscles you're going to run uphill at full power. Because you run up, it will be heavier. Your muscles will grow stronger because of that. After you're on the top of the hill, _walk_ down. Then you rest until you feel _all_ better. Don't try to run again if you feel the slightest bit of fatigue, you _will_ hurt yourself if you do that. Don't forget to warm up and cool down after you're done. Also, _only_ two times a week. _Capisce_?"

Not expecting the sudden list I blinked. She also talked really fast.

"So… running up a hill in full speed, walking down, no running till fully recovered, two times a week." I repeated as I tried to remember what she just said." And how many times do I have to run up and what kind of slope? And… what to do to warm up and to cool down?"

"Hm…Five times up and try to add one each week or each twee weeks. Depending on your fatigue." She said as she thought about it. "The slope, I guess around 7 to 10 per cent. As for warming up; high knees and butt kicks and stretches for cooling down."

"And you assume I know how to do those 'high knees' and 'butt kicks'?" I asked with a deadpan.

I knew how to do them, but does a normal three-year-old, no four, how to do them? I don't think so and yes, it was a little bit late to act like a child again, but I really had the feeling she treated me as a teenager or even an adult at that time. So it didn't exactly surprise me when she looked at me with surprise.

"I'm sorry! I was in my coach mode without realising it myself!" She said apologetically. "I'll show you, dear."

Was she embarrassed? It sounded that way, but I couldn't see it in the dim light.

"It's okay, Auntie." I said to ease her."Can I still run in the run club, though? And what do you mean by coach mode?"

I was curious about that. Was she a coach before?

"You are allowed to run on daily basis, but do_ not_ run with that technique." She said, emphasizing the adverb. "Try to run normally. It will help to build up some stamina as well. And as for coach mode... I was coach and captain of the Track and Field club at high school and I trained a few of the bodyguards working under your father."

I felt the temperature of my blood drop as soon I heard the last part. She trained the guards that worked for my father… Dangerous company, means strong guards and Auntie trained them. Didn't that mean that she was as strong, if not stronger, than them? All of the sudden I got the same nagging feeling I had last year, that terrible nauseous feeling. However I couldn't show that on my face.

"Hm… Then Auntie is super strong?" I said, faking my amazement. Truth to be told, I was terrified.

"Me? Not really." She laughed as she waved it off. "Your Uncle is way stronger."

After hearing that I had to force myself not to scream in terror. Uncle Ivan was toned alright, but to think he was skilled in fighting actually frightened me. Was he a martial artist? Then all of the sudden I remembered last year's conversation again, Auntie said something about self-defence lessons.

"Say… Auntie…" I gulped, not daring to hear the upcoming answer. "Is Uncle going to teach me how to… defend myself…?"

"Yes, he will, dear!" She said cheerfully, but soon it turned into a grimace like she realised something drastic. And that was _definitely _not a good sign.

"Should I… be scared now…?" I said in a small voice, feeling my own legs tremble. "Your face tells I should."

She smiled awkwardly, "Well, your Uncle can be extreme when he teaches his students… But I assure you the results will be amazing…"

Read between the lines; you _will_ die. Multiple times_._

"Can… I ask how many students finished the training successfully?" I gulped as I feel my blood drain.

"… Zero."

_Fuck._

"Anyway, don't brood over it, sweetheart!" Auntie said in a merrily, trying to change the mood. "Let's go back home, I'm sure your Uncle is back already!"

"Yeah…Let's." I replied, forcing a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Oh my... Thank you so much for reading, following and fav'ing! It makes me so happy! Thank you so much!

I had to write another report, but it had to be in Excel. Usually I can figure my way out in programs, but somehow... not in Excel. So out of frustration I quit and started to write the next chapter. So sad...

Anyway, the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned series. Only my OCs.<em>

* * *

><p>After my birthday the days went by quickly. Days became weeks and weeks became months. Uncle noticed my slightly different behaviour towards him, but he didn't say anything about it. He probably knew Auntie talked about him because he knew about the practice advice I received from Auntie.<p>

Also, he was more often out of town and every time he returned I noticed some new bruises or even a few unhealed wounds. I started to think that he was actually a human experiment for those 'dangerous machines' made by my father's 'company'. However, a few weeks later I had another theory, that Uncle maybe a construction worker or some FBI agent. I mean, being hired by my father doesn't automatically mean that he works for him at the company. _Right?_

As for Auntie, she may have some kind of training school and when she told me about my father's guards being taught by her, it _could_ be a coincidence. The guards may have attended her school and then got hired by father. And when my mother introduced my foster parents to my father, Auntie met the guards again._ Right?_

_Haaa– even though I decided not to pry, I'm still curious…_

I sighed as I wiped off some sweat on my forehead. It was almost summer and it was unusually warm for this time of the season. We didn't have air conditioning because Holland usually has cool summers. Was it the greenhouse effect? I didn't know.

I put down my book I was reading – _Japanese for dummies _– and fiddled my left earring.

Yes. I have earrings. I received them on my… fifth Christmas.

Well…, I actually asked my foster parents if it was okay to pierce my ears. I had them in the past and I really missed the small jewelleries on my ears. They actually said okay without arguments about me being too young and such. I was surprised at first, but my happiness took over soon.

So the day before Christmas I have had my ears pierced. It didn't hurt, but I had a different problem. Apparently I was allergic to base metal, which means I can wear golden, silver, platinum earrings only. In other words, expensive stuff only.

So a few weeks later – after my earlobes weren't swollen anymore – we went back to the jeweller to buy earrings. I chose a pair of modest silver hoop earrings with some zirconia stones, but Uncle insisted to buy the golden pair with diamonds. This made Auntie actually smack him, lecturing about random creeps that might come after me if I wore those earrings. However, she never said anything about the price tag. It was strange, but then again, my father was rich. So in the end they bought me two pairs, the silver hoop earrings and platinum stud earrings.

Anyway, back to that warm spring day.

That book I was reading, _Japanese for dummies_, I decided to learn Japanese and Chinese after that. I actually never learnt it in my previous life, despite being Chinese. I grew up in Holland and I felt I was more Dutch than Chinese. The reason why I chose to learn Japanese first, was because it _looked _easier. Much later I realised both of them were horrible to learn, the complexity of those _hanzi_…

Anyhow, on that day I didn't want to study anymore because of the hotness. But I didn't have anything else to do. Uncle was out for his business trip, so I couldn't pester him. I also couldn't train because it was one of the day-offs. My muscles had to recuperate, running uphill at full speed was really tiresome.

About my training, it went smooth. Even though it was tiresome, I was happy with the results. I managed to run around 50 metres without decreasing my speed. And yes, I found an improvement of 20 metres quite good.

Talking about improvement, I didn't know whether _this_ was an improvement, but lately I was able to _sense_ people. Not everyone in town of course, but people in a radius of about 3 metres. For example I was able to sense my kindergarten teacher coming from a corner – I could neither see nor hear her in any way. And I was able to tell who was in my blind spot and honestly, it crept me out.

Had it to do with life energy or something? Like in Naruto and Dragonball.

But wasn't life energy just ATP in mitochondria – I majored in biomedical sciences by the way – so for one to actually _sense_ the energy was just… unscientific.

"Sharon, dear, Roberto is here!" I heard Auntie calling from the living.

I couldn't sense my classmate because the front door was at least ten metres from my room.

_Just him? That's rare._

Rare, yes. Because it was either the entire club or him and Luke or just Alicia. I think that was the first time he visited me without company.

Walking out of my room I went to the front door where my aunt and Roberto were. Seeing the shy blonde I waved as I smiled. The boy was wearing a light green t-shirt, brown knee-high pants and his usual greyish sneakers.

"Hey, Rob. What's up?" I greeted him.

"A-ah! H-hi, Sharon. How are you?" He greeted back. Honestly he was really cute. I had grown attached to him, he was like a baby brother to me. Considering my mental age…

"I'm fine, how are you? And what's up?" I replied. Either he didn't hear my first 'what's up' or he forgot to answer it.

"I'm fine too, thank you." He said as he smiled shyly."Uhm… "

I waited for him to continue, along with an encouraging smile on my face. I saw aunt Rei looking at us amusingly. She also had _that_ look. You know, when moms have these thoughts of having that boy or girl being the future husband or wife of their daughter or son.

But there was _no way_ I would develop feelings like those. It would make me… paedophilic.

"Uhm… We are going to the beach in summer break and… my parents want me to invite you and your family…" He said softly.

Unintentionally I widened my eyes at the unexpected invitation and I could only stare at him.

"Ah, of course Luke and Alicia are also invited!" He quickly added as his cheeks coloured slightly pink.

It was adorable and before I could say anything, Auntie replied.

"Well, of course we'll go! I mean, you just came all the way here to invite us. It will be fun!" She said cheerfully."We would love to meet your parents, Roberto!"

Hearing her so cheerful I couldn't help to wonder about her intentions, but perhaps I was overthinking things.

"Well, Auntie already said it."I replied with a smile. "It sounds fun. Thank you for inviting us, Rob."

I actually was excited for the trip. The last time I went to the beach was like… four years before my death. Where I lived, there was no beach. So it was quite a rarity.

Talking about my past life, I did wonder how my family and friends were doing. I really hoped they were just fine. It would make me feel awful if they weren't. But wondering about it didn't get me anywhere. There was no way for me to confirm it, after all.

"Did you already ask Luke and Alicia?" I asked waving away my thoughts.

"N-no…, not yet." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Would you mind if I go with you?"

I had nothing else to do anyway and I didn't mind walking with him through town. However, I saw him staring at me, like I asked him an impossible question. After a while his cheeks got even redder.

"O-o-o-only if you want to." He stuttered as he looked at his shoes.

A little surprised at his reaction I glanced at Auntie and I saw her smiling amusingly. At that moment I realised the possibility of the boy having a crush on me and at the same time I felt a twinge in my heart. If he had a crush, then I had to break his little heart. I just couldn't like him more than a little brother, it would make me feel really… awkward. So I really hoped it was his shyness.

"I don't mind, dear." I heard Auntie say sweetly.

The way she said that was sickening sweet. It gave me a bad feeling and automatically I put on my shoes and went outside with my friend. For some reason I knew Auntie would tease me and say suggestive things about him and me if I stayed at home.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I grabbed Roberto's arm. Running away from the demon in disguise.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later it was summer break and it was time for the beach! I was really excited, I mean, I had been so long! Besides, I could also train at the beach. Running on the sand would increase leg strength and have better footing. Of course I would make sure I wouldn't strain myself too much.<p>

Yes, I had become a training maniac. Over time I became really fond of training. I even wanted to learn martial arts, even knowing the statistics of Uncle's teaching. I know, something had to be wrong with me.

So that summer, after arriving at the Baker residence we had one surprise after the other. First we were greeted by some people looked like stewards and stewardesses. Then we got into some kind of touring car that brought us to a small _airport_. Then we got on a plane – looked like a private one – and we flew to who knew where.

Luke and Alicia were enjoying all of it, but the adults – me included – were really uneasy about it. Not only we were abducted, there were also no signs of the Bakers and after a little ten minutes the fathers started to argue with our 'hosts'. They explained that we were going to the family beach for our little holiday.

Of course who believed a story like that and the – one sided – arguments started to get more heated, only to be interrupted by a video call.

A video call. On a plane.

I couldn't help to think what kind of rich game this was.

The monitor flashed and a face of a male in his late twenties, or early thirties, appeared. He had the same dark blonde hair as Roberto. His eyes were green and he was wearing some kind of suit. To my surprise I saw Roberto in the background, he was, probably, looking at the monitor.

_"Hello everyone, I'm Roberto's father, Richard Baker."_ The man said, introducing himself. _"Firstly, I apologise for startling you. I understand this must have been a shock for all of you. Please allow me to explain the situation."_

"You better have a good reason for this." Alicia's dad said in a frustrated tone. "An invitation to the beach, sure, but this ride is ridiculous."

_"I apologise."_ The blonde on the monitor said. _"Yesterday evening we had a sudden change of plans. My brother-in-law invited us to his place in Italy on the last minute. You must understand that my wife is quite fond of her brother and therefore she couldn't refuse him. However, she was also looking forward to our trip together so she decided to have our trip in Italy. And as you may suspect now, the plane you are on is on its way to Italy."_

Except for the children's voices the cabin was filled with silence. We were stupefied.

_"Erhm, Please don't worry about the expenses."_ Richard said after clearing his throat. _"My wife's family covered all the expenses. Please see this as a gift and I apologise on my wife's behalf."_

More silence. I could almost hear them think '_Who the hell are they?'_. At least, I was thinking that.

After a little while Luke's mom cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Well… It's sure a shock, but a holiday to Italy isn't bad either. Don't you think?" She said, smiling a little.

"Ah! I didn't bring any nice clothes to wear in Italy! Such a shame!" Alicia's mom gasped.

"A-ahaha! Don't worry, we'll buy some things when we get there. I'm sure Richard and his wife will show us around." Alicia's dad laughed as he put his arm around his wife's waist.

"Ha! It can't be that bad." Luke's father added as he grinned.

"Yes, let's have some fun in Italy." Auntie concluded with a smile.

Soon the heavy mood in the airplane disappeared and everyone was laughing. On the monitor I saw Richard sigh of relief.

_"I thank you for accepting. I hope we will get along well."_ He said with a smile.

"Don't be so formal!" Luke's dad laughed. "Our kids are friends with each other so we adults should have some time together too."

_"Haha, yes, let's. Then I will see you at the airport soon."_

After the monitor went black, the adults had their conversation about the unbelievable turn of events and I noticed Auntie looking uncomfortable.

"Auntie, aren't you feeling well?" I asked, wondering why she didn't look as happy as the others.

"I'm a little bit concerned." She said, smiling slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Why?" I asked again.

"Your father is in Italy, remember."

After staring at her, dumbfounded, I gave her a small smile. "I know." I said as I hugged her waist. "But Italy is pretty big. Even if we meet father, I won't leave you and Uncle! Not until I die."

I felt warm at her concern and I hugged my foster mother a little tighter. I was grateful at her concern, but what were the chances meeting him? In my opinion almost zero. Biological father or not, I wouldn't allow him to tear apart _my_ family.

Feeling her hand on my head I looked up. Seeing her smile again I smiled back. "But you know, dear." She said as she pat my black hair. "Your Uncle, your friends and I would be very sad if you die. So don't say things like that, okay?"

Feeling a little embarrassed I buried my face in her loose shirt. "That… would be very sad indeed." I said in the fabric, making my voice soft and muffled. "A-Anyway, it just means that I really don't want to leave you! And I promise I'll protect you! Even when you're old and wrinkly!"

Repeating the words in my head I felt even more embarrassed. It sounded like something straight out of a _shounen _manga. So to hide my embarrassment I let go of Auntie and went over to Alicia, while grabbing Luke along the way. Oddly enough I didn't want her to see me like this. I felt… vulnerable.

* * *

><p><em>As the small girl grabbed her male friend, the auburn haired woman couldn't help to smile. It was obvious that the girl was embarrassed and yet she tried to keep a straight face. Despite her young age she could already tell that her foster child was really like her parents; strong-willed and not allowing anyone to see their weaknesses. <em>

_"Thank you for being so strong." She whispered softly._

* * *

><p>Approximately one and a half hours later we landed. Richard, his wife and Roberto were waiting for us. The wife had light blond hair, tied up in a bun, brown eyes and fierce red lips – she was definitely wearing lipstick. Her posture was average, not skinny, not fat, not toned, just…average. She greeted us with a smile and a cheery voice, "Oh, my! Welcome everyone. I'm really sorry for the sudden change of plans! I hope you had a comfortable flight? Oh, my name is Olivia Baker! I'm pleased to meet you!"<p>

The women liked her in an instant, even Auntie. I was… not so.

She reminded me of Alicia, so listening to her would be probably tiresome. I know, I shouldn't be stereotyping, but I didn't want to take the risk and end up like a nodding and humming robot. For you information, Alicia is a great girl. It's just that her chatting makes me tired sometimes.

As for the men, they were chatting like they've been friends forever. Male bonding was kind of fascinating.

After we were brought to our hotel – for goodness sake the hotel was normal, I would feel nervous if we stayed in some penthouse for a week – we checked in and readied ourselves for the trip. The Bakers gave us a short tour and we headed to the beach.

When one thinks of going to a beach, one thinks about sand, sea, games and _lots_ of people. However, we arrived at an empty one.

"And here we are! This is my brother's private beach! Let's enjoy ourselves, this evening we'll have a barbecue!" Olivia said cheerfully.

Once again I was stupefied. It was a private beach. A goddamn _private _beach.

Not only it was private, it was also perfect. Shiny soft yellow sand, the perfect blue sea and to add an extra effect, the sky had some puffy white clouds. The view was just like one of those photos you see in exotic magazines.

I was stunned. _Everyone _was, expect for the Bakers themselves, Luke and Alicia. The children were already running around. Auntie was the first one to break the silence.

"Just… how… does your brother maintain this beach?" She stumbled, though it sounded a little bit forced.

"It's so beautiful! It would be almost a waste to disturb the scenery." Alicia's mother added.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Ha ha ha! I'm flattered to hear such words, Miss."

Hearing a jolly voice we turned around to see the owner of the new voice. It belonged to a man in his mid-thirties. He was around Uncles height, about 181 cm, and he had the same light blonde hair as Olivia's. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, some Hawaiian shorts and slippers.

Deadpanned at his outfit I couldn't help to think that _he _was the tourist instead of us.

"Keeping this beach beautiful is one of my hobbies. It's hard to maintain it, but it's worth it." He resumed.

The man spoke Dutch. Aside of the accent, it was very well spoken.

"Ah, _fratello_!" Olivia exclaimed as she ran to him. "I thought you were busy this afternoon."

"The meeting was cancelled, so I have some free time." The middle aged man smiled. "Besides, Valentino wanted to see his cousin again."

"_Papà_! I told you not to call me by that name! It's embarrassing!" A young boy said in Italian.

I didn't notice him, so I was surprised at the new voice speaking Italian. Curiously I observed the boy. From the looks of it he was a few years older than me, he was taller and looked kind of cute. I knew he was going to grow up in a handsome man. Somehow all cute boys turn into handsome men. It was so weird. The boy also had also blonde hair, a bit darker than his father's. Brown drooping eyes and he was wearing a red shirt, white pants and white sneakers. His features reminded me a little of Roberto's.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself." The man spoke again. "Please call me Antonio. Because of my line of work I cannot not tell my last name, but I hope we will get along."

"It's nice to meet you too, Antonio! –" And the adults left to have their own conversations with the man.

Dumbfounded I looked at the adults as they walked away. I couldn't believe what had happened. Without even questioning Antonio's _line of work_ they just accompanied him, leaving the children _alone _on the beach. I guessed it was up to me to keep the children safe, so after a small sigh I looked around for my buddies. But instead seeing my friends, I saw the Italian boy called Valentino face flat in the sand. Sighing inwardly I walked towards him, deciding to help him out. Holding out my hand I waited.

The boy spit out some of the sand and he looked up at me confusingly. His eyes went from my face to my hand, and back. I was a little surprised at his behaviour, but I decided to wait a little longer. After some hesitation he finally took my hand and I pulled him up on his feet. I noticed he was about 30 cm taller than I was, making him around 1.34 metres.

"_Grazie._" He said, smiling shyly.

"_Prego._" I muttered, only to slap myself mentally a second later. I wasn't supposed to say _anything_ in a foreign language. That would blow my cover and as I feared the boy looked surprised at me.

"_Parli italiano?_" He asked, intrigued.

Feeling a little panicked, I cocked my head and looked confused, hoping my acting would do the trick. I also pointed my index finger to myself and shook my head, "No… italiano?"

The boy then smiled, sadly though. I felt guilty for lying to him, but it would be a disaster if my foster parents found out that I could speak Italian, almost fluently.

Trying to at least introduce myself – without using Italian – I pointed at myself again and said, "Sharon."

Then I pointed at him and said, "Valentino."

To add a little childlike innocence I smiled, only to hear him groan. Looking confused at the boy he pointed at himself and said, "_No _Valentino. _Dino._"

Resisting the smirk that was creeping up I just looked at him. Despite his odd behaviour just before, he was awfully cute. Wanting to be called by the last part of his name.

"Valentino no OK?" I asked as I cocked my head again.

He shook his head again, "_Suona troppo romantico._"

_Sounds too romantic. _I had really trouble not to grin at his childish remark. With or without the romantic name, I was sure the ladies would flock at him when he was older. In any way, there was no way I would forget that name again. The blonde boy who does not wish to be called _Valentino_.

Making sure that I didn't smirked I looked at him confused, making him remember that I 'couldn't ' understand Italian. Valentino grimaced a little before smiling apologetically, it made me feel guilty again.

Not long after we heard Roberto, "Dinooooo!"

At his voice Valentino looked up and called out "Roberto!" with a huge grin plastered on his face. From the looks of it, the two of them were close.

"Do you want to play beach soccer?" Dino asked him in Italian.

"_Sì!_" Roberto said enthusiastically.

"Rob, I didn't know you know Italian!" I said in surprise.

I was really surprised, he never told any of us that he could speak another language. But then again, it was logical that he spoke the language considering he had family in Italy. However, at the time I couldn't help to feel a little distanced. I have been more or less self-centred through the time.

"Ah, S-Sharon!" Roberto stammered, losing some of his composure.

I couldn't help to wonder whether it was his shyness making him act like that or the awkwardness of my new hairstyle.

I cut my hair on the day summer break started. I've never liked long hair and my hair was already past the middle of my back. So I told Auntie that my hair was too long and that I wanted to cut it. She said it looked good if I didn't cut it, but I insisted it was too long. After a little back and forth we went to the barber's. I chose a layered haircut, the angled bob with half bangs. I didn't like my forehead being covered up.

"Rob…, are you alright?" I asked as I saw his face turning crimson again. I was really concerned of him.

"I-I'm fine! Uhm…!"

Seeing him pulling a face I regretted for calling out my surprise. It wasn't like he was hiding it, so I took his hands gently and apologised.

"I'm sorry, Rob. I shouldn't have been so surprised." I said gently squeezing his little fingers softly.

Seeing his cheeks reddening even more I laughed softly, "Alright, let's play beach soccer with everyone!"

It never occurred to me that I said the thing Dino suggested.

* * *

><p>The week went by in a flash and soon it was time to say goodbye to Antonio and Dino. I got to know Dino – with 'help' of Roberto. The poor thing didn't know I could understand everything perfectly. And Dino got to know us too. He was happy that his cousin had some great friends.<p>

I found out Dino was eight years old, four years older than most of us – Alicia was already five. He was only child. His mother died a few years ago and he attended a private school. He liked soccer and was very clumsy. _Very_ clumsy.

When you took your eyes of him for just a second, he ended up on the ground. At first it was funny, but soon I pitied him more and more. By the end of the week I could only face palm when he –once again– tripped on thin air. Somehow I also ended up as the person who pulled him back up. It was an awkward relationship, but we became friends, sort of.

As for my secret training, it wasn't so secret anymore. Luke noticed that I ran on my own for no reason and he decided to join me, while yelling like he always did. Soon all members of the run club ran all together on the beach. It was like our first training camp, but without knowing it was training expect for me. Nonetheless I was happy with the results I received.

Back to the airport.

We went into the plane and I waved for the last time at Dino and yelled, "_Ciao ciao_, Valentino!"

I could hear him groan and I couldn't help to grin at it. I absolutely adored his reactions.

So after we returned, life went back to the usual. The children played with each other at the playground and the adults conversed with each other. I was – like always– reluctant to play at playgrounds because who knows what kind of invisible nastiness were present.

Soon summer break was over and kindergarten opened its doors again.

It was my last year at kindergarten, after that I could go to the _oh-so-grand _primary school. Alicia was a year older and thus she started this year at primary school. It was going to be quiet without her, but we still could see each other and run together. _If_ she didn't ignore us like we were some brats. One's mental can change drastically in a very short time. The human behaviour is scary.

Not long after, it was the day before my fifth birthday – time really flies when you're busy. Uncle also returned home. He told us that there were no more business trips for the next few years unless it was really urgent. It made me wonder whether he was serious or just hid to fact that he was jobless. But Auntie nodded at that, so I guess it was serious.

"So, my little Princess!" He suddenly said loudly, making me jerk up from my drawing for kindergarten.

"I heard from your dear Aunt that you found a potential husband, I want to hear _e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g_."

Confused at his exclamation I just stared blankly at the tanned muscled man, "Uncle, you _do_ know I'm too young for marriage, right…?" I said, deadpanned.

"And that's why I want to hear everything, Princess! I have to make sure he's the right guy!" He exclaimed.

Putting my forehead in the palm of my hand I let out a sigh. Apparently I failed to avoid this conversation.

"I think Auntie made a mistake, Uncle. There is no potential husband." I said as I pulled a face.

"Roberto likes you, you know." Auntie said, almost singingly.

I looked, or more stared, at her. Seeing her with an amusing smile I sighed again, "Rob is just a dear friend. Please don't drag us into your world of fantasies."

"Then just one of you?" She mused.

"No."

"You're no fun, dear!"

"I know."

Then Uncle came between us, "So it's little Roberto then? Hm… he'll make a good husband. Still a little bit weak, though. But after some training he'll be good. Alright. I approve, Princess!"

_Really!? Just really? _Not knowing what to do I face palmed again. It had become a habit since meeting Valentino.

Glancing at my Uncle I saw new wounds and I couldn't help to wonder his occupation. I was pretty sure he wouldn't tell me the truth if I asked him., which reminded me of my own situation. I was still waiting for Uncle to teach me how to defend myself.

"By the way, Uncle. When will you train me?" I asked before I even knew it.

Feeling the temperature drop by several degrees I looked up at my foster parents. Both of them had a grave expression and an uncomfortable silence set it.

"Uncle…?" I said after a few minutes.

His worried eyes shifted on me as he was trying to think of something, "Princess… Are you sure… you want to be trained?" He said gravely. "It will get dangerous. Knowing this, do you still want to be trained?"

His voice was filled with worry, and it made to have second thoughts. Was it really worth to get myself killed during training, just to defend myself to the unknown danger?

"Yes." I said out loud to answer Uncle's question and my own's.

It was _because _of the unknown danger that I had to prepare myself for anything. Running was one thing, but I had to consider that my body was still a child's body. There was just no way a child could outrun an adult. So every little bit of self-defence was needed, just to make the survival rate a little higher. I didn't want to die young again.

Looking at my foster father my heart twined at his concerned look.

"Uncle," I said as I looked into the man's grey eyes. "Auntie has given me advice for the past year and I've practically completed my own running style. However, that doesn't mean that I'm fast. I tested it out already with her and some of the guards and they can easily catch up the way I am now. Auntie said that I can't overexert my legs because I'll get hurt when I'm older. In order to prevent an early injury I have to go slow."

Looking at my foster mother, she nodded and I looked back at Uncle.

"I trust all of you with my life, but I can't help to feel this tiny feeling of uneasiness." I continued. "This is only in worst case scenario, but if I were in danger and the running doesn't work, then at least I want to know _how_ to fight back. I can go to a public dojo, but why going there if I can study under the best."

I could see he was battling with himself whether to do it or not. Hurting your own kin was after all brutal, but I had made my choice. If I had to suffer to gain something great, then so be it. Sometimes sacrifices are needed.

"Please, Uncle. Teach me the arts."I said as I felt my heart pounding harder and harder.

I couldn't explain why, but an obnoxious feeling was slowly wrapped around my stomach. It felt like it was warning me for danger, other than Uncle's training. It was an obnoxious feeling.

"Training will start the day after tomorrow." He said as he hardened his expression. "You have to be prepared, Sharon."

Noting his change of voice and expression I stood up and bowed respectfully, "Yes, Master."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **DUN DUN DUN, first KHR character appeared!  
>Sharon! Why don't you realize it's the same Dino! D: Right, it would be unscientific, but being <em>reborn<em> with all your memories is already unscientific! *sigh*

I actually rewrote this whole chapter because I saw on the German Reborn wiki Dino's actually name is Valentino. I don't know whether this is true or not, but I totally like the name Valentino! Don Valentino sounds so much better than Don Dino lol. Also with him not liking the name I have some nice tease material *evil smirk*

Ehem, enough. As for the translations:  
>Fratello - Brother<br>Grazie - Thank you  
>Prego - You're welcome<br>Parli italiano? - You speak Italian?  
>Suona troppo romantico - Sounds too romantic<p>

As for the next chapter... I hope I don't screw up... Reading information of martial arts I realized it's gonna be one hell of a challenge to write it... *gulp*

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

*Looks at chart*  
>*Falls out of her chair*<br>HOLY MOLY! It's a new record of a day's visitors! Thank you all for reading, following and fav'ing! ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

By the way listening to Deadman Wonderland OST while writing equals a whole plot change. I didn't plan to write this..., but in the end I like the outcome! [Damn, now I have to change my planned out storyline].

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this story._

* * *

><p>The next day it was my fifth birthday. Alicia, Luke, Roberto and their parents were invited. I got clothes, colour pencils and hair accessories as presents. Uncle gave me a dark blue <em>gi<em>. It made me wonder what kind of arts he was going to teach me.

We went to an amusement park – it was Saturday – and it had been a very long time since I had that much fun. God I _love_ amusement parks! We were just tall enough to go on rollercoasters, but not tall enough to go into the real thrillers. It was a bummer, but nonetheless it was fun. That evening we had hamburgers and French fries. And I had to say, the hamburger was _huge_ – at least for me. It was approximately 25 by 15 cm. Forget consuming the fries, I couldn't even finish the burger. I like meat, but _that_ was a bit too much. So after dinner we went back home and said our goodbyes.

Arriving at home I saw the guards doing their work, guarding while not getting attention to themselves. I greeted them with a nod and they did the same. Every few months the old guards left and were replaced by new guards. Because of that I didn't bother to learn their names. Except for two of them, they returned frequently and they were also the ones who played Dodge Tag with me when I was a toddler.

One was in his mid-twenties, had a light tan, long dark hair, blue eyes, toned build and was quite long. I believe he was close at reaching the top door frame. The tall man was called K.

The other one was in his late twenties or early thirties. He was more tanned than K, blonde hair, grey eyes, athletic build and was at least half a head shorter than K. This blonde man was called Alfonso. And the two of them were currently not in charge of guarding me. I missed them.

After going inside I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After twenty minutes I got out and went to bed. It was a fun day, but exhausting.

Before I went into my room Uncle called out, "Princess, get ready at eight. Don't be late."

"Roger, Uncle." I replied as I rubbed my left eye.

That night I slept really well, not even imaging that my life would turn upside down the next day.

* * *

><p>My alarm clock went off at seven. I tried to hit the insane loud thing – which failed miserably – and I got up. Usually one would use their cellsmartphone, but I didn´t have one. Not because my foster parents didn´t buy one for me – hell, they, _Uncle_, offered me the newest model. I just _didn´t_ want one. Maybe I was just old school, but a fou–five-year-old should not carry a smartphone with a 5.5" screen, 2.0 GHz CPU, 2 GB RAM, 64GB ROM.

Yes, I knew a few things about IT thanks to my prior life. Emphasizing on a few.

So after I did my usual routine; brush my teeth, wash my face, comb my hair, greet Auntie, have breakfast; I dressed up. I wore a black sleeveless top and my running shorts. They were tight but I could move really easily in them. Long live elastic material. I took the _gi_ with me in case Uncle wants me to wear it. I put on my sneakers after putting on my socks and went outside. It was 7:50 AM.

"You're early. Did you sleep well?" He said as he glanced over his shoulder.

It surprised me that he didn't greet me with his usual Princess greet.

"Yes, I did. Good morning, Uncle." I said.

"Yeah, good morning, Sharon." He said.

My eyebrows went up at that. The fact that he called me by my name made me nervous, extremely nervous.

"Let's go for a run. You can wear the _gi_ if you want to." He said as he turned around.

All of the sudden his presence was a little too overwhelming and my heart pounded faster as I felt a little weak in my knees. I was definitely scared of what was to come, but I couldn't allow myself to give up now. So in order to control my tremble I did what he said and I put on the _gi._

Struggling with the belt Uncle kneeled down and helped me with the fabric.

"There, all done." Ivan said as he grinned at me."You look great in it, Princess."

His goofy grin and hearing him calling me Princess again, made me relax a little.

"While we train I want you to call me Master, not Uncle." He said as he stood up.

"Alright, Master." I replied.

As Master started to run I followed him. But after only five minutes I already gasped for air. Uncle was going really fast and I had trouble keeping up with him. While I knew my child's body couldn't possibly keep up with an adult's, I never thought my stamina was _this _awful.

I also saw him glancing over his shoulder from time to time, but he never slowed down.

_C'mon, Sharon. Don't back off after a measly five minutes. The real training hasn't started yet!_

As I motivated myself I kept pushing my legs as I lowered my upper body in order not to be left behind. I had this urge not to disappoint him, considering he made the choice to train me. If I already had trouble running, how would that reflect on me? That I wasn't serious about his teaching? Never.

* * *

><p><em>As Ivan looked over his shoulder again he saw, to his surprise, his Princess close behind him. Her posture had changed and so was the look in her eyes. She was really determined to keep up with him.<em>

_As the man smiled wryly to himself he looked back in front of him, "Guess I can't back off now, huh?"_

* * *

><p>Five more minutes later we arrived at some kind of gym. As I was gasping for air, Uncle went to talk to the owner. It seems they were old friends. After some talking, laughing, more talking, pointing at me, more talking, they were done.<p>

I was mostly recovered when Uncle gestured me to follow him and so I followed him to the back of the gym. We went through a door, a hallway, another door, hallway, more doors and hallways until we arrived in a ridiculously large room. I couldn't help to think how big the gym was.

Later I was told the whole block was owned by the owner of the gym. The gym itself was just as big as a normal gym, the rest was private property. I had stopped asking myself hows and whys because it would only end up getting headaches.

The room was lit by fluorescent lamps. In the far left corner I saw a storage space. I saw mats, poles, bamboo swords, wooden dolls. There was more, but it was out of my view. The floor was brown greyish and the walls were coloured in cream. Both the floor and walls were made of the same material you usually see in a gym.

After Uncle said that I had to wait, he went to the storage and came back with a few mats. He placed them on the cold floor and he told me to sit down. His voice had become stern and I automatically listened to his order and sat on the mat, cross-legged.

"I tell you one thing." He resumed. "You're weak."

_That came out of nowhere._

In reaction I sceptically raised an eyebrow. Of course I was weak. Why else would I ask him to train me?

"Master, I _know _I'm weak." I said, interrupting him. "Whatever you're trying to say, please get to the point."

Judging from his face I guess he was a little startled that I talked back, but he dismissed it anyway.

"Alright. You probably know it's going to be hard. Rei probably told you a little about my methods." He said as he looked me in the eye.

I shook my head, "She only told that the training's hard and that none of your students managed to finish it."

As Master nodded thoughtfully another questionable fact popped up in my head. At the time Uncle was around 25 years and he looked after me since he was 20. I knew he was gone for business sometimes, so it was possible that he was teaching during that period. But was it possible for someone to study the arts in merely a few months?

Before I could stop myself from asking, the question left my throat. "May I ask when you started to teach?"

I was curious, but at the same time I cursed myself for asking. Even though I trusted them – the extent that I even trusted my life to them – technically I still knew nothing about them. Except that they were hired by my father. So it was understandable that the big hall was filled with silence. I asked something _personal. _

"I… started to teach when I was 15." Ivan said, a little disheartened."I taught grown-ups, but most of them quit after a week. Some even after a day. The longest disciple I had stayed for three months."

Hearing him so down, made me feel bad. Apparently he wanted to share his knowledge and skills, but many of them couldn't take it and left. I could only speculate whether the grown-ups underestimated him or he really was one hell of a trainer. However, at the time I couldn't think of that. What I saw was my parent being sad and it hurt me seeing him like that. Instead of feeling afraid, something big welled inside of me and I was determined to make him proud.

"Un–Master." I said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Please don't worry about me leaving." I said as I clenched my fist."I _will_ finish the training you give me. Even if I die in the progress, I'll come back to life to finish it. I _will _make you proud by finishing your training and I will continue to live to protect you and those dear to me. No matter how long it will take, I swear on my life that I'll stick with you, even when you're old and wrinkly, Uncle."

Yes, it sounded like something straight out of shounen manga – _again_ – but I didn't care. He was family and I practically owe my life to him. He and his sister nursed me and if it wasn't for them, or my father for that matter, I would have ended up in an orphanage. Protecting them was the least thing I could to repay their kindness. And if aunt Rei's words were true, the results would be amazing.

Then all of the sudden Uncle laughed light-heartedly. Not expecting the reaction I could only stare at him dumbfounded. Was he actually laughing at my resolve?

"_Hahaha! _I'm holding you onto that, Princess!" He said ecstatically. "When I'm old and wrinkly I expect you to protect me!"

I pouted. He may not have bad intentions about it, but I felt like he mocked me.

"Hey, I'm serious here." I said, still pouting.

"I know, I know. And I'm really glad." He replied with a smile. "Don't regret it, alright?"

Feeling the corners of my lips going up I let out a small laugh of my own, "I'll probably regret it anyway, but I've made up my mind."

Seeing Uncle smile was much better and we both shared a laugh before we went back to the serious business.

"OK, now I know you don't have a half-assed resolve we can start." He started, his expression became stern again. "Normal martial arts won't do you any good, Sharon. It doesn't help you on the streets. The arts they teach at dojos and other schools are orientated around sports competition. On the streets there are no referees, no rules. It's all about dirty play."

He took a small breathe and continued.

"For example; a boxer. A boxer has a good pair of arms and fists and it usually also comes with some nice footwork. When the boxer gets surrounded by thugs, let's say he has an ego, he thinks he can take care of them because he won many competitions. That's his first mistake, he's overconfidence. He's forgotten that it's not like in the ring, there are _no_ rules and the forbidden techniques are _not_ forbidden. So he challenges them. By then, the thugs are agitated and start to attack him. The boxer may be able to knock out a few of them, but the others will back off and take out their weapons. The worst thing he can do is to agitate the thugs even more; for example saying they don't have the guts. Taking out weapons because they are weak, at least, that is his opinion and that results in his second mistake."

As Ivan raised his second finger I took mental notes.

"Because of the insult, the thugs become more agitated and they start to unite. They have become a mob and for the boxer it's no longer one-on-one. By the time he realises this, he's already covered in cuts and bruises. Even if he wants to run away, he can't. The mob won't leave him alone until he's down, so the boxer does what he always does; covering his upper body and face to protect himself and continue to throw punches like he learnt in his training. But he's forgetting that his legs are unprotected. In boxing it is not allowed to hit the legs, but he isn't in the ring. As the fight continues at least one will discover his weakness and he will sign to the rest of them. As a result, the hit will shift to his legs and, well, the boxer can say goodbye to his career."

I let the anecdote sink in.

"So… in other words," I started."Arts at schools won't do any good because it's too soft and the students will get the wrong impression of the dirty side of the world?"

"Yes, you could say that." He answered.

"So I assume you're not going to teach me these goody-goody things?"

"I will, they are still the fundamentals of course. For now I teach you the basics of the basics. You need to grow stronger to actually use the techniques, but…"

"I can't do any heavy power training till my muscles are fully developed. Roger that." I finished the sentence.

I had heard that sentence already multiple times from Aunt Rei. I couldn't do any real training before my muscles were fully developed; to prevent muscle damage in the future. I was frustrated, for once I wanted to hit puberty faster because this whole muscle development was getting on my nerves.

"No, I think your muscles are already fully developed." He mused thoughtfully.

"They're _WHAT_!?" I exclaimed.

"It's true that a child's growth will stop faster with heavy power training, but I don't think there's anything wrong with cardio training." He explained. "A child's body can adapt to the training like an adult's body. As long you don't overstrain yourself, you'll be fine."

"THEN WHY– Then why didn't Auntie train me?"

For a moment I lost my composure. I was shocked at the new information. I didn't major in medicine become a doctor or sports doctor, so I didn't exactly know how muscles grow. I only knew the molecular compounds of them and how they work on molecular bases.

"She… probably didn't want you to send through hell…" He muttered, a little unsure."Yet."

As I felt my stomach being squeezed, I knitted my brows.

"Please explain." I demanded.

There was a small silence and I saw the grown-up ponder, probably brooding how he could convey it.

"She's… a bit extreme." He said, choosing his words carefully.

Refraining myself to roll my eyes to the obvious fact, I sighed inwardly. I sort of predicted that she was extreme, she had a demon side after all. Plus I didn't forget the fact that she was most likely stronger than any of my bodyguards.

"I figured out that much already, Uncle. Some details, please?"

"Um…"

Seeing the muscled man shifting a little, like a scared little child, the knot in my stomach grew even more. I had always assumed that her students completed their training successfully. All of the sudden I had the feeling it wasn't like that.

"Then the results?" I offered.

Another silence and I started to fidget on my _gi _belt. I felt that I wasn't going to like the statistics.

"… Seven out of ten had to quit because they were done for it, mentally overstrained." He started. "Two and a half out of ten ended up in hospitals and only a half out of ten finished her training."

_Fuck._ That was the only thing I could think of as I stared blankly at the auburn haired man. It was almost as extreme as Uncle's, but for some reason there was this tingling feeling inside of me. Wanting to know what made them quit.

I know, I had to be crazy. Wanting to know what made the students quit their training, forced or not. I suppose it was my natural curiosity.

When the man suddenly laughed I was pulled out from my thoughts.

"You don't look scared, Princess." He chuckled as he eyed me amusingly."But rather intrigued."

"Well, I cannot deny that I'm curious." I replied.

Despite knowing the danger factor, there was this feeling inside me that was stronger than my fear. Was this called _being thrilled_?

The man laughed amusingly as he put his hands on his sides.

"I see. Anyhow, I was going to say that before you grow stronger, you have to get more stamina. You already did well, very well. I'm quite impressed that you managed to keep up with me."

For a moment I questioned myself why he would be impressed, only to hit my forehead with my palm. I actually forgot that I was in a _child's body_ and keeping up with a running _male adult_ was of course a prestige.

"You're alright?" I heard him ask, a hint of surprise was in his voice. He probably didn't expect my reaction.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine…" I replied, a little awkward. "I've just had a silly thought _ahaha_…"

"OK, if you say so." He said as he cocked his head, looking at me thoughtfully. "By the way, the vow you vowed before. Do you vow it to your aunt too?"

"Yes, I plan to. Why?"

"Well, it's only a thought but we could train both your stamina and speed at the same time. The basics are usually the basics of many sports."

It wasn't a bad idea. Doing that would kill two birds with one stone. I definitely approved of the idea, but at the same time a bad feeling crept up. Like having a bad premonition.

"Only if Auntie cooperates." I answered.

"Then I'll call her." He said as he took out his cell. "Wait here for a bit, Princess."

With that, he left the room.

After ten minutes of waiting, I grew tired. Still not knowing what to expect I started stretching and running laps afterwards. I didn't know how many laps I ran, but by the time I was done, he still hadn't returned. So not knowing what to do, I decided to explore the storage space.

The space itself was organised; materials for kendo, boxing, fencing and many more were neatly categorised by sport. But there was only one object that was out of place. A basketball. I didn't remember seeing basketball hoops in the gym hall, so it was odd that the ball was just lying there. I supposed someone brought it over and forgot it later.

Not seeing any suspicious about it – I mean, it's a _ball _– I picked it up and started to dribble. The bouncing sound echoed through the hall and it made me feel relaxed. I was never a star in basketball, but I didn't mind the game. So I did some – failed – moves before I felt a little light-headed. I didn't know what was happening, but I remember that I could only stand there, ball in my hands, in a daze. It was only until Uncle came back, that I returned to my senses.

"Rei decided to train you, Princess!" Uncle said loudly.

"A-Ah… Right… I see." I stammered as I let go of the ball.

The bouncing filled the hall as it softly bounced on the floor, rolling towards Uncle.

"Where did you find that basketball?" I heard him ask as I blinked.

"Huh? Ah, I found it in the storage space." I answered as I turned my head. "They have some nice stuff."

"Really? I guess someone forgot it."

Seeing him picking up the ball, all of the sudden I had a bad feeling. A _really_ bad feeling. Feeling the hairs on my neck stand up my eyes were drawn to the ball. There was _something _about it that didn't feel right. I couldn't explain it, but I had the feeling the ball was _radiating_.

Without hesitation I yelled, "THROW AWAY THAT BALL, UNCLE!"

Not even doubting my words, he threw the ball to the other side of the room. A moment later I felt my own body being thrown on the ground as I heard a loud explosion. Not able to process what had happened I could only lie on the cold floor, stiffened.

"Sharon, are you alright?" I heard my Uncle whisper.

It was then that I noticed that he was on top of me, embracing my small body with his own. Still too shocked to talk I only nodded, feeling his unshaved face scrubbing against mine.

"Thank goodness."

Feeling the heavy weight leaving my body I sat up in a daze. Blinking multiple times I looked at the spot where Uncle threw the ball. In the far end corner I saw a black scorched spot, along with smouldered pieces of black charcoal. As the realization hit me I felt my body tremble.

"That was a fucking bomb." I whispered as I stared at what was once a basketball.

Judging from the damage, the force was not enough to destroy a building. However it was definitely enough to hurt a person badly, if not kill. It made me feel sick.

Still shocked I felt my body being lifted and automatically I wrapped my little arms around my Uncle's broad neck.

"Yeah… it was." He whispered, before sprinting out.

* * *

><p>When we returned to our home, Uncle went straight to my room and put me on my bed. He told me that I had to be a good girl and instructed me not to leave my room.<p>

I could only nod, I believe I didn't even heard most of the things he told me.

After he left my room I could only stare in front of me. I was trying not to panic because I knew every bit of rationality I had would disappear. But it was really hard not to. I mean, a goddamn _bomb_ exploded for God's sake.

Outside I heard aunt Rei's voice, "Are you positive, Ivan!? They shouldn't–"

"Rei, please. Lower your voice." I heard Uncle's shushing voice. "She can hear you."

Feeling lost I grabbed my bumblebee plush and hugged it like my life depended on it. I had told myself to be on guard often enough and yet, after witnessing the real thing I couldn't help to be scared.

As I hugged my knees – plush between my legs and stomach – I tried to comfort myself. I already knew that I could no longer stay in this town. If I stayed I would put the whole community in danger and I didn't want bystanders to get involved. Even if it meant to disappear without notifying my friends.

As I pressed my head harder on my knees, I bit my bottom lip, refusing to cry.

_"Fuck my life."_ I thought bitterly as I stared at the yellow and black plush. "_Fuck you, omnipotent being."_

I knew my emotions were taking over my rationality, but at the time I couldn't care more or less. I had to blame someone.

Hearing a knock I looked up, but the door stayed closed. I sensed both my parents on the other side and they usually just come in, so I was a little confused.

"Come in." I decided to say, seeming that it was the most logical thing to do.

As the door opened I saw both of them looking grimly. Apparently they had bad news.

"Sharon, sweetie." Auntie said as she came in. "We have to move."

Even though I had the same thought, it still pained me to hear it out loud. Nonetheless I put on a brave face, "I understand." I said in a small voice. "It's because of that bomb, right?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, Princess." Uncle said. "This is all my fault. I was too careless."

Not following him I looked at him in confusion.

"We have to leave in an hour." Auntie said, redirecting my attention to her. "Please pack up your valuable things, sweetheart."

I couldn't believe my ears, "In an hour!?" I called out in exasperation.

"Yes, you have to understand that we have to leave as soon as possible."

Without saying anything more, she left my room. I could only stare after her. While I understood the reason for the quick move, a part of me was still not grasping the whole thing.

Looking back at my knees, I tried to organise my mind. It was a mess.

Feeling the end of the bed going down I looked up to see my uncle sitting on my bed, "Say, Princess." He began. "Where did you learn the _f-word_?"

For a moment I blanked out. Of all the things, he was concerned over a swear.

"TV." I deadpanned.

"I see." He nodded. "Don't say it anymore, it's a bad word."

"Okay."

As he stood up he pat me on my head and left me once more alone in my room. Sighing out loud I hugged the bumblebee again along with a pout, "It slipped, alright?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I think I messed up a bit at the end, it was hard to write Q.Q

Anyway, next chapter! Tell me what you think of it!

Enjoy! *goes back writing reports*

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned series.<em>

* * *

><p>After we left town, there were a few more incidents. Suspicious mail with suspicious contents, sudden gas leaks, another bombing and an almost car accident. And as if leaving town wasn't enough, we had to leave the country as well. We fled from Holland to Ireland to France to Spain.<p>

All of this in a span of two months.

I was terrified and I cried. From what I remember I could only cry, I had no idea what else to do. The whole thing had taken a huge toll on me, mentally. And after the incident in the car I finally broke; the crying turned into screaming, cursing everything and everyone around me and I was terrified of _every single thing_.

It had gone on for three weeks before Rei snapped; she slapped me, hard.

"Now listen to me, young lady." She yelled. "I know you're scared, but there will be no more attacks!"

"How do you even know that!?" I yelled back, not feeling the throbbing pain in my cheek. "They can come any moment with whatever they have!".

"No, they wo–"

"Just because you guys are used to this, doesn't mean I am too!" I shouted in both anger and terror, interrupting her. "Screw all of this! . ! I've never wanted to live like this! I'd rather lived as an orphan or even _die _if I knew this was going to happen!"

All of the sudden something hard hit my stomach, making me leave the ground as the air left my lungs. Before I could even grasp what was happening I felt excruciating pain in my back and the back of my head. Feeling something hard I realised that I was literally punched into a wall.

Just when I heard aunt Rei scream at her brother I gasped for air as I felt my back coming loose, only too late to realise that I couldn't move my limbs. A second later I met the navy blue carpet.

"Don't you _dare_ to say that ever again, Sharon." I heard Ivan shout, outraged.

As I was still gasping for air I tried to move my body, only to feel pain at the slightest movements.

"Didn't you make a _goddamn_ promise?" I heard him shout again, although it didn't sound as furious as before. "Didn't you promise that you'd live!? Live to protect your dearest!? Protecting your aunt and me when we're old and wrinkly… You promised that, right?"

Hearing him saying my own words, it ached my heart. I was pathetic. Shouting that I'd rather die than live, what was wrong with me? I didn't want to die, not again, not so soon.

"I understand this is hard on you and I understand that you don't want to live a life like this." I heard him say, grieving. "It scares you, I understand. I've been there too, so I know what you're going through right now."

His compassion hit me hard and I felt my eyes burn. I was sorry, really sorry. I had never wanted to hurt them.

"I know you want to blame someone." I heard him continue. "If you're going to blame someone, blame me. I deserve it. So please, don't say you would rather die than live."

Not even trying to stop the flowing warm liquid in my eyes, I could only listen to his plead. It hurt, it hurt so much and the guilt was unbearable. I was a horrible person.

I moved my head to look at my family. I couldn't see much through my blurred vision, but I was sure of one thing; Uncle was restraint by the men in black. If it wasn't for the pain I would have laughed, but I could only smile slightly at the blurred view.

As I tried to move again, another painful sting went through my body. Wincing at the feeling I squeezed my eyes. Even though it was Uncle who buried me into the wall, I couldn't blame him. It was my fault after all, I totally deserved it. And truth to be told, I was glad he hit me. Thanks to that I was able to think clearly again, which made me wonder about my own behaviour.

As a human being it was only natural to be scared, but this was the very first time that I lost myself like that. Even in my previous life I had never been so… out of control. So was it _really_ the events that set off my behaviour or was there another cause. It all started three weeks ago, we were in a car accident…

_Car accident._

Like lighting had struck me, the realisation hit me that I was mentally scarred. For the first time I realised that I was still traumatised by my own death. That was most likely the hidden trigger for my outburst.

Beyond my own belief I snickered bitterly inside. I was really pathetic. The whole ordeal of screaming emotional things to the extent of having broken bones was really pathetic. But, it made me realise how strong Uncle actually is. Another strong feeling welled up inside me and I forcefully pushed myself up, ignoring all the pain

As I wobbled on my two feet I held onto my stomach, giving Uncle a cheeky grin, "One day." I panted. "I'll return this punch, Master."

After that, I blacked out.

I don't know for how long I was out, but I was bandaged up when I woke up. My body still felt a bit sore and once more I didn´t recognised my surroundings.

I was in a room made of dark wooden walls. I saw a heavy looking door on the wall across of me. I was on a bed which was located on the right wall – or left in my point of view. So I had to get up on the right side of my bed. Next to my bed I saw a nightstand with my bag on top of it. Next to that I saw a writing desk, also made of wood but it had a lighter shade than the rest. On the left wall – right in my point of view – I saw curtains, so that was probably the window. Also I saw a closet on the left side – right again from my point – in the corner of the wall across of me. On the floor I saw a Bordeaux carpet. On the ceiling there were three bronze spotlights, not those you see in studios but the smaller ones you see in living rooms. The ceiling itself had a lighter shade of brown.

Overall image, a dark depressing room.

It was not that I didn't like dark rooms, but I was used to my lighter coloured room in my old home. Somehow I could tell this would be my new room and I had to cope with it.

_Life's not easy. I thought I already knew that._

I think I smirked. I don't quite remember because I blacked out again. I guess I was exhausted physically and mentally.

The next time I regained consciousness I felt someone touching my head, my stomach, my arms, my legs and my back. It was gentle, but the person did put some pressure at some points that made me winch.

"Easy there… It hurts." I murmured in a small voice.

I didn't open my eyes. I didn't feel like it.

"Ah, you're awake." A male voice said. It was in English, but it had an accent. I couldn't tell which one. "Do you remember what happened?"

_At least he is not asking 'Are you awake?'_

"Ya, kind of. We were chased, I broke down and yelled some stupid things and Uncle helped me out of my pool of terror." I answered.

I didn't make much sense, because I was still a bit in a daze. Just how hard did I hit my head? Slowly I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times.

_Déjà vu all over again._

"I see. It's consistent with the Walkers' story. It seems you aren't suffering from any brain damage. We already did a scan and everything looked good. You were out for two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!?"

I sat up and I immediately regretted it. My brain registered every single pain signal from every corner of my body. I tried my best not to scream, but it failed.

"IT. HURTS. SO. MUCH. _UNKO!_"

Yes, _unko_. It's Japanese for poop. In other words: shit.

"Please, lie down."

"Yes, I'm sorry, doctor."

I assumed the man was a doctor. It's usually the doctor who checks a patient, right?

So slowly I lay back down and I looked at the doctor. He had dark layered hair with the ends curling up. His eyes were also dark, it was a shade of brown and he had a particular lazy look on his face. He also had some facial hair; either way he had to shave or he was trying to grow a beard. I didn't know. Furthermore he wore the typical doctor's coat. He didn't button up his coat and therefore I could see his black bluish dress shirt and black tie.

"I'm going to give you some medicine, you'll be all better in the morning."

I stared at him sceptically. No way in hell I could recover from all this pain in less than twenty-four hours. It actually made me wonder what time it was, so I just asked.

"Doctor, could you tell me what time it is?" I asked as I observed his lazy face. For some reason he looked familiar, but I was certain that I never met him before.

"Hm, it's 2:16 AM. Why?"

Hearing the time I cursed inwardly. Screw that familiarity, the guy was suspicious. _No _medicine could heal a person with these injuries _within_ six hours! We just don't have the technology for that! Nonetheless I kept my child's façade.

"Because I'm still feeling a bit tired... Are you going to give me magical medicine?"

"Yes, I'll give some magical medicine so go back to sleep and you'll be up again when you wake up."

I was literally screaming in my head. Just _what _was he going to give me? I didn't trust the guy at all. Besides what doctor attends a sleeping patient without nurses or other assistants at two in the morning. But before I could ask any more questions I felt a sting in my neck and a few seconds later I lost consciousness.

The next morning I was actually feeling all better. I didn't feel any pain at all, but I really hoped the doctor didn't give me some tweaked morphine. So I got up and I checked my body to make sure there was no pain anymore and started to stretch. And I have to say, that felt good. After that I took a vest of my bag and wore it over my pyjamas and I walked out my room. I was surprised I could actually move after two weeks of immobility. Hell, I was still alive without any food. I wasn't on IV because I didn't find any puncture marks on the back of my elbows. It was weird. It was _magical_. Perhaps it was the doctor? I didn't know. There was still so much I didn't know and that frustrated me. But for now, I was alive. I had to keep a promise I made, so I went to look for my foster parents.

When I got out of my room I saw more wood. Wooden floor, wooden dining table, wooden chairs, wooden coffee table. The walls were made of big grey bricks. It looked like a cottage you usually see in cartoons. So I navigated myself around the living and looked out the window; only to be shocked. The scenery was so different than what I was used to. Instead of a street I saw trees. Lots of trees, going uphill _and _downhill. There was also a lake, surrounded by rocks. _Big _rocks. I had the feeling that we were in the mountains.

However, my amazement didn't last when I saw two men in black walking up. Automatically I ducked to hide myself. Apparently I still wasn't recovered from the events.

"_Damn, I think I should see some therapist."_

Hearing the front door unlock I readied myself to run away, but when I saw two familiar faces I called out in happiness, "K! Al!"

Seeing my two favourite guards all stress vanished in thin air.

"Milady, you've woken up!" K exclaimed.

"How are you feeling, Miss Sharon?" Alfonso asked after his colleague.

K has called me Milady for as far I could remember. No matter how many times I said it was alright to call me Sharon, he refused. Even Alfonso called me Lady Sharon at first, but I quickly dismissed that. I felt like some noble's daughter so I also told him to call me Sharon, but also he refuted. Saying like it was not his place to address me with such informality. What was he? A butler? So in the end I offered Miss Sharon, which he accepted.

"Yes, I am and I feel like I was never injured!" I answered ecstatically. "I have to thank that doctor, even though he was kind of suspicious."

At this their expressions darkened.

"Did he do anything suspicious to you, Milady?" K asked. His voice was lower than usual.

"No…, he didn't." I said slowly as I noted the difference. "Although, he has some medicine that healed me fully in only eight hours. Does that count as suspicious?"

It was already 10 AM. At least that was what the clock displayed.

"Then there is no need to worry." Alfonso said. "Doctor Shamal is famous for his medicine."

Doctor Shamal. Again I had the feeling that I had heard that name before… Was it possible that I read an article about him in a scientific magazine? I didn't think so…

"Hm… I see." I said, waving off the uncertain feeling. "By the way, where are Auntie and Uncle?"

While my gut told me that I _had_ to remember the person called Shamal, I didn't really care. I was more worried about my family.

"They're…" K started.

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"They're… where?"

"Miss Rei and sir Ivan have been summoned by the boss." Alfonso answered, making my brows furrow.

"Are they going to be alright?" I asked in a serious tone. This was not good.

"Boss will judge their actions and a befitted judgment will be placed."

This was _certainly _not good. I remember clearly that Auntie slapped me and Uncle even punched me, knocking me out of for two weeks. That alone would count as child abuse, but considering the fact that my father was part of something dangerous… who knows what he would do to my foster parents.

"I wish to speak with father right now." I blurted out before I actually registered what I said.

I felt odd, but nonetheless I couldn't leave Auntie and Uncle alone. They did nothing wrong. It was me who went out of control, they only brought me back to my senses. It was a bit rough, but it was not that I died or something.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Miss Sharon."

"Alfonso," I said darkly. To be honest I was surprised myself that I was able to do this. "Are you refuting my wish as a person who's ranked higher than yours?"

Despite of being surprised at myself, I also hated myself for this. Using ranks to get something. Even though I never saw myself part of this whole business, I knew being the daughter of the boss got me a high ranking. I would be like some possible heiress if it was some family business, which means the future boss. By no means I wanted to use this way to ask for things, but right now I had to speak with him. My gut told me both Rei and Ivan were in danger if I didn't contact my father.

The tanned man stiffened visibly at my tone change. Never once I had spoken to him or anyone like that. I didn't know how I looked like, but I guess it had to be scary. For him to lose his composure like that was not normal and I was a _child_.

"N-no, Miss Sharon." Alfonso stammered. "I will call the Boss, please wait a moment."

Giving him a nod I closed my eyes. I felt guilty for doing this. I had to make sure I would apologise to him later.

After a few minutes Alfonse gave his cellphone to me, "Miss Sharon, Boss is on the other line."

"Thank you, Al."

I took the phone and put it on my ear. All of the sudden I felt really nervous, this would be the first time hearing him and I really had no idea what to expect. As I motivated myself I took a deep breath, "Good day, father. I hope I am not disturbing you." I began in English, not knowing whether he could speak Dutch.

Hearing my heart thump loudly I felt even more nervous.

_"Hello, Sharon. It's nice to hear your voice."_ A low voice replied from the other side. His voice sounded powerful and yet gentle._"I almost thought you hated me. I have been waiting for your call, but it never came until now. I am very delighted to hear from you. How have you been?"_

I was a little taken aback by the gentleness. Was he trying to get me talk all sweetly like a normal daughter would do? Not a chance. And what was it with 'waiting for your call'? He should have called me instead.

"Father, I am not obliged to call you." I replied as I clenched my fist."And I have been well, thank you very much for asking. Although I have to admit that the last few months were hectic, but I am alive and well. I assume you are as busy as you usually are?"

_"I can hear you've been educated well, I'm proud of you, my daughter. And yes, I am busy, alright. But I have a feeling this is not a normal call, is it, Sharon?"_

"That is correct, father. I am calling about Rei and Ivan Walker."

_"Ah, I see. Ivan did a nasty thing to you. I'll make sure th–"_

"Release them." I interrupted him. I knew it was a bad thing to do, but I didn't want to hear the rest.

There was a bit of a silence and I practically feel the tension. I saw Alfonso and K standing uncomfortably and I motioned them to sit. They accepted gratefully.

_"What are your reasons?"_ My father replied.

"Ivan Walker did nothing wrong. Hitting me was at that time was the best option." I started."If he didn't, I would have ended in a madhouse or even committed suicide. He taught me the essentials of being alive and that I should treasure it. He did not make the wrong decision."

After taking another breath I continued, "As for Rei Walker, she had the same intention, but she was more… gentle. Unfortunately it did not turn out well, because I interrupted her with my own ramblings. I never heard what she wanted to say. If I had listened to her first, then all of this was probably not necessary. So if you want to punish someone, then punish me. I will take all responsibility."

Despite the calmness in my voice, my body was on fire. My heart, my pulse went over its peak and furthermore I almost forgot to breathe. I had never been so nervous in my life before.

_"So you forgive them?"_ He asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

_"But they raised their hands to you."_

Hearing worry in his voice I had the feeling that he was actually worried about me being abused.

"Yes, they did. However it was for educating life purposes. It was the first and it will be the last. Training methods will not be included."

_"You are going to train?"_

"Yes. On the day of the first assault I was going to be trained by Ivan. Rei did not fully start the training yet, but she gave me tips on my… preparations. I would like to resume training, but I cannot do that if my masters are with you."

_"I can provide you other tutors."_

"Rather not, father. I have decided on my masters and I do not intent to back off."

_"Hm…"_ I heard him muse. He was definitely thinking about it._"You're still young but your resolve is strong. I'm proud of you, my child. I would rather have you not involved with my business, but you would make an excellent heiress. I accept your wish. The Walkers will be released in two hours. Anything else, Sharon?"_

Hearing that my foster parents were going to be released I almost fell down on my knees in relief, but I couldn't yet. The conversation wasn't over and I couldn't lose my composure. I had to keep going till the end.

"That was everything, father. I thank you for releasing them." I said as steady as possible."As for the position for the heiress, I will kindly decline. It is an honour itself to hear the possibility."

_"I see, but I will leave the option open if you ever change your mind. I still have more work to do, so if you do not mind I would like to finish this conversation."_

"I will keep that in mind, father. I am sorry taking your time and thank you for having this conversation with me. And I also want to thank you personally for the bracelet you gave me a few years ago. It's very beautiful."

_"I see. I'm glad you like it. Well take care and have a good night."_

"Goodbye, father."

I waited till he hung up and I let myself fall on the wooden floor, "_God_, that was nerve wrecking." I mumbled, but nonetheless I smiled. I confronted the damn boss and I triumphed. I got my parents back.

After heaving I sigh I looked at the tanned blonde, "Hey, Al…" I said.

"Yes, Miss Sharon."

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that."

I saw his eyes grow wider, "N-No, please don't be. You had all the right to–"

"No." I said, interrupting him. "I don't have the right to command you just because I'm my father's daughter. Besides, it feels wrong to order around a friend who I also consider family. You deserve the respect, Al. Of course this applies as well for you, K."

Seeing the two men baffled by my choice of words I could only smile sheepishly.

"Milady, may I ask you a personal question?" K asked, breaking the small silence.

"What is it?"

"Are you… _really_ only five years old?"

Hearing his statement I could only laugh.

* * *

><p>Actually I confessed. I confessed about my past life to my two guards. Of course I didn't tell them I was actually reborn and that I remember everything. I told them I had dreams of a young woman having fun with her friends and family, going to college, getting stressed when her exams where coming up and died in a car accident. I also told them and that woman resembled me. It was a very roundabout way to confess, but nonetheless I felt like there was tons of weight removed from my shoulders. Despite that I really sounded ridiculous; both of them just listened seriously. A little too serious, though.<p>

"Hey… Don't be so serious, alright. I don't need another nerve wrecking conversation." I said, trying to lift the mood.

"Hm… But if those dreams are actually memory parts of Milady's previous life… That does explain why Milady's so grown up." K said.

He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. He was thinking very intently.

"Have you told anyone else about his, Miss Sharon?" Alfonso asked.

I shook my head, "You guys are the first. Not even Auntie or Uncle know about this." I replied. "Ah, please don't tell anyone else! People may call me crazy, if they haven't already."

"Yes, you can be crazy at some time, Miss Sharon. But that doesn't mean it is a bad thing." Alfonso said with a little smile.

"Very crazy, Milady." K added.

While I knew people call me a little crazy, I still pouted. "Why thanks, you two."

Nonetheless I laughed light-heartedly, "But this is also why I prefer the two of you! Not denying things, but just straight forward."

Seeing both adults smile kindly I felt really content.

"So… Where are we exactly?" I finally asked the question I had on my mind since I saw the mountains.

"Big Cottonwood Canyon, Utah." K answered.

It took me a while to actually register _Utah_, but when I realised where it was I blinked. "Utah… as in the state Utah of the USA?" I asked.

"That's correct, Milady."

I didn't see that coming, I mean the last thing I remembered I was in Spain.

"And why we are in the middle of the mountains?" I asked in confusion.

"For your training, Miss Sharon." Alfonso answered this time.

"Are the two of you assisting with my training or are you just here for the guarding?"

"We are here to assist you with you training, Milady. Please forgive us if we are a bit rough."

Hearing the last part I really felt my stomach sink. While I had survived the nerve-wrecking phone call with my father, another challenge came up. I was very well aware that I signed up myself, but nonetheless I couldn't help to worry.

The next day Auntie and Uncle arrived at our new home and I welcomed them along with a big smile.

"Auntie! Uncle! Welcome home!" I called out as I ran up to them.

They looked tired, but they were alive and that was all that mattered.

"Glad to be back dear/Princess." They said in unison, what made me giggle.

"I hope father wasn't too hash on you." I said as I held both their hands. Walking hand in hand we walked into the living room.

"Please don't worry about us." Auntie said. "But we are very thankful to you. We owe you our lives."

She had a smile on her face but it looked a bit strained. To be honest I didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like something terrible was going to happen if I didn't bail them out yesterday.

"Yeah, it was a surprise when they told us you were the one who _demanded_ to release us." Uncle said with a small laugh.

"Oh for goodness sake!" I called out along with a pout. "I don't even want to think about that. Do you even know how nerve wrecking it was to have a conversation with father?!"

"But thanks to that, we're back." Aunt Rei smiled. "Thank you, really. Thanks."

Hearing her so thankful I felt embarrassed, "Y-y-you're welcome…" I said softly.

"Ho-ho!? Is the Princess getting embarrassed?" Uncle teased as he lifted me up.

As I felt him hug me gently I pouted once more as I wrapped my tiny arms around his neck, "I-I'll forgive you this time, only because you saved me from going mad." I pouted softly."And I'm sorry for getting you into trouble. If I had listened to you from the beginning, then none of this should have happened."

Feeling another hand patting my head I looked up to see Auntie smiling softly, "As long as you realise your mistakes and try to avoid them in the future, then everything is okay." She said.

Giving her a nod I buried my face into Uncle Ivan's collar, hiding my crying face.

* * *

><p>A week later they were both fully recovered. During that time I started training with Alfonso and K. I noticed my body had weakened, but after moving around through the mountains I was back to normal in no time. Because the air was thinner, I had more trouble to breath; especially during and after a good run. I was already out of breath after a short ten minutes; it was frustrating, but thankfully my guards encouraged me to go on.<p>

"Alright! Let's the Walker's training camp start." Auntie said as she clapped her hands. "Sharon, I want you to tall me Coach while we train. No exceptions allowed."

"Yes, Ma'am, Coach!" I automatically answered.

Her change of tone reminded me of a military commander, what also made my gut act up.

"Alright. You need to work on your stamina and your speed. We start with easily. Later we use the harder ones and extreme ones. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Coach!"

"Make us proud in the future. As for now," She crouched down and took a rope out of some box. "You will be running with K. When you get used to his speed, you'll be running with Alfonso. He's faster than K and when you're used to his speed, you'll be running with me."

Nodding in understanding I looked at the rough looking rope in her hands.

"And the rope…?" I asked.

"This rope will connect you and the runner." She said as I saw a small glint in her eyes. "In other words, if you don't speed up you'll be dragged along and you _definitely _don't want that in the mountains."

Feeling my stomach sink I gulped. And this was the easy method…

"Alright, let's do this." I said to pump myself up.

I took one end of the rope and tied it around my waist. K took the other end and tied it up just above his hips. There was a distance of 1 metre between us.

"Are you ready, Milady?" He asked.

"Ready or not, I have to do this, you know." I said along with an awkward smile.

"Then here we go."

And we started. K started out in a jog and slowly he increased the speed of his run. Soon the rope was stretched out and I had a lot of trouble to keep up. I tripped multiple times, but I never fell down. I had learnt how to keep my balance in different kind of positions. I learnt that when I was dodging Roberto's soccer balls. Taking one of his kicks was not something gentle, so in order for me to get unhurt, I had to move in different awkward positions without falling down. Yes, I was playing the position of goalkeeper. I did a good job in avoiding, but my team was less happy. But then again, nobody wanted the position of goalkeeper when you were not in Roberto's team.

So every time I tripped I tried to land on the ball of my foot – either one – and tried to push myself forward with my technique. It was hard because for one; my waist was being dragged forward by K which as result my upper body was going backwards instead of forwards and two; a mountain path is not easy to work with. Thankfully the training was finished in only twenty minutes, but it was the longest twenty minutes of my life. Never in my life I panted and sweated that much. Just the thought that I had another session the next day made me cry.

"Well done, Milady." K said to me.

While panting I could only stare at the tall man. Unlike me he didn't pant or sweat at all. It was unfair.

"At least… try… to look tired… you know." I panted between breaths.

Seeing him smile apologetically I could only sigh.

* * *

><p>My week consisted of:<br>**Monday:** Running  
><strong>Tuesday:<strong> Running  
><strong>Wednesday:<strong> Martial Arts forms  
><strong>Thursday:<strong> break  
><strong>Friday:<strong> Running  
><strong>Saturday:<strong> Power (push-ups, sit-ups and such and small weights)  
><strong>Sunday:<strong> break

Each training session was only twenty minutes long and in each twenty minutes I felt ten years of my life seeping down the gutter. By the end of the first week I was literally a sack of potatoes.

"How is it even possible to feel so tired…? Training is only twenty minutes a day. It doesn't make sense!" I exclaimed as I felt my muscles breaking.

"It's because you're in the mountains. You're using muscles that you usually don't use. Muscles that you don't use have slower healing rates." Uncle answered.

"Oh really?" I replied dully.

I didn't really care, I was exhausted and I felt depressed because it was only week one.

_I am so gonna die…_

And soon – way too soon – the first Sunday off was over.

I trained, I fell, I suffered, I puked. In other words, I was a mess. But week after week I managed to keep up just a little bit. My trainers noticed this of course and they made it harder just a little bit. The running got faster and faster and after every session I couldn't feel my legs anymore. The power training got little by little heavier too. I had to do more workouts per minute every time there was a little improvement, also the weights were getting heavier _without_ knowing it myself. Back then I really had the feeling I didn't improve at all.

That aside, I was always looking forward to Wednesdays. It was one to two hours long, but it was very interesting. Uncle would show me the basic movements of all different kind of arts. I had to copy and he would comment on my form. It was much repeating for the left and right sides. It was important not to leave any openings and to attack and defence at both sides. It was also an observation lesson. Uncle would teach me about the muscle movements. This was especially a handy trick for weaker people like me. If one could predict how the opponent moves, one could avoid or even counter attack it. He told me it was nice to know the theories underneath it, but it was faster to just observe. And thus my Wednesdays consisted of half-naked toned men sparring with each other with me observing every muscle movement. It was _definitely_ my favourite day.

So after nine months I was finally getting used to K's speed. I was getting _used to_, it didn't mean I had the same speed as him. That also meant that it was Alfonso's turn to run. No, they wouldn't let me take it easy. Alfonso was indeed faster than K, so I had to start from zero again. I really cried inwardly. Only if I had known what kind of hell had yet to come… Thinking back; this was definitely the easiest part of my training.

My power training was stable. Uncle didn't want me to create muscles like him – thank god, I wouldn't want to look like a female bodybuilder– so he focused on teaching me about life energy. I knew martial artists would use the term life force or life energy to do their movements, but wasn't that just muscles' energy consumption? I decided to ask him.

"Master?"

"Yes, disciple?"

"Isn't life energy just muscles using glucose-molecules to oxidise it to carbon dioxide molecules, water molecules and ATP molecules?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I used terms that even the general population don't know. So it wasn't exactly surprising when he raised his eyebrow.

"Have you been reading those biology books again?" He asked.

"Yes, I have." I smiled, making him sigh out loud.

"You were cuter when you tried to hide that you're smart, you know." He confessed.

"Why would I hide it when I know you know?" I deadpanned. "Besides, it's tiresome."

"Are you referring to–"

"Don't even talk about it."

The man frowned a little before he crossed his arms, "You shouldn't create a habit of interrupting people. It's rude."

Scratching my neck I smiled sheepishly, "I'll be careful."

Ivan let out another sigh before he continued, "Technically, you're right. But I'll be talking about the spiritually part." He said.

"Spiritually as in the part where one has to open chakra points to receive spiritually energy power?" I questioned innocently.

Seeing his eyes growing bigger I had to refrain to laugh out loud.

"How do you know that?" He asked, definitely in surprise.

"I read it in a book." I said, although it was more because I was pretty intrigued by _'Avatar: the last air bender'_ in the life before this.

"You read _a lot_ of stuff." Ivan chuckled.

"Well, I have to do _something_."

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

"I know."

I paused for a moment. It was true that I had seen stuff in Avatar, but that was way too many years ago. I couldn't even remember the names of the chakra points.

"Master, I would like you to tell me about these points. I didn't quite understand it when I read it." I decided to say.

"I would like to tell you, but I don't think it's a good idea. I'll tell you when you're ready."

"Would you care to tell me the reason?" I asked, cocking my head.

What was the use of introducing this if he wasn't going to tell me the details?

"Listen, Princess. Dealing with chakra points is no small business. Very few people can successfully open them. And if they are unprepared they destroy themselves from the inside." He said gently as he crouched down to my eye level. "They will go in shock. Many will go in coma or just die. I know you, Princess. You are curious and very eager to learn and I'm sure you will try it out if I told you about it, but you are physically not strong enough to take on your spiritually energy."

I started to think. This spiritually business was not my forte, but I could see the logic in it. If everyone was able to open the points, then the whole world would be in chaos. Was this one of the reasons of ethnic conflicts? Well, conflicts have been always started by fear. Fearing one might do this or do that and in the end the leader breaks down and start an attack. The fear of the unknown can be fearsome alright.

"_But what is this energy I sense from people?"_ I thought as I put a finger on my chin. My sensing ability had grown stronger. I was able to detect people in a radius of seven metres. And don't forget the first assault. I was able to sense the bomb – or the basketball – was going to explode. Asking myself questions didn't help, like _always_. Asking Uncle was probably the best thing to do now.

"I understand, Master, but I do have a few questions." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I may not be able to answer all the questions."

"No, it's not about the chakra points. But it has to do with the whole energy thing…" I started.

"Go on…"

"Ehm… I… have be able to _sense_ people in the past few years." I said as I chose my words carefully. "I don't know how to explain it, but I can _feel _their energy. Especially if it's a strong one."

Seeing Uncle's expression change I gulped a little, "Please go on." He said as he sat down across of me.

Hearing him say _please _I realised that he took my words seriously, so after taking a deep breath I continued.

"It started after those pranks of yours when I was two." I said. "At some point I was able to sense you, but I just thought I was just on my guard. So I didn't really realise it. I started to notice it last spring. I just knew where some people were. For example in kindergarten. I was able to sense everyone in a radius of three metres. It started with just one metre, soon it became one and a half, two etcetera. I could sense where they were going and if someone was out of my view but still within my radius, I just sensed he or she was there. It took me another few weeks to distinct these_ energies_ so by the end of April, I was able to tell where everyone was without looking. "

Looking at the man in front of me I saw he was in deep thoughts. After a minute he nodded, telling me to continue.

"After that I just walked around town. There I could sense each person's… energy within my three metre radius. Most of them were just like the children in kindergarten. Not too strong, but also not too weak. There were only a few who had strong energy. Like you, Auntie, a few of the guards and that man that owns that gym."

I looked at him again, waiting for him to give the sign. Again he nodded.

"You remember that day of the first assault? The basketball?" I asked.

"Hm."

"For some reason I was able to sense the energy… It felt more like some kind of radiation, probably from the chemical reactions of within the bomb." I continued.

"Well, that explains why you told me to throw it..." He mumbled.

"Well, yes. But I'm confused because I don't know what this is and it is scaring me a little." I said carefully.

"How far can you sense now?" Uncle asked.

"About a radius of seven metres." I answered.

"So do you know where the others are?"

I paused for a bit to look for any of the family members, "No. I can't sense anyone except you."

There was a silence. I could see Uncle was thinking about it very deeply. I couldn't read him, did he know it or not?

After a while he let out a deep sigh, "Honestly Princess, I don't know much about it." He said dejectedly. "I've heard only those who are truly gifted can sense these energies you talked about. Unfortunately for me, I'm not one of them."

_Only those who are truly gifted. _As the sentence replayed in my mind I stared at him in disbelief.

"Y-y-you mean that I–?" I started, but I got lost in my words.

"Yes, Princess. That means you have the ability to become a great master and be feared by the people if you can awaken your true strength."

My eyes widened at his words and my brain was in turmoil. I couldn't believe him, I refused to believe him. I tried so hard to keep a low profile – at least to the rest of the world – and yet he was telling me that people will be feared if I awakened my true strength. It sounded so… _supernatural. _

Opening my mouth I closed it again. I didn't what to say, it was unbelievable.

"G-g-give me a minute." I stuttered as I clumsily sat down, crossing my legs. Closing my eyes I started to breathe in deeply through my nose and breathe out deeply through my mouth. I had to calm down if I wanted to understand my current situation. After breathing in and out for a few minutes I started to recollect my thoughts. I started to breathe just through my nose.

"_So…"_ I started as I put the facts in line. _"I have been able to do things I usually couldn't. No big deal. I put in a lot of effort to it. Sensing one's energy is not explainable with the knowledge I have. Spiritual energy is… No, let me put it this whole thing in order._

_One usually has physical energy build by training. One also has spiritual energy, probably build within the mind, so experience perhaps, life experience? Sounds logical because the spiritual energy is locked by many people. In other words, they don't have to life experience to unlock their spiritual energy. Yes, that sounds alright._

_This energy is locked by chakra points. Then does that mean chakra is a combination of both physical and spiritual energy? So one's life force is the amount of energy of physical training and their life experience they have. So the more life experience and training they have, the bigger the sensation I have from a person. That also explains why I didn't sense much from that muscular guy in town. He probably didn't have the life experience to unlock the rest of his life force, which results in only half of his chakra._

_Alright, I'm getting the hang of this. As for the sensing thing. Uncle said that only gifted people can sense one's energy. So only a few can do this then? Wait. This sounds like a rare disease! Hm, I can also see it like this, I have a rare mutation in my DNA. _

_… That doesn't even sound too bad. I think I'm going to leave it at that, it keeps my mind more at ease."_

I slowly opened my eyes and stared a bit at the floor. I looked up and I saw Uncle with a curious look on his face. I stood up and stretched.

"You're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I calmed down and put everything in order." I said."For now I've decided to put the sensing thing under the rare-mutation-of-the-DNA tag, but in time I'll probably accept the fact that I can sense things that others can't. As for the spiritual energy I concluded that it has to do with one's life experience. You decided that I was too young for it and if I manage to open my ports, there will be always things in life that make them close. In other words, I'll become spiritually stronger if I have more experience. Also learning the correct way may reduce some damage if I lost control of my spiritually energy. So for now I have to build my physical energy and gain life experience for my spiritual energy. Is this correct, Uncle?"

I looked at him again but this time I raised an eyebrow. He was looking – no, staring – at me, eyes wide open. He was looking at me like I was some rare animal. Then I realised why.

"_Shit, I shouldn't have talked like that."_

"Ehm… Uncle?" I said, trying to wake him from his daze.

"Princess." He deadpanned.

"Yes…?"

"Are you truly, _truly_ only five years old?"

As we stared at each other a complicated silence filled the room, "What… if I say no?" I said in hesitation.

"Then I don't believe you!" He retorted. "I was there when I picked you up as a newborn and I've been with you ever since."

Hearing his reply I deadpanned. If he knew the answer then why ask?

"Then how would you explain it, Uncle?" I asked as I innocently cocked my head.

Another silence fell and Ivan was thinking very hard on something.

"I think…" He said. "That you really are an exceptional creature."

"I'm still human, you know."

"But still exceptional."

I sighed inwardly, the conversation didn't go anywhere. "Then are we going to keep it as a genius child?" I offered.

"Hm, I can live with that."

As the man looked at me dubiously I let out a silent sigh. The atmosphere became really awkward.

"Shall we continue those defending moves?" I offered again, to change the subject.

"Yeah, sounds good."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I think I should really slow down... but I never thought writing this would be _so much fun_! Much more fun than writing chemistry reports ;o; Anyway, new chapter! More training for dear Sharon!

I also want to thank everyone for reading, following, fav'ing and Lucinia Evan for putting my story in her community!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this story.<em>

* * *

><p>My alarm went off at 8AM. It was Tuesday. Another day of training.<p>

"_Running with Al… I know I improved, but why do I have this feeling that I haven't improved at all…"_

I sighed at the gloomy thought. It had been a few days after my conversation with Uncle. He didn't treat me any different, but I did notice his teaching got more serious. On Saturday he added meditation on the menu so from now on I had power training and meditation session on Saturdays. I did a good job on meditation, but it was only because I meditated from time to time. How else would I let go of all my frustration.

I stretched myself and got prepared for the day. Though I had been in the mountains for nine months, it was still different. It was just my foster parents, the two guards and me. I didn't really mind the isolation, but I missed my friends, my random guards, my whiny classmates and everyone else. I wondered if my friends still remembered me. I wondered whether Roberto and Luke were still playing soccer, I wondered whether Alicia had made friends yet in primary school. I wondered if they were still healthy. I wondered if they thought I had abandoned them.

I sighed again. Thinking about them made me feel sad. I didn't have the guts to call them. Call me a wimp, but I was afraid. Afraid of their reactions and their safety. I knew very well that I could put them in danger if I interacted with them. Even knowing me may put them in danger. As for their reactions, if they forgot about me I could always say I dialled the wrong number and hang up. If they still remember me, in worst case, they may hate me. If that was the case, then I wouldn't know what to do. I guess I could only say that I'm sorry and then hang up. I had no idea managing friendships was this hard.

After putting on my training attire, I left my room and did my daily routine. I noticed I had to cut my hair again. I would ask Auntie to cut it for me later. I went to the kitchen for a light breakfast, knowing that I might puke it all out if training was too much. Toast with marmalade and a glass of _milk_.

I hated the white liquid. Always hated it. It was disgusting, but I needed the calcium so it was no use to complain. Unless I wanted to have many problems with my bones in the future.

I saw K having breakfast at the dining table and I greeted him, "Good morning, K."

"Good morning, Milady." He greeted back.

He had a baguette with ham and egg and a cup of coffee. Fascinating how everyone in this household could cook, except for me.

"Did you have a good night rest?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. Did you rest up well, Milady?"

I could tell he was indicating about today's training. It wasn't any different than usual, but I had more trouble with Alfonso than K. Maybe it was because Alfonso didn't hold back while K gradually build up the speed.

"It is the usual. And don't worry about the training. I'll live through. By the way, where are Auntie and Uncle?"

Usually the two of them would be already at the dining table. Alfonso was already outside, working out.

"They went to town 30 minutes ago." K answered.

"Hm… I guess for supplies…" I mumbled.

After I had my breakfast I cleaned my plate, cutlery and glass. I needed a stool to reach the sink, don't blame me, I was only 120 centimetres tall. Then I went outside. It was around 8:50AM. Alfonso's training started at 9AM and he was punctual about it. I started to warm up, I jogged on place and did some high knees and butt kicks like Auntie taught me. I also did some arm rolls. I saw Alfonso on my right side. He was already tying the rope on his waist so I jogged to his location.

"Good morning, Al." I greeted.

"Good morning, Miss Sharon." He greeted back.

"I see you've warmed yourself up already." He said in acknowledgement.

"Well, if I still didn't notice the hints you were giving me last week, then I wouldn't be even worth your time." I said jokingly while tying myself with the other end of the rope.

Alfonso had been telling me how I had to prepare myself and be on time, even though I was on time. I didn't get it on the first and second time, but at the third I had this little hypothesis. Because K started off slow, it was like sort of a warming up. Alfonso started right on high speed, so I couldn't warm up. This would result in ultimate muscle aches after the session. So on the fourth session, yesterday, I started to warm up a little bit before. The result? I still had muscle ache, but it was less.

"Please, don't say that. It's an honour to train you." He said.

"Oh, come on, Al! You know I don't like it when you talk like that. You should really loose up a little bit, it's like you're some old butler." I said with a giggle.

Alfonso looked surprised at the comment.

"Do I look that old?" He asked, making me laugh.

"Pfft, no, you look handsome." I laughed. "However your behaviour is like a butler's. Not that's something wrong with butlers, but you're just… too formal. It's alright to consider me as your little sister or your niece or something. I really don't mind."

"But, that would be–"

"Outrageous? Imprudent? Listen, Al. I'm not going to give you a lecture or something." I said as I tied a double knot. "I know my father hired you to guard me, but you're more to me than just a guard. It's the same for K. The two of you were the only ones who actually played with me when I was little and I'm really grateful for that. I see you as part of my family, so I would really like to ask you to drop the whole 'I-should-respect-you-because-you're-the-boss's-daughter'-thing. A person shows automatically respect for one if he deserves it. It's part of human nature."

There was a little silence as I struggled with the damn knot. When I was done Alfonso replied, "I guess you got that from one of your dreams, Miss Sharon?"

Looking up I saw him smiling kindly at me, making me a little flustered, "Ah… Yes, I guess…" I said, scratching the back of my neck out of embarrassment.

Hearing the man mumble something I cocked my head curiously, "Did you say something, Al?" I asked.

"Yes." He said after his soft expression turned serious. "We should start with training. We're three minutes late already. Please be prepared."

"Eh!? Ah Ok–AAAH!"

And before I could finish my sentence Alfonso sprinted.

* * *

><p>My foster parents came back around 10:30 AM. I was already done with my training and was tending my scratches and bruises. A sudden turn just before a tree is not something pleasant. I almost crashed into it. Almost, because I managed to push myself away from it with my arms. This resulted in scratches all over my arms. It didn't happen just once, but five times.<p>

"_At least I can feel my legs again after an hour…"_ I thought bitterly as I attended my own wounds.

"Princess! We're back! How did your training go?" Uncle asked merrily.

"It was the usual." I said. "And why are you so happy? Did something happen?"

He grinned, making me feel I suspicious.

"Well, you know Princess. We got a gift for you."

"We…?" I asked.

"Yes, from your Aunt, K, Alfonso and me." He replied.

"Why?" I asked him in confusion.

"We are a few days late, but don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Auntie said, faking a surprised tone. She was standing behind Uncle with a small wrapped box.

"EH!?" I exclaimed.

Looking at the calendar I saw it was September 21st.

"I _did_ forget my own birthday!" I called out in surprise. "And it was even on my day off…"

"A belated happy birthday!" They all called out in unison.

Seeing them all smiles I couldn't help to smile with them.

"Well, dear. This is from all of us. I know you might not want it, but we decided to give you one anyway." Auntie said.

"_Eh? Might not want it? What could that be?"_ I thought as I accepted the present from Auntie. Unwrapping the paper around I saw a small box and I understood why she said that.

In my hands I was holding a small box with an image of a smartphone. I had always refused to have one so it made sense that they thought I might not wanted it.

I opened the box and I saw it was different from the image on the box. It looked custom made. The phone had a 3,5inch screen, the body had a metallic feel to it. The front and back were silver-grey coloured, it had a front and back camera. You could say it looked like the iPhone but it had the navigation buttons of the Samsung. On the back of the phone there was a special pattern in elegant black lines. There was no logo.

I liked it. It was fairly simple and neutral. I looked up at the adults."Thank you. All of you. I like it very much." I said with a smile.

Looking at the device my smile disappeared. It was nice of them, but I didn't understand why. I mean, I didn't know anyone I could call or even communicate with. So I looked up and asked the question on my mind, "I really appreciate it, but why a phone?"

"You haven't called them yet, have you?" Auntie replied with a smile.

Looking at her I knew she was talking about my friends in Holland.

"I haven't…" I said softly as my heart sank a little.

"Go ahead and call them." I heard Uncle say gently. "Everything is already set up for you. You only have to enter the phone number and press call."

Squinting my eyes I looked dubious at man, "Do I even have a signal here? We are in the mountains…"

"Don't worry. The provider we chose is the best." Auntie replied. "The SIM card is already in the phone by the way. Let me help you to power it up."

I watched her as she powered on my new phone. I saw it was really fast, so I looked at the specifications on the box. I still had the habit to look at the specifications if it was computer related.

"Don't bother to read them, Princess." I heard Uncle say. "This phone is custom made for you. I can tell you it has the best of the best in it."

"So I can safely assume it has the same specifications as those huge phones, but mine is more compact?" I asked as I shifted my gaze from the box to him.

"Only the best for you, Princess." He replied in his usual way.

And with a little frown I face palmed.

"Is it not good, Milady?" K asked.

"No, it's great. But I would be already happy if it was just a normal one." I said a bit sheepish.

"Well, it would make us happy if you receive only the best of the best, Miss Sharon." Alfonso said.

Hearing him say only the best of the best I could only wonder how much it was. No matter how much I wanted to ask, I decided not to. "Then I'll receive it happily!" I said after my inner debate.

"So, you're not going to ask?" Uncle questioned in a plotting way.

"No. I'm not." I deadpanned. "By the way, is it prepaid or subscription?"

"It's a subscription, so don't worry about anything. It's all-in." Auntie said as she returned the phone.

"International calls are included too, if you were wondering about it." Uncle said.

"_Not even giving me time to wonder about it, huh?"_ I thought as I looked at the device.

"I see, thank you!"

Looking at the top left of the screen I read the provider "V Mobile".

"_Never heard of it."_

I played on my phone for a bit, checking out the apps and such. It reminded me of Android, but also a bit of iOS. But it was neither of it.

"_Oh well, as long as it works."_

As I calculated the time difference between Utah and Holland I walked into my room with my phone and the box with accessories.

"It's almost noon, so… eight in the evening there… If there is indeed an eight-hour difference." I muttered as I looked for my friendship book. Soon enough I found it and I looked for the phone numbers. The first person I came across was Roberto.

After touching the numbers on the screen– along with the land code – my thumb hovered above the call 'button'.

"_Shall I or shall I not?"_

I hesitated for some more minutes.

"_Oh screw it!"_

And I pressed.

As I put the device on my ear I heard the line going over and over. My heart was thumping, it was the same nervousness I had when I talked to my father. A few moments later I heard a soft click and a voice.

_"Good evening, Baker's residence. Roberto speaking."_

Hearing his voice again made me almost drop my phone. It was still soft, but it was also a little bit powerful. It was nostalgic to hear him again, so I took a deep breath and replied. "Hi there, Rob. It's Sharon."

There was a silence. My heart was pounding incredibly hard in my chest and the air started to get stuck in my throat. The silence seemed like an eternalty and I had to sit down. I was feeling definitely more nervous than when I called my father.

After some time I still didn't hear anything and I felt dejected. I saw it coming, more or less, but that didn't mean it was less painful. "If… you don't want to speak to me, I understand." I said as my voice cracked. "I'm sorry, Roberto. I'll hang up."

Just when I was about to end the call I heard a sputtering from the speaker.

_"N-N-No! Please, wait."_ I heard him call out. It was a bit muffled and I heard some sniffing before I heard his voice again. _"Sharon, is that really you?"_

Hearing his croaked voice I smiled a little. He was actually crying.

"Yes. I'm sorry I've worried you, Roberto." I answered as I hugged my knees. "It was… hectic the past year. Sorry I didn't call earlier."

_"You should have called earlier! I– no, we were so worried about you!"_ Roberto suddenly yelled, making me jump a little at his sudden loudness. _"You suddenly disappeared and when we visited your apartment, the door was open and it looked like a bomb exploded! We called our parents and then the police but there was no sign of you or aunt Rei or uncle Ivan! Then a few days later some scary people came to our house to ask about you. It was so scary! And you know! I got so worried that I became ill. And Luke, he was screaming on top of his lungs just to find you and Alicia lost her voice because she did the same thing! Just now we were planning to put out a broadcast outside the country and here you are on the phone! Just what happened!? How are you and your family? Where are you?" _

Hearing him talk in one breath I felt tears welling up. I was touched that they were still looking for me even after a year, although the idea of putting out a broadcast abroad was a little crazy. It made me smile; it was touching.

"Easy, easy there, Rob. Don't forget to breathe." I said laughing through my tears. "So I assume Luke and Alicia are there too?"

_"Yeah, they are." _I heard him say after another sniff.

"Is it possible to put the phone on speaker? If you're all together I can tell you my story." I said.

_"I have to ask mama about it. Please wait."_

A moment later I heard Roberto talking to his mother. I heard him say that I was on the phone and that I wanted to tell the story to everyone so it had to be on speaker. I could hear her say to gather the others before I heard running steps fading away.

"_Hello, Sharon?"_ A familiar female voice asked.

"Ah, Mama Olivia! How are you? I'm very sorry we've worried everyone." I called out.

During that time, Olivia more or less forced us to call her _mama _because she found us so cute all together. According to her it was like she had three extra children. It was embarrassing, but nice in a way.

_"Ah, as polite as ever." _She giggled. _"I can hear you're doing fine now. How is your family?"_

"They are fine. Thank you for asking. I hope you're also fine?"

_"Yes, we're fine. Though our Robbie was ill for a time, but he's fine now. He's a tough boy, you know?"_

I couldn't help to smile at her cheerfulness, I more or less understood why the women liked her so much. You could say that I had grown to her too.

"I'm glad to hear that Mama Olivia." I answered.

_"Mama! Why did you tell her that!"_ I heard from a distance._"It's embarrassing!"_

_"WHAAAA! IS IT TRUE!? IS SHARON ON THE PHONE!?"_

_"Can I hold the phone, Mama Olivia?"_

_"Hold on everyone. I'll put the phone on speaker. Let's go to the living."_

I had a bittersweet smile plastered on my face. It had been such a long time that I heard them. They were as lively as ever.

_"Alright Sharon, you're on speaker."_ Olivia said.

"Alrighty then." I replied.

After that I had to make sure I didn't throw my phone away, because Luke was literally yelling in the microphone.

_"WHERE ARE YOU SHAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"_

_"Take it easy! You're making her deaf!" _Alicia called out.

"Thank you for your concern, Alicia. I'll just keep my phone away from my ear." I laughed bitterly. "How's primary school by the way?"

_"Ah! It's really fun! The teachers are kind of funny. They also teach us _many_ things! Fun and also less fun things… PE is not fun without you guys. My classmates are so slow, you know!" _She said lively.

"Hehe… I see. I'm glad you like it. Do you have many friends already?"

_"I'm friends with my whole class! But the three of you are my bestest friends!"_

"By bestest you mean better than best?"

_"Yes!"_

_"HEEEEEEEEEEY, DON'T IGNORE US!"_

_"Hey, I was talking to her!"_

Chuckling at the commotion I felt a soft warm feeling spreading across my body. I realised that I had really missed them and hearing them again made me feel so good. Childhood friends are the best.

"Alright, everyone. As the captain of our run club I want to start a meeting." I said interrupting the little argument on the other side of the line.

_"Since when did you became captain?"_ Luke asked.

"Since now." I said.

_"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_

"I know, Luke. But listen, I want to tell you why I suddenly left."

With that sentence everyone was quiet. "First, I want to apologise for worrying you. I'm really sorry."

And another ruckus arose. I couldn't even make out what they were saying. But I could guess it was the same thing what Roberto said before. After a little while there was the sound of shushing and not much later the silence returned.

"So what actually happened?" Olivia asked.

"Right. To make a very long story short. My family and I had to flee. Some very bad people were after us, so we had to move very fast." I replied.

Hearing gasps on the other line I smiled bitterly.

_"Are those bad people gone now?"_ Roberto asked.

"Yes, they're gone. But we still think it's not safe enough to return." I said.

_"Why?"_

"Because we think there might be still more bad people. Besides I'm learning martial arts for self-defence. My Uncle teaches me and my Auntie and uncles are training me in my running."

_"Does that mean you'll become super strong?" _Luke asked in turn.

"I don't think super strong, but I aim to become stronger." I said.

_"I HAVE TO TRAIN TOO! I CANNOT LET SHARON BE STRONGER THAN ME!"_ Luke exclaimed.

_"Sharon, dear. Where are you now?"_ Olivia asked, ignoring the ruckus Luke was making.

"America." I said.

_"WHAT!?"  
>"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH"<br>"WHERE IS THAT!?"_

Hearing them yell out I laughed. I doubted they knew where it was though.

_"Sharon, dear. What about the phone billing? Isn't it really expensive?"_

"Oh, don't worry about that, Mama Olivia. According to Auntie I have an all-in subscription, so it's alright."

_"ROBERTO! LET'S TRAIN! WE HAVE TO PROTECT SHARON FROM BAD PEOPLE! AND THEN WE GO TO THIS AMERICA!"_

_"Eh! But it's already 8:30PM. We have school tomorrow! And we can't go to America!"_

_"WHO CARES!?"_

_"I do!"_

"Ahahaha! Luke, take it easy, please." I laughed. "You have to be smart too, you know. If you can't be smarter than the bad people then you will lose. So go to school and learn as much as you can! In the meantime you can also train. And don't forget your love for soccer, right?"

_"Whoa…! Sharon, you've changed!"_ Luke said with a gasp. _"I've never heard you talking so much!"_

"That's maybe because I missed you guys?"

_Beep, beep, beep_

Hearing the soft beeping sound I looked at the screen and I saw that the battery was almost empty. Looking around I tried to find the charger, but I didn't see in plain sight. Feeling a little disheartened I put the phone back on my ear.

"Ah, guys. I have to go now. My phone's battery is almost empty, but I promise I will call you guys again."

_"At least we're glad you're fine." _I hear Alicia say.

In the background I heard Luke mumbling something. He was probably being hold back by Roberto.

_"Say, if it's possible, let's meet up again when we're older. I think you won't be back any time soon, right?"_ She continued.

"I love that idea, Alicia." I answered in delight. Just the thought of seeing them again made me jump in excitement. "Have a good night everyone and keep yourselves healthy, alright?"

After that we said our goodbyes and before anyone could protest I ended the call. Throwing the phone on my bed I ran out of my room and hugged everyone while saying 'thank you'. It was the best birthday present ever.

* * *

><p>My weekly routine didn't differ much. Only the amount of each training extended by ten minutes. My power training was minimum and my cardio training was almost maxed out. My martial arts training was going smoothly. It seemed I had a talent for it. I picked up every movement smoothly and practiced it with precision. I asked for Uncle for extra observations on the muscle movements – no, it was not because I wanted to see half naked men, alright, maybe a little bit – and he agreed. He even called over some of his training partners. I could tell they were very strong. And thus I had three times a week muscle observation sessions.<p>

Also every Wednesday I would call to the Bakers for a little talk. It became a routine for the others to gather at Roberto's on Wednesdays. This way I learnt Luke was punished all the time because he was too loud. Roberto was popular without knowing it himself and Alicia was like the idol of her class. And me? I had no school. My routine was to keep up with the masters and to become one of them. Besides, why would I need primary school? I already knew everything. Alright perhaps I didn't know everything about history, geography and other local subjects. And somehow Aunt Rei knew about this and decided to get a tutor for Thursdays and thus every Thursday I would go to Salt Lake City – which is a beautiful city by the way – for my lessons. The trip itself consisted of running down the mountain, 20 minutes in the car with Auntie, having my two-hour-lessons at my tutor's, 20 minutes ride back and running up the mountains. I didn't have to attend school, but I did have to attend the exams.

Also without my knowing Auntie registered me in a private school and the principal and teachers were informed about my 'condition'. I had no idea what she actually used for an excuse, but I was exempted for attending classes. I had to show up for my exams though, but nothing big enough to worry about. Thanks to the tutoring I also passed – with ease – history, geography and the likes. I was very content with the results.

Soon a year and a half had passed.

I was seven and it was already February. Winters were awfully cold and with heavy snowfalls, but that didn't withhold me of my training. My masters were Spartans. My gut feeling from _four years ago_ was goddamn right. They didn't hold back anymore when I turned seven. It was like everything from Hell fell down. My running wasn't just running anymore, but also dodging. It turned into an agility training.

It started with paintball guns. I had to dodge all the bullets Aunt Rei shot at me while running. And believe me, it _hurts_ when you get hit. For each bullet I couldn't dodge I had to run for an hour, with weights. Well… I can say that it didn't turn alright. On the first dodge training I had to run for two days straight. I was allowed to eat and drink, though.

As for Uncle, he started real life training. That means I had to dodge _all_ his punches and kicks and counterattack if possible. Though I had perfected all the moves he taught me, it was useless. His moves were inhumanly fast and I could only dodge – thank god for the cardio training – and for each punch or kick I couldn't dodge I was rewarded by lots and_ lots_ of pain. You could say I was very sleep deprived by the end of each week.

After three months I had learnt how to survive –sort of– the two Spartans. I finally understood why their disciples didn't stay long. It was living in hell itself – I haven't been there before though. There were so many times that I wanted to quit, but I didn't. I promised them _and_ I wanted to prove that I was capable of something. Living the lazy life I had in the past was not a bad thing, but I felt so unaccomplished. I wanted to change, although I never imagined it would be this extreme.

As for Coach Rei, she didn't teach anymore. It became pure survival training. She would shoot you with the paintballs at an incredible speed. I had to learn to run backwards at decent speed. I'm telling you, running backwards on a mountain was another part of hell. And why backwards? Because one _has to see_ where she's going to shoot. So I decided to use my punishment runs as practice for running backwards.

Master Ivan did teach, but it was also in combination of real life training. Forget the real life training or the technique training, the required work outs were crazy. No, _madness_. In the mornings I had to jog for 5 minutes. Then 2 minutes split stretching – and that _hurts_, though I managed to do it after three weeks of nonstop practicing. And after that 20 minutes hill sprints and bear crawl down hills. I don't even remember how many times I fell down doing the bear crawls – imagine crawling on hands and feet with your ass in the air, enjoy. The jog would at some time be replaced by a 3-4 km run _with a tire_– rope on my waist and the other end around the tire – and I haven't even started on the amounts of push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, squats, kicks, punches, jumps, _head_stands and what's more? They were later on the day and please don't think they were _normal_, because they weren't. A minimum of 50 of each and Master Ivan included many versions of them including push-ups in handstand stand and pull-ups with my pinky. I'm not joking when I say that I couldn't move a muscle after the power training. Either Alfonso or K – or both of them – had to bring me back inside the house. Oh, and I puked many times the colours of the rainbow, but I fainted zero times. I find that quite an achievement if you ask me.

So after another month of hell, they decided to give me a one-week break and what did I do in that week? I slept.

I literally had slept for a week. Alright they woke me up for breakfast, lunch and dinner and when I had to go, I had to go. After my break, I felt great actually. Really great. All my tiredness and soreness were gone. And so that morning – after my daily routine – I went to the kitchen to grab a banana and an apple. I also poured myself a glass of milk. It was still disgusting, but oh well.

I greeted everyone and had breakfast at the dining table with everyone. We chatted like always and soon I was done. I was glad for the casual talks. It wouldn't remind me of the horror that had to come. So I got myself ready for my daily workout. I had become quite muscular but I managed to hide or shrink my muscles. I didn't know how, but I could do that. It was _awesome_. I had a feeling it had to do with the spiritual energy though.

So after I put on my running shoes and tied my friend, Mr. Tire, around my waist and started my warming up at 8AM, which was running four kilometres.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I heard a scream coming from one of the <em>forbidden <em>paths of the mountain, meaning, go there and you'll get lost. As I stopped in my tracks I looked uphill's. I never heard screaming before and naturally I was alerted. My instincts told me to run away, but at the same time it told me that someone needed help, immediately. As I stood still I tried to sharpen my ears to hear anything else, but there was nothing. Focussing on my senses I was able to sense two people and they were about 28 metres away – my radius increased to 36 metres – and then I heard some soft sobbing. Someone was crying.

Considering that I sensed only two people I could assume there was only one assailant and one victim. I was battling with myself whether to check it out or not. I was afraid, real life is still different from training. But someone needed help and except for me there was no one. I had absolutely no idea if they were still going to be there if I ran back to get help. I was no hero, but I couldn't leave that person. I would never forgive myself if something happened while I was gone to get help. So after I swallowed some saliva I undid the knot of the rope and hid the tire in some bushes. Walking up the forbidding path I tiptoed closer and I made sure I kept myself hidden and avoided any noise.

"_18 metres left. Still no presence of another person."_ I thought as I looked around.

"_15 metres left. Still just two of them."_

"_10 metres left. Still the same."_

"_7 metres. Still those two."_

I stopped. Any closer and I would put myself in danger, so I hid myself behind a big tree. The sobbing was loud and clear and I heard a man's voice.

"Yeah, the kid's here. I can't believe he's the next boss. He screamed and after I hit him he's been crying!" I heard the man laugh.

It wasn't American English, but it had an accent. Was it Spanish? There was small silence, before the man talked again, "Well, as long they pay up it's alright. Hahaha!"

"_Shit. A kidnapping?"_ went through my mind.

"Yeah, but hurry alright. I get the creeps from the mountains and it doesn't help that I'm alone with the brat."

"_Then why are you even here, dude? But at least this confirms it's just him."_

"Hmpf, don't worry. The kid won't escape. He doesn't know the way out, so if he's trying to escape he'll just get lost and dies."

"_Does this mean he's not tied up?"_

I didn't look yet, being busted is the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Yeah. But hey, I'm going to take a nap, you know. Jetlag sucks."

"_You _have_ to be kidding me… what kidnapper is going to sleep during a kidnap?"_

Hearing the stupidity of his actions I had to refrain myself for face palming.

"Alright, alright! I'll tie the kid up just for insurance. Don't worry so much, bro!"

"…"

"Yeah, bye."

I heard the man muttering something about being troublesome and I heard his footsteps coming closer. Feeling the adrenaline rushing through my body I stood awfully still in order not to make any sounds.

"You heard me, kid. I'm going to tie you up." I heard the man groan as I heard the child yelp. "You can sleep too if you want to."

From what I heard this kid was a boy and the heir of something. The man is some lazy ass kidnapper and thinks he's safe in the mountains.

"_Dude, mountains are _never_ safe. But this does give me an opportunity to help the kid."_

After hearing some rustling I sensed them close to me. My guess was that he was tying up the boy up to a tree not far from me.

"_Probably 4 metres away from me."_

"There. Well kid, be quiet. I can get quite cranky if someone wakes me up."

The boy was still sniffing as I heard footsteps going away further. Coming to a halt I heard a thud and not much later I heard some snoring.

"_REALLY!? JUST REALLY!? He just went to sleep!?"_ I screamed inwardly. I just couldn't believe the stupidity of that man.

Looking in the direction of the snoring I saw a Hispanic looking man in a brown coat, laying against a tree. He hadn't shaved for some time and it seemed he had some bags under his eyes.

"_Hmpf, you should do my daily routine. _That _would make you exhausted."_

After insulting him inwardly I went to look for the boy. I saw some blonde hair against the tree and I sneaked towards him, making sure the man wouldn't wake up. I hid behind a tree next to his to make contact with the boy.

"Psst." I whispered as I gave a quick look to the man.

The boy looked up in surprised, probably not expecting another person. When I saw who he was, my eyes widened significantly and in a hurry I ran to him, covering his mouth with my hand, preventing him from talking. Quickly I looked back at the man, he was still snoring peacefully.

"Damnit, Valentino." I hushed in English. "I'll ask you later, but be quiet for now."

Because I my hand was on his mouth he could only nod. Slowly I removed my hand and looked for something sharp.

"Be still, I'll look for something." I whispered.

Again he nodded, his brown eyes were filled with shock.

I sneaked behind the tree and looked for a sharp looking rock. After some more trees I found one. Using the rock I tried to cut the rope, while my eyes never left the sleeping man. I registered his breathing rhythm. Any irregularities in his breathing meant trouble and thankfully after a few minutes I got my old friend free.

I grabbed his right hand with my left, while my eyes never left the man, and with my other hand I motioned for him to be silent. Then I slowly walked backwards with Valentino in front of me. It went well for several metres, but then he tripped.

Seeing the taller boy fall towards me, I cursed inwardly. I had forgotten that he was super clumsy, so I did everything I could to catch him. And I did, but I wasn't far from falling. My back was hollow as I tried to get my balance. After a few wobbles I stood still, back still hollowed.

"_Heh, those hellish exercises are paying off."_ I thought as I sighed in relief.

One of Master Ivan's technique training. Standing on my toes with my back hollow with spreading arms and on each arm a bucket with rocks. On my upper arms I wore a strap with a blade. Blades were pointing to my ribcage. In other words, I had to keep my arms away from my body or I would feel some nasty pain. As for falling down, behind me there was a pot with burning incense sticks. So if I fell down, I could burn myself with first to second degrees burns. As for standing upright, there was a heavy rock on my upper body. If that rock fell down, I was punished by doing an _extra_ exercise. So to sum it all up, it was hell.

Slowly I straightened myself with the boy in my arms. Looking back at the snoring man, I sighed inwardly. Still motioning for him to be quiet I led him to the place I hid my tire. It was 35 metres from the place where the man was sleeping. I doubted he could see us through the trees, but I didn't take any risks. I took the tire under right arm – I was still holding Valentino's hand – and started to walk back home. Still looking back at times.

We walked in silence. As I held his hand, I continued to look back from time to time. After ten minutes he broke the silence.

"Sharon, what are you doing here?" He asked in English.

"You speak English?" I replied in surprise. I didn't really except that we could communicate with each other, but then again, he understood me when I told him to be quiet.

"Well, yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't speak it, right?" He replied laconically.

"Right, of course. Stupid question." I muttered, in which we both laughed. "Well, as for your question I could ask you the same thing, Valentino. But anyway, I live here. In the mountains."

"I told you not to call me that!" He groaned loudly.

"Shh! Keep your voice low!" I hissed.

"Ah! Sorry." He whispered.

"Anyway, _Dino_. Were you kidnapped or something?" I asked him with empathising his nickname.

"Yea… I was kidnapped. It's so stupid." He said.

"Well, your kidnapper is sure stupid. Who _sleeps_ during a–" I stopped midsentence as I realised something. "Shit," I hissed. "Another reason could be that he bugged you, with some transmitter."

Dropping the tire I started to fumble his jacket, "Dino, I'm sorry but I have to ask you to strip."

"W-w-w-what!?" He said, flustered.

"Honestly. It's not time to be worried about that. There is a possibility the man's already awake and is trailing us now. So if you're bugged, then we have to destroy it."

"A-a-alright."

I took his green vest and he took off his white shirt. We both looked for some kind of transmitter, but we couldn't find one on either clothes piece. He put them back on and he took his shoes and socks off. Still nothing, so I turned my back to him. "Your pants, please."

After hearing some fiddling, he gave me his pants. "Thank you for not looking." He said a bit timidly.

It sounded so cute, but I kept my back to him out of respect of his privacy. Despite of the cuteness I replied indifferently, "I just don't want to see you in your underwear." I said. "Ah, by the way, also look in your underwear. You never know."

"A-a-ah… Right…"

I totally could tell he was as red as a tomato, but it had to be done, no matter how embarrassing it was. Meanwhile I didn't find anything on his pants.

"AH! I think I got something." Dino suddenly call out.

Hearing him say that made me frown in disgust. It was just plain disgusting to plant a transmitter in a place like that.

"Can you break it? If not, give it to me please." I asked.

Soon a saw an arm above my right shoulder. Looking up I saw him smile sheepishly and I sighed. Accepting the transmitter I gave back his pants. With little effort I broke the transmitter between my fingers, which made me quite satisfied. The power training of hell paid off. So after I threw the remnants in the forest, I turned around.

"Dino, we'll talk when we get home. Let's go."

"Ah, yes!"

As I held his hand again I took the lead with my beloved tire.

* * *

><p><em>As Dino was dragged by his female companion he couldn't help to look at his hand that was enveloped with hers. First she shamelessly demanded him to take off his clothes and now she held his hand like it was nothing to her. It was so rude and yet he didn't mind. <em>

_Ever since meeting her he had wanted to meet her again, even though she didn't know the language he spoke. Therefore he did his best at school and learnt English. He wasn't sure whether she spoke the language, but it wouldn't hurt to try anyway. Although… he never had the courage to ask his cousin for her contact information. So to see her again in _this _place was more than a surprise. Because of this coincidence he felt a certain connection. Was it fate that he met her again? He wasn't sure. However, he knew one thing. She was different, different than the others who laughed at him. He could trust her, she was his friend. _

_Feeling grateful, he softly squeezed her hand as a small blush crept over his cheeks. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you for following and fav'ing! I'm really happy for your support ^^  
>Some were asking about pairings for Sharon, but I'm not really sure yet. Most were supporting DinoxOC, please give me your thoughts about possible pairings!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned series with it's characters. I only own the storyline with my OCs.<em>

* * *

><p>It took us almost 45 minutes to reach home. The distance was around 1 kilometres, but my poor friend, Valentino, tripped so many times that I lost count. It was just like in Italy three years ago and whenever he fell, I helped him back up. I almost thought he did it on purpose…<p>

Coach Rei was already waiting impatiently for me, considering that I was probably late by an hour. So when she saw me _walking_ she got her paintball gun ready and said: "Young lady, just what were you thinking!? You're late by 55 minutes! As punishment you–"

However, she never finished her sentence because she noticed Valentino hobbling behind me. Upon seeing the blonde boy, her eyes grew bigger due shock or surprise.

"Sharon, is that… Antonio's son?" She stammered.

"Sorry, I'm late, Coach." I said as I walked toward her. "And yes, it's Va–Dino. He got into a little situation."

"Uhm… Hello. It's nice to see you again, aunt Rei." Dino greeted sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"No… It's fine." Rei replied as she still looked confused of the situation. "How come you are here, Dino?"

"Auntie, could we get him some breakfast first?" I asked, before Dino could answer the question. During our way home, his stomach rumbled quite a lot. "I'm sure he hasn't eaten anything since he's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!?" She exclaimed as she shot an alarming look at us.

Dino on the other hand laughed a little awkwardly at the statement before he turned to me, "Did you really have to say that?" He whispered in my ear.

Looking up, I nodded. At the same time his stomach rumbled.

"And your stomach agrees with me." I said as I hold back the grin that was creeping up. "Besides, better now than later when she's drinking coffee or something. She'll spit it out for sure."

After a thoughtful look he agreed with me and we went inside, along with Auntie. The men were surprised at the sudden visitor. Uncle was a bit more surprised than K and Alfonso. The look on his face told me he knew Valentino. I was wondering how because he never went to Italy with us. At the time he was out on business. Maybe he knew Antonio's company? One would never know.

So Auntie went to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and I helped. After ten minutes we had baked bacon, eggs, bread and orange juice. He thanked us gratefully before he started to eat. I sat next to him with toast and also orange juice. Uncle and Auntie sat on the opposite side.

"Princess," Uncle started."What happened?"

"I found him." I simply said after before taking a bite of my toast. "I was running and after two kilometres I heard a scream. I know I wasn't supposed to go and look, but someone needed help, so I went anyway. Then I found Dino, tied up to a tree. I also overheard the conversation of the kidnapper. It sounded like he was talking to his friend and they talked about a pay up. Then the man went to sleep and after I made sure he was fast asleep, I freed Dino and we ran away. Midway I realised that there might be a transmitter on him, so we did a body check and we actually found one. We destroyed it and left it in the woods and now we're here."

Both of them were staring at me in disbelieve or shock, maybe both, and Dino was casually eating his bacon.

"It's true." He confirmed after his piece of bacon. "If it wasn't for Sharon, I would be still there. But I was really shocked to see her!"

"I see and I believe you." Uncle said as he nodded in thought, but soon his look turned serious. "However, you should have called for help, Princess. He could have a gun, you know. And he could have feigned his sleep."

"I know it was dangerous, Uncle! I know…" I sputtered to defend myself. "But it just didn't feel right to leave someone in distress!"

"So you didn't know it was Dino?" Auntie asked.

"I didn't. I was just as shocked as he was when I saw him." I answered in honesty.

As the adults looked at us, Dino nodded his head furiously to confirm that I was telling the truth.

"So, how did you get kidnapped anyway?" Auntie asked.

Wondering about that too, I turned my head to look at him. I saw he almost finished his breakfast.

"Well…" Dino started. "My father was visiting an old friend In Brazil and I came along with him. He wanted me to meet the daughter of his friend, so we could become friends. He told me she may be my future wife."

"_Future wife? An arranged marriage!? Poor thing!" _rang through my mind. In my opinion it was awful to set up a marriage against the other's will, but the way he said it made me believe that an arranged marriage was a normal thing.

"But I didn't like her at all! She was so noisy and she wanted me to follow her everywhere!" He continued as a small frown appeared on his forehead. "She also wanted me to play with her dolls and have tea parties. So… I ran away from her. I hid in the garden and that was when I saw two men crawling through a hedge. They saw me and I turned around to run away, but the grass was so slippery that I tripped. That was when one of the men grabbed me and escaped through the hedge again. Only this time with me. Then I was blindfolded and I was thrown into something. The next thing we were in the mountains and then Sharon came to my rescue."

While I had compassion for what he had been through, I had also trouble not to laugh. _Crawling through a hedge_ to kidnap someone… No, just no. Just imagining it was comical enough, not to mention if they suddenly got stuck.

Dino probably noticed the little twitches on my face as he pouted when he looked at me, "Don't laugh at me, Sharon!"

Hearing him say that, I burst out in laughing."_Ahahahaha!_ I'm sorry, Valentino! But really? Going through the bushes to kidnap someone is just… _ahahaha!_"

"Don't call me that!"

At his protest I laughed even harder. My foster parents looked at the ordeal and they let out a sigh of dismay.

"Sharon, it's not nice to laugh his misery." Auntie said in a reprimanding tone.

"I know, and I'm really sorry!" I cackled as I tried to stop my laughter. "But it's so random!"

After feel minutes of I slapped both my cheeks and took a few more breaths to subdue my laughter. Although seeing the young blonde's pout didn't really help, so I looked away.

"Anyway, shall we contact your father, Dino? I'm sure he's worried." Uncle sighed after my outburst. "My name is Ivan, by the way. I'm Sharon's Uncle."

"It's nice to meet you, uncle Ivan." Dino said. "Ah! If it's alright with you to call you uncle."

"It's fine, young man!" He laughed merrily. "As long you don't try to steal my little Princess's heart, though."

Snapping my head to the laughing man, I give him a glare. "UNCLE!" I called out. "Don't say things like that!"

In the corner of my eye I saw Dino turning red, making me sigh inwardly.

"Anyway," I said, along with a small annoyed frown. "Uncle is right. You should call your father to say you're okay."

"Ah, right!" Dino almost shouted. After looking around, he laughed sheepishly, "Ehm… May I borrow a phone?"

At this Uncle took out his phone from his jeans.

"Here, you can use mine." He said.

"Thank you very much, uncle Ivan!"

After he took Uncle's phone, he skilfully navigated through the screen and dialled a number. As he hold the phone on his ear, he waited.

"Ah, hey Roma–"

"Sharon." I heard Auntie say, redirecting my attention to my foster mother.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"If you're asking, then probably yes."

She took out her paintball gun and twirled it around her finger, making me gulp.

"Ah… right…" I said, uneasy at the sight. I actually forgot about my training. "I'll go outside then. To jog in place for a bit…"

"_And the terror returns…"_

"Don't worry about the punishment for being late, you won't get one because you have a valid reason. However, this does not mean I'll go easy on you." She said in a sweet voice.

"_Dear lord, save me from my misery."_

"I won't expect any less, Coach."

After letting out a small sigh, I got off the chair and went outside.

* * *

><p>My training went well. <em>Too well.<em> Coach wasn't slowing down, hence she was even quicker than before, but I still managed to dodge most of the paint balls. I couldn't dodge six of them, meaning six hours of running as punishment. However, I was astonished with the results, and so was Coach.

"What an amazing improvement, dear!" She exclaimed.

"You're_ sure_ you didn't hold back?" I asked her, not believing my own results.

"Why would I do that?" She replied with a little frown.

"Because usually I have _twenty_ to _thirty_ hits!" I exclaimed. "I mean, now I have six! That's just one crazy leap!"

"It's because you did really well the past four months." She explained happily. "Besides, you rested for a whole week, so your body could heal and could rest up fully. As a result, you have this amazing improvement! Maybe I can finally switch over to a different weapon."

Hearing the last part I widened my eyes as a shiver ran down my spine. Something about _weapon _didn't feel right.

"What exactly do you mean by… a different weapon?" I asked her as another terror feeling grew my gut.

"Well, dear. In all honesty, I'm an expert in gun handling." She said, like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"G-g-g-gun handling!?"

Suddenly I imagined her shooting at her students as part of the training and cold sweat started to form on my palms. I didn't like where this was going.

"Y-y-you mean, you're going to–?"

"Yes, when the time comes I'll use real guns instead of these toys." She smiled, amusingly.

"_Fuck. My. Life."_ was all that rang through my mind. Despite of her pleased expression I was everything but pleased.

"A...ha…ha…" I laughed awkwardly as I refrained myself to fall on my knees in despair. This was _not_ good. No wonder her students ended up in hospitals. If I wanted to survive this I had to improve. I just _had _to. Just thinking about the future events made me almost puke. It was definitely not going to be bright.

"Say… Coach?" I hesitated as a certain thing popped in my head.

"Hm?"

"Could you teach me how to disable a gun or just about guns themselves?"

Any information about guns could come in handy. I didn't know what to expect, so it was better to gain knowledge as much as possible.

"Hm…. You want to know?"

"Well, one cannot learn enough."

It was visible she was thinking about, but smiled at me soon enough. "Alright. We'll add gun lesson in your schedule on… Tuesday evening." She said as she looked at me merrily. "You have those observation sessions in the afternoon, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Then it's decided! I can't wait to teach you about them!"

As she clapped her hands together ecstatically, I couldn't help to gulp at her overjoyed mood. I knew very well that I did this to myself, but that didn't mean that I was ready for what was to come…

* * *

><p>Dino's father was glad to hear his son was alright. The bad guys were arrested and Dino was allowed to stay with us for a little while. "<em>Call it a holiday."<em> were his words.

For Dino of course, not for me. My hectic schedule resumed and my friend was actually in horror when he saw what kind of training I did. Every time I was done, he asked me whether I was okay. Most of the time I was, considering I was sort of used to it, except whenever I finished my power sessions.

As always I couldn't move a muscle and K had to bring me back home. Dino was hysterical when he saw me and asked, or more screamed, for a doctor. I told him – it was more mumbling – it was fine. He wouldn't calm down and, as grouchy I already was, I punched him with my last bit of strength to shut him up. The thing was… he was K.O. in an instant. _Oops?_

Of course I was scolded by my foster parents. What kind of friend punches a friend – only the best will_._ I tried to explain that it wasn't my intention to knock him out – I could move again after four hours of rest – and I told them that I had only little strength left. Who would ever know that it would knock Dino out? However, they wouldn't take any and I ended up doing house chores as my punishment. Oh well.

The next day Dino woke up and I apologised furiously for punching him. He waved it off with a small smile and said that it was okay. He was actually amazed that I was that strong and at that, I could only smile sheepishly. He even said that he was curious if I could take on one of his guards. It didn't surprise me he had guards, I mean his father was the boss of some company and Dino would be the next in line. If I could believe the man that kidnapped Dino.

After another week his father and some men in black came to pick up Dino. The boy was delighted to see them again and so were they. We had our little conversation about what happened and Antonio insisted to reward me. I declined with all my might because there was no need to reward me, but in the end I lost to him. He gifted me a special pendant with two horses on each side of a shield. On the shield there was a calligraphed letter C. It looked like an insignia, like the one on the pouch I received from my father years ago. _Again_ it looked familiar and _again_ I couldn't remember where I had seen it before. It was confusing me.

"With this pendent you're always welcome to visit us, Sharon." Antonio said with a fatherly smile. "It's our family insignia. It means that I consider you part of my family and I think my son is also quite fond of you."

Dino didn't retort for once. It was probably because he was conversion with a man with glasses, his personal guard I assumed. It was funny, because if that guard grew out a moustache he would look like _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_'s Romario.

However, I also felt some tension from my family members. I had the feeling it was about the pendant Dino's father gifted me. Nonetheless I put on a smile, "Thank you very much, Uncle Antonio." I answered politely. "I will treasure it."

He smiled at my comment and we said our goodbyes. Dino also said he put his phone number in my phone's contact list – without my permission – and he would wait for a call or text. After sighing at his action I gave him a small hug and waved them goodbye.

After Dino's family left I could feel that my foster parents wanted to tell me something about the pendant. Trusting my intuition I said: "I'll put the pendant in the pouch with my bracelet. That way I won't lose it."

Immediately the tension was gone and it confirmed my suspicion. There was something about it and it was not smart to show it around. However, pondering about it didn't get me anything so I let it go. I texted Dino a few days after and to my surprise – and annoyance – he texted like twenty messages each day. In order to stop him I texted him _"Stop spamming my inbox. I'll block your number if you don't stop. xo Sharon"_ It was rude, yes, but it was the only thing I could do to stop the random texts. Afterwards I felt bad and I send him a small apology text. We decided to send only one text or mail to each other per day and so my daily life continued.

My daily schedule became like this:

Every morning a 4-km-run with tire, multiple stretches, 20 minutes sprinting up hills and bear crawling down hills – excluding on my day offs.  
><strong>Monday:<strong> morning: agility/run; afternoon: muscle observations  
><strong>Tuesday:<strong> morning: agility/run; afternoon: muscle observations; evening: firearms lesson  
><strong>Wednesday:<strong> morning: calling my friends; early afternoon: martial arts techniques and movements  
><strong>Thursday:<strong> day off – tutor lessons in Salt Lake City  
><strong>Friday:<strong> morning: agility/run; afternoon: sparring  
><strong>Saturday:<strong> morning: power/endurance  
><strong>Sunday:<strong> day off

After another month Coach switched over to BB guns and Tasers and let me tell you this, it _fucking_ hurts. It was a new record of cursing out loud. So I let my instincts take over and used literally _everything _around me to block or evade Coach's _toys_. I even counter attacked multiple times, however I failed every single time because she used the Taser to stun or even knock me out.

Master Ivan's training was as harsh as ever. As soon I got a little bit used to the training he upped the level. Not to mention he also included cliff climbing to the menu – we were in the mountains after all – and on that first day I stared at him venomously. If stares could kill, I would have definitely killed him that day. As for my techniques and movements, I mastered a lot. The moves were of different styles like Chinese Kenpo, Jujitsu, Karate, Muay Thai and probably more. I didn't really care to remember which move was from which style, I learnt the moves and I made them my own. You could say I was creating my own mixed style. As for the sparring, I could dodge almost all of my Master's moves. I managed to counter attack at times. I also started to studying weak points in the human body. With putting enough pressure on a joint I could temporary disable the movement of a muscle. Very handy when it comes down to many opponents. I also tried to meditate every night, just before I went to sleep. This also improved my sensing ability.

Alfonso, K and Coach taught me about different kind of firearms. From a revolver to full automatic assault rifle. I learnt about each type of firearm; how one is build, the mechanism, weak points, strong points, calibres etcetera. It was all text book knowledge, but it really interesting. They would even allow me to shoot Coach's revolver at some point. Not very responsible of them, letting a seven/eight-year-old to hold a gun.

As time went by I was really getting into my training – though I cursed the whole thing to go to hell at times – and it wasn't really just about my promise anymore. I was actually _fascinated _about the whole thing. Fascinated how my body improved and remembered every single move. How it became faster, stronger and more flexible. And how I could absorb information like a sponge. It was like I was in some shounen manga series. The only thing that missed was a supernatural power and an archenemy. And before I knew it I was nine.

* * *

><p>"Princess!" I heard Uncle call out from the living.<p>

It was Saturday afternoon and I was lying on my bed recovering from my Spartan training. I had my right arm on my head, eyes closed.

"What is it, Uncle?" I yelled back, not even trying to move.

"You're still recovering? It wasn't that hard, you know?" He said. Opening one eye I saw that he poked his head through the door.

"You call balancing with one hand for thirty minutes on a tree on top of a cliff with 11kgs on each limb _not hard_!? Screw you."

Yes, it was one of those life threatening days. I had many of them, but seeing how _far down_ it was to the ground… It scarred me mentally.

Uncle sighed, "Your language, Princess. You can use foul language all you want when we're training, but after that, no more."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, but it's a mental thing. The image is still stalking my mind." I sighed in return.

"Hm… I see. So I have to train you more at heights so you can get used to them."

"Scr– Roger."

Arguing wouldn't help. I would lose every single time, so I coped with it. I'm no pushover but listening to them was nine out of ten the best idea.

"By the way, why did you call me?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

"Ah, yes! Your aunt and I decided to send you to school!" He said happily.

It took me a moment to register what he said, "School." I deadpanned. "As in going to school like _normal_ kids do and sit in class and listen to a teacher?"

"Yes!"

"… Why!?"

"Because you need some time to socialise with other people and be _normal_ for once in a while, Princess!"

Yes, I officially discarded myself of being normal. I mean, what kid can actually keep up with two Spartan trainings that even adults can't do?

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then we'll triple your training." Auntie said as she appeared from behind Uncle.

"I think we'll break her body if we do that, Rei." Uncle said to his sister.

"It doesn't matter. Either she'll go to school and have a nice time or she'll go to hell with the triple amount of training."

There was _nothing_ in her voice. Not sweet, not sadistic, not serious, not joking, just nothing. In other words, normal. What meant, she was really going to triple the whole thing.

"I'll go, I'll go to school!" I quickly said, almost shouting. Just the thought of going through triple the pain was terrifying.

"Good!" Auntie said happily. "Besides, your adult teeth have to grow properly. We don't want you to have braces. Training will be reduced a bit in order to let them grow."

"OK. Thanks Auntie." I sighed softly.

I was teething, again. I already lost a few and my adult teeth were growing in a steady pace. I really looked like a brat, but technically I was. The most annoying thing was reducing my training in order to let my _teeth_ grow properly. Sometimes I didn't get my foster parents.

And thus that Monday I went for the first time to primary school.

I had to get up at 6:30AM in order to do my morning routine. It was awkward not to do my morning workout – they forbid me to workout. I checked myself in the mirror. My hair was short, but still cut in layers. It was also a bit messy. My facial features didn't change much. My once chubby cheeks were normal ones now. On my earlobes I wore the platinum studs Uncle bought me. I was around 140cm and my body was… very toned, so I converted some of my physical energy to spiritual energy. In the two years I learnt I could convert my physical energy into spiritual energy and if necessary I could convert a part of my spiritual energy into physical energy. I didn't open my chakra points yet, but I knew at least one was open. Otherwise I couldn't exchange the energy. It's an awesome skill if I say so myself. I definitely didn't want the muscular body I had, in my opinion it wasn't too far from being a bodybuilder's body... My body turned back muscular overnight though. It was probably because I couldn't control my spiritual energy yet. I saw my muscles shrink and soon I had a normal body of a child. You still could see I was toned, but at least I didn't look like some muscular mega bully.

It was required to wear a school uniform on the private school I was going to. So I wore my white blouse, dark blue tie, dark blue blazer and dark blue skirt. I also wore a black legging underneath it. There was _no way_ I would go in a skirt without leggings. I also put on my fake glasses. If I was going to school I wanted at least wear glasses in order to give off some smart vibe. After checking myself again I did my usual thing and around 7:30AM I was all done. It was a 25-minute-ride to my school and it started at 8:30AM. So we had plenty of time to walk down the mountain.

The ride itself was boring. Auntie was the one talking the whole time, about how excited she was that I was going to school and how I would make new friends and such. I was less enthusiastic about the whole thing, I didn't really wanted to make friends. I knew it was a school for rich kids, so I prepared myself mentally for the possibilities. K, who went with me as guard on standby, didn't hold many emotions. It was just another job for him.

When we arrived Auntie drove the car to the plaza and I saw that K was actually surprised, what made me smirk. I had exactly the same reaction when I first came here for the tutor lessons. The campus was _huge_. I don't know how much square metres – or more square kilometres– it was, but it contained primary school, middle school, high school and college. It was divided in blocks for each age group. The buildings had a Victorian feel to it, they were probably Victorian buildings anyway. There was much greenery on the campus, even a fountain at some places. There were probably also buildings for club activity or for special curriculums or something. I didn't want to know. Just thinking about attending classes in this school was giving me headaches. The campus reminded me a bit of Ouran's. I really hoped I wouldn't meet anyone with a personality like the blonde Tamaki.

After five more minutes the car stopped and we got out. We were led to the principal's office and it was déjà vu all over again. It was like the time at kindergarten, but this time the principal was an older looking man, principal George Valenchi. I remember clearly what he said to me when we met: "I'm glad you're all better, young miss. I'm sure it was not pleasant to be ill at such a young age. I'm very delighted to have you here."

Considering that Auntie never told me anything about my 'condition' for the exemption for attending class I assumed it was this illness. Nonetheless I smiled politely, along with a straight back and hands in front of me just below my stomach.

"Thank you very much for your concern, sir. I am fine now and I am also delighted to attend the school."

Manners and courtesy were everything, at least, that was my assumption in a high class society like this. I wasn't sure whether I would survive in such a different world.

"Hohoho! Such a polite girl! If you feel ill again, you are allowed to go to the infirmary. The staff will be notified of your condition. I can only imagine how you felt had when you had that tumour."

"_Tumour…? Did Auntie say I had cancer!? Just where did she get the medical documents!? Oh god."_

"I will, thank you very much again, sir." I said, holding my posture. It was an understatement that I was shocked to hear that I was diagnosed with cancer.

"Well, then young miss. Here is a map of the campus. You'll find …"

And after a good thirty minutes he was done talking.

"_I thought he was never going to stop."_

We said our goodbyes and I started to walk with the map.

"You sure were polite there." Auntie said with a small smirk. "I wonder how he would react if he knew what foul language you know."

"Oh please, Auntie. That actually sounds dirty, you know." I said as I looked at the campus map. "But what's with the cancer thing?"

"Oh, that? I asked boss to fabricate some medical documents in order to train you."

"You what!? That's… illegal business, you know."

"We know, but it was helpful, right?"

"Unbelievable." I muttered as I face palmed.

"Anyway, I'm going to pick you up in front of the school at four."

"But school's over at two."

"I want you to find a club or something. Till then! Have fun dear!"

And she was gone.

"K, am I allowed to hit her?" I asked the man standing behind me.

"It wouldn't be a wise decision, Milady."

"Figured. Anyway, are you allowed in class?"

"Yes, I am. The personal guards are allowed to come with their masters."

"Che. I already don't like the sound of that."

"I know, Milady. But please refrain yourself of doing things that will attract attention."

"Got that, K. Well, let's go to class then."

"Yes, Milady."

After ten more minutes we finally found the right building and the right room. The map was like a maze itself and in the end we ended up asking a staff member. The man was very friendly – don't oppose the rich kids or you get fired – and he even showed us the way. We thanked him and continued our journey. We were already late because of the principal's long speech, so it was a bit awkward to step in the classroom – of course after a proper knock. The moment we opened the door, all eyes were on me. I guess the guard didn't bother them, considering that I saw some few men in black on the other side of the room.

"_The other guards I guess. Anyway, I guess I have to introduce myself or something."_

"Good morning everyone. I apologise for being late." I said along with a smile. "My name is Sharon Lin and this is the first time I will attend the classes. The principal had wonderful things to say about this school and I hope we will get along."

Murmurs.

"_Great… What now?"_

"Welcome, Sharon!" A man in his mid-thirties said to me. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, around 185cm, white blouse – sleeves were rolled up till his elbows – black necktie, black dress pants and black shoes. I assumed he was the teacher.

"We were already wondering where you were. Our principal is indeed a talkative one if it's about the school. My name is John Stewart. I heard about your condition. Are you alright now?"

"_He looks decent to be a teacher…"_

"Yes, I am alright now, Mr. Stewart. Thank you for your concern." I answered, holding my posture.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that, Sharon. Everyone, please be kind to her. Before she was very ill, so have a little bit of consideration, alright?" he said to the class.

"Yes, Mr. Stewart." They said in a bored tone.

"You may sit next to Linda." He said to me. "Linda, please raise your hand."

After he said that, again murmurs arose. I saw some kids looking at me with pity and some even gasped. Was there something about this Linda? I didn't know.

Looking around I saw a lazy hand going up and I walked over to the girl called Linda. Arriving at my seat I saw a girl with brown hair, green eyes and some freckles on her cheekbones. She was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and I could tell she had an attitude. I still had my smile on my face and I introduced myself like any normal person would do.

"Good morning, Linda. My name is Sharon, I hope we will get along with each other."

The reply I received from her was something I more or less expected, "Like I would interact with some lowly ranked girl like you. Don't talk to me, unless you're talked to."

Yes, she definitely had an attitude.

"I see." Was all I said as I sat in my seat.

Sighing inwardly I looked around, at least my neighbour wasn't a chitter chatter.

* * *

><p>Class was normal, the usual subjects, the usual homework. It was all the same how I remembered. Although, I went to a public school in my previous life. My classmates were alright, I guess. They worshipped Linda like she was some goddess and as long I didn't interact with her, they were nice to me. It was all fine by me. I never intended to make any friends, so most of the time I was doing my homework or reading some pages of my schoolbooks. I noticed Linda was eyeing at me, but I didn't pay any attention to her. If she wanted to talk she could just tap me or say something. 'Don't talk to me, unless you're talked to' were her exact words after all and soon it was lunch break.<p>

I stretched myself and let out a small yawn. It's been a while I sat like this and listened to someone talking about how to multiply or divide larger numbers. I won't deny it, it was boring. Very boring. Even if I wanted to keep up a good face, it was hard not to fall asleep.

When I was about to get up I saw a boy walking towards me, or to Linda, I didn't know. So I waited a bit before I got up. Linda stood up without paying any attention to me or the boy and walked out of the classroom. The next thing the boy stood next to my desk with a friendly smile. I supposed he was here for me.

"Hello, my name is James Collins and I'm the class representative." He introduced himself with a smile. "I can you show you around the school grounds if you want."

He sounded very mature for his age. James was no more taller than I was and he had spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a pointy nose. He wore the male school uniform, so instead of the dark blue skirt he wore dark blue pants.

"Hello, James. My name is Sharon Lin. I would like to accept your offer." I said with a polite smile. "It would be a bit troublesome to get lost again."

"Haha! Don't worry about that. Everyone get lost on their first days here." He said cheerfully. "Must be hard, right? Going to school when you're ill. Can I ask you what kind of illness you had?"

"_Expecting for a mature nine-year-old was a bit too much I guess."_

"I had cancer." I lied. "It was very scary, but I'm very glad I'm better again."

After he heard the word cancer he gasped, "Really?! I heard cancer is very hard to cure. I'm really glad you're recovered!"

"Yes, it is. But I had a really good doctor. I'm really thankful to him." I said with a smile. I remembered the lazy looking doctor who aided me four years ago. Shamal, was it? "Anyway, let's start with the tour. Lunch will be over before we know it."

"Yes, you're right. Let's go!"

James showed me and K the grounds for the primary school students. It was rather big in my opinion, but he said the grounds for the older students were much bigger. He showed me the cafeteria, library, gyms, clubrooms, infirmary and the teacher's lounge. He also told me about the girl next to me. Linda was the CEO's daughter of a multinational company and everyone treated her with respect. Some were afraid of her just because of her status. He advised me not to speak to her unless she started to talk and soon lunch break was over and classes resumed.

Afternoon classes were boring as hell. The teacher did a good job in teaching, but really, learning things I already know was just _not_ interesting. I noticed that my female neighbour eyed me from time to time, but again I didn't pay any attention to it and soon school was over.

It wasn't a bad day, but still I let out a small sigh. I couldn't go home yet because Auntie wouldn't be there until four, and it was only two. After packing my stuff I walked over to my guard.

"How was your day, Milady." He asked.

"You saw how it was." I said with a bitter smile.

"My apologies for asking."

"Please, don't. I'm glad you asked though."

"My pleasure, Milady. What do you want to do now? Miss Rei won't be here until four."

"I guess we can check out the clubs? I have nothing to do anyway."

And thus we went to check out the clubs. I was very surprised at the amount of clubs they had. They had clubs for chess, gardening, drawing, music, singing, drama, judo, track and field, karate, tennis, soccer and many more. The level wasn't that high yet, but with a glance I could tell who was good or not. Especially in the sports department, I guess it was thanks to the muscle observation I received.

After visiting each club I chose to join the track and field club. The captain was a sixth grader named Kelly and she gladly accepted me and thus after filling a document I became a member. Because it was almost four I could start the next day. We said our goodbyes and K and I walked back to the school parking. Auntie said she would pick us up there and exactly at four she arrived.

"And how was your first day at school?" She asked cheerfully after I opened the car door.

"It was alright. My classmates are nice and I've joined the track and field club." I answered as I got in. K seated next to me.

"Really? How delighted to hear that, dear! Have you already made friends?" She continued as she drove away from the campus.

"Not yet, but I think I'm on friendly terms with most of my classmates."

"What do you mean with most of your classmates?"

"Oh… Well, there's this girl in my class. She's the daughter of the CEO of some international company, so she has this almighty attitude. Most of my classmates are worshipping her. Some of them are just scared of her. And I'm sitting in the seat next to her…"

"Hm… Did she say what company?"

"No, I didn't talk to her. The class rep told me." Something in her tone didn't fit and I realised why, "Ah, and I don't plan to ask her." I quickly added.

"Hm… Quick to pick it up, huh?" She chuckled.

"Well, knowing that you made false medical documents… who know what else you guys can do."

Auntie just laughed at this. The way back was the same as the way to school. One sided talk from Auntie. And thus my hectic life went back to a normal, boring, one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aaaaaaaand Sharon's back to normal life. How will this work out for her? Harhar.

As always, thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** As always I want to thank everyone who's reading/following/fav'ing this! Thank you very much for your support!

I have mixed feelings about this chapter, tell me what you think of it ^-^

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and this storyline.<em>

* * *

><p>The next day I got up at 6:30AM again. I did my morning routine and got ready for my second day at school. This time Alfonso accompanied me, he was also the one who drove me to school. Apparently my foster parents were summoned by my father when I was asleep. Alfonso reassured me it was for a check-up and there was no need for me to worry. Trusting his words I put my worries aside and prepared myself mentally for school.<p>

I greeted my classmates with a polite good morning and they greeted back. Some started to talk me and I conversed with them like a normal child would do. We talked about usual things like favourite colours, hobbies, clubs, living style and much more. I had to lie about a few things though, my motto was still 'keep a low profile'. I had to fabricate a story about my illness and family, but it wasn't that hard to imagine one. It was even partly the truth. I told them that my father was working in Italy and I moved to the States to treat my illness. And after I was cured I told my father I would rather go to school in the States than going one in Italy. He was reasonable about it and agreed with me. I also told them I had relatives here and they took care of me. When it was almost time for classes to start, I went back to my seat. My neighbour Linda was talking to her female friends and I heard them squealing about something Linda probably told. When I sat down she looked at me and I said good morning to her along with a nod. She only nodded back. I guessed she approved my morning greeting.

Morning classes were plain boring. We had history, English and music classes. Music wasn't interesting because we didn't play on any instruments. The teacher lectured about the lives of famous composers. I tried my best not to yawn, but failed to do it. At least five of them escaped. Luckily for me the teacher didn't notice. Linda on the other hand did notice and smirked. I didn't know what to expect, but my gut said she was up to something. Was she a bully or something?

Not soon after that it was lunch break. I was invited to lunch by some of my classmates. Of course they tried to invite Linda too, but she declined them flatly. I, on the other hand, accepted their offer. And soon I was in the cafeteria with some of my classmates. Alfonso followed me like a good guard and I offered to him to have a little break to eat something. He declined and told me he was alright. I insisted him to take a break and after a little back and forth argue his stomach rumbled a little. I heard it and I smirked. At that moment Alfonso knew he would lose the argument and took a little break like I told him to. My classmates were a bit fascinated by our little interaction because it was _unusual_. I quickly said he was a bit overprotective of me because of my past illness, it was nothing to worry about. They nodded at this and went back to their own chattering. Blending in was not easy.

Afternoon classes were alright. We had art classes and we were allowed to make a vase of clay. I had no experience in pottery, so it was no surprise I made a mess. Some classmates and the teacher gave me tips, but I could tell most of them were trying not to laugh at me. Oh well, can't help it I didn't grew up in a big mansion and doing arts in my free time. One cannot be perfect, right?

When school was over I went to the Track and Field club on the race track behind the school. Alfonso reminded me not to go all out and I knew perfectly why. Having a fast run after cured of cancer is something one cannot do. So when my captain asked me to run I tried to run as slow as possible and that was _hard_. In the end I hobbled and trying to breathe a bit heavily. Afterwards I told her about my – fake – past and she nodded understanding my condition. She told me that I could take my time to build up my endurance. I thanked her for her consideration, but I told her that I wanted to train with everyone else. She thought about it and she gave her OK. However, she would pull me out if training got too heavy. She didn't want me to hurt and overwork myself. She was a very nice girl, very fitted for a captain. And thus after introducing myself to the other members we started.

We had to run a few rounds on the tracks and the pace was _slow_. I did expect it was slow considering the average speed of primary school students, but I never thought it was this slow. You could compare it like someone on a bike going on the same speed as a pedestrian. If you've ever tried that, you'll know it's hard not to fall off. It was also no wonder that I was able to keep up with them with ease. Kelly asked me how I was and I answered I was fine. I also had to try to be the last. It was a huge challenge for my forbearance, so I considered it as another part of my training. After some jumping and throwing it was already time to go home. I was complimented of doing a great job by my fellow members. I just smiled and replied modestly. I was tired alright, mentally tired because I had to hold back _so much_. After I changed Alfonso guided me back to the car. He said I did a good job, I could only smile bitterly.

The following days were mostly the same and by the end of the week I was tired of doing nothing. Funny how one gets tired by doing nothing and for once I was actually glad to train on Saturday. It was different from the usual power training. It was a mix of everything and I didn't mind at all. I had too much energy left. My foster parents – they returned Thursday night – didn't go easy on me and by the end of the day I had muscle ache all over again. I never thought I would ever miss the pain.

Months went by and I had to be _very_ patient of everything at school. I already considered myself rather calm, but I became even calmer. Just how calm can a person be? Very, if you ask me.

Mr. Stewart noticed I was rather smart and encouraged me to help others with their problems on various subjects, which I did, and soon almost all of my classmates came to me with their homework problems.

Linda still had her attitude and was talking and laughing with her friends like she always did. The suspicious feeling I had before was no more. She probably deemed me unworthy and ignored me like she did with the majority of the class.

Also I did well in the Track and Field club. Kelly told me I was a natural in running and was very happy for me, in which I told her I still had a long way to go. If she knew what kind of training I already did… She would probably have a heart attack. As for friends, I was friendly with everyone, but I wasn't close to anyone. You could say I had no close friends at school. I still chatted regularly with my childhood friends, but it was getting more difficult to find the right time to chat because one, of the time difference and, two, I was getting busier with life itself. I found myself tutoring my peers after school time. I still had club activities but I was excused for some reason. So I ended up giving tutoring sessions two times a week during club activities. And soon it was the start of summer break.

That summer break consisted of training by the way. Nothing special, but coach Rei finally decided it was time to shoot real bullets. As a result, I ran for my life reaching a new level of terror and before I even knew it, it was the start of a new school year.

K drove me to school on the first day of school. I advanced to the fifth grade with excellent results. No surprises there. Comparing those to college exams – no, it won't even be a comparison. Anyway, everyone advanced and we all ended up in the same class again. K and I entered the classroom and I greeted everyone as usual. To my surprise I was surrounded by most of my classmates after my greeting. They all greeted me cheerfully and asked about my summer. Not only that, they also asked if I wanted to sit next to them. It was very awkward. When did I become popular?

"Ehm, guys… Please, give me some space." I said.

And like Moses split the Red Sea, the group split in two. I was stunned. Just what exactly happened!?

"Thank you…" I said with an awkward smile. "Ehm… My summer was fine, how was yours?"

And like a switch switched on everyone answered at the same time.

"Ah! My summer was great! We went to Hawaii–"  
>"We went to Australia. It was awesome!"<br>"We had a summer party at home! There were so many people–"

I had to refrain myself not to frown at the sudden loudness. I was definitely not used to this.

"I see. It's great to hear you had a nice summer." I concluded, not wanting to hear any more.

"_Just what the hell is going on…"_

"Hey, Sharon. It seems very lively in here." I heard a boy's voice from behind me.

"Ah. Hi, James." I said, turning around. "Yes, it is. Say, could I sit next to you?"

I befriended James, last year's class representative, by the end of last school year. He was one of the smarter kids in the class and was less noisy than the rest. I couldn't call him a friend yet, but it was close I guess.

"Sure, why not." He said.

He walked to the back of the room and I followed. I heard murmurs but soon Linda came in and they swooned around her, asking her the same questions they asked me.

"Hm…? Not at the front row like last year?" I mused.

"I wanted to, but you would get in trouble in the teacher sees you slacking off. I wonder how you were able to get A+ for all your subjects with your attitude." He said with a little grin.

"Oh, come on. Don't say it like that. You make it sound like I cheated or something." I said with a small frown.

"So did you?" He mused as he sat down.

"No, I did not." I replied as I did the same in the next seat.

"Hmm…"

"I just absorb information like a sponge."

"Hmm…"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Maybe…"

I sighed. James may be smarter and less noisy than the others, but he was still a brat.

"So, how was your summer?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It was alright. I went to my grandparents, both of my parents were busy with their work."

"Working both as second-in-command, they must be very busy."

Before summer break he told me that both his parents were assistants of two different company leaders. He was most of the time alone with his nanny and learnt to be independent at a young age.

"Yeah, they are. But I'm used to it already. How was your summer?"

"I spend my summer in the mountains."

"Mountains?"

"Yeah, I was camping with my relatives. It was fun, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well… I almost fell off of a cliff."

"You what!?"

"But I'm still here, alive and kicking! So no worries." Waving a little with my hand I assured him that there was nothing wrong. I couldn't possibly tell him that I was training.

"Well, I can see that heh." He chuckled.

"By the way, do you perhaps know what happened to the rest of the class? I mean, when I entered they acted like I was Linda."

"They did?"

"Yeah."

There was a little silence, but I could see he was thinking about a good reason for the phenomenon.

"Maybe it's because you're nice to everyone? And gets good results academically and in sports?" He finally said.

"That's all?" I deadpanned. I couldn't make a connection with being nice and getting good results to the sudden… popularity.

"I don't know, maybe." He shrugged. "Maybe they see you as their role model or something. Your tutoring was very good last year. The average classgrade went up by a whole after you tutored them. Even I was surprised as last year's class rep. I mean, you were ill before right?"

"Well, yeah. I was ill, but I did a lot of reading so I wouldn't fall behind academically." I said as an excuse. "As for sports… The previous captain of the Track and Field club told me I was a natural, so perhaps it's that?"

I was still not fond of lying, but it was necessary.

"Maybe, don't know. But you have to get used to it."

I sighed, "I don't want to get used to it…"

He only grinned at my comment.

When the teacher came in, the other students took a seat and he introduced himself as Gil Hillman. He told us the usual rules and this year's curriculum. He also told us that we got a new subject this year, which was French. We would only learn the basics of it and the details would be taught in middle school. In other words, it was going to be very easy. In the past few years I taught myself Spanish, Italian, German, French, Japanese and a bit of Chinese. Of course I knew English and Dutch. Because of my training I didn't had the time to study more. Mostly because I was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"As for this year's class representative, we will vote. Please write down the name of the person you would like to be the class representative and put it in this box. Of course you are allowed to write down your own name." Hillman said.

And so everyone took a blank paper and wrote down a name. I voted for James, he did a good job last year, and I put my folded paper in the box. After the last paper was put in he opened it and counted the votes. When he was done he said:

"This year we have two representatives, both of them have 15 votes. James and Sharon, would the two of you come to me during lunch break?"

Not expecting to hear my name, my eyes widened.

"_Eh. Eh!? EH!? WHY ME!?"_

Noticing that James stood up, I quickly did the same thing.

"Yes, Mr. Hillman." He said.

"We will, Mr. Hillman." I added.

"Good." Hillman said. "Well, let's start classes then."

James and I both sat down and once again I was confused.

"Let's do our best as representatives, partner." I heard James say.

Slowly I turned my head to him and I stared at him with disbelief. He could only laugh at my expression.

* * *

><p>After class we went to the teacher's desk to discuss the matter of the class representative.<p>

"Ah, James and Sharon. I want to talk about your duties and responsibilities at class representative. It's not uncommon to have two of them, but Sharon, I believe you started last year, am I correct?" Hillman said.

"Yes, that's correct, sir." I replied

"To gain this much trust and respect from your classmates in a short time, probably means you are highly trusted. It is a very good thing."

I could only sigh inwardly. I still couldn't figure out what I did to gain so much attention. I just didn't understand.

"James, you were last year's representative, right?" Our teacher asked as he redirected his look to him.

"Yes, sir." James replied.

"So you already know how it works, but I will tell them anyway for Sharon."

As he looked at me again, I nodded.

"As a class representative you act as a link between your class and other groups like the councils. You have to be willing and able to put forward other people's views on subjects. It is important to listen to your classmates, but you also have to work efficiently. Do you understand this?"

"_Sounds like a lot of work…"_

"Yes, I do, sir." I answered.

"Very well. As for your first task I want you to survey the class's opinion about the introduction of the new subject. Bring the report by the end of the week."

"Yes, sir." We both replied.

"Great! Now off to lunch, before break's over."

And we left the class room to have our lunch.

"Say James." I began as we walked through the high corridors.

"What's the matter?" He said, walking with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"I think this whole class rep thing is just a way for teachers to be lazy."

"Ha! Maybe, but it's fun in its own way."

"So… are we going to make some questionnaire or something?"

"Sounds good enough. You're already digging the whole rep thing, aren't you?"

"Not really. Just thinking of options to get that report done."

"Don't be so gloomy! We also get to do the fun stuff, like organising events or something like that. It will be fun."

Turning my head I looked at his cheerful face, "Did I look gloomy?" I asked.

"Well, you had a frown…"

"Hm… Thanks for trying to cheer me up though." I smiled. "It's just the class's attitude towards me. I feel a little uncomfortable with the new attention."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Well, it's just different. I mean I had this one time in kindergarten. My peers would flock at me and it's just the same as back then." 

"Well, I'll be honest with you." He laughed. "You have this calm aura around you. You always smile and you're friendly towards everyone, even to those you dislike. You're also very patient and explain things step by step when tutoring. I don't really know, but it just feels like you're a big sister everyone wants to have. It's just nice to be around you."

I was stunned at his explanation. Was this the result of being calm and patient the past year? Or did I unconsciously act like my 22-year-old self? Or was it both? Well, it wasn't a bad feeling. The feeling that people wanted to be near you just because it was nice. It felt warm.

"Hm… A big sister for everyone… That doesn't sound too bad." I muttered. "Thanks for telling me, James!" I added with a smile

He laughed a bit sheepishly. "Well, I'm glad you're smiling again! Anyway, let's eat. We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, let's!"

* * *

><p>Thanks to James's explanation I tolerated the flocking a lot better. Being an older sister reminded me of my past life with my little sisters. I loved to tease them but I also helped them a lot. I missed them, but I couldn't feel sad about it. What happened, happened; and one cannot turn back time. I tried to see my noisy classmates as my new siblings and I allowed some of my old emotions to surface. I tried my best as a class rep and tutored those who needed. I also listened to those who had problems, at home or at school, and I tried to give them advice. I know it wasn't my business, but for once I wanted to share my insights to those in need.<p>

As for club activities, I still had to hold back on runs and jumps but I did give advice and pointed out bad habits. The new captain, Kenny Mattson, was impressed and asked if I could be the manager. I declined because that would mean more paperwork. I had to deal enough paperwork as the class rep, though it was divided between James and me. Plus I didn't have the time, knowing I had training on Saturdays would mean I needed the next day to recuperate fully. Except for the weekends I actually felt _normal_ again after so many years. Slowly my acting disappeared and I had fun for real. It was a very long time ago that I actually felt _safe_.

But that spring – I was ten – _something_ happened. I didn't know what, but the feeling of being safe disappeared. Instead I got an obnoxious feeling, like the time of the first assault. Both my foster parents and my guards were summoned to Italy. K and Alfonso were replaced by two 'lower ranked' guards. I don't want to brag, but I could win against them in a one-on-one. They didn't give me a safe feeling and I ended up holding up my guard up 24/7. We also moved into an apartment not far of my school. I couldn't help to worry about my family and soon I was sleep derived. The guards' attitude didn't help either. One time they were talking about something about a coup d'état in Italy and how they were stuck in the States watching over some brat. Hearing that I asked them directly.

"What do you exactly mean by a coup d'état in Italy?"

"That has nothing to do with you, brat." Was the reply I received of the guard named Tancredo.

"Brat? Are you sure you're allowed to say that to me?" I said a bit angrily.

It had been a week already and I hadn't heard anything yet from any of my family members. I was worried, sleep deprived, frustrated and more. Having guards not doing their job properly didn't help either.

"Who do you think you are? You're just a brat, brat. Of course we can say that to you." said the other guard, named Beppe, with a smirk.

"Hm… I guess I can report that to the _Walker siblings_. I think they would be _delighted_ to hear that my temporary guards called me a _brat_." I said darkly.

"W-W-W-Walker siblings!?" They both exclaimed.

"Hm…? I guess you know my _foster parents._" I continued, but with a sweet smile, emphasized on foster parents.

"F-F-Foster p-p-parents!?"

Their faces turned sickly pale. The Walkers were well-known alright.

"So tell me about the coup d'état before something nasty happens to the two of you. The Walkers have been training me, so you probably know I ain't _just a brat_." I continued in a serious tone.

At the time I couldn't care less about the whole blackmail. I wanted answers. I wanted to know whether they were alright. Plus I was not able to think properly, my rationality was on a minimum level. It was also only later I wondered why they didn't know whose child they were looking after.

"W-W-We d-d-don't know the details." The first guard stammered.

"Y-Y-Yeah! O-Only that headquarters was attacked by a small group." The second guard added.

"Are they powerful, the small group I mean?"

"Y-Yea, I heard they were. They annihilated the rearguards and vanguards in no time!" The first one said.

"In other words, you two would have been killed if you were stationed at HQ. Be thankful you were assigned to guard me."

Their eyes widened at the sudden realisation.

"_Che, pathetic."_

But knowing the enemy was strong, didn't help to ease my feelings. In fact, it made me worry even more. I could only hope they were fine and that at least one of them would call or text me soon. Afterwards I went to my room and tried to sleep even it was just a little bit.

* * *

><p>A month went by and I still didn't hear anything new yet. My obnoxious feeling didn't fully disappear yet, but it was much lesser than before. I could at least sleep at night, but I was still restless. I texted everyone multiple times, but I didn't get a response. Calling them would get me to their voicemails.<p>

My classmates were also worried about me. I had black bags under my eyes and was spacing out most of the time. I still tried to smile and help everyone, but it was tiresome. In the end the teacher send me to the infirmary and allowed me to sleep there. At the time I thought he figured out it had to do with my family because that was all what in my head. So when he visited me after school I told him my worries.

"Honestly, I don't feel too well the past month." I confessed tiredly to my teacher Hillman.

"Yes, we are all very worried about you. If you don't mind, will you tell me about it?" Hillman said in a gently voice.

"There are problems within my father's company." I started.

My teacher nodded in understanding and told me to resume.

"His company is located in Italy and he summoned my aunt, uncle and my guards. He send me two other guards. I overheard them talking about a coup d'état. They also said the group leading the coup annihilated many people."

Hillman widened his eyes at this.

"Do you know what the word 'annihilate' mean?" He asked me. He was probably hoping that I didn't know the meaning of it.

"Sadly I know, otherwise I wouldn't be worrying about my family so much." I said, almost on the verge of tears. Just the thought that they might be dead was terrifying me.

There was a heavy mood in the infirmary and Mr. Hillman tried to comfort me by saying that it was going to be fine, but it didn't exactly help. It was still a fact that people were _killed_ during the coup d'état.

After a few more minutes my phone started to vibrate. I grabbed it and pressed the accept button in lightning speed and answered, "Hello!?"

I almost yelled. My heart was racing hoping it was a call from my family. I didn't see the caller ID so I didn't know who was on the other side of the line.

_"Sharon,"_ A low and powerful voice said, it sounded a little tired. _"I hope you're alright."_

It took me a few moments to register and recognise the voice. I'd only heard it once before.

"F-Father?" I stammered.

_"Yes, my daughter. How are you? I hope you didn't worry too much. Ivan and Rei told me you are quite a worrywart. They are all fine if you were wondering about it."_ He said.

I burst out in tears. All my emotions flowed out just hearing they were alright. I was so relieved, so _goddamn_ relieved.

After a few minutes of crying – my teacher was comforting me – I cleared my throat and wiped away my tears. I put my phone back on my ear and said in a hoarse voice, "Thank goodness you're all fine."

_"It seems you did worry about it. I apologise for not contacting you earlier. You could say it was rather hectic here."_

"You should have contacted me earlier, father!" I said as I laughed through my tears, glad that everything was alright. "Because of that I was sleep deprived, frustrated and looked like a panda for the past month."

_"Panda?"_ He said a little bit surprised.

"Yes. You know, when one doesn't get enough sleep and get bags under the eyes."

_"Heh. I see. Anyway, I wanted to tell you the Walkers, K and Alfonso will be staying here for a few more months. We need their strengths to sort everything out. Will you be alright on your own?"_

"On my own? Does that mean those temporary guards are going back too?"

_"Only one will return to Italy. The other one stays with you. Do not worry about the living expenses. I will keep transferring money on monthly bases like I have always been doing."_

"I see. Then everything will be alright on my side. Thank you for taking care of me, father."

_"Well, at least I can do this for you. I hope you can forgive me for not being at your side, Sharon."_

Despite that I didn't know my own father, I still felt that I could trust him, that I could forgive him. Also, he sounded genuinely worried for me and I was sure he loved me. It was weird, but it was just the feeling I had when I heard his voice.

"I understand." I said as I smiled softly. "You must have your own reasons and I trust you, despite that you're still a mystery man."

_"A mystery man, huh?" _He laughed. _"Well, I cannot blame you, but one day I will explain everything to you. You just have to hold onto the bracelet."_

"The bracelet?"

_"Yes. It's an important item. When you are able to wear it, try to wear it all the time. You will understand why when time's ready."_

"When time's ready? I do not understand, father. What do you mean by that?"

I was honestly confused by his words. What could the bracelet he gave me many years ago have to do with everything?

_"Sharon, for now enjoy your life. Do not worry about it, when you are ready you will understand. Just be patient."_

"Be patient, huh? I've been doing that a lot lately, but alright. I'll keep the bracelet with me and I will wait."

_"Thank you, Sharon. Then I will wish you a good night. You probably need the sleep."_

"Yes, I do. Thank you, father. And a good night to you too."

_"Thank you and a belated happy tenth birthday."_

As I heard the other end close, I slumped back on the infirmary bed, "My birthday was in September, you're half a year late." I murmured with a small smile.

Turning toward Mr. Hillman I smiled tiredly, "Thank you very much for your concern, Mr. Hillman. I really appreciated it, but everything is fine now."

"That is a relief to hear that." He said, with a small smile of his own. He still looked dubious, but it was obvious enough that he was relieved too. "I will not ask for the details but if you are troubled about something, I will be willing to listen."

"Thank you, sir. I will keep that in mind."

"I suggest you should go home for today and rest up. If you decide to rest up tomorrow too, you will be excused for your absence."

"No, I'll be in class tomorrow. Now I know everything is alright I can rest up for the rest of the day. I thank you again for your consideration, but there is no need to receive special treatment."

"Alright, then I will be seeing you tomorrow. Have a good rest, Sharon."

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Mr. Hillman."

My teacher left the infirmary and I stared at the ceiling. Tears were falling down again, but this time it was out of relief.

* * *

><p>The next day I was running late. I overslept and it was already 8:10AM when I woke up. I had a very good night rest and mentally I was recovered for 80 per cent. I still had some bags under my eyes, but at least I didn't feel tired anymore. I quickly did my morning routine and took an apple from the kitchen, my bag in the living and I started to run to school, it was 8:15AM by the time I left the apartment.<p>

I could let Beppe drive me to school, but that would still took twenty to thirty minutes considering that the main road was under construction – Tancredo left for Italy the evening before – so I ran and to my own surprise my speed was incredible. I took shortcuts and my turns were incredibly sharp. I didn't lose speed at all when I took a turn and at exactly 8:30AM I slammed my class's door open. All heads where turned to me and they stared. I was out of breath, but didn't care. I made it to class on time and I was glad for that. Not only I promised my teacher to be at school, but I wouldn't break my own personal record of zero times being late. I said my usual good morning and hobbled to my seat. After taking some deep breaths I sat down and almost immediately I let myself fell forward, hitting my head on my desk.

"Well, that was quite an entrance. Good morning to you too, Sharon." My neighbour chuckled.

"Yeah, I was late so I had to run." I said to him still a bit huffing and my head on my desk.

"The parking is quite large, so I guess you had to run hard."

"No, I had to run from home. Wouldn't make it if I went by car."

"You what!?"

"_Ah… Shit. I blurted that out."_

"Don't speak about that ever again." I said, turning my head to look in his eyes. "If you want to know, come with me after school."

I couldn't use any lame excuses anymore. The people around me were at an age where they're starting to ask things. So I had to be careful not to blurt out things. The reason I gave James the option of hearing my secret was because I trusted him. Working with him as class rep created a certain bond between us.

"Eh? But you don't really have to tell me…" He said.

I straightened my back and looked in his brown eyes again.

"I know, that's why I'm giving you a choice. If you want to know, then I'll tell you. If you don't, then I won't tell you."

"Won't you be afraid that I tell the other if you tell me?"

"I trust you and I know you won't tell anyone. Besides, you told me about your living style while nobody else in our class know about it. It's like sharing a secret, no?"

"Hm… Since when can you read people's mind?"

Seeing him with an amusing expression, I chuckled, "I can't."

Then the teacher entered and started to speak. He looked briefly at me and nodded. We started the day with geography.

"Alright, I'll go with you after school." I heard James whisper to me.

* * *

><p>Classes were, as usual, not interesting. I was caught dozing off multiple times by James and Mr. Hillman. I couldn't help it, I was really tired after everything that had been going on. So I decided to sleep in the infirmary after lunch. I notified Mr. Hillman about it and he just nodded. And thus I slept soundly till 3PM.<p>

_"Sharon. Hey, Sharon! Wake up! School's already over."_

Hearing a voice in the distant disturbing my peace, I groaned, "Nnhn… Not yet…Still sleepy…"

_"You… know what will happen if you don't wake up~"_

Hearing that sentence I snapped my eyes open and sat up in panic, "I'M AWAKE. DON'T SHOOT ME!"

"Shoot you…? That ain't a normal response, you know…"

Blinking a few times I realised it wasn't either Auntie or Uncle who said that. Seeing the brown haired boy standing next to my bed I remembered again where I was; the infirmary.

"Ah… James…" I said, still a little in a daze. Then I remembered what I actually said and I sighed. I blurted something out again. "Sorry about that, James. It's a bad habit I created."

"Does that also have to do with the thing you're going to tell me?" He asked as his eyebrow raised, making him look sceptically. "If your family abuse you I have to inform the teacher and child services…"

"Abuse!?" I exclaimed as I looked at him in bewilderment.

"Well, yeah. I mean, what reaction is 'don't shoot me'?"

I looked at him and I started to laugh, "Pfft! I'm sorry, James. I know I shouldn't laugh, but it's a misunderstanding. There is a certain reason for that."

"Huh? Ah… okay then."

Getting out of bed I stretched myself out and took my blazer from the bed end. After putting on my shoes I checked my hair and motioned James to follow me.

"Did I miss much in class?" I asked him when we walked toward the exit.

"No, not really. We did some math and art." He answered.

"I see."

As we talked about more school stuff we reached the entrance and when we were outside I changed the subject, "What you're going to hear may shock you, so I want you to be prepared for whatever may come."

"Alright… But you know, I'm getting a bit nervous." James said as he fumbled with his blazer.

Seeing him so uncertain I let out a small chuckle, "Well, that means you're expecting something. I didn't lie when I told you I ran to school, but…"

"But?"

"But… the whole thing about me having cancer is one big fat lie."

He stopped walking and I did the same thing. Looking back I saw him staring at me with disbelief.

"You're… serious?"

"Yes, I am. I never had cancer. I wasn't even ill."

"Then… why? I mean, it's illegal, right? To fake medical documents, I mean."

I was a little surprised that he mentioned the fake documents, usually someone of the age of ten or eleven wouldn't think about that.

"It's illegal, yes, but my family did it for a good reason." I confessed. "I don't know the details, but I believe I belong to a dangerous family. In the time I didn't go to school I received special self-defence training like the military's to protect myself. My aunt and uncle are actually not my real aunt and uncle. They are my teachers and care takers, but I do see them as my family. So are the two guards who were with me before."

The young brunette looked at me with a frown as he processed my words. "And… last month something happened to your family…? Is that why you were out of everything?"

"Yes. Despite I know nothing about my own family, I still worry about the members I know. They were send back to headquarters in Italy. I heard there was a coup d'état and people were actually hurt. So it was only natural to be worried. Yesterday I received a call from my father and he told me everything was fine."

I couldn't really tell him that there were actually people killed during the coup d'état.

"So that's the reason why you're suddenly back to normal. Though you're still not 100 percent fit." He muttered with a thoughtful expression.

"That's right." I said as we started to walk again in silence.

"One more thing." James said after a good ten minutes. "You said you received self-defence training like the military's. Does that mean you're ridiculously strong?"

His expression was full of expectation and yet there was some skeptism in his eyes. It made me smile.

"I'm still no match for my masters, but yes, I'm strong." I answered honestly.

"And academically? How can you be so smart when you slack off during classes?"

A small laugh escaped and my eyes twinkled in amusement. "When I told you I was reading books to keep up with others academically, it wasn't a lie. I did read books and because of that I know a lot more than you guys."

"You mean, you actually read those thick books?" James asked, surprise audible in his voice.

"Yes, high school to college level."

He stopped walking, again. "Then why are you attending primary school! I mean, if you can read college level book you could skip middle and high school if you wanted!"

Another laugh left me at his statement, "Honestly, I was asking myself that too. I could attend high school or just keep training like I did before attending school. But I noticed it this winter. I was actually still living in fear of everything. I was a social outcast even though I still had contact with my childhood friends. I labelled myself as abnormal because of my harsh training and because I may bring everyone around me in danger. Because of that my last year's appearance was fake. Nothing was real, it was all an act. I tried to blend in, not to attract any attention to myself. It was hard because of my fake past and my advanced knowledge, I had to be very patient with everyone around me. That created the calm aura you told me once about. That's why I was so surprised why everyone paid attention to me at the start of the school year. I tried to blend in, not to stand out. In the end I accepted it and tried my best to help everyone. Slowly my fear went away, it made me feel how to feel normal again. That is probably the reason why my family send me to primary school. Surrounded by my peers and interacting with them, living like a normal child again."

James was silent again. It took him a while to answer.

"Honestly, Sharon. I don't really understand what you're saying but I can tell that you had your own troubles. But all of that made you who you are now. You're a strong and smart girl and I'm proud to be your friend. If there's anything troubling you, you can always tell me. I'm here for you as your friend and as the class rep!" He concluded with a smile.

I didn't know whether he just acted to be stupid or not. Sometimes his words had an extra hidden meaning. Nonetheless I was glad he still considered me as his friend.

"But you know, Sharon." He continued.

"What is it?"

"You must be incredible fast to run from home to school. I mean only this campus itself is HUGE!"

I only laughed at the comment. It was a good thing I didn't tell him at what time I left home.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** My goodness. Longest chapter ever!

Next chapter/part is out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After four days I recovered. I also received a call from Auntie. She said their phones were lost during the coup d'état and apologised for not contacting earlier. Apparently she heard from my father that I cried during our phone conversation. I didn't deny it, but I was very embarrassed. We bantered a bit and ended up laughing. She also told me that they would come back by the end of summer. That meant I had a summer long of <em>nothing<em>. Then I had this idea.

"Say Auntie?" I began.

_"Yes, dear?"_ she replied.

"Am I allowed to go back to Holland? I want to see everyone again. It's been five years." I said.

_"Back to Holland? Hm..."_ There was a small silence before she answered. _"I guess it's alright, make sure the guard comes with you. I believe it's Beppe, right?"_

"Yes, it's Beppe. But honestly, he's slacking off a lot." I whispered the last part.

_"I bet you can kick his ass."_ Auntie said with a little laugh. _"Perhaps you haven't noticed yet, but you're already stronger than the average bodyguard."_

"Eh!?"

I was a bit surprised to hear that. I knew I was strong, but to be actually stronger than an actual trained bodyguard was… unexpected.

_"Have you tried running at full speed already?"_ She asked.

"Well, yes. I was late for school once and decided to run to school and I noticed that I was incredible fast. My cuts and turns were very sharp, but it didn't feel like my speed decreased." I answered, remembering the thrilling run.

_"I see, I'm glad to hear that! Training in the woods paid off alright. Do you know your time?"_

"Ehm… I left the house around 8:20 and arrived at class at 8:30. So ten minutes. I did use shortcuts to decrease the distance a bit."

_"YOU WHAT!?"_

"I had to! Otherwise I would be late!"

_"No, no, no! I didn't mean that, dear. I meant your speed. You ran a distance of around 6.2 miles in just 10 minutes! This means your average speed is around 62 miles per hour which is… about 60 kilometres per hour."_

"MY WHAT!?"

This time it was my turn to be surprised. Honestly I never paid any attention to the distance I had to travel. I thought the distance was around 5 km, but 10? Besides, a running speed of 60 km/h is just… inhuman.

_"Sharon, dear! I can't be proud enough to hear this result!"_ Rei continued in excitement. However, the excitement in her voice didn't last long. She soon reversed back to Coach Mode._ "It's an amazing feat, but don't run too much and too long at that speed. It will damage your legs if you use that run frequently."_

However, I was still stumped. "Auntie… a speed of 60 km/h is just insane! I mean it's just not possible! Just _not_ possible!" I exclaimed.

_"Then how do you explain your time?"_

"I… don't know…"

_"At least you don't have to worry about your speed anymore."_ She said cheerfully. _"Listen closely, dear. I advise you not to use that run, unless it's really necessary. If you use it, use it in little spurts for acceleration. Set your maximum time on three minutes. You already used it once for ten minutes straight so I forbid you to run for at least two months. If you have to run for PE or club activities, use a light jog."_

"I understand, Coach. Otherwise I would end up in a wheelchair at an early age."

_"Quick to catch up as always. Anyway, I have to be going now. They're calling me. We'll keep in touch, alright dear?"_

"Okay, good luck with your work, Auntie! I'll text you the location when I meet up with my friends if you want to check up on me." I said.

_"Hm… I think you're old enough to take care of yourself."_

"You do know I'm just ten, right?"

_"See you later!"_

"Bye!"

After she hung up I looked at the phone in my phone with a small smile, "_Dodging the question, huh?"_

And thus, that summer I would return to Holland and I couldn't wait for summer break.

* * *

><p>"Sharon, are you sure it's alright for me to come with you. It's sort of a reunion, right?" James asked me when we walked through the airport.<p>

"It's alright, James. Don't worry about it!" I said. "We texted each other frequently through that popular chat app and they said they wanted to meet you at least once."

"But I feel like I'm intruding…"

"No you aren't! Besides, have you ever wondered why I talk to you most of the time?"

"Because we were both class reps?"

"Yes and no. The reason is that I'm very picky about choosing my friends."

"You are?"

"Yeah, besides, you're the same right? Even though you're quite popular, you're hanging out with me most of the times."

"T-T-That's because I can converse with you about more sophisticated things!"

"Hm…?"

"It's the truth!"

Seeing James getting defensive I let out an amused laugh, "_Heh!_ It seems the roles are reversed. Anyway, I think you'll fit right in. Don't worry about the language barrier. I believe they already had some English classes at school, so they know the basics. I will act as interpreter when necessary. Beppe, I will trust you to keep an eye out of unusual movements."

"Yes, Miss."

I invited James to come with me. Otherwise he would spend the summer with his grandparents again. We both asked his parents and grandparents for permission and they were delighted to hear that their (grand)son made a good friend. And thus his parents applied for a visa for him for six weeks, though our trip was just for four weeks. As for Beppe, he respected me over the months we spend together. Funny how one's attitude can change so much. I only asked him to spar with me at times – I had to keep myself fit during my masters' absence – and then, wham, his attitude changed. It wasn't that I used flashy moves or something. I didn't overpower him, but neither I let him overpower me. You could say I just used enough power to spar with him equally.

Thirty minutes later, at 11:03AM, we were on the plane to Amsterdam.

* * *

><p>"My goodness… Eleven hours is just way too long. I couldn't sleep at all. How about you guys?" I said while stretching myself.<p>

We were waiting for our luggage at the conveyor belt. It was 7AM local time. James was yawning.

"Meh. I think I had a few hours of sleep. I can't believe that some of our classmates are able to do this multiple times a year."

"I know right… How about you, Beppe?" I asked, repressing a yawn of my own.

"I'm used to flights, Miss."

"Hm… I see. I envy you, Beppe…" I muttered while rubbing my eyes.

"Please, don't be, Miss."

"By the way, Sharon. Why aren't you wearing your glasses? Didn't you have bad eyesight?" James asked.

"I thought I told you they were fake." I replied, cocking a brow.

"Really!? When?"

"Before summer break…"

"Ah… I don't remember…"

"Hm… Do I look weird without them?"

"No… Not weird, just different."

"I see… "

There was a little silence. Then the conveyor belt moved.

"Ah! The luggage are coming, let's find them!" James suddenly yelled in excitement.

A little surprised at his behaviour I jerked up, "Ah… Yes… Let's!"

After twenty minutes we found our luggage and walked to the exit. While I was yawning I heard a particular voice on my left side.

"SHAAAAAA-ROOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!"

I perked up at it. There was no way I _could not_ recognise that.

"For goodness sake, Luke! Even after five years you're still as loud as ever!" I said in Dutch while laughing.

"Welcome back, Sharon!" Alicia and Roberto greeted me with bright smiles.

I hugged all of them, making the boys blush a little. Alicia giggled at that. They didn't change at all. They became taller, but they still had their typical features. Only their hairstyles were different. Alicia's hair was no longer waist-length but cut short. It was a bit over her shoulders. Luke's hair was no longer messy, it was short. He had gel in his hair to create spikes in his hair. Roberto still had his wavy hair, but it was a bit shorter than I remembered.

"Guys, I want you to introduce a friend, James." I said as I motioned James to come closer. After he nodded timidly I turned toward my American friend. "James, these are my childhood friends I told you about. The girl is Alicia, the brown haired guy is Luke and the blonde one is Roberto."

"Nice to meet you, my name is James Collins." James introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too, James. My name is Alicia Stevens." Alicia said in English.

"Likewise, James. My name is Roberto Baker." Roberto said.

"I am Luke Spencer! Let's be friends!" Luke said in a heavy accent.

I laughed a bit at Luke. Those where probably standard text sentences he learnt.

"Sharon," Luke said to me. "English is very hard to learn! How were you able to live in America!?"

"I… just read books?" I offered.

"GAH! I don't like reading!" He shouted back with a scowl. Then he looked at James. I saw him looking at him with a questionable look.

"JAMES! You play football?" Luke tried to ask James in English.

"Ehm… A little bit?" James answered.

"LET'S PLAY!" Luke exclaimed. "Roberto, you play too!"

"Eeh! But we can't play here, we're at the airport!" Roberto refuted.

"Besides, you don't have a ball." I added.

"AH!" Luke exclaimed at the realization of not having a ball.

At this I heard Alicia let out a sigh. "Honestly Sharon, you don't want to know how tiresome it get sometimes." She said to me.

"Heh, I already know. From the time we were still in kindergarten."

"Eeh!? Well… now I think about it, you were always more mature than any of us…"

Smiling at the statement I mused, "Hm… Is that so? Anyway, I'm really glad to see all of you. But where's uncle Richard?"

Last year I started to call my friends' parents aunt and uncle. Calling mama and papa was getting a bit embarrassing. They, on the other hand, were a little bit disappointed, but they didn't try to persuade me.

"I was looking for a parking space, Sharon." A voice said on my right side.

"Ah, uncle Richard! Nice to see you again." I greeted him.

"Nice to see you too, Sharon. You've grown a lot! I hope you guys had a good flight." He greeted back. He also greeted and introduced himself to James and Beppe.

"The flight was alright, but I wasn't able to sleep though." I said to him.

"I see. Let's go home everyone. I'm sure the ladies at home are preparing a welcome party for you." Richard said.

"Sir, I will be driving on my own." Beppe said to Richard.

"You can drive with us, no need to drive on your own."

"Thank you sir, but no thank you. I will be renting a car."

"Alright. I won't force you to drive with us. Do you know where to rent one?"

"Yes, I do. I will take my leave then."

"Beppe, drive carefully." I said.

"I will, Miss." He replied before walking away.

"Well, then everyone. Let's go home!" Richard said to us.

We cheered and we all followed him to the minivan.

* * *

><p>The drive itself was rather loud. Everyone was asking questions and talking about their lives at school. James fitted in just fine, though he was a bit surprised at the more casual environment. It was different of the atmosphere at school, but soon he was talking happily and waving gestures. I had to help with translating at some parts, but that didn't stop the nice atmosphere. It was great to see everyone getting along.<p>

After two hours we arrived at the Baker's residence. We got out and uncle Richard took our luggage. Beppe contacted me by text saying that he was staying in a nearby hotel and he would be on standby. I replied with an OK. I also added that he was allowed to have some fun.

When we entered the house and a loud welcome was heard.

"Welcome back, Sharon!"

"Oh, look how much you've grown!" "You are growing into a beautiful young lady!" "Oh my, time is going by so fast!"

The three ladies were chatting happily with each other. Yes, the mothers of my friends were still happy and lucky going.

"Hello aunt Christa, aunt Cleo and aunt Olivia. It has been a long time indeed." I said.

"Still as polite! It's so lovely!" Cleo said. "Oh, how I wish Alicia was a little more polite."

I don't believe I have introduced the other parents yet. Aunt Cleo is Alicia's mother. Her father is uncle Tom. Aunt Christa is Luke's mother. His father is uncle David, a former soccer player. That explains why Luke's so fond of soccer.

"Mom!" Alicia yelled.

"Thank you very much, aunt Cleo. But I think Alicia is fine as she is. There is no need for her to change." I said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh my!" Cleo said with a giggle.

"I'm glad you're smiling more." Christa said to me. "You always had this neutral look on your face."

"Did I?" I asked her, a little caught off guard.

"Well, it looked like you were forcing yourself a bit too much. But right now, you look more natural." Olivia said.

"_In other words, they noticed."_

"To be truthful, it was hard to keep up with everyone." I said with a small laugh. "But I'm still glad everyone's still the same."

"Eh!? You, keeping up with us?" Alicia exclaimed.

"Well, you were all so cheerful. It was hard to keep up with everyone's cheerfulness." I said to her.

"LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL NOW!" Luke yelled in English.

"It's 'soccer', Luke." Uncle Richard said. "When you say 'football' to an American, you mean American Football."

James nodded at this. Even though uncle Richard said it in Dutch, he did understand what he meant.

"Yes, soccer." James repeated.

"I don't really understand it, but LET'S PLAY SOCCER!" Luke said.

I could only sigh at the event. Somehow boys are always able to make friends with each other through playing soccer. The other mothers noticed James and started to introduce themselves. James did the same.

"Sharon! You'll play goalkeeper like we were kids!" he added.

"EH!?" I exclaimed. "I'm tired, Luke! Let me sleep for a bit. Besides, we're still kids!"

"NO! You will play! You're the most suited to be the goalkeeper!"

"Then, I'll be cheerleader!" Alicia said.

"That's good, Alicia!" Luke said.

"Eh!? Why doesn't she have to play?" I asked, pouting a little at the fact that she didn't have to play.

"Because Alicia is bad in soccer!" He answered.

"Yes, I am!" The red haired girl giggled.

However, I knew that was just an excuse. I knew that Alicia didn't like to play the game. As a result I face palmed.

"Let's play soccer together, Sharon." Roberto said with a smile. "It's been a while after all."

Looking at the blonde boy I let out a small sigh. I couldn't say no to him. Slapping both my cheeks I raised my fist to the sky. "ALRIGHT! This time I will stop Rob's kicks!" I exclaimed loudly to pump myself up. "Let's go!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

><p>That evening we had a feast. Uncle Tom and uncle David arrived at the Baker residence after work. They welcomed me warmly and asked how I was doing. While eating we were talking about everything. About school, grades, friends, family and more. I explained that my foster parents were busy at my father's company, so they couldn't make it. Olivia and Richard were talking to James in fluent English. Even Roberto. As expected of family members of Antonio. Speaking of Antonio. I also invited Valentino, but he couldn't make it. His father was very ill and he couldn't leave his side. I really hoped Antonio would make it through. I didn't want to think what would happen to my friend if he also lose his father.<p>

After the meal I offered to help to do the dishes, but I was turned down flatly. The mothers told me to spend time with everyone else. Thus I went outside where everyone else were. James was the first one who saw me.

"Hey Sharon! I think they are going to play soccer again!" He shouted at me as he jogged towards me.

"Again?" I said, quirking both my eyebrows.

"Yeah! By the way, I never thought you would be that awesome at goalkeeper!" He said as his eyes twinkled in excitedment. "Roberto's kicks are really powerful and you didn't let one through! It's amazing, you know!"

Laughing sheepishly I scratched my cheek. "Thanks, but the most amazing thing is that Rob's kicks are stronger than I remember. Even after my extreme training I can still feel my hands sting after each catch."

"So that just means both of you are incredible! I wish I coul–"

However, before James could finish his sentence we heard a loud shout, "ROBERTO! THIS TIME I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

"Ah, Luke! Calm down…"

We both looked at the source of the ruckus and I let out an amused chuckle.

"Are they always like that?" James asked me as we walked towards the field.

"Hm… I think so… Luke has been passionate about soccer as far I can remember. Rob has probably natural kicking talent. Even though they're friends, Luke sees Rob as his rival, I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah, as far as I know Luke never exclaimed it out loud."

When we reached the small grass field Luke turned around and pointed his index finger right towards me. "SHARON! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU EITHER!" He shouted at me. "I WILL SCORE A GOAL THIS TIME!"

Cocking my head I smirked as I crossed my arms, "Hm… Let's see about that, Luke!"

I couldn't help to taunt him. Perhaps my past sister-personality was surfacing and thus we resumed our little soccer game.

The game was set with zero goals. It was around 8:30PM – the sun started to set – and everyone was tired. The adults joined us fifteen minutes after we started. The adult males complimented me on my defending skills. For your information, we were playing soccer with just one goalie.

When we returned to the Baker residence I let myself fall on the couch. I was tired and I wanted to sleep, but unfortunately my friends wouldn't let me.

"Hey Sharon, you've really become awesome!" Alicia said.

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"Yes, I can't believe you were able to catch all those balls!" Roberto said in an awe, but muttered to himself. "I have to train more…"

"Mhm…"

"I'LL BECOME STRONGER. YOU'LL SEE, ROBERTO AND SHARON!"

"Mhm…"

"Are you alright, Sharon? You've been mumbling." Roberto asked, this time concern was audible in his voice.

"Mhm…"

"Hello…? Earth to Sharon." Alicia followed.

"Mhm…"

"I think she's really sleepy. I mean, she wasn't able to sleep on the plane." James said to the others.

"Ah! I forgot you just arrived this morning!" Roberto suddenly exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Sharon! Let me get the guestroom ready!"

Blinking several times at the sudden volume I looked around. "Mhm… Ah… It's okay, Roberto." I said, half awake, half asleep. "Don't worry, it was fun."

"Ah, Sharon dear! You look so sleepy!" Olivia said when she entered the living. "Take a shower and off to bed! James, you too. When she's done, take a shower and go to bed. It's been a long day for the two of you, right?"

She said the latter in English.

"Ah, yes ma'am." James replied.

"Call me aunt or mama Olivia or just auntie!" Olivia replied cheerfully in return.

"Ah, yes ma'a– aunt Olivia…"

Slowly I got up and walked to the bathroom. Before I left the living I said to everyone: "I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to dreamland first. See you guys tomorrow."

The next day I woke up at 11AM. It was a very long time ago I slept in this late. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. On my nightstand was my phone and my pouch with the bracelet and Antonio's pendant. After the second conversation with my father I kept the pouch close to me. For some reason I felt it was important to keep the items close to me.

When I got out and made the bed; I couldn't be untidy as a guest. It was a warm day, so I put on black shorts, an orange t-shirt and sandals. I put the pouch in my pocket of my shorts and I went to the bathroom to do my usual thing. After finishing I walked downstairs to the living.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." I greeted with a small laugh.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well?" Richard asked.

"Yea, I slept really well, uncle Richard." I replied. "What's up with the Sleeping Beauty?"

"Well, uncle Richard really likes you and he probably wants you as his future daughter-in-law." Olivia said with a giggle from the kitchen. "And so do I."

"MOM!" Roberto exclaimed at the same time I let out a surprised yelp of my own. Turning around I saw the blonde soccer boy in the hallway. "Ah, good morning to you too, Rob." I greeted.

"G-G-Good morning, Sharon…" He greeted before running to the kitchen. "Mom! That's embarrassing!"

"What's that all about?" James asked as he appeared to from the hallway.

"Hm? Ah, morning James."

"Morning, Sharon."

"About that… Aunt Olivia just joked about having me as daughter-in-law." I laughed awkwardly. "At least I hoped she was joking…"

James raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Eh!?"

"Exactly like that. I had the same reaction." I chuckled.

"Well, it would be really lovely to have you as our daughter-in-law." Richard said in English.

"Oh, come on, uncle Richard. I'm just ten, you know." I replied with a frown.

"I know. But one cannot plan early enough." He said cheerfully as I stared at him blankly.

"For your information, I will not accept an arranged marriage." I deadpanned.

"Then our Roberto has to do his best to win over your heart!"

"DAD! Not you too!" was heard from the kitchen.

"Learn to deal with it, son." Richard laughed.

"But we're only ten!"

I saw James trying to hold back his laugher, but failed at it. His shoulders were shaking and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"James! It's not funny!" Roberto shouted with a pout.

It was a long time ago when I last saw Roberto's pout and it was still as adorable as ever.  
>I went to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit for breakfast like nothing was wrong. A light breakfast before lunch wouldn't hurt.<p>

"Aunt Olivia, are the others coming today too?" I asked her.

"Yes, they will be coming around lunch time. Do you already know what you'll be doing today?"

"Hm… No, not yet." I answered before taking a bite of the banana I grabbed. Watching Olivia cutting some cabbage for lunch I suddenly had the desire to cook too. "Say, can I help you with dinner tonight?"

"No, no. You're here to see your friends, right?" She said with a smile.

"Well, yes I am. But I still want to help out. I feel like I'm freeloading otherwise." I said after taking another bite.

"You're not freeloading, dear!" She countered.

While taking another bite I thought what I could do. Despite that she said I wasn't freeloading, I felt I was. Only a little. "Hm… But I want to learn how to cook, aunt Olivia."

"Learn how to cook?" She repeated, making me nod. "Well… if that's the case then… alright!"

A little surprised how little effort that took I smiled, "Thank you very much, aunt Olivia!" I said after swallowing the last part of the fruit. "By the way, where is the trashcan? I finished my banana."

She showed me the trashcan and after throwing away the banana peel I went back to the living with an apple. There I saw Roberto with bright red cheeks. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the boy was teased by his father.

"_The poor thing."_ rang through my mind and as the good friend I was I came to his rescue.

"Uncle Richard! Don't tease Roberto!" I shouted as I raised my arm.

"Ah… The little princess sa– Whoa Sharon! That was very dangerous!"

Before I actually knew it I threw the apple at Richard. He caught it just in time before it hit his face and to my surprise I noticed that my aim was… rather accurate. However, the surprise was soon replaced by self-satisfaction.

"Well, that's for teasing Rob." I said with a smug smile.

"So, the young lady has created an attitude, huh?" Richard said with a stern face. At least he was trying to look stern. The adult's eyes, however, twinkled in amusement.

The two other boys were looking at me with gaping faces. Both didn't expect me to react like that.

"By the way, may I have that apple back? It's still a part of my breakfast." I asked as I held out my hand.

"No, you cannot have it back. It's your punishment for throwing with food." Richard mused before taking a bite of the Jonagold apple, making me pout.

"Well, I kinda expected that…" I pouted. "Anyway we're going upstairs!"

With that I grabbed James and Roberto by their arms and walked upstairs.

"Sharon, do you perhaps have a split personality?" James asked, surprise audible in his young voice.

"Yeah, you usual don't act like that. At least from what I remember…" Roberto added.

"Who knows…?" I hummed.

I could feel that the boys were looking at each other with a questionable look. I just grinned, it was great to be back.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day consisted of running, playing, yelling and laughing – and helping out Olivia with dinner. Alicia, Luke, Roberto and I ran like old times and I was quite surprised by their speed. Even though there was no running club, all of them kept running in the past years and they improved a lot. Besides they were a lot faster than the members of the Track and Field club back in the States. Luke had also taken up boxing. He wasn't lying when he said he would become stronger. I would say he was a true young man following his own words, creating his own path. Through Luke's actions Roberto had to take another sport too. Luke wanted him to take on boxing too, but Roberto didn't want to hear any of it. In the end he chose for fencing. I apologised to Roberto because it was partly my fault that Luke took it at the extreme way. Roberto told me it was alright and he told me he actually enjoyed the sport. It was very different of soccer, but nonetheless it was still interesting. I could only smile at that sheepishly. Alicia took on gymnastics. She said she didn't want to be left behind and thus she joined to make use of her flexibilities. I was very surprised and impressed, because we never had any conversations about this. They knew that I was busy training myself so they decided to surprise me and thus the next day they decided to test their skills against mine.<p>

The next day I woke up at 6:45AM. It was a habit to wake up at that time. Not only because of school, but also of all those years training. It had been a while since I did my morning run, so I decided to run that morning. Just the first two parts, the bear crawl part would be difficult to do without hills. I went to the bathroom to do the usual and went back to my room to put on my jogging gear. Quietly I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and a glass of milk. It had become a habit to drink milk, but I still didn't like it. After washing off my glass I put on my running shoes and left the house. I left a note saying that I was out jogging and that I had the house key with me. While warming up I ate my apple. Enjoying the nostalgic scenery I ended up jogging for an hour. After stretching I went back inside the house. It was already 8:15AM. Olivia was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, aunt Olivia." I greeted her.

"Ah, good morning, Sharon. You're up early! I saw the note. How was your run?" She greeted cheerfully.

"It was very satisfying. The scenery was very nostalgic."

"Good to hear that! Roberto runs five times a week too. Too bad today is his day off. Perhaps you could run together tomorrow?"

"Sounds nice. I'll ask him later. Could I have some water, please?"

"Of course, dear! You know you can get it yourself without asking."

"Ah… yes, I know but it's a habit of mine to ask for things."

"And that habit makes you such a polite girl! Here you go, Sharon."

"Thank you very much."

I took the glass and gulped the colourless liquid down my throat.

"You can use the bathroom downstairs to refresh yourself. The boys are going to be awake soon."

"Okay, thanks. Uncle Richard already left for work, I assume."

"Yes, did you see him?"

"Oh no, but I did saw an empty plate and cup on the table."

Hearing the statement Olivia sighed, "Men. Never clearing up the table."

Not even trying to mask my amusement I let out a heartily laugh. "Maybe." I giggled. "I'm going to take a shower, see you at breakfast."

After my shower I put on another t-shirt and light blue shorts. It was going to be another warm day. I saw both James and Roberto at the table when I entered the dining kitchen.

"Morning boys." I greeted.

"Good morning, Sharon." Roberto greeted back.

"Morning. You're up early." James said.

"Yea, I went for a jog. It was nostalgic jogging through town." I smiled as I sat down next to James. Reaching for the toast and butter I started on my breakfast.

"Really, seeing you guys so active it makes me want to join you guys." James sighed.

"It's never too late to start." I told him before taking a bite of the butter filled toast.

Roberto nodded, "I'm going for run tomorrow morning. If you want you could join me, James. You too Sharon."

I nodded at his request as I chewed. James looked excited at first, but his face fell soon. "I'd like to, but I don't have the right shoes…" He said sadly.

Roberto grinned, "I can lend you mine. I saw we have the same shoe size!"

James's eyes lit up and he too grinned brightly, "That would be awesome! Thanks, Roberto!"

"Aren't we all lively this morning!" Olivia entered as she sat down next to her son.

"Mhm." I hummed while chewing on another piece of my toast. After swallowing I smiled, "James is going to run with us tomorrow and today we're going to test each other's skills."

"Test each other's skills?" Olivia asked as she took the spreads for her toast.

Nodding I took another bite, "Yes, you know I've been training in martial arts, right?"

"Yes. You told me."

"Luke wants to test his boxing skills on me and I'm curious about Rob's skills as a fencer. I'm also curious how flexible Alicia is."

"Oh… that actually sounds interesting. But also a bit dangerous, are you going to wear protecting gears?"

I shook my head, "Honestly I have never worn any protection gears during the training sessions of Uncle Ivan and Auntie Rei; and they are… rather extreme."

Olivia tilted her head a little, "Extreme?"

Letting a nervous laugh I looked at my half eaten toast as I recalled my horrible training sessions, "Yes, I would rather not share the details. The stories are not exactly nice."

Olivia gave me a curious look, but smiled anyway. "You look fine to me now, Sharon, dear. But I understand if you don't want to talk about it. So when and where are you going to meet?"

I was glad she changed the topic, though I was the one who brought it up.

"9:30 in our back garden." Roberto answered, making James and me nod in confirmation.

At that Olivia let out a small gasp before she smiled cheerfully, "Ah! Then I have to make snacks for everyone. Another cheerful day!"

We finished our breakfast at 9AM. We all helped to clean up the table and then we got shooed by Olivia. It seemed we were not allowed to do the dishes. We watched some TV till the doorbell rang. Roberto got up to open the door and not much later Alicia and Luke showed up. Both their mothers came with them and after greeting us they went to Olivia.

"I brought my boxing stuff with me!" was the first thing Luke said. "I hope you're ready, Sharon!"

"Anytime." I smirked, already feeling excited at the thought of seeing my loud friend's skills.

"Let me get my fencing gear." Roberto said before he went upstairs.

"I feel so excited!" Alicia squealed as she clapped her hands together.

Feeling James's look I turned towards him and I saw him looking at us with a longing look, "I think I'm really going to take up a sport too…" He said softly, more to himself than to the others.

However, it didn't go unheard. "What did he just say?" Luke asked me.

"He said he wanted to do a sport too." I translated it for him.

"JAMES! DO FOOTB– NO SOCCER OR BOXING!" he yelled in English.

James was startled at Luke's sudden loudness and I couldn't help to let out a small giggle. Luke didn't change _at all_.

"I-I'll think about it." James stammered.

At that moment Roberto came back with a big bag on his shoulder. "Shall we go?" he suggested and we went to the garden.

The garden was around six by eight metres. The lawn was perfectly mowed and there was a small terrace with saloon table and chairs. Luke was already putting on his gear and the mothers came with drinks and snacks. They sat down and chatted like always. Soon Luke was ready and challenged me.

"Sharon! I will show you that I've become strong! Get ready!" Luke shouted as he pointed his gloved hand towards me.

Standing two metres from him I smiled, "Bring it on."

In the back of my mind I knew that I shouldn't expect too much, but nonetheless I felt the adrenaline rushing through my body. I was honestly curious how strong Luke had become in the years he took boxing. Automatically I checked Luke's energy and I noted that it was higher than a normal kid of his age. I was impressed by this and thus, I got ready.

Over the years I developed my own comfortable style after mastering the different techniques, so I stood in front of Luke with a straight back, I bended my knees as my left shoulder and foot pointed towards him; along with my left hand. While the left side of my body pointed towards the opponent, my right side got ready for the next defence or offence move.

Luke was jumping on each of his leg with his fists in front of his face. The basic movement of each boxer. I observed him like I did many times in my observation sessions. He was jumping a few more times and I saw he was getting ready for a straight punch with his left. Immediately I pointed my right foot inwards and put my weight on right leg. The moment Luke charged in with his punch I straighten out that same leg and turned counter clockwise as I lifted up the other leg. At the momentum of the turn I swung my leg down, ready to hit the target in the back. However, all I hit was thin air.

"TIME!" Luke suddenly called out. "THAT WAS TOO CLOSE, SHARON! WAY TOO CLOSE!"

Turning around I saw him three metres further as he was pointing his boxing glove at me, still shouting. I couldn't help to feel some respect towards him. Whether it was a fluke or not, he predicted the back kick and ran therefore out of my reach.

"I STILL WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

Immediately after his declaration he charged in again. I dodged his punches by moving my upper body while walking backwards. Reading his rhythm I dodged accordingly.

Straight left. "_One."_

Straight right. "_Two."_

Left uppercut. "_Three."_

Straight right. "_Four."_

Right uppercut. "_Five."_

Left uppercut. "_Six."_

Straight right. "_Seven."_

Straight left. "_Eight."_

Straight right. "_Nine."_

Right upper. "_Ten. So if the next one is left, he has a five punches rhythm."_

I had to admit it, Luke's punches were fast and powerful for a ten-year-old.

Left. "_Got it."_

Right.

At that moment I grabbed his right wrist with my right hand after sidestepping to same side as the punch. I turned my body and stretched my right arm, pulling him forwards. Luke stumbled forward and I pushed him down by his neck with my free hand. Pinning his right arm on his back, I sat on his back with my left foot on his left arm. As a finishing blow I would have put pressure on the pressure point in the neck making the enemy pass out but since it was Luke, I didn't do it.

"I GIVE, I GIVE!" The boy shouted from underneath me.

Climbing off his back, I helped him getting up. "Are you alright, Luke?" I asked him. I knew I didn't hurt him that much, but I still was concerned.

The whole thing didn't even took 35 seconds – including Luke's talking time. Disable the opponent as fast as possible was the motto the Walkers gave me.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said. He was still a little confused on what happened, but when our eyes met, his green orbs shone brightly in excitement. "But that was ultra-fast, Sharon! I didn't even notice I was on the ground! I need to train more!"

Seeing him so energetic I laughed. "Your punches were very good, Luke. They are very fast and hold a lot of power." I said to him. "But you're a bit too straightforward."

The boy tilted his head, not understanding what I meant. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I can tell what you're going to do next. Try to practice faints and different movements and you'll improve." I explained.

The boy had a little frown before he pumped his fist to the sky. "ALRIGHT! PRACTICE FAINTS TO THE MAX! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU THE NEXT TIME!"

While smiling I made sure he didn't have any injuries before looking back to the others. The children were cheering loudly whereas the adults looked very surprised.

"Sharon! That was so fast!" Alicia exclaimed. "I heard Luke was one of the best in his boxing school, but you defeated him so easily! You're so awesome!"

"That was even faster than on TV!" James shouted at the same time. "What kind of martial art is that?"

"Ah… I'm losing my confidence…" Roberto mumbled.

Not knowing how to reply I just smiled. While I like to receive compliments, receiving too many of them made me somewhat timid.

"I suppose Uncle's and Auntie's training paid off?" I offered shyly while scratching my cheek.

"Nonetheless you're still awesome!" Alicia jumpd. "I won't lose to you, just like Luke said! I will also become as awesome as you are! I challenge you, Sharon!"

"Alright! Me too!" Roberto yelled. It seems he got his fighting spirit back.

Seeing all of them so energetic I felt the corners of my lips crinkle up as once more the adrenaline rushed through my body. Their statement made me feel a little competitive.

"Alright! I'll accept challenges until one of you can defeat me!" I declared as I pointed my index finger towards them.

James was looking a bit confused and Roberto quickly told him what we were talking about. I saw James looking shocked, but then his eyes were burning with excitement.

"Sharon, does this also apply for me?" James asked.

"Of course, James. I'll be waiting for you to challenge me!" I smiled, along with my thumbs up.

At this the Amercan boy grinned as he radiated of excitement.

"Alright! My turn!" Alicia shouted.

She walked towards me and stopped one metre in front of me. We looked at each other for a few seconds before her eyes widened. "Ah! I don't know how to fight!" She exclaimed.

If this was some anime I would probably fall down at her comment, but instead I face palmed.

"I already knew that, Alicia." I sighed with a blank expression.

"Ah… Then how will I challenge you…?" She asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't worry, you just have to make sure you don't get hit." I smiled.

"How?"

"Just like THIS."

The moment I started with a left low kick, Alicia jumped up in surprise.

"Whoa! Fast!" She yelled.

I didn't stop there. Retreating my outstretched leg I put my hands of the grassy patio as my other leg followed the orbit of turn, ready for the second kick. However, the girl jumped back this time and in reaction I pushed my body of the ground. Still having my momentum of the turn I continued with a sidestep to turn towards her and launched a punch with my left. Immediately Alicia jumped high and made a somersault in the air using my outstretched arm as leverage, landing right behind me. Startled by the sudden movement I turned around and jumped back to create some distance between us. For a moment my guard was up, but when I saw the girl breathing hard I relaxed. She couldn't continue anymore, however I was incredible proud of her.

"Alright, that's all." I smiled, making the girl look at me in bewilderment.

"Huh? Already?" She panted.

I nodded, "You're already out of breath, Alis."

Her green orbs grew bigger as she noticed the state of her body. Walking to her I gave her a small hug as I smiled brightly.

"You're incredible, Alis. To be able to react so fast, it's amazing! Also your jumps!"

She looked at me once more in bewilderment before smiling brightly. "We jump a lot at gymnastics." She said gleefully.

"I see. How about that air somersault?"

It was amazing how she managed to pull off that somersault in the spur of the moment. Considering the height she needed to overcome, she needed a lot of arm and leg power to do that.

"We're still practicing those. They are really hard, but… somehow I just pulled it off here." She replied with a semi-questionable look.

That caught me off guard. If I understood her correctly, then this was her very first somersault. "Do you mean you have trouble with them at gymnastics?" I asked her, not believing that the sophisticated air somersault was her first air flip ever.

"Yes…"

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. Did she honestly react to my movements only?

"Alicia… What were you thinking when you did that flip?" I asked her. My heart was beating faster at the thought that the chattering girl may have raw talent inside of her.

"Ehm… Nothing much. I just wanted to avoid your punches and kicks. They're really scary!"

"And at gymnastics?"

"Most of the time I think I want to do it correct, but then I fail." The girl said as a small frown appeared.

Nonetheless I smiled softly. She was a natural gymnast and she wasn't aware of it herself.

"Alicia, next time don't think about doing the flip correctly. Just do it without thinking about it. I'm sure it will go much better." I said as I held her hands.

"Will it really go well?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sure of it. Today you did it without thinking on how to do the flip correctly, right?"

Her face brightened as she squeezed my fingers. "That's true! Thanks for the tip, Sharon! You're awesome!"

While we had our conversation we didn't notice the gaping faces of the boys.

"Roberto… Did you know Alicia was that good?" Luke asked his friend.

"Ne-uh." Roberto said while shaking his head. "It was only five seconds I think, but it was so intense…"

"Hey, we can't let the girls be better than us!"

James's eyes were sprinkling with excitement and it was not difficult to guess that he was thinking of what kind of art he would take on. Alicia ran to her mom to tell how incredible it was and that I gave her a tip at gymnastics and how I was her 'bestest' friend ever. I could only laugh sheepishly. However, that smile disappeared when a figure in full body gear stood in front of me. Naturally I blinked in surprise.

"Rob, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes. My turn to challenge you." Roberto's voice came from the suited figure.

Getting ready I smiled.

"Please go easy on me…" I heard him add anxiously.

"Be confident in yourself, Roberto." I said in a gentle tone. "You will regret if you don't do you best. You will not only hurt your own feelings, but mine as well. Believe in yourself and go all out, don't regret anything."

There was no verbal reaction, but I definitely felt a stronger sensation radiating from the boy. Apparently my little speech lit a fire in him.

"Sharon are you sure you don't you need a protection gear?" He asked. His tone was rather serious and it reminded me of him being in soccer mode.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I replied as I narrowed my eyes. My gut told me that I needed to be careful.

"Alright."

Roberto took his stance with his fencing sword on his right hand and I took mine. Considering that I was dealing with a weapon I had to change my stance. I had little to no experience against weapons, so I wasn't too sure how to counterattack. But I was sure of one thing, I needed to move freely and thus I relaxed my body and jumped lightly in place. While keeping my distance I observed each of Roberto's movement, ready for anything. Not seeing his face didn't make it easier.

A second later Roberto took several steps forward and lunged his sword. Not expecting the speed he was coming at me I jumped back several times, however, Roberto kept coming at me and soon the point of his sword was right in front of me. Ducking, I rolled to the side and jumped up, only for me to jump away again. His lunging was fast, too fast. When he lunged for me again I used a sidestep to avoid the blade and when I was about to hit his outstretched hand, he jumped back.

"_Great instincts."_

Immediately Roberto lunged at me again. I dodged low to his right trying to grab his outstretched arm once again. Seeing his sword going down, I rolled forward, getting behind him, abandoning my plan. Quickly I stood up as I turned around. At the same time Roberto also turned around. When he did I saw an opening, his right arm wasn't as close to his upper body like the previous times and immediately I pushed my legs towards Roberto in a low position with my acceleration technique. Within half a second I grabbed his right arm with my left and pushed it outwards, not allowing him to strike down. My right hand shot up to his throat and my fingers squeezed the soft flesh lightly.

"I GIVE!"

Like waking up from a daze I looked up at my masked friend and immediately I released my grip.

"I… I'm sorry, Roberto!" I called out, surprised by my own actions. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't believe that he managed to get me serious.

"Hah… I'm really no match for you, Sharon. It was really difficult to hit you when you move like that. I'm not used to movements like that." He said, taking his mask off.

While the boy was wiping off the sweat from his forehead I could only stare dumbfounded at him. Didn't he know how incredible he was?

"You're no match for me?" I repeated as I grabbed both his shoulders. "You should have seen yourself, Rob! You're amazing! Your footing, your speed. It was incredible! If it wasn't for that small opening in your last turn we would be still going."

"Opening?" He asked.

Releasing him I ran a hand through my short hair. "Yes. in that last turn, your right arm was a little higher and thus further of your body than usual. It just gave me enough time to close in on you."

His eyes widened. "And you saw that?" He said with a gasp. "You're amazing, Sharon!"

"You're more amazing, Rob. I was just lucky." I laughed as I watch the boy with flushed cheeks. However, it did make me realise something else. Aside from guns, I had no experience in defending myself against other weapons and that could be a problem.

However, I was pulled out of my thought by Luke's yell. "THAT WAS SOOOO AWESOME!"

"Yes! I was like acrobatics! So cool!" Alicia squealed.

"It was like in the movies!" James added. "Sharon, could you teach me those moves?"

At the same time the mothers were all clapping like it was a show. Well, I couldn't blame them. It probably looked like a show to them. Walking to them and I took a glass of apple juice from the tray.

"Haah… that was tiresome." I sighed to no one in particular. However, I still had goosebumbs.

"But it was sure amazing, Sharon, dear!" Christa said as she clapped her hands.

"Yes! I agree." Cleo added.

Smiling at them, I saw Olivia looking at me with a calculating look.

"Is something the matter, aunt Olivia?" I asked her.

"Mh!? Oh, it's nothing Sharon dear! I was just thinking about something an acquaintance told me before." She replied with a smile.

"Hm… I see. I hope it was nothing too serious."

"No, no. Don't worry about it! Here, take a cookie."

"Okay."

While I took a bite of the chocolate chipped cookie, something else was bothering me. For some reason Olivia's look was bugging me, like she knew something about me that I didn't. It was the same suspicious feeling I had with the Walkers and my family background. Could it be that Olivia, too, had connections to my father?

Shaking off the feeling I pushed the thought out of my mind. I didn't want to know. I didn't want to ruin our current relationship.

"Hey, hey, Sharon! Are we going to practice together?" Alicia asked as she took a chocolate cookie too. Her question pulled me out of my thoughts as I looked at her.

"Yeah! Let's practice!" Luke said ecstatically.

"Eh!? And here I was thinking I could relax." I pouted.

"Ah, come on! It will be fun!" Alicia said.

"Don't tell you guys are becoming training maniacs…" I said, quirking an eyebrow.

"But we want to be as awesome as you!"

"I'm going to be better than you, Sharon!"

While Luke and Alicia talked by each other I looked at Roberto. The blonde boy was just looking at me with an innocent grin and it made me I sigh. No matter how much I wanted to say no, I couldn't crush their cheerfulness.

"Alright then." I said in defeat. Turning myself to the American boy I switched to English. "James, we're going to practice our moves together. If you want to join, we'll help you. But don't think it's going to be easy."

The brunette boy jumped up in excitement. "I'm in! Thanks! I promise I do my best! Oh man, this is so exciting!"

"You made a great choice, Sharon!" Olivia said, back in her cheerful self. "I'm sure it will come handy in the future."

Looking up I looked at her questionably, "Future?" I asked.

"Ah! You mean participating in the Olympics, Olivia?" Cleo exclaimed. "Oh, that would be wonderful!"

"Oh! Just imagine that! How exciting!" Christa joined her.

Soon the three ladies where in their own world and I was left with a bugging feeling in my stomach. However, that feeling was soon gone because the others dragged me out of the garden to the soccer field. Boys really love soccer way too much.


	12. Chapter 12

The following days we practiced our moves, like we promised each other. I had to admit, it was fun. We all started to jog together in the mornings. James had some trouble with our pace, so we slowed down a bit. I promised to help James, so his first training was to increase his stamina by running. I told him about the warming ups and cooling downs. Stretching was also important. James was a bit stubborn because he wanted to learn techniques as soon as possible. I told him I wouldn't teach him any unless his stamina increased. He asked me why and I explained it was important to endure for an extended time. Whether it was a real life fight or a competition, if one's down the other wins. I also told him that we had been running since we were three years old. In other words; we had been running for seven years already. James did the rest of the math and concluded that he was in no place to complain.

Besides running I let him also do some power training to increase his strength. For running I used the roads and the sandpit on the playground. The sandpit was rather big and it was ideal to run on it, barefooted. You could compare it like a mini beach. Running in sand increase the usage of the quadriceps, hip flexors and gluteus muscles – butt muscles – what give an overall balanced run. Only seven minutes each session, however. I knew very well about the consequences, so I let him rest up plenty to recuperate. In case you were wondering, it wasn't just James running. We all ran in the sandpit, it was like a mini training camp.

As for the others, I pointed out some bad postures like I did with the Track and Field club members. I helped Alicia with some light power training to strengthen her body. It also helped her to create an overall balance. I didn't know what to do for Luke and Roberto. I knew almost nothing of their sports so I couldn't teach them anything new. The only thing I could do was spar with them, so I just did that. I noticed Luke was improving in a fast pace and after a few days he managed to create some faints and a change of rhythm in the middle of a sparring. I could see how he was one of the best in the boxing school. As for Roberto, I sparred with him with a stick. At least that way I could do more than just dodge. It was a very nice experience for myself too. As we sparred I noted some weak spots in Roberto's posture and pointed it out for him. Roberto also commented on my own posture and soon we developed our own little style.

Soon two weeks went by and we all improved significantly. I also texted Auntie about our little training camp and asked her if it was alright for me to train with them. She knew more about training than I did. She replied it was alright, as long I didn't overexert myself. _Heh…_ Like that little training camp could ever compare to their everyday Spartan sessions. I made sure no one was overexerted themselves, especially James. It seems he was a little bit frustrated but somehow I managed to calm him down through reasoning.

In the third week we all went to an amusement park for three days and two nights. It was really fun, it was like Disney Land but different. There were many mascots – it had to be hot in those costumes, it was 27 degrees Celsius outside – and _lots_ of rollercoasters. I totally loved it and after each day I was exhausted. Soon the third week was over and the last week of our vacation started.

Playing soccer became a daily activity and as a goalie I didn't let a single ball through. You could say both Luke and Roberto had a fierce resolve of scoring at least _one_ goal before I had to go back to the States. Unfortunately for them, they never managed to get one.

Our little training camp proceeded smoothly too. James was able to keep up with our usual pace for 5 minutes. It was a big improvement so he didn't complain. The camp also had another purpose, to learn English. Luke's vocabulary increased a lot in the past three weeks and I was really surprised by it. Alicia's vocabulary also increased, but it was less than Luke's. As for Roberto, he was already fluently at it. James on the other hand learnt some Dutch phrases. By the end of the fourth week they communicated with mixed sentences of English and Dutch. It was weird, but funny, to hear it and way too soon it was time for James and me to go back to the States.

Beppe was already at the airport when we arrived. It was around 10:20AM. The adults left to give us kids some time alone, after they said their goodbyes, well wishes and some hugs.

"Good work in the past four weeks, Beppe." I said to him with an approved nod. The guard only nodded.

"Do you really have to go?" Alicia said, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Can't you stay here?"

"STAY HERE, SHARON! I HAVEN'T BEATEN YOU YET!" Luke yelled, though it didn't have its usual power and volume. As for Roberto, he was looking at his feet.

"I really have to, guys. Besides I feel like we stay best friends forever like this." I said with a heavy heart.

"Why? Won't you miss us? Because we will!" Alicia called out.

"Of course I will miss you guys!" I pouted. "But I just feel our bonds will grow even more. Besides I want you guys to surprise me!"

"Surprise you?" Roberto asked, he talked for the first time that day.

"Yea," I said with a gentle smile. "I'm really looking forward to your improvements. You may not know it at the moment, but you all have raw talent in you. There's no expire date to the challenges, so surprise me with everything you have when we meet again. Of course, I will improve myself too."

They looked at me with a conflicted look.

"Besides," I continued in a smug tone. "You haven't been able to score a single goal against me."

"ROAAAAAAA! SHARON! I WILL BECOME BETTER! YOU WILL SEE!" Luke yelled as he raised his fist. His usual power in his voice was back.

"Yes, we will become better, Sharon. My kicks will be more powerful and so will be my fencing! You better don't slack off either." Roberto added in a determined tone.

"Then I won't lose either!" Alicia yelled.

As I watched them I laughed softly at their liveliness. They all became so competitive and it warmed my heart somewhat.

"That's good to hear and don't worry about me slacking off." I grinned. "How about we meet each other every two years in summer break? That way you can also improve over the summer."

"Alright!" They chorused.

Just when I was about to say something else, I saw a small store that sold jewellery. As an idea formed I ran towards it and bought five silver rings. After returning, they all looked at me with curiousity.

"What did you buy?" James asked.

Taking out the rings out the small bag I showed them the sparkling accessories. "These rings are proof of our friendship. So no matter where we are, we all stay connected. This includes James of course!"

The brown haired boy in question looked at me in disbelief. "You're sure?" he asked.

"OF COURSE! JAMES IS OUR FRIEND!" Luke yelled in English. He also put his arm around James's shoulder.

"Yes! You're part of the group now!" Alicia said while jumping of delight.

"No need to be modest. We already accepted you from the beginning." Roberto said with a smile. "It's great to have another friend with us."

"Besides," Luke continued. "if Sharon chooses you to be her friend, it means you're worthy to be her friend!"

While I know what he meant, my eye still twitched a little. "What do you mean by that?" I asked him, slightly puffing my cheeks.

"Well, you never liked anyone else besides us, right?" he replied cheekily.

"You guys followed me everywhere in kindergarten!" I retorted.

"But grew fond of us, right?" Alicia added slyly.

"Well… yes…" I muttered, looking away.

"In other words, you're picky about your friends!" Alicia exclaimed with a big smile. "And that makes us special to you!"

"I already know that…" I muttered again as I felt my own cheek getting flushed.

"Anyway, what are those rings for?" Roberto asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah! Those are proof of our friendship, right?" Alicia asked with a curious look.

Looking at Roberto I mouthed a small 'thank you' for changing the subject and he looked away with a small smile.

Redirecting my attention to the others I smiled again, "Yes! Each of us gets a ring. They are a bit too big, so it's probably better to make a necklace of it."

"So it will be like a secret object between all of us?" Luke asked as he peered at the silver objects.

"Sort of." I answered.

"Awesome!"

They all looked at the five rings in the palm of my hands as I saw them exchanging looks with each other. All of rings had the same model. One centimetre width with one small crystal stone embedded in it. The only difference were the engravings on the rings. Each of them had a different flower on it. After ten seconds Alicia, Luke and Roberto pointed at one particular ring at the same time. It had an elegant engraving with an amaryllis flower on it.

Confused why they pointed at the same ring I looked at them and I saw they were grinning at each other. Before I could even ask what was wrong Roberto said: "Sharon, this one is for you. This is the ring we choose for our captain."

Not following him I tilted my head in confusion, "Captain?"

"Yes! Our captain of the run club back in kindergarten!" Luke answered. "Don't say you forgot."

Not expecting this outcome I couldn't help to gape at them, "You mean, back then when I first called you after…"

"Yes, that time!" Alicia cut off. "The captain gets the first choice, but we know you won't pick one first so instead we picked the first one for you first!"

Speechlech at their actions I could only stare, "Guys…"

"Besides, we kind of know who will choose which ring." Roberto grinned.

Luke and Alicia nodded in agreement and Roberto picked the ring with the iris flower and looked at James.

"James, you wanted this one, right?" he said to him.

"H-How did you know?" James stammered, staring at the blonde in disbelief.

"Hm… good question. I guess we just knew." Roberto said with a small smile. "Just like we know Luke wants this one and Alicia that one."

Roberto pointed at the ring with the hyacinth flower for Luke and the ring with the daisy flower for Alicia.

"Correct!" Both Luke and Alicia chorused with a smile.

As they both took their ring from my palm, I could only watched the scene playing out in front of me in perplexity. Somehow they managed to pick out the rings I chose for them without me saying a word. After Roberto placed the ring with the iris in James's palm, he took his own ring with the camellia flower, leaving the amaryllis ring in my palm.

"There." Roberto said with a satisfying smile.

Still not knowing what to say I looked at the grinning faces. "Miss, we have to check in or we miss the boarding." Beppe suddenly said, bringing me back to the present.

"A-Ah, right." I stammered, holding the amaryllis ring between my fingers. Taking a deep breath I smiled once more as a weird warm sensation went through my body. "Well, guys. I guess we really have to go now. We'll see you in two years again! Be well."

We hugged each other and said our goodbyes. I saw Alicia holding her tears back, so I hugged her one more time. I whispered in her ear: "Don't cry, okay? You'll worry the boys. Show them that girls are strong."

She only nodded and I let her go. We really had to go or we would miss our plane. After another wave Beppe, James and I went through the check in gate leaving our dear friends behind.

* * *

><p>In the remaining weeks of summer break James, Beppe and I spend our time in the cottage up in the mountains. The mountain grounds was a good training place for James. Besides the cottage needed some cleaning. We both bought a silver chain for our rings and both of us were wearing them nonstop and we send a picture of us wearing our rings through the chat app. Alicia, Luke and Roberto did the same thing. By the end of summer break my foster parents, Alfonso and K returned – James went back to his own home already – and I was joyous to see them again. They all looked really tired, so I did my best helping around the house. I also started to cook dinner for them. I used the recipes I learnt from aunt Olivia; she taught me different kind of dishes of different countries. That day I decided to make cabbage rolls with beef and potatoes in tomato sauce as main dish and raspberry hangop as dessert.<p>

"Hoh… Princess cooked today?" Uncle mused pleasantly.

"Yes… I hope this will taste alright… it's my first time making this alone…" I said, not entirely sure if it came out right.

"I'm sure it will. Did you learn this from Olivia?" Auntie asked.

"Yes. Aunt Olivia taught me a lot. It was really fun to cook with her." I smiled.

"Then perhaps I will ask you too to help me with dinner for now on!" She said happily.

"Be careful, Princess. She can be quite strict when it's about cooking." Uncle whispered, after I sat next down to him.

Rei sent him a glare and the man froze up, "I heard that, Ivan."

"Aha…ha…ha! Uhm! Let's have dinner! We don't want Princess's cooking to be cold now?" He laughed nervously and he started on the food.

Seeing the muscled man so twitchy made me chuckle. No matter how strong Uncle was, he was still scared of his sister. With a smile I took a bite of my own creation and I deemed it alright. It wasn't super delicious, but it wasn't bad.

"This is not bad for your first try, sweetheart. Next time put some more salt and pepper on the beef." Auntie said approvingly. "Also, try to mash the potatioes. Mashed goes better with this flavour."

"It's indeed good for your first try, Miss Sharon." Alfonso said.

Both Uncle and K said the same thing and I beamed. I was never good at cooking, so I was not very confident about it. Nonetheless I still did my best and I was really happy to hear the positive reactions. The dessert was a great hit and soon I made raspberry hangop every week.

* * *

><p>School started again and I was in my last year of primary school. Beppe returned to Italy and soon my life was like before the whole incident in Italy. Once I asked about it, but they just waved it off like it was nothing. I realised the subject was taboo, so I let it slide. James and I became class representatives again and there were stories going around that the two of us had a thing. It was probably because of our necklaces. James denied everything about us having something and that made it even more suspicious for our classmates. I decided to do nothing about it, which made James frustrated. It was already December and the rumours hadn't subsided yet. It was lunch break and James was once again whining about it and I had to try my best not to twitch my eyebrows.<p>

"James, shut up." I finally fell out.

"What?" He asked surprised.

I stared at him. "You heard me. Shut it or something very bad will happen."

The boy blinked several times, "But…"

"I'm serious. I'm really annoyed by the rumour and you whining about it doesn't help." I grunted as I poked the marinated chicken on my plate.

"Then what do we do about it?" He sighed.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, like I told you many times before. Just leave it alone and it will subside in time. If you deny it like you've been doing, it will never go. If they ask you about the ring, just laugh it off and say it's just a friendship token. Nothing more, nothing less. That's how I got rid of the questions I received from the girls."

James pouted before he took a bite of his meatball. Hearing the familiar short melody I fished my phone from the pocket of my blazer. Looking at the screen I saw it was a text message from Valentino. Tapping the message the screen changed to the private text.

_Sharon, I know I shouldn't bother you with this but I really don't know what to do. You know my dad's been ill for quite some time, but this afternoon he passed away. My tutor doesn't help me either… I'm really lost right now. Please help me. Dino [12:33]_

The moment I read 'he passed away', I felt myself going mute. The message kept repeating and repeating itself in my head and I had trouble breathing. Seeing my own vision blur I felt someone shaking me softly by my shoulders.

"Sharon! Sharon, are you alright?" I heard James ask faguely.

Not be able to answer him I shook my head as I showed him the message. I couldn't believe that uncle Antonio had passed away and I didn't know what I could do to help Valentino. He asked for my help, but I didn't know what I could do.

"Hey, Sharon! Snap out of it!" James shouted as my shoulders were jerked, violently this time. "This Dino is your friend, right!? He needs you and if you're lost how will you help him?"

Hearing this I snapped out of my shock. He was right. Right now Dino needed someone to there for him.

"Y-Yea… y-y-you're right…" I stammered. "W-Where's my phone… I need to call him…"

"You're holding it."

"R-Right."

"Listen, take your time, okay? I'll make up an excuse if you're late."

Blinking a few times I looked up and James looked down at me with a soft expression. Exhaling deeply, I gave him a smile and a nod. "Thanks, James. I owe you one."

Leaving the cafeteria I ran towards the inner patio as my fingers moved through the contact list. Swiping to the V, I tapped Valentino's name and tapped on call. The line was going over and over as I panted a little from my run.

"Come on, Valentino. Pick up… pick up…" I muttered as I walked back and forth in the small garden. The coldness of the winter didn't affect me as much, but I couldn't help to shiver several times as small clouds were formed of my breath.

About half a minute later I heard a click, "Valentino!?" I called out immediately.

There was a small silence before I heard a reply, _"Hey, Sharon. What's up?"_

His voice was incredibly hoarse and he sounded tired. I heard him sniffing and it broke my heart that he had been crying.

"Don't what's up me, Valentino! I read your text…" I fell out, only falter near the end. "Asking how you are is probably stupid, but I'll ask anyway. How are you?"

I heard him chuckle softly. _"Heh, that's just like you. Knowing the answer, but still asking. I'm really glad you called, just hearing your voice makes me feel a little bit better. Thank you."_

"Just… hearing my voice makes you feel better…?" I repeated as I felt my cheeks warming up. "Hey… don't say something embarrassing like that… it… makes me feel awkward… Besides, who will not call after reading a text like that?"

_"I… suppose you're right…"_

"So… do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I leaned against the wall. The moment I did the school bell rang, afternoon classes were starting.

_"What was that sound? It sounded like a bell…" _

"Yeah, it was the school bell for afternoon classes. Don't worry about it, though, you're more important than those classes."

_"But won't you get in trouble if you skip classes?"_

Smiling a little at his concern I looked at the leafless trees in the garden. "Don't worry, a friend of mine will cover for me."

_"You're sure?"_

"Of course. Like I said, you're more important than some lousy French grammar. So what's the 911, no, it's 112 there right?"

_"Heh… Hahaha! I suppose I am more important than some grammar?" _I heard him laugh hoarsely.

"Hey, don't let it get into your head. I might hang up and go back to class, you know." I laughed with him.

_"… Meanie. Anyway, it will be a long story. Will you listen to it?"_

Already imagining him pouting I laughed again, "Of course I will. You're my dear friend, Valentino. You know that."

_"It's Dino."_

"Hm… Finally getting back to your old self, huh?"

_"… I guess so."_

Thus Valentino told me that he had to take over his family and the problem was that he didn't want to become the boss. His father, however, had hired a home tutor for him to raise him into a splendid leader. According to Valentino his tutor was a tutor from hell and the training he had to undergo was anything but petty. I had sympathy for him because becoming the leader of the family business at the age of fifteen must be hard, moreover, having a Spartan tutor to train you wasn't much of a help either. However, there was one thing what I didn't get. Valentino spoke about his Famiglia and the term was confusing me to no end.

"Say, can I ask you one thing…?" I decided to ask after he was finished.

_"What is it?"_

"You keep talking about Famiglia, but what do you mean by that? Do you consider the employees as your family or something?"

_"… Ah! Yes! Exactly like that!"_

I couldn't help to feel a little odd at his answer, something was off. It sounded like he panicked there for a moment. Shaking off the weird feeling I sighed softly.

"I see… so everyone is like family to you…" I replied as I looked at the semi-clouded sky. I tried to picture myself in his situation. If I had people working for my family who I considered as family, what would I have done? As Rei, Ivan, K and Alfonso popped up in my mind I knew my answer. There was no way I could abandon them. "I'm not trying to push you, Valentino, but if you don't want to become the leader, wouldn't that mean you're abandoning and endangering those people you consider as your family?"

_"What… do you mean?"_

"Well, I'm not really familiar with this whole next in line thing, but I'm sure your employees will be in trouble if there's no leader. Especially if it's a family business. I mean, if there's no successor that means the whole business will deteriorate and it will end up in bankruptcy. This also means that all your employees will be fired at some time, resulting in unemployment. This can count as abandoning your employees. As a result of unemployment it could also endanger their lives if can't find a new job."

There was a little silence.

"In other words, the employees you consider as family will end up on the streets because of your decision of refusing your position as the successor." I concluded.

There was more silence and I knew that Valentino was considering my words.

"I know this must be hard on you, especially so soon after uncle Antonio's death. But if you really treasure your family, protect them by becoming the boss. Work hard and become the most awesome and nicest leader ever. Show your family you can do it. I know you can do it, Dino."

More silence, but this time I heard soft sniffles. _"A-Alright… I'll do it…"_ I heard him say between small sniffles._ "I'll do it to protect everyone dear to me."_

Hearing his decision I smiled softly. "Do your best, alright? Show me you can protect everyone."

_"I will. Thank you, Sharon…"_

"Say Dino…"

_"Yeah?"_

"I'm sorry for your loss."

The sniffles stopped and a small laugh was heard, _"And you're telling me that now?"_

"Hey, I'm trying to be civil here, you know?" I retorted, grinning widely after hearing him laughing again.

_"I know, thanks for being so considerate. Really… thanks for being there for me…"_

"There you go again saying embarrassing things…" I laughed. "But, really, I'm always here for you. If anything happens, do not hesitate to contact me, 'kay?"

_"I will."_

"Anyway Valentino. Go take some rest. I have this feeling your Spartan tutor is at least as Spartan as Uncle and Auntie, so you need your rest for sure. Work hard and show uncle Antonio in Heaven how awesome you are."

_"It's DINO! And really Sharon, thanks…"_

Hearing him retorting made me laugh again. Face to face or just through calls, his reactions never failed to amuse me.

"Then I wish you a good night."

_"Yeah, good night."_

"Bye."

_"Arrivederci."_

After ending the call I let out a sigh as I looked up at the sky.

"Heaven, huh…? I wonder about that…" I muttered as I followed the floated clouds. "May you find peace wherever you go, uncle Antonio."

After a few more minutes I went back to class. I was late by an hour.

* * *

><p>Afternoon classes were the usual. I was excused for being late thanks to James. He told the teacher I was in the infirmary because I got suddenly dizzy. I motioned a small thanks and went to my seat in the back of the class. James sat in front of the class. This year we didn't sit next to each other because one, the seats were arranged in single rows and two, he missed the front row. By the end of the day my classmates asked me if I was alright. I replied it was nothing serious, so there was no need for worry. Linda was looking at me and when I caught her looking, she quickly left the room. She probably didn't like it that I <em>'stole'<em> her fans.

Talking about fans, not much later other classes started to know my reputation in academics and sports and soon I had lots of admirers – much to my annoyance. The number of 'siblings' was getting larger and larger and by the end of January it was like I had a whole army of admirers – and don't forget about stalkers. It started innocently with just tutor lessons for a few of them, but soon I had classes full. The sad thing was that 90 percent was just there to see me. The guards couldn't do anything because they didn't do anything to harm me. That rumour about James and me was finally gone and soon it was February 14.

"Haaah… Another troublesome day… It's really getting tiresome." I said to no one in particular.

It was just another morning and I was mentally getting tired of all the attention. Alfonso was driving me to school. K was, for some reason, also present.

"By the way, why are you here too, K? I thought today's was your day off?" I asked him.

"Well, Milady. I thought today could be extra tiresome for you." K answered.

Quirking a brow I looked at him, "Why would it be extra tiresome?"

"Because today it's February 14, Miss Sharon." Alfonso said.

"So? It's just anoth– " I started, till I actually realised the meaning again for February 14. "FUCK NO! IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY!"

"Milady, your language please."

Not believing that I actually forgot about this day I hit my head against the car window. "Yeah, sorry." I mumbled. "Darn it… I totally forgot…"

A little while later my phone went off. It was a text from James.

_Sharon, be prepared. [8:03]_

"_Oh, you gotta be kidding me…"_ went through my mind before I hit my head against the window again.

"Milady, are you alright?" K asked in concern.

"Don't worry. I'm just preparing myself mentally for what's coming." I muttered. "James warned me to be prepared. So… be prepared."

"Roger that, Milady."

After a few more minutes we arrived at school and when I got out of the car, I looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but I wasn't too sure about it. I released my filter on the energies and I felt there were a lot of low levelled energies at a distance of 310 metres. After the years I managed to filter out lower levelled energies if I wanted. My radius also increased to 500 metres. I wasn't sure why my radius increased so drastically, but I had the feeling it had to do with the inner calmness I had developed while dealing with my peers.

I spotted James and the rest of my classmates close to the crowd of unknown energies. In other words, the crowd was just right in front of my classroom. Already imagining the chaos made me sigh.

"Something the matter, Miss Sharon?" Alfonso asked, noticing my dejectedness.

"Nothing. Let's go. Better get over with it soon."

And thus I walked towards the terror with Alfonso and K following suit. Like a boss with a guard on each side, I entered the building. At first it wasn't that bad. The ones who recognised me, greeted me politely and so did I. However, the closer I got to my classroom, the busier it became. It was the last ten metres where chaos truly erupted and for once those ten metres were the longest ten metres ever. After my peers spotted me, they all rushed over and wished me a good valentine and thanked me for all the help. At the same time they were giving me cards and presents. I could only put on my smile and accepted the 'thank you's and presents. Refusing would be very impolite – don't forget this was an all-rich-kids school – and after fifteen minutes it was finally over. The arms of Alfonso and K were full of presents and cards and so were mine. Unconsciously I let out a sigh.

"Seems like it's over." A familiar voice said dryly.

"Yeah, thank goodness it is." I sighed. "So did you receive presents, James?"

"Yeah… I got bombarded by them too… Though not as much as you." He laughed. "I wonder why though… I don't remember being this popular…"

"Don't ask me… By the way, do you perhaps a bag or something?"

"I have a few with me, Miss Sharon. I had the feeling it would come down to this." Alfonso replied.

"Prepared like always, Al. Nice."

"Of course, Miss Sharon. But there is a little problem. With my hands full I cannot reach my pockets."

"You could put them down or ask James to hold them." I sighed.

"But I cannot ask such thing to your friend, Miss Sharon. As for putting down, it will be rude to put your presents on the ground."

I looked at my friend with a troubled look and the brown haired pre-teen sighed. "It's fine, Mr. Alfonso. I can hold them. "

"Are you sure, sir Collins?"

"Yes, otherwise Sharon will give me another troubled look." James laughed, earning himself a small glare from me.

"As you wish, sir."

After five minutes we got all the presents in the bag Alfonso brought with him. We went into the classroom just before the bell rang.

The rest of the day was alright. During lunch break I received some more presents from a few girls. Also during club activities I received more cards. By the end of the day I ended up with four full bags and of course my foster parents were delighted to see the presents. I could only sigh.

Of course if there's Valentine's Day there's also White Day, the day where one returns the favour of receiving gifts on Valentine's Day. So three and a half weeks after Valentine's Day I was in the kitchen baking cookies for everyone. I know I could buy a small presents for everyone, but at that time I was quite into baking.

"Sharon, are you sure you don't need help?" Auntie asked as she sat behind the dark kitchen island.

"Everything's just fine, Auntie." I replied. "Though I think I need some help with wrapping them in."

"You know it's not really necessary to give a return gift on White Day." She said as she watched putting the dough on another baking plate.

"I know and I know I'm crazy for doing this. But just see it as baking practice!"

"Ah… I want some of Princess's cookies too…" Uncle whined from the living. "They smell good!"

"You will getting them in a few days, Uncle." I replied in a louder voice. "Everyone will; a small thank you gift for being my family."

"Ah! I'm so touched, Princess!" Uncle said. "Oh, how do I wish you were my daughter!"

At this Rei turned her head to her brother as a small frown appeared on her forehead.

"It may be rude to ask, but why don't you want children of your own?" I blurted out.

Immediately I felt the temperature drop and I looked up from my work. I had the feeling I had asked something that shouldn't be asked.

"You know dear," Auntie started. "If we had a family of our own, they would be in danger because of our line of work."

"Yes. In order to protect them we either have to leave our family behind or to train them so they can protect themselves. But if we do that, there is a big possibility they will follow our footsteps." Uncle added, dejectedly.

"So no matter how you look at it, our families will not be happy." Auntie concluded.

"_Put them in danger… line of work… leave the family… It's like my own situation."_ repeated through my mind. It reminded once more that I wasn't part of a normal family. There was something darker than the dangerous CEO thing.

"Please, tell me in all honesty. Father doesn't have just a company like you told me, does he? It's something much more dangerous, right?" I asked, as I lowered the dough-filled icing bag.

Once more, silence filled the room as the smell of baked cookies slowly filled the space.

"Yes, it is something much more dangerous." Uncle finally said out loud.

I didn't miss the warning look Auntie gave to her brother. I wanted to say something about it, but Uncle beat me to it.

"Rei, Sharon probably knows. Or at least she knows her situation isn't normal." He said to his sister.

She looked at him before she looked at me.

"Is… that true dear?" She asked me.

"Uncle is right, Auntie." I answered. "I know my situation is anything, but normal. I also know that Uncle's previously business trips are… not normal business trips. I mean, what kind of trips will cover a person in wounds?"

It wasn't exactly my intention to point that out, but I felt it was necessary to inform them that I knew my situation was different.

"I see, so it was that obvious, huh?" Auntie sighed in defeat. "Shoot it, what do you want to know?"

This was my chance getting answers, but it didn't feel right. Something told me it wasn't the right time. Something told me that my life would change drastically if I were to know the truth. This feeling I had was rarely wrong, so I trusted my gut once more.

"Nothing." I answered, making the woman look up in surprise.

"Nothing?" Rei repeated.

"Yes, nothing." I confirmed as I continued to put dough on the baking tray. "My gut tells me that I shouldn't know the details, at least not now. So I won't ask you anything about it. Besides, I'm fine with the life style I have now. There's no need to add more drama."

"So… You are willing to wait?"

"You know, Auntie. I've been waiting for a very long time. I could just ask you the questions I have, but my gut is telling me not to do it. As for now my gut has never been wrong, so I trust it this time too. A few more years of waiting won't hurt, I guess."

"Heh. You've really calmed down since we sent to school, haven't you?" Ivan chuckled.

"You know, Uncle, I already considered myself calm before I went to school." I deadpanned.

Then all of the sudden there was a small peeping sound from the oven.

"Ah! The first batch is done!" I exclaimed happily.

And I resumed baking like the previous conversation didn't take place.

* * *

><p>On March 14 I went to school with two large boxes of homemade cookies. Two cookies were wrapped in a transparent plastic bag with a ribbon on it. I had fun making them and it tasted great in my opinion. So that day I gave a bag to everyone in my class, my tutoring class and club. I was also prepared for lunch break and by the end of the day both of the boxes were empty.<p>

"My goodness… What a day…" I sighed tiredly.

"You did a great job, Milady." K complimented.

It was just K that day, Alfonso was summoned to Italy for some job. After throwing away the empty boxes we walked towards the car and to my surprise James was waiting there.

"Hey, James. What's up? Did you forgot something?" I greeted with a wave.

"Hey, no, I didn't forget anything. But I want to ask you something." He replied as he scratched his cheek. Nodding, I signed him to continue, "Ehm… I was wondering if I could train with you this weekend… You usual train with your uncle and aunt on Saturdays, right?"

I was surprised to hear this. "I don't recommend it… You know their training menu is incredibly insane…"

"Is it not possible for me to try? I mean, you're able to do it…"

"After years of puking my guts out, yes…"

There was a little silence and James had a little frown. Ever since that summer I had been training James in running and I also taught him a few self-defence moves. He was improving steadily and I didn't think it was a good idea to let him train under the Walkers.

"Listen James, as you friend and trainer I really do not recommend it. But if you really, and I mean really, insist training with me, even if it's just once, then I will not stop you."

I slapped myself inwardly. Knowing him, I already knew the answer.

"I really insist!" James called out, making me sigh.

Putting my hands on my hips I looked at him, "Fine. Training will start at 8AM sharp. We can pick you up or you can stay over on Friday night. In any way, you have to prepare yourself physically and mentally for this."

Seeing his eyes twinkle in excitement I wasn't sure whether he had heard what I just told him. "Thanks Sharon!"

And with that he ran to his own car. Getting in my own car I let out a sigh.

"Are you sure about that, Milady? Mr. Collins may get seriously injured." K asked. Concern was audible in his deep voice.

"I know, K, but I didn't have much choice. James won't let go that easily. Beside, if he experiences something insane like that, he probably won't ask it again. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless Uncle and Auntie decide to give me, or at least him, the easy menu…"

The more I thought about it, the more it was possible. They might do something like that and with that thought I hit my head against the window.

"Milady, it's not healthy to bump your head so many times."

"I know… Anyway let's go." I sighed.

"Roger."

So, that Saturday morning K and I went to pick up James. He didn't want to intrude so he chose for the pickup. He lived in a nice neighbourhood just outside Salt Lake City and around 7:30AM I ringed his doorbell. An older looking woman opened the door.

"Good morning, little girl. What can I do for you?" the woman said.

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Sharon and I'm here to pick up James." I said politely.

"Ah! So you are Sharon. James told me a lot about you. Would you like to come in?" She smiled.

"I would like to, ma'am, but maybe another time. I'm on a tight schedule today."

"Alright then, I'll wake up James then."

I couldn't help to gawk on that. "He's still asleep!?" I blurted out accidently.

"Yes, he is. Is something wrong?"

Refraining to hit my forehead I smiled wryly. It was a good thing that I told him that we started at 8 instead of 9. Just the thought that we might be late gave me shivers. My Masters are very strict when it's about punctuality.

Before the woman could turn around we heard stumbling from inside the house and several seconds later James appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry! I overslept!" he panted as he put on his shoes in a hurry.

"_Hey… will you be alright…" _I thought as I looked at my friend.

"I'll be alright! Don't worry." He replied, like he could read my thoughts. I guess my expression was readable.

"Alright then, let's go. Your aunt is very punctual, right?" He rambled as he took my wrist. "See you later, Hilda!"

"Goodbye, James, Sharon."

Half running down the front steps I shouted a quick goodbye to the woman called Hilda. Later I learnt she was Hilda Peterson, James's caretaker. And so, twenty minutes later we arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"Sharon, will we be on time? I mean we have to climb this whole mountain too…" James asked in a slight panic as he checked his watch.

"Yeah, don't worry. It starts at nine anyway." I replied casually.

"Not eight!?"

"At eight I prepare myself for the actual training. K, you got the tire in the trunk, right?"

"Yes, Milady."

He opened the trunk and took the tire and the rope. I took one end of the rope and knotted it on the tire. The other end I bound it on my waist. I pulled the rope and I felt the tire was once again heavier.

"Tch… Uncle made it heavier again." I muttered, displeased at the discovery.

"Sharon… Are you going to run with that?" James asked as he looked at the tire with curiousity.

"Yeah. From here it's about 2.5 miles to my house. Just the distance I needed for my warming up. I hope you can run for 2.5 miles though…"

"Don't underestimate me! I've trained a lot on my stamina!" He grinned as he held up his arm, like he was showing his biceps.

Smiling at the gesture I patted his shoulder, "That's the spirit. Let's go."

Instead of my usual 15 to 17 minutes with the new weight – I noticed that my tire got heavier when I managed to run under 12 minutes, how Uncle knew my time, I had no idea – it was 25 minutes. I had to slow down a bit for James, but considering running uphill on an uneven road with lots of trees as obstacles, 25 minutes was a nice time for a 12-year-old boy. When we arrived at the goal James was panting heavily, he was also sweating a lot. So I quickly went inside to bring a sports drink and a towel for him. My foster parents were already having breakfast. It reminded me that James didn't have breakfast yet because he overslept, so I quickly called him inside to have something light. He was thankful for it and at nine sharp we started our training.

"Sharon, you start with me this time." Ivan said.

"Alright, Master."

"James, you'll be with me. I'm going to analyse you for the moment. Doing to same training as Sharon would be suicide." Rei said casually to James.

"S-S-Suicide…!?" The boy stammered as his eyes grew wider.

Hitting my forehead I sighed, "She said it…"

Apparently he heard it because he looked at me in disbelief.

"I believe I already told you the menu was insane." I said with a bitter smile.

"Let's go, Sharon." Ivan announced.

"Right, Master."

Before I followed my martial art master I gave James the thumbs up, hoping that he was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***imitates Sket Dance's Agata* KA KA KA! A/N on the bottom this time!

As always I thank you for reading! What kind of training will James and/or Sharon get? c:


	13. Chapter 13

Uncle and I ran through the woods. It was different of the usual. We took a different path and not to mention the backpack Uncle had. After ten minutes of running, we arrived at a waterfall.

"Was there always a waterfall?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, it's quite deep in the mountains."

I could only nod, the view was mesmerizing. The water was so clean and so was the little lake. It was surrounded by trees, different kinds of plants and rocks. Add some large blooming flowers and a bit of sunshine and it would look like one of those places you see in fairytales.

"Sharon, I want you to sit under the waterfall and meditate." I heard Ivan say.

Not believing what he just said, I snapped my neck towards him. "You want me what!?" I yelled.

"You heard me."

Knowing that arguing wouldn't help I took off my shirt, pants, socks and shoes. It was a good thing my body hadn't started to develop yet. So in my underwear I waded in the lake to the bottom of the waterfall and I'm telling you, it was _cold_. Mid-March was _not_ a good time to take a swim. So, after climbing on the flat rock I sat cross legged under the waterfall, trying to meditate. However, the coldness did not exactly help to concentrate.

After a good ten minutes I was slowly getting used to the cold and I started to relax my body more. Letting the liquid flow on my body I relaxed my closed eyelids and I started breathe in and out in a steady but slow pace. After some time I was completely calm and Uncle started to talk.

"Sharon, I'm going to teach you about the chakra points."

Usually I would jump up, but in the current state I could only nod.

"As you already know there are seven chakra points, located on the midline of the body." I heard him continue. "It is said that the four points located on the lower part of the body controls our instinctual actions, while the higher three controls our mentality. As the points open the spiritual energy inside a person will flow more freely. However, you have to be careful not to overflow the energy in one of the points. If the energy overflows, it is possible that your entire character may change because the spiritual energy is connected to your personality. To which character the change will be, depends on which port overflows."

After processing the information I nodded for him to continue.

"In order to open them all, you have to accept the all the things that happened and let them flow away. The first chakra is the Root chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. It's about being physically on the world and be able to choose the right decision in different kind of situations. When open; you feel grounded, stable and secure. You don't unnecessarily distrust people. "

Again I nodded.

"The second chakra is the Sacral chakra, located in the abdomen. It deals with pleasure and blocked by guilt. When open; your feelings flow freely. You can express yourself without being over-emotional and you can be passionate and lively.

The third chakra is the Navel chakra, located at the stomach. It deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. When open; you feel in control and you have sufficient self-esteem.

The fourth chakra is the Heart chakra, located at the heart. It deals with love, kindness and affection, and is blocked by grief. When open; you are compassionate and friendly, and you work at harmonious relationships.

The fifth chakra is the Throat chakra, located at the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. It is about self-expression and talking. When open; you have no problems expressing yourself and listening to others.

The sixth chakra is the Third Eye chakra, located at the forehead. It deals with insight and visualization, and is blocked by illusions. When open; you have a good intuition and you're able to think for yourself.

The seventh chakra is the Crown chakra, located at the crown of the forehead. It deals with wisdom and being one with the world, and it's blocked by attachments. When open; you're open-minded and aware of the world and yourself."

After processing everything I opened my eyes and looked at Uncle. Everything sounded oddly familiar. Yes, it was partly of Avatar, but also something else. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Did you understand it?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Sort of…"

"I see… Anyway we'll be staying here for the next week."

Hearing this I was fully back conscious. "For the next week? Staying here?"

"Yes. You will be meditating here in order to open your unopened chakra ports. I believe you can do it."

I frowned at his comment, but swallowed my retort. "I see. I don't mind, but what about school?"

"Don't worry about that. Rei will take care of that. She will probably also be training your friend after school."

"Train him!? She's not going to use her Spartan methods on him, is she!?" I exclaimed. It was then that I jumped up from my meditating position.

"No, he'll die if she does that. But if you have time to worry about him, you should worry about yourself. Will you be able to do it? Meditating a week long, I mean. You will probably come across many emotions."

"It… will be probably hard, but I will do it."

"Good answer. Also, wear the bracelet."

"The bracelet?"

"Yes. It will help you in a way."

Training with jewellery was not usual. I remembered what father told me about I would understand it in time. Had the bracelet something to do with chakra points? I decided to go for it, asking questions wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Alright. When do we start?" I replied.

"If possible in 30 minutes."

"But the bracelet is at home…"

"Don't worry, I brought it with me. Along with other things."

"_So that's why he had a backpack…"_

Nodding, I jumped back into the water and I swam towards him. After getting out of the lake he tossed me a towel and I caught it. Quickly I wrapped myself in the towel and went to Uncle for the bracelet. After taking it out the pouch I examined the piece once again. It was as mesmerising as always and I wondered what a bracelet could do. After putting it on my right wrist I checked whether it could slide off my wrist. It was still a little big, but it wouldn't slide off of my hand anymore.

_When you're able to wear it, try to wear it all the time. _I guess this is the time.

"Will you help me go through with this, Master?" I asked, shivering a little at the cold.

"I'm afraid I can't. You have to do this on your own."

"I see."

"I can only instruct where to concentrate on."

After a nod I got myself ready and I went back to the bottom of the waterfall. Sitting cross legged again I let my skin get used to the water flow. Slowly I closed my eyes and let my breathing settle down.

"To open your Root chakra, concentrate at the spot between the genitals and the rectum. Let the tips your thumb and index finger touch." I heard him said.

Following the instruction, I concentrated on the lower spot as I recalled what he said.

"_Fear blocks the Root. To open it, I have to recognise my fears and let them go."_

Recollecting what happened in my eleven years plus the other twenty-two years I found out I had many fears. However, I already had accepted many of them. Nonetheless, there were still a good handful of them. I realised that I was still scared of traffic accidents and thus, death. I was scared that people would find out about my true identity. I was scared of my unknown family background, of the unknown enemies and the unknown assaults. In some way I was also scared of myself, what eleven-year-old was as strong as a bodyguard?

Accepting that I had those fears was not so difficult, but letting go of those fears was something else.

"_So what if I don't know my background? It will probably be a shock when I hear about it, but I don't have to swirl around it now. It's the same for the unknown enemies. If they come then they come. I have been training to protect myself and the people dear to me._

_Fearing myself is not good. If I lose myself I will hurt all those around me. I trained myself to protect and to control the strength I have and if I go berserk, there are others who will stop me. There is no need to be scared._

_As for my identity… I shouldn't live in the past… I have a new life and I should be thankful. Even though it's messed up, it's still a nice life. Even if they find out, I don't think they will bothered by it. We've been together for so long already. I also shouldn't be scared of using the knowledge I have._

_Fearing death… I died once already and it's not that bad. It's just the unknown that I'm scared of. Traffic accidents are always tragic. No one know when or where it can happen. Again the unknown…_

_In other words, I fear the unknown… Heh… Shit always happens in life. The only thing I can do is tackle it head on when things happens."_

The moment I resolved myself to tackle things head on when something happens I felt something in the lower part of my body. Breathing out, I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise it was already dark. I saw a small campfire near the shore and Uncle was sitting next to it. He looked at me with a small smile.

"I guess you opened your Root?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied weakly. I was exhausted and at the same time my stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry, Uncle. Do you have some food with you?"

"Yeah, I do. You did a good job Princess. Rest up for now."

Thus after dinner, I went to sleep.

The next day I tried to open the Sacral chakra. After a light breakfast I sat under the waterfall, cross legged. This time I had to put my hands in my lap, palms up, on top of each other. Left hand underneath, its palm touching the back of the fingers of the right hand. The tips of the thumbs touching gently. I had to concentrate on the sacral bone on the lower back. This chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Meditating like the day before I let go of all my guilt of hiding things from everyone. I had to accept that things happened for a reason.

So, each day I meditated to open a chakra point, some with more ease than others. On the fifth day I wasn't able to open the throat chakra, so I tried it again the next day. However, no success. The throat chakra deals with truth and is blocked by lies. Since my rebirth my life consisted of lies. I lied to people and deceived them. Was it to keep a low profile? Even if I tried to keep one, it resulted in the opposite. To hide my identity? Yes, but I already accepted the fact that I shouldn't fear what would happen next. Dealing with it was part of life. Then was it to hide my unknown background from my classmates? Why would I want to hide it anyway? Was it in order to prevent them pitying me or did I actually pity myself? Did I envy those who had it good? Or was I unconsciously trying to change myself into someone I'm not? I didn't know. I was confused, because I didn't understand why I was confused. I didn't understand myself anymore. And thus, my fifth Chakra point stayed closed. Apparently I needed to sort out my personal issues and needed accept who I really am.

On the seventh day we went back home. It was earlier than planned, but there was nothing we could do. I was stuck and I was frustrated about it.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you." I said, disappointed at my own failure.

We walked in a slow pace. We had walked for 30 minutes already, in silence.

"No, don't be." He said. "I was naive to think you could open them so easily."

"Because of that story about my sensing ability?"

"Among other things."

"Like?"

"Like you've been adapting so quickly to everything. Academically, you're get A's with little effort. Socially, your peers are flocking at you with just a smile and as for sports…"

"It's thanks to your training." I finished it before Uncle could say something else.

He laughed a bit.

"But what has all of this to do with opening chakra ports?" I continued.

"Well, it's because you do everything with so much ease, I thought maybe you could open them with ease as well."

"You know, Uncle. You make it sound like I'm some kind of super human…"

"You aren't?" He chuckled.

"No." I said with a deadpan. "As far as I know I'm just your average eleven-year-old girl."

"Above average."

"Alright, maybe above average." I smiled wryly. Nonetheless I felt that I failed my teacher and I didn't like it. "Anyway, I won't give up on opening them!"

To encourage myself more I raised my right fist. Then all of the sudden I saw some yellow glow coming from the bracelet.

"W-W-What the hell is this!?" I yelled in panic. Seeing a glowing bracelet was not something you see every day.

Startled by my cry Ivan stopped walking and checked me in concern.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he checked my condition.

"Look at my bracelet!" I called out as I shoved the jewellery in front of his nose.

The man looked at it pensively, but he looked at me in confusion. "Aside the usual glimmering, I don't see anything out of place, Princess."

Widening my eyes I looked at him with disbelief.

"You don't see it!?" I called out.

He raised an eyebrow, "See what?"

"My bracelet is glowing! It's a soft yellow glow! Ah… It's gone now…"

"Princess… Bracelets don't glow."

"I'm not crazy, Uncle."

"Perhaps you're tired, Princess. You mentally went through a lot the past days."

"Well, yes, but I'm not crazy! I know what I saw."

Ivan sighed as he patted my head and I had a hard time to belief that he didn't believe me.

"Anyway, Princess. Let's see your friend. I'm wondering what kind of training Rei made for him." He said, changing the subject.

Quirking a brow I looked at him, "See my friend?" Then the realization hit me. James was trained by Auntie.

"Oh my god… JAMES!"

And I ran, never noticing the soft green glow on my bracelet.

Fifteen minutes later I arrived at the cottage and there I saw James lying on the ground, face down.

"JAMES!" I called out as I rushed to him. However, before could I reach him a loud crack echoed through the mountains and I grabbed my suddenly burning arm

"Well, well, Sharon… It seems you're getting out of shape." The sweet voice of my coach rang in my ears.

Gulping at the tone I looked over my shoulder as I tried not to grimace at the throbbing pain. It had been quite some time I this terror.

"H-Hi to you too, Coach…" I smiled nervously.

"Get ready, dear~"

Not waiting for a sign I started to run without looking back. However, just running away didn't do me much good. At the end of the session I was grazed by twelve bullets, excluding the first one, and I ended up with twelve hours of extra running as punishment. While I had my usual training on Saturdays, that day was the first time that the training went back to Spartan level. Obviously I had muscle ache all over my body the next day. I realised that I had returned to the harsh reality.

While I was recuperating I suddenly heard a loud scream outside. Recognizing the voice I jumped up from the couch and ran outside while in my pyjamas. Hearing James in danger numbed all the pain in my body.

"JAMES!" I called out after opening the door wildly.

"MAKE WAY! COMING THROUGH, SHARON! "

Instinctively I jumped to the side. There I saw James running with Auntie behind him, with her paintball guns. On his shirt I spotted many dots of paint and I prayed that Auntie had a different 'punishment game' for him. To run the amount of hours equal to the dots on his shirt would most likely be his end. Nonetheless I was glad that he was alright.

"Miss Sharon, why are you outside in your sleeping wear?" The rasp voice of Alfonso said from behind me.

"Ah! Al! When did you return?" I asked with surprise. It occurred to me that I never sensed him behind me.

"A few days ago, Miss." He answered with a small smile. "But I would like to ask you to change your clothing. It is not appropriate for a young lady to walk outside in her sleeping wear."

"Right…"

Getting up I dusted off my pyjamas and walked back inside. However, not before hugging the tall man. Surprised by my own actions I let go and apologised as I felt my cheeks warming up. "I… I'm sorry for that, Al… I don't know what overcame me…"

"No… It's fine, Miss Sharon."

Nodding a little I dashed inside, wondering why I suddenly hugged my trainer and guard.

* * *

><p>Days went by and things went back to normal. James told me about his training and thankfully it wasn't as Spartan as I thought. His training consisted of running with Coach behind him with her guns. For each time he was shot he had to do pushups. I also busted myself hugging my family more, not that I didn't like it, but it was different. It was like I was hugging people without knowing it myself. Was it the hormones? While the days passed I thought about the throat chakra. I was trying to figure myself out and before I knew it, it was the day of our graduation.<p>

The day itself was not really interesting. I mean everyone would see each other again in middle school. The school encompassed kindergarten to university, so everyone was most likely to stay here. Including me. So after some speeches we left the campus. It was the start of summer break.

Instead of just the usual group people, Uncle asked one of his friends to come over. This friend – named Masaru – was an expert in different kind of weapons. The idea was to teach me how to fight with weapons.

Let me get one thing straight. I never thought about using a weapon against the enemy. Sure I used a stick to spar with Roberto the year before, but who uses swords in a fight nowadays? I also used a gun before in some test firing in one of Coach's sessions, but that that was four times tops. Defending myself and others against people with or without weapons was the whole principle of doing the Spartan training. How to run away in top speed avoiding any conflict or using martial arts in tight spots, especially when there were people with me. Knocking enemies down within a few seconds was the motto.

So that day Uncle, Masaru and I were somewhere in the mountains.

"Why?" I asked. "I mean it's not like it's not interesting to learn about different kinds of weapons, but why do I have to learn how to _fight_ with them?"

"Because it might come in handy." Uncle stated simply.

"What for!?"

"He is trying to say you're a girl." Masaru intercepted. "No matter how much you train, females always are at a disadvantage against males. That's why females always use some kind of weapon in a fight, whether it's either offense or defence."

"Hey, Masaru… That's a bit harsh…" Uncle shushed him.

I gaped at him. Not twitching at that comment was certainly not easy. It hurt my pride as a woman in a child's body.

"Hey, mister." I said with a glare. "Don't you think that's a little bit rude?"

"I'm only stating the truth. Besides have you ever faced someone with a weapon before? I can't exactly imagine Ivan using a weapon."

"Master Ivan taught me how to counterattack, but truth to be told I never faced someone with a weapon before."

"Not counting your training with Rei and your little challenges with your friends, I see." The weaponary master smirked.

I was not surprised he knew about that. Uncle and/or Auntie probably told him about me and my experiences.

"Well, Sharon." Masaru continued. "For now I'll teach you about different kind of weapons. How one hold them including with its stance. Just using a weapon for its power doesn't mean the person wielding it will be strong. Nowadays people use weapons to boost their own confidence, but without mastering the correct usage. The weapon will become just a lump of material. A trained person will be able to see the weakness in the person's stance and he will easily deflect the weapon. After that you can use your martial arts to knock the person out. So let's start with some demonstrations."

Before I realised the training started and Masaru took out a katana. Soon I had to dodge his attacks while observing his handling of the weapon.

That summer I thought I was going to die multiple times. The amount of cuts and bruises I received from Masaru were insane. If it wasn't for that magic medicine, I would probably have scars all over my body – though I still have a large one on my back, but I'll tell you about that later. So over time I had to dodge attacks of his katana, chains, spear, pole, tonfas, nunchucks, knifes, axes, spoons, forks and even shurikens. Was he a ninja or something? Talking about shurikens, after a few weeks Coach Rei joined the already insane training. Adding bullets to the menu was certainly not amusing.

So by the end of summer break I was, once again, exhausted. Physically and mentally.  
>Physically because I had to move my body in the most awkward positions ever to dodge whatever was coming – and it resulted in major cramps by the way. In the end all I could do was dodging, disarming Masaru was an impossible mission. Mentally because during the summer my emotions were all over place. I cried like there was no tomorrow, I hugged everyone, I wanted attention, I wanted to help with anything and I was selfish. All for no particular reason. I had no control over them and I blamed the hormones. I guessed I started to go through puberty. Uncle had a different theory, though. He said my sacral and mostly my heart chakra were overflowing, because I tried to open all the points and failed at it. That resulted in an imbalance of my spiritual energy. When I heard that, I could only scream at him why he didn't tell me that before I tried to open the chakra points.<p>

Thus on the first day of the new school year I entered middle school with a very tiresome look. Guards were not allowed anymore, so I walked to the class room alone after K dropped me off. The moment I entered my class, 7-B, I was bombarded by questions.

"Ah, Sharon! What happened to you! Don't you feel well? Do you need to go to the infirmary? Are you feeling ill?"

For some reason the questions were ticking me off. My classmates were concerned, but why did I feel so uncomfortable? Right, because I didn't know most of them. I could recognise some faces because of tutoring class in my last year of primary school, but I didn't know their names. The others were unknown. In other words, they were not the 'siblings' I was used to. For your information, the classes were all mixed up now.

"Please everyone! Give her some space!" a girl's voice said.

"Ah! We're so sorry, Sharon!" sounded it in choir.

With my already messed up emotions I didn't need another outburst. Trying not to snap at them I could only smile wryly.

"It's alright. Thanks for the concern, though."

After a small nod I went to the back of the class, looking for an empty seat. There was still one open in the middle row. I claimed the place and soon a girl was sitting in front of me. I recognised her of one of the students I tutored. Her name was Rachel Smith. She had a heart shaped face, blond hair tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes, small nose and medium mouth. Average posture, was part of the tennis club and did not necessary need the tutoring. She was quite smart if you asked me.

"It's good to see you again, Sharon." She said. I recognised the voice from before, she was the one who said to give me some space.

"Yea, good to see you too, Rachel. Thanks for saving me there, by the way." I replied.

"Well, you do look tired. Did something happen? Don't tell me you broke up with James and was crying till now!?" She gasped.

I raised an eyebrow at the latter. "Seriously? That story is still going 'round?"

"Well… the two of you have the same necklace…"

Sighing I leaned on the palm of my hand. "Like it told you many times, it's just a friendship token."

"So… it's not a broken heart then?"

"No."

"Then why do you look so tired?"

"Family stuff, they decided on something and I'm not used to it. Don't worry about it too much."

"I see, if you say so. By the way, could you tutor me again? You're really good at it."

"Hey, hey… school hasn't even started yet and you're asking already? You don't need it, you know."

"But you're so good in explaining math! Oh! Evelyn, come here! I saved a seat for you!"

The girl named Evelyn walked towards her friend. Upon seeing me she nodded at me and sat down. She had red hair, in a braid. She wore glasses and she also had some freckles. From what I saw she had full lips and a medium nose. She was kind of pretty in my opinion.

"Hey Evelyn... it's not polite not to introduce yourself." Rachel whispered to her friend. "She's Sharon, you know…"

I tried not to twitch at that. Just before summer I could imagine that Linda got that attitude because of these kind of comments like 'She's Linda, you know. You better respect her.' or something. Rachel was slightly panicking because of her friend's stubbornness. At the same moment our homeroom teacher came in and introduced herself as Jennifer Brown. She told us the general stuff like the curriculum, exams and among other things. After that we started with math. What a beautiful way to start the day – sarcasm intended. By the way, if you were wondering about James, he was in class 7-A. After math we had to switch classes for the next subject – yes it was different of primary school. So following the map and schedule we arrived at our next class, French. If it wasn't for switching classes I would definitely had fallen asleep. At lunch break I went outside, looking for a place to take a nap. It was a nice day. Soon I found a nice spot at the back of the building. I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes. For once my mind was at peace.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping, but some shaking woke me up.

"Sha-rooon, wake up!"

"Don't… want… to…"

"Coach Rei will shoot you if you don't…"

"I'M AWAKE!" I shot up, eyes wide open. Anything but those bullets. Then I heard some laughing.

"Pfwahaha! Sharon, you never change do you? But I do have to admit your aunt is quite scary."

"James! Why did you do that!?" I countered as I puffed my cheeks. "It has been a while I had such a peaceful nap!"

"Well, most first years were in uproar because you didn't look well. Besides, you skipped afternoon classes. How's your class by the way?"

"I skipped afternoon classes…?" I repeated in surprise. "What's the time?"

He looked at his watch. "3:38PM."

"WHAT!?"

I let myself fall down again and let out a sigh. I couldn't believe that I actually skipped all afternoon classes. I had never done that before.

"So how's your class?" He asked, after he sat next to me.

"Meh… they know me but I don't know them. I don't like it. How's yours?" I muttered, staring at the light blue sky as the soft summer breeze eased my mind again .

"Well… that's a first. Openly agreeing that you don't like it." I heard James chuckle. "My class is alright. The guys teased me of being apart of you."

"Hm… One of the girls mentioned that too. That I looked tired because I was crying over a breakup or something. It wouldn't even surprise me if there's going to be a new rumour because of it."

The boy frowned a little. "Did something happen? You're kind of pessimistic today."

"Blame it on the emotions. They're a mess." I sighed as I put an arm on my eyelids.

"Hitting puberty already?"

"Don't make it sound like you know what it is."

"But I do know. It's the period of when a child turns into an adult. The physical appearance changes and so will the thinking change."

Smiling a little at his definition I peeked at my neightbour. He was looking quite peaceful as he stared into the distance. I only hummed in understanding as I closed my eyes again. There was a pleasant silence and I felt my consciousness fading.

"Hey, Sharon. Don't fall asleep again." James warned as I felt him poking my cheek.

Groaning at the gesture I sat up. The moment I did, my phone vibrated. Getting it out of the blazer I checked the caller ID; it was K. Accepting the call I put the device on my ear.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted.

_"Milady, is everything alright?"_ K replied.

"Everything is fine, K. Is something wrong?"

_"Milady, did you forget I was going to pick you up at three? You have an appointment at 4:30."_

Blinking a few times I remembered that he indeed said that he would pick me up at three for an appointment at the barber's. My hair was getting long again.

"AH! I totally forgot! I'm sorry, K. I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted as I jumped up.

After hanging up I dusted myself off.

"Not only you forgot your promise, you also slept through it." James said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut it." I shushed him with a frown. "Anyway, gotta run. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Shorter than the previous chapters, but I decided to stop here in order to have a better flow or something...

Anyway, thank you all for reading! Really, 4,8k views already! I can die happily now lol! No scratch that. I haven't reached KHR's story line yet.

White Day's tomorrow... Shall I write a special? Please tell me! :D


	14. Chapter 14

My life didn't change much after that. It consisted of going to school, training, eating and sleeping. Because of training – it was definitely back to Spartan level – I had to quit the Track and Field club. I did accept the position of class representative, I mean… it was difficult to decline if everyone voted for you. So to be the usual well-bred girl façade, I kept on smiling. Wearing a smiling face was sure tiresome.

Soon I was twelve and not much later I had my first menses. Oh the joy… that was the only thing I didn't miss. At that time Auntie explained the whole thing of being a woman. I knew she knew that I already knew about the whole thing, but that didn't stop her for telling me. I guessed she just wanted to tell me about it. I wonder why mothers like to tell their children about the menstruation cycle or perhaps it was all in my head.

I also kept tutoring for those who really needed. Because of my insane schedule I could only tutor during lunch break. At first I had three whole classes, but soon I sent away those who didn't need the extra lessons. I ended up with just ten students.

Other than that I would usually chat with my childhood friends, through a video call, normal call or just texts. I also talked with Valentino once in a while, next to the daily mails we sent each other. He told me his tutor was a demon and he strongly believed the tutor wanted to kill him. I could only respond with an awkward laugh. I was glad he was doing well though. Very soon it was the end of the school year. That summer James and I met up with the others, like we promised. The one thing that I noticed was that I was the shortest of all of them. Sure I was the youngest, but the height difference was at least seven cm. I was around 1.60 metres. It was not fair and I blamed it on my genes. James and I stayed there again for four weeks. Of course they didn't forget the challenge and as soon we were back home they challenged me. I started with Roberto and his fencing was amazing. Very short and sharp thrusts. Not to mention his footing and his speed had increased even more. If it wasn't for Masaru's training I wouldn't have stood a chance.

About Masaru's training, in the end I learnt how to use weapons. Learning the principles of each weapon and using all of them I found out I was the most comfortable with a medium length pole. Not much later my foster parents presented me with a pen. At first I thought it was just a normal pen, but I found out it could transform into a pole. I didn't even want to know where they got it.

Luke's boxing skills increased tremendously. He still had openings but overall he was quite the boxer. Not much later I found out the cause of the openings. Some moves were prohibited to use in tournaments and because of that those openings were no target spots. I had mixed feelings about it, but I let it slide at the moment. After all, he was enjoying his boxing.

Alicia made very good use of her flexibility. She took gymnastic to a new level and she even added some basic self-defence moves to it. Her arm and leg power increased a lot. It was hard to hit or to catch her; it was like cat and mouse. In the end she resigned because her stamina didn't last.

As for James, it seems he was inspired by Auntie and decided to take shooting lessons. Of course, he couldn't challenge me with that, so he used his aikido to challenge me. Apparently Uncle trained him the basics of the art when I was training with Masaru.

The challenges aside, boys didn't forget about soccer either – much to my own misery. So in the four weeks we spend there, we played soccer. Again with zero goals and too soon James and I had to go back.

Back in the States awaited us training from Hell. Rei liked to have a disciple for gun handling and for each shot James missed, she shot him with the Taser. The poor thing, but I didn't have the time to pity him because I was doing my own training of Hell. In order to train my back and abdomen muscles more Master Ivan invented the worst possible method. Tying up my feet on a high bar and underneath me he put a campfire. To fuel it more he used alcohol. So in order not to burn myself I had to swing myself back and forth. It was definitely another level of Hell.

Masaru left when my second year of middle school started. When I thought I finally had some rest, another menu was created. I had to spar with Coach, trying to disable her without getting shot. Another impossible mission. Thinking that I was used to her shots was a big mistake. After all these time she never aimed to shoot me directly, she aimed just to graze me. For the very first time I actually felt a horrendous sensation and my first session was… quite red and painful. If it wasn't for that magical medicine, I would probably have died of blood loss. Later I learnt the new sensation was called 'killing intent'. Soon two not so pleasant years went by.

* * *

><p>We graduated middle school and had our third meeting. At that moment I was 14, soon 15, and all of us improved a lot. Luke won championships after championships. Roberto went to the nationals in soccer and didn't lose in fencing either. Alicia also won the championships for gymnastics. James had an almost perfect aim thanks to Auntie and I advanced in many stages of martial arts. I still had problems with my chakra. I figured the throat chakra was half-open because my emotions became more stable, plus my bracelet was glowing a new colour at times. It was usual red, orange, yellow and green, but a soft blue also appeared. As for the glowing, only I could see it. I exclaimed a few more times when it glowed but the others didn't see anything. I also noticed it would only glow when I was determined to do something. I was quite puzzled by this phenomenon.<p>

Soon that summer was over and it was the start of high school. I actually looked forward to it because finally the scientific subjects were a little bit more advanced – but it was still below my standard – and there was going to be a field trip for the classes 10-A to 10-F in November. Location: Paris. Usual one would be quite happy about something like that, right? Well, the thing is, it wasn't a normal trip. It would be a camping trip and it was mandatory. So… In the first week of November a camping trip to Paris with a bunch of rich kids that don't know the basics of cooking and cleaning… Not quite pleasant… And no external staff allowed. God may know why the principal decided to do this.

As the class representative of class 10-A I handled all the paperwork needed for the trip – I got used to it over the years. I also handled the whining about why it was forbidden to take their own staff with them. 'Spoiled brats' was the only thing I could think of. I didn't look down on them – alright, maybe a little – but just to make sure I tested their knowledge and skills in basic cooking, and the results were quite… extraordinary. In a not so positive way. The majority were not able to cook potatoes or pasta properly. Even cracking an egg without having the whole shell in a bowl was a challenge… In other words, we were doomed. Just imagining what kind of dishes they would make gave me headaches. And too soon it was November.

So, that day on November 3rd we met each other at the airport. I handled the checklist and to my amazement everyone had at least two large suitcases with them.

"_Hey… Hey… It's just a week…"_ I muttered inwardly as I checked off the names on the list.

I, myself, had a medium sized suitcase and a backpack with me. It contained the stuff I needed for one week. If I needed extra clothes, or anything else, I could always buy some in Paris. It wasn't just camping by the way, in the morning and afternoon we would visit the famous buildings.

After a good thirty minutes every one of class 10-A was present and we proceeded to the check in. I wasn't surprised that my classmates' luggage exceeded the maximum luggage weight. As for boarding the plane… it seemed they didn't like it, sitting in economy class I mean. I really had to refrain myself for sighing out loud. So after finding my seat I put my backpack in the storage space and sat down in my seat. Probably I let out a sigh because the person next to me commented on it.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sharon. I guess you had your share of basic troubles?"

"Oh, please James. No more… It's just insane... dealing with _them_ I mean." I muttered as I closed my eyes. While I was used in dealing with my rich classmates, it didn't mean it was less tiresome.

"Well, you are one of _them_." James chuckled.

"I suppose I am… So, are you class rep again this year?"

"Yeah. I wonder why we're going to camp in Paris, though."

"You're not the only one wondering about that…"

I buckled up and waited for the plane to depart. I was honestly glad that my neighbour was James. He knew that I was horrible with planes. I experienced that I couldn't sleep during the flight.

"Hey Sharon…" James whispered.

"Yea?"

"Can I have dinner with you? I'm scared of the food the others will make and I'm not a good cook myself…"

I stared at him. "You do understand that I might have to cook for _everyone_ if they find out…" I deadpanned. Cooking for about 180 students was something I was _not_ looking forward to.

"Then what if we cook together?" He offered.

"We are split in groups, remember."

"Then how about if two groups work together? To be specifically, yours and mine."

"You won't give up unless I say OK, will you?"

"That's right."

Giving him a small glare I let out a sigh. Having a stubborn friend can be annoying at times, but it also makes our friendship interesting. Nonetheless he's a dear friend and he needed help.

"Fine. In exchange, run with me in the mornings." I sighed.

"You do know it will be still dark, right…?" He replied, a little wary of my proposition.

"Yeah, I know."

The teen grimaced as he was thinking of something.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Of course not." He frowned. "But won't the others make up stories if they notice? I mean… we're in high school now, you know…"

Raising a brow I glanced at him, "…"

"I mean, it's suspicious, you know… a boy and a girl going to who knows where and then coming back with red faces and sweating…"

My eyes widened at his words, but I frowned soon enough.

"James Collins. Just what the hell are you imagining…?" I said sternly. "No, don't answer. I don't even want to know."

"Come on, Sharon! I'm not a pervert! But you know… we are at an age where we do _things_…" He retorted to defend himself.

Seeing him in a slight panic I couldn't help to smirk, "Don't worry about being one. You're just a healthy male teen like any other thinking about these kind of things. No need to be ashamed of it, but just one thing. _We_ don't do those _things_. At least not with each other."

"I didn't mean it like that! Of course we won't do those things, I mean we're friends. Ah… how did it end up like this!"

The teen had his forehead on his palm as he sighed out loud.

"You're the one who started this topic, though." I mused in amusement and he sighed once again in frustration, making me laugh out loud. "Anyway," I continued, moving on. "Are you going to run with me or not?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Then our groups will join for breakfast and dinner. Breakfast starts at eight, so how about running at six-thirty? That way we still have the time do refresh ourselves and do our jobs as class reps."

"You're sure an early bird… But alright."

"You could say I'm used to it."

"With your crazy training? I can imagine."

Then the captain's voice came through the intercom, announcing the take off.

* * *

><p>About eleven hours later we were in Paris, around 9AM local time. Like always I wasn't able to sleep. So the first thing I did, was buying a cup of coffee, with sugar and cream. I never liked black coffee, it was too sharp. After buying my coffee I went to retrieve my luggage and exited the space. I looked for the other class representatives and the teachers. After all class reps were assembled, the teachers told us what to do. After the quick meeting we went to do our jobs. After checking up on the students we went to the touring busses. The day started off at the Louvre and ended at the camp just outside Paris. Well… it wasn't much of a camp, it was more a bungalow park in the middle of nature. There was even an <em>indoor pool<em>.

"Which part of this is camping?" I deadpanned to no one in particular.

"The cooking part." A girl named Naomi said.

She was part of my group. Each group consisted of six to eight students, my group consisted of three girls – me included – and three boys.

"And _how_ is that camping?" I replied.

"Everything." She said.

"I see…" and I let out a sigh.

All the groups went to their assigned bungalow. After putting down our stuff in the living we checked out the rooms. There were two bedrooms with each 2 bunk beds and a shared closet, two bathrooms and the living with the kitchen. It had a TV, computer, couches, dining table and more. Overall it was quite spacious.

"_As expected of a rich private school… I shouldn't have thought about real camping…"_

"Hey, Sharon! Let's cook!" a voice called out.

It came from the outside. It took me a moment before I remembered the promise with James. I actually forgot about it…

"Ah right!" I called out to the people in my group. "Guys, we're going to cook with James's group of the B class. The more the merrier, right?"

Without waiting for a reply I opened the door. There I saw James and his group; consisting of four guys and three girls. Soon everyone was chatting with each other and I went to the kitchen checking out the fridge. Even the fridge was filled with fresh ingredients.

"You gotta be kidding…" I muttered to myself. "It's like a hotel, except you have to cook for yourself… This ain't camping anymore…"

"Well, did you expect a tent and a campfire?" James asked from behind me.

"Well… that's the usual conception of camping."

"Hey Sharon! Are you going to cook?" One of the boys asked me. It was Oliver. He was also in my group.

I closed the fridge and turned around. "We take turns in cooking." I called out. "The same as for doing the dishes."

"Ah, come on! We can't cook!" another boy said. His name was Ethan, James's group.

"And you assume I can?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." Ethan replied. "James told us you were great at cooking."

I stared at my friend. "Thanks for informing them…" I said sarcastically.

"A…ha…ha… You're welcome…?"

Turning back to the students I put my hands on my hips. "We still take turns in cooking. If you want I can supervise the cooking and give advice if needed."

"So it will be just like your tutoring sessions?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, kind of."

"Then there's nothing to worry! Your tutoring sessions are amazing!" She called out estatically.

I sighed inwardly. Using formulas in math is not the same as handling a knife. Since my new life I have been sighing a lot, it became more or less my second breathing.

"How about this schedule?" Denise, another girl of my group said. "Tomorrow's cooks are today's dishwashers."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Paul said. He was in James's group.

"Then how about three groups of three and one of four?" Miranda said, also James's group.

They started to plan. That's one thing they're good at, managing and planning. Considering they might take over their parents' business or create their own, it's a good skill. After ten minutes the schedule was done and it looked like this:

Team 1: Sharon, James, Linda

Team 2: Naomi, Paul, Kevin

Team 3: Denise, Robert, Ethan

Team 4: Evelyn, Miranda, Oliver, Tom

If the names Linda and Evelyn sounds familiar, then congratulations for having a good memory. They are the same Linda and Evelyn as in primary and middle school. Both of them were in James's group.

Thus twenty minutes later James, Linda and I started cooking. I decided to make something simple like rice with curry. James took the ingredients and started to wash them, I did the rice and Linda started to cut the meat. Linda changed over the years. She didn't have her attitude anymore. I heard she was humiliated by some other rich girl.

After putting the pan with rice on medium flame I helped Linda with the meat and other ingredients. I noticed she was good in handling the knife.

"If you're wondering why, I'm used to cooking." Linda stated monotonely.

I stopped cutting the carrots and looked at her. "Well, that came out of nowhere." I replied before I resumed the cutting.

"You're not going to ask?" She asked.

"Ask about what? The cooking?"

"Yes…"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well… In my opinion it's normal to be able to cook simple dishes at an age of fifteen or sixteen. I'll rather put my question marks if one's not able to cook. Besides I'm not going to stick my nose in someone else's business, but if you want to share; I'll listen."

There was a little silence between us. The only sound hearable were the cutting and the chatting of our groups. James, too, was cutting some vegetables for the salad. He somehow managed to create some ornament by cutting the cucumber not fully through. I only gave him advice how on how to hold the knife while cutting. Like Albert Einstein said _'The only source of knowledge is experience'_. Cooking is also knowledge.

When I started on the potatoes for the curry, Linda started to talk.

"Do you remember the rumour about me being humiliated in middle school?" She said in a soft voice.

"I heard about it." I replied after looking up.

James also started to peel the potatoes. He kept his mouth shut. It was probably a first that Linda started a conversation about a touchy subject.

"It wasn't humiliation. That bitch destroyed our family." She hissed venomously.

Hearing her tone I stopped peeling. "Destroyed?"

"Yeah, Star Winsolf. That bitch sued me for no reason and we lost the case. Because of that my father lost his company."

"Sue you…? What for?"

"I threw some grape juice on her because she annoyed the hell out of me."

"You threw grape juice on her and she sued you…?" I repeated, trying not to gape at her. "Unbelievable…"

"Yeah, the bitch."

I wanted to say it was partly her fault, but commenting on it would not be a good idea at that moment.

"So, how are you and your family doing now?" I asked her as I resumed the peeling.

"We manage. It's a lot different than before. We don't have the money to hire staff anymore, so we have to do the cooking and cleaning ourselves. It was hard at first, but now I'm used to it. I never thought being a commoner was this hard. I bet you have staff doing all of this for you."

"No, I don't have any staff except for my guards." I replied dryly.

"What do you mean? I thought your father has some huge company in Italy."

"He does, but I live with my aunt and uncle. Even though they are part of the company, we don't have any staff. It's mostly my aunt and I doing the housework. The guards are with us just to ensure my safety. So in overall I live quite like a commoner."

"But what about your attitude? I mean, you're like a noble's daughter. Well-mannered, perfect posture, all smiles."

"Aren't all children from rich families like that? Being polite and well-mannered and such."

James chuckled. "You really thought that?" he said.

"Yeah… Do… I have the wrong image?" I questioned as I looked at the two.

Both Linda and James looked at each other and they started to laugh.

"Well, yeah… Kind of…" Linda giggled.

"Oh come on! After all these years I had the wrong impression!?" I exclaimed, a little baffled by my misconception.

The others looked at me from the living. The living had a direct view of the kitchen. I gestured everything was alright. They resumed with their own activities.

"Well, everybody liked you because you were like the ideal noble girl. Even I was a bit envious, but after hearing this you were probably acting." Linda said amusingly.

"Well, _excuse me_ for not being brought up as a nobleman's daughter." I said a bit embarrassed. "How should I have known it wasn't like that?"

"So even the perfect class rep has her troubles in the high-class society." She continued.

"Oh. Shoo you, Linda." I pouted a bit.

James laughed, "Seems the two of you are getting along quite well."

"Are we?" we both asked at the same time. Looking at each other we both started to laugh.

"Alright, maybe we can get along. Besides, isn't this our very first real conversation?" I laughed.

"I think it is…" Linda said. "By the way, shall I cut those potatoes too?"

"Sure."

"Say Linda, this might be a personal question, but how are you able to continue school here?" James asked.

"Well… My parents are good friends with the principal so I could stay here at a discount. I also received a scholarship." She answered.

"That's good for you." James said.

We continued peeling and cutting. After a few more minutes we were done and I started to cook the meat. The smell filled the living and soon there was an uproar for food. The rice started to cook so I put it on low flame. After cooking the curry we took out the plates and cutlery. Just before we left the kitchen Linda said something to us.

"Please do not tell anyone else about this. No one knows."

James and I looked at each other. James spoke up, "We as class representatives have the duty to listen to our students and keep it for ourselves if it's personal. Unless it could endanger the student we have the right to consult it with the teacher."

"And just like that this case is closed, at least for now." I added.

"Thanks, you two. Anyway let's serve dinner." Linda said.

Dinner was a big success and soon it was time to go to bed, at least for me. I was tired and the day after I would go running with James at 6:30. And thus our first day in Paris ended.

The next morning I woke up at six. It was still dark, I heard my female roommates breathing slowly but steadily. Quietly I got up and took my training gear. I went to the bathroom. I enjoyed the silence greatly, the silence of sleeping people. I did the usual thing and after redressing I put my pyjamas back on my bed, making sure not waking up the girls. Then I went to the kitchen to grab two apples. I ate one, the other one was for later. I went outside to meet up my jogging partner.

I remember the fresh morning air. It was a bit chilled, but it was still warmer than in Salt Lake City. I missed the soft autumns and winters. I started to warm up and jogged to the building James and his group were staying.

"I believe it was number 28…" I mumbled to myself.

Not much later I suddenly sensed James. It was 200 metres ahead of me.

"That guy… he was still asleep…" I sighed as I smiled slightly. James was never a morning person.

Just a little side note. When one is asleep their energy drops drastically. Because I filtered all lower levels of energy I cannot sense them. If there is a sudden energy appearance within my radius, it mostly means the person woke up. It's a different story if it's on the borderline of my radius.

Soon I arrived at his lodge and I waited while I jogged in place. Five minutes later he ran out the lodge. He ran past me, going to the direction of my lodge.

"Even if you go to the lodge, you won't find me there…" I called after him.

James stopped immediately and turned around in surprise. His perplexed expression was very amusing to see.

"S-S-Sharon! How long have you been waiting?" He stammered.

"Five minutes or so. Good morning to you too, James."

"Yeah… Good morning..."

"Did you eat something yet?"

"No… I woke up late... the guys wouldn't let me sleep."

"Hm… that's to be expected. By the way, here. You can have it."

I tossed him the apple and he caught it easily.

"Thanks. What about you?"

"I already had one. Anyway, let's go. I have to be ready when they start making breakfast. I don't want to see the whole kitchen on fire."

"Right."

We jogged in silence. I enjoyed the scenery, I don't know about James though. We met some other joggers and we greeted them with a small bonjour. Suddenly I sensed Alfonso at a distance of one kilometres, just at the border of my newly gained radius. It was behind me then it disappeared.

"_Don't tell me…"_

"James, let's slow down a bit." I said as I lowered my jogging speed.

"Sure, but why? Don't tell me you're getting tired…" James said, quirking a brow.

"I sensed Alfonso for a second. It seems he's just out of my reach. I want to confirm it."

"Alfonso? The same Alfonso that guards you?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright… but you know Sharon, I still don't get the whole sensing stuff. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, in one aspect it doesn't make sense. Even I don't understand it fully. Just say it's a sixth sense or something."

We slowed down our pace little by little and I sensed Alfonso again. It seemed he didn't notice the change of pace.

"He's here…" I muttered with a frown.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Taking out my phone of my jogging vest, I texted Alfonso.

_'Hey, Al. Fancy meeting you here. Didn't expect you here, especially at a distance of 1km. Tell me how you are. xo S.'_

Not much later my phone rang. It was Alfonso.

"Good morning, Al." I said after accepting the call.

_"Good morning, Miss Sharon. I apologise for my behaviour." _He replied.

"It's alright. I bet Uncle asked you to do it."

_"How did you know, Miss?"_

"He is predictable you know… especially after I hit puberty."

_"Sir Ivan is just concerned about you, Miss. He doesn't want any suspicious males to approach you."_

"Well, at the moment you're one of those suspicious males, Al."

_"Ah…"_

"Anyway, you're allowed to keep watch over me. You're here anyway, but take enough breaks. I don't want you to fall ill on my watch. It's just you, right?"

_"That's correct, Miss Sharon."_

"Alright, then enjoy Paris as much as you can. If there's trouble I'll contact you ASAP."

_"Understood, Miss Sharon. Then goodbye."_

"Bye."

After ending the conversation I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Uncle Ivan is sure protective over you." James commented.

"I know… It's getting annoying though." I sighed. "I appreciate the thought, but lately he's sticking his nose too much in my business. Even though I don't really have business beside training and school."

"Besides, you can take care of suspicious men. I mean as far as I can tell you're on par with Alfonso and K."

"Just looking at strength and technique I'm better than both of them, but they have more experience to react to sudden movements. I lack that, so it compensates each other."

"But it's still amazing, you know."

"You're amazing too. Keeping up with Auntie's and even Uncle's training."

"Well… what fear can do to a person…"

"Heh, true…"

Our jog ended after a little hour. I went back to my lodge to take a shower and change in my casual clothes. The first cooks for breakfast were already in the kitchen – for breakfast it was just us, dinner was including James and co. – taking out the butter, cheese, marmalade and such from the fridge. I put a few baguettes in the oven and started to fry eggs. After a small 20 minutes breakfast was ready. After cleaning up we readied ourselves for the day. Soon another day of touring started.

* * *

><p>Day after day passed – with troubles in the kitchen – and soon it was Friday. The touring was done and the last three days were free time. James's group and mine got along with each other quite well. We decided to go to the department store together.<p>

While the others were talking happily I walked behind them. I still liked silence over talking. Suddenly Ethan turned around and spoke to me.

"Sharon, ehm… if you like the idea, maybe we can hang out? Just to two of us?"

I was quite surprised at the sudden request for a date. It was obvious enough, I mean hanging out just the two of us? Definitely a date.

The other boys reacted in a teasing way and the girls were a bit frustrated because he had the nerve to suddenly ask a girl out.

"I mean… you're hanging out with James all the time… Unless the two of you really have a thing…"

"You know, Ethan," I started. "If you're asking for a date, then ask with confidence. No girl likes a half-assed resolve from a guy. Especially if it's about asking the girl out."

Ethan's eyes widened a little. He didn't expect a reply like that. My attitude changed a little after the conversation with Linda and James. You could say I kind of dropped the mask. I was less polite and less well-mannered than usual; I was more like myself. However, I still treated others with respect. It's only fair to treat others like you treat yourself. Everyone gets a chance to prove themselves.

He shook his head and looked at me with more determination, it took me a little off guard. "Go out with me, Sharon." He said firmly.

Smiling a little I ran a hand through my hair, "My intention was to say no, but I think I've changed my mind. I'll give you credits for your resolve." I said.

In the corner of my eyes I saw James holding back his laughter – though I'm still not sure what was funny – and thus I ended up hanging out with Ethan, with the rest of the group sneaking behind us. It was a nice day. We went shopping and window shopping, ate lunch in a small café and revisited some monuments. By the end of the day Ethan was out of money. I offered to pay, but he insisted it was on him. So around 4:30PM we went to a local bank. Who would knew we would become hostages of a bank robbery…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun dun dun... Stopping at this point is kind of nerve wrecking, don't you think? I've written out the robbery itself already and... the next chapter will be a small crossover with Detective Conan ;D I hope you don't mind... :x

Anyway, thank you all for you time reading this!


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, the lines of the robbery are part of episode 563 and 564._

* * *

><p>"So busy!" Ethan whined. "This is Paris alright…"<p>

Ethan and I were standing in the line for the ATM for ten minutes. It was indeed busy. Many were waiting for the ATM.

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised." I commented. "It is the capital of France."

I was texting James, asking if it was interesting to follow us. Instead of the usual reply of 'What are you talking about?' I received an odd one.

_'Men in ski masks are entering the bank! Get out!'_

I wondered what he meant, but suddenly I felt a malicious sensation. Without thinking I turned around.

"What's the matter, Shar–?"

Before Ethan could finish his sentence, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. Everyone turned around in horror. Some were screaming at the sudden sound. There I saw five masked men, each wearing the same grey uniform, gloves and black ski masks. Each of them was holding a firearm. After a quick scan I noted one revolver, three semi-automatics and a submachine gun. While everyone else panicked I quickly sent out a text to Alfonso about the situation. I also added that he had to record the conversation. At that moment Alfonso was a better option than James. After sending the text I slowly walked through the crowd to the reception counter. I called Alfonso's number and put the phone in a potted plant on the counter, hoping they wouldn't notice the lost phone. I had to thank my foster parents for their fast thinking exercises.

Going through the crowd again I stood behind Ethan.

"Lock the entrances and close the shutters!" yelled the man in French. "Everyone gather in one place now!"

I assumed he was the leader.

"S-S-S-Sharon… W-W-W-What d-d-did h-he s-say?" Ethan whimpered.

I couldn't blame him. Everyone was panicking and going against five armed men was definitely not the best option. No matter how much training I had, there was just no way I could take them on at the same time.

"He demanded to lock the entrances and close the shutters. Also to gather everyone in one place." I translated as I took his arm. Apparently he was so scared that he had forgotten his French.

Everyone started to move and so did we. We all gathered in front of the main reception. It was near my planted phone. Ethan and I sat down at the outside of the group. I observed the situation. One of the masked men demanded for the staff to sit down. On each side of the group of hostages stood a robber, chances for an escape were zero. It was a dire situation. I don't know what exactly happened, but another shot was fired followed by a scream. I snapped my head to the source and saw a man on the ground grabbing his arm. There was a small amount of blood visible as the other hostages made noises of panic.

"_Damnit. Playing hero is not the right time." _I thought bitterly as I bit my bottom lip.

"You see, these are not toys." the leader spoke again.

Looking to my left I checked up on Ethan. He was shaking furiously. "Ethan, we will get through this. Calm yourself." I whispered, trying to calm him down only a little bit. However, he could only shake his head.

"If you don't want to get hurt, get moving!" the leader continued.

"Listen! If there's someone you know or brought along, stay close to them!" another robber yelled.

"_Stay close to someone you know or brought along? That's an unusual demand…"_ I thought as I observed the situation.

"For the time being, put your cellphones in this bag!" robber Three demanded.

"W-What i-is h-he saying?" Ethan whispered next to me.

"Stay close to someone you know and put your cellphone in that bag." I translated as I watch two men starting to collect the cellphones.

"R-R-Right… H-How c-can you b-be so c-calm?"

"It's a long story, but let's say I've learnt how to stay calm in bad situations."

"Hey! What are you two whispering!?" robber Two yelled at us as he swung his gun around.

"_Hey, hey… be careful with that…" _I groaned inwardly as my eyes followed the black metal piece. Thinking fast I put my hands in front of me and started my act.

"N-N-Nous sommes t-t-ouristes! M-Mon ami ne p-parle pas f-français." I stammered, hoping that I could fool him by telling that we were tourists and that my friend didn't speak French.

He seemed to buy it, because he pointed at the bag and said "téléphone portable". He nodded at me to translate it for Ethan.

"Ethan, your phone…" I whispered as I kept a wary look at the man's firearm.

"Left pocket of my jacket… I can't move…"

I fiddled with his jacket and took out his phone. Without any delays I put the device in the bag.

"J-Je n'ai pas un t-téléphone… C-C'est à l'hôtel…" I said to him before he could ask about mine.

He seemed satisfied with the answer and continued to collect the cellphones. A few minutes later Ethan spoke up. "Left it at the hotel? You're serious?" Ethan whispered, bewilderment audible in his voice.

"You're feeling better?" I asked him, smling a little at his statement. I was glad he had calmed down enough to remember his French.

"Yea… a little… Seeing you so calm, made me calmer." He smiled slightly. "Where did you learn to be this calm?"

"Good to hear you're doing better. I'll tell you about that later. For now, don't make a ruckus." I told him as I watched the leader move around with several suitcases. Before he put them on the counter he looked at his watch.

"You don't have to tell me that twice."

When he was done he spoke up again. "Hey, is the branch chief here?" He yelled as he looked around the crowd.

After a few seconds I saw an older looking man in a suit raising his hand.

"Good, come over here!" the leader demanded, but when the chief hesitated, the man raised his voice. "Hurry!"

"Y-Yes…" the chief stammered as he slowly stood up. He was trembling and he walked over to the leader with both his hands up, showing he meant no harm.

"Don't be scared, just pack all your money into these cases. Easy, isn't it?" the head robber gruffed.

"O-Only me?" the chief stammered.

"Yeah, seems like you'd know about where the money is!"

After the chief nodded I noted that the leader looked at his watch for the second time.

"Now, the ones who have no companions here, stand up!" Robber four said. However, when no one moved he got angry and started to swing with his weapon. "Hurry! Or do you want me to shoot you!"

At this I felt Ethan stiffen again, so did the others. With some reluctance a handful people stood up with fearful expressions.

"Come here and each of you take a roll of tape!" He continued. "Use it to tape the eyes and mouths of everyone with a companion, and tie their arms behind their backs! Since you aren't acquainted with any of them, we don't have to worry about you going soft on them."

There was a small murmur as the ones without companion walked towards the masked man. He gave a roll duct tape to each of the hostages with no companion. "Of course, we'll tape you up all the same afterwards." He said and soon the taping started.

"W-What is going to happen to us…?" Ethan whispered in a cracked voice.

"I don't know…" I admitted gravely. Why would they blindfold everyone? It wasn't like we could recognise them anyway with those uniforms.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle." One of the tape holders said to me. "Je mets le ruban."

"We'll get through it, don't worry." I said to Ethan as I removed my glasses. After putting them in my pocket I heard the tearing of tape and a moment later my eyes got taped up, along with my mouth and hands.

Not be able to see anything was alright. Just relying on the eyes can create hallucinations. Besides, eyes are useless anyway in the dark. I had to thank my trainers for the irregular surprise training sessions in the dead of the night. I suppose they were not for nothing. Applying my experiences of my training I took a deep breah and listened.

Outside I heard sirens and I heard another foreign woman telling the robbers she needed to go to the bathroom. Using my ability to sense I limited my radius to the building and I sensed people around the building in a particular order. Judging from the way they were standing I guessed that the police forces were outside. As I sensed the woman going to the restrooms with one of the robbers I noticed four small energies 30 metres further. The woman and the robber were going straight to them and I started to panic a little. The smaller ones were equivalent to children's.

"_Please, stay where you are… "_

However, to my surprise that same robber who escort the lady lost consciousness. His energy faded.

_"She knocked him out… Nice going lady."_ rang through my mind as I smirked. However, it was not the time to be impressed, so I refocused on what I knew. _"First of all those suitcases. Three cases, all medium sized. Secondly, the chief. He is the only who is assigned to gather the money together. Putting all the money in the cases by one person will take time. And thirdly, time. Of what I saw they looked quite concerned about the time. It doesn't make sense. If they are concerned about the time, then why let the chief do everything? Besides, there's no escape route… and why taping everyone up…?"_

As I tried to find answers for these questions I sensed robber Three and Four going to the toilets, probably looking for their partner.

"_This is bad…" _I thought as I bit my inner lip. _"If anything else, I hope the lady protects the children."_

However, as soon the robbers were with the lady and the children, I felt the lady's energy fade, indicating that she was knocked out. From what I could tell the robbers didn't do anything to the children, so I assumed that they hid themselves somewhere in the restrooms. Refocussing to the room I still heard the tearing of the tapes. Apparently they were still not done.

"_What's taking them so long… In the movies they're doing this much faster. But then again… Movies are not real life…"_

Deciding to check the tape on my hands I moved my arms a little. Judging from the mild friction on my palms I judged that that they used some cheap tape. With enough strength I could tear it apart, but it would also make a loud sound and getting gunned down was not on my list. Sensing number Three and Four coming back with the unconscious woman I checked the location of the restroom. There I noticed that the four children were still there, including the knocked out robber Five.

_"So they did hide themselves after all."_ I thought in relief.

"What a sly fox she was, this foreign woman." I heard number Four say.

"We could bust a cap in her…" the leader said in return."But it'd be bad if we alerted the cops with a gunshot, so we better not."

"Yeah…" number Four replied.

"E-Ehm… the money is ready…" I heard the chief say. "Can you open the cases for me?"

"What's up with that small amount!?" the leader yelled. "Isn't there anything else in the vault!? Do you want to be blown to pieces?"

Not expecting the raise of voice I flinched a little. However, I wasn't the only one who didn't expect the sudden raise because soft murmurs arose from the hostages.

"Just shut up and do what this piece of paper says. If I hear a peep from you I'll split your head open." the leader grunted.

"_Do what this piece of paper says? What's going on…?" _rang through my mind as I couldn't apprehend the fact that they didn't open the suitcases. What could be written on the piece of paper?

"Alright!" Number Three yelled. "Those of you without companion, get over here and put duct tape over your eyes and mouths! We're going to tie your hands behind your backs!"

As I heard the footsteps going towards robber Three I heard the ringtone of a phone. Hearing a soft click of a clam shell phone I heard robber Four speak out loud, "What, you're awake?" He said in surprise.

"_Who's awake?"_ I thought sceptically.

"Got it. Wait for me."

"What is it?" robber Two asked.

"That guy woke up." robber Four said. "I'm gonna help him up, you take care of things here."

"Be quick, we don't have much time." The other voice replied.

"Yeah, I know."

Not understanding what was going on I checked the restrooms again. I noticed that the children had moved and if they mean _that guy_, the unconsciousness one, then they were wrong. He was still out cold, so what the hell was going on? Who in the world called robber four?

Hearing a soft _'zzzt'_ of a zipper of some sort, number Four went to the restrooms. I could only hope that those kids weren't doing anything stupid. In the meantime I heard the ticking sound of a computer keyboard.

"_Is the chief doing something on the computer? I don't think he's sending an email or something." _I thought as I sharpened my ears. "_Wait a minute… piece of paper… don't tell me it's a wireless transfer… Oi… unless it's an account in Switzerland it can be traced anywhere… Are you stupid?"_

However, my attention was redirected to the restrooms the moment robber Four's energy disappeared.

"_You're kidding me… He's out cold… Did those kids__…?"_

Smirking at their actions I focused in this area again. I had to hand it over to those children. They knew what they were doing.

Focusing on the back side of the room I heard that the chief was still clicking and typing. It wasn't until a good five minutes later that the chief spoke up again.

"Uhm… I'm... done." I heard the chief say.

"I see." The leader said. "Thank you for your hard work."

Then all of the sudden I heard a very familiar electrical crack and the chief's scream. Murmurs rose up again as I focused on the electical sound. It was the sound of a stun gun or Taser. It was high likely that the foreign lady was gunned by one of these, considering that she lost consciousness almost immediately after the other two got to her.

"But he sure is slow." number Three said. "The guy who went to the restroom, I mean."

"It's been eight minutes already." number Two said.

"Forget about them." The leader spoke. "We don't have any time left."

"_Again, time… Why are they so worried about the time? Is there another accomplish going to pick them up? No, with the forces outside that won't be possible."_

"It's time for the finale." The leader continued.

Hearing more cracks of the possible stungun I sensed five other people losing consciousness. There were in total of seven hostages unconscious already. I found it odd that they stunned those who didn't have a companion.

"_Why those without companions? What is the reason in the first place to split the hostages in groups? And the wireless transfer… If they're not going to take money in those cases then why did they bring them anyway…? Come on… think. There has to be a reason."_

Hearing the sounds of shuffling I sensed the unconsciousness hostages being moved to the other side of the reception. I wondered why they would do that.

"Those cops out there must be wondering what we're up to…" I heard number Two say. "Since we aren't saying anything."

"But why don't we pull out the phone line?" number Three asked.

"It's better for us this way." The leader said. "By letting them think we're on the phone making demands with someone else out there, they'll hesitate on forcing their way inside."

"I see, but the guy who went to help in the restroom still isn't back." robber Three commented.

"Maybe the guy can't haul him back alone?" robber Two said. "The one in the toilet is a fatso, you know."

"Not a problem." The leader said. "To prepare for a rare situation such as this, I had given you instructions beforehand, right?"

"Yeah." The two accomplices said.

"Also," he continued. "About this pesky foreign woman who managed to knock out the guy in the restroom. She's headed for the other world anyway."

Then all of the sudden a short but loud _clank _was heard.

"_What was that sound? It sounds like a heavy piece of metal… Did the guy dropped his gun? Why would he do that…?"_

Soon after that I heard more _'zzzt'_s. More sounds of zippers being opened or closed.

_"Damnit, what are they doing? Alright… relax. The sounds of zippers, I've heard that before. I heard the same sound before number Four went to pick up number Five. Too bad for him, those kids got him first. So… what? Did he took off his jacket?" _I thought as I gulped in nervousness. Frowning to myself at the idea I continued, _"Why would he do that? If the forces break in, he will be recognised… unless… they're trying to escape as hostages! Fuck! That's why the boss stunned five people without a companion. They probably dress those five up in their own get-up. None of us knows how the robbers look like and because of that no one can testify who they are. Darn, that's pretty smart. But that still doesn't tell me how they are going to escape… Come one… Time… they were concerned about the time… if they are indeed going to escape as hostages then the police will have to break in… From the conversation they had before I can only guess they put the horn off the phone. That way the police will hesitate to break in, so in order for them to break in… a sound? A loud sound, a gunshot? No… escaping as hostages means they have to tape up their eyes, mouths and hands like the others. There's no way they could throw the gun away in such condition… Then… explosives…? …TIME BOMB!?"_

At this possiblitly I felt the blood in my face drain.

"_Shit, shit, shit! Now I think of it… I believe they never opened those cases. The chief asked the leader to open it for him, but instead he instructed the chief to follow the instructions on a piece of paper. In other words, the contents of those cases are still unknown. If I go with that theory then it's most likely that the cases contain explosives. It also explains why they are concerned about the time if the explosives are timed. Meaning that they're sacrificing those seven unconscious hostages, just to make sure they'll escape. Because of this, the police will probably think that the robbery had failed and put an end to the investigation before it even started."_

At this I felt my blood boil. They were going to sacrifice seven innocent bystanders for their failed robbery. If they indeed used a wireless transfer to transfer the money, it would most likely be checked anyway before it is accepted for transfer.

Biting my lip I tried to calm myself down, _"Calm down, Sharon. Calm down. Raising a tantrum now won't do any of us any good. If my theory is correct about them escaping, disguised as hostages, then they have to be in the same condition as us. So they need the time to tape themselves up. They're probably not stupid enough to use a very short interval with the risk of not finishing in time. Or a very long one. If there's no sound the hostages will become restless. So let's say three to five minutes before it explodes. That gives me in worst case only a minute to act. Damn… it will be tight."_

Shifting a little to change my position I resumed to theorise, "_In any case I cannot lose focus. Every second counts and when they're blindfolded I have to make my move. Though I wond–"_

"SCREW IT! WE'LL JUST GO AHEAD AND BLOW THE BANK UP! GIVE ME A HAND, GUYS!"

I couldn't help to smirk. Before I could even ask the question to myself, they already acted. As everyone started to panic I kept my focus on a particular sound and as expected I heard the faint sound of tape being teared off. However, this also meant that we didn't have much time before the explosives go off.

Sharping my focus even more I followed every single sound and movement of the robbers. Sensing them going to the very back of the group I waited. Noticing that they didn't move from their spot I counted to thirty.

_"…, 26…, 27…, 28…, 29…, 30."_

Checking for the last time their positions I lied down on my back and put my legs through my arms, putting my arms in front again. Silently I peeled off the tape from my eyes and I scanned the room. Everyone was sitting down and I saw Ethan sweating little like any other person in the room. In the back of the room I saw the remaining three robbers in normal clothes with their eyes, mouth and hands taped up. Refraining to click my tongue I stood up and walked silently through the crowd. While going to the counter I quietly peeled off the tape of my mouth and looked behind it. There I saw the cases next to five people dressed in the robbers outfit. I also saw the chief and a woman, probably the foreign lady from before. However, my attention was focused on the timer on each case. 00:02:32, and counting down.

"_Two and a half minutes…"_

Struggling to tear the tape from my hands without making noises, two boys appeared. A shorter boy with glasses and a taller boy with freckles. They looked Asian and both of them were surprised at my presence, however, so was I.

"_Shit, I've totally forgotten about those kids!"_

Quickly I motioned for them being quiet, but because my hands were still tied, I had to put both my index fingers to my lips. Luckily they both nodded in understanding. The one with glasses jumped over the counter and walked over to the suitcases, while the other boy appeared with scissors and cut the tape of my wrists. I mouthed a small 'merci' before I looked at the timer. It showed 00:02:12.

Surprisingly another boy appeared with a wheeling cart only a second later. He was taller and bigger than the other two boys.

"Hey, Conan. The cart is here." He whispered. It was neither in French nor in English. I recognised it as Japanese.

"_Japanese? Tourists? Questions will come later. Those cases first."_

Despite that nothing else was said I immediately understood their intentions. The two boys took a case, while I took the remaining two. There were quite heavy, but not as heavy of what I'm used to. Walking over to the third boy I put the cases on the cart. The boy asked his friends who I was and I could only motion for him to be quiet. Taking over the last case from the two boys I put it on the other two. The timers showed us that we only had one minute left. Immediately the boys started to run with the cart to the hallway. Not knowing what they're up to, I followed them. They ran past the restrooms and turned left at the corner. There I saw an unconscious man tied up in hoses leaning against the wall and a bit further a little girl opening the elevator's door.

"Ayumi-chan, soto detekureyo!" the boy with glasses softly yelled.

As soon she ran out the boys pushed the cart in the elevator. A few seconds later the door closed and the kids ran back to the corner. Just as we turned the corner, the explosions went off, making the whole floor shake. Looking back I saw the dented elevator doors as smoke came out of the metal room. I couldn't help to let out a sigh in relief as I heard the ruckus in the other room.

"That was way too close…" I murmured in English.

At the same time the boy who brought the cart sighed, "That was really close." He said in Japanese.

"We're lucky it didn't explode immediately!" the girl said, somewhat happy.

"It wasn't luck." The boy with glasses said. "To disguise as hostages, they have to tape their eyes and mouths as well. After the guy let out a loud shout just now, the robbers used their mouths to bind their own hands together and walked into the midst of the hostages. After taping their eyes and mouths, they passed both legs through their bound hands, and brought their hands behind their backs. If they hadn't left plenty of time to do that, they wouldn't be at ease."

I couldn't help to stare at the bespectacled boy. I couldn't belief that those words were coming from a six- or seven-year-old boy.

"Yoku dekita ne, anata-tachi." I spoke to them as I smiled. Nonetheless, they did incredible work. If it was just me I wouldn't know what to do with the bombs.

"Eeh! Onee-san nihongo wo hanshimasu ka?" the girl asked.

"Mah… Sukoshi dake." I answered. "But really, boy. You're reasoning is quite amazing."

"But of course!" The boys with freckles said. "We are the Detective Boys!"

"Hm… that's amazing."

I really was amazed, being so smart at such an age was sure an accomplishment – I was an exception, I cheated with experience. While walking back to the room with hostages, the boy with glasses explained more details of the events and when we arrived, the girl spoke up.

"But, how do we find the robbers among these people?" she whispered.

"It's simple," The boy with glasses said. "If I use the robber's voice and shout this… _"Listen up! Everyone stand up and slowly walk towards the direction of my voice!"_"

That seriously startled me. The boy with glasses actually used the voice of robber Four. He spoke through a bowtie in good French. It was a good thing that eyes cannot pop out, otherwise my eyes would be rolling on the ground.

"_I need to ask him where he got that thing. It's amazing!"_

"I repeat, slowly! Don't trip on the person in front of you!" the boy continued.

All the hostages murmured and slowly stood up. I walked over to my friend and I helped him to get up. Feeling him stiffening at my touch I spoke up, "Don't worry, Ethan. Everything's fine. Just follow the voice." I whispered.

He could however only murmur. As we walked towards the group of kids, the room slowly became empty and soon we saw only three people sitting. The remaining three robbers. The boy with glasses walked towards them.

"It's you three, isn't it?" the boy spoke in French to them. "Not obeying orders outside of the plan, you can only be the robbers themselves."

"_Hey, hey… what's up with that kid… it's like he's a mini Sherlock or something…" _rang through me as I watched him.

"All right! Let's get the tape off the bank employees and ask them to open the doors." He told his friends in Japanese.

Out of bewilderment of the boy's attitude I failed to notice robber Five's being awake. All of the sudden he pushed the hostages aside. Because of that everyone lost their balance and fell, on top of me.

"When the police charge in, they'll take these three men, the guy bound in the corridor and the guy lying in the restroom…" the boy continued in French, not knowing of the upcoming danger.

In reaction I shouted, "BOYA, USHIRO!"

However, it was too late. Robber Five had the boy in a headlock and I tried to push the people off me as the boy's friends panicked.

"Who's lying in the restroom?" Number Five grunted. "Whether it's that foreign woman or this brat. What are they up to!?"

"_Goddamnit, stop struggling, you people."_

"Hey, you brats over there!" he yelled at the other kids. "If you don't want to see his neck broken, hand me that gun on the counter!"

"_Almost…"_

"With things this way, we'll go down together. Just accompany me to hell!"

"_Free!"_

Immediately I ran towards the man. His back was to me, it was the perfect chance to knock him down.

"Hm… What do we have here? You already got one." I heard him say.

Suddenly he had a gun in his hand and he put it on the boy's head. Alarmed at the situation I jumped as I dived forward and hit him hard on the pressure point in his neck. With a loud groan he fell forwards. He was out cold.

"Honestly… you shouldn't put a gun on a child's head." I grunted as I picked up the gun, putting on the safety. "Oi, boya, daijyobu?"

"Un…, daijyobu." I heard him say weakly. "Arrigato, Onee-san."

Smiling slightly I helped him getting up. "Douitashimashite, boya."

After getting him up I looked back at the hostages and I couldn't help to frown. They were all panicking and looking for the employees would probably take some time.

"_On another thought… this will be faster."_

Removing the safety I pointed the gun on an empty wall and fired. At that moment everyone moved in fear as the police force entered brutally thus the robbery case ended.

After the whole incident we all had to testify. I called Alfonso to bring the recorded phone call – I didn't forget to get my phone out of the potted plant. And the case was as good as closed with that piece of evidence. I also helped out the kids to look for their parents, but that wasn't necessary. They were on a trip with someone they knew and the guardian was already outside the bank. We introduced ourselves and I learnt their names. The girl at the elevator named Ayumi Yoshida, the boy with the freckles named Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, the bigger boy with the cart named Genta Kojima and the boy with glasses named Conan Edogawa. There was another girl with brown hair named Ai Haibara and their guardian of this trip Professor Hiroshi Agasa. Because it was already late we decided to meet each other the next day. I exchanged contact information with their guardian Hiroshi.

The next morning Ethan was talking about the incident – even to an extent of swinging his arms to add an extra dramatic effect. He told everyone how terrifying it was, but also how exciting it was. He also told them how calm I was during the whole thing. I kept my mouth shut. They didn't have to know about the details, though I knew James would pester me about it later – and he did.

The teachers asked both Ethan and I how we were, if we wanted we could stay at the camp. But both of us were alright. Besides, I promised to meet those children at the Notre-Dame. So after excusing myself from the others I went to the Notre-Dame.

At least I tried to. Getting on the wrong underground three times, walking in circles and ending up at a dead end was not really what I had in thought. I knew I had horrible sense in direction when it comes to public transport, but actually walking in circles was… new. Alright, maybe not. In my past life I ended up walking in circles too after shopping in a big city. In the end I cursed the roads of being so similar and ended taking the bus to go home – and then I noticed I took the wrong one... So after 40 minutes I finally arrived at the cathedral. I was late by 25 minutes.

"Gomenasai, minna-san! Michinimayotta!" I apologised.

"It took you long enough!" Genta said. "Because of the waiting I'm hungry."

"Ma, ma, calm down Genta-kun." Mitsuhiko said. "Lin-san did send Professor a message to inform us she'll be late."

"It will be my treat today, as an apology." I said. "And it's alright to call me Sharon, Mitsuhiko-kun."

"Then let's go to that family restaurant!" Ayumi shouted with a smile. "It's that alright, Professor?"

"I guess, it's okay." Agasa said.

The three kids started to run to the restaurant and I sighed.

"_Kids are still kids… very noisy…"_

"I'm sorry about that." Agasa said. "You don't really have to treat them."

"It's alright, Hiro– no, Agasa-san." I said.

I wasn't used to calling people by their last names. We walked towards the three other children. Ai and Conan were still with us.

"Hopefully you don't have to go to the bank today." Ai stated dryly.

"I have enough cash with me. Don't worry about that." I replied sheepisly.

"But I do wonder how you knocked out the last guy." She said. "According to Edogawa-kun he was a lot bigger than you."

"Well Ai-chan, I practice martial arts."

"So that means you can knock people out quite fast. That must also means you know the weakness of each person and use that at your advantage. If you want you can kidnap someone or even threaten them to do jobs for you."

I stopped in my tracks and stared at the girl. I saw Conan say something to her.

"Or something like that. I read it in a book." She added, suddenly in a childlike voice.

"_Right… like I haven't used that excuse before…"_

"Alright… I'll just pretend I didn't hear the last part, but you're right about the first part. I can knock out people quite fast." I said, deciding to ignore the bugging feeling in my stomach.

"Please, don't take it to heart." Agasa said as I resumed the walk. "Ai-kun didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't worry, Agasa-san. I was a smart child too and ended up talking too much at times."

"A-Ah… I see…"

"Ne, Sharon-nee-chan?" Conan started. "What do you mean by that?"

Something told me they were suspicious of me.

"It just means that I knew a lot when I was your age. I tried to hide it, but sometimes something slipped out. It's nothing serious."

When we arrived at the restaurant Genta was already waiting impatiently. "Ah! You slowpokes!" He shouted. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Don't shout, Genta-kun!" Ayumi said. "Ai-chan, come sit here!"

"_I think I'm going to regret this…"_

However, I didn't regret the afternoon. We talked about ourselves. Everyone was seven years old – except for Agasa – and went to Teitan Elementary School. They were in their first year. They, more Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta, also told me about cases they solved and that Genta was the leader of the Detective Boys. They did admit Conan was the most insightful person. They told me about their favourite things and Genta especially loved eel over rice. Unfortunately the restaurant didn't have that on the menu so he was slightly disappointed. They told me they lived in Tokyo, Beika district and had fun on daily basis. After they finished it was etiquette to tell about myself. I told them I was fifteen, attended my first year in high school, lived in Salt Lake City, I was here on a class trip and that we had to leave on Sunday. I also told them I liked to cook and that I practiced martial arts. As a response they told me they knew a girl who did karate and was really good at it. After some more talking, I paid the bill and we walked around the city. At some time we met up with James and the others and soon we all walked together. To me it seemed Conan and Ai were babysitting the other children. I could recognise myself in them to some extent. At some times I caught Professor Agasa calling Conan by the name of Shinichi. But I didn't question it, it would only lead to headaches. And soon the day was over and we parted.

Our last day in Paris wasn't really spectacular. It was just our two groups hanging out. That day I saw Star Winsolf and she was quite… a girl who likes to use make up – let me put it like that before anything bad comes out. Anyway I caught her looking and she just sneered. I didn't know and didn't want to know the reason for tha and thus our trip to France ended.

It didn't change much when we went back to school. During lunch break we still hanged out with each other and a little bit after school. I could never stay long because I had training to do. By the way, Uncle was very delighted to see me in one piece. Auntie told me he was really worried when he heard about the bank robbery. He almost went to a plane to Paris to get me. Talking about taking drastic actions. Nonetheless that didn't reduce my training menu. It was still hell. Even though I recuperated during that week it still felt like I didn't have any rest at all. I wondered if I was at my limit.

During my freshman year at high school I also tried out some new techniques in combination with my spiritual energy. I could fairly control the energy I already had and after some months I fully mastered it. This led to some extraordinary destructive power. To give an example I could demolish half a building with just one fist or kick. I didn't want to imagine what it could do to a human… and I also didn't want to know what would happen if I actually opened all my chakra points. It was a scary thought alright. And soon another year passed by.

* * *

><p>I was in my second year of high school and once again I was the class representative. It was December and we had a free period. I didn't mention it before but each year the school holds a Christmas event, so on that day, Thursday December 6th, I used the free period to discuss our class' event. I clapped my hands, standing in front of the class.<p>

"Alright everyone. As you know it's almost Christmas so we have to think of something again." I said loudly. "I know we already did almost everything we could think of, but at least let's try to have fun."

"A music event?" a boy named Remco called out.

"Sounds nice. I'm going to write it down." I said as I turned around. Taking the chalk I wrote on the blackboard:

**XMAS EVENT IDEAS**  
><strong>*Music event<strong>

"A musical?" a girl named Abby suggested.

"Alright."

***Musical**

"A special Christmas café!" a boy named Jeffrey called.

I turned around. "Could you specify that? I mean, there are many versions of Christmas cafes." I asked.

"Like the girls wearing _really _short skirts?" he smirked.

Some girls protested and some liked the idea. I raised an eyebrow. "For now that request is denied. But I'll write down the café, try to think of a different concept."

"Ah, come one Sharon! You'll look great in a mini skirt and try not to wear those shorts."

My cheeks reddened.

"You damn pervert!" sounded through the class and I quickly turned around to hide my face. At the same time I took a step towards the board to write down the concept café. I was not good in dealing these kind of situations.

At the same moment I felt a sensation on my back that I knew very well. That burning sensation of a bullet grazing me. The sound of glass cracking was heard and a bullet hit the wall. My back was burning and I felt my blouse getting wet. Soon there was screaming.

"SHARON! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

Not noticing the screams I instinctively turned towards the origin, and stepped backwards zigzag as my body was used to. My eyes skipped through the window looking for the source of the shot. Soon another bullet grazed my left cheek. There was more screams, but my eyes kept focusing on the outside. Then I saw a shadow on top of the left wing at a distance of 320 metres. Before I could even react to it, I felt pain in my chest, just above my left breast. Before everything went mute, I heard the sound of cracking and everything went in slow motion. I fell backwards, my gaze never leaving the assassin. As I tasted the taste of iron I gargled.

"_Fuck. Rei never taught me how to escape from a sniper…"_

I couldn't breathe.

"_Fuck… that bullet probably perforated my left lung…"_

Then all of the sudden I heard the screams of my classmates.

"_Ah… that noise… so annoying…"_

Just as I hit the cold floor I saw the attacker stand up and leave.

"_Fuck you and fuck my life… Am I dying again? Damn it, I don't want to leave everyone behind again. I don't want to die again, goddamnit! Let me live!"_

Soon everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is it for today's chapter! *hides*

Anyway, I have a few notes for my dear readers. Exams are coming up soon, so I won't be able to update at my current pace. I will try to update once a week.

As for Sharon's interaction with DC's characters. She did not watch/read DC in her past life, so she doesn't know about the story and the shrinking drug. It's a small crossover because Detective Conan's story line is located in Tokyo and has no connections with Namimori in any way. Therefore I think it's possible for these two worlds to co-exist, but this will be probably the only DC crossover in this story.

As for the translations:

Nous sommes touristes! Mon ami ne parle pas francais.  
>We are tourists. My friend cannot speak French.<p>

Je n'ai pas un telephone. C'est à l'hôtel.  
>I don't have a phone. It's at the hotel.<p>

Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Je mets le ruban.  
>Excuse me, miss. I'm putting on the tape.<p>

Soto detekureyo!  
>Get out there!<p>

Yoku dekita ne, anata-tachi.  
>Great job, you guys.<p>

Onee-san nihongo wo hanshimasu ka?  
>Miss, you can speak Japanese?<p>

Sukoshi dake.  
>Just a little.<p>

Boya, ushiro!  
>Boy, behind you!<p>

Oi, boya. Daijyobu?  
>Hey, boy. You're alright?<p>

Daijyobu. Arrigato, Onee-san.  
>I'm alright. Thank you, Miss.<p>

Douitashimashite.  
>You're welcome.<p>

Gomenasai, minna-san! Michinimayotta!  
>I'm sorry everyone! I got lost!<p>

If I made a mistake, please tell me!

Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

"_Haa… It hurts… Damn it, Auntie… Why didn't you treat me with that medicine like you usual do…?"_

I groaned and tried to turn around, but I couldn't. There was a sudden pain on my back that prevented me from moving. I also noticed my bed felt different, not to mention the smell of disinfectants.

"_I don't remember my bed felt like this… nor this smell… Did Auntie changed the usual brand of detergent?"_

I felt really tired, I didn't want to open my eyes yet. I tried to recall the training that made me feel like this, but there was nothing.

"_Why can't I remember…?"_

As I tried to remember what happened, my chest started to hurt. Like the chest ache activated my brain, I remembered what happened to me, and my eyelids spat open. However, only to close them again because of the sudden brightness. Slowly, very slowly, I reopened them. The first thing I saw was total whiteness.

"_Am I in Heaven or something? No… I felt pain and that means I'm alive, right? Unless one can actually experience pain after death and Heaven actually smells like disinfectants."_

After some blinking I saw the whiteness was actually the ceiling.

"_I'll pretend I never thought that…"_

I tried to move my nostrils, neck, fingers, toes, sphincter. My neck was a bit sore, but nothing too serious. As for moving the other parts, they did what I commanded them to do. So far as I could tell there was no damage on my nerves. Then I slowly sat up, with lots of wincing, and looked around the space I was in. The walls were cream coloured, a painting of a sunflower hang across the room. Beneath it there was a small wooden table and two dark green armchairs on each side. On my right side was a white door and on my left a large window. The blinds were down, so I wasn't able to look outside. But I could tell it was day time. On my left arm, a needle was inserted, leading to an IV-drip bag. The bag contained a colourless liquid and it was half empty. I also saw some complex machinery, measuring my heart rate and blood pressure. On my right side I saw a white night stand with my jewellery, glasses and a letter. There were a few potted plants to decorate the room. I lay down again, and I looked at the ceiling again. I let out a sigh.

"_A hospital, huh… Damnit… How could I forget I was sniped."_ I thought wryly. "But really… I'm really glad to be alive."

My voice sounded hoarse, and I wondered for how many days I was unconscious. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my surroundings. I felt many energies, and several were concentrated in front of my door. I didn't recognise any of them. Opening my eyes, I took a deep breath as I let everything sink it. As my left chest hurt at the motion I winced slightly.

"_Right… my rib got fractured… If I find that sniper, I'll… No, stop there… I won't turn into a murderer."_

Staring at the ceiling for a while for a few minutes, I let out another sigh. "_I'm awake for less than five minutes and I'm already bored…"_

Looking at the nightstand, I saw my name on the letter. Having nothing better to do, I decided to read it. After sitting up, again with lots of wincing, I reached for the letter. Opening the white envelope, I took out the letter and unfolded it. I recognised Auntie's handwriting, and I started to read.

_Dear Sharon,_

_If you're reading this, it means you've recovered quite a bit or at least regained your consciousness. The doctor said you would be out for at least three weeks. We had the shock of our lives when we received a call from the school that you were hospitalised. Fortunately you survived the critical shot. According to the doctor the bullet didn't penetrate far enough to reach your main artery. The top of the bullet was also half destroyed. The doctor said it was a miracle, but I have different thoughts about it. I can only speculate that you used your spiritual energy to slow down the bullet as much as possible when it entered your body._

"Honestly… I have no idea what you're talking about…" I muttered as I cocked a brow. "I don't remember protecting myself like that…"

_In any way I have to deliver some bad news for you. One, we decided to declare you as dead to the rest of the world._

Crunching the sides of the letter, my eyes widened as I gaped in disbelief at the letter. It took me everything not to yell _'You what!?'_ out loud. Wanting to know why I continued to read.

_It is the safest option for you at the moment. We don't know anything about your assailant, and if the target knows about your survival they will come back for you. I know you don't agree with this, but I beg you to cooperate and stay low for a while. A while means at least for a year. This also means you're not allowed to communicate with anyone you know. If possible disguise yourself and fake your name when you go outside._

_Secondly, Ivan, K, Alfonso and I have been summoned to go back to Italy. Only the four of us, your father and your grandfather know about your survival. We will discuss in Italy what to do next. Also I hired some new bodyguards for you. They are within the SPF, Special Police Force. Be nice to them and don't show too much of your skills to them._

_We don't know for how long we have to be separated, but we want you to keep living. You are old and wise enough to take care of yourself. Don't worry about the financial part, we have that covered for you. Including this letter, there is a credit card you can use. Don't worry about the limit, it's high enough and knowing you, you probably just spend enough to live through._

_Stay alive. We love you._

_Rei._

With mixed feelings, I folded the letter and put it down before I looked in the envelop. Within I saw a credit card and a small memo.

"Code: Four, S birthday, European." I read.

"_In other words, four numbers, Sharon's birthday, written how they do in Europe, so: 1909."_

I was very conflicted. Receiving the message that I was declared dead was, by all means, not amusing. Staying low and disappear, sure, but dead!? Who knows how many people I would hurt with that declaration? I wanted to tell them that I was alive, but in the back of my mind I _knew_ I couldn't. By doing so I could put _them_ in danger, and that is the least I wanted. I didn't want to drag anyone into my crazy family problems, whatever those problems might be. And knowing nothing about the assailant didn't help either. Who know what more they could do to innocent civilians. Kidnapping and torturing for information? I didn't know.

The more I brooded on it, the more I disliked my situation. I wanted to know _why _there was an assassin after me. Why did someone want me _dead_? Was it the family business? It probably was. I couldn't think of any other reason. It made me wonder whether the business was even more dangerous than I thought. I didn't understand it at all, I couldn't understand it. I wanted answers, and I wouldn't put my questions away like I had done for many years. I wanted the _truth_.

Apparently I alarmed the nurses' room, because soon a doctor and a nurse rushed into the room. I was surprised by my sudden visitors, and I could see they were surprised too. It didn't take the doctor long to regain his composure.

"Miss Lin, I'm glad to see you are awake. How are you feeling?" He asked me with a friendly smile.

Seeing his friendly smile, I automatically smiled a little too. "A little tired." I answered. "Thank you for taking care of me, doctor."

The doctor was a middle aged man. He had kind brown eyes and had wrinkles on the right places. His hair was greyish brown, and he wore the typical white coat along with a black clipboard in his hand.

"You are very welcome. We are pleased to have you in our care. I am Doctor Mike Stennson. May I ask you some questions? It is just a small check-up."

"Yes, of course." I nodded in acknowledgement.

The doctor took a chair and put it on my left side. He gestured to the nurse to fix the bed into a half-sitting position to make it more comfortable for me.

"Please relax, miss Lin." Doctor Stennson started in a friendly tone. "Let's start with an easy question. What is your name?"

"My name is Sharon Lin." I answered.

"Good. How old are you?" He nodded as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"I turned sixteen last September."

"Very well. What do you know about yourself?" He coninued.

"I know that I was taken care by my foster parents Rei and Ivan Walker. I was trained in self-defence to defend myself against bad people. I have five close friends and I can get along with my classmates. I'm in my second year of high school and I have been class representative since tenth grade. I don't have a particular favourite colour, but hot pink creates nausea. I like to cook and try out different dishes." I answered.

The doctor took his notes and nodded. "And what do you remember before you were hospitalised?"

At that question I felt my own expression fell. "Everything." I said with a wry smile as my heart sunk at the memory. "It was Thursday, December 6th, and we had a free period. As the class representative I decided to discuss the upcoming Christmas event. While we were discussing different kinds of activities I was shot by a sniper."

"What makes you think it was a sniper?" He asked. His voice had some surprise in it and I looked back up. The doctor had an eyebrow quirked.

"Because I saw a shadow on the roof of the left building. I believe a person with a normal gun is not capable to shoot that precisely at such a distance. Plus, I think saw the silhouette of a rifle."

"I see… Do you remember anything else about the assailant?" Stennson asked as he took notes with furrowed brows.

"I'm sorry, but I only saw the silhouette. I do believe it was a male, and I believe he was wearing a fairly long coat."

"I see. If it's alright I will report this little piece of information to the police. The investigation is still ongoing. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course. Anything to catch him."

After a few more questions I could tell he was satisfied at the results.

"Of what you have told I can conclude you have no brain damage through the shock." He concluded with a reassured smile. "Please relax, I'm going to examine you physically now."

He checked my vitals and my wounds, and did some reflex tests. After that he was again satisfied with the results.

"Miss Lin, from what I can tell you are recovering at a splendid pace. But please refrain yourself doing heavy exercises for at least two more weeks. Your aunt informed me about your self-defence training. By any chance, did you read the letter your aunt left for you?"

Looking at the letter that the nurse had put on the nightstand I grimaced again. "Yes… I did…" I said softly.

"Your aunt also informed me about your social stance and the public announcement about your... decease. I'm really sorry you have to go through to this."

His expression was pained, like he was the one who came up with the idea.

"It's alright, doctor Stennson. Life never goes as planned and if I can protect everyone with that decision, then I will stick to it. Even if it's against my will. At the moment I really feel conflicted and I hope it will fade away in time. Besides, if there's a time I can walk around freely again, I can surprise everyone."

Feeling my mood lighten up a bit, I smiled at the thought. Imagining the reactions of everyone made me feel… almost happy. "_Alright. In a year I'm going to invite them at one place."_

"You are very strong willed, Miss Lin. It's good to see there are still young people with such determination." Stennson said, and his expression was once again soft. He reminded me of a kind father.

"Doctor, may I ask what damage my body received?" I asked him. My chest really stung with each movement.

He looked at the reports on his clipboard. "The only real damage is a rib fraction, just below the collarbone. Your left lung cramped a little by the impact which caused short breaths. Mentally it could feel like you couldn't breathe at all. You were really lucky the bullet didn't penetrate any further. A half inch further and it would hit one of the shunt arteries of the aorta. There was a scratch on your left cheek and a deeper wound on your back. The former will heal with no problems but the latter will probably leave a scar, so will the penetration wound on your chest."

Frowning at the results, I touched my chest with my right hand. Having scars was not my thing; that was why I loved that magical cure I used after my heavy training sessions.

"So I will be able to do everything before I was shot? In time, of course."

"Yes, you will able to do everything you did before after your rib has healed, miss Lin. But if you notice any pain in your chest, go to the hospital for a check-up. You may also need some counselling. It's hard for someone to recover after a trauma like this."

"I see, thank you for telling me. That's all what I want to know."

"Alright then. Take enough rest, miss."

"I will. Thank you again, doctor Stennson."

As the doctor stood up, he nodded before he left the room. The nurse stayed with me and asked me if I needed anything. I needed water, my lips felt like the desert, and so my days in the hospital started. Only much later I realised I forgot to ask for how long I was out.

* * *

><p>The days were… very uneventful. Not only I had no visitors – why would someone visit a dead person? – I wasn't even allowed to look out the window. I felt like a prisoner, but in a way, I was. After two days the IV was removed and I had solid food again, though it was soup and porridge at first. It didn't matter, as long the needle was gone I was a happy woman. God, I <em>hate<em> needles, and still do. After a few more days I could have sandwiches and pasta. I was very delighted to have a normal meal again. Because I wasn't allowed to do anything, besides reading books and magazines, I decided to meditate. Because of the events a few chakra points closed.

During the next check-up I asked the doctor for how long I was out. He told me it was for twelve days. That explained why they were surprised, waking up nine days earlier than expected. But still, sleeping for twelve days was really long. The mechanism of a living being was really interesting. Soon a week passed and I was allowed to walk around. Though I almost fell down when I got out of bed. I felt like a newborn trying to learn to walk. Who knew being immobilised for almost three weeks made my legs that weak? But after a few squats – not real squats of course – I managed to walk normally again. That day I also met my four guards and… they were not very social. When I introduced myself, they only nodded. They didn't even introduced themselves. How rude, but because Auntie asked me to be nice to them, I just did what she told me.

More days passed and I started to workout lightly. My muscles had enough rest and I literally felt my strength seeping out my body. I did not like my monstrous strength, but without it, it just felt wrong. It felt like a part of me disappeared. However, I couldn't do much because of my broken rib. I also checked my scars in a mirror. The one on my back was about 25 centimetres long and it started just below my left shoulder going downwards. It stopped at around 5 centimetres above my waist. The scar on my chest was smaller, it was circular and it had a diameter of about 1 centimetre. In my opinion it was not a pretty sight.

More days passed and I was bored to death. If I died in the hospital, then it was the cause of death: boredom. That would be quite a sad death... Not knowing what to do I started to think about my life and when I realised that my life consisted of training and going to school. I fell into a small depression, and I concluded that I had to find a _life_. I tried to remember what I did as a sixteen-year-old in my past life and I realised that my past life was not too thrilling either. Watching anime, reading manga, hanging out with friends, failing to play an instrument, doing school work and more normal things. It was just a normal life. I never was a party girl and I still wasn't one. I realised that I didn't change much over the past sixteen years. Well, I didn't dislike my personality, so I guess it was alright. But I still wanted to find a hobby or something and of all the things I could choose, I chose knitting.

[===]

"Alright… Next is a left stitch… like this… and then this… going through…" I mumbled as I concentrated on the woollen threats in my hands. "Ah damn! I screwed up somewhere!"

In defeat I put the knitting needles on the table next to me, and I stood up, stretching myself. I had been knitting for an hour already. It had been a week since I started to knit, and I knew the basics of it. However, I tried to do an advanced one; only, it failed.

"Not going how you want to?" Nurse Samantha asked with a giggle.

"Not really…" I groaned.

Nurse Samantha was the nurse who came in with doctor Stennson. She became my personal nurse over the weeks and we became more or less friends. She was around 25 and she was quite a cheerful one. She was also the one who suggested knitting. She also provided a 'How to knit for dummies' book and the materials.

"Why don't you start knitting a scarf? You can wear it when you'll be released from the hospital. You look energetic enough." She suggested cheerfully.

"Maybe I'll do that… I have nothing better to do anyway…" I grunted, before I sat down on the chair. "I guess I'll make my own late New Year's present?"

"Don't be so depressed. Girls of your age shouldn't be moping around. I'm sure everything will be fine!"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Samantha. I really appreciate the thought."

"So… Did I cheer you up?"

"A little."

"Mission successful!"

Laughing at her comment, I smiled kindly. I was really glad she was here. Having no one to talk to was really depressing. I liked solitude, but being all alone is something totally different. As for the New Year's present, it was the beginning of a new year, and furthermore I was going to be released in two more weeks.

"Alright! Sharon fight!" I yelled to encouraged myself.

"That's the spirit!" Samantha yelled with me.

It was funny to see her so enthusiastic, and I was cheerful again.

"Knit a beautiful scarf and give it to your boyfriend! I'm sure he loves it!" she added.

"Boyfriend!?" I exclaimed as I looked at her in surprise. That statement really came out of nowhere.

"Don't you go shy on me!" She giggled. "I saw that ring on the necklace. I'm sure you're very lovely dovey!"

I couldn't help to gape at her. She acted like a young high school girl. Probably I had a stupid look on my face because she tilted her head in confusion.

"Am I wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "You're wrong…"

"Oh my! Then that ring is not a declaration of love?"

"No… It's a declaration of friendship… My close friends have the same kind of ring…" I explained wryly.

"Oh my! But that's romantic too! How nice to be young!"

"You're quite young yourself, Samantha… Don't you have a boyfriend? Or a person of interest?" I chuckled as I removed the threads from the knitting needles.

"That's my personal life! Not going to tell at work!"

"I won't tell to anyone…"

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Alright then!"

I couldn't help to laugh, she was so gullible. Howver, in the end I regretted it. When she started to talk, she didn't stop till she finished. And that day went by as she told me about all her ex-boyfriends...

* * *

><p>The remaining two weeks went by fast. I knitted quite a long crimson scarf and it was really warm around my neck. The X-rays showed my fraction was completely healed and soon I was released from the hospital. I thanked doctor Stennson and nurse Samantha wholeheartedly for their help and care. They gave me their contact information in case something happened. I accepted it and we said our goodbyes.<p>

Apparently aunt Rei bought me a new coat and some clothes. The coat was a black faux fur hooded parka. As for the clothes, a few blouses, jumpers, jeans and undergarments. It was packed in a medium suitcase. One of the guards carried it for me.

There was a cold wind, so I put on my hood and warped my scarf around it. We walked to a dark blue SUV. Two of the four guards went with me in the SUV and the other two went to another car. The ride was quiet. Being bored, I looked out the window. It occurred to me that the scenery was different.

While I was lost in my thoughts one of the guards spoke up. "Miss Lin, where do you want to go?"

Not expecting a question, I looked at the man. "My apologies, sir. I didn't hear you. Could you repeat what you said?" I said politely.

To have manners is still one of the most important things to survive in the world. Of course next to the primal instinct of having food and water, getting enough rest and fleeing if necessary.

"Where do you want to go, Miss?" He repeated.

I could hear he was a bit irritated. Was it because that he thought that I wasn't paying attention? Or was it because I was a teenager? How rude to judge someone on their age, though I did the same when I was two years old.

"For now I want to go home, sir." I replied. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be dead, so going home was probably not a good idea. "Wait, returning home won't do…"

"Do not worry, Miss Lin. Miss Walker arranged your stay at a hotel. She informed us about your condition." The other guard told me. "For your information, we are no longer in Salt Lake City."

Well, that explained why I didn't recognise the scenery. "Then where are we?"

"Las Vegas, Nevada."

"What!?"

Las Vegas, THE city for nightlife… how ironic. A non-party girl is staying at a place full of clubs, casinos, bars and what's more. Besides, I don't think a sixteen-year-old is allowed to enter any of this… Wasn't twenty-one the minimum age?

I didn't refrain myself from asking questions anymore, because I _wanted_ answers. I wanted to know _why_ someone would go after my life and _how_ they knew about me. As far as I could tell my existence was quite unknown to my relatives, _if_ I had other relatives besides a grandfather. In any case, it was then that I respected their will and order for staying low for a year, but after that, I will start to look for my foster parents and the rest of my family.

Not much later we arrived at our destination and when I saw the hotel, my mouth fell open. In front of me stood a grandiose hotel. Not far from the hotel there was a magnificent fountain. It was still daytime, but I could already tell that it would look mesmerizing at night.

"D-D-Don't t-tell me we're going to stay in here?" I stammered with my eyes wide open, still starting at the view in front of me.

"Yes, we are. Are there any problems, Miss?" the first guard asked.

My left eye twitched. "N-No problems… Just how much did they pay…?" I muttered, still perplexed.

"Is it not to your liking, Miss?" the second guard asked.

"NO! I mean, no. It's magnificent… but I don't think my heart is going to take it if I hear how much my family has paid for my stay in here…" I replied, still looking at the view. "So please, do not say it! Otherwise I might end up in the hospital again."

"Understood, Miss." the same guard replied. He had a slightly amused tone in his voice. "Let's check you in."

With a small nod we entered the hotel. I never felt my legs that heavy.

That heaviness disappeared soon though. Just by entering the building I was distracted by the design and decoration of the building. The space of the reception was huge, the floor was shining in a warm soft orange colour and it wasn't really busy. The ceiling was decorated in the same warm colour. In the middle of the space there was a small lobby, crimson coloured armchairs on the same coloured carpet. It had golden coloured patterns on it.

"Miss? Miss Lin, are you all right?"

I came back to reality and slightly embarrassed about my behaviour a said a soft 'I'm fine.'. I regained my composure and stepped to the one of the receptionists.

"Good afternoon, Miss. How may I help you?" a female in her twenties said.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I believe a reservation has been made under the name Rei Walker." I replied.

"Please allow me to check that."

She tapped on a touch screen. After some more tapping she spoke again. "May I have your name, please?"

"Lin. Sharon Lin."

She tapped some more and then she had a surprised look on her face. "Please wait a moment, Miss Lin." She said in a hurry before the picked up the phone as she pressed a few numbers.

"_Did something go wrong?"_

After exchanging a few words, she returned her attention to me and offered me to have a seat. Not knowing what was happening I followed her instructions. After ten minutes an older looking man with a few men in black, like mine, walked to my direction. He stopped not far from me.

"Miss Sharon Lin, I presume?" He asked.

He had an air of a real businessman, and he was wearing a fine suit along with a matching necktie and shoes. His brown hair, with some strands of grey, was done neatly, and he also had some fine features on his face. I saw he took very good care of his skin. Putting down the magazine I was reading, I stood up.

"Yes, I am Sharon Lin. May I ask who you are, sir?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Jeffrey Midson, the manager of this hotel. I am also acquainted with Miss Rei Walker."

"I see. It's an honour to meet you, Mister Midson. How may I help you?"

I didn't know why the manager was here. He knew Auntie, but that wasn't a reason to come all the way down here to greet me, right?

"I am here to escort you to your room, Miss Lin." He said with a business smile.

"Escort me?" I repeated, not understanding the need of such formality.

"It's only courtesy to escort you. Your family is very important to us."

_"So... You're after the money?"_ I though laconically as I sighed inwardly. "I understand. Could you tell me where will I be staying?"

"In one of the medium suites with a view of the fountain, Miss Lin. I offered the penthouse suite, but Miss Walker declined the offer."

"_Penthouse… Thank you so much for declining, Auntie!" _I thanked her inwardly, as I kept my polite poker face. I wasn't used to that much luxury. Besides, I was alone. It would be a waste of all that space.

"I see. I thank you for your consideration, Mister Midson. Shall we go then?"

"As you wish, Miss Lin. Please allow us to take care of your luggage." Midson said. One of the staff took over my suitcase and went to the elevator. "Please follow me."

Midson told about the facilities in the hotel and he gave me a VIP pass. With that I could go anywhere in the hotel. It had no experience date so it was even better the usual annual VIP pass. I was not allowed in the casino on the fifth floor. It was required to be at least twenty-one years old. After some more talking we got out at the 30th floor. We walked to room 3024 and he used the keycard to open the door. Then he gave the card to me.

"This will be where we will part, Miss Lin. If there is anything uncomfortable, please let the reception know. We will take care of it immediately. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thank you for all the information and the escort, Mister Midson. I really appreciate it. Have a good day, sir."

After shaking hand, the manager turned around and walked away. Closing the door, I checked the room. It had a living room, a bedroom, a bathroom and a small space for another toilet. I had a magnificent view from both the living and the bedroom, and I let me fall on the bed.

"_If this is a medium suite, then what the hell would the penthouse be like…" _I thought as I closed my eyes. The hotel room was almost a small apartment. The only thing missing was a kitchen.

Several minutes later I groaned and got off bed. Turning on the TV, the room was filled with sound. Not much later I turned it off, and heaved a sigh. I was already bored. Walking to the bathroom I turned on the light and checked myself in the mirror. My hair got longer again, and I twirled one of my locks around my finger. Checking my plain face, I heaved another small sigh. I realised that I didn't have any of my makeup with me. Not that I use much anyway, however, fake eyelashes, eyeliner and lip gloss were things I used daily. My skin wasn't bad, so concealer wasn't really necessary, but I had it anyway in case I had bruises from training.

"S'pose I need to go to shop for supplies…" I muttered. While I thought how I was going to notify my new guards, the bell rang. Raising an eyebrow I checked the presences, and I surprised me that the four guards were standing on the other side of my room. Sighing again, I went out of the bathroom and opened the front door. As I welcomed them, they came inside and took their positions without speaking. Frowning at their behaviour I decided to do something about it. If I was going to live with them for the next year, I wanted at least mutual respect to each other. Closing the door, I went into the living where they stood guard.

"Hey, listen guys, I know you are just doing your jobs, but at least tell me your names." I started as I stood at a place where I could face them all at the same time. "I believe we'll be together for at least a year, so we could _try _to be friendly with each other, unless you guys are going to be switched with a different team soon. Even if that's the case I would rather have a pleasant relationship with the people I'm working with. I really don't see you guys as houseplants or as furniture."

As the four men kept their mouth shut, I let out another sigh. "Alright, my name is Sharon Lin. Sixteen years old, born on September 19th in London. Supposed to be deceased on December 6th. Favourite food: lasagne, sushi and passion fruit panna cotta. I dislike chicory and milk, but I consume it anyway. I grew up as a commoner, and I will stay as a commoner no matter what my position is to the rest of the world."

As I looked around I saw the second guard holding back a smirk, as the third one raised his eyebrows. The other two didn't hold any emotions. At least, not through their pitch black sunglasses.

"Miss Lin," The second guard spoke. "You are certainly different from the ones I guarded before."

"Well, I would rather not to compare myself to others." I deadpanned, placing my arms on my hips. "Comparing myself to them, I might conclude that I'm some monster of some sort."

"You are certainly not a monster, Miss." He continued with a small smile and a nod. "My name is Matthew Moore, twenty-four of age and I have been working as a bodyguard for five years."

Acknowledging him I nodded, and not much later the next one introduced himself. "Richard Dexter, twenty-six, six years of experience."

"Danny Kent, twenty-eight, nine years of experience."

"Edward Millford, twenty-four, five years."

Nodding at each of them, I smiled politely. "Thank you Matthew, Richard, Danny and Edward. I won't ask for much, but I do have a request to all of you."

"And what would that be, Miss Lin?" Matthew asked.

"Drop the _Miss Lin_ and call me _Sharon_. Or just _Miss_ or even _Miss Sharon_ if you must. But really, no _Miss Lin_. It really makes me feel like some noble lady, which I'm not. At least I hope not…"

As I grimaced at the thought of the latter, Matthew chuckled while the other three kept their neutral faces.

"All right, Sharon it is. Do you have anything planned for today?" Matthew responded.

"Hey, I just got out of the hospital you know, and I don't even know this city…" I deadpanned. "However, I do need to buy some supplies. Is a nearby department store?"

"There is one at a distance of 500 metres of this hotel." Edward said.

"Including a barber?" I asked.

"I believe so, Miss."

Smiling in content I walked towards the door, "Then let's go!"

So that afternoon I went shopping with my guards.

[===]

After my shopping spree, I wasn't all too happy anymore. I had never spend so much on shopping. Rei did say I didn't have to worry about the limit of my credit card, but I couldn't help to cry inwardly at each purchase. For starters, I cut my hair short again at the barber's. I also bought a wig for my disguise. The quality was extraordinary, but that made it expensive too. I bought a dark brown coloured one of medium length, and my forehead was covered by bangs. It also had some curls. After that I bought some hair accessories and some makeup tools, including some makeup. However, I was baffled by the huge assortment, and I actually needed help from the shop assistant. She was friendly and she taught me about the different kind of products and how to use them. While I have experience with make-up, I had never imagined that it could be this difficult. In the end, I bought fake eyelashes, mascara, eyeliner, concealer, skin lightener, light lipstick, several colours of lip gloss, and skin wipes. After that I went to a drugstore to buy sanitary napkins and tampons, _very important_ to have some on stock, and after that I bought clothing, namely pyjamas, and shoes. Then I bought a cellphone and a SIM card. My old phone was gone and it was convenient to reach the guards by phone. I also brought a tablet, knowing what's going on in the world is important to keep up with the people around me. And thus, it was already seven PM when we were back at my hotel room. We didn't have dinner yet and I was hungry.

"Ha… so tired…" I muttered as I dropped everything in the living.

"Aren't girls of your age full of energy?" Richard asked in amusement as he, too, put several bags in the living room.

"I'm an exception. I have the brain of an old lady." I replied jokingly. Thinking about it, it wasn't exactly a lie. I mean… mentally I was… 38? _Damn…_ I really _am_ a middle aged lady. "Wait here, I'm going to put on my wig and change my clothes for dinner. I try to be as fast as possible."

After taking the respective bags I hurried into the bathroom. While the guards didn't say anything, I was sure they were hungry too. "Take your time, Sharon!" I heard Matthew call after me.

It was a good thing I was used at putting on my fake lashes, because putting on my wig correctly was sure a pain in the ass.

"Sorry for the wait." I said, after spending a good thirty minutes in the bathroom. Their reactions were priceless, and I laughed at their surprise.

"Is… Is that really you, Miss Sharon?" Richard stammered as he removed his sunglasses to get another look.

"Well, yeah… who else would be coming out the bathroom?" I chuckled.

I couldn't blame him for the question, because even I was surprised at my transformation. My skin had a lighter complexion because of the skin lightener cream. It wasn't a real skin lightener, but it was some sort of concealer of some sort. To keep it simple, let's say it was some coloured face cream. I accentuated my eyes by putting on the fake eyelashes and added mascara for extra volume of the lashes. I also put eyeliner on my eyelids to make them really pop out. My lips had a soft pink shine of the gloss. However, the hair was the biggest change, instead of short black hair I had medium length dark brown hair with a cute white headband. Along with a red dress, black leggings and white flats, I was like a whole different person. It was scary how fashion and make-up could change a whole person.

"Shall we go?" I suggested.

"Yes, let's." Richard said.

* * *

><p>Time went by without any major troubles. Guys were hitting on me at times I went outside, especially when I went out in disguise, but either the guards took care of them or I did it myself. The disguise itself took time, and it was really tiresome to do so. However, I couldn't take the risk to get found out, so I needed to bear with it. My routine consisted mostly of some workout on the fitness floor, dining on the dining floor, window shopping and more casual things. I also applied to take my exam to graduate of high school. At least, I wanted my high school degree and thus a few months later I graduated with flying colours.<p>

Because I was sixteen I could go for my driver's license, and I applied for lessons. It had been a while since I drove a car. My skills were a bit rusty, but after a few lessons I drove like a pro. Unknowingly I triple checked everything and around me. My instructor noticed and commented on my habit after I received my license in April. It wasn't a bad habit, but it did shock me. It seems that I was _still_ affected by my tragic death. Well, one cannot throw away its past that easily. Life would be so much easier if that was possible. In addition, I also learned how to ride a motorcycle. Sometimes going by a vehicle that has two wheels was still faster than going by car.

My relationship with the guards was alright. Matthew and Richard held many conversations with me, and we were on friendly terms, while Danny and Edward kept their distance to a work relationship. I acknowledged that, and they acknowledged my acknowledgement. At times I would let them know that I appreciated their work, and I would give them a few days and/or nights off. It was always per two, because they refused to leave me on my own.

As for my training, I did mostly my basic workouts in my room. Every morning and every night before I went to sleep. The other cardio and power I did at the fitness floor. I was really thankful for the premium VIP pass Midson gave me on the first day.

Soon four months passed and I was out of ideas. It was summer and I was bored once again. Because I had no idea where to start looking for my foster parents, I decided to check up the news. So from that day on I checked the news in Italy on daily base. The chances were slim to none to find them in a picture anyway. So week after week I read about murders, shoot outs, robberies, political disagreements, saving an old lady from her apartment on fire and many more.

Because I had nothing to do in my life I decided to go to college. I mean, why not? Thus I started that September in college majoring pharmaceutical science. I liked chemistry and I wanted to know what kind of medicine I used during my training days. Fully healing a wound in only a few hours was almost _magical_, and soon another five months passed and I finished my first year. People called me a genius, a bookwork, a snob, but I call it recurrence. I knew already everything what was written in the textbooks of the first year curriculum. And in February I started in my second year.

However, I dropped out after six months. Why dropping out? Because I actually recognised Ivan in a newspaper article. He was with Olivia Baker in Osaka, Japan. Knowing that Ivan would probably disappear it was no use to go to Osaka. Olivia on the other hand has a family, and she would most likely return from this business. So, I knew what I had to do. It was time to meet aunt Olivia again back in Holland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And we're almost back at the scene in the first chapter ;D

I apologize if I confused some of you with the crossover in the previous chapter. But I believe I announced it in the A/N in the chapter before that.

Thank you very much for reading, following, fav'ing and reviewing! It really makes me happy!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>A few days later on July, 15th I was on the plane to Amsterdam – I also checked out the hotel. The day before my flight I wrote a letter to aunt Olivia. It was a good thing that I still remembered the address and postal code of the Baker's residence. It said that I wanted to meet her on August, 27th at one PM. The location would be in the café across the local park. I wasn't sure whether she would show up because I am supposed to be dead. I was released from my 'house arrest' six months ago, but I couldn't contact anyone because one, I didn't know their phone numbers. And two, I was busy with college at the time.<p>

So eleven and a half hours later I was back in Holland. My guards came with me of course, it was their job to follow me, and like always I didn't slept at all on the plane. I'll probably never get used to it. After I bought a latte we went through the security ports. Everything was okay, and I actually wondered how my passport gets renewed after each ten years. Also, I didn't wear my disguise anymore. It was tiresome to apply all the makeup and taking it off by the end of the day. I just kept it at my usual fake lashes and lip gloss, _without _mascara. It was a pain to clean it when it got smudged.

So what was my reason to come 43 days early? Simple. It was to sightsee. Thinking about it, the only time I actually was a tourist was the time when I was four and in my first year of high school, and the latter even ended at some point in a hectic event. So I decided to tour around in Holland, Belgium, Germany and UK. It would give me some pleasant memories of travelling. After all, I didn't count fleeing as a pleasant memory. So, after forty days I finished sightseeing and I was _tired_. Who knew travelling would be this exhausting. Because of that I slept like a baby in the following two days, and I needed my rest. Who knew I would be this nervous for meeting one of my best friend's mother.

Thus, here I am, still sitting in my favourite café across the park, eating the _fourth_ fruit parfait while surrounded by a handful of men in black. Poking the ice cream I checked the time for the umpteenth time, and I started to feel sick in my stomach. To say that I'm nervous is an understatement. I had hoped that a parfait would calm my nervous, instead, it made me feel miserable. Especially after eating _three _of them. I couldn't help to think how she would react when she sees me alive and well.

"_Did she tell the others? What if they come too?" _rang through my mind at the sudden realisation. I broke out in a cold sweat, and I felt my stomach making somersaults. I really shouldn't have eaten three whole parfaits.

"Miss Sharon. Are you alright?" Richard asked, concern audible in his heavy voice.

"Y-Yea… just a bit nervous… don't worry about it too much." I stammered as I felt my body getting cold.

"_Calm down, calm down. There is nothing to worry about, if it gets emotional, then so be it." _I thought as I closed my eyes. After taking a few deep breaths I opened my eyes. Looking at the time I saw it was 12:30. _"Agh… why did I decide to come so early…"_

To get my attention elsewhere I took out my tablet and played a game. After five minutes, my fingers froze on the screen as I felt five familiar energies at a distance of 1 km. My sensing radius stayed at 1 km over the years, apparently I was at my limit. As I followed the five invidials, the screen showed me _GAME OVER. _Tapping back to the home screen, I felt my heart racing in my throat. I really started to feel sick, I wasn't ready to meet the other four.

"_Either they all found out about the letter or aunt Olivia told them. Even James is with them…" _I cried inwardly. Taking the spoon I scooped another spoonful of icecream. Despite that I felt sick, I continued to eat. Somehow eating was the only thing that soothed my mind.

About twenty minutes later, and two more parfaits, they finally arrived. As the small bell jingled, I heard their voices. The boys' sounded like men, whereas the females didn't change much. I felt light-headed and I wanted to throw up. I wanted to flee, to disappear, I wanted to cry, and yet, I couldn't do any of it. Instead, I was frozen on my chair as I stared at the last piece of melon of my melting parfait. I couldn't face them, not after living a terrible lie for almost a year and a half. Oh, how I wished I never arranged this meeting.

As the voices and footsteps slowly disappeared I felt a lump in my throat and I had trouble to swallow. They were only a few tables away, and I felt their eyes on me despite that I was sitting with my back to them.

"F-For someone who doesn't like any attention, you sure know how to attract attention to yourself." I heard my American friend say from behind. At the same time my vision blurred at the sound of his crooked, but matured, voice.

Smiling through my watered eyes I could only huff, "I suggested them to wear casual clothes for a change, but they declined." I said as nonchalant as possible, however, a soft sob escaped.

Feeling my shoulders shake softly, I covered my mouth and tried to hold the tears back.

"D-Do you know how much R-Roberto cried for you…"

The voice was low and deep, and it took me a few seconds to identify it. The way of talking could only be Luke. "I know… I know… and I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Another sob escaped and my breathing got more difficult as tears started to fall. Before I could turn around, I was hugged tightly from behind as several strands of red hair caught my eyes.

"I-I _hate_ you, Sharon!" I heard her cry. "A-And yet, I'm… I'm so glad to see you!"

Touching her arms around my neck, I turned around as I warped my own arms around her as I let everything go. "I'm… sorry… I'm… so sorry…"

* * *

><p>I don't know how much time went by, but after our emotional outbursts we started to calm down. Letting go of Alicia, I wiped off my tears before I stood up. Turning around, I faced the remaining crew. One by one I checked them. The boys have grown up into fine men. Roberto was the tallest of the three and James the shortest. As I took out a pack of tissues of my purse I handed one to Alicia, and I noted that she was a little taller than I was, making me still the shortest of the bunch with a full 168 centimetres.<p>

Smiling softly at this I walked over to one closest to me, and gave Roberto a tender hug, followed by James, Luke and Olivia.

"Hi, aunt Olivia." I whispered as I hugged the woman who I considered as an aunt. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"It's fine, honey." She whispered back, as she returned the hug. "I'm just glad you're alive and well. What happened?"

Smiling at the visibly older woman I broke off the hug and offered her to sit down, "It will be a long story, so please sit down. Do you want coffee or anything else? It's on me." Turning to the others I did the same thing, "Please, have a seat. Order whatever you like, it's on me today."

"Miss Sharon. If you need us, we'll be outside." Edward spoke up after the others has taken their seats.

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled, before they left.

Taking another chair I placed myself at the shortest side of the rectangular table, and watched everyone with a content smile. Roberto grew up into a fine man, and I would be lying if I said he wasn't handsome. Aside of his red nose and eyes, he is quite pleasant to the eyes, and I was pretty sure he has his admirers. Luke, on the other hand, was still just Luke. Tough looking guy with short dark brown hair, styled back in spikes. He, too, has a certain charm, and it was obvious that he was holding back the waters that had formed in his charming green eyes. James, well, James was still James. Messy brown hair, pointy nose and his usual look in his brown eyes that I could never describe. Brotherly? Perhaps. And lastly, Alicia. She grew up into a fine woman. Her red hair was as beautiful as ever, and even with her run-down-mascara look she still looked charming. Her fierce green eyes along with the small dimple when she smiles or laughs.

"Don't stare, Sharon! I know my makeup is ruined!" Alicia pouted in defence as she caught me staring at her. "Whose fault do you think it is in the first place?"

As she tilted her head a little, I laughed. "I'll treat you after this. Promise."

"You better keep that promise." She laughed. "We're definitely going to the department store later."

After everyone had ordered their drinks I started to speak as I looked everyone in the eye, "To be honest, I wanted to talk to aunt Olivia only because… well, I wasn't really ready to face you guys. But, now we're here anyway, I owe you an explaination. You deserve to know what happened on that day in December, two years ago, and why you received the news that I had died."

Taking a small breath, I saw Alicia and Roberto gulp as I softly bit my lower lip. "That day, I was shot. It was a murder attempt, most likely by an assassin."

As Alicia gasped, Luke slammed his fist on the table. "That's _not _what they've told us!"

"What? Are you saying you were misinformed?" James said, surprised by Luke's sudden outburst.

"You knew she was shot!? They told us, she was in a bombing incident!"

"Luke, please, we never spoke of the cause of death." Roberto said. It was the first time I heard his voice in three years, and his voice, too, had deepened. "But still… murder?"

"Hold on, _who _told you I was in a bombing incident?" I intercepted. I found it suspicious of why they were misinformed.

"Aunt Rei did." Alicia said softly as she furrowed her eyebrows. "She told us that you were a hostage at a robbery, but the robbery went wrong and the explosives they had with them exploded."

Finding the story very familiar I glanced over to James, and he did the same thing. Making eye contact we both knew that Rei actually used the robbery in Paris as reference, and I could only ask myself why. In one way I could understand why she romanticised my death, an accident is better than murder. But they are my friends, and they deserve the truth.

When our drinks arrived, I shook my head. Brooding over it, wouldn't get me anywhere. Knowing Rei, I could think of a dozen reasons to conceal the truth. "In any case, it was an assassination attempt." I concluded with mixed feelings, as I stirred the coffee.

"But why did they say you died, while you're not?" Roberto asked, as he poured sugar in the black coffee. "A lie like that is just… too big."

As the bitter smell of the coffee entered my nostrils I could only look down with a frown at Roberto's comment. "It was to protect you, all of you…" I said the answer that I would like to believe that it was the answer.

"Protect…?"

"When I received the message that I was declared dead, I couldn't believe it myself. I tried to come up with a reason why I was targeted, but I could only speculate. However, I did conclude that it was the best option. Knowing that I wasn't in this world anymore, means that the culprit won't go after my friends and acquintances. If they knew that I was even possibly alive, I can only imagine what they might do to you, just to lure me out."

"But why…? Why would anyone go after you? Is it because of your family background?" James asked.

Shaking my head, I looked at him grimly, "That, I still don't know. Like I said, James, all I have are speculations. My family background is one of the possibilities, but I admit it is a strong possibility."

"But why did you to contact us now? Or, me specifically." Olivia asked. "They could return, you know."

"I've considered their return." I replied before taking a sip of the bitter black coffee. "However, Rei asked me to stay low for at least a year. The only reason I could think of was that something had to happen within that year. I don't know what, but I suspect it was some kind of final decision they had to make within that year. After that, whatever decision they made, it is most likely that they stick with it. And with 'they', I mean something with the family business."

"But didn't Rei return to Italy as soon you were declared dead?" Olivia asked.

"Well, ye–" Stopping mid-sentence, my eyes widened as I looked at the, now, startled blonde woman. "How do you even know that, Olivia?" I asked, unwillingly raising my voice as a bad feeling appeared in the pit of my stomach. "If it wasn't for the letter Rei left me, I wouldn't have known that they returned to Italy, and I was unconscious for twelve days. There is just no way you would know about that… There is just… no… way…"

As I slowly went quiet I could only stare at her as an impossible thought came up. There was no way for her to obtain that information, unless… she actually had connections with my family. Shaking my head in disbelief I saw her eyes close as she softly sighed in defeat. "Please, don't tell me…"

"If you're thinking that I have connections to your family, then you're correct. My brother was on good terms with your father and grandfather." Olivia admitted, after she looked at me sharply.

As I felt myself being sucked by an invisible force I could only stare at her, "Y-Your brother, you say…? Uncle Antonio…? M-My family…?"

As she nodded, I felt my stomach turn around as another realisation set in. _Valentino. _

_"Dangerous CEO, assassination, Antonio had ties with my father and grandfather, Valentino took over his father's business, he has ties with my family too. My encouragement to take the position of the boss… I got him into a dangerous position…"_

As I felt my blood going cold I realised that I had pushed one of my closest friends into a deep pile of shit called danger. All of the sudden it made sense why he, too, had a hell of a tutor and why he didn't want any of it before. He wanted out of the dangerous shit, and I actually pushed him right in it.

"Hey, Sharon!? What's wrong!?" I heard Luke call out.

However, before I could even answer him I ran to the restrooms. Pushing the door of a toilet stall I buckled over the toilet and everything I ate and drank came back out. As my vision blurred once more I could only curse myself for my ignorance. I never asked further of _why _he didn't want the position. It made all sense now, he didn't want it because it was dangerous.

Spitting out the last bit I could only cry for him. It was my fault, and there is just no way that I could reverse it. There was no way I could look him in the eye again, not the same anymore.

"Sharon?" Alicia's voice rang out in the restroom.

Flushing the toilet I took several sheets of toilet paper and wiped off my mouth. I felt horrible and my throat hurt. The smell of acid didn't brighten my mood either so, I flushed the toilet once more before I left the stall. Outside, the redhaired girl came straight to me. "My god… Sharon, what happened? You look horrendous." She said as she rubbed my back. She led me to the basins and I washed my hands thoroughly as I saw my horrendous complexion in the mirror. My eyes were red and my face was way too pale.

"I… I can't tell…" I said softly as I looked at Alicia through the mirror. "I'm so sorry…"

"You don't have to tell me, or anyone." She comforted. "When you're ready, we'll be there."

"Thank you…"

After I got myself cleaned up, we left the restroom and James was the first one to call out. "Sharon! What happened?" He exclaimed when he saw me.

"I threw up. _Not_ a nice experience." I replied, half laughing at my words. As Alicia gestured me to sit down I shook my head. Looking at Olivia, I hardened my eyes. "Olivia, a word, please? Just the two of us."

The blonde woman averted her eyes as a furrow appeared between her brows, "Business, right?" She said in a monotonous tone.

As I nodded, James called out once more. "What's going on?"

"Like she said, business." I said sternly as I redirected my look the American.

"What do you mean by business?" He shot back.

"Exactly what I said, _business_."

Before he could say anything more, Luke grabbed James's arm from across the table. Offended by the gesture James shot the boxer a glare, but Luke only shook his head. "I don't know whether it is the sentiment that clouded your vision, but she's serious." Luke said as he gave me a glance. "This is the first time that I've seen her this serious, and I think it's better that we stay out of this _business_. Apparently she isn't ready to tell us yet, but she will within time. Trust her, pal."

James grimaced at his words and shook off his arm as he sat down, unsatisfied. "Fine."

Definitely not expecting what had unfolded I could only stare at well-trained boxer. What he did was totally out of his character. When he noticed my stare, he got defensive. "I-I learnt a few things over the years! Don't label me as the same guy you knew when we're kids!"

As he sat down, while looking the other way, I let out small laugh. Perhaps he didn't change that much, after all.

"Pfft! Alright." I chuckled. Looking to the other party, I smiled apologetically. "James, I'm sorry. For now I want to sort everything out before I dump it on you guys. I need to understand it myself first. I'll tell when time's ready."

"I know…" He sighed, before he shot me an apologetic look. "Luke, sorry that I acted like an ass."

As the other just nodded, I grabbed my purse and walked over to Olivia, who was already waiting at the door. "We'll be right back then."

As we stepped out of the small café, Olivia and I walked silently towards the small park across the street. The warm sun on my skin felt really good and I felt myself getting warmer. The soft breeze was a nice addition on a beautiful summer day like this.

"What did you want to talk about?" Olivia started.

"The Walkers." I answered. "You know where they are, don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

Glancing over I watched her expressionless face. It was a face I didn't recognise. "I spotted you and Ivan in a newspaper picture about two months ago. It was taken in Japan, Osaka to be precisely." I said as I saw her freeze up. "I contacted you because I want to ask them some questions regarding the family business."

"Picture? W-What kind of picture?" She stammered in disbelief.

Taking out the tablet out of my purse I showed her the picture. It was only a screenshot of the article, but the photo on it was clear enough to distinguish two figures. Watching her eyes grow larger, she took my tablet as she zoomed in.

"T-This…" She stammered.

"A surveillance picture." I stated. "It may be blurry as hell, but I recognise both of you in it. I've been trained by Ivan for years, and there is no way in hell I wouldn't recognise his body build. As for you, Olivia, your posture gave you away. Not many women have a fine posture like you do, and along with the hair style in this picture it was easy to see it is you."

As she looked at me with disbelieving eyes, I turned myself to stand across of her. "I won't ask you why you were, or are, suspects of a murder case, and honestly I don't want to know. All I want to know is whether you know where my parents are, my foster parents that is."

Heaving a sigh, I saw her deleting the picture as she gave back the tablet. "What will you do if you find them?"

"Ask them about my family and their business. I want to know what's happening in my life, and foremost, who wanted, or want, me dead. I could ask you, since you have ties with the family, however, I doubt you know who was, or is, after my life. I don't want to keep myself in the dark anymore, Olivia. I'm already way too deep in this shit by just being _related_ to the boss, and I want to know what I've signed up to because of that." I spat out, as I felt the anger of knowing nothing surface. Heaving a sigh, I let myself cool down. "Besides, I want to take responsibility of what I did to Valentino…"

"Valentino?" She squeaked in surprised. "You mean my nephew Dino?"

Sitting down on a nearby bench, I let out a sigh and looked at the ground.

"Yea, that boy we met when you took us to Italy when we were four." I said with a wry smile. "When uncle Antonio passed away Dino texted me that he was lost. Naturally I called him when I was recovered from the shock myself. He told me that he didn't want to be the boss of the company, and I encouraged him to take the position because he considered the employees as his family. But now I know he has ties with my family's business, I can't help to feel so much regret…"

Putting my elbows on my knees, I buried my face in my hands.

"So that's what you mean by taking responsibility." She said softly as I heard her sitting down next to me. A moment later I felt her stroking my head. "Don't worry about him, dear. He became a splendid boss. Although, he is still clumsy at times, but he has become very reliable. Everyone in the Family depends on him and they trust him deeply…"

She paused, before she chuckled softly. "So you're the one that encouraged him from the shadows."

Not understanding what she was talking about I turned my head to her, "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, dear. Dino was always telling himself he would prove to 'her' that he would become the best boss in the world." She replied with a small giggle. "I've been wondering who this girl is, and it seems it was you all along."

Still not following her, I cocked an eyebrow. "Why would it be me? It could be another girl, right?"

"Well, you know, dear. Dino was very clumsy, so he usually was bullied because of it." She explained. "He didn't have many friends when he was young, so he deeply cared for his family. Then he met you and the others that summer. He had a great time because you guys didn't treat him like the others did. He was extra fond of you because you always helped him."

Feeling my face heating up out of embarrassment, I looked the other way. It wasn't everyday to hear that someone was fond of you, just because of civilian actions. However, I did feel bad for him. I never knew he was bullied because of his clumsiness. I had always thought that Valentino is a popular guy.

"I also believed you helped him at the time he got kidnapped, right?" She continued, almost chirping.

"Y-Yea… but that was really a coincidence. I mean… what are the chances that someone kidnap a kid to Big Cottonwood Canyon…"

"Well, he told me it was fate meeting you there." She said amusingly.

"Come on! Don't sprout things like fate… it's embarrassing to think of it…" I retorted, as I felt my face growing hotter. "Besides, I get the point of him doing fine. But I still feel I have to take responsibility somehow. I mean, I did encourage him…"

I wanted to drop this conversation. Knowing the woman, I had a feeling she was going to push me to date him or something. But what about her son? I remember her sprouting things like being her daughter-in-law.

"Listen carefully, I will say this only once and I treat it as a small slip off." She said, suddenly in a no-nonsense tone. "Dino visited a younger boy in Japan multiple times this year, and last year. According to him he spotted Rei too often to be a coincidence. Look for the Sawada family in Namimori. I believe you will find Rei there. I'm not sure about Ivan, though."

"There's a place called Namimori in Japan?" I asked, as I raised an eyebrow. For some reason I recognised the place, and yet, I couldn't place it.

"Yes. Dino will be there again this Sunday. Anyway, shall we head back? I'm sure they are getting impatient." She said, along with a wink. "And let's keep that picture between the two of us, OK?"

As she stood up, I grabbed her arm. "Wait." I said. Feeling a little hesitant, I gulped and looked directly in her shimmering eyes. "T-Thank you, aunt Olivia... and I'm sorry for my behaviour towards you…"

She smiled and patted my head with her free hand. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You were under a lot of pressure. Besides, these sways of emotions makes us human, right?"

Smiling in relief, I nodded. "Yes, they do." At least, I knew my next destination.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT!?" Alicia and James yelled at the same time.<p>

I expected it, and yet, I flinched at the sudden loudness. We were at the Baker's residence, and it was already night time. When I summerised my conversation with Olivia, leaving out the murder suspect part, and announced that I was going to Japan to look for Rei, both Alicia and James exclaimed at the same time.

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" James sighed.

"I know…, but I thought you already knew that." I replied laconically as I opened a pack of marshmallows.

"But isn't that dangerous? I mean travelling alone?" Alicia asked as I took one of the soft candy in my mouth.

"She has her bodyguards with her. Don't worry about it." Roberto said, trying to reassure Alicia.

"Besides, she even escaped death!" Luke added jokingly.

Smiling wryly at his comment I could only think that I was just lucky this time. Emphasizing on _this time_. However, feeling somewhat mischievious I smirked. "Hm… don't say that so casually, Luke…" I said teasingly. "Perhaps I'm a zombie and I'm craving for some tasty brains… Harr, harr…"

Putting my head on his head I squeezed his skull softly as I made zombie sounds.

"NO! STOP IT, SHARON! STOP! THAT'S GROSS!" He yelled as he pried off my hand off his head.

As everyone laughed at his reaction, I shoved his shoulder with my own as I popped another marshmellow in my mouth.

"So, when do you leave?" Roberto asked, when I placed myself next to the squirming boxer.

"Hm? Oh, the day after tomorrow."

"So soon!?" Alicia exclaimed. "We just reunited. Can't you stay a bit longer?"

Smiling apologetically I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Alicia. But I want this whole mess cleared up as soon as possible. Besides, isn't school starting soon?"

"I understand that, but you know… It's just too soon." The girl pouted. "As for school, yeah. What about you? You're supposed in your last year of high school, right?"

Pulling an awkward face I averted my eyes. "Well…" I started, not sure how to break the news that I finished high school already, including two years of college in only one year. "I graduated already, and… I also finished two years of college, but… I dropped out because of the troubles…"

Getting ready for the next shout I closed my eyes as I put my hands on my ears. "YOU WHAT!?"

"Damn it, Sharon! I knew you were smart, but doing two years of high school _and_ two years of college in less than two years!?" James exclaimed as he threw a marshmellow at me. "That's just unbelievable. What did you major in?"

"Pharmaceutical science…"

"WHAT!? Ain't that like super diffilcult!? Are you a genius, or something!?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh dear lord… I really wonder why you didn't skip grades…" James mumbled as he gave me a light shove.

"Well, maybe I didn't skip grade because I wanted to socialise." I said as I returned the gesture.

"Right."

"A-Anyway… that's a good thing, right? I mean… That Sharon's smart and such…" Roberto added, although it was obvious that he couldn't believe it.

As an awkward silence set in I sighed. "Guys, just forget about my brains. Me being smart doesn't means we aren't friends anymore right? Anyway… what kind of souvenirs can bring back for you guys?"

Putting another marshmallow in my mouth, I looked around.

"Um… What do they have there?" Alicia replied, getting the hint I was giving.

"Actually, I don't know…" I confessed sheepishly.

"A pair of socks." Luke suddenly said in all seriousness.

"What? Socks!?" I exclaimed, not expecting such an ordinary thing.

"Why not? I mean, Japanese socks must be nice, right? They're wearing them a lot under those dresses." He said as he nodded to himself with crossed arms.

"I think you mean kimonos…" James said.

"Ah! Why not kimonos as souvenir!" I exclaimed as I clapped in my hands. However, the excitement disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Wait… aren't those super expensive…? Then how about yukata? Wait, wait… those are also expensive I believe…"

As I mumbled some more things, Roberto chuckled. "It's alright, Sharon… It's not necessary to buy us a souvenir."

"Yeah… it the thought that counts, don't worry about it." Alicia added with a smile.

"Well… If you're sure 'bout it."

"That aside, do you need anything? If you like, we can go shopping tomorrow." Luke asked.

Startled by the request I started at him. "Who are you!? What have you done to Luke!?" I called out as I gave him another playful shove.

"What!? I'm Luke!" He retorted as he returned the shove.

"_Hahaha! _I know, I know, but I still can't believe it, you know. I mean, you've become so considerate and gentleman-like."

"Like I said, I've changed!"

"It's because of his girlfriend that he's like that!" Alicia giggled.

"What!? You have a girl!?" I exclaimed as I saw his face turn into a tomato.

"Alicia! I told you not to tell her!"

"Aww! Why not?" I pouted, however, that soon turned into a cheeky smirk. "Or are you afraid I disapprove her?"

"T-T-That's not it!"

"_Pfft! _I'm just messing with you. As long you're happy with her, I'm happy for you. Unless… I've become some kind of approval judge?"

"Oh, god no! Ahahaha!" Alicia chirped. "You will definitely disapprove every boy I introduce you to!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" I frowned.

"Well… you are, you know, kinda picky…" James hummed, along with a cheeky grin.

"Oh come on, guys!" I defended myself. "Give me some credit, will you?"

As Alicia giggled, James took the opportunity to snatch the bag of marshmallows. "By the way, didn't Sharon and Roberto already have an arranged marriage or something?" He added before he took a handful of the squishy candy.

In reaction my head shot up, "We do not!" I called out, and at the same time I heard Roberto say the same thing.

"See, you guys are even in sync." James nodded contently.

"Please, James, don't go sprout nonsense!" Roberto defended, as I tackled the marshmallow eating teen. "It's just something my parents came up with when we were kids."

"It's still a poss–! Agh! Stop it, Sharon! Sto-op!"

As Alicia and Luke cackled in the background I held the American in a head vice, while giving him a noogie.

That night we stayed up till very late, or early, and we caught up with everything that happened in the past two years. Before we knew it it was five o'clock in the morning. Naturally we slept in till late in the afternoon, and after we woke up I got back to the hotel to get my stuff. I could drop most of my luggage at the Baker's, so I could travel light to Japan. After having dinner, I hugged, and kissed, everyone goodbye, with the promise that we were going to see each other soon. The reunion was short, but I would definitely return.

Five hours later I was on the plane to Tokyo.

* * *

><p>"Miss Sharon, we've landed in Tokyo, please wake up." Danny said, as he softly shook my shoulder.<p>

"Agh… I know…" I groaned as I stretched myself. I could feel the bags under my eyes. The flight was _over_ twelve hours. Twelve damn hours, and we had to take _another_ flight to Namimori Airport. Already feeling miserable at the thought I slumped up, and took my trolley suitcase.

"We have to transfer to gate 63." Richard announced. "We have 110 minutes for the transfer."

"Lead the way! I'll just follow." I groaned as I followed my guards like a zombie.

However, while 110 minutes sounds enough for a transfer, it was only 100 minutes later that I was running through the airport at high speed, fully awake. We actually got lost, and we had only ten minutes left before the plane departed. Boarding started a good twenty minutes ago, and I was in serious panic.

"Come on… gate 63, where are you…" I muttered as I looked left and right, checking the gate numbers.

"54… 48… 57… 60… Why aren't the gates in chronological order!?" I groaned in frustration.

Turning around, I was suddenly met number 63, like it magically appeared and I hit my forehead. "Really!? Just, really?" I sighed, as the guards caught up to me.

"Did you… find it, Sharon…?" Matthew panted, taking deep breaths as he loosened his necktie for more oxygen supply.

However, he wasn't the only one who panted. All four of them huffed, like they had just run a marathon.

"You sure… are fast, Miss." Richard commented, as he pushed up his sunglasses. "I, honestly, never thought… you would be… this fast…"

Scratching the back of my neck, I laughed sheepishly. "_Ehehe_… I learnt how to run away when things got dangerous…"

Apparently I forgot my own speed because of the rush. Ackwardly I put my flight ticket in the checking machine, and boarded the plane without any delay.

About two hours later we landed at Namimori Airport, and as usual I jawned. "_Haa_… So tired…" I muttered.

After taking out my luggage I slumped out the plane with the guards behind me. The other passengers looked us with a surprise, and I heard them whispering things like 'Are they all together?' or 'Is she an important person?'

"_Gossips… Have to love them… Sarcasm intended."_

We got our passports checked, and walked out the airport as the guards led me to a fancy black Mercedes. Edward rented a car in advance.

"Miss, where to go?" Edward asked. He was, as usual, the driver.

"Hotel. If possible in the centre of the town." I yawned. Slapping both my cheeks, I tried not to fall asleep.

Why in the centre? In the centre means I could start out at a radius of 1 km at the centre of Namimori, and I could work my way out. Namimori wasn't _that_ big and chances of finding Rei may be higher if I work like that.

After a little over thirty minutes we arrived at a hotel. We got out of the car and went inside. The guards didn't know much Japanese, so I did most of the talking. We booked three rooms, the guards were fine to share, so two twins and one double. I love having a big bed. After we got our keys we went to our rooms. My room was one floor higher and the guards, but it was all right. We could call if there was an emergency.

After I entered my room I dropped my trolley in a corner, and went straight for the shower. After a short refreshment I dropped myself on the queen-sized bed, and let the sleep take me to dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>*bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt*<em>

Groaning at the sound of the vibration I fumbled around as I looked for the cellphone. "Yeah?" I muttered in annoyance.

_"Were you still asleep, Sharon? Excuse me for waking you up."_ I heard on the other line.

"Agh… Whatever. What's up, Matthew?"

_"I wanted to know what you want for lunch. It's already after twelve in the afternoon."_

"What?"

Staring at the screen of my phone I read 4:15. "My phone says four in the morning …" I muttered as I rolled over.

_"You probably haven't switched the time zone. It's actually 12:16."_

"…"

_"Sharon?"_

"You're right… pretend I never said that."

As I heard a small chuckle on the other end, I rubbed my eye. "Alright. I'll be ready in twenty minutes. Are we going to eat out?" I asked as I sat up on bed.

_"If you wish that, then we will."_

"Alright. Wait for me at the lobby. See you soon."

The call ended, and I switched my phone in the right time zone. Throwing the phone on bed, I stretched and waved my hand through my hair. It felt different, and I remembered that I didn't blowdry my hair last night. Grunting at this I went to the bathroom for another shower, and got ready for the day. After putting on a grey t-shirt, a pair of jeans, white ankle socks and black sneakers, I took out my tablet and send a mail to my friends that I arrived safely. After blowdrying my hair, I styled it and did my makeup. After putting on my faux glasses and jewellery, I left my room with my phone and purse. Taking down the stairs I saw two of the four guards waiting for me.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon?" I greeted Richard and Matthew.

"Afternoon, Miss." Richard chuckled. "Is there something wrong with the elevator?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. I just felt to take the stairs. Are Danny and Edward scanning the area?"

As Matthew confirmed it, we left the hotel and walked through town.

Fifteen minutes later we had some ramen at a ramen store, and we explored the city. Matthew, Richard and I discussed on how to track down the Walkers, but I waved it off. I had my own way of tracking Rei down, and they didn't need to know how. Because it was Sunday, and our first day in Japan, I decided just to walk around. _Enjoy the environment_, I called it. After all, the town was really clean and it was pleasant to walk around.

After a good twenty minutes, I put my arms in the air as I stretched myself. My body was stiff, and Matthew commented that I shouldn't act so inappropriate in public. People were staring, but I just waved it off. I was used to it, however, that didn't mean that I was comfortable with it, and therefore I did what I was told.

When I saw a pet shop, I walked towards it and looked through the window. I saw kittens and puppies, and they were awfully adorable.

"The hotel doesn't allow pets, Miss Sharon." Richard told me.

"I know that… but it doesn't hurt to look right?" I sighed as I put a finger on the window.

I never had a pet before and I was really fond of kittens. Puppies were alright too, but I was more a cat person than a dog person. However, the feeling of fondness soon disappeared when a moment later two strong energies entered my radius. Naturally alarmed by it, I spun around and looked in the direction of the two forces. I didn't recognise any of them.

"Something wrong, Sharon?" Matthew asked, noting my behaviour.

However, I couldn't hear him. My body went cold. Never before had I felt a sensation like that, and I was paralized by it. At the same time my gut told me to get going. It was important, it had to do with Rei, and before I even knew it, I ran in the direction of the two energies.

"Sharon!? Where are you going!? Wait!" Matthew called after me.

"Miss! It's dangerous over there!" Richard yelled behind me. "Edward said there's a fight going on. Come back!"

"_A fight…?" _Immediately I let down my filter, and I sensed some more energies. "_A fight between two strong people, and there are bystanders?"_

A second later I heard a faint crash. Considering that I heard it at a distance of about 900 metres, couldn't mean anything good. As I ran, I heard more crashes, and as a result I ran even faster to the location.

"Shit! Danny, Edward. Sharon is going over to your location, and at a high pace. Protect her from any harm!" I heard Matthew shout through his wireless.

I considered to slow down, however, the moment I saw smoke I abandoned that plan. _"Why does these kinds of things happen!? Damnit."_

A second later I felt two smaller energies rising, as they disappeared when they made contact of one of the fighting forces. At the same time as they disappeared, another crash was heard.

_Explosives._

Clicking my tongue, I side stepped into an alley and jumped on a container as I hopped over the wall of a lower roof. More smoke rose up at a distance of 600 metres as I sensed people running away from the fight, as others entered.

_"Please evacuate!"_ rang through my mind as another crash was heard.

Absolutely not liking where this was going, I kept going as I kept tabs on the fight. Despite that I was in panic, I needed to find out the meaning of my gut feeling. Jumping off the roof, I continued on the road. As bystanders exclaimed by my sudden appearance, I apologised with a 'gomenasai' and continued my way to the battlefield. From what I could tell, one of the forces was getting weaker and weaker, and I had the feeling that the 'bad' guy was winning.

"_Ah… this is bad… very bad… and I don't want to play hero…"_

Then all of the sudden, I sensed Rei's energy and I stopped abruptly. She was close to the ruckus, but she didn't move an inch.

"_Damnit! How didn't I sense her before!? Am I going to save strangers or am I going to her?"_

Hearing more explosions, I gritted my teeth. At the same time I sensed two energies of the bystanders fade away.

"Screw this!" I called out in frustration. "Rei can wait, they need medical attention!"

As I picked up my pace again, I continued my way. While Rei is important, I couldn't exactly leave people behind who needed medical attention. It was a good thing I learnt some first aid from Samantha from the time I was hospitalised. Because of that I always had a small first aid kit in my purse.

A second later another energy faded, and I cursed inwardly. The other stronger one was probably facing the enemy again. But soon I felt his energy fade away.

"_This is bad! Way too bad! Now the other strong one is gone, what will happen!?"_

I quickened my pace, and I could only sense one energy left. I also sensed a bunch others coming from the opposite direction.

"_More enemies? Or are they allies? Police forces? I don't know! Only 300 metres left."_

Suddenly the weaker force boosted up. Surprised by the boost, I kept running. Even if that person got a boost, it was still weaker than the other person. However, the boost didn't last long as the energy reduced back to normal.

"_I don't know what happened, but please run away!"_

Thankfully I sensed the smaller bundle going away from the bigger one. However, several growing energies appeared. As _exposives_ rang once more through my mind I kept running. Only 200 metres left. At a distance I could already see a trashed plaza, and I saw three figures. One all in black with extreme long greyish hair, one with dark blond hair and a red shirt and black jacket, and one with super wild brown hair. The last person was however naked… whereas the one in black had a sword of some sort.

"_Fuck. I'm not good with swords! Anyway I have to grab those two and run."_

"Miss, please stop!" I heard from behind. Checking the force, it was Danny. I knew I had to listen, but I saw the grey haired man swinging his sword at the other two, and there is no way I couldn't ignore that.

"_150 metres…"_

At that moment a blonde man in a survival coloured outfit, and five men in black stood, behind the long haired guy. From what I could see, the blonde was holding some rope.

"_A whip? Explosives, whips, swords? What happened to normal handguns?" _went through my mind at the odd collection, however, I kept running. Despite that the blonde's energy was as strong as the long haired one, I felt restless.

"_VOI!_" I suddenly heard. The long haired man pointed his sword to the newcomer, apparently he was talking to him

"_100 metres…"_

Then the swordsman grabbed the brunette by his head. I saw he was indeed naked except for his green underwear, and white… mittens? However, my attention went soon to something else as all of the sudden several explosions went off at the same time. I was only 75 metres away from, and instantly I checked the brunette's condition. He was just fine. Even so, the swordsman retreated. I saw his black figure jump on a nearby building, and I was _not _planning to go after him. However, he shouted something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Soft like always, _Bronco_!"

_Voi, sword, silvery long hair. Bronco, whip, blonde. Underwear, mittens, brunette. Namimori._

As these little pieces formed a certain image, I could only stare at the distance in disbelief. It couldn't be, could it? It just couldn't. Shaking my head furiously, I let go of the _ridiculous_ thought that a scene of an _anime_ was playing in front of me. A coincidence. It has to be a coincidence.

As the swordsman fled the scene, I spotted two more figures on the ground. Judging from their life forces, I concluded that they had been knocked out. Putting my thoughts aside, I continued to approach them. As I got closer, I saw the men in black helping the two figures as the semi-naked brunette screamed for who knows what.

"Boss, they're not in a good shape." I heard one of the men say. He had black hair, a moustache and wore glasses. Since he was talking to the blonde, I assumed he was the boss. However, I couldn't help to feel that both of them looked very familiar.

Finally reaching them, I called out in Japanese. "Excuse me! I know some first aid. If you allow me to aid them, I will gladly help out."

As I stopped a few metres apart of the group, I took some time to collect my breath. All heads turned to me, while I scanned the injured. To my surprise, the injured were boys in their teens, and immediately I looked for any major bleeding or whatsoever.

"Ah! That would be great!" I heard behind me. "Please help them!"

Looking over my shoulder I saw it was the brunette in his boxers, and to my surprise it was also a teenage boy. His body was covered in scratches, and I kneeled down to check for any major injures. His big ember coloured eyes and wild brown hair were oddly familiar, and again the ridiculous thought popped up. Pushing it away, I continued to check him, before running over to, presumably, his friends.

A tanned boy with short black hair, and a boy with silvery hair. Both of them wore the same uniform, a white blouse and a marine blue vest of some sort. Also they looked oddly familiar, but I was sure I never met them before. After checking for any fractures, I sterilised some of the more severe wounds and patched them up. After the two, I went over to the dark blonde, also teen, boy. I could tell that he was trained thoroughly, and I was amazed how his body could move with that much exhaustion. Every muscle in his body was quivering.

"All right. This will do for now." I said, after I was done with the first aid. I noted that the two other teens were regaining conscious. "I do recommend to check yourselves at the hospital. The dark blonde boy has no major injuries, but he has overexerted his body far over his limits. He needs at least a day or two worth of rest."

"Thanks a lot, _Onee-san_!" The brunette called out in relief. However, I couldn't help to glance over to the blonde man. He had been watching me since my call to help out, and it started to creep me out.

"Who are you?" I suddenly heard beside me. Startled at the sudden high pitched voice, I looked at the source. I didn't notice another person, however, when I saw who talked to me I received the biggest shock of me life. Next to me stood an infant of about half a metre. He was wearing a full black suit, black shoes and black fedora with an orange band included. On the side of his hat sat a green chameleon, and as it was showing its tongue, the infant looked at me with pitch black eyes. The thing that caught my attention was the yellow pacifier around his neck.

_"No… No…! NO!" _went through my mind as I felt my body gone cold. _"You have to be kidding me, you HAVE to!"_

"Answer me. Are you friend or foe?" He asked me again, this time more threatening.

"Reborn!" The brunette shouted. "What in the world are you saying!? Of course, she's not a foe! I'm sorry, _Onee-san_. He didn't mean anything by that. Thank you very much for your help."

_Reborn. _After that, everything went mute. My body was frozen, and my mind was blank. All I heard through my mind was _Reborn. _

_"Voi, sword, silvery long hair. Bronco, whip, blonde. Underwear, mittens, brunette. Namimori."_

_"Squalo, Dino, Tsuna. Sawada Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_"Varia, Vongola Rings. Vongola."_

_"Katekyo Hitman Reborn."_

Unknowingly I put my hand on my mouth as I stepped back, stepping away from the surreal chain of events. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Was I honestly in an anime series? Was I honestly at the start of the Varia arc of Katekyo Hitman Reborn?

"_Ano… Onee-san_? Are you alright?" I heard the brunette, called Tsunayoshi, ask in concern.

"I think… I'm going to throw up…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And NOW Sharon's life is really messed up ;D Start of canon Varia arc! What will Sharon do…?

lilsakuraxxXX: What a coincidence! I randomly picked out a date for her birthday lol.  
><span>BloodyBel:<span> Well... she realized it not lol! More questions will be answered in the next chapter, probably ;D  
><span>Allykrau and KiraLoveless<span>: Thank you so much for reviewing every time! :D

A side note: I tried to sketch out Sharon and the four others. It's on my profile page. It's by far perfect, but at least I tried to draw them out c:

Thank you for your time!


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>Not feeling too well, I ran a several metres back, and buckled over to puke my guts out. I heard a high-pitched scream from behind me. Tasting and smelling the ramen mixed with stomach acid was something I did not wish for, and I felt another wave coming. Refraining to have another gag reflex I clenched my hand into a fist, and started to hum softly. At a small distance I sensed Rei and the guards coming towards me.<p>

"What's wrong with that woman!?" I heard a guy say. "Showing such a behaviour in front of the Tenth!"

_"Gokudera Hayato." _went through my mind as I clenched my eyes together. Taking out a tissue from my purse, I wiped away my saliva as I heard another boyish voice.

"Where is that guy!? Is he still in the area?"

_"Yamamoto Takeshi."_

"I apologise, Tenth! I'll defeat him the next time I see him!" Gokudera shouted.

I didn't dare to turn around. Even if I was reborn in an anime, I just couldn't comprehend it. The news is just too big. Too surreal.

"You two can go home." The child's voice said.

"But Reborn-san!"

"You must have realised it from the last fight." Reborn said. "At your current combat strength, you'll just be in the way."

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. "What are you saying!?"

"Let's go, Tsuna."

I heard Tsuna scream again. I don't remember the scene, and to be honest I didn't want to see it either. At that moment my guards arrived.

"Sharon! Dear Lord! What happened to you!?" Matthew exclaimed in English, as he got down on his knee to check my condition.

"D-Don't worry… I-I suddenly fell unwell. My monthly period is coming up. It's nothing to worry about." I said, trying to reassure them. "The fight was already over when I arrived."

It wasn't a total lie. It was true that my menses was coming up.

As Richard helped me up, I turned around and I looked at the man called Dino. He and his men, along with the split image of Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were still standing at the same spot. I sensed Tsuna behind building, and apparently I wasn't able to sense Reborn. However, I could assume that the small hitman was with the next Vongola heir.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as I took a moment to let _everything_ sink in. My mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that I was reborn in a goddamn series. At the same time, I sensed Rei approaching. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes, and turned my head in her direction.

As the all too familiar auburn haired woman appeared from the building I called out to her, "Rei. I have some questions for you."

"I figured that much, dear. But the questioning will be after we leave this place. The police are coming." She said to me. Turning her attention to the four guards, she saluted. "Edward, Matthew, Danny, Richard. The four of you are dismissed for today."

"Understood, ma'am." They saluted. After saying goodbye I watched them retreating, and I walked towards my foster mother.

"First things first, Rei. We have to bring those kids to a hospital." I said. "Is there one close by?"

"Yeah… a few blocks from here…" The Cavallone boss answered.

[===]

After a small check-up the two teenagers left the hospital. They were in an unpleasant mood, and I could only assume that it was because of their fight against Squalo. As for the dark blonde boy, named Basil, the doctor patched him up and checked his vitals. It wasn't anything major, but he needed rest.

Soon Reborn and Tsuna visited the same hospital, and Tsuna was checked up. I noticed the exchange of glances between Rei and Reborn, and again, I had a nagging feeling. The shady feeling that my family is involved with the mafia. Putting my elbows on my knees, I put my face in my palms. Closing my eyes, I let out a long, deep, sigh. I _needed_ to calm down.

"You're OK?" Rei asked in English.

Not looking up, I just shook my head. How could I even by OK after a sudden revelation like that. It literally came out of nowhere.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Again I shook my head. How in the world can I even tell her what I just went through? I've hidden the truth for almost eighteen years. I can't exactly say _'Hey, guess what. I lived another life besides this one. In other words, I was reborn!'_, can I?

"Can't. Just, not yet."

I wanted to come clear, but I just don't how yet. Especially not after today.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna came out of the check-up room, and went to Basil's room, together with Reborn.

"Do you want to check up on the boys?" Rei asked.

For the third time I shook my head. Even if was in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, there was no need for me to get involved, right? I came to Japan to find out about _my _family, not to help the damn mafia. The risks were just too high.

"Why not? You helped them out."

"They're still strangers. I was purely acting as a good Samaritan." I lied. My voice cracked, but that didn't matter.

"Bullshit, Sharon, and you know it."

Grimacing at her harsh tone, I looked up. The woman was standing against the wall, arm crossed. She was looking at me sharply, but that soon disappeared as we made eye contact. Heaving a sigh, she sat next to me on a chair in the waiting room.

"Listen, sweetheart, we both know you're hiding something. Even so, I won't pry because we also both know that I've been hiding something from you too."

Laughing softly at the obvious statement, I smiled at my aunt. It hasn't been two years yet, but she looked so much older than I remember.

"Considering you're here, probably means that you found out, right?" She continued as she gave me a weak smile.

Heaving a sigh, I shook once more my head. "Actually, I still don't know anything. I'm here because I wanted to ask you about it."

Rei's eyebrows shot, like she didn't expect an answer like that. "Then how, how did you know I'm in Namimori?"

"Olivia." I stated. "I asked aunt Olivia."

"Olivia? What made you even think she knew?"

Her surprise was audible in her voice and I could only smile at it. "Well, to make a long story short. I was lucky. She and Uncle were captured in a picture and I recognised them. Knowing that she has a family to return to, I set up a meeting. After pressing her for information she told me that Valentino told her, that he saw you several times hanging around the Sawada resi…residence…"

Covering my mouth I could only stare in front of my as another realisation hit me. The only reason Valentino would visit the Sawada's is because he _is _Dino of the Cavallone. _He _is Cavallone Decimo. _He _was the one who had been staring when I attended their wounds. _He _has been a character of Katekyo Hitman Reborn all along. _He _is with the mafia.

"Sharon, dear! What's wrong!?"

Feeling Rei shaking my shoulders, I stood up, trying to get away from her. Grabbing the sides of the head, I leaned against the wall. "This is so… fucked up." I muttered, as I cursed myself of how blind I have been. The similarities were there, and yet… I didn't manage to tie them together.

"It's probably not the right time to comment on your language, but why do you say that?"

"Because," I started, but I couldn't really think of anything. I couldn't really say _'because this life is actually fiction' _either. Heaving a sigh I walked back to my seat and let myself fall next to her. "I actually recognise those kids."

Rei frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

Not even knowing why I said that I could only stare at the distance. "A very long time ago I had this… dream. Those four boys where in it, and there were more of them. I… don't exactly remember the details, but when I realised that I recognised them I felt nauseous. I mean, dreams are not able to foresee the future, right?"

It wasn't exactly a lie, but it sounded like one, and a lame one too. So I wasn't surprised, when Rei cocked her eyebrow at the end of my story. "I suppose you'll tell me the real reason when you're ready. For now, what do you want to know?" She said as she leaned against the backrest. "You've travelled all the way here, and I think it's time that you know the truth."

This is what I've been waiting for, but with everything else, I just didn't know what to ask. It was like my brain has shut down. "I want to ask a lot, but, I'll put it on halt for today."

"You're for real?"

Nodding I smiled tiredly, "But tell me one thing, what's up with that infant? Dressing up like that, I mean. It also seems you know each other."

Of all the questions, I chose that one. Reborn's appearance. I already knew half the answer, but it would be weird not to question it, right?

"Still a keen eye for detail, I see." Rei chuckled. "His name is Reborn, and he works for your grandfather. He and I are colleagues, Ivan's too.

"An infant?" I said with a blank expression. My mind, however, was cursing the hell out of the fact that my family is tied to the mafia.

"Let's say it's a result of an experiment gone wrong."

"I see..."

Letting another sigh, I let my mind wander over the fact that Reborn and Rei are colleagues. The number one hitman of the series and my foster mother are colleagues. _Insane._ Also, the fact that he works for my grandfather is just pure madness. I mean, didn't Reborn work for…

…

…

…

_"NO!"_

Covering my mouth again, with both hands, I shook my head in disbelief. _Refusing _to believe that my grandfather is actually the ninth boss of the Vongola. Vongola, the most powerful mafia group in the series. I _refused_ to believe that I was related to the Vongola. It couldn't be right, it just couldn't. It _has _to be a mistake. _I am mistaken._

Just when I was about to lose control over my emotions, a dramatic, panicked, scream entered my ears. Surprised, I looked up and saw Tsuna running out of the hospital while screaming for his life. For a moment I had forgotten my own troubles and I could only look after terrified teen. "What's wrong with him?" left my mouth, without having a second thought.

"Probably Reborn's doing." Rei answered wryly. "Anyway, shall we go to them?"

Without waiting for my answer, she stood up and walked toward the hallway Tsuna ran out of. I didn't want to go, but somehow I had the feeling that _they _would come to me otherwise. Taking a deep breath I got my act together and followed Rei, even if it was against my own will. I had the feeling I was opening Pandora's Box.

As Rei stood in front of the door, she knocked, before she slid the door open. "Did you do something to him again, Reborn?" She asked the hitman casually.

As she stepped inside, I heard the child's voice answer. "No, it wasn't me this time. It was him."

Timedly I looked through the door opening and I was met by a medium large, bright room. There was only one bed and Basil was sleeping in it. Next to the bed was a large window, with green curtains. Beneath it was a large wooden cupboard, along with two chairs. The boy had an IV inserted in his arm, and Romario, Dino, Reborn and Rei stood more or less next to each other, looking at me.

"So, are you going to tell me who she is? How she related to you?" Reborn asked Rei, after observing me.

But before Rei could answer him, the blonde man, who was a split image of a grown-up Valentino, walked over and stopped only a few feet away from me. In reflex, I took a step back and looked up, after a little hesitation. The man was about fifteen centimetres taller than I was, about Roberto's height, and if this is indeed Valentino, then he, too had grown up into a fine man. His brown orbs looked down at me with an emotion I couldn't place, and I felt myself shying away under it. The moment I glanced away, he took off my glasses as he held my chin gently with his other.

"What the!? M-My gla–" I stammered, as my eyes met directly with his. It took me only a split second and I knew the man in front of me was, in fact, the boy I rescued ten years ago. Valentino never sent me a picture of himself, so I didn't know how he looked like while growing up. However, I knew that this man is the same guy from back then.

"It is… really you, isn't it?" He said softly, almost in a sultry, whisper, like voice. "You're Sharon, right? I thought you died two years ago."

A hurricane of emotions rushed through me as I stared at him. Happiness. Confusion. Guilt. Denial. I didn't know what to do other than to stare at him.

Silence set in, and Dino's eyes became more downcasted with the minute. I didn't want him to look like that. It was heartbreaking to see my old friend like that.

"I… I survived…" I stammered softly, not knowing what to say else. "Are you… Are you… Valentino…?"

Despite that I already knew the answer, I asked it anyway. I needed to hear it with my own ears. However, instead of an answer I was suddenly wrapped into a tight hug. Gasping in surprise, I tried to push him away, but his grip was blocking both my arms.

"God, it really is you." He whispered. "Only you would call me by that name…"

His voice was soft and was full of emotion. It was a sentimental moment, however, my lungs were being crushed and I needed air.

"Air… V–Ti-no... Air!" I moaned.

Surprised, he let me go and I gasped for air. After a few deep breaths I looked at him wide-eyed. "You!" I exclaimed as I pointed my finger at him. "Are you _seriously_ the same clumsy kid I knew!? If so, you created some major power in your arms, _damn it_!"

"Sharon… your language." Rei warned me.

Looking in the room, I wanted to retort but I decided not to. I knew I could never win. Clicking my tongue I rubbed my upper arms, as I glanced back at the perplexed blonde. To say that I was surprised is an understatement. I did not expect him to have such powerful arms. As Dino opened his mouth to say something, Reborn intercepted.

"He was trained by me. Of course he would change. So tell me, who are you?" The hitman said as he jumped on Rei's shoulder.

Glancing one more time at Dino, I stepped inside the room and made my way towards the Arcobaleno. Regaining my posture I looked him directly in the eye. "My name is Sharon Lin, disciple of the Walkers, childhood friend of Dino and I am here to ask Rei Walker about my family. As for your question at the plaza, I would like to think myself as a friend instead of a foe." I introduced myself.

Reborn's eyes glistered, and immediately I was on guard. I didn't know why, but the sensation I had was not good.

"Rei," Reborn said. "Is she…?"

"Yes, she is." Rei answered the unspoken question.

"But you announced she died two years ago."

"Yes, I did. Enrico and Timoteo wanted her out, but it seems she managed to find me anyway."

Hearing the two unfamiliar names I narrowed my eyes. I vaguely remembered Timoteo being the Ninth's name, but who in the world is Enrico?

_"We decided to declare you dead to the rest of the world. Your father and your grandfather know about your survival." _

_"Enrico and Timoteo wanted her out." _

_"Father and grandfather."_

Slowly my expression faltered, and once more I felt my blood go cold. At the same time my heart thumped furiously in my throat. "Rei…" I said in a low voice. I didn't want to ask, but it felt like another part of my conscious took over. "In your letter you stated only you, Ivan, K, Alfonso, my father and my grandfather knew about my survival. Are Enrico and Timoteo the names of my father and grandfather?"

An icy silence set in as I looked straight in my parent's eyes. Clenching my hands into tight fists, I waited her to answer.

_"… I would rather have you not involved with my business, but you would make an excellent heiress."_

One memory, one phone call, one sentence, and the Pandora's Box has been opened. Even without her confirmation, the family puzzle was finally completed, and I hated the outcome. I _loathed _it so much.

"Yes…" She said slowly. "Enrico was your father and Timoteo is your grandfather. Your father passed away not too long after you were shot."

Closing my eyes, I dug my nails into my palms. Hearing it directly didn't do me well. My strength seeped out my legs. This was just too much, _way _too much.

"Sharon's Lord Ninth's granddaughter!?" I heard Dino exclaim. "I thought his sons didn't have any children!?"

"His first son, Enrico, did have a daughter." Reborn voiced. "He wasn't married to the woman, but he didn't want them involved with the mafia. The woman was very ill, so he decided to hide his daughter under the protection of his most trustworthy subordinates."

"Reborn!" Rei suddenly shouted. "I haven't told her anything yet!"

"_He said it… Mafia…"_

While I already knew everything, I couldn't help to stagger backwards till I bumped onto a wall. My body was trembling, but I didn't cry. I wasn't sad about the truth. Just shocked. Really, really shocked.

"M-Mafia…?" I repeated, as a sick laugh escaped. "You mean… father was the head of a mafia organisation?"

"No, you grandfather is the head of the most powerful mafia group in the world." Reborn replied. "Your father was the best candidate to be the next heir before he was killed and you were…"

"A possible next successor." I spat out. "But he didn't want me involved in the business…" Not knowing what happened with me, something snapped. "Yeah, right. _Fuck it all, _father!" I cursed as another insane laugh escaped. "Not involving me in your business, huh!? Just by sharing your _fucking _blood, I'm already in deep shit. Fuck this whole _CEO _of some dangerous company! It's the goddamn _mafia_! The mafia… and the fucking most powerful one too!"

Slamming the back of my head against the wall I closed my eyes as I felt the pressure forming behind my eyes. "I knew something was wrong… but this… this is just fucking ridiculous…"

Without thinking I took off my bracelet, and threw it to the other side of the room. Grabbing my head, I slid down the wall. "Fuck this present! Fuck my life… fuck all of this…" I whimpered as I hid my face. "I should have never, _never_ asked… _never…_ Fuck my curiosity…"

Out of anger I slammed both my fists into the wall as I turned around to hit my forehead on concrete object. I had lost it and the pain didn't ease my feelings. Nothing could ease my feelings. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't process it. The reincarnation in a series, the truth behind my friend, my relationship to the mafia, my ties with the Vongola Famiglia. It was just too much to take it all in.

As the hot liquid dripped down from my eyes and nose, I slammed my head again against the wall. However, before the impact I was turned around as strong arms wrapped around my lost body.

"Shh… Shh… Everything is going to be all right, Sharon. Don't cry, everything will be fine…" I heard Dino whisper gently as I felt him stroking my head. Losing myself even more, I sobbed loudly as I threw my arms around him as I let everything go.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmhmm… I don't recognise this feeling or the smell…"<em>

Slowly I opened my eyes, only to meet darkness. "_Where am I?"_

After some blinking I could see a soft ray of light. Sitting up I tried to discern my surroundings, there was a soft sliding of a cloth. It was a blanket; somehow I ended up in bed.

"_I must have cried myself asleep at some point…"_

Recalling what happened at the hospital, I smiled bitterly. "_Vongola, huh…? Never saw that one coming…"_

Sliding off the rest of the blanket I got out of bed. I walked towards the ray of light and found out it was coming from the window. Pulling the curtains aside I looked outside. The night sky was clear and the moon shone brightly. I saw residential buildings, three stories tall at most. I didn't recognise any of it. Trying to open the window, I heard a soft click. Sliding it up I breathed in the semi-cool air. It soothed my nerves.

"What am I going to do now?" I whispered softly. "Shall I return to America? I have what I came for…"

Letting out a sigh I stared at the moon. "_But is it all right to leave Tsuna and his guardians alone? If it's the same plot, then they will probably be fine. Oh man… This is really awkward… How can this be ever explained? Ending up in a fictional world... But the people I've met are real, so is it all right to call this world real? Heh, I guess there is some kind of omnipotent being messing around."_

"Haaah… This is so messed up…"

Turning around I sat down on the floor, cross legged. Closing my eyes, I slowed down my breathing, and started to meditate. It was no use to keep everything inside. I had to accept the messed up reality and go on with my life, though it was easier said than done. It was really hard to accept that I had _Vongola blood_ running through my veins. There was no way that I could escape from the mafia with the information I have now.

I don't know how much time had passed, but my stomach growled loudly, making me lose concentration. Opening my eyes I saw the sun shine into my current room.

"It's morning already?" I muttered as I squinted my eyes a little at the sudden brightness. Not much later my stomach rumbled again, and I grimaced. "I think I'm going to eat first…"

Standing up and I stretched. Looking around for my stuff, I found my bracelet, glasses, purse and cellphone on the nightstand. Picking up my bracelet, I looked at it with mixed feelings. It was shining brightly in the sun, and it was as beautiful as always.

"Mafia or not, it's still a precious item." I sighed as I put the piece of jewellery on my right wrist.

Picking up my cellphone, I tried to see my reflection on its cover. It seemed decent enough to be presentable. I also noticed that my fake lashes were gone, but those were the least of my problems. After checking the time, 6:18 AM, I put my phone in my pocket, and put on my glasses before I left the room. From my doorstep I looked around. The hallway had white walls and dark wooden frames on the ceiling and floor. I saw three more doors and the handrail to the stairs. Closing the door behind me I went to the stairs and walked downstairs.

Downstairs I was met by the hallway. I saw the front door and a rack of shoes. I saw my black sneakers on it too. Hearing a _ton ton_ sound in another room, reminded me of cutting ingredients, I walked towards it and I ended up in a kitchen. I saw a short brunette woman at the counter cutting, what seemed several kinds of vegetables. She was probably making breakfast. Not knowing what to do I knocked on the wall. As she stopped cutting, she turned around.

"_Ara!_ You're awake? You must be hungry!" She chirped cheerfully. "Please, have a seat! I'll make something for you! My name is Sawada Nana, but call me Mama, okay?"

Surprised at the sudden turn of events I listened to her. I took a seat and watched her cooking and humming. I never thought I would end up at the Sawada household. I remembered Nana as a cheerful woman, and she was. I was sure she had some up and downs, but nonetheless she kept smiling. Even to a total stranger like me.

"_A-Ano_… N-, no, Sawada-san, thank you very much for lending me the guestroom. My name is Sh- no, Lin Sharon. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I was not used putting my last name in front of my first name, even though I knew it was custom do to so in China and Japan.

"Ah! There is no need to be so polite! Dino-kun brought you here in his arms yesterday and Reborn-kun suggested to let you stay here. I love the company, Sharon-chan! And call me Mama, all right?"

"A-All right… M-Mama…" I stammered.

It was awkward. To call someone mama who wasn't my mother. I wasn't even allowed to call Rei mama. Not only that, the thought of Vale–, no, Dino, carrying me was… embarrassing.

Hearing my stomach rumble again, I felt my cheek flush. "A-Ah! Gomenasai…"

"Why are you apologizing?" She smiled cheerfully. "Here, you go. If you want more, just ask, ne?"

"Y-Yes… thank you…"

She made fried eggs and sausages along with a salad and soup. She also gave me a bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"Here you go! Eat up!"

"Ah… Yes…Thank you… _Itadakimasu._"

I took my bowl of rice and chopsticks, but I halted.

"What's wrong?" Nana asked.

Laughing awkwardly I looked at my bowl of rice, "Well… I just realised that I don't know how to use chopsticks… I'm so sorry!"

"_Ara!_ That's all? Don't worry about it!" She went to the counter and opened a drawer. She took out a spoon, fork and knife. "Here you go, Sharon-chan."

"Thank you very much, S– Mama…"

Receiving the cutlery I placed them on the table. I took the spoon and took a bite of the food. "It's really delicious!" I exclaimed after a few bites.

It really was. It was just normal omelettes and sausages, but somehow it was really good.

"Thank you! _Ne_, Sharon-chan? Are you a foreigner? Because you can't use chopsticks…" She said.

After swallowing the rice I answered her with a nod. "I was born in Europe and grew up in America. My mother was Chinese so I have most of her genes."

"Ah, I see! But you speak Japanese so well! Are you friends with Reborn-kun?"

"Thank you and no, I'm childhood friends with V– Dino."

"Hmm… _Ne, ne_, is he your boyfriend?"

Choking on my sausage, I coughed furiously. After drinking the glass of water Nana offered, I told her no. "No, no, no! He isn't my boyfriend. Just normal friends." I said along with some more coughing. "What makes you think we have a relationship?"

"That pendant?" She pointed at my necklace.

"Ah… that is just a friendship token. My close friends have the same model."

"Ara, I see! But do you have a boyfriend?"

"_Why does mothers want to know about a girl's love life!? I don't get it…"_

"Who has a boyfriend?" A voice of a man suddenly rang out. A man entered the kitchen. The first thing I saw was a bucket full of fish. Then his orange overall pants and then his face. I recognised him as Tsuna's father, Sawada Iemitsu.

"Dear! Welcome back!" Nana exclaimed. "How was fishing?"

"Look! I caught a lot!" He said happily while holding up the bucket. "I wonder why Tsuna didn't want to go with me… And who is this young lady?"

"That is Sharon-chan, dear! She's a friend of Dino-kun. Ah… but I don't think you met him yet…" Nana said. She put her index finger on her chin when she said the last past.

"Ah, him! I know him, I met him at work. Come with me Sharon-chan! Let's have a small talk!" Iemitsu said cheerfully.

"Let her finish her breakfast first, dear. Here, have some too!" Nana said.

"Ah! I love your cooking, Nana!" He said.

After ten minutes Iemitsu and I finished our breakfast. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

"Yes, it was good like always, Nana!" Iemitsu nodded contently.

Nana smiled happily, and after bringing our bowls to the sink we went to the hallway.

"Let's go outside, it's a nice weather." Iemitsu said to me.

"All right, Sawada-san." I answered, already having a hunch on the conversation we were going to have.

"Just Iemitsu is fine, Sharon-_chan_!" He said cheerfully.

"Ietmitsu-san."

"Drop the –san." He whined. "If you want you can even call me papa!"

Refraining a twitched I smiled forcefully. "Alright then, Iemitsu..."

Putting on my sneakers he opened the door. "Shall we?" He offered.

"Yes, let's."

[===]

"I thought you passed away two years ago." Iemitsu said in a serious tone.

We were walking for ten minutes in silence. It was a nice and quiet morning. I knew this little walk would lead to a serious conversation about me, but the head of CEDEF shouldn't know about me knowing.

"Well… I survived." I replied in the same manner. "If you knew about that, then I assume you're in the family business too. How many people know about me?"

"Only the higher-ups." He answered.

We walked some more in silence. I found it hard to keep the conversation going.

"So… what is your position within the business?" I asked.

"Just a low worker." He answered laconically.

Raising an eyebrow at the answer I glanced over to the light haired man. "You know, Iemitsu… You just said only the higher-ups know about me. So if you're actually are a low worker, then you shouldn't know about me."

"Seems you're not stupid." He chuckled.

"Thank you very much for _considering_ me smart."

After he snorted, he got serious again, "I work close with your grandfather."

"Hm… I see… How is grandfather anyway? Is he still healthy?"

Even though I only knew him as the boss of the most powerful mafia group, family is still family. Besides I remembered the Ninth as a gentle old man.

"He is doing well. He has some health problems because of his age, but overall he is still healthy."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Sharon, if there was an opportunity, would you–"

"I refuse."

"I didn't even finish my sentence!" He called out, slightly to his dismay.

"And I don't want to hear the rest of it. I'll still refuse."

Whether or not he was trying to ask me to take up the position as a successor, there was _no way_ I was going to take up the title of Vongola Decima. KHR may be a story in my past life but right now _my life_ was part of _that_. I have no idea whether the plot is the same as the plot I watched in the anime, but I refused to take the position of the boss of the most powerful mafia family. It might be a different story if I actually grew up as a Mafiosa, but I didn't. I knew I burdened Tsuna with my selfish decision, but if I was correct he was dealing with this for at least a year already.

"I guess this is the resolve Enrico told us about." He said amusingly.

"Did father tell you about me?"

"Yes, he did. You only spoke with each other twice, but he could tell a lot about you. The way you spoke to him, the way you asked to release the Walkers, how you cried because you were worried, how–"

"Yes, yes… I get it… stop reciting…" I said in embarrassment. "I can't believe father actually told you that…"

"_Hoho!_ Getting embarrassed, aren't we?"

"_Anyway_, what is going to happen now? I can guess something big is going to happen and the long haired guy has something to do with it."

"I guess you've accepted that you're in the Vongola?"

Realising that they haven't told me any details, I decided to play it safe. It would be suspicious if I sprouted things that I wasn't supposed to know, for example I actually never heard the _name _of the Famiglia.

"I assume Vongola is the name of the organization?"

"Didn't Rei tell you?"

"No. And she didn't tell me either that she knows you… Besides she didn't tell me anything except for the names of my father and grandfather. That infant, Reborn, told me it I was blood related to the mafia, but they never told me the name of the group."

"I must say I'm surprised that you've accepted it so quickly."

"Honestly, I'm still in denial. But complaining about it won't help. The only thing I can do now, is tackling it head-on. But before I can do that I have to know what's going on."

"Quite down-to-earth, aren't you? All right, I'll tell you."

Iemitsu told me about the Half Vongola Rings. Their names, their function and that his son was a candidate to be the next successor. He also told me about the disagreement with my grandfather. One day he decided that Xanxus was more worthy to become the successor. He told me Xanxus was the Ninth's son and that he was also the boss of Varia, Vongola's elite independent assassination squad.

I could only nod. Hearing the events refreshed my memory a little. Though calling Xanxus 'uncle Xanxus' would be _really _awkward. I wondered why he would tell me all of this so willingly. Was it because I was down-to-earth? Or was it because I was the Ninth's granddaughter? Or was it because I was another possible successor? Hell… even though I said I was still in denial, I was already accepting the fact that I was tied to the Vongola. My mind was definitely screwed in one or another way.

"Say, Iemitsu?"

"What's the matter?"

"You said you worked close with my grandfather, right?"

"That's correct."

"It doesn't make sense. I mean, usual it's just the boss that chooses the next successor. Just what kind of position do you have to have disagreement about the choice of successor?"

"You're quite perceptive…"

"Well, I apologise for growing up like this."

"Heh. Well, the Vongola Famiglia has a secret intelligence organization called Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, for short CEDEF. It is founded by the First Generation to split the power in the Famiglia to have balance, but now they gather top secret information. The members of CEDEF are members of the Vongola that remain outside the direct control of the main branch. In time of crisis the CEDEF merges with the main branch and the leader will become Vongola's second-in-command. Because of this the CEDEF have as much voting power as the main Boss for choosing the next successor. If there is a disagreement between the two leaders, it will lead to a battle for succession."

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm getting confused now…" I called out, after receiving another piece of information. "So, let me get this straight. Consulenza esterna means external advisor, so CEDEF's boss is the external advisor of the main branch's boss. Because of this external position, the CEDEF is not under direct control of the head boss, but it is still part of the Famiglia. But it also holds as much power as the main branch in bad times… Thus… I can consider the CEDEF as the 'Second Vongola'. Because it is the Second Vongola, they can vote for the next successor equally as the main Vongola. If both bosses have different candidates on their mind, the Half Rings will be given to each of the representatives and there will be a battle between the two candidates. Does that sound correct?"

Iemitsu nodded contently before he gave me the thumbs up. "Yes, good job in understanding!"

"God… it's way too complex, you know…" I sighed as I slightly smiled at his gesture. "And my guess is that you're the boss of CEDEF."

"Hoho! You guessed it correctly, Sharon-chan!"

"Somehow…" I started slowly, as a small frown appeared. "CEDEF's description reminds me of a rush goalie in soccer…"

There was a silence before the man laughed out loud, "Hahaha! In a way we are. You play soccer, Sharon?"

Grinning at his outburst I smiled, "I only know how to be goalkeeper."

After that we talked about more casual things and after thirty minutes we were back at the Sawada residence. It was already after seven, and I heard kids yelling.

"_Oh god… I totally forgot about Lambo…"_

Entering the house I braced myself.

"_GYAHAHAHA!_ THIS IS LAMBO-SAMA'S FOOD!"

Mentally I face palmed. "Ano… Iemitsu… Is it alright if I go back to my hotel?" I asked the man.

"Hm? Why? Nana seems to like you, why not come inside?"

"Well…"

Then I saw a child in a cow print clothing running out the kitchen. "THIS IS ALL MINE!" He shouted.

Then I saw another child, I recognised as I-pin, running after the cow boy. "It's not yours! You have to share!" she shouted.

However, when she noticed my presence and stopped. She faced me and gave a small bow. "_Ni hao_, I'm I-pin." She greeted.

"Ah… _Ni hao_, I'm Sharon." I greeted in return.

I bowed a little awkwardly. I knew the traditions and customs, but it was still weird to do it. Then Lambo noticed me, and I cried inwardly.

"_Hohoho!_ Who are you!? I'm Lambo-sama and you can become my minion if you're strong! The test is very difficult!" Lambo shouted.

He pointed at me with a fried chicken wing. I let out a sigh; the child really has no manners. "My name is Sharon, Lambo-kun. It's nice to meet you. But I will _not_ become your minion because pointing with a chicken wing is not nice."

"_GAH!_ How dare you speak like that! I don't want you as my minion!" he shouted before he ran to the kitchen, making me face palm.

"You're not good with loud kids?" Iemitsu asked.

"Not really…" I muttered.

"Hahaha! It will be fine!"

[===]

Breakfast with Lambo and I-pin was… loud. I also met Fuuta. He was a nice and polite boy _and_ _quiet_. I remembered Bianchi was supposed to be there too, but I didn't see her. While they had breakfast I asked Nana if I could use the bathroom to clean up myself. She showed me the bathroom and let me use the utilities. She even had an extra toothbrush. I thanked her whole-heartily. That someone would do so much for a stranger, it warmed me.

After I was finished I saw no one in the kitchen except for Nana. I offered to help but she declined. I insisted and in the end I lost to her. Why was it that I could never win against adults? She did let me help with the laundry, though.

Thus, we were in the garden as I hung up some towels on the laundry line.

"Lambo-san is a good boy, so I'll help out! _Hehehe!_" I heard Lambo yell. At the same time I saw some lime green cloth going from right to left. When I saw it was actually a pair of boxer shorts on Lambo's head, I face palmed, again.

"Like this?" I heard Fuuta ask.

"Helping out is fun." I-pin added.

"Thank you everyone." Nana said gratefully.

As for Iemitsu, he was sitting on the veranda in his boxers.

"Geez… what are you all getting so exciting for so early in the morning?" A new voice said. Looking at the new voice, I saw it was the future Don.

"Well, since I've been gone so long, I thought I'd spend some time with the family." I heard Iemitsu say. "I was surprised that our family grew so much while I was gone."

I face palmed inwardly. "_They're not even your kids…"_

"And Tsuna…, you've been asleep ever since Daddy's been home." I heard him whine. "My heart was broken; I thought you were trying to avoid me."

"You were the one who was asleep all day yesterday!" I heard the young boy yell.

Biting my lip I held back my laughter.

"So, how is it!? How's school?" I heard the father asked excitingly. "Do you have fun? Arithmetic, was it? Pretty laughable, huh?"

"_Pfft._" I covered my mouth with my hand. It was hard not to laugh. It was idiotic, but somehow it was funny. Iemitsu was definitely forcing a conversation.

"It's… not really something I can laugh about." The young teen said.

"I see, I see." His father commented. "I took a lot of notes during my travels, so I can share my experiences with you. I'll start reading now."

"_E-Eh?_ T-That's fine! You don't have to read it!"

"Oh… I see…"

"Sharon-chan, what's wrong?" Nana asked me worriedly.

"_Pfft_… Nothing… Don't worry about it." I whispered. I was still trying to hold back my laughter. If the guy was acting, he was a genius. If he was not, he was a plain idiot.

"Mama, time for snacks!" Lambo shouted.

"Lambo, hurry up and help!" I-pin said.

"But you know," I heard Iemitsu saying. "You've grown a lot in the two years I've been gone."

"Eh?"

"Especially since you have a cute little girlfriend like that."

"Huh?"

"And two of them!"

"Eh!?"

"You're pretty sly!"

"What are you saying? Two?"

"Don't get shy on me now. Starting to get into romance, huh?"

Not able to hold back, I burst out in laughing. I knew how it felt to be teased like that, it wasn't a pleasant feeling but I couldn't help to find it funny if someone else was teased. Perhaps I was just a sadist at heart.

Walking from behind the sheet I was standing, I apologised. "_Gomen, gomen_! It wasn't my intention to hide for so long, but it seemed the two of you were having a nice conversation."

"Ah! You're that _Onee-san_ from yesterday!? Why are you here?" Tsuna asked, though it was more an exclamation.

"A lot happened yesterday and I was brought to your house to spend the night. I apologise for intruding. My name is Sh– Lin Sharon. Nice to meet you, Sawada-kun." I introduced myself as I held out my hand. He looked at it, and I realised Japanese don't shake hands. Quickly I retreated my hand. "Ah… Sorry, it's a habit." I apologised, this time with a bow.

"Ah, no! It's fine. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna. Nice to meet you Lin-san." He introduced himself with the same bow.

"Please call me Sharon, or just Onee-san. It's fine." I said with a small laugh.

"A-ano… S-Sharon-san?" He stammered.

"What's the matter, Tsuna?" I replied.

"Are you perhaps a… foreigner? Because of the hand?" He asked with a small hesitation, as his eyes quickly flashed to my hand back to my face. "I know some foreigners and I saw they shake hands as a greeting."

"Yes, I am." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"A-Are you perhaps from Italy?"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at him with a questionable look. "What makes you think that?"

"Because every foreigner I know is Italian!" He exclaimed.

"And… that makes me Italian too?" I deadpanned.

He furiously shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! It's just…!"

I couldn't help to smile. The poor boy had to deal with lots of Italians, and I was half Italian. "It's fine, Tsuna. Don't worry about it. I grew up in America if that makes you feel a little bit better."

"Ah, I see…"

I could see his tension flow out his body. Because of his somewhat wild movements I saw a ring on a necklace. I recognised it as the Half Vongola Sky ring.

"But you know, Tsuna. It's a nice pendant you have there." I pointed out.

"Huh?" He looked on his chest and took the ring between his index finger and thumb. "_NAH!_ T-This ring! Those scary…"

He was terrified and I had to hold back my laughter again. I really started to think I was a sadist.

"Hm… I see, I see. That is definitely something to have when you have a girlfriend." Iemitsu spoke again.

"_Again with the girlfriend stuff! And I thought I saved Tsuna from it. More or less, though…"_

"Well, they're both pretty cute." He continued with a smug grin. "Want me to guess which one you like more? Or do you like older girls, Sharon is nice too…"

"Don't drag me into your world of fantasies!" I exclaimed.

I had a slight déjà vu. I said that line before. However Tsuna ran back inside, ignoring his father's comment. "I've got bigger things to worry about!" He yelled.

Letting out a sigh, I sat down next to Iemitsu. "You're not going to tell him about the rings and the events?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. "Reborn's with him so he'll be fine."

"I know I may cross a line, but you sure are an irresponsible father."

He only chuckled.

"By the way, do you know where Dino is?" I asked him. "You know him right?"

"Yeah, he's at Nakayama Surgical Hospital. The one where Basil stays in."

"I see. I'm going to see him, thank you for letting me stay at your house."

Standin up, I walked to the porch, only to stop halfway. "By the way…" I said, turning around. "Which direction is Nakayama hospital?"

He laughed and pointed to the right side.

"Thanks! See you!"

Turning around I started to run in the given the direction. After two minutes I sensed my friend and I followed it. After a jog of five minutes I entered the hospital. I saw no one around, but I kept walking, following the energy. He was in the same room as before. After a knock I waited for a response. When I didn't hear anything, I slowly slid the door open and peeked inside.

"Sharon?" I heard Dino call out. Sliding the door further open I saw the Cavallone boss sitting on a chair, while his right-hand man was standing against the wall. Smiling I stepped inside.

"Morning Valentino." I greeted the Don. "How are you?"

Dino frowned, followed by a chuckle. "Really, are you doing that on purpose?" He laughed. "I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

Walking towards him, I stood next to him as I looked at the boy under the sheets. "How is he doing?" I asked, not answering his question.

"He's stable."

As a silence set in, I looked at the sleeping boy. "I'm all right, by the way." I said softly. "I thought about it and I… accepted it, more or less. I'm still a little conflicted… but I manage, I think... Thanks for being there for me yesterday. Really."

Feeling him touching my arm, I looked at him. "I'll always be there for you. If you call me, I'll fly over to whenever you are." He said with a small smile.

Cocking a brow I started to laugh, "Are you… using my words?" I asked. "I think I said those words to you, except for the flying part…"

"… Busted." He said with a warm smile, as he added a playful wink. "But I'm serious. If you're in trouble I'll come to you. So contact me, okay?"

Smiling softly, I nodded. It was really sweet of him to say these things. However, that sweet feeling didn't stay long as I smirked. "You're not using those words to seduce women, are you?" I teased him. "With your looks and those words, I think you would kill the ladies."

"What!? Sharon!?" He exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. "Do you think that I fool around with women!?"

Holding back a sneer, I saw Romario holding back his laughter as his shoulders shook lightly.

"Well, do you, _Va-len-ti-no_?"

As he groaned, I laughed contently. The blonde Italian was, and is, still the same Valentino I knew, KHR character or not. Feeling grateful I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tenderly. "Thanks for being the same as always." I whispered.

"Y-You're w-welc-come…" he stuttered.

Releasing him, I saw a deep red shade on his cheeks and another small laugh escaped. At the same time I noticed something bluish black on the side of his throat and I squeezed my eyes to get a better look.

"What in the world is that…?" I asked as I touched the black spot, much to Dino's embarrassment. It felt like skin, and yet it didn't have the right colour.

"Um… um… S-S-Sharon? C-C-Could you n-not touch me t-there?" He stuttered.

Not understanding why he was so flustered I looked at him in confusion. Only a second later I realised what I just did, and I felt my face burn up.

"Ah… Sorry… I… didn't mean to… Sorry, I didn't… mean anything by it…" I stammered as I took a step back. Suddenly the floor became very interesting and I stared at it intensely. Hearing Romario crack up, I looked at him and walked over.

"I… believe I've never introduced myself before." I said, holding out my hand. My ears still felt warm, and I hoped it wasn't too noticeable. "I'm Sharon, Sharon Lin. It's nice to meet you."

He took my hand, shaking it. "Romario. Nice to meet finally meet you, Miss Sharon. You've grown into a fine lady." He said.

"Thank you, Romario." I replied with a smile. "I think I saw you at the time Dino got kidnapped, right? But without the moustache, I believe."

"Yes, you're right, Miss Sharon" he said with a small laugh.

Then, out of nowhere Reborn entered. "Dino, call Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. Tell them to come to this hospital, there will be a Vongola meeting. You'll be also in charge of training Hibari Kyoya." He ordered. Looking at me he nodded slightly, "Good morning, Sharon."

"Good… morning, Reborn." I stammered, not expecting the sudden drill. Not only that, I was surprised at his sudden entrance. I never sensed him coming. It made me question whether I could sense Arcobaleno. Like the day before, I couldn't sense the hitman.

Dino frowned at the sudden order, but stood up from his chair anyway. Just when he was almost at the door, Reborn kicked him in the head. As Dino screamed, I flinched. "Don't frown at my orders, pipsqueak Dino." Reborn said. "And screaming like that in front of a lady is not manly. You haven't learned anything, have you?"

_"Spartan. Tutor of hell."_ rang through my mind as I saw Dino crawl up while rubbing the back of his head.

"I get, I get. But tell me about this Hibari Kyoya later, all right?" Dino said to his former tutor. Eyeing at me he smiled shyly, "Excuse me, Sharon. I have to make some calls."

If I could sweatdrop then I probably did. "Take your time…?" I said to him sheepishly as I waved after him.

After the Don left the room, Reborn walked towards Basil and hopped on the bed. "How is he?" He asked.

"He is stable, but he needs some more rest." Romario answered.

"Hm… I see." Just when I thought he was in deep thoughts, he turned to me, and I didn't have a good feeling about it. "Iemitsu told you everything this morning, right?" He started.

"Yes, he did." I answered in honesty.

"It seems you are quite calm today. How come?"

"_He dodged the question, didn't he?" _I thought as I looked at the infant. "Let's say I learnt how to deal with lots of stress." I replied.

"Hm… Interesting. So, did you accept your position?" Reborn continued.

"More or less."

"Hmf… You're better than _dame-_Tsuna."

Hearing that I frowned, "If you are going to ask about the succession, I refuse. I do feel bad for Tsuna because, of what I've seen today he grew up quite peacefully. For him to take up the position of mafia boss must be shocking, but I'm not going to take over the title if there are still other successors around. I'm just that selfish."

"So, you are willing to take it up if there is no one available?" The infant smirked.

"I never said that. And don't you _dare_ to kill Tsuna in the process of training. I may not know you, but I do know you are quite the Spartan. You give off the same vibe as Rei. Did you perhaps train her or something?"

Reborn put his fedora over his eyes and chuckled. "How could I? I'm still an infant."

"_And _now _you admit you're an infant!?"_ I thought in exasperation. "Don't try to fool me, Reborn. I'm no airhead." I shot back with narrowed eyes.

"_Heh_, I see. But no, I didn't train her. But someone I know did." Dubious of his answer I kept looking at him, however, Reborn didn't lose face. Instead, he just moved on. "I want to test you, Sharon. You'll be coming with me after the meeting. I don't accept no's."

Feeling that I have no choice against him I sighed lightly. "Copy that, Reborn."

I may be crazy, but I wasn't crazy enough to go against the strongest Arcobaleno. Complying is in this case far better than declining. Not much later Dino entered the room.

"I called them, Reborn. They will be here in a few minutes." Dino said.

"Good, Tsuna is also on his way." Reborn nodded.

"So, who is this Hibari Kyoya?" The blonde asked.

"A troublesome guy." The hitman chuckled.

As Dino sighed, I felt bad for him. He had to deal with the bloodthirsty skylark.

"He is the head of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Middle." Reborn continued. "You can find him there most of the time. You can recognise him easily; he is the only one in the Committee who doesn't have a pompadour."

Hearing the latter, I held back my laughter. I remembered those members with the ridiculous hairstyle. I've always wondered why they chose that style. And imaging Hibari with a pompadour… No, just no.

"Pompadour?" Dino asked. "Wait… I think I remember. I saw a few of them last year."

Several questions later, we heard some voices from the hallway. I didn't notice them, because their energies were below my set up limit of detection. I could remove my limits, but that would mean that I would sense _every _single energy. Perhaps, minus Reborn's.

"It seems they're here." Dino stated.

"Let's go." Reborn said.

The two of them walked out of the room, but I stayed behind. I felt I shouldn't intrude.

"You're not coming?" I heard Reborn ask.

"Am I allowed?" I returned the question.

"You already know everything and you're accepted being part of the Vongola." The infant stated casually.

Twitching at his reply, I sighed. Nonetheless I walked out the room, following the two men. "You say it so casual. It's still awkward to hear, you know."

"Get used to it."

"_Easier said than done."_ I sighed inwardly. At the same time I heard a familiar scream, and I frowned at it. "Does he always scream like that?" I muttered.

"More or less."

"But why do the two of you have them too!?" Tsuna shouted.

We turned the corner and Reborn hopped on the counter. "Because they were also chosen." Dino said to the brunette.

Tsuna turned around and looked bewildered at Dino. "Dino-san! And Reborn! _EH!?_ Sharon-san too! Why are you with them!?" He exclaimed.

"I'm childhood friends with Dino. But don't worry about it." I answered, as I pointed the the blonde.

"B-B-But!?" The brunette exclaimed.

"YOU!?" The silver haired exclaimed.

Grimacing, I held up my hands, showing that I meant no harm. "Listen to Reborn first, please, other questions will come later, all right?"

Reborn nodded, and everyone looked at the short hitman. "There are seven Vongola Rings." He started. "They only have a meaning when seven Family members hold them."

"Seven Family members?" Tsuna asked.

"The six other rings have been delivered to people who are worthy of protecting the next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn continued.

I saw Yamamoto's and Gokudera's look harden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had so much trouble writing this chapter! I had at least four different versions… But nonetheless I had fun rewatching the episodes and rereading the manga!

And thank you guys, really! 90 followers and 71 favourites! Gah… Somehow I feel nervous now… what if I screw up somewhere… Please continue to support! :D


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"That ring is proof that you are a successor of the Vongola." Reborn said.<p>

Reborn was sitting on the counter and Dino was standing next to him. I was leaning on the wall, listening to them.

"Don't make choices for me!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Besides, why did you drag everyone else into this dangerous situation!?"

"I'm so honoured and happy!" Gokudera shouted. "I'm ready for this. Let's do our best, Tenth!"

I tried to refrain myself from laughing, but it ended up in a cough. The silver haired boy was really happy and I could almost see sparkles around his face. Tsuna on the other hand was terrified.

"Gokudera's ring is the Ring of Storm." Reborn continued. "Yamamoto's is the Ring of Rain."

Gokudera looked at his ring and then at Yamamoto's.

"You're right." He said. "It's different from mine."

"Hm? Is that so?" Yamamoto asked.

"What's with the "Storm" and "Rain" parts?" Tsuna asked. "This isn't a weather report."

I could see he was confused and so were the other two boys.

"The first Vongola Family had a variety of unique members." Reborn explained. "Their traits helped shape the rings. The first boss was said to be like the sky, colourful and engulfing everything, open to all things. So his ring was the Ring of Sky. And the other rings were named after various kinds of weather that colour the sky.

The merciful shower that washes all away, the Ring of Rain.  
>The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the Ring of Storm.<br>The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walk its own path, the Ring of Cloud.  
>The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature, the Ring of Mist.<br>The orb of fire that brightens the great sky, the Ring of Sun.  
>The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, the Ring of Thunder.<p>

But with the rings you have right now–"

"Stop! Stop!" Tsuna shouted. He was waving with his arms.

"What is it?" Reborn commented.

"Anyway, I just don't want mine! Right, guys? Right?"

He was desperately looking at his friends.

"Yeah…" Yamamoto said. "Sorry, I play baseball, so I can't wear rings. And I don't really understand all of this."

"I know right, right!?" Tsuna exclaimed happily. He grabbed the ring around his neck.

"He means it's big trouble to hold onto these! That long-haired guy from yesterday is going to come after us!" He resumed.

The other two boys frowned after Tsuna mentioned Squalo.

"He… He's coming?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. Dangerous, isn't it?" Tsuna said panicking a little. "Within ten days, if things go badly!"

"Ten days, huh?" Yamamoto said softly.

Tsuna looked at his friend confusingly.

"Huh? What's the matter?" He asked.

Yamamoto grabbed his ring tightly with determination in his eyes.

"This is mine, right?" The tanned teen asked. "I think I'll hang onto it."

"Eh!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I don't think I can stick with being the loser." He said with a smile.

Despite of his smile I could hear his determination. He turned around and ran out the hospital with a grin.

"Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted after him.

Gokudera followed suit.

"In ten days, I'll be reborn as a man who won't put this ring to shame!" He said to the brunette.

"W-What! Gokudera-kun too!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "W-Why?"

Tsuna looked dumbfounded at the hospital entrance where his friends ran out. Dino walked towards the young boy. "Good job, Tsuna." He said with a grin. "Thanks to your words, Gokudera and Yamamoto are ready and willing to train."

Tsuna grabbed his head. "That's not what I intended!" He shouted. "This isn't a joking matter!"

"Don't become optimistic just yet." Reborn suddenly said.

We all looked at him and I widened my eyes at surprise. Reborn had taken off his suit and was wearing red shorts. He was kneeling and folded his clothes neatly, putting them neatly on the floor. It looked seriously adorable.

"What are you doing!?" Tsuna shouted.

"I need to train the other four guardians over the next ten days or we won't stand a chance." Reborn said.

Meanwhile he took off his fedora, revealing his spiky black hair. He stood up and pulled on his shorts. Out of _nowhere_ he took out a light blue elephant hat and put it on. Already knowing what kind of cosplay it was I took a newspaper from the reading rack and started to read the first page. I believed they didn't need my help or anything.

"Who are the other four?" Tsuna asked.

"You know them all very well." Reborn replied. "And so you know, the man with the Ring of Sun will be here soon."

"Eh?" Tsuna said with a surprise. "The Ring of Sun?"

Reborn put on his goatee and boxing gloves.

"That outfit… I-It couldn't be!" Tsuna said horrified.

"ELDER PAO PAO!" We heard from the outside.

Looking up I saw the door opening, revealing another light haired boy. He had tape on his nose and had a scar on his left side of his face. I recognized him as Ryohei.

"Is it true that you will re-train me!?" He shouted.

I closed my eyes with a frown.

"_Definitely on par with Luke… It wouldn't surprise me if they became best buddies if they ever meet each other…"_

"Kyoko-chan's big brother!?" Tsuna shouted again in horror.

Both of his hands were on the sides of his head, his eyes were like a fish's. I wondered how Tsuna could make those different faces. Anime, sure. But here, right now in front of me… it was… _fascinating_.

"Yo, Sawada!" The older teen shouted. "Are you going through training too? I can't wait!"

"Please wait a minute! Do you understand what's going on?" Tsuna asked panicking.

"Striking down the enemy when they come, right? Looks like the tension's high." He replied. "I've heard everything about what happened yesterday, what happens in ten days and the Rings."

I looked up at that, wondering how the boxer managed to get hold of the information.

"Eh?" Tsuna started. "Then you understand–"

"I forgot it all, though!" Ryohei shouted.

I face palmed. At the same time Tsuna fell in a light depression, but he recovered soon and turned to Reborn, or better said Elder Pao Pao.

"Why him of all people!?" Tsuna questioned Reborn. "You'll worry Kyoko-chan!"

"But he has a very important role within the Family." Reborn said.

"Eh? Important?" Tsuna replied.

He turned to Ryohei again. The older teen raised both of his arms in the air and shouted, "Leave it to me in the extreme!" At that time a ray of light shined on him, what made the older teen quite… bright.

"_Pfft… no way that's a coincidence. It must be his doing."_

Ryohei put his arms down and looked at Re– no, Elder Pao Pao.

"By the way Elder Pao Pao," He said. "You said you had called your childhood friend for me today?"

While the two teens and the Arcobaleno had their conversation Dino walked over to me.

"And? What do you think of them?" He whispered.

"If you're asking about the boys, at the moment I think Tsuna has the best _common sense_ out of the four I've seen." I replied in the same way. "It's the _mafia_, you know."

He chuckled softly. "That aside, do you think they can improve their combat skills in such a short time?" He asked.

"Why do you ask me? Everyone can improve if they want to. You are a great example." I answered, smirking at the latter part.

The blonde pouted a little. "You make it sound like I was weak…"

I looked at him, still with the smirk on my face. "Well… the last time I actually punched you, you were knocked out instantly…"

Seeing his cheeks reddening, my smirk grow even wider. I loved to see his reactions. "_A-Anyway,_ I want your opinion as an expert. Will they able to do it?" He asked me, getting the topic back.

"What makes you say that I know?"

"Well, just look at you. I mean ten years ago you were quite toned and now you look splendid. But after the hugs I could still feel your well-developed muscles. You have some kind of technique to hide your strength, right? That way the opponent will think you're just a helpless girl."

I stared at the Italian in disbelieve. "Have you been… checking out my body?" I questioned him.

His face reddened again. "I-I didn't mean it like that. Don't be mad, all right?"

"I'm not… mad… It's just… embarrassing to hear that…" I replied, looking away. This time it was my turn to have warm cheeks. "As for them improving, it will be hard. Those who already have experience can learn a few new tricks. However it will be difficult for Tsuna. As far as I can tell, he has little experience–"

Before I could finish my sentence a new voice appeared.

"It's been a while, kora!"

Looking for the source I saw a seagull carrying a blonde infant in military clothes, and not to mention the huge rifle he was carrying. I had to refrain to gape at the sight.

"Colonello!" Tsuna exclaimed.

At that moment the Rain Arcobaleno kicked the brunette hard. Tsuna fell down.

"You're looking well, kora!" Colonello said with a grin.

I flinched at the sight. Tsuna cheek was swollen, that must have hurt.

"Why is Colonello here!?" He exclaimed.

The seagull let the other Spartan infant down and he landed on the floor.

"Reborn came crying to me, so…" Colonello replied.

"I didn't cry." Reborn retorted.

Suddenly the military Spartan head-butted Reborn.

"Cry like you mean it, kora!"

"Who's going to cry!?" Reborn retorted.

He returned the head-but and both of them had a small head-but contest. I couldn't help to gape at the event playing out in front of my eyes.

"Close your mouth." Dino whispered. "It's unladylike."

"Leave me… This is something I've never seen before, all right?" I whispered back.

Apparently Tsuna asked a question because both infants stopped with their activity. I literally saw steam coming out their foreheads.

"We don't have enough time for me to train everyone." Reborn said.

"So we're going to be exclusive home tutors, kora!" Colonello added.

"For each person with a Ring…" Reborn continued.

"Home tutors?" Tsuna asked.

Colonello looked around. "Who's the boxer-brat you told me about, kora?"

"That's me!" Ryohei shouted.

Colonello walked towards the boxer, "Let's see."

He took his rifle and patted with the muzzle on the teen's upper body.

"Is he really that weak, kora?" He asked Reborn.

"Yeah. Out of the chosen Family, he's the weakest." Reborn replied.

The Rain Arcobaleno laughed, "You've found an interesting guy, kora!"

He looked at Ryohei again, "If you can keep up with my training for ten days, you'll be way stronger than the others, kora! But it's going to be tough. Do you accept, kora?"

The blonde infant held out a military styled bandana ,it had a black round button with 02. Ryohei took the bandana and shouted with determination, "Of course! I will not lose!"

In an instant both of them left the hospital. Suddenly I wondered why there were no staff around.

"Are they going to be all right?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"Don't worry. " Reborn said. "Colonello's taken care of thousands of students. And Ryohei made him excited. If things go well, he'll come back several times stronger."

"Then I'm going to go train as well." The blonde Italian said.

"Dino-san is going to be a home tutor too?" Tsuna asked in panic. "Aren't you going to fight with us?"

"Unfortunately, because of the alliance's position, I can't do anything." Dino answered.

Tsuna grabbed his head again in agony, "No way!" He shouted. "I was counting on you!"

Dino had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. This is all I can do for you right now."

"Then, are you leaving to train Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?" The brunette asked.

Dino shook his head, "Nope, I got some other problem child."

"Don't worry!" Reborn said. "Gokudera and Yamamoto will find perfect home tutors on their own."

"Eh? Then who will Dino be tutoring?" Tsuna asked.

"Hibari Kyoya." I said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

* * *

><p>Tsuna, Reborn and I were walking back to the Sawada household, at least I think we were because I didn't recognize the streets. The two males walked in front of me, though Reborn walked on the concrete fence.<p>

"Why did you gave Hibari-san a ring too?" Tsuna asked his tutor. "That person hates grouping together. There's no way he'd join us!"

"That's is why he is perfect for the Ring of Cloud. Just leave the rest up to Dino." Reborn answered.

"Hibari-san and Dino… Are you sure they'll be all right?" Tsuna asked concerned.

Reborn jumped off the fence.

"You don't have time to be worried about others." He said.

"Eh?"

"Varia's strength is higher than yours in Hyper Dying Will Mode. You'll need to be trained quite a bit."

At that moment Reborn wore a stack of ammunition. He was holding his gun, "Now we will begin the first stage of your training."

Tsuna stepped back in fear, "You don't mean… Are those all Dying Will Bullets!?"

Reborn chuckled. I stepped aside, just in case. Tsuna was waving with his hands.

"W-Wait! I never agreed to train!" He argued.

I saw Reborns finger pulling the trigger.

"S-Stop!" Tsuna begged.

But it was too late. Tsuna fell down and after a second he glowed and rose up, ripping his clothes, except for his yellow dotted boxer shorts .

"REBORN!" He shouted.

His forehead was literally on fire. It was way too awkward to see it so close by. I was really glad eyes could _not_ pop out, because it was just… astonishing. It had a totally different vibe than seeing it on screen.

"I'll train with my Dying Will!" He shouted. He ran to who knows where.

"Damn… he's as fast as I am… maybe even faster…" I murmured.

"Give it your all." Reborn said seriously, to no one in particular. "If you lose the battle of successors, in addition to you, all of your friends will be brought down."

He turned to me and hopped on my shoulder, "Let's see if you're really as fast as Tsuna in Dying Will Mode."

"You heard what I said?" I asked surprised. "And I assume Dying Will mode is his mode that I've just witnessed?"

"Yes to both, now run!"

I started to run, following Tsuna.

[===]

I was impressed. Dying Will Mode seriously took a body to its limits. You could say that I was never able to catch up the brunette. Soon we left town and arrived in the mountains and Tsuna kept running and running, till he faced a tall cliff. Then he climbed it, in a fast pace.

"Seriously!?" I cried out. "It took me _years _to climb in a moderate high pace!"

"Hm? Show me." Reborn said.

"What?"

He jumped off and went to a large tree. Suddenly a hatch opened and he disappeared.

"EH!?"

I was perplexed. I remembered Reborn had secret passages in town, but in the mountains? I looked at my surroundings. The cliff Tsuna was climbing was surrounded by a lake or a part of a river. Its water was clear, fish were swimming in it. The riverbed contained of rocks and sand. The cliff itself was at least 400 meters tall. Behind me there were lots of trees and only one path. The smell of nature made me nostalgic. It reminded me at the time I was still living in Big Cottonwood Canyon.

"Oh well… I might resume my training… It's been a while since I climbed a cliff…" I muttered to myself.

I warmed myself up and jumped over the lake. Just the moment I started to climb I heard a scream. I looked up and saw something falling. Soon I saw it was a person, it was Tsuna.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

He landed in the lake with a loud splash.

"Oh my god, _oh my god!_ The lake isn't that deep! Tsuna! Are you still alive!?"

I jumped off and ran to the lake, looking for any sign of him. Soon I saw something white, it was a mitten. Running towards it, I pulled him on the surface. He was coughing. I patted him on his back.

"You still have 100 meters to go." A voice said.

I turned around and saw Reborn in one of his cosplays. He wore a brown suit and a brown fedora. He also had a mustache. In my opinion he looked like a person of the 18th century, he even had a cane.

"At this rate, you don't stand a chance against Varia, _ehem_." He continued.

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted. "I don't have any intention of fighting!"

Reborn hit his student with his cane.

"Ouch!" Tsuna winced.

"The fake rings should have reached Varia by now." Reborn said. "The die has been cast. Even if you don't wish it, you cannot avoid a full-on battle with Varia."

Tsuna started to panic, "Eh!? No way…"

"Two more days." Reborn continued. "Be able to climb this cliff within two days. That is the basic requirement for this training."

"There's no way he can do it, Reborn!" I exclaimed. "A novice like him cannot climb this in just two days, that's just impossible!"

"EH!? Sharon-san! Why are you here!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "But she's right, Reborn! There's no way I can do that! What kind of crazy training is this?"

"It's not crazy." Reborn said. "This is a noble training exercise the first boss completed."

"The first?" Tsuna asked.

"The previous Vongola bosses have had various fighting styles." Reborn continued. All their weapons brought out the full potential of their individual traits. For instances, knifes or guns. There was one who even used forks. Among them all, there was one who used gloves as weapons, like you do. The one known as the Sky, Vongola the First. The First is known as the strongest of them all. So for your training, we will use the First's training as a model. The First raised his basic stamina so he could go into Hyper Dying Will mode at any time. Well, this is the beginning of your training."

"But Reborn, I don't believe the First could climb a cliff like this in only two days…" I stated.

"He couldn't," He said. "it's been said that he needed at least three weeks to climb it."

"Then there is just no way Tsuna can do this in only two days!?"

"Yeah, don't mess around!" Tsuna yelled. "My body's already torn up with muscle aches!"

"Well, that's why we have these Dying Will Bullets." Reborn said.

Leon turned into a semi-automatic gun and he shot Tsuna. The brunette had once again a flame on his forehead.

"REBORN! I'll rest with my Dying Will!" The brunette shouted.

He lay down on the rock surface and slept, though it was some kind of extreme sleeping. His snoring was way too loud.

"This is the trick." Reborn said to me. "Because of Dying Will mode he will be training his body to its limits and by resting in the same mode, the effects of the training can rise by several times."

"So I can compare it to three weeks of heavy training and then a week of light to no training." I commented. "But for Tsuna it will be like heavy training to his limits for some minutes a normal person cannot reach. Then he will rest like he never rested before."

I frowned, "It sounds complicated in theory."

"But you're not wrong. Over time it is indeed like that, but because we don't have time, we use the Dying Will bullet. He also has to extend his time in Dying Will Mode." Reborn replied.

"So in normal terms it's like cheating…?"

"Sort of."

"So… that flame on his forehead… is that a characteristic of the Dying Will Mode?"

"Hm… as expected from a Vongola descendent. You can see the flame."

"So I assume that's a yes? And usually a person cannot see that flame?"

Reborn just nodded.

It was not that I had forgotten about the flames and its modes, but I needed to refresh my memories. It had been _over seventeen years_ since I watched the series and I couldn't remember much of the details. I only remembered the general facts. Besides, it would be really bad if the people here would find out that I knew what would happen. One wrong move could change _everything_.

Looking at the sleeping brunette I asked Reborn another question, "Say… does a person die if you shoot him with a Dying Will bullet?"

"Only if the person has no regrets." He replied.

"Oh god…"

"Do you want to try it?"

"No, thanks... I'll start climbing…"

[===]

It took me about a little over thirty minutes to climb the 400-meters-tall cliff. Getting myself over the edge I huffed heavily.

"Damnit… I'm really out of shape…" I muttered to myself.

"It's not bad, after two years of no training." I heard a woman's voice saying.

I looked up and I saw Rei, sitting on a rock. "Aunt Rei!?" I exclaimed. "How… Why…!?"

"Reborn called me." She said with a smirk. "And for you not being able to sense me, I trained myself to lower my energy at will."

"Hm… That's amazing, you know." I said. "But I never asked you about that."

"It was easy to read it from your expression."

"Heh."

I walked over to her and sat next to her. The view was nice, the green scenery, the vast blue sky with its white clouds. In the distance I could see the tall buildings of Namimori.

"So, how are the others?" I asked.

"They're doing fine. They're all in Italy if you want to know." She replied.

"And where are the SPF guys?"

"I sent them back to the States."

I looked at her a little surprised, "Why?"

"Because you're going to stay here for a while."

My eyes widened at her statement.

"Why!?"

"Because I want you to help Tsunayoshi's family."

From what I still remember Tsuna and co had no real problems facing their trials. I couldn't think what kind of help I could offer.

"WHY!?"

"You're repeating yourself, you know that, right…?"

"I know, but still. Why!?"

She laughed at a little, "I don't remember you asking so many whys. Did something happen?"

"Well… Like being sniped at is nothing…" I deadpanned. "Because of that I wanted to know why I was shot and why I actually had to stay low for a year. But I figured it out most of it already, it had to do with the succession Iemitsu told me about, right?"

"Smart as always." She said cheerfully. "You're right, it had to do with the succession."

There was a comfortable silence. The sound of the wind was relaxing. I could hear Tsuna shouting '_Climb, climb, climb!'_ in a distance.

"Say, Auntie… How did father die?" I asked after a while.

"He died in a shootout, but we suspect it was a planned murder. His two brothers were also murdered."

"How ironic… Father and daughter were both shot for the same reason." I said in a bitter tone. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why do you want me to help Tsuna's family?"

"Because they need someone to help them mentally. As you've probably had seen, the tutors are quite Spartan. They will take care of them physically, but they cannot help them mentally because… they are just… too Spartan."

I let out a chuckle, "Heh, I definitely know how _that _feels. But you know… I'm not a social worker."

"I know that, but I also know you're a good listener. I won't ask you to step up and claim to be the successor of the Vongola, but at least help them from the shadows. They are only fourteen, fifteen. Children at their age don't understand the world we're in. I've been assigned by your grandfather to watch over Tsunayoshi and his soon to be family. He is a good kid and has some good friends, but he still denies his position, his fate."

I twitched at the word fate.

"Don't go talking about fate." I said sternly. "After yesterday I've claimed my fate as one big twisted s– heresy… Of course a good natured kid doesn't want to be in the _mafia_. It's common sense, you know."

"But you have already accepted the fact that you are part of it and you cannot escape it, right?"

"Yes, I have." I said with a small sigh. "After one breakdown after another, though. It's thanks to the different kind of stress I had to deal with since I was I child, I can cope with this. I've learnt that the only thing one can do, is making the best out of the situation. No matter how bad it is."

I let out a small laugh, "But ending up in the mafia was sure unexpected. I wonder what would had happened if I actually grew up as a Mafioso."

The auburnette let out a chuckle. "I'm sure you would be a terrifying one." She joked. "By the way, a few presents."

She gave me a small bag and I opened it. I took out the contents and I saw it was a familiar pen and a familiar smartphone.

"Are these…?"

"Yes, those are your phone and your pole. Both of them have been upgraded. We had to reset your phone memory, but your contacts are still in there. As for your pole, try it out."

I turned the sides of the pen and it extended how I remembered. I saw some extra buttons and I pushed one. The bottom side extended even more and made impact on the ground. I almost fell backwards at the force.

"Damn! That surprised me!" I exclaimed.

I pushed another button and I saw spikes coming out on each end.

"Oi, oi… it's turning into a killing weapon…"

I pushed another button and the pole split in two.

"Hm… Two sticks, huh?"

I saw the spikes were still at the ends of my weapon. I pushed the third button again and it became one pole again. I pushed the last button and a 30 centimeter long blade appeared, the spikes were gone.

"Oi… I look like some reaper with this…" I deadpanned.

"But from the sound of it, you don't dislike it." Rei said.

"It's not too bad, but the question is whether or not I will use it."

"Well, use it how you like to use it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

We both looked up at the sudden scream. I ran to the edge of the cliff and saw Tsuna falling down again. I flinched when I heard the splash.

"That must have hurt…" Rei said from behind me.

"Mhm…"

"Join him."

"Eh?"

I turned around and out of nowhere she pushed me off the cliff.

"YOU FUCKING _MURDERER!_" I screamed.

It had been a while I screamed that. The last time was training with Master Ivan. The feeling of the wind slashing my skin, the feeling of adrenaline rushing though my body, the feeling of terror, it was all too long. I saw the edge getting further and further.

"_Fuck this shit, I'm not going to wait for the impact."_

Still holding my pole I turned midair and put the pole with all my might in the rocky structure of the cliff. There was a loud crack and my arms jerked upwards painfully. I had the feeling my muscles were being ripped apart by the force. My lower body bumped hard on the cliff.

"That damn woman…" I hissed. "Pushing me out of nowhere… Even without any sense of killing intent…"

"Good job, Sharon!" I heard from above. Looking up I saw Rei's silhouette. "Please dodge these!" She shouted.

"What!?" I cried out. At the same time I felt a bullet going down, right next to my face.

"REI! _GOD DAMNIT!_"

There was another bullet and I pushed the first button. The pole extended, _"Damnit, wrong one."_

I felt another bullet close to grazing me and I pressed the same button again. It shrank again. My body hit the cliff. Paying no attention to the impact I pushed the second and third button. Feeling the other end coming loose I grabbed it with my right hand and slammed it in the cliff. Pulling out the other one with my left hand, I turned myself to slam it in the cliff, facing outwards. Looking down I saw it was at least 350 meters. Another bullet grazed my shirt.

"_Shit."_

Pulling out the right pole, I turned myself again. After some more turns I tried to close the distance to the edge. Pushing the third button again I immediately pushed the first button. Using the extended pole I ran vertically with the pole as my leverage. I had to use lots of power to push myself up. Dodging bullets at the same time was by far easy. After a few meters I pushed the third button again. My pole split in two again and I slammed one in the cliff and jumped on it. Focusing my energy in my legs I jumped high, deflecting the bullets with my other half. Leading my energy to my toes I slammed my feet in the cliff, making the rock crack. I climbed the last ten meters with my feet and free hand while deflecting the bullets with the pole in the other.

"_9, 10,"_

"_11, 12,"_

"_13, 14,"_

"_15."_

Jumping up, I rolled on the surface. Just in time I deflected another bullet with my stick. I was kneeling with the weapon in front of me, holding up my guard I observed Rei.

"Hm… this is the first time you deflected that one." Rei said.

She lowered her gun. It was the end, but I still kept my guard up.

"Heh… I leant how to count, Rei. There is no way I could forget about your auto-semi Beretta M9 holding nine rounds and your back up a revolver Colt Anaconda holding six rounds" I said. "After fifteen shots you probably already have your Beretta charged again, what leads to a sixteenth bullet. But honestly… to think you would do this."

"Hm… Not bad, Sharon." I heard. "Tsuna could learn from you."

Looking at the source I saw the infant hitman on a rock.

"Reborn." I said. "When did you come up?"

He only smirked, "You saw the new functions only once and you already adapted them in a life and death situation. Good job."

Realizing it was a test I fell on the ground. Turning myself to lie on my back I let out a deep sigh.

"Honestly, another ten years of my life has been reduced by this." I said tiredly.

"But you did well, dear."

I sighed again, "I need to fetch my other pole…"

[===]

After I fetched the other half I shrank it to its pen size. I climbed down only to meet a hysterical brunette.

"Sharon-san! What in the world was that!?" He shouted.

"Ah… You saw that?"

"Not exactly, but it was you, right!? Just who are you!?"

"Calm down, Tsuna. Sit down."

I gestured him with my two hands to calm down. Thankfully he did calm down a little and sat like I instructed. I sat in front of him, both my hands were visible. My intention was to create an image that I meant no harm.

"Are you in the mafia?" Tsuna asked nervously.

I could tell he was stressed. His body was visibly tensed.

"No and yes." I said honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"By no I mean that I grew up like a normal person, only I had some training to defend myself. The results are what you've just seen. I had, and probably still have, enemies I don't know of. By yes I mean that the enemies were after my mafia background. In other words my family are in the mafia. I had no knowledge of it till recently." I tried to explain.

"B-But you said you were friends with Dino-san! He's in the mafia! And you get along with Reborn!"

I smiled wryly, "My aunt is Reborn's colleague. She is also one of my mentors. As for Dino, we've been friends since I was four years old. I didn't know he was in the mafia until yesterday, but I think he doesn't know that I know."

"T-Then you're also part of the Vongola!?"

"That's right, dame-Tsuna." Reborn appeared out of nowhere and hopped on my shoulder.

"She only knew about the mafia since yesterday and she's accepted it already." He said.

"You accepted that you're in the mafia!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "But why!? I mean, it's dangerous right?"

I looked in his brown eyes and smiled softly.

"Yes, it is dangerous." I answered him. "But it's no use to dwell on it, one have to go on with life."

"But still, it's the _mafia._" Tsuna said, emphasizing on mafia.

"She was already involved before she knew it." Reborn said.

"What do you mean? Is she a guardian too?"

"No, I'm not." I said to him, before Reborn could reveal anything about my bloodline. "Reborn is trying to say that I already had ties with the Vongola from the moment I was born. It is complicated, so don't worry about it. Please concentrate on your training."

"Ah… but–"

"No buts."

Without any warning Reborn shot Tsuna again.

"REBORN! I'll climb this cliff with my Dying Will!"

"You should go home now." Reborn said to me. "The sun will be setting soon and women shouldn't walk around during night time."

"Do I have to come back tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Only if you want to. I already know your potential."

"Hm… Is that so?"

He only smirked.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for waiting! Here is your order, Miss. One combi deluxe menu two, enjoy your meal!"<p>

"Thank you very much, sir."

I was at a sushi restaurant. KHR or mafia, it didn't stop me from having genuine sushi while I was in Japan. After changing my shirt, aunt Rei brought a spare one with her, I went back to town. I walked by this sushi restaurant and I couldn't resist not to go in. Because I didn't have lunch I was really hungry. I rarely skipped a meal, I _love_ food. So I ordered a mixed sashimi and nori rolls dish and it looked fabulous! I cleaned my hands with the hot towel that was offered and I took a pair of chopsticks and started on my dinner.

"Itadakimasu."

I put one end of the chopsticks underneath a slice of fish on and the other above it. Slowly I lifted it up and put it in my mouth. It was hard to use them, but it was worth it. The taste of fresh fish was really sweet, at least for me it tasted sweet and I almost squealed of happiness. Yes, delicious food makes me very happy.

"Hahaha! I am glad to see you like it, Miss." A male voice said.

I looked up and saw a middle aged man. It was a different man than the one who served me. He had his white uniform and a white bandana. The man looked oddly familiar.

"It's really delicious, sir! Genuine Japanese sushi is really the best." I said with a bright smile.

"I am flattered to hear that, Miss. Are you perhaps not from Japan?" He asked.

"That's correct. I'm from America, but I was born in Europe. And it's a secret, but I really have respect for all of you. I mean, using chopsticks is so hard!"

He laughed, "Hahaha! It's only a matter of practicing. If you want I can teach you, it's not busy anyway."

I smiled at the man, it was very nice of him to offer the chopstick lessons but I couldn't accept it.

"Thank you very much, but I have to refuse. I cannot ask that from you."

"Are you really sure? I really don't mind."

"Thank you for offering, but I am sure."

We chatted some more and I tried to pick up a roll but I failed. It also didn't help that I noticed the man was still looking at me, or more at my handling. I was starting to get really embarrassed. There was a _reason_ why I was sitting at the far end of the counter. After some more failed attempts I threw away my pride and stubbornness and asked the man for help.

"Sir, are you still offering the chopstick lessons?" I asked softly, my cheeks and ears were like on fire. "I will even pay for the lessons… I don't want to waste all these sushi…"

"It is all right! Don't be embarrassed and there is no need to pay me. I will help you out gladly!" He said brightly.

He finished his cutting and stored the ingredients in the fridge. After washing his hands he stood in front of me on the other side of the counter.

"You see, Miss." He started. "Of the foreigners I've seen in my restaurant many of them are using both their sticks to pick up the food, but that is not correct. You only use the top stick to grip it. Like this."

He showed me the correct way of using chopsticks and I copied him. It was still hard, but after ten minutes I was starting to get used to it.

"Like this?"

"Yes, yes! Just like that, Miss."

"I see… Thank you very much, sir! You're explanation and depiction really helped me out. My name is Lin Sharon, by the way. Are you perhaps the chef?"

"You are welcome, Lin-san. Yes, I am the chef, my name is–"

"Hey dad! When will we start training tomorrow?"

The chef was cut off by a younger male, I turned around at the sound of the new voice. To my surprise I saw it was Yamamoto Takeshi.

"_You're kidding… I had to go to a sushi restaurant… didn't I?"_

"Ah… we still have a customer. Sorry to interrupt." He apologized to me.

"No, don't worry about." I said.

I turned around, back to the chef. "Is he your son?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, my only child. He's quite a cheerful one, isn't he?"

"I'm sure he is." I said, laughing a bit. "But I still didn't catch your name, sir.

"Ah, right. My name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Owner of Takesushi." He said. "That is my son Takeshi."

"It's nice to meet you Yamamoto-san, Takeshi-kun."

"Tsuyoshi is fine, Lin-san."

"Then it will be just Sharon. It wouldn't be fair, right?"

"Ah!" Takeshi suddenly shouted. "You're the Onee-san that didn't feel well yesterday. Are you feeling better now?"

I groaned inwardly. It seemed he remembered me as the puking Onee-san.

"Ah… I didn't think you would remember. Yes, I'm feeling better. Thank you for asking. My name is Sharon. Nice to meet you, Takeshi-kun."

"Yamamoto Takeshi. It's nice to meet you too, Sharon-san." He introduced himself cheerfully.

Suddenly I heard some music. It took me a while to notice it was my phone. I opened my purse and took out my phone. Reading Valentino on the screen, I accepted the call.

"Yo, what's up?" I answered in English.

"_Sharon! Glad to hear you. So Rei did give back your phone. Where are you now?"_ My friend asked.

"Having dinner at Takesushi. What's the matter?"

"_Aw, I wanted to treat you for dinner. Wait, Takesushi, that's Takeshi's place, right?"_

"Yeah, he's standing next to me. Do you want to speak to him?"

"_No, I don't. Say, are you free tomorrow?"_

"I am, but why? Don't you have to train this Hibari Kyoya tomorrow?"

"_I do… he's really a problem child, you know. But he's also really strong. You won't believe it!"_

"Hm… Is that so? Can I come with you tomorrow as a spectator?"

"_Eh!? Ehm…"_

I wondered why he hesitated. Then I got this idea. "Don't tell me you're actually losing to him..." I asked him teasingly.

"_No! I'm not!" _He retorted._ "All right. I'll pick you up at your hotel room around 7:30. It's room 420, right?"_

I grinned. That trick seemed to work with everyone.

"Hm… All right then. The room is 420 indeed, I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Valentino."

"_It's DINO!"_

I chuckled and ended the call. It was way too amusing teasing him.

"Hoho? Was it your boyfriend?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"No… He's a friend of mine…" I answered back in Japanese.

I tried again to pick up a sushi piece and it was a lot easier. Dipping it in soy sauce I put it in my mouth and I squealed again. "Really! It's the best!"

Tsuyoshi beamed.

"Ne… Sharon-san?" I heard from behind.

"What's the matter, Takeshi-kun?" I asked.

He sat on the chair next to me, "You just said Hibari Kyoya, didn't you? Do you know him?"

"_Right… of course he would recognize the name…"_

"No, I don't. It was Dino on the phone. I believe you know him."

He was thinking.

"You know, that blonde guy and his men in black. They visit Tsuna once in a while." I continued.

"Ah! Him! Yes I know him. You know him too, Sharon-san?"

I smiled at his slowness, he was not the brightest but he sure gave off a nice auro.

"Yeah, we go way back. I've been friends with him for… almost fourteen years? Damn… that's long…" I muttered the last part. After eating another sushi piece I continued, "Dino asked me if I was free tomorrow, I asked why because I believed he has to train Hibari tomorrow."

"Hm… Is that so."

Takeshi was frowning a little.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Ah, it's nothing important…" the baseball boy replied.

"Your face tells me it's a different story. If you want we can talk. Talking to a stranger usually helps lifting up your mood."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'll go upstairs, now. Enjoy your meal. Bye Sharon-san!"

"Thank you. Bye Takeshi-kun!"

I ate some more sushi before I talked to Tsuyoshi again.

"Say, Tsuyoshi… I know it is not my place to say anything, but I think your son has some troubles." I said.

"I know, but I won't pry for details. He has his own reasons." He answered.

"Hm…" I ate some more and soon I was finished.

"Ah! That was a delicious meal!" I said. "May I have the bill, Tsuyoshi-san?"

"It will be 1500 yen." The owner said.

"Eh? Wasn't it around 3500 yen?"

"I decided to give you some discount!" He grinned.

"Really!? Even after all the trouble to teach me how to use chopsticks?"

"Really, and I don't accept more than that. Otherwise it will be on the house."

"You're kidding me…"

"I am not."

Looking at him with disbelieve, I saw he was serious. Letting out a sigh I said, "Che… I can't win against adults…"

It was nice to give me discount, but it was more than fifty percent, _more than fifty percent_. And even saying that I would be on the house if I tried to pay more. He probably didn't say that to every customer, but I believed he knew that I was not a person who tries to get a meal for free. Quite perceptive, but that was expected of a former swordsman. So taking out my wallet, I paid him the 1500 yen.

"Thank you very much again, Tsuyoshi-san. Expect me to come back again! Have a good evening."

"Thank you too, Sharon-san! Good night."

I left the restaurant and walked back to my hotel. It was already dark. The moon was only a quarter full, but it shone brightly in the night sky. Most shops were already closed for the day. Walking in a peaceful pace I enjoyed the silence. There were some laughter in restaurants I passed, but nothing to annoying. I breathed in the lukewarm air and recalled the events at Takesushi. I wondered why I offered Takeshi to talk, he didn't had much trouble, did he? Beside his pride being smashed by Squalo.

On my way I walked by a convenience store. I remembered I had to buy extra sanitary towels, so I went in to buy some. After ten minutes I was done shopping. I bought sanitary towels, toothbrush, toothpaste, shower gel, shampoo, tissues, some crèmes, some filled bread for tomorrow's breakfast, six packs of milk in cartons, carbonated water and grape flavoured candy. Walking out the store I wondered why I bought the candy. Oh well, I could give the candy to the kids.

Resuming my walk I realized that this was actually the first time I walked alone. It was refreshing. Unfortunately I had the feeling I was being followed.

"_Oh, come on… The moment I walk alone, I'm being followed."_

Sighing inwardly I continued on the same pace. I knew quicken the pace would only get me in trouble. At least it was like that in those drama mystery series. I let down my filter and sensed four people behind me at a distance of seven meters and one in the alleyway two meters further.

"_Haah… How troublesome, I_ am _being follwed_._ Guess it's time to run… "_

At that moment the one in the alleyway appeared in front of me, blocking the way.

"Good evening, Missy." He said. I had to refrain to grimace at his cooing tone, it was _disturbing_. "What is a lovely girl as you doing all alone on the streets?"

As if the cooing was not enough, the man also reeked of alcohol.

"_Blocking the path _and _reeking of alcohol this early in the evening? What a hassle…"_

"I went to buy a few things." I answered as innocent as possible. "If you excuse me, I have to go."

I bowed a little and walked around him. The man on the other hand grabbed my left arm.

"And you think I would let you? Let's have some fun, shall we?" he said in a drunken manner. Though I could tell he wasn't drunk.

Turning around to face the guy, I saw his upper body was defenseless.

"I think I will pass, sir. Now let go of me."

I didn't even bother to add _please _because I was sure these kind of guys didn't care about politeness.

"And what will you do if I don't? Scream for help? No one will help you, Missy."

He was grinning madly. I saw the four other guys behind him.

"Have you found a little lamb, boss?" One of them asked.

"Ho… Let me see!" Another one shouted.

"I'm sure she's quivering in fear, hahaha!" The third one said. "You sure have bad luck, Missy!"

Hearing the last comment I didn't feel to run anymore. They were messing with the wrong girl. "Fear huh?" I said in a low voice. "Like you ever encountered _true_ fear…"

I was not in the mood for these kind of comments. The past few days were way too hectic and for some stranger to comment on my fear _or_ my luck… I didn't like that, _at all_.

The boss was still holding my arm. Dropping my bag of utilities, I grabbed his arm with my left hand and pulled him towards me, twisting his arm in the progress. The man screamed in pain and released my arm. Grabbing his shoulder, I pushed him down with great force, knocking him out. The other men looked horrified at their knocked out boss.

"You fucking bitch!"

Three of them took out their knives and charged into me. I jumped back to make some distance. Rule number one of defending against a person with a sharp object, create distance.

The first one charged in. Seeing the poor handling of the knife I kicked his hand and charged forwards slamming his head into the ground, knocking him out. Sensing two others I stayed low and kicked one of them in the shin. Rolling backwards to create more distance, I faced the third guy. He lunged for me with some battle cry. While standing up I stepped sideward to dodge his attack and went to his blind spot. I struck him on the temple with just enough force to knock him out. The guy fell down with a thud. The second guy got up and charged at me. I deflected his attack and used the same technique as the previous guy. Sensing the fourth guy at a distance I quickly collected their knives and turned around.

"S-S-Stay where you are, bitch! I'm not afraid to shoot!" He shouted.

In his hand he was holding a firearm. Thanks to the moonlight I recognized it as a revolver. I threw the knives in the alleyway and put up my hands, showing him that I had no weapons.

"G-Good! N-Now come with me!" He demanded.

Slowly I walked towards him, making sure I was sure that I was out of the line of shooting range. His arms were trembling, making him an amateur. But that didn't mean the man wasn't dangerous. The revolver's hammer was definitely down, ready to fire a bullet. Standing in front of him he slowly lowered his gun, grabbing my shoulder with his free hand. At that moment I stepped towards the gun and put both of my hands on his wrist, thumbs on his radial bone. Pushing his arms downwards I put force on my thumbs, breaking the bone. Hearing a loud crack the man screamed out of pain and let go of the gun. Kicking it away, I hit the pressure point just above the collarbone. After another scream he fell down in silence.

"Tch, don't handle weapons if you don't know how to use them…" I muttered.

Picking up the revolver I put my thumb on the hammer and pulled the trigger. Feeling the hammer shooting forwards I stopped it with my thumb, slowly releasing it. After making sure it was back in position I opened the chamber and collected the ammo. I felt another energy approaching the scene.

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw a raven haired teenage boy with slanted dark grey eyes. He wore a white blouse, black pants and black shoes. He also wore a black jacket over his shoulders. On his left sleeve I saw a red with yellow armband with some kanji. I read 'Fuuki' on it. On his shoulder sat a yellow canary.

"_You _have to_ be kidding me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So sorry for the late update! Somehow my USB crashed and I had to rewrite the chapter! D; Curse you electronics (Ò ДÓ)/ _-hopes that the action scenes were written decently… it's so difficult to write them… (=Д= );;-_

Aaaaand Sharon meets the most fearsome person in Namimori! DUNDUNDUNNNN…

Really guys, I love you so much! I never imagined so many would follow and favourite this story! Thank you so much! Reviews/critics are always welcome!


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>Dealing with Rei and Reborn was tiresome. Having sushi at Yamamoto's was nice. Dealing with annoying thugs was annoying. Dealing with Hibari Kyoya's wrath, <em>no thank you<em>.

I sighed inwardly at my current situation, _"Haah… I _had to_ knock them down, didn't I?"_

"I apologize for disturbing the peace." I started with a bow. "It was certainly not my intention to disturb anyone, but these men wouldn't leave me alone."

Good manners always comes first, especially to someone who puts discipline first. If that didn't work, then I would deal with the consequences.

"Hn… So you did all of this?" The teen commented. He looked at the knocked out bodies and ended up looking at the revolver in _my_ hand, _"I _had_ to take out the bullets, didn't I…?"_

"It is prohibited to carry firearms." He said.

Trying not to grimace at my misfortune I answered the teen calmly, "This is not mine, it's his." I pointed at the guy near my feet. "I only disarmed him."

He glared at me and grinned.

"_Fuck._ Not _good."_

"So, you're strong. Fight me." And without waiting for an answer he charged in, tonfas in both hands.

"Curse my life." I grumbled.

Jumping backwards I watched the movements of the teen. Hibari charged forward in a high pace, forcing me to retreat more. I also had to make sure not to trip over the bodies. Observing every of his movement I saw he was going to strike with his left. Sidestepping to my right I dodged his blow. I was facing his back, but soon enough he turned around and charged in with his right. Dodging the blow with another sidestep I decided to observe him a little. I was curious with whom my Italian friend had to deal with.

Reading his movements I dodged each of his blows. I had to admit, he was fast and his blows had enough power to break a bone in a direct hit. But it was nowhere near Master Masaru´s level.

"_This guy… No wonder they call him the strongest Vongola guardian."_

I saw he was getting irritated. He was probably not happy that I managed to dodge all of his attacks.

"_Training this kid is Valentino's job, I'm not going to muddle."_

The teen charged in with his right. Instead of sidestepping to the left, I stepped forwards to the right, my right shoulder pointing towards him. At the same time I lowered myself by bending my knees. Grabbing his wrist of his extended arm with my left hand, I pulled him towards me, closing the distance. Meanwhile Hibari had raised his left arm, ready to strike down. At that instance I used my low position to skyrocket my free arm. Obstructing his striking path by blocking his forearm I lunged for his throat. I felt a twinge of pain in my arm, ignoring it I grabbed his throat, squeezing it.

"Listen kid," I hissed to him. "Continue and you'll be a goner. You know what that means, right?"

He said nothing, he just glared. Glaring back, I was thinking how to knock the guy out if he didn't retreat. Breaking his neck would be a _huge disaster_ for the upcoming events. I felt some liquid on my arm and it smelled like iron. The boy charged once again with his left, but stopped after I hit the pressure point between his collarbone, followed by upper arm, chest and leg. Letting go of his wrist I ran backwards to grab my bag and bolted at top speed.

[===]

"I AM _SO_ DEAD!" I screamed in the water.

I was back at my hotel and was having a bath after disinfecting my wounds. Way too late I realized what I did the strongest and most foul-mooded guardian. It was self-defense, but I knew he would never, _never_, leave me alone after that. I coughed after screaming, screaming in water was _not_ a good idea.

After thirty minutes of soaking I got up and dried myself off. After treating my wounds and bandaging them I put on my pajamas and blow dried my hair. I forgot Hibari's tonfas weren't _normal_ tonfas. No tonfas I knew had _spikes._ After my hair was dried I let myself fall on my bed and took out my tablet. I had mail.

_To: Sharon  
>From: Alicia<br>Subject: RE: Japan_

_Glad to hear you've arrived in one piece. Tell us about your adventures! Take care!_

_xxx Alicia_

I pressed on reply.

_To: Alicia  
>CC: James, Luke, Roberto<br>BCC:  
>Subject: RE: RE: Japan<em>

_Hey guys,_

_I actually found aunt Rei, way too fast in my opinion. Anyway I heard about my family situation and it was really shocking... I still have difficulties processing it, but please don't worry. I'll tell you guys about it, when I've sorted everything out._

_I love you, take care._

_Xoxo Sharon._

Send.

I let out a sigh. How was I ever going to tell them that I was part of the mafia. They were my friends and they deserved to know the truth. But by doing that I could put them in even more danger. My life was already complicated and now it had become even _more_ complicated. Groaning at my frustration I put the sheets over me and put out the light. It was only 8PM, but I felt really tired. Tomorrow I had to be ready at 7:30AM. I was going to watch my friend and his student…

"_Ah shit… We'll meet again tomorrow… This is not going to be well…"_

* * *

><p><em>*beep beep beep beep*<em>

"Yea, yea… I'm awake… Shut up…" I grumbled.

I pressed off my alarm. It had been a while I woke up grumpy. I was _not_ looking forward to the day. Letting out a sigh I got up and washed myself. Checking up on my wounds I saw they were healing nicely already. Putting on some new bandages I dressed myself in a pair of jeans, white blouse and navy blue cardigan, I put on my earrings and a new pair of lashes – I wore my necklace and bracelet 24/7, it just didn't feel right without them. I also put some gloss and fixed my hair. My glasses were broken by yesterday's test.

"_Great… they were so comfortable. Maybe someone can fix them… I'll ask Rei."_

I texted her if she knew a place where they repair glasses and soon I received a reply with the address of a shop. At exactly 7:30 someone knocked on my door. I looked through the peeping hole and saw the blonde Italian. Not seeing anyone else with him, I opened the door I greeted him with a smile, "Good morning, _Dino_."

"It's Dino!" He called out.

I chuckled. He was _so _prepared for me to call him Valentino.

"I did say Dino." I said with a grin.

"Eh…? You didn't call me Valentino?"

"No… but I do prefer Valentino over Dino."

"Ah…"

I saw he had a slight blush on his cheeks. He was probably embarrassed by his silly mistake. I had to suppress my laughter. I turned around to pick up my stuff.

"Have a second, I'll be ready soon." I called out from my room.

After grabbing my phone, keycard, the bread, a carton of milk and purse I walked back to the door. Putting on my sneakers I went outside, closing the door behind me.

"Sorry for making you wait." I said to the blonde.

"It's no problem. You look nice, by the way."

"Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself. So how is this Hibari?"

He let out a small sigh. "I like my style. Don't call it shabby, Sharon…" He said with a little pout.

I chuckled at his behaviour. I opened the plastic around my bread and offered my friend to have some. He declined and I started to eat. Never skipped breakfast.

"About Kyoya…" Dino started. "He doesn't listen to me at all and only wants to fight. Though he is a fearsome child, very strong for his age."

"Hm… so where are you training him?"

"At the roof of Namimori Middle."

"The roof, huh? Say, do you want to take the stairs or the elevator."

"Is something wrong with the elevator?"

"No, there's nothing wrong, but taking the stairs is healthier."

"All right, the stairs it is."

Dino opened the door to the staircases. I noticed the patterns on his left hand.

"_Tattoos? Right… I forgot the Cavallone boss has tattoos…"_

"Is Romario not with you today?" I asked while we were walking down.

"He's already at the school. I wanted to pick you up on my own."

"How gentlemanly. Escorting a lady like a real boss."

"Well… I am also a man, you know… I have– _AAH!_"

My blonde friend fell off the stairs. I flinched at the sight. Hurrying over to my friend, I checked him for any major injuries, "Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked concerned. "Honestly, even after all these years you still trip on thin air, don't you?"

"It's not as bad as back then then, you know." He said frowning a little. Though it looked more like another pout.

Holding out my hand I waited for him to grab it. After pulling him up both of us started to laugh.

"I guess this won't ever change, don't you think?" Dino said with a shy smile.

"Well, I do hope you'll be a bit more independent. I can't really imagine a life helping you getting up all the times." I said jokingly.

We resumed walking down the stairs in a comfortable silence. I finished my bread and started to drink the container of milk. Not much later I heard my friend whispering softly, _"It doesn't sound bad… Being with you all the times."_

I widened my eyes, trying not to choke on my milk. It was really soft, but I heard it clearly. I felt something crushing inside me. The way he said it, it wasn't his usual friendly and gentle way. There was a feeling of _longing_.

"_Don't tell me he… No, no, no! It can't be…"_

We reached the ground level and entered the lobby. Throwing away my garbage and saying good morning to the receptionist we left the hotel. Dino and I were walking next to each other, still in silence.

"Sharon, is something wrong?" He asked after some time.

"Hm…" was my reply.

I was trying to remove the thought that my friend might actually had more than friendly feelings for me. I didn't want to change our friendship. It was selfish, but I didn't deserve such feelings. Someone like me who kept lying to keep my secrets safe.

"You're still not feeling well about the whole thing, are you?" The Italian said. "Even I was shocked to hear you were the Ninth's granddaughter. I never thought you had ties with the Vongola."

It was nice of him to think about my feelings, but talking about the mafia so casually reminded me of the fact that I told him to take the position of Cavellone Decimo. Even though I knew _now_, he would have become the boss even without my pushing. Even knowing this I still felt I had to take responsibility.

"Say Valentino…" I said softly. "You never told me you had tattoos, nor that you're a mafia boss."

He stopped walking. "W-W-What do y-you mean?" He stammered.

I turned around and saw him hiding his left hand. I smiled sadly.

"I saw your hand at the hotel. The black thing on your neck is also a tattoo, right?"

The blonde looked away.

"I don't really mind the tattoos, it is your body of course. As for the mafia, I figured it out… Reborn's the tutor you were talking about, right? And the family you were talking about, it was probably your mafia Famiglia. I'm sorry for pushing you to do this. I know I can never fix this."

I lowered my head.

"W-Why are you apologizing!?" He exclaimed. "There's no need for you to apologize… You actually helped me to overcome this whole ordeal… I mean… if it wasn't for your words… I…"

"_Dino_… Please let me apologize. When I realized you had business ties with my family I couldn't help to regret. Regretting that I may have put you in danger. And after I heard it was the mafia I couldn't help to feel that I was the one that sent you into this whole thing… I really am sorry."

"Listen, Sharon. Don't regret it, because I don't. The road was hard, but it was worth it. I can protect those dear to me and I don't want you to feel bad because it's the mafia. Laugh, be cheerful and be just you. Don't have such a sad expression, it doesn't suit you… Smile…"

He really was a sweet guy. He deserved someone much better than me. I smiled bitterly, "Smile and just be me, huh?" I said softly. "Just who am I exactly…?"

Out of nowhere Dino grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth.

"You are Sharon, a strong and dependable girl. You know how to keep calm and act confident in stress situations. You are a great listener, you care for others and help them when needed. If you fall in distress… others will be saddened and lose their confidence…"

Looking at my friend I saw the determination in his eyes. I saw he wanted to safe me from the small depression I had. I felt stupid. Stupid that I let my emotions took over. Closing my eyes I rearranged my thoughts and emotions, blaming my hormones for this. Opening my eyes I let out a chuckle.

"Heh… we look like some sappy couple…" I said with a smug smile. "Thanks, Dino. Thank you again for pulling me back on my two feet."

"Well… it's not the smile I was hoping for, but that one will do too." He said with a broad smile of his own.

I punched him lightly on the chest. "Oh, screw you." I said laughing.

Soon I turned serious, there were certain events I knew and I decided to share my knowledge. Of course I had to make sure not to tell something that could change the whole outcome. It would be disastrous if things went bad.

"Valentino, listen to me carefully." I said. "Expect the Varia to come earlier than ten days. Don't ask questions, I can't explain it. It's a gut feeling and it had never proven me wrong."

It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was better than nothing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a little surprised at my personality turn. We started to walk again.

"I mean trouble will come faster. The way Reborn talked about the other candidate, Xanxus, tells me that he's one hell of a frightening guy. Something tells me that he can tell the rings are fake and if things go really badly Varia will be on the move in only four or five days. In other words, you have to train Hibari with everything you have. His movements are still a bit too blunt."

"Sharon, putting Xanxus and Varia aside. How do you know about Kyoya?"

"I met him yesterday evening. Five guys tried to mob me, but it didn't end well for them. After that, Hibari came and he attacked me for disturbing the peace. I recognized him thanks to Reborn's description. I observed him for a little bit, and I concluded his moves are still too direct. He has the power and speed, but his movements are predictable. If the opponent can predict the next move then the speed and power won't help at all. In other words, he needs more experience and he has to creates at least some feints. That or he has to learn how to read his opponents."

"A woman's mood swing is sure scary…" He mumbled.

"Well, get used to it. If you ever get married, prepare yourself for her mood swings."

He frowned a little and I chuckled at his expression.

"So, how long did the fight last?" He asked after a while.

"A minute at most. Though most of the time I observed."

"Y-Y-You observed him!?"

"Yes, I wanted to know how strong your student was. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have last five seconds. I've been trained to counter as fast as possible, remember? Besides, Master Masaru's tonfa moves were much more terrifying than his. I won't deny he's strong, though."

The blonde Italian couldn't hide his surprise, though I couldn't tell exactly why.

"Oi, oi! If Kyoya knows you, then isn't it better for you not to come!?" Dino said, panicking a little.

"Well… it's too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Look up."

He looked up and there he saw Namimori Middle School. On the roof he saw the raven haired boy looking in our direction.

"Now he knows you know me, he will probably pester you about it." I said.

"That troublesome kid. Not even listening to me and then demanding answers…" My friend mumbled.

Entering the school ground I saw Romario waiting for us. There were only a few students on the grounds, it was still a bit early for school.

"Good morning, Miss Sharon." The right-hand man greeted.

"Good morning, Romario." I greeted back. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you for asking."

We took the emergency staircases to get on the roof. Romario and I chatted some more till the Cavallone boss suddenly interrupted us, "You didn't ask how I was!" He exclaimed.

"Because you seemed energetic enough." I replied dryly.

He pouted, "Why do I have a feeling you're toying with me…"

"Because… maybe I am?"

"Pfft…"

"Romario!"

"Sorry, Boss… pfft…"

After a few minutes we arrived on the roof. The moment I stepped on the roof I had to dodge a tonfa. "You." The teen said. "I'll bite you to death."

Grabbing his wrist and forced him to step back. "Good morning to you too, Hibari." I replied, for once I was happy to have my monstrous power. "I didn't think I would meet you again so soon, but today I'll be just a spectator."

"It doesn't matter. I'll bite you to death." He charged in with his free arm.

"Tch."

The moment I wanted to deflect his attack his arm stopped moving. I saw a something black on the teen's arm.

"Kyoya, you'll be training with me." I heard behind me. "I won't let you fight her unless you defeat me first."

Trying not to look too surprised I looked at the blonde. Did he just imply that I was actually stronger than him or was it just a way to boost that Hibari couldn't win against the Italian?

"You… I don't need your training. But I will bite you to death too." Hibari said with a smirk.

I let go of his arm and watched him to go the middle of the roof. Dino followed him.

"See, a problematic child." He whispered to me.

"Hm… Good luck." I whispered back and followed Romario to the sides.

"I'm impressed, Miss Sharon." Romario said.

"Of what?" I replied.

"You countered the young guardian with only one hand."

"If I couldn't counter that, it will put the Walkers' training to shame."

"I've heard their training is hard. Only a few managed to keep up, right?"

"As far as I know, I'm the only one who managed to keep up for this long. Most of Ivan's students quit after a few days. Rei's students ended up in hospitals or they quit too. I would like to think they went easy on me."

"Hm…"

Leaning against the fence, Romario and I watched the tutor and student.

"Hey, Kyoya." I heard Dino saying. "Before we start fighting, listen to what I have to say about the Rings."

"There's no need. I'm not interested in anything except tearing you apart." The teen replied.

"Geez… What a pain." Dino muttered.

"Say, if you don't fight me seriously, I'll throw this ring away."

Hibari was holding the ring over the fence. Dino panicked and Romario started to laugh.

"Wait! Wait!" Dino shouted.

"_Is Hibari actually blackmailing him…?" _Realizing this possibility I face palmed.

"All right, it's a deal." Dino said. "If I win in a serious fight, you're going to be part of Tsuna's family."

Hibari hold his tonfas up and smirked.

"If you can, that is."

[===]

Hibari charged into Dino and so did he. I was surprised to see Dino charge in because it was not an usual thing to do for a whip user. He could keep his distance and crack his whip to maintain the distance. A master could use a whip at an incredible speed and the attacker would not able to get closer without getting hit. At least that is what Master Masaru taught me. I shuddered at the memory.

"Is something the matter, Miss Sharon?" Romario asked.

"Just a bad memory… don't worry about it, Romario…" I answered with a grimace.

After some blows from Hibari and defending from Dino, I started to frown. "Say, Romario?"

"What's the matter, Miss Sharon?"

"Valentino… he's playing around, isn't he? Even though he said he would go serious on him…"

The older man chuckled, "So you've noticed?"

"Of course I have. A whip user maintains his distance and use his whip to crack the opponent. Not to use it for close combat… Though he has some fancy moves using the environment..."

"You're quite knowledgeable, Miss."

"Oh, you don't want to be in my shoes, Romario. Training with a weaponry master is not good for one's mentality."

"Was that the bad memory you had?"

I grimaced again, "Yes… _Gah_! I already get the shivers just thinking about it… Master Masaru was in one way even worse than Master Ivan and Coach Rei… Those blades… knives… chains… tonfas… whips… spears… poles… nunchucks… arrows… shurikens… he even used fans… _GAH_!"

I grabbed my head in agony. I heard Romario chuckling.

"It seems you had your own piece of training. I can't tell if it was more or less worse than Boss's."

"I bet Reborn was one hell of a tutor…"

"Yes, he was. Boss didn't want to worry you, so he didn't tell you about his trainings."

"Heh… Sounds like him all right. Well, I didn't tell him about mine either. We just texted each other about general stuff like school projects or just complained how hard training was. I guess we cheered each other up without knowing the details of the other's training." I smiled at the memory.

"Miss Sharon, may I ask you how strong you actually are?"

I looked at him.

"Honestly, I don't know how strong I am. But I can tell you if I'm serious in a battle the opponent will probably die if he receives a clean hit. I'm not even sure if he survives if it's not a direct hit. It's different story if there are dangerous weapons involved."

"W-What do you mean by the former?"

Battling what to tell, I decided to tell him the truth. "Two years ago, before I was shot and declared dead, I was trying out some techniques. I managed to demolish half a building with just one punch or kick. Just imagine what it can do if I unleash it on a person."

Romario was losing colour. Unwillingly he stepped back a little.

"Please don't worry," I said with a small smile. "I can control it and I won't use it on living beings."

We continued watching Dino and Hibari. They were both impressive. Hibari was striking one blow after the other at a high pace. If I wasn't imagining things I could see Hibari getting faster and faster.

"Damn… that kid really is good…" I mumbled. "It's like he's improving in front of my eyes…"

I felt some vibration in my purse. Opening it, I took out my phone. I read 'Unknown Caller' on the screen. Wondering who it might be I accepted the call.

"Hello, this is Sharon."

"_Good morning, Sharon-_chan_!" I heard from the other side. "What are you doing?" _

Trying not to frown I sighed inwardly.

"Good morning, Iemitsu." I said. "It's good to hear you're so lively in the morning. At the moment I'm observing Hibari's training."

I walked away from Romario to have some privacy.

"_I see, I see… Say, can you help Nana around the house? I think she appreciates the help."_

"You _think_? What do you mean by that? And since when did I become some housemaid?"

"_Ah… Don't say it like that, Sharon-chan! Listen, I have to go to check up on the guardians. I would really appreciate it if you could help her out."_

"Oi, oi… isn't it the husband's task to help out the wife?"

There was a little silence. Soon I heard him again.

"_Nana! Sharon-chan asked if she could come to help you out. Is that all right?"_ I heard from the other side.

"Oi! Oi, Iemitsu!" I shouted.

"_Ara? Sharon-chan? I would love it! Tell her it's all right to come over!"_ I heard Nana saying. "_There you have it, Sharon-_chan_!"_ Iemitsu said happily. _"See you soon!"_

He ended the call before I could say anything.

"That damn guy!" I cried out in frustration. "Using such a method to get me do something!"

"You…" I heard behind me. "For disturbing the fight, I'll bite you to death."

"Kyoya!"

Turning around, I faced the teen. He was glaring at me and I glared back. I noticed we were about the same height, he also had some scratches. His glare didn't do much good to my foul mood of being tricked.

"Oh, screw you, Hibari." I grumbled.

In a flash I used my sidestep to get behind him. At the same time I grabbed his wrist, twisting it on his back. Using my foot to get him off balance I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him down with moderate force. Ignoring the looks Dino and Romario were giving me, I let go of him and went over to the fence facing the street. Hibari was still consciousness and I knew I had to get away _as soon as possible_.

"I'm sorry, Dino. Iemitsu tricked me and now I have to go over to his house. You better train Hibari seriously, because he's probably pissed off now. Good luck, see you later."

I jumped over the fence and launched myself to get on the roof across the street.

"S-Sharon!?"

* * *

><p>"GYAHAHAHA! Play with me, Sharon!" Lambo shouted.<p>

"All right… All right… what do you want to play?" I asked tiredly.

It hadn't been thirty minutes yet and I was already dead tired. Nana asked me to babysit the children while she went out shopping for ingredients. I couldn't say no to the woman who treated me so well and thus I ended up playing with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. Or more like keeping Lambo and I-pin from fighting each other.

"_That damn Iemitsu… He owes me big time…"_

"Let's play tag!" Lambo shouted. "Sharon will be 'it'!"

Letting out a sigh I kneeled down to talk to them at eye level. "All right, but let's make it a little bit more interesting." I said. "How about Cops and Robbers? It's a combination of hide-and-seek and tag."

"Hohoho… Lambo-san likes that! Lambo-san is a master in hiding!"

"That sounds fun!" I-pin said happily.

"How do we play that, Sharon-nee?" Fuuta asked.

"Hm… the cops are 'it', or in our case I will be the only cop. The three of you are the robbers. I will give you three minutes to hide and after those three minutes I will look for you. Just tagging will be boring so… how about tape?"

"Arara… Tape? Lambo-san has tape in his afro…"

"_Seriously…?"_

Lambo fiddled in his afro and took out a role of tape. "Lambo-san has tape! GYAHAHA!"

"You really have tape…" I muttered. "Do I even want to know what kind of stuff you have more… No… never mind… "

"What are we going to with the tape?" I-pin asked.

"Hm… How about this? I will put tape on your backs. You will be caught if I manage to tear the tape from your backs. It will be my win if I can tear the tape away from everyone. I will have tape on the back on my leg. If you can tear it away, then you win. How does that sound?"

"Lambo-san will win!"

"Sounds fun, Sharon-nee!"

"Un!"

Seeing them laughing I couldn't help to smile. "All right. Lambo, can you give me the tape?"

"Hohoho! Lambo-san is the master! GYAHAHA!"

He gave me the tape and I started to tear it. After putting tape on their backs I put one on my left leg. I took out my phone and put up a timer.

"All right, everyone! As soon you hear this sound it means the three minutes are over and I'll be looking for you."

Putting the volume on maximum I let them hear a sound of an alarm.

"Uwaaah! So loud!" Fuuta said.

"Well, at least you can hear it." I said laughing a little. "All right everyone, you can hide inside the house and in the garden. Not outside, because you will lose if you go out of the garden. Do you understand that?"

They nodded. "Good. Ready? Three, two, one, start!"

Closing my eyes, I heard the children running away.

"_Heh… this might be fun."_

[===]

"_Those kids are good in hiding…"_

Quite some time went by already since the alarm went off. I started to look in the living, but there was no sign of them. I could find them using my ability to sense, but that would make the whole game boring. Keeping my eyes open I checked each corner and each cabinet that was big enough for a child to hide. Soon I moved to the bathroom and kitchen. There was still no sign of them. I went outside to look for them in the garden. Behind a bush I saw a familiar black afro, I smiled amusingly.

"_Or maybe not."_

Deliberately I passed the bush and I heard Lambo letting out a sigh.

"Arara…? I thought I heard a sound…" I said out loud. "Is someone here?"

Then I saw something red jumping out the tree.

"_Hm… So I-pin's in the garden too."_

Leaving Lambo alone for now I went to look for I-pin. I saw the backdoor open and I looked inside the living. Behind the couch I saw a pair of white socks.

"_Hm… So Fuuta moved. He wasn't there before."_

"GYAHAHA! Lambo-san's surprise attack!" I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Lambo running towards me. "Ho… It's not much of a surprise attack if you shout that loud." I said with a laugh. Running towards him, Lambo turned around and ran away.

"You won't get away!" I said amusingly.

"Lambo-san is the fastest!" he shouted.

Deciding to let the kids win I picked up Lambo and tickled him.

"AHAHAHA! Lambo-san is not good with tickling!" He shouted while laughing.

"So… How am I going to pull off the tape of your back?" I asked out loud.

I in the corner of my eye I saw Fuuta sneaking towards me. I-pin was right behind him.

"HAHAHAHA! Stop it!" Lambo cried.

"Yaaa daa yoooo!" I replied.

At that moment I heard some tearing and a victory yell from behind me. "We have your tape, Sharon-nee!" Fuuta exclaimed.

"Yes! We won!" I-pin said happily.

I turned around and laughed. "Hoo! You guys are good! Good job!"

Putting Lambo down I went back inside and took out the candy I bought the day before.

"Here is a reward for winning!"

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short chapter compared to the previous ones, but I decided it was better to stop here. Better for the flow or something? I don't know lol!

A note for the side stepping, it's a move Sharon uses frequently to get behind the enemy to knock them out quickly. That or to gain a second to run away, because the enemy has to take some time to turn around.

Reply to reviews

_KiraLoveless & MusicOfMadness:_ Sharon has indeed horrible luck. I guess it's a compensation for her almighty knowledge and strength?

_Allykrau:_ Let's hope it's only possible in the world of anime lol!

_Yamiroo Alice:_ Here's the next chapter ;D


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p><em>*beep beep beep beep*<em>

"Hm… Is it morning already…?" I mumbled tiredly.

I silenced my alarm, it was 6:30AM. I sat up and stretched out, "Ugh… Who knew babysitting would be this tiresome… and today again…"

I let out a sigh, "If it wasn't for Nana's ultra-happy look I would have said no…"

I recalled the day before. I ended up playing Cops and Robbers ver. Tape with the children the whole day. I helped out Nana with the cooking and some housework. I had the most chaotic lunch and dinner ever and after dinner Reborn suggested to have me tutor Tsuna with his schoolwork. Why? I had no idea. I returned at my hotel around 10 PM.

After getting up and washing my face I decided to go out for a little jog. My wounds were healed already. Concentrating my spiritual energy on my wounds did increase the recovery rate significantly.

Why the sudden idea? Well, since the revelation I was in the world of KHR I had a theory based of non-scientific reasoning. If the Dying Will bullet calls out the Dying Will of the regret or regrets of one's soul, then there was a _possibility_ it had to do with the spiritual energy in a person, in other words the chakra points. That might explain why some crystals of my bracelet shone a typical colour if I were determined to do to something, Flames depended on one's resolve if I remembered correctly. According to Reborn only a few people could see Dying Will Flames, that could also explain why the others couldn't see the bracelet's phenomenon. So if I considered the Flames as some kind of aura a person emits, then it would make sense. Not everyone could see auras.

Also the fact that some of the requirements to open a chakra point were eerie familiar to some Flame characteristics, so in theory it was possible to use seven Flames. But that didn't fit in with the fact that most users in the Future Arc could only use _one_ Flame, plus the type of Flame was inherited...

I decided to leave it at that before I got a severe headache, I started to understand why Gokudera was breaking his head over his Sistema C… something. So with that theory I tried it out, my bracelet shone yellow before and yellow was the colour of Sun Flames, meaning activation. So before I went to sleep I focused my energy on my wounds and the results were more than satisfying. If I knew about this before, I wouldn't have those scars. Perhaps I could use the same method to fade them a little.

Wearing a somewhat large shirt and shorts with pockets, I took my keycard and left the hotel. While jogging I explored Namimori. I found a nice park and a riverbank. I also found the repairing store aunt Rei recommended, a department store and a sports shop. On accident I jogged by Namimori Middle School where I met Hibari. As a result I had to run to lose him. I had to say he was quite persistent, but then again it was partly my own fault that he was angered with me.

And thus after an hour of jogging – and ten minutes of running – I returned at the hotel. I didn't have much sweat, but showered anyway. Running without weights was just too easy.

Putting on the bathrobe I checked my phone. I had a missed call, it was from Rei. Pressing on call I put my phone on my ear. Meanwhile I was checking my mail and replied the mails I received from James and Roberto.

"_Morning, Sharon."_ I heard on the other line.

"Morning, Auntie." I replied. "Is something the matter? You called."

"_Well, I wanted to tell you I have to go back to Italy. Your grandfather summoned me."_ She said.

"Hm… Grandfather did?"

"_Yes, I know this sounds selfish but I want you to watch over Tsunayoshi and his guardians. Lambo is one of them. That was one of the reasons Iemitsu wanted you at his home."_

"Hm…Lambo is? But you know, looking after them is so tiresome… just to think I have to babysit them today too, makes me exhausted already."

"_Heh, I can imagine that, but I know you'll be able to pull it off. Anyway, that's all what I wanted to say. I have to catch my plane. Good luck, dear."_

"Yeah… Thanks. And good luck to you too."

Ending the call I sighed, "Why would the Ninth summon her back now?" I mumbled. "Wasn't he captured by Xanxus or something…?"

My eyes widened at the sudden memory, my breathing quickened.

"Oh god! How could I forgot about this!? The current Ninth is a fake and the real one is in a robot or something! Shit, shit, _shit_… How am I going to warn her…"

Pacing around the room I tried to think how to explain the situation to her.

"_Crap… this is bad, really bad…"_

Going through my contacts I called Rei again, _"Damnit, I'll just say something."_

"_What's the matter, dear? "_ She answered after picking up.

"Listen Auntie, I have something important to say."

"_Hm? What is it?"_

"For starters, I have this feeling Varia will arrive much sooner to Namimori than the expected ten days. If we are unlucky they will be here in two or three days."

"_What!? But those rings are made quite well."_

"Yes, so I've heard from Reborn. But I trust my gut. I forgot to tell Iemitsu about it yesterday, because of the babysitting."

"_Hm… I see. And what's the other one?"_

"… Be careful in Italy."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I mean something might happen there."

"_Can you be more precisely?"_

"I can't, it's my gut feeling again."

"_Dear, don't lie. If it's important, tell me. Especially if it's about the Familigia."_

My brain started to work in high speed. How could I explain it, without giving too much detail about the Ninth being a fake.

"All right, listen carefully. Ever since Iemitsu told me about the Rings and the dispute he had with grandfather, I can't help to have this nagging feeling. I may not know grandfather, but he doesn't sound like a person who would change his mind after choosing a successor. Especially a young one and anti-violence guy like Tsuna. Even after father's death he didn't tell anyone about my survival. Thus he didn't point me as a possible candidate. Because of this I can only assume he is a gentle man. I cannot believe he would suddenly change his opinion and choose his other son, Xanxus. If uncle Xanxus would be worthy, I'm sure grandfather would have chosen him in the first place instead of the young Tsuna. But he didn't."

"_Sharon, I see your point, but be careful what you're suggesting."_

"I know and that is why I won't say anything more. Rei, I want you and everyone else be careful around grandfather. No matter what order he gives out, please proceed with caution. I'll inform Iemitsu and Reborn about my thoughts too. If possible I do not want you to report this to grandfather, nor to report my arrival in Namimori."

"_Sharon, do you know what you're saying!?"_

"I do. Doubting and withholding information from the boss is the worst thing to do in this business, but this also tells you how bad this feeling is."

"_All right… I understand, dear. I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Be careful."_

She hung up and I let myself fall on bed. The sudden memory created lots of chaos in my head. I knew everything was going to be fine if I didn't interfere, but I couldn't help to worry. I didn't even know if warning aunt Rei was a good thing to do or not. What if I actually made it _worse_?

I let out another sigh, it was no use crying over spilled milk. In anyway I had to inform Iemitsu about Varia's early arrival. After dressing up I left my hotel room and went to the Sawadas. I bought breakfast on the way and visited the repair shop to fix my glasses. It was already after nine when I arrived. Nana was doing the laundry and the children were running around. Fuuta was the first one to see me.

"Ah, Sharon-nee! Good morning!" He greeted me.

"Good morning, Fuuta." I greeted back. "Good morning, N– Mama, I-pin, Lambo."

"Ara, good morning, Sharon-chan. Thank you for coming again!" Nana greeted me.

"Ararara! Are we going to play again?" Lambo shouted while he ran to me.

"If you want we can play Cops and Robbers again." I said to him.

"YAY!"

"I'm glad to see they like you, ne Sharon-chan?" Nana said cheerfully.

"They are a handful, but they're good kids. By the way, is Iemitsu-san around?"

"What business do you have with Papa?" A new voice said from behind me.

Turning around I saw girl around my age. She was a little bit shorter, had long red purplish hair and grey green eyes. I noticed she had a smooth skin and a nice figure. She was really pretty.

"Ara, welcome back Bianchi-chan." Nana greeted the girl.

"_Bianchi!? Darn, she's even prettier than I remember…"_

"Good day. I have something important to tell Iemitsu-san. My name is Sharon, it's nice to meet you, Bianchi-san." I introduced myself to her.

"Ara, I believe he went out with Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun." Nana said.

"With Reborn?"

"_Hm… so I guess the mountains…" _Suddenly I felt some murderous aura from Bianchi.

"Did you came to kill Reborn?" Bianchi asked venomously.

"_Kill? Right… She's in love with him…"_

"Ah, no… Reborn is a colleague of my guardians." I answered her. "Do you know Reborn too, Bianchi-san?"

At that moment the murderous aura disappeared. Instead she was in LaLa Land.

"Ah… I love Reborn so much! He is the greatest hitman… I can never forget about the thrilling assassination days…" she said passionately.

Stupefied at her sudden personality change I could only laugh sheepishly, "Ahaha… I see… I'm glad you love him so passionately. I can see you will do anything for love."

"Of course! Love prevails, that is why I put all my love in my cooking."

"Hm, so you like to cook, Bianchi-san?"

"It is another passion. How about you, Sharon? Have you found your love?"

I looked away, the question was a little unexpected. It hurt me a little. I have thought about it, but it was something out of my reach. For one, mentally I was much older than my peers, this was why I could only see them as my younger siblings. Two, no one deserved a liar like me. Three, no man would like girl with monstrous power. And now there was another one. I had connections with the mafia. It sounded something straight out some drama series, but then again, in my opinion my life was quite dramatic. Meanwhile Lambo and I-pin were both clinging on my leg, trying to get my attention. Picking them up I smiled sadly at Bianchi, "Unfortunately I haven't and I probably never will."

Out of nowhere she hugged me softly. "B-Bianchi!?" I shrieked out in surprise.

"Oh, you poor, poor girl." She said. "Don't say you will never find love because you will find it. Love will always prevail."

Slowly my smile turned into a soft one. Somehow her words made me warm, I didn't know why but it felt nice.

"Lambo-san can't breathe!"

"I-pin can't breathe either!"

Looking down at the sudden cry out I saw the two children squirming in my arms.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Lambo, I-pin!" I exclaimed. Getting out of Bianchi's hug I put them down.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, I-pin can breathe again." The small girl said.

"GYAHAHA! Lambo-san fooled you! Sharon, play with meee!"

"Yeah, yeah… let's go to the park. Fuuta, are you coming?" I said. "See you later, Mama, Bianchi."

"Okay, have fun!" Nana said cheerfully.

Before we left I mouthed a small _thank you_ to Bianchi which she returned with a smile.

* * *

><p>"No. More. Games…"<p>

I stumbled to the living and slid down against the wall. I was tired, _dead tired_. No matter how much training I had done, keeping up with hyper children was out of my league. It didn't help at all that they_, especially Lambo_, ran after one thing after another. Following a crepe selling car, then running to a takoyaki stand, then running towards the train station and went on a train to who knows where. The most annoying thing was that Lambo didn't listen to me _at all_. The two others did, but as usual they couldn't leave Lambo alone. If that wasn't enough, he thought we were playing the same game as before, so he kept running and running. I wondered if his gas would ever run out.

"Let's play more games!" Lambo yelled.

Letting out a sigh I was starting to understand why Rei didn't like children. If it wasn't for my self-control I would probably have smashed Lambo into a wall of two, in _full power_.

"No, Lambo… No more… Onee-san is tired…" I mumbled.

"Arara? Then Lambo-san wins?"

"Yes, Lambo-san wins…"

"YAAY!"

"Hahi!? Who are you?" I heard a female voice exclaiming.

"_God… kill me if it's another hyper one…" _Looking up at the voice I saw a girl with dark brown hair. She had big chocolate brown eyes and was wearing some kind of uniform, probably a school uniform.

"The name's Sharon." I said tiredly. "And who are you?"

"Miura Haru! Future wife of Tsuna-san!" she replied happily.

"_Right… How could I forget her…"_

"Ah… I see, nice to meet you Haru-chan." I said with a tired smile. "I believe Tsuna's still out training, so you have to wait for your future husband."

"Hahi!? How do you know, Sharon-san? Don't tell me you want to be Tsuna-san's bride!?"

I deadpanned, wondering how she ended up on a conclusion like that.

"No, Haru… I don't want to be his bride…" I said with the same blank expression.

"Haru, who are you talking to?" I heard another female voice saying.

Bianchi walked into the living with a can of soda. "Ah. You returned, Sharon." She said when she saw me, "How was your day?"

"Tiresome. I don't understand how you are able to live with them." I replied.

"I ignore them most of the time."

"Is… that so…? I envy you for being able to do that…"

"Do you know each other?" Haru asked curiously.

"Yes, we met this morning." Bianchi answered.

"Though it was only for five minutes." I added.

"Hahi!? How come you the two of you act like you've known each other for a long time?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if we were really acting like that. Looking at the Italian woman and saw that she did the same thing as I. At this we both chuckled, "Instant female bonding." We both said.

"Hahi!?"

"We're back, Maman!" I heard a squeaky saying from the hallway.

"Ah, my beloved!" Bianchi exclaimed before she ran towards Reborn.

"Ah, Reborn-chan is back!" Haru exclaimed.

Also she ran towards the hallway. Letting out a small sigh as I stood up, stretching myself I walked towards the veranda. Sliding the door open I inhaled the late afternoon air.

"Finally a moment for myself…" I mumbled.

Closing my eyes I enjoyed the breeze and the late afternoon sun. Inside the house I heard Lambo throwing a tantrum again. Wondering how Nana could live with that child I heard the door to the veranda opening. I looked at the visitor and saw the dirty blonde boy named Basil, behind him was Tsuna.

"Ah, you're that boy." I said. "Are you all right now?"

"Ah, yes. Thou must be Sharon-dono. I heard from my Master and Romario-dono thou aided me, I thank you for that. The name is Basil." The dirty blonde replied friendly.

I blinked for a moment. I was not used hearing such an old way of speaking, especially in a foreign language. Even though I'd expected it, it was still weird to hear it.

"Yes… I am Sharon… It's nice to meet you, Basil-san." I replied a little bit awkwardly. "It was my pleasure to aid you."

"Ano… Sharon-san?" The brunette said, stepping forwards. "Why are you here again?"

"I was asked to babysit the children." I answered him with a wry smile. "I can't believe you can deal with them… They drained all my energy, no… _Lambo_ was the one who drained me…"

"Ahaha… Sometimes I wonder about that myself…"

There was silence, I didn't know what else to say so I resumed what I had been doing. Tsuna and Basil talked with each other about random stuff. If I was correct, Basil didn't know about my background and I really hoped Iemitsu didn't say anything about it to him. Speaking of Iemitsu, I hadn't seen him yet.

"Ne, Tsuna?" I said to get the brunette's attention. "Where is your father?"

The future Don looked up and frowned at my question. "That no-good father is asleep…" he answered annoyed. "I can't believe he sleeps during daytime!"

I chuckled at his frustration. I couldn't blame him though, having a father like Iemitsu was handful in many ways. But that also meant I couldn't tell him about Varia. At that moment Nana shouted it was time for dinner.

[===]

"In a chemical reaction the amount of atoms in a matter will not change. This means that you have the exact same amount of atoms after the reaction as before the reaction, for example the example in the textbook. In a complete combustion reaction of methane, you have one carbon-atom and four hydrogen-atom. In a complete combustion you add oxygen which is O2, and it always results in carbon dioxide and water. Do you follow me so far, Tsuna?"

After dinner I was asked to tutor Tsuna again, by the brunette himself. He missed school due his training and had rather me than Reborn teaching him, much to the hitman's annoyance. But nonetheless he let it slide. I guessed the brunette liked the way I tutored him the day before and there I was, sitting in his room explaining about chemical equations, in terms _as simple as possible_. Reborn was drinking his espresso and I requested him to be quiet during the tutoring, I didn't need an argument between the Spartan tutor and the student. Oddly enough he conceded.

"Hm… More or less…" The brunette replied.

I took a pencil and a sheet of paper and I started to write down the formulas next to each other with a little space between them.

"All right, if you write it down you get methane as CH4, oxygen as O2, carbon dioxide as CO2 and water as H2O. Are these symbols familiar to you?"

"Ah! I've seen those symbols before!"

Chuckling at his recognition I resumed. Tutoring less brighter kids requires patient and sometimes _lots_ of it. I learnt that in my years of tutoring my peers in the States.

"Very well, Tsuna. An arrow like this indicates the direction and the type of reaction. You read it as _'yields'._" I drew a single arrow on the sheet of paper. After the brunette's nod I resumed, "A plus indicates the amount of matter you have before and after. You could say it's a symbol for a group, like blueberries plus raspberries plus orange juice are group one and a smoothie is group two. The arrow separates the groups."

The brunette looked confused at me, "What has that to do with this?"

Smiling at his remark I drew the fruits and juice on the paper with the plusses and arrow. It ended up looking like _blueberries + raspberries + orange juice →__ smoothie_, "Well Tsuna, what does this look like to you?"

"Some recipe for a smoothie…?"

"Correct, and what are the compounds of the smoothie?"

"Blueberries, raspberries and orange juice. But what has this to do with chemistry?"

"Correct and it has everything to do with chemistry, Tsuna."

He looked at me confusingly. I explained it to him, "Chemistry is just a mix of something and becomes something else. You add things together and it will become something else, but it still has the compounds of the things you added. For example the smoothie, it's all mashed up but there are still blueberries, raspberries and orange juice in it."

Tsuna eyes widened a little at my last sentence, like he had a little revelation.

"So if we apply this on the example of a complete combustion of methane we will have methane and oxygen before–"

"And carbon dioxide and water after!"

"Very well, Tsuna! So can you finish this reaction?"

Tsuna wrote down a plus between CH4 and O2 and another plus between CO2 and H2O. He also wrote an arrow between O2 and CO2 resulting in CH4 + O2 → CO2 + H2O.

"Great job, Tsuna!" I complimented him. "But it's not done yet. As I told you before, the amount before and after are the same. It's the same as the smoothie, if you have six blueberries, six raspberries and a cup of orange juice, the end result still has those six blueberries, six raspberries and the cup of orange juice, right?"

Tsuna nodded at my explanation. "So if we count the amounts of C, H and O we can see the amount of C before and after is one. So we have nothing to add for carbon." Waiting for him to give a sign of understanding I continued, "But for H and O the amount is different before and after. So we have to add numbers to make them equal."

"But how do you do that?" The brunette asked.

"By counting them." I replied.

"Counting?"

"Yes, the most simple way is to count the atoms that are together. As you can see, there are oxygen-atoms in two molecules and there are only hydrogen-atoms in one molecule, so we start with hydrogen, because the atoms are not split up. It is easier to count."

The brunette looked a little bit troubled, but after some more explaining he nodded in understanding.

"Before the reaction you have four hydrogen-atoms and after you have only two of them." I underlined the H4 and H2 to make it clearer for him, "How will you make them equal?"

"By adding two at the latter?" The brunette said hesitantly.

"Why?" I asked. It was correct, but I wanted to make sure he wasn't guessing.

"Because if you add two hydrogen-atoms at the latter you'll have four atoms and that is the same as the former?"

"That is correct, so…?" I gestured him to go on. If he managed to reason to the right conclusion, he would understand every single equation.

"So… you have to add two?"

I grimaced a little, "No, not adding, but _multiply_."

"Why multiply?"

"Because… wait, let me draw it out for you." I had a feeling the brunette would short circuit if I tried to explain it in words, so I decided to draw the molecules using colours for each element. Black for carbon, green for hydrogen and red for oxygen.

"All right, Tsuna. What can you tell me about hydrogen, the green spheres?"

"Ehm… There are four green spheres before and two after."

"All right and you said adding two hydrogen-atoms will make them equal."

"Yes."

I drew two green squares underneath the water-molecule structure, without the red sphere.

"Ah! It's not the same!" Tsuna exclaimed. "The red sphere is missing."

"Exactly!" I drew the red sphere and attached lines to bind the spheres together. "The reason you have to multiply is because you have two _water-molecules_ with _each_ two hydrogen-atoms. Two times two equals four, which equals the four hydrogen-atoms on methane. Try now for oxygen."

"Ehm… Before there are two red atoms and after there are four red atoms. Meaning the former misses two of them… so I have to add a two before O2…"

"And why is that?"

"Because one oxygen-molecule has two atoms and for four atoms you need two molecules?"

"Exactly! So the final reaction will be…?"

"One methane plus two oxygen yields one carbon dioxide plus two water!"

"Correct! Great job, Tsuna! Let's take a little break now."

The brunette stood up with a smile of accomplishment and went downstairs for some snacks. After he was gone I stretched myself out and let out a _deep_ sigh.

"You did a great job to make him understand what he was doing." The hitman said.

"Thanks, but seriously… it took him one and a halve hours to understand this… I haven't even started on the odd equations…" I replied.

"Well, he's Dame-Tsuna after all. But for him to understand something this fast, it's quite an accomplishment. You have quite some patience."

"Let's say I have some experience to deal with less brighter people. So how is his training going?"

"It's going well, he cleared stage two today. He may master it before Varia arrives."

I stiffened when he mentioned Varia. Somehow I managed to forget about the early arrival of the assassin group. Noticing my behavior the hitman asked if there was something wrong.

"Reborn," I said in a low volume, turning around to face him directly I continued. "Varia will arrive sooner than we are expecting. I can't explain it, it's this feeling I have."

Alarmed by my announcement the infant had a dark expression, "Are you sure about it? The rings are well made."

The atmosphere around us became heavy. It was a serious problem, "Yes, I am very sure of it." I replied. "Though I have no proof to back it up."

"Perhaps it is your Hyper Intuition..." He stated. "Do you perhaps know when?"

"I'll ask about that Hyper Intuition later and no, I don't know when. But my gut tells me they will arrive in Japan in two or three days. And if things really are bad, they may even arrive tomorrow."

"So in worst case scenario tomorrow. Have you told Iemitsu?"

"Not yet, I missed him yesterday and today."

"I see… I'll rely this to him. I want you to keep an eye on the guardians."

"Copy that, but who are the other guardians? I already know about the Storm, Rain, Sun and Cloud. Aunt Rei told me Lambo is one too."

"Yes, he is the Lightning guardian. The Mist guardian is Rokudo Mukuro, but because of circumstances it's Chrome Dokuro."

"For now I won't ask why Lambo is a guardian, but is the Mist guardian strong?"

"He is, he doesn't really require back-up."

"I see, so to sum it up I only have to keep an eye on Lambo. Since the other guardians have their tutors to back them up."

The infant nodded and as on cue Tsuna entered his room with some snacks. "Here are some snacks, Sharon-san."

Turning towards the brunette I put on a smile, making sure he didn't notice the heavy atmosphere.

"Oh, thank you Tsuna!" I said merrily. "I needed some extra sugar."

After that the three of us chatted some more, or more Reborn throwing insults at Tsuna, and soon Tsuna and I continued the tutor session, like the conversation between Reborn and me never happened.

* * *

><p>"GYAHAHAHA! Sharon, let's go to the park again!" The five-year-old in a cow suit yelled.<p>

"All right, all right, but at least clean yourself first, Lambo. There are some rice grains on your face."

It was almost eight in the morning and I was again at the Sawada household to look after the children, or more to look after the Lightning Guardian. I arrived just after their had breakfast. It seemed Reborn told Iemitsu about Varia because the man nodded seriously at me before he left the house. I didn't tell them about the Ninth, because I didn't know _how_ to tell them without raising suspicion. I could tell Rei because, well, she _knew _that I knew more than I would let go. There was a deep mutual trust. As for Iemitsu and Reborn, somehow they trusted me without me doing anything. I trusted them to some degree because I knew they were trustworthy from the series, but it wasn't enough for me to spill everything. Besides I was kind of suspicious of it, people of the mafia could not trust someone _that easily_.

"Ah, good morning Sharon-san." Tsuna greeted. "Are you here again to look after the kids?"

"Morning, Tsuna." I greeted back. "And I am. Good morning Reborn, Basil-kun."

"Morning, Sharon."

"Good morning, Sharon-dono."

Taking out a tissue out my purse, I kneeled down and cleaned the cow-dressed child's mouth, "Are you going to train again?"

"That's correct." Reborn answered. "Dame-Tsuna has still a long way to go."

"Reborn!"

"Let's go."

And with that the three males exited the house, though Tsuna was more or less forced by Reborn. Standing up from my kneeling position I couldn't help to feel restless. I couldn't exactly remember the plot, but my gut told me _something _was going to happen today. Was it Varia? Would they come today? I didn't know, but it was already the fourth day after Squalo's appearance.

"Shall we go, Sharon-nee?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked at the chestnut haired boy, putting on a smile I answered him, "Yes, let's."

[===]

It was already after noon and the restless feeling didn't go away. In fact, it grew even stronger. I tried to shake it off by playing with the kids, but it didn't help at all. The feeling of something eating up my stomach, cold sweat ready to flow out my pores, the thumping of my heart; a very unpleasant feeling. It didn't help at all that I was also in my period. The children were having lunch back home and I wandered through the neighbourhood. I didn't feel like to eat anything and I probably couldn't, so I excused myself for an hour.

"A-A-Ano… E-Excuse me, O-Onee-san? A-Are y-you p-perhaps S-Sharon-san?"

Turning around to see the owner of the voice I saw a boy shorter than me with short red hair, grey greenish eyes and glasses. He wore a black school uniform. He also had a messenger bag with him. The boy was fidgeting with his uniform and looked at the ground. I didn't know whether he was scared of embarrassed. Was he the reason why I felt restless? Trying not to act too surprised I answered the infamous Irie Shoichi, "Yes, I am Sharon and who might you be, _shounen_?"

"A-Ah… I-I… I have a letter for you!"

Clumsily he rumbled in his bag. Wondering why he would have a letter for me I tried to calm him down. "Relax, _shounen_. There is no need to be so stressed, ne?"

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry! I-It's just… No, never mind…"

"Say, do you want to have lunch with me? You looked very troubled and perhaps you want to talk about it?"

I couldn't help to feel sorry for the boy. I mean, he probably had to deal with stress being blackmailed by his future self. I couldn't think of another reason for him to approach me, besides how would he know my name _and _face otherwise? His future self must have given him some picture or something which made me wonder _why_.

"N-No, i-it's all r-right… H-Here i-is t-the l-letter…" He hold out a white envelope, _'To Sharon'_ was written on it in English. The most awkward thing was that it was written in _my handwriting_.

"Ne, _shounen_. Let's have lunch, I'll pay. I have a feeling I have to contact you later anyway."

Grabbing his arm I dragged the redhead to a nearby restaurant, ignoring his protests.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cutting off like that… So mean, don't you think? ;D And really, I don't like the formulas without subscript :C Editor program, why won't you allow sub/superscript, whyyyy!? *dramatic BGM*

Review replies:

_lilSakuraxxXX: _The scariness of fans! Dx And maybe I won't even write romance *laughs evilly* so no brackets lol.

_KiraLoveless: _Omg... That... would definitely release some of Sharon's stress lol! But I don't think Sharon would put young children in danger like that XD

_wolfzero7:_ Hmm... Good question, I never really thought about Fuuta ranking her. Tell me what you want to know and I'll make it an extra in the next chapter :D

_Yamiroo Alice: _When will Varia come? Can you guess it? ;D

_Allykrau: _Sparkly kids are scary indeed u.u Maybe Sharon's glasses had some deflective thingy to deflect the sparkles?

_Runriran:_ Yes, curse you Iemitsu! Using his wife like that lol! And well, Sharon'd been class rep for some years so she kind of know how to deal with people/children.

_Belladu57: _Thank you very much! ^^

_MusicOfMadness:_ Unleash seven Hells on him may be a bit too much at the moment lol! Iemitsu's still the number two in the Vongola in emergencies. We don't want Tsuna and co being killed by Varia, no?

_roYaLAnemone11_: I'll think about it, though many are for DinoxOC. But then again, maybe I won't write about romance at all ^^;

Thank you all for reading! ^^


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"So you are saying you are cursed by some box you received a year ago? And the box contained some kind of spheres that made you travel through time? That's quite farfetched, Shoichi-kun." I said, popping a French fry in my mouth. "Ah, is it all right to call you by your first name?"<p>

"Ah, yes, it's okay, Sharon-san. And I know it's unbelievable, but it's the truth!"

"Hm…?"

"So you don't believe me…"

"No, I do believe you."

"Eh!? Really?"

"Yeah, I've seen many things already. Hearing about time traveling doesn't surprise me that much anymore."

The redhead and I ended up in a fast food restaurant. After ordering we ended up sitting across each other and after some pushing of my side, the redhead told me his name and what he'd been through. He told me how a boy named Lambo literally flew into his apartment, how a foreign man delivered a cursed box, how he met the dreadful Sawada household when he tried to return the box and how he went through time when one of those spheres dropped on him by accident. After spilling everything he looked a lot less fidgeting and actually looked like a normal teenage boy. Though he was _short_ for a fifteen-year-old, or was I just _tall_ for a half-Asian?

Leaning on my palm I continued, "But really, to think Lambo would be the origin of this. That loud brat…"

The redhead almost chocked on his soda, "Eh? You know Lambo-san?"

I looked surprised at the boy, "Why _–san? _Lambo's only five years old. Or is he six by now…?"

"B-But he's from some rich family, right!?"

"Hm, I guess you can call his family rich, but nonetheless he's still a loud and a very energy-draining brat. To think he's actually the first one who manage to drain all my energy in a single day. No, in _a quarter_ of a day..."

The boy looked puzzled at my ranting, chuckling at his expression I resumed, "As for your question, yes, I know Lambo. I've been babysitting him and two other children for some days."

"Ah! Then you know the Sawadas!?"

"Yeah, I do. They are nice people, I guess you just met them on a… chaotic day." Remembering how Tsuna's life started when he met Reborn, you could say it was quite chaotic.

"Haaaaah… Is that so?" Shoichi let out a deep sigh and took a bite of his burger.

Wiping off the oil of my fingers, I took the letter. Turning it around I saw a red seal with an insignia, it was the same insignia as on the pouch I received many years ago. Like some lighting crashing into a rod I made the connection, it was the _Vongola insignia_. No wonder why it looked familiar when I saw it for the first time. I face palmed at the revelation.

"Ano… Is everything all right, Sharon-san?" The redhead asked confusingly.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just made a slow link between two things, don't worry about it." I replied. "By the way, how did you know who I was?"

"A-Ah… Well, when I returned from my last travel I found a large envelope on my desk. It was addressed to me and the scary thing was that it was written in my own handwriting." The teen started. "In the envelope there was a letter with instructions and if I didn't follow them the person would reveal m-my…"

The boy started to fidget again. Smiling at his nervousness I offered an option, "Were they blackmailing you?"

"Y-Yes… a-and e-everything was also written in my own handwriting… So I guess I had to follow it… The first instruction was to find a young woman called Sharon and give her the letter that was addressed to her. They included a picture of you, only you looked a little bit older in it."

"Hm… I see. So that is how you found me…" I was curious why the future Irie Shoichi had a letter from the future me. Was the future me involved with the _plan_? It would explain why he had the letter and picture. Wanting to know more I removed the seal, opening the envelope. "Do you mind if I read the letter?"

"No, please do."

Taking out the letter I felt my heart beating faster. My hands were trembling a little, I didn't know whether it was out of excitement or out of fear. Perhaps it was both. Folding out the letter I saw it was writing in English. I started to read.

_Dear ten years younger Me,_

_If you are reading this, then it means young Shoichi accomplished his first mission. You probably  
>already know what this is about. It is dangerous to write it down the details, so you have to rely on<br>your memories. Things are going bad here and we need your help. For your information, I never had  
>to travel to You-Know-Where to save everyone from You-Know-Who. It seems this time it is necessary<br>for you to travel to You-Know-Where. Damn those confusing parallels._

_All right, enough Harry Potter reference. Anyway, I hope this reaches before the Ring Conflicts begins  
>because you need to take the Bazooka after Lambo's match and bring it to Shoichi. You have to give<br>him the instructions included in this letter and you have to tell him he must follow it. Everyone's  
>future depends on it and if you were wondering about it, I am included. You probably know what I'm<br>talking about. _

_So now you know about this, there is something else. Do NOT watch the Sky Battle, I want you to keep  
>watch outside the school. Also I want you to come to You-Know-Where seven days before the first one<br>is being summoned, there is a reason why. And not before noon. Ask young Shoichi for an  
>ammunition.<em>

_That is all I wanted to tell you. Please destroy this letter after you're done reading. We'll be waiting._

_Sharon, TYL_

Folding the letter I looked at the included enclosure, I saw as title '_Order of summoning' _and underneath it were the names of the guardians and non-guardians written including the date, place and time. The first one on the list was Reborn, Shoichi had to hit him in three weeks from now. It seemed the future me remembered the little details, while I definitely had a selective memory.

Letting out a little sigh I gave the enclosure to the redhead in front me, "I was instructed to give you this list." He looked at it and started to get nervous, "W-Why do I have to do this…?"

I smiled bitterly, "Well, Shoichi-kun. This time you're not alone. It seems the future needs me to do some troublesome things too."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"All right, listen to me carefully. I'm going to say this only once." I leaned forwards and he did the same thing. "According to the letter I have to bring you a bazooka. It has the same function as those spheres and you have to shoot these people on the list on that exact date, place and time, to send them to the future. If you don't, _no one_ will have a peaceful future. _Everything _will be _doomed_."

The redhead swallowed visibly, "E-Everyt-thing w-will b-be d-doomed?"

"Yes, you may have not seen it yet in your time travels, but the letter states that the future _will be destroyed_ if we don't follow the instructions."

"D-D-Destroyed!?"

I nodded, "Unfortunately you have to send them with the bazooka alone, because I have to go to the future earlier then the written dates. But to do that I need one of those spheres."

"B-B-But…"

"Please, Shoichi-kun. We all may _die_ if we don't take action."

The boy stiffened, I knew I was pressuring him and oddly enough I was quite calm about the whole thing. Usually I would be in turmoil or something, was it that the future me gave me some reassurance in some invisible way or was it that I somewhat knew what would happen?

"A-A-All right… I-I-I'll d-do i-it…" He stuttered softly.

Smiling softly I patted him on his shoulder. "Thank you , Shoichi-kun. Have faith in yourself and your future self. Things will work out."

"Y-Yes…"

[===]

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" I called out when I opened the veranda's door.

The meeting with Shoichi took longer than expected and it resulted in being late for picking up the kids. After persuading him to do what was instructed, we exchanged contact information and we decided to text each other if something happened. We also decided to exchange an ammunition for the bazooka. I would text him when I would come over. The letter was torn apart in small pieces and was flushed down through the toilet. I doubted someone could read the contents after that. The restless feeling I had was still there, but it was lesser than this morning.

"Ara? Oh, welcome back, Sharon-chan. I'm glad you are all right." Nana said. "I was starting to think something happened."

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I took the wrong turn and ended up lost…" I said sheepishly. Taking off my shoes I entered the living and closed the door behind me. "I wanted to contact you, but I didn't have your phone number."

I felt bad lying to the woman, but I had to make sure nobody would discover my connection with Shoichi. Who knows what could happen if we failed.

"Ara, is that so? Well, I'm glad you found your way back." She said cheerfully. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"Yes, I have. I had something in one of the restaurants some streets down." I replied. "Are the kids still here?"

"Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan picked up the children not too long ago. Perhaps you can find them on the playground?"

"Hm… I see, thank you for telling me, Mama. I'll be going then."

Something told me this was not good. Perhaps Varia was indeed on the move. If I remembered correctly then Varia's Lightning Guardian would target Lambo once he was in town.

"Sharon, wait a minute." A male voice spoke out. Looking at the source I saw Iemitsu standing in the doorway towards the hall. "I need you to tell something, could you come with me for a moment?"

Looking at his face I saw it was serious business, "All right then. See you later, Mama!" Picking up my shoes I went over to the external advisor. He went upstairs and after putting my shoes away, I followed him. Entering a room, we sat down.

"Varia is on the move," He said, getting right on business. "just like you predicted."

My eyes widened, but they narrowed soon, "Damn, so that's the reason why I have this nagging feeling all day." I mumbled. Even though I had the knowledge, it was still a shock to hear that Varia would come this fast. _And _that I could _tell_, I mean, there is _always a reason_ for the unpleasant sensation in my gut.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, without missing anything I said.

"Well, since this morning I have this unpleasant nagging feeling in my stomach. It was like my whole body was on some drug or something and it wouldn't go away. I can't really explain it, but you can say I just knew _something_ was coming." I explained fairly.

"Is this the first time you have that feeling?"

It felt like an interrogation. Well, I couldn't blame him. Who knew that my prediction was that dead on. Even I didn't see it coming. Nonetheless I answered him truthfully.

"No, I had it before. Especially when I was training with my Masters and honestly, this feeling has never proven me wrong. The moment I had this sensation, I just knew something would happen. Even if it didn't happen on the same day."

"So it's like some intuition you have?"

"Yes, you can say that. Feeling that something's off or something. It's really hard to explain."

"I see, it's probably your Hyper Intuition."

Again Hyper Intuition, I knew Tsuna had it, but I couldn't remember why it was so special. I had to curse my selective memory.

"Just what is exactly Hyper Intuition?" I asked, deciding just to ask the man about it. "Reborn said the same thing yesterday."

He looked at me, no, he _observed_ me. I couldn't help to feel nervous as his gaze. Was he suspicious of me? Did I do something to rat out myself about my knowledge? Did he knew something about Shoichi and me? Trying to get a hold of myself, I almost missed his words.

"Hyper Intuition is a blood trait passed down through the generation of Vongola Bosses, that is why it's also called _Vongola Hyper Intuition_." He said. "It determines the eligibility of a person to succeed the Vongola. You can say it's a power that can see through everything."

Looking at his expression I saw it was back to normal. Steadying my breathing I replied him as normal as possible, "So in order words, it's a family thing? And those who have it, can succeed the family business?"

"Yes, you can say that."

I twitched unwillingly, "And here I was thinking I had some nice instincts… _without_ any connection to the mafia…"

"Well, at least we know you have the right to succeed."

"Really, stop that, Iemitsu. Especially now. Varia is right in front of our doorstep and if I suddenly step forwards and claim to be a candidate, I am _sure_ I would be beheaded right on spot. This is an _assassin group_ we're talking about. Besides, have you arranged something with grandfather? If there are no specific rules, your son will be _killed_."

Iemitsu was listening to my small rant. He was thinking about something and not much later he opened his mouth, "Why would you think there is an arrangement?"

_Crap_. I ratted myself out there. Too late to regrets my choice of words I continued.

"It's called reasoning." I answered without hesitation. "The way you spoke about grandfather made me believe he's a nice man. That is why I believe he would make at least some arrangement to make the battles _fair_. I mean, he knows your son is up against an _assassin group_ and I don't believe grandfather would do something like a one-sided battle unless…"

His faced darkened when I said _unless_, "What are you trying to say?"

The way he said that made my blood cold, his voice was low and threatening. Definitely different from the way he usual spoke with me.

"L-Listen, I have never met grandfather so I'm not too sure, I also have no proof. What I am about to tell is pure my own reasoning, all right? It's all _theoretical_." I had to make sure not to slip up. I decided to tell him about the Ninth being a fake, but I had to be subtle about it. But I also had to make sure it would fit with the story I told Rei.

The man nodded, still with a darkened expression, and I resumed, "As I said before, the way you talked about grandfather made me believe that he is a nice man. You also told me you both chose Tsuna as the next successor because you both believed he could do it. Here is where it started to get weird, at least for me. For me it doesn't make sense that grandfather would change his decision after a year, considering the successor is only fourteen, or was thirteen at the time?"

"Tsuna was thirteen."

"All right. I mean, a thirteen-year-old without _any_ knowledge of the mafia suddenly gets a tutor and send the boy to hell. Just by seeing the expressions I know he went through hell. No one with a good mind would choose such boy to be successor. I believe my father told me he was the most fittest candidate a long time ago. So if something were to happen to him, it would make sense that his siblings would be the follow ups, right?"

The advisor nodded in understanding and I resumed again, choosing my words carefully. "According to aunt Rei, two uncles were murdered after my father died."

"Yes, Massimo drowned and Federico died through unknown circumstances… only his bones were left."

"Really!?"

"Ah, you didn't know?"

I shook my head, "This is the first time I heard about it…" Though I was sure it was mentioned at least once in the series. "Must be gruesome…" I mumbled. "Anyway, grandfather had four sons and no daughters , right? My father, uncle Massimo, uncle Federico and uncle Xanxus."

God… that was weird, it was the second time I called the Varia's boss _uncle_. Iemitsu nodded at my statement and I resumed, "So why didn't grandfather choose uncle Xanxus instead of Tsuna? Or were you against it, because you are the head of CEDEF."

I saw the advisor was starting to understand where I was going, "There were some circumstances that made Xanxus ineligible."

"Circumstances?" I asked, though I knew he ended up in ice by attacking the headquarters to overthrow the Ninth or something like that.

"He led a coup d'état eight year ago. Because of that he was kept under strict watch."

"Coup d'état? Eight years ago?" Suddenly I remembered the time where my foster parents and guards had to leave for Italy on a very short notice. I remembered clearly how worried and sleep deprived I was. "So, that's why they suddenly had to return to Italy…" I mumbled. "So it's all Xanxus' fault that I looked like a panda for such a long time…"

"Panda?" Iemitsu asked confused. His expression was back to normal. "What do you mean by that?"

Looking at him I explained sheepishly, "Ah… Eight years ago my guardians and guards suddenly had to leave for Italy. They told me there was a coup d'état and because I worried for them I became sleep deprived and had heavy bags under my eyes. What made me look like a panda…"

"Ah, yes… I remember. Enrico called you afterwards and he told us you were crying."

"_Anyway_, if uncle Xanxus was ineligible then it makes even less sense." I continued, before the man could say more. "Why would grandfather suddenly choose his last son to be the successor? I mean he attacked HQ and he was ineligible, right?"

"Well, that is something I have been wondering too…"

"What if, and it's just a _what if_, uncle Xanxus did something to grandfather?"

The man's face darkened again, "What do you mean?"

Once again the chills ran through my spine, "Like I said, it's only theoretical. I can imagine many things that he could do; like putting grandfather under hypnosis, switching the real one for a double, adding some kind of potion in his food to brainwash him? _If_ uncle Xanxus led the coup d'état to overthrow grandfather then it means he might still be hungry for the position. By putting grandfather under hypnosis or having a double to do things for him, it is possible to have a sudden change of mind because grandfather isn't himself anymore or he might even a whole different person. It doesn't sound too farfetched, right?"

_There_, I said it. I observed the man in front of me with lots of adrenaline rushing through my body. He was in deep thoughts and the silence was unbearable. I had trouble controlling my trembling, but then again. One cannot control their trembling, it's part of the autonomous nervous system. It felt like standing on the edge of a bottomless cliff.

"Don't be so scared, it is a plausible theory." He said after a while. "Though I hate to think that the Ninth is influenced by Xanxus in any way. Your theory does explain some questions I have."

At that every muscle in my body relaxed. I let out a sigh, "Thank goodness… I had a feeling you would put a bullet in me for suspecting the boss." I said honestly.

"Well, I would have. If it wasn't for the circumstances."

"_I knew it…"_

"But you know, Sharon. I received the Ninth message not too long ago and his seal is real."

"I see… Then hypnosis?"

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't leave out the option of a double yet, though. You'll never know with the current technology…"

At that moment Iemitsu's phone rang, "Excuse me." He said to me. Standing up he walked to the other side of the room. I also stood up, stretching myself I saw the sky turning orange. Widening my eyes at the sight I took out my phone and looked at the time. It was already 17:35.

"_How is that possible!? It was only 14:50 when I got here!?"_

"Sharon, we have trouble."

[===]

"Lambo! Fuuta! I-pin! Answer me if you hear me!"

I was running through the streets of the neighbourhood looking for the kids. Iemitsu told me that his men spotted a few Varia members in Namimori. It was probably the umbrella guardian and his men. I didn't sense anyone strong in a radius of one kilometer, so I guessed they were still out of reach. I did sense many low energies, but I didn't recognize any of them.

"_Why didn't I memorize their energies! I knew it would help to locate the children faster, but why didn't I memorize it!? Stupid! I'm so stupid!"_

Scolding myself I almost bumped into two girls when I turned the corner, "Ah, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "I apologize, but I'm in a hurry!"

Before I could continue I heard one of the girls exclaim, "Hahi!? Sharon-san?"

Recognizing the voice I turned around and saw it was Haru, next to her I saw the other girl with big brown eyes and orange hair, though it might looked orange because of the sunset. I recognized her as Kyoko. "Ah, Haru!" I said, jogging in place. "Ne, Mama told me you were with the kids? Where are they?"

"Well… we split up in some way and now we can't find them…" The brunette answered sadly.

"I see…" Turning to the other girl I introduced myself quickly. "Hi, my name is Sharon. Sorry, I'm in a hurry so I have to introduce myself properly later."

"Ah, it's all right. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sharon-san."

"Likewise, anyway I have to go. See you girls later!" And with that I dashed away.

Turning a corner I felt four strong energies at a distance of 993 meters. One of them was stronger by a lot and soon they were on the move.

"_This is bad, this is very bad! I have to find them."_

Jumping on a fence I jumped on the roof, trying to find a clue of the children's whereabouts. The energies were coming closer at a very high pace. Feeling nervous I started to run, jumping from roof to roof.

"_In a minute they'll be here… This is bad, really bad!"_

At that moment I heard a familiar whining, "Lambo-san is hungry! Carry me, Fuutaaa!" Snapping my head to the source I saw the three children walking towards the Sawada residence.

"Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin!" I called out, jumping off the roof. They looked around and called out when they saw me, "Sharon-nee! What's the matter?" Fuuta asked.

I ran towards the kids, sensing one of the lower energies very close by. "There is no time to explain, we have to go. _Now._"

"Eh?"

"Sharon! Give me candy!" Lambo shouted. "Carry me!"

"Lambo too spoiled!" I-pin yelled to him.

"So stingy!"

Paying no attention to their banter I grabbed the two smaller children under my arms. "Yay!" The younger boy cried out. Turning to the older boy I asked him if he could walk on his own. He replied with a small 'Un.'

"All right, let's go." At that moment I felt the enemy at a distance of seven meters, sharping my senses I walked as normal as possible.

"Ne, Sharon-nee? Is something wrong?" The chestnut haired boy asked me.

"No, there is nothing wrong." I said to the boy, trying to hide my nervousness. "Anyway, let's go home, shall we? Mama will be worried if you're late."

"Un."

"Ah… Lambo-san might be done for it… So hungry…" Lambo whined.

"Sharon-san, I-pin can walk on her own." I-pin said at the same time.

Releasing I-pin I heard electrical cracks from behind. The children were still bantering about Lambo's behaviour, not knowing about the danger. Before I could say anything a man jumped in front of us. He was taller than I was and was dressed in all-black leather outfit, black mask, black spiky hair and he carried some kind of sword.

"W-Who are you?" Fuuta asked timidly. "What do you want?"

Letting go of Lambo, I stood in front of the children, shielding them from the assailant.

"Are you here for the children or for me?" I asked the man with a glare. I knew he was looking for the Lightning Guardian and it was more logic to think that an older person would be a guardian than a small child. Looking again at the weapon I saw it wasn't a sword but a rod.

Without answering the man took a step forward, weapon ready. The children and I stepped back, except for Lambo. He walked forwards with his usual attitude. "Oh, you want to play with Lambo-san." The child said. "I'm so popular."

Without delay the man swung his rod and a green light appeared, without mercy he attacked Lambo. The child flew backwards with a small scream. At that moment I-pin charged in, before she could do anything I grabbed her leg and threw her towards Fuuta.

"Fuuta, take I-pin and Lambo and run!" I shouted.

Sensing the man's movements behind me I jumped to evade the electricity. Turning midair I tried to kick the man's head, but he evaded it by jumping backwards.

"But Sharon-nee, what about you!?" I heard the boy shouting.

"Don't worry about me! Hurry, run! Find Tsuna!"

I jumped backwards, evading another bolt of electricity. "Hurry!"

Sensing the three children running away I sensed movements of the two other enemies, they were also on the move. The bigger enemy was still on standby, but close. Evading another bolt I dashed forwards immediately, not allowing the man to unleash another bolt. Punching him hard in the stomach, he scrunched down with a scream. His body was trembling incessantly, but I paid no attention to it. Grabbing his weapon I ran towards the kids, never leaving the other enemies out of my radar. I heard Fuuta screaming in a distance, "Help us! Sharon-nee is in danger!"

Soon I caught up with the children and I felt another energy going towards me at high speed. Turning around I used the weapon to block the upcoming blow, at the same time I heard Tsuna yelling, "Onii-san, stop! She's not the enemy!"

"_Onii-san?"_

A fist just stopped in front of the rod and I saw it was the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"She's not?" The boxer asked, lowering his fist.

"Sharon-nee! You're save!" Fuuta exclaimed, running towards me.

"Yeah, but there are more enemies coming." I replied curtly, patting his head. I sensed the enemies coming closer, but at the same time I recognized the Rain and Storm Guardians nearby the two enemies. Soon enough another man in black leather was knocked out and the third one was knocked out with a _bang_.

"Geez, why does the stupid cow have a Ring?" I heard a voice saying.

"It's all right now." Another voice said.

Looking at the source I saw the dynamite boy and the baseball boy.

"E-Everyone!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Iemitsu made it, somehow." I heard a squeaky voice saying. Snapping my head back I saw Reborn standing next to Tsuna. It was official, I couldn't sense Arcobaleno.

Tsuna ran towards his friends and they greeted him happily. Fuuta ran towards him and they talked. I didn't listen to the conversation, though. No I _couldn't_, my mind was frozen. I sensed five new energies coming towards us at an extremely high pace and they were strong, but that wasn't what made me freeze up. There was just one particular energy, just that _one_, it was so fierce, so brutal; I could feel so much _rage_. The sensation was so strong, it made me nauseous. I was _terrified_, I never felt anything like that before. Was Tsuna going to _battle_ this person? This _atrocious_ person that I called _uncle_?

"Sharon-san! Sharon, snap out of it!"

I was snapped out my trance by some shaking and yelling. Blinking a few times I saw green eyes, I took in the features of the green eyed person in front of me and I recognized the person as Gokudera.

"Oi, woman! How dare you to make the Tenth worry like that!"

"They're coming… Varia's coming!" I stated to no one in particular.

Like on cue Varia's Lightning Guardian appeared, Gokudera's grip on my shoulders loosened and I stepped back unwillingly. it appeared he was the one shaking me, but that was not the reason for me to step back. I had to hide, my _gut_ was telling me to hide. The guardian was strong, but comparing to Xanxus, he was like a fly.

"Did you do this?" The spiky haired man said, looking at his fallen subordinates. Also he was dressed in a black outfit, I saw two white belts making some kind of 'X' on his torso, probably for carrying his weapons on his back, and a red patch with the Varia insignia. "Who holds the Ring of Thunder?"

I retreated more, my body was trembling in fear. I'd experienced death once already, almost twice and I would rather live somewhat longer. The man scrunched up his face when he looked at Lambo, "Is it the curly-headed brat?"

Stopping in my tracks I glanced over to the cow-dressed child. I saw the ring in his afro, shining in the sunset.

"I-It's not! T-This is a misunderstanding!" Tsuna stammered, waving his hands in denial.

"If you get in the way, I'll kill you." The man said, grabbing two of his weapons.

_Kill…_ Suddenly I felt angry, not at the man but at myself. I was angry with myself because I wanted to run away and leave the kids with an assassin, a goddamn_ assassin._ What was _wrong_ with me!? How could I even think about leaving them behind. I was by no means a hero but I would never, _never_, forgive myself if someone got killed because I ran away. Pushing aside my wavering feelings I steadied myself for the arrival of the other Varia members. Breathing out I heard a new voice.

"Hold on, Levi." Glancing at the source I saw the blonde Storm Guardian. Next to him I saw a giant robot, the flamboyant Mohawk guy and the silver long haired guy. I also noted the Mist Arcobaleno, well, that explained why I could only sense six of them.

"You can't hunt them by yourself~" The flamboyant guy said.

"Share the prey, ushishishi..."

The robot was steaming like there was no tomorrow. If I remembered it correctly, the Ninth was in it. I tried to make a plan to save my grandfather from Xanxus' hands, but soon I realized that there was a possibility that the whole future could change if I saved him before Tsuna could tear apart the robot at the Conflict. Things like that are happening _for a reason. _In other words, I couldn't interfere.

The Mist Arcobaleno, Mammon I believe, spoke up, "The situation has changed. The other Guardians of the Rings are here as well."

I heard Tsuna exclaiming about something. My senses stayed sharp following Xanxus. He was approaching our site slowly.

"VOOOI! How dare you to trick me, you trash!"

"H-He appeared!" Tsuna yelled in terror.

Gokudera shouted something like _Bastard!_, meanwhile I walked over to the smaller children.

"VOI! Which of you has the Ring of Rain?" Squalo continued in his loud volume.

"I do!" Yamamoto answered angrily, but I could hear some determination in his voice.

"Heh, so it's you! Three seconds! I'll cut you to pieces in three seconds!"

He hold up his blade, ready to attack. I readied myself for a possible attack, grabbing my extendable pen out of my purse. I stood in front of the smaller children, shielding them from the assassins. Meanwhile Tsuna was panicking and at that moment _he_ arrived.

"Out of my way."

Turning around I held the children in my arms. If he knew my face, then it would be a bad thing to show him that I was alive. My gut was still telling me to hide, to hide from _him_. I could feel his aura, it was _heavy_.

"He's here." I heard Reborn saying. "I never thought I'd see him again, Xanxus."

I heard Tsuna shrieking and falling. I felt a terrible sensation through my spine and hold the children more tightly. "It's going to be all right, it's going to be all right." I whispered to them to calm them down, though it was more to calm myself.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I heard the man saying.

Soon I felt his energy building up, I took a peek and saw his left hand glowing. He was focusing his energy in one place, it was dangerous_, very dangerous._

"Boss!" I heard the flamboyant Lussuria saying, there was anxiety in his voice. "Are you going to use that so soon? Here, right now!?"

"Are you trying to get us in it too!?" Squalo shouted.

Grabbing the kids I turned around, "Everyone, run! That attack is dangerous!"

"EH!?"

"Die."

Before Xanxus could fire the energy blast or fire blast, a pickaxe landed in front of him, halting his actions. "Hold on, Xanxus!" A familiar voice called out. "This is enough, I'll take charge from here."

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and there we saw Iemitsu in his typical orange overall. Next to him was Basil and a subordinate.

"D-Dad!?" Tsuna called out.

"Eh!? The Tenth's father!?" Gokudera called out after his boss.

"You! Why the hell are you here!?" Squalo shouted pointing his swords towards the man.

"Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their weapons at the external advisor?"

Xanxus only glared at the external advisor, the pressure between the two was high, _very high._

"Don't stick your nose in this so late, Iemitsu!" Squalo shouted again. "All you know how to do is run around, you coward!"

"What was that!?" Basil shouted back. The Italian boy got ready with his weapon, a boomerang.

"Hold on, Basil." His Master commanded. Facing Varia he continued, "I wasn't running. I was waiting for a response from the Ninth. I've been having issues with your conduct and the Ninth's approval of it. I sent a letter to the Ninth with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer."

The man was holding up a scroll. "This is a direct order from the Ninth." He explained.

Tsuna was confused and Reborn explained Iemitsu's position within the Vongola. The hitman also explained about the Half Vongola Rings. I was still holding the kids, but it seemed they didn't mind. My eyes were still glued on the assassin group, observing them. For the first time I saw how intimidating my so-called uncle looked. He was quite tall, but shorter than the robot and Levi, he had black hair and had some scars on his face. His eyes were cold, and he looked down on everyone. In the corner of my eyes I saw Basil coming towards Tsuna with the same scroll Iemitsu had.

"This is the direct order from the Ninth." Basil said to Tsuna. He handed over the scroll to the brunette.

"Direct order?" The brunette asked, accepting the scroll. He opened it, revealing an orange Dying Will Flame.

"A Dying Will Flame!?" He cried in surprise.

Xanxus had the same scroll and he started to read. Mammon confirmed it was the Ninth Seal. Tsuna exclaimed he couldn't read Italian.

Iemitsu translated and summarized for his son and his Family,

_Until now I thought that Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps because I am close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor. My son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the Tenth. However, there will be those who are unhappy with this change. That is why Iemitsu fought against handling the Rings to Xanxus. However, I do not wish for my Family to fight amongst themselves for no reason. Thus, we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, through a method we can all agree on._

He took a little break before he continued, "So this means that Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also a successor candidate, Xanxus. The Vongola Rings that you both require to become the true successor… To decide who has the right to these, we will commence a one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of Ring!"

"One-on-one battle!?" The brunette cried out again.

"Yeah. After that, it just says to wait for directions." The advisor replied.

"Directions?" Gokudera asked to no one particular.

At that moment two females with light pinkish hair appeared from the bushes. "Sorry to keep you waiting." They said in unison. "During this Ring Conflict, we will be the judges."

Leaning against the wall I knew everything is going to be fine, _for the moment_. Varia wouldn't try to attack anymore. I looked at the children in my arms, they were sound asleep. They must be exhausted by the scary events, not that I could blame them, it was quite scary.

Half listening to the Cervello I observed and compared the energies and muscle builds between Tsuna's Family and Varia and soon I concluded Varia was stronger in every single way. I just wondered _how_ Tsuna and his Family managed to win the conflict. But then again, energy and muscle didn't say anything about skill, determination and luck.

"Our lives!?"

Tsuna's shouting brought me back from my thoughts.

"The location will be Namimori Middle School, late at night." One of the Cervello said. "We will explain the details there."

"We will be waiting for you at eleven o'clock tomorrow evening." The other one said. "Farewell." They both said in unison, jumping back into the bushes, disappearing from sight.

Tsuna tried to object, but was silenced by Xanxus's smirk. Also Varia left the site, leaving Tsuna and his guardians. The brunette fell down on his knees in despair.

"What to do!? What to do!?" He cried out.

Reborn wacked the brunette with the transformed Leon, knocking him out.

"Reborn-san! What are you doing!?" The self-proclaimed right-hand man shouted out.

"He was panicking too much." The hitman explained calmly. "Go home and rest up. Tomorrow's going to be a hard day."

Leon transformed again, this time in some kind of lasso and it wrapped itself around the brunette. "Let's go back, Sharon." The hitman said to me. "You need to rest too."

"Yeah…"

"Wait, let me help you, Sharon-san!" I heard. Glancing at the source I saw Yamamoto walking towards me. "It must be heavy, carrying all three of them."

"It's all right, Takeshi-kun. They're pretty light." I answered with a small smile. "You can go home and rest up."

"No, I insist." And without any protest he took Fuuta from my arms, leaving me with Lambo and I-pin.

And like that we walked followed Reborn to the Sawada residence, though the Storm guardian was walking behind us moping about me and Yamamoto going to the Boss' house.

[===]

"Ne, Takeshi-kun. You don't have to walk me back to my hotel, you know?"

"My dad says that walking a girl back home is a man's duty!"

"Hm… Then you'll grow up in a fine man."

"Hahaha! Is that so?"

Yamamoto and I were walking to my hotel after dropping off the kids. I didn't feel like to have dinner at the Sawadas, so I excused myself for the evening. Yamamoto insisted to walk me back because it was already dark and for an airhead he was quite stubborn. Gokudera stayed for dinner though.

"Say, are you all right now?" Yamamoto asked. "You were quite shaken up before those guys arrived."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you." I replied. "And how are you? Do you feel anxious? Your opponent is the long haired guy, right?"

"Actually I feel quite excited about it!" The baseball boy answered cheerfully.

"Excited!?" I exclaimed in surprise, looking up at the boy. He was half a head taller than I was.

"Yeah. At first I couldn't help to feel angry, angry at myself because I was so weak. I couldn't help to think about defeating him while I was training. But when we were all together, I realized it wasn't just my fight; it was everyone's fight. Somehow I felt so much stronger when we were all together. It felt like we could take them on easily."

"Hm… The strength of friendship, I guess."

"Maa ne."

"So, what kind of training did you do?"

"I learnt kendo from my old man. He taught me his style, the Shigure Soen Ryu. He says it's an invisible style." The teen said proudly.

"That's quite impressive."

Feeling a vibration in my purse I took out my phone. I saw it was a message from Valentino. Opening it I read the contents,

'_I heard what happened from Iemitsu. Are you all right? Did Xanxus recognized you? I can't help to think what you said before. Contact me asap! –Dino.'_

I stared at my phone for a while and let out a sigh. Somehow I had the feeling that my Italian friend was starting to get a little bit overprotective.

"What's the matter?" Yamamoto asked, noticing my sigh.

"It's nothing important. It's just Dino." I answered him. Pressing on my reply field I texted him my reply,

'_I'm guessing you're still training Hibari, considering you texted me instead of calling. Don't worry, I'm fine. As far as I know he didn't recognize me, so no worries there. Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself and your pupil? The next meeting is at Namimori Middle tomorrow night, 23h. If I were you I'd take him far away from the school, very far. Xo Sharon.'_

"So tell me about yourself." I said to the teen next to me, offering a conversation topic.

I had a feeling that the next day would be life changing, _again_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just realized I'm already over 20 chapters… I was shocked lol! And I was even more shocked when I saw the number of followers/favourites! Thank you very much for your support!

Anyway, new chapter! A little bit longer than the previous one and Varia arrived! _DUNDUNDUN _*dramatic BGM*I'm starting to wonder whether Namimori's cursed or not, I mean, since Sharon's arrival she didn't have one normal day. But then again, her life wasn't really normal in the first place! Anyway a few notes.

In the anime Shoichi met Lambo after the Conflict, but it didn't make sense when I rewatched the revelation of the parallel words and TYL Shoichi's past. So I went with the manga-version, talking about an early foreshadowing lol! Amano-sensei managed to surprise me with that one!  
><em>Maa ne<em>: Something like that. – I felt it was more Takeshi-like to use the Japanese term instead the translated version.

Review replies:

_Allykrau: _*takes out a sparkle beam* Kira kira pika pika~ *blinds herself in the meantime* All right, enough sparkles lol! But yea, sparkly people can sure be… sparkly. As for chemistry… I apologize if I reminded you of bad times. xD

_KiraLoveless:_ Did it help with your presentation? ;D I was actually having a smoothie when I wrote that part lol!

_Runriran: _A part of your question has been answered in this chapter. I won't say anything about the future though :3 I still have trouble with the current Arc D:

_Yoruko Rhapsodos: _Well, if the main OC lives on the other side of the world, with no connection to Tsuna and co, it would be hard not to make OCs, right? Though I am glad you read all the way to the end, or skipped midway, even though you were horrified about a few things lol! I guess Sharon's not your typical otaku.

_Yamiroo Alice: _Hm… Shall I draw/sketch DinoxSharon, then? (¬‿¬) To satisfy the DinoxSharon fans?

_lilsakuraxxXX: _I hope it helped for your review lol! And what's exactly a mini-mes? :x

Thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"Why did I accept this again…?" I muttered to myself. "Right… That damn hitman actually <em>blackmailed<em> me…"

I was standing in front of Namimori Middle School. Last night Reborn asked me to tutor students at the middle school and when I refused he threatened to tell the others about my background, including my friends on the other side of the world. That was the last thing I wanted so I coped with his so-called request. I was naïve to think he wouldn't blackmail me, or anything else, because of my familial connections with the Ninth. Now I think about it, Iemitsu was using me too to protect the more vulnerable ones. Did I slowly became their subordinate or something?

So at 7:45AM, after pushing away my thoughts, I walked into the school with the documents that were delivered to my hotel room. I asked for directions to the principal's office at the reception desk and about five minutes later I stood in front of the office. After knocking I waited for a reply and after a '_come in'_ I entered the office.

The principal was your typical Japanese middle aged man. His hair was greying a little and he was wearing a normal brown suit and a matching necktie. The office was also your typical office; bookcases, desk, plants, sofas for guests and a small coffee table. On the walls were a few post boards with some papers sticking on it. Higher to the ceiling I saw several portraits, they were probably the former principals of Namimori Middle.

"Good morning, Kouchou-sensei." I greeted the principal. "My name is Lin Sharon and I am here for the open tutoring vacancy. I believe professor Boreen has already notified you of my arrival."

According to the note, that was attached to the documents, I had to mention the vacancy and professor Boreen. I remembered Boreen was one of Reborn's identities, like Master Pao Pao.

"Ah, yes, Lin-san. I have been expecting you. It is an honour to meet one of professor Boreen's acquaintances." The principle said gleefully. "I've heard great things about you."

"It is an honour to meet you too." I said with a polite smile. It had been a while I had to act all fake like this. "The professor mentioned a lot about Namimori Middle School and I was glad there was a vacancy available. Hopefully we will work together without any problems." Though inwardly I was cursing the infant for dragging me into this. I would rather babysit Lambo than tutor teens in their puberty. Besides, I didn't even have the right papers to stay in Japan for longer than 40 days, let alone to _work_.

"I am glad to hear that, Lin-san. Please follow me to the teacher lounge. There will be a meeting in a few minutes. It is a great opportunity to introduce yourself to your colleagues. We will also discuss the tutoring program with various students from various classes."

"That sounds great, Kouchou-sensei. After you."

[===]

"First years, math; ten students... Biology; seven students... Science; eleven students... English; nine students..." I muttered as I wrote down the names of the students for each subject. It seemed Reborn told the principal I could tutor universal subjects only and I was thankful for that. It would be a _disaster_ if I had to tutor Japanese history or the Japanese language itself because I had absolutely no knowledge about it. Speaking the language was no problem, reading the language was all right, but writing… let's not talk about that. It was also the reason why I wrote the students' names down in _romaji_.

"Second years, math; twelve students... Biology; six students... Science; eighteen students... English; twelve students... Third years, math eleven students... Biology; six students... Science; ten students… English; nine students…"

"Lin-sensei?"

Looking up from my notes I saw one of the male teachers I met at the meeting.

"Ah, ehm… Yamura-sensei?"

"Yes, Yamura Kenjiro. Nice to meet you." He said with a small bow. "I teach biology to the first and second years."

Standing up I introduced myself in the same manner. "How may I help you?" I added after the introduction.

"Would you like to review the textbooks for your tutor lessons?"

"Yes, I would really appreciate that. Do you have extra textbooks of each subjects for each year?"

"We have extras in the storage. I believe the Disciplinary Committee have them ready for you. I believe professor Boreen notified the head of the committee yesterday."

It took me a moment to process what he said. Reborn actually notified _Hibari_ that I was going to tutor students at his precious school. How did the teen even accept that proposal, although… knowing Reborn he probably used some excuse to let Hibari fight him _or me_… in other words, the fighting maniac had probably a prey in his sight. Luckily he was out of town, thanks to Valentino's taunting.

"I see." I replied. "Where can I find this committee?"

"I will show you the way, but I would rather not enter the room. Believe it or not, but the committee's members are quite… unique."

"I understand, Yamura-sensei. I heard of them from professor Boreen."

[===]

Walking through the school made me feel nostalgic. It reminded me of my days in high school in my first life, not this life. It wouldn't even be a comparison to the academy I attended in the States. Yamura and I chatted about the school and its facilities and soon enough we reached the reception room.

"Here it is. If there's any trouble to carry the books, ask them for help. They will help you carrying them. I have to go to prepare class for 1-C. Good luck."

Without waiting for my reply he turned around and walked away. Was it just me or was he actually _afraid_? Sighing inwardly I knocked on the door of the reception room and waited for a reply. Soon enough the door opened and a tall male stood in front of me. Looking up, I had to refrain myself from laughing out loud. The first thing I saw was the pompadour, then a twig and then the rest of his face. I couldn't help it, the hairstyle was _ridiculous_. Though I had to give the second-in-command, Kusakabe, credits to have the patience to do his hair.

"How can I help you?" He asked briskly. I noted he was trying to give off some kind of scary vibe, but unfortunately for him, he failed.

"Good morning." I greeted him with a small bow. "My name is Lin Sharon and I am here to collect the textbooks for the tutoring."

"Then you must be the new teacher. Fuuki-Iinchou left a small note about that. Please follow me."

Following the tall teen I looked around the room. It was very spacious and it was nicely decorated, couldn't expect less of the most fearsome group in town. He stopped in front of a large bookcase and took out a large box filled with books.

"That's a lot more than I thought…" I muttered out without thinking.

"Well, it seems Fuuki-Iinchou collected every edition of each book."

I let out a small sigh, "Well, at least Hibari is thorough."

"That is our leader!" The teen said proudly. "Shall I help you with this box? It's quite heavy."

"Only if you want to."

"Then let me carry this. I believe your assigned classroom is…"

"B-wing, second floor. Thank you very much, ehm…?"

"Kusakabe. Kusakabe Tetsuya."

"Thank you very much, Kusakabe-kun."

[===]

It was already noon and I was still sorting out the textbooks. I was starting to wonder whether Hibari really was thorough or just wanted to get revenge on me in a very childish way. In any way, having _twelve editions_ of the same book was just… ridiculous. My slow pace of reading Japanese didn't help either.

"And do you like it here?" A familiar squeaky voice asked.

My heart jumped a little of surprise, I was still not used to Reborn's sudden appearances. But then again, it was only my fifth day in Namimori. "The environment and the teachers are nice." I answered him. "Kusakabe-kun was nice too. He carried the heavy box all the way from the A-wing to here, though I could tell he was very relieved to let go of the box."

Looking at the hitman I saw him sitting on one of the desks, "I assume you arranged the necessary papers for this because I know I don't have them."

"Of course." The hitman said with a smug smile.

Seeing his attitude I could only think of one thing, false documents. Well, I shouldn't be surprised, it _is _the mafia we're talking about after all.

"So how is your schedule?" He asked me.

"It's all right, afternoon classes only. But I wonder if it's possible to tutor a subject in just one hour." I replied to him.

"The classes aren't mandatory, so there is a chance only a few will actually show up."

"Well, that's true and by the way, what's going on in science class? A total of 20 students failed miserably and 50 more students barely made it on their last test."

"Nezu Dohachiro teaches science to them. He has quite a personality."

"Nezu… Nezu…" I muttered, trying to remember the name and matching face. "Ah, that surly man with glasses! He was quite boosting about himself being an elite or something… he didn't leave a very good impression on me…"

"Hm. Anyway, it's time for lunch. Let's go."

The hitman jumped off the table and walked out of the room. With a small sigh I stood up and followed him, I still didn't know the location of the cafeteria.

[===]

"For problem 34 we have a coordinate system and the rectangle OABC with O in the origin. O and B are connected making a diagonal. B has the coordinates (5,2) meaning x = 5 and y = 2. Question one, what is the formula of the diagonal."

I was tutoring math to the second years. It was about linear equations in combination with a little geometry. As expected not everyone on the list was attending the tutoring, not even Tsuna. I couldn't blame him though, the first battle was tonight and he was probably worrying about it. So instead of twelve students there were only seven.

"Do you know which formula you have to use here?" I asked to the class.

A girl with medium length brown hair raised her arm with hesitation. Looking at the student list I looked for her picture and called out her name.

"Yes, Kawachi-san."

"Ehm, y = px + q." She answered timidly.

"Correct." I replied her with a smile. Turning around I wrote the formula on the blackboard. "The general formula is _y = px + q_. We know p is the slope of our linear gr–"

Before I could finish my sentence the door opened with quite some force and a familiar brunette stumbled into the room, followed by the familiar tanned teen.

"Yo, Sawada! You're even late for extra afternoon classes!" A student called out. "And so is Yamamoto! Were you focusing on baseball again?"

"Ahaha! Maa ne! The kid told me to attend these extra lessons." Yamamoto replied in his cheerful manner. "Sorry we're late, sensei!"

"Ha! As always you don't make much sense." Another student called out.

"Yamamoto-kun, Sawada-kun." I said as I turned towards the two of them. "I know the extra classes are not mandatory, but refrain yourself to be late if you decide to go."

Probably recognizing my voice the two boys looked at me with a mild surprise, "Sharon-san!" Both of them exclaimed, though one was cheerful and the other was full of bewilderment.

"At school call me _sensei_, now take a seat. We don't have all day, do we?"

With a small laugh and a small answer the two boys got seated and we resumed the lesson.

[===]

_DING DONG_

"All right, that will be all for today. If you have more questions feel free to come by. Have a nice weekend everyone!"

My second and last class was over and I turned around to wipe off my scribbling and drawings of the extra biology lesson for the first years. It was quite a challenge to explain all the biological terms in a language I wasn't used to, but nonetheless I had the feeling the students actually learnt something from my drawings and _awkward_ explanations. After cleaning the blackboard I sat down in my chair and looked over my notes. I wrote down the difficulties each student had, a good tutor needs to determine what the student already knows and what not. At least that was _my_ definition of a tutor.

As I was trying to think up a solution to help the student a knock was heard. Looking up I saw the door opening revealing the headmaster.

"Ah, good afternoon Kouchou-sensei. What brings you here?" I greeted the man.

"Good afternoon, Lin-sensei. I was wondering about your first day." The man greeted back.

"Everything went very well. The students are nice, the colleagues are very friendly. It was a very nice first day." I said with satisfaction and it _wasn't_ a lie. I may have been blackmailed to do this, but if I left that out, it was quite a nice day. Perhaps tutoring teens _was_ better than babysitting Lambo.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Lin-sensei." The headmaster said happily. "I have a schedule for you about our weekly meetings. We will discuss about several subjects including a student's progress on their subjects."

Standing up I accepted the schedule, "I understand, Kouchou-sensei. I will review the students' progress."

"All right, then I'll be going now. Have a nice weekend, Lin-sensei."

"Have a nice weekend, Kouchou-sensei."

With a slight bow the headmaster left the classroom. I walked back to my desk and looked at the schedule. The meetings were on Fridays at 8 AM and on Wednesdays 3:30 PM. There were also some other documents about the school regulations. As I read the regulation I heard my phone vibrating. Accepting the call I put my phone between my ear and shoulder, "Sharon speaking."

"_Yo, Sharon-chan! I heard you started tutoring at Nami-chuu! How was your first day?"_

"It was a good day, thank you for asking, Iemitsu. How's your day?"

"_Mine wasn't thrilling at all and I had to miss Nana's cooking!"_

"Miss her cooking? Don't tell you're already gone back to Italy?"

"_No, I'm not. But I think I will in a few days to check up on some things."_

"Is it because of what I said?"

"_Yeah, I have to make sure everything is all right at HQ."_

"I see, but that's not the reason you called, right?"

"_No, I wanted to ask you about tonight's battle."_

"Tonight's battle, huh… No matter how much I want to skip it, I have a feeling either you or Reborn will drag me to it. So I'll be there, even though you might not see me there."

"_So you'll be hiding."_

"Probably. Anyway, I'm going to hang up. If I want dinner before the counterparty arrives, I have to buy something now. See you."

I ended the call without waiting for him to reply. He did that multiple times to me and this time it was my turn to do that and it felt _great_. Funny how something small like this could make me feel all pleased. Checking the time I saw it was already past four. Sorting out the documents I put them carefully in my bag and left the school to buy some food and binoculars.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP<em>

Slowly my hand reached for the soft beeping sound, "I don't remember putting this as my alarm…" I muttered half asleep. Looking around I saw an unfamiliar place, but soon enough I remembered where I was. I was at the infirmary of Namimori Middle School. After I bought my stuff I returned to the school to resume my work. After 5 PM Kusakabe entered the classroom and notified me the school was going to close, so I said I would be done soon. After that I hid myself in the empty infirmary and lay down to sleep, curtain closed.

"They are not really thorough with their checkups, are they…?" I muttered as I removed my energy filter. I already recognized Varia's energies, minus Xanxus and Mammon, and soon I sensed more people surrounding the building. I also recognized Tsuna's Rain, Storm and Sun guardians. Checking the time I saw it was already 22:50. Getting up, I made the bed sheets and I walked with my bags towards the teacher's lounge to get the key to the roof. Walking towards my destination I sensed Tsuna and Lambo going towards the other guardians. Reborn was probably with them.

Opening the door there was a small gust of wind and I halted for a moment before stepping on the roof. I sensed some movement on my left and I walked towards the fence. Looking down I saw silhouettes and a big cage on the school ground. Soon the cage illuminated and I had to squint my eyes at the sudden brightness. Because of the light I could see the members and the two Cervellos standing around the cage.

I sat down and took a bento box. I didn't have dinner yet and I was quite hungry. Taking out my new bought binoculars I peered through it as I ate my dinner. I couldn't hear what they were saying and my skill at lip-reading was zero. Either I had to purchase some neat spy gadgets or I had to learn lip-reading. Or I could do both.

When I saw some Varia members glancing in my direction, I froze. I knew sudden movements could cause even more suspicion and I didn't need the trouble. I didn't know whether they couldn't see me or not. Cold sweat was running down my spine and I didn't dare to move. Was it possible for them to sense my presence? There was a possibility that they could, but in a different way than I did.

A few minutes went by and I saw Lussuria and Ryohei walking towards the cage. Luckily all attention were on them and the previous tension I had, dispersed. Following their movements with my binoculars I saw Ryohei shouting something as he suddenly turned back to his friends. A few seconds later the four boys formed a circle and I could hear the boxer yelling loudly _Ryohei, fight!_ and unwittingly I smiled at his enthusiasm.

When the two Sun candidates stepped into the cage I felt some of the energies surrounding the school fading away. I recognized Iemitsu and Basil's energies, I guessed they were forcing their way in. In the meantime the Cervello checked the rings and Ryohei threw his jersey aside, revealing his upper body. I couldn't help to whistle softly, he had quite a body for a fifteen-year-old. And apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that, Lussuria got closer to the teen and checked his body with an adoring expression. Well, his body language told me he was adoring the teen's body.

Ryohei took his stance, also Lussuria threw his flamboyant jacket aside and again I whistled softly. His upper body wasn't fully revealed but I could tell it was well developed. Blame Uncle Ivan for my adoration of well-toned bodies. Young or old, a nice body is a nice body.

"…" _Scratch that. _That sounded just too _wrong_.

Looking at their stances I could tell it was Boxing versus Muay Thai. Out of experience I knew the latter had the upper hand, but this is the extreme Ryohei we're talking about. And if my memory was right, he won this battle.

Suddenly it was _extremely_ bright and I had to close my eyes in order not to blind myself. Putting down my binoculars I saw the whole cage shining in white light. In other words, I couldn't see anything but white.

Looking away I focused on my sensing ability and resumed my dinner. Following the battle I sensed the opponent made the first strike and soon another one. The teen went back a little at the second strike and I could hear him scream loudly. Instead of resuming, Lussuria waited. The boxing captain charged in and the opponent flew back but soon enough he charged in again. Lussuria was probably moving midair and the two of them collided. Hearing Ryohei screaming about his arm, I assumed he was the one getting damage.

There was a few seconds of silence before I heard a new, but familiar voice, "Stand up, _kora_!"

Realizing it was Colonello I looked down and there I saw a seagull carrying the Rain Arcobaleno. I couldn't hear what he was saying but not long after that I could hear the teen shouting, "I've been waiting for those words!"

After some idle moments I sensed Lussuria moving at a high pace, I could only guess he had amazing footwork. The footwork Uncle Ivan tried to teach me when I was still younger. Ryohei's energy was rising slowly and at the same moment I sensed someone approaching me. Because of the battle I failed to notice the movements of the energies. I took a mental note to focus more on my environment.

Glancing back I saw a dark figure, male, medium height, black suit. It didn't seem he was talking to someone on his wireless, assuming he had one, so I let him approach me.

"Miss, this is a restricted area. Identify yourself."

Turning around, still in my sitting position, I looked at the man, "The name's Sharon and apparently I fell asleep."

Before the man could say anything else I put my hands on the concrete and pushed up my legs. Turning around on my arms I kicked the side of his neck, making the man fall sideward. At the same moment I heard Ryohei shouting _Maximum Canon. _

"Come on… I missed the good part thanks to you…" I muttered to the unconscious man. I checked his pulse making sure he was indeed unconscious and not… _dead. _Kicking the side of one's neck is a lot trickier than hitting it with the side of the hand. After confirming he was still alive, I took off his necktie I bound his hands behinds his back and returned to my place on the roof.

Looking down it was pitch black. Taking my binoculars again I peered down and saw the participants idling again. It seemed Reborn was explaining something because Lussuria had this proud pose. Was it something about Varia quality? I couldn't remember it clearly.

There was some bickering between the two Suns and I found it quite funny, especially Lussuria's body language. I started to recall why I liked the flamboyant Varia member in the series.

Ryohei charged in with his right fist and Lussuria showed his footwork. This time I could see it instead of sensing it and I couldn't help to feel admiration as a fellow martial artist. The teen charged in again with his right and his opponent took it with his left knee. His knee shone a little in the moonlight. Did he had a metal kneecap? I couldn't see it clearly. The boxer screamed out and I saw blood coming out his arm.

At that moment I paled. Looking at his other arm, I saw it was also covered in blood, not to mention the scratches and bruises on his torso. His condition was bad, _very bad_. The feelings of admiration disappeared and was replaced by horror. How could I forget that the fellow martial artist was an _assassin _and not to mention the _life or death battle._

Looking at the entrance of the school I spotted Iemitsu, Basil, Kyoko and her best friend Hana I believe. The light brunette girl ran towards the cage and shouted something. Looking back at Tsuna I saw he was panicking. Well, of course he was. I mean _why_ were those two girls on the school grounds in the first place?

I saw there was some kind of conversation going on, but thanks to that the older teen managed to stand up. Feeling his energy going up, I saw the assassin jumping up readying himself to use his knee again. The two of them collided and there was a hearable crack, breaking the kneecap into pieces. The man fell down and started to panic. At the same time Colonello flew towards Kyoko and said something to her, only to fly away as he grabbed the girl's sleeve. Her friend followed suit, leaving the scene behind them.

Looking back at Lussuria I saw he was trembling. Ryohei said something to him, but the assassin stood back up demanding something and without warning there was a blast, an orange blast. Something exploded on Lussuria's back, making him fall forwards. Blood was seeping out his back and his life force was getting low, really low.

Putting down my binoculars I looked at my half-eaten bento with narrowed eyes. The Sun battle was over. Ryohei won, but somehow I felt miserable. I thought I would feel pleased for Ryohei winning, but I didn't.

Hearing a loud explosion I peered down again. The cage was falling apart, leaving, what looked like, a boxing ring. The robot picked up Lussuria and threw the half ring at Ryohei. Varia and the two Cervello disappeared into the night.

Standing up I looked again at my bento, I wasn't hungry anymore. As I recalled what I saw, I realized why I felt miserable. The realization made me even more miserable.

"Just _what_ was I thinking!" I hissed in disgust, refraining myself of slamming my head into a nearby wall. "Eating while watching a _real_ life or death battle… Admiring a contestant while the other is covered in serious wounds…This ain't the movies… I'm_ ridiculous_…"

That settled it, I was still in denial. A part of me still thought this whole thing was a _show_, a _dream_, a _set up_.

"_Heh…_ I knew it was too good to be true to accept it in a mere five days… _GODDAMNIT!_"

Grabbing my stuff I jumped off the roof, I needed to think.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo, Sharon! What's up? It's rare for you to video call me."<em> My American childhood friend said cheerfully. After looking at me again he frowned, _"Hey, you look awful. What happened?"_

Smiling at his bluntness and concern answered him tiredly, "I think I'm going mad. Things are crazy here and when I thought about the events, it was morning in a flash."

I was back at my hotel room and it was already 8AM. I spend the entire night meditating and thinking, but I was still lost. In the end I needed someone to _talk_ to. At first I wanted to call Valentino because he knew about my family background, but I didn't know how to tell him that I knew about the upcoming events. Aunt Rei was no option because she was in Italy with the fake Ninth and so were Uncle Ivan, Alfonso and K. It was possible their phones were bugged. Though Alicia, Luke and Roberto were good friends, I didn't know how approach them with troubles like this. So James was my only option left. I mean, he and I grew up together. We knew each other better than others.

"_Can you tell what happened? I mean, only if it's appropriate." _He asked worriedly.

Looking at my friend on my phone I heaved a sigh, "I told you I found out about my family background, right?"

"_Yeah… The way you wrote it your mail made me believe it was some serious business."_

"It is. It's incredible, incredibly dangerous."

"_What!?"_ My brunette friend looked panicked for a moment. _"Don't tell me you're involved in some kind of crime syndicate!?" _

I chuckled, "Heh, let me tell you this. It's _very close_ to a crime syndicate."

"_What!? Wait, wait, Sharon! I don't know whether I want to know about it…"_

"Don't worry about it, James. I won't tell you, at least not now. By the way, how are you? How's school?"

"_Ah… I'm fine. The teachers are nagging about how important our last year in high school is and blahblahblah. You know, the usual stuff."_

"Hm… I can imagine it."

"_Right… I forgot, you graduated without going through high school. You smartass."_

I let out a chuckle, "Call me whatever you want, James. That ain't even an insult anymore."

"_Hey, never mind what I said. What's going on?" _

There was a moment of silence. I didn't know how to tell him about my situation, but not saying anything wouldn't solve anything at all. Letting out another sigh I started to talk.

"Say James, how would you feel if you discovered you lived inside some series you watched."

"_Huh?"_ He said, visibly confused by what I said. _"What do you mean?"_

"Well, if you grew up like you've been growing up and suddenly you discovered your life is eerie similar to something you saw in a series you watched before. How would you react?"

"_Ehm… Confused? But also excited, I think? Why do you ask that?"_

"Because right now, my life is like that."

"_Eh!?"_

"I know it sounds crazy and it _is_ crazy, but ever since I arrived in Japan, almost every move is something I recognized out of a series. At first I thought it was some sick joke, but soon I realized it wasn't. I meditated and let go of my frustration and confusion, at least I thought I let go of them. But deep inside I still treated it like some of show and yesterday, there was this horrible battle and there was so much blood! People I know and I don't know got hurt and the worse thing is that I know what's going to happen next! I don't know whether to interfere or not. I don't know even know if I'm allowed to help these people! James, I'm so goddamn confused _and_ conflicted! I don't know what to do!"

I let go of my feelings and even started to yell in the end. It felt good, it was like tons of weight was removed from my shoulders. But nonetheless, I was still confused.

I let myself fall on the bed and looked at the brunette. He was thinking deeply about something. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up, _"Have you calmed down a little?"_

"No, I haven't."

"_Heh, this is sure a first. Seeing you losing your cool like this."_

"And I don't like it at all."

"_It's really hard to believe what you've just told me, but knowing you, you wouldn't go sprout stuff like that if it wasn't true."_

"I know it's hard to believe, that's why I said it's crazy. Even time traveling sounds more appealing than this."

"_Then, I assume you've made contact with the protagonist of the series you watched, right?" _

"Yeah, I have."

"_Then make sure to support him or her. I would do that if I was in your situation, especially if it has a special storyline to it. If I were you I wouldn't change the storyline even if I know there will be casualties. You said there was a battle yesterday, how did it end?"_

"Both parties were still alive, though one was barely alive and the other had some serious wounds."

"_I see and what's going to happen next?"_

"Tonight's another battle between a five-year-old boy and an adult male."

"_WHAT!?"_

"Exactly, but I figured out that much already though. About not interfering with the storyline and such, but how am I going to refrain myself from interfering with this one. Especially after seeing the bloody mess of yesterday's match."

"_Damn… Now I can sort of understand how you feel. That's terrible!"_

"The positive thing is that I know the kid will survive, he'll be in coma for a while but other than that, he survives."

"_I see, but even knowing that it doesn't soothe your feelings at that very moment, right?"_

"Exactly. Wait, why does it sound like you're in it too?"

It was weird. James was all in and didn't even question about the craziness of it. It even sounded he knew what I was talking about.

"_Because it sounds exciting? I don't know. You makes it sound like you're in some kind of sci-fi world and it's exciting to brainstorm about it! Even though you say it's super dangerous, I can't help to feel pumped up!"_

Blinking at his bold statement I started to laugh, "Pffft! James, you really are a screwed one, you know that right? I'm stressing about what to do and here you go talking about being excited."

"_I _do_ feel offended, you know. Calling me a screwed one. And I can't help it, I love sci-fi and supernatural stuff."_

"Heh. _Warui, warui,_ I didn't mean to offend you. But I'm really relieved that I can discuss this with you, without sounding too crazy. And when did you get into sci-fi stuff? I thought you loathed that genre."

"_I did. But after you mentioned that you had that sixth sense and sensing people, I looked it up and I guess I got hooked."_

"I told you about my ability!?"

"_Yeah, your ability to sense people. Don't you remember?"_

"No."

"_Don't tell me you're suffering of Alzheimer already."_

"Oh shoo you, James. You know I'm not perfect."

"_Heh. By the way, what is _warui_ or something like that? It didn't sound like English."_

"Ah, I guess it slipped out. Warui means _my bad_ in Japanese. It's used to apologize in an informal way, it's mostly used between close friends."

"_Hmm… I see. So have you calmed down now?"_

I paused before I answered, "Actually, I have. Thanks, James."

"_I'm not sure why you're thanking me, but you're welcome."_

"Still taking as much appreciations as you can. Just like when we were kids."

"_Back to you, Sharon! You're the one who always had that gleeful expression when someone complimented you."_

"Pfft! True, I won't deny that one. So back to the topic, partner in crime. What do you suggest I should do?"

"_Well, I don't know what will happen but you have to stay put. Do not interfere and only support the main cast from the shadows. That's all what I can say."_

"Support from the shadows… Thanks James, you've been a big help listening to me."

"_You're welcome. You know you can depend on us when you're in trouble. Are you going to prepare something for tonight's battle?"_

"Yeah, there's a thunderstorm tonight and I don't have a raincoat."

"_Heh, I see. Make sure to buy a dark blue or grey one."_

"Copy that, James. See you later then. And give my regards to Mrs. Peterson."

"_She'll get a heart attack if I do that. I haven't told her you're still alive."_

"Hm… Then you decide what to do with it."

"_Give me some time to approach the subject all right? Anyway, get some sleep too. You need it."_

"Thanks, see ya."

"_See ya."_

After the video call I felt exhausted, like someone switched on my sleeping mechanism. My eyelids felt heavy and soon I was out.

* * *

><p>It was already past ten in the evening and I was walking outside in my raincoat. The rain was heavy, but the pitter patter and the splashes eased my heavy mood, just a little. I couldn't help to worry about Lambo. No matter how much of an energy-draining brat he is, he didn't deserve to face Leviathan. That was Varia's Lighting Guardian's name, right?<p>

A bright flash and a loud rumble made me look up and there I saw Namimori Middle. I arrived much sooner than I wanted and as expected there were men stationed on various places outside the school. Inside I sensed Lambo's opponent, he was already standing standby. None of Tsuna's guardians had arrived yet.

I walked towards the front gate and for some reason my steps became heavier. Looking down I didn't see anything, but there was definitely_ something_. Was it some trap those men set up? If so then I started to understand why Iemitsu and Basil had to knock them down the night before.

"This place is currently restricted for the Vongola. Identify yourself."

Out of nowhere one of the Cervello appeared in front of me and at the same time another bright flash appeared, making the woman incredibly dreadful.

"The name is Sharon and I am an ally of the Vongola. I wish to attend the match between the Thunder guardians." I replied to her.

"Please show me proof you are an ally of the Vongola."

There was a loud rumble and I had the feeling the rain was pouring even harder. How was I even supposed to show her proof? The only thing that linked me with the Vongola was my blood and the bracelet, but I doubted she wanted any of that. The pouch? It was quite old, but the insignia was still visible. Decided to give it a try I opened a part of my raincoat, reaching for my purse. Opening it, I felt for the object. Feeling the soft fabric on my fingers I felt something round and flat inside of it, reminding me of something else. It was the pendant uncle Antonio gifted me many years ago. A pendant with _their _family crest on it, in other words, the _Cavallone insignia._

I wanted to punch myself for being so… ignorant, but that was not the right moment for it. Taking out the pendent I showed it to the Cervello. She observed it and gave it back to me.

"This is the Cavallone crest and therefore I will acknowledge you as an ally of the Vongola. You may proceed, but any interference with the battle will result to an immediately execution of you and the one who was helped will be disqualified."

_Execution._ It was understandable, but it really hit me in the stomach. "Understood." I replied and the heavy feeling on my legs disappeared.

"The battle will be hold on the roof at exactly eleven o'clock." And with that she disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm so sorry for the delay! Life's really busy, and still is D: I'm not sure if I can update every week, but I'll try my best!. I have mixed feelings about this chapter though… Tell me what you think of it.

Extra notes:

_Kouchou-sensei_: Principal/headmaster

Review replies:

_Yoruko Rhapsodos_: Hm… Regarding to that I guess Sharon fails indeed lol! Though she might have watched some anime before… things went crazy. And she might get along with them, but she might also not… Who knows…? ;D

_lilsakuraxxXX: _Ah… I see! Don't worry, it's not weird. I have them sometimes too lol!

_Allykrau:_ Sorry to hear that, but some teachers can't keep order in class. Have some experience myself, it really sucks. And no, I've never met someone who punched with a smile… That's just darn creepy! Though if Kyoko has an alter ego… Who knows… Are you going to write about it? ;D

_A fan (guest)_: Thank you!

_Yamiroo Alice: _I've sent you a PM some time ago, don't know if you've received it lol! And I've accomplished my mission of making an anxious scene. Hooray!  
>For those who are interested, a DinoxSharon sketch on my profile.<p>

_MetroNeko: _Yes, it was indeed an Olaf moment lol! I remembered my little sister showing me that scene of that movie a few days after I posted that chapter. I was like having a déjà vu moment lol!

_KiraLoveless:_ I've never watched Star Wars, so I don't know whether it was bad or good you had that reference lol. I wonder what Xanxus would do if Sharon indeed said that, would his reaction be OOC or would it be just a grunt and taking out his guns… Hm… *thinks out different scenarios*

Thank you all for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **First of all, sorry for the delay! It took me longer than expected to write out the chapter. As an apology I also wrote and added chapter 25, so a double update! :D

Secondly, thank you for the reviews and good luck wishings! I think most of my exams went well, but not too sure of it... Who knows what kind of stupid mistakes I made... But for now, holidays! ^-^ Besides, everyone in my neighbourhood is celebrating because we won 3 out of 3 in the match group at FIFA World Cup ;D Go Holland, go!

Ehem... Anyway, here are chapter 24 and 25!

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.<em>

* * *

><p>When I stepped on the roof I had to squint my eyes at a sudden brightness. The floor was shining brightly and not much later a loud rumble was heard. After that it became dark again and the pitter patter of the rain was all I heard again.<p>

I waited for my eyes to get adjusted to the darkness again and when they did, I saw the battlefield for the Thunder Guardians. I saw the outline of a large hexagon and on each corner stood a large lightning rod, there was also a rod in the center of it. The outline was made by a thick metal wire. Within the large one were more hexagons, each one was smaller to fit in each other. The hexagons were connected with each corner by another metal wire, making the whole field look like a spider's web.

On the other side of the field I saw Levianthan's silhouette. I have felt his watching stare on me from the moment I set foot on the roof, but not much later the feeling of being watched was gone. He probably dismissed me for some trash or something, which I was thankful for that. I was definitely not ready to go head on against someone who could manipulate electricity. Standing in the shadows I waited for Tsuna and the others to arrive, I was fifteen minutes early after all.

[===]

Ten minutes went by and Lambo, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn and Ryohei set foot on the roof.

"Th-The roof!" Was the first thing I heard Tsuna call out.

"W-What the hell is this?" Gokudera followed.

"Tonight's combat area will be fitted with lightning rods for the match between the Thunder Guardians, the _Elettrico Circuito_." One of the Cervello announced.

Another bright flash appeared and hit one of the rods, making the field glow with brightly for the third time since my arrival.

"Uwah! The floor is shining!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"The Elettrico Circuito's floor has been coated with a special conductor." Cervello continued. "The lightning that strikes the rods will be discharged onto the floor at several times its normal potency."

"No way… You'll be burnt to death from just standing there!" The brunette commented in disbelief.

"They knew there was going to be a thunderstorm tonight and set this up!" Gokudera said angrily.

At that moment Lambo ran towards the _Elettrico Circuito_, "Lambo-san's gonna play on that!" He shouted excitedly.

Without thinking I called out to the child, "Lambo, wait."

He turned around after hearing my voice and so did the other guardians, "Who's there!?" Gokudera shouted.

"Arara, Sharon? You came to play too?" Lambo said as he ran toward me into the shadows. It seemed the child recognized my voice instantly. "Let's play together on the shiny thing!"

"Sharon-san!?"

"That woman!?"

"Who's Sharon?"

Picking the child up I stepped out of the shadows, "I'm sorry, Lambo. No matter how much I want to play with you on that thing, I'm not allowed to." I said.

Walking towards the group I greeted them, "Good evening, sorry if I startled you."

"Why are you here, woman!?" Gokudera shouted.

"I'm here for Lambo, of course." I answered him. "And why are you always so angry at me? Did I do something to you?"

I knew it wasn't the right time to chitchat, but having someone mad at me for no reason was new. Well, it was more I wasn't used to it anymore. After all, I had been living with people who treated me with respect whether I wanted or not.

"Because everyone who's older than me is my enemy!" He stated bluntly. "Except for the Tenth's parents."

I blinked a few times before I actually registered what he said and I was rather perplexed_._ How was it possible to see everyone older than you as the enemy? Then then again, he had quite some past if I remember correctly. While I was musing about how someone could think like that, Lambo managed to get out of my arms and was shouting something at Tsuna.

"Yo sensei! You're here because you're worried about that kid, right?" Yamamoto said. "Don't worry about Gokudera, he's always like that!"

"I see…" I muttered, still musing about the bomber's statement. "Good to know that…, Takeshi-kun."

"So this time you won't watch from afar?" Reborn said. He was sitting on the tall teen's shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"Guardian of Thunder, please come to the center of the battleground." Cervello said, addressing to Lambo. "Your opponent has been waiting for two hours."

"T-Two hours!" I heard Tsuna exclaim.

Another bright flash appeared, revealing Leviathan on the other side of the field.

"T-There he is!" He shouted in terror. At the same moment the other Varia members arrived excluding Xanxus and Lussuria.

"Levi showed up two hours early again?" The one named Belphegor said.

"Unlike you, he gets overzealous at times." Mammon replied him.

"I can't believe him."

"Hurry up and finish it already!" Squalo shouted.

"All right, Sawada! Let's do the usual!" Ryohei suddenly shouted. Turning my head at the sudden outburst I saw he's grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"Eh? The usual?" The brunette asked confusingly.

Then the older teen grabbed Lambo and at the same time Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera and me towards the group.

"Eh? W-Wha?" I cried out in surprise, not expecting the sudden activity and before I knew it, I stood arm in arm in a circle.

"Put some spirit into it!" Ryohei shouted. "LAMBO, FIGHT!"

"OOH!" Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo shouted loudly. Tsuna followed with a weak response of his own, Gokudera and I stayed silent. I couldn't help it, it was _awkward._

"Gyahaha! That was fun! One more time!" Lambo shouted gleefully.

"No, we won't!" Tsuna retorted.

"Tsuna's stingy, stingy, stingy."

"But is he really going to be okay?" Yamamoto wondered.

"He absolutely doesn't understand what's going on." Gokudera said.

"Of course I understand, you idiot!" Lambo shouted at the silverette.

Tsuna walked towards the child and crouched down to his eyelevel, "Lambo, listen to me." He said as he patted the child's head. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. I don't know why dad decided to pick you but it's not right that a kid like you has to fight. Lambo, you don't want to die yet, do you?"

"Ararara? Tsuna, didn't you know?" Lambo said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Lambo-san in invincible, so he won't die." He resumed nonchalantly as he picked in his nose.

"Lambo, listen to Tsuna seriously." I said to him as I crouched down next to Tsuna to removed Lambo's finger from his nose. "And don't pick your nose. It's dirty."

"Meh, Lambo-san doesn't need to listen to anyone."

"Then is Lambo a naughty boy? Mama wouldn't like that…"

"Ah… Lambo-san isn't a naughty boy!"

"Then will you listen to Tsuna?"

The child looked at the brunette and then back at me, "Okay, Lambo-san isn't a naughty boy so he will listen to Tsuna."

"That's a good boy." I said with a fondness smile. Eyeing at Tsuna I nodded for him to go on, though I noted he looked down awkwardly.

"Lambo, don't use the ten year bazooka, okay?" Tsuna said to the child, back with a serious expression. "Adult Lambo asked me not to use it, but if you're still going take these with you."

He took out a pair of old looking horns. Having a feeling Lambo would retort I looked at him with stern expression.

"Eeh… They look dirty! I don't want… 'em…" Lambo said with a little pout after he saw me.

"Just take them!" Tsuna said as he put the horns in the child's afro.

Fixing his afro Lambo turned around and started to walk away, "Then here I go!" He called out cheerfully.

"Lambo, let's play cops and robbers again, _ne_?" I called out after him.

"Okay! Lambo-san will win again!"

"He's so full of energy." Yamamoto commented. "Hey, sensei. Are you all right?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." I replied as I watched Lambo going to the Cervello, asking them how to play with the Elettrico Circuito. My emotions were like a hurricane, but I had to stand firm. Besides I had another _mission_ tonight_._ "By the way, Takeshi-kun. Why do you call me sensei?"

"Because you said to call you that when we're at school, right?"

I looked at the teen with a deadpan, trying to see whether he was serious or not. It was true that I told him to call me sensei at school, but I thought he knew I meant in classes only. Unfortunately for me it seemed he wasn't fooling around.

"Why would you call her sensei anyway?" Gokudera asked irritably.

Before anyone could answer the Cervello announced the start of the match, "Then now, the battle for the Ring of Thunder, Leviathan versus Lambo. Battle start!"

While Lambo was still trying to figure out how to _play_ with the field, Leviathan just stared at him with disgust. If it wasn't a life or death battle it might be a funny sight, but right now I could only hope Lambo would use the bazooka _soon_ despite Tsuna's statement of not using it.

Lambo jumped on one of the wires and Tsuna was getting a panic attack, "Argh! I can't watch!" He cried out.

"_Ahoshi!_ Don't get on that! You'll be electrified!" Gokudera shouted.

No matter how much he would deny it, he did care for the child. That much was obvious by looking at his behaviour. And as if the situation wasn't horrible enough, another bright flash appeared, hitting a rod. In only milliseconds the field shone brightly with electricity and Lambo screamed out in pain.

"Lambo!" Tsuna and I shouted in unison.

Wanting to check his condition, I stepped forward. I knew that such a large amount of electricity would have stopped one's heart. No, it would have _fried_ everyorgan in the body. Even though I remember Lambo could withstand a large amount of electricity, I couldn't help to worry about his condition.

Before I could move any further Reborn halted me, "Wait, Sharon." He said. "For you to be here, I guess there are conditions, am I right?"

The hitman was sharp to reason out that there were conditions. I didn't say anything, but he was right. If I entered the field before the match was over, I would die immediately. That was the rule Cervello told me, clenching my fists I continued to watch.

"I will confirm life or death." One of the Cervello said.

Levi hold out his arm, "There is no need for that." He said. "He's burned."

"Uu…"

Hearing the soft sound I looked at the small figure. He was moving and soon he was crying. "UWAAH! It hurts!"

"Thank goodness, he's fine..." I muttered out of relief as I let some of the tension go.

"_Un!_ He's safe! He's alive!" Tsuna cried out in happiness.

"After being struck so many times by electricity, his physiology has changed." Reborn explained. "It's called _elettrico cuoio_."

"Ele… Cuoio?" Tsuna asked.

"It would be called "Electric Skin" in Japanese. "Reborn said. "It is a type of skin that is a good conductor of electricity even if he's hit by lightning. The electricity will travel through his skin only and discharge into the ground, preventing any damage to his brain or any other internal organs."

"That's amazing!" Tsuna shouted in astonishment.

"Not only becoming the lightning that damages the enemy," Reborn resumed. "but also becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage towards the Family and destroys it. That's the role of the Guardian of Thunder. The stupid cow's body exemplifies that duty, even if he is an annoying, stupid cow. There's no one else more worthy to become the Guardian of Thunder."

As I listened to Reborn's explanation I kept my eyes on the field. Lambo was all right, more or less, but Leviathan's look had changed. Instead of his previous disgust look, it was full of envy. The Varia members were talking among each other, but I couldn't hear them through the rain. Then like some switch was switched on, Levi charged in, hitting Lambo.

"PYAH!"

"Lambo!" I shouted again.

Levi took out one of his rods and fused it with electricity, "Disappear."

"Lambo! Run away!" Tsuna cried out.

Lambo took out the bazooka as he was crying. The moment Levi struck down, Lambo pulled the trigger. Large smoke appeared and Levi jumped backwards, only a little.

My eyes were glued at the scene, I knew more or less what would happen but it was still weird to see the real thing in front of my eyes. I didn't know _what_ to think of it, my mind was blank.

"_Yare, yare…_" I heard within the smoke. "I didn't think dumplings would become my last supper…"

The smoke was dispersed quickly by the rain, revealing a teen male with black hair, black jacket, khaki coloured pants and sandals; eating a dumpling. I couldn't exactly see his face, but his voice sounded kind of lazy.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna shouted.

"_Screw my knowledge." _I thought, eyes glued at the appearance of the new teen. _"Everything here goes beyond anything I've ever seen or studied… This age technology's quite scary…"_

"Who's that…?" Ryohei asked.

"It's one of your friends, right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"O-Oh no… he's been summoned." The brunette muttered.

It wasn't just our side who commented on the appearance of the older Lambo. "VOOI! What the hell!? There's an outsider in there!" Squalo shouted loudly.

"No, he is the ring holder summoned from ten years into the future by the ten year bazooka." Cervello replied. "Therefore, we recognize him as the candidate and continue the battle."

"Lambo! I'm sorry!" Tsuna shouted towards the older Lambo. "Your child self couldn't handle it after all…"

"_Yare, yare._ Please don't apologize." Lambo said as he took the ring, the younger one dropped. "I had a feeling this would happen. And by the way, young Vongola, though I look like this, I am a man who comes through when it matters."

"Yeah, I know… I know!" Tsuna replied.

The older Lambo turned around to smile at the younger brunette and there I saw his face, droopy green eyes and one eye closed, fair skin, high cheekbones and a heart-shaped face. Overall he was handsome. I had a hard time to believe the snotty child would turn into the fine young man standing in front of us.

"Don't stand out more than me." Leviathan said briskly.

"So, you're Varia?" Lambo said, getting his attention to the opponent. "That's an impossible request. I'm star material after all. Besides, I have to show young Sharon how much I've grown. She's been eyeing me since I appeared."

My eyes widened at that statement. Most of my face was covered by my raincoat hood and the rain should make it even less visible, so how did he even know who I was…? Before I could think of any theories, a large lightning bolt hit the teen getting my attention.

"Lambo…" I whispered softly, I didn't know whether I was in awe of concerned at the sight.

"Take this! _Elettico Cornata!_"

Lambo charged towards Leviathan with his horns full of sparks, "_Levi Volta!"_

Eight umbrellas opened up in the dark sky, lighting hit them making them shine for a split second before they discharged the electricity right on the black haired teen.

"GUAAHH!" Lambo screamed.

He was in visible pain and unwittingly I took another step forward. I wanted to help him, even though the Lambo I knew was a snotty brat. The teen Lambo was still Lambo. Even though I called him a brat, for some reason I grew fond of him in the days we were together. Emotions were so difficult to understand.

As Lambo fell down I saw sparks of electricity all over his body. He was moaning in pain and I couldn't stand the sight. To make matters worse, one of Levi's umbrellas stabbed his shoulder, making him bleed.

"Let me remind you, you'll be executed if you interfere." I heard the Cervello saying from behind me.

I stiffened at the sudden voice and glanced at the woman behind me, _"When did she got behind me?"_ I thought. But a cry snapped me out of my thoughts. There I saw the older Lambo crying like the younger one. For a moment I deadpanned and all my worries were replaced by disbelief, after ten years he didn't grow up. But soon enough he got my attention again as he grabbed the fallen bazooka and shot himself. I was anticipating for this very short moment.

Again a large smoke cloud appeared and my body tensed up. There was a huge energy, it was large enough to make me nervous. Was that really Lambo? Was the 25-years-old Lambo _that _strong?

"T-That's Lambo from twenty years later!" I heard Tsuna shouting.

As the smoke dispersed I saw a taller male, in a brown leather patched coat, black pants and khaki boots. He looked like the teen from before but his aura was different. It was _heavy._

The half ring fell from the sky and he caught it with ease, "_Yare, yare._ This phenomenon…" He said. His voice was low and a bit husky. "Apart from dreams, it's been quite some time since I've been summoned by the ten year bazooka."

"Is that… really the stupid cow?" I heard Gokudera asking.

"Somehow Lambo seems really dependable." Tsuna commented.

Adult Lambo turned around at the voices and smiled softly, "To see all of you again… It makes me nostalgic, so nostalgic..."

He sounded so sad, so full of sorrow. Was he really the same loud Lambo? He looked at the faces of the guardians, "I'd like to cry, but it's no time to be sentimental. That brutish-looking one is glaring at me."

"It doesn't matter who you are. I will still kill you." Levi said without any hint of surprise.

"It seems the old me struggled against you, however I shall not be the same." Adult Lambo said firmly.

"Hollow words, vanish!"

Levi's umbrellas shot up again charging with electricity of the lightning, but Adult Lambo didn't seem to be upset about it. He casually attached the chain with the half ring around his neck.

"Die."

The umbrellas discharged their electricity, hitting Lambo. To make matter worse another lightning bolt hit one of the rods, making the field shine brightly again. Squinting my eyes at the brightness I didn't feel worried like I was before. The electricity felt weak compared to adult Lambo's energy.

"Lambo!" Tsuna called out.

"Shit, there's no way to avoid that!" Gokudera shouted.

"He's already been fried to death. If only the Boss could see this electric show." I heard Levi saying.

"_Yare, yare. _Where do you think you're going?" Lambo's voice rang out. The brightness slowly disappeared, showing the man unhurt.

"What!?" Levi said, clearly shocked by this phenomenon.

"Watch."

Lambo's hand shone brightly like he was holding a bulb of light. "_Elettrico Reverse!_" he shouted as he put his hand on the ground.

Bright white light appeared and lines of electricity crawled over the ground toward the edges of the roof, going down the school building. There was a loud sound of glass breaking, I could only assume the windows cracked due the high voltage.

"You unleashed that amount of current into the ground?" Levi asked in disbelief.

"Electricity is like an adorable little kitten to me." Lambo replied him. "I've created the perfect _elettrico cuoio_."

"Incredible! Lambo from twenty years is incredible!" Tsuna shouted in excitement.

"He's become a true lighting rod." Reborn said.

"He's better than I expected." A new voice rang out.

"Dad!?/Father!?" Tsuna and Gokudera called out in unison.

"I gambled on his potential to bloom as a great Guardian of Thunder."

"Amazing!" Yamamoto called out.

"I don't understand what's happening, but he's winning!" Ryohei said enthusiastically.

"T-Thank goodness!" Tsuna said relieved.

"All right! You've got this battle! Go, _Ahoshi!_" Gokudera shouted. "If you lose, I won't forgive you!"

The match was going really well, but I knew it wouldn't end well. Closing my eyes I readied myself mentally for the child Lambo to reappear.

"It's a little embarrassing to have you all feeling happy for me." Lambo said gently. "Though it seems the young Boss doesn't feel the same way."

_Young Boss?_ Hearing him saying that made me uncomfortable, _very _uncomfortable_._ He did mean Tsuna, right? Just to make sure I looked at Lambo and I saw he looked directly at me. We made eye contact for a brief moment, but it was enough to understand that he was referring to _me_. For a moment I forgot how to breathe, just what in the worldhappened in the future?

Then his eyes caught something else, the old pair of horns Tsuna gave child Lambo were a few meters in front of me. "Ah… Those are…" He said with a slight surprise.

"No matter what! I will destroy you! I'll thrust a current directly into your heart!" Leviathan shouted as he charged in with his weapon.

Lambo picked up the horns and deflected Levi's attack with it. Jumping backwards to create distance between him and Levi, he resumed talking, "I've been looking for these forever, and here they are. With that last attack, its shell broke, and its true form has been revealed."

He put on a little pressure on the horn, revealing the words _ahoshi _in Japanese, "The insulting words Gokudera wrote on them when I was little…"

"I just wrote that!" The bomber exclaimed.

"Wha-What's going on?" Tsuna asked.

Thinking back I couldn't remember Gokudera writing on Lambo's horn. But perhaps it was at the time when I had a conversation with Yamamoto and Reborn.

"Those horns belong to Lambo from twenty years in the future." Iemitsu explained. "The boss of the Bovino Family entrusted them to me."

"What!?"

"I gave those to the Lambo from ten years from now, as a hint to summon the Lambo from twenty years from now. But that guy didn't realize it…" Iemitsu said. "But it all turned out well anyway."

"What a roundabout way to summon him…" I muttered. "Lambo's not that smart…"

"_Yare, yare_. It seems you still hold a grudge against me, Sharon." Lambo said as he threw away his spare horns, putting on his original ones.

"Still? It has only been a few days since I met your younger self, Lambo." I replied. "And I'm surprised you could hear what I said."

"Hm, I've grown a lot thanks to you." He said as he faced Leviathan. "Ah… these are much more comfortable than the spare ones, now I can go all out."

"You won't escape me this time!"

"Wasn't planning to run, _Thunder Set! Elettrico Cornata!_"

"You fool, I've already seen through that attack." Levi said as he charged his weapon with lightning. "It has a fatal flaw!"

"What!? A flaw?" Tsuna asked, panicking.

"The attack's reach is too short. If the horns don't make contact then there is no effect." Reborn explained.

"That was in the past." Lambo said as he ran towards Levi, extending his electrical horns and with a familiar acceleration Lambo charged in, hitting his opponent.

"_That move… Have I…?"_ I thought the moment I saw Lambo charge in.

"UGH!" Levi grunted, blocking the attack barely.

It was looking really good for us, but I had to remind myself that Lambo was going to disappear any moment and as on cue, smoke appeared and the powerful sensation disappeared. Instead a familiar child voice was heard.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lambo cried out as he was stricken by the electricity Adult Lambo unleashed.

The child was literally smoking and my body reacted to it, but before I could do anything someone grabbed my arm.

"You don't want to die, do you?" Iemitsu stated in English. "I heard what that Cervello woman said."

"Then am I supposed to let Lambo die!?" I hissed to him in the same language. I didn't have time to think why Iemitsu would suddenly switch over to English. "_No one_ is going to die on _my _watch."

"Think about it, if the older Lambo is still alive then he'll make it through."

"You don't know that! Every world is different and anything is possible. It's also possible that I may survive, he actually called me _boss_ for some reason!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at his father and Sharon, it seemed the two of them were arguing in a language he didn't understand. It sounded like English but he wasn't sure. It was the first time he heard his dad speaking a different language. Well, he shouldn't be surprised of that. Dad did told him he was travelling around the world, but <em>not<em> for working traffic at construction sites. He was quite shocked when he heard he was in the mafia.

But putting dad aside, Sharon was the one that got his attention. It hasn't been a week since he met her, but the image he had of her was a fairly collected girl who knew how to handle others. Not to mention she was a far better tutor than Reborn, but that must _never_ be said out loud. So seeing Sharon all flustered like that was new to him.

It wasn't like he knew her, in fact he didn't know anything about her. Hence, he didn't even know her age. The only things he did know about her was that she lived in America for most of her time. She probably did some extraordinary training, considering what he saw on the first day of his training. She probably also had experience in tutoring others, because she had a lot of patience with him. Usually others would have given up already, not counting Reborn. Not only that, she even managed to get Lambo to like her. Though he wasn't sure if she wanted that, she did complain about the loud child. But then again, she smiled really kindly at him before he went into battle. It even made him feel warm and fuzzy for some reason. And lastly she had connections with the Vongola, though she told him it was only recently she knew about her ties with the mafia. She said she accepted that fact, but he could tell she was struggling with it.

Summed up, she was still a mystery to him. Even Reborn wouldn't tell him about her either, which was strange. Reborn wasn't the type to keep these things to himself.

A loud thump was heard, getting his attention back on the battle. Child Lambo was laying on the ground.

"LAMBO!" He shouted.

Next to him he heard his first friend shouting _AHOSHI!_

"Why is the child Lambo back!? Lambo from twenty years later hasn't been here for five minutes!" Tsuna shouted in panic.

"It looks like the bazooka's effects last only five minutes from the first shot." Reborn reasoned.

"No way!"

He looked back on the field and saw that Lambo was motionless.

"Lambo! He isn't moving!"

"As I thought, you're not worthy of being the Guardian of Thunder. I am." Levi said, he sounded quite pissed off. "There is no need for someone like you!"

"Iemitsu, let go of me!" He heard Sharon shouting, it was back in Japanese.

Looking back at her he saw that his father had had her arm in a strong grip. "Don't be stupid! You'll die if you interfere!"

"I'm very aware of that, but at this rate Lambo dies!"

"She's right." Ryohei said. "Let's go!"

"_What does dad mean by Sharon dying?"_ Tsuna thought. _"But she's right, Lambo will die at this rate!"_

"Stop." Reborn said. "If you go, you'll be disqualified. And Sharon, don't throw away your life so easily for someone you barely know."

"What's wrong with saving a child!? _Goddamnit!_"

"Reborn is correct." One of the Cervello said. "If a guardian steps even one foot into the Elettrico Circuitto, he will be disqualified and the Ring will be confiscated. If a non-guardian interferes, he will be executed."

"Executed!?" Tsuna exclaimed as he looked back at the older girl. He saw she was trembling and her hands were clenched in fists. Her knuckles were visible white even though it was dark, there was also some dark liquid dripping out her hands. Her face was shadowed by her hood, but it didn't take much imagination to conclude she was very frustrated, if not angry.

"Reborn, what can we do!?" He shouted. "At this rate Lambo's really going to die!"

"We can only watch over him." Reborn stated.

"No way!"

"Disappear." And a loud _thump_ was heard. Leviathan stomped on Lambo and kicked him hard like the child was some kind of ball. On Tsuna's left side he heard a loud _crack_, glancing over the source of the sound he saw Sharon kneeled down with her free fist on the ground. Beneath her there was a visible large crack in the concrete roof. He didn't have time to think about it because his friends were shouting in panic. Looking back at the field he saw Leviathan loading his parabola with lightning. Not taking it anymore, Tsuna ran towards the field.

"Where are you going? You'll be disqualified." Reborn said towards his student.

"I know!" He said. "But, I need to protect Lambo!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck this. Fuck. This. Shit!"<em>

I wanted to rush in, I wanted to break Leviathan's neck, but I couldn't. Not with Iemitsu's holding my arm. His grip had lots of power in it and he actually managed to keep me put. I was frustrated, no _angered, _at the sight of Lambo being beaten up like that. The fact that I had a large urge to _kill_ didn't even cross my mind.

Again I sensed an enormous energy, it was familiar but still a little bit different. As Leviathan lunged his weapon at the unconsciousness Lambo, all the lightning rods fell down at once, making him to jump up to prevent from being crushed. There was a commotion but I looked for the source of the energy and there I saw Tsuna, at the edge of the field, both his hands and forehead were glowing in a strong orange flame, his aura was immense.

"To lose a precious friend before your very eyes," He said. "that is something worse than death."

The orange glow was fierce, but still gentle. It seemed the energy was so condensed that others could see it too. Mesmerized by the sight of Tsuna in his Hyper Dying Will Mode I forgot for a moment where I was, but soon I was pulled back to reality sensing the dreadful presence of _that _man. How was it possible to let him slip off my radar? Instinctively I shadowed my face even more and backed off. At that time I noticed that Iemitsu had removed his hand from my arm.

"No matter how important you tell me it is whether it is the Vongola or to be the next in line for Boss, there is no way I can fight for things like that." Tsuna resumed.

Tsuna's energy diminished to the usual level, "But, for my friends… for them to be hurt, I definitely don't want that!"

"Don't give me that." Xanxus' voice rang out.

I didn't know what happened but Tsuna flew backwards by some force and ended up in front of me.

"Tsuna!/Tenth!" Yamamoto and Gokudera called out.

"Ugh…" Tsuna moaned.

"Oi, Tsuna, you're okay?" I whispered as I crouched down to check him out. It was then that I noted blood on my hands. It seemed I pushed my nails too hard in my palms.

"Un, I'm all right." He replied. "How are your hands? They were bleeding, right?"

Looking a bit surprised at his words I said, "Don't worry about me, I'm more worried about the sudden visitor..."

Tsuna looked up and his eyes widened a bit, but quickly he stood up and glared at Varia's boss with determination in his eyes.

"What's with those eyes?" Xanxus said. "You don't think you can actually defeat me and become the successor, do you?"

"I never thought about that." Tsuna answered him. "I just don't want to lose even one friend in this battle!"

Xanxus' eyes changed, "I see. You…"

Xanxus raised his hand and immediately I stood in front of Tsuna shielding him from whatever was to come. Inwardly I cursed my body for reacting like that, but I had enough. Seeing younger but, for more, defenseless people getting hurt made me feel _rotten_.

His hand started to glow and my body tensed up. It was bad, we had to get away, _now_.

Already reacting to it I grabbed Tsuna's upper arm, when one of the Cervello called out. "Xanxus-sama, you cannot!" She said. "If you raise your hand now, the Ring Conflict will be pointless! Please hold back!"

Glancing at the scene I saw the Cervello standing in front of Xanxus.

"You're too noisy." He said and with a single touch, Xanxus blasted away the Cervello. "I'm not mad, you know." He said. "In fact, I'm amused."

He was smirking as he looked down at Tsuna, ignoring the fact that I was still shielding him; ready to run for any attack.

"I'm starting to understand why the old man chose you to be the successor, even if it was only briefly. That rotten little speech and that weak flame, you and that old fool would get along."

Xanxus looked from Tsuna to me and our eyes met. His look was piercing and I felt my knees shaking, but I refused to let my fear get me. Not now, I had to stand tall.

Perhaps it was only a second that our eyes met, but it was one hell of long a second. I saw him smirking again before he burst out in laughing, "Pwahaha! This is going really going to be the birth of a tragedy. No, a comedy!"

A little bit surprised at his outburst I kept looking at him, my guard up. The look in his eyes told me he knew who I was even though I was sure my face wasn't fully visible. Was just a look in the eyes enough or was I overthinking things? I really hoped it was the latter, but my guts told me it was the former.

"Hey, woman, continue." Xanxus said briskly to the other Cervello.

"Yes, sir." She replied him. "I will now announce the results of the match. Due to Sawada Tsunayoshi's interference, the victory goes to Leviathan. The Ring of Thunder, as well as the Ring of Sky, must be given over to the Varia."

"Eh!?" I heard Tsuna exclaimed from behind me.

"Not only the idiot cow's, but the Tenth's ring too…" Gokudera said frustrated.

"That is not right!" Basil shouted in protest. "He should not be disqualified! Sawada-dono never entered the field!"

The Cervello walked towards us and stopped in front of me. Looking at her I let Tsuna's arm go and stepped aside, I knew an interference was an interference. She had Tsuna's ring in her palm as she spoke, "Damage to the field will be considered as interference with the match. Naturally that leads to disqualification."

"T-That's…"

"We decide the rules." She concluded as she snapped the ring of the necklace, bringing it over to the counterparty.

"That's dirty!" Gokudera shouted.

"Xanxus-sama, here is the ring." She said.

Taking the other half of the ring, he put it on his half making the Ring of Sky complete.

"It was only natural that this would be on my hand." Xanxus said. "With me here there is no need to consider anyone else for the position of Vongola's Boss."

The way he said that, the way he glanced at _me_ instead of Tsuna when he said that. He _knew_ and he was mocking me, taunting me. But if I spoke up I might very well walk into his trap or even rattle myself out if he _didn't_ know. The whole thing was making me quite paranoid.

"As for the other rings, I don't care what happens to them. Right now I can dispose of you whenever I wish in the name of Vongola with this Ring." Xanxus resumed. "But it would be far too boring to simply kill you after that old fool chose you even once. I'll kill you after I make you taste true despair during the Ring Conflict, like I did to that old fool."

Instantly I felt two immense killing intent.

"Xanxus! You! What did you do to the Ninth!?" Iemitsu called out.

"Pwha! Isn't investigation your field of expertise, outside advisor?" Xanxus laughed mockingly.

"You… Don't tell me you…!"

"Calm down, Iemitsu. You don't have any proof." Reborn said.

"Then how about you put away your gun too."

Glancing at the two males I saw Reborn wielding a semi-automatic gun. From the looks of it, the safety was off.

"Rejoice, you frauds. I'm giving you a chance." Xanxus said. "I'll allow the remaining matches to be conducted. If you do manage to win, I'll give you the Vongola Rings and the position as Boss. But if you lose, everything precious to you will disappear."

Turning towards the broken battle field I looked for Lambo. I spotted him a few meters at two o'clock. He was still lying on the ground, motionless.

"Show me the power with which that old man was so obsessed. Woman, that's all."

"Yes, sir." Cervello replied. "Then I will now announce the combatants for tomorrow's match."

Ignoring the rest of the announcement I ran towards Lambo. The whole thing with Xanxus took way too long and I wasn't even sure if Lambo was still breathing. Crouching over him I listened to his breathing, it was slow and weak. Immediately I looked for his pulse, touching his skin it felt colder than normal and it was clammy. It was by all means not a good sign. Adding hypothermia to a shock is very bad. To make things even more complicated, his pulse was weak but fast.

After checking for any major bleeding I took off my raincoat and jacket and hold the boy onto my chest, hoping he wouldn't lose any more of his body heat. I also made sure his head was a bit lower than his torso. Being in shock means little blood was circulating to the brain.

"Lambo!" I heard the boys shouting. "Is he all right!?"

"As far as I know he's in critical condition." I answered. "There is no visible bleeding, but he needs medical attention ASAP. Where is the nearest hospital?"

"Nakayama Hospital. It's the one you visited before." Reborn said. In the background I could hear Tsuna panicking.

"All right, then I'll be going first."

Standing up I started to run towards the fence. Seeing an out of place object in the corner of my eye I looked at it, it was the Ten Years Bazooka, "I'll be taking this one with me too." I announced as I grabbed the bazooka. Without further delay I jumped over the fence to the next roof and ran towards the hospital, ignoring Tsuna's scream behind me.

* * *

><p>"Sharon-chan! What happened!?" Nana called out as she ran into the hospital lobby.<p>

"Ah, Mama. Lambo was stricken by lightning!" I answered her as I stood up of the chair I was sitting in. "And because of that he lost his balance and fell of the bridge into the river. This is all my fault! I shouldn't have invited them to my place in this weather. I am so sorry!"

Bowing deeply to her I added some extra effect. By no means I could tell her the truth, because one; there was just no way someone would believe a story of a life and death battle between an adult male assassin and a five-year-old and two; Tsuna asked me to let his mother out of this whole mafia thing. We discussed this matter after I brought in Lambo and before I called Nana.

"I'm really sorry, mom." Tsuna said. "I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Sharon-chan… Tsu-kun…"

"Please do not blame Tsuna, Nana-san. I'm the one responsible, if you want to blame someone, then blame me."

"Sharon-chan, calm down. It was an accident, I won't blame any of you for this. I can see you really regret it and you are very worried about Lambo-kun's condition. That alone will make him very happy. Though I have to scold you later about playing outside in that horrible weather." Nana said in a motherly tone. "So how is Lambo-kun?"

"L-Lambo is in the emergency room." I answered her timidly. I didn't expect the motherly attitude and therefore I didn't know how to react. I thought she was going to be mad, but if I thought about it, Nana wasn't a person who gets mad so easily. "He is probably going to be all right, though I'm not sure how long it takes for him to wake up."

"What do you mean?" She asked worriedly.

"I checked him real quick before I brought him in and he's probably in shock because of the lightning that hit him. So I think he will be sleeping for quite a long time. But I'm not a doctor, so I'm not sure…"

"Sharon-chan would make a good doctor. Hearing this from you, I believe Lambo-kun will do just fine."

"Which one of you is Lambo-san's guardian?" The doctor's voice rang out.

Turning around I saw the doctor that took Lambo to the ER.

"That would be me, Sawada Nana." Nana said as she stepped forward. "How is his condition?"

"Lambo-san is still unconsciousness. There is no major damage to his internal organs, but he has several second-degree burns. He also suffers of light hypothermia, it means that his body temperature is lower than the usual body temperature of 36 to 37 degrees Celsius. Thanks to the young lady he didn't lose any more body heat, otherwise he would be in a critical condition. For now Lambo-san is stable, but he has to stay in the hospital until he regain consciousness."

"I see. Thank you very much, sensei."

"Would you like to see him? You are allowed to stay the night if you wish."

"Then I would like to accept that."

"Please follow me."

The doctor turned around and started walking. The rest of us followed in silence. After a few corridors we arrived at Lambo's room. The room had the same layout as the one Basil was staying in a few days ago. Lambo was sleeping on the bed. He was covered in scratches and burns, he also wore an oxygen mask. The sight of him was heartbreaking.

Nana sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at him with worry. The air was heavy and I couldn't bear it. Excusing myself I got out of the room and leaned against the opposite wall.

"_God…_" I muttered. "This is so much more than I bargained for…"

I heaved a deep sigh as I slid down the wall, "And this is only the second battle… How am I going to survive this shit…?"

As I was straightening out my emotions and thoughts the boys walked out the room. As I wished them good night I failed to notice Reborn staying behind.

"Sharon, Maman asked for you to look over I-pin and Fuuta." He said.

Jumping a little at his voice I looked at the cursed infant. "All right. I'll be there soon." I answered. "But allow me have some time alone to think, okay?"

"Be back at one o'clock."

"Copy that."

"Make sure to check out your hands too."

Looking at my hands I saw dark brown stains on my palms. I could also see the marks of my fingernails on my skin. It was a nasty sight, "Copy that again." I said to him before he left.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p><em>TON TON TON.<em>

It was morning already and I was cutting some fruits for breakfast. Nana was still in the hospital and I decided to make breakfast for everyone. It had been a long time since I cooked and it felt refreshing, holding a knife and cutting ingredients like this. Fuuta and I-pin entered the kitchen a little after 7:15 AM and they were surprised at my appearance.

"Sharon-san, why you here?" I-pin asked as I took out some eggs from the fridge.

"Lambo was stricken by lightning yesterday night and Mama is with him in the hospital." I answered her. It was no use in lying to them about this. They had the right knowing about Lambo's condition.

"Is he okay, Sharon-nee?" Fuuta asked, worry was audible in his soft voice.

"He is stable, but he needs lots of sleep." I replied. "Shall we visit him after breakfast?"

"Un!"

"We're having pancakes for breakfast, so play a little while I cook, okay?"

"Okay!"

As the children left the kitchen I resumed the cooking. Because the doctor bandaged my hands I had to wear latex gloves in order not to dirty them. The doctor told me to come back in the morning for a re-examination, so I couldn't use my new-founded technique to heal my hands more quickly.

Another fifteen minutes later Tsuna and Basil entered the kitchen and _Sharon-san!?_ was the first thing I heard.

"Breakfast is almost ready." I said without looking at the brunette. "I hope you don't mind a Western-style breakfast."

"No… I don't mind, but why are you here?"

"Maman asked her to be here. Didn't you listen to me?" Reborn said as I heard a smack followed by the usual scream. "Smells good, Sharon."

"Thanks, Reborn. Let's hope it also taste good, it's been a while I've cooked."

I put the last pancake on the plate and put it on the center of the table. Taking out the pre-made syrup, the fruit salad and the pre-cut butter from the fridge I put them besides the pancakes.

"Say, Tsuna. Do you have powdered sugar somewhere?" I asked.

"Eh… Ehm… I don't know…?"

"I see, then I guess not."

"Do you want me to buy some, Sharon-dono?"

"Hm? Don't worry about it, Basil-kun. I can make some with this nice blender."

"You can make it?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

I took out the blender I found in one of the cabinets and plugged it in the socket. "Yeah, it's not that difficult. Just put sugar in the blender and start the machine."

Putting in the sugar I started the machine, "Just make sure you don't burn the sugar. You can check the sugar if you see some smoke." I said as I watched the machine grinding the crystals.

"Smoke!?"

"It's not really smoke, it's just the powder going up and that looks like smoke."

"Is that so…?"

"Yeah, just like this."

Tsuna walked over to the machine and peered into it, "It's true! It really looks like smoke!"

Turning the machine off I took the jar from its base and took off the lid. Taking a spoon I scooped through the powder, "This looks nice. Tsuna, could you hand over that bowl, please?"

"Ah, yes… Here you go."

"Thank you. Could you also call Fuuta and I-pin? Breakfast is ready."

"O-Okay…"

Tsuna turned around, but stopped before he left the kitchen. "Sharon-san, about yesterday…"

"Don't." I said, interrupting him. "What's done is done. You did the right thing saving Lambo and in another way you also saved my life."

Putting down the sugar I took out glasses for beverage. "Don't worry about the rings, you'll get them back. Believe in yourself and your friends. I know you can do it."

Without a reply he left the kitchen to get the children, "I'm not allowing you to take over my job." Reborn said as he sat at the table.

"And that's not even my intention. Want coffee?"

"Espresso. You're allowed to use my pot and beans."

"You…"

"What."

"You have to know I've never brewed espresso before. Are you _sure_ you want me to make it?"

"Hmf, then grapefruit juice."

Turning around to take the juice from the fridge I sighed inwardly. That was tooclose, _way_ too close. Almost I'd called the number one hitman a brat, a _brat _of all of things. I had to keep my mind straight if I wished to live some time longer. I was starting to wonder what happened to my primary goal of keeping a low profile.

"Here you go, Reborn. Basil-kun, what would you like?"

"The same please."

[===]

My cooking wasn't as great as Nana's, but at least I could tell they liked it and it made me happy to see them enjoying the pancakes I made. Afterwards Basil, I-pin and Fuuta helped me to clean up and after that the kids and I went to the hospital to visit Lambo. Basil, Tsuna and Reborn went to the mountains to resume their training.

After knocking I opened the door and in the room I saw Nana, Kyoko and Haru; all sitting around Lambo. The children ran towards the bed to look for their friend.

"Sharon-chan, good morning." Nana said. "Thank you for taking care of everything this morning. How are your hands?"

"Good morning, Mama. It was no problem and my hands are fine. The doctor said they were healing nicely already." I replied. "How are you and how is Lambo?"

"Lambo has been sleeping peacefully and there were no sudden changes. As for me, I'm doing fine too."

"I'm glad to hear that." I said relieved. Facing the two other girls I greeted them, "Good morning, Haru-san, Kyoko-san."

"Hahi? You added –san to my name." Haru exclaimed.

"Good morning, Sharon-san." Kyoko greeted me.

Looking a bit surprised at the dark chocolate haired girl I asked her, "Is something wrong with adding –san?"

"Ah… No… But last time you called me just Haru." She replied.

"Well… I'm not really used in adding suffixes after someone's names." I said a little bit sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

"No, no! Haru doesn't feel offended at all!"

"Then I'm glad to hear that." Looking at the other girl I introduced myself once again, "Last time we met, I was in a rush. My name is Lin Sharon, but please call me Sharon. I'm sorry we have to meet again under these circumstances."

The girl shook her head, "It is okay. None of this is your fault, Sharon-san. Lambo-kun was in an accident, you couldn't prevent it."

"That's true! Lambo-chan was in an unfortunate accident! Sharon-san couldn't do anything against lightning."

These girls, they didn't mean any harm, but every single word were like daggers stabbing into my heart. Their innocence was just too much, I started to understand why the boys didn't want them to know about the ugly side of the world.

"Thank you, you two. But it is still my responsibility, let's hope Lambo will wake up soon."

"Yes!"

"Mama, you should rest up. We will watch over Lambo." I said as I looked at her. She looked tired, she probably didn't sleep at all.

"Leave it to us, aunt!"

"Yes, aunt. Please rest up."

"Thank you, girls. I really appreciate it." Nana said with a smile. "Then I will leave Lambo in your hands. I will come back in the evening."

* * *

><p>"Sharon-san, Sharon-san. Wake up, Sharon-san."<p>

"Haru-chan, let her sleep. I think she was really worried about Lambo-kun and didn't sleep well."

"Well… she did look tired when she came in. But her phone keeps ringing. What if it's an emergency?"

Slowly I opened my eyes at the sudden commotion. It seemed that I fell asleep at some point.

"Ah, Sharon-san. We're sorry. We didn't want to wake you up." Kyoko said apologetically.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for dozing off." I replied. "Haru, you said something about my phone ringing?"

"Yes, your phone rang sixteen times." She answered.

"Sixteen times!?" I exclaimed. Suddenly I was fully awake.

"Yes, you've been sleeping for four hours already."

"Eh!?"

Looking at the clock on the wall I saw it was already after 1 PM. Looking around I saw no sign of the two other children.

"We brought Fuuta-kun and I-pin-chan back home." Kyoko said. "They were hungry and we didn't want to wake you up."

"Thank you and I apologize for leaving them to you. You girls are the best." I said to both of them.

In return I received both their smiles and automatically I smiled with them. It was like some chain reaction, but it didn't feel wrong. While Haru and Kyoko talked to each other I excused myself and went outside the room to check my phone records. After all, radio waves could disturb the hospital equipment. I saw sixteen missed calls and four text messages. The calls were all from uncle Ivan and the texts were from James, Valentino, Shoichi , Rei. Wondering why I had so many messages and calls, I opened the first text.

_James_

_Are you ok? Did it end like the series? I worry for you. [10:03]_

Smiling at his concern I pressed on my text field and replied him the results of last night's battle,

_Yeah, it ended up like I had anticipated. It was horrible to watch. My emotions were on a rampage, but they've calmed down a little now. Thanks for worrying. _

Sending the text I read the next one.

_Valentino_

_You're okay? Probably not, but hang in there. Knowing you, you'll be back on your feet after some good sleep. We'll return to Namimori tonight, hopefully I won't lose sight of Kyoya. Romario's already teasing me about it, quite a right-hand-man… Teasing his boss like this. Anyway, see you tonight. –Dino [10:17]_

"Is it a good message, Sharon-san?" Haru asked.

Looking of my phone I saw Haru standing in the doorway. Was she curious or was she on her way to the restroom?

"It's a little funny, why?"

"You were smiling."

"Really? Well, my clumsy friend is being teased again and he was complaining about it."

"Don't tell me it's your boyfriend!?"

"Haru-chan!? That's private, you can't just ask that." I heard from inside the room.

Stepping back in the room I leaned against the wall furthest of the equipment. Haru went inside too, making me believe she was curious about me.

"It's okay, Kyoko." I answered the light brunette. Seeing her a little surprised I was a bit puzzled, but then I remembered how I called her. "Ah, I apologize for calling you without suffix. I didn't offend you, did I?"

She shook her head, "No, you didn't. But you can leave the suffixes, you have trouble with them, right?"

"Yeah, I'm from America and we don't use suffixes there, so most of the time it just slips of my mind."

"You're really from America?"

"But Sharon-san's Japanese is really good!"

Chuckling at their reactions I decided to tell a little about myself as I replied to Valentino's text, "I studied Japanese because in my opinion, the more languages you know, the better you can communicate with the people around the world."

"Well, that's true." Haru commented. "So how many languages does Sharon-san know?"

"Hm… Twelve and a half, I guess? I didn't have the time to complete Korean."

"T-Twelve!?" The girls cried out in unison, only to shush themselves in order not to disturb Lambo's sleep.

"That is amazing." Kyoko said in adoration. "We have English at school, but sometimes it's really hard to understand."

"I know what you mean!" Haru added with a satisfied nod.

"Well, each language has it's difficulties and I have to confess, my Japanese writing skill is not better than an elementary school pupil and my reading skill isn't that good either." I said with a chuckle. "So actually I mastered ten languages, two halves and one quarter."

"Eh…? That's so weird!"

We shared our laughs at my messed up skills before we continued chatting.

"So why are you in Japan?" Kyoko asked.

"I travelled to look for my aunt and uncle to ask them some private matters and after I found my aunt, she put me up with Tsuna and the others." I replied as I resumed reading the texts.

_Shoichi_

_There is an item in the envelop and I don't know what it is! It's not included in the instructions. There is another document, but I don't know the language! Help! [11:24]_

"Why did your aunt do that?" Haru asked.

"I honestly have no idea." I replied.

"Then did your aunt know Tsuna-san?" She asked again.

"I don't think so, but she knows Reborn though." I answered as I replied Shoichi with _'When will it be ok?'_

"Reborn-chan?"

"Yeah."

Opening the last message I read,

_Aunt Rei _

_What's going on over there!? I overheard Iemitsu's returning to Italy. Ivan is trying to get a hold of you, but no response. What happened?. Reply ASAP. [11:47]_

_Oops._ It seemed my little nap brought some massive worrying to my foster parents. As I wanted to reply my phone rang, it was Uncle Ivan.

"Sorry, girls. I have to take this." I said and with a small wave I exited the room.

[===]

The first thing I heard when I accepted the call was, _"Princess!?"._ Well, I haven't heard _that _in two years.

"Yo, Uncle. Sorry to have worried you. I was sleeping when you called."

"_Don't yo me. Thank goodness you're okay. We started to think something happened to you."_

"I apologize, Uncle. But I'm glad to hear you're doing just fine."

"_You don't know how much I've missed you! If it wasn't for the security I would have flown to Japan ages ago."_

"I've missed you too, Uncle. But are you sure you can call me freely. You sure it isn't tapped or something?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you didn't check."

"_I did check, really! But what's going on there? Why is Iemitsu returning to Italy?"_

"Iemitsu is returning to Italy because Xanxus said something really disturbing yesterday. He wanted to go back anyway because I told him the same thing I told aunt Rei."

"_The same thing you told Rei?"_

"_I haven't told him, Sharon." _I heard in the background. _"The phone is on speaker. Please tell us why he's returning."_

"You're sure it's safe? And I mean really safe, no wirelesses in the room or anything."

"_Yes. How about your side?"_

"I'm in the hospital and as far as I can tell there isn't anyone listening in nor my phone has been out of my reach since I got it back."

"_Well then."_

"Last night's was the battle between the Thunder Guardians. Varia won because Tsuna interfered with the battle."

"_Hey, doesn't that mean both the Thunder and Sky Rings are in Varia's possession!?"_ Ivan asked.

"That's correct, but it was either Lambo's death or the Ring."

"_So Xanxus has the Sky Ring?"_

"Yes, but that aside. Like I said before, he said something disturbing which made both Iemitsu and Reborn agitated. Reborn even took out his weapon."

"_Reborn took out his weapon? Just what in the world did Xanxus say?"_ Rei asked.

"I quote: _"I__t would be far too boring to simply kill you after that old fool chose you even once. I'll kill you after I make you taste true despair during the Ring Conflict, like I did to that old fool."_ What do you think of it?"

"_Sharon, are you 100% sure he said that!?"_

"Yes. That is the reason Iemitsu returned to Italy."

"_Cazzo! Rei, this is really bad! What in the world is happening."_

"_Calm down, Ivan. Sharon, tell me your thoughts about that theory you told me."_

After sensing no one within hearing distance, I looked around. Now I knew I couldn't sense Arcobalenos I couldn't help to be extra cautious.

"My theory is that Xanxus managed to replace the Ninth with a double. Either that or he hypnotized him in some way. If Xanxus really put the Ninth into despair, then I doubt he would be still standing and giving orders at HQ."

"_Sharon, if the Ninth really was a double, wouldn't it be –" _

"_No, it's possible. The Ninth has leg problems for some time now. To be a double it requires more than an exact same face, one has to copy the exact movements of the real one. It wouldn't be too weird to have leg problems as an older person and it would be perfect for the double. He doesn't have to copy the exact same movements of the real one."_

"_Then if that's true, where _is _the real one?"_

"Probably near Xanxus, in other words in Japan."

"_Let's not jump into conclusions. We don't have proof, yet."_

"Listen, from what I can tell Iemitsu is very devoted towards the Ninth so there is a possibility he's planning to invade HQ or something. Probably with help of CEDEF."

"_I see, but we have to go now. This thing will be between the three of us. We'll take care of things in Italy, don't do stupid things and be safe."_

The call ended and again I looked around, dealing with this stuff was nerve wrecking. I would think with my secrets I was used to it, but reality showed me otherwise. Hearing a _pling _I looked at my phone, it was a message from Rei,

_Aunt Rei_

_Forgot to ask earlier, did Xanxus recognize you? [13:21]_

_I'm not sure. We made eye contact and judging from his actions I believe he knows. That or I'm getting paranoid again._

After I sent my message another _pling _was heard, looking at the top of my screen I saw it was from Shoichi.

_Shoichi_

_14:00, same restaurant? I'll bring everything with me. [13:22]_

Replying him with an _OK_ I went back to girls to make up an excuse to leave for my appointment.

* * *

><p>"You know… When you said that you would bring everything with you, I didn't expect to see a <em>box<em>." I said when the redhead arrived at my table at the fast food restaurant.

He put the small crate with the Bovino insignia on an empty chair and sat next to it, "Thank you for agreeing to come. I thought it was better to show you everything and not only the envelope."

"Then I assume that is the cursed box you told me about."

"Yes and this is the item I told you about." He said as he opened the lid of the box, taking out what looked like a chain for your pants and for some reason it looked familiar.

"It's a chain." I said. "One for putting on your pants, that is."

"Well, yes… but the documents didn't mention anything about a chain and take a look at this note."

Glancing at the document he presented I was surprised in many ways, for starters the document was crumbled up like it got wet. There were several pink fingerprints on the edges of the paper. The text was also pink and was written in multiple languages mixed up together. No wonder Shoichi couldn't figure out the language. And the signature, it was a signature I haven't seen in almost eighteen years. It was the signature I used in my previous life. In other words, the future me wrote it. Why would the future me used that signature, again many questions popped up in my head.

"Do you understand it?" Shoichi asked.

"I actually do." I answered him as I read the content. "It's written in nine different languages, all mixed up. Can't blame you for not recognizing them."

"Who would do that!?"

"Me."

"Eh?"

"It seemed the future me wrote this and signed it with an alias I recognize." I explained. "Why didn't you show this to me before?"

"Because it was blank before. I thought it was just an extra paper till I followed an instruction."

"What do you mean by blank paper?"

"Ehm… I'll show you..."

The redhead looked through his documents and took one out, "Here, this the one."

"Before you start make sure the surface is protected by old newspapers." I read out loud. "Make sure you wear gloves when doing this. Also prepare some kitchen paper and an iron. Make sure you don't touch the middle of the blank document with bare hands! To reveal the contents, spray the solution on the blank paper and dry it with the iron, use multiple layers of kitchen paper on top of the document."

Illustrations were included, it was like something of chemistry class.

"What solution did you use?" I asked him, curious about this whole revealing process.

"This one." He said as he put a small spray bottle on the table. The label said 2,2-dihydroxyindane-1,3-dione, in other words ninhydrin.

For a moment I just stared at the bottle with a blank mind. "I don't know whether to call my future-self a chem freak or just plain… sad." I finally said, still in disbelief.

"…"

Shoichi didn't say anything but he was visibly confused by what I said.

"You have chemistry at school, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then did you already study about amines?"

"I know those are usually part of larger molecules…"

"Alright then. This solution is called ninhydrin and it is used to detect amines, which are compounds of sweat and among other things." I explained. "If this chemical comes in contact with sweat, the amino acids will react to it making it colour purple pinkish and thus making it visible. It's also a way to detect fingerprints on porous surfaces like paper."

"Like how they find fingerprints in those police series?"

"Yeah…"

"It's… a unique way to send a message…"

"You don't have to force yourself to say anything, it's just… no, never mind."

Not knowing what to say about myself I started to fiddle with the chain. I liked chemistry all right, but did I really used _sweat _to write a message only to tell me to switch this chain with Basil's chain? It was just… so _roundabout._ At least I knew why the chain looked familiar. It stated that the chain contained a timed ammunition of the ten-years-bazooka, thanks to the future technologies. The device was already set in motion so I wouldn't have to do anything but to switch the chains.

"So what did the letter say?" Shoichi asked after some awkward silence.

"It was addressed to me and it had to do with this chain." I answered. "I think it's better if you don't know the details of it."

"Thanks, Sharon-san. Just thinking that I would have another task makes my stomach upset."

Smiling bitterly at his despair I changed the subject, "So, how have you been?" I asked.

* * *

><p>It was 10:15 PM and I was in my hotel room doing the last check-ups. It seemed Haru and Kyoko were going to look after Lambo all night instead of going home. They said Nana could relieve them in the morning when they had to go to school. So she stayed home for the night and it wasn't necessary for me to look after Fuuta and I-pin, though I had to come over the next morning. It seemed Bianchi was out of town. It was fine by me, my tutoring sessions started in the afternoon.<p>

After double checking my stuff in my purse I took out my jacket from the closet. Looking down I saw the purple bazooka I confiscated the night before and without any thoughts I closed the closet. I decided to give it to Shoichi after the Conflict. There were still 19 days before Shoichi had to hit his first target.

After a ten-minute-walk I arrived at Namimori Middle and there I saw Ryohei and Yamamoto. I also sensed Varia inside the building.

"Yo, sensei." Yamamoto greeted me. "You're here to watch Gokudera's match?"

"You're the one from yesterday." Ryohei said.

"Yes, I am. My name is Lin Sharon, it's nice to meet you and I apologize for not introducing myself earlier." I said toward the shorter teen.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, captain of the boxing team, nice to meet you too!" He replied enthusiastically.

After chucking at his reaction I faced Yamamoto, "And yes, Takeshi-kun, I'm here for his match."

"Say, Yamamoto. Why do you call her sensei? Is she your sensei or something?" Ryohei asked his friend.

"Sharon-san teaches the extra afternoon classes at school." Yamamoto replied.

"Extra afternoon classes!? Since when do we have those classes!?" The older teen exclaimed in confusion.

"Since last Friday." I said with a small smile. "They're not mandatory, so if you don't want to come, you don't have to."

"But if you're coming, don't be late. Right, sensei?" Yamamoto added.

"I'm impressed you remembered that." I replied jokingly.

"_Maa ne_."

We chatted some more before Tsuna, Basil and Reborn arrived, "Yamamoto! Onii-san! Sharon-san!" Tsuna called out.

Turning around I saw the three of them. Tsuna had some bandages, probably from his training, and Basil looked really tired. Looking down I saw the same chain I received from Shoichi dangling on his pants. How in the world was I going to switch the chains.

"_Ano_… Where is Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"He's not here yet." Ryohei said.

"We thought he would be coming with you guys." Yamamoto added.

Concern was shown on Tsuna's face, "Wh-What happened…?"

"Maybe he was stopped by Shamal." Reborn said, as he jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Shamal would never let his disciple enter a battle without any chance of winning."

"_Shamal? That's the name of the doctor who attended me many years ago… Don't tell me it's the same person as that… pervert." _ I thought after hearing the name.

"Eh! Then…" Tsuna stammered.

"A chance that his new move isn't complete yet." Reborn said with some concern.

"No way…"

"Believe in him, Tsuna. He will show up." I said. "I'm sure that that foul-mooded guy will show up."

"Sharon-san…"

"Ah! Please don't tell him I called him that." I quickly said after catching myself badmouthing the bomber. Turning around I walked towards the school, "Anyway shall we go? Looking at the lights I can assume the battle will be inside."

[===]

Upon entering the building there was no identity check, unlike the day before. We walked with only Yamamoto and Ryohei chatting and soon we arrived at the place. Varia was standing on the other side of the hallway and the two Cervello members stood in the middle of it, though one of them was different from the day before. Her _energy_ was different, her appearance was exactly the same as the previous one.

It was only a few minutes to eleven and there was still no sign of Gokudera, though I could sense him at a distance of 300 meters. The members on our side were getting restless, except for Yamamoto.

"What is that octopus head doing…?" Ryohei grunted.

"When that clock points to 11 o'clock, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified and Belphegor will win by default." One of the Cervello spoke up as she pointed to a clock on the wall.

Gokudera had only two minutes left and with every second the boys were getting more and more restless. Also I was starting to get restless, what in the world took him so long for a mere 300 meters. When there were only twenty seconds left, I started to count down.

"… _five, four, three, two, one."_

And just before it stroke eleven, the clock was blown up. It was the second time he made an appearance with a _bang. _I was wondering whether he did it on purpose or not. Turning around I saw the bomber covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue blouse and black pants. He also wore multiple belts with each an amount of dynamite, the ring was on his neck and a cigarette was in his mouth.

"Sorry for the long wait, Tenth." He said. "Gokudera Hayato, ready to go."

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out.

"Octopus head!" Ryohei shouted.

"Gokudera Hayato will be permitted to participate in the match as he has arrived at the designated time." Cervello said.

"All right!" Ryohei said.

"Thank goodness. We avoided a forfeit." Basil said in relief.

"You got us worried." Yamamoto said. "Did you sleep in?"

"Of course not!" Gokudera retorted. Facing Tsuna he resumed in a cheerful manner, "I apologize for being late, Tenth! The preparations took longer than I expected. But I'm all ready now!"

"Is that so…" Tsuna answered.

After hearing his weak response I glanced at the brunette and I saw he was glancing at Varia, probably at Belphegor. It was not difficult to tell he was worried about his friend, if my memory was correct Belphegor was a genius but so was Gokudera.

"Before we explain the battlefield, we have something to report." The 'familiar' Cervello said. "One of us Cervello had to be substituted due to injuries."

"Pleased to meet you." The 'new' one said.

"She looks exactly like the one that was hurt." Ryohei said.

"It looks like the Cervello has an unlimited supply of substitutes." Reborn commented.

"If you say it like that, it will sound like they're androids." I mumbled from my place behind the boys.

"Tonight's battlefield will be the entire third floor of the school building." Cervello announced. "This includes the buildings connected to this one. Not only the corridor, but all the classrooms on this floor are also part of the battlefield. However,"

Suddenly a large gust of wind from inside a classroom broke the windows and tables and chairs flew out of the window to the outside world. It was like there was a hurricane inside the classroom.

"What the hell…" I muttered out.

"At various places we have installed these hurricane turbines." Cervello said as the other one wheeled out a large turbine. "The hurricane turbine has four wind vents. They are storm devices that can generate extremely strong winds at random times in all four directions."

There were some comments from the boys, but the Cervello paid no attention to them, "Additionally, this round has a time limit." She resumed. "If, within fifteen minutes of the battle's start, neither side has managed to obtain the Ring of Storm, the hurricane turbines will explode."

"What!?" Tsuna cried out.

"The turbines contain time bombs and each bomb will go off sequentially, eventually the entire floor will be destroyed." The other Cervello announced.

"Then if there is no winner, both of them will…"

"They will most likely die in the explosion." She said. "It would mean neither of them is worthy of becoming the Guardian of Storm."

"No way…!"

"The worst of it is that they don't care if the Ring of Storm is caught in the explosion." Reborn said. "Being so casual about the fate of the Guardian Rings… only he would think like this. That guy is serious after all."

"Xanxus!" Tsuna called out.

"A death match, eh…" Gokudera said. "Isn't that interesting."

"_Oi, oi… wasn't it a death match from the first battle…" _I thought as I saw a man walking up.

"Hey, hey? What was that sound of glass just now?" He asked. "Is anyone injured?"

As he said the last part he grabbed both Cervello's breasts with each hand. I looked at the man with horror, the way he groped them was just… _too casual_. Looking at the man I saw his dark hair, layered and the ends were curling up; it looked like Gokudera's hairstyle. Brownish eyes, facial hair, lazy look; it was the same doctor who aided me back then…

Immediately the two women elbowed the man, resulting him falling backwards and having a nosebleed. I couldn't help to smirk at the sight, served him right. A man groping a woman is the worst thing _ever_, especially with a casual look like that.

"_Iya_… very good, very good." The doctor said. "That flexibility is a sign of good health."

"Sha-Shamal!" Tsuna called out in surprise.

"Please tell me he's drunk." I deadpanned. Scratch my previous thought, a man groping a woman and then _liking_ the punishment for it was even worse… It was exactly like those many drunkards I met in Las Vegas. But if he wasn't drunk then it was even more than worse.

"Ah, Sharon-san… You should be careful around him…" Tsuna warned me.

"Thanks…" I replied, still with the deadpan looking at the scene in front of me. Gokudera was shouting about what the doctor was doing.

"Hey, hey… I heard the sound of glass breaking and I thought there might have been someone injured and rushed over." Shamal said. "Thought I might have a look at your match, now that I'm here."

"Keh."

Shamal stood up and waved towards the women and Varia, "In other words, I'm on this side. Nice to meet you folks in the funeral clothes!"

"_Funeral clothes…"_ I thought as I held back a smile. It wasn't that funny, but it was just so random. Besides, I liked Varia's uniform.

"All right!" Ryohei suddenly shouted. "Let's do like we always do before the match!"

"What! Hold on! Wait! I don't want to!" Gokudera shouted. "That thing is too embarrassing! I don't need to be cheered on for my match!"

"Um… Don't say that… _N-Ne_, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said a bit timidly. "How… How do I say it… I'm not good with words, but we're all connected in this battle… I don't want any single person being left out. It's probably better if we all have some solidarity."

Looking at the brunette I smiled at his words. He really cared about his friends.

"Tenth… until now, this thing called family… I hadn't understood it at all!" Gokudera shouted with, was it remorse? "Let's do it! Please allow me to do it!"

"Un! Let's do it!" Tsuna said with his new found attitude.

"Let him in too." Reborn said as he tossed something at Tsuna.

"What is this?" He asked as he looked at the piece of _tail._

"That's some cloth that fell off the stupid cow's clothing during yesterday's fight." Reborn said. "Just looking at it reminds me when the stupid cow was still here."

"Don't talk like he's dead!" Tsuna shouted at Reborn's remark.

"But I think this is great. Lambo is one of us." Yamamoto said.

"Although he's a stupid cow, he's better than nothing." Gokudera said.

"Even if he's not here right now, our hearts are one!" Ryohei added.

"Everyone… That's right!" Tsuna said with a smile.

Reborn jumped off Yamamoto's shoulder and the four boys formed a circle.

"All right! Let's go!" Yamamoto shouted. "Gokudera, FIGHT!"

"OOH!"

"Oohh~! It must be embarrassing to be young." Shamal shouted.

"I find it fascinating, male bonding I mean." I said.

"Well, hello young lady. I haven't seen you before." Shamal said as he stood in front of me, peering into my face.

"Do something funny and I'll break both your arms, _doctor_." I said with a polite smile.

"Hm… Playing hard to get, aren't you? I like those types."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm serious."

"Spectators, please go to the audience area on each end of the floor." Cervello announced.

"Don't push yourself too much." I heard Tsuna saying before he left his friend.

Walking around Shamal I walked towards the bomber. The way Tsuna was worrying about Gokudera was somehow _different _than the night before_, _something must have happened. Knowing Gokudera's loyalty towards Tsuna, I had to confirm something.

"What's the matter, woman?" He asked briskly.

"I have a name, but that aside." I said. "Gokudera, come back _alive_. Everyone will be devastated if you don't, especially Tsuna."

Looking at his reaction I saw small movements in his eyes. He was definitely surprised by my words.

"Of course I will." He said as he turned around.

"Then will you hold onto your words for coming back alive as Tsuna's friend and the right-hand man title you keep talking about."

"Of course!"

"Then everything's fine." I said as I turned around to walk to the audience area. "I just wanted to make sure you value your life. It's precious after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Of course everyone will know what will happen next, but I'll type it out anyway ;D I love to rewatch/reread the manga now the exams are over! Though I have retakes in August..., but for now, I'll enjoy watching/reading/writing/building Tombs in Sims 3. Blame the last thing of a friend of mine, creating tombs is really fun, though the testing takes some time lol!

Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"Is there anything wrong, Sharon-san?" Tsuna asked as I walked into the marked area.<p>

"There was something I wanted to confirm, but it seems there was nothing to worry about." I replied as I walked to the back wall, standing next to Basil. Turning around I saw several monitors hanging from the ceiling. Each monitor showed a different location of third floor.

"Hm… So your name is Sharon." Shamal said smugly as he shuffled next to me. "It's a lovely name."

"Thank you." I answered as indifferent as possible.

Reborn glanced over to me and I glanced back with a message that he shouldn't interfere. It was for the better if Shamal didn't know about me. The less people know about me, the better. Though I wasn't too sure if my message came through though, communicating like that to people I wasn't close to was kind of tricky.

"_Due to the size of this round's battlefield, we have installed video cameras in each classroom."_ Cervello announced through the speakers. "_The monitors at the boundaries of the school building will transmit the battle's progress. At the same time, to prevent interference in the battle, we have installed infrared-triggered lasers between the spectator area and the battlefield."_

"So, why are you with those little boys, Sharon-chan?" Shamal asked flirtatious. "I'm sure they are too young for you~"

I couldn't help to chuckle at his last remark. I was sure that I was _technically_ older than him too. "Put your arm around my shoulders and I _will_ throw you through the infrared-lasers." I said as I watched his movements from the corner of my eyes.

His arm halted only a few centimeters above my shoulder, "_Iya…_ another healthy one. But I think I will pass, for now."

An explosion was heard and I looked at the monitors. Smoke was visible on one of the monitors. Gokudera stood there, waiting for something. no he was observing. Immediately multiple knives appeared from the smoke, going right towards the teen. Jumping backwards he evaded them.

"_I'd stop using little tricks."_ Belphegor said after the smoke dispersed_. "Do you realize who you're up against?"_

"Not even a scratch after Hayato's quick strike…" Shamal commented, suddenly in a serious tone. "The Varia quality lives up to its name. He doesn't have room to relax."

Immediately after Gokudera pulled out _lots_ of dynamite and ignited them, _"Triple bomb!"_ He shouted as he threw them to Belphegor.

"_Hm… That's quite a neat technique."_ I thought.

"Is that Gokudera-dono's new technique!?" Basil asked.

"Amazing! He finally perfected the triple bomb!" Tsuna shouted.

Belphegor stepped backwards and from the side a large gust of wind blew the dynamites away, making it explode outside the building.

"_I'm sensitive to wind."_ Belphegor said. _"I'm the Guardian of Storm, after all."_

"_Shit!"_

Immediately after Gokudera threw himself down and multiple thrust of wind blew the windows away.

"That's crazy!" Tsuna shouted. "The random wind! This way he can't use bombs!"

"It's an equal disadvantage for either side." Reborn added.

"I'm not sure about that…" I said as I watched the opponent's movements. "Belphegor is doing something…"

He raised his arm and knives flew towards Gokudera right through the gusts of wind. Gokudera jumped up and went through the window into one of the classrooms. Checking the other monitors I saw him sitting against a wall, one of his legs was cut and was bleeding slightly.

"_Shit! What the hell's going on!? Was it a fluke!?" _

"_A prince won't make any flukes."_ Belphegor said as he entered the same room_. "It's very simple, I read the movement of these strong air currents and place the knife on the path that will reach my target."_

To demonstrate it he put one of his knives in the current and before our eyes the knife travelled through the air current towards Gokudera. As a result his cheek was cut.

"Reading the air currents?" Tsuna said in disbelief. "Is that even possible?"

"He's taking advantage of this situation that seems impossible and performing inhuman techniques." Shamal commented. "I hate to admit it, but he's a real genius."

"_Three minutes have passed."_ Cervello announced.

"Knives, hurricanes, currents, pressure, force…" I mumbled under my breath as I stared at the screens. "Something's off…"

"What do you mean, Sharon-dono?" Basil asked.

"What's the matter?" Yamamoto asked.

Feeling the uncomfortable feeling of people looking at me, I looked away from the screen and I saw everyone looking at me. "Eh? Did I say something?" I asked in surprise.

"You said something was off." Basil said.

I blinked a few times at the CEDEF boy, it seems I was starting to create a habit of thinking out loud. But what could I tell? I didn't even know what _exactly_ was off. It just lookedsomething was off. Looking back at the monitors I saw Gokudera dodging another dozen of knives, and again, and again.

"Sharon, tell us what's off." Reborn demanded.

"Well, I'm not too sure about it myself…" I decided to say. "But…"

"But?" Reborn pushed on.

"Belphegor said he was reading the air currents and it's true an object will follow the current if the current is strong enough." I said, never leaving my eyes of the monitors.

"Yes, he demonstrated that." Basil said.

"Then what about in the hallway, just before Gokudera jumped into the room." I continued. "Belphegor managed to cut Gokudera even though the current was going sideways. If we follow his explanation, the knives should have blown away or at least going off course. But they didn't, it went straight to Gokudera. That move was breaking all laws of physics before he explained it. Ah, again."

Another set of knives flew towards Gokudera, but there was no current available to make such a hit.

Gokudera ran outside, it was a good move. He had no chance if he couldn't figure out the weird patterns.

"Then it must be a trick." Reborn concluded.

Another loud explosion and the monitor showed us nothing but smoke.

"_Do you think you've managed to hide using the explosion?"_ We heard Belphegor saying. _"I love hide-and-seek~ Shishishi~"_

Looking for Gokudera I saw him going into the science room. Searching for him on another monitor I saw him sitting against the wall with his dynamites ready. He was looking at the entrance and out of nowhere knives cut his dynamites in halves.

"_Where did those come from!?"_ Gokudera shouted in surprise.

"Belph– Belph– That Bel person is still in the hallway!" Tsuna shouted, failing to pronounce Varia's Storm Guardian full name.

"How did he do that when he can't see him!?" Basil exclaimed after the brunette.

"_Didn't I tell you I love hide-and-seek?"_ Belphegor chanted. _"I'm a prince, I'm not the same as you frauds."_

He threw another set of knives and once again they flew right into Gokudera, cutting him badly in several places. His bandages were colouring crimson real fast. The situation was _bad_.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted in panic.

Seeing the teen injured like that, made me restless. I hated the fact that I was useless in a situation like this and the only thing that I could do for them was giving them first aid. Being supportive was a lot more difficult than I initially thought.

"_Damn it! How!?" _Gokudera shouted in frustration.

_Frustration._ It was one of many emotions that blocked one's thinking. Gokudera was too frustrated to think properly.

"Gokudera, calm down!" I shouted, not even knowing whether he could hear me or not.

"_Ushishishi~ Did I hit the jackpot already?"_ Belphegor chanted. _"It doesn't say much about your Boss if his Guardian of Storm is like this."_

Gokudera stiffened. I couldn't see it clearly, but he was probably thinking. I could only guess Bel's words must have hurt his pride, _if _he heard them. I had no idea whether he could hear him or not.

"_For the finale of this surging attack, I'll make you into a cactus, full of needles."_ Belphegor said. _"Byebye."_

He threw like two dozens of knives and like they were drawn to something, they hit a _shadow._ According to my sensing Gokudera didn't receive any damage, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"_Wait, drawn to something…?" _I thought. _"Magnets? No…, the knives would go into a straight line." _

"That… That is…" Basil stammered. "A model of a human body!"

Snapping from my thoughts I looked back at the monitors, at the same time the humanoid figure moved.

"HIEE! It moved!" Tsuna shouted.

"Take a closer look, idiot." Reborn said. "There's something around its neck."

"Of course, thin wires!" I exclaimed at my little revelation. "That explains why those knives were not blown away by the current and how they would fly right at Gokudera."

"Wires!?"

"But how did he attached them on him?" I wondered.

Gokudera stepped back into view and he was holding up the doll with the wire, _"This is the secret of your technique."_ He said with a scowl. _"Before the match you patted me on the shoulder, at that time you planted a string invisible to the naked eye. You probably used an anaesthetic to numb my body so I wouldn't feel the weight. Then you threw your knives along that wire, so they would fly right at me as if they were on a rail."_

"_Before the match Belphegor patted him…?"_ I thought as I recalled the events. _"Ah… I missed it because of Shamal me…"_

"_You tried hard, that only gets you fifty points." _Belphegor said. _"If you want to feel good about getting that far, that's fine too, but..."_

A gust of wind burst out of the science room, making Gokudera jump back. _"In this kind of wind, you still can't do anything. So, what will you do?"_ Belphegor taunted.

Gokudera took out a handful of dynamite, though they looked a little different than the ones he used before.

"B-Bomb!?" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise. "B-But…"

"_Those won't hit me."_

"To make it that bombs that can't hit their target will hit, the one who gave up flirting to spend time training him is someone who was once called a genius; that would be me." Shamal suddenly said.

"Eh!?"

"_To make bombs that can't hit their target will hit? What does he mean?"_ I thought as watched the dynamites flying in the air.

Suddenly there were small smoke clouds visible at the ends of the dynamite and like a missile they flew right at Belphegor. He didn't have time to dodge that and with a loud _bang_ the monitor was once clouded with smoke.

"That was amazing!" Yamamoto said.

"Just what in the world was that?" Basil asked.

"Rocket bomb." Shamal said. "That's the technique that Hayato's been working on these past days.

"Direction-changing bombs, hm." Reborn commented.

"Yeah. With the propulsion gunpowder packed inside, it'll change the original trajectory twice." Shamal explained. "Hayato's weakness was his speed. The nature of bombs as a weapon means you have to determine the time of explosion as well as the trajectory required in order to hit the opponent. Because his lack of speed, it was impossible to time that correctly. That's why we increased the mobility of the weapon itself. That guy figured it out after seeing my Trident Mosquito. It requires some technique, but if it'll will change direction twice in mid-flight, it would widen his range of attack. When all is said and done, in a moment of life-and-death, that guy has mastered this skill. His persistence allowed him to achieve this technique."

"Hm… It's quite impressive to master such a technique. Not to mention the calculated aim." I mused after the explanation.

"That's so amazing, Gokudera-kun!"

"So is it over?" Ryohei asked.

"It's not clear, but it was a direct hit. There's no doubt that it did a lot of damage." Basil stated.

Suddenly a maniacally laugh was heard. _"Ushishishishi~! Aaahaaa~ It's flowing out~ The royal blood is flowing~"_

Belphegor was laughing and he was getting all excited, like he found his favourite toy. Eerie chills went down my spine.

"H-He's laughing!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Seems like he snapped." Shamal said.

"_It's blood~ It's royal blood~!"_

Without any delay Gokudera launched another set of rocket bombs. Belphegor stood still, was he not going to evade them?

"What is he planning?" Yamamoto asked out loud.

"He's waiting…" I said as I looked more closely. "Waiting for the right moment to strike."

"Wha-?"

At that moment Belphegor dashed forward and cut through a few fuses close to him and used the force of the explosion to fly forward, charging directly towards Gokudera.

"He evaded it!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"He didn't simply evade them." Reborn said.

"It was flawless." Yamamoto added.

"That's quite some dexterity." Shamal said.

He threw his knives, but this time the knives changed direction when they hit the current. They missed Gokudera, but only a second later blood was gushing out from several cuts on his face.

"_What's going on!? The knives never touched me." _Gokudera cried out in confusion.

"Pay attention!" I called out as I saw Belphegor lunging with a knife.

Gokudera flipped something and another explosion was seen. Both of them flew backwards by the blast.

"Tch, why am I even shouting. He can't hear me anyway." I muttered as I was trying to calm my nerves. My body trembled slightly and I didn't know whether it was because of Belphegor's madness or the time limit. Perhaps it was both.

"_Aahaaa~ More blood~!"_

"_The hurricane turbines will detonate in six minutes."_ Cervello announced.

Gokudera ran away and ran into the library. The camera in the library moved and soon we saw Gokudera sitting behind a bookcase.

"There is only one entrance to the library!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Gokudera's trying to settle it." Reborn said.

After some knives, Belphegor appeared. At the same moment Gokudera threw his dynamites. Throwing another set of knives, the dynamites were cut once again but not with the knives.

"Argh! The knives didn't touch them!"

"How can it be? It's just like kamaitachi…"

_Kamaitachi? _It sounded like a demon or something. I didn't study the Japanese mystical creatures, but I did see some pictures in the Japanese literature books when I was sorting out the books Hibari got ready for me at school. Instead of some demon cutting someone, it would be more logical for something thin slicing through the skin…

"Ah!" I called out. "He's still using wires!"

"What!?" Shamal and Reborn said in unison.

"What's the matter, Octopus head!" Ryohei shouted.

"Gokudero-dono, thou cannot stop!" Basil shouted.

"Hurry! You need to run!" Tsuna shouted.

Looking at the monitor I saw Gokudera standing still in the middle of a pathway. "Damn it! He's trapped between all the wires."

"_A good observation." _A voice suddenly rang out the intercom. It was neither Belphegor's nor Gokudera's and nor the Cervello's. It was too high for Squalo and Leviathan, so Mammon? _"It's not that he's not running away, but that he can't run away. You can barely see it on the monitor, but wires have been set all around him. It's a web of razor-sharp wires."_

"When? How!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Since when is the communication line open?" I asked at the same time.

"_Just now."_

Deciding not to wonder about the lines I answered Tsuna's question, "Tsuna, it was those knives all along. Belphegor was using wires before, so it wouldn't be strange if he used them again. Very thin wires can be very sharp, it can even cut through a chunk of meat." I explained. "If the wires were attached to the end of the knives, either the knife cut the target or the wire will when the knife changes course by those winds behind the target. If the winds blows in the target's direction the knife will go that way and the wire will follow, resulting cutting the target."

"That's right. There is another way to use them and that is a set-up." Shamal added. "By throwing the knives at the walls and spreading out the wires, it becomes an invisible web of razor-sharp wires. This is how he cut Hayato's bombs just now. That's why he threw the knives before entering the library. By looking at this and his other tricks focused on redirecting the knives in mid-air, it's apparent that he's no ordinary knife user but an expert on both knives and wires."

The camera moved a little and on the floor there were black trails of gunpowder. At some points there were sparks visible.

"The split powder is acting like a fuse!" Basil stated.

"_Hm… When did he do that…"_ I thought as I heard the explosion. Again the monitor was filled with smoke.

"He saw through the trap!" Tsuna shouted in relief.

"_And I'll use your wires to guide these bombs to their destination!" _Gokudera said. _"This is the Storm Guardian's surging attack."_

It wasn't too visible on the monitors because of the smoke, but I could imagine his plan and not much later there was another explosion.

"_Now the last strike."_

And again an explosion, sensing Belphegor's energy I could tell he was still conscious, but barely. Hence, both of them were on the verge of consciousness. Instead of worrying about their health I was more puzzled how one could survive after that much of blast power _without_ losing a limb or two.

"_Only three minutes remaining."_

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna suddenly shouted.

"Don't stagger with only that much blood loss." Shamal said. "Hurry up and end it, so we can celebrate. Remember to bring Bianchi-chan too. Sharon-chan, you come too. "

"_Wha!? How can you say that at a time like this!? You perverted old man…"_

"Reborn, am I allowed to throw this guy through the infra-red lasers?" I asked the hitman. If there was something that would get on my nerves quickly, it would be men like Shamal.

"Do as you wish." He said without much emotion.

Suddenly Belphegor's voice rang out, _"Ah… Haa... Victory is mine!"_

Looking back at the monitors I saw most of the smoke was dispersed. Belphegor was gripping Gokudera's chain with the half-ring. "Don't tell me he let his guard down!?" I blurted out in shock.

"It seems so." Reborn replied.

"_So the reason why Gokudera lost this battle was that he let down his guard…"_ I thought as I watched the two boys rolling over punching each other, it had become a fight of fists.

"_My ring… my ring…"_ Belphegor chanted.

"But the opponent has no strength to fight anymore." Basil said.

"The same for Gokudera." I said.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and one of the monitors lost video feed.

"_As mentioned before, it's been fifteen minutes since the match started. The hurricane turbines have started to explode one by one." _Cervello announced. _"There is approximately one minute remaining until the library explodes. Of course, the audience area will not be affected."_

"No… No way! Then Gokudera-kun will…!"

"Die together with his opponent."

"What the heck are you doing, Octopus Head!? Hurry up!"

"_Shut up! I'm doing it! GWAH!"_

"This is bad… Hayato's condition is getting worse by the second. It will be bad if this continues."

"_Fifteen seconds have passed." _Cervello announced.

"_A chicken race? Isn't that interesting?" _Squalo's voice rang through the intercom.

"Tsuna, what are you going to do?" Reborn asked.

"You're asking me what to do!?"

"It can't be helped." Shamal said. "Hand the ring to your opponent and hurry back, Hayato! It's not worthy sacrificing your life over such a thing! Hurry up and come back!"

"_Stop joking around! How can I lose!? We won't have any room for retreat after one win and three losses! This will be the fatal loss!"_

"Your opponent has gone mad! This match is meaningless now! Just come back!"

"_How can I go back empty-handed!? If I go back like this, I'm not qualified to be Tenth's right hand!"_

"That guy…" I muttered.

This was exactly what I feared, this was why I had to confirm his thoughts before the match. This was the sole reason I made him make that promise, the promise to come back alive.

"Gokudera-kun, you were thinking of such a thing!?" Tsuna called out.

"_Tenth, if I win we can turn this situation around! Leave it to me!"_

"Such a small thing…!" Tsuna shouted.

The other boys were shouting for him to come back. _"Twenty seconds remaining until the explosions reach the library."_

"Hayato! Did you forget everything I told you before the training!?"

"_I won't go back even if it cost me my life!"_

"Are you _fucking_ mad, Gokudera!?" I shouted with anger. "You're willing to _die _over a _ring_!? You promised you would come back _alive_, you damn bastard!"

"_It's my life, woman! Don't interfere!"_

"You–!"

"Quit messing around!" Tsuna shouted angrily. "What do you think we're battling for!? It's for us to have snowball fights and watch fireworks again! That's why we're battling! That's why we have to become stronger! I want to laugh with everyone once again, but what meaning will it have if you die!?"

The last turbine exploded, leaving us with static on the monitors. I gasped, but immediately I started to look for the bomber's life force.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna shouted in despair as he fell on his knees. "N-No way… Impossible…How could this happen…? Why… Gokudera-kun…?

Looking at the brunette I saw tears in his eyes. The others looked down with grave expression, it was a terrible sight.

Sensing the bomber's movement I walked toward the infra-red protected gate, checking its status. Finding out it was disabled I walked out the audience arena, towards the bomber's location. The hallway was still covered in smoke, but I knew his location. I didn't like his attitude, but leaving him to die of blood loss was not on the menu.

"W-Where are you going, Sharon-san?" Tsuna called out from behind me.

"To give first aid to that damn bastard that gave us a heart attack." I replied curtly. I haven't forgiven him yet for _almost _throwing his life away so easily.

"Eh?"

"Look over there." I heard Reborn say.

A limping figure appeared out of the smoke and fell face down only half a meter in front of me. Kneeling down I checked his pulse, "He cried, you know." I said as I counted his heartbeat. "You really gave us a scare there."

"Leave me alone." He grunted.

"Never. Can you sit up?"

The three boys ran towards us, shouting their versions of the bomber's name.

"I apologize, Tenth… The ring was taken." Gokudera muttered out painfully as I helped him to sit up. "But I came back because I wanted to watch fireworks together…"

"Gokudera-kun… I'm glad…" Tsuna said as he kneeled down. "I'm really glad!"

"Wha!? But I lost!"

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun…"

"Please don't say that. Those words are more than I deserve!"

"Easy, you lost too much blood to keep your balance. Hey, what are you doing?"

Gokudera stood up and grabbed Yamamoto by his collar, "Yamamoto!" He grunted. "I'll leave… the rest to you."

"Hm?" Yamamoto mused.

"Well, I don't want you to do a favour for me. It's only because there's no one left except you." Gokudera said angrily, but slightly embarrassed.

"Ha, I understand." Yamamoto said with his cheerful smile.

Gokudera wavered on his feet and almost fell down again. Catching the guy I carefully put him down, "That's why I told you to take it easy." I muttered out after a sigh. Taking out a small flashlight out of my kit I checked his pupils, they were constricting and dilating just fine.

"Because the Ring of Storm was obtained by Belphegor, he is the winner of this match." Cervello announced. Glancing at the voices I saw Varia behind standing behind them. The robot was carrying Belphegor under its arm, I still didn't catch its name.

"VOOII! What a laughable ending!" Squalo shouted. "Your lives are hanging by a hair!"

"And your Mist and Cloud Guardians have yet to appear." Mammon said. "Unless that woman is one of them, but her ring looks a little different."

Looking down I saw my friendship ring dangling in plain sight.

"Eh!? But I thought Sharon-san isn't a Guardian?" I heard Tsuna saying.

"I'm not." I answered, raising my voice a little so the Varia members could hear it too. "Please don't confuse an accessory like this with those rings. I'm just here to apply first aid."

"Hmf, then I hope it doesn't end in a default win for us because you don't have any participants for the next match."

"Then, we will announce the next battle." Cervello announced.

"What should we do, Reborn!?" Tsuna shouted at Reborn. "What if it's the match of Mist or Cloud…"

"Don't worry, they will be assembled together in no time." Reborn said.

Very true. I sensed Hibari already in the building _without_ Valentino. In other words, that guy lost sight of his pupil… But for such a short time I could tell Hibari improved by _a lot._ Just how in the world did he trained him. As for the Mist, I had the feeling we were being watched since the first battle, but I didn't sense anyone that would fit the profile. Did Mukuro know how to hide his total presence? Wait, it was Chrome. So did she something? Or maybe both of them? I had never really understood their relationship.

"Ouch. Watch what you're doing, woman!" Gokudera grunted.

"Bear with it. I have to put some pressure on it if we want to stop the bleeding." I said as I put a clean cloth on his abdominal area after cutting this old bandages. It was the largest wound and blood was still seeping out. I was surprised he was still consciousness.

"Tomorrow's match is the match between the Guardians of Rain." Cervello announced.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I can finally cut you up!" Squalo said in his usual loud volume. "Don't run away with your tail between your legs because of the power I showed you last time, Sword kid."

"Hahaha. Don't worry." Yamamoto replied. "I will be too excited to fall asleep."

"Brat…"

"I apologize for the interruption!" A new voice rang out. "Captain Levi, an intruder has entered the premises. The lightning squads are being defeated one by one!"

"That bastard! Who could it be!?" Levi spoke up angrily.

"I look forward to see what kind of fly flew in." Mammon said.

"VOI!"

"What… What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Someone is heading this way…" Basil said.

"Aah… _Crap…_"I muttered in English. "Why must he be back _now_…"

"What the hell are you muttering about?" Gokudera asked briskly. "Who's back?"

"Hibari is."

"…"

"Hibari-san!" I heard Tsuna shouting. "Hibari-san really came to participate in the battle for the rings… The strongest guy, Hibari-san!"

"Because of the illegal intrusion and destruction of various school buildings, I will bite everyone here to death under collective responsibility."

"Geez, that guy's love for the school is inhumanly." I muttered to myself. "Don't move, the pressure will lessen if you move around."

"Hm… You know your stuff, Sharon-chan~" I heard from behind.

"I've learnt some stuff. Why are you not aiding him. You're a doctor, right?"

"I don't treat men. But I can check your hands, they look painful with those bandages. I will treat you even with some little extra~"

Before I could say something else an angry shout was heard, "Move Cervello! He's only an illegal intruder!"

Glancing at the commotion I saw Leviathan charging with his electricity-covered parabola. In a swift motion Hibari evaded the attack and made the robust man trip, "Should I bite you to death first?"

I whistled quietly at the sight, it was a nice move. It corresponded with a movement of evading a whip.

"That idiot just start causing trouble the second he shows up." Gokudera grunted.

"Amazing! He easily evaded a Varia's attack!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"He's good. Who is he?" Basil asked.

"He's the guardian of the Ring of Cloud and Namimori's Disciplinary Committee chairman, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn said.

"If he's Cloud, that means Gola Mosca is his opponent." Mammon said.

"_Hm… Gola Mosca, huh?" _I thought as I was still putting pressure on the teen's wound.

"Mammon, what do you think of that kid?" Squalo asked.

"Even though Levi is Varia member, he is clumsy and problematic. But that aside, he is still pretty skilled."

"Bastard." Leviathan grunted.

"So you're skilled after all," Squalo commented. "but to a swordsman like me, you looked like you were in slow motion. Voi! How many pieces do you want to be cut into!?"

"Hm. Are you next?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Please stop." Cervello said to interrupt them. "A fight between guardians outside of a regulated match would result in a disqualification for both participants."

"What!?" Ryohei shouted.

"Not good! We need to do something!" Tsuna shouted in panic. "Ah, Yamamoto!"

"_Yamamoto?"_ Looking at the commotion I saw Yamamoto walking over to Hibari.

"_Maa, maa._ Calm down, Hibari." He said. "I can understand why you're upset."

"You're in the way." The raven haired teen said. "Don't stand in front of me."

Without any hesitation he swung his tonfa and with a crossover sidestep Yamamoto evaded the attack and even managed to hold on the tonfa, stopping Hibari in his tracks. Widening my eyes a little at the movement I felt something tingle inside me. Waving it off I resumed tending Gokudera's wound.

"That long-haired guy is my opponent. So please tolerate it." I heard Yamamoto say.

"That annoying move…" Hibari said moodly. "And anyone who interferes will be bitten to death."

Annoying move…? He didn't refer to my sidestep, did he? I didn't know and I didn't want to know.

"This is bad!" Yamamoto said, panicking a little. "I provoked him…!"

"HIEE! Hibari-san! Please stop!"

"_Ciaossu_, Hibari."

"Infant? Sorry, but I'm busy now."

"While going out of control here is fine, too, but you might miss out on something even more fun.

"Fun?" He asked after a small pause.

"Even though it won't be right away, if you tolerate it for now and take part in the matches, in the near future you may have the chance to fight Rokudo Mukuro again."

"Hn, really?" Hibari said. I could hear some amusement in his voice. Wondering why I glanced back again and there I saw him facing the Cervello. "Will all the damage to the school be repaired?" He asked.

"Yes. We, the Cervello, will take full responsibility." She answered.

"Is that so…? Then I change my mind." Hibari said as he turned around. "Don't lose to that one before my battle."

"Eh?" Yamamoto said.

"Later."

"That Hibari-san actually stopped fighting." Tsuna said in disbelief.

"From that we can see how great he considers the humiliation he suffered at the hands of Mukuro." Reborn said.

"_Right… I remember something like that…" _I thought as I recalled a piece of memory .

"Speaking of that, are you sure it's okay to make a promise like that!?"

"Who knows."

"Who knows!?"

"VOOOI, sword kid! Where did you learn that move!?" Squalo shouted as the rest of the Varia members left the scene through the window. "Not bad! Now your chance of winning has increased from _zero percent to zero percent! _Tomorrow will be your last, be prepared!"

And with that Squalo followed his colleagues, "Ah! They left!" Tsuna called out.

"Geez… and I was wondering what would happen when Hibari showed up and started rampaging." Gokudera said.

"Tell me about it." I added. "Say Reborn, you never told me how you convinced Hibari to accept my employment in this school."

"Hmf, I have my ways." Reborn said in his smug way. "So what do you think, Sharon. Did Hibari become stronger?"

"His movements are smoother than the last time I saw him. I could see various movements to evade and counter fast opponents." I replied. "I can't tell you by how much he improved after seeing so little, though."

"But will a guy like him join us? He hates crowds." Gokudera asked.

"Well… That's a problem too…" Tsuna replied worriedly. "Speaking of that, how are your wounds Gokudera-kun!?"

"It's only a couple of scratches." Gokudera replied.

"Scratches my ass." I retorted. "I managed to stop the bleeding of his largest wound, but he still needs to see a professional doctor, right _doctor _Shamal?"

"I don't examine guys." He said as he turned around. "Bye~"

"Tch, and he calls himself a doctor." I muttered as I took out a bottle of water and another piece of clothes. Opening the bottle I started to clean the blood away.

"It can't be helped. Romario, help Sharon out with the first aid." Another voice rang out.

"This voice…" Tsuna said. "Dino-san!"

"Yo. Looks like we just missed Varia." The blonde mafia boss greeted them. "Kyoya still hasn't showed up, has he?"

"V–Dino, you lost your student on your way, didn't you?" I asked, still wiping away the blood on Gokudera's body.

"Sharon!? Why would you say something like that?" He asked, slightly startled by my question.

"Hibari came a few minutes ago." Reborn said. "Don't worry, he didn't create much trouble before leaving."

"I… I see…"

"Hm… let's see how the young man's doing." Romario said as he kneeled down beside me.

"His pulse is high and he lost quite some blood, he may require a blood transfusion." I reported as I heard Dino explaining his _road trip_. "His pupils were equal, round and reactive to light, his hearing is fine and so is his speech. For now I stopped the bleeding of his largest cut."

"I see. Gokudera, what is your blood type?"

"B."

"All right, I'll bring you to the hospital. Sharon, will you accompany me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"If you want to say something, then say it. Don't glare at me like that." I said, slightly vexed.<p>

"Who are you? State your purpose." Gokudera said in a low voice. "You're not just someone who travelled to Japan to look for your family member like the Tenth claimed, are you?"

I was in Gokudera's hospital room, keeping an eye on him as Romario went back to Namimori Middle to pick up his boss and the others. His injuries were nothing too major, but he did need a blood transfusion due the blood loss. The doctor said he had to stay the night and was able to go home in the afternoon if everything was fine.

"And you've been glaring at me for thirty minutes because of that?" I said as I resumed reading the news on my phone.

He didn't reply so I glanced over him and saw that he still had scowl on his face, "Your face will stuck like that if you keep the same facial expression." I said as I tapped on another article. "But it's true that I came to Japan to look for my aunt. Only things got a bit… sideways after that. I don't know what Tsuna or Reborn told you, but I mean no harm if you don't mean harm."

"And you believe I'd believe your words?"

"Well, you are free to believe in whatever you want."

"You didn't tell why you're here."

"My aunt ordered me to look after Decimo's Family."

"What!? Then you're an enemy! Ouch…"

"You shouldn't move so much, your wound could reopen." I said as I looked at the bomber. "Anyway, you may ace every test and outsmarted Belphegor, but you're not too smart when it comes to people, are you?"

"Wha–?"

"Think about it, do you really think Reborn would allow some random person stay with you guys and even give first aid to Tsuna's Guardians?"

"Then what? You're with the Vongola?"

Letting out a small sigh of dejectness I answered him with a _yes_.

"Gokudera-kun! Sharon-san!" Tsuna's voice rang out as the door opened roughly. "Gokudera-kun, how are your injuries?"

"Yo, Gokudera!" Yamamoto followed.

"How are you doing, Octopus head!"

"Guys, quiet. This is a hospital." Dino said after them.

"It was just scratches. Don't worry about it, Tenth!" Gokudera answered Tsuna question.

"Is that true, Sharon-san?"

"Hm? Yeah, most of his injuries are just minor cuts. But he still needs to stay still. If everything is fine, he can go home the next day." I answered, though I wondered why the brunette would ask me for the confirmation.

"Thank goodness."

The boys chatted some, or more like bantering between Gokudera and Yamamoto and Ryohei, till Reborn sent them home with Romario. It was getting late after all. Tsuna, Reborn, Basil, Dino and I were the only ones left. After checking my email for the last time I stood up, stretching myself. "I'm going back too. I have to look after the kids in the morning."

"Wait, you haven't told the whole story." Gokudera said.

"There is no need for you to know, not with the Conflict going on." I replied as I took my purse. "You better sleep tight."

"Wait, Sharon-san." Tsuna called out. "What is going on? What did you tell Gokudera-kun."

"I told him that my aunt told me to watch over you guys, therefore he thought I was an enemy and after some more reasoning we concluded that I was part of the Vongola. That's all."

"Reborn-san, is that true?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes, Rei did tell her to watch over Tsuna's Family." Reborn replied.

"Rei as in Rei Walker!?" The bomber exclaimed. "Ouch…"

I stiffened at his exclamation. _That _got my attention. I knew the Walkers' reputation were rather high, but if Gokudera misunderstood it may end nasty.

"Neither she nor her brother have any children, so she cannot be Rei Walker's niece!" Gokudera stated. "In other words, you're lying, woman."

"Well, good to know that their lives are open for public." I said as I turned around to face him. "For your information, they and I are not related by blood. She and her brother have raised me and they have taught me various things to defend myself. It was only a week ago that I have known about their dark secret and thus about mine, which is the Vongola. I had _absolutely no idea_ they work for the mafia."

"Who's Rei Walker? And who's her brother?" Tsuna asked, visibly confused.

"Rei Walker is a skilled midrange to long distance gun user." Reborn said. "She is able to use various types of gun with ease and she hits her targets with a deadly precision. She's also nicknamed _Hawkeye_. Her brother, Ivan Walker, is a master in multiple martial arts. He is able to analyse calmly and act accordingly in any situations and it's said he uses only a few moves one after the other to disable his opponents without them even knowing. He's also nicknamed _the Silent Cracker_."

"HIEE! Sharon-san grew up with those dangerous people!?" Tsuna shouted in horror. Just looking at his face I could tell he was imagining some horror scenes.

"Tsuna, they were good to me, except when they were training me…, but other than that, they were fine guardians." I said trying to reassure him. Why did Reborn have to describe them like that, though this was the first time I actually heard about their reputation.

"So why were two talented Mafiosi looking after a child?" Gokudera asked, doubt was clearly visible on his face.

"Because it was an order from her father." Reborn answered.

"Her father?"

"I was told the Walkers were my father's most trusted subordinates." I said. "He didn't want me to grow up as a Mafioso and therefore he hid me from the mafia with the Walkers as my guards and foster parents. But even with me in hiding, it seemed enemies were still able to find me which leaded to several… accidents."

"Sharon-san, what do you mean by accidents?" Tsuna asked.

Dino gave the brunette a meaningful look and Tsuna looked down regrettably. It seemed he understood the look the Cavallone boss gave him. Before I could say anything, Basil broke the small silence. "Assassinations, am I right, Sharon-dono." He said.

"…Yes, Basil." I said. "It seemed I was targeted because I'm the only child father has."

"But who's your father, Sharon-san? Was he that important that others went after him?"

"Tsuna. I think you should stop." Dino said to the brunette.

"Eh?"

"It's fine, Dino. I wanted to tell them anyway, but it seems it's earlier than I anticipated." I said as I looked outside the window.

"But you haven't told Roberto and the others, right…?"

"I haven't, and I'm not sure whether I should tell them or not." I said with a sad smile. "Anyway, about my father… I was told he was the next in line in… a quite powerful mafia Famiglia. Because of that he had lots of enemies."

"…"

Silence filled the room and I didn't look at anyone. Even though I said I would tell them, I just couldn't. I didn't have the courage to do so. "How can you be so calm, Sharon-san?" Tsuna asked after a while.

"Oh believe me, Tsuna. I have my share of breakdowns and I still have them." I said with a small chuckle. Putting both of my arms in the air I stretched myself, "_Aa~haa~_ and there goes my little secret. Anyway, don't worry about me. I can handle myself." I said light-heartedly.

Turning around I opened the door, "Anyway I'm going now. Tsuna focus on your training and Gokudera, sleep tight. Reborn, Basil, I wish you a good night. And Dino… could you bring me home?"

[===]

"I thought you were going to tell them?" The blonde Italian said as we walked out the hospital.

"I wanted to... But failed miserably." I replied. "_Haa…_ My guts abandoned me on the very last second, but it's still the truth. The Vongola is quite a powerful Famiglia."

"That's true, so what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll just support them. I mean, there is not much I can do now, right? The only thing I can do now is giving them first aid after the battle, hear out their problems and give advice or something?"

"It sounds like you're back in your class rep mode. Always looking after your classmates."

"Well, the experience comes in handy. Is this your car?"

We stopped at a red Ferarri and Dino took out a small remote control, "Yeah, what do you think?" He asked proudly.

"It's very neat." I said. "But not really my cup of tea."

See his face falling I quickly apologized, "Ah, I'm sorry, Dino! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just… well… I've seen enough expensive things and I'm kinda sick of it… and… _agh! _ This doesn't help, does it?"

"Heh, you're really an odd one." He chuckled. "You're the first girl I met who ever said being sick of expensive things. Don't you girls like diamonds and expensive stuff?"

"Well… diamonds are pretty and in _my_ opinion it's more fun to look at them and to _fantasize_ owning them instead of _actually_ owning them."

"Hm…" He said amusingly as he unlocked the car.

Before he opened the driver's door I remembered Romario wasn't with us, "D-D-Dino! Wait, wait!"

"What's the matter, Sharon?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I'll drive!" I answered a bit too quickly. I didn't want to take _any_ chances without Romario around, I mean, Dino is a _klutz_ without his men around. "I have my driver's license!"

"Eh?"

Before he could say anything else I slipped past the blonde and opened the door to sit in the driver seat, _"Safe!" _I thought as I adjusted the seat and the mirrors. Sitting comfortably I took in the interior, _"Damn, a quality car _is_ a quality car." _I thought as I saw the fancy leather interior.

Looking at the panels I started to pale, there were _so_ many buttons I'd never seen before and there was no gear stick. I figured it would be an automatic, but I never thought of the absence of the gear stick. Instead the only things I saw were an R-button, an AUTO-button and a START ENGINE-button.

"Hey, Sharon. What's going on?" Dino asked as he sat in the passenger seat. "What's wrong with me driving?"

"Everything_._" I replied without hesitation.

"You hurt my feelings, you know…" He said with a little pout.

"Man up, Valentino. Sometimes it's better to let the woman drive." I said, trying not to give in his facial expression. "Say, did you bring another car or something? I mean Romario is bringing Takeshi-kun and Sasagawa-kun home, right?"

"Yeah, another subordinate came with us in another car. Usually Romario rides with me in this one. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

"He drives or you?" I asked, ignoring his little protest.

"Usually he is, why?"

"_I knew it… Even Romario doesn't trust his boss' driving"_

"Just wondering. Say, does this car drive by just pressing the gas pedal?"

"Yeah."

Pressing the obvious START ENGINE button on the steering wheel and the R-button I gently pressed the gas pedal and the car drove backwards, turning the wheel I positioned the car how I wanted it and pressed again the R-button, getting it out of reverse. With that I drove back to my hotel, _thank goodness_ the basic functions were still the basics.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Never let Dino drive without Romario or one of his subordinates... Just the thought alone scares me... Anyway, got back my test results and I failed two of them... So I have to retake them in August D: Oh well, it wasn't like I didn't see it coming _-curse you physics!- __  
><em>

Review replies

_Evanescentfacade: _Well, I'm glad to be back! Missed the writing.

_Allykrau: _I hope you got some sleep lol! Thank you for reviewing as always ^^

_AkaMizu-chan: _Thank you very much! I won't say anything about the future chapters, so I have to leave you in the dark for now lol! But you're the first one to say SharonxJames, which is an interesting combination too :3

_KiraLoveless: _At least the suicidal silver headed bomber listens to his beloved boss u.u Thank you for reviewing as always! As for weak women in the series, I don't like that! Dx Screw the sexists, women will rule the Mafia world muwhahaha! _-ehem-_ Anyway, I do not plan to leave the girls weak :3 They deserve some spotlight too.


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mama. How are you doing?" I greeted when I entered the living from the veranda. Nana said it was okay for me to come inside via the veranda instead of ringing the doorbell. Sometimes I really wonder how it was possible to trust someone that quickly. But maybe it was just me being edgy of every single thing.<p>

"Good morning, Sharon-chan." Nana greeted me gleefully. "Thank you for coming so early, I'm fine, but Tsu-kun came home late again yesterday. I wonder what's going on…"

_Ouch._ Not as oblivious as I thought, but that's good. I mean, being too oblivious was not good for a person.

"They told me it's a sumo contest. It seems the matches are late in the evening." I told her, lies mixed with truth. The cover story was a _sumo _contest right?

"Kyoko-chan told me the same thing, but it's quite worrisome." She said a little sad. "Men are always so egoistic and doing whatever they want, they always leaving us women full with worries!"

I was a little taken back by her little outburst but smiled after the shock. She must be frustrated that now both her husband and son left her in the dark. I couldn't blame her, I would feel the same. Which reminded me again of my own situation, I was leaving everyone in the dark about my own situation. Humans are _so_ complicated.

"You should give them an earful. It's only fair." I replied jokingly.

"I will!" She said with determination. "When my husband's back I will tell him!"

"Your husband?"

"Yes, he left me just a note before he left for work." She said. "To help Tsu-kun without questioning anything. Doesn't it make you mad?"

"Yes, it does. But they may have their own reasons, men do want to protect their dearest even though it end up worrying them instead. I guess men are just too single minded."

"Hmm… Maybe, but I will still give them an earful!"

"Of course, they only deserve it."

And with that both of us giggled like teenagers, though I was in fact still a teenager. "Then I will go to the hospital." Nana said after our laughs. "You said you have to work in the afternoon, right?"

"Yes, I will bring Fuuta and I-pin to the hospital after lunch. I will make something for you too."

"Thank you, Sharon-chan. Then I'll be going."

"Have a safe trip."

After seeing out Nana I closed the front door, "So… What shall I cook after a cup of coffee?" I thought out loud when I walked into the kitchen. After all it was only six in the morning.

[===]

After serving breakfast, doing the groceries, preparing for classes and some more housework it was already time for lunch. Time went by in a flash and after lunch I brought Fuuta and I-pin to the hospital.

"I wonder how Lambo is." Fuuta wondered as we walked towards Nakayama Hospital. We were walking hand in hand.

"Un..." I-pin added, she was holding Fuuta's hand.

"Don't worry, Lambo's fine." I said to cheer up the two children. "Lambo will wake up soon and you will be able to play again."

"Are we going to play Cops and Robbers again?" Fuuta asked.

"We will, it's a promise." I replied with a smile.

"And sparring?" I-pin asked.

"And we will also spar." I said with a laugh. I-pin and Fuuta busted me doing some martial arts exercises earlier this morning and she's been asking me to spar with her ever since.

"But I didn't know Sharon-nee could use moves like that! That really surprised me!" Fuuta said.

"You mean earlier today?"

"Un! I wonder how strong Sharon-nee is! Maybe I will ask the stars later."

"Ask the stars?" I asked in surprise. "How does that work?"

"I have a special ability to rank anything." Fuuta said a little sad. "Because of that bad people try to use me for their evil intentions, but since Tsuna-nii took me in I haven't been in any real danger!"

Seeing the boy fighting off his uncomfortable feelings I felt the corners of my mouth going up. "Sharon-nee will protect you too, Fuuta." I said as I patted his chestnut hair. "But don't ask the stars about my strength. I'm kind of scared to hear it."

"Eh, why?"

"Because… Rankings makes me kind of mad." I said after some thinking. I was more scared of hearing the actual rank because of my inhumanly strength, but I couldn't really tell the kids that I was able to destroy a whole business building in one punch if I went all out. "It feels like people are being put in boxes and the higher someone's rank is, the prettier the box. Because of that the nicer people are being put in less pretty boxes and are bullied. And I don't like that."

"I don't really understand, Sharon-nee." Fuuta said after a while.

"Don't worry about it, Fuuta." I replied. "Shall we hurry? I'm sure Mama is hungry and she will love the bento Fuuta and I-pin made!"

"Un!"

[===]

"_Somehow… this doesn't surprise me anymore…"_ I thought with a blank expression when I arrived at my workplace.

In front of me I saw the school without any damage, while I clearly remember that _all _the windows on the third floor were destroyed. Plus the windows adult Lambo cracked when he released all the electricity two nights before. There was not a speck of soot or glass on the outside, it was like both Thunder and Storm battles didn't hold place. Either the Cervello workers restored the building in an inhumanly speed or it was an illusion.

Glancing at the sides I saw some men reading newspapers and I could sense them with my filter on, so _maybe _it was the latter. In this case an illusion was a better explanation than repairing everything within six hours. Didn't real illusions exist too? I couldn't remember it clearly. Leaving the popping questions alone, I entered the school grounds. Looking around I saw multiple students having lunch on the grass field. It was lunch time after all and the weather was quite nice.

My shift started at one and I had two classes on Mondays; first years, science and third years, biology.

"Yo, Sharon-sensei!" I suddenly heard from a distance.

Turning my head towards the voice I saw Yamamoto in his baseball uniform running up to me with a glove and a ball in his hand, "You're working today?"

"Well, what other reason would I be here?" I replied with a small laugh. "You're not training, Yamamoto-kun?"

"I am, for baseball!" He answered cheerfully.

"A change of pace, huh?" I replied, again with a laugh. "It's not bad to take a break of training, it clears up your mind. So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I couldn't sleep at all!"

"Out of excitement?"

"That too, but I was also thinking about what Dino said."

"What Dino said?" I asked with curiosity. I honestly couldn't remember Dino saying something else besides his road trip with Hibari. Perhaps I was with Romario and Gokudera at that time. "What did he say?"

"He said to beat Squalo I have to surpass all styles."

"Surpass all styles!?" I cried out of shock. "There's no way you can do that in less than twenty-four hours! That's just too absurd!"

"Haha, you think so too?"

Rubbing my temples I let out a sigh, "Honestly… That guy, saying something outrageous like that."

"Oi, Yamamoto! What are you doing?" One of his teammates shouted from the baseball field.

"One of your teammates?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I have to go back. See you later!"

"Hey Takeshi-kun, let me tell you something." I said before he turned around. Something told me that he didn't come to me just to greet me. "I can't really say 'don't worry about tonight's match', but don't worry _too_ much about it. Just be yourself and never give up. You will always find a way as long you don't give up."

"Haha, you called me Takeshi again." Yamamoto said with his usual cheerfulness. "I'll keep that in mind, sensei! See you!"

"See you later, _Yamamoto_-kun."

"Haha!"

Resuming my walk to my classroom I wondered how Yamamoto could be so cheerful in times like these. Even in times where he has troubles he still act nonchalantly for most of the time. _Haa_, how I sometimes wish to live a carefree life…

It took me another five minutes to arrive at the classroom. After opening the door I immediately closed it again. I _totally_ forgot Shamal worked as the school doctor in Namimori Middle.

"Aww~ Don't be like that, Sharon-chan!" I heard the man from the other side of the door. "I was so thrilled to hear that you work at the same place as I."

"Well, I'm not." I said. "Stop bothering me."

"Aww… is that how you speak to someone who saved your life twelve years ago, Sharon-chan?"

Well, _that_ was something I didn't expect. I didn't expect him to remember or was it a lucky guess? No, Shamal's an assassin after all and I believed lucky guesses didn't exist in the world of hitmen and assassins.

"Those nasty wounds Ivan gave you. How could he, hitting a young girl like you. You were lucky I was able to heal your organs~"

"_Heal my organs?"_ I thought with a frown. I remembered that I was out for two weeks after Uncle's punch, but did he actually damaged my organs in the process? Considering his strength it wouldn't really surprise me, but I couldn't help to feel a little betrayed.

"_Uncle punched me for a good reason. No need to feel like this."_ I thought as I opened the door. Looking at the sleazy man in front of me I opened my mouth, "You're saying Uncle Ivan damaged my organs twelve years ago?"

"Yups, several parts of several organs to be precise. I was surprised he wasn't executed by Enrico."

"You know, Doctor. I amgrateful that you patched me up, but I didn't want to know that parts of my organs were destroyed _and_ that my father would have slaughtered my guardians if I didn't bail them out." I said as I passed him to walk to my desk. "So, how did you figure it out it was me?"

"I don't forget faces." He answered casually. "Especially the pretty ones."

"Pretty? Me?" I stated with sarcasm. "I was a _wreck,_ Doctor. No way in Hell it was a pretty sight. And there is no way you would remember a child's face, unless you're a…"

"Unless I'm a?"

"Pedophile."

"I have no interest in kids!" He said with a scowl. "I uncovered you were Enrico's descendant a few years later. It was quite a piece of information, hard not to forget."

"So what do you want from me? Money, status, use me for blackmail?"

"Give me a break, Sharon-chan. I'm not stupid to do something to the Vongola Ninth's kin. Enrico asked me to keep an eye on you during your training. But that's not why I'm here."

I really wanted to know how many people knew about my existence _and _connection with the Vongola bloodline. I started to believe that my father was a guy who liked to talk about the daughter he had never seen in flesh before. Or maybe he did, but I never recognized him. But I was sure I never spoke to him face to face, or did I?

Getting the preparations out of my bag I started to get ready for the first class, "So why are you here? I don't think you would come here just to chitchat." I asked.

"You really can be cold, you know that?" He replied with a small sigh.

"And whose fault is it?"

"Anyway, I wanted to know how you know of the mafia. Enrico told me multiple times that you didn't know."

"Rei told me everything when I found her here in Namimori. It was the day the Half Rings were delivered to Tsuna and his Family."

"You don't look too thrilled. So how are your hands? My offer to treat them still stands."

"Who would be thrilled to hear about a mafia family background? Just for your information, imagining and role playing is a whole different story than actually being in the real thing. The danger factor is _just_ billions times greater. Despite my life experiences, I still don't like dangerous situations." I said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

My view on this whole business was a lot clearer after sharing my problems with James. He was a great listener and gave reassuring feedback. Of course he didn't know about the mafia part. I wasn't ready for that yet.

"As for my hands, they are fine, thank you for asking. Now if you would excuse me, I'm busy."

"All right, all right. I leave the little Vongola princess alone. If you don't feel well, you're free to visit me in the infirmary." He said with a wave as he lazily exited the classroom.

_Vongola_ _princess_!? I didn't even want to know what he meant by that. I just hoped it was just a nickname my father gave me and not some title. Though Uncle called me Princess after he presented me with father's present... I think it was a good idea to have a good talk with Uncle after the whole Conflict.

[===]

"Plants use carbon dioxide, water and sunlight to convert them into oxygen and glucose by a process called photosynthesis. All green parts of a plant can use this process because they have pigments called chlorophyll and these pigments are held inside organelles called chloroplasts. Because of this unique feature plants are called photoautotrophs." I explained as I drew parts of a plant and an enlargement of the cell with its organelles.

I was really, _really_ thankful for the translation app on my smartphone because there was just no way I knew the Japanese terms for _photosynthesis, chlorophyll _and many more. Thank goodness I had some time to prepare this morning.

"I know these terms are new and may confuse you for example chlorophyll and chloroplast. Chloroplasts are organelles in the cell and chlorophyll is a substance in chloroplasts."

_DING DONG_

"And that will be all for biology this week. If things are still unclear, do not hesitate to ask."

As chatter filled the room I sat down to take notes of today's class. A few students came to my desk and asked me more questions about things they didn't understand and after a good thirty minutes everyone left. After cleaning the blackboard and collecting my papers I went to the teacher's lounge. I still didn't return the key I took on the night of the first battle.

Walking with my bag on my shoulder I sensed Hibari a few corners away from me. Inwardly I sighed, dealing with Hibari was really troublesome. Why was that guy so hard to deal with? Well, if a fight broke out I guess I would just have to deal with it. _Hakuna Matata._

Walking around the corner I saw him walking on the other end of the hallway, from the looks of it he was patrolling. I saw he was glaring at me the moment he saw me, making me sigh inwardly again. Just keeping my pace I continued walking, as we passed each other I nodded to greet him. Surprisingly he didn't do or say anything and without any problems I reached the teacher's lounge. I guess manners did come first.

As I greeted my colleagues I put the key back where it belonged. We chatted a little until I felt my phone vibrate. Excusing myself and wishing them a good evening I exited the lounge. Looking at my screen I saw _Unknown Caller_. Was it Iemitsu? But I couldn't think of a reason for him to call me.

"Yes, Sharon speaking?" I said after accepting the call.

"_Ciaossu, Sharon. You're free now?"_ A familiar squeaky voice replied.

"Hello Reborn. I'm free, class ended some time ago. What's up?" I answered as I walked to the entrance of the school. Wondering about how he got my number was a waste of my time, I mean, this _is_ Reborn we're speaking about.

"_Come to the mountains, you're going to help with Tsuna's training."_

"Help with his training? Is Basil not good enough?" I asked, surprised at the unexpected order.

"_Basil is good for sparring, but he needs something else."_

"And I'm supposed to know what this _something else_ is?"

"_Hmf. You'll know when you see him."_

"All right… At least allow me to drop my stuff and change clothes."

"_You have thirty minutes."_

With that he hung up. Thirty minutes to go back to my hotel, change clothes and go to the mountains. If I ran I could just make it… Heaving a sigh I turned around and headed to the roof. It was faster that way.

[===]

"You're ten seconds late, Sharon."

"Oh, come on! This is only the second time I've been on these mountains, give me some slack." I retorted as I instinctively dodged a sudden bullet.

"Good job, dodging that." Reborn said.

"HIEE! What was that for!" A familiar voice shrieked out. "Why did you suddenly shoot Sharon-san, Reborn!?"

"She's used to it." Reborn replied curtly.

"Used to it!?"

"My Coach usually shoots me when I was only a second late for my training. She's quite… something else." I explained.

"Good afternoon, Sharon-dono." Basil greeted me.

"Good afternoon, Basil." I greeted back. "So Reborn, what am I supposed to do?"

"For now, observe."

Coming all the way to the mountains in a very tight time frame just to observe? Biting my tongue I swallowed the retort I was about to say. Dealing with Reborn's wrath was definitely _not_ on my list. As I sat down Tsuna was shot by Reborn unleashing the immense power I felt at Lambo's match, I felt the same power from Basil after he swallowed two pills. Both of them had fierce flames on their forehead, Tsuna had an orange flame and Basil had a blue one. As they resumed their sparring I observed their movements and after fifteen minutes both their flames extinguished.

"How was it, Sharon?" Reborn asked me.

Blinking at the infant I looked back at the two boys and took a breath, "To be honest, it was like watching something straight out an animation, with those flames and stuff." I said without much emotion. Seeing something surreal like that brought me in quite a daze.

"A-Animation!?" Tsuna replied bewilderedly. "W-Well… I guess you could say that…"

"Anyway, Reborn. That something else you told me, I think I figured it out what you meant." I said as I turned to the hitman.

"Eh!? Already?" Tsuna called out in surprise.

"Yes… Is it that surprising, Tsuna?"

"Reborn said I was missing something this morning, but I had to figure it out on my own and I still haven't figured it out!"

Looking at the infant I saw nothing but his typical smug smile, "You know, Reborn. I know it's more instructive to figure things out on your own, but he has little time…"

"That's the way I roll." He stated.

"So why do you need me here?" I asked, repressing a sigh to his statement.

"To show him."

"To show him…? You don't mean…"

"Tsuna, spar with her next."

"You're telling me to go against him in _that _Mode!?"

"Just do what you usually do and you're be fine."

Looking at the infant in disbelief I felt something tingling in my stomach. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it was somewhat nostalgic. And despite of what I told Shamal earlier this afternoon about not liking dangerous situations, I did feel excited. "Reborn, for some reason I have a feeling you have an ulterior motive for this sparring and despite the danger my body is itching to do something like this." I said as I stood up.

"Sharon-san! You don't have to! Hyper mode is really dangerous!" Tsuna shouted in panic.

"Reborn-san! Sharon-dono willst not stand a chance against Sawada-dono in Hyper Mode!" Basil also started to complain.

"What do you think, Sharon?" Reborn asked.

"Truth to be told, hearing these comments I feel you guys are underestimating me." I said wryly. "Sure those flames are awesome and I've been training to defend myself against people without them, but if I can't handle Tsuna at this level… Then I wonder what I've been doing during those years of hell. I don't think my pride can handle that."

Cracking my knuckles and neck I stood where Basil stood before, it wasn't that I was overestimating myself, but I did have a certain pride as a disciple of the Walker siblings and the master of Weaponry Masaru. Besides, I remembered Tsuna flying with his flames, but during the sparring he didn't fly or hover. He did use his flames to change his trajectory or to accelerate for a punch, but in overall it was still a little stiff and predictable. It was like the first time I met Hibari.

"My skills are probably a bit rusty, but that's not a reason to hold back. And Tsuna, just for your information, you won't be able to touch me with those straightforward attacks of yours. And if you can't do that, you will never able to hit Xanxus."

With that Tsuna's eyes changed from worry to determination, I could tell his will to defeat Xanxus was truly strong. I couldn't help to smile.

"Oh, and that was a hint. I'm all set, Reborn." I said as I felt the adrenaline in my body.

"Hmf" Reborn chuckled. "You heard her, Tsuna. Get ready."

With a loud _bang_ Hyper mode Tsuna stood in front of me, "I'm grateful to you, Sharon-san." He said.

"Don't be, Tsuna." I replied as I picked up some twigs and rocks from the ground. "From what I've just seen it was mostly hand to hand combat with both of you charging in. Basil had a little bit trouble defending himself against you, but nonetheless his basic stamina is far greater than yours. Besides your movements are useless if you can't reach your opponent."

"What do you mean?"

Pushing myself backwards I threw one of the twigs, missing Tsuna's cheek only slightly. "Hm… It seems my aim's decreased." I muttered in dissatisfaction. "Thank god Master Masaru isn't here… He would have slaughtered me for missing a stationary target…"

Throwing another twig I saw the brunette charging in. Using my usual sidestep I dodged his punch, but feeling the heat of his flames I jumped backwards after the step. "Tch, burning myself wouldn't be funny." I muttered as I observed the brunette's form.

After a good five minutes of _cat and mouse_ I saw enough. After throwing a larger stone to his face I pushed myself forward. Anticipating his reaction to either shield his face, catch the stone or deflect it I accelerated to charge in to his abdomen, punching his stomach hard.

A groan was heard and Tsuna flew back a few meters. Waiting for him to get up I got ready for the next attack, but when he didn't get up I started to worry. "Tsuna?" I shouted as I walked towards the fallen figure. "You're okay?"

"S-Sharon-s-san…" Tsuna moaned painfully, he was back in his normal state. "T-That punch really hurts…"

"It hurts? But it's the usual force I use when I spar against… my uncle…" I said as I strayed off at the last part. Realizing what I'd done I started to apologize. "I'm SO sorry, Tsuna! I just..! Oh god, let me check your abdomen!"

Lifting up his shirt I saw a soft red spot just under his stomach. Putting my ear onto it I listened for any irregularities, but I had no experience in that area so I didn't know what to hear.

"It seems you have trouble to hold back, Sharon." Reborn said in his doctor cosplay. "Tsuna's fine, it takes more than that to take him down. But I'm impressed you managed to hurt him in Hyper Mode."

"I don't know whether to feel proud or shameful at your statement…" I said as I looked for something to cool down the spot. Besides, wasn't Reborn the one who never held back?

"But thanks to that I think I know what I miss." Tsuna said as he sat up with a painful expression. "I saw it coming, but my body wasn't fast enough to react to it.

Accepting a wet cloth Basil handed over I put it on the red spot, "Well, I have confidence in my own speed, especially my acceleration. It's one of my best manoeuvres, so it wasn't really a surprise you wasn't able to dodge it." I said. "Even my uncle has some trouble with it and he's very skilled. But I'll say this directly, Tsuna. In my eyes your movements are slow, making your attacks slow. Also you're predictable after a while. To sum it all up, your mobility is horrible."

"I know that now…"

"You do?"

The brunette nodded with an expression what looked like he stumbled against a large wall.

"Reborn." I said as I turned towards the Arcobaleno. "What exactly are you teaching him? You said you used the First's training as a model, but a model for what?"

"For controlling the Dying Will." He answered. "We're now in the third phase and it's referred to as the _Zero Point Breakthrough_."

"Zero Point Breakthrough?" I asked. Wasn't that the technique used to freeze flames or something?

"Yes, it's a legendary move only the First was capable of using it." Basil explained.

"Hm…Legendary. Fancy technique you're learning here, Tsuna." I commented.

"If I master this technique I could defeat Xanxus!" He replied.

"Ifand could, huh…?" I mused. "That's really some… half-assed resolve you have."

"Eh!? But I really want to defeat Xanxus!"

"Then say it like you really mean it, Tsuna. You _will_ succeed in mastering the technique and you _will_ defeat Xanxus and with that you _will _return to your normal life."

Though I knew his life wouldn't be normal for long… but that aside, my Masters would probably do something to him if they heard the words _if_ and _could_ in the middle of training… No possibilities were allowed.

New determination was found in his eyes and I chuckled softly. To think that I would like this whole pep-talk thing, was something I didn't expect.

"But before that, I'm going to fix your mobility." I said as I stood up. "Am I allowed to do that, Reborn?"

"Do as you wish." He said with his usual smirk. "It's not everyday to see a Walker's disciple teaching."

[===]

"I never thought Sharon-san would be such a Spartan…" Tsuna said tiredly. "And all she used are twigs and rocks…"

"I… have nothing to say about that… My bad…" I replied sheepishly. "You're okay?"

"I'll live…"

"I see…"

It was a little after nine and the sun had set already. Tsuna, Basil and I were walking back to town for the Rain match. Reborn was sitting on my shoulder and we talked about the improvements Tsuna made that day. And how _Spartan_ I was when I taught him how to manoeuvre in a balanced way. I had no experience in flying or using flames but I could compare it to a rocket's firepower. Using that knowledge the training went from instructive to normal, to hard, to Spartan, without my own knowledge of going Spartan. But then again, his view of Spartan could differ from mine.

I didn't know whether it was his Hyper Mode that caused the fast learning progress, but Tsuna was able to hover and fly with his flames and he could make sharp turns to dodge or to attack. He still had some trouble doing those movements in mid-air with only one hand, but nonetheless it was a magnificent improvement. I even envied his fast learning progress.

"That method you used." Reborn said. "It's a good way to control both his Dying Will and his mobility."

"Hm… Is that so?" I replied. "I have no knowledge about the former, but I know it will work with the latter."

"Is that really true?"

"You're implying something?"

The hitman only replied with his usual chuckle. No matter how much I wanted to know what he was thinking, cracking my brain over it wouldn't give me any answers so I it once again left alone.

After a good one-hour-walk we reached the border of the town. Following the two boys we arrived at a place that looked like a private dojo, "Hm… I like this place already." I hummed as we walked through the arch. I liked the atmosphere, it felt nostalgic for some reason.

After some more walking we arrived at the dojo itself, I sensed Yamamoto inside. Tsuna and Reborn walked inside while Basil and I stayed outside. I felt I shouldn't interrupt a conversation between friends.

Because it was dark I didn't see much of the scenery, but the scent of different kind of leaves made me feel at ease. Also a faint ticking sound was heard, a bamboo fountain? Maybe.

"Sharon-dono, may I ask thou a question?" Basil asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Go on." I replied as I enjoyed the night scenery.

"From which Famiglia art thou from?"

_Crap_. I had to see that one coming. Heaving a small sigh I answered him honestly, "My father's name was Enrico, so I think you can make the connection. Please, don't tell Tsuna and the others yet."

His eyes widened visibly in the dark, "Then art thou the rumoured sixth candidate for–?"

"I don't know." I interrupted. "I don't know much about the inheritance of the title, but what I told you yesterday is the truth. My father wanted me out of the business."

There was another silence between us, but I didn't mind. Not much later I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"If it isn't Sharon-san!" A male voice rang out. "What a surprise to meet you here."

"Ah, Tsuyoshi-san! Fancy meeting you here." I greeted the sushi chef. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Haven't seen you in my restaurant though. Don't tell me you found another one!?"

"Oh no, life's been busy lately so I didn't have the time to eat out."

"Hm, Takeshi told me you're a teacher at his school. I thought you were only a few years older than him, though. I guess I was wrong, so what are you doing at this dojo?"

"Actually I am only seventeen, in a few weeks eighteen. So you didn't guess wrong." I said with a small laugh. "I'm here with Tsuna, he's inside to pick up Takeshi-kun."

"Ah! For the swordfight, huh?"

"You know about it?"

"Yeah, I came here to give him this special shinai."

"Shinai as in bamboo sword?"

"Yes!"

"Hm… Fancy."

"Anyway, I'm going inside. You're always welcome in our restaurant and so is your friend. See you later, Sharon-chan, Boyfriend-kun!"

"EH!?"

After Tsuyoshi went inside I face palmed, how in the world did it turn out like that.

"Say, Basil…"

"Y-Yes, Sharon-dono?"

"Is it really _that_ _rare_ for a female to get along with a male without being accused of as a couple?"

"I… don't know, Sharon-dono. Shall we forget what he said?"

"That sounds like a good plan."

Basil and I chatted some more to get rid of the awkwardness Tsuyoshi created. I came to know he was taken in by his Master when he was little and that he was also trained by him ever since. In return I told him about my childhood, until I was interrupted by a loud yelling from the dojo, _"What are you saying!? Don't talk nonsense!"_

"That was Tsuyoshi-san, right?" I asked as I looked towards the dojo's entrance.

"Yes…" Basil answered. "I wonder what's going on…"

"According to Takeshi-kun, his dad is very proud on his sword's style so… it may have to do with that…?"

"Dino-dono did say about surpassing the styles."

"He meant no harm by it, but I think I have to lecture him about surpassing things. I doubt he can surpass his own whip handling."

"Lecture him!? Thou know that Dino-dono is the Tenth Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia!"

"Mafia boss or not, he's still that clumsy friend of mine. Just because he has this status of Boss doesn't mean I have to change my way of treating him, at least in private. This whole thing with titles and status… it makes me mad, I mean I can't stand it when people are using their title to force others to do things. Besides in my opinion one automatically shows respect when they deserve respect."

Silence filled the air again and I let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall out like that." I apologized.

"No, please do not be." Basil replied. "It is a good view. I can see that thou art related to the Ninth."

Surprised at his last statement I stared at the dirty blonde boy, but before I could say or ask anything Yamamoto's voice rang out, "Yo, you guys are here too?"

"Yo, Takeshi-kun! We came to pick you up." I greeted the teen with a wave as he walked out the dojo. The subject about the Ninth and me could wait. The match was more important.

"You're going to cheer on me, sensei? Ah…"

"Of course I am! And don't mind the name stuff. Call me whatever you want." I said with a small laugh. "And I'm ready to patch you up, so go out there and win this match!"

"Haha! That's reassuring to hear, sensei."

"But Sharon-san, you don't have your usual bag with you." Tsuna said as we walked out of the place.

Looking on my shoulder I didn't see my purse, "So that's why my shoulder feels lighter than usual…" I muttered in disbelief of my own forgetfulness. Damn Reborn for the unreasonable time limit of thirty minutes.

"Guys, I'm making a small detour to my hotel. I'll see you at school." I said before running into an alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Why must summer be so hot... It's not that it's 30+ degrees Celsius in my country, but still... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I already wrote out the Rain Battle, but the chapter would be _very_ long if I added it lol! So I'm saving that for the next chapter.

Review replies

_lilsakuraxxXX_: Glad to be back! :D Happy summer to you too ^^

_KiraLoveless_: Run away from the Royal madness! *dash into the bushes*

_Allykrau_: I hope yours went well! Enjoy your summer~

Thank you for reading!

Edit: I was SO shocked to see the amount of followers and favourites! Thank you so much for your support!


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"<em>Seems they're not in the main building… they're at the B-building?" <em>I thought as I ran onto the school grounds with my recovered purse. Why didn't a dimensional pocket box or something like that exist, life would be so much easier without dragging around a purse.

"YAMAMOTO! FIGHT!"

"OOOH!"

I smiled at their cheers but the smile disappeared when I saw the B-building. In a quick glance I saw that all the windows had been sealed off with some kind material. It was the same for the main entrance. Walking around I saw Gokudera walking out of the building from one of the backdoors, I also saw the backs of the others. It seemed they were going to the spectator's area.

"Woman, you're late." He said when he saw me.

"I know." I replied as I continued to walk to the entrance.

Popping my head inside I couldn't believe my eyes. Instead of seeing the usual interior I saw _total_ destruction. The amount of damage was so tremendous that it didn't even look like a school building anymore. It reminded me of one of those run-down buildings I've seen in remote areas. Any more cracks and the whole building could come apart. And to make it even more _spectacular, _the floor had a layer of water and more water was seeping from the ceiling.

"Oh, sensei! You made it!" Yamamoto called out.

Leaving the sight of destruction I looked at the tanned teen. "Yeah, go kick some butt. This time I have the bandages with me." I said with a casual salute.

"_Osu!_"

And with that I went to the direction where the others went to. Upon arriving Ryohei was the first one to speak up, "Lin-sensei! Where have you been!? You missed the circle!" He shouted.

"Since when did I became part of the circle, Sasagawa-kun?" I asked as I looked around. A large monitor was attached on the wall. About fifteen meters further Varia stood there with the same monitor. There I also saw Xanxus sitting in a fancy armchair with his usual scowl.

"You were part of it at the idiot cow's match." Reborn stated.

"Lambo's a special case, though I was more or less forced into it." I said as I looked back at the group of boys.

"Are you favouring the idiot cow over the Tenth and us!?"

"Hm… You're jealous, Gokudera?"

"Of course not!"

"You shouldn't jinx them, Sharon." Dino said. "It's a crucial match for them."

"I know that, Dino. I know…"

"_Now Guardians of Rain, Superbi Squalo versus Yamamoto Takeshi." _Cervello announced through the speakers._ "Battle start!"_

In an instant Squalo ran forward and swung his sword, at the same instant Yamamoto ducked to evade the assassin's attack. At that moment small objects ejected of the side of Squalo's blade creating explosions in the water.

"_Hoo… You dodged it."_ Squalo sneered.

"_That was close."_ Yamamoto said at ease. _"It's thanks to the image training I did every day after losing to you."_

"_Image training? You scum. Were you able to image this too?"_ Squalo scowled as he ran towards the teen, only to disappear from the screen.

In the next instant Yamamoto turned around and blocked Squalo's attack with his shinai.

"What was that!?" Tsuna shouted.

"_You've made a big mistake if you think that's the extent of my power!"_

Again explosives were launched from his blade, creating a spray dome. But only an instant later the water dispersed, revealing a cylinder looking smoke.

"W-What's that!?" I heard Tsuna call out. "The shape of the smoke…!?"

"Yamamoto has drawn it out." Reborn explained. "That's Shigure Shouen Ryu, seventh stance defense form, _Shibuki Ame_."

After the smoke dispersed Yamamoto stood there with a katana in his hand.

"He dodged the explosion!" Tsuna shouted.

"Oi… That Takeshi… He…" I stammered in amazement of the fast pace battle. Never in my life I've seen such a battle, the pace was so quick that I forgot to breathe. Squalo's speed was impressive, but Yamamoto's reflexes were even more impressive considering he started kendo only a week ago.

"Yamamoto's Shigure Souen Ryu." Dino said. "There are still some faults, but for him to get this far in such a short time…"

"Hey Reborn, did he really just learn that within a week!?" I asked the hitman, who was sitting on Dino's shoulder.

"Yes, he's been practicing almost nonstop." He replied. "But regardless of how good his stamina and reflexes are, remembering a stance and using it in a battle are two completely different things. Especially in a battle of life and death. For a honest man to fight in such a situation with no fear, he must be a real fool or a natural-born hitman."

"Wha!? You say Yamamoto is a hitman!" Tsuna shouted in horror. "What are you talking about, Reborn!?"

"Well, either way," Reborn resumed. "I was the one who spotted his talent. Aren't I great?"

"In the end he's bragging about himself!" Tsuna cried out in disbelief.

"But… it's dangerous to rely on the Shigure Shouen Ryu more than that." Dino said.

"Dangerous or not… My heart is pounding…" I said, never leaving my eyes of the screen. The sensation was odd, the last time my heart pounded like that was when I saw my Masters' skills. Was it a feeling of respect?

"Y-Your h-heart…!? Don't tell me…" Dino stuttered.

"_VOOOII! Don't push it too far, you lad!"_

More explosions filled the screen, _"I'll cut you!"_ Squalo shouted and in a swift motion two waves appeared on Yamamoto's side.

"Wha-What is that!?" Gokudera asked.

"Shigure Shouen Ryu, second stance defensive form, _Sakamaku Ame._" Reborn replied as Squalo cut through the waves, revealing Yamamoto a few meters back.

"He hid himself using a wall of water and defended himself by lowering his body. He won't be hit that way." Basil commented.

"Look, Dino-san! Yamamoto is really amazing with the Shigure Souen Ryu!" Tsuna called out.

A bad sensation went through my spine when I saw Squalo smiling sardonically on the monitor, _smiling_ of all of things.

"Hopefully that would be the case…" Dino replied. "Squalo… looks really happy…"

"_VOI, brat! Why didn't you attack after that defense!?" _Squalo shouted. _"You're a stupid fool! You've lost your last chance to land your only blow on me!"_

"Tell him he's a sore loser!" Ryohei shouted. "That's obviously a bluff!"

"_Haha… The last you say…"_ Yamamoto said. _"You're saying that quite a lot to me. But I'll tell you that the Shigure Souen Ryu isn't just this."_

"That's right. The Shigure Shouen Ryu has total of eight stances." Reborn said. "Four defensive forms and four offensive forms, in order to respond any circumstances."

"That doesn't explain the bad sensation I have…" I muttered under my breath.

Yamamoto changed his defensive form into an offensive one and he charged into Squalo at a fast pace, swinging his right arm upwards. Squalo was ready to block the upcoming attack with his sword, but only to meet thin air.

"There is no sword in Yamamoto-dono's hand!" Basil shouted.

In that very instant Yamamoto's left hand grabbed the sword he let go and completed the attack, making Squalo fly back.

"_No, Squalo jumped back. He made it look like he was hit." _I thought as I replayed the fast-pace-scene in my head. _"Did he read it…? Wait… Wasn't Squalo infamous for using multiple styles?"_

"Shigure Souen Ryu, fifth stance offensive form, _Samidare_." I heard Reborn say. "It's a phantasmagoric attack where you shift your timing and orbit by changing the hand that holds the sword for one stroke."

"Well… It works quite well for him." Gokudera said a little bit annoyingly, but he sounded _happy?_

"Amazing, Yamamoto…" Tsuna said.

"It didn't hit him." I said, breaking the good mood.

"What!?"

"_VOOII! It didn't affect me at all." _Squalo shouted only a moment later as he rose from the water.

"W-Why is that!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "He hit him for sure!"

"Takeshi didn't hit him." I answered still looking at the screen. "I've been reading body movements for quite a long time and though it was faint, but the moment Takeshi switched hands, Squalo also changed his timing to match Takeshi's timing and orbit of that technique. Usually it's humanly impossible to react like that instinctively."

"Then how!?"

"The technique was probably read by Squalo." Reborn reasoned. Was it just me or did he sound a little worried.

"But as much as my eye saw, there was no unnatural movement involved in Yamamoto-dono's replacing the hand he holds the sword…" Basil said.

"There were no unnatural movements." I confirmed Basil's statement after replaying the scene again in my head. "As far as I could tell he would have fooled us all with that."

"Then how did he read it!?"

"_VOOIII! The unrivaled style you use is this thing!?"_ Squalo shouted again. _"There was one thing just now that really didn't make any sense. Why did you use the back of not the edge?"_

"_That's because I'm doing this win against you, not to kill you."_ Yamamoto replied.

"_VOI. You're looking down on my quite a lot! It seems you don't get the situation you're in yet! I'll make it so you won't be able to talk with that arrogant mouth of yours!"_

Squalo charged towards Yamamoto and the teen made another water wave, second stance Sakamaku Ame. At the same time Squalo used the same technique, making both them not visible.

Noticing the similarities of both their technique I gasped, "Squalo knows…" I whispered. "Squalo knows the Shigure Souen Ryu!"

"Damn it. That's what I've feared." Dino said in distress.

"Yamamoto!"

When the waves disappeared, Yamamoto was on his knee and his shoulder was colouring red.

"_How was that!? Did that hurt?" _Squalo grinned maniacally. _"Let me tell you the bad news: I've seen through your tricks, because that Shigure Souen Ryu is a style I've encountered and defeated in the past."_

"Did he just say that he's beaten the style in the past!?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"_In order to beat the man called the Sword Emperor and test the sword style I mastered, I went to look for strong opponents. By chance I heard there was a perfectly flawless assassination style being passed down through generations in the far East, named the Shigure Shouen Ryu. I found the successor and his three apprentices, they used the same eight forms that you do. But after all, it was just a bad imitation of old-fashioned fencing! I fought all the forms and I saw through them all! I ended chopping them up!"_

After thanking him for telling his story my brain started to work. I decided to stop recalling memories I couldn't remember and It wasn't worth the headaches and stress. So I took it how I usually would, with reasoning. The things that I did remember were a nice bonus.

So how was it possible for a style to survive with the same forms. Evolutionary wise it would have died out a long time ago by some predator, so why was it called flawless? A specie is able to survive because it's adapted to the environment and the less adapted and weaker species would die out…

"_So… how to put this in context of fighting styles…?"_ I thought with a frown.

Of course the battle didn't stop while my brain was wrecking about the possibilities and Yamamoto had major trouble when my attention returned to the screen. His right eye was bleeding and he was using the offense stance Samidare again, but before he could use it Squalo used a technique that made the teen's arm unmovable.

"_Die."_

The moment Squalo swung his sword, Yamamoto punched his arm and blocked the attack just in a nick of time. As a result the katana turned back into the shinai.

"Yamamoto!" I heard the boys shout in panic.

"_VOII!"_ The assassin shouted with a smirk as he attacked again. _"What's wrong!? You look pale!"_

Yamamoto looked around quickly and jumped on a desk to a fallen pillar up to the next floor. The water had risen almost a whole floor already.

"_VOI! As if I'd let you run!"_

Squalo launched multiple strikes in short but powerful thrusts, slicing both the concrete and the teen. Large amounts of blood spurted out his new wounds and Yamamoto fell to the floor below on a piece of concrete. I felt my blood going cold at the bloody sight. It was too one-sided, how in the world did Yamamoto even win against Squalo?

"_No, no, no. I have to believe in his strength."_ I thought as I shook off the uncomfortable feeling. _"There _must_ be a reason why the Shigure Souen Ryu is called the strongest style."_

Looking at the screen I saw Squalo sneering, _"Well, brat. I'm going to chop your heart!"_

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled.

"_VOOOI, you still want to go on with your favourite Shigure Shouen Ryu?"_ Squalo asked mockingly. _"What's up!? The successor let me see all the eight stances. Though, when he finally released the eighth stance, the Akisame, he fell tragically!"_

_Finally?_ Hearing that word my brain started to work again. What did he mean by finally? Did that mean that the successor didn't use the eighth stance until the very end? If that was the case then the only reason I could think of is that the stance wasn't fully completed yet. If a technique is released too early it could fail and in a life and death situation, it means the user would die… In this case it would lead in a die out of the style.

"_Survival of the fittest _and _Struggle for life, _if you're not able to change, you die." I muttered at a sudden hunch.

"What?" Dino asked.

Unable to hear him I continued to theorize, "Successor, three apprentices, eight stances. Takeshi learnt it from his father, so Tsuyoshi's a successor too. Both eight stances, meaning that successor and Tsuyoshi were most likely apprentices of the previous generation's Master. If it's really like the evolutionary theory, then it means they must have created their own stance to continue to live on. In other words, one has to change to survive… Did Squalo recognized the first move, seventh stance, Shibuki Ame? If so then it would mean the first seven stances are the same, both successors were taught these seven techniques, and if I'm correct the eighth stance was created by each of the successors on their own. But something's off…"

"So you're saying Yamamoto's eight stance is different from the one Squalo knows?"

"Eh!?" I exclaimed in surprise. The sudden question pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up at the blonde next to me.

"You were thinking out loud." He said apologetically.

"I was?"

"You were."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called out again.

Looking at the screen I saw the seen standing up. He was in tatters.

"_VOI! Keep sleeping! I'll cut you up as it is!"_

"_It won't work that way, because Shigure Souen Ryu is completely flawless, strongest and unrivalled." _Yamamoto said with a certain expression.

"Hm…" I mused. "So he noticed when Squalo said _Akisame_."

"You mean, Yamamoto doesn't know Akisame?"

"Most likely if my theory is correct."

Yamamoto jumped up to the floor above, _"Haa… Haa… Here I come. The Shigure Souen Ryu…"_ Yamamoto said as he got ready in his stance.

"_VOI. You really lack some brain cells! I know that posture! Do it! Do your Akisame!"_

"No! Yamamoto!"

Anticipating Akisame Squalo stayed low while Yamamoto charged in with low and with a quick stroke, striking Squalo's lower abdomen.

"_Wha-… What…!? GHAH!" _

"It hit him!" The boys shouted.

"_Hahaha. I thought so."_ Yamamoto said.

"_YOU!" _Squalo shouted. _"You know how to use a style besides the Shigure Souen Ryu!?"_

"_Nope."_ Yamamoto replied. _"It was the Shigure Souen Ryu. Eight stance, offensive form, Shinotsuku Ame. It was created by my dad."_

"Theory's been proved." I said with a satisfied finger snap. "So… What will you do now, Takeshi-kun… Your surprise card is out now."

"Theory?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I had a theory of the style after hearing Squalo's ranting." I said as I looked at the brunette.

"For the Shigure Shouen Ryu, succession means change." Reborn explained. "Yamamoto's father and the successor Squalo defeated learned the first through seventh stances from the same teacher and created a different eighth stance separately afterwards."

"Even though they claimed to be of the same style?" Basil asked.

"The successors of Shigure Souen Ryu not only learn all the stances that the predecessors left, but they also create a new style, and teach them to their students." Reborn replied.

"B-But doesn't that mean every time it's succeeded, it branches off and creates numerous different styles?"

"Quite the opposite. It's rather amazing that it hasn't died out by now. The method of succession is severe; they only show it once. The change includes both evolution and degeneration. They challenge the stronger among themselves for the title of the strongest; it's as if they want to push themselves to the limit. That's why the users have accepted the fact that it's fated to disappear from this world once there is no more successor with sufficient spirit and talent. It's known as a Sword of Perishment."

"Hm… So it's like that…"I mused. "It's both evolution and degeneration and Instead of battling with strangers they battled each other for the title of the strongest. That explains everything."

"_VOI, brat. I truly didn't imagine you'd come this far, but I really can't understand why you struck with the back of your sword."_ Squalo said as he wiped off some liquid of his face. _"You're not taking this sword battle seriously. Or what? Do you know any more of the style that I don't know?"_

"_Hmm…? Hahaha. Unfortunately all seven stances that I know are the same ones you do."_ Yamamoto said cheerfully.

I face palmed at his honest reply, he really was just being himself.

"_Then only death awaits you!_" Squalo declared. _"I've mastered Shinotsuku Ame now that I've seen it once!"_

"N-No way!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"_Excellent. That's what I wanted."_ Yamamoto replied. _"Then, let's try this."_

Yamamoto held the shinai like a baseball bat, ready to strike the ball, _"Shigure Shouen Ryu, ninth stance,"_

"No way… Don't tell me you…" I muttered.

"_What is that posture? Are you joking? Are you gonna play baseball or something!?"_

"_Sorry, but baseball is all I can do." _

"This one strike will decide the match." Reborn said.

"Yeah…" Dino added.

"B-But that bamboo sword! If it's not the Shigure Souen Ryu, he won't be able to use it, will he!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That's why Yamamoto's father gave it to him." Reborn said. "If Yamamoto cannot transform the shinai, that means he doesn't have a right to inherit the strongest sword technique."

"Eh!?"That's a dangerous gamble…!"

"Squalo made his move!" Basil shouted.

"_Don't get too carried away, brat!" _Squalo shouted as he waved multiple shockwaves with his blade gouging out the water. _"Feel the real power of my sword!"_

At high speed Squalo charged into Yamamoto, it was like a shark swimming in the vast ocean.

"_Here it goes."_

Just before the moment of impact Yamamoto made a large wave and sidestepped, making it looked like he disappeared. It was the same move he used to stop Hibari the night before.

"_Shigure Souen Ryu, ninth stance, offensive form,"_

Instead of stopping, Squalo continued and went straight for the teen, resulting in stopping Yamamoto from completing his new attack. The teen had to defend himself from Squalo's attacks. Creating _and_ succeeding during a fight was extremely difficult.

"_This is the end!"_

After the teen jumped behind a pillar he was suddenly was behind Squalo and he was ready to swing his sword down. It was weird, it didn't make sense. My vision didn't correspond with what I was sensing.

Suddenly Squalo's hand did a one-eighty degree and stabbed Yamamoto in the stomach. The large wave splashed over Squalo, making the stabbed Yamamoto disappear.

"An image reflected on the surface of the water." Reborn said.

"_Utsushi Ame"_

And with a blown on the back of Squalo's neck, the assassin fell down. It was Yamamoto's victory.

"That was probably another part of Sakamaku Ame." Reborn said. "He made a wave with the first strike to create a reflection of himself right behind Squalo, who was lured into attacking that image."

"Amazing! Such an impressive skill in that instant?" Tsuna commented.

"I've said it before. He was destined to be a hitman at birth." Reborn replied.

"D-Don't say such dangerous things!"

"Look."

"_I won." _Yamamoto said as he showed the complete Ring of Rain.

"He did it!"

"_PWHAHAHA!_ You suck! You lost, trash!" Xanxus suddenly laughed from the other spectator area. "He's finished."

Looking at the other viewer box I saw Xanxus had raised his hand.

"Boss, you don't have to get your hands dirty." Leviathan said.

"Want me to do it?" Mammon asked after him.

"Please wait." A Cervello said as she rushed towards to group. "It's too dangerous to enter the aquarion right now. Since the predetermined water depth has been reached, a vicious sea creature has been released."

On cue the monitor showed the releasing of a white shark. Widening my eyes at the image, my uncomfortable feeling returned.

"_Hey… wait. What are we going to do with Squalo?"_ Yamamoto asked.

"_Squalo was the one who lost, so we cannot guarantee his life."_ The other Cervello announced.

"_I thought so. I figured something like this would happen. There."_ Yamamoto said as he put Squalo's left arm around his shoulders.

"You! Are you stupid!?" Gokudera shouted.

"_Don't we usually save others?"_

"I ain't saying that!"

"But with your current physical condition, you can't carry Squalo!" Tsuna shouted.

The shark's fin was visible above the water level and it was hitting one of the pillars, making the floor above shake. The fin itself was almost as tall as Yamamoto himself.

"The shark is being attracted to the smell of blood!" Ryohei shouted.

"It's… huge!" Gokudera shouted, though I couldn't tell whether he was amazed or not.

"_Haha, how dangerous. But it can't reach us yet."_

There was another quake, which made the concrete fell. But luckily for both guardians another pillar obstructed their fall.

"_Let me down. Don't taint my pride as a swordsman." _Squalo suddenly said. From what I could sense he only regained consciousness. To regain consciousness of a blow to the neck in such little time was amazing.

"_Don't be impressed in time like these!" _I thought as I pushed the thought away. _"I have to look for an entrance!"_

I remember Squalo being alive, but I didn't remember _who_ saved him. I had a hunch, but I wasn't too sure of it. In any way, Squalo was _not _allowed to die.

"_But still…"_ I heard Yamamoto say.

"_VOI! Fuck off!"_ The swordsman shouted as he kicked the teen to made him fly to the upper floor. And only a moment later the shark devoured the fallen man.

"_SQUALO!"_ Yamamoto shouted.

The spot where the shark disappeared was colouring crimson red. Closing my eyes I looked for any sign of Squalo's remaining life force. It was faint but it was still there, barely, but he was alive.

"BHAHAHAHA!" Xanxus laughed out loud. "His last moment was to become food. That piece of trash! I washed away another part of my past."

"_The match for the Ring of Rain was won by Yamamoto Takeshi." _Cervello announced on the monitor. _"Now, I shall announce the next battle."_

"E-Ending like this…" Tsuna said.

"It's bitter, isn't it?" I followed.

"Un…"

"_Tomorrow night's battle is between the Guardians of Mist."_

"Hey, Reborn! It's here!" Tsuna shouted. "What are we going to do!? Who's the Guardian of Mist!?"

"Looks like it's time for them to appear." Reborn said.

"Who are they!?"

Sharpening my focus I looked for the Mist. I knew they were watching, I knew they'd been watching since the first battle but I was never able to pinpoint them. Checking each meter I ended up at a spot with three very faint presences. The sensation was strong, but yet barely noticeable. It was too suspicious to be normal.

"_Hm… Thirty-seven meters, at five o'clock."_ I thought._ "I wonder if any illusionist is able to mask their energies like they do."_

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted as I heard running steps. Opening my eyes I saw Yamamoto coming out of an exit other than the previous entrance. He was walking down the emergency stairs, those stairs are connected to the roof. Looking at the other spectator area I saw that Varia had left already. They were quick to leave as always. There was also no sign of the Cervello.

"Yo, everyone!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, though he was clearly upset about the loss of Squalo.

"Takeshi, let me check you real quick." I said as I took out some water and clean cloths. "You need to see a doctor for your eye."

"No worries, sensei. I'm fine." He replied.

"I wish I could say the same."

After checking his pulse and vitals I opened the bottle of water and put the cloth on it. Cleaning away the blood I saw some cuts that needed stitches.

"Miss Sharon, please allow me to tend his wounds." A voice rang out after a few minutes.

"Romario!" I said as I turned my head towards to the voice. "Thank goodness, you're a lifesaver."

While tending Yamamoto's wounds I noticed some deeper cuts on his body and I had trouble stopping the bleeding at some places. The man had much more experience in first aid than I, so I was really relieved to see him. As Romario took another piece of cloth he wrapped it tightly on the cut on his thigh.

"This will do for now." He said as he started to check his other wounds like a real doctor.

After ten minutes he was done and another man in black helped Yamamoto to get into the car that was parked outside the school. With that all tension were gone and the boys and Reborn left the school grounds, though I still sensed Hibari on the roof. Checking again for the Mist I noticed that they were gone.

Wiping off the blood of my hands, I checked Squalo's life force again. He was still alive, but unconsciousness. Looking at the emergency stairs I sensed Dino walking up to me. "Sharon, go back to your hotel." He said. "You had a long day, right? You must be tired."

"I had days where I didn't sleep for three to four days straight. I can take naps between jobs." I replied, still looking at the stairs. "Dino, you have your men on stand-by, right?"

"Yes… For in case Yamamoto lost."

"I see… Say, Squalo's your friend, right?" I asked after remembering the tuna scene in the future arc. I can't believe I would forgot such a random scene.

"We were buddies at school… But that was a long time ago. Why do you ask?"

"Do you believe that guy will just die like that?"

"But you saw it yourself! He cannot be alive!"

"The only thing I saw was some crimson colouring in the water, nothing more and nothing less."

Hearing no reply I looked at the blonde. He had a disbelieving look on his face, "That guy's alive, Dino. Barely, but alive." I said to confirm his thoughts. "It's your choice to save him or not."

"You better tell me later how you're able to tell his condition." He said with a relieved grin.

"Then, shall we?"

[===]

"Never again… never again…" I muttered like it was a chant.

"I'm really, really sorry! It was an accident! I swear I didn't do it on purpose! Please forgive me, Sharon." Dino apologized fiercely in the seat next to me.

We were in a van going to a hospital other than Nakayama's. Both Dino and I were with the injured Squalo in the back. The reason why Dino was apologizing was because there was an accident when we went to rescue Varia's Rain Guardian. Dino and I found our way in the building and when we were waiting for his men to bring a strong tranquilizer to sedate the shark, he tripped. That resulted in accidentally pushing me, which led to me falling into the water and that led to fist fighting the white shark because I couldn't get out fast enough.

_Fist fighting a shark_, off _all _the things I could imagine was _that_ the last thing I would have imagined. In the end I was saved by Dino's whip – after his men arrived – and his men sedated the shark. He did try to save me before his men arrived, but that led to even more injuries… Note to myself: Never and _never _go on a mission with Dino without his men, even when they're just standing outside the building.

"Dino, it's fine. It was also partly my own fault." I said after getting slightly annoyed of the load of apologies. "I shouldn't have stood so close at the edge. Besides you're also the one who saved me in the end."

"But I'm really sorry, I messed up."

"Yes, you did."

Glancing at the blonde I saw he really regretted his actions, "Hey, Valentino. Chin up, people make mistakes."

"But that wasn't just a mistake, I put your life in danger."

"I won't deny that, but be glad it was me."

Giving me a confused look I smiled, "Listen, if it's face-to-face I won't lose that easily. Shark, bear, lion, you name it. As long it's face-to-face, I'll have little trouble. Don't forget that I trained under the Walker sibling and you've regretted your actions, right? You know what went wrong and all you have to do is work on it to prevent it from happening again. And don't give me that face!"

The blonde Boss was looking at me like I was crazy, "Can't help it!" He retorted. "I mean, shark? Bear? Lion!? No one in their right mind will fight against those animals!"

"Hm… You have a point, but I already fought a shark. Who knows what I may encounter in the future? I mean, it's a crazy world out there."

The Italian put his head on his hand as I heard him chuckle, "_Heh. _Sometimes you're really too much."

"You think so?" I replied smugly. "But I'm glad you have that goofy grin back on your face."

"Goofy!? Usually the ladies swoon when I smile." He said as he frowned a little.

"Hm… But I thought you already knew I'm not your usual lady."

"So I have to use other methods to make you swoon for me?"

"Make me swoon for you!? Hm… I see. So you _did_ grow up in a man like that."

"No! That's not it! I'm…"

Letting out an amusing laugh I ruffled his messy hair, "I'm messing with you, Valentino. You're feeling better now?"

"T-That was to cheer me up!?"

"Sort of, and don't worry about Squalo either. A loud man like him won't go down that easily." I said, still touching his hair. "And what shampoo do you use? Your hair feels so nice…"

"M-My shampoo!? Geez, Sharon." He laughed as he took my hand of his head. Suddenly he leaned in touching my damp hair with his other hand. "If you want to know, why not coming over to shower? If you want I can wash your hair." He whispered temptingly.

Widening my eyes slightly at his change of behaviour I held my breath. His face was way too close and I couldn't help to stare in his dark hazel eyes. Was he for real? Or was he messing around? It was probably the latter but nonetheless he had this irresistible look which made my heart beat slightly faster. Damn handsome Mafiosi and their seducing techniques.

Recollecting my composure I started to smile in disbelief, "You know…" I said softly. "This is the first time a guy flirted with me in presence of a person in critical condition."

Dino let out a small sigh, "So it didn't work?" He chuckled as he retreated.

"No, but I do admit it was close though." I replied as I let out a quiet sigh. For a moment the situation was as stressful as fighting a shark, but for a whole different reason.

"_Boss, Signorina, noi siamo arrivati._" The driver called out in Italian through a small window between the two spaces.

"Seems we've arrived." Dino said as he let go of me. Turning around he replied back in Italian, "Good, bring her back to her hotel after we brought in Squalo."

"_Si, Boss._"

"Sharon, be a good girl and get a good night rest. You have another long day tomorrow, right?" Dino said to me again as he patted my head. "We'll take care of things here. I'm sure you have your own things to do."

"All right. Make sure you get some rest too." I said.

"Will do. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>"<em>Haaauwwh.<em> Good morning, Mama." I yawned as I entered the living from the veranda. "How are you today?"

"Sharon-chan, good morning!" Nana greeted back. "I'm fine, but you look a little bit tired. Are you okay?"

"I chatted with my friend in America." I answered her. "It was three in the morning before I knew it."

"Ara, then sleep some before you go to work. I will take the children with me."

"No, it's all right. I'll take care of them until I have to work. They love going to the groceries. How is Lambo?"

"They sure do!" She laughed. "As for Lambo-kun, there is no change in his condition."

"I see, but that also means it's not getting worse."

"Yes. Sharon-chan, I'm sorry you have to come every morning. You are in Namimori to look for your family, right?"

"Don't worry about that, Mama. It's been resolved already and now I'm just enjoying my time here. I don't mind coming here every morning. I'm more sorry that I can't visit Lambo more."

"No, I'm sure he's grateful that you come every day even it's only for a short while."

"Thank you, Mama."

"Oh no! I have to go now, otherwise the girls won't be in time for school!"

"All right. Be careful!"

After seeing Nana out I yawned again, I needed caffeine. Going to the kitchen I prepared some coffee. As it was brewing I went to the bathroom to apply some concealer under my slightly darkened eyes. I didn't need others to worry about me getting little sleep.

Putting my purse on the sink I looked at myself in the mirror, "Not too visible but still visible." I mumbled. As I reached for my cosmetic pouch inside my purse I saw some dirty clothes in a corner, I recognized them as the clothing Tsuna wore the day before.

"Boys will be always boys." I mused as I turned around to grab them.

Walking out the bathroom I went to the laundry room and before I could put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket, my eyes spotted a pair of jeans with a chain attached to it. Recognizing the chain as Basil's I turned around immediately. Going to the bathroom I took out the modified chain I received from Shoichi out of a small compartment in my purse. I would _never _get a chance like this one _ever again_.

Walking back to the laundry room I quickly hooked off the original chain and put it in my pants pocket. The special one I put on the cabinet, that way it would look like the chain's been just removed from the pants in order not to get in the washing machine.

"Ciaossu, Sharon. You're early." I heard from behind.

Widening my eyes I felt my body tensing up. I felt my heart beating ferociously in my throat. Did Reborn see the switch? I didn't know, but I knew it was I_ not _allowed to panic.

"Good morning, Reborn. You startled me." I said as I turned around. "You shouldn't sneak up like that. People will get a heart attack sooner or later."

That sounded more natural than I thought, which was a _good_ thing.

"The door was open." He said casually. "You look tired."

"I know." I replied with a small sigh. "Didn't have much sleep, I was going to apply some concealer but then I saw Tsuna's clothes in a corner of the bathroom."

"Typical. I'm going to scold him later about that."

"Don't be too hard on him. He's still a teenage boy." I said with a wry smile as I imagined what Reborn could do to the brunette.

"And you're too soft, Sharon. What are we going to have for breakfast?"

"Hm… how about an English one?"

"Sounds good."

"By the way, Reborn. Is this Tsuna's chain? It was still on a pair of jeans in the basket." I asked as I hold up the special chain identical to the original's.

"Hm… It's Basil's." He replied. "It's not like him to forget his belongings."

"Basil's? I see, then I'll just leave it here. Just in case he comes back to look for it."

Walking out the laundry room I walked back to the bathroom to resume what I was doing, "So, do you want scrambled, sunny up or boiled eggs?" I asked as I took out my cosmetic pouch. So far it didn't look like Reborn had noticed anything.

"Sunny ups."

_Snap._

"Did you hear that too?" I asked the hitman as I applied the concealer.

"Yes, it came out your purse."

"My purse?" I replied with surprise. "I'm going to finish this first, though."

I was still a woman after all and I wanted to be done with it instead of delaying it. Who knows what more could interfere between me and my concealer. And after a minute I was all done, "Make-up's still a damn scary thing." I muttered as I checked myself in the mirror, the dark spots were gone like they never existed.

After washing and drying my hands I opened my purse to look for the source of the snapping sound. After taking out several items, my eyes widened in surprise.

"What's the matter?" Reborn asked.

"T-Turtle." I stammered. "There's a turtle in my purse."

Reborn hopped on the sink and looked in my purse, "That's Enzo." He said. "Dino's snapping turtle."

"You mean, this turtle is his pet?"

"That's right. Why is he here?"

"That's what I want to know…"

"By the way, Enzo is a sponge snapping turtle. He swells up if he comes in contact with water and he can devour a whole house if he's big enough."

"You say what!?" I cried out as I removed the purse from the sink.

Well, now Reborn told me about it, I did remember some giant turtle terrorizing the place. Looking at the turtle in my purse I had a hard time to believe it was the same turtle.

"You know… I've never heard of a snapping turtle like that." I said as I still looked at the small animal. It was just as large as my hand.

"That's because Leon made him."

"Leon… _made_ him…?" I repeated.

"Yes."

I looked at the turtle and then at the chameleon on the hitman's fedora. The green chameleon rolled out his tongue and gave me a look. Or at least it looked like he was giving me a look.

"It looks like you want to say something." Reborn said.

"Yeah. Screw logic." I deadpanned. "Time to make breakfast _and_ to call Enzo's owner."

[===]

"HIEEE! Why is Enzo here!?" The usual scream rang through the kitchen. "Sharon-san, don't tell me you're going to cook him!?"

"C-Cook!?" I exclaimed as I turned around with a spatula in my hand. "Why would I cook my friend's pet?"

"I don't know! But he's in a bowl with vegetables and fruits!"

Looking on the table I saw the snapping turtle in a large glass bowl with some lettuce and apple chunks. At first sight it indeed looked like some dish, so I couldn't really blame the teen for concluding something like that.

"All right. You have point." I said with a wry smile. "But how did you know it was Enzo? It could be any turtle."

"We… had our troubles with him…" Tsuna said wryly.

From the look on his face it was easy to tell the memories weren't that pleasant.

"I heard about its absorption ability." I said as I resumed cooking. "I can imagine some scenes where that little guy caused trouble."

"A-Anyway, Sharon-san. Why is Enzo here?"

"I found him in my purse this morning. I wonder how he ended up there though."

There was a silence, only the sizzling of the frying pan was audible.

"W-Were you with Dino-san l-last n-night?" Tsuna asked after a moment.

"I was for a little while, why?" I replied.

"N-N-Nothing…"

Wondering why the brunette was reacting so flustered I looked back. There I saw the brunette with a bright red face avoiding eye contact. Suddenly a thought came across my mind.

"Tsuna…" I said with a frown. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then you're _wrong_."

"B-But D-Dino-san and you are c-close, r-right?"

"Yes, but not in _that_ way!"

"Tsuna-nii? Can you help me with something?" Fuuta asked as he entered the kitchen. "Ah? Sharon-nee? Why is your face red? Do you have a fever? Ah, Tsuna-nii too!?"

"N-No, Fuuta. Tsuna-nii and I are fine." I said as I turned around to flip the sausages. For some reason I felt really embarrassed just thinking that Valentino and I would spend the night together as… more than friends. Was it because of the way he acted the night before? "_No, definitely not."_ I thought as I pushed away the image.

"U-Un. You needed my help, Fuuta?" Tsuna said as I sensed him turning around.

As the two of them left the kitchen I let out a sigh, "I think I should do more girly things and hang out with girls more often…" I muttered.

"But you already doing something feminine." Reborn said. "You cook."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No. How's your schedule today?"

Repressing a large sigh I answered his question, "I have three classes today." I said as I put bread in the toaster. "Third years math, second years science and first years math. I should be done around 4:30 PM. If Nana doesn't call, then I probably have the evening free. But then again, I have to look after the turtle until Dino returns from his emergency business. "

"Did he say when he would return?"

"He said he would be back early in the evening. Didn't mention a time."

At least, that was the story I had to tell Reborn and the others. The truth was that Dino was going to arrange the necessary arrangements for Squalo and that his existence had to remain hidden. I was surprised that I was able to keep my facade, especially in front of Reborn. But I knew it would be over if I lowered my guard only a tiny bit. Goddamn nerve-wrecking secret missions.

As the toasted bread popped out the toaster I put them on the plates. I loved the big toaster Nana owned.

"All right. Breakfast's ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And next part's done! I had so much fun writing this! And less fun with rereading and checking for grammar errors, but nonetheless it was fun! My apologies if there are still mistakes in it u.u Since I'm on a roll here I'm going to continue writing the next part(s). But still... writing a high paced battle is _hard. _

Review replies:

_Evalyd Yamazaki: _I'm sorry about the errors. Even after checking many times, still many errors slips through my radar -needs to find a beta-reader- But I'm still glad you like the story! I hope the Rain battle turned all right, though.

_Allykrau:_ A C is still enough to pass, right? xD I'm not really familiar with the ABC system, I'm sorry m(_-_)m And I can't really blame those idiots for celebrating a victory on the FIFA WC, I mean, even I screamed out when Holland won their place in the semi-finals and I really don't like soccer lmao! -even though Sharon plays a soccer position lol- And the Future arc is still kind of far away, or maybe not. Time will time kufufu~

_KiraLoveless:_ Say hi to Sharon in concentration mode? xD And get ready to hide from the bazooka! Wait. The bazooka's still in Sharon's hotel closet c:

_Hongo En: _Thank you very much! :D

_Kuuhaku Particles: _The scariness of zombies... D: *throws quarter finished chapter* Just kidding! Thank you very much for liking the story and I will keep going as long I have the time! Though for Sharon to call Xanxus 'uncle' casually... It may take a very long time to do that lol!

Thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"How may I help you, miss?"<p>

"I am here to pick up order #4392 under the name of Lin Sharon. Lin is written with the kanji of _hayashi._"

"Understood, please have a moment."

It was a little before five in the afternoon and I was at the repair shop where I let my glasses repair. The day went by without any big problems, though I was truly shocked to see the B-building back normal even though I _knew_ it would be like that.

"Thank you for waiting, Lin-_sama_. Here are the glasses, please try them on." The female optician said as she showed the spectacle case.

It was strange wearing no glasses for a week and it might be weird to wear them again. Well, they were for show only anyway and if there was going to be a battle, it was better not to have them. Taking out the spectacles out of the case I put them on my nose. Looking in the mirror I smiled in satisfaction, I liked myself better with glasses on.

"Does it have any faults, Lin-_sama_?" She asked.

"No, it's like they've never been broken. Thank you very much, ma'am. How much will it be?" I replied as I took out my wallet.

"Because we had to order special frames to fit your pair, the costs will be a little higher than usual." She explained.

After a nod of understanding she resumed, "The total costs for the repair and frames will be 6520 yen."

Taking out a bill of 5000 and two of 1000 I gave her the money and waited for my change. After receiving 480 yen we said our goodbyes and I left the shop. Even though I had enough of expensive stuff, I did like my expensive specs.

Deciding to go some window shopping I walked through the shopping district. For once I had some time to kill, Enzo had enough food so there was no worries about the turtle. Though I hoped he didn't get out of the cage I bought this morning. I wondered how Dino took care of his pet, I mean, it did wind up in my purse somehow.

After ten minutes I went into a convenience store to buy some dinner. I wasn't in the mood to eat out alone or to visit the Sawadas. Nana's cooking was great, but I wanted something plain for once. I hated that I didn't have a kitchenette in my hotel room. Maybe I should switch hotels or rent a studio apartment.

I liked the latter idea, because I've been living in hotels for the past two years and cooking for myself would be a nice change. Maybe I'll just do that when I returned to the States or maybe moving back to Europe? I mean, technically I was on _holiday_ in Japan. But before I could do that I had to go to the future to clear things up with Byakuran and co. Just how long would it take to go back home?

"_Haa…_ My life's so messed up." I sighed as I looked through the racks for a bento. "And even if I go back, I probably still have to deal with the whole mafia thing…"

"As always you're muttering something, woman."

"Fancy meeting you here, Gokudera." I said without looking. "Looking for dinner too?"

"Why do you care?" He retorted.

"Because I want to pay for your dinner?" I said as my eyes scanned through the assortment. I was surprised that there were so many choices.

"I don't need your patronage." He replied curtly.

"Mhm, but you're living alone, right?"

"So what if I am?"

"According to the school regulations, article 23b, students are not allowed to have a part-time job during the weekdays. I just thought it was difficult to live alone, moneywise I mean."

Receiving no reply I glanced at the teen.

"I don't need your pity." He said as he looked away.

"I don't pity you, but you know, it's fine to rely on elders once in a while. People do care for you and even though I was only ordered to look after you guys, I do care about your wellbeing." I said as I took out two _Tori bento_. "Besides, you're still hurt from your match. Is chicken okay?"

With only a _Tch_ he walked over to the beverage section. I guessed chicken was fine, I would have never thought it took only so little to persuade him.

After paying for both our dinner, we parted. At least I thought we parted, because I sensed him behind me not much later. Making sure it wasn't a coincidence I decided to go to the local park. The weather was still nice enough to eat outside, so after a ten-minute-walk I walked into the park and looked for a picnic table. Behind me I sensed the Smokin' Bomb, so I could conclude he did follow me for who-know-what reason. Though I did have a guess about it. Heaving a sigh I turned around abruptly, facing the teen.

"Ack!" He gulped as he looked left and right in a hurry.

"Since you've followed me here, want to have dinner together?" I proposed after busting him.

"I-I wasn't following you!" He retorted. "I just happened to go this way too."

"Hm, that's fine too." I replied as I sat down on an empty table. I knew his apartment was the other way and so was Tsuna's home. Being able to look into the students' register had its benefits.

After opening my bento I took out some papers and books out my bag and started to prep for tomorrow's tutoring class. Being a tutor for so many students was not easy.

Despite the bomber's retort he sat across of me and started to eat too. We ate in silence with only the sounds of my scribbling and the talking in the distance. As I took notes I felt Gokudera's stare on my right hand. If there was anything I didn't like besides men like Shamal, then it was someone looking at my hands while I was doing something. It made me _very_ nervous for some unknown reason.

"How are your wounds?" I asked after a while, hoping he would stop looking at either my notes or hand.

"They're fine." He replied curtly.

Again there was a silence. Trying to ignore his stares I resumed my work and after finishing my bento the sun started to set.

"You…" The teen started. "You can't write Japanese?"

I stopped for a second before continuing. I didn't expect a question like that, "I'm horrible at it." I replied honestly. "I never taught I would actually need it, until Reborn gave me this job."

"Reborn-san?"

"Yeah, I don't know his intentions, but I guess this keeps me busy for a while. So would you like to tell me why you're here?"

"The Walkers."

"Thought so." I said as I put my pen down. Looking straight at the boy I saw he wanted information or conformation. "What about them?" I continued.

"They were ordered by your father to take care of you, right?" He asked .

"Yes, they were." I replied. I was getting a nagging feeling about this.

His eyes narrowed at my answer, "I've heard they worked under one of Vongola Ninth's sons. Is that true?"

That was probably the reason of the nagging feeling. I didn't know whether he was guessing or not. The way he said that made me believe it was only a rumour, nothing probative.

"What if I say yes?" I decided to say. It was a fact that they served under Enrico and he probably would get confirmation from Reborn if he asked him about it, so lying about it wouldn't do any good.

"Then you _are_ the enemy!" He said as he readied his dynamites.

Expecting this reaction I let out a small sigh, "Gokudera, please put your dynamites away. I still don't know why you're labeling me as the enemy and I do not accept the reason because I'm older than you."

"Because you're obviously hiding something." He said, still with the dynamites in his hands. "You never told us which _powerful_ _Famiglia_ you belong to."

"It's the Vongola." I said as I started to collect my stuff. I was surprised how easily I said it, considering that I lost my confidence the night before yesterday.

"Wha–?"

"You said it yourself, right? The Walker's working under one of the Ninth's sons. It's true, they worked under the first son, Enrico. He was my father." I resumed as I put everything in my bag. "And before you go shouting again about me being the enemy, I have no intention of stealing Tsuna's position or whatsoever."

After closing my bag I looked for a trash bin to throw away the empty bento box. "Besides, I'm supposed to be dead. If that's all you want to ask, I'll be going back. Be careful on your way home, Gokudera."

I never liked fights and I still didn't like them. Usual I would just let the other rant all the way till they depleted, but for some reason I wanted to be out in Gokudera's case. Was it possible that I was afraid? Afraid for their reactions?

"What do you mean by that!?" He finally asked, though he was visible confused, if not shocked.

"Which part?"

"Everything!"

Heaving a sigh I looked at the teen, "First of all, put away those dynamites." I said as I stood up. "I think you won't come clean if you blow up the _Vongola Ninth's_ _granddaughter_. Even if you are Tsuna's Storm Guardian. Secondly, I was shot two years ago but I survived. My father Enrico and the Ninth decided it was better to declare I was dead so the assassinations would stop. So according to the official documents I should be dead. Thirdly, 'be careful' is just a friendly saying. No hidden meanings whatsoever. And lastly, Tsuna doesn't know about this. If you want confirmation, ask Reborn."

Oddly enough I found it rather amusing to see the bomber still shocked, even though he was trying to cover it up by glaring at me. It wasn't like him to be affected by something for this long.

"See you tonight." I said as I walked passed him.

[===]

"Yo sensei! I didn't know you wear glasses." Yamamoto greeted me cheerfully.

"Oh! Sensei, you came to see the match?" Ryohei said.

"Good evening, Takeshi-kun, Sasagawa-kun." I greeted. "My glasses were broken, so I couldn't wear them until now. And yes, I'm here for the match. How are your wounds, Takeshi-kun?"

"Old man Romario said it's going to be okay!"

"Glad to hear that."

It was 10:35 PM and I sensed Varia on the school grounds. They were at the gym and Xanxus was presented. Hibari was nowhere to be found, which was odd. Gokudera would arrive in a few seconds and Basil and Tsuna were only 400 meters from the school. Though Tsuna was… unconsciousness. Did he faint during training?

"Yo Octopus head!" Ryohei shouted.

As the two teens greeted the bomber my phone went off, looking it at the screen I saw it was Alicia. After gesturing to the others that I had a call I turned around and accepted the call.

"Ye–" I started before I was cut off, _"Sharon! James told us something unbelievable! Though it was only a slip of the tongue, what the hell is going on!?"_ Alicia shouted in Dutch through the speaker.

"Damnit, Alicia! You're breaking my eardrums!" I shouted back in the same language with the phone on an arm length from my ear.

"Hahaha! Sounds quite lively, sensei!" I heard Yamamoto say cheerfully.

"Ehehe…" I laughed sheepishly as I put the phone on my ear. I heard some commotion in the background, it seemed Alicia wasn't alone either.

"_Ya, Sharon, you there?"_ She asked after a minute.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just what exactly did James tell you?" I replied.

"_Like I said, it was only a slip of the tongue. But it was clear enough he wasn't joking around."_ She said. _"He said you were experiencing something supernatural."_

"Supernatural?"

"_Yeah, I know you're not just a normal girl and that's why I've always liked you. But you should tell us if you're ESP or something! I mean, we're the bestest friends, right?"_

"E-ESP!? Me!? Alicia, that's not quite right… " I stammered in surprise. Sure I could sense things others couldn't, but that alone wouldn't make me an ESP, right? Did James told her I could sense people? And what did she mean about _knowing _that I wasn't a normal girl?

"_Oh. You're not a psychic? Then what other supernatural thing did James mean?"_

"Listen, I'll call you back in an hour or an hour and a half. I'm in the middle of something and–"

"_Don't tell me it's a man!?"_ She gasped in surprise.

"No, it's not a man!" I retorted automatically.

"_Hehehe! I know, I'm messing with you. I love to hear you flustered like that."_

"Geez…"

"_But you really should have a man in your life, Sharon. Get over your commitment issues and get steady already."_

"Get steady!? You know Alicia… You sound like you're thirty-something."

"_No way! I'm not that old yet!"_

"_Heh_. Anyway, I'll call you back later and I'll tell you what I told James. Get Luke and Roberto too if they're not too busy."

"_Roger that!"_

After ending the call I felt one intense stare on my back, "What's the matter, Gokudera?" I asked back in Japanese.

"…"

Turning around I saw him _observing_ me intensely, like I was some rare being. Wait… didn't he like supernatural stuff like UFOs and rare animals? Don't tell me he…

"You said ESP, didn't you?" He asked, still observing me.

"Yes, a friend of mine thought I was ESP. But I'm not." I replied as I repressed a sigh. He indeed thought I was a supernatural being or something. On the other side, my ability to sense was kind of supernatural... I guess to others it was supernatural all right...

"Then why did you address me while your back was still facing us?"

"Because your glare is one of a kind, Gokudera. Anyone would feel that glare of yours on their backs."

"_Maa, maa, _Gokudera, Sharon-sensei_. _We're all friends here." Yamamoto said as he stood between us.

It wasn't like the bomber had his dynamites ready, but the tension was rather high if you asked me. After some more glares he turned away with a small grunt. I didn't know why, but I felt he was less aggressive than I remembered him in the series. Even after the fact that I told him about my whole relation with the Vongola.

Five minutes later Basil and Reborn arrived. Tsuna was sleeping on Basil's back. While the boys made a small commotion about his friend's condition I could only stare at him dumbfoundedly. If that was Tsuna's sleeping face, then it was the most awkward face ever because… it was one of his horror expressions. Eyes half open, mouth open and he was drooling.

"I know what you're thinking." Reborn said as he hopped on my shoulder. "It's all written on your face."

"Well… I can only hope that's not his sleeping face…" I replied, still staring at the brunette's face. "I'll pity his future wife."

"You're not going to ask?"

"I can only guess he saw something really scary or shocking before he fainted."

"Hmf, not bad. You're starting to understand Dame-Tsuna."

"Tsuna is not that difficult to understand. So how long has he been like that."

"Since 4 PM."

"And you didn't wake him up?"

"…"

"Tonight's match will be in the gym." Cervello suddenly announced getting our attention. "Please follow me."

After letting the boys go first I walked behind them.

"Did you say something to Hibari?" I whispered only for Reborn to hear. "He's not on the premises."

"I called Dino to take care of him. Hibari could cause some trouble if he was present during the Mist match."

"Trouble?"

"The Mist guardian and him had a conflict in the past."

"I see, sounds troublesome enough. By the way, I told Gokudera about me. He could ask you for confirmation."

"Hm."

"And I suspect that Xanxus may know my identity."

"…"

"He hasn't made any movements yet, though."

"Since when?"

"Probably since the Thunder match. He was eyeing me with a calculating look."

"Don't let down your guard."

"Copy."

We entered the gym and we walked over to the opposite side of Varia. Xanxus was again sitting in an expensive looking armchair, it was the same chair as the night before. Out of nowhere I had the image of a flying armchair bringing its owner to the desired location. Biting on my tongue I tried not to crack up at my lame inside joke.

Taking in the interior I saw the gym had a stage. Probably used for events and perhaps for the drama club. Belphegor was leaning against it and next to him stood Leviathan and Gola Mosca. Xanxus was sitting in front of the robot. Again the image flew through my mind.

"_Come on, go away. It ain't even that funny."_ I thought as I suppressed my laughter with all my might. Why did my lame sense of humor have to surface now of all times.

As we waited in silence for Tsuna's Mist Guardian to appear I was battling with the image in my head. Just how hard was it to erase a silly image from one's mind? Very hard it seemed.

Meanwhile Reborn stood next to Tsuna, waiting for him to wake up and after five more minutes Tsuna regained consciousness, "Ugh… Reborn where am I?" Tsuna asked still in a daze.

"So you're finally awake." The hitman replied. "We're at the battlefield for the match between the Guardian of Mist."

"Right! The battle!" Tsuna said, fully awake now. "Eh!? This is the gym!?"

"Tenth! How are you feeling!?" Gokudera asked as he kneeled down.

"You're finally up, Sawada!" Ryohei stated.

"Oh! Everyone!" The brunette exclaimed after noticing his friends.

"Basil carried you all the way here." Reborn said.

"Ah! Thank you." Tsuna said a little embarrassed. But soon his faced turned into worry as he faced the tallest teen, "Yamamoto… Are you all right? Your eye…"

"I'm fine." Yamamoto said with a grin. "Romario said it will be just fine."

"Oh… That's good." Tsuna replied in relief.

"Tenth… The mist guy hasn't appeared yet…" Gokudera said unsurely.

"Ehh!? No way!"

"Does that person really exist…?" Ryohei wondered.

"The enemy is here already…" Yamamoto added.

Mammon stood standby in the middle of the gym, together with the two Cervello. As I sensed three figures approaching, I compared them with the three figures I sensed last night. They were the same individuals, but instead of barely sensible I could sense them clearly now. Just what was the deal with the Mist?

"The Guardian of Mist for our team is here." Reborn suddenly announced.

Looking at the entrance I saw two male teenagers in navy green uniforms. One with wild blond hair and a large scar from one cheek to the other. He reminded me of a typical delinquent. The other had glasses and a large white beanie on his head and was that a _barcode_ on his left cheek? He also had a messenger bag on his shoulder. Seeing his slightly slouched body language he looked like a lazy silent guy.

"Ahh! That's right!" Tsuna suddenly shouted.

"Hu-Huh? Those guys are–" Yamamoto stammered.

"No…! No way!" Gokudera shouted readying his dynamites. "Why at a time like this!?"

"Calm down you guys. They brought the Guardian of Mist over." Reborn said.

"What are you saying, Reborn-san!?" Gokudera shouted. "These guys are… No… No way…! The Guardian of Mist…"

"The person who they would bring…" Yamamoto muttered.

"N… No way." Tsuna stammered in disbelief. "The Guardian of Mist is… Ro-Rokudo Mukuro!"

"Kufufufu…" A soft laugh was heard, it was female though. "_Lo nego. Il mio nome e' Chrome. Chrome Dokuro."_ She said as she revealed herself from behind the two boys with a trident.

"It's not Rokudo Mukuro!?" Tsuna shouted in surprise.

"What did she just say?" Ryohei shouted in confusion.

"Wrong. My name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro." I translated for the others. "In other words, this girl is Chrome Dokuro."

"Chrome… Dokuro?" Ryohei said with some confusion. From the looks of it he found it rather a strange name.

"Someone you know, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"The Guardian of Mist…" Tsuna said in wonder. "But this girl… She's not Rokudo Mukuro…"

"Don't be fooled! That's definitely him!" Gokudera shouted. "Mukuro is possessing her! If it's for his own goal, he will do anything! He's a guy like that!"

"You don't believe me?" Chrome asked.

"Obviously! Tenth, look at that weapon!" Gokudera shouted as he pointed at her trident. "And she's hiding that suspicious eye with an eye patch!"

Through all the commotion I started to wonder about the conflict with Mukuro. I remember small parts of it, but nothing too detailed. From the looks of it, the clash wasn't that long ago.

"She's not… Rokudo Mukuro…" Tsuna said after he looked intensely at the girl.

"Eh? Is… Is that so!?" Gokudera asked slightly flustered.

"No… um… I just think that…" Tsuna stammered.

"You defended me." Chrome said as she walked over to Tsuna. "Thank you, Boss."

Chrome kissed Tsuna on his cheek which led to a tomato red Tsuna, horrified Gokudera and a disgusted blond guy on Chrome's side.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"It's a greeting." She replied.

"Whaaaaa!?" Tsuna yelled with a hand on his very red cheeks.

As Yamamoto held back Gokudera from beating up the girl, my shoulders shook of amusement at the scene.

"Sharon-dono… Thou should not laugh at others misfortunes…" Basil said to me.

"I'm sorry, Basil, but I think my sadistic side is surfacing." I replied as I muffled my laughter.

"Sharon-dono…"

"So what are we going to do? Let her join our team?" Ryohei asked.

"Wha!? No way we're letting her in!" Gokudera shouted, still angry. "We don't even know where the hell she came from!"

"Wha!? We can't let that slide-pyon!" The blonde guy said.

"Bring it on."

"Ken… Chikusa, calm down." Chrome said. "It's not something you decide. Boss, am I not qualified to be the Guardian of Mist?"

"Eh!?"

"I want to battle as the Guardian of Mist, but if you don't approve, then I'll do as you say…"

"Eh… Wait… EHHH!?" Tsuna called out puzzled by the sudden request. "Even if you say that suddenly…! It's an important thing!"

"But the only one who can battle as the Guardian of Mist is Chrome." Reborn said.

"R-Reborn-san, you too are saying such things!?" Gokudera said. I saw he was out of Yamamoto's grasps.

"Sharon-san, what do you think?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

"Eh? You're asking _me!?_" I replied in surprise, definitely not expecting the question.

The brunette nodded and I let out wry sigh, "I can only say, follow your gut, Tsuna. If your guts tells you, go for it, then go for it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tsuna faced Chrome again and said firmly, "Then please do."

"Wha!? Are you sure Tenth!?"

"Un, I can't say it clearly, but I think it… has to be her."

"_Hm… Is Tsuna's Hyper Intuition starting to surface?"_ I thought as I saw Chrome let out a sigh of relief. _"But then why? Why did he ask me?"_

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door to the gym opened, revealing Colonello and his seagull.

"_Is that a mucus bubble?" _I thought as I stared at the bubble from the Arcobaleno's nose.

"Master! Shouldn't you be sleeping with Kyoko?" Ryohei asked.

"That's why I'm sleepy, kora!" He replied. "But that shorty with the frog… I have to check if he's really an Arcobaleno."

"Figured you would be curious." Reborn replied.

"By the way, where's Dino-san?" Tsuna asked. "He's not coming today…?"

"Oh yeah, he's not here yet." Yamamoto said.

"Ah, Sharon-san, you know right? You had Enzo this morning." Tsuna said when he faced me.

"He's still on the emergency business, so he couldn't make it." I replied, still sticking with this morning's story.

"Is that so… At a time like this…"

Glancing at Reborn I saw he glanced back with approval. It was better they didn't know he was looking after Hibari. It could arouse suspicion.

"Let's do the group call!" Ryohei shouted.

"No." Chrome rejected immediately. "I don't need something like that. I'm going."

The two more energetic boys were moping a little, but left it alone. Chrome walked towards the center of the gym.

"Today's battlefield is the entire gym. You are allowed to use anything in the gym." Cervello announced. "In addition to that, we have no special machines prepared for this battle."

"Eh…? There's nothing…?" Tsuna wondered.

"For the battle between the Guardians of Mist, those things aren't necessary." Reborn explained. "Pretending that something exists when it doesn't and vice versa. By doing that, they confuse the enemy and don't allow them to capture the true form of the Family. the fraudulent illusion. That is the job of the Guardian of Mist."

"The seats for viewing are only within the limited space." Cervello resumed. "Like the Storm battle, there are infrared sensors, so please be careful. "

A large cage was lowered and soon each audience area was caged off.

"Tonight's battle is between the Guardians of Mist, Mammon versus Chrome Dokuro. Battle start!"

Chrome twirled her trident above her head and soon her energy raised. At the highest level she hit her trident on the floor and her energy went into the ground, revealing cracks on the point of impact. Only a second later the ground burst open and debris flew everywhere . Even though I saw it happening, my body didn't feel anything, I didn't feel any trembling or whatsoever of the effect. It was just too awkward, like it was just my mind playing games on me. Looking at the others I saw them moving along with the debris, was the illusion only working half on me?

My attention went back to the battle after a cry. There I saw Mammon _devouring_ the girl with dark coloured tentacles. It was a disgusting view, the debris disappeared but my eyes showed me something different than what I sensed. Not only that, I couldn't even sense Mammon. I had a feeling this battle was going to be very confusing.

While Chrome was being strangled by Mammon Tsuna started to shout in panic.

"Too weak." Mammon said. "She can't even be put on display."

"Who are you talking to?" The girl replied from behind the Mist Arcobaleno. She released the illusion revealing a cage full of basketballs, "I'm here."

"Eh!? The girl turned into basketballs!"Ryohei shouted in confusion.

"Wha!?" Gokudera followed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wha… What's going on!?" Tsuna shouted in confusion.

"It's an illusion." Reborn said.

"Illusion!?"

"Fast-paced trickery and illusion without even having to make a slight move." He explained. "You don't get to witness such an impressive battle very often."

"_I think… I'm getting a headache though…"_ I thought as I rubbed my temples.

"Illusion… I think I've seen it before…" Tsuna said. "Mukuro's path of Hell!"

"Then she actually is Mukuro then, Tenth!"

"No way!"

Mammon's tentacles disappeared and the cage fell on the ground, "I'm glad. You're somewhat of an opponent." Mammon said as he wiggled under his cape. "I can use that thing as much as I want to then. In front of the two dumb shorties."

A chain fell on the ground, "Fantasma, let's go."

The dark green frog on Mammon's head started to transform and in less than a second it became a yellow salamander, biting its own tail making Mammon float in the air with a shining indigo pacifier. In reaction both Reborn's and Colonello's pacifiers also started to glow in their corresponding colour.

"That tied frog and the indigo pacifier…" Colonello said. "It seems he's alive, kora!"

"I thought so…" Reborn replied. "He really is one of the Arcobaleno, Viper."

"He's floating!" Tsuna shouted. "And he's also an Arcobaleno!?"

"Yeah, he's one of the Arcobaleno, the ultimate infants." Colonello answered.

"The one with the indigo pacifier: Viper." Reborn added. "He's said to be the best spell caster with psychic ability amongst the Arcobaleno."

"Psychic… That's a supernatural power!" Gokudera said. "What is it, occult!?"

Glancing at the silver haired teen I repressed a grin, that confirmed my memory about him liking supernatural stuff.

"He was said to have disappeared during battle, but he's still alive." Colonello stated. "Then why didn't our pacifiers glow until now, kora?"

"I don't know, but it looks like he sealed the pacifier's ability with that chain-like thing." Reborn reasoned.

"You dumb shorties wouldn't know." Mammon said. "It's a by-product of a research. Unlike you guys, I didn't stop looking for a way to break the curse."

"…What's that about?" Tsuna asked visibly confused.

The Arcobaleno curse. I didn't know anything about it, nor I had any memories of it. I watched the anime only in my previous life and I believed it was never animated. Though I did believe it had to do with the protection of the balance of the world. I mean, that's the standard concept of shounen series.

"This is bad, kora!" Colonello said. "Against that stupid shorty, average spell casters can't win."

"Don't take her so easily, Colonello." Reborn replied. "Dokuro isn't an average spell caster."

"Whomever it may be against, I will not lose." Chrome said with determination.

She charged forward and swung her trident, it looked like she was going into close combat.

"What a brave attack." Mammon said as he floated up.

Suddenly large snakes appeared strangling the infant's body, "Mm? These snakes aren't illusions?" Mammon wondered.

"A-Amazing!" Basil exclaimed. "It looks like it's working…!"

"That girl! She's pretty good!" Ryohei shouted.

"Summoning beasts… that skill is…" Gokudera muttered.

"Mukuro's skill, Path of the Beast!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Tenth! That girl is possessed by Mukuro, there's no mistake!"

"B-But…"

While the others made some commotion I continued to observe with arms crossed behind the guys. The fact that the illusion only worked half on me made me wonder about something. Back in Vegas I saw many shows including magic shows, just because I had nothing else to do. But of the shows I'd seen, none of them looked as real as the battle in front of me. Not the mention that I sensed Chrome's life force all over the place when she used her first attack. Just before her energy condensed and as a result snakes appeared. Are the illusion users using their own life force to create illusions? I wasn't too sure about it.

Mammon's pacifier lit up, making the snakes disappear, which also made the energy around him disappear.

"I'll release my power now." Mammon announced. "I'll take my time to reveal your true identity later."

Chrome twirled her trident again and hit the floor once more. Again her energy dispersed. Focusing on it I followed its way and to my surprise it went in my body. To be more precise, it went in my head. Immediately after lava erupted on several places, making the gym light up in a red-orange shine.

"Whoa!" Ryohei shouted as one of the lava pillars burst out near us.

"So hot!" Gokudera shouted.

"Waah!" Tsuna shouted in panic.

It was an impressive sight, but once again I didn't feel the heat of the lava spurts unlike the others. _"Third Eye chakra?"_ I thought as a sudden hunch. Because I opened the first through fourth chakra ports it was possible that only my mind was tricked by Chrome's and Mammon's power, assuming that those four corresponded with physical strength.

"Indeed, your illusions are first class." Mammon commented as he flew through one of the fire pillars. "So good that if you think the fire pillars are real, even for a single moment, you'll seriously burn. Consequently, the weak point is also _illusion!_"

Suddenly all the fire pillars were frozen and this time my body reacted to it. I shivered from the sudden coldness. Once more there were some commotion from the boys.

"As pathetic as it may seem, I am also caught in the illusion, kora!" Colonello said.

"Me too. That's Viper for you there." Reborn commented.

"An illusion is basically just controlling the part of the brain that administrates the five senses." Mammon said. "As the ability of the spell casters increases, the stronger their control over the victim will be, the chances of falling to the spell rises and it will be more realistic as well. and for spell casters to have their illusions returned with illusions means they've completely lost control of their senses to their opponent."

Though Mammon explained it clearly, I wasn't too sure about it. I was sure one inner force also played a part of it. As I was theorizing ice started to crawl on Chrome's leg, making here put in place. "How is it? This terrifying power of an Arcobaleno." Mammon said. "Well, let's reveal your true form."

The girl resisted and was trying to break free, "It's useless to do anything. You've already been drawn into my world of illusions anyway." Mammon said as he threw the girl off ground with his illusions.

Chrome fell down hard but sat up immediately, protecting her trident.

"_Protecting her weapon?"_ I wondered as I tried to push out every odd energy out of my head, trying to regain control over my brain. Technically speaking, the _spell_ would be broken if the caster lost the connection to control the victim. So removing everything that was not mine should do the trick.

"Hmm. Looks like that weapon is really important to you." Mammon said after noticing the strange behaviour.

"No–" Chrome replied.

Mammon's pacifier lit up again, "NOOO!" Chrome screamed.

A moment later her trident broke in thousand pieces and suddenly her life force dropped instantly. She started to cough up blood as she fell on her back.

"W-What happened!?" Basil exclaimed. "Her face is getting pale."

"H-Her stomach!" Ryohei shouted.

"It's caving in…!" Gokudera exclaimed in disbelief.

"Is this an illusion too!?" Tsuna shouted in panic.

"That's no illusion! She's dying!" I exclaimed in alarm. The sudden drop was by far normal and at the sudden rush I almost touched the invisible infra-red lasers.

"Mm… This is truly happening…" Mammon commented. "What is going on? What is this girl…?"

"Mu…sama…" Chrome moaned in pain.

"It's difficult to believe, but it seems like her life was extended with organs created by an illusion…" Mammon reasoned.

"Organs created by an illusion…" I muttered, ignoring once again the commotion around me.

Suddenly there was another force and my body tensed up. It wasn't like the fierce and brutal force Xanxus had or the overwhelming power Lambo from twenty years later had. It was something totally different, it was like this energy could pierce through one's mind and body.

"_What is this… What is this feeling…"_ I thought as I searched for the source. It was coming from Chrome. Mist surrounded her body as the new energy was building up. Something, no, _someone_ was coming.

"Hey Tsuna, Sharon. What's wrong with you two?" I suddenly heard Reborn asking.

"D-Dunno…" I muttered, still looking at the girl as I felt my breathing getting heavier and heavier. "S-Something's…"

"…Coming…" Tsuna muttered. "…It's him. He's coming! Rokudo Mukuro is! Mukuro is coming!"

There I saw it, broken pieces of the trident dissolved and turned into mist. The new energy was coming from the trident and only moments later Chrome's body and life force disappeared in the mist. No, her energy didn't disappear. It was dormant, the dormant one was enveloped by the new one. Just what the hell was going on…?

"Kufufufu." A male voice laughed.

Immediately a force hit Mammon, making him fly backwards.

"Kufufufu. It seems like you've been putting on a brave face a lot. You insignificant Mafioso."

"Who–?" Basil stammered.

"Who's that…?" Ryohei finished the question.

"Rokudo Mukuro! No mistake about it." Gokudera said.

"Mukuro… He was all right…" Tsuna said slightly in disbelief.

"Long time no see." The man called Mukuro said. "I've returned from the ends of Samsara."

A fairly-tall male stood in front of us and Chrome was nowhere to be seen. He had dark blueish hair and he had his hair up. His left eye was blue and his right eye was red. He also wore a navy green uniform like the rest of the small gang and in his gloved hand he was holding the unbroken trident. Just looking at him gave me the chills.

"Is that the true form of the Guardian of Mist, kora?"

"Hmf."

"Rokudo Mukuro… I thought I had heard that name somewhere, but now I remember." Mammon said as he stood up from the previous attack. "About a month ago. There was someone who attempted to escape the cells of Vindice. His name was Rokudo Mukuro."

"WHA…" Tsuna shouted in major disbelief. "He escaped again!?"

"But I heard you failed to escape." Mammon resumed. "And were thrown into an even higher security cell located at the lowest level without light nor sound."

"Kufufufu. The information of special assassination unit Varia that Vongola takes so much pride in seems to be limited after all." Mukuro said. "I exist here, as you can see."

"What an annoying guy." Mammon muttered. "Fine, let's make it clear. You're just an illusion cast around the girl, aren't you?"

As Mammon summoned a blizzard, ice was formed on Mukuro's legs, "Oh?"

Closing my eyes I tried to block out any foreign body energies by releasing my own energy. I was not allowing myself to get manipulated through my own brain.

"It's a blizzard!" I heard Basil shouting.

"It's cold!" Ryohei shouted. "He'll freeze to death!"

"Oh my?" Mukuro said without much surprise.

"I'm not nice enough to lose against a spell caster who is made of illusions." Mammon said angrily.

"He's totally frozen!" Ryohei shouted.

"Then that Mukuro is an illusion!?" Gokudera stated.

"No way…"

Opening my eyes I saw the gym normally again, it seemed I managed to block the incoming energies. At least for the moment.

"Well, let's reveal your true self." Mammon said as he flew towards Mukuro. "Although, what perishes will be that girl's body."

As the boys were shouting I sensed a change in energy and before the moment of impact _something_ stopped the Arcobaleno.

"Mugh!" Mammon groaned.

"Lotus flower?" Colonello stated in a daze.

Glancing at the Rain Arcobaleno I could only guess what they were seeing.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro laughed as he moved around. "Just who is an illusion?"

"What power…! I'm suffering…" Mammon moaned as he was visibly struggling against something.

My breathing was starting to get heavier. Controlling my energy to such an extend was something I'd never done before. It was usually to either my hands or legs or even to all my limbs and released it upon impact. It was only for a few short moments. But _this_, releasing my energy and _keeping_ it to form some kind of barrier was really difficult. I had to make sure it wouldn't disperse or the energies would invade my brain again. I found a new form of respect for illusionists like them, they were able to control their energies precisely to manipulate one's senses.

"Don't think of Chrome and Mukuro as separate people." Reborn said. "Because Chrome is there, Mukuro exists and because Mukuro is there, Chrome is able to live."

"I don't understand!" Tsuna shouted in confusion.

It seemed they were wondering about Chrome and Mukuro and their connection. I have always found their connection complex to follow. Wiping away some beads of sweat I looked at the two contestant.

"So… What will you do now, Arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked as he hold up his trident. "If you slack off, you'll be stabbed."

"Muhh!" Mammon groaned as his pacifier lit up. "Don't be so full of yourself!"

I didn't see nor sense anything, but Mammon was flying all over the place.

"So weak-hearted…" Mukuro said as he swung his trident towards Mammon. His right eye had suddenly an indigo flame.

"That flame on his eye!" Tsuna shouted. "It's the combat skill, Path of Demons!"

"Mmf! It's improper for a spell caster to use combat skills!" Mammon said agitatedly. "Samsara? I won't accept a reason like that!"

"Oh?"

"Humans repeat the same lifestyle infinitely. That's why I collect money!"

The salamander above Mammon got bigger and I felt something large trying to enter my barrier into my head. "Guh!" I groaned as I twitched at the sudden pressure.

"Whoa, the floor!" Yamamoto suddenly shouted.

Around me I saw the boys moving like they were trying to keep their balance. Even Colonello and Reborn went up in the air to avoid something.

"Viper is releasing all his energy." Colonello said.

"That's all he can do against him." Reborn said.

"Kuhahaha! A greedy Arcobaleno?" Mukuro laughed. "Amusing… Though, I won't lose against you in terms of avarice."

He twirled his trident and again something large wanted to enter the barrier.

"Shit, I can't reflect it anymore." I muttered as I felt my energy dispersing. I felt like I was trying to walk forward while pushing a large rock. Around me I heard groans of dizziness and nausea. I even heard Belphegor's and Leviathan's groans from the other side of the gym.

Bracing myself for the impact, the two large forces entered my head. Suddenly I saw fire, ice, lotus flowers, multiple Mammons, a wringed gym. Falling on my knees I screamed out from the sudden impact of images and the pressure in my head.

"_AAAAAH!_"

I wasn't the only one who screamed because Tsuna followed suit. He shouted something, but I wasn't able to register what he said. If I didn't know better, I seriously thought my brain circuited.

As I was breathing heavily I saw more images, dark images with people, a man in water, men covered in bandages, Chrome and Iemitsu. I didn't know the meaning of these images and I didn't care, I felt like puking. Even closing my eyes didn't help anymore to get rid of the illusions.

Mammon suddenly changed into a large flaming cloth and enveloped Mukuro. The salamander was also bigger and revealed spikes. In an instant the salamander stabbed the cloth, stabbing the person inside it in the progress.

"AHH!"

"Mukuro-san!"

"_No way!" _Mammon said in disbelief from wherever he was.

The cloth swelled up and burst out revealing stems of lotus flowers and Mukuro with the two half Rings. "Fall and wander." He said with a smirk.

"He won." Basil said relieved.

"It was completely one-sided." Ryohei added.

"I need to connect these rings into one, correct?" Mukuro asked to the Cervello.

"Yes." One of them answered.

"Not yet!" Mammon's voice reverberated through the gym. "I play around a little and you think you've gotten the upper hand!?"

Black spots were gathering to one place revealing the Arcobaleno, "My powers are much greater than this!"

"You are aware of it, aren't you?" Mukuro said from above the Arcobaleno. "Returning an illusion with an illusion means you've completely lost all control over your senses."

The moment he said the last part, Mammon's salamander strangled its owner.

"Geh!" Mammon let out. "Quit it, Fantasma!"

"Now, shall we see this so-called power?" Mukuro taunted. "Well?"

He created another illusion and the floor suddenly caved in, creating a black hole.

"Mugya!" Mammon cried out as he fell into the hole.

"I'm falling!" Tsuna shouted.

Gasping for air I let it come over me like I was watching a movie, I had the feeling that the moment I panicked I would lose control over my other senses.

"Kahahaha… So Arcobaleno, how do you like my world!?" Mukuro asked tauntingly as he transformed into a black mass entering Mammon's mouth.

"God… I think that was too much for my taste…" I muttered as I put my hand on my mouth retaining a gag.

"Nghhhh!" Mammon cried out as he swelled up.

"There is only one reason for your defeat." Mukuro's voice reverberated. "Your opponent was me."

With that Mammon blew up leaving nothing but smoke and the gym returned to its original state. Putting my hands on the floor I breathed heavily, like I had to run 50 kilometers on top speed without any breaks. Sweat dripped off my face as I stared at the floor. How in the world was I going to defend against something like _that_?

"Is this… fine?" I heard Mukuro saying.

"The Ring of Mist has become Chrome Dokuro's." Cervello announced. "Therefore this battle's victor will be Chrome Dokuro."

"Eh! Wait!" Tsuna shouted. "You didn't have to go that far!"

"Sympathizing the enemy in a situation like this, you're still naïve to the end, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro replied. "No need to worry, is what I would say. The infant escaped. It seems he had saved extra energy in order to flee from the beginning. He was a shrewd Arcobaleno."

"Gola Mosca." I heard Xanxus saying. "After the battle, obliterate Mammon."

"Goodness, you really are the dark side of the mafia, Xanxus." Mukuro said with a chuckle. "The horrible schemes you are plotting strike even me with awe."

Looking up at the comment I started to wonder whether Mukuro knew about the kidnapping of the Ninth. Sitting on my knees I saw him turning around, "Well, I don't plan to stick my nose into that since I'm not really a good guy after all." He said. "Except one thing, you shouldn't toy around with the other heir candidate, who is smaller and weaker."

"Mukuro-sama!" The one called Chikusa called out.

"Amazing! You are so strong!" Ken shouted.

"You! What brings you here!?" Gokudera shouted as he took out his stash of dynamite.

"Hey! Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out.

"You should be just a cautious as him." Mukuro said. "I have no intention of allying myself with the mafia. The reason why I became the Guardian of Mist was because it would make it easier for me to possess your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"To possess his body?" I asked in surprise, only to smack my hand in front of my mouth for the interruption. I totally forgot Mukuro's scheme of destroying the mafia by possessing Tsuna's body.

"Kufufu, though you are an interesting choice either, Sharon Lin. Interesting in more ways than just for my revenge plan. But it might be troublesome for me if you are able to fully control your _will_ like that."

It was hard to keep a neutral face, it sounded really perverted. But other than that, I had the feeling he knew _all_ about me. "You–"

"Ah! Hold up, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna suddenly shouted.

Looking back I saw Tsuna holding back Gokudera, "F-For now… T-Thanks." Tsuna said to Mukuro.

"I'm a little tired…" He replied. "This girl…"

Mukuro fell forwards and his energy dispersed, revealing the dormant Chrome. The person who fell on the floor was none other than Chrome. Instinctively I crawled towards her to check her vitals.

"He turned into a girl again."Ryohei said confusingly. "What's going on?"

"What's going on!?" Gokudera shouted, also in confusion. "Was Mukuro an illusion or is she the illusion!?"

"Oh yeah! What about her organs!?" Tsuna shouted. "Sharon-san, how is she!?"

Pushing softly on her abdomen I felt her liver, stomach and intestines that were caved in before. "What's going on…? She has her organs…" I said astonished.

"Chrome's organs are functioning with Mukuro's strong illusions." Reborn said after he also checked her out.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered.

Seeing her evenly breathing it was not hard to tell she was sleeping, "She's asleep…" Tsuna stated.

"She gets tired so easily." Ken said in annoyance. "That's why humans are so weak."

"You're saying you're not human?" I asked after hearing his statement.

"Ah… She asked it…" I heard Yamamoto saying from behind.

Turning around I saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looking at me with disbelief, "Eh?"

"Let's go, Ken." Chikusa said.

"Kay."

"Eh!? You're leaving her!?" Tsuna shouted.

"When she wakes up, she can walk by herself. I don't plan to pamper that girl anyway, since she's not Mukuro-san." Ken replied.

Wondering about my own question I looked at the girl again. She looked so peacefully, I couldn't let her leave here. I decided to bring her to the hospital afterwards.

"The score is three victories for each side, so we will continue the Conflict." Cervello announced. "Tomorrow's battle will be the last set of Guardians. The match between the Guardians of Cloud."

Taking out my phone I texted Valentino the results of the battle. Recalling the events I understood why Reborn called him to take care of Hibari. If Hibari saw Mukuro showing up during the fight, he would have interrupted the battle for sure.

"It's finally Hibari's turn." Gokudera said.

"Yeah." Yamamoto added.

"Hey, Xanxus. What do you plan to do?" Reborn said. "If Hibari wins the next battle, the amount of Rings we will have will be four against three. Even if you already have the Ring of Sky, Tsuna's victory will be decided. At that time, you will admit your loss as promised, and you will give up all rights to become the heir, right?"

Looking at the man I saw he was smirking, "Of course. Respecting the soul and honor of Vongola, I'll keep my side of the agreement. If Mosca loses in the battle of Cloud, I'll hand everything over to you."

"_So how to get everyone out of danger when Gola Mosca goes berserk?"_ I thought as I wiped off the remaining sweat of my face. The Cloud battle was the battle I remember clearly. The fight lasted only ten seconds, Xanxus's taunts to agitate Hibari, Gola Mosca going berserk, arrival of Tsuna, the revealing of the Ninth in Gola Mosca and the announcement of the avenge battle, also known as the Sky Battle.

As Varia and the Cervello left I saw Gola Mosca picking up the armchair and followed them. Well, at least there went my flying armchair image. As the boys made a small commotion about Hibari losing I stood up and picked up the girl. I knew most Asian girls had underweight but Chrome was really light. That or my Spartan power training in the past made me just way too strong… I was afraid it was the latter.

"Sharon-san! What are you doing?" Tsuna asked when he saw the girl in my arms.

"I'm bringing her to the hospital, of course." I answered him. "I don't know about your conflict with Mukuro in the past, but I don't think she deserves it to be abandoned like that."

"So you're siding with them so you can betray the Tenth later!?" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Betray?" I said as I raised an eyebrow. "You're saying that I'm capable of betraying my own family?"

"Gokudera-kun! Sharon-san! What is wrong with you two?" Tsuna asked slightly in panic.

"Tenth! That woman is planning to take your place within the Vongola!"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Gokudera-kun?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Didn't Gokudera hear what I said before or didn't he want to believe me when I said that I had no intention of stealing Tsuna's position.

"She's–"

"I'm sorry that it has turned out like this Tsuna." I said cutting off the bomber. I had enough of his hostility. " I wanted to tell you in a more peaceful way, but if that guy's going so far as labeling me as some kind of threat then so be it. I don't know if you remember, but on the first day of your training you were told that I was part of the Vongola. The truth is that my father was the eldest son of the Ninth. In other words, I'm Vongola Ninth's granddaughter."

The brunette's eyes grew wider at my statement, "W-What are you saying…, Sharon-san?"

Facing the hitman I saw he looked at me whether I was serious or not. "Reborn, I thank you for not telling anything so far. I don't know whether you take orders from me or not, but I will grant you permission to tell Tsuna and his guardians the details about me if they ask for it. Have a good night, everyone."

With that I left the gym with Chrome in my arms. I hoped I did the right thing by revealing my background, it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Visiting family took some time away to upload this chapter... But at last it's up now and 9k+ words...! Hope you enjoyed it!

And it's time to start to restudy for my retakes... Time flies u.u

Review replies

_Allykrau_: Hm... I see. But do you mean 6/10? If so then the standards are pretty strict! Or my school is just too loose... xD And don't get your hopes up to get fluffy stuff every chapter, romance is still not my forte lol.

_KiraLoveless: _Gulp. _*protects Sharon from being hit by hideous-looking-cupid Reborn* _... _*gets in her way because writer-san isn't as athletic as her*_

_Yoruko Rhapsodos: _Well, can't do much about the otakuness. As for the romance part, it still won't be the main genre u.u

_LilsakuraxxXX: _You lazy bum lol! And thanks for the digital snacks. They were tasty :3

_Evalyd Yamazaki: _Dino being slick? Hm... I have quite a hard time to imagine him that lol. The mystery of Enzo will be revealed after... Sharon meets Romario again?

_DarkTill-Indigo: _Thank you for reading and liking it! I always make it a challenge for myself to write long chapters. As for your questions, there will be little romance in this story, but there will be some 'moments' I guess lol. As for Sharon ending up with Dino; maybe she will, maybe she will not :3

_unlimited tears: _Thank you for reading and liking it! But you have to sleep though... Otherwise I'll feel guilty if you fall ill!

Thank you for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"<em>YOU SAY WHAT!?" <em>Luke shouted through the speaker._ "That is impossible, Sharon! You cannot be possible in a television series!"_

"_Gosh, Luke stop yelling like that! You really should learn how to lower your volume."_ Alicia said as she hit the guy with some papers.

"_And you shouldn't be so violent!"_

"_Anyway, are you really sure about that?"_ Roberto asked ignoring the commotion of the other two.

As promised I called Alicia back with a video call after I brought Chrome to the usual hospital. I made up an excuse that I found her collapsed on the streets so that the doctor wouldn't be too suspicious about it. I also told him that I would pay for her stay in the hospital.

"I'm positive." I said, not sure whether I should laugh at the background tantrum. "The events that held place thus far are the same as the ones I more or less remember. I can only remember parts of it, no clear details but I do remember the general storyline."

"_I'm telling you, Sharon. That is just _not_ possible!"_ Luke shouted once more.

"_But she's saying it's true!"_ Alicia said to back me up again.

"I know it sounds crazy, Luke. And it _is_ crazy, but I don't have any other explanation for this. Why else would something unfamiliar be yet so familiar?"

"_Then what about your family?" _Roberto asked.

"I think we all are part of the series but not shown or something. Except for my grandfather, my late father, late uncles and a not late uncle I guess, but that's only my hunch. I really don't know."

"_Did you say your late father!?"_

"Yes, apparently he passed away not long after my accident."

"_How awful!" _Alicia exclaimed._ "Wait, doesn't that make you an orphan now!?"_

There was moment of silence. It never occurred to me that I was an orphan, because I considered Ivan and Rei my parents, more or less though. "…I think I am." I said after a while. "Anyway, that aside I do have something to say though. Hey! Don't look at me with those pitiful looks! I'm fine, you know."

"_But we can't help to feel sorry for you. I mean, when I think of losing my parents I can't help to feel sad…" _Alicia said.

"_But Sharon never met her parents before, right?"_ Luke said.

"_How can you be so insensitive!?"_

"Alicia, listen. Luke's right. I never met my real parents before, so I can't really feel sad about it. I do feel disappointed because I will never be able to meet them, but otherwise I don't feel like it's a big deal… I don't know how else I can explain it. If it was either Uncle or Auntie or one of you guys, I would cry my eyes out, but for someone I've never met… well, yeah…"

"_Why do I feel crying now…?"_

"_I think you may be oversensitive, Alicia…"_

"_No! Not you too, Rob! Sharon, don't laugh at me!"_

"Sorry."

"_Anyway, what is the thing you want to tell?"_ Roberto asked.

"I told you guys I would tell you about my family and stuff after I sorted everything out, right?"

"_Yeah."_ They confirmed in unison.

"Truth to be told, I think it's better for you guys not to know about it."

The three of them looked at each other and started to laugh, _"We knew it would come to that!"_ Alicia laughed.

"_The truth is after you left for Japan, the four of us bothered my mom for information."_ Roberto confessed with a small laugh. _"She was quite persistence, but so were we."_

"_Yeah, in the end she only told us it was something dangerous. So we made up our own theories." _Luke said with a big smile. _"So we are ready for anything."_

"I… don't know what to think of you guys. I mean, really? You bothered aunt Olivia for it?" I said in disbelief.

"_Yeah. So, fess up!"_

Despite their cheerful mood, I couldn't feel as cheerful as them. Even though Olivia said it was something dangerous, I had a feeling they treated it like some roleplaying thing. "Guys, my decision is final. I won't tell you anything because I don't want you guys in this mess."

The cheerful mood dispersed and they turned serious.

"_So it's that serious, huh?"_ Roberto stated.

"_Is it a crime syndicate?" _Luke asked.

"I cannot answer that."

"_You know my cousin Dino, right, Sharon?" _Roberto said. _"A long time ago I overheard my mom when she talked to him on the phone."_

My eyes widened at the sudden mention of Valentino's nickname. I had a bad feeling about it.

"What has Dino to do with this, Rob?" I replied.

"_Well, my mom… She mentioned something about Vongola. I was curious about it because it sounded interesting and I decided to look it up on the net and I found some disturbing rumours."_

Hearing him saying Vongola made my heart stop. How could Olivia be so careless!? The internet was a very powerful tool in this age.

"What did it say?" I asked as I tried to keep my face neutral.

"_It was Italian, so I couldn't understand it perfectly, but it was said that Vongola is actually the dark side of the worldwide construction company NOVOLAG inc. They said the cooperation dealt in illegal firearms and such. But there was no proof so nothing was filed against them. It was even rumoured the group was part of the Italian mafia." _

_NOVOLAG inc._, a name I recognized. The name was mentioned multiple times in my textbooks of business management when I still attended the academy. The corporation was famous for its infrastructure, they both handled highway and IT constructions all over the world and according to the statistics they didn't have any dirt on them. You could even say that their records were a little bit too clean, but to tie them with Vongola was kind of far fetched.

"Well, it's only a rumour right… Do you suspect your mom and your cousin are in the mafia?" I asked.

"_I don't know what to believe."_ He answered._ "I would rather not to believe it, but it does answers some questions I have since I was little. It would also explain why people were after you and why you're so cautious right now."_

"_So you think Sharon's in the mafia?" _Luke asked.

"_I would rather not think that, but if I think about her current circumstances I believe so."_

"Guys… You do know what you're talking about, right?"

I felt my blood getting colder and colder. I didn't know what to feel or to think anymore. The fact that Roberto already figured that much out from just a rumour on the internet was more than nerve-wrecking. He wasn't for sure, but something told me he knew he was right. Even knowing only this little would put them in danger. I didn't know what to do… Neither of my options looked good. So far bringing them into the world of madness was the best option. That way I could keep an eye out for them. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to them. But that would also mean I was going to take away their freedom.

"_Roberto, I don't know… It's only a __rumour__... To link Sharon with the mafia just because of that… I don't know…" _Alicia said, clearly uncomfortable at the thought.

"_Then why else would she be so skilled in martial arts and stuff like that? She told us herself she needed to protect herself and it makes perfectly sense in this context."_ Roberto reasoned.

"_Damn… It was more fun to theorize about it back then…" _Alicia said. _"Sharon, are Rob's thoughts correct?"_

"H…"

_Shit_. Why was it so difficult to say _'He's wrong._'? I have lied plenty times before, so why was this one so difficult? Why were those three words stuck in my throat?

"_Sharon?"_

I felt the clammy sweat on my palms, they were waiting for a confirmation or a denial and I couldn't say anything. Minutes went by and I still hadn't said anything. The silence of my side was already enough to confirm that Roberto was right, but they still waited. They still waited to hear the words out of my mouth.

Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth again, "After you hear the answer, I want to break off our friendship…" I said after coming to a conclusion.

My heart felt heavy. I didn't want to do this but I neither wanted to take away their freedom, their dreams, their lives nor I wanted them to put them in danger because of me. If we broke off our connections then everything should be fine after some negotiations with the Ninth. It was possible to put some guards to shadow them to make sure they wouldn't meet any harm. I knew I could do that with my position within the Vongola. My friends didn't deserve any of this, I had to leave them in order to keep them safe.

"_Wha!? What are you talking about!"_

"_Don't speak such nonsense!" _

Swallowing the remaining doubts I once again opened my mouth, "What Roberto said is true. My family is part of the mafia. Because of my familial connections I cannot run away because… once you're in, you cannot leave until you die. Now you know this I want to warn you guys of possible dangers. The safest thing to do is to forget my whole existence and if anyone asks whe–"

"_Sharon! You cannot be serious about that! How in the world can we, _I_, forget you!"_ Alicia shouted angrily, interrupting me. _"Just because you have connections with the fucking mafia, doesn't mean we're not friends anymore! Cutting off our friendship? My ass! If I could travel through monitors I would crawl over to your place immediately and slap your fucking mafia face! Damnit, Sharon… Take back your words… Now I really feel like crying… Guys, say something!"_

"_Once you're in, you cannot leave until you die, huh…?" _Roberto repeated my words with a thinking expression.

"Don't even think about it." I warned him.

"_Well, we've been friends for like forever… A sidestep won't hurt too much, I think?" _Roberto said with a small smile.

"Do you even know what you're saying, Roberto?" I asked in a low voice.

"_I perfectly know what I'm saying and I'm not going to leave your side just because your family is dangerous. Don't forget that there is a possibility that my family is connected with them as well." _He replied firmly.

"_Sharon, you really are selfish. You cannot tackle things like those on your own, you need all the backup you need and we are here, ready to catch you. Wasn't that the reason you consulted with me about the whole series thing in the first place?"_

"James… When did you…?" I stammered after hearing his voice.

"_I know the time difference makes it difficult for us to communicate all together, but you shouldn't leave me out of something this important… you hurt my feelings as your friend."_ He said.

"_I sent him an invite on my phone." _Luke said. "_It wasn't fair for him not to discuss with us. I mean, we're all best friends here. Lifetime friends if you ask me. And even if you beg me to break off our connection I won't. I'll follow you everywhere until I score a point from you in soccer. And don't you dare to let the ball through on purpose. I won't forgive you!"_

"How… How can you say that so casually? I'm trying to give you an opportunity to have a normal life, I don't want you guys to be tied to some dangerous organization! Please think about your future." I exclaimed in distress.

"_Truth to be told, this whole thing is getting too close to be comfortable with." _James said. _"I would be rather out than in…"_

"You're allowed to be out of it, I would rather have you out than in this whole mess. James, you don't have to go along with everyone else. And I still would kick everyone out, by other means if necessary."

"_What, you're going to use hypnosis? Brainwashing?"_ He said with a huff._ "Listen, the thing is that I don't want to be separated from you and the others. Call me clingy or something, but it's the truth. You guys are great and it would be real tragic for us to part like this, so I'd rather go along with you guys and explore the world or in this case the underworld."_

"You guys have to be kidding me… This is serious business! Can't you guys think about it more carefully? I will even retract my previous statement of breaking off our friendship. Just… just don't follow me into this world, I just want you guys to be safe… to have a life…"

"_As far as we know, we've been thinking about it quite thoroughly." _James said. _"Since we obtained the information from aunt Olivia, we have theorized any possibilities. And we all agreed to stick with you no matter how dire your situation is. Though I was surprised when you confessed to me a few days ago. I never thought it would be actually a crime syndicate like the mafia."_

I put down my phone on the coffee table next to me and let out a deep sigh. I was so frustrated and yet I felt a little happy. Why was my second life so damn _complicated_. I never had to deal with these difficult situations in my previous life…

"Alicia, what about you? Are you sticking with the guys o–"

"_Of course I am!"_ She said without any hesitation. _"Like I said before, we are the bestest of the best friends and having a few secrets to hide from my other friends won't hurt. Besides, I think you will suffocate with all that testosterone around you."_

"And you keep telling me that I need a man in my life and now you're telling me that too many is bad?"

"_This and that are two whole different matters! An environment with men only is bad for a woman."_

"_Are you telling her that we are a bad influence to her!?" _Luke exclaimed.

"_And what if I say yes?" _Alicia answered.

"_Guys, easy! This is not the moment to fight among each other, though… I don't think we're a bad influence to Sharon…" _James said.

"_I keep my nose out of this…" _Roberto muttered.

Hearing them so like that put a smile on my face. Maybe I was worrying too much, maybe I should give them a chance. I could teach them several things and so could the Walkers. They all have their specialties and are talented at it. Letting out a sigh I let go of my insecurity, if they were going to stick with me then all I had to do is to grow even stronger to protect them as much as I could. Their safety had become my responsibility. "You guys are crazy, I'm telling you, _crazy_."

"_Says the crazy one."_

"_Heh._ So, what will you guys do now? I mean, you can't just come and knock the door and say 'Hi, we're friends with Sharon and we want to join the mafia'."

"_We're going to finish high school first." _The three boys said in unison.

"_Yeah, at least let the boys have their high school degree." _Alicia giggled. _"As for me, I'll resume my gymnastic training I guess."_

"Fair enough, I guess. But promise me just this, you don't say a _word_ to _anyone_ about it. If the wrong people overhear you, it's _over_. No second chances here."

"_Hey, Sharon. Just curious, but which mafia group do you belong to?"_ Roberto asked.

"My grandfather is the Boss of Vongola."

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Hey, hey! Isn't that the one you told us about!?"_

"_Are they really connected to NOVOLAG?"_

"I have honestly no idea, I mean… Wait."

Having a sudden hunch I picked up the nearby memo block and pen I wrote down NOVOLAG. Rearranging the letters I got: VONGOLA.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" I called out. "NOVOLAG is an anagram of Vongola!"

"_Ho… What would the others say if they knew you are the heir of NOVOLAG inc." _James said smugly.

"No word about this to _anyone_, James."

"_Roger, ma'am."_

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>

"Valentino? You're in there?"

"How many time do I have to tell you, it's Dino." I heard from the other side of the door.

"Probably a lot." I replied with a smug smile as I opened the door.

It was only five-thirty in the morning, but I was all rest up despite I only had four hours of sleep. I even jogged for an hour before I went to the hospital to visit Dino.

"Did something happen? You look… different." Dino asked as he saw me. "And I'm not referring to your jogging outfit."

"Actually something did happen." I replied as I entered the room. "I talked to my friends last night about… everything and it feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest."

"You mean… You told them about the mafia…?" He asked, slightly taken aback by my reply.

"Yes. And they were crazy enough to stick with me."

"Sharon, are you _sure _ you want them involved?"

"Of course I don't want them involved, I mean… It's the _mafia _we're talking about, but they made their decision and I'll take responsibility for that."

"You're starting to sound like a Boss." He chuckled.

"Shoo you." I replied with a chuckle of my own. "And I also told Tsuna that my father was the Ninth's son, so who knows how he will react when we meet each other."

Sitting on a chair near the window I looked outside. "_Haah_… Just thinking about it makes my heart feel heavy again. So much for Hakuna Matata."

"H-Hakuna Matata? As in that song sung by that hog and suricate?"

"Hm…? I'm surprised you know it. It's quite old." I replied with mild surprise. "So how are you? You're holding up with everything that's going on?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you? And for your information, I watched all classic animations when I was a child."

"Hm…? How about rewatching some of them, just for the nostalgia." I mused. "But anyway, I know how to keep my head above water, unless it's something extremely mind blowing. Your turn."

"It's nerve-wrecking with everyone going in and out, but I'm managing. As for the movies, it's a deal."

"Deal." I chuckled. "How's his condition anyway?"

"According to Romario there is no change for the better, so I may have to do something else about it in the afternoon."

"I see…"

Outside I saw Ryohei and Yamamoto appearing of a corner. It looked like they were heading to the hospital. It would be too much of a coincidence for both of them to visit the hospital this early. "I think you're going to have some visitors." I said as I followed them with my eyes.

"Visitors?"

"Sasagawa-kun and Takeshi-kun. They're probably worried about Hibari or something. I think Reborn said something about Xanxus having absolute confidence in Gola Mosca."

"Well, they're only kids. It's no surprise they're worried. How about you?"

"There are _so_ many things I'm worried about these past weeks, it's not even funny anymore." I said as I turned around to face the blonde.

"So much for Hakuna Matata, huh?"

"Pfft, tell me 'bout it." I said with a laugh. "As for Hibari, I have a feeling he'll challenge Xanxus. That guy is always looking for a strong opponent."

"You think he will?"

"He's your pupil. You should know him better than anyone else."

"Kyoya's strong."

"That doesn't answer the question whether he will challenge Xanxus or not. The same applies to Xanxus though, who knows what that evil uncle of mine is plotting. I don't believe he would give up all rights to the heir that willingly."

"He respects the Vongola, so I don't think he would do something like that."

"If that's the case then there is nothing to worry about…"

"But you think otherwise…"

"Yeah…"

Silence filled the room and I looked out the window again. I started to think about possible scenarios for tonight's and tomorrow's battle. Even though I knew the general storyline, it didn't mean that it would come necessarily true. Fate had surprised me multiple times already and it wouldn't surprise me if it would surprise me once more.

There was also the problem with flames. Last night's match confirmed that one is able to control their life force to manipulate the brain, but if it was possible to condense them, would it turn into a flame? Or would it be more like Xanxus's attack? A destructive energy ball. There were still so many things I didn't understand and there was so little time.

"I think you shouldn't be too worried about it." Dino said after a while, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I wish I could… Anyway, I'm going to check on Chrome."

"Ah, yes. That girl. I took over the bill by the way."

"Why would you do that?" I asked a bit surprised. "Cavallone wouldn't have any merit if you do that, right?"

"I didn't do it for the Famiglia, I did it for personal reasons… I felt it wasn't right for you to pay for her expenses…" He said, but soon he looked at me with some surprise. "Wait, did you just said Cavallone? Did I ever mention that to you?"

For a moment I felt like my heart stopped. Recalling the past events I discovered _no one_ mentioned the name Cavallone, except for the Cervello at the night of the Thunder match.

"Am I wrong?" I asked as normal as possible. "One of the Cervello said it was the Cavallone crest when I showed her the pendant I received from your father, back in Big Cottonwood Canyon. So… I thought it was your Famiglia's name."

"Father gave you our crest?"

"Yeah, he insisted me to take it as a thank you for having you in our home. I believe he said that I could freely visit your place in Italy if I showed the pendant, but I never really had the time to do so. So I kept it as a charm."

"But why would you show it to the Cervello?"

"It was at the Thunder match. She demanded to identify myself and well… I kinda used the pendant because uncle Antonio said it was the family crest and… you're the Boss of a Famiglia so I made the connection that it could be the crest of your mafia family... So I thought I might work and… it did."

For some reason I was flustered, I felt like a little girl busted for trying to steal a cookie out the cookie jar. This wasn't the first time that I was busted for saying something that was beyond my knowledge and I've always talked myself out of it rather smoothly. So why did I feel so nervous?

"Does that mean you said you were of the Cavallone?"

"I didn't say anything except for that I was an ally… Are you implying something?"

Before I could have my answer there was a knock on the door, "Who's there?" Dino asked.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto said from the other side of the door.

"And Sasagawa Ryohei!" Ryohei added.

"Come in." Dino replied.

"You lucky bastard. Saved by the knock, huh?" I said with a chuckle.

"Isn't it saved by_ the bell_?" Dino replied smugly.

"Good morning!" Yamamoto greeted as he opened the door.

"Morning!" Ryohei followed. "Oh, Lin-sensei! You're here too?"

"Good morning, Sasagawa-kun, Takeshi-kun!" I greeted them.

"_Osu_, sensei!" Yamamoto greeted. "We didn't interrupt, right?"

"Oh no, you didn't, we were just talking. How may we help you?"

"Ah… uhm…"

"Lin-sensei! Could you re-examine our wounds!?" Ryohei suddenly shouted.

"Uhm… sure? But isn't it better for Romario to look at it? I mean, he's better at this than I am."

"Romario's still out, he'll be back soon though." Dino said.

"But I insist to have Lin-sensei to check out my wounds!" The young boxer said.

"Then please sit down." I said as I walked over to the boys. It didn't escape me that the taller teen whispered "_Nice, senpai!" _to the other one.

"So did you guys sleep well?" I asked as I undid Ryohei's arm bandages. "It was quite a battle yesterday, huh?"

"It was so extremely confusing that I couldn't sleep at all!" Ryohei said.

"You could say that again. At some point I thought my head was splitting up." I replied with a small laugh.

"Ah, that's right. How are you now? You didn't look well during the fight." Yamamoto asked.

"Sharon, you didn't tell me you were sick!?" Dino exclaimed after hearing Yamamoto's statement.

"Don't worry. It was my first time experiencing illusions and the burden was heavier than I thought." I said as I checked the older teen's bones and muscles. "I was trying to block them out, but at some point the load was too much and I gave in. I just saw too many things at once, so I didn't feel too well at the moment. Your arm is healing nicely, Sasagawa-kun. You can't use it yet for boxing, though."

"Oh! Thank you, sensei!"

"What do you mean by block them out? Wasn't it just special effects like in the movies?" Yamamoto asked.

"Takeshi-kun…" I said wryly. "I don't think it was just special effects. You could say it was something like… hypnosis."

"Oh… So that's why it felt so real! Haha!"

"What is hypnosis?" Ryohei suddenly asked.

I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. I knew Ryohei wasn't the smartest, but to think he'd never heard of hypnosis was… kind of sad in my opinion. As Dino explained the concept of hypnosis I re-bandaged his arm.

"So what do you think of tonight's battle?" I asked after I was done.

The two of them looked at each other with an unsure expression, "What? Don't tell me you think Hibari will lose against some piece of metal?" I said jokingly to raise their spirits. "If I didn't know better I would think Hibari's a fighting robot himself."

"You're exaggerating, Sharon." Dino said with a chuckle. "But you don't have to worry, Kyoya's strong. He's ready to take on Gola Mosca."

"Oh! That's extremely good news, right, Yamamoto!?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh… I feel extremely sleepy now…"

"Ah! Wait, don't fall asleep, Sasagawa-kun!" I said as I hold him by the shoulders. "Dino, is there a room where he can rest?"

"Yeah, there is a break room around the corner. I'll take him there."

"Oi… Sasagawa-kun? Wake up."

"I'll carry him, he's already gone to dreamland." Dino said as he put the teen's arm around his shoulders. "Yamamoto, you're coming with me?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure." He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Suddenly I feel sleepy too…"

"Then I'm going to check on Chrome and Lambo, okay?" I said as I opened the door for Dino. Truth to be told, I sensed Gokudera coming and I didn't want to deal with him. It was way too early to deal with his temper.

"All right, I'll see you later then."

* * *

><p>"Ah! Sharon-dono, what art thou doing here?"<p>

"Morning, Basil. Reborn told me I had to assist Tsuna's training today. He already told the principal that I had to leave for a few days to assist professor Boreen in a project."

I was sitting on a rock in the mountains Tsuna usually trains. Reborn ambushed me when I left the hospital about ninety minutes ago and I've been waiting for twenty minutes already.

"Do you want an orange? I bought them on the way." I asked. "They're quite juicy."

"Thank you for the offer, but no thank you." Basil replied.

"Feel free to eat them when you feel like to. I bought too much anyway." I said as I peeled another orange. Having no breakfast was horrible.

As we waited in silence for the trainee I started to wonder how things were in Italy. Rei and Ivan said they would handle things there, but I couldn't help to feel worried. _Another _thing that I was worried about. Sighing inwardly I started to believe that I could fall into a depression because of all the worrying I did.

"Sharon-dono, may I ask thou a question?" Basil asked after some time.

"What's the matter?" I replied.

After finishing my second orange I've been lying on the grassy field, looking at the clouds .

"Will thou claim thy right for succession after the Conflict?"

"I won't." I answered with a sigh. "Besides, your Master and the Ninth are the ones who choose the heir. Iemitsu told me about it."

"Then what will thou do after?"

"Hm… Maybe I'll go back to university, getting my degree in pharmaceutical sciences and then maybe I'll work as a pharmacist, getting married, have children and die of old age? Dying of old age sounds good…"

"Art thou regretting for knowing?"

"No, I don't regret it. I mean I would have known about it sooner or later. It's just that life has become so much more complicated." I said as I sat up. "But then again, life never goes the way you want it. And Tsuna's finally here."

Looking at the forest I heard Tsuna's shouting, "Reborn! Why won't you tell me what you mean by worse comes to worst?"

"Just focus on your training or you could die during your training with Sharon." Reborn replied.

"Die!? Eh!? And Sharon-san will be here!?"

"She's been waiting for some time now."

"Eh!? Ah…"

"Morning, Tsuna." I greeted the brunette with a small wave.

"Ah… M-Morning… Sharon-san…"

Standing up I stretched myself, "Want an orange before we start?"

"Eh? Uhm… No thank you…" The brunette replied a little bit surprised.

"How about you, Reborn?" I asked the hitman.

"Are they sour or sweet?"

"Hm… A bit more sweet than sour."

"I'll take one."

"Be my guest."

"A-Ano… Sharon-san?"

"Reborn, may we talk before we start?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Tsuna, let's go for a fifteen-minute-walk."

"Eh!?"

[===]

"You're not going to ask anything?" I asked as I walked next to the brunette. "Reborn gave us fifteen minutes."

After I dragged Tsuna away we walked aimlessly through the forest. Of course I had to make sure we wouldn't wander too far from the spot we left Reborn and Basil. Who knows what Reborn could do if we were late by a second.

"I'm not sure what to ask, I've just heard from Dino-san about your… past." He replied unsurely.

"You heard from Dino?"

"Yeah, Reborn only told me you were the Ninth's granddaughter before he fell asleep."

"Reborn fell asleep…!?" I replied with a mild surprise. "Typical… So in the end he didn't say anything else?"

Tsuna only nodded.

"So what did Dino tell you?"

"At first he seemed reluctant to discuss it, but in the end he told me what happened to you two years ago…"

"I see… So you know about the assassination attempt on me." I mused. "Well, I have nothing to say about it in particular. I mean, at the time it was the best option for everyone to announce that I didn't survive the shot."

"…"

"I apologize, Tsuna. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable in any way."

We strolled some more in silence. Glancing at the brunette I saw he wanted to ask me something, but something else withheld him.

"_Ne_, Sharon-san?" He said after a while.

"Hm?"

"Why does Reborn want me to continue training? I mean, after tonight's battle, it's over, right?"

I was anticipating the usual question about the succession, so the question he asked came a little out of the blue. Before I spoke up I thought about my answer very carefully.

"You know," I started, "there are a lot of people who are too scared to fight back. Because of that they fail to protect their friends, family and loved ones. Are you one of those people, Tsuna?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"It's exactly what I mean. Are you too scared to fight back or is there a different reason why you don't want to continue training?"

Tsuna stopped walking and so did I. Looking at the brunette I saw he looked a little frustrated, confused.

"I… I don't understand… what's going on anymore." He said wretchedly. "I don't see a reason for me train anymore. If Hibari wins, the conflict is over, right!? Dino-san said Hibari-san was more than ready!"

"Do you… really believe Xanxus would step down so easily? You saw how he treats others."

"But… he said he respects the soul and honour of Vongola!"

"He indeed said that, but it doesn't mean he will hold onto it. You heard Mukuro, right?"

"Mukuro? As in Mukuro Rokudo!?"

"Yes, he said he was stricken with awe with Xanxus' plan. I may not know Mukuro but those words makes me believe Xanxus is plotting something big. And there is a chance you and your friends will be involved again."

"Why would you say that!?"

"It's a feeling I have, intuition I guess?"

I couldn't possibly tell him that I have knowledge about the Sky battle. If I wanted help him to prepare himself, this was the only way I could think of. If people got suspicious I could always tell it was Hyper Intuition.

"Then… my friends are getting hurt again!"

"Then train to become stronger, Tsuna. Don't you want to protect your friends?"

"I do want to, but…"

Tsuna looked down with slumping shoulders. He reminded me of the times when my classmates consulted me with their problems at home. Whether it was a deceased pet or getting bullied by a 'higher ranked' classmate or witnessing their parents arguing. They all had the slumping posture Tsuna had right now.

"Hey, where is that resolve you showed me a few days ago." I said softly as I kneeled down to look him in the eye. Gently touching his forearms I continued, "It's okay to admit you're scared, we're only human. But if you're scared, then train, become stronger and have more confidence in yourself. If you're unsure, then train to become stronger. If it's not for yourself, then train for those dear to you. Simple feelings like that will pull you forwards."

"T-Then… what was your reason to fight?" He asked timidly. "How can you still be strong after all of this?"

"My reason to fight?" I repeated him. "Well, when I started I guess it was to protect myself. I've been living with guards around me since I was born and I knew it wasn't normal, so I trained myself to defend against who-knows-what. You could say I was trying to be stronger to feel less insecure, to be more confident. And at some point I also wanted to protect those who were protecting me and the ones close to me. I can't explain it well, but it's this feeling I have…"

"I think I know what you mean… I think I had the same feeling during Lambo's battle."

"Lambo's battle huh…" I mused as I recalled the battle. "I felt so angry that I couldn't do anything. It's been quite some time that I lost my temper like that."

Chuckling at the memory I stood up and patted Tsuna's hair, "Funny how I can laugh at my own behaviour afterwards. It doesn't mean I have forgiven Leviathan for beaten up a child though."

"_Ano…_ Sharon-san, could you not do that please?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, I have a habit to pat people when they are down, it goes way back. Sorry if I offended you or made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." He replied timidly as I removed my hand. I noticed his ears were slightly red, I guess I embarrassed him.

"As for that second question…" I resumed. "If you are referring to mentally strong, then you're wrong. The only reason that I'm still standing is because I talked about it."

"You talked about it?"

"Yes. At first I tried to let everything go through meditation, like how I usual do it. But in the end it didn't work out and I consulted my friend in America."

"But doesn't that mean he knows about the mafia too!? Aren't you worried about that!?" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course I'm worried about that!" I huffed, but apologized immediately after seeing the brunette flinch at my sudden cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that so many things are in my head right now, I just cannot process them all at the same time."

Letting out a sigh I smiled at him, "I know you have a lot of things on your mind of your own, so please do not worry about me."

"But…"

"Tsuna, listen to me. You cannot afford the extra worry, if you can then use it to complete your technique. Reborn may be harsh, but I think he wants the best for you. He must have his reasons for you to complete the technique."

"But he doesn't tell me the reason…"

"Sometimes it's better not to know the reason and just trust your teacher. Reborn may be an infant, but I'm sure he knows how to handle things."

"If you mean by undergoing deadly training methods… I'm not so sure…" He grumbled.

"My uncle always said that you appreciate life more when you undergo such training. The will to survive will multiple each session." I replied with a chuckle. "Though for me it was more like a way to increase my vocabulary of bad words."

"Eh?"

"I think you're better off not knowing. Anyway, we should go back. The fifteen minutes are almost up."

Turning around I heard the brunette walking up to me, "Ano… About the next Vongola boss…" He started.

"Let's both complain to your father and my grandfather after the Conflict, shall we?" I said amusingly. Tsuna didn't let it pass after all.

"Un!"

As we walked back we chatted about normal things like school and friends. We even talked about his no-good father and that he always thought he was a traffic construction worker, which reminded me of NOVOLAG inc. Iemitsu wasn't exactly lying about him being a construction worker, since the company was the Vongola's surface after all. _If_ the two of them were connected though, I didn't have any proof for it. Nonetheless I was glad our relation didn't got worse after the revelation.

When we returned I saw the amount of orange peels had multiplied. Either Reborn really liked them or Basil started to eat them too.

"Welcome back, Sharon-dono, Sawada-dono." Basil greeted us as he ate a piece of orange.

"We're back." I replied with a smile. "Do you enjoy the oranges?"

"Yes, Sharon-dono. They are very juicy indeed."

"Where is Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm behind you, Dame-Tsuna!"

And with a kick the brunette fell forward, "You should have dodge that." Reborn said. "We're going to start. Sharon, pick one out of the case."

"Pick one out?" I asked as I looked for a case. Near my bag of oranges I saw a medium sized suitcase.

"Yes. You're going to use one during Tsuna's training."

After walking over to the suitcase I opened it, only to see a large set of firearms.

"I'm going to use one of these!?" I exclaimed in astonishment. Scanning the collection I saw AMTs, Barettas, CZs, Colts, Tauruses, Glocks and more.

"You know how to use them, right?" Reborn asked as he stood next to me.

"More or less…" I replied, still slightly shocked.

"How's your aim?"

"With a gun, not too well…"

"Good. Now pick one."

"Tsuna could die, you know!?" I stated in panic. "I have little confidence in my gun handling!"

"EEEH!? SHARON-SAN IS GOING TO SHOOT ME!?" Tsuna screamed as he saw what we were doing.

"Don't be pathetic, Tsuna." Reborn said curtly. It was like he was in a hurry or something. "If you can't evade Sharon's bullets then you have no chance. And Sharon, you shouldn't act pathetic either."

"B-But!?" Tsuna stammered.

I was a little taken aback by his words, but snapped out of it. I was indeed acting pathetic, "Train to be more confident, huh?" I chuckled as I took one of the semi-automatics. "I apologize in advance for shooting at you, Tsuna."

"Eh!? W-W-Wait, Sharon-san!?"

After checking the chamber I took the corresponding magazine and loaded the gun. Standing up I pulled back the slide and took off the safety. Turning around I aimed for the brunette, "Endure for your friends, Tsuna."

[===]

_POW POW POW_

"I can read your movements, Tsuna!" I shouted after I fired three rounds.

_POW POW CLICK_

"Tsuna, break!"

Putting on the safety I released the empty magazine and put it with the other empty ones. We had trained for two hours already, with breaks, and my arms were getting sore, a gun's firepower is not to be underestimated. Midway I had to ask for earplugs, because my ears started to ring. Mind you, the sound of a gun is _very _loud.

Tsuna's movements were better than the last time I assisted and it was getting more dynamic after each session. I could also tell his flame control was better than before, but he wasn't the only one getting better. As he improved his mobility, my gun handling got better too. My aim was slowly improving and reloading was getting easier and faster after each reload.

As the brunette got out of Hyper Mode he walked tiredly towards me, "I thought I was going to die..." He whined tiredly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." I said as I took out my earplugs.

"How were you able to dodge the bullets during _your_ training!?" Tsuna asked exhaustedly as he plumped down.

"I didn't." I replied. "On my first day I dodged none. For each round I didn't dodge I had to train an hour extra so I ended up training forty-eight hours extra."

"EH!?"

"So… consider yourself lucky."

"EEEH!?"

Walking towards the nearby lake I put down the gun and washed my hands and face. Remembering the first shooting session with Rei was… bitter. Though she used a paintball gun at the time, it still wasn't pretty. Nonetheless I was thankful to her and the others, who knows what could have happened if I didn't receive any training. After refreshing myself I did some exercise to remove the soreness in my arms and other parts of my body and after a small ten minutes I returned to the others.

"You took your time." Reborn said.

"A woman needs her time to do things." I replied as I walked over to my bag of oranges. "Tsuna, want one?"

"Um, sure."

Throwing an orange he caught it clumsily. Taking another one for myself I started to peel, "Are we going to keep going, Reborn?" I asked.

"No, Tsuna knows how to maneuver in air now. He's going to continue his training to master the Zero Point Breakthrough." Reborn replied. "Basil, you're up next."

"Yes, Reborn-san."

"Sharon, I want you to control you Dying Will to go through Hyper Dying Will Mode."

"I what!?"

Dropping the orange I stared at the infant in disbelief, "You… want me… to have a big flame… on my forehead?" I stammered as I gestured each part of the sentence. "I'm not allowing you to shoot me…"

"I will not, Basil will give you some of his pills."

"Reborn! Why does Sharon-san have to do that!?" Tsuna shouted. "She could die!"

"She will not." Reborn said with certainty. "She can control it partly already."

"Eh?"

It was a great opportunity to test out my theory, but I didn't know how to feel about taking pills for each time I wanted to use my inner power. Besides, I was suspicious of Reborn. Saying that I could control it partly already meant that he probably knew about my attempt of opening all my chakra gates. If opening them does result in Hyper Dying Will Mode, then the theory I have about flames and spiritual energy would be confirmed. At least partly though. The seven stones on my bracelet should light up too in their corresponding colours. All in all, it was an opportunity I couldn't let go, but something withheld me from accepting the offer immediately.

"Tell me first the exact difference between Dying Will Mode and Hyper Dying Will Mode, I can tell that the former is rather wild and the latter's calm." I said. I wanted to know what _exactly _happens to me in either mode.

"In the Dying Will Mode the external body limiters willst be released." Basil explained. "That means that one can use incredible strength and speed for a limited time. The body willst exceed its limits."

"Yes… I remember that… I also believe it would result in extremely muscle aches." I mused.

"Yes, if not used too, it willst." Basil said. "In Hyper Dying Will Mode the internal limiters willst be released, one will be more aware of the surroundings and willst react to it accordingly."

"Internal limiters, huh…?"

That sounded like the chakra ports, alright… My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to give it a shot. Besides, the only source of knowledge is experience. That's what Albert Einstein said though and he was quite a mad genius.

"All right, let me start with Dying Will Mode first, if I can control this mode without problems, I'll go to the next stage." I said as a picked up a new orange. "But if I die during my training to control it, Reborn will pay for my funeral."

"Hmf. Deal."

[===]

"You sure you're okay, Basil? Don't you need to rest more?" I asked Basil after his first sparring with Tsuna.

"Please, do not worry. I am just fine." He replied. "I'm here to supervise thou through thy training."

"But you're already supervising Tsuna's training, you sure about it?"

"Yes, Sharon-dono."

"All right then, here goes nothing."

Putting the pill in my mouth, I swallowed. Only a few moments later I felt energy rushing through my body, if I didn't know better I thought my body was on fire. A heavy tingling feeling consumed my senses as I feel my energy condense. I needed an outlet for the sudden new energy.

"Guh…" I muttered out as I found myself having trouble breathing.

"Thou has an orange flame." Basil stated. "Has thou still thy consciousness?"

"Yes, more or less…" I answered as I crushed my teeth together. It didn't even surprise or bother me that he said that I had the Sky Flame.

"Thou will get used to it, the first experience is always the hardest."

"Tell me about it… I feel like my body's going to tear. I really need a way to release it…"

"Then please throw this rock."

Accepting the rock from him I crushed it accidentally. "Darn…" I mumbled as I looked at the powered substance in my palm.

"As expected of the Silent Cracker's disciple, you've controlled this much already." Reborn suddenly said. "Tsuna was always moving when he was in Dying Will Mode."

"I can understand why…" I reply as crushed another rock. "The pressure is killing my body. Having no outlet is very hard."

"Then jump up the cliff, hands not allowed."

"Copy."

Turning around I started to run towards the cliff, but I went too fast and ended up colliding with the rocky structure, "Damnit, can't even control my speed…" I muttered as I pushed myself out the rock.

Going back a little I tried again and at the end of my run-up I pushed the energy to my legs, jumping up and before I even knew it I was at the top of the cliff. Surprised by my own speed I went over to the edge of the cliff to confirm that I really _jumped_ up the cliff.

"The hell…" I muttered in astonishment.

Hearing a rustle I turned around only to see Reborn appearing of one of his secret passages, "Not bad." He said, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I can die any moment. No pun intended." I replied, "So what now?"

"It's all up to you now." And with that he disappeared again.

"All up to me, huh…?" I repeated after him. And with a small grin I entered the forest, I was looking forward to expand my training.

[===]

"Sharon-dono! Where art thou?"

"Sharon-san, answer if you hear us!"

"_Who's calling me? Ah… my body hurts..."_

In a daze I opened my eyes . The first thing I saw was a beautiful blue sky. Feeling a soft breeze on my skin I recalled what happened, "I fainted after I went out of Dying Will Mode…" I muttered. "_Tch_… Can't even feel my limbs anymore…"

Groaning at each movement I made, I managed to sit up. When was the last time I had such muscle ache? I guess at least three or four years ago. Even though I looked forward to train again, I didn't see this much pain coming. But I knew nothing would be gained without any sacrifice.

Stretching my upper body I tried to reduce a little amount of tightness. I did the same for my lower body and after a few minutes I felt a little better. Looking at my surroundings I saw multiple trees were bashed into irregular pieces of wood. Controlling that much energy and power was a lot harder than I expected. It was going to take a while before I could start condensing it, imitating Xanxus' style. After all, everything starts with imitation. After that one could create their own style. That was the fundamental basis during my training.

"Ah! Sharon-dono! Are thou all right?" I heard behind me.

Turning around I saw Basil appearing from the bushes. Behind him I saw Tsuna running after him, "Sharon-san! We were worried! You didn't come back after such a long time!" He added.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I fainted after going out of Dying Will Mode…" I replied apologetically. "For how long was I gone?"

"Four hours." Reborn's voice rang out from the other side.

Turning around I saw the infant again in his ninja cosplay, "I told you she was fine." He said. "So you're ready for the next stage?"

"No… I'm not actually." I replied. "I never anticipated the burden would be this immense. Right now I feel like I've been doing three weeks' worth of Spartan training, _both_ power and cardio. "

"Then go rest in Dying Will Mode. Want me to shoot you?"

The hitman pointed his gun to me. Taking in the distance and the state of my body I concluded there was no chance for me to dodge the bullet. Did I walk right into his trap? I didn't know, but I did know he was definitely on the edge.

"Are you preparing us, including me, in case of an all-out-war?" I asked, feeling little intimidated under his point-blank.

"If you know, then do it."

I didn't know for how long we've stared at each other, but if that was the reason why Reborn was so agitated then the situation must be quite grave. Thinking about it, the situation was quite desperate. If I didn't know the outcome either, then I would have also taken any precautions needed to prepare for the worst.

"Basil, I'll deposit the amount for the pills on your account afterwards." I said after making up my mind. "Reborn, I don't know how long it will take me to fully control the Dying Will Mode, but I'll do my best. I think I'm on to something."

"Y-You're really sure about that, Sharon-san?" Tsuna asked in concern.

"Yes, so you should focus on completing your technique. It wouldn't be funny if we ended in the bad ending category."

"Then Sharon-dono, here are some pills." Basil said as he handed me a handful of pills. "One pill for Dying Will Mode and two pills for Hyper Dying Will Mode. I wish thou good luck."

"Thank you, Basil." I replied after accepting the pills. "If you need me, I'll be upstream."

[===]

"Am I still alive…? It seems I am… I'm starving…"

Once again I was lying on the ground, looking up the sky. It had a beautiful orange hue and there was a nice cool breeze. It soothed my exhausted mind. The training to control my energy freely in Dying Will Mode was _brute_. Even Ivan's inhumanly power training was more bearable compared to this, at least the after effect was. But nonetheless I was getting closer to my goal.

When Basil said the first time was the hardest, he was right. After the third time going into Dying Mode my body didn't hurt anymore due the pressure, but nonetheless it was hard for the mind. It was hard not to pass out, but in the end I managed to keep consciousness.

I grunted as I stood up. Even though resting in Dying Will Mode did help to rest up my body, it didn't mean that lactic acid in my muscles were gone. Also meditating in Dying Will Mode helped me to clear my mind to a certain extent.

"_Haah…_ I'm dying for a hot soak right now…" I muttered as I stretched my back. At the same time a loud growl was heard from my stomach, "And a nice meal…"

After some minutes of stretching I sensed Tsuna running towards my direction. From the looks of it Basil wasn't with him, so either he was alone or Reborn was with him. It was probably the former. Wondering why he would go upstream I started I walk into the brunette's direction, but halted immediately. _"I'm… able to sense Tsuna…?" _I thought in shock, but my shock was soon replaced by contentment. To able to witness such growth in such little time was amazing. Though I said we would complain to the Ninth and Iemitsu later, I still believed Tsuna was a better heir than I was.

"_But that doesn't explain anything what 25-years-old Lambo said…"_ I thought as I suddenly recalled adult Lambo's words. He called me young Boss and he said he grew up a lot thanks to me. I could imagine some things on the latter, but on the former, I wasn't too sure. I remember the future had become barren because of the Millefiore and that most of the Vongola were killed. Did I somehow manage to survive the whole attack and took over the fallen Famiglia? I didn't know.

"_Agh…Thinking about it doesn't make any difference!"_ I thought slightly irritated. At the same time I heard Tsuna calling for me.

"Sharon-san? Are you there?"

"Over here! Just follow the river!" I shouted, letting him know where I was.

Not much later the brunette emerged from the bushes, "Honestly, that Reborn… Making me as his messenger boy." He grunted.

"Think of it as training." I said sympathetically. "That is how I would deal with it. Besides, running through the mountains is a great way to increase your stamina."

"I can't believe you can say that…" He replied tiredly.

"Trust me, running through the mountains is the easiest way to balance your body. Getting a better stamina is just a bonus. So why the sudden visit, Tsuna?"

"Reborn said you should go back for the night and watch over Hibari's battle."

"He what!?" I cried out slightly shocked. "But I don't have full control over Dying Will Mode yet! How can he send me home now!?"

"Eh? You want to continue?"

"Well… Yes… I mean, just thinking how agitated Reborn was this afternoon made me realize how serious our situation is. Besides, I _want_ to be stronger. I want to be stronger so my fear for Xanxus will disappear. I hate the fact that my gut still tells me that I have to run from him, but if I do that I have to leave your guys on your own and that's something I hate even more. I will never forgive myself if someone actually died because I wasn't strong enough to step in."

"Sharon-san…"

"Besides… I want to protect my friends… " I quietly added. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I can't stop now, not that I'm this close…"

My stomach growled loudly again and I let out a sigh, "Even though my stomach is against it." I said wryly. "Anyway, I cannot go back now. I will be at Namimori Middle before eleven so don't worry about that. Please focus on your own training and complete that technique of yours."

Swallowing another pill I felt once again my energy gushing from my body. Sitting cross-legged I continued my training to control all of my energy through meditation, despite my previous whining about taking a bath and having a meal. Truthfully I felt hurt after hearing the message of going home for the night. It felt like that Reborn had given up on me before the day was over. The expectation bar was incredibly high and totally unreasonable, but that was the reason why I had such an urge to proof Reborn that I could do it.

"_Proof?" _I questioned myself. Why did I want to _proof _Reborn that I could do it? For what reason? Thinking back, during my time as class representative I always wanted to finish tasks in a very short time. Despite my extreme schedule of training I still worked hard to get things arranged within a short time. The teachers always praised me for doing such fast and accurate job.

_You're the one who always had that gleeful expression when someone complimented you._

_Suddenly James' words came back to me. It was true that I was really happy when someone praised or complimented me for my work._ It was the same during my years of training, just hearing the words '_You did a great job, I'm proud of you!'_ made me feel that all the training from Hell was worth it.

Could it be that it wasn't about proving that I could do it, but about wanting others to praise me? To be impressed of my hard work.

_Heh. I'm really a screwed one."_ I thought after my little self-analysis. _"So much trouble for only a few words..."_

At the same time I felt a new rush of energy through my throat up through my forehead. It was a sensation I haven't felt for quite a long time.

"HIEEE! Your flame!" I heard Tsuna suddenly call out.

Breathing out I opened my eyes and looked at my bracelet. Two stones were shining brightly, one a lighter shade of blue and one a darker shade of blue, almost purple.

"_So I created a big lie and an illusion just to hide the fact that I wanted to be praised on everything I did. I'm really pathetic…"_ I thought as I smiled wryly to myself while looking at the shining stones. _"But I guess that is what it makes me, me."_

"Tsuna, why are you still here?" I asked after accepting the sad truth about myself. "And what about my flame?"

"It turned blue and then purple for a short moment!" He replied, still startled at the event.

Looking at the brunette I saw he was sincere about it, "Hm… Interesting." I said amusingly. "That just proved my theory somewhat."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that you have to train your ass off in order to complete your technique! Don't waste your precious time to loiter around me, get going already!"

"HIE! I'm sorry! I'm going! Don't go Spartan on me!" He shouted in panic as he ran away.

"Don't go Spartan on me?" I muttered in confusion. "Which part of that was Spartan…?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Extra long chapter because it's the 30th chapter! I wanted to leave the last part for the next chapter, but oh well.

Hmm... After reading the reviews I think I made Gokudera a bit too aggressive in the previous chapter? Do not hate him for being too overprotective of Tsuna u.u Next chapter will be different from canon! _DUNDUNDUNNNN_

Review replies

_KiraLoveless: _Poor Chrome! I don't think she would throw her but who know what can happen when she snaps. *inserts sly look*

_little101: _Don't be too hard on him u.u

_Hongo En: _Thank you. Hibari will appear in the next chapter ;D Not too much though... :x

_Allykrau_: Each country, each (weird) system lol. But if Sharon gets something with TYL Dino, then she will technically cheat on current Dino! D: Can't have that.

_Sweetly Staring: _It's indeed is a huge insult, but who knows what Reborn might have done to him after Sharon left. We will never know...

_AkaMizu-chan: _And the chapter has been delivered! Crazy childhood friends will stick with you for forever! As for the future arc, you have to wait for that c:

_wolfzero7__: _She has and will. I didn't forget about the chakras, don't worry about it c:

_Evalyd Yamazaki: _I guess I really made him too aggressive lol. Please forgive the one-minded silver-haired boy u.u And the thing with Mukuro and Sharon will probably be a lot later. Who knows when they meet again.

I thank you all for reading and supporting me! It makes writing this story worth it! *goes off to write more*


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p><em>HAAH… HAAH… HAAH…<em>

"_I _had_ to be stubborn didn't I…?" _I panted as I ran through the streets of Namimori at top speed. When I decided it was time to leave the mountain I got lost at some point and it took a while before I found my way out. Because of that I wasn't sure whether I would make it in time for the battle or not. As far as I could tell it hasn't started yet.

"_Please, let me be in time." _I begged myself as I kept running. I started to feel the burden in my knees and I really hoped the tissue wouldn't tear or burn by the massive abrasions.

Turning a corner I sensed Hibari moving and not much later I heard a faint explosion, _"Shit, shit, shit! It started!" _I cursed inwardly as I jumped on a roof.

Directing some energy to my knees I pushed my legs even further, _"C'mon… 170 meters left…"_

After thirty meters I sensed Xanxus moving, _"Fuck. Let me be there before Mosca goes berserk…"_

_BOOM!_

The sound of another explosive going off and to make it even worse I heard the sound of machineguns going off, _"Faster, faster!"_

Jumping off another roof I landed on the asphalt of the street and jumped again to get over the concrete fence of the school. Running towards the gatling sound of the machine guns I saw Hibari fighting Xanxus on the sports field. To my horror I saw that the field had turned into a real warzone. It was fenced off with barbed wire and on the edges machineguns were installed. And if my memory was right there were also mines buried. A few meters behind the raven haired teen I saw the remains of Gola Mosca. Checking the surrounding area I saw Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto on one side and Chrome and her friends on the grass on the other side of the field.

"_Shit! Why must they be so far away of each other!?"_ I thought as I never stopped running.

Hearing the faint sound of rockets being launched I glanced over to Mosca and there I saw multiple rockets flying out of the robot.

"RUN AWAY!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

Noticing the surprised looks on the faces of the three guardians nearest to me I cursed them for being so slow and I pushed my legs even further to reach them. Seeing the rockets getting closer at high speed I dived only to grab two of the three boys.

Feeling the impact of the rockets behind me I hurled the two boys forward and turned mid-air, "TAKESHI!" I screamed.

At the same time I saw rockets going to the other side of the field, hitting the remaining Varia members. Looking at Gola Mosca I saw it was randomly flying around shooting more rockets out of its back. it was definitely out of control. Hibari was down on his knee on a distance of Mosca, it seemed he was wounded.

"Shit!" I cursed as landed. Dashing forward I went to retrieve Yamamoto whom I wasn't able to grab with me the first time. "Takeshi! Are you all right!" I shouted.

"Sensei!" I heard within the smoke. "I'm fine! What was that!?"

"No time to ask questions, we have to get out of here!"

Running into the smoke I let my senses lead me to the teenager, seeing his shadow I grabbed his body and swung him over my shoulder and bolted out of the smoke. The teen was yelling something but I couldn't hear it, my mind was set on one thing: survival. Hearing more explosions and cracks I glanced at the source and there I saw half of the school building destroyed. The situation was getting out of control.

After reaching Ryohei and Gokudera I put down the baseball teen and started to scan the area for Chrome and her friends.

"Oi, Sha– Woman! Why the– Gah! Why are you so late!?" Gokudera shouted through the set of explosions.

"I have no time for your nonsense!" I shouted back. His behaviour was odd, but I didn't have time for that. "Where is Chrome!?"

"BWAHAHAHA! This is a terrible disaster!" I heard Xanxus laughing. He was standing right in the middle of the minefield and looked like an evil dictator.

"There she is!" Ryohei shouted. "She's running towards the field!"

"Fuck!" I hissed. "Chrome! Don't enter the field!" I shouted as I ran towards her. The barbed wire was destroyed by one of Mosca's attacks and left the field wide open.

"Sensei! It's dangerous! Come back!" I heard from behind me.

Ignoring their protests I sensed a rising force under Chrome, "Chrome, jump away!" I shouted. At the same time Chikusa and Ken jumped towards her, flying away from the activated mine. The impact of the explosion made them fly further into the field.

Seeing the machineguns pointing towards the three teen I cursed again, _"Fuck! They have motion sensors!"_

Jumping over the barbed wire I ran across the field. Sensing multiple peaks underground I cursed once more but kept running. Sensing another large energy growing on the left, I glanced at the side to look for the source. There I saw Mosca standing, glowing something green in the middle of its torso.

"Look out! It's a compressed particle beam!" I heard Gokudera shouting.

"_Just what I needed…" _ I thought miserably.

Scooping the three teens in my arms I felt bullets grazing my legs and back. "Shit, shit, _SHIT!_" I hissed. Wasn't this the moment that Tsuna arrives and saves us all? But I didn't sense him anywhere within my radius.

Pushing my legs again I hoped I would step on a mine so I could use it's force to fly forward. What in the world was I going to do!? My legs were about to give in and my body was still sore from the training. Even though I managed to copy Xanxus' style of compressing my energy to create a mini energy bomb, it wasn't like I could use it already. If it went out of control it would be the same as an out of control particle beam, what would made the situation even worse.

Feeling the energy of the particle beam staying at its peak, I hurled the three Kokuyo teens out of the field and turned around to dash towards Mosca.

"Are you crazy, woman!? Get the hell out of there!" I heard from outside the field.

"Sensei!"

I had no time to reply and _someone_ had to stop Mosca. That someone was supposed to be Tsuna, but with him not being here I was the only one left. Glancing to the sides I saw the machineguns following me and Gola Mosca stood right in front of me.

"_One chance."_ I thought as cold sweat ran down my spine. To stop the rampage I had only one chance, after that I was screwed. I remembered that Gola Mosca had a _lock target_ function and if I didn't play my cards right, things would end ugly for me, very ugly. Dealing with motion sensored gatling guns, hidden mines _and_ a target locked killing robot was even for me too much.

Gasping for air I jumped up launching myself at Mosca's head. At the same moment Mosca fired its particle beam, scorching the tip of my shoe. Seeing the lime green light under me reached out for Mosca's head and led my energy into my fist. Pushing myself over its head I hung onto its shoulder putting myself out of its line of view.

Hearing the cracking impact of the beam on the building, I pulled back my free arm. Just when I was about to launch my punch I saw Xanxus in the corner of my eyes, smirking evilly. A very bad sensation went through my spine and immediately I aborted my mission of destroying Mosca's head. His smirk told me that I shouldn't destroy the head. Was the Ninth head connected to Mosca's head!?

"_Change of plans." _I thought as I launched my punch at the rocket launcher on Mosca's back. Letting go of its shoulder I jumped back to the center of the field while evading the bullets of the several machineguns that were shooting at me. At least destroying the launcher should lessen some of the damage Mosca was creating.

"_What now?"_ I thought as I analysed the situation. Since I had to abort my first plan the situation was dire. How in the world was I going to stop an out of control piece of metal _without _killing the Ninth?

As I ran backwards I noticed that some guns stopped shooting while others started, that made me think that the motion sensors had a certain radius. That seemed to be the only positive thing in my current situation. Guessing the size of the field and the distance between me and each gun I concluded that the guns wouldn't go off in the center of the field, _"Plan B, going to the center."_

While ignoring the pain of the bullets grazing me I kept going to the center of the field. Not only I stepped on multiple mines but I also had to make sure that I didn't go closer to Hibari. He was still in the same kneeling position as he was before and that told me that either he couldn't move because of his injuries or because out of fear. No, scratch the latter. No way in hell he would be scared.

Scanning the area I saw nothing but smoke and dust. The scene looked exactly like one of those apocalypse movies I saw in the theatres, except now there was this heavy smell of burnt gunpowder. Breathing heavily I sensed another rise of energy and soon I had to dodge another particle beam that was aimed at me. Not much later I had to dodge more rockets.

"_Shit. That thing has more launchers!?" _I thought as I stepped back into the firing zone. It was difficult to keep my cool, but I _knew_ I would be a goner the moment I panicked.

Sidestepping I ran towards Mosca to disable the remaining launchers, but what I met was another lime green beam. Turning on my axis I barely dodged it. Having no time to worry I continued to charge in. I was tired and had only little energy left.

"_C'mon. You can do it, girl."_ I thought as I looked for the launcher. Seeing bullets coming from its hand I redirected my energy again to my hand.

More rockets flew towards me and I stepped sideward to dodge them. Feeling the force of impact I used it to launch myself. Getting my fist ready I punched through Mosca's shoulder with its remaining arm. Hearing the cracks of electricity I kept running. I had to get out of the field, my legs were on fire of all the pressure and I would collapse of fatigue any time now. At the same time I sensedTsuna in his Hyper Dying Will Mode close by, but I couldn't be relieved yet because I sensed another rising force from Mosca.

"_Screw this!"_ I thought as I recalled the feeling during my training. _"I'm not ready to die again. I'm sorry, grandfather."_

Putting my hands together I focused my remaining energy to my hands and started to mold the energy together. Seeing the shining light of the compressed energy in my hands I continued to mold as I turned around to face the robot. The moment Mosca released its beam I released mine and I flew backwards of the huge force of my mini bomb. Squinting my eyes at the sudden brightness of the two beams I felt my consciousness fading away. Not only I would be out, I didn't manage to stop Mosca.

As I cursed myself for being useless with my remaining awareness something warm caught me preventing me to fall, "Sorry I'm late." I heard a voice far away. "You did well, Sharon-san. Leave the rest to me."

"_So much for compliments, huh?" _I thought with a wry smile before I was met by blackness.

* * *

><p>"Give her back! She isn't your guardian!"<p>

"But she is now ushishishi~ Boss decided to replace Gola Mosca for her, she's Varia quality after all."

"Is that why you kidnapped her yesterday!?"

"_Who's kidnapped…? And why do I feel like I have an overdose of sedatives in my system…?" _I thought as I slowly regained consciousness. _"And who has Varia quality…?"_

"There is no way Sharon-san would accept to be your Cloud Guardian!"

"No one said we couldn't change Guardians during the Conflict."

"_Me? Cloud Guardian…? Accept…? What are they talking about…?"_

"There will be no disqualification of Varia's new Cloud Guardian. It is indeed allowed to replace a Guardian after the designated battle. Well then, let's begin the Sky battle."

"_Begin the Sky battle!?" _I thought as I shot my eyelids open. Immediately I scanned the area and I saw Tsuna and his Guardians standing on the opposite side. Scanning the side I was on, I saw Belphegor, Leviathan, Mammon caged up and Lussuria bound in a bed. All of us were on the school ground. Checking my own situation I saw I was chained up. Trying to move I noticed that my body didn't react to my commands, I was drugged for sure.

"Oi!" I shouted. My voice cracked a little, but that was the least of my worries. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Sharon-san!" I heard Tsuna shout.

"What's going on!? What's happening!?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't talk to your enemies now." Belphegor said as he stood in front of me. "Or do you want to be killed right away? Boss gave you a chance to live."

Widening my eyes at the last statement I looked for my mad uncle and there I saw him smirking evilly. Was this the reason he kept his mouth shut? Was this the reason he didn't act before? I didn't know, but one thing was certain. The situation was once more bad.

"Firstly, we will collect all the Guardians' rings." Cervello said.

"After we fought like mad to get this ring, we have to give it back!?" Ryohei shouted.

"If you are the true guardian, there's nothing to worry about." A Cervello answered as ofter Cervellos came to gather the remaining rings. "In the end, the Vongola rings will return to their true owner anyway."

After collecting the six rings they left with them and the usual Cervello started to explain the rules of the Sky battle.

"The Sky Battle will be similar to the other guardians." She said. "One of the conditions for victory is to join the two halves of the ring. However, the battlefield will be the entire school."

As she explained the rules my mind was in turmoil. How in the world did it end like this.

"_Calm down. Even though I was ordered to stay out of this battle, it's too late for that. The last thing I remember is sensing Tsuna arriving after I released that technique. After that I've lost consciousness till now."_ I thought as Belphegor unlocked the lock on my chains. After releasing me Cervello gave me a wristband with a small monitor._ "Since this is the Sky Battle I can only conclude Tsuna destroyed Gola Mosca revealing the Ninth and this is Xanxus' revenge battle or something like that. And because I was out they had the opportunity to kidnap me for some reason." _

Accepting the watch clumsily I looked at it. I remembered that there was poison in it to sedate one's nervous system.

"_More chemical stuff." _I thought wryly. _"Like my system doesn't have enough drugs already." _

I couldn't even move normally, let alone stand or walk. But for some odd reason my mind was not affected by the drugs, not that I cared though. I needed my mind clear to get out of here. Thank you blood-brain barrier.

"So then, would all the Guardians please put on your wristbands. Then make your way to the respective fields of your own battles."

"Huh? Our battlefield?" Leviathan asked. "What's the point of that?"

"We are not entertaining any questions. If you do not follow the rules, you will be disqualified."

"So, we're not just watching the fight, eh?" Belphegor commented. "Sounds like fun, shishishi~"

"Cloud Guardian, wear your wristband or you'll be disqualified." One of the Cervello said to me.

Having a feeling that she meant something more than just being disqualified, I obeyed her order. I put on the wristband or at least I tried to. My limbs didn't cooperate. "I'm afraid I'm not able to do this myself." I said after failing to put on the watch. "It seems the drugs in my system makes it impossible for me to do anything."

"Tch, useless woman." Leviathan said as he clicked the object on my wrist.

"And whose fault is it?" I replied venomously.

Though I was still confused about whole the situation I was sure of one thing, Varia took me and right now I was supposed to be on Varia's side as their Cloud Guardian. _"Like that will ever happen…"_ I thought. _"Besides, I don't even have a Cloud flame."_

"Then we will escort you to the Cloud battlefield." Cervello said as two of them put my arms over their shoulders. As they dragged me away I started to think.

"_To get the antidote for the poison, the respective ring has to put into the watch. That would be the Cloud Ring in my case. In my current state I won't be able to do anything and I doubt Hibari would give me the antidote… But even if he did, I would be still useless because of all the drugs. In other words, I have to get my body to work in one or another way. Damn it, why did they use such a strong sedative." _

"We have arrived." One of the Cervello announced after a few minutes.

Taking in the sight I saw Hibari standing close to a large four-legged pole and if my memory was correct the Ring was on top of it. As the two Cervello put me on the ground I calculated the distance between me and the pole, _"Thirteen meters."_ I thought as I took in the rest of the field. There was no sign of damage on the field _or _the school building, like yesterday's battle didn't even take place. After another good look I saw that some parts were still damaged, but most of it was already rebuild.

"Good evening." I muttered to greet the raven haired boy. "Never thought I would meet you in this situation."

Putting my hands on the ground I tried to crawl closer to the pole. I had to move closer before I turned into a sack of potatoes. As I crawled I heard the voices of the others through the watch. Trying to sense them I discovered that I couldn't. _"Tch, so that ability's out too…"_

"You're a disgusting sight." Hibari suddenly said.

"Like I don't know that." I replied between pants. Even crawling took a large amount of energy. "For your information, we have to knock down that damn pole if we want to live. You can have the Ring afterwards, I have no intention of helping Varia."

At that moment something stung my wrist and immediately I fell forward. My arm with the wristband couldn't hold my body weight anymore. Spitting out some dirt I rolled on my back and started to breath heavily.

"_Just now, all the Guardians are injected with a poison administered from their wristbands." _I heard through my watch. The raven haired boy fell on his face and groaned. Through my watch I also heard the groaning of the other guardians.

"_This poison is called the Death Heater."_ I heard the Cevello say. _"Once administered, it will paralyze the victim's nerves instantly. Even standing up will prove difficult. Then, a burning pain will spread throughout the body, increasing gradually until thirty minutes later, the victim will die."_

"Heh. This feeling is _nothing_ compared to the burning feeling I felt yesterday." I chuckled to myself.

"_Wh-What is the meaning of this!"_ I heard Tsuna shouting though the speaker. _"It's supposed to be the Sky Battle, so why is everyone involved like this!?"_

"_Because the Sky is the mission of the boss."_ Cervello said. _"The sun, lighting, storm, rain, mist, cloud. He influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them. That is the sky's mission. In this battle, the lives of all the Guardians are entrusted in the hands of the boss. That is the Sky Battle."_

"_Entrusted, you say… " _Tsuna shouted. _"But, this is too much!"_

"_There is only one way to stop the progress of the poison, that is to insert the matching ring into each guardian's wristband."_ Cervello continued. _"Once the ring is inserted into the indentation, it will activate the mechanism to administer the Death Heater's antidote stored in the wristband."_

"Enough talking already…" I muttered as I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I tried to roll over, which made nauseous. There was nothing I could do against the drugs in my system. It wasn't like I could use my energy to send the drugs to my liver or something. If things were that convenient life would be so much easier.

"_Wait, wait, wait…" _I thought as I realized something. _"My wounds are able to heal faster because of the small amount of the Sun's activation attribute in my energy, then what about the Storm's disintegration attribute…? That one correspondents with the Root chakra… If I could break down the molecules of the drug and perhaps even the poison. But…"_

As I hypothesized I started to feel uncertain. The risks were _immense_ and it could do more harm than good, but it was better than being a sitting target. Who knows what Xanxus had schemed with the sudden decision of appointing me as their Cloud Guardian.

"Tch, I'll just deal with the consequences later." I muttered as I concentrated on the spot between my genital and rectum. At the same time I felt a tingling sensation through the rest of my body and not much later I started to cough.

Tasting the taste of iron in my mouth I tried to roll over on my stomach once more and succeeded. Spitting some of my saliva I saw it was dark coloured, "No pain no gain, huh?" I muttered after a small chuckle. Immediately I started to concentrate on the spot in my stomach. Putting my hands together I led the the energy flow to my hands like the day before and after a few seconds a small red orange light appeared from my hands, "Hibari, can you move?" I asked.

Receiving no answer I glanced over him and saw he was already on his knees. Knowing enough I released the small energy bomb and with the pole melted partly upon impact, "Tch, not enough…" I muttered.

"What are you trying to do?" Hibari asked. It was audible that he was suffering.

"Melting the poles, so the ring will slide down." I replied between pants.

Feeling another cough coming up I released the energy from my stomach hoping that the activation attribute of the Navel chakra would heal the internal injuries caused by the disintegration attribute. Spitting out some more blood I cursed the Varia.

"If I get my hands on the person who drugged me…" I hissed as I put my hand on the ground, pushing myself up as my energy backed me up.

As I limped towards the pole I felt the teen's glare on me, "What? You're just going to kneel there? Thought you were better than that?" I said with a chuckle. "I thought you didn't like to be restricted?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Maybe when you're back at full power."

Feeling my legs getting numb I fell forwards. Extending my arms I grabbed onto the nearest pole and slid down, "And when I'm back at full power too…" I muttered.

Pulling the rest of my body closer to it I once again put my hands together. The moment I send my energy to my hands I stopped, _"Why using a difficult technique when I can do just the usual thing…?"_ I thought with a frown.

As I pulled back my shoulder I made a fist and launched my punch, smashing one of the four poles upon impact, "Tch, punching through my shoulder isn't as effective as through my feet." I muttered in dissatisfaction. "But it worked."

On my left side I heard the sound of clanging, looking at the sound I saw Hibari attacking the pole furiously. I couldn't suppress a small smile, it seemed my little taunt worked.

Grabbing on the same pole I pulled myself up with all my might. If it wasn't for the chakra control I wouldn't even be able to move at all. I had to hand it to Hibari, he has amazing willpower. As I moved my heavy leg I limped towards the next pole. Leading my energy again to my fist I punched the pole, smashing it.

With a loud shrieking sound the metal structure fell down and the Ring of Cloud rolled off the plate, just a few meters away of Hibari. At the same time I felt the activation energy got less effective and I fell onto my knees, "Shit." I hissed as I felt my breathing getting heavier. Putting my hands on the ground I gasped for air. For some reason my body burned up, did the drug Varia gave me repressed the hotness of the poison before? I didn't know.

As I panted the Ring of Cloud suddenly rolled in front of me. Looking up I saw Hibari with an indifferent face, "The discipline would be disturbed if you died on the school ground." He said.

"_Heh_, I guess I owe you one." I replied as I grabbed the ring. Putting it into the hole I heard a soft _pssh_ and my arm felt lighter almost immediately.

As I panted I pushed myself to sit on my butt and waited for the antidote to work. For the very first time I heard loud crashes. Closing my eyes I tried to sense the others. It was faint but I could sense them. It seemed the drug was still effective despite my effort to break down the molecules. At least now I know it was possible to party break down drugs, only with enormous side-effects.

Sensing Hibari walking away I called out after him, "Hibari, the ring!"

"You keep custody of it." He said curtly.

Before I could say anything else two bright flashes got my attention. Looking at the source I saw a person on the roof. For the first time I noticed the huge television screen, _"Fwuahaha! What about it, fake?"_ Xanxus voice rang out. _"You didn't think of this method, did you? If you want to do the same, go ahead and throw your gloves over there! Bwhahahaha!"_

"Tch, that damn guy." I muttered as I grabbed the ring and stood up. Wobbling on my legs I started to run towards the emergency stairs. One of the blasts hit the roof, Lambo was in danger.

[===]

When I almost reached the roof I heard several explosions. Because my sensing was still clouded I wasn't able to tell whether it was friend or foe. Picking up my pace I hurried, for the first time I noted how much I relied on my sensing and I didn't like that fact. Not much later I heard more explosions, stepping on the roof I was met with Leviathan's back and only a second later I was met with a loud explosion and smoke. Turning my back to it I started to cough and once again I tasted iron in my mouth.

"_Tch, so much for trying to move." _I thought as I walked over to Leviathan's body. Checking whether he was dead or alive I checked his pulse. It was weak, but he was still alive. Seeing the Ring of Thunder on his left middle finger I took it off.

"Who's there!?" Gokudera suddenly shouted in a distance.

"Relax, it's me." I replied after some more coughing. "Where is Lambo? He needs the antidote, right?"

Waving away the smoke I walked over to the bomber's voice.

"Can I trust you?"

"I don't care anymore whether you trust me or not, Gokudera. But my worry for Lambo is genuine." I said as reached them.

The first thing I saw was Lambo in Gokudera's arms. The child wore an oxygen mask and that was connected to an oxygen tank. Just looking at his expression I could tell he was suffering, "Lambo…" I whispered as I kneeled down.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I said as I inserted the Thunder ring into the wristband. "Gokudera, I'm entrusting you with the Thunder and Cloud ring."

"You have the Cloud ring?"

"Yeah, for some reason Hibari asked me to keep custody of it but at the moment I'm quite useless." I said as I put both of the rings in the bomber's hand. "Go to Sasagawa-kun and leave Lambo with him."

"Why not with you?"

"Because there is no way I can protect Lambo right now. I can barely stand without wobbling like a new-born lamb. Besides, I'm supposed to be on Varia's team or something… Tch, it has become so complicated. Anyway, you have to safe the others and collect the rings. Can I trust you for this job, Gokudera?"

"Tch, even without telling me I'll do that!" He retorted. "I'm not going to let the Boss worry about the Guardians himself!"

"Glad to hear that." I replied with a small smile. "Be careful."

"And don't you dare to die on us." He said as he put the rings in his pocket. "Tenth was quite worried when we saw Varia taking you away."

With these words he ran towards the stairs with Lambo and the oxygen tank in his arms, "Why do I feel happy hearing that…?" I muttered, smiling wryly.

[===]

"Oh, sensei! You're all right!" I heard from my right side.

Automatically I looked to the direction and there I saw Ryohei with Lambo and Lussuria."

"Sasagawa-kun!" I called out as I limped towards the small group. "I assume Gokudera gave you the antidote."

"Yes! He also gave it to Lussuria."

"Ohya! You're that girl! I can't believe Boss took you in." Lussuria cried out.

"I never asked to be taken in by anyone." I answered curtly. "And I never accepted to be a damn guardian."

Despite my fondness of the Muay Thai user I couldn't help to be curt. After all, it was not the time to be chitchatty. Not with all the explosions going all around. I didn't know what was happening between the two bosses, but it was bad. A horrible sensation was rushing through my whole body.

"Don't be such a partykiller! I'm sure we will get along~"

"Listen Lussuria, I have _no _intention in joining Varia. Besides I _cannot _be the Cloud Guardian because I have–"

Immediately I bit on my tongue. Almost, _almost _I said something that no one was supposed to know yet. The information that someone have one specific flame for a specific ring. Was it even possible for me to use a different flame than my main Sky flame? As far as I could tell the smaller attributes only helped my body for a short while, even when I molded the disintegration attribute in my energy ball earlier, the breaking down effect wasn't too visible.

"_Unforgivable! You're dead!"_ Xanxus' voice suddenly rang out.

"That's the Boss' fury!" Lussuria shouted in anxiety. "This is bad!"

"Ryohei, go to the gym to check on Chrome. I have a really bad feeling about the others." I said to the teen as I took Lambo in my arms.

"Eh? What about you, sensei?"

"I'll be fine. Now get going. You're allowed to destroy the gym if you can't get in. I'll take responsibility of it so don't worry about any punishment."

"All right!"

[===]

"Where are you bringing me~?" Lussuria whined as I pulled his bed-on-wheels.

"Anywhere but close to concrete." I said, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my body. "It wouldn't be funny if your Boss blew the whole building away, us included."

"But why did you put that child next to me? He's so filthy!"

"Because it takes all my strength just to pull your bed. You're not the only one injured here, so suck it up, Lussuria."

"_Though my injuries were self-inflicted for another reason, but there is no need for him to know that." _I silently added as I pulled the bed again.

I was trying to get to the edge of the school grounds, so that neither of us would get injured by some flying concrete. Just after Ryohei had left us, half of the building was suddenly destroyed. On that cue I put Lambo next to Lussuria with his oxygen-tank and I have pulled the bed ever since.

"Say, little girl. You never said your name." The man said.

"Sharon." I answered as I pulled.

"Hoho~ It's the same name as the girl a friend of mine raised~" He replied gleefully. "Unfortunately, she died."

"Sorry to hear that." I said. "I didn't know assassins have friends."

"We are human too~ And you should be more cheerful~"

"I apologize, but at the moment I cannot be cheerful."

There was a little silence between us and the sound of my panting was quite audible. In a distance we could hear the clashing sound of the battle.

"With whom did you train, Sharon-chan~?" Lussuria asked after a while. "For you to be accepted within Varia, you must be skilled."

"Don't try to get too friendly. We're not comrades or something."

"But it's so boring~ Try at least to be social."

"…"

"Honestly! You're just like the other Varia Officers. Just as unsocial."

"I have multiple masters." I said after hearing the last statement. Anything but 'unsocial like the other Varia Officers'. "One of them is a martial arts master, he taught multiple styles including Muay Thai."

"Oh really? Then we have to spar once in a while, don't you think? Though don't try to be killed during the sparring, okay~?"

"I think I pass. I don't think uncle Ivan would appreciate that."

"Arara? Uncle Ivan? Ivan as in Ivan Walker?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's the friend I was talking about! Oh my, so you're that Sharon he's so fond of!"

"You say what!?"

Pulling a bit too hard I accidentally let go of the bed, making it fall.

"Aaaaaah~~~" Lussuria shouted dramatically as the bed fell backwards. "Sharon-chan! Why did you do that!?"

"Sorry…" I muttered, still in shock. I mean, wasn't Uncle like at least ten years older than Lussuria? I couldn't imagine the two of them drinking in some bar. No, no, no… that would be _way_ too awkward. But still… how in the world did the two of them become friends? And how did they even meet?

"What did Ivan told you about me?" I asked as I pulled up the bed. I wanted to make sure Uncle didn't tell him any probative. Despite his seriousness, he was quite a goofball and blabbermouth at times.

"He was so happy that he had a disciple that could keep up with the training menu!" Lussuria replied lively. "He also said that she became prettier and prettier as he watched her grow up. And he was so sad that she was assassinated! But I couldn't tell him it was an order of our Boss…"

"WHAT!?" I shouted, almost letting go of the bed again. At the same time I started to cough again. Putting my hand in front of my mouth I tasted once more iron.

"Ara… I wasn't supposed to say that…"

"Well, you did…" I hissed as I wiped away the blood on my hands. "So Xanxus just appointed me only to kill me again and it wouldn't surprise me if it was some _accident_… that would be quite easy if I was sedated…"

Feeling a sudden rage I started to walk back to the main battlefield, leaving Lussuria and Lambo behind.

"Sharon-chan! Come back! If you're thinking to face the Boss then forget about it! You don't have a chance!" Lussuria called out. "I don't think Ivan would like it if you died for real this time!"

"..."

Stopping in my tracks I looked up. It was very much true that I didn't have a chance against Xanxus and even now my guts was telling me to run away. Just thinking about the possible schemes Xanxus was plotting made me angry. There was a limit of how much a person could sacrifice.

"Sensei! They've taken the rings!"

Looking at the voice I saw Yamamoto running into our direction, "We've been looking for you! The knife guy and the infant have taken the rings!"

"Then hurry and go to Tsuna!" I called out, though I knew the Sky Ring would reject Xanxus. "I'll keep an eye on Lambo and Lussuria!"

"But… you're bleeding…"

Yamamoto pointed at his mouth and I copied his movement. In the corner of my mouth I felt something sticky and looking at my finger I saw the crimson liquid.

"Don't worry about little things like that." I said as I looked at him. "Hurry, go to your friend!"

"Can't do that." He said with a frown.

"What!?"

"You're one of us, right? I cannot leave anyone injured behind, can I?"

Surprised at his statement I couldn't help to stare. Since when did I become _one of them_? Before I could say anything Lussuria shouted from behind us, "Just get going! And take this child with you! My colleagues will come for me later. Though keep up your guard. I believe some of our men are outside the building, ready to ambush you."

"_Ambush… Was that the reason why the future me told me not to be at the Sky Battle?"_ I thought after hearing the man's words. _"Did I have a mission to disable them!? Damnit! I'm in no state to fight now!"_

"Sensei, let's go!" Yamamoto said.

"Lussuria, why are you sending me away?" I asked as Yamamoto took Lambo from the flamboyant man's bed. "Doesn't this count as treason?"

"As if! I'm just sending you away to help the Boss~" He scolded, though I could tell it was just an excuse.

"Thank you." I said before following the teen.

As I clumsily ran after Yamamoto I noticed that the explosions had stopped. Something had happened.

"Sensei, are you all right?" Yamamoto asked as he slowed down. "Did those guys do something to you?"

"They drugged me, so moving is a little difficult." I answered, leaving out the other part. "Please go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Suddenly I got scooped in the air and saw the ground moving beneath me. "Takeshi-kun!?" I cried out in surprise. It seemed the teen was carrying me on his shoulder.

"Now we're even." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "It was such a shock yesterday! I never imagined a girl could carry me in such way haha!"

Thinking back I realized it was quite a bold move, but my mind was set on getting everyone out alive, "Well… I was worried about you." I said a little embarrassed. "How else could I move you out there?"

"But sensei is sure strong, haha! Despite that sensei's so light!"

"L-Light!?" I stammered. By no means I was light, the last time I weighed myself I was 63,7 kilograms. And that's what I would call average weight. Hearing his panting I smiled wryly to myself, "You're making that up, aren't you? You're breathing heavily."

"No, really. Sensei's just a little heavier than my practice bat, hahaha!"

"Honestly, Takeshi-kun!"

As the teen ran further I saw something black on the ground as we passed the object, focusing on it I saw it was a gun. "Takeshi-kun, put me down!" I said as I recognized the gun from my memories. It was one of Xanxus' guns, the black semi-automatic with a large red _X _on each side. Chances were high that it didn't have any ammunition, but if it did then I was lucky.

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do it."

After he put me down I ran toward the weapon. Taking out the magazine I saw it had two bullets left. With one in the chamber I had three bullets. I wasn't sure if I could use it, since it uses flames. But nonetheless I wasn't defenceless anymore. I could always use the grip to knock someone out.

"S-Sensei!? Why are you holding that gun?" Yamamoto stammered, visibly uncomfortable at the sight.

"For self-defence." I said as I put the gun between my skin and the top of my sweatpants. I was still in my yesterday's jogging outfit, but I couldn't care much about it. Seeing the small group in a short distance I started to run.

"What took you so long! The Tenth is in trouble!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"Then get going already!" I shouted as I feel another cough coming up.

Putting my hands in front of my mouth I coughed once more, "Sensei!" I heard Yamamoto call out.

"Go!" I moaned as I waved them away.

Spitting some more blood mixed with saliva I pushed myself to the battle area, using the remains of the building as my leverage. I concentrated once more on my navel chakra to heal myself, the amount of internal damage I received was ridiculous.

"_Never will I use this again."_ I thought bitterly as I reached the stairs to the sports field. Glancing at the site I saw once more total destruction. Xanxus was laying half-conscious on the ground with Belphegor next to him. Tsuna was on his knees only a few meters of them.

The sports field itself was covered in concrete and multiple holes of explosions were visible, _"On another thought… Maybe this is better than laying under a piece of concrete…"_ I thought as I exhaustedly descended the stairs.

Suddenly a bright white light shone from Xanxus' location. _"So it has begun… The truth of Xanxus' blood." _

"KUWHAHAHA!" I heard Xanxus laughing. "This is it! This is the power! This unending power is overflowing!"

Stepping off the last the last step I walked towards the others. "This is the proof of the successor of the Vongola! Finally! Finally it's mine!" Xanxus continued to shout. "With this I will become the Tenth Boss of the Vongola!"

The next moment he suddenly screamed out in agony and his figure fell back on the ground. I couldn't see it clearly but his white shirt was colouring crimson fast.

"Boss! What happened!" I heard Belphegor shout.

A moment later Mammon flew in front of Xanxus, I wasn't able to hear anything but I had the feeling it was about the Rings rejecting Xanxus' blood. I'd never imagined that fifty meters could be such a long distance.

"_The betrayal you suffered and your hatred… I understood it all…"_ Suddenly rang through the speakers.

"This voice…" I muttered slightly surprised. "So Squalo's regained consciousness, huh?"

"_No! I do understand!" _He suddenly shouted. _"I know everything!"_

"Then say it! Just what do you know about me! Huh!?" I heard Xanxus shout.

"…"

"You can't say it, can you!"

"_That day, when you were frozen by the Ninth, I was still conscious,"_ Squalo slowly said. _"I heard. That time, you confronted the Ninth with the fact that you weren't his son. After that, I did research on you. You were born in the squatters in Italy and you were gifted with the flame since birth. When your mother saw that flame, she became obsessed with the delusion that you were the lovechild of an affair between the Ninth Boss and herself. And your mother brought you, who knew nothing about it, to the Ninth. As the Ninth accepted you as his son, you were adopted and as the Ninth's son your impudence grew. You grew up to be a man who had the dignity and skill to become worthy to succeed the Ninth. However, you must have found out the truth at some point. That your mother had no connection at all to the Ninth. That you were taken in as the adopted son of the Ninth and that you did not possess any blood relation to the Vongola… And worst of all, there was a law which stipulated that without the blood of Vongola, you would never be accepted as the successor."_

Panting upon arriving I looked at Xanxus who was on his knees. His whole body was covered in cuts and blood. I doubted Tsuna was the cause for the cuts so was it the Ring's doing? Other than crimson I also saw his face covered in old scars. It was a horrendous sight.

"_That was when I first met you."_ Squalo continued. _"I realized it at once that I couldn't defeat you and I decided to follow that fury of yours. And half a year later you led the coup d'état."_

"_And that led to the cradle affair." _Reborn's voice rang out.

"_That's all I know. I dug it up after the cradle affair though." _Squalo said.

"All crap…" Xanxus muttered. "All crap…"

"You betrayed the Ninth and yet he didn't kill you…" Tsuna said. "Even till the end, hadn't he always treated you with acceptance? The Ninth didn't care about bloodlines or the law. He believed in you more than anyone else. The Ninth had always treated you as his own son…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xanxus suddenly shouted angrily. "Don't make me sick with that unconditional love crap! What use is that shit!? The only thing I wanted was the seat of the Boss! I only wanted those scumbags to worship me! I only wanted them to praise me! Gwaah!"

More blood splurged out of his mouth and for the first time I didn't feel the urge to run. After hearing his story I could understand his desire to get praised, but I couldn't understand his methods. Nor couldn't I understand how he was so set on the position of the Boss. It had to take much more than a strong and fierce personality to manage a large organization. I didn't understand. I wasn't able to understand the man who was my enemy and yet family. Adopted or not, he was still my uncle.

"Xanxus-sama!" One of the Cervello called out as both of them ran towards the man.

"_Zio._" I called out as I stepped towards the man. Even calling the man _uncle _in Italian was awkward. "_Perchè? _Why are you going so far?"

"You!" He shouted. "You must feel relieved that this is happening, don't you! That old fart even hid you to backstab me once more! I replaced you with Gola Mosca only to kill you myself so _no one_ could oppose me! Destroying this field with you and everyone else was the main purpose of this battle after all! If I can't have the Ring, then nobody can! Kill them! Kill them all!"

"Xanxus-sama!" Cervello called out in panic.

Suddenly something inside me snapped. "I see. I was a fool trying to sympathize with you because you're family, Xanxus." I said as I grabbed the gun. Pointing it at the man I continued, "Here I was thinking I was selfish and self-centred, but you are even more ridiculous with your absurd wishes. Your power may be one of a kind, but even with that power you're one hell of a scumbag."

Shifting my arm to the right I pointed the gun to Belphegor whom was about to attack from my blind spot. "Three bullets." I announced as I undid the safety. "I guess each person gets one."

"_S-Sharon! Stop it!"_ I heard Dino's voice through the speaker. _"Don't do it!"_

"GH– HAHAHAHA!" Xanxus suddenly laughed out loud.

"What's so funny, _uncle_?" I said as I glanced over to the man.

"Trash like you won't be able to use that gun." He said with a sneer. "You're done for it."

"Hm… is that so?" I replied as I kept Belphegor in check. "You never know."

Feeling the gun absorbing the energy I glanced once more at Xanxus and in an instant I aimed back at the Varia Boss and without any hesitation I pulled the trigger.

"_SHARON!"_

"_BOSS!"_

"That was for trying to kill me multiple times." I resumed as I pointed the gun back to Belphegor. "As for your fifty squad members, they won't be coming. That guy took care of them already."

"Wha–!?"

Widening my eyes at my own statement I felt myself coming back to my senses. How did I know? It didn't feel like a bluff, but I still wasn't able to sense outside a radius of 20 meters. And who was exactly _that guy_?

Suddenly I felt knives slicing my skin and in an instant Belphegor disarmed me. "Shishishi~ You're bluffing." He said. "I don't know how you're able to move with all those drugs in you, but I won't forgive you for shooting the Boss."

"Shit." I cursed. It seemed the surprise of my own statement pulled me out of whatever state I was in.

Seeing his arms crossed for the next set of knives I jumped towards him. Collecting once more the energy in my fist I punched him straight in the face, making him fly backwards. Feeling my skin being sliced once more I remembered the wires on the knives.

Falling on my hands and knees I started to cough up blood once again. _"Heh. Perhaps I was indeed better off lying under a piece of concrete…"_ I thought bitterly as I spit out some more blood.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and pieces of concrete flew on the field. _"Oi… I didn't mean it literally!" _I thought in shock as I glanced at the source. That was the first time I noticed my environment.

Three new men in black lay on the ground unconsciousness, Yamamoto and Chrome stood in front of Mammon and Ryohei stood behind me. Gokudera was covering Tsuna, who was still on his knees. Glancing on the other side I saw Xanxus lying motionless. The Cervellos were already attending him with first aid or something. It was the same for Belphegor and twenty meters behind me stood a tall man with black spiky hair and an _huge_ metal ball attached to a chain.

"Don't be mistaken, Vongola. I didn't come to help you." His voice roared out. "I came here to say thank you."

"Lan-Lancia-san!" Tsuna called out.

"_The strongest and most fearsome man in Northern Italy… The Lancia who murdered his entire Famiglia." _Squalo's voice rang through the speakers.

"_Now that he's fighting with his own will instead of being controlled by another, he has no more doubts." _Reborn followed.

"_So that's the guy I mentioned unknowingly?"_ I thought as I looked at the man. I couldn't exactly place him, but I could think it had to do with Mukuro since Reborn mentioned _being controlled by another_.

Standing up I looked back at the fallen Varia Boss. As the realization that I shot him started to sink in, I didn't feel anything in particular, which was odd. I thought shooting someone would break me down mentally or at least affect me in some way.

As another Cervello announced the results of the battle I limped towards the man and there I saw that he was still breathing, but unsteadily. "How's his condition?" I asked indifferently.

"He's in critical condition." Another Cervello said. "His left lung has been perforated."

"The irony._"_ I chuckled wryly. "I will await my punishment from Vongola Ninth for shooting his son and my uncle."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Agh! I rewrote this chapter so many times that I even dreamed about it last night... And the heat doesn't do me any good either... Anyway I hope I made the right decision to go with this version. Now even I don't know how Sharon will get out of this mess. New challenge accepted!

*goes off eating some ice cream*

Review replies

_Yoruko Rhapsodos: _I'm afraid the OCs will return on a frequently basis, probably mixed with KHR characters. But I'm not sure about that yet though.

_Allykrau: _Ah... Like that lol! Who knows :3

_KiraLoveless: _Lol. Why do I have a feeling that Reborn will knock out Sharon before she can hug him?

_Runriran: _*imagines Dino with one of Tsuna's fish-eyes expressions* Maybe like that? xD

Thank you all for reading and stay hydrated in this hot weather!


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"<em>This smell…" <em>I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. _"Disinfectants?"_

Seeing a blur of whiteness I blinked a few times before I registered it was the ceiling. _"Heh. Déjà vu?" _I chuckled inwardly.

"You're awake, Sharon?" I heard as soon I noticed two presences next to me. Fortunately I recognised both of them. It also seemed that my ability had returned. Just for how long had I been out?

"Hm." I hummed to answer the question. "As far as I remember I don't sleep with my eyes open, Valentino."

My voice was hoarse and my mind was still a little hazy. Wanting to sit up I used my hands to sit up only to feel them restricted. Also a _clang_ was heard on both side of the bed I was lying in. Looking at both sides of the hospital bed I saw both my wrists had been cuffed onto the bed.

"I'm sorry. It is Lord _Nono_'s order." I heard Dino apologise. "I can't undo the cuffs without his consensus."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." I replied as I turned my head to look at the blonde. There I saw him sitting on a couch under the window. He was wearing glasses, probably reading glasses, and he had some documents in his hands. Romario stood next to him like a guard. It reminded me again that my friend had grown-up and that he was the leader of a large group. "This doesn't really surprise me, I did shoot Xanxus after all." I resumed as I sat up through a sit up. It seemed my body was also fully healed."So are you here on my grandfather's order or on your own behalf?"

"Both." He replied as he took off his glasses. "Even if Lord _Nono_ didn't order me to look after you, I still would have come. I don't want you to disappear ever again. Romario, call the doctor."

"All right, Boss." The right-hand man replied and he walked out the room to get the doctor.

After Romario left the room Dino continued, "I know you can destroy those cuffs without any effort."

"Hm… Are you implying that I'm able to escape from the fifth floor?" I said after I sensed my surroundings. So far I was able to tell that I was on the fifth floor of a building with seven floors. Outside the room were six individuals on standby and except for Dino and Romario, I didn't recognise anyone. However, one individual on the top floor felt somewhat familiar. Alas, I wasn't able to put a face on the source.

"Knowing you, you are able to do it if you want it."

Letting my eyes wander I checked the room I was in. It was a private room, the couch was on my left side and the door on my right. There were two more visitor chairs on the right side of the bed and on the same side something red caught my eyes. Because of my limited movements I wasn't able to see the object. Also a part of the curtain was in the way.

"It's a bouquet of red amaryllis." Dino said. "It was on your ring so I thought you like the flower."

"Truth to be told, I've never seen the flower in flesh before." I chuckled as I turned my head back to face the blonde. "By the way, putting flowers where the patient doesn't see them isn't very practical."

"From the looks of it, you're still yourself." He chuckled. "I'll move them to the side table next to the couch, okay?"

"Sure."

As he stood up I started to think. My situation was a mess and there were still things I had to do, like deliver the bazooka to Shoichi. I don't know what will happen if Tsuna and the others failed to stop Byakuran. Would it affect our timeline? It would definitely affect their growth strength-wise. Also, the chance that Byakuran of this time would follow his fellow Byakurans was fairly high. So… take out Byakuran before he receives the Mare ring from the Cervello?

I felt my heart beat faster at the thought of killing the man. No, in this era he was still a young boy. Probably around Shoichi's age, they were classmates in college or something like that. Did I even have the guts to kill someone? I did shoot Xanxus though. Why did I even pulled the trigger in his case anyway? Was I driven by some hidden vengeance? And how in the world was I going to find _one_ particular person on this globe? And what about my punishment?

"_Stop." _I commanded myself inwardly. Any more stressful questions would lead to massive headaches, and that was the last thing I wanted right now. I had to keep myself cool, first I needed to figure out how much time had passed.

"By the way, Sharon." Dino said as he picked up the vase with the flowers. "How did you know we are on the fifth floor?"

"The same way I could tell Squalo was alive." I replied as I watched him carefully moving the vase. "I still have to explain that to you among other things. Those amaryllis are beautiful by the way."

"Let me guess, you have a sixth sense?" He joked as he put the vase on the side table next to the couch. I was relieved his clumsiness didn't surface. Dealing with another bloody mess was not really on the schedule.

"Something like that." I replied with a small laugh, but because I had a dry throat I started to cough. Having a habit of putting my hand in front of my mouth once more a _clang _was heard on the right side. To make matters worse I felt my throat getting itchier and itchier after each cough, but there wasn't any blood anymore. It seemed my internal injuries were also healed.

"The doctor will be here soon, Sharon. Please hold on." Dino called out in panic.

"W-Water." I stammered between coughs. Tears were starting to appear in the corner of my eyes and I felt breathing was getting more and more painful.

The moment the blonde Boss looked for water the door was opened forcefully and someone put on a mask on my mouth. Breathing in the oxygen I only started to cough even more, it was like my throat was on fire.

"Doctor, she said she needs water." I heard Dino faintly calling out.

Soon after the call the mask was removed and soon I felt some liquid on my lips. Taking small gulps I devoured the tasteless liquid and gargled. After swallowing it I coughed once more. Prying my eyes open I blinked a few times to clear out my tears.

"Thanks." I said weakly. "Needed the water."

Feeling a hand on my back I let myself being lain down on my back, the coughing made me exhausted.

"Lady Sharon, my apologies for choosing the wrong treatment." An unfamiliar husky male voice said in English. It had a slight accent, Mediterranean? "I am Vito Occhino, physician of Vongola's medical squad."

"Please proceed the check-up, Doctor Occhino." I replied indifferently. Saying _don't worry about it_ was wrong in a situation like this. He was a doctor after all and a little mistake like that could worsen a patient's condition. And as a doctor he knew that, so giving the cold shoulder was probably enough.

After closing the curtains, doctor Occhino started the check-up. He checked my vitals, reflexes, pulse and asked some questions to check my memory. Afterwards he said that I was all healed, but I had to refrain myself of doing heavy exercises and to let my body rest up. He also informed me that Trident Shamal was the one who aided me after the Sky Battle. According to him I had severe internal injuries and it was a miracle that I was able to move and after about thirty minutes he left.

"It's good to hear Trident Shamal's treatment worked." Dino said in relief. "You sure gave me a scare when you suddenly collapsed after Tsuna's battle."

"Honestly, I don't recall losing consciousness." I replied with a small sigh. The thought that a pervert like Shamal touched me made me feel nauseous. But I couldn't really complain, after all he was the one who patched me up, _again_. "By the way, for how long was I out?"

"A little over fourteen hours." was the answer. "There's a party tonight at Yamamoto's, so you can still make it."

Looking up, I stared at the blonde. I was surprised, I never expected that I was out less for twenty-four hours, considering that I felt like I had slept for _days_. However, that surprise was soon replaced by a bitter frown. "I think I pass. I think the mood will be awkward if I come." I replied bitterly. "They did witness me shoot my uncle. I mean, I'm a murderer."

"Xanxus is still alive." Dino suddenly said briskly. "The surgery was successful, but he's still on artificial respiration. Don't say you're a murderer when you're not. You don't have to dirty your hands like that."

"I don't have dirty my hands, huh?" I huffed. "You and I both know that won't be possible in this line of work."

A small silence fell in the room and I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't tell what my childhood friend was thinking and Romario held his usual poker face. Perhaps I was taking it wrong the way and also too serious, but in that aspect I just couldn't let others do the dirty work while I was doing… nothing.

"I… I don't want to live in a world of rainbows, Valentino." I sighed after a while. "By now everyone probably know Vongola _Nono_ has a granddaughter, and who knows what will happen. Being the most powerful group also means there are many enemies lurking in the dark waiting for a chance to strike. And considering my own position, I am an open and known target unlike before."

"I know that." Dino replied sadly. "I just don't want to see you hurt again. I'll protect you, I'm here for you, so please don't… don't lose your smile."

Feeling something crush inside me, I kept staring at the ceiling, trying not to be overwhelmed by the sudden sea of emotions. He sounded so sad, yet I could hear a certain strength in his voice. I didn't know how to reply, so I stayed silent.

"We haven't seen each other much since our reunion, but I've noticed." He continued. "Your smiles are getting more and more strained. Even the genuine ones look drained. You once told me that you had many things to worry about that it wasn't funny anymore. Share them with me, you don't have to bare them all on your own. You know you can trust me, or… don't you?"

Feeling some pressure behind my eyes I blinked a few times to repress the liquid of coming out. Hearing him say that made me feel incredibly guilty. Guilty for not explaining my situation and made him worry for me. Why was I so sentimental when it was about those dear to me? But that also meant that I really cared for them.

"I know I can trust you…" I said after a little while. "It will be a long story, so depending on the punishment we'll have to wait to pick a date."

I had decided to confess everything to him, and by everything I mean _everything_. Also, to my foster parents when I see them again. Rei was suspicious of me anyway, so it was for the best to clear everything up.

"Ah, about that…" Dino said.

"Boss, allow me to remind you that you are not allowed to say anything." Romario suddenly interrupted. "It was Vongola Ninth's order to keep it to ourselves."

"Right…" The Cavallone boss sighed.

Hearing the two of them like that made me believe that the punishment wouldn't be too severe, so execution was off the list. Some time in jail? A fine? A combination of both of them? Or none of the above? Truthfully I didn't know whether I could apply the typical penalties to a situation like this. I didn't know whether the mafia acted by the legal law.

As I was thinking about the possibilities I sensed a small group of people coming towards my room. The slight familiar person was among them. _"Could it be grandfather?"_ I suddenly thought. _"But I've never met him before or have I?"_

Feeling a little anxious I sat up abruptly, making both Cavallone members jump up a little. "What's the matter, Sharon?" Dino asked.

"A small group is coming." I replied as I looked at the door. Even though I didn't feel anything malicious, my body got into defence mode anyway. I had a feeling they were the same as Tsuna, calling out a power to surprise the opponent.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. "Yes, come in." I answered normally.

The door opened revealing an indifferent looking man in a white dress shirt and black suit. He had dark brown to black coloured hair styled in an asymmetrical bob cut. Aside from his indifferent expression there was a tattoo of a lizard on his left cheek and instead of a matching necktie, he wore a bow tie.

After he stepped inside an elderly gentleman in a wheelchair was revealed. He had grey hair styled back and had a bushy moustache. Just by seeing the man my eyes widened of recognition.

"M-Mister di Moteo!?" I called out in surprise in English. "With all due respect, sir, but what are you doing here?"

Mr. di Moteo, the main sponsor of all the events on the academy whose background was a total mystery. No one actually knew whether he was just an old rich man or the CEO of some company. I knew the gentleman because of my previous position at the academy. I and other class representatives spoke with him on semi-annual basis about sponsoring the events. He was always listening with enthusiasm and attended the events without doubt. I never thought that I would meet him ever again.

"I'm glad you still remember me." He replied with a kind smile, but the smile turned into sorrow. "I am sorry that you were dragged into this. It's because of my own weakness that all of this happened."

"S-Sir…?" I stammered as I felt my stomach sink at a hunch. The hint in the name was obvious enough to make the connection _now_.

"None of this is your fault, Lord _Nono_." Dino said as he walked over to the elder to kneel down with one knee. "Please do not blame yourself for this tragedy."

I was truly in shock. I had always believed that I never met any family members because of my so called dangerous connection, but to think that I met and spoke with my grandfather at least a few times each year made me wonder who else were there. Thinking back I recalled Moteo's secretary, Mr. Rico.

"_Rico. Enrico."_ I thought bitterly. "_So much for never meeting my father."_

My stomach felt funny and I had no idea what I actually felt. It was a feeling I never had before. Heaving a small sigh I regained my composure, "Like Cavallone _Decimo_ said; none of this is your fault, Vongola _Nono_." I said as steady as possible. I could hear a small quiver in my voice, but let it be. "You never have dragged me into anything, sir. All my actions were my own and I am also fully aware of the consequences of the murder attempt on your son, Xanxus."

"Hm…" The Ninth murmured. "Then are you prepared for anything?"

"Yes, sir." I replied firmly.

With this I abandoned the secret mission that was given to me. I wasn't able to act freely anyway if I was put under watch. Looking at the Cavallone boss I saw no sign of worry. Either he mastered his poker face, or the punishment was ridiculously light.

"Sharon Lin." The Ninth suddenly said sternly. "As the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia I will declare the penalty of the murder attempt on my son, Xanxus. You will be on house arrest for an undetermined time in the Vongola mansion. You are free to do anything until we leave for Italy later this evening."

As the elderly smiled contently, I widened my eyes. Repeating his words over and over in my head, I stared at him with disbelief.

"H-House arrest?" I stammered after a few minutes. "I almost _killed_ your son, who is also Varia's leader and all I get is _house arrest_!?"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to deliver my own granddaughter to Vendice prison and my son not, considering he did much more, would it?"

I couldn't help to stare dumbfounded at the elderly gentleman. Just when I had decided to abandon the future, everything was going against my expectations once more. After he ordered to uncuff me, I let out a small laugh. I didn't know what else I could do.

"Oh?" I heard my grandfather question.

"Please don't mind me, g-g… Lord _Nono_." I said. "I'm just a little perplexed at the outcome."

I was surprised that I actually had trouble calling him _grandfather_. I mean, I did call him my grandfather multiple times when I was talking about it in general. Glancing over I saw him still smiling kindly and for an odd reason I felt flustered. Perhaps I was getting self-conscious?

"You were always the one who took charge, whether it was your own decision or not. Also helping others was quite your forte, wasn't it?" He suddenly said. "Your father was quite proud of you whenever he saw you."

"He was your secretary, Mr. Rico, am I correct?" I asked as I fiddled with my blanket.

"That's correct. I'm sorry we hid the truth from you."

"No, please don't apologise, grandfather. It was probably for the best anyway."

"I never thought I would hear that again." He suddenly laughed happily.

Surprised at his sudden cheerfulness I looked up. There I saw him smiling brightly and also the man with the bowtie smiled softly. Even Dino wore a content expression.

"I was afraid you wouldn't call me 'grandfather' after all of this." The Ninth said. "And the last time someone called me that was about ten years ago."

Recalling what I said before I realised what I did, "Ah, I really said it!" I exclaimed with a hand in front of my mouth. "I… ehm…"

"You don't have to apologise, Sharon." He said. "I would rather have you call me grandfather than my title as Don. Though it's still very formal unlike Tsunayoshi's _oji-chan_."

Not expecting to hear Tsuna's name, I pulled another surprised face. "Tsuna?" I replied in surprise. "Ah, because Iemitsu's the head of CEDEF, right?"

"That's right."

"Hm… Little Tsuna…" I mused as the corners of my lips crinkled up in amusement. "I think I have to ask Maman for pictures. Ah, I mean Sawada Nana."

The Ninth nodded with a smile, "I see you have taken a liking of her. She is a good woman."

"Yes, she is."

As silence filled the room I was trying to come up with a conversation topic. Just like Iemitsu it was hard to keep up the conversation and it also didn't help that my conversation partner was an old acquaintance, who was also the leader of the most powerful mafia Famiglia. Glancing at the Cavallone boss I saw he smiled kindly and nodded for me to go on.

After a few more silent minutes I grimaced. "I don't think we will get anywhere like this." I sighed as I slid off the blanket. Getting out of bed I walked over toward the gentleman. Standing just in front of him I hold out my hand. I knew it was a bold gesture considering that Dino even went down on his knee, but I had always greeted him with a handshake so why change it?

"Let's start over, shall we? My name is Sharon Lin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, grandfather Timoteo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sharon." He replied as he accepted the greeting.

Giving each other a firm handshake we let go of each other. "So how have you been?" I asked as I stepped back to sit in one of the visitor chairs. "The last time we met was three years ago at the annual Christmas meeting, am I correct?"

[===]

We talked for a good hour before grandfather had to return to his room for his check-ups. The new approach did help to have a flowing conversation between the two of us. He also introduced the man with the lizard tattoo as his Sun Guardian, Brow Nie Junior. The other men in black were Brow's subordinates and the men outside my room were Dino's.

"So what are you going to do in your free time?" Dino asked as I stretched myself. My limbs felt a little rigid, was it a side-effect of Shamal's treatment?

"Hm… Good question." I hummed. "Grandfather said we will leave with Fenichia at eight."

"_On_ Fenichia." Dino corrected me.

"Huh? Is Fenichia some type of plane?" I asked in confusion. "I thought I misheard it when I heard grandfather announced the time of depart."

"You'll see when you see her." He chuckled. "But don't blame me afterwards."

"Huh!?"

"Anyway, I still have some business to discuss with your grandfather so I'll be going first. Romario, stay with her in case she needs anything."

"Understood, Boss."

"Ah, will you be all right on your own?" I called out. Knowing that he will be a klutz without his men I worried for him. "I mean, I'm just fine on my own or you can just leave one of your other subordinates with me."

"Don't worry, Sharon." He said as he patted my head. "Nothing will happen and I'll visit you at the mansion this Sunday. How about sharing your worries with me then?"

"All right." I chuckled as I took his hand off my head. At that moment I felt some grains in my hair and the realisation that I hadn't cleaned myself for a couple of days hit me.

"You're okay?" I heard Dino ask in concern.

"I'm fine, I just realised your turtle is still in my hotel room." I said as I tried to repress a large frown. The one thing I absolutely hate is being filthy.

"Enzo?" He asked. "Don't worry, he doesn't need any food. He's special after all."

"Yeah, I heard from Reborn. Enzo coming out of Leon. But I'm still going back to my hotel, need to pack my stuff before I depart."

"Okay, then I'll be going. Are you sure you are not going to the party?"

"I'm sure of it and reassure Tsuna if he ask about me. That boy worries too much for his own good."

"Like someone else I know."

Before I could shoo him away he walked out of the room with a laugh and wave.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ten-Years-Bazooka's still here."<em> I thought after I opened the closet. _"Romario's outside waiting for me, so what now…?_

I was actually surprised to see the purple secret weapon still in the dresser. I thought Reborn would have retrieved it already and knowing the hitman, he could do that easily.

"_So what to do?"_ I repeated inwardly as I took out a clean set of clothes before going into the bathroom. It was still possible to deliver the bazooka to Shoichi, but how was I going to do that under Romario's supervision. The man was rather sharp, so I if I was going to do this then I had to get my act together. After putting the clothes on a cabinet I turned on the water of the shower and turned around to look in the mirror.

"_Did I really spoke with the most powerful man in the underworld like _this_!?" _I thought in horror when I saw my reflection. My hair was full of dirt and there were some smears on my face. It looked like someone tried to clean me up, but didn't succeed. If I knew it would be like this I would have cleaned myself up at the hospital before I went out.

"Too late for that." I sighed as I removed the hospital gown I had been wearing. After feeling the temperature of the water I stepped into the shower.

"_Let's see what my options are."_ I thought as the warm water washed away the dirt of my body. _"It's ten to five, so I have a little over three hours left. No, Romario told me the drive to the airport was about ninety minutes, so subtract ninety of eight o'clock I'll get half past six. So I only have about a little over ninety minutes left to do this."_

Taking the shampoo bottle I squirted some of the creamy substance on my hand, _"So how to smuggle a sixty centimetres long purple object without alerting Romario?" _I plotted as I washed my hair. _"It's too big to fit in my bag, wrapping in papers would be too suspicious, calling Shoichi to pick it up would take too long and it could raise suspicion. Delivery? No, that way I won't get the ammunition. Deliver it personally? I could put him under suspicion because of that. Besides, I don't know his address._

Soaping in the rest of my body I continued to think, _"Come on… There has to be more options. Tutoring? No… School project? Science project. That's possible. Alright, what kind of experiment? I don't have time to build a volcano nor I have the materials for it and a sixty centimetres high volcano is ridiculously big. Sixty by approximately twenty centimetres… A long cylinder… Rocket? Sounds decent. Hm, this could actually work."_

After washing away all the soap I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. As I dried myself off I thought about the materials that were available, I had to act swiftly if I wanted to make the tight deadline. After putting on my clothes, I put on the bracelet and necklace Romario delivered to me earlier. As I brushed my teeth, I stepped into the living to start with the rocket project. After plugging my dead phone in the charger, I took the bag I used for my part-time job. Opening it I took out several blank A4-documents and my pen case. Going back to the bathroom I rinsed my mouth and removed the remaining foam.

"Let's do this." I muttered to myself as I went back to the living. Taking out a pair of scissors and a roll of tape I started to make a paper cone for the rocket's nose. Using several layers of papers I made sure the nose was firm enough. Creating a cone with a diameter of twenty centimetres was not that easy.

After fifteen minutes I was done and I started to tape it on the front side of the bazooka. After it was secured, I went back to the bathroom and plundered some toilet paper rolls in the cabinet under the sink. I needed to wrap the whole thing up.

"_Yosh…_" I muttered satisfied after ten minutes. The bazooka was totally mummified and it actually looked like an unfinished rocket. Going back to my phone I booted it. As it was loading I threw away the toilet paper cartons and my dirty clothes. I also looked for a large shopping bag to transport the whole thing. In a corner I found the bag I received when I bought the raincoat, and very carefully I put the bazooka in it. After hearing a small _blieb,_ I grabbed my phone and started to text the redhead.

_Sorry for the short notice. Meet me at the usual restaurant at 6 PM. I have to leave Namimori tonight. Take one of those spheres with you. –Sharon_

After sending the message, I took out the charger out the socket and put the important things in my purse. After that I started to pack my other items in my trolley and extra bag. Thank goodness I didn't have too much stuff to begin with, and after another fifteen minutes I was done. Checking the time I saw it was already ten to six, _"Forty minutes left."_ I thought as I opened the front door.

"Are you all ready, Miss Sharon?" Romario asked.

"Yes, sorry for taking so long." I apologised as I walked back to get my stuff. "I didn't think it would take this long."

"Please, don't worry about it. Allow me to carry your suitcases." Romario replied.

"It's only a trolley and an extra bag." I said as I swung the purse on my shoulder. "Romario, before we go to the airport I have to meet this boy I helped with his science project. I promised to meet him today at six in a fast food restaurant on the third block."

"We have some time to spare, so it will be all right." He replied as he put the bag on the trolley and took Enzo's cage from the table. "I didn't know you could make rockets, Miss."

"Well, I know the basic science and construction for it." I chuckled as I picked up the shopping bag with the mummified bazooka. "I once build a volcano for a science fair at the academy. It was really fun to build it."

"I wished I had seen that." He replied as we walked out of the room.

"I can always rebuild it." I said as closed the door behind us. While we talked, we walked over to the lift. So far Romario didn't suspect anything…

[===]

"Sharon-san! What's going on!? You suddenly called me out! Did something happen?" Shoichi called out the moment he saw me.

"Ssssh!" I shushed him as I walked towards him with the shopping bag. "Not so loud."

A few teenagers started to giggle after the redhead's commotion. It was dinner time so there were quite some people dining, mostly teenagers.

"Listen, I have to go Italy in a few hours." I said as I sat across the redhead. "Things got messy on my side."

"M-Messy?" He repeated, slightly in panic.

"You don't have to worry. Just focus on your part and everything else will be fine. I have the bazooka with me."

"So… it's finally time then?" He gulped as he eyed nervously around him.

"Listen, there is someone with me so you could say I'm under watch. I more or less smuggled it out treating it as an experiment for a science project. I told him it's a rocket, so if anyone comes up to you and ask about the object, tell them it's a rocket for your science class."

"Y-You mean I have to lie?"

"I'm afraid you have to, otherwise…"

"We have no future, right?"

"Right."

"I understand, Sharon-san." He said as he reached his pockets. Taking out a small purple spiked ball he put it in front of me, "This is the ammunition. Please be careful with it."

Taking the ammunition it I put it in my topcoat's pocket. There was a small bulb, but nothing too suspicious about it. Gotta love the over-sized pockets. "Then I'll be going. Everything else has been put in place already, so we have to wait for the specific dates to put the rest in action."

"Wait, Sharon-san!" Shoichi called out when I was about to get up.

"Lower your voice, Shoichi-kun." I hushed him as I laughed sheepishly at the onlookers. "What's the matter?"

"Ehm…"

Seeing his sudden nervousness I started to laugh softly, "Try not to be too nervous, Shoichi-kun. Aim for them in their blind spots and you'll be fine. The rest are written on the instructions, right?"

"But still…"

"All right… Then how many of those spheres do you have left, Shoichi-kun?" I asked as I thought of another way to bring Tsuna and the guardians to the future.

"I think a dozen."

Surprised at the amount I put my elbows on the table and folded my hands. "A dozen, huh…?" I repeated. "First target is on the 25th, target T through I on the 26th."

"Yes. According to the instructions I have to meet Lambo-san on the 25th and give him the bazooka in the shopping district. After that I have to follow Lambo-san and when he uses the bazooka I have to blow some dust on Reborn-san. The next day I have to pick it up again at the Sawada household."

"Stop." I said as I held my hand out in a halting manner. "I remember the schedule, Shoichi-kun. It's detailed, I know. That's why I think it's better to keep it yourself, in case someone else overhears and interferes."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. So let me guess. You are unsure whether Lambo will hit Reborn, right?"

"How do you know?"

Chuckling at a memory when I was babysitting the kids, I leaned back in my chair. "I know Lambo's aim by playing games with him. In case Lambo doesn't hit him, use one of those spheres on Reborn. You have that dust, right? If I'm correct, the dust will prevent Reborn from moving, so you will be hitting a stationary target. As for the others, you could bump into them and use the sphere to send them away."

"I see… That's another way to do it, but I don't understand why I have to return the bazooka to Lambo-san, only to get it back the next day."

"I'm not sure, but it has probably to do with the fact that I'm summoned a week earlier than the others. Considering our mission I can assume the future will do something to prevent one from returning to the past, so the chances are high that we will be stuck in the future for some time. If Lambo gets the bazooka too early he could use it and the ones who are shot will be stuck into the future. And if someone accidentally uses the bazooka after Lambo's disappearance, who knows what will happen."

"Sounds plausible…" The redhead gulped.

Sensing Romario approaching the restaurant I stood up, "I have to go now, my escort is coming. Believe in yourself, Shoichi-kun. I know you can do it, I believe in you."

"But what if it goes wrong?" He asked slightly in distress.

"It won't. If you believe in yourself, it won't fail. Well, then. The best of luck with your science fair, Shoichi-kun." I replied with a V-sign.

Turning around I walked back to the entrance, _"I really wish you the best of luck, Shoichi." _I thought as I saw Romario enter the restaurant. "Romario!" I called out. "I'm sorry, I guess I took too long."

"Oh, absolutely not, Miss Sharon." He said. "I just want to have some dinner. Are you finished already?"

"_False alarm, huh…?" _I thought as I looked at the line for the take out, it wasn't very long. "Yes, I'm done already. Say, shall we both order something before we go to the airport? I didn't notice it before, but I'm _really _hungry."

* * *

><p>"Fenichia… is the name of your private jet?" I said dumbfounded as I stared at the plane in front of me.<p>

"That's correct." Timoteo laughed. "It's been a while someone reacted like this."

"Glad that I'm able to entertain you, grandfather." I replied wryly. "So this is what Valentino meant… But I honestly didn't expect you naming your plane... But then again, people name their boats…"

"You have never liked extravagant things, did you?"

"Hm, I prefer things as simple as possible."

It was quarter to eight and I stood in front of the plane named Fenichia. Romario dropped me off only a few minutes before and after saying his goodbyes he went back to Namimori to fetch his boss. When we drove to the airport he also told me a plausible theory for the mystery of Enzo winding up in my purse. He told me that his boss had a bad habit of losing Enzo when none of his men were with him. So it was a possibility it crawled into my purse by accident, which was _good_. Just thinking what could have happened if the turtle fell into the water... not only disabling a shark but also a giant rampaging turtle… No, thank you.

"Lord _Nono_, Lady Sharon, please follow me to the entrance of the jet. We will depart shortly." A man in uniform said as he saluted. "Sir Brow Nie Jr. and his men have already boarded after checking her condition."

"Thank you as always, Eliodoro." Timoteo said.

"It is an honour to be the captain of Fenichia." The man replied proudly.

"So… does the whole world know about me being your granddaughter, grandfather?" I whispered as I pushed the wheelchair following the captain.

"Well, I have to make sure you receive the proper treatment." He replied.

"So in other words I get standard textbook master-servant treatment…" I deduced with a small sigh. "I thought you knew I didn't like extravagant things like that."

"See it as part of your punishment."

"You are enjoying this, aren't you, grandfather?"

"Your reactions resembles your father's." He answered gleefully. "You also have his nose."

Raising my brows I recalled the image of Mr. Rico. Not seeing the resemblance, I chuckled. "Well, I suppose you are the one who can testify to that." I replied with a smile of my own. "It's a pity I will never be able to meet him again."

Getting on the lift we ascended to the jet's entrance. "It indeed is. Have you said goodbye to Tsunayoshi and the others?"

"It's a little too late for that, besides I'm sure Valentino will explain the situation to them." I replied. After a beep of the lift I pushed the wheelchair into the jet. Seeing the luxurious interior I let out a sigh, "I really will never get use to this…""Lady Sharon? Please wake up, we have landed." One of Brow's subordinates called out. I believe he was called Marcello.

"I know…" I replied sourly. "I've never slept…"

Even in the most luxurious plane, I was not able to sleep. I suppose I have a certain disorder for not be able to sleep in planes.

Grabbing my phone I looked at the time, 8:45AM JST. Tapping on the world clock I switched it over to GMT 1+. The time changed into 1:45AM.

"Only seven hours difference?" I muttered. "Right, it's still summer time." Getting off the bed I went to the restroom to check my appearance. Image was everything in the world of politics, especially when one was related to a powerful group. Life was definitely easier before I knew I was related to the Vongola.

After washing my face I applied some natural make-up to make myself more presentable. Even though it was night time, I still sensed quite an amount people outside the plane. I had no intention to doll myself up though, that would be a waste of a time.

After five minutes I was done, and went out the restroom. I saw that the Ninth was waiting for me with his usual kind smile. "I'm sorry that I took so long." I said as I walked over to him. Standing behind the chair I released the brakes and started to push the wheelchair to the exit. I sensed Brow Nie Jr. and his men outside, did grandfather ordered them to leave?

"Don't be. A girl at your age needs her time, right?" He replied. "And it's good for a woman to take care of herself."

"Thank you, grandfather." I replied as I pushed the chair through the exit. Feeling a lukewarm breeze on my skin I shivered involuntary. It wasn't like I was cold, it was just a nice sensation. Considering it was already mid-September, it was fairly warm. As expected of the Mediterranean.

As we descended I couldn't help to see six silhouettes standing neatly next to each other. I recognised grandfather's Sun Guardian as one of the six. Behind them there were more figures and all of the sudden I felt nervous.

"_Bentornato, Nono_." The six men said in choir after I wheeled my grandfather to them. "We are terribly sorry for failing to protect you, sir!"

A little startled by the sudden raise of volume I caught myself being jumpy. "No need to be nervous, Sharon." Timoteo reassured me. "These gentlemen are my guardians, just like Tsunayoshi has his own."

"I-I see." I replied a bit embarrassed at my own behaviour.

Looking at gentlemen in front of us I noted that all of them had quite a presence. As the Ninth started to speak in Italian I took in their appearances. I noticed two older men, they were around grandfather's age. One had grey hair that extended pass his shoulders and had a bushy moustache like grandfather's, he also had a steel left arm. The other one had a stern look he had short hair that was swept back. He also wore sunglasses on top of his head and he had a small beard. The four other men were middle-aged. There was Brow, being one of the shorter man of the group. Along with another man it looked like the two of them were the youngest. This other gentleman had dark coloured hair on the back half of his head and blonde in the front. He also had some facial hair on his chin. Another one had multiple large scars on his face and wasn't dressed as neatly as the other five. And lastly the tallest man of the six, he had a darker skin tone and his hair was braided and tied back. In contrast he had a bleached ponytail and in the same colour another in front of his forehead. It was rather an awkward style, but I was not the one to judge one's style.

"Well then, I will present you my granddaughter Sharon." I heard Timoteo say back in English. "Please treat her well."

"My name is Sharon Lin. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I introduced myself with a bow. At the same time I remembered that bowing was something from Japan and I had to repress myself from punching myself at my mistake.

"Coyote Nougat, Vongola Nono's Storm Guardian." The elderly man with the moustache said as I stood straight again.

"Schnitten Brabanters, Vongola Nono's Rain Guardian." The one with the scars said.

"Brow Nie Junior, Vongola Nono's Sun Guardian." Brow re-introduced.

"Ganauche the Third, Vongola Nono's Thunder Guardian." The younger man with two-coloured hair said.

"Bouche Croquant, Vongola Nono's Mist Guardian." The tallest man said.

"Visconti, Vongola Nono's Cloud Guardian." The other elderly man with sunglasses said.

For some reason their names reminded me of several desserts, but that was not the problem. The problem was their intense stares. Especially from the two elderly gentlemen. I tried not to falter under their stares but I couldn't help to have cold sweat running down my spine. This was another level terror, I started to think that Xanxus' glare was more bearable than this.

"Despite her Asian appearance she looks like Enrico." Visconti said sternly after a few minutes of observing.

"I knew it!" Ganauche called out. "She looked so familiar, yet different!"

"What did I tell you about being loud?" Visconti reprimanded.

"Ack! I apologise for my behaviour." Ganauche apologised.

A little dumbfounded at the small scene, I blinked a few times before I quietly laughed. "It seems it's not just my nose, grandfather." I said softly.

"I guess so." He replied amusingly.

"Shall we go, _Nono_, Lady Sharon?" Coyote said. "Because the main mansion is under repairs we have to bring you to the second mansion. We will report about the situation when we arrive."

With these words we were escorted to a limousine to go to the second mansion.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR._

* * *

><p>"Miss Sharon, please refrain yourself of doing heavy exercises. The doctor said you have to rest up."<p>

"I know that, Al. But I just can't get used to this life. I grew up training every morning, remember?"

"I am very well aware of that, but running with very limited oxygen supply is something I do not approve!"

It was already the second day at the mansion and Alfonso had become my private butler. Yes, it was the same Alfonso who guarded and trained me for many years. Apparently his family had served for the Vongola for many generations and he followed in their footsteps. I was quite surprised to hear that he would be my butler during my stay at the mansion. And as for grandfather's guardians, they had still work to do regarding Xanxus' actions and supervising the repairs on the main mansion. It was built by Vongola Primo after all, a true heirloom.

Even though I stayed at the second mansion, it was still a _huge_ building. Three wings with each three storeys high. The A-wing was mostly used for business, including business parties. That meant that the A-wing had a large ballroom on the main floor. The offices were on the top floor. And in Italy they mean by main floor the first floor in the States. I was confused for a moment when Alfonso explained that to me.

The B-wing was mostly used for recreational purposes, it was also the building I was staying in. It had many facilities, too many if you'd ask me, including the workout room I was currently in. My room was on the second floor, door number 12 on the right side of the stairs. Yes, I had to count doors to find my room and I actually had no idea what was behind the other eleven doors. Maybe other guest rooms?

The C-wing was for the servants who are working for the Vongola. They treated me like I was the most important person in the world and… it crept me out. I did manage to persuade them to call me Miss Sharon instead of Lady Sharon, much to Coyote's and Visconti's botheration. They were strict, but they meant no harm. Probably.

"You worry too much, Al." I panted. "Doctor Shamal patched me up, so there shouldn't be any problems."

I was currently running on a treadmill with extra high-tech functions. For example it was possible to run with limited oxygen if I wanted to, and I did. This way it would be like running on a higher altitude without actually going to the mountains, the oxygen would be provided through a tank, so I had to wear an oxygen mask.

"At least set a limit for yourself, Miss Sharon. You have run for two hours already, I do worry about your health." Alfonso said.

"Alright, alright." I sighed as I pushed the off-button on the machine. Taking off the mask I looked at my guard, trainer and now butler. "I don't remember you being such a worrywart, Al."

"Things are different now." He replied as he handed over a towel. "There are still chances for another pneumothorax after your first one."

Raising an eyebrow, I accepted the offered cloth. "A collapsed lung, you say? I never had one." I replied with surprise. "If you are referring to that incident, only my rib was fractured. The bullet never penetrated my lung."

"What!?"

Seeing him dumbstruck I got a hunch, "Ivan informed you, didn't he?"

"He did, Miss." He answered with a look of exasperation. "At that moment it didn't occurred to me that sir Ivan was exaggerating."

"Silent Cracker or not, Uncle has always been overprotective and tends to make things more dramatic." I sighed. "Anyway, you said I had run for two hours, so I guess it's already nine?"

"Yes, Miss Sharon." Alfonso replied. "Lord _Nono_ wishes to see you in his office at ten."

"In his office? Geez, he should be resting." I sighed as I walked out of the training room.

"And so should you, Miss."

"Alright… I will limit my exercises to only two hours a day. How does that sound?"

"Reduce it to one, Miss. And you are not allowed to reduce your oxygen any further."

"…"

"I will reduce it to 45 minutes, if you don't agree."

"Fine, one hour a day with the limit of today's altitude of 3100 metres."

"Excellent, Miss Sharon."

As we walked through the hallway of the first floor to the second floor, we talked about today's schedule. After my appointment with my grandfather I was going to have brunch with Dino. I actually forgot that he said he would visit me this Sunday. I was a horrible friend for forgetting it. After that I would spend some time with grandfather and around eight in the evening my foster parents would visit me.

"Say Al." I started as I thought of today's schedule. "Do you remember what I told you and K about my dreams about a previous life, a very long time ago?"

"I do, Miss, and as promised neither K nor I have told anyone about it." He replied. "May I ask you why you would bring it up after such a long time?"

"Because I'm going to tell Ivan and Rei about it too." I said. "And I want you and K to be there too. Valentino will there probably too. I promised him to explain some things."

"With all due respect, Miss, but I think it would be inappropriate for K and I to join the conversation."

"No, I want you there. I have known you guys since I was little and I know I can trust you with this. I know I'm being extremely vague now, but I'll explain everything tonight. If K is available, please ask him to come over."

"Is that your order, Miss?"

Giving the tanned man an impassive glance, I huffed a little. "You know that I dislike to order people around using my position, but if he can't come because of another superior doesn't grant him permission for an oafish reason, then use my name and my authority to summon him."

Alfonso smiled slightly before he nodded. "Understood, Miss."

Truth to be told, I needed all of them to think of a plan. I was supposed to go in the future in five days and the house arrest was a big obstacle. Because of that I couldn't just _disappear_, who knows what could happen if they thought that I was kidnapped. Even a World War didn't sound ridiculous anymore.

Confessing wasn't the hardest part, but their cooperation. Helping me out would mean going against my grandfather and that was the biggest problem. Going against the boss was a big no in this world. I also considered the option of just telling grandfather everything, but my gut told me not to do it. I couldn't worry him about me even more in his current condition. Knowing that your granddaughter was fighting against some maniac driven by world domination wouldn't do anyone good. Even I would stress out just thinking about it.

"Then I will be waiting for you in the next room." I heard Alfonso say after we reach my room. "The maids have prepared your outfit for your appointment. If you need anything else, please call me."

"OK." I replied as I went into my room. My room was ridiculously large and it looked like one of those supreme hotel suites you see in magazines. Upon entering the room, one would meet a living with two couches, two armchairs, a coffee table and a flat screen television with a view of the front garden. The walls were painted cream coloured and the floor was carpeted in a dark wooden colour. To the left would be a door leading to the bedroom with a king-sized bed and a ridiculously large walk-in dresser with many fancy outfits that were prepared in advance. Inside the dresser was a safe where I had stored the ammunition Shoichi traded me. And lastly the large cream coloured bathroom. It had both a bathtub and a shower cabin, a toilet and _two_ sinks. Why would a person need two sinks?

Undressing myself of my training gear, I stepped into the shower and after ten minutes I got out. Wrapping myself in a towel I looked for the outfit Alfonso mentioned and in the bedroom I saw a red dress on my bed. A flamboyant red short dress with a deep V-cut and from the looks of it, the dress would hug my body. Meaning that it would show off my curves. Next to the dress was also a shoebox. Removing the lid I saw a pair of silver coloured stilettos with heels of ten centimetres long.

"…"

I didn't know how long I was staring at it but I got out of my horrifying trance by a knock. Sensing it was Alfonso on the other side of the door I opened it without merci, "Alfonso! Depending on your answer I may send you to the hospital! Explain how _that_ is my outfit!?"

As I pointed at the dress on my bed, the man looked at it and to my own surprise his eyebrows shot up upon seeing the dress. "W-What is the meaning of this?" He stammered and without any notice he took out his smartphone and started to make a call.

"Yes, it's me. What is the meaning of Miss Sharon's dress?" I heard him say in Italian.

"…"

"You're saying that Lord _Nono _actually requested an outfit like that?"

"…"

"I see. Thank you for your time."

After putting the phone back into his pocket he let out a small sigh as he looked at me with furrowed brows, "Apparently Lord _Nono_ has planned something for you." He said dejectedly to me. "I'm afraid you have to wear it."

"Even if it's grandfather…" I muttered as I tried to regain control of my twitching brows. "If it isn't for a _very_ good reason…"

"Miss Sharon, your murderous aura does not help you in this situation. You only have fifteen minutes left."

"Goddamnit!"

[===]

"Tch, why must the dress be so tight on my thighs." I muttered in frustration as I walked with Alfonso to the A-wing. In only five minutes I had to dress up, do my hair and make-up. Alfonso did offer to call the maids to help me out, but I would rather do it myself. Just by looking at the dress I already knew they would doll me up too much.

"But I am certainly impressed that you manage to change this fast, Miss Sharon."

"Don't underestimate me, Al." I chuckled. "To enhance my features is a hell lot easier compared to doing a full disguise."

"Language, Miss."

"I know. By the way, does grandfather has another appointment? Dino is in his office."

"Not that I know of. Perhaps Lord Cavallone _Decimo_ is giving his regards to Lord _Nono_?"

"Hm… It's possible. Don't tell me I have to have brunch with him in _this_!?"

"…That is also a possibility, Miss."

Just the thought that someone I know would see me in this outfit, made me depressed. The short dress was indeed hugging my curves and the deep V-cut showed a little of my breasts. It wasn't that I didn't like my body, but compared to the other girls I was always more muscular and broader while they looked more _refined_.

"_Gah! Why am I even thinking about that!?" _I shouted inwardly. _"I'm not a kid in puberty anymore."_

"Miss Sharon, we have arrived." Alfonso announced as we stood in front of a large door. Dino was still inside, and before I could say anything he knocked.

"Come in." We heard from the other side.

Alfonso opened the door and stepped inside, "I have brought Miss Sharon, Lord _Nono_." He said after a bow and with a small gesture he gestured me inside. Heaving a small sigh I straighten my back more and walked inside, ignoring the screams of my feet. How could a woman even walk in these shoes?

"Sorry for the wait, grandfather." I said after I stepped into the office.

"I have been waiting for you, Sharon." Timoteo greeted me joyfully and at the same time I heard some coughing. Looking at the source I saw Dino in a refined suit, putting down his cup of beverage, as he continued to cough. Grandfather was sitting on another couch opposite of Dino's and we both looked at the Cavallone boss with worry. Deciding to help him out I walked over to him.

"Straighten up your back and let it all out." I said as I put his back upright. "You're going to ruin your suit like this."

After a few more coughs the blonde boss let out a sigh, "_Haah_… that was a surprise. I thought it would never stop."

"I apologise, Dino." I heard grandfather apologise. "It seems that her appearance was a little too stimulating. Alfonso, could you bring us a new batch of tea?"

"Certainly."

"_Stimulating?" _I thought with suspicion as I saw Alfonso leave the room. I didn't like this set up at all.

"Oh no, don't apologise, Lord _Nono_." Dino said. "I was a little taken aback, that's all."

"With all due respect grandfather, Cavallone _Decimo_, but may I interrupt to ask a question?" I asked as I turned around facing the Vongola boss.

"I choose that dress for you, because I thought it would look good on you." Timoteo answered before I actually asked the question. "What do you think, Dino?"

"It's… certainly appealing."

Slightly narrowing my eyes, a suspicious feeling appeared in my stomach. "May I ask you what this is about?" I asked as I sat down on the leather couch next to my childhood friend. "Something tells me this is not just a normal conversation."

"As always, straight to the point." Ninth laughed. "Well, then. I summoned you because I want to discuss your marriage to Cavallone _Decimo_."

Blinking a few times, I looked at my grandfather with a serious expression, "I think I misheard you, grandfather." I said. "Did you say _marriage_ to Cavallone _Decimo_?"

"Yes, dear."

I saw his mouth move, but I wasn't able to hear anything. Nor I was able to think anymore, it was like my whole brain circuited. "You are not tricking me, are you, grandfather?" was the only thing I could say, not caring whether he was still talking or not. I could only blankly stare at the elderly gentleman.

"I assure you I am not tricking you, dear."

Closing my eyes, I breathed in and breathed out deeply, letting the sudden news sink in. I felt something big burning inside of me and it wasn't the burning feeling of happiness. I knew I had to remain calm, no matter how appealing it was to flip the heavy wooden coffee table in front of me. Trying to control the twitching of my brows, I let out a small sigh before opening my eyes. Joking around about match-making was one thing, but the real deal out of nowhere? I really hoped grandfather had a good reason for this.

"For how long have you planned this, grandfather?" I asked as I kept my emotions in place, though there was an audible quiver in my voice.

"Actually for quite some time." He answered calmly. "We had discussed it before Cavallone _Nono_, Antonio, fell ill."

"I don't believe father would have accepted it." I replied firmly, feeling my nails in my palms. "I was told he wanted me out of the mafia, marrying into another mafia group doesn't fit that statement."

"Your father Enrico indeed refused, but considering we owed Cavallone Famiglia a favour, we had to act carefully in order to maintain our alliance. So we made a pact."

"A pact?"

"Yes, the agreement was that you wouldn't be married to Dino as long as you didn't know of the mafia."

"_As long as you didn't know of the mafia." _I couldn't believe my ears. I knew arranged marriages of political issues or benefits still existed in this time and age, because some of my old classmates were already engaged at the age of thirteen. It never occurred to me that the same thing could happen to me, it had never crossed my mind even once. I felt angry at my own naivety.

"W-What if I never knew of the mafia?" I asked. "What if I knew about it much later? Like after I was already married."

"We also included the fact that if you were already married by the time you knew about the mafia, the contract would be off. We also set an age limit of twenty-five years old." Timoteo explained. "In other words, if you were to know about the mafia on your twenty-sixth or you were already married, we would act like the contract never existed."

"C-Cavallone, what did the Cavallone Famiglia do, for Vongola, for you and father, to accept a marriage?" I stammered. It was then that I saw the new batch of tea on the coffee table. Apparently I was so shocked that I didn't notice Alfonso come in.

"The Cavallone Famiglia covered up and destroyed all the evidence of the scandal of Vongola's upperworld's corporation." Dino said from beside me. "I'm sure you have heard of the construction company NOVOLAG inc."

"Yeah… Roberto said there were rumours about them dealing in illegal firearms, but there was no proof so nothing was filed…" I replied as I remembered the conversation of five days ago.

"_Hooh_?" I heard grandfather hum. "So you already knew about the corporation?"

"It's only because his cousin confronted me with it, otherwise I would have never suspected them to be a cover up for the Vongola." I replied as I pointed my tumb towards Dino.

"Nowadays it's not easy to survive just underground."

Taking the cup of tea, I drank the warm liquid as I let everything sink. "I apologise in advance for my choice of words." I said after putting down the empty cup. "So because Cavallone saved Vongola's ass for being sued, you accepted the marriage, because you were technically afraid that Cavallone would rat you out? Does that sum it all?"

"S-S-Sharon!?" I heard Dino whisper in panic.

"You, be quiet." I said as I gave him a glare. I still couldn't accepted the fact that was forced to marry someone, whether it was my childhood friend or not. Looking back at my grandfather I waited for an answer.

"Hahaha. You could put it like that, yes." Timoteo laughed sheepishly. "Being the topmost group isn't easy, it comes with a lot of responsibilities and compromises."

"For God's sake…" I muttered. "Now to think of it… Tsuna has to take over all of that… I feel for him."

"What if you take over?" Grandfather suddenly asked.

"What? That would mean that I have to take care of _both _Vongola _and _Cavallone? And that's if I accept the engagement." I sighed as I put my head in my palms. "Gimme a break, grandpa."

"W-Wha!? Y-You're considering it?" I heard Dino exclaim.

"Well, I'm sorry for considering it."

"No, that's not it! I mean, I just didn't expect you to… well… you know."

"To consider the fact that I may accept to marry you?" I sighed as I glanced at him. "I don't even know myself why I'm considering it. I _hate _match-makings."

Leaning on the back of the couch, I let out another sigh. I had truly no idea why I was considering the engagement. I could have refused it flatly, but something withhold me from doing it. Was it _because _it was my childhood friend or did I start develop more feelings for him than just brotherly love? I didn't know, it was still too early to tell. "Allow me to have some time to think about it, grandfather." I said after a while.

"Hm… I like the sound of grandpa more than grandfather." I heard him muse. "I will give you time on the condition that you will call me grandpa."

"It was a slip of the tongue!" I retorted as I sat straight up again. "I cannot call you grandpa all of the sudden! I don't even want to know what Coyote would say."

"Hahaha! You're as stuck up with etiquette as your father and your grandmother and your great-grandmother." Timoteo laughed. "Could you at least consider to call this old foolish man your grandpa in private?"

"You're not foolish, grandf-pa." I retorted, as I corrected myself near the end. "You may be old, but you are also wise. Please do not call yourself foolish, grandpa."

I felt my cheeks grow hot of embarrassment, but perhaps it was also of joy. It actually felt really good to call someone grandpa. It was weird how a silly word like that could make me all funny.

"Then I will give you some time to think about it." He replied joyfully. "If you excuse me I will go rest now. Sharon, make sure you change your clothes for this afternoon. We're going to fish. Dino, you're welcome to come with us if you want to."

After a press of a button, several men in suits came into the office. They helped grandfather to get into his wheelchair and not much later they wheeled him out of the office leaving Dino and me alone. Silence filled the room and the mood was a little stiff, "Ehm…" We both started. "You first."

Glancing at the blonde I felt the upper corner of lips twitching up. "I'll go change." I said repressing a laugh at the awkward moment. "Brunch will be in the sunroom. I'll see you there."

"Yeah, see you there."

* * *

><p>Brunch with Dino was… incredibly awkward. We tried to keep a flowing conversation, but we failed. The news of the engagement took quite a toll on me and I felt that I was trying too hard. During brunch he told me that he actually had no knowledge of the marriage until this morning. Grandfather asked him to come over a couple of days ago to discuss something and apparently it was the pact grandfather, father and uncle Antonio made with each other. I admitted that I wasn't sure how to feel about the whole thing, but I did think that it was better than marrying a total stranger. Changing my feelings of brotherly love to lover's love would probably take <em>a lot <em>of time.

"Perhaps I have indeed commitment issues, like Alicia says." I muttered as I waited for the fish to bite.

"You're thinking about it too much. Leave it alone." Timoteo said as he swung his rod gracefully.

I was actually out the mansion and grandfather and I were fishing at a nearby lake. Of course, many subordinates came with us, including grandfather's Thunder Guardian Ganauche. Dino had paperwork to do, but he promised to come tonight. I actually almost forgot about my whole plan because of the sudden news of the engagement.

"How did you and grandma meet?" I asked out of boredom.

"It was also arranged. We had never met each other before, so it was a bit exciting when we were introduced to each other."

"Hm… Was it love at first sight?"

"Not exactly. Your grandmother was quite shy, but very graceful. I think I fell for that."

"You think?"

"Haha, I can't exactly remember how I fell in love with her. Before I even knew it I couldn't get her out of my head."

"She sounds really nice."

"She was, but when she had your father in her stomach, she could be quite something else. I still get shivers when I think back, but it was worth it."

"Haha, never underestimate a woman's mood swing, grandpa."

"I guess I learnt it the hard way, so I also have to be careful of you."

"Don't try to make me a villain!" I laughed. "So how did father and mother meet?"

"I think I will let Ganauche tell you that." He laughed.

"Eh? Me?" The Thunder Guardian exclaimed. "Well… It's not as romantic as _Nono_'s though."

"Hm…" I mused. "I can take it."

"Well…" Ganauche hummed. "Enrico and I were close friends and… we met your mother during a mission. For him it was love on first sight, but for me… she scared the hell out of me."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"We met your mother when she had us under her point blank." He said.

"She what!?" I cried out as I let go of my rod. "Mom was an assassin!?"

"Pretty much. Your dad even confessed on the spot."

"No way!"

"Of course she didn't believe him, but I knew your dad. He wasn't the type to play around and say the words _I love you _to any woman, so was truly shocked when he said them. I even lost my guard to make sure that he didn't lose his mind or something. I'm sure it looked like some kind of comedy scene, because Huan looked absolutely stunned." Ganauche laughed as he recalled the memory. "And that was the opportunity to knock her down. It really was a lucky chance."

I listened with an open jaw to the Thunder Guardian, "W-W-What happened after that?" I stammered, lost for words.

"We interrogated her but she wouldn't let anything go. She kept telling us to kill her." He resumed. "But for some reason she told everything to Enrico only a week later. Even I don't know what happened between them."

"So… was she part of the Chinese triad or something?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, she was the daughter of the Blue Dragons' boss and she was ordered to assassinate the next Vongola's leader, which was Enrico. Oh, the Blue Dragons was a triad in Taiwan."

"Was?"

"Yeah, we tried to negotiate with them but the roots of corruption was already too deep and we couldn't trust them so we… you know."

"Right… What about mom?"

"Well… behind our backs the two of them started to date and before we even knew it she was pregnant with him. I was truly, _truly_ shocked."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaimed. "I was told that my dad didn't want _us_ involved with the mafia, but mom was part of something like that herself. She was even the daughter of the boss!"

"Well… That's the story that goes around…" He answered sheepishly. "_Nono_ loves his family a lot and he didn't want others to look down on you because your mom was from a corrupted group."

"Grandpa?" I exclaimed as I looked at the elderly next to me.

"It's all true." He confirmed. "Even though we took care of the Blue Dragons, apparently we missed a few and they went back for revenge. It was then that they learnt that the heiress of the group was pregnant with the enemy and not long after your birth they found her and assassinated her. In turn Enrico looked for them and finished them off."

I was flabbergasted. I had _absolutely _no words for the story they just told me, my mind was totally blank, _again_.

"Okay, ehm…" I stammered as I remembered the conversation when I was three years old. "Aunt Rei… She once told me that she and my mom were close friends. How does that fit in?"

"Well, a lot can happen in nine months." Timoteo mused.

"_Why_ is my family _so_ messed up!?" I finally cried out in frustration.

"Do you regret knowing the truth?"

"No!" I cried out. "I just need an outlet for everything that has happened in like… the past _two_ weeks! Two. Weeks. And no need to hold back, Ganauche. It's fine to laugh."

As the Thunder Guardian started to laugh at my frustration I let myself fall on the grass. I laughed plenty at the misery of others, so it wouldn't be fair if I got mad when someone else laughed. Looking at the blue sky I let out another sigh.

"Talking about messed up family, how am I _ever_ going to make up with Xanxus?" I blurted out. "I don't think he will forgive me."

Despite his angry and fierce personality, the man was still family, blood-related or not. Besides to grandfather he was still his son. I could at least try to communicate with him in one or another way.

"_Nono_, regarding Xanxus." Ganauche suddenly said in a serious tone. "Have you already decided what to do?"

"Hm… House arrest in the Varia Mansion without assignments nor payout for an undetermined time?" Timoteo offered.

"_Nono_! Considering what he has done to you and Lady Sharon, I don't believe that is the right punishment." Ganauche retorted.

"What do you think, Sharon?"

"I honestly don't know." I replied. "I do want to confess that my internal injuries were self-inflicted."

"S-Self-inflicted!?" I heard Ganauche call out. "How in the world did you do that!?"

"I… have my ways."

"But… that doesn't mean that the punishment would be any milder."

"Then… add 'no alcohol' to the list. Uncle Xanxus looks like a person who drinks lots of alcohol. It's bad for his liver."

"Haha, that is indeed true." Timoteo laughed. "Though I'm afraid he may destroy the mansion then."

"_Nono_! Lady Sharon! Be serious, please."

"Ganauche, drop the Lady and we'll resume talking." I said as I sat up. "Grandfather, I assume you don't want to send your son to… Vendice prison was it?"

"That's correct. Call me foolish, but I indeed do not want that." The old man sighed. "It is a dispute between father and son after all."

"I said it before, but don't call yourself foolish." I countered. "But even for a dispute between parent and child, I do believe he went too far."

"Do you resent him?"

"Perhaps I do." I chuckled as I fiddled with the fallen rod. "But the thing is that I didn't feel anything after I pulled the trigger. Even afterwards I was still emotionless."

"According to Reborn you were in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Peo–"

"I _WHAT_!?"

Snapping my neck back to the elderly, I stared at him with disbelief, but nothing on his face told me he was joking.

"People who are in Hyper Dying Will Mode tend to lose their emotions in that state." Timoteo resumed like he was never interrupted.

"What's up with today!?" I sighed in frustration as I let myself fall back once more. "First the engagement, then the story about my parents and now I get to know that I entered Hyper Mode without knowing it myself! Are you _sure _Reborn said that?"

"Yes, he said it was a beautiful orange flame."

"Great. So now I know that I'll enter Hyper Mode when something inside me snaps."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." He smiled. "And he asked me to ask you about Bovino's Ten-Years-Bazooka. He said it was in your possession."

"Yes, I've confiscated Lambo's bazooka." I replied tiredly, all the new information was one shock after another. "I did it because Lambo was using it too much."

"I see. You really look after others, don't you?"

"Guess so."

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly. The matter with Xanxus was dropped for the moment and I tried to fish again, but unfortunately for me, the fish didn't bite. Grandfather on the other hand caught plenty of basses. I actually learnt a lot about fishing and it was a lot more complicated I initially thought. I found the swing the hardest part and I still didn't manage to get it right. Grandfather gave me as a hint to use a one-two-three rhythm to throw out the line, but it was easier said than done.

As the evening came, we went back to the mansion for dinner. Once more I had to change my clothes because I was covered in dirt and soon it was almost eight o'clock. Dino was the first one to arrive in my room.

"How was your day?" He asked after he entered my room. He was back in his causal loose shirt and baggy pants.

"I learnt how to fish." I replied as I smelled the aroma of my café mocha. "How was yours?"

"I didn't manage to finish a quarter of the paperwork." He sighed.

"Was it really that much or were you thinking about something else?" I mused.

"Both."

"You sure are honest." I laughed. "Want some coffee?"

"Do you have amaretto?"

"I don't have any alcoholic drinks in my room. If you want I can ask Al."

"Then I'll have a macchiato."

"Roger."

Taking out the macchiato capsule I put it into the combi-espresso machine. "Why do I think you asked for the machine?" I heard Dino ask.

"Because I did ask for it." I replied. "Though it's a bit different what I originally asked for."

"Let me guess. You asked for a simple espresso pot?" He joked.

"Not quite. I asked for an electrical kettle." I laughed. "There is nothing wrong with instant coffee."

"You're living in a mansion and you want instant coffee?"

"Like I said, there is nothing wrong with instant coffee. Here you go, your macchiato."

"Thank you, Sharon. You'll make a good wife."

"L-Let's drop that subject, s-shall we?"

Feeling the heat rising in my cheeks I sat back on the couch. Picking up the book I was reading I continued to read while waiting for the others. Only I couldn't.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I read the same line for the fourteenth time. "Staring is not very appropriate."

"It's nothing, just you know. The whole engagement thing, it feels so unreal." Dino said.

"That's not nothing, you know. That's like everything." I chuckled. "But I think it's better not to think too much about it. We'll only get distracted if we do."

"True, but I honestly thought you would have rejected it without a second thought."

"I'm allowed to refuse?" I questioned as I looked up of my book.

"Yes, the contract is only valid if both parties accept." He said. "Didn't you hear your grandfather?"

"…No." I replied stunned. "I think I missed it due the shock."

At that moment an all too familiar call was heard from the hallway, "_PRINCESSSSS!_"

Almost choking on my own spit I looked horrified at the door, "You've gotta be kidding me…" I muttered. Closing the book I prepared myself physically and mentally for my Uncle.

"5…, 4…, 3…, 2…, 1…"

"PRINCESS! Oh, how have I missed you!" Ivan's voice rang through the room as he busted the door open. Before I could even react he was holding me into a tight hug. "Look how much you have grown! I can't believe it!"

"Y-You're c-crushing me!" I groaned as I tried to get myself out of his grip, which was awfully hard to do so. Was it just me or did he become even stronger?

"Ivan, let the girl go. You're crushing her." I heard from the entrance.

"But Rei! I haven't seen our Princess for almost two years!" He pouted.

"Nonetheless. You're. Crushing. Me. Uncle!"

After loosen his grip I finally got out, "Tch, I guess I have to work out again…" I muttered as I massaged my upper arms.

"Hoho… I heard that." Ivan said amusingly. "Training like old times. And Dino, good to see you again!"

"Uncle, I don't mind that you call me Princess, but at least don't shout it through the corridors. It's embarrassing."

"Technically you are Vongola's princess." Rei laughed. "Good to see you again, Dino. You look well."

"Good evening, Rei, Ivan." Dino greeted them with a handshake. "I'm glad to see you again."

"But you know Auntie, I can't really see myself as a princess. I think I'm too masculine for that." I laughed as I sat down again. "For you to visit me, I guess most of the things are resolved at the main mansion?"

"Yeah, we have just reported everything to the Ninth. Thanks to you we were just in time to evacuate most of the staff before CEDEF infiltrated. Unfortunately we were not able to prevent the kill attempt on Iemitsu."

"I see, how is he doing?"

"He has stabilized, so his life isn't in danger anymore." Ivan answered.

"That's good news, I'm also relieved to see you guys still in one piece."

"We cannot say the same for you, young lady."

Stiffening at the sudden change of mood I lowered my head. "I still can't believe you actually shot Xanxus." Ivan reprimanded. "Didn't we tell you not to do stupid things. You are one _very _lucky girl, Sharon."

"I… I have nothing to say about that." I replied.

"Well, I can't really blame you though." I heard Rei say. "We heard he confessed about giving the order to assassinate you and the attempt to kill you again. I think I would have done the same thing at the spur of the moment."

"But don't do that _ever_ again, Princess. We didn't train you to kill."

"I promise I won't kill, unless it's for self-defence." I replied.

"That's my girl!" Ivan said satisfied. "But you know, Rei. To think she already makes decisions like that. It's really hard to believe that Princess will become an adult next Saturday. Time really flies."

"Ivan…" Rei sighed. "Sharon's been able to make decisions like that since she was young. But turning eighteen is indeed worth a party. A special Vongola party."

I froze up hearing the plan of my birthday party on Saturday. The fact that I forgot that it was my birthday _after _the day I would go to the future was quite a disaster. Especially as a large party was hosted. "Goddamnit, what's up with today!?" I called out again in frustration. "It's really one thing after another!" Letting out a groan I let my head rest on my palms. "This is really bad..."

"Dear, what's wrong?" Rei asked. "Is something wrong with the party?"

Before I could answer a knock came from the door, it was Alfonso and K, "Come in." I called out.

"Our apologies for being late, Miss Sharon." Alfonso said.

"It's good to see you again, Milady." K greeted.

"Good, now everyone's here I guess I can start." I sighed after Alfonso closed the door. "First of all I want you all to sit down. It's going to be a very long story."

"Princess, care to explain what's this about?"

"I'm about to come clean to all of you." I started. "I've been hiding this for eighteen years and right now I want you to hear me out because I have stumped to a wall that I cannot break on my own. First of all, I won't make it to my birthday party next Saturday because I have to leave this Friday and I'll be gone for at least two weeks."

"Does _Nono_ knows about this?" Rei asked.

"Grandfather doesn't know and I decided not to tell him because I know he will be worried. The truth is that the future me has contacted me through the Ten-Years-Bazooka. She left me instructions, you have to understand that I can't share that."

"T-The future you?" Ivan stammered in disbelief.

"Yes. I was ordered to go to the future on the 18th of September. It never occurred to me that my birthday would be an issue."

"Are you sure this isn't a prank?" Rei asked.

"I'm certain." I responded without any hesitation.

"How can you be so sure?" Ivan asked again.

"Because the instructions were written in my own handwriting and only the things I knew off were in the letter I received." I explained. "Also… Tsuna and his guardians have been summoned too, but only a week later. And I'm sure about this because I've seen it before."

"What do you mean by _seen it before_?"

"Well…"

[===]

"I knew something was different about you but… I never expected something like this…" Rei stammered.

She was the first one to break to silence after I told them everything. About my reincarnation, about my intact memories and about the fact that everything that was happening to me was out of a series. I explained that was the reason why I suggested the fact that the Ninth was fake because I knew it already. I also explained to Dino that I was able to sense people's life force and that was how I was able to confirm Squalo's state after the Rain battle.

"No wonder you kept it all to yourself."

"I didn't really have another choice than to hide it. Truthfully the actual reason I broke down in the hospital was because I realized that I lived inside a series, not because I was related to the mafia boss." I confessed as I stared into my now empty cup. "It did affect me of course, but I already had my suspicion about my background for a very long time. Of course I tried to meditate like I was taught, but I wasn't able to let go. So in the end I contacted James and told him about it. Some days later I told the others. They also know that I'm related to the world greatest mafia group. They don't know about me being reincarnated though."

"This is sure a mind blow." Ivan sighed as he laid back with his hand through his auburn hair. "Well, this explains why you were so darn smart. I've always wondered why you were in the study all the times. I guess you were just bored, huh?"

"More or less." I chuckled softly. "Though I actually wanted to test a child's learning ability."

"You really live to experiment, don't you?" He laughed. "So when did you die? Before you were reincarnated, I mean."

"Ivan! That's a bad memory for Sharon!" Rei shouted.

"It's fine, Auntie." I said with a smile. "I died at the age of twenty-two, it was a car accident. Out of nowhere a truck crashed into me when I was driving home from college. I was out cold quite quickly."

"Whoa! That means you're actually older than I am!?" Ivan exclaimed.

"Mentally by two years." I grinned.

"Holy shit!"

"Language, Ivan/Uncle." Rei and I said in unison.

After sharing a small laugh I looked at my blonde friend in the armchair next to me. "You're okay?" I asked in concern. "You haven't said anything yet."

"I… I never noticed…" He whispered. "You were still suffering and I never noticed."

"You mean in Namimori?" I asked.

"Yes, you said you were fine and I never doubted it." He suddenly said fiercely. "Even though you were unsure that day, you still smiled and thanked me. You thanked me for pulling you back on your two feet… I… I should have known better…"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't beat yourself over that." I said as stood up to gently grab his shoulders. "I really am thankful to you for being there for me. I'm really, really thankful to you."

I pulled him into a hug. Judging from his face it looked like he was about to cry. It reminded me of the young Valentino back in the mountains. Wet red eyes and a devastated look. "Don't feel guilty for not noticing. I've been hiding it for my whole life after all. I have quite a poker face if you asked me." I whispered as I stroked his hair. "So please don't blame yourself for anything."

"I'm still a horrible friend." He whispered back as I felt his arms around my waist. "You've been suffering for all these times–"

"I'm not." I interrupted. "Okay, maybe the past few weeks I have suffered, but otherwise I've lived a good life. Although… now I think about it… my life consisted more of suffering than anything else… I don't even remember how many times I cursed it…" As I held my friend in my arms I started to frown at my own life. However, it was replaced by a satisfied smile. "Despite of everything, I don't regret anything. I'm sure I will continue to complain and curse my life as long as I live. But it's still a good life."

Feeling his shoulders shake I wondered whether I made him cry, "Hey, you don't have to feel that sad you know."

"Pfft! Bwhahaha!" Dino suddenly laughed out loud.

"What the–, Valentino?"

"You're really one of a kind, Sharon." He said as he hugged me tighter. It was strong hug but yet tender, I felt my heart fluttering a little. "You have to teach me how to be as strong as you."

"_Ehem_." Ivan coughed. "Excuse me for ruining the mood, but Sharon is still my foster child. Even though you are Cavallone _Decimo_ I still haven't accept you as her lover."

"UNCLE!" I shouted as I turned around, dragging the blonde almost off the armchair. "Dino! I'm sorry!" I apologized as I helped him to sit up again.

"It's true." Ivan said with the most neutral face I'd ever seen. "I won't allow it until he proves himself worthy."

Letting out a sigh I face palmed, "Honestly… You never change, do you Uncle?"

"Not planning to." He replied with a grin. "So, what will you do? How do you plan to go into the future? And more importantly how will you explain your absence to your grandfather?"

"I've got the former covered already. The problem is my absence during my house arrest." I replied. "Truthfully this is the sole reason why I decided to tell you this."

"Milady, if I may." K said.

"Did the two of you already knew about this?" Rei suddenly asked. "You don't look as surprised as we are."

"Milady told us about her past a very long time ago." K replied. "Alfonso and I both initially thought Milady was joking around and we played along. But as time passed we actually realized that it could be true and we reconsidered about the fact that Milady was reborn."

"Our deepest apologies for not believing you, Miss Sharon." Alfonso apologised with a deep bow.

"It's fine." I smiled. "It is the craziest thing to hear after all. But what is the idea you have, K?"

"How about Cavallone Decimo inviting you to their estate? Of course only if you accept it, sir." K offered.

"I was actually thinking about the same thing." Dino replied. "You know I'll do anything for you."

"It doesn't sound bad, though." Rei said. "But do you really have to go to the future?"

"I cannot share details, but if nothing happens our futures will be destroyed. Including Vongola's." I answered.

"Are you saying the Vongola will be destroyed in ten years?" Rei asked.

"Yes, it will. I'm not sure why the future me summoned me, but I don't doubt her decisions."

"Sharon, I'm still a little confused." Dino said. "You said Tsuna and his guardians are summoned too, but how will they go to the future? Don't you have the bazooka?"

"I have an accomplish in Namimori." I replied. "He is actually the one who traveled to the future and his future self delivered the instructions. It was instructed to make contact with the me in this timeline. I really can't share any details, but the roots are deep. I beg you not to look for him."

"What if anything had gone wrong?" Rei asked. "I mean, what if you were for example in prison now?"

"The fact is that the future me instructed me to stay away of the Sky Battle, but since that already failed I have absolutely no idea what will happen now." I replied. "Back in the hospital I was already resolved to take care of the 'villain' after my punishment, if I failed my given mission."

"Honestly, this is just like one of those super deep infiltration plans." Rei sighed. "Don't tell you the future came up with this plan? Because this _does_ remind me of you."

"She told that she was part of it."

"All right. That settles it." Ivan suddenly said. "Dino, ask the Ninth permission to invite Sharon to the Cavallone estate for the 18th for two and a half weeks. I will go with you and ask to hold the party on the 17th. Alfonso, K, I want both of you as her escorts and guards. Anything abnormal will be reported directly to me. If _Nono_ requests for daily reports, I will take the responsibility to fabricate them."

"Uncle! You'll get in trouble if you do that!" I exclaimed.

"You may be older than me spiritually, but you're still the little Princess I've raised and trained and I'll do anything for you. That's my job as your Uncle Ivan, right sis?"

"For once you're saying some wise things, Ivan." She chuckled. "We've got you covered, sweety."

"I take offence, Rei!" Ivan shouted.

A warm sensation spread through my body as I felt my face burning up. It was a nice feeling, the feeling of having someone looking after you no matter what.

"Ah! You made her cry, Ivan." I heard Rei say teasingly.

"No way!" Ivan replied in disbelief. "Ah, it's true! What have I done!"

"Shut it, you two." I laughed as I wiped away the warm liquid from the corners of my eyes. "I'm just feeling really happy now. Don't be so dramatic."

"So she says."Rei said amusingly.

"You're always taking away all the fun, sis." Ivan pouted. "So I guess this matter is resolved then?"

"There's one thing I can't get." I said. "How can you guys go through with it? I mean, you're technically hiding me from your boss."

"Think of it like this, you're doing it for the future of Vongola, so I have no complaints." Ivan said. "Besides, _Nono_ may be our boss, but if I had to choose between you and _Nono_, then I would choose you."

"There you have it." Rei added.

"All right. Come on, little D. Let's commence operation 'Smuggling S.'" Ivan said as he dragged Dino off the armchair.

"L-Little D?" Dino exclaimed as Ivan dragged him out of the room.

"I think Ivan likes him." Rei mused. "Al, K, prepare the necessary changes in your schedule."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _And thus the household of five plus one commenced their secret operation, Smuggling S. _

Or something like that lol! I really can't describe rooms or complicated feelings, so my apologies if it's vague u.u Also, the engagement was even for me a little out of the blue. It's fun to write things that I didn't plan for, so... yeah. Will Sharon accept or refuse?


	34. Chapter 34

Sunrise. As I saw the large orange ball slowly appearing in the horizon I couldn't help to think that I had been jogging for almost three hours. I knew that I made a promise to Alfonso, but now everything was set, I felt restless. Grandfather accepted both requests of moving the birthday party to this Thursday and my leave to the Cavallone estate this Friday, meaning there was only three days left to prepare for the party, today included. It sounded all too convenient that grandfather would let me go so easily considering that I was on house arrest. My guts told me that he knew that I was planning something. After all, he also possessed Vongola's Hyper Intuition.

But that wasn't exactly what made me feel uneasy; it was the fact that I had absolutely no idea _why_ I was summoned, what _role_ I was supposed to play. Last night, no matter how much I thought about it, the only conclusion I could come up with was that something happened to the future me. Something that disabled her from joining the battle. Just thinking about it lit a fire in me and I couldn't sit still anymore. Thus around three in the morning I got out of bed and started to run on the treadmill, without the oxygen mask. I needed to get rid of the uneasiness.

But even running after three hours I still felt restless, if not more than before. During my run I realized that I was practically defenseless against the Dying Will Flames. I remembered the heat of Tsuna's flame, it could scorch my skin if I didn't dodge his punch back then. It also didn't help that I was specialized in close combat, coming in direct contact with the opponent and if the opponent used flames, then I was pretty much screwed. I had to do something about that, I needed to figure out how to protect myself from those burning flames.

I didn't know for how much longer I was running, but someone cut off the power supply to the treadmill, making it slow down and eventually making it stop.

"Hey, why did you do that, Uncle?" I called out.

"You've been running for too long, Princess." Ivan replied as he put a towel on my head. "It's already nine; you have to prepare yourself for your dance instructor and the designers and stylists."

"Dance instructor?" I questioned as I took the towel from my head. "Do I need to dance?"

"Yes, standard ballroom dancing. You know the drill, right?"

"Well, yeah. I practiced that at the academy and you _know _it's not my forte."

"That's why we hired an instructor for you." The auburn haired man grinned. "And you know him, so don't be too shocked."

"I know him?" I said as I cocked my eyebrow. Thinking back no one in particular popped up that was good in dancing. Neither the people I met in Namimori nor the guards of the SPF could dance and to everyone else I was dead. So unless Ivan hired someone from the academy, no one else would fit the profile.

"Don't tell me you actually…" I started as I stared at him with disbelief. Seeing him with his usual grin on his face I hit my head with my palm. "I can't believe you hired someone from the academy…"

"Impressive, I didn't think you would actually guess it right." He replied. "Do you also know who?"

Recalling my peers I put each face with their specialty and I ended up with three names; Rebecca Sterling, Ethan Steiner, Jennifer Straßhaum. All three of them were part of famous theater groups and their dancing skills were marvelous. But Ivan said _him,_ so there was only one name left. I had mixed feelings about meeting an old friend, but then again, it was Ethan. His reactions became quite light after that robbery event in Paris.

"So, do you know it?" Ivan asked again.

"Ethan Steiner, first son of the president of the theater group Silent Moon." I answered as I motioned to leave the training room.

"I didn't expect less from you." He nodded in contentment as he walked with me. "Though I still have a hard time to believe that you forgot to mention about your engagement to Dino."

It took me a moment to reply, I didn't think Ivan would have known about the contract. "I didn't forget, Uncle. I just didn't tell you." I replied. "Besides, the engagement is the last thing on my mind."

"Hm… I wish I could help you, Princess." He sighed as he held the door open for me. "Unfortunately I don't know anything about Dying Will Flames. I heard the Vongola rings possessed extraordinary power, but I never thought they could ignite the Dying Will within the user."

"Don't break your head over it, that's my job." I laughed. "By the way, I want to practice gun firing."

At least I wanted to defend myself if I wasn't able to get closer. The question was rather whether the bullets could withstand the heat of the flames, probably not, but at least I could buy time to escape or something like that.

"You can't." My uncle said curtly. "_Nono_ wants you to take it easy and ordered us to keep an eye on you. I know why you want to practice, but…"

"Boss's order is the law, right?" I finished the sentence. "He probably prohibited all of you to train me, am I right?"

"Sorry, Princess."

In all honesty I was vexed. I couldn't exactly blame my grandfather for making this decision, but the timing was really bad. If I couldn't practice with middle ranged weapons then I had to think up with something to repel the flames. I didn't forget about the mini energy-bomb, but that wasn't something to practice in an environment like this. When creating it, I couldn't even count the amount of craters and burn marks afterwards.

"Anyway, get yourself cleaned up and have some breakfast. You'll be busy today." Ivan said before he took the stairs down.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I was about to take the stairs up.

"I still have some work to do." He replied. "And your aunt is organizing the things for your party. K is picking up Steiner and Alfonso is out for business I think."

"That's a tad more than I asked for, but OK." I chuckled. "Be careful, Uncle."

"See you later, Princess."

* * *

><p>When Ivan said that I would be busy, he didn't exaggerate. Just after I had my late breakfast the designers came over and I had to measure my measurements, or more, they did it for me. The team consisted of three designers and three stylists and of course they belonged to a world famous brand, not to mention expensive. While the designers were designing several dresses, the stylists tried out several styles on me. Their skills and ideas were amazing, but it was all too much, too heavy, too bright and you name it. Perhaps it was just me, I wasn't used to wear so much make-up after all. As for the hairstyles, thank goodness they used wigs to style each hairstyle for each make-up style. I was proud of my black hair and I absolutely did not want them to dye it. That was the only wish I had and of course they complied with it, because I was their client.<p>

About six hours later I was finally done _for the day _and I was mentally exhausted. Apparently Alfonso was done with his business because he picked me up from the atelier at the C-wing. Thankfully he didn't ask anything about it and guided me back to my room to rest. I already sensed K and Ethan on the premises, so the possibility that I had my ballroom dancing lessons soon was high. Dino on the other hand was _still _at the mansion. I asked him to stay the night before because it was already late to drive back to his estate, wherever it may be. No one actually told me where I was_ exactly_ in Italy and the GPS on my cell didn't help much either. Every time it gave me a different location, from Milano to Firenze to the middle of nowhere in the Thyrrhenian Sea. It was like the satellite wanted to throw me off.

When I was finally inside my room, the first thing I did was making a cup of caffè mocha. Smelling the chocolate-espresso really did me good and while I was waiting for my cup to fill I checked my mail. Most of it were from the daily newspaper websites from across the world, but one took my attention. It was a mail from ナミ森中学校懲戒委員会, kanji was something I didn't see in my mailbox every day. Taking my now filled cup of coffee I sat down on the couch.

"Na-mi-mori-chuu-gaku…gakkou..." I muttered as I read the kanji. "God, it's the disciplinary committee…"

Taking a sip of my coffee I opened the mail and inside I saw a short message signed by Hibari Kyoya himself and an enclosure. Not even bothering with the kanji I opened the enclosure and I saw it was a list of the students and their grades. Just looking over the list I had an idea why he mailed me. The grades were not something to be proud about and I noticed 沢田 綱吉 on almost every subject list. I couldn't help to chuckle, it was pretty predictable that the name Sawada Tsunayoshi would pop up. Either Tsuna had to try harder or Reborn had to change his teaching methods. Going back to the mail itself I copy-pasted the short kanji filled message in the translator app and read the translated message.

_You owe me a fight for your four-week-absence.  
>Hibari Kyoya<em>

As I felt my brow twitch I closed the app and went back to my mail. Without answering I went to the next one, then I realized what I actually read. According to his message I was on leave for four weeks, meaning that I had to return to Namimori anyway. It was probably Reborn's doing, who else could persuade Hibari just like that. Just when I was about to sigh the call window popped up and my phone started to vibrate.

"What's the emergency, Valentino?" I said after picking up.

"_Even if I say it's Dino, you won't listen to me anyway."_ I heard him sigh, though I could also hear him chuckle a little.

"Eeh…? You're giving up?" I replied in surprise.

"_Maybe I should?"_

"You party pooper, I like your reactions."

"… _You do?"_

"I do. So why the call, I mean, you usually text me first, right?"

I couldn't resist to grin at the little pause before he replied. I had always liked his reactions and I wouldn't let the contract get the better of me. A sudden change of attitude would be just awkward.

"_Well… yes, I do. But... well…"_

"But?" I repeated as I waited patiently for him to continue. Something told me that he had no intention to call me in the first place and now he had trouble to get himself out of it.

"_I wanted to know if you wanted to help me with sorting out the paperwork after dinner?"_ He asked after a pause.

"Sure, but I think I'll have dancing lessons after dinner, though." I replied. "And you actually have your paperwork with you?"

Hearing him sigh in defeat on the other end, the corners of my mouth twitched up. _"All right, I lose."_ He chuckled. _"I wanted to see you, but you've been busy all day so I wondered whether you had some free time."_

"Geez, is it really hard that hard to be honest?" I laughed. "But I really don't mind helping you out with your paperwork. And how about having dinner together to… know each other?"

"… _You mean as in a date?"_

"Well, I can't really call it a date since it's inside my own home, but yes…" I replied as I felt my cheeks getting warm. It was a little embarrassing to ask a guy out, especially if he's a childhood friend. Even though I said that the engagement was the last thing on my mind, I knew that I didn't have all the time. From experience I knew not making a decision was also a decision and I didn't want to regret it.

"_F-Formal dress code?" _I heard him stammer.

"Okay, I liked the suit you were wearing yesterday." I replied as I recalled the black attire with a wine red dress shirt. "You looked good in it. I think suits really suit you, Valentino."

"…"

Hearing no sound on the other side I wondered whether he was still there, "Valentino? Hello?"

"_Y-Yes!"_ I heard him call out.

"Pfft. Don't be so nervous." I chuckled. "It sounds like this is your first date."

"_No, it isn't like that."_ He responded. _"It's just a little unbelievable that you're asking me out."_

For some reason the light feeling I had, disappeared with that last sentence. No, it wasn't for _some_ reason. It was because of a bad memory of my previous life. Just hearing that sentence I remembered how I was rejected by this guy I liked. I couldn't remember his face anymore, but the words were harsh and it still lingered in the deepest part of my memory. I wasn't able to let it go, it was like it was haunting me from the depts. It was silly how a stupid sentence could bring me down like that and I even knew Dino didn't mean any harm by it.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying then." I said as light-heartedly as possible. "Shall we just wear casual clothes?"

"_Eh? No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if I offended you, Sharon. Let's wear formal clothes, OK?"_ Dino chattered in a slight panic.

"All right then." I replied with a small smile, the light and warm feeling returned just like that. "I'll call Al to set everything up then. How about in the garden at five-thirty?"

"_OK, see you in an hour and a half."_

"See you."

After ending the call I speed dialled #3, "Al? I need your help with something."

[===]

Honestly I didn't even want to see a lip-gloss bottle after this afternoon's event. The feeling and smell of the fruity chemicals still lingered around my nostrils, but I could at least retouching my make-up for my home-date with Dino. Though I wouldn't it call a home-date, because everything would be done by the servants. Cooking together for example was something I would call a home-date, though I couldn't exactly see the Cavallone boss handling a kitchen knife. I would probably fear for his safety, no, I would _certainly_ fear for his safety.

Opening the door of the walk-in dresser I looked for a dress among the too many dresses. I skipped all the dresses with flower prints and the floor-length ones. I also skipped over the mini dresses. After a while I found a crimson knee-length cocktail dress with short sleeves. It had some layers at the bottom and there was some stones imbedded in the middle, making it look like a waist belt. Looking at the time I saw I only had fifteen minutes left, "Damn the large prefilled closets." I muttered as I put on the dress with some matching accessories. After finding a matching pair of short heels and a clutch, I put my phone and room key in the little bag. After closing up my door I headed to the garden, but to my surprise Dino was waiting for me at the staircase. I wasn't able to sense him, something was not right.

"You look nice." He said with a charming smile.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile of my own. "You look marvellous yourself."

The blonde was wearing a black three-piece suit with a crimson tie. My eyes didn't miss the small creases on several unusual places and an unsettling feeling set in. Realizing something, I hoped I was wrong, but my guts told me I wasn't.

"Shall we?" He said as he offered his arm.

"Yes, please." I answered as I put my arm through his, still wary of any upcoming events. And the moment we walked down the stairs it happened, Dino tripped. As I felt my arm being pulled along with his falling body I tried to grab the banisters only to realize that I was short a few centimeters. _"Why are these stairs so damn broad!?"_ I cursed inwardly as I saw the top of the stairs growing smaller and smaller. Then all of the sudden my body was turned around and I was wrapped in some warm fabric, I also felt a hand on the back of my head. After a soft impact I felt the world turning 360 degrees multiple times before lying still.

"Dino!" I called out immediately after. "Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Trying to push myself up I felt resistance, it was then that I realized that the fabrics were actually the sleeves of his jacket. Dino was holding me close to his body to protect me from the fall. It was touching, the thought made me feel all funny.

"Are you hurt?" I heard him ask softly, though it sounded a little sad.

"I'm fine, but how about you?" I replied. "You took all the impact."

"I'm used to it by now." He replied as I felt him hugging me. "I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Getting used to it, doesn't mean you don't feel pain." I said as listened to his heartbeat. The pounding sound was much faster than the usual beat. "Please tell me whether you're hurt."

There was a little silence and I felt self-consciousness after realizing in what position I was in. it was a good thing no one was around, because lying on top of the Cavallone boss in the hallway would create some serious gossip.

"Just being with you takes away all the pain." Dino said after a while.

"Geez… you and your cheesy lines." I chuckled as I tried to roll off of him, but he didn't loosen his grip. "We'll be late for dinner, you know."

"It's only a home-date, you know." He said with a chuckle on his own. "There is no time limit."

"Cooking for ourselves is something what I count as a home-date." I countered. "Though I'm not sure if I can trust you with a kitchen knife."

"You want to cook?"

"I do miss it. I used to cook for Tsuna and the children."

"Hm… My little brother is really lucky to eat your cooking…"

"You're jealous?"

"… Just a little."

"You're awfully honest, aren't you." I laughed as I forcefully pushed myself up, using the floor as leverage. "The chefs may not be too happy about it, but we still can change it to a home cooking date."

Getting off the blonde I saw him lying on the carpet with a thinking expression. Looking around I looked for my fallen clutch and I saw it lying on the middle of the stairs. "Only if you get the OK from the chefs." I heard Dino say. "You don't want them to work for nothing, right?"

"Yeah…" I replied as I looked back. Holding out my hand I started to laugh, "C'mon, you can't lie on the floor forever. You'll ruin your suit."

"Alright, alright, my Lady." He laughed as he grabbed my hand.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I chuckled as I pulled him up. After dusting him off I turned around to get my clutch. Taking out my phone I speed dialled Al once more as I walked down.

"_What can I do for you, Miss Sharon?" _I heard after he picked pick.

"I know this is on a really short notice, but could you ask the chefs…"

[===]

I looked with fear at the way how the Cavallone boss handled the peeler to peel of the outer skin of a potato, apparently Romario left the mansion to get his boss's paperwork. Dino confessed that he didn't bring any paperwork with him and after he heard that I was willing to help he told his right-hand man to get them. Meaning the blonde would be as clumsy as he could be.

The chefs were surprised at the sudden request to use the kitchen, but gladly gave their permission, but under the condition that we only used a part of the kitchen. I didn't mind, it was their kitchen after all and they still had to do their jobs. And after looking through some recipes I decided to make venison fillet in tomato-wine gravy. I put Dino in charge of peeling the potatoes, but I still felt restless when I handed over the peeler. And thus while I was prepping the meat I couldn't help to glance over to see how it was going.

"How is it going, Valentino?" I decided to ask.

"Sshh. It's more difficult than I thought." He replied. "The potato keeps slipping in my hand."

A smirk crept up after I heard his reply, it sounded awfully cute. He sounded like a little boy helping out in the kitchen for the first time, though it wouldn't surprise me if this was the first time in the kitchen.

"I'll help you out after I'm done with the meat." I said as I took another spoon of salt to sprinkle over the red meat. After tasting the seasoning I deemed it well. Washing my hands I took some leek, onions, celeriac and carrots, I prepared before, and cut them in medium large chunks. After seasoning the vegetables with some olive oil, salt and pepper I put it on an oven plate with the meat on top. Putting the plate in the preheated oven I closed the oven door and turned around to help the blonde man.

"Try to put it on a cutting board." I offered after watching him struggling with the last piece of peel. "If you put it on an angle you'll be able to peel it off easier."

In all honesty I felt like I was back in Paris, when I went 'camping' with my classmates. Giving out instructions like that, it was really nostalgic. Taking out another peeler I started to peel the potatoes.

"You know, Sharon…" I heard Dino say after a while.

"Hm?" I hummed as I peeled another potato.

"You make me feel useless when I compare myself to you…"

Wondering what he meant by that, I looked up. There I saw him looking at my batch of peeled potatoes. Looking at his I couldn't resist to let out a sheepish laugh.

"I… grew up helping out in the kitchen?" I offered as an explanation for the visible difference in potatoes, but all he did was giving me a pouting glare. Biting on my tongue I refrained myself from snorting at the adorable sight, "I'm already proud of you for getting no cuts." I said as I finished the last potato.

Getting up I looked for another pot and brought it back to the batch of peeled potatoes. Cutting the potatoes in medium large pieces I put them in the pot. "Seeing you like this I really have a hard time to believe that you're Vongola's princess." I heard Dino say. "The girls from other high class families are so different from you."

"Pfft. Please don't compare me to them." I laughed. "I don't have anything against those girls, but well…you know… I'll always be a commoner at heart."

"Hm… So what will you do if _Nono_ appoints you as the next successor?" He asked as he handed me a potato.

"I don't think it will be fair for Tsuna and his Guardians." I replied as I accepted the yellow starch-filled vegetable. "I mean, they literally put their lives for those rings. I can't just take them away, you know. Besides, Tsuna won't be able to return to his daily life anyway. News travels awfully fast."

"Are you talking about the news in the underworld or upperworld?"

"Both. It's been only a few days but there are already rumours about Novolag's next CEO being a young female. The tabloids are full of it."

"Romario told me about that… But don't worry about that."

"Even if I worry about it, I can't do much about it. Well then, time to cook these potatoes."

After rinsing the potatoes I put the pot, filled with some water, on the stove. The smell of the meat dish was already coming out the oven and it smelled delicious. After checking the meat I started on the gravy.

"_Bellissimo!_" One of the chefs suddenly called as he walked by to get some ingredients. "It smells wonderful, _signora _Sharon, _signore_ Dino!"

"_Grazie_, _signore._" I thanked the elderly chef with a smile. "Please do a tasting when it's done, I wish to hear the opinion of a professional."

"I won't go easy if it's about food, young lady." The chef laughed as he picked up a sack of potatoes. "I'll look forward to it."

"_Grazie mille, signore!_"

As the elderly man walked back with his potatoes I couldn't help to smile broadly. Just hearing that it smells great from a professional cook boasted my confidence, but I knew very well that the taste was important too.

"Are you cooking for us or for him?" I heard Dino sulk.

"Of course we're cooking for us." I said as I turned around. "But just hearing a professional praising our work, it just makes me very happy."

"Technically you're the one cooking. I only peeled a part of the potatoes." The blonde laughed. "But when you say it like that, it makes me happy too."

Cutting some shallots for the gravy we talked some more about random subjects, the initial idea of having a formal date turned into a casual gathering of two people. Soon the potatoes were cooked and after checking the meat once more I baked the cooked potatoes in a frying pan. Dino helped me out with the basil. It was really awkward to actually know a person named Basil, but _Ocimum basilicum _was just a bit too long to say… and about fifteen minutes, dinner was served.

"We did it!" I cheered as I hold out my hand for a high five, I never cooked deer before so I wasn't sure how it would turn out. I did hold myself to the recipe, but I did change the seasoning a little to make it more personal. I did a small tasting myself and I found it delicious. It was really noticeable how fresh ingredients could make such a difference.

When I didn't get any reaction from my friend I turned my head only to see him staring at the food in amazement. "You're still there?" I asked as I tapped his shoulder, holding back my laugher. Seeing him in such a daze reminded me from the time when he saw my training menu for the first time, minus the horror look.

"This looks truly amazing." He said. "And it smells great."

"_Meraviglioso!_" The same chef called out when he peeked around the corner. "The display is very appealing."

"_Signore_, please have a tasting." I said as I presented a smaller dish with a slightly different display. "Marinated venison fillet layered in a sauce of tomato and red wine with baked potato and grilled vegetables."

"_Grazie, signora _Sharon." The chef said with a smile. "Now please have your dinner before it gets cold. I will tell you my opinion when you are done."

After he took the dish with him I faced my date, "I recommend a full-bodied red Merlot with this." I said as I picked up the two hot dishes wearing mittens.

"You truly sounds like a waitress." Dino laughed. "Do you have experience in this line of work?"

"I worked part-time in a restaurant when I was a college student." I replied as we walked into a small dining room next door. Our dining location had been changed too, but we still had a great view to the garden. "The boss really liked to drill the menus into our heads and as a waitress I had to remember all the dishes including which drink to recommend. As for the cooking I learnt to cook more difficult dishes at aunt Olivia's. Before I could only cook real simple dishes."

After placing each plate on each side of the table I removed the mittens. Seeing a cart filled with different kind of bottles I let out a small sigh, "This cart is out of place." I chuckled.

"Don't be like that, Sharon." Dino chuckled along as he picked a bottle of _Redigaffi_. "Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

[===]

Dinner was very cozy and Dino loved the dish very much. Seeing him enjoying it wholeheartedly made me extremely happy. According to the law I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol yet, but it couldn't hurt to drink a half glass of red wine. I was absolutely struck by the flavour of the wine, _never _I had tasted anything like it and when Dino told me that one bottle was 200 to 250 euros I almost spat out the drink.

Of course there were some clumsy things Dino did during dinner, but nothing too serious. The most clumsy thing was knocking over the pitcher filled with mineral water. Afterwards we chatted some more and we let the chefs bring in some dessert. It was also then when we heard the chef's opinion of the dish. According to him everything was very nicely baked and seasoned, except for the gravy. In his opinion it would taste fuller if I used the oil from the meat. Also a tad more salt wouldn't hurt, but overall he was quite impressed and I thanked him wholeheartedly for his honest opinion.

Two and a halve hours later we were done and when we walked back upstairs, we met K and Ethan along the way. The moment Ethan saw me, his eyes grew wide, extremely wide.

"Good evening, K, Ethan." I greeted them as I bit on the insides of my cheek. Seeing Ethan's shocking face really cracked me up, but laughing would be plain rude. The guy had turned blonde and was almost as tall as Dino and despite his change of hair colour I could still easily recognize him. Twinkling grey-bluish eye, a small mole under his right eye and a slender body build. He wasn't extremely handsome, but he had charisma which was quite appealing with the ladies, at least that was what I remember of him.

"Good evening, Milady, Cavallone _Decimo_." K greeted us politely. "We were about to get you for you dancing lessons, Milady."

"I see. My apologies for taking so long." I said, facing the now blonde young man I held out my hand, "I hope you rested well from your flight. You've changed a little, but it's good to see you again, Ethan. I'll look forward to the lessons."

"S-S-S…" Ethan stuttered, still full with shock.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitching up and I felt Dino's stare on me. I told him during dinner that my dancing instructor would be an old classmate of mine and there was a high possibility that the guy would be in shock.

"S-S-S…" He stammered again.

"S?" I questioned innocently, retracting my hand. Judging from his expression he didn't even see my outstretched hand. I knew it was wrong, but it was extremely funny. Blame the teaser sadist inside of me.

"Sha… ron?" He finally got out.

"Sharon's my name, indeed. Once your class representative in the eighth grade, Sharon Lin." I curtseyed.

"My goodness, it _is _YOU!" He cried out.

With that I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and started to crack up, "Finally, a reaction!" I laughed. "You really took your time, you know?"

"Well, _yeah_. I mean, I seriously thought I saw a ghost or something!?"

"C'mon, give me a hug like old times. If I'm a ghost I will go right through you."

"Don't joke like that, I, no, everyone thought you died." Ethan sighed as he gave me a friendly hug. "What's going on, Sharon? Are you Sharon Moteo? Granddaughter of our sponsor and the head of that infrastructure company?"

"I don't know anything about the name, but the last part is correct." I laughed as I released the hug. "Plus you are currently my ballroom dancing instructor. And I want you to meet someone."

Smiling at Dino I urged him to come closer, "Ethan, this is Dino Cavallone. Current president of the Cavallone Financial Group. Dino, this is Ethan Steiner. He is the first son of the president that runs the travel group Silent Moon. Their theatre plays are very well-known though France and Canada."

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Sharon's friends." Dino said with a radiant business smile. "Please call me Dino, Ethan. I saw one of Silent Moon's performance when I was in Toulouse. It was magnificent."

Also during dinner we discussed how I would introduce him and apparently the Cavallone had a large influence on the financial structure in Europe. I asked him why I never heard of their influence before and he confessed that it only started after he heard of my death. Though I was sure I kept tabs on the world news, I never read anything about it before. Unless it was one of those articles I skipped because the headline was too bold. I was pretty sure it was the latter.

Even though we discussed this before, it took me everything not to flinch at the sudden smile. Truth to be told, I was scared of that smile. If I ever had a meeting with him to discuss plans, I would probably accept every condition he would propose. Ethan on the other hand looked less intimidated, "It is an honour to meet the head of the Cavallone Financial Group." Ethan said enthusiastically as he shook Dino's hand. I didn't even noticed the outstretched hand because of the smile. "I have heard of your outstanding accomplishments in the past two years. It's incredible."

As I listened to their conversation of praising each other I felt another laugh coming up. It was ridiculous how much bragging they did, but a first impression was important in the world of business. I decided to cut in before I would lost my control of my repressed laughter.

"Gentlemen, please may I?" I said with a smile. "I'm sure the two of you have a lot to talk about, but we are on a schedule, aren't we?"

"Eh? What's up with the sudden business vibe?" Ethan asked in surprise. "Though I still want to know what happened to you."

"Pfft. Like the two of you weren't just in business mode." I chuckled. "Anyway, Dino, Romario is coming this way so I think he's coming to pick you up. I'll help you out as soon I'm done with the session. Ethan, I'll explain everything when we're in the dance room. To my knowledge the ballroom is being prepared for the party."

"Quick to order, like always." Ethan sighed. "I feel like you never left."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I laughed.

* * *

><p>"<em>liquidazione… richiesta… richiesta… richiesta… pagamento…<em>" I muttered as I put each document on their respective pile. "I don't mind helping you sorting out your paperwork, but I'm afraid staring at my face won't get them signed."

After Romario picked up his boss; Ethan, K and I went to the practice dance room. I explained globally what happened after I was assaulted, making sure that I left out the parts about the mafia and the other supernatural stuff. Ethan just nodded with a serious expression without asking too many questions. For students like him it was only natural to understand that large companies had enemies, but he found an assassination attempt quite extreme. After that we practiced dancing and to be honest he was quite a strict coach. After a good hour and a half we were done for the day and I refreshed myself in my room before going to my next appointment. And now I was sitting on the couch with a load of documents on the coffee table in Dino's room.

"I… wasn't looking." I heard him say. "… Okay, maybe I was."

"Well, that's quick to admit." I chuckled as I skimmed another document. After putting it on the request pile I looked at the man behind his desk. Also he had changed into his casual clothes, only his face had once again a shade of red.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I said as I smiled at his embarrassment. The businessman I saw before was nowhere to be seen. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied with a small smile of his own. He didn't make any eye contact.

"You know I'll always lend you an ear." I said as I resumed sorting out the documents.

Something was wrong. The atmosphere was different, it was a bit heavy. Did something happened when I had my dance lesson? Skimming another document I put it on postponement. Once more I felt his gaze on me. I kept quiet this time and let him be. Forcing him to say things would probably make things even more awkward.

"_Liquidazione."_ I read again after a handful of documents. It was already the thirteenth company that was brought to an end. So far only small or new-build companies had a notice of liquidation. It occurred to me that most of them were incorporated, but didn't get a certificate to trade. So either there was some extra shady small businesses going on or my Italian wasn't as good as I thought it was.

"Say Sharon?" I heard as I read another document about a loan request.

"Hm?" I hummed as I kept skimming the contents.

"Do you… like Steiner?"

My eyes stopped mid-sentence and slowly I turned my head to look at the blonde Italian, "Excuse me?" I questioned, stunned at the sudden question. I wasn't sure whether I heard it right, but I was definitely stupefied.

"N-No… Never mind." He said as he averted his eyes.

The word _jealousy_ went through my mind when I saw his reaction. Seeing him like that made me feel warm and even fuzzy. I also caught myself smiling at the sight. Standing up I walked over to him. Going behind his desk I slowly turned his office chair to make him face me. "Why would you think that?" I asked him gently as I lowered myself to look him in the eyes. His long eyelashes fluttered a little before he looked at me.

"You looked happy when you saw him." He said softly.

"I'm always happy when I see my friends, especially after such a long time." I replied in the same manner. "Isn't it the same for you?"

"But the hug…"

"Hugging my way to show that I care for them. It's probably a girl thing, I'm sure you guys have your own way to do things."

Raising my hand I gently touched his blonde locks, making the red hue even brighter. "It's really nostalgic seeing you like this." I laughed softly. "You were all shy like this when we first got to know each other."

"I've changed a lot since then." The Italian defended himself as he pulled a face.

"I know, you've became a splendid boss and I'm proud of you." I smiled. "You fulfilled that promise we made ages ago, though you still can improve in some aspects."

And finally he started to smile again, though it was a small shy smile. Retracting my hand I stood up straight again. Glancing at the desk I couldn't help to sigh, it looked like a warzone. Signed and unsigned documents lay criss-cross on the desk surface.

"Beg me pardon, Valentino." I said as I pushed away his office chair. I needed some space to order the mess."

"A-Agh! It's fine, Sharon! You don't have to do that!" I heard him protest when I picked up two documents.

"You won't be able in work such a mess." I replied as I took some more signed documents.

"Don't." He suddenly whispered in my ear making me freeze up. "Or do you want me to tame you?"

From behind me I saw a hand going for the documents in my hand and at the same time I felt his other arm around my stomach, pulling me closer to him.

"_W-W-What the–" _I thought in a panic. All of the sudden all danger alarms in my whole body went off and I was frozen in place. The low voice he used was something I never imagined to hear from him. The moment my back touched his chest, every danger signal subsided. He was gently embracing me from behind, a warm and comforting feeling filled my whole body.

"Sorry for scaring you." I heard him whisper again. "T-There is something I don't want you to see…"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry for touching your desk without permission."

I felt my heart pounding harder when he wrapped his other arm around my arms, hugging me a little tighter. Feeling his breath on my hair I closed my eyes, enjoying his company. A warm loving feeling like this was something I haven't felt for years and I started to think that a life with Dino wouldn't be so bad. But there were still many things I didn't know of him. It was already very clear that he adores me and that he wants to protect me, he even shows some rivalry when I'm with another male individual. He also cares a lot for other people, taking Tsuna's side during the Conflict is an example. I had been thinking about it why he would do that, considering that the brunette had only little chance to win against the assassination squad. If Varia had won, Cavallone's position would worsen by a lot and could even led to total assassination because of treason. He probably knew that, but he still helped Tsuna.

"What are you thinking, Sharon?" I heard the Italian Don whisper.

The whisper sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. My instinct told me to go for it, but my reason withheld me. What was more important, instinct or reason? I wasn't able to choose. I felt some shifting and soon I felt his head on my shoulder. I could feel his evenly breathing in my neck and the feeling made me more feverish, but at the same time the after effect of having too little sleep set in. The latter was more dominant and only a moment later my consciousness faded away.

* * *

><p>The warmth of her body, the smell of her hair, everything was perfect. Dino never felt so at ease and yet so nervous at the same time as he held his childhood friend in his arms. No, she was more than just a childhood friend to him. She was his very first friend outside his Famiglia , his role model, his savior and the girl he cherished. He couldn't even remember when his feelings changed for her, considering that he didn't speak to her through phone calls or even video calls. Their only contact was their daily mail exchange for almost eight years.<p>

Truthfully he didn't planned for this, but his body just reacted when he saw her sorting out the papers on the desk. The issue wasn't the official documents, but the scribbling he wrote on several blank sheets of paper. The scribbling of her name with some little hearts, multiple times. The thought that she would find it was mortifying. Writing something childish like that, what would she think of him? He was an adult after all. And so was she, or at least her mind was. But even knowing that didn't change the fact that she was still the Sharon he knew.

But when she suddenly froze up, there was a _pang _in his heart. He felt guilty for using a mafia seducing technique and tried to make it up by gently embracing her. Just like her, a way to show her that he cared about her and that she shouldn't be scared of him. When she relaxed, he never felt so relieved. No words were needed anymore, but he apologized anyway. In turn she apologized too and a comfortable silence set in.

The Italian Don was on cloud nine, he was truly glad he called her this afternoon. When she offered to have a dinner date together, he was stumped. He never imagined that _she_ would ask _him_ out, though it was a little embarrassing being asked out by a girl. But nonetheless he was delighted. Smiling at the memory he smelled her hair. She smelled fruity, maybe pomegranate?

"What are you thinking, Sharon?" He asked after a while. He was curious was she was thinking, but he didn't receive an answer. He shifted his position and rested his head on her shoulder, at the same time he watched her reactions. Doing something she didn't want was the last thing he wished for. He didn't want to lose her. Not after today's development. Peeking along her jawline he saw she didn't oppose to the movement, in fact it looked like she approved. And when he saw her flushed face he had an enormous urge to lock lips with her.

"_No, no, no!"_ He shouted to himself when he was retaining his desires. He was very well aware that the girl in his arms didn't see him the same way as he saw her, and a little mistake like that could ruin everything. He didn't want to lose the smile he saw this evening, her smile when she was doing something she liked. The smile he always wanted to see in real life instead of in pictures she used to send via mail.

When Sharon suddenly leaned even closer to him, he hugged her even more in return. He had his set of girlfriends in the past but it never lasted long and neither he felt anything this strong for a girl, probably because he knew they were after his status and money.

"Why are you so adorable?" He whispered quietly. He felt feverish when he said the words. He was sure Sharon heard it because of the quietness in the room, but when he received no reaction he looked at her once more. Seeing her breathing evenly with her eyes closed he started to chuckle.

"She fell asleep." He smiled softly.

Making sure he didn't wake her up, he released her from the embrace and carried her like a true princess. When he was about to walk to the door he realized something drastic. _"Today was filled with accidents and if something happened…"_ He thought as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms.

Shaking his head he turned around and went to his bedroom. _"Sleeping on the couch wouldn't be too bad, right?"_ He thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A writer's block... I never had to press backspace/delete so many times and the amounts of unfinished drafts... _Gah! _I can't believe it took me two weeks to write this out and I'm still not satisfied D; But ohwell, a little fanservice for you readers who are shipping DinoxSharon ;D

I thank you all for the reviews and Allykrau, KiraLoveless, clean your perverted minds lmao! I honestly spat out my tea when I read your reviews. But maybe Ivan's indeed insulting our little D on purpose lol.

Thank you for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **We reached the milestone of 50k views! Thank you so much for reading and supporting! I never thought the story would come this far and to celebrate it; an extra long chapter! Or more a one-and-a-half in one lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"When did i fall asleep…" I muttered as I opened my eyelids slowly. Breathing in a herby but yet fruity smell I blinked a few times before I sat up. "This fragrance… Valentino's cologne?"<p>

Looking around the dark room I saw a faint light under the thick curtains. Because of that I was able to see the dark shapes of the interior and the outlines did not fit with the ones I usually see. Just outside the room I sensed a sleeping Dino. "Right… I dozed off." I chuckled softly to myself. Sliding off the bed sheets I got out of bed and I noticed I still wore my sweatvest and sweatpants. The flats I had on were placed next to the bed. I had my assumptions of why the Italian boss didn't bring me back to my room and none of them were negative. I trusted him, he wouldn't do anything to me.

Getting off bed I walked over to the curtains and slid them open. The morning light shone into the room and I opened the door to the balcony. A chilly breeze blew across my skin as I breathed in the cold morning air. Looking at the light I could tell the sun was only up for a few minutes, meaning it was about seven. Dino's balcony had a direct view on the garden and the light mist and morning dew made everything more magical.

"The beautiful silence before the storm." I thought out loud as I took in the sight. Today I had another day with the stylists and extra dance practice. Dancing was fine, but just thinking about the stylists created some major headache. "_Haah…_ Why are Septembers always so hectic…?"

There was no one to answer the question, but I already had the answer. Looking at the horizon I smiled at the nostalgic memories of the hectic Septembers at the Saint Elena Edera Academy. Everyone in the same year knew about my birthday and they always tried to think up of something to surprise me. Of course not everyone participated, there was always a small group of individuals who despised me. Being called a showoff would only make me laugh because I really didn't do much academically wise.

Not much later I sensed Dino waking up, his energy was raising little by little. Walking back into the room I closed the glass doors and put on my flats and looked into the mirror attached to the wall. Using my fingers as a comb I shaped my hair to a more presentable model. It wasn't like I had major bed hair, but sometimes it looked like a few strands of hair had a will of their own. After fixing it I opened the door to the living and there I saw Dino yawning on the couch. Seeing his _massive _bed hair I snorted.

"Huh? Ah, good morning, Sharon." He mumbled as he looked at me with tired eyes.

"Morning, Valentino." I greeted repressing a loud laugh. "I'm sorry for taking your bed."

"Huh? My bed?"

In that instant his eyes grew big like he remembered something very important and his hands went up to his hair, trying to fix it. "T-This! E-Ehm! N-No, you're welcome!" He stammered as I saw his face getting flushed.

"Pfft… Bwahaha!" No longer could I contain my laughter after seeing him all flustered. Turning around I tried to stop, but the image of his flying hair haunted my mind.

"Agh! C'mon, Sharon! Don't laugh!" I heard him protest, if it wasn't sulking.

"I-I'm so-ho-r-ry!" I laughed between breaths.

"That's no apology." I heard him sulk again. "C'mere. "

Then I felt a hand on my head and only a moment later I felt him messing up my own hair, "Hey!" I shouted as I turned around only to meet his face a few centimeters in front of me. Usually I would back off, but this time I didn't. Instead I felt somewhat mischievous and thus I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. Immediately Dino let go of my head and almost fell on the floor, if it wasn't for me to grab him.

"S-S-S-Sh…" He stuttered with eyes wide open and a bright red face.

"An apology and thank-you-for-not-waking-me-up kiss." I explained as I felt another laugh coming up.

The blonde didn't move, he just stared at me in shock. It was like he wasn't able to process what happened and I couldn't blame him for that. After all he never expected the little peck. As I was waving in front of his eyes to see if he was still there I heard a ringtone, different from mine. Walking over to the sound I found Dino's black smartphone under the pillow on the couch. _Romario_ was shown on the screen. Glancing over to the Italian I saw there was still no sign of movement. Tapping on the green receiver icon I answered, "Valentino's smartphone, this is Sharon."

_"…Miss Sharon?"_ The right-hand man replied after a short pause. _"Why do you have Boss's phone?"_

"Well… Dino's currently unavailable and I thought it could be important." I answered.

"_Did something happened to him?"_

"I… actually pecked him on his cheek and… he's non-responsive since then." I confessed awkwardly.

There was a little silence before I heard him burst out in laughter, _"Hahaha! I see!_ _I'm glad for him."_ He said jolly. _"Then could you please tell him to get ready in forty-five minutes. Boss has an appointment with his tailor."_

Looking at the phone I saw it was a quarter past seven, "As soon he's responsive I'll tell him to be ready at eight." I replied.

"_Thank you very much, Miss Sharon. Then I will be going now."_

"It's no problem, Romario. Good bye."

After hanging up I looked at the still stunned Don. "Geez… I didn't think it would affect him this much…" I sighed.

Walking back to him I started to think of a way to wake him up. Saying something suggestive would probably put him in more shock, so that one was out. A normal call didn't work so far, so… using fear? I smirk crept up when I thought about his fear for Reborn. I really had to do something about this side of me.

"You know, Valentino," I started. "you just got a call and Romario said Reborn will visit you in forty-five minutes, so–"

Before I could even finish my sentence the blonde panicked, "R-Reborn!?" He called out. "I-I have to get ready!" And in an instant he ran to his room and went out with some clothes to the bathroom.

Blinking a few times I looked at the closed door of the bathroom, "Well, that was effective…" I chuckled in amusement. Walking towards the door I knocked, "I lied, Reborn isn't coming." I called out. "But you have to be ready at eight. Romario said you have an appointment with your tailor."

After hearing a soft _thud_ the door opened revealing a half-naked Dino, "Why did you do that!?" I heard him whine, but my eyes were more focused on his upper body. Despite his slender build, he had well-developed muscles and each of them were well-trained. Because of that his tattoos on the lower abdomen looked almost alive, it was quite a sight.

"Sharon? Can you hear me?"

"Deltoids, biceps, triceps, extensor, pectoralis major, serratus, obliques, rectus abdominus… all well-developed…" I muttered as I took in each of his ventral muscles.

"S-Sharon!?"

"Hm?"

"W-Where are you looking at!?"

Finally getting out of my analyzing state I looked back at the blonde's face, he had some toothpaste foam on his lower cheek and once more his face had coloured crimson, "Ah… Sorry about that." I said as I let out a silly laugh. "Old habits die hard. You got a nice body there."

As I saw his face getting even redder I realized what I said. To me a nice body means a set of well-trained, well-balanced and healthy muscles. Because of the observation training I received when I was little, I could somewhat tell someone's physical condition in addition of reading the next movement. But to anyone else, a nice body sounded just how it sounds. It sounded like the other party was ogling and explaining it would probably sounds like making up some excuses.

"Never mind that." I said awkwardly as I turned my head. "I'm going back to my own room to get ready for the day. Make sure you get ready before eight. See you later."

Walking over to the coffee table I saw my unfinished stack of documents and my smartphone. Picking up my phone I looked at the stacks, "If you're still here today, I'll finish this up." I said as I looked at the man in the bathroom doorway. His hair was still a mess, but in some way it looked good on him.

"I'll be waiting for you." He replied with a smile. It was fascinating how he returned to normal in an instant. That or he feigned it.

"Then I'll be going." I replied in the same way.

* * *

><p>"So I heard from Al that you stayed overnight in Dino's room?" Rei mused the moment she entered the dining hall.<p>

The teasing tone she had in her voice made me almost choke in my glass of milk. It was already some time after eight and I was having breakfast in the dining hall. Ethan was eating with me when Rei came in and also he looked up with surprise at the sudden statement.

"You're dating him?" He asked with surprise.

"Aunt Rei, please don't make it sound like that." I said as I felt a vein popping.

"Well, usual when a boy and a girl of age are staying together overnight…" She teased.

When I gave her a glare, she started to laugh, "Hahaha! I'm sorry, dear. I know nothing happened and Dino isn't a person who takes advantage of women." She chuckled as she walked over to the buffet. "But make sure your uncle doesn't get wind of it, who knows what he might do to him."

"Oh dear lord…" I grunted at the thought.

"So… you're dating him?" Ethan asked once more.

"He is my childhood friend and my possible fiancé." I explained. "I'm still not too sure whether to accept the contract though. It was set up by our families."

"I see… You hesitate because he's your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Then we are on the same boat." He suddenly laughed. "I'm in a similar situation, though she isn't really my friend..."

Looking at him I saw he wasn't joking about it, "So what's your story?" I asked when Rei sat next to me with her plate of breakfast.

"My parents want to perform around the globe, but we don't have the financial materials for it." He explained. "There is a financial group willing to support us, but under the condition that the first son marries his daughter. And as you know, I'm the first born."

Confirming that I knew I nodded for him to go on.

"I met her once and she's a real beauty, but I really can't stand her personality. Of course I want to support my parents and our group, but honestly I'm not so willing to marry her. Besides, she doesn't give a damn about theatre."

"That's quite a heavy topic for breakfast." Rei said before taking a bite of her baguette.

"I guess old habits die hard." Ethan laughed. "Whenever we had problems, Sharon would always be there to listen."

"And I still do." I smiled. "Have you discussed it with your parents?"

"Not yet, but as soon our schedules match I will."

"Right, I forgot. Your schedules are very irregular… Okay, have you tried to ask her out for dinner or something?" I said before taking a bite of my egg salad sandwich.

"I have, but we couldn't agree on a restaurant so it's postponed for quite a while."

With my breakfast in my mouth I stared at the young man in disbelief, "Choudn't ahree on a rhesturhant?" I asked dumbfounded with my mouth full of bread.

"Sharon, watch your manners." Rei reprimanded me.

"Pfwha!" Ethan snorted. "That face! Just like old times!"

"Well, excuse me for having this face. I was born with it." I moped after swallowing my food. "But seriously, you couldn't agree on a restaurant?"

"Well, if she wants to eat Italian cuisine for example, she insists on going to Italy because the Italian restaurants in the States are not… Italian enough."

Staring blankly at the now blonde guy I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe my ears, I never thought people like that actually existed in the world. But reality proved me wrong, _again_, "Auntie, smack me." I deadpanned.

"I won't smack you, dear." Rei replied dryly.

Trying to help him I summed up all the dishes I knew, trying to find a typical classy dish originated from the States, "How about sliced sirloin with potatoes and veggies and… apple pie for dessert?" I proposed. "It's a common dish in the US cuisine, right?"

"She doesn't like red meat." Ethan replied after drinking of his coffee. "And apple pie originates from the United Kingdom."

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I muttered. "How about turkey or any other poultry?"

"I quote: _Not fancy enough for a date._"

"Steamers?"

"She doesn't like the smell of seafood."

"Pork loin chops with Carolina Rub?"

"She is not fond of chili spices and isn't pork red meat?"

"I thought it's white… Anyway, how about fried green tomatoes?"

"Don't you eat them as an appetizer?"

"Corndogs?"

"Those are snacks, Sharon…"

"Tuna casserole? No, tuna's seafood…"

"Dear, your eyebrows are twitching." Rei said before she took another bite of her baguette. "If you need to blow off your steam, go run outside or something. Don't make a ruckus here."

"I know…" I muttered as I tried to subdue my inner vexation at the fastidiousness of that person. "I won't make a ruckus, aunt Rei."

"She's the type you can't handle, isn't she, Sharon?" Ethan chuckled. "It seems you still dislike the irrational types."

"You've got that damn right."

"Language dear."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Sharon." Ethan said. "Just lending me your ear was more than enough. Thank you for listening."

"And I'm sorry for not be able to help you, Ethan. I wish I could do more." I sighed.

"Don't sweat it. Just talking takes off a load." He laughed. "So, are you going back to St. Elena?"

"I already graduated from high school." I replied after finishing the glass of milk.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Already?"

"Mhm."

"You were already the youngest of our year and now you even graduated before all of us. I can't believe it, are you some kind of genius?"

"Something like that." I replied smugly. "By the way, you didn't tell anyone about me, did you?"

Last night after my dance practice I asked him not to tell anyone about me, considering the possibility of video calls to his friends and classmates. I also told him not to say a word about it to James even though he already knew about me. A sudden ruckus at the academy was something I didn't wish to have.

"I don't break promises, though it was quite tempting when James said something indicative." He replied after finished his cup. "So what are you up to today?"

"James…" I muttered with a small frown. "Maybe I should give him a call…"

"Hey, hey, don't be too rough on him." He laughed. "He kept his mouth obediently like you told him to."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation." Rei said after she took a look on her wristwatch. "But Sharon has an appointment in fifteen minutes."

Tapping on my phone to lit up the screen I saw it was already a quarter to nine, "Already this late, hm…?" I muttered. "I guess I'll be going then. See you later."

"Good luck, Sharon."

* * *

><p>"Miss Sharon, please rest in your free time." I heard Alfonso say, worry was audible in his voice. "Please don't overexert yourself."<p>

"I thank you wholeheartedly for your concern, but if I don't do this I'll seriously die."

Alfonso and I were on the roof terrace and I was practicing on walking in brand new stilettos. The reason why I choose the roof was because I had been inside for almost seven and a half hours plus, I really was in need of fresh air. I needed to remove the smell of cosmetics from my nostrils.

For the party I needed to wear two different dresses, _two. _One for the introduction and one for the formal party itself. The designers really worked their tails off on the sketches and the results were amazing. They had at least hundred sketches for me, from a tight short dress to a princess-like ball gown. In the end I chose a champagne sweetheart cocktail dress and a crimson halter strap full-length dress with a large cut on the left bottom side. I was actually quite excited to see the end product, but at the same time I felt guilty. Making two dresses in only one and a half day was ridiculous.

After the dresses were chosen, the last remaining designer, who was also the head designer, coordinated the rest and he decided for champagne short heels on the introduction dress and alluring silver high heels for the other one, you know, the kind that will break your neck if you fall over.

"All right, Pierre said heel-ball-toe." I muttered as I put forward my left heel. "Heel, ball, toe, heel, ball, toe, heel, ball, toe. _Ugh…_ My toes are getting squished…"

As I walked in circles I thanked Ivan for the ridiculous power and balance training he gave me in the past. Thanks to that I could easily hold my balance in almost any pose, so balancing myself in the shoes wasn't a problem. The little time I had to break into the shoes was more of a problem. Just the thought of screaming feet during the party made me cry already.

"Left, right, left, right, keep a straight back." I muttered as I made another loop. "I am _so _getting blisters…"

I didn't know how much longer I walked, but after a while I sat down and took off the shoes, "Ah… They can breathe again…" I sighed as I lay on my back on the flooring.

"Miss Sharon…"

"Just leave me be, Al." I sighed as I looked at the moving white clouds. Closing my eyes I listened to the sounds around me. I heard staff talking and laughing below in the garden, the rustling sounds of the leaves, a beeping sound of a cellphone and the roaring of an engine of some car. The warm afternoon sun made my mind and body relax, it made me forget about the silent chaos for the party. It was already Tuesday and there was still so many things to do. It was even absurd to think how the guests were invited on an extremely short notice.

"Miss Sharon, I have just received word from _Nono_." I heard Alfonso say.

"Hm? What is it?" I replied dully.

"He wants to discuss your speech for the party."

"…"

It took me a moment to register what he said. Opening my eyes I sat up, "No… No speeches…" I sighed. "I really dislike them…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss, but you have been summoned to his office as soon as possible."

Heaving another sigh I crawled up and picked up the silver heels, "Guess I've gotta do it."

[===]

_Knock knock_

"The door's open." I heard grandfather's voice from the other side of the heavy doors.

I opened the wooden doors and walked inside. I put on the stilettos once more, just because I didn't really think of going back to my room to get another pair. Not only my shoes didn't fit my outfit, my whole appearance was just unfitting for an office visit, grey sweatvest and brown capris. One would think that I was lost or something.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you, Sharon." The grey-haired gentleman greeted me with a smile. He was sitting in a chair behind a desk filled with documents. From the looks of it, he was mostly healed from his injuries.

"Sorry for the wait, grandpa." I greeted him after I closed the doors behind me. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"I have felt better in my life." He smiled. "Come closer, dear."

As I walked towards the desk I suddenly noticed grandfather's Rain Guardian in the corner of the office. A sudden danger signal went through my mind as I kept walking. I wasn't able to sense him so I removed my barrier and noticed that he was almost in a sleeplike state, but my instinct told me he wasn't asleep.

"Schnitten, could you wait outside please." Timoteo suddenly said. "I want to speak to my granddaughter in private."

"OK, _Nono_." The heavy voiced man replied.

When I stood in front of the desk I glanced back to watch the scar-faced Guardian leave the room, "Sorry if he startled you." I heard grandfather say.

"No, please don't worry about it." I replied as I looked back at the elderly man. "Was it really that visible on my face?"

"No, it wasn't, but I could tell. Shall we sit on the couch? It's more comfortable for you too."

Another danger signal went off in my mind. This meeting wasn't only about the speech, that much I could tell. But somehow I felt it was going to be all right, if it was grandfather he would understand, "Thank you, grandpa. Allow me to help you."

Walking around the desk I helped the gentleman up. It was a little weird to be taller than him considering that I was used to be the shortest when I was around people of the same age or older than me. Carefully I helped the elderly man to the couches in front of his desk, "Do you wish to drink something?" I asked after he sat down.

"That is my line, dear." He smiled. "I already ordered tea for us."

"Ah… My bad…" I laughed sheepishly as I sat next to him. "So how have you been?"

"Much better than before." He replied. "As you could see I don't need the wheelchair anymore."

"I'm really relieved to hear that." I replied with a smile. I was glad grandfather was recovering without any troubles. To be honest I still felt uncomfortable being around the Vongola Don and I in reaction of self-protection, I build an invisible wall. Even though I still felt uneasy I was really trying hard to break down that wall, I wanted us to go fishing again, I wanted us to create a familial bond. After all he was the only close blood-relative I had left.

"How are you?" He asked. "I've heard you've been busy."

"Compared to you, it's probably nothing." I chuckled as I glanced to the desk. "That amount is awful."

"Want to help out this old man?" He asked in a joking way.

"I don't mind, though I have to squeeze you between everything else." I replied in the same manner.

We shared a laugh and the Don looked at me with a parentally smile, "You're a good girl, so I'll trust you in whatever you're doing now. But I want you to be careful, the world is cruel and dark."

Grandfather's mouth was smiling, but his eyes were sad. I couldn't say that everything was going to be fine and that he didn't have to worry, because I didn't know whether things were going to be fine. "So… you know?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I do know you're up to something. Isn't that the sole reason why you requested to move up the party and to go to Dino's place?" He answered in a lighthearted way. "You're not the only one with Hyper Intuition."

The way grandfather said that made me funny and I had trouble not to make funny face. It was like a jolly grandpa totally busted his granddaughter for stealing a candy of the big jar. But in my case it wasn't exactly a candy, nonetheless I felt that way. "Totally busted." I confessed with a wide smile. "I really had no chance against a senior like you, grandpa."

"I won't ask you anything, but can you promise me to be careful?" He asked with a smile and this time his eyes were smiling too. "Hm, let's do a pinky swear, it's been a while."

He hold up his right hand with his pinky finger outstretched. For a second I could only stare at the sudden gesture, but soon I locked his pinky with mine, "I promise you I'll be careful, grandpa." I replied with a laugh. I could feel the invisible wall slowly breaking down piece by piece and I could feel the fuzzy feeling of love going through my body. "But really, pinky swearing?"

"It's from the time when your father and your uncles were still children." He said as we unlocked our little fingers. "It was my way to promise them to go to an amusement park for example. Do you want to hear some stories?"

"I'd love to." I replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So in the end you didn't discuss anything about your speech?" Dino asked after I told him about my quality time with my grandfather.<p>

It was already after nine and as promised I was back in Dino's room to finish the documents. I did ask Romario if that was okay for him to be absence from his estate for so long, he had to run his own Famiglia too after all, but the right-hand man said it was fine. The reason why I asked him and not the boss himself is because I knew Dino would say that it would be fine, even if it wasn't.

"We spoke about it for a few minutes, it's only a two-minute welcome and thank you speech. The usual textbook thing." I answered, skimming over document about a payment request. "He said both mafia and entrepreneurs are invited and that this was an opportunity to introduce some new IT technology and new programs."

"IT technology?"

"Yeah, but don't ask me the details. I haven't looked over that yet."

"I see… But aren't you worried about that?"

"About the IT stuff?"

"No… about mafia and entrepreneurs gathering together."

"Actually, I am, a little though." I said as I turned around to look at the Italian. Putting my elbow on the backrest of the couch I continued, "The mafia members will probably behave themselves, considering they deal with Vongola and according to Rei the security will be tight."

"Then why are you worried?" He asked, looking at me with sincerity.

"Tsuna's group." I sighed. "I'm especially worried about Gokudera, Lambo and I-pin. Gokudera's rough attitude may upset the other guests and who knows what he will do if the other party start to complain. Also _anything_ about Tsuna will make him upset and as you know, Tsuna himself can be clumsy at times and when that happens, there _will_ be gossips all over and then _he'll_ be all over it. In Lambo's case, that child is definitely up to mischief and that usually results in one; I-pin following him around to make sure nothing happens. And two; it ends up in a fight. Hell will break loose if those two fight each other. And I didn't even mention the weapons they carry."

"You've thought about it quite thoroughly." Dino replied with a smile, but soon enough it disappeared. "Wait, Kyoya's coming too?"

"Rei said that Reborn said that Hibari refused. And so did Chromo Dokuro." I answered. "Thank goodness he's not coming, otherwise the amount of problems will triple."

"In addition of being a fighting maniac he hates crowds." The blonde sighed.

"Plus I owe him a fight for my absence at Namimori Middle School." I sighed with him. "I should have resigned when I had the chance."

"What are you talking about?" Dino asked with a confused look. "Absence at Tsuna's school?"

"Reborn forced me to take the job as a tutor and with everything that's been going on I think he used his identity as Boreen to inform the headmaster about my absence. And he probably also informed Hibari that I was on a leave for four weeks, and because of that I owe that guy a fight. Or something like that, I'm not sure…"

Letting out a sigh I put my head on my arm, "I don't want to deal with that guy…" I muttered. "His spiked tonfas are ridiculous."

"So much for _Hakuna Matata_, right?" I heard him reply jokingly.

"Oh, shoo you, Valentino." I replied with a laugh as I looked up. "Can't you do something about him? He's your student."

"Eh? But if I say something he'll go into fight mode. Though I think he'll fight me anyway…"

"Are you running away?" I hummed teasingly.

"No! You just can't reason with him." He sighed.

"Hm… minus twenty points."

"EH!?" He called out as he stood up with a panicked expression. "What do you mean by that!?"

"Pfft! Don't take it seriously, silly." I laughed. "You know I like to mess with you."

"Geez… Sharon…" The blonde sighed. "Please don't say things like that. It's bad for my heart, you know. Just like… this morning…"

The Cavallone boss looked away when he said the last part, and once more a shy man stood there. It was adorable, but his troubled expression made me to regret my actions. "I'm sorry for that." I apologized sincerely. "I never thought a kiss on the cheek would affect you that much."

"No! Don't apologize, I liked it!" He suddenly called out. A moment later his eyes grew big and his face turned bright red. "I-I mean… well…"

Seeing his reaction I started to laugh softly, "And here I thought you disliked it." I chuckled.

"I… I never expected it, okay?" He pouted a little as he averted his eyes again.

_Adorable_. That was the only thing I could say, it was unfair how a guy could be clumsy and adorable but yet be handsome and charismatic at the same time.

"A-Adorable?" He stuttered as he looked back at me.

"I said that out loud…?" I questioned, a little baffled.

"You did."

_Shit. _This time it was my time to turn away, that was just embarrassing. Sitting back normally I stared at my knees. But then I realized something, _why _was I embarrassed? I was sure I called him adorable before or not? I couldn't remember.

I heard his footsteps on the carpet and not much later the couch sagged, "Hey, Sharon. Is it OK to play a little game?" I heard him say next to me.

Not seeing that one coming I turned my head to him, "Game?"

"Are you familiar with a game called twenty questions?" He asked with a small smile.

"One person thinks of an object and the others are trying to guess what it is by asking a maximum of twenty questions?"

"Yes, but it's also used to get to know each other. It's been a while, so I want to catch up if it's fine with you."

That was obviously a lie, but I agreed to play anyway, "Alright, any rules?"

The blonde Italian let out a barely visible sigh of relief before he answered the question, "We'll take turns and the question must be answered truthfully. It's not allowed to skip the question."

"Okay." I replied. "Let's do this."

"Ladies first."

"Figured." I chuckled. Shifting myself to face the Italian I put my right leg on the couch and leaned with my right arm on top of the backrest. "One, did you sleep well last night?"

"I had better nights." He smiled wryly. "But the sofa wasn't that bad. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Starting with a hard one, huh?" I hummed. Truth to be told I didn't need anything for my birthday. "Maybe a cook book?"

The blonde looked at me with a perplexed look, "No way." He blurted out. "A cook book?"

"Yes." I replied as I felt the corners of my mouth crinkle up. "If I really have to choose something, I choose a cook book. Are you thinking to give me a present?"

"I am." He replied with a laugh. "And that was your second question for your information."

"Ah! Crap." I called out at my miss. "I wasted a question!"

"_Heh. _What kind of jewelry do you like?" Dino continued the game with a chuckle.

"Hm… earrings, but nothing too fancy." I replied. "Three, what is your favourite dish?"

"I think that venison dish you made yesterday is my new favourite."

I couldn't help to smile at the answer, it made me happy. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" He asked.

"Asking my foster parents to train me while I knew the statistics." I laughed. "Four, what was the scariest moment in your life?"

Dino grimaced at the question before he answered, "That was when Reborn send his bug minions after me in the mountains. They were gross-looking and there were so many of them. Even a bear was more appealing at the time."

As I visualized a young Dino running away from a myriad of bugs a snort escaped, "Sharon!" I heard him call out, what made me laugh.

"Geez…" I heard him mope. "Then what would you do when you were in that situation?"

"Run." I laughed. "I would run away as fast I can. I wouldn't stand a chance against a mob of insects."

The answer probably bewildered him because he looked stumped, "Five, what is your biggest fear?" I asked as I tried to stop the chortling.

"Losing you." He replied without any hesitation, what made me stop chortling immediately. "I've lost you already once and almost twice. When Varia took you, I thought you were a goner. I was devastated."

"I'm sorry." I replied as I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. Sitting back normally I hugged my arms as I remembered the night of the Cloud battle, "Only if I didn't go all out that day…"

"Only if I didn't go to check on Squalo…" I heard the blonde say. "If I were there, I could have prevented it."

The mood had become heavy and neither of us continued. Minutes of silence went by and at some point I opened my mouth, "Hey Valentino," I said as I turned my head to look at him. There I saw him looking at his knees, "let bygones be bygones. It happened and we can't turn back time. Let's not dwell on it."

"Yes, you're right. It's my turn, right?" He replied as he smiled softly.

"Yes, but now it's mine." I grinned.

He turned his head to look at me with a confused look, but not much later his jaw dropped as he opened his mouth, "Ah! Sharon, that's not fair!" He called out with a feigned hurt expression. I could see the corners of his mouth crinkle up.

Giving him a smug look I asked the next question, "Six, what makes you happy the most?"

"Seeing those dear to me happy and safe and…"

"And?"

"… your smile." He replied with a smile as a shade of crimson crept up his face. "What makes you happy the most?"

The answer warmed me and made me smile softly, "Right now, it's being here with you." I replied his question sincerely. "Seven, are you bothered that I called you adorable?"

The blonde gentleman's face turned full crimson once more as he averted his eyes, "Just a little." He muttered softly. "Could you tell me what you mean by that?"

I felt the temperature in my face rise as I looked away, once more I felt embarrassed. How in the world was I going to explain that in words. The feeling of wanting to hug him madly whenever he's all shy, that feeling that would drive me crazy if it wasn't for my self-control.

…

My mind stopped for a second, _the feeling that would drive me crazy if it wasn't for my self-control_, did that mean that I would be all over him if I didn't have my self-control? Wouldn't that be the same as… _love_? The romantically one? Thinking about it, I didn't feel the same urge to my other friends and it explained why I was embarrassed, sort of. Calling someone adorable could count as a sort of confession. But this explained why I didn't reject the proposal immediately, unknowingly I developed more feelings and in my subconscious mind I didn't want to lose him. That or I was in denial, but if it was the latter than my throat chakra would be closed by the lie I told myself. But so far it didn't seem to be blocked.

Breathing slowly I embraced the new fact, the fact that I had romantic feelings for the Italian sitting next to me.

"Sharon?" I heard him say in worry and a hint of sadness. "You don't have to force yourself to tell me…"

Before I even knew it I hugged him tenderly, "The meaning of adorable means that you're adorable." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Feeling my face growing warmer I rested my head on his shoulder. The faint scent of his woody, herby and fruity cologne entered my nostrils, it was a pleasant smell. "It also means that I have trouble not to hug you like this."

The warm and fuzzy feeling was overflowing, it was suffocating, but I didn't mind. It was a pleasant feeling. Not long after I felt his touch on my back and around my waist and I was pulled closer. "I see." He whispered softly. I felt the soft vibrations of the air on the back of my neck and shivers ran down my spine.

"Hm…? You like this?" He whispered once more, but this time his voice was slightly lower and more seductively. "Could you look at me, Sharon?"

The voice gave me goosebumps. I felt feverish, my body tingled, the racing of my heart, it was a feeling I haven't felt for a very long time. Slowly raising my head I looked at the messy haired man. His dark hazel eyes were filled with longing and happiness, it made my heart beat even faster and like a metal being attracted to a magnet I was drawn closer. Feeling his breath on my lips I slowly closed my eyes. Then all of a sudden a loud knock disturbed the mood, stopping in our tracks.

In an instant I let him go and shuffled away from him, not because of the closeness, but because Ivan was behind the door.

Dino looked at me in a daze and I mouthed _Ivan_. At that his eyes grew wide with panic and he started to look around.

"Calm down, Valentino." I whispered as I took his hand. "Just reply and act normal. I promise he won't do anything."

I couldn't believe it, acting secretive like this. But we both couldn't help it, we both knew Ivan was extremely protective over me and who knows what he may do to Dino. In my eyes he was the strongest man on the planet, so the worry was not there for a trivial matter. After Dino cleared his throat he called out, "Come in."

Letting go of his hand I picked up a stack of documents and started to skim it. Hearing the door open I looked up and greeted the muscled man with a smile, "Hey, Uncle. I'm glad you returned safely."

_Perfect. _No quivering in my voice or whatsoever and the pounding of my heart didn't disturb anything. The seventeen years of acting was not for nothing.

"Princess!" He called out happily. "I heard from Al you were here. I hope Dino didn't do anything to you?"

When he said the last part I could sense some malice and he lied about Alfonso. I didn't know how I could tell, but I could.

"He didn't, Uncle." I sighed. "Please don't assume these things every single time."

"Well, good evening to you too, Ivan." I heard Dino say in a steady voice. "Could you at least greet me?"

"Haha! I'm sorry, little D." The auburn haired man laughed. "I just thought something happened to Princess."

"Could you not call me with that name…" Dino grimaced.

"What? You don't like my naming sense?" Ivan replied with a frown.

"Well, your naming sense is horrible, Uncle." I said as I put the first document on the loan request pile.

"Eh…?" The muscled man sulked. "Well, in any case I'll be going now. I actually sneaked out from my job."

"What?" I said as I looked at him with confusion. "So you're not done yet?"

"Well… Actually I came back because I just had this nagging feeling something was going to happen to you, Princess. But now I see everything's fine, I guess it was false alarm." He confessed as he walked out the door. "See you Thursday, Princess!"

After he closed the door behind him I glanced over to the blonde, who was still sitting on the other end of the couch. Apparently he had the same thought because my eyes met his. Without exchanging any words we both knew we had to be careful about this new development. Apparently Ivan had acquired a Sharon-sensor.

* * *

><p>The next day was… hectic. It was the day before the party and the staff were running around like madmen. I wanted to help them out, but I had my own schedule. Aside of my dance practice, I needed to study about the IT technology which was about 300 pages thick, printed in duplex. Thankfully I didn't have to meet up with the stylists, but nonetheless I was dead tired by the end of the day. The IT-stuff was heavy, sure I knew some things about computers, but the details about transferring data to one database to another was on a whole different level. Even the new software Novolag developed was something that was out of my league. One thing I was sure of it, it was some kind of anti-virus or anti-spyware program. It would be ironic if Vongola used the software to spy on other companies, though the thought wouldn't be <em>that <em> farfetched.

Grabbing my phone I checked the time, it was only 7:12PM. Letting out a sigh I unlocked the home screen and tapped on the text message icon.

_Tired. Can't see another word about IT, but I still have to do 100 pages… _(ノ ゜Д゜)ノ ︵ ┻━┻

Send.

Taking out tomorrow's plan I looked at it for the tenth time. I still couldn't believe my morning schedule. Manicure, pedicure and everything else would start at eight in the morning. The party itself was at six in the evening and the guests were allowed to enter the mansion at four. So from four to six I had to stand next to my grandfather to personally greet the guests. Just before six I had to change into my second dress and after a short introduction from my grandfather I would have my short speech. After that it was free time and the guests would eat and drink in buffet-style. Shortly after I would dance the opening dance and at eight a specialist of the IT development would introduce the new product.

Hearing my phone vibrate I looked at it and smiled softly.

_Valentino_

_Hang in there, Sharon! I know you can do it! And please leave the furniture alone. [19:16]_

After last night neither of us really changed in attitude, for me the only real difference was the fuzzy feeling inside me whenever I saw him or even thought about him. I never expected to have such strong feelings after I released my self-control. But then again, emotions are things I could not explain with science. I started to think that it was better to study psychology instead of pharmaceutical sciences I initially studied.

Chuckling at the thought I replied, _Thanks and I'll leave the furniture alone. You better don't slack off either, even though it's only picking up Tsuna and co. Love you._

Grimacing at the last two words I deleted them. It was still awkward to write those words and technically neither of us actually confessed, though words were not really necessary. Tapping the usual _xo_ I sent the text.

Only a moment later the call screen popped up, making me almost drop the phone. I did manage to suppress a yelp and _Al _was read on the screen. Heaving a small sigh I picked up, "What's the matter, Al?"

"_Miss Sharon, sir James Collins has arrived and he is waiting in the foyer. Shall I bring him to his room?"_ Alfonso said.

"James?" I asked dumbfoundedly. Sensing the premises I indeed sensed James downstairs together with Ethan. What in the world was he doing here? But then the thought of the party popped up. "No, I'm coming down now. Please wait for me."

"_As you wish, Miss."_

With that we hung up and I left the room.

Several minutes later I arrived at the grand foyer and the brunette young man was the first one to call out, "My goodness, Sharon! This house is ridiculously large! I thought it was a hotel or something!"

"Well, unfortunately it isn't." I laughed as I walked to my two former classmates. "I welcome you humbly to my little home."

"_Hah!_ Little home is the last thing I would describe it." James laughed. "It's good to see you in one piece again."

James was wearing a white dress shirt and a dark navy blue blazer and matching dress pants and dress shoes. He also had a small suitcase with him, which was on the marble floor. After giving him a welcome hug I turned to Ethan, "Did you know about his arrival?" I asked.

"I didn't." The performer laughed. "Fifteen minutes ago he texted me that he was on his way to this mansion."

"Hey, hey, hey… I'm invited you know…" James said as he feigned a hurt look. "This old stern looking man entered the class yesterday and demanded me to follow him. And when I asked what it was about he just said that I was invited for a party at the main Novolag's residence. And I'm telling you, that man has some presence!"

"You too?" Ethan said in surprise. "It was the same for me, only I got a phone call first. He picked me up the next day in a limousine. This man has quite a low voice right?"

"Exactly! Never in my life I felt this intimidated."

"Long haired or styled back?" I asked with a wry smile. Their description reminded me of grandfather's Storm and Cloud Guardian.

"Long haired." Both of them answered. "You know him?"

"_Pfft._ I met him a few times, he is one of my grandfather's assistants." I snorted at their unison. "He is quite stern, indeed. Darn, if he sees me in these clothes he'll chew my ears off…"

Looking for Coyote's presence I found him at the A-wing, so there was no need to worry, for now.

"So he's even like that to you?" James mused. "It must be hard for the next successor."

"Are you really taking over that company?" Ethan asked.

The two boys looked at me and I let out a sigh, "Grandfather didn't tell me anything about it, so I don't know."

After I said that there was some relief on James's face and Ethan nodded in understanding, "By the way, something's been bothering me since Ethan's mentioned it, but how do you guys know about my grandfather and Novolag?"

"I decided to ask Mr. Moteo's occupation last year." James grinned. "I mean, it's awkward, right? He keeps donating for the events and we don't even know his occupation. He also told us the reason why he keeps donating and you know what, apparently his, and thus your, ancestor build the academy as a memorial for a noble lady called Elena."

"My ancestor? All the way in Salt Lake?"

"He didn't tell me the details, but I guess so."

"Miss Sharon." Alfonso said.

Looking at the tanned butler I understood what he meant, "Anyway James, you need a room to stay the night. So let us follow Al, shall we? We'll talk on the way."

* * *

><p>"<em>Bonjour, ma petite!<em>" A vividly male voice called out. The voice belonged to one of the designers called Pierre. "Oh my, you already started without me?"

I didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like an eternity. I was lying down on my back and I had a some cream on my face and some cool items on my closed eyelids, it smelled like cucumber. At the same time the specialists were polishing my hands and feet. My legs still tingled of the waxing they did before and I had a hard time to relax. I didn't like the feel of strangers touching me.

"_Bonjour_ Pierre." I greeted the Frenchman in my current position. "I thank you for your hard work."

"Oh! Don't be, _ma petite_." I heard him call out. "Making the best outfits is our line of work! Please go to the atelier when you're done here, _ma petite_!"

"OK, Pierre. I'll be there as soon as possible." I replied.

"We'll be done in about thirty minutes." I heard one of the women say. "After the fitting we'll continue with the make-up."

"Okay, Nicola~" Pierre sang out. "Then I'll see you soon, _ma petite_!"

As I heard him leave while humming I let out a sigh inwardly. The famous designer was a little too much for me, but his keen sense of fashion was the real deal. Even though he himself was dressed a little bit too flamboyant. For some reason I felt that he and Varia's Lussuria could become friends if it was about fashion only.

After some time the items on my eyes were removed and so was the cream. When I was told to open my eyes and to my amazement my skin looked really smooth and baby like. Though the semi-long nails was something I didn't expect. Of course the nails were fake, but the whole feeling of having long nails was… different. I never had long nails before because they would only get in the way during my training. The nails themselves were painted deep red, almost crimson and each nail was manicured with a little bit of glitter. It was the same for my toenails, though it surprised me that fake toenails existed. Nonetheless I was quite happy with the results.

As promised I headed to the atelier in the C-wing and I actually had to be careful with the fake nails because I was afraid they would come off. No matter how strong the glue, I was positive that I was able to lose them in one or another way. Upon arriving Pierre was already waiting for me in a black on white polka dotted suit and a black bow tie. His hair was as usual styled back and this time he wore a yellow pair of spectacles. For some reason his glasses never matched with the rest of his outfit.

"_Ma petite!_" He called out gleefully. "Oh my, look at you, look at those nails! They did wonderful work. Let's go, let's go! We don't have time!"

And we indeed didn't have time because literally in no time it was past three in the afternoon. After the fitting Pierre and the two other designers made the finishing touches on both dresses. That alone took almost three hours and immediately after that, the stylists came in to doll me up in the style we all agreed on. It was a natural style, but it still took another three hours to get it done. At the same time they did my hair. They decided for a half up hairstyle with half bangs and curls in the front, obviously this was not possible with my short hair so they used hair extensions. The end result was absolutely stunning, I couldn't even recognize myself, but yet it felt like me. My skin was a little lighter than usual and my eyes were more accentuated with black eyeliner, bronze and white eye shadow and natural fake eyelashes. My eyebrows were softened out and my cheeks were slightly rosy. It was the same for my lips, but with a touch of gloss. Even my scars were hidden perfectly, but the major difference was definitely in the hair.

But I didn't have time to be stunned, I only had forty-five minutes left and I still had to wear my dress, shoes and accessories. No, in forty-five minutes I had to be ready to greet the first guests. For goodness sake I was still in the atelier, so changing took about twenty-five minutes, which was _long _for me. And with only twenty minutes left I walked as fast as I could to the A-wing to meet my grandfather. Running in this getup was a definitely no. It would ruin the hair and the asymmetrical champagne sweetheart cocktail dress. To the bottom it had two chiffon layers, the top layer was from my tights to my knees and the bottom layer was just above my knees to my calves. Together with matching open short heels and accessories I looked like a doll straight out of a magazine. Truth to be told the stones on my jewelry was a bit too much, but the next set for the other dress was even more ridiculous. All diamonds. No matter how much assets Vongola had, those stones were just crazy.

With my phone in my hand I checked the time on short intervals and I had only fifteen minutes left. In birdview the distance between the A- and C-wing was about 500 meters, but counting all the corners and corridors it wouldn't surprise me if it reached a walking distance of 750 meters. And that is only if I didn't miss a turn.

Seven minutes later I finally reached the Don and two of his Guardians. In the end I did miss a turn and ended up using two minutes extra.

"You look beautiful, Sharon." Timoteo said the moment he saw me. Coyote and Ganauche were standing next to him like bodyguards.

"Thank you grandfather." I replied with a smile after curtseying. "I apologize for being late. Good day, Coyote, Ganauche."

The Storm Guardian only nodded in acknowledgement and Thunder greeted me casually. All three gentlemen were dressed in fine quality dress suits.

"I would like you to remember everyone's names and their faces, but I think that will be too much." The Vongola Don smiled. "This may be a little too much for you, but enjoy yourself."

_Impossible_. There was just no way I would remember a name and face with just a few seconds. "I'll try my best to memorize the guests." I replied with an awkward laugh.

[===]

"_Buona giornata, Nono!_" Another middle-aged man in a fancy suit greeted the Vongola Don.

I was standing next to my grandfather with perfect posture and perfect smile like a perfect noble's daughter or in this case a granddaughter worthy of Vongola _Nono_. Already ninety minutes had gone by since the arrival of the first guests and my jaws were slowly getting more and more sore of the monotone expression. Most of the guests spoke Italian and a few in English. Most of the Italian men kissed the back of my palm as a greeting and I only smiled at them with a small curtsey. As for memorizing the guests… it was not really a success.

The ballroom was… just your usual ballroom. High ceilings, large, golden lights, a plateau for presentations and speeches and grandfather and I were standing on it. The guests could see us and we could see the guests. The appetizers were laid out buffet-style and even on the tables food were laid out. Waiters were walking around with glasses of champagne and on the tables were bottles of wine. If I didn't know better, I would have thought it was some kind of wedding reception.

Then the middle-aged man looked at me and smiled, _"Signorina _Sharon, _lei bellissima questa sera_."

You look beautiful tonight. I heard that sentence far too many times and the sun hasn't even set yet. Nonetheless I curtseyed, "_Grazie._" I replied with a graceful smile.

Offering my hand, the man took it gracefully and kissed it. After another small bow he introduced himself, "My name is Sergio Angiolillo and I am the sixth head of the Caldonii Famiglia. It is an honour to meet you, _signorina_ Sharon."

"It's my pleasure to meet you, _signore _Angiolillo."

And with another bow he left and the next one appeared to greet us. So basically it wasn't _us_ greeting _them_, but the other way around. It still didn't make things easier, though.

About twenty minutes later I received the call to change. I could _finally _wash my hands, _but_ it was time to wear those hellish shoes. I really hoped I broke them in long enough, otherwise my feet wouldn't survive the evening. I still didn't understand the use of the second dress, was it really that necessary to wear a second outfit?

Excusing myself to my grandfather and the Guardians I left the stage through a backdoor and there I saw a few familiar faces talking to each other.

"Sharoooooooooooooon! Almost happy birthday!" A familiar redhead called out as she jumped on me. "God, you look fantastic! That hair, do you have extensions?"

"A-Alicia?" I stammered as I clumsily hugged the red haired woman.

"Who else, silly?" She giggled as she released me. "But this really surprised me, you know! This man suddenly came in during lecture and called me out, I was about to die of embarrassment!"

"You too? So was James." I chuckled.

"She wasn't the only one, Luke and I were called out class too." Another voice said.

"No kidding, I thought we were going to be abducted or something. You should have notified us, Sharon."

"It… slipped?" I laughed as I looked at the soccer player and boxer. James and Ethan were there too. "By the way, you guys really look neat in those!"

All the guys wore high quality dress suits, the only difference was the colour of their dress shirts. Alicia wore an emerald cocktail dress with stones attached on her waist. It really looked good on her, it fitted her eyes perfectly. Her hair was curled and on the back it was braided in a ladder.

"We have to thank Pierre for that." Alicia said happily. "I still can't believe he's your designer! He's world famous! And god, your stylists are amazing, _a-ma-zing_."

Hearing Pierre's name I remembered why I went backstage, "I'm sorry, guys but I have to go. I'm on a schedule here." I said as I let go of my female friend. Walking towards the guys I gave them a quick hug before walking to the changing room on the first floor. "As soon things are less hectic, we'll catch up!"

With a small wave I walked out the corridor and walked up the stairs. Because of the amount of guests I didn't notice them. Everyone became white noise to me or so to speak. When I looked for my dressing room I noticed Kyoko and Haru behind a door and Tsuna and the boys a few doors further down. Reborn didn't show up on my radar as always, but I knew he was there.

"117" I muttered when I found my room. Opening the door I saw Pierre waiting impatiently.

"_Ma petite_!" He called out exaggeratedly. "You're late! Hurry, hurry!"

"My apologies, Pierre." I said as I walked behind the pleated screen. After taking off the jewelry I zipped off the dress I undressed myself and hoisted the wine red dress. It was scary how both dresses fitted perfectly.

"Pierre, I need some help with the zipper." I said as I walked out.

"_Magnifique_!" He called out when he saw me. "Turn around, _ma petite_."

Turning around I met with a mirror and saw myself in the dress. The extra beads of crystals that were put under the V-cut really made a difference to the dress. The man zipped up the zipper and in swift movements he put my hair up. "Turn around once more, _ma petite._"

Turning around I saw him holding red lipstick and he motioned to sit down. I followed his order and he skillfully painted my lips with the matching colour of the dress. Not only he was a top designer, he was skilled as a beautician too. "I'll fix your make-up real quick!" He said vividly. "Close your eyes, _ma petite_!"

Closing my eyes I felt the brush on my eyelids and cheekbones and after a short time he was done. "Now the accessories and you're ready to go!"

Putting on the earrings, bracelets and rings I checked myself in the mirror and I was stunned. Just how much could crimson eye shadow and red lipstick change a person? A lot.

"Hurry, _ma petite_! You can thank me later!"

"Ah… yes." I stammered as I regained my consciousness. "_Merci_, Pierre!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Haaaaaah… So tired…"<em> I sighed inwardly as I listened to the men and women with a smile on my face.

After my little speech I mingled through the guests and in no time I was swarmed by both men and women. It was mostly flattery about my appearance and my figure, the dress did hug my upper body after all. And as suspected, most of the questions were about the succession of the corporation or to have a collaboration project with another company. The mafia held their distance, mostly because they were already allied with the Vongola but there were some attempts to introduce me to their sons. And we all know what that means.

"But truly, Lady Sharon absolutely look like her grandfather! And just as charming." A woman in sky blue dress said gleefully.

"Why thank you, madame Tensa. Although I find I look more like my mother." I replied with a radiant smile.

"I heard about your parents. I'm very sorry for your loss, Lady Sharon. Too lose them at such a young age. It must be hard for you."

"Thank you, sir Von Hessen. It is indeed tragic, but I still have my grandfather. We have to move forward, right?"

"Oh my, such a strong spirit!"

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, may I borrow Lady Sharon for a moment?"

While the women shrieked and the men moved back, the all too familiar leader of the European financial group appeared in front of me. "Of course only if the lady wishes to." He said with a radiant smile. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his to let him escort me out.

"Very well then, _signore_ Cavallone."

After a small kiss on my palm he escorted me out of the group and I heard the ladies behind me sighing in admiration. I couldn't believe women actually swooned for him just like that.

"You look magnificent." I heard him say.

"I have been hearing that since the beginning of the party." I chuckled. "Though it feels different when you say it."

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

Glancing at him I saw him smiling tenderly, it made me feel fuzzy. "How does it look like?"

"To the public you look radiant, but to me you look tired."

"Well, I'm impressed you saw through that." I replied with a laugh. "You look neat."

The Cavallone boss was wearing a maroon dress shirt and black dress vest and necktie along with matching black dress pants and shoes. His jacket was nowhere to be seen though.

"Well, you said it looks good on me the other day." He said with a smile.

Going through the back door he led me upstairs to a room for VIP exclusive. Behind the door I sensed many familiar individuals. Immediately after opening the door a small figure ran up to me and hugged me tightly around my waist.

"Sharon-nee! I've missed you!" A soft voice cried out.

"I've missed you too, Fuuta." I said as I patted his chestnut hair. "Let's go inside, okay?"

"_Un_!"

As I walked inside with holding Fuuta's hand I saw Alicia grinning smugly. "Why… are you grinning like that, Alicia?" I asked with suspicion.

"Because you've finally blossomed." She replied in self-satisfaction.

Following her line of sight I saw that I was still holding hands with Dino, "He just escorted me." I said with some embarrassment as I let go of his hand.

"I don't think so, girl." She laughed.

Giving her a friendly glare I turned to the other visitors I haven't greeted yet.

"Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Takeshi-kun, Sasagawa-kun, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta; I welcome you all to this mansion." I greeted them along with a bow. "It's too bad Nana-san and Bianchi didn't make it."

Only a few hours before Dino texted me Nana and Bianchi couldn't make. Bianchi had a last minute mission she couldn't refuse and Nana forgot she had an appointment with the dentist. It was too bad, I wanted to see them again.

"A-Ah… No, t-thank you for inviting us, Sharon-san." Tsuna stammered as he stood up to bow. "Mom forgot about her appointed with the dentist, so she couldn't make it. But she made a cake for you!"

"That's too bad to hear, but I'll thank her for the cake."

"GYAHAHAHA! Lambo-san is back to full power! So play with me, Sharon!"

"Lambo! Not so loud!"

Laughing at the rowdiness of the two children I crouched down, "I've missed you too." I smiled. "Have you been good to Mama?"

"_Un_!"

"Lambo, do you clean yourself every day?" I said as I looked at the afro-haired child.

"Ugh… Lambo-san doesn't know!" He shouted as he looked away.

Heaving a sigh I started to laugh, "Honestly…"

Standing up I faced the young teens once more, though this time I saw some flushed faces. Shrugging it off I smiled, "I hope all of you had a nice flight?"

"_Un_!" Kyoko and Haru exclaimed in unison.

"The plane was so beautiful, Haru's heart went _dokidoki_!" The chocolate haired girl said excitedly. Her cheeks turned rosy as she remembered the flight.

"_Un_! We didn't know Sharon-san was part of a wealthy family." Kyoko added. "We were so surprised when we were picked up!"

"Ahaha…" I laughed sheepishly. "Well, neither did I to be honest."

"Haha! But this is a very fancy party, sensei!" Yamamoto added. "Just seeing it from here is amazing. I don't think I'll feel comfortable if I was down there. How old are you now?"

"Yamamoto! You can't ask a girl her age!" Ryohei suddenly shouted. "That's not manly to the extreme!"

"It's all right, Sasagawa-kun." I laughed at his usual energetic personality. "I'll be eighteen in a few days."

"Oh? So this isn't your birthday party?" Yamamoto asked in surprise.

"It is, but my actual birthday is on another day."

"Hmm… That's weird! Haha!"

"Geez… Takeshi-kun…"

"Don't say I look like him, Roberto!" Luke suddenly shouted. "I've totally changed!"

Turning my head at the sudden commotion I saw my boxing friend looking at Ryohei with a small frown. Making the connection I started to laugh, "Ahahahaha! You are totally like him, Luke. As two peas in a pod!"

"That's not true, Sharon!" Luke shouted.

"Luke, let me introduce you; Ryohei Sasagawa. He's the captain of the boxing club at his school." I said as I walked over to him. Pulling him up from the couch I led him toward the younger teen.

"Sasagawa-kun, this is my friend; Spencer Luke. He is a boxer too." I said to the young boxer in Japanese. "He doesn't understand Japanese though."

"OH! Extreme!" Ryohei shouted. "We boxers understand each other through our fists!"

"W-W-What is he saying?" Luke stammered as he watched the teen with a small grimace.

"He said that boxers understand each other through their fists." I translated, holding back my laughter. "And his motto is _kyokegen_ which means extreme."

"Pffft… Totally like him!" I heard Alicia muffling her laughter. "It's like a copy."

"_Ano…_ Sharon-san, what's going on?" Tsuna asked.

Looking at the brunette I saw he was looking at my friends, "Well Tsuna, my friend Luke was a lot like Sasagawa-kun when he was younger. At the moment it may not look funny, but I think you will understand when you get older." I explained.

"Ah! It's like seeing a mini Haru, right?" Haru suddenly said.

"Yes, that's right."

"But you know, Sharon." James suddenly said as he stood next to me. "It's sure impressive to see you switching languages so easily. How many more languages do you know?"

"Ehm… A lot more." I replied sheepishly.

"Smartass."

Giving him a soft punch I laughed. It felt good to see everyone again and even Gokudera's scowl didn't ruin my mood.

"Sensei, my old man and I made a present for you." Yamamoto said with a wide grin.

Just when he was about to pick something up, Reborn interrupted. "Stop. After Sharon's dance we'll continue the party in Vongola style."

"Vongola style?" Tsuna and I asked in unison, though Tsuna sounded more terrified than anything else.

"What did the little guy said." James whispered.

"Don't call me little, James Collins." Reborn suddenly called out in English.

Reacting to the menacing aura I stood in front of my American friend, "Let's take it easy tonight, shall we Reborn?" I offered with a smile.

"Are you going against me?"

"I won't forgive you if you hurt any of them." I replied coldly.

In an instant the tension rose to a maximum. No one dared to say anything or to move a finger. Staring into the pitch black eyes of the hitman I wasn't able to tell what he was thinking, but that didn't matter. When it was about them I wouldn't back off. No matter what. Besides, Xanxus's eyes were far more terrifying to look into.

"Hmf, not bad." The hitman chuckled after a few minutes as he pulled his fedora over his eyes. "I'll forgive him this time."

"Thank you, Reborn." I said after letting out my breath, apparently I was holding it in unknowingly. "So could you tell me about this Vongola style? In English, please."

"Vongolian birthday party is a legendary party within Vongola." Reborn said in perfect English. "It's held during the odd year birthdays."

"Stop." I deadpanned. "It's a birthday party for my _eighteen_'s anniversary. That's not an odd year."

"Because you're still seventeen, we're going to hold it." The hitman smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's Vongola or Vongolian?" Ethan suddenly asked.

Stiffening at the question I stared at the hitman. I totally forgot Ethan didn't know about Novolag's _hidden organisation_. Giving him a look of 'you can't do this' I hoped he would change his mind. But his smirk told me otherwise.

"It's just a special party with rewards, Ethan Steiner." Reborn explained with a smirk. "The rules are simple; the person who's celebrating his birthday will give scores to the participants' present or performance. The one with the highest score earns an elegant present. It can be anything what the participant wishes, but the one with the lowest score has to play a round of Russian roulette."

"A-Are we allowed to team up?" James stammered after a short pause.

"Of course."

The glare I gave the hitman did him nothing and before I could even do anything my small group of friends agreed to do a Vongolian party. Of course the others agreed too except for Tsuna and even Dino had his doubts. But before that, I still had to do a performance.

* * *

><p>"Seventy-eight points!" I called out when Gokudera presented me a bouquet of vibrant flowers.<p>

After my opening dance with Ethan, and a few more dances after that, I retreated back to the VIP room for the Vongolian party. So far I received four presents; Yamamoto's sushi and sashimi, worth 78 points; Kyoko and Haru's pastries, worth 75 points; Ryohei's boxing act, worth 68 points and the children's clumsy performance, also worth 68 points, it surprised me Lambo didn't do anything stupid. And the fifth one was Gokudera with a bouquet of flowers. It was more the surprise element that got him a high score, because I _never_ expected him to give me flowers. What was the sudden change of heart?

"They're beautiful, Gokudera." I said as I accepted the bouquet. "Thank you."

"It's nothing…" He muttered before he went back to his seat next to his boss.

"Our turn, Tsuna!" Reborn called out as he jumped on my lap.

"Eeh!? B-B-But I d-don't have a-anything!?" Tsuna sputtered.

"Of course you have." The hitman said as he took out a rolled up document. "You've worked hard to get this and I'm sure Sharon will be proud of you."

"EEH!? YOU'RE GIVING HER THAT!?" Tsuna called out as he fell off the couch.

"Here you go, Sharon." Reborn said as he gave me the scroll.

"Thank you?" I replied with some hesitation. Taking the scroll I removed the red ribbon around it and looked at it. There I saw a big red _64 _on the right top corner. Skimming it I saw chemical equations and it hit me. It was Tsuna's science test and he actually scored a 64 out of 100. Looking closer I saw it was the matter that I taught him. Feeling a bubbling sensation going through my veins i couldn't help to smile broadly.

"A hundred points!" I called out in excitement. Putting Reborn in the sofa I got up and hugged the young brunette, "Well done! I can't help to be proud of you, Tsuna!"

Of course a 64 was still an average score, but for someone who only gets between 0 and 25 points, it was a huge achievement.

"S-S-Sh…." I heard him stammer and I looked at him. His face was bright red and way too late I realized what I had done. Japanese people were not familiar with the Western customs.

"A-A-Agh! H-H-H-Haru won't allow Sharon-san to seduce Tsuna-san with her sexy body!" I heard Haru call out.

"S-Sexy body!?" I called out as I looked at the girl. Seeing her also having a crimson face I started to laugh. "Haru-chan has a sexy body herself, you know?"

"H-H-Haru w-won't g-get d-deceived!"

Glancing at the girl next to her we shared a soft laugh.

"Mhm… I heard Sharon and sexy body." I heard Alicia muse. "Dino~ Could you translate it for us?"

Glancing to the other side I saw Dino translating it with a shade of red and the redhead started to giggle.

"My bad, Tsuna." I smiled wryly as I let him go, but I doubted he heard me. From the looks of it he lost his soul somewhere.

Looking at the bomber I apologized as I placed the brunette next to him and turned around to the laughing redhead.

"You're quite popular, aren't you?" She giggled.

"Well… I guess people just flock around me." I replied laconically as I put my hands on my hips.

"Pfft! You really don't change, do you? Rob, present the present!"

"I really think you should stop drinking, Alicia." Roberto sighed as he took a shopping bag from behind the couch. "Here you go, Sharon, a present from the four of us."

Taking the bag I looked in it and I saw a white and black fabric. Taking out the white fabric I saw it was actually a dress shirt and a dress pants. Taking out the black fabric I saw it was a dress vest and matching necktie. The image that formed in my mind was just like a female Mafiosa, the only thing I missed was a fedora.

Smiling at the image I put on the shirt over my dress and buttoned it up. Next I wore the vest and loosely tied the necktie. Going to a nearby mirror I looked myself and I smiled widely, "Oh my goodness, this looks awesome." I called out. "Only if I ignore the dress underneath it though."

"And as a finishing touch, my present." Ethan said as he put a black fedora with a grey ribbon on my head. "I bought it in the city yesterday. Thought you would like it."

Retouching the hat I looked myself in the mirror. It was classy, formal and I totally loved it. Perhaps the guys just did it for fun because of my connection with the mafia, but I still loved it.

"Thank you so much!" I cried out happily as I hugged the first person next to me, which was Ethan, then Roberto, Luke, James and lastly Alicia. "Whose idea was it to buy this?"

"Well… we all had this idea and James said you really like suits." Roberto said with a smile.

"We all put some money in it and Alicia bought it." Luke added. "You don't want to know the price."

"I don't wanna know." I laughed. "Please spare me that."

"So, also hundred points?" I heard Reborn say.

"Right… a score…" I muttered. "But then we have two groups of winners… Is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible." The hitman replied smugly. "Dino hasn't given you his present yet."

"Ack! It's fine, Reborn." Dino replied nervously. "I'll give it to her later."

"It's fine, Reborn." I smiled as I undressed myself from the vest and shirt. "Truth to be told I don't like the pointing system because each present is a present and it's the thought that counts. And thank you for translating, Gokudera."

"A-Ack! I only did it because Tenth doesn't understand English!" The bomber defended himself in English. Apparently Tsuna woke up from his little coma while I was dressing up.

"But I still thank you for it. It just says you're really smart."

"Hmfp. I don't need your praises."

"Tenth is…?" Luke asked.

"The boy with the brown spiky hair." I replied with a smile. "Currently he's the rightful successor to the family business."

"He's your relative?"

"Distant relative. It seems we have the same ancestor."

"Ho… So he is…?" James mused.

"He is."

"I don't follow you guys…" Ethan sulked. "Could you explain it to me?"

"Well, the boy sitting in the middle has the right to take over the corporation." I explained. "My grandfather and his external advisor decided on that a year ago. Back then I was still… MIA, if you know what I mean."

"I see… He's quite young though."

"EEEEH!?" Tsuna suddenly called out. "W-W-Wait a minute, Sharon-san!"

Jumping at the sudden yell I snapped back my neck to the brunette, "W-What's the matter, Tsuna?" I questioned in Japanese.

His eyes wavered and looked into the direction of the two girls who were playing with the children. Getting the hint I motioned for him to follow me, "We'll be right back." I said as I walked towards the exit.

When I heard Tsuna said the same thing in his mother language I walked out the door and waited for him to follow. Looking for a place to talk I scanned the area, downstairs was the party and the other rooms were occupied by the guests. The floor above were the lounge and other recreational rooms and the floor above that were the offices.

"Let's go for a walk." I said when Tsuna came out of the room. The brunette was also wearing a suit and an orange dress shirt. It looked good on the young Don.

"W-Where are we going?" He asked when we started to walk to the B-wing.

"To the roof, residents and personal guests only are allowed to come and go there. I need some fresh air."

We walked in silence through the corridors to the B-wing. The red carpet muted the clacking sound of my heels, making the silence uncomfortable. Upon arrival at the corridor connecting to the B-building I saw two unfamiliar men in black. But they saluted when they saw us and made way for us. After going up two floors I decided to break the silence.

"How have you been? Are your injuries healed yet?"

"Ah… Yes, the wounds are healed already." The brunette answered, slightly surprised at the sudden question. "And I manage I think."

"That's good to hear." I smiled. "How is your mom?"

"She's fine, she does say she misses your company at home and the kids miss you too. You suddenly left without saying anything."

"I'm sorry. After your battle I fainted and I was brought to a hospital in a different town and I had to leave the same night when I regained consciousness."

"_Un._ I heard from Dino-san. I was really worried after that… and I heard Xanxus still hasn't woken up yet."

"Well, it takes a few months to recover from a punctured lung, unless Dr. Shamal treats him. "I mean, thanks to him I was fully healed in less than twenty hours."

"Ah! How are your injuries, Sharon-san?"

"I'm fully healed, except for some new blisters because of these shoes." I laughed.

"_Ano…_ Sharon-san?"

"Hm?"

"Gokudera said that you told your friends that I am the rightful successor, why did you tell them that?"

"Because it's true, right?" I answered as I opened the door to the roof terrace. Feeling the chilly wind on my skin I walked to one end of the fence. The lights in the garden illuminated beautifully in the dark. It was also then that I felt something on my head; apparently I still had the fedora on Ethan gifted me. Smiling at my own forgetfulness I took off my shoes and leaned on the fence to enjoy the night scenery.

"I don't want to become the next boss." I heard Tsuna say. "I thought you already knew that."

"I do, Tsuna. I do." I replied. "We also made a promise to complain to my grandfather and your father."

"That's right! So why did you say that?"

"Because I feel you'll become a splendid boss, Tsuna." I said as I turned my head to look him in the eye.

"But!"

"Could you hear me out for a second?" I interrupted. And after a small nod I continued. "You saw me, right? I pulled the trigger without a second thought when I was in Hyper Mode. The truth is that I didn't know that I entered that state; I only heard the news from grandfather a few days ago. I haven't really thought about it, but what if I lost control again while in Hyper Mode. The only thing I remember clearly is that I didn't care anymore and after that something just snapped inside my head and it was like I was going on pure instinct. It was like I was on auto-pilot. I'm afraid I'll hurt innocent bystanders."

"But even if you don't go into Hyper Mode, you're still better at fighting than me. You also make the right decisions in a tight situation and you're smarter than I am. No matter how you look at it, you are far better than I am! I'm… I'm just _dame_ Tsuna…"

"Don't call yourself no-good, Tsuna. Because you are not." I said as I walked over. Holding his arms in a gently way I lowered myself to look at him at eyelevel. "The only reason why I'm better at those things is because I have more experience. You're only fourteen and it's been only a year since you met Reborn. You'll become a lot better with time."

Seeing his dejected face I smiled softly, "What about your friends? I know you didn't choose to fight, but you and your friends put your lives on the line for those rings. Are you going to abandon their will?"

"I think they will understand if we talked about it!" Tsuna called out. "I really, _really_ don't want to join the mafia."

Letting out a sigh I let go of him and leaned back on the fence.

"I understand, Tsuna. The mafia is scary, but you can't really back off now."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You already know far too many people related to the mafia and I don't think Xanxus will forgive you. I mean, you beat him in a match and then you flee. I think my mad uncle will hunt you down and… finish you off if he's in a bad mood…"

"_HIEEEE_! Don't say such ominous things, Sharon-san!" The brunette cried out in horror. "Nonononono! My life will be a disaster!"

Chuckling at the sight I heard the _beeping_ sound of my phone, indicated that I had received a text message. Taking it out my pouch I saw it was Rei; saying that I had to return to the ballroom. Letting out sigh I put on the stilettos again.

"Let's go, Tsuna." I said as I walked to the door. "I need to go back to the party and I don't want you to get lost."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Too. Many. Characters. In. One. Place. ._.; Perhaps putting them all together was a bad idea, but it wouldn't be a party otherwise... So yeah... language barriers are fun, no? ;D

Review replies

_Allykrau_: Lol, it's fine x] No need for soap, glad you liked the fan service!

_L's Cappuccino_: Hehe, glad you liked it ^^

_Guest_: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

_Viviene001_: I wanted to post the chapter earlier [after DinoxSharon moment] but after I saw the 50k views it got a little delayed lol!

_ShinigamiinPeru_: Thank you for reading! But I do hope you didn't read the whole thing in one go... According to microsoft word it's over 500 pages lol! I know my grammar is horrible, but I still thank you for reading _Fate is sure twisted_! As for TsunaxSharon, I think they would be more like brother and sister lol!

_Prince_: For some reason the frothing reminds of a guy in _Avatar: the last airbender_ [and that's a good thing lol!] And at this stage I think Dino sees everyone as his love rival. But that for the next chapter ;D As for the crossover with Detective Conan, maybe I'll write a special story for it. Maybe DinoxSharonxDetective Boys somewhere in Beika city?

Thank you very much for reading and let's go to the next milestone of... 200 reviews? Please share your thoughts how to celebrate it!


	36. Chapter 36

"That cutie is looking at you~" Alicia squealed softly as she grabbed my arm. "As expected of the mafia princess, all eyes are on you."

"It's more like hungry wolves looking for a chance to strike." I muttered before I took a sip of my glass of champagne.

"Just because you already found your guy, doesn't mean you can't look." The redhead whined. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You can't fool my eyes, Sharon."

After giving her a silent glare I chuckled. I couldn't win from her know-it-all smug expression.

"Fine, I give." I laughed. "But don't make a commotion of it."

"So, now look at him. He's handsome, isn't he?" She giggled.

Most of the guests had already left or retreated to their rooms in the mansion and Alicia and I were idling around the ballroom doing… girl-things or something like that. The others also decided to go, just for the feel. Parties like these were quite intimidating for the first timers and that was the reason Rei decided to put them in the VIP room with a view on the ballroom. It seemed I was worried for nothing, she already took everything into consideration. Looking around I saw the guys talking to Dino and Tsuna's group was on the other side of the room, though Luke and Ryohei were showing each other their boxing moves while talking in their own… boxing SFX language. Despite of Luke's protests it seemed they got along just fine. For the children it was already time for bed and they insisted to sleep with me for the night. My bed was large enough, so I didn't mind.

"Sha-ron…" I heard Alicia sulk.

"Alright, I'll take a look." I sighed and glancing over I saw indeed a handsome man in his mid-twenties eyeing at me. He was talking to an older looking man with a glass of wine. He had brown hair, styled back, and a hint of blonde and elegant facial hair on the right places. He was wearing a black three-piece suit. Seeing him finishing his conversation I turned around with a grimace.

"He's coming this way!" Alicia shouted softly.

"And whose fault is it?" I shot back in the same manner.

"Don't blame me!"

"Good evening, ladies." I heard a sultry voice say in accented English.

Cursing my female friend for making me look, I put on my smile before I turned around, "Good evening, sir." I greeted the man.

"My name is Aldo Dante from the Riollo Famigila." He introduced himself with a brilliant smile. "I would like to wish you a happy birthday Lady Sharon."

"Grazie. It's a pleasure to meet you signore Dante." I replied with a smile as I put forward my hand.

He bowed respectfully and kissed the back of my palm and inwardly I sighed. Far too many men kissed my hand and I was about to gross out.

"You look absolutely stunning, my lady." He said smoothly. "Of course your lady friend looks stunning too."

"Grazie, signore Dante. Allow me to introduce her,"

"Ah, wait Sharon." Alicia suddenly whispered in her mother language. "I think it's better not to introduce me, I mean, I have absolutely no connection to a big shot family or company…"

Letting out an inaudible sigh I looked at the gentleman, "My apologies, signore Dante. My friend doesn't feel well. I have to bring her to her room."

"Ah… That's no problem, Lady Sharon. If you wish I could help you." Aldo smiled.

Even though he was smiling kindly all signs of dangers went off in my mind, that man was definitely looking for some exclusive quality time.

"I thank you for your offer, signore, but I kindly decline. Please excuse us."

"Very well, Lady Sharon. I wish you a good night."

"Good night, signore Dante."

Locking my arms with the redhead I led her away from the man and the rest of the remaining crowd.

"First you say to look and then you want to leave." I muttered after putting the empty glass of champagne on one of the tables.

"I just got shy, Sharon…" She whispered. "That guy had really a presence, you know…"

"You think so?" I replied as I cocked an eyebrow. "I found him just your usual mafia guy."

"I can't believe you weren't affected! Just the way he spoke made me feel weak in the knees. It was so… sexy."

"Ah. The instant swoon? I guess that doesn't affect me?"

"Geez! You're really too much!" She giggled.

Hearing her giggling again I smiled, "But seriously, you won't survive if you don't build up a resistance."

"I know that! It was just… unexpected, alright?" She pouted.

"OK. OK." I laughed softly.

"Aldo Dante, possible next leader of the Riollo Famiglia. They are very knowledgeable in biochemistry." The familiar pipsqueak voice rang out. Looking for the source I saw Reborn dressed like an angle posing as a statue.

"Reborn." I deadpanned. "Why are you in such a costume?"

"Security." He replied. "Like this I can keep an eye on everyone."

"Ah! You're the talented infant that came along with the Japanese people." Alicia said when she saw the Arcobaleno. "You look adorable in that!"

"Thank you." Reborn replied smugly. "Please don't mind me, Alicia Stevens."

"I told you to call me Alicia."

"Very well, Alicia. And Sharon, you and the others are allowed to retreat for the evening. You did well tonight."

"Thank you, Reborn." I replied, a little baffled by the applauding remark. "I will inform them and thank you for your hard work."

* * *

><p>"Sharon-nee! Sharon-nee! Let's play!" Fuuta shouted as I left the private dining room.<p>

"Sharon! I will win the game! GYAHAHAHA!" Lambo laughed loudly as he ran to me.

"Lambo! Not so loud!" I-pin shouted after the cow-dressed child.

"OK, OK." I laughed at the energetic children. "Let's not bother the guests so… let's go to the grass field behind the garden."

"Yay!"

It was eight in the morning and one and a half hours have passed since the kids woke me up. I was happy to be with them again, but the loudness was a bit too much for a morning. Especially this particular morning. Ever since I had woken up I had an unsettled feeling in my stomach. Nervous? Pretty much, it's not an every day thing to go to the future, but my nerves was not the source of this sinister feeling. It was like it was warning me for a calamity. I couldn't let down my guard, even now.

"And here I thought you disliked children." James chuckled. "You're up early, Sharon. And your hair's back to normal."

Looking at the approaching adolescent I smiled, "Well… I still dislike loud snotty brats and long hair."

"The one with the afro is quite loud." Roberto said as he appeared from the other corner.

"And not to mention snotty." Alicia giggled as she and Luke also appeared.

"One would think you were eavesdropping." I chuckled. "So why the sudden gathering?"

"Before you disappear again, we want to know." Luke answered in a serious tone. "The last time I checked your birthday is on the 19th, which is tomorrow. Usually someone celebrates it on a weekend, so why did you hold the party yesterday? On a Thursday?"

"Because I'm going to disappear again, this afternoon." I replied casually at the question that I was expecting.

"What?" Luke responded with surprise. "You're really…?"

"Has it to do with that?" Roberto asked after Luke froze up.

"Yeah, I've been given very specific instructions, so I can't share anything." I replied.

"Does Dino know?" He asked in concern. "If you disappeared again… Let's say I don't want to see him like that ever again."

"He knows." I said as I averted my eyes. Just the thought hurting Dino pained me. I didn't want to know what he went through and I didn't want him to experience that ever again.

"Hey… It will be fine." Alicia said. "I mean, we're talking about Sharon, the loner but yet super popular girl with super powers."

"Hey!" I called out, feigning a hurt expression. "I take offense."

"No way I'll believe you." She laughed. "Your tone and expression are contradicting each other."

"Sharon! Hurry up! Lambo-san wants to play!" I heard Lambo call out.

"I guess the loud one wants my attention." I laughed. "Want to exercise before breakfast? We're going to play Cops and Robbers."

"Me!" Alicia immediately shouted. "God, it will be super nostalgic!"

"I'm in too." James laughed. "Though I have a little premonition about Sharon."

"About the fact that she's uncatchable?" Roberto laughed.

"Then we'll think of a strategy!" Luke added.

Feeling my lips crinkle up I walked towards the waiting children at the end of the hallway. This was going to be fun.

[===]

"I can't believe that kid's so fast!" Alicia panted as she tried to catch I-pin. "Sharon and Roberto are one thing, but c'mon! This is ridiculous!"

"You're out of shape, Alicia!" Luke shouted.

"I quit gymnastic a year ago!" She shouted back. "Gimme some slack!"

"Still no reason to be out of shape!"

"You really don't want Rei or Sharon to coach you!" James shouted. "I saw once Sharon's training and I literally pissed in my pants!"

"Geez. Thanks, James." The redhead said sarcastically.

"I'll go easy on you!" I shouted.

"Oh, shoo you!"

We were playing Cops and Robbers version Velcro and Luke, Alicia and James were the cops. Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, Roberto and I were the robbers. Instead of the usual tape I decided to use hook-and-loop fasteners, because one; it was bigger and two; it was easier to apply and to tear off. The maids were very eager to help us apply it on our backs.

So far the cops managed to tear off Fuuta's and Lambo's. I-pin being a martial arts user was very fast and they had lots of trouble catching her. To make it spicier we added a special rule, a robber was allowed to free a robber in 'jail' and to do that a robber had to restore the fastener on the one in jail. And thus far both Roberto and I had freed Fuuta and Lambo multiple times already.

"Hahaha! Looks lively!" Yamamoto's voice rang out.

"Yo! Takeshi-kun!" I greeted him only to dodge and jump back from a suddenly attack.

"Darn it!" Luke cursed. "You're freaking fast!"

"I know that." I replied smugly.

"Oh! That was close, sensei! What are you doing?" Yamamoto asked as he walked over to the grassy field.

Just outside the garden there was an empty spot with a few trees. It was a perfect place for holding picnics, playing soccer and other outside activities. I didn't know the main purpose for it, but for now it was our tag battlefield.

"Playing with the kids." I shouted as I ran away from Luke. "We're playing something like tag."

"Stay still, Sharon!" Luke shouted.

"AAAAAH! Lambo-san is captured again!" I heard Lambo cry out.

"Luke, right!" James suddenly shouted.

Glancing left I saw James, in front of me was Alicia with Lambo in her hands and Luke was behind me, "Aiming for a triple attack, huh?" I mused amusingly.

Using a cross-step I dashed to my left and ran towards James without decelerating. "Hey, hey, hey! We're going to crash!" The brunette called out as he jumped away.

"Ah! You could have caught her! Why did you jump away!" I heard Luke yell.

Laughing softly to myself I came to a stop near Roberto. "Why did you do that?" Roberto asked as I let out a small breath.

"To test him." I replied, still laughing. "James chickened out, if he took me head-on I could be out."

"It's still bothering you, isn't it? The fact that we didn't turn our backs on you."

Glancing at the blonde I chuckled, "Well, it's too late for that now. But at least I want to test your current physical skills."

"And?"

"You guys have still a long way to go. You really may regret it."

"Heh. We made up our minds, don't underestimate us."

"Catch up to me and then we'll talk." I laughed. "Here they come."

Not much later Yamamoto joined as a cop and Tsuna was forced to join as a robber by Reborn. Even Kyoko and Haru joined as cops and soon only Roberto and I were the only robbers left. 'Rescuing' the others was not possible because the girls guarded the jail. The amount of spectators grew larger as time went by.

"G–Geez! Their endurance is ridiculous!" Alicia panted with her hands on her knees.

"Tell me about it!" James agreed as he gasped for air.

"How you're holding up?" I asked to my current partner.

"I manage." Roberto panted. "This is like a full soccer match, but with a lot more of jumping. Don't tell me this is some kind of training regime of yours?"

"You know… that's a brilliant idea. It's great to increase your stamina." I replied. "But it only works if we include Tsuna's group. Otherwise the amount of participants is too little."

"You know we can't go to Japan and they can't come to us. And seriously, that Takeshi guy is fast."

"I know right? He's a swordsman, practiced kendo only for a week and defeated a skilled swordsman. He may be an airhead but I really respect his skills."

"Guess he's the real deal if that's coming from you." He laughed. "Here they come again."

"Yeah, good luck."

Twenty minutes later the game ended. Not because Roberto and I were caught, but because of hunger. It was almost ten and they didn't have breakfast yet. The maids handed out towels for the participants and served drinks and sandwiches.

"I knew sensei's fast, but to catch her is really hard hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed after he drank a glass of milk.

"Hmf, that just means you're not skilled enough." Gokudera grunted.

"You didn't even play!" Alicia retorted a moment later.

"Let's not fight, Alicia." James said.

The reason why Alicia could understand Gokudera was because Romario acted as translator. We all decided to speak in English if we wanted to communicate with the others. It was easier that way and also easier for Romario. Though Gokudera could communicate with us in English if he wanted, but his stubbornness withheld him from doing so.

"But you know, you really have to work on your stamina." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. "And you too, Tsuna."

"Eh?" The next Don replied.

"No offense, Gokudera. But I was really disappointed that Tsuna didn't manage to stay in for five minutes." I said as I faced the bomber. "Considering that I saw his skills in Hyper Mode."

"Tenth was just surprised and unfamiliar with the rules!" Gokudera retorted.

"What's Hyper Mode?" Roberto asked after he heard Romario's translation. In the corner of my eyes I saw Reborn reprimanding the brunette once again.

"That's ehm… " I said. How in the world was I going to explain that? I couldn't really say one would have a large flame on his forehead, could I?

"It's a state where a person is able to use their hidden awareness." Dino explained. "It's usual not possible for one to get in that state without using various methods."

"For example if you're getting attacked from you blind spot." I continued as I saw their confused faces. "If you are in that state you will notice the assailant and you will be able to react to it in time."

"So it's like an extra pair of eyes?" Ethan asked.

"Well… More or less." I replied with an awkward smile.

As we had our little relaxing time I wondered about the Ninth and his guardians. I haven't seen them after the second part of the party and I didn't sense them in the mansion. "Valentino, do you know where grandfather and his guardians are?" I whispered to the Cavallone boss on my left side.

"I believe they are in the main mansion. You don't have to worry about them." He whispered back.

"Arara? Lambo-san wants to hear to!" Lambo shouted as he jumped on my lap.

"Ah! Lambo!" Tsuna shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Lambo-san doesn't have to listen to Dame Tsuna!"

"Lambo." I said as I took a tissue to wipe off the breadcrumbs of the child's face. "Don't call Tsuna dame. And you have to keep yourself clean, haven't I told you that before?"

"Ack! B-But Lambo-san doesn't know how!"

"Of course you do. You just don't want too, do you?"

"Ack! Ehm! Lambo-san is going to play again!" He shouted as he jumped off again.

"Children." I muttered as I ran my hand through my hair. "If I'm ever going to have a child, let it not be like Lambo…"

Suddenly Dino spat out his tea and started to cough. Surprised at the sudden reaction I looked at him with bewilderment.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna called out in surprise.

After taking his cup of tea out of his hand I handed over some tissues as I patted him on his back, after some more coughs he panted, "Sorry, I choked."

"Dino, you're pathetic." Reborn reprimanded his ex-student. "You can't even keep a straight face when the topic's about children."

"Children?" I thought as I glanced at the blonde boss. Realizing what he may have thought I grimaced, "You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Children?" Tsuna asked, like he was reading my mind.

"Yeah, I guess I thought out loud again." I said as . "I thought if I was ever going to have a child, I hoped he or she wouldn't be like Lambo."

"Well… I think I understand you, Sharon-san." Tsuna replied with a wry face. "Looking after Lambo every day is tiresome."

"Hahi? Tsuna-san being a papa?" Haru exclaimed and only a moment later she was in la-la land.

"Tsuna-kun would be a wonderful father." Kyoko said with her usual smile and this time it was Tsuna going to la-la land.

"Why are those two looking so… weird?" James asked.

"Don't mind them. It happens frequently." I replied with a small laugh.

"Well, it's not difficult to tell that that Haru girl likes Tsuna and that he like that Kyoko girl. And as for him… I guess you already know." James said as his eyes travelled to the Cavallone Boss.

"Though I wonder how long it will take Sharon to get to the next level." Alicia giggled. "She has commitment issues, remember?"

Giving her a glare she only stuck out her tongue.

And before I even knew it, two hours went by and it was noon. It was time for everyone to leave and for me to carry out operation Smuggling S, how Ivan called it, though it wasn't exactly smuggling anymore since grandfather knew.

After hugging Alicia and the others they left first in one of the limousines to the airport. I also made sure Ethan and James kept their mouth about me being alive. At the moment I didn't need any extra attention, not with the whole disappearing thing. Afterwards they could say as much as they wanted. Also after hugging Kyoko, Haru and the children, they went into limousine prepared for them. Yamamoto and Ryohei gave me a high five before leaving and Gokudera left with his usual scoff.

"Well then, Tsuna. I wish you a safe flight to Namimori." I said with a bow.

"Y-Yes. And thank you for having us." Tsuna replied in the same way.

"You have to thank the Ninth for that, although we didn't manage to speak with him about the next successor." I smiled softly. "But could you at least think about it? For your friends."

"..."

Tsuna looked down with probably mixed feelings. I knew he absolutely had no intention to become the next boss, but at least I wanted him to think over it. Being young and naïve does not take away that thing called responsibility.

"Don't worry, Sharon. I'll take care of that." Reborn replied in his usual way. "It's my job to raise him in a splendid Vongola Tenth."

"I see. And thank you for arranging the four-week-absence at Nami Chuu."

"Hmf. You better be prepared when you return."

"I know… I received Hibari's mail."

"As long you're prepared. And the stupid cow's bazooka's still in your possession?"

"Yes, it is. Lambo has to learn to endure and not to flee to the future if things don't go his way." I replied with a small sigh.

"AH! I totally forgot about the bazooka!" Tsuna shouted. "So that's why I haven't seen adult Lambo or adult I-pin for a while."

"You still have a long way to go, dame Tsuna." Reborn reprimanded the brunette as he kicked him. "Then we'll be going."

"Reborn! Why did you do that!?"

"Figure that out yourself."

"Ahaha… Then I'll see you in a few weeks." I laughed awkwardly at their usual fight.

"Yes. Goodbye Sharon-san, Dino-san." Tsuna said before getting another kick from Reborn.

"Dino, you better look after her. The Ninth won't forgive you if you hurt her." The small hitman said to his former student.

"I know, Reborn." I heard him say wryly. "I won't hurt her. Have a safe flight Reborn, Tsuna. I'll visit you again."

As we watched them driving away I let out a sigh. "Seems Reborn didn't notice anything." I whispered as I turned around to go back to the mansion.

"I can't believe you lied to Reborn just like that." Dino replied. "It took me everything not to break out in a sweat."

"You're not the only one who's surprised." I said. "I'm surprised as well. How are the preparations?"

"We decided to take you to a hotel." He said as we walked into the foyer. Our footsteps reverberated like we were in a church. "Ivan and Rei already agreed to the change of plans. I believe they notified your guards already."

"OK. That's even better. It would be awkward for you for prepare for a ghost guest or so to speak."

"Are you sure things are fine on your ends? You look fidgety."

"Heh. I can only hope they are. Though my gut is telling me otherwise."

Feeling my hand enveloped in his I looked up with surprise, "I'm worried." He said. His expression was full of concern and a small pang went through my heart. "Truth to be told I don't want you to go, I want you to visit my place and to go out on dates."

"We'll go when I return." I smiled. "I can't say don't worry because I'm worried. But I promise to be careful."

He was saying no more and we resumed our walk to my room on the second floor. Unlocking my room I went to the bedroom to put some clothes in my trolley. Walking into the dresser I looked clothes to change into. Looking around I decided to put on black tights and shorts for the maximum leg movement. After putting on a sports bra and a singlet I put on a black bullet proof jacket. I was surprised there was something like that in the dresser and it fitted perfectly. My arms could move freely and it didn't resist. I had a feeling grandfather ordered it to make it. After taking out the purple ammunition from the small safe I put on a pair of black sneakers and walked out the dresser. Seeing my own reflection I frowned a little. I was totally in black and it gave off a motorbike gang vibe, nonetheless I chuckled at the silly thought. Walking over to my purse I took out my extendable pen and put both the sphere and pen in my jacket pocket. I walked out the room with the minimum luggage and I saw Dino talking with someone on the phone. Checking the time I saw it was already a quarter to one.

Even though the future me didn't say anything about a specific time, except for after noon, I had a feeling I had to go as soon as possible. Either me nerves were really getting onto me or there was really going to be a disaster.

"Sharon, sorry for the wait. Let's go." I heard Cavallone call out.

"Yes."

[===]

The drive to the hotel was longer than I expected. It took us two hours to get there and the heavy feeling was getting heavier and heavier. I could just hit myself with the ammunition, but another feeling withheld me from doing it. It was driving me mad, but I had to endure. Getting out of the car, K took out my luggage and Dino took once more my hand and led me to the hotel. Inside the hotel I sensed Rei and a part of the tension disappeared. It was a good thing I didn't use the ammunition yet. As we got into the lift Dino pressed the top floor button.

"A room on the top floor?" I deadpanned.

"Not many people stay there." He replied as he squeezed my hand softly. "And this was the only way to get you normal again."

To get me normal again. Again I made him worry and not only him this time. It was funny how they predicted this outcome, the outcome of me being a sack of nerves.

"Sorry for worrying all of you." I said as I squeezed back his hand, for some reason it soothed my nerves. "I am truly thankful to all of you."

"We have served you since your birth, Miss Sharon." Alfonso said. "To do something like this for you is only natural."

"Milady, are going you going to take your luggage with you?"

"I'm not, K. I want you to look after it while I'm gone. When I return, I want to visit Dino's place. If that's alright?"

"O-Of course!" Dino stammered. "I'd love to have you in our estate."

Hearing a pling the lift doors open and more people entered the lift. Our conversation died out as the other passengers had their conversation. A few seconds later we reached the top and our small group exited the small space. As Alfonso led us to our 'hideout' I felt Dino squeezing my hand once more. It was like he was telling me everything was going to be fine.

I saw the tanned guard opening the automatic lock at the end of the hallway and I could tell Rei was already in the room. Walking in I saw the auburn haired woman talking on the phone. When she saw me she smiled and hugged me while talking in Spanish. It was probably a client or even a target. Looking around the large white furnished room I sighed inwardly. Luxury was the only thing I wasn't able to get used to.

"Hey, Sharon." Dino said softly for only me to hear it. "Before you leave I want you to give you your birthday present."

"Right now?" I replied in the same manner. I wasn't exactly in the mood for presents and truth to be told I actually forgot about his present.

"Yes… I couldn't get you neither a cookbook nor earrings, but I hope you'll accept it."

Giving him a funny look I smiled, "You actually considered to give me a cookbook?"

"I did." He chuckled. "But I already placed my order at the jeweler."

"If it's some accessory with diamonds embedded in it, I refuse."

"Don't worry, I left the diamonds out."

Giving him a blank expression he laughed softly. From his jacket he took out a small red velvet box and presented it to me, "An almost happy birthday, Sharon." He said.

Accepting the red box I opened it and I saw a beautiful crafted brooch, an amaryllis brooch. It was only one flower, about five centimeters long. It was made of rose metal and the petals were coloured in a soft pink. On the stem there was a ribbon, also made of the same metal and shiny small stones were embedded in it.

"It's beautiful." I replied as I stared at the small item. "Thank you… The details are amazing…"

"If you two lovebirds are done, I would like to give her something too." Rei's voice rang out.

"Lovebirds!?" I called out as I felt the temperature rise. "Please don't say embarrassing things like that, Auntie…"

"Well dear, from my point of view it looks very cozy between the two of you." She chuckled. "Not to mention you're still holding hands."

Having nothing to say I turned my head away in shyness, but I still held onto the blonde's hand. It took away the nervousness I had or at least a little of it.

"Sharon, I want you to give you this." Rei said, this time in a serious tone.

Looking back at the woman I saw she was holding out a pistol.

"It's just for insurance." She resumed. "You're familiar with the FN Five-seven semi-automatic, right?"

"Yeah." I responded as I let go of the hand. Closing the small box I put it in my shorts pocket and walked over to her to accept the cold polymer fused metal piece. "Five point seven by twenty-eight mm ammunition; it has greater range, accuracy and speed than the usual 9mm. Standard magazine holds twenty rounds."

"Because of the light weight it's easier for you to control it." Rei said. "I know you're a close-ranged type, so you probably won't use this gun to kill but to divert your opponents attention to the bullet."

"And I'll close in when they're distracted. You know me too well, Auntie."

"Who the hell do you think I am?" She chuckled as she hold out a black belt with a holster. "Put on this holster for the gun."

Accepting the belt I put it on my waist. Checking the gun's magazine and the chamber I put it in the holster just above my right butt. Feeling a small compartment in the belt I felt for the lid and found a zipper. Zipping it open I felt cold metal bars and took one out to see what it was.

"Ammunition for the gun." Rei said. "I put five magazines in it."

"A total of hundred and twenty rounds, huh…?" I muttered as I put back the bullet filled case. "Let's hope I don't have to use them."

Taking out the purple sphere I let out a my breath, "Then I guess I'm all set."

"Sharon, wait." I heard Dino call out.

Turning around to see what he wanted, my lips were suddenly met by his. Not seeing that coming I accidentally let go of the ammunition. Before I could even register what was going on I pushed him away before I felt a sucking force enveloping my whole body. The sudden raise of pressure forced me to close my eyes and only a moment later I heard shouting.

"What the fuck is that!?" I heard a male voice shout.

"Probably a smoke bomb! Just shoot!"

Not even knowing what was going on my body automatically reacted to the sudden killing intent all around me. Without any delay I grabbed my extendable pen and clicked it open. Thrusting the, now one and a half meters, staff at the closest target I heard a loud groan before I dashed out. My eyes were not even open yet, but my instinct told me I was in serious danger if I stayed at the same place.

"What the!? What hell is going on?" I heard another man call out. "She was supposed to be immobilized! Call for back up immediately!"

Feeling the heat grazing my legs I heard loud gunshots. Forcing my eyes open I grabbed the Five-seven and removed the safety. My sight was still blurry, but I could more or less pinpoint the location of my assailant. Without hesitation I pulled the trigger and I heard a man scream in agony.

"Shit! She has a gun!" I heard again.

Sensing someone behind me I turned around and slammed my staff into his abdomen in full power, or at least I think it was, but I couldn't care more or less. Just sensing his fading energy was enough to confirm he was knocked out. Hearing more gunshots I started to run low in zigzag. Hearing more shouts of blocking the exits I aimed again at the blurry white and black figures. There were at least twenty people within a radius of twenty meters. After firing my second and third round my vision finally cleared and what I saw was chaos. Destroyed black walls, broken furniture, lifeless bodies on the other side of the walls and all of the sudden I smelled the scent of iron and charcoal.

Another gunshot woke me up of the shock and in an instant I swung my pole horizontally to deflect the upcoming bullet. Hearing a clang at two o'clock I aimed the Five-seven in the same direction and pulled the trigger merciless. Ignoring the scream I dashed forward to the remaining assailants. I faintly heard them calling to retreat, but I wasn't going to let them. I wanted to know what was going on. Aiming on the farthest target's leg I pulled once more the trigger, only to miss. Catching up on the nearest target I used the staff to make him trip and did so for the next one. Using the gun I fired another round in the third target's leg.

Running past the third fallen man I chased the fourth only to hear screams and the presence of a sudden large energy approaching at a distance of 53 meters. It felt familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was. Nonetheless I retreated, the danger peak my mind was giving me was too high. Looking around I looked for a space to hide or a way out, but then I noticed the room didn't have any windows. Jumping over some debris I hid myself behind a broken desk. It wasn't the best hiding spot, but it was better than behind the couch.

It was then I noticed the loudness of my thumping heart, the shaking of my body and my ragged breathing. Once more I smelled the iron in the air, but this time it was much stronger than before. Repressing a gag I sensed the familiar energy coming closer, even though it felt familiar I couldn't help to grab tighter around the gun's grip. It was ironic how only minutes, if not seconds, ago I said I hoped not to use the gun and by now I fired five rounds already.

"You can relax now, Sharon." An unknown male voice sounded through the room. "We've captured Millefiore's men."

Somehow I knew the voice, although I never heard it before. Sensing him approaching the desk I got myself ready in case it was an enemy, though I was pretty sure it wasn't.

"Please lower your weapon, Sharon-san." The man said again, but this time in Japanese.

Tsuna rang through my mind just before the all too familiar spiky haired brunette crouched down to look under the desk, "It's safe now." He said gently.

Looking at the familiar, but yet unfamiliar face I saw him looking at me with kind and fatigue eyes. He was smiling, but it was definitely forced. After confirming it was really the same brunette I lowered my weapon and gave him a wearily smile, "Hi. You look tired, Tsuna."


	37. Chapter 37

The area was devastated. No, it was not just devastated. It was a _bloodbath_.

Walls covered in bullet holes and blood splatter, numerous lifeless bodies and bullet shells on the floor filled with red sticky liquid. The majority of the bodies wore black suits, or I think they were, the tears and holes did not exactly help to restore the original image. I also spotted several ice sculptures containing _living _individuals and I was able to see their uniforms through the bluish transparent ice. It was the same model; high collar jacket, some kind of brooch of two wings on the left chest and a metal plate attached to their left shoulder. Only some had a white uniform and others had black. On the plate I could see an emblem engraved, it looked like two flowers crossing each other at their stems. The flower looked like _Taraxacum, _but I could be wrong. One thing was for sure, I recognized it as Millefiore's.

As I followed older Tsuna through the unknown hallway I noticed the light had become icy green instead of the usual white light like before. It gave the whole situation another vibe, a creepy one and the feeling of being in a horror movie crept under my skin. I had a hard time breathing, the smell of iron mixed with gunpowder was immense. I had to cover my nose in order not to throw up. Too bad the sleeve of my jacket was not made of a smell absorbent fabric.

"How are you holding up?" Adult Tsuna suddenly asked.

After he found me in the destroyed office he hasn't really said anything to me. He only handed me several chains to wrap around the crystals on my bracelet and even for the ring I wore around my neck. After that he just motioned me to follow him. The man himself gave off a whole different vibe than the young Tsuna I spoke to only a few hours before. He had a vibe of confidence and authority, but there was a faint ripple. A ripple called despair.

"I would be lying if I said I'm fine." I replied as I looked at his broad back.

My voice was slightly cracked, what probably made him stop walking. Slowly he turned around to check on me. His eyes were filled with worry, sadness and tiredness. Despite the same wild hair, his features had matured. His eyes became more narrow, his cheekbones became more delicate and his body was of a well-trained man. It was still slimmer than the average male, but nonetheless he grew up nicely. Also the black striped suit he was wearing suited him nicely. If it wasn't for the heavy mood I may have joked about it.

"I'm sorry you have to see this. We didn't expect them to launch a surprise attack." He said gravely.

"If I said that I was expecting this, I would be lying again." I chuckled miserably, hoping that the small laugh would repress the upcoming gag. Never in my life I had smelled or seen anything like this. "To be honest I don't want to know, but could you brief me on our current situation?"

Sensing people about sixteen meters above us at a distance of three hundred meters I scanned the area for escape routes. I remembered clearly that the man who attacked me had called for backup. I sensed sixty-nine energies though more than sixty percent were double.

"Currently we're in Padua, Novolag headquarter's secret basement." Tsuna replied without having any suspicion of the upcoming danger. "Millefiore launched a surprise attack while we were discussing about the upcoming negotiation. Somehow they know of the secret passageway and they managed to hack into our system and disabled the security. We realized it too late and this is the horrible result. These men are part of Vongola and CEDEF, they did everything they could to protect you."

"So this era's Sharon is disabled after all." I muttered as I kept track of the enemies' movements. "Knowing myself I would rather protect them myself, not the other way around."

There was one more thing that didn't fit, the _surprise _attack. Unless everyone were Arcobalenos or had _perfect_ suppression of boththeir life forces and killing intent, I would be able to sense them. So it didn't make sense that we were ambushed. Either something happened to her which made her lose her ability or she didn't have it to begin with. I wanted to know, but we didn't have time. They were closing in and my gut told me to get out of here as soon as possible. Something was going to happen to this building.

"Is something wrong?" The brunette asked in worry. "You look pale."

"It's because of the stench." I said. I was no longer covering my nose, but the sudden adrenaline rush masked most of it. "Anyway we have to get out of here. Just before you found me a man ordered for backup and they are here. They are at one o'clock at a distance of 220 meters and 11,5 meters up. Number of enemies; 72, somehow there are multiple doubles and they have multiplied."

Tsuna looked at me in surprise and he looked into my eyes, probably to see whether I was serious. In turn I saw his sincere but yet perplexed look; that confirmed the theory that this era's Sharon did not have this sensing ability to begin with. In other words, this was one of those parallel futures.

"I'm able to sense people life forces within a radius of one km." I explained curtly. "I'll explain the details later. What are our escape routes?"

As I waited for his response I pulled the Five-seven from its holster. I saw he was thinking about something before he gloved up.

"The doubles you mentioned are probably box weapons and box animals." He said as he looked into the direction of my description. "In this era we use advanced box technology as weapon. We use our Flames to provide energy to activate them and each Flame is determined by the person's energy wave. Can you tell how much time we have left?"

"I don't know how much time we have left." I replied as I memorized his words. "They have formed three groups and they are standing standby. No, they're moving again… but instead of advancing they're retreating… I think they are running…"

It was odd, their movements didn't make sense. It was odd they were running away because there was no one else on that floor. So either they were called back in a hurry or they were running away from something, something like a…

"Bomb." I muttered in realization.

At the same time I heard Tsuna say _explosives_.

Looking at the brunette I saw him calculating. "How is the situation below?" He demanded.

"Negative for any life forces." I replied immediately after checking. His sudden change in demeanor made me change my tone automatically.

"Go back and take the stairs to B10, go left and take the fourth door. After you enter the room, stay there."

"What about you?" I asked as I glanced back, trying to ignore the bloody bodies.

"I'll follow as soon I take care this. Please retreat."

Feeling him going into Hyper Dying Will Mode I looked back and I saw the orange flames covering his gloves. At that moment I noticed he didn't had the Vongola ring on either of his fingers, instead he wore a normal looking crystal ring. Plus his flames looked unstable, instead of the uniform soft orange Flame it was switching between a fierce and more transparent one and the original one.

"You can't use your full power, can you?" I questioned. "My guess is that the ring can't bring out your full potential. What happened to the Vongola ring?"

"Sharon, please leave."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." I replied as I put back the gun. Grabbing his arm I forcefully dragged him with me. "They are still retreating, which means only one thing. The explosion is powerful and my guess there are three bombs. If they are planning to destroy the basement floors then even you won't survive a blast like that, not at such a close range. We have to go, _now._"

Ignoring the heat of his gloves on my sleeve I ran back to the staircase. Turning the knob I realized the door was locked or slammed. Out of vexation I clicked my tongue. While letting go of the brunette I pulled back my leg and kicked it hard. The door flew out with a loud _bang_ and I grabbed Tsuna's arm again to start running. The enemy had stopped moving.

"S-Sharon!?" Tsuna called out, probably of the unexpected speed. The little shriek reminded me of the Tsuna I knew, though the deep voice didn't exactly fit. I also didn't feel the heat of the Flames anymore.

"They're going to detonate it. How far can you jump down?" I said when I saw B5 on the wall. B10 was still a way down.

"What!?"

Clicking my tongue once more I turned around and carried the adult male over my shoulder. Immediately I jumped down the stairs like I used to jump down a mountain in my childhood days. I never thought the skill to do this would come in handy.

Just when we reached B6 a loud explosion was heard and the concrete stairs shook heavily, which made the TL-light flash madly. Pieces of debris fell from the ceiling almost blocking our way. Ignoring the shaking I continued to jump down with a complaining brunette on my shoulder and about half a minute later I opened the door to B10. After closing the door I put down the brunette back to his two feet.

"Sorry 'bout that." I muttered as I looked in the dimly lit hallway. It was split in a three paths. "Left, fourth door right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna stammered. "Geez, Sharon… that reminded me of the time Reborn was still my home tutor…"

Hearing that I chuckled, "Sorry, I'm probably a bit more forceful than this era's Sharon."

Walking down the hallway I stopped at a heavy looking door with a special lock. The lock required a handprint, so I put my palm on it and waited. Moments later a soft _beep _was heard and it requested an iris scan. Standing in front of something like a camera I saw a red laser going up and down and another soft _beep _was heard. Then the sounds of heavy locks being unlocked echoed through the corridor. As the door automatically opened we walked in.

Seeing nothing but darkness I felt Tsuna's hand enveloping my own.

"I'll take it over from here." I heard him say before he pulled me into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I didn't know for how long we had walked in the darkness, but it was <em>long.<em> When we finally got out through a fake manhole the sky had started to colour orange blue. It was good to breathe in fresh air, but the escape continued. As Tsuna pulled me along the narrow streets of warm yellow houses I checked our surroundings for possible enemies. So far there was nothing probative, only sleeping people on the other side of the yellow walls.

As we walked I sensed another familiar, but yet unfamiliar energy entering my radius. No, we were walking towards it. It didn't feel dangerous, but yet it did. For some reason I labeled Hibari on it and approximately ten minutes later we arrived at a black sedan. Seeing Hibari in the driver's seat didn't surprise me as much as I thought. I found it _odd _though, why would Hibari even be waiting here with the getaway car? I had absolutely no idea.

Tsuna opened the back passenger door and motioned me to get in. After I was seated he sat next to me and without any exchange of words the older Hibari started the engine and drove to who knows where.

Closing my eyes I allowed myself to relax a little, I needed to be relaxed to process everything that had happened in the timespan of probably less than an hour. As the tension slowly seeped the image of the massacre appeared in my mind and almost immediately I felt my hands and legs shaking. Locking my hands together I tried to stop the shaking, but it did not avail. In fact it was like the shaking became more fiercely. The more I tried not to remember it, the more it haunted me. I could even smell the blood mixed in gunpowder again. And those eyes… Those dead eyes I tried to ignore were burned in my mind. With every detail it seemed it was trying to suffocate me, it was like the dead was trying to strangle me, trying to say that it was not fair that I escaped death.

"Sharon!" I suddenly hear Tsuna call out.

Jerking up I snapped my head to look at the brunette next to me, seeing his worried expression I felt I was going to cry. Biting my bottom lip I looked at my knees trying to hold back the tears. I was totally messed up, I was terrified.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sharon, but you have to understand this is important." I heard Tsuna say soothingly.

I took a deep breath after swallowing my saliva. All of the sudden my throat felt really dry.

"I-I know." I replied in a cracked voice. "Our lives and futures are at stake. Please allow me to have ten minutes to myself and you'll have my full attention."

I didn't even know whether ten minutes were enough, but I needed time to calm down.

"Permission granted." The brunette replied gently.

After taking deep breaths I closed my eyes to meditate. Once more the gruesome image appeared, but it didn't look as gruesome as before. It was like accepting the fact that I was scared made me less scared. Or the fact that our lives and futures were at stake was far more important than the loss of all these people. I wasn't sure, but I was sure of one thing. Our futures would exactly look like the gruesome bloodbath if we didn't stop Millefiore immediately, namely stopping Byakuran. Honestly I couldn't remember anything about his battle skills, except that he actually had _wings _and that he was able to share information between his parallel selves. But before I that, I had to survive in this era of colourful flames, meaning I had to learn how to at least repel the Flame covered attacks. The jacket was probably made of Flame resistance material because Tsuna's gloves didn't burn the fabric of my bulletproof jacket.

I didn't know how much longer I meditated, but when I opened my eyes the sunlight shone into my eyes. Squeezing my eyes I turned my head to look out the window. The vivid green scenery made me feel at peace. Forgetting about the massacre was impossible, but I had to move on. In order not to end up like that I needed to control my energy even more precisely. Besides, I had people waiting for me back in the past.

In reflex I touched my shorts pocket and unwittingly I let out a sigh of relief. The small box Dino gave me was still there, which reminded me of something else. Just before I left he wanted to say something, but then something soft touched my lips. I couldn't remember it exactly, it went so fast... I remember pushing him away, so… did he actually kiss me?

I felt my cheeks heating up at the thought and at the same time I felt Tsuna's gaze from next to me. I even felt Hibari's through the rearview mirror.

"Have you calmed down?" I heard Tsuna say.

"Yeah." I answered as I covered my warm face with my cold hands. The shaking had stopped, but my hands were still cold.

"It's impressive how you suddenly look like a girl in love." I heard the brunette chuckle.

Snapping my head to him I looked at him unnervingly. For some reason his remark reminded me a little of Reborn.

"N-No comment." I replied in fluster, only to receive an annoyed sigh from the raven haired man. "A-Anyway what's the plan now?"

On that cue Hibari turned on the radio. The voice of an Italian reporter sounded through the car.

–_one knows the president's current whereabouts. Could this be an abduction? Could this attack be a cover up for something far greater? The police is investigating for any clue for this horrible destruction of Novolag inc._

"Currently you are missing, Lin Sharon." Hibari said as indifferent as always while he lowered the volume. "How will you pursue now?"

"Hibari, wait." Tsuna cut it. "She doesn't know anything yet."

My embarrassment faded away after hearing the report. The fact that the reporter said _presidentessa _in Italian made me believe that this era's Sharon had taken over the IT company. After Hibari's statement, I was sure of it.

"Tsuna, don't worry. I'll go with it." I said as I crossed arms. "It's not that hard to deduce this era's Sharon became Novolag's CEO. As how to pursue further, I guess I have no choice to follow the plan. That's why I'm here in the first place."

"Hn, right answer." I saw him smirk in the rearview mirror. "Now this is confirmed I'll go back to work afterwards. That is our deal, right, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes." The brunette replied. "Leave the rest to me."

The rest of the drive was in silence with the radio as our only source of news and background noise. According to the reporter it could be a terrorist attack or an attack to camouflage the kidnapping of the president. And my relatives wouldn't answer their questions. Speaking of relatives, I was sure grandfather was no more, but I wasn't so sure how the Walkers and the others were doing. I really hoped they were all right in this timeline, but I didn't get my hopes up. Otherwise it would be just too sad.

About half an hour later the car stopped somewhere that looked like the countryside. Tsuna motioned me to follow him after he got out of the car, but before I could do that Hibari stopped me.

"Lin, this bag contains everything you need to know. I'll contact you later." He said as he handed over a black briefcase from the seat next to him.

"Thanks." I replied as I accepted the case. "I'll look forward to work with you."

"Hn."

After getting out of the car I closed the door. Walking over to Tsuna I heard the engine roaring behind me before it drove away. Tsuna took the lead and once more I followed. Again the streets were narrow, but this time the buildings looked a little older. Before the houses were made of straight bricks, but these bricks were more unevenly. The sun made the buildings crème coloured and the plants on the wall looked vivid. Even the potted plants on the wall looked vibrant. It was like this part of the world never met technology. If it wasn't for the pressure I would have enjoyed it fully.

We walked for about five minutes before we turned at a corner where we went up a slope. Midway Tsuna stopped in front of a house and he kneeled down to screw off one of the potted plants, revealing a secret bottom. After taking out the key he screwed the bottom half back restoring the flower pot. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. I was actually surprised how _old-fashioned_ it was, but in another way it was nice. An old-fashioned hideout in the time of advanced technology.

Going inside I saw that it was actually pretty modern, brick walls painted in warm beige and parquet flooring. It radiated an inviting vibe. There wasn't much of a hallway, the living was right in front of me. I could even see the tiny open kitchen in the back and on my right I saw a door to either the restroom or storage room.

"We're safe now." Tsuna said as he took of his bloodied dress shoes. "No one knows about this place except for you, me, Hibari, Dino and E... No, that's it. You can shower upstairs, the bathroom is the first door on your right. Spare clothes are in the second room on your left."

"OK, thank you." I replied as I also took of my shoes. It didn't escape the little slip Tsuna made, I wondered who this 'E' was. I didn't think it was Ethan.

Walking in the living I saw simple furniture decorating the place. A small dining table for four people. A couch and two armchairs, a coffee table, a TV and some potted fake plants. A winding staircase was also in the back, next to the kitchen. As Tsuna turned on the TV I walked upstairs. Opening the first door on my right I saw a small orange painted bathroom. A sink, mirror and toilet on one side and a shower curtain on the other side. Sliding it open I saw a bathtub and on the wall the shower hose.

Going back I went to the second room on my left. Going inside the room I saw just your typical standard bedroom. A double bed, nightstands, dresser and mirror. On the walls were some paintings, but nothing of personal value. Going to the dresser I opened the first drawer.

"Underwear." I muttered as I looked through the fabric. They looked new and the sizes were the same as mine.

Opening the second drawer I saw shirts and blouses, the third one contained pants and the fourth shoes. Grabbing some underwear, a navy blue t-shirt, khaki shorts and blue canvas sneakers I went back to the bathroom. It was awfully hot for this time of the year. I wondered whether it was summer again. I remembered Shoichi's device messed up the timeline a little.

After twenty minutes I was done and went downstairs. Smelling something nice I looked over the railing down to the kitchen. There I saw Tsuna eating a cup of instant noodles.

"Cup ramen for breakfast?" I laughed light-heartedly for the first time since my arrival in the future.

"There was nothing else." The brunette replied sheepishly.

"Hm…" I hummed amusingly.

Walking down I heard the reporter on the TV reporting about Novolag inc. It showed a live footage and on screen I saw a scorched office building. All the windows were gone, apparently they tried to blow up the whole building, but failed.

"Fortunately the employees are all safe." I heard Tsuna say.

"I see, so only Vongola and CEDEF have losses." I replied as I watched the Italian news. "How are your parents by the way?"

There was a small silence before he answered, "Dad went to Namimori to pick mom up, but I haven't heard anything yet. He left you… No, never mind."

Glancing at the brunette I saw him drinking his instant soup nonchalantly. The fact that he didn't complete his sentence probably meant something about my future. In other words I still had to meet this E-person and Iemitsu left me something. For some reason I had the feeling it was important, something like…

"CEDEF?" I thought out loud.

Seeing him almost choke on his soup I sighed inwardly. Honestly I didn't even consider of joining CEDEF, but it does make sense. Somewhat. Just like Tsuna I didn't want to become the boss and by joining CEDEF means that I was not eligible for the Vongola Don position, just like Iemitsu. If I were to become head of CEDEF, it could also explain why 25-year-old Lambo called me _boss _during the Conflict. With the position as head of CEDEF I would become the next or at least the temporary Don. But none of this was definitive.

"As always your insight is frightful." The brunette replied with a small laugh.

"So what? Did you ask me to become your external advisor?" I replied jokingly.

"Actually, my dad did." He smiled wryly. "He grew pretty fond of you and he was looking for someone to replace him. He actually treated you as his own daughter…"

"No way." I laughed. "That's just… gross. There must have been some conflict between Ivan and him."

"About Ivan…"

Hearing his wavering tone my heart suddenly throttled. Just seeing his expression my gut told me the rest. Ivan was no longer here.

"Tsuna, stop. I know enough." I said before he could say more. Hearing the real thing was far more heavier, plus I didn't want to break out in tears. Call me heartless, but the situation didn't really make it possible to mourn.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

Walking behind the counter I reheated the water in the kettle. Listening to the buzzing sound I couldn't help to let out a sigh. The man that I considered as the strongest man in the world was no longer alive and it made me depressed.

"Was it Millefiore White or Black Spell?" I asked. I was uneasy about it, but yet I wanted to know more.

"Are you sure you want to know it?" The Don asked.

"Yeah… I want to know Rei's condition too."

There was another silence before he answered, "According to reports, it was White Spell." He said. "It's the same for Rei."

I bit on my lip after hearing the last part. The fact that both my parents were no more hit me hard. As I felt the pressure behind my eyes I swallowed, trying to reduce the pressure. Putting both my elbows on the counter I rested my forehead on my palms. Breathing deep I tried not to break out in tears. Funny that I felt like this since they weren't exactly _my _foster parents, but I guess family was still family no matter in what time or dimension it was.

Hearing a soft _click _of the electrical kettle I breathed in and out a few more times before I moved. I didn't have the appetite, but I needed something in my stomach. After opening the cup of seafood ramen I poured the hot water in it and closed the lid. Going around the counter I sat across of the brunette and waited for the noodles to get soaked.

"I'm–"

"Don't." I cut in sharply, though I regretted immediately for using such a tone. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine." The brunette said as he stood up. "I'm going to refresh myself."

"OK."

After Tsuna threw away the empty cup, a static was heard on TV. Looking at the screen I saw the smiling face of the man from my memories. Light, almost pastel coloured eyes and matching hair. A purple tattoo of an upside-down jester hat on his left cheekbone. The man who wore a White Spell uniform. It was the leader of Millefiore, Byakuran.

_Hi~ I'm borrowing some screen time to announce something important. My name is Byakuran and I'm the president of Millefiore Technology Group. As you know a terrible event has taken place at Novolag IT and construction Group and I'm terribly sorry to hear what happened. Of course I hope we will hear from the president soon, but as for now it doesn't look too well. Not many of you know, but president Lin and I are on good terms and that is why I'm willing to hire the temporary unemployed Novolag employees._

The man on the screen opened his eyes before he continued with a bright smile.

_The process is simple; visit our office with your CV and work ID badge and most of you are able to start working at the next day or even the same day. We also offer a special course, but more information will be provided at our office. Thank you for your time and hopefully see you soon. Ciao~_

As the screen went back to its original program I couldn't help to feel mocked, incredibly mocked. That man was the cause of _everything_ and now he even declared that he and I are on good terms. He was challenging Vongola, that was for sure.

Picking the remote control I turned off the television. I had the feeling the announcement would be replayed and destroying an object that wasn't mine was not on today's menu. Behind me I could actually sense Tsuna's silent anger, he even had the intent to kill. The sensation made me more cautious, but I knew we both knew that we needed to discuss the next step as soon as possible. With a clear mind.

"Tsuna, as your external advisor I advise you to cool your head under the shower." I said as I put the control back on table. "We'll talk about this after both of us have calmed down."

"Yeah. That sounds great."

* * *

><p><em>The Wave Energy is the wave of life-force that flows through the human body. The size and balance of the Wave of an individual is determined at birth, though it is possible for a human to change the Waves through specific personal experiences. Each of these waves are classified accordingly to the Seven Flames of the Sky [Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Thunder, Mist, Cloud]. While the human body can have a number of Waves of different attributes flowing inside themselves, usually only one of these Waves has the capacity to ignite the Flames of a Ring. This Main Flame is strongly hinted to be heredity.<em>

…

_To activate the power of the Rings, the crystal will react to a Wave with the same attribute as itself and convert it into a high-densified form of energy, this form of energy is called the Dying Will Flames. Only those with a great amount of resolution are able to call forth this energy._

"Hm… The crystal acts as a catalyst…" I mused as I read the file.

Some time have passed since Byakuran's announcement and to distract my attention I started to read the content in the briefcase Hibari gave me. Aside of many files there was a phablet included. The contact list had only a handful of names and all of them were unknown to me. Though later I found a few of them back in the files. Apparently they were _co-workers_, this era's Sharon liked to mingle between her employees. She even made an identity to work as a guard. According to the notes only she and Tsuna knew about this so called hobby.

Flipping to the next page I saw there was something written about my bracelet.

_The "Vongola Bracelet" was made under order of Enrico, first born of Vongola Nono. The core is made of high quality platinum._

…

_After research it seems that the crystals imbedded are the same as A-rank crystals in the Rings used for the current box technology. Each crystal is able to call forth one of the Seven Flames of the Sky. The bracelet can be used as a substitute for a Ring. It opens successfully the box of the corresponding Flame. More research is needed for the usage of multiple Flames._

Looking at my right wrist I stared at the chain covered bracelet. According to the file I should be able to call forth Dying Will Flames, but the last time I checked, it couldn't. But then again, molding energy into a condensed ball had nothing to do with resolve. That was purely control. So unless I had a resolve I couldn't use my bracelet. _Or _I never used my bracelet to condense my energy so I actually never led my energy to the bracelet.

"…"

I was curious, so _incredibly_ curious. I wanted to try it out, but I couldn't. I also read that the future had technology to detect Flames. In other words, if I unchained a chain, our hideout could be found and that would be _very_ bad. Why did I have such an urge to test new and uncommon things? I was sure it was going to give me a headache, but yet I wanted to try it. Slamming my head on the wooden table I groaned.

"What are you doing, Sharon…?" I heard from behind me.

"Just ignore me, Tsuna." I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "I have conflicted feelings."

"Let me guess, the bracelet?"

"Oh, I hate it when people do that." I frowned as I raised my head.

"You do it all the time, though." I heard him chuckle.

Turning around I saw him leaning on the wall next to the staircase. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a brown sleeveless vest. He also wore matching brown pants and dress shoes.

"I guess so…" I replied along with a small pout. "But I can't help myself if it's about science, you know… The scientific formulas are horrible to write down, but I absolutely like to experiment."

"Well, at least that aspect is the same." He smiled.

"…"

Feeling a little embarrassed a sat normal again. It made me remember of the ninhydrin code Shoichi had to do to reveal a message from this era's Sharon. I heard him walking over and saw him sitting on the spot he sat before.

"Hayato just called." He said in a serious tone. "He saw the news and asked what happened. I told him I lost you during the ambush and that you're currently MIA."

"You what!?"

I was surprised. I didn't think he would actually lie to his friend and probably right-hand man.

"It's better to keep your arrival a secret." He explained. "The less people know, the better our chances are to slip under his radar. Do you know about Byakuran's ability? She said you knew some things already."

I didn't know how much she told him, but from the looks of it not too much. I had no intention of sharing my deep secret with Tsuna because there is no need for him to know. Call me biased, but my bond with him was just not strong enough to share something like that. "I know he has the ability to share information between his other selves in parallel worlds." I replied, leaving out the possible upcoming parts. Revealing too much may even lead to our destruction.

"I see, you know his most fearsome ability." The brunette muttered. From his look I knew that he knew I was hiding something, but he didn't go further into it. Even though I felt that our bond was not strong enough, we knew we could trust each other. Perhaps it was the influence of Hyper Intuition.

He took one of the files and started to read the first page.

"Did you read this file?" He asked.

Looking at it I nodded. It was the file about the double Identity.

"Initially we came up with the plan for her to transfer into Millefiore under the alias, Amaryl Fisscher." He said as he showed a picture of the woman that looked like me, but yet didn't look like me. She had green eyes and long hair that was put together in a long ponytail. Her forehead was covered with her bangs. "With her skills she could work up to get admitted to a squad and so she could provide us intern information. But things changed when she became… disabled."

"She wanted to go herself?" I proclaimed with furrowed brows.

"Yes. Truthfully you, or more she, had planned it for quite some time because of a personal investigation. She stumbled on a few suspicious facts regarding Millefiore's exclusive course."

My curiosity grew, the fact that she wanted to work as a spy _herself_ made me curious. "Care to explain the details?" I asked.

The brunette smiled sadly before he continued, "According to her report there have been many transfers over the world to Millefiore since its establishment. You coincidentally found about the records of the transfers whom participated the exclusive course. Almost ninety-five percent of the staff who participated disappeared without a trace and their last sign of communication were divorce papers to the missing employees' wives and husbands. You found it too odd to be a coincidence and started an investigation in secret. You personally questioned the families and it seemed that the divorce came out of the blue for almost everyone. They told you that their marriage was fine and the majority were newly-weds. Also when they tried to call for an explanation, there was either no response or it went directly to voicemail. Just when I gave you the OK to infiltrate, several units attacked you. You barely made it out alive and you had to… amputate your left leg as a result."

I put my hands together and put them on my lips like a prayer. I didn't know how to respond. Sure the case had interested me because people just _don't_ _disappear _without a very good reason. Though the news that I literally lost a limb was quite a shock, even though it wasn't exactly _me _who lost the limb_._

"Fuck… This _is _serious shit…" I cursed under my breath.

My feelings started to waver. I started to think whether I could use Flames or not was the least of my issues. The fact that this era's Sharon lost her _leg _could mean that Byakuran knew how to eliminate me. After all, my speed and agility are my trademarks.

"I won't ask you to do her investigation." Tsuna stated. "The risks are too high and even with your ability to _sense _people, it's still risky. But we do want you to infiltrate as a lower guard and keep an eye on everything and report their movements as discreet as possible. I believe Mukuro is involved too. Chrome went missing after a conflict with Millefiore's Eighth Squad Captain Glo Xinia five months ago. Her whereabouts are unknown and it's even reported that she's been killed, but I believe she is still alive."

Hearing the name Mukuro and Chrome triggered another memory. Mukuro had another _body _to work as a spy in Millefiore. If my memory was correct he became the Byakuran's new personal assistant. Even that guy, who despises Mafia, was entering this _game_. Even it was only for the sake of the Sky Arcobaleno Uni.

As I let out a sigh I closed my eyes. For what should I fight? My return to the past was one thing, but it wasn't enough. I needed a stronger drive, like…

"Valentino…" I muttered as I opened my eyes. "Does this era's Dino know about this?"

Tsuna looked a little surprised before smiling kindly, "You only told him you were gone for an unknown amount of time. At first he was against the idea because of your rehabilitation, but he coped with it in the end."

"Rehab?"

"You have replaced your leg with prosthetic one."

"I see…" I muttered. "By the way, is it really that hard to call this era's Sharon 'she' instead of 'you'? It feels like I'm the one with a prosthetic leg now."

"Sorry, despite the difference in ability you still think and reply in the same way." He laughed softly. "As you may already know, she couldn't sense people like you do. At least not at a radius of one kilometers. She told me it was thirty meters at most."

"Then I guess I was wrong for assuming she didn't have it." I replied in the same manner. "The radius increased after Ivan's training, so I assume she didn't continue her martial arts training after the basics."

"Yes. Instead she focused on gun practice from Rei Walker. Did you continue his training?"

"Yeah… It was hell, but totally worth it. I don't regret anything." I laughed softly. "But because of that my shooting aim is not too good, though I am able to throw objects accurately."

"Throw objects accurately? Did you perhaps also trained under a person named Masaru?"

Surprised at hearing the name of my third Master I couldn't help to gawk.

"He was Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's friend." The brunette laughed. "I don't know much about him, but I've heard he's quite something. Unfortunately he passed away six years ago."

"That's too bad, he was a good master despite his crazy methods…"

"The way you say that reminds me of Reborn."

"Times three…Having three Spartan masters is incredibly insane."

The conversation was drifting away of the main subject, but I didn't mind the small change of pace. At least it took my doubts away for a small amount of time. Looking at the man in front of me I saw his sadness. It reminded me Reborn and the other Arcobaleno were no longer alive. The seven strongest were also no more…, no, six. Uni was still alive.

At that moment I heard a melody and Tsuna took out his phone. Checking the screen he grimaced a little before he put the device on his ear.

"Hello, Dino" He said.

My head jerked a little at hearing his name. Dino was on the other side of the line, but I wasn't allowed to say anything because I was so called missing in action.

…

I was missing, I _disappeared_ again. I _hurt_ him again.

Feeling my heart sink I took out the red velvet box from my pocket. Opening the lid I touched at the shining amaryllis brooch. Oddly enough I had the feeling it was soothing me, telling me that it was okay, telling me that he would understand. I couldn't help the let out a soft laugh at the silly feeling, but at least I made up my mind. Doubting won't do anything, the plan was already set in motion and I only had one option; move forward. Besides, it was time for me to stop loitering around. It had been a while since I went all out.

"I'm truly sorry, Dino. I'll let you know as soon I know something. Take care." I heard Tsuna say before putting his phone on the table. "It seems you've decided."

"Yeah. I'll do both of them, both the investigation and the reports." I replied as I closed the little box. It was better if I didn't know the content of the conversation. I didn't need the emotion stuff, I needed to focus in order to succeed.

"… I want to stop you, but I know that look of yours." Tsuna sighed. "You're going all out, aren't you?"

"_Heh. _At least I won't have any regrets if something happens." I chuckled. "So when can I start, _Boss_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am not really satisfied with the latter half of this chapter... It feels... too forced? I don't know... Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay! College is really taking my time [Curse you reports!]. I'm thinking of cutting the chapters to 2,5k - 4k words, so I could update faster. Question is... Will I be able to stop at 4k words, lol?

And as promised the spin-off story 『Spin-off Story: A weekend in Tokyo.』 is also posted. Instead of a one-shot it will be a three-chapter story because of the 300+ followers! Unfortunately only the first chapter is up... Darn you, college! So for anyone who wants some more SharonxDino, it will be in the spin-off.

Reviews reply

_Gibbles:_ Ten-years-later Lambo only said young Sharon (if my memory's right...), while twenty-years-later said boss. Hope this will clear things up!

_Anon Mouse:_ First of all thank you for reading! I'm sure there are flaws because I busted my own flaws multiple times already after rereading the whole thing after xx weeks/months. Some things just slip through my mind after a few weeks, so I don't mind if you point them out. Though I'm not sure I understand _-... you saying 'My dear lord' triggered my OCD of KI- _and I'm sure you don't mean potassium iodide by KI lol.

To the other reviewers, thank you! Unfortunately I still have to write another report due to tomorrow, so no personal review back (;-;)

As always, thank you for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

"_Signora_ Fisscher, please sign this form to complete your transfer." A woman in white uniform said in Italian.

Accepting the small pack of documents, and the pen she offered, I quickly skimmed the content before writing down Amaryl Fisscher's signature. Seven hours had gone by since Byakuran's broadcast and within those seven hours I was transformed into this era Sharon's second identity and drove from Padua to Arezzo. Yes, I had to drive 300 km by myself because one; it was safer for both Tsuna and me, and two; what kind of guard would let themselves be driven by a chauffeur? Public transport aside.

"Here you go, _signora_ Mia." I said in the same language when I returned the documents to the lady in front of me.

"_Grazie_." She replied as she received them. "Please go to 15th floor to meet your supervisor, _signore_ Vito Paguara. He will tell you the details of your occupation."

"_Grazie._"

Standing up from the fairly comfortable chair I gave the office lady a small nod before leaving. My so called transfer was complete and thus the first part of the infiltration was done. Before I left, Tsuna and I discussed Fisscher's personality, her way of thinking and her way to write things down. Apparently this era's me fabricated a whole new handwriting for Fisscher and while we were in our little hideout I also had to memorize all the personnel files, in case I would meet former co-workers. I felt like I was in cram school, I studied like my life depended on it, which, ironically, was true. My life depended on the current known knowledge.

After pushing the elevator button I waited for the metal box to come up. Millefiore's headquarters was actually quite nice. It was bright, it had just the amount of green and it gave off a vibe of professionalism. If I didn't know about the mad president, I probably liked to work in an environment like this.

Taking my phablet out of my black leather purse I checked the time; it was 15:43. The 'interview' took about a little less than half an hour. The lady called Mia informed me I could start the same night as a security guard. In other words, I was assigned to the night shift team and I had to go through the night drinking coffee. I haven't slept at all since I have arrived nine years and nine months into the future. I remember something about nine years and _ten_ months, but let's not go into detail. I already knew Shoichi's machine screwed up the time. The physics of time distortion was an interesting subject, but way out of my league.

A soft _ping _was heard and the already occupied elevator opened. Stepping inside I looked at the panel and pushed the unlit button of the 15th floor. Just when the doors were closing I heard a man call out, "Wait! Hold the elevator, please!"

In reflex I pushed the 'door open' button next to me, only to curse inwardly immediately after. Knowing Fisscher's personality she would probably have ignored it. She didn't interact much with people and kept her distance. In a way she reminded me of Hibari and honestly I didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing…

"_Grazie._" A man in standard Millefiore uniform said as he got into the lift. He looked at the panel and pressed the 'door close' button. My guess was that he needed one of the floors that were lit up.

"Amaryl?" I suddenly heard from the same man. "Amaryl Fisscher?"

Like I was struck by lightning I unintentionally froze up, I never expected to run into someone _this_ fast.

"It is you, isn't it? What a coincidence to meet you again!" The man talked casually. "You worked at Novolag, right? I saw the news, what a horrible event. I hope the president is all right."

While he was talking I took in the man's features, or shall I say young man. From the looks of it he was around my age, a head taller and he had black short hair. I think his eyes had a mix of blue and grey, but I wasn't too sure. I didn't have time to take in everything and I started to recall the files to search the name matching the face. Only, I couldn't find the face. The face was unknown to me and cold sweat started to break out. This was a bad situation.

"I hope so too." I decided to say, making sure that my voice was firm and steady.

There was a small silence between us and I could literally feel his stare on me as the elevator went on. It was making me extremely nervous.

"You… don't remember me, do you?" The young man said as we made way for the other passengers on the 8th floor. "Well, I guess that's normal because we spoke only for a few minutes… Though I do feel a little hurt that you don't remember me."

Like a balloon being punctured by a needle I felt all the pressure flowing away. Just hearing the man say that made me incredible relieved. Apparently he was just a random person Fisscher met.

"Sorry, I'm bad with names and faces." I replied indifferently while counting my heart rate. The pounding was incredibly loud in my opinion.

"Then allow me to introduce myself again." He said merrily. From the looks of it he didn't seem suspicious of me. "My name's Stefano, Stefano Luccida. We met in Padua a while back, you gave me a lift while I was lost."

_Lies._

Usually I would ignore my intuition when it was about lies because as everyone knows; people always lie. But this time I couldn't. there was a feign danger sign underneath it. Plus it was odd to lie about your name and the place where you met each other. Usually you want to make the other person remember by telling the truth. So either this man called Luccida had a reason to lie to me or he was some spy like me.

"Fisscher, Amaryl Fisscher." I replied impassively, continuing my role. Poking for his reasons was still too early. "Unfortunately I still don't remember you. My apologies."

"No, it's fine! I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." He laughed apologetically.

As silence fell between the two of us I watched the display slowly going to 15. I found the silence rather unbearable, but I wouldn't allow myself to fail. That would be just plain pathetic, failing because I couldn't do a simple role playing.

"So… ehm… If you want to I can show you around…?" I heard him say with some hesitation.

"That is not necessary." I answered as the elevator stopped on the 14th floor. One more floor and I wouldn't see him again, hopefully. Something told me I had to get away from him. The longer I was with him, the more I felt something would go wrong.

"It will be fine." Luccida said, trying to convince me. "I know this very nice café. Their tortellini dishes are amazing!"

His enthusiasm looked like the real deal and despite the warning signals I couldn't help to smirk at his almost childish behaviour.

"Ah!" He called out in exaggerated surprise. "You laughed, didn't you? You so did!"

As the elevator doors closed I let out a small sigh, but didn't remove the smirk. I was actually amused by him.

"You do realize I'm almost twice your age." I said as I looked at the half head taller young man. I didn't forget I was supposed to be twenty-eight.

"Oh really? You barely look twenty to me." He replied cheekily.

"People of Japanese descent tend to look younger than their age."

No, I didn't make a mistake of being Japanese. According to the file Fisscher's mother was Japanese and her father was German. Both of them passed away in an airplane crash when she was sixteen and both their bodies were never found. Quite a tragic, but convenience background.

"I see, I see. So you're of Japanese descent?"

As the elevator stopped at my floor I made my way through the people.

"Oh, you need this floor too?" I heard Luccida from behind me, which made me sigh a little. While he was amusing, getting to know people was not exactly on my to do list. "So you're with the security division?"

"Yes, I am." I replied as I stepped into the crème coloured space. Looking around I saw the reception desk in front of me and two hallways, one to the left and one to the right. From what I could see the right one was going to the lobby.

"Are you on the day, swing or night shift?"

"Night." I replied absentmindedly as I walked towards the reception after my observation. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was your common office hallway.

"While you're here you could also aim to get into a squad." I heard him resume. "The pay is great, but I heard the qualifications are quite high. Plus you'll be able to use one of those new technology products. I've seen them once before and they are totally awesome!"

"Did you apply for it?"

"No… I'm still in school... This is only a part-time job."

_Another lie._

"Hm… I see."

"Good afternoon, _signora._ How may I help you?" A rather high pitched voice said from behind the reception desk. The curly blonde woman also wore one of Millefiore's white uniform and I started to feel out of place in my black business suit.

"I'm looking for _signore _Vito Paguara. Administration send me up here."

"Ah, yes! You must be a transferee. _Signore _Paguara will be in at seventeen hundred hours. If you wish you can wait in the lobby or come back later."

Glancing at the digital clock behind her I saw it was 15:51. One hour and nine minutes in the lobby or driving around to look for a hotel to stay in. My choice was made rather quickly.

"Thank you, _signora._ I'll come back later."

* * *

><p>"<em>You've contacted me rather quickly. Is everything all right?"<em>

"Yeah, they accepted me without problems and they put me in the night shift. Had some time before my supervisor's clocked in. How are things at your side?"

I was sitting in an armchair in my sunlit hotel room. With the phablet in my left hand I massaged my eyes with my right. I was glad I could remove the green coloured contact lenses, my eyes were not used to them and they started to dry out.

"_It's chaos. Not only we lost most of our assets, but we also lost our strategy advisor. Our allies are making irrational decisions."_

"And that's exactly why you have to keep your head cool, Tsuna. You have to keep the alliances together or Vongola will be destroyed before we can even start."

"_I know that very well, but that doesn't make our case easier, does it?"_

"_Heh._ No, it doesn't."

"_So how are you doing on your role?"_

"So far it's OK. And I met this guy of my age… He lied about his name and claimed he met me in Padua. There is something peculiar about him. Shall I keep an eye on him?"

"…"

A silence. It made me open one of my eyes and I glanced tiredly at the red velvet box on the desk in front of me. The only real valuable object I took with me from the past, even if it was by accident; Dino's birthday present to me. Opening the lid I stared into the bright dancing crystals while waiting for Tsuna to reply. It was really odd how an object could make me such at ease.

"_Leave him be for now. He may be on our side, but watch your back anyway."_

An answer I already had predicted, "Copy that. I'll be going now."

"_Be careful."_

After ending the call I stretched my arms and let out a sigh. I was tired and my head felt heavy because of the sudden weight of my hair. This era's me developed a hairspray which contained small amounts of Sun Flames. It wouldn't surprise me if she planned it all just for this, she knew the storyline after all. And if it wasn't, then she could make millions of it. The baldness in the world would be gone. Tsuna told me the bottle was still a prototype and so far it worked nicely, no side effects. Yet.

Forcing myself to get out of the comfortable chair I walked to the espresso machine and made myself a cup of macchiato espresso. I needed my caffeine shot to get through the first phase of the night.

After the machine made my drink I walked towards the window with the cup in my hands and stared at the high towered building in the distance. It was actually ridiculous to see the modern building standing in the middle of classic Italian buildings. It was like Byakuran was mocking the Italian culture itself, saying it's old and we need to be modern or something like that. It was out of place, that was for sure.

Just when I was about to drink my coffee I heard my phablet vibrate. Going back I saw it was a text message from an unknown number.

_010 0 0110 111 010 1 . 100 01 00 0100 1011 . H._

"…"

I had seriously no idea what to think about the message. I knew computers use zeros and ones, but I doubted it had something to do with this message. Especially because of the "H" in the end. The fact the number was unknown made me think it was one of the phone numbers I had to memorize, namely both Tsuna's and Hibari's burner numbers. So was this Hibari? He did say he would contact me, but I had no idea how. Was this his way of communication?

The longer I looked at it, the more it felt agitated. The message ticked me off. Did he expect me to be a detective or something? How in the world was I going to decipher it!? I doubted he would pick up if I called him.

With a sigh I returned to the home screen and drank my lukewarm coffee. Checking the time I saw I had about five minutes left before I had to leave. The night was going to be long, but at least I had something new to occupy myself with.

Or so I had thought.

Instead of an easy night of patrolling Paguara received orders to perform a physical test to both the transferees and usual staff in connection with the terrorist attack on Novolag. Apparently Byakuran didn't want the same thing to happen to his own company, so he sent the order to test and train everyone in security and those who scored below average were fired.

At least that's the story that went around.

"Fisscher, 100 meter dash!" My muscled tanned supervisor roared from the side lines.

Jogging to the start line I waited for his sign to start. I knew I had to hold back massively in order not to rat myself out, but I couldn't be too slow either. That would cost me the job.

"Start!"

At his sign I started to run. Counting seconds and checking the distance I kept my speed under my control and it was still as difficult as I remembered. I had to do the same thing at the academy and I hated the fact that I had to restrain myself so much. So much for going all out now.

"10,3 seconds!" I heard him roar and I sighed in relief. It was still the same time I had back then.

"Awesome time, Fisscher!" A toned man laughed as I jogged past him. "Didn't know you're this fast."

"Flattery does not work, Rosso." I replied as I breathed out.

"Yeah, yeah... You've told me that many times already, hahaha!"

Mauritso Rosso, 27 years old and one of Fisscher's co-workers at Novolag. One who actually wouldn't leave her alone and kept bothering her by hanging around her and talking to her. 'Finds it interesting that a pretty woman works in the security division.'

"But seriously, I'm impressed. So far you've beaten all my scores and times. I never thought you were this good."

"Perhaps I'm more worried about keeping this job than competing with you." I replied nonchalantly as I wiped off some beads of sweat.

"C'mon, we've just transferred. Do you really think they'll kick us out?"

"That's exactly why I'm worried. We need to prove ourselves to show them we're worth the job."

"You've got a point there… Hey, wanna compete in the next test?"

"No."

Honestly I wasn't sure what to think of him. Perhaps it was my biological clock screaming that it was time for me to sleep, but I was a little annoyed by his cheerful and loud demeanor. Plus I had the feeling I was slipping out of my role, I was way too talkative.

"C'mon, for once you act like a human being. It will be fun!"

That somewhat confirmed that I was slipping out of my role. Turning my head I gave the boyish looking man a glare, signing that I didn't want to.

"_Haa… _You're giving me that look again… I get it." He sighed in disappointment.

"Rosso! Bench press!" I heard another man call out.

"This time I'm going for the 150 kilograms!"

Like a young boy going out to play he walked toward the weight machine with confidence. I continued to jog in place while waiting for my name to be called out. Truthfully this whole test was child's play to me and I did feel a little bit like a monster. While 150 kilograms on the bench press is quite a prestige for the average muscular man, it was still sort of light to normal for me. I had to blame both Ivan and myself for that. Him because of his ridiculous menu and me because I never quit.

Thinking of my overprotective uncle made me smile a little. I missed him already, I missed everyone already. But the feeling of nostalgia didn't last long, the comfortable feeling was soon replaced by danger. At the border of my radius I felt several strong life forces and judging by the speed they were by car, probably heading to Millefiore headquarters.

"Fisscher, pushups!"

Glancing up for the last time I jogged to my test. I knew rushing wouldn't do any good, but the nagging feeling of strong enemies on the move didn't do any good either. I hope things wouldn't escalate too fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am so extremelysorry for the delay! Not only college has been hectic, but I also had to undergo surgery because of an enormous mass in my abdomen! . Right now I'm in recovery of the surgery and thus I have a little break of school. I know the chapter is very short compared to the previous ones, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer. Again sorry for the wait!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **First of all, I wish all of you a good 2015! [even though I'm almost half a month late (￣▽￣)ノ] and secondly, my deepest apologies for not updating. After my surgery I was so busy with college because I missed three weeks and even in the holidays I was busy writing a paper together with two others and I have to say, it was the most chaotic thing I've ever did as team... And I haven't even spoken of my first term exams this month... My first exam is this Thursday and I still have to study like hundreds of pages on my first subject! Okay. Maybe a little less, but it feels like hundred... And instead of studying I retouched the first four chapters of this story...

I'm so dead, aren't I? Щ(º̩̩́Дº̩̩̀щ)

-sighs-

Anyhow, I present you a new (slow progressing) chapter! And as always, thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>"<em>Fisscher, go left at the corner and keep yourself low at the one after that. Rosso's at the furthest room on your right."<em>

"Copy, captain."

With the gun in my hand I listened for unusual sounds before turning the corner following captain's orders. Creeping with my back against the wall I shifted my eyes scanning the layout of the dark corridor. Thanks to the night vision lenses I was able to see that it was fairly empty, which was good. There wouldn't be any obstacles blocking my way, but that also meant there was no place to hide. It was over if I were busted.

_That damn guy._

I had nothing personally against him, in fact, I kind of liked him, but still I couldn't help to curse the guy. After all Rosso is the cause of our current situation. Apparently he's the type to act first before thinking and thus getting in trouble fast. Because of that we have to safe his ass to get back the memory stick.

Creeping to the opposite wall I carefully walked over to the edge and kneeled down. Peeking around the corner I saw another hallway, not much different from the others, but this time it wasn't completely dark. Because of the night vision any kind of light would shine brightly and so I saw a thin ray of brightness coming from the furthest room. Inside I sensed Rosso long with the three enemies. Judging their positions I guessed they've surrounded him.

"Target's found." I whispered. At the same time I saw some disturbance in the tiny light. "Possible suspects with him. Lights are on, but no visuals."

Looking for my other team mate I found him about hundred meters at eleven o'clock. I wasn't used to work in a team, combat wisely, so I was a little at a loss. I couldn't rush in because I didn't know whether Rosso was under gunpoint. Though he probably was.

"_Wait for backup, Fisscher. Cameron is on his way."_

Sensing one of the enemies moving towards the door I retracted my head and put my finger on the trigger. I was sure of one thing, we needed a way to surprise them. If Rosso wasn't restrained or managed to break free from his restraints, then we needed only one second. Despite his too-quick-to-action attitude, he knows what to do in a situation like this. He proved that during yesterday's test.

Sensing the same person walking back I looked around the corner once more. The bright light I saw moments ago disappeared. The guy turned the light off. Were they waiting for us to ambush them, so they would ambush us? It was a possibility.

"Captain, lights are off." I reported silently through the microphone on my jacket.

"_No sudden movements, Fisscher. Stay where you are."_

"Copy that."

As I kept an eye on the people and door in question I heard quick but soft footsteps nearing. It was Cameron.

"I've arrived at the spot, captain." I heard him report in a quiet voice.

"_Good. To both of you, act with caution. It is possible that they are waiting for us to ambush them and do _not _kick down the door, Cameron."_

"I know, I know." I heard him sigh, which made me chuckle inwardly. I could imagine what happened after he kicked the door. "I won't make the same mistake again. Are we going with A2?"

"_No, C3 and Fisscher takes the lead. You can handle it, right?"_

"Yes, captain." I replied.

"_Cameron, back her up. We need to get the memory stick to succeed."_

"Copy."

Tactic A.2, using sleeping gas to subdue the enemy, wasn't a bad plan. The only problem was that we didn't have gasmasks and two cans of gas was not enough to fill a whole room. Tactic C.3, one person creates a diversion to distract the enemy while the other stays in the shadows to snipe them. There was no special tactic for it. It was practically 'use anything what you can find' and therefore it was rarely used. The reason why we had to carry out this tactic was because all the other strategies required a team of at least three people or needed equipment we didn't have with us.

Or at least I think so, I couldn't remember any other two-man plan in the strategy guide I had to cram for tonight.

"You're ready, Fisscher?" Cameron whispered.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I replied in the same manner as I stood up from my kneeling position. "How's your aim?"

"So-so." He replied as he readied his weapon.

Refraining myself to click my tongue I looked around the corner again. Practically my life, and Rosso's if he was still in, were in the hands of a mediocre shooter and I didn't like that at all. As I calculated the enemies' shooting range from inside the room I concluded it was almost impossible not to get hit if we wanted to get them. Also opening a door while knowing they are ready to open fire was a suicide mission. If only they open the door themselves, then it may be possible to hit them in their blind spot.

_Do not kick down the door, Cameron. _

As I remembered captain's words I looked at the room opposite of the one we needed. Its door was almost parallel to the opposite one. I smirked a little, it could work.

"Stay close to the wall." I whispered as I signed to start the operation. "I'll make them open the door for us."

"I see where you're going…" Cameron said. "Understood, Fisscher."

In soft and small steps I tiptoed through the corridor in question, Cameron was a few meters behind me. As I listened carefully I could hear soft murmurs and judging from the positions of their life forces I could tell they were indeed waiting for us to ambush them. Why else would they suddenly turn off the lights?

As my heart started to beat faster I felt my breathing quicken too. I started to feel nervous, technically my life was on the line for a memory stick. A goddamn _memory stick_. It wouldn't be funny if I died for data, no matter how important the contents are. Shuffling to the door I sharpened my ears even more to hear the murmurs, but something didn't seem right. While the murmurs were a bit louder, it wasn't coming from the room we needed. It was coming from the opposite room.

A trap?

If that's true, then it's possible that they didn't know about the transmitter I planted on Rosso just before he chased them. So it was possible they were expecting us to follow the murmur and after we got in the wrong room, they would come out from the opposite room to ambush us. Which was exactly the strategy I had in mind. If I played my cards right I could use their strategy to ambush them instead, if this was really their strategy.

However, I didn't have time to brood over it. We had a deadline, so I decided to go for it. Giving Cameron the hand sign to go to the other wall and be on standby I quickly checked the opposite doorframe to confirm the door's swing. Luckily it was going inwards. Grabbing my gun a little tighter in my right hand I stood in front of the door on the opposite side, getting ready to kick down the 'wrong' door. Looking at Cameron he gave me the OK sign and I took a deep breath.

_Here goes._

With a loud _bang_ the door opened and immediately I made a backflip to get out of shooting range. At once the other door opened and loud gunfire filled the hallway. Without wasting time I spun around and kneeled down aiming at the, now open, room. My angle was bad and all I could see was a leg, but that was just enough. Without hesitation I pulled the trigger. Seeing the leg bending down I pulled the trigger once more.

At that moment a loud buzzer sounded and the lights in the hallway turned on, making me squeeze my eyes at the sudden brightness.

"_Team D annihilated. Team D annihilated."_

After letting out a sigh I stood up, "Night vision off." I muttered and in an instant the bright lemon green view disappeared from my retina revealing a normal lit office hallway. The test was finally over.

"Well done, Fisscher." Cameron said as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"Well done, Cameron." I replied as I walked to the room.

Inside I saw the four men, all of them covered in paint. Rosso was grinning broadly as he showed the memory stick to me. He also had a yellow dot on his left shoulder. The man right of him had a few green dots on his torso, the one in the middle had a red dot on his heart and the one on the left had a turquoise dot just above his left knee and one on his forehead.

"Good simulation. Well done, everyone." I said indifferently.

"Great job, Fisscher, Cameron!" Rosso called out. "How did you find me so quickly?"

"Fisscher put a transmitter on you before you ran after them." Cameron said as he walked in. "You've got lucky, Rosso."

"Haha! I guess I am?"

"Nice shots, Fisscher. You totally got me there." The man I shot said as he put away his paintball gun.

"It was a lucky shot, Capasso." I replied. "Hopefully the second one didn't hurt too much."

"It stings, but I'll live." He laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"Good."

I saw him giving me an odd look before I turned around to leave the practice area. I needed more caffeine to keep myself awake now the adrenaline was gone. Thanks to the cramming I almost didn't get any sleep this afternoon. As I repressed a yawn I pressed the elevator button and I waited. Behind me I heard the men come chattering like ladies.

"Hey, Fisscher! Wanna grab breakfast after our shift?" I heard Rosso call out.

Along with a little frown I sighed. He asked the same thing the night before and of course, as Fisscher, I refused. Unfortunately he didn't back off. He tried to convince me to go anyway for almost half an hour. It was tiresome to listen to, but it was kind of fun to watch him. He reminded me a little of Luke and perhaps that was the reason why I liked him. However, this time I didn't have the energy to go through the same scenario again. Just thinking about it would give me a headache.

"Sure." I replied.

Besides, it's just breakfast. No harm in that, right?

"Ah, come on! It's just breakfast!" He replied just like the night before. "Eh? What?"

"She said sure." I heard one of the men of the other team laugh.

Usually I would laugh with them, but I just didn't have the energy for it. I wanted to sleep. Thankfully the rings under my eyes were covered by concealer. Thank goodness make-up existed.

_Laugh with them._

I remembered that I was Amaryl Fisscher and not Sharon Lin. Sharon would laugh with them, but Amaryl would not. A close one, I guess.

As the elevator finally arrived the doors opened revealing both captains of our teams.

"Great work, Fisscher." My team's captain said. "Though I never expected you to kick down that door."

"To think you used a transmitter and used our strategy against us. Impressive, Fisscher." The other team's captain spoke in esteem.

"Thank you very much, captain Calliston, captain Manzoli." I replied as I nodded to greet them.

My captain, Peter Calliston, is a middle aged man and he has worked in the security for almost fifteen years. Aside from his experience in the field there was nothing special about him, most likely he was not a Flame user. I didn't know much about team D's captain Carlo Manzoli. I didn't sense anything spectacular from him, so I supposed he wasn't a Flame user either. I had the feeling all the non-metal-plates uniforms were just ordinary people and currently I was one of them. I was wearing a White Spell uniform without any metal plates on my shoulders unlike the ones I saw back in Novolag's basement.

Remembering the massacre, a shiver went down my spine. The image reminded me why I was here. I didn't want to see anything like that ever again and in order to stop this I needed to get higher in the food chain, and fast. There was no way for me to tell when Tsuna and the others will arrive in this timeline, so I had to get the necessary things prepared. I couldn't forget the look in this era's Tsuna when he told me the Vongola Rings were their only hope left. The Vongola Rings were the only ones on par with Millefiore's Mare Rings.

"Well done, everyone!" Both Calliston and Manzoli said when the men stepped into the elevator, making me snap out of my thoughts. I wasn't allowed to daze off.

As they continued to chat the elevator doors closed we went up to B2. Millefiore's headquarters has quite the amount of floors above and below the ground and I was able to sense a few of the stronger energies on the higher floors. I also sensed a few more located around the building, they were probably staying in nearby hotels.

When the metal box stopped at our floor we walked out and went to the meeting room to meet our supervisor Paguara. While I walked behind them I sensed another familiar life force with him. While I already knew he was with Millefiore, I still felt uneasy. A sudden meeting with era's _Irie Shoichi_ was not exactly on tonight's agenda.

"You're awfully quiet, you're OK?" Cameron asked as he slowed down his pace for me to catch up.

"I'm fine." I replied in Fisscher's way. There was no way I could explain my situation to him, or anyone here.

"You don't look fine to me."

"No need to be concerned, Cameron."

Kevin Cameron was more of a big brother type. That was my impression of him after today's shift. He wasn't really smart and didn't exceed combat-wisely. Very mediocre to be honest, but I noticed he looks out for other people and he listens very well to the given commands. A support type? Maybe.

When we arrived at the meeting room Paguara greeted us and asked us to sit down. At the top I saw the Japanese redhead behind a laptop. I didn't miss the all too familiar pink haired women standing next to him, the Cervello. All three of them were wearing the same uniform as us except for the metal plates on both their shoulders. The sign of a high-ranking officer, so to speak.

"Hey… Why are those people here?" I heard one of the men whisper. "Aren't they part of the Big Squads?"

"Shh. Don't talk."

The previous chatty mood immediately dissipated at the sight of the three of them. I walked silently to the other side of the room following Cameron, Rosso and Calliston. After we all had seated Paguara started to talk.

"First of all, team H, great job on succeeding the test. Team D, you started off well. Too bad it didn't held out until the end."

We all just nodded, but I could tell all eyes were on Shoichi who was now waiting for Paguara to finish.

"As you all have noticed we have someone of the second Squad Rosa. This is Captain Shoichi Irie from the branch in Japan. He is here to review your performance for the next few days."

A small murmur went through the room before the leader of the Rosa Squad stood up to speak.

"Yes, thank you very much, _signore _Paguara. I'll take it from here." Irie said. "Just like _signore _Paguara said, I'll be here to review your performance. As you have the right to know, we, of the second Squad, review every employee of Millefiore and depending on your individual and team performance you may be invited to take a test to join one of the seventeen Squads."

Another murmur arose and I crossed my arms as I leaned back. If Tsuna was right about the fact that only he and I knew about Fisscher's identity, then Shoichi had no idea about me. To him I was probably another employee or transferee. An invitation to take a test sounded a bit too easy and I had a hard time to believe people would be invited just like _that. _I mean, it practically means an invitation to the _mafia _and one needs the skill to survive in there. So why announcing they need people to ordinary employees? Could it be that Millefiore were short on people?

Feeling people looking at me I glanced around and I almost everyone eyeing at me. I couldn't exactly blame them considering the fact that my fitness tests were outstanding. Even though I held back a lot, I still ended up second and was very outstanding for a woman. As I felt another pair of eyes on me I glanced over and met with the redhead's grey-green eyes.

"Miss Amaryl Fisscher." Irie said to address me. "Despite the fact that this is only your second day with us, I personally invite you for the test. Would you accept?"

Well. That was eerie. Only moments ago I was thinking about getting higher in the food chain and now I had the opportunity to do so and yet something withheld me from accepting the offer immediately. It was the perfect opportunity and it was the goal I aimed for, so why? Was it because that I unconsciously knew I may have to _murder _people for _real_? I managed to shoot Capasso for the second time because I had a paintball gun in my hands and yes, I already knew a small part of me was treating the test as a game.

"Miss Fisscher?" I heard Shoichi say impatiently.

It was very impolite to keep someone waiting, especially to someone of a higher rank in a hierarchic system like Millefiore's. This was my golden ticket to get in immediately without too much hassle, so after taking a deep breath I pushed away my lingering doubts. I would deal with my emotional problems later, the mission to infiltrate deeper was more important.

"My apologies for failing to answer you, Captain Irie." I said as I looked into his eyes. "It would be my pleasure to accept your invitation."

Irie smiled a little and nodded, "Very well, Miss Fisscher. I expect great results from you. Cervello."

"Yes, sir."

My fate was sealed now. There was no turning back. One of the Cervello women walked over to me and handed over a large brown envelope. I accepted the thin package and she walked back to her position next to the redhead. I didn't miss the looks of the men in the room and it wasn't exactly pleasant. Not only I dented their pride at the fitness test, but now I was also more superior than them by being invited to take the test to get into a _Big Squad_. It meant I, a woman, was more qualified than them.

"The information you need is in the envelope. The test starts today at fifteen hundred hours precisely. Don't be late, Miss Fisscher."

"Understood, Captain Irie."

Inwardly I cursed. I had hoped I could rest up after my shift, but I doubted six to seven hours of sleep was enough to restore me of my tiredness. But then again, life never goes the way I want. I thought I knew that already…

"This will be all and remember, you will be also reviewed on your daily performance for a chance to be invited. Also with the recommendation of both your team captain and supervisor we may consider to invite you for the test. You may leave."

In silence we stood up of our chairs and walked out of the meeting room. I saw Shoichi's eyes following me with a thoughtful look. If he was suspicious about my identity I hoped my test numbers would throw him off a little. After all this era's Sharon wasn't physically as strong as I was. And even if he knew my true identity, we had to act separately any way. Any contact with Rosa's captain off the clock would be suspicious and besides, Cervello were with him for most of the time.

As I stepped out of the room Rosso was the first one to congratulate me, "Nicely done, Fisscher!" He called out in his usual way as he gave me a powerful pat on my shoulder, much to my own surprise. "I'm totally jealous of you right now! Hahaha! Man, to get a promotion this quickly. You're really something!"

"Thanks, Rosso." I replied, making sure I didn't smile.

I was somewhat glad he acted just the same like always and at the same time I disliked it. The fact that I was glad about it, meant that it was very likely that I already considered him as a friend and I disliked that very fact. It was wrong to make friends in a timeline I didn't belong in.

"You're _so_ going to pay for breakfast!" He laughed merrily. "Hey, Cameron! Captain! Wanna join us for breakfast afterwards? Fisscher's paying!"

Before I could even do anything he called out our two other team members, who were walking a few meters in front of us. The members of team D already took an elevator up to the ground floor. When Cameron turned around he looked rather startled and Calliston only smiled wryly. I couldn't help to sigh and almost I hit my forehead with my palm, almost. Why couldn't Rosso read the situation? A transferee, a _woman_, just received the opportunity to be promoted.

"Only if you insist." Calliston answered. "How about you, Cameron?"

"Well… I guess I'll go?" Cameron said after some hesitation.

"It's fine, right?" Rosso questioned to me.

I looked at the toned man with a small frown and let out another sigh. This guy really reminded me too much of my childhood friend when he was younger.

"Only if you feel comfortable with it, Captain, Cameron." I said to the men. "It will be on me like Rosso said."

"Then it's settled." Rosso called out.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Rosso?" Calliston stated as he crossed his arms. "We still have two more hours until our shift ends. Back to work, everyone."


	40. Valentine's Special

**A/N: ***gulp* Did I make it for Valentine's day? Gah! It's already the 15th here D: Oh well...

A Valentine special for my dear readers! I know, it's been a while since I updated on the story and I should work on the story line, but I have trouble writing it out! D: I have like the scenes in my head, but I can't put it in words... Gah... Action scenes are so difficult too write Q-Q

Anyway, I try to update as soon as possible! Both on this story and the spin-off... Gah! College, why do you take all my free time!? D:

*ehem*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>February, the second month of the year. The month where the coldness is slowly replaced by warmth. The month that has 28 days, and 29 days once in four years, and where a certain boy celebrates his birthday. It is also the month of love. However, because of the day of love, that same certain boy was stuck with the romantic name given by his parents. He was certainly not happy with it and he did everything he could to hide his given name, Valentino, and he did a great job on that. Everyone called him Dino, almost everyone.<p>

There was only one person who refuses to call him Dino and that person was his first and only female friend called Sharon. Did he mind?

Yes, he did.

But yet, for some reason he forgave her every single time.

Was it because she supported him since his father passed away? Or was it because she was his first friend outside the Famiglia? Or was it that he felt a connection with her sharing the name only a few knew?

He didn't know.

Anyhow, on a certain Valentine's Day morning, the young man celebrated his eighteenth birthday earlier this month, Dino was preparing himself for school. Despite his function as Don of the Cavallone Famiglia, CEO in-learn of the Cavallone Financial Group and having a private home tutor, Dino was still a senior student at a private school for Mafioso children.

Why go to school when you have a private home tutor, you may ask? Well, only his home tutor Reborn knows the answer.

As he buttoned his brown dress vest he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Wild blond hair, chocolate cognac brown eyes; dressed up in quality white shirt and brown trousers, matching the vest. A part of his tattoo was visible on his neck, and he unfolded his collar to make it even more visible. He looked good in his opinion. After putting on matching shoes he left his room where he met his right-hand man Romario.

"Good morning, Boss." The dark haired, moustached man greeted with a smile. "Did you have a good night rest?"

"Morning, Romario." Dino greeted back cheerfully. "I've had better nights, and you should sleep in once in a while. You're already working as early as always!"

"Hahaha! I will one day, Boss, but not today. It's going to be busy."

The term busy made the Don grimace a little. Since Reborn became his tutor his popularity has risen significantly. His female peers admired him and even the males showed signs of respect after he took over his Famiglia. He didn't mind the attention, he actually liked it. But Valentine's Day was still something else. It was a busy day. No, chaotic. _Cha-o-tic._

Why? Because each year on Valentine's Day he would come home with tons of chocolate because he couldn't refuse them. As a Boss he had to be open for everyone, even if it means to be bombarded by gifts. However, he never ate any of them because just the smell made him nauseous. It was too much and that is why he gave the chocolates away.

After having breakfast he went to his brand new red Ferrari to go to school and as always his right-hand man was the driver.

"Hey, Romario." The Cavallone Don said after a few kilometres. "I can drive this baby when I have my license, right?"

The engrossing eyebrows of the right-hand man twitched, barely visible to the Don, before he laughed light-heartedly, "Of course, Boss. However, as a safety precaution it is necessary to have one of us with you."

"Eh...? Why?" The blonde pouted.

"Because... your sense of directionality is quite poor, Boss. We don't want you to get lost."

"A-Ah... T-That's because all the roads look the same!"

"That still sounds like an excuse if you were to escort a lady."

"W-Well..."

As the blonde tried to come up with something to counter, Romario sighed inaudibly. His boss was quite a handful when he himself or anyone else wasn't around, and sometimes it would lead to a disaster. But the right-hand man was used to it, sort of. He has served the young man since he was a lad and even back then he was clumsy as he could be. Romario would do anything to keep his Boss safe, even if it was making excuses.

"And I'm sure Miss Sharon would worry a lot if she found out. I even believe she will reprimand you for it." Romario added, hoping that the name of his boss's childhood friend would do the trick.

"OK, OK, I get it!" The young adult shouted in fluster. "Please don't say her name out loud. You never know when and where Reborn's listening."

If there was something the Don feared, then it was hearing the name of his female friend out loud. He knew his Spartan tutor would definitely look into her and he couldn't even imagine what he would do if he found her. Therefore, the young man did everything within his power to keep her existence a secret from Reborn. He _absolutely _didn't want her to find out he was with the mafia. Plus he didn't want to get her involved, nor did he want to lose his friend who accepted him before he became successful. That is also the reason why he communicated with her through email only. Although he never sent even one picture to her and yet, she kept sending him photos of her daily life. It made him feel guilty for not sharing his.

"I believe Mr. Reborn is accompanying Vongola _Nono_ to Salt Lake City. The jet departed early this morning." Romario stated, after turning left at an intersection.

"You say what!?"

The young Don paled upon hearing the news. The issue wasn't that his tutor was with the boss of the most powerful mafia Famiglia, but that _both of them_ were heading to the city where his childhood friend lived.

_"It's a coincidence, a coincidence. There is no way they've found out about her. It _must _be a coincidence." _chanted through the young blonde's head.

Romario noticed his boss's distress and decided to tell a white lie to ease his feelings, "I've heard it's a business dinner with an associate."

Upon hearing this, Dino's shoulders immediately relaxed and Romario smiled slightly. He didn't know why they were going to the girl's home town, but he knew very well that she was important to his boss and he also knew she had connections with the mafia, if not with the grandiose Vongola Famiglia itself. Why Vongola? Because when he first saw the girl, she was with a man whom he recognised as Ivan Walker. An infamous assassin who was rumoured to work for Vongola _Nono_'s eldest son. He never asked for any details and he never told his thoughts to anyone else. His instincts told him that the news would take a huge impact on his boss, so it was better to stay quiet.

"Hey! Why do you know about this and I don't?" Dino suddenly called out in displease, getting his right-hand man out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Reborn told you yesterday evening, in your office." Romario answered like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"R-Really...?"

As the Don turned his head to look out the window he tried to remember the conversation, but he couldn't. Could it be possible that he dozed off, again, while doing his paperwork? It could be.

Romario noticed the small wrinkle between his boss's brows and he just smiled contently. His boss still had a long way to go.

After twenty more minutes Dino arrived at the Victorian styled boarding school and in the distance he could hear the girls shrieking already. Bracing himself for the upcoming wave, he put on a dazzling smile and got out of the car.

_"Let's get it over with."_

* * *

><p>Much later that day Reborn entered the Cavallone estate. His student's subordinates welcomed him, but the hitman just walked, with dignity, passed them toward his student's office. On Vongola <em>Nono<em>'s request he accompanied him and his son to the prestige school called Saint Elena Edera Academy. He visited many schools and universities as professor Boreen, but this was the first time he was actually impressed by a teenager. He may have not spoken to her personally, but he saw she grew up with the right dignity and form of etiquette. He finally understood why his student tried to hide her existence from him, she was too good for him. That aside, he found it quite ironic _why_ his student wanted to hide her existence from him. Only if he knew the truth.

However, both Lord _Nono _and Enrico requested that her identity must stay a secret, and that meant the omertà; the Mafia code of honour. No matter what, he wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone. The omertà is absolute.

As the hitman smelled the bittersweet fragrance of chocolate in the hallway, he couldn't help to smirk. Valentine's Day has been chaotic for his student for the past few years, but that is one of the little prices one has to pay as a mafia boss. Although, some would consider it as a prize. But not Dino, his student would rather give away the gifts.

Thinking about it he looked at the ribboned package in his tiny hands. Lord _Nono _asked him to deliver it to Dino because it was a present from the teenage girl called Sharon. According to him the present was homemade, and to give away a homemade present from _Nono_'s granddaughter would be quite a waste.

As the hitman's pitched-black eyes glinted, he smirked. He had the perfect way to get his student to do his new training menu. He was certain that Dino wanted to keep _this_ present and he could use it to blackmail him. He would do anything to make his students improve and without any warning the hitman kicked open the wooden office door, meeting a startled blonde young man.

"Reborn!" Dino called out as he stumbled up from his office chair. "Please knock before you enter! And I thought you were in America?!"

"Hmf. I don't take orders from a useless student. It's not like you're hiding anything anyway." The tutor hitman said, smirking at his student's state of fluster. If he was correct, then Dino was in process of writing his daily mail. No, screw the if, he was always right. "And I've just returned. You didn't even pick me up from the airport."

"You never notified me!"

"Hmf. You should have predicted it. You still have a long way to go, pipsqueak Dino."

The young adult stared at his tutor with a visible crease between his brows. For once he thought it wasn't necessary to be all sneaky, but his bad luck showed otherwise. He could only hope that his tutor didn't see the difference in the phones. He deliberately bought another phone, just to make the emails untraceable. The Don shifted his eyes and then he saw the orange ribboned package in his tutor's hands. It was a little bit bigger than the average chocolate box, but then again, his tutor was quite popular with the ladies despite his size.

"This was just delivered to you." Reborn said, like he could read the blonde's mind.

Dino's brows shot up in both surprise and suspicion at the same time. It wasn't like his tutor to bring him his mail, unless it was a direct order from the Vongola Famiglia. So did Lord _Nono_ send him something?

"It's from someone named Sharon." The hitman continued, like he sensed the blonde's suspicion. "It's probably another chocolate box."

Like being struck by lightning, the Don stood there, paralyzed after hearing the name _Sharon. _It wasn't like he only knew one Sharon, but for some reason his gut told him it was about his childhood friend Sharon. But if it was from her, then how did she know his address? He never told her where he lived. Was it his cousin Roberto? Or was it aunt Olivia? Did she asked Lord _Nono _a favour when he was in Salt Lake City? If so, did Sharon meet Lord _Nono_? And perhaps even Reborn!? And _why_ would she even send him a present!? She had never done that before!?

He didn't know. He absolutely had no idea of what was going on and his mind was a mess. All because of a medium sized box wrapped in white paper and a sparkling orange ribbon on top of it.

Feeling something hard on his cheek, the world suddenly turned upside down and a moment later that same cheek burned like hell.

"Reborn!" The young adult called out as he rubbed his cheek. "Why did you do that!?"

"Because you were spacing out." was the reply he heard. "Don't space out when I talk to you, pipsqueak Dino. As punishment I'll take the gift I've just brought with me."

Alarmed at his tutor's last sentence Dino crawled up, "No! Wait!" He called out. "You can have any other gifts, except for that one!"

Just when he was about to chase his tutor he froze up again. He totally gave himself away and he saw the glint in his tutor's eyes. Cold sweat appeared on the nape of his neck as he swallowed in fear. How in the world was he going to talk himself out of this one?

"Be ready at five tomorrow morning."

_What?_

Dino could only stare dumbfounded as he watched his tutor leaving his office, leaving behind the present. The young man had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore. There were no questions, no snarky comments, no nothing. Just 'be ready at five'.

In a way the young blonde was relieved that he didn't have to explain the whole issue to Reborn, but he also felt uneasy about it. He didn't have hyper intuition like Vongola _Nono, _but he could definitely tell _something_ was going on.

With wary feelings he walked over to the wrapped gift and picked it up. Despite his mixed feelings, he still wanted to know whether it was his childhood friend who sent the gift. If it wasn't her, then he could only blame himself for being so edgy. But if it was her, then tomorrow's _thing_ may be a little more bearable. He didn't know why, but every time he received a message from her he felt a part of his burden was being lifted. Like she was really there to support him, despite that they were over thousands kilometres apart. It was a nice feeling.

He placed the slightly cold box on his desk and he carefully untied the ribbon and removed the smooth white paper, revealing a carton box with an envelope on top. As he opened the envelope he saw a pastel red card saying _Happy Birthday! _along with a large image of a ribboned gift. A little surprised at the card, he opened it to read the content.

_Dear Valentino,_

A simple greeting, written in a neat handwriting, made his heart jump a little. Only two words, two simple words and he already knew from whom the present was. As he smiled softly he continued.

_First of all, happy (belated?) Valentine's Day! I'm sure you had a hectic day, so make sure you rest up well. Hopefully you weren't mobbed by the ladies like last yea_r ༼ : ౦ ‸ ౦ : _༽__ If you were... please consider a bodyguard next time. It is good to be nice, but there is also something as being too nice. I don't want you to get hurt. Mobs can be very brute, and I know you know this even though you deny it._

_Anyhow, about this surprise present. I can pretty much guess what you were thinking when you got this, like 'Is this really a present from Sharon!?' or 'Why did she send a present? She's never done this before!' etc. _

_Well, dear Valentino, don't break your head over it because it's simple. It's because you've turned eighteen! I know I already wished you happy birthday on the 4th, but eighteen is still something special and that's why I made you something. I really hope my present is still intact because it took me hours to get it right. It may be not as fancy as your new car, but, you know, it's the thought that counts. _( • ̀ω•́ )✧ _And if it got destroyed, well, at least I hope it still tastes good._

_And lastly, it's a little embarrassing to ask, but if you don't mind, please consider this also as my Valentine's present to you. A thank you for still being my friend after all these years. _

_xoxo Sharon_

_P.S.: I know, I should've make two presents for the two occasions but it only occurred to me after I've finished baking._

As Dino softly laughed he put the card aside and opened the box. The thought that his childhood friend baked him something made him feel a little nervous. It felt different than all the other presents he received. So with anticipation he spread out the carton box lid. Inside he saw another blue box, made of some plastic. Getting blue box out he realized it was a mini cooler and with more anticipation he removed the lid. However, his expectation was horribly crushed by the sight of something that seemed like of what was once a cake. Smashed cake, whipped cream, red cream and strawberries were all over the box.

After a minute, the young man let out an amused laugh before he put his finger in the smashed dessert. Putting the same finger in his mouth, Dino was surprised by the taste. The soft lemon strawberry sweet taste of the cream, tickled his taste buds. It wasn't overly sweet, or overly sour. The balance between the two was just perfect.

Smiling softly Dino looked out of the window, looking at the half-filled moon. "I'm the one who should say thank you, Sharon." He whispered softly. "Thank you for being there for me."


	41. Chapter 40

That afternoon, a little before three, I stood blankly a hundred metres in front of the designated location. Despite the extreme hot summer sun I only had cold sweat on the back on my neck. Instead of a proper building or even an abandoned warehouse, I stood in front of an almost scorched down department store. According to the GPS system, that building is the place where I have to take the test to join one of Millefiore's Squads, but no matter how much I forced myself to accept the place, I just couldn't. Aside of the debris scattered around the empty parking lot and the broken windows, the blackened cracked walls just screamed that they were going to give in any time soon. Not literally screaming, of course, but you get the picture.

I didn't know for how long I was staring, but just when I forced myself to take a step forward I sensed a malicious sensation and a sudden rise in someone's life force. Before my mind even registered it my body turned sideways and at the same time I felt a fervidly heat rushing past my forehead. Only milliseconds later I realised it was a bullet, and without hesitation I grabbed my service weapon and fired a shot in the angle where it came from. Not planning to wait for anything else, I dashed forward to the destroyed building. I knew the theory; the smaller the angle the more difficult it was for the sniper to hit the target.

All the same, my mind was in a state of alert. Either the test has started or my identity has been discovered. Hopefully it wasn't the latter. The moment I jumped inside I was met by another murderous vibe at eleven o'clock. Not knowing what to expect I spun around and dived into the nearest space what once was a retailer in three o'clock. As I hid behind the wall I listened.

Silence. Dead silence.

I didn't hear anything aside of my own slightly ragged breathing and the loud thumping of my heart. It was suspicious because I counted four other people on the premises. One on the roof, one of the second floor, one on the first floor and one in the basement. I presumed that the one who tried to snipe me was the one on the roof and judging from his state of life force, my bullet didn't hit him. Not that I expected it to.

However, despite sensing the faint killing sensation they didn't move from their positions. It was like they were standing standby, waiting for orders.

Taking the opportunity of the small break I leaned against the wall and I carefully touched my forehead to check the injury. Upon contact I unwillingly twitched at the burning pain, however I didn't feel any stickiness of blood, which was odd. During my training I've been grazed by bullets so many times that I lost count and even if it was only a graze, there was always a little blood. So why not this time? The awful burning sensation felt the same though.

"_Amaryl Fisscher._" I suddenly heard a low voice say loudly, making me jerk up. "_Congratulations. You have passed the first test._"

Not expecting the sudden congratulation I glanced around to pinpoint the location of the reverberating voice.

"_Go to the next floor to pursue the second test."_

I didn't trust the voice at all, but I did what I was told anyway. Considering that the voice called me Amaryl Fisscher I could assume that the assassination attempt was part of the test, but it may be possible that they plotted to think it was part of the test. Either way lowering my guard would most likely result in my death. I was naïve to think it was going to be easy.

As I slowly stood up I saw a small flashing red dot in the corner of my eye. Shifting my gaze I saw a small black box.

"Zoom in." I muttered and the special service contact lenses activated. As I saw the object magnify I saw a lens and something like a raster, what reminded me of a small speaker box. The lens was probably some kind of wireless camera and if the technology had advanced to the extent of voice recognition contact lenses, then I could assume they were able to hear me too.

In other words, my movements are being watched by who know who and from who knows where.

"Reset." I muttered as I shifted my gaze to the hole I came through. As my view readjusted I looked for the four people in the building. All of them were still on the same position, so it was probably safe to go out.

'_Safe'_. Like hell it was safe.

Feeling cold sweat on my palms I tightened my grip on the Beretta 92FS as I carefully proceeded to the hole I came in through. No matter how many times I have held a gun, the feeling of the metal piece in my hand was just wrong. Not even mentioning the amount of rounds that I have fired since I arrived into the future, but thanks to that my focus became better and I was even able to handle the recoil better.

As I scanned the area on the other side of the wall I saw the semi-sunlit space filled with debris. I saw broken pipes dangling from the ceiling and burnt objects of what was once decoration. About twenty metres northeast from me I saw an escalator going to the next floor. For some reason it was the only object that didn't have any pieces of debris on it. It just screamed suspicious.

Carefully I jumped out the rental space and pressed my back against the wall, making sure that I had vision on the open space. Checking the whole area I didn't see any other way to go to the next floor aside the escalator. Checking the position on the closest enemy I noted that he stood perfectly for a shot from the first floor. I didn't sense any malicious intent, but that didn't take away that he may have me in his scope.

When I arrived at the escalator I heard a soft clicking sound and immediately I ducked to be out of firing range. But there was no sound of a bullet impact. Instead, there was a soft purring sound of a motor of some sort. At the same time I saw the black rubber handrail of the escalator moving upwards. In other words, the clicking sound was the sound of the escalator being activated.

Instead of being relieved, I was even more suspicious. Why was the escalator working in a place that was scorched down. It almost looked like they installed the machine especially for a certain purpose. Was it possible that it was wired to an explosive of some sort? Was it possible that something was going to be triggered by bodyweight? I didn't know, it could be. In any way I concluded it was too risky to use the escalator.

Looking up I calculated the distance between the ground floor and the railing of the first floor and it was about four metres. If I jumped on the handrail of the escalator first then I may reach it, but there was still the question whether the railing is still strong enough to hold my weight. Metal compounds aren't that strong anymore after heavy oxidation.

After glancing between the escalator and the railing I decided to take the risk to jump. I got up from my crouching position and put my gun away. After jumping on the moving rubber handrail I immediately pushed my energy to my legs and made the second jump. Reaching out I clutched the cold metal bar, only to feel the bottom coming loose. As the creaking sound of metal reverberated through the building I slammed my other hand in the cold concrete overhang and let go of the blackened bar.

So much for being cautious.

After pulling myself up, and making sure I was out of range of any shots, I let out a small sigh. Checking my hand I saw a few scratches on the back of my palm. At least scratches were still better than blowing up in little pieces.

"So… what now…?" I muttered to myself as I looked around.

The sight of the first floor wasn't much better than the ground floor. Pieces of broken shop windows lingering all over the place and even my white uniform had become blackish grey of the dirt and charcoal.

Just when I was about to walk around to look for any hints on the next test I sensed movement of the person on this floor. Sensing a slight increase of his life force I reached for the Beretta. If this was a so called showdown then I would rather use the FN Five-seven Rei gave me, just because I have more control with that one. There was still the possibility that the Beretta's recoil would change the bullet direction and therefore killing a person accidently.

The moment I saw a green light shine brightly at one o'clock I sensed that his energy has doubled. If I put that in context what grown up Tsuna told me when I arrived, then it was most likely that the opponent had summoned a box animal. Having a bad feeling about it I dashed out, running in the opposite direction of the enemy.

A second later I heard a loud cracking sounds and I looked back to see faint smoke smothering on the place I hid myself before. There was also a glowing wasp as big as a fist looking in my direction.

As I undid the safety I aimed at the sparkling insect, waiting to see what it was going to do.

"Hahaha! Safe your rounds." I heard a male's voice laugh sinisterly. "A normal weapon won't work against Electtro Hornet."

"Who's there?" I called out, acting out my role as a security guard. "Identify yourself."

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a feisty one…?" The man mused, almost in a singing manner. "You sure surprised my partner on the roof. Not only you evaded his attack, your bullet nearly hit him; and that with a standard service weapon. You're the most interesting candidate so far."

Glancing at the source of the voice I saw a man in his early-thirties walking casually from the shadows. Short mud-brown hair, sluggish looking eyes, thin faced; nothing too notable. What I did notice was the White Spell Uniform, with two shoulder pads.

"My name is Avispo; member of Millefiore's Second Rosa Squad and I'm here to judge whether your battle skills are good enough."

To be honest, the guy didn't give off a threating vibe at all. I was pretty sure I could knock him out in one hit if it was fist to fist, but to do that I had to close in first. To do that I had to figure out how to destroy the electric wasp. It may be small, but also dangerous. It wasn't easy to hit a small flying object, especially an object that had the Lightning attribute.

"My battle skills?" I questioned as I shifted my view back and forth to the man and the hornet.

"Yes, it's just a little test to see whether you're worth to wear the uniform." He sneered. "Not everyone has the resolve to do so."

'_A _little_ test that almost costs my life already once, if not twice.' _ I thought bitterly as I observed the situation, only to realise one horrible fact.

If I assumed that this test has a certain routine than people could have died after the first test. What reminded me of the missing people case. People who transferred to Millefiore disappeared after participating the exclusive course.

Was _this_ the so called exclusive course? Small but _deadly_ tests to see whether someone was trained enough to join one of the big Squads? Sniping to test someone's reaction among other things? Absurd! Of course the majority won't survive, especially not a sniping shot at the forehead. Who the hell do they think they are? Toying with the lives of unsuspecting people.

"What's the test?" I said, almost snarled, as I tightened my grip on the weapon. I tried to keep my anger under control, but it was hard not to fall out. I was enraged how they toyed with people's lives.

"You'll pass if you survive the next fifteen minutes." He mused, not noticing my hidden anger. "Just because you're a woman, I won't make it easier for you though."

Without any warning the wasp emitted another bolt of solid Lightning Flames and I jumped back to avoid the electrical rays. The more I avoided the lightning bolts the more enraged I became. The thought of other people who survived the first test may have been electrocuted like this filled my mind and a dangerous feeling welled inside me. A ruthless, unforgiving feeling.

Despite the fuelling feeling inside me I managed to stay calm, barely though. I had no idea what was going to happen in the fifteen-minute timeframe and I didn't want to wait for it. The only thing on my mind was how to disable the Electtro Hornet and end this test as soon as possible.

Since the Box Technology is powered by the human life force, it was logical to take out the user. So after another lightning bolt I put my foot in an angle of forty-five degrees and dashed toward the man called Avispo. At the same time I sensed another energy, the same as the man and the hornet. Figuring that it was another Box Animal I turned around and fired a round at the new source. Without looking I turned around my axis and faced the man again, who was visibly stricken with surprise and dread. Before he could do anything else I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to me. Pressing the muzzle of the Beretta under his chin I glared into his eyes and hissed, "Don't. You. Mess. With. Me."

Sensing the person on the second floor getting in position I pressed the gun even tighter against his skin.

"W-Wait, l-let's t-talk this o-out?" Avispo stuttered as I saw him sign something with his left hand.

"Sign your buddies to kill me and you'll die with me." I said coldly as I sensed the person from the basement also coming up.

I was very well aware that my actions could pay dearly, but I didn't care. Toying with human lives was plainly unacceptable.

"_Amaryl Fisscher. Release officer Avispo in this instant."_ I heard through the speakers. _"Otherwise you will face the consequences."_

"Like what?" I snarled. "Will you kill me just like all the other participants who didn't meet up your standards? Don't make me laugh."

As silence set in I kept an eye on every movement around me. The buzzing sound of the wasps was no more and the three other people on the premises had probably taken their positions. The man who I still had under shot was sweating quite heavily, but I didn't back off. Whether Millefiore's officers are only following orders, there is a certain line that we cannot cross and there was only a small push needed for me to cross that line. It actually surprised me that I had this in me.

"_Miss Amaryl Fisscher, you have proven your point." _I heard five minutes later. I didn't exactly expect to hear Shoichi, so automatically I glanced at one of the speakers on the ceiling. _"As your superior commander I command you to release officer Avispo. Everyone else will stand standby and await for further orders. I will personally escort you back to the headquarters."_

It wasn't until ten seconds later that I let go of the officer, considering that I had mixed feeling with his command. Nonetheless I did what he said. Clicking back the safety on I put the gun back in my holster and looked down at the man who fell on his bottom after my release. Seeing the fear and disbelief in his eyes I realised that I may have made a mistake by letting out my anger. But even if it was a mistake, there is no turning back now. I have to keep going even if that means to keep this ruthless façade. So I decided to keep going with the flow. Who knows it may even turn for the better.

"With all due respect, Captain Irie." I said as I turned to one of the mini black boxes. "Your escort will not be necessary. I will drive myself back to headquarters."

"_I see. Very well, miss Fisscher. I will be expecting you in chamber B10-32 in an hour."_

"Understood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***sigh* In the end I ended up writing four versions for this chapter... It's horrible when you have different kind of scenes in your head, but only one choice... Oh well, I hope I've chosen the right one!

Also... I've been rereading the this story and I must say that I'm stupefied that I actually published something so... awful qua sentence structure. I was totally like "Oh my god... Seriously?" so I've been slowly retouching/rewriting each chapter x3 I know it will never be perfect without an editor or something, but it does say something of my own growth as a writer over the year (and a month)! This wouldn't be possible without your support so I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Thank you.


	42. Chapter 41

_Clack clack clack_

As my footsteps echoed through the empty corridor I looked for room 32. It wasn't difficult to find it considering that the numbers are going up chronologically and soon enough I stood in front of a heavy looking door. Seeing some kind of scanner I took my ID pass and flashed it in front of it. Hearing a soft _beep _the automatic doors opened and I went inside. Seeing that it was some kind of meeting room I looked around to see whether there were cameras or even other machineries installed. You would never know for certain.

After concluding that it was a normal room I leaned against the wall and waited for Shoichi and his two escorts. To be honest I was nervous of what was going to happen, after all I threatened one of the higher ranked officers. However, it may be far-fetched, the fact that Shoichi didn't order to eliminate me may mean something.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes I heard the door open and three pair of footsteps entered the room. Opening my eyes I saw the redhead along with his two companions and I stood up straight to salute them.

"Thank you for coming down here, miss Fisscher." Irie said before I could say anything. "I hope you have calmed down a little after today's… occurrence."

I had calmed down alright, but that didn't mean that I had forgiven them. Nonetheless I nodded that I have.

"You will not be fired in case you have been thinking." Irie said as he walked to the meeting table. Seeing him putting a small black briefcase on the smooth surface I cocked my head slightly to get a better look at it. It looked like the usual briefcase only with fingerprint locks on each side of the handle.

"In less than eight minutes you have proven yourself that you have the skills and the perception to make the correct decisions in the battlefield." He resumed. Therefore I have decided you will be promoted to the second-in-command of the Black Spell Eleventh Viola Squad on one condition."

Hearing the sudden news of being promoted to the rank of second-in-command my eyes shifted back to the red haired man to see whether he was serious, and he was. Being surprised was an understatement because I didn't even show them _that_ much. The rank difference was just too big and I started to wonder whether Shoichi knew. Even the fact that I was going to be in the Black Spell wasn't as much as a shock.

As for the condition, it was most likely the ability to yield a Ring and that was confirmed when Irie opened the briefcase. In there I saw seven glistering rings on a black velvet fabric. Each ring had a coloured crystal stone attached to it; to be more precisely, each stone had one colour. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. In other words, in the suitcase lie the sevens Rings that are able to covert the most dominant life force in a human being into Dying Will Flames.

"However, that condition is not easy to accomplish." He added. "You have to prove yourself that you have the resolve to take on the job. Your resolve will be measured through these Rings. If you're able to ignite one of them, then I will recognise your total worth in the Millefiore Famiglia."

Noting that he said _Famiglia _I redirected my look from the Rings to his eyes, "Famiglia?" I questioned, making sure that I had a dubious look on my face. "Don't they use that term in the mafia?"

As I saw him exchange looks with his two assistants I glanced at the two pink haired ladies. I couldn't read their emotions, but one of them nodded slightly.

"Yes, that is correct." Irie said, making me glance back at him. "We of the Millefiore are part of the underground mafia, but so was your previous corporation Novolag. It was only a façade for the notorious Vongola Famiglia."

Faking my surprise I stared at the redhead in disbelief.

"Due to the difference in opinion both Famiglia have been on different pages for quite some time and because of their threatening, we, of the Millefiore, had to use drastic measures to stop them."

"The destruction of Novolag a few days ago." I muttered as I listened to him.

I had to keep my flaring anger under control. There was no way Vongola, Tsuna, would threaten Millefiore. Tsuna would do anything within his power to avoid conflict.

"Yes, your former employer, Sharon Lin, had planned something big and we couldn't permit to be victimised by their schemes." He resumed. "Therefore you have to understand that we did not have another choice. You also have to understand that everything that I have told you is strictly confidential. Any word out and you will be punished for treason."

As he gave me a meaningful look I could only glare at him. Even though I knew he was lying through his teeth I couldn't help to feel enraged. To be accused of something this big while it wasn't even true, was horrendous. However it also made me realise another thing. The fact that he shared the information about the mafia probably means that he already accepted me in the Millefiore. Of course that didn't mean that the other Captains and even Byakuran had accepted me too. Plus there was still the thing with the Ring. I couldn't possibly use my _Sky_ Flame in this undercover mission. The kind of Flames someone has, are hereditary and if a unnamed guard suddenly used such a rare Flame; that would definitely raise some questions.

"Is that why you use that inhumanly method to select your 'members'?" I questioned darkly, referring to test I did before. I never left my gaze from the redhead.

"We only want the best." Was his reply, making me twitch in annoyance. "If we keep the failures alive, they may rattle out about it and we do not wish to have a commotion."

His answer didn't satisfy me. Actually he fuelled my anger even more by calling them 'failures'.

"So how does that work?" I said mockingly. "Even the best can rattle you out."

"I doubt it." He countered darkly. "As being part of the mafia, we have a code of honour; the omertà. If you break it, not only you, but also your family, friends and acquaintances will be eliminated."

Taking a few seconds to let it sink I replied, "I see." I said. "And you expect me to belief all of this?"

At this he only smirked, "That is up to you, miss Fisscher. However you have to be aware of the possible consequences."

As I gnashed my teeth I looked down at the shining Rings. To be honest I had no idea whether my reactions were right, considering that I was busy containing my inner rage. I never thought the 'selection' was this… dark. As I took a deep breath I let part of the anger go. Going on a destructive rampage was not exactly the right choice.

"Does that also mean you will kill me if I fail this… resolution test?" I asked as I looked back into the grey green eyes of the redhead.

"In case you fail this test, then you will be most likely transferred to another section." He said as he held his composure. For a split of a second I saw a small flinch, but he stood strong. Despite the situation I couldn't help to feel proud of him, he really was working hard on his part of the plan.

"I see." I said after letting out an inaudible sigh. I needed to relieve some pressure. "What is the deadline?"

"Seventy-two hours." He said. "I will give you three days to prove you are worthy of the rank. In these three days you will also have to figure out which element is compatible with you."

"Compatible?" I questioned as I walked to the briefcase. Taking out the violet Ring I inspected it. At least I was sure wouldn't ignite the Cloud Flame by accident.

"Each human being has a certain Wave Energy." He explained. "The amount and balance of it that flows in a person is a fixed potential since birth. Generally, most humans have several kinds of Wave Energies; respectively Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist, Cloud and Sky. However, only one wave can pull out the power of the Ring."

"And the amount of power is related to the amount of resolve a person has." I concluded. "That also means that these Rings resembles the total amount of Wave Energy in a person. The only question remains is what wave is dominant within me. Is this correct, Captain Irie?"

Looking back at the redhead I saw him with a surprised expression, "Yes, that is correct, miss Fisscher." He said as he pushed up his pair of frames. "In order to activate a Ring you have to find the matching attribute and to have the right resolve. Also, you are not allowed to take the Rings outside. They will emit a certain signal that is detectable. For your own safety you have to take your trial in this room. I will also send someone from the Cervello to keep watch over you and to bring you all the necessaries."

Not liking the sound of confinement and the babysitting I complied anyway. Putting back the Cloud Ring I moved a chair out from under the table and I sit in it. I had seventy-two hours to figure out which other attribute than the Sky I could use for this mission. In order to do that I had to calculate every possibility very carefully.

"No questions?" I heard Irie ask.

"None, Captain."

"Very well. I wish you the best of luck, miss Fisscher."

* * *

><p>Fifty hours had gone by and I had put all the pros and cons of each attribute next to each other, of course inside my head. I also included each opening and blocking factors of the chakra manipulation. I also had been thinking about the future course of events and about how things might play out. Overall it was quite a hard debate, but I decided to go for the Sun attribution. If something happened, healing up quickly was the foremost important. Besides, the extra speed enhancement was a nice bonus too.<p>

Sighing out loudly I stretched myself as I stood up. The sitting and thinking made me really stiff and I was craving for fresh air. Besides, I haven't updated my blog for two days straight and I was pretty sure Hibari sent me more Morse coded messages. Yes, the code that he sent on my first day was in Morse code. I actually figured it out by coincidence when I looked for a way to communicate with Tsuna and Hibari without using text messages, mail or phone calls. When I saw the code online it actually struck me that the zeros and ones could be dots and dashes and to my surprise they were. Although, 'report daily' was not exactly the message I had expected, but then again, this is Hibari.

As for the blog, the idea actually came from an advert. Apparently blogging has become quite the hype and why not hiding a tree within a forest? Of course I didn't report just as it was, but I used personification for everything that was related to Millefiore. As the blogger, I was posing as a botanist who was on holiday in Italy. I never thought that the botany course I followed in college would come in handy like this. The only question was whether Tsuna and Hibari understood my little code.

"Do you need anything, miss Fisscher." Cervello asked as I cracked my neck.

"Fresh air would do." I replied indifferently.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible." She answered. "Master Irie has clearly stated that you are not allowed to leave this floor. All the needed facilities are on this floor, miss Fisscher."

"I know, I won't go against his orders anyway." I sighed as I removed the rubber band of my ponytail. Feeling the long and heavy hair falling down I massaged the back of my head. I was more or less used to the new hairstyle, but I still had to massage the back of my head every now and then.

To have a change of seat I sat on the table and put my feet on the edge of the chair. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and started to meditate.

'_The Navel chakra is located in the stomach and deals with willpower. It is blocked by shame_._'_ I recited in my mind. _'To be able to manipulate its energy fully I have to feel and remember the feeling of the Navel flow. In order to do that I have to reopen Root, Sacral and Navel.'_

As I evened out my breathing I readjusted my sitting posture and focused on the base of my spine, _'Root deals with survival and is blocked by fear.'_

_It will fail! The plan will fail! _

_Byakuran will discover your identity! _

_Tsuna will be killed for real! Dino will be killed, YOU will be killed! _

_Run! Run! RUN! _

As several images flashes through my mind I found myself trembling as I felt pressure behind my eyes. The fact that I actually had these images meant that I was scared, even though I told myself I would go for it. However, even with the willpower I was still uncertain of the future. While I knew the general course of events, there are still so many things I don't know and that made me insecure. Steadying my breathing again I gulped. I needed to focus on now and not on later. To have faith in Tsuna, Hibari, Shoichi, and Dino. In this timeline they can handle themselves and I should only focus on now, on the present. On my mission.

As I felt the trembling disappear I felt a familiar refreshing sensation through my body from the lower part of my body. Shifting of body position I took deep breaths and continued to the next one.

'_Sacral deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt.'_

While it wasn't exactly my fault, I did feel guilty for leaving this era's Dino in the dark. I didn't know the status of our relationship, but I felt a certain responsibility as his friend. The moment I would meet him I'll apologise to him. However, telling him the exact circumstances is not my job, but this era's me. Besides, I feel like she wants to tell him everything when everything has ended. That is what I believe knowing myself.

Feeling another sensation from my abdomen I exhaled deeply. Shifting once more of body position I focused on my stomach.

'_Navel deals with willpower and it is blocked by shame.'_

_Have you heard this about one of the transferees? Rumour has it that a woman bribed the examiners. _

_No way that a woman can get those numbers! _

_Who does she think she is?_

As the unpleasant dialogs rewinded through my mind I felt my eyebrows twitch. While I knew it was just gossip, it still hurt me. _Because_ I was far above average I was labelled as a show off or for even a more disgraceful person and that _sucks_. Just because I was better than the average person I had to adapt myself to them to so called fit in. Just because knew more than the average person I had to act less smart. Just because Fisscher had an indifferent personality didn't mean I would let them walk over me.

Screw them.

Screw _me._

How could I let myself to be such a disgrace, how could I _disappoint_ myself like that.

_Who does she think she is?_

Me? I am the proud descendant of the Vongola and no one will trash me without a good reason.

As I felt my own anger turn into willpower I felt an outburst from my stomach and I opened my eyes. Glancing at the case next to me I took out each Ring and put them on each finger. Manipulating the inner strength of my Navel chakra I called forth my resolution. Nothing was going to stop me for completing this goddamn mission.

Feeling my energy being absorbed by the Rings I sensed three peaks, but only one actually ignited. A fierce sparkly yellow Flame danced brightly from the crystal.

"As of today, June 23rd at twenty hours and fifty-two minutes, Amaryl Fisscher will be assigned to Black Spell Eleventh Viola Squad as second-in-command; rank C, Sun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***le shock* Another update within seven -two- days!? Not after like... 30+ days!?

Yes, my dear readers. For once I had this spark of inspiration **and** I finished my reports for college! Although... they'll return after tomorrow's experiment, so I guess it was only a one day opportunity... *sigh*

To Allykrau: It changed big time lol! I just feel embarrassed when I read it again x3 If it was possible I would edit the whole thing in one day/evening, but I can't! It takes so much time lol xD


	43. Chapter 42

Twelve days has passed since my reassignment to Millefiore Black Spell Eleventh Squad's second-in-command and honestly, it sucked. It was not easy to gain any kind of esteem from the Squad members, mostly because I was an outsider. I was, after all, never part of the Giglio Nero Famiglia who served under the second-in-command of the Millefiore, Uni. But day after day I showed them that they shouldn't mess with me and little by little they listened to me as their second-in-command. The question whether they _acknowledged_ me as their second-in-command was a different issue. I was only rank C because of my Ring, while some officers were in the B ranks.

As for my Flame experience – whenever I was not doing Captain's paperwork or handing out tasks, I was in the training hall – it was hard to manipulate one certain chakra only. The more I manipulated the more I felt that I lost control over myself. I felt like I was dominating everyone with my behaviour and at times I even busted myself for being _too_ aggressive. I remember that Ivan told me something about a personality change when one of the chakras is over-active, so it could be possible that my behaviour is the result of an over-active Navel chakra. However, I couldn't possibly back off. I needed to get through for the greater good. I could always deal with my personality disorder when everything is finished.

I also received a Box Animal, _Atractus albuqueriquei del Sereno. _Yes, quite a mouthful if you'd ask me. The idea itself was quite ingenious, if I say so myself, but it was also bad for one's stomach if you actually thought about it._ Atractus albuqueriquei_ is a certain snake species and when the snakes bites the target, it will emit Sun Flames that will either heal or poison them. Which one depends on _my _command. However, the poison is not the quick-to-death poison type. It is the type where cells proliferate too fast whereby either the heart or the brain eventually stops to work because of the invasive cell mass.

In other words, my Box Animal can induce cancer at an inhumanly speed if I order them to. I tested it on mice and the sight was… excruciating. So much for _serenity_.

"Well, if it isn't Amaryl!" I suddenly heard a high-spirited voice ringing out, breaking my concentration. "I've heard you made it to the higher Squads. Black Spell, isn't it? Congratulations!"

Glaring from my tablet I looked at the person who called my name and there I saw a dark haired young man walking up to me. I recognised him, it was the person who spoke to me when I first arrived at Millefiore headquarters. The one who is called himself Stefano Luccida.

"Fisscher." I said as I resumed my work. "It's Fisscher."

It was supposed my day off, but that lousy Captain of mine didn't do anything but drink and be sleazy. Except when he was with his call girls, all of the sudden he would become active. If you know what I mean. Calling it a hassle was more than an understatement.

"Ahaha! Don't be so grumpy, Amaryl!" Stefano laughed as he sat across of me on the terrace I was on. It was a beautiful day to be outside after all. "How have you been? I hope you still remember me."

Heaving a sigh I pressed the on/off-button to blacken the screen. If he was still acting like the talkative person as before, then he wouldn't back off.

"I've been busy, Luccida." I replied indifferently as I stared suspiciously into the young man's dark blue irises. Even if Rosso shouted out loud that I had been promoted, he didn't know that I was assigned to the Black Spell. So unless the members of the Eleventh Squad actually talked to other squad members or even to the lowest ranked employees, Luccida shouldn't know any of this.

"I see, I see." He mused. "I'm glad you still remember me. Although I'd rather be called Stefano. We're not at work after all!"

Taking a sip of my iced coffee I leaned back in my chair and observed the young man who was wearing a casual red T-shirt.

"I-Is t-there something on my face?" He stuttered after half a minute. His eyes were shifting uncontrollably, probably uncomfortable under my gaze. "Y-You d-don't have to look so intensely…"

"You've never been honest with me, have you?" I said as I kept my gaze. At the same time I cursed myself for being so direct. I actually didn't want to confront him, but with everything that has been going on, it slipped.

"W-What a-are you talking about, A-Amaryl?"

It was already too late to take it back. Even if I take it back and treat it as some kind of joke, he would question about it anyway, so I decided not to answer him. Besides, I wanted to know why he had this… aura around him. It felt out of place and yet it felt a little familiar. As I continued to stare in his eyes, I waited. Soon his expression changed.

"Didn't expect any less of a Vongola descendant." He suddenly snickered. "Did you notice it from our first meeting?"

After hearing _Vongola_ I automatically glanced and sensed around to see whether there were any Millefiore officers around. I was very cautious, but at the same time I wasn't surprised to hear these exact words. For some reason I knew he knew.

"Don't worry, I've cut this little section off with an illusion." I heard him say. "No one will be able to hear us."

Hearing him say illusion, _Mukuro _flashed through my mind and I redirected my gaze back to him. It was possible that this guy served as Vongola's Mist Guardian's _body, _at least that explains the odd sensation from him. I probably sensed the same thing from Chrome during the Ring Conflict.

"Hm… an illusion, huh." I mused as I crossed my arms.

As a small silence set in, we kept just staring at each other. Waiting for one of us to continue.

After a little while Stefano sneered, "What? That's all I get from the second-in-command of _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_? I was sure you would be more talkative, _signora Sharon Lin_."

Honestly, I wasn't impressed by his direct attack and the way he said it was quite amusing. So smirking at his contemptuous tone I took another sip of my drink.

"I didn't expect for you to be so young, _Stefano_. Or shall I say _signore_ _Guardiano della Nebbia_?" I said, never leaving my eyes of him. "Tell me, what did you do to get _his _attention?"

"Killing fifteen men." He replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "And I didn't think you have both your legs."

"Hm… Is that why you've approached me? Because of my leg?" I mused. "I doubt Mukuro wants something from me, though. Aside for his wish to manipulate me."

There was a small silence before he smiled again.

"_Kufufu~_ It appeared you've created quite a personality there." Stefano laughed amusingly, although it wasn't his voice who laughed. Checking his right eye, I saw it was still normal so it was probably just Mukuro's voice that had taken over. "Is it because of that Sun Ring on your hand? I've heard a thing or two about Wave Energy manipulation."

"Hm… Who knows."

I wondered how he obtained that information, but then again, Mukuro was quite a mysterious guy.

"How about a secret for a secret?"

I was sceptical of his suggestion, but getting as much information as possible was very important. Especially since Tsuna set up a personal meeting with Byakuran next week. Not knowing whether it is going to be _the _meeting, I could only speculate.

Deciding to take the risk I leaned forward, "So, you want intel?" I said as put my elbows on the table. Resting my head my hands I slightly cocked my head. "I doubt I know more than you do, though, considering that you have put your plan in motion about five months ago."

Yes, I was referring to the conflict between Glo Xinia and Mukuro Tsuna told me about. If Mukuro wanted to lure that A-rank Captain to battle Chrome in the near future, then he must have known about the Ten-Years-Bazooka and the future events of replacing the Vongola's members with their younger selves. How he obtained that knowledge was not my business. Everyone has their own sources.

Although, despite my assumption that he knew I couldn't help to wonder why he had a surprised expression in his eyes. It was only for a tiny moment, but it was just enough for me to doubt my assumption. It might be possible that he didn't know of the Ten-Years-Bazooka.

"That is certainly interesting." He mused as he looked back at me with piercing eyes. "Who else thinks that?"

His voice was almost threatening, but I didn't falter. I have heard that tone for the past twelve days already, so you could almost say I was used to it. Almost.

"Just me." I answered casually. "Although, Tsuna doubts you and Chrome have been killed by that captain. I don't think he knows what you're up to, though."

"And you do?"

"I suppose."

Honestly I didn't know what he was up to, but that didn't mean that it would hurt if I let him think that I knew. Who knows he might share something, but I didn't keep my hopes up.

As we held a small staring contest he suddenly burst into laughter.

"Kahahaha! This is certainly entertaining, Sharon Lin." The young man jeered as he slightly cocked his head. "Then I'll assume that the Vongola Rings are coming to this era soon."

I didn't know what he was thinking, but I assumed that he had connected the dots now. To confirm his question I answered him with just a small, but meaningful, smile of my own.

"_Kufufu… _Interesting."

"Then I'll be going. It was nice to see you again, Amaryl."

Hearing that the original voice had returned I just nodded. Apparently the conversation was over. I had the feeling he abandoned his previous intention when he knew about the Vongola Rings. I had absolutely no idea what was on his mind, but I was sure on one thing. Mukuro was going to take his next step towards his own scheme and decided to abandoned whatever he had planned first.

"Just one thing." I said before the convict stood up. "Expect the unexpected when you face the White Orchid. Make sure you have… back-up."

Without wasting any more words I picked up my tablet again and continued with the paperwork for the Eleventh Squad. After hearing a soft chuckle I heard his footsteps fading away, leaving me alone on the buzzing terrace. I wondered whether he understood my message.

* * *

><p>The following days I didn't hear anything from Mukuro, or Stefano Luccida for that matter. I never caught his real name, but that was no big deal. At least I remembered to memorise his life force and I did catch him snooping around at floors unauthorised for low ranked officers. Of course not personally catching him, but on my radar. I assume he has some kind of master card to enter those places.<p>

Mukuro aside, there was something more important on my mind. I received an S.O.S. message from Tsuna around noon. He requested to meet him in Molin Bianco, just outside Arezzo, around midnight. However, that same night I had to be on duty to prepare the move out of the Eleventh Squad to Bologna. So of course I was at a loss what to do. I could neither sneak out of duty nor I could ignore the S.O.S. signal. Who knows what kind of emergency it was.

However, in the end I just asked my Captain for permission to drive to Bologna the next morning because of personal reasons. Emphasising on personal, making him believe that I was going to spend the night with a man. Which is partly true, though. However, it was definitely not like _that_, if you understand what I mean. And as perverted as the man could be, I counted on that personality of his. Fortunately for me, he did think what I was hoping him to think. He just smirked and wished me a fun night. In cases like these it was quite handy that he… wasn't the smartest.

Even though I managed to get the night off, that didn't mean I could lower my guard. I couldn't be careful enough and because of the lie, I also had to make sure I was also dressed for the occasion. Just in case he decided to send some people to tail me.

So that night, at 11:30 PM, I got into my black Audi TT in a navy blue lace cocktail dress with matching stilettos and drove to Molin Bianco. Since my stay in Arezzo I had driven around to get to know the place and to my knowledge Molin Bianco is a place known for her aeroplanes. I wasn't sure where to meet him because he never send anything that indicated the location, but I had the feeling that he was relying on my sensing ability to find him, which was fine by me.

Ten minutes later I arrived in Molin Bianco and I drove around the aeroplane centre to look for Tsuna. Thankfully no one was tailing me so I could drive around without being too paranoid, my mind really needed a small break of the _'what-if'_ scenarios.

When I passed the midway length of the area I sensed one familiar peak and one semi-familiar, just at the border of my radius. After checking the rear view mirror for any upcoming vehicles I turned on the right blinker.

A little three minutes later I got out of the car and looked at the warmly illuminated house in front of me. The leaves that decorated the porch were coloured in a soft orange hue, making it almost magical. As I made my way to the door I locked the car and sensed my surroundings. Aside of the two people inside, there was no one really notable within my radius. So after the check I knocked on the wooden door.

Sensing the semi-familiar person coming to the door I tried to remember the actual person. I know, I'm horrible. Semi recognising the life force and yet failing to put a face and name on it.

When the door opened a soft ray of light came out and the silhouette of a man of about 180 centimetres stood before me. Looking at his face I tried to extinguish his features in the semi-dark shadows; a refined Italian face with dancing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair going just pass his shoulders.

"B-Basil?"

It took me a moment to recognise the ten-years-older Basil and after I blurted out the name, his eyes grew a little bigger and the next thing I felt myself being pulled by my wrist, almost diving into the small house. As my heels clacked on the wooden floor I heard the front door slammed shut. Balancing myself, I turned around.

"What the–! Basil!?" I almost called out in surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"My deepest apologies, Lady Sharon." He said as he suddenly kneeled on one knee. "The situation is too risky for you to be seen. I know I did an unacceptable thing and I will accept my punishment for my behaviour."

Not understanding what he was talking about I just stared at the dirty blonde man in confusion. After a moment I remembered that I was currently the head of CEDEF and therefore his boss, and apparently pulling me was something… unacceptable. Judging from his reaction I guessed he didn't notice that I was from the past.

As I heaved a sigh I head a small chuckle from behind me, "This isn't funny, Tsuna." I sighed as I turned sideways to see the brunette in a dress outfit. Instead of looking formal, he actually looked quite casual. Probably because his sleeves were rolled up. "And Basil, stand up. No need to be formal. You won't be punished either."

"But…"

"No buts."

After Basil stood straight again, I gave him a small smile to apologise for my commanding tone. At the same time I took in his features. He looked more mature, but he didn't change much from ten years ago. I wondered why he was here.

Turning my head I faced the Vongola Don, "So, what is the emergency, Tsuna?"

"Have a seat first." He said as he walked back to the room he appeared from.

Following him I walked into a Mediterranean looking room. Light wooden beams supporting the wooden ceilings, light wooden floor and yellow painted walls. Or I think it was yellow, it could be the soft light that played with my vision.

As Tsuna sat on one of the couches in the middle of the room he motioned me to sit on the couch across of him. Doing what I was told I walked over to the couch across of him and sat down. As I crossed both my arms and legs I looked at the brunette, waiting for him to talk. Basil stood behind me like a true subordinate.

"Sharon." Tsuna said as he looked at me piercingly. "Abandon your mission and take over the Vongola."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really have the feeling that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter... Anyway, last chapter of the month! ;D And I suppose I'll be busy again till the end of the semester... Of course I try to write whenever I have the time, but I can't promise any quick updates.

So... What will Sharon do know...? D:

VanillaMilkshake18: I think she could call out multiple type of Flames, but the control would be incredibly difficult. Especially if she has to use it as a main Flame. I also believe it would attract Byakuran's attention if she yields two or more attributes, which is not exactly part of the plan. But who knows what will happen x3

Guest 1: Thanks! Guess I have to write a... powerful ending to get people hooked? :P

Allykrau: See PMs Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

Martesh: Thank you very much ^^

Guest 2: Glad you like it! And here is the update!

C-J-V: I'll try my best, though I won't be updating in two days any time soon lol! But who knows what will happen.


	44. Chapter 43

As silence filled the room I blankly stared at the brunette. After blinking a few times I finally registered what he said.

_Abandon your mission and take over the Vongola._

"What?" blurted out from me.

The sudden order left me perplexed and I looked into Tsuna's honey brown eyes, requesting for a further explanation of the sudden change of plan.

"You have probably already figured out that things will be… messy after my meeting with Byakuran." Tsuna said, his piercing gaze never leaving me. "You are Vongola's last hope before our younger selves are being summoned. I want you to take control, I'm afraid they will do irrational things."

Read between the lines, I want you to babysit them.

Not knowing what to say I just stared at him. While I felt a little annoyed by the babysitting thing, I understood _why _he was asking_. _Knowing his best friends, I could easily imagine either Gokudera or Yamamoto, or even both, doing something stupid to avenge their friend and boss. Ryohei on the other hand may refrain himself for doing such thing. Why exactly, I don't know. It was just a feeling I had. And Lambo… as the cry baby he was, he rather plays it safe and goes into hiding instead facing the Millefiore. Yes, I was quite sure he wouldn't do anything stupid by himself, at least.

However, even if my mind understood it, I couldn't accept. There are too many risks if I suddenly left Millefiore, especially after being promoted to second-in-command.

"I understand, but I cannot leave my post within the Millefiore. Not right now." I said sincerely, never breaking the eye contact. "I have never mentioned anything about it on my… blog, but I was promoted to second-in-command of the Black Spell Eleventh Viola Squad almost two weeks ago."

At the latter the brunette's expression was filled with surprise, "That's…"

"Five days after I came to this timeline, yes."

Seeing him at a loss of words I could only laugh, "I know, it sounds ridiculous. But it's the truth."

It took him a moment to recompose himself and he leaned back on the sofa after a small sigh. "And again you've surprised me, Sharon." He chuckled. "I would have never imagined you would work your way up this fast, considering that you're fairly new to Flames and such. Could you fill me in, please?"

Feeling amused at his remark I smirked, "Underestimating me, aren't we? But before I fill you in, could I ask why Basil is here?"

Looking over my shoulder I saw the dirty blonde adult still standing perfectly straight along with a straight face. It felt awkward to see him so formal.

Seeing him making eye contact with the brunette I looked over and I saw Tsuna nodding slightly, probably giving him permission to explain.

"I came along to guard Master Sawada, Lady Sharon." Basil answered, making me to look at him again. It occurred to me that his voice has deepened a lot and he didn't speak in his outdated accent anymore. "However, I did not expect that the meeting was with you, Lady Sharon. Certainly not the younger version of you."

"And that is not the only reason." Tsuna added, making my eyes shift to him again. "We also need you to seal the instruction manual for his younger self. You did replace Basil's chain, didn't you?"

"I did." I replied. "And I assume Basil knows what's going to happen?"

"Yes, Lady Sharon." Basil replied. "You personally informed me about the upcoming plan."

"I see…"

Closing my eyes I tried to figure out _why _the younger Basil is going to be summoned. While I just did what I was told, I never really thought about the reason. Why summoning the younger Basil while the adult is just fine. After all the adult Basil has more experience than the teen.

"It is to boost my younger self." I heard Tsuna say, like he read my mind.

Opening my eyes I looked at him thoughtfully, while he looked at me with a small smile. He had a point about that. The younger Tsuna had more fuel when he was with his friends, especially when it was about protecting them. Thinking back during the training days for the Vongola Rings I remembered how he improved significantly in a very short period and it made me smile. He definitely has the potential to grow immensely and I actually looked forward what more he could do.

"I understand, Tsuna. The you I know has potential and holds his friends dearly." I smiled. "However, what I don't understand is why do you need _my _seal? Is yours not good?"

"While we, the CEDEF, help the Vongola in emergency situations, we still act on our own." I heard Basil say. "Therefore it is needed that CEDEF's Boss signs our confidential documents."

"Sounds legit enough." I chuckled at I removed the stilettos from my feet. The shoes started to squeeze my feet; _damn new shoes_. "So do I some kind of stamp to seal this manual?"

At this the brunette chuckled, "You'll seal it by using your Dying Will Flame."

"Of course." I muttered as I hit my forehead with my palm. I had to see that one coming considering this is the Dying Will Flame era. "But how do I do that? Do you have my bracelet with you or something?"

I gave my bracelet and other jewellery, except from Dino's brooch, to Tsuna for safekeeping. We decided it was better like this because both the bracelet and the necklace are part of me and they could give away my identity if I had them with me. I could keep the brooch because Tsuna claimed he never saw that piece of accessory ever before.

"No, I put your belongings in a Storage Box sealed with the Sky element." He said as he took out a small black box from his pocket. After putting the small object on the oak coffee table in front of us, I reached out for it. It didn't look anything like a Box, it rather looked like a normal jewellery box for a ring. "I gave the Storage Box to Hayato for safekeeping, along with a message that he has to keep it with his other belongings all the time. The box in your hands belongs to this era's you."

Wondering what it could be I opened the small little box and unwillingly I gasped at the sight of the content. Inside I saw the most ridiculous and largest glimmering stone I have ever seen and almost immediately I closed the lid of the little box.

"_This_ is hers?" I gawked as I looked at Tsuna, who had now an amusing look on his face. "I can't quite imagine myself owning _this_."

"Well, technically it was given to you _and_ it has the ability to call out your Flame. It consists an A-rank Sky Crystal, very much like the stones on your bracelet."

"Plus, this has also become your signature within CEDEF." Basil added. "The combination of your Sky Flame and this Ring proves your identity."

Grimacing at the thought of wearing such an attention looking ring I opened the box again. As the oval looking stone twinkled in the dim light I let out a sigh. Honestly, it looked more like an engagement ring than a Ring.

Taking out the cold feeling Ring out of its container I noticed some words on the inside of the ring.

_Put it back on, S! Yours forever, V_

Smiling at the funny inscription I also realised something else, what made my smile slowly disappear. This Ring was property of this era's me and to have an engraving with _Yours forever_ usually means only one thing… And putting that together with the initial _V_…

"…"

As I stared in shock to the ring I was holding I felt my heart beating faster and faster as I felt my ears burning up. If my assumption was correct than I was holding the engagement ring from Valentino to me. In other words, he and I were engaged, if not married. Or at least this era's me was.

I don't know how much time went by, but at some time I was pulled out of my frozen state by Basil's call, "Lady Sharon? Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes!?"

Jerking up I looked around in fluster and I saw the amused expressions of the two men, making me even more flustered. Feeling the heat rise even more I looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I d-didn't expect it, okay…?" I muttered in defence.

"Well, a lot happened in those ten years." I heard Tsuna muse. "Trust me, he's been good to you."

Not knowing what to say I stayed silent as I fumbled with the twinkling ring. I had mixed feelings about this piece of information. On one hand I had this fuzzy loving and embarrassing feeling, but on the other hand I felt even more guilty for leaving him in the dark and making him worry.

"Anyway, Sharon. I think it's time for you to enlighten me on your situation and why you're wearing a Sun Ring." I heard Tsuna say, this time without any sign of joviality.

After taking a deep breath I calmed myself and looked back at the brunette, "Well Tsuna, …"

* * *

><p>"Amaryl Fisscher reporting in. All units are on standby at their designated locations." I reported upon entering the office of the Eleventh Squad's Head Captain.<p>

The morning sun shone through the classic vintage office and a black haired man in his mid-thirties looked up idly from his tablet.

"Oh. You're back already, Amaryl?" He said as he removed his feet from his desk. Bending over on his desk he looked at me with twinkling eyes. "Or was the night that horrible that you've returned early?"

Refraining myself to twitch as his disturbing tone, I only smiled mysteriously. "On the contrary, sir. It was a splendid night."

"Oh really~? Care to share some juicy details?"

"I kindly refuse, Captain Priaporo."

"You party pooper." He sang tediously. Leaning back in his office chair, he looked at me with a serious expression. "Anyway, the reason we're in Bologna is because we've received reports that several squads from the Vongola are in this city. I want everyone to keep their eyes open and report anything that might have to do with them. You're in charge and you're free to do whatever you want. Just keep me up to date from time to time. That's all."

"Understood, Captain."

Turning around I walked out of the office and after closing the doors behind me I walked toward the staircase to the roof. Pressing the small button on the left collar of my coat I talked into my wireless, "To all units, keep your eyes open for any suspicious activities regarding the Vongola. Report immediately if you suspect anything and do not engage in battle without my consent. Other than that, you're free to do whatever you want."

After receiving the confirmation of each of the five units I pulled down zipper of my coat and I sighed at the hotness. The building that we were residing in didn't have any air-conditioning in the hallways and for a morning it was already awfully hot. It was horrible to wear a coat in this weather.

After last night meeting, Tsuna and I made a compromise regarding my temporary succession. I agreed to do it on the condition that I kept my undercover mission. I couldn't refuse it because as the temporary head of CEDEF I had certain responsibilities. By doing two totally different jobs at once I was also well aware that it could burn me out mentally and physically, however I was prepared to take that risk. I argued that it would be a shame if we lost valuable information directly from Millefiore's commanding centre since I had access to it thanks to my perverted Captain, Dominico Priaporo. I also reported that he left most of his work in my hands, giving me the opportunity to snoop around through the files under his name.

Having that said, Tsuna gave in. However, it was still necessary to have someone in the Famiglia to give out my commands during my absence and therefore I had to meet my contact person, who was in Bologna as well. Basil said that he would take care of the notifications.

Hearing a soft _beep _from my earpieceI pressed on the side of my collar, "Yeah, what's the matter?"

"_This is Unit Delta, we might have found a member from the Vongola Famiglia."_

Hearing the sudden report I knitted my brows together and stopped in my tracks. It was awfully fast to spot someone of the Vongola, "Identification and location."

"_Identification: unknown, location: Palazzo dei Notai."_

"What do you mean by _unknown_?" I demanded as I took out my phablet to look up Bologna's map.

"_W-Well Captain, there was a Ring signal at Palazzo dei Notai, but it disappeared when we arrived."_

Feeling both relieved and annoyed I let out an inaudible sigh. Relieved because that way there wasn't going to be a battle, annoyed because it was waste of my time. Looking on the map I saw that Palazzo dei Notai was located in the centre of the historic town, a little more than one kilometre east of our base.

"Skim the place just in case and make sure you don't disturb the bystanders." I commanded. "Return to whatever you were doing if you don't find anything."

"_Copy, Captain Fisscher."_

Breaking off the connection I continued my way to the roof. It was definitely not easy to do this. I had no knowledge of every member of the Vongola, but I had full confidence that the people I know were going to stay low. I just hoped that the people I don't know do the same thing. If there was going to be a conflict, then I had to allow the units to engage the battle in order to maintain my trust within Millefiore. It felt horrible that I could backstab Vongola at any time. However, if I am able to manage to track every Vongola member down before the units do, I can prevent the two Famiglia members from ever meeting. And in order to do that I have to meet the contact person at _Café di Sole_ just outside the historic centre of Bologna.

Of course the fastest way to get there is by roof jumping, so when I stepped on the roof of the old office building I was met by a horizon of orange and rose roof tiles and buildings. After smirking at the amazing sight of rooftops I jumped on the nearest roof, starting my journey towards the historical centre.

* * *

><p>When I entered the small café I was overwhelmed by the bittersweet smell of freshly brewed espresso. Looking around I saw that the Victorian looking place was quite filled. There were small tables to dine and there was also a bar present. When I walked over to the bar I noticed several looks on me. Not too surprising, though, considering that I was still wearing my Black Spell coat and walking into a place where there are possibly Vongola, or rather CEDEF, members are; well, let's say that I was asking for problems in this get-up.<p>

Why CEDEF? Because I recognised one particular life forces in the café and I was quite sure that person was within the CEDEF. To sense that particular life force came as a surprise, but I was as well pleased by it. The only question was whether I had enough time to identify myself without crying it out loud.

After sitting on an empty bar stool I pulled down the zipper of my coat and took it off. It was only nine o'clock and it was already over thirty degrees Celsius. I was truly glad that I decided to wear a singlet underneath it instead of a dress shirt.

"_Ciao!_ What can I get for you?" asked the cheerful platinum blonde woman behind the bar.

"A Mocaccino, and triple the espresso, please."

"Rough night?" She asked amusingly as she started on the order.

"Pretty much." I chuckled.

Leaning on my elbows I watched the woman's movements. Even after ten years I would still recognise my best friend purely on her movements. The twinkle in her green eyes, her chirping voice that annoys me at times and her habit of tilting her head a little when she asks a question. It felt really good to see that Alicia was alive and well.

"I see. A friend of mine drinks this too after a rough night." She chirped as she mixed the ingredients for the chocolate syrup. "You look a little like her."

"Oh, really?"

While I smiled amusingly at the thought that my bad coffee habit didn't change over the years, I felt a small raise of energy from someone in the café. At the same time I heard another soft _beep_ from my earpiece. Pressing on the collar of my coat, that was lying on the stool next to me, I answered, "Yes?"

"_Captain Fisscher, this is Unit Bravo. There was a weak unknown Ring activity at your location. However, it only showed up on the radar for a split second."_

"OK, I'll handle it. You guys stay back." I replied as I skimmed the room.

"_But Captain!"_

"It's an order."

"… _Understood, Captain."_

"Is there something wrong?" Alicia asked as she presented me the Mocaccino in a tall glass. It was faint, but the expression in her eyes had changed. From the looks of it they were getting ready for ambushing me.

"Not really." I replied as I broke off the connection. Casually lifting the spoon I started to stir the chocolate filled espresso. Despite sensing the maliciousness around me I didn't feel threatened at all. Since I received my Sky Ring I actually felt more confident. Igniting that Ring was so much easier than the Sun Ring and it was so much easier to control after Tsuna's short teaching.

However, it was probably better to use the magic words on my childhood friend before things get out of hand.

"I'm actually here to meet someone regarding a family issue." I said as I took out the spoon of the glass. "However, after seeing you I feel it would be more fun to get everyone together. Daisy, camellia, hyacinth and iris. Of course, the self-proclaimed captain with the amaryllis from ten years ago is asking for them."

Seeing her green eyes grow larger in bewilderment I smiled again and I decided to add another layer on top of it, "I've looked it up. Neither Black nor White have detailed information on us before we entered middle school, so they don't know when or where we got them. If you need more prove then I could show you that Ring, but… you know how I feel about flashy things."

As she stared at me in disbelief I took a sip of the Caffè Moccha. The combination of chocolate and espresso was perfect, it was definitely the best version of the drink I have had so far.

There was a moment of silence and I saw her eyes getting more and more moist. Feeling guilty I only smiled apologetically.

"So… this is what she meant by expect the unexpected." She chuckled after wiping a single tear away from the corner of her eye. "The Bovino kid, right?"

"Hm… Sort of." I replied after taking another sip.

"Well, I can call camellia, but hyacinth and iris are not in at the moment." She said as she signed something with her hand and immediately the malicious sensation disappeared. "You never change you know… Cryptic as always."

"Having secrets makes life more interesting?"

"Yeah, right." She huffed lightly as she turned around to take a baguette. "Anyway, I assume you haven't had breakfast yet, seeing as you ordered a triple shot."

"The way you say that… I suppose I'm going to make a bad habit of skipping breakfast?"

"Only when you're really busy."

_Only when you're really busy. _Usually I always make time for breakfast, no matter how busy I am. So the thought that I didn't even going to have time for breakfast made me grimace. Just what kind of future do I have ahead of me?

"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine." She chirped as she presented me a heavy filled baguette, cut into three pieces. Each piece was held together by a toothpick. "Here, it's on the house."

Staring at the sandwich I unwillingly twitched. While it is normal to have vegetables,, cheese, meat and dressing sandwiched together in a baguette; the amount of meat on this was ridiculous. All I could see was meat, meat, meat and some cheese and vegetables.

"Alis…" I deadpanned, using her shorthand. "While I don't mind eating extra, but this amountof meat is ridiculous."

"Well, what do you expect of Bologna~" She almost sang as she flashed me a bright smile. "This town is after all renowned for its cuisine. Just take a bite, you won't regret it! The prosciutto is amazing."

Smiling at her enthusiasm I picked up one of pieces and took out the toothpick. After taking a fair bite, the richness of the bread in combination with the soft texture of the meat tickled my taste buds. The salty cheese along with the sweet tomato pesto dressing complimented the meat perfectly and I really had to refrain myself from squealing at the little piece of heaven in my mouth.

"See? Amazing, right?" Alicia hummed contently after noting my expression.

I could only nod in delight, what made her giggle. "I'm really glad to see you again, Sharon." She smiled tenderly. "You've really got us worried by your disappearance."

Just when I about to apologise I sensed two people of the Bravo Unit just outside the café.

"Fisscher. It's Amaryl Fisscher, miss." I said as I looked into her green eyes. In an instant the delightful feeling was replaced by the stone cold façade of Amaryl Fisscher. Seeing her confused look I motioned with my eyes at the entrance and at the same time gave her the message not to do anything. Confirming that she understood it, she nodded with a serious expression and at the same time she signed something with her hand to whoever else was part of her team. Just when she finished with her signs, the café's door opened.

"Ah! Captain Fisscher, you're alright after all!" I heard one of them call out. Turning my head I looked sharply at the two men in the Black Spell uniforms. "We were afraid something happened, since you haven't contacted us."

"I told you I would handle it." I said, still holding the piece of baguette. "Besides the good food, there is nothing here. It was probably another false signal."

Taking another bite of the delicious piece of sandwich I saw the two men glancing at each other as they gulped.

"A-Ah… Yes."

"_Ciao_! Are you all together?" Alicia asked cheerfully as she walked to the other side of the bar. "We have another table free for the three of you."

"That won't be necessary." I replied after finishing the Caffè Moccha. "I have to go anyway, can I get this to go?"

Pointing at the two remaining sandwiches on my plate, Alicia smiled politely, "Of course, _signora_. Please have a moment."

As she wrapped up the food I took out my purse from the inside of my coat and handed my credit card to the cashier. After putting on the coat I received both the card and a small paper bag with the wrapped sandwiches.

"Thank you very much and until the next time!" Alicia said with a smile.

Nodding at her I walked back to the door and the two men parted away to make way for me. As I past them they saluted and I walked out the small café. After turning a corner I took out the small piece of paper out of the paper bag.

_Tonight, 22:30 at __Fountain of Neptune_

Smiling at the message I condensed my energy to my fingertips and soon the little piece of paper smouldered, leaving nothing but little black pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't whether to hate myself... I thought that Sharon leaving Millefiore and succeeding Vongola was a nice twist, but when I was writing the first version of this chapter I started to have mixed feeling about it and in the end it didn't work out Dx

Oh well... This way Sharon has probably more stress, so it could work out. Who know what kind of decisions she will have to make in the near future (￣︶￣#)

Darn it! I've just noticed that the editor doesn't allow the at symbol... Now the secret message doesn't look as nice :c

little101: That was my original plan, yes. Unfortunately it didn't exactly work out how I wanted to :c

Miracle Meow: If I think what you were thinking, then no. Not yet x3 Almost though ;-;

Allykrau: They're smart enough to figure it out why Sharon was all dressed up lol (•‾⌣‾•)

VanillaMilkshake18: And the plot twist may not be a twist :3

Angelacorus: Thank you for following for so long! I really appreciate it ^^ Dino and Sharon will meet each other, I don't know when exactly though. In the mids of chaos maybe? x3

InLuvWithCandy: Who knows, maybe :3 Only the other timeline and perhaps even dimension knows x3

MsNi98: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! I'm actually quite surprised myself that I've been able to keep writing. When I started to write this, I actually thought I would quit after a few months or so. But the longer I wrote, more and more ideas formed into my head and in the end I've grown attached to my own story lol x3


	45. Chapter 44

That evening at 22:20 I walked leisurely through the historic centre of Bologna. Despite the hour there were still a lot of people walking around. From the looks of it most of them are students, probably from the university of the city. Walking around in my purple singlet and black shorts I enjoyed the night scenery. I left my coat at the hotel since Captain Priaporo gave us the night off. I had the feeling he was doing that for himself, but I didn't mind and neither did the Unit members. If there was an emergency they could always contact me on my cell. However, I did disable the GPS on my smartphone in case Captain, or Millefiore for that matter, was tracking me. I couldn't be cautious enough for my meeting at _Fontana del Nettuno_, also known as the Fountain of Neptune. Of course I wasn't empty handed. Everything I needed was stored in my fancy hip bag that I bought earlier this day. It was so much easier to carry than a purse.

Walking towards two familiar forces I entered the fully lit _Piazza Maggiore_. As I enjoyed the view of the illuminated palazzi and art deco buildings I also monitored each member of the Eleventh Squad within my radius. Most of them were together at the south side of the centre, most likely drinking at some kind of bar or club.

After crossing the plaza diagonally I followed a small group of chatting people, who were going to the same direction as I was. In the distance I saw a statue of the God of Sea Neptune. I knew very little about the backstory, or the whole mythology for that matter. I only knew that he wields a trident.

Or was that Poseidon?

…

Confused by my own thoughts I accidently bumped into someone.

"Ah… _Mi scusi._" I apologised as I automatically stepped back.

After looking up to see whom I bumped in to, I had to blink a few times at the dazzling sight of the dark blonde man who stood before me.

"Ahaha~ _Va bene, signora._" He smiled pleasantly.

At the same time I heard women squealing in delight and I blinked again. It actually took me a few seconds to realise who this person was and honestly, for a moment I had forgotten how to breathe.

"Is that _really_ you, Rob?" I managed to say out loud in his mother language, making him blink in surprise.

While I remember my childhood friend Roberto being handsome, the man standing in front of me was beyond that. His dark blonde hair was cut short, but it was still long enough to style it backwards with a touch of spikiness. Along with his fair skin, high cheekbones, twinkling brown eyes and radiant smile I had to say that he became quite the eye candy. Not even mentioning how stylish he was dressed. If I didn't know better I would have thought that he was a model. _Damn those Cavallone genes._

"_Pffft! Bwhahaha!_" I suddenly heard a woman laugh from behind the man.

Breaking eye contact I looked passed him and there I saw the same platinum blonde woman from this morning laughing out loud in front of the fountain. Although she was now trying to muffle her laughter by covering her mouth with her hands. Realising how it may have looked like to her I felt my face burn up.

"Oh, c'mon, Alis. I didn't expect Roberto to be like… this." I said as I felt my face wrinkle up.

"S-S-Sharon!?" was what I heard in return from my dazzling childhood friend.

Glancing back I saw him with an eye popping look, ruining the whole model image. Feeling a laugh coming up I bit on the inside of my cheeks as I walked over to the giggling platinum blonde. Despite his new look, he was still the Roberto I knew. At least, his not-so-charming part was.

"F-Fisscher, it's Amaryl Fisscher." I commented, trying not to break out in laughter. That stupefied face of his was practically plastered on my retina.

"Huh!?" I heard him exclaim in confusion. Hearing his confused tone I could only imagine what kind of face he was pulling and it made it even harder to retain my laughter. "Alicia!? What's going on!?"

"_Pfft. _I'll explain it on the way." Alicia chortled as she walked over to me. As she put her arm around my shoulders she whispered, "Haven't told him a thing. Just imagine how the others will react, especially Luke."

Looking into her twinkling green eyes I let myself smile broadly, "Oh please, if Luke's volume's even louder than ten years ago, then we seriously need a double soundproof room."

"Triple it." She giggled. "And admit it, you were totally checking out our Roberto."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was, okay." I chuckled as I elbowed her lightly. "C'mon, let's get out of here before there's a commotion."

"Aye aye, Capt'n."

As we walked past the fountain, she led me to a passageway of one of the buildings. I heard Roberto's hurried footsteps behind us and I could almost hear him think _'Wait for me!'._

When we were about midway she suddenly stopped and released me. After looking at me with an amused smile she faced the wall and touched it with both her hands. It occurred to me that she was touching a total of seven bricks in a certain order. The moment she took her hands off the bricked surface I heard a soft rumbling and the ground next to us split open, revealing an underground staircase.

"Don't worry, Sharon." I heard Roberto say before I could look around. "Alicia projected a hologram when she put in the combination. No one will notice."

Surprised at his choice of words I looked over my shoulder.

"You have this little habit when you're surprised." He laughed softly. "Apparently you haven't noticed it yourself."

"_Hehe~_ And we won't tell you." I heard Alicia chirp, making me look at her again. "Anyway, let's go before the entrance closes."

A little flabbergasted I followed the former redhead. I was surprised to hear that I had a certain habit when I was surprised, but I decided not to think about it. I was pretty certain that I would pay attention to it if I thought about it and that would make my habit even more apparent, if it was even apparent in the first place. However, it was still amusing to know that they noticed.

As we walked down the stairs I heard the soft rumbling again and for a short moment it was pitch-black before the underground space illuminated in a yellow-white hue. As we descended I felt the temperature dropping significantly and a cold chill went down my spine, making me shiver. Only a moment later I felt a warm soft fabric over my shoulders.

"Just accept it, okay?" I heard Roberto say when I noticed that his jacket hung over my shoulders. "The temperature difference is about ten to fifteen degrees, so it's only natural that you're cold. And don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Smooth, Robbie. Smooth." Alicia laughed. "Make sure your cousin doesn't get wind of this. Even though he doesn't show it, he can get quite jealous."

"As long you keep your mouth shut, no one will know." I laughed, knowing what she meant by that. "And thanks, Rob."

"Hoho~ Cheating on your fiancé, aren't we?" She joked, only for her to call out a second later. "Ah! Do you even know you're… you know…?"

"A little late to ask." I chuckled at her slightly panicked state. "But yes, I know. An engraving in a ring with 'Yours forever' usually means one thing."

As I pulled Roberto's jacket closer, I felt funny in my stomach again. I was aware that it wasn't _me_ who was engaged, but still, the thought itself felt unreal. Touching the outside of my left shorts' pocket I felt the outline of the ring. Instead of carrying the whole box I decided to take the ring only, of course along with a Mammon chain. Apparently those anti-detecting chains were called after the Mist Arcobaleno Mammon.

"Thank goodness…" She sighed in relief. "For a moment I thought I screwed up."

As we walked through a tile covered corridor, we chatted about random things that had nothing to do with the mafia or anything that might influence the past. No one said it, but I could tell that we all felt a little odd that we missed ten years of each other's life. However, that didn't mean that our bond was less strong and for the very first time since my arrival in the future I felt secure.

"By the way, I thought you despised long hair." Alicia said as she put her hand on a black surface next to a door.

"I do!" I called out as a soft beep rang out. "Do you even know how long it takes to tie all of this up!?"

As the door opened she laughed light-heartedly, "Hm… knowing you… probably about fifteen minutes, give or take."

"… Twenty. For a decent high ponytail."

"Pfft! I guess you won't change in that respect."

Despite feeling a little embarrassed at her remark I smiled hearty, however, the moment we entered the room any kind of informality disappeared. The room we were in gave off a business vibe and the interior was totally different than the white corridors. Instead of tiling, it was lavish. The walls were laminated in dark heavy wood and so was the floor. In the middle of the room stood a heavy wooden table on a dark red Persian carpet with six chairs on each side and one at the top. Across the room there was a large black monitor. The room itself was illuminated by a large chandelier hanging in the centre of the room. It was obvious that it was a formal conference room.

"Please wear your Ring, Boss." Roberto said as he walked over to the first chair right from the top.

Noting his business tone and the way he addressed me, I pulled out the glimmering Ring and put it on my left ring finger. As my heart thumped loudly in my rib case I let out a small sigh. To say that I was nervous was an understatement. I leaded meetings before, but that was as a class representative under class representatives. This setting was a whole new level.

Just when I was about to walk closer to the table, some important questions came to mind.

For what was this meeting? To whom was I going to speak to? And if it was an important meeting, wasn't it important to change my look back to Sharon?

"Roberto! Look what you've done to her!" Alicia suddenly called out. "Look how edgy she's become!"

Looking up in surprise I saw Alicia standing next to Roberto's seat as she reprimanded the blonde.

"I'm sorry!" Roberto called out. "It's just that this room has this atmosphere that makes me so serious!"

Watching the small commotion I started to laugh. It was like they washed away all my worries.

"But really, Sharon." Alicia said as she looked at me. "If I see you now, I really can't believe that you are that bone-chilling commander from this morning. Just that look you gave those men! I still get chills if I think back!"

Hearing her calling Fisscher a bone-chilling commander made my face crunch up a little.

"Bone-chilling as in when she's angered or as in when she's threatening?" Roberto asked with curiosity.

"Like both, but there was this something added on top of it that really gave me the chills. It was like… 'Say any more or I'll make you sorry you were ever born'. _Brr…_"

"Hey, hey, hey! I wasn't _that_ ruthless." I interrupted. I had the feeling that my female friend was exaggerating Fisscher's character.

"You _totally _were! When you left the café they literally let out a sigh to relieve their pressure. At some point I even felt sorry for those guys! And they're with the Millefiore for goodness sake!"

"…"

Not exactly knowing what to say against that I looked away while smiling wryly. For the first time I actually heard how I looked like as Fisscher and while I deliberately chose for the fierce personality after joining the Squad, I had never imagined that I would look like the devil himself. At least that is the image I got from Alicia… However, I couldn't possibly change her now. That would be too awkward for both sides.

"Anyway, I assume this is a private meeting between the most trusted CEDEF members." I said after clearing my throat. We could stand all night and chat about my devil alter ego, however it was important to get back on topic. After all I still had to meet my contact person to lead the Vongola during my absence, unless it was either Alicia or Roberto. But since they haven't said anything about it, I doubted it was either of them.

As Alicia and Roberto looked at each other, they both smiled apologetically.

"Well… actually we have a meeting with _Decimo_ tonight…" Roberto said as he turned around in his chair. "He wanted to discuss a few matters with us."

Not exactly liking where this was going I let out a sigh. "I had a feeling it would come down to this, so I've brought my hair spray can just in case. Is there a place where I can cut my hair?"

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Alicia sang after she was finished.<p>

Turning my head around I checked my reflection and honestly I was surprised to see my own reflection again.

"Too bad you have to grow it again after the conference. Short suits you better."

"Tell me about it." I replied as I ran my hand through my hair. "Damn it, Alis. You're good, this is awesome. Thank you so much!"

"After being with you for so long, it's easy to guess what you want." She mused as she put away the scissors. "And I'm pretty sure you are thinking that you miss your faux pair of frames."

Frowning a little at her remark I looked at her through the mirror. I was indeed thinking about my missing pair of specs.

"You know me too well." I chuckled as I stood up. After shaking my head a few times, I let out a satisfied sigh. "Damn, this feels great. It's so light!"

"Anyway, put on this colour and you're ready to go." She giggled. "I'll go ahead, I believe the meeting has started already."

"OK."

After she left the restroom I picked up the lipstick she left behind. Checking the shade I couldn't help to frown at it.

"Really? Pink." I sighed as I removed the cap. Nonetheless I put the daring colour on my lips and when I finished I found it not so bad. It had a certain charm.

After putting the cap back on I checked my appearance one more time and walked out of the restroom, back to the adjoining meeting room.

"Sorry, I'm late." I said as I walked to the top position.

Sitting in the fairly large chair I looked at the screen and to my surprise it wasn't Tsuna.

"_S-S-S-S-S-Sharon!?" _sounded through the speakers as my eyes grew wider.

A second later I faced Roberto, "Roberto! I thought you meant _Vongola Decimo_!?"

After giving me an apologetic look he grinned, "Oops?"

Snapping my head back at the monitor I saw _Cavallone Decimo _staring with disbelief and from the looks of it he had stood up in surprise as he leaned on both his hands on his desk. Feeling my heart beating faster and faster I just stared at the large screen. Dino didn't change much aside from his hairstyle. His blonde hair was styled semi backwards and a wavy lock was dangling before his right eye. His brown eyes were staring right at me in shock and I missed a certain twinkle in them. It was obvious that he was tired and knowing that he had been worried made me bit my lip.

However, despite the emotional feelings inside me I felt also amused. Even after ten years Dino hasn't changed his taste in clothing and even now, he was wearing a casual plain green t-shirt. At a goddamn meeting between CEDEF and Cavallone.

Feeling the corners of my lips crinkle up, I allowed myself to let a small laugh escape. "You look rather casual for this meeting, Valentino."

There was a slight change in his eyes before he smiled smugly, _"Says the one in a tank top."_

However, despite his smug expression I noted the faint sadness in his eyes. Apparently he noticed that I was not _his _Sharon, which pained me and the various emotions resurfaced. The thought that I hurt him because of the secret plan torn me apart and as I remembered my vow to myself I stood up from my seat. Not exactly knowing how to show him that I'm sorry for causing him pain, I decided to use the Japanese tradition to bow. Words were in my opinion not enough in this case and I lowered my head as I bended by back to go even lower. When I was about to open my mouth I heard Alicia gasping softly.

"Valentino, I know I hurt you all over again with my actions and I am deeply sorry for that." I started as I felt my eyes sting. "I am not asking for your forgiveness, but I do wish for your understanding. First of all I want to apologise for wearing your fiancée's ring and replacing her in this timeline. I… I cannot imagine what you have been through these past two weeks and unfortunately I cannot share any details. Yet. However, I assure you that your fiancée is safe and sound as we speak. I also apologise for leaving you in the dark. I can only presume what she was thinking and feeling when she told you that she was going to be… absent for an unknown amount of time. However, I want you to understand that I believe that this was necessary to create the realistic reactions to make Millefiore believe that she was truly missing and possibly dead. I know that this is still no excuse for causing the pain you have been through. I only want you to understand why this has happened and that you must understand that it was never her intention to betray you in any way. I am, truly, very much sorry."

Word after word I felt my heart grow heavier and heavier and I shut my eyes in order to keep my tears back. No matter how much I wanted to share everything I knew, I had to keep myself for spoiling too much. One, the timing of the exchange had to be perfect in order to protect Shoichi's device in Namimori. To protect this era's me, to protect Dino's beloved. And two, I had absolutely no idea whether the events will be the same as in my memories. All the same I could have changed literally everything by joining Millefiore and therefore it was even more important to lead everything in the right direction.

As I clenched my fists I waited anxiously for a response as I kept my bowing posture, but all I could hear was silence. Dead silence. Even Alicia and Roberto didn't say or do anything, there was nothing but silence.

"_Papa? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" _a young voice suddenly rang out, making me freeze up. At the same time I felt tension from the two other members in the room.

_Papa_. One word; four letters; two syllables; impact: infinite.

"_Have you found mama?"_

"_E-Enrico! Ssssh!"_

_Mama. _

_Enrico. _My late father's name.

_No one knows about this place except for you, me, Hibari, Dino and E…_

Remembering Tsuna's cut short sentence from the time when we arrived at the hide out in Padua I felt my blood drain and as if lightning hit me, my body erected and just in time I saw a little dark haired boy being carried away by Dino. It was only a split of a second, but it was just enough to see a mini version of him. Only with wavy dark hair. The guilt I had only moments before was replaced by disbelief and shock. Did we have a _kid_?

"Oh crap…" I heard Alicia curse softly, making me redirect my look to her. As I saw her flinch she fumbled nervously on her earring. "W-Well… Ehm… Roberto, you explain it!"

"What!? Me!?" The dark blonde called out as he looked at Alicia, in panic.

"_His name is Enrico Antonio Cavallone and he's our son." _Dino sighed, making me redirect my stare back at the screen. I noticed that his eyes were slightly red. Apparently he had been indeed crying, what pained me even more. _"Or more… this era's you and mine, if you feel more comforted with that thought. I do hope that this doesn't change your feelings for your era's me though. I'm sure he will be devastated if that happens."_

Hearing the latter part I felt my face burn up as embarrassment took over the previous feelings, "T-That a-and t-this are two complete different matters! M-My feelings…" I sputtered. "I… I am just… surprised."

Turning my head away I sat back in the chair. Honestly I was utterly shocked by the revelation that there was a child. An engagement or marriage could be predicted, but to actually have a child was something I did not expect. And from the looks of it, the boy was already four or five years old.

_She left her child behind… _

When I realised this fact I felt anger flaring up and once more I clenched my hand into a fist. How could she, how could _I, _leave a child behind. A grown up man, okay. But a child? Unacceptable.

Remembering clearly how I felt, being abandoned at the nursery room in the hospital, I felt my anger burn. That barren feeling of being left behind. Not knowing what is going and looking for answers. I knew these feelings very well and I was angry at her, at myself, that she, I, could do that to her own child.

"Dino." I said lowly as I glared back at the screen. "How has he been. Did he cry for his mother?"

"_E-Eh…? Well… yes, he cried. But I–"_

"_Mama! Please don't be mad at papa!"_

Hearing the young voice again I saw an obsidian lock of hair dancing in the corner of the screen.

"_That's mama's voice! I want to see mama! Papa, carry me please?"_

As I saw my beloved smile softly he bended down and soon a boy in his pyjamas was smiling on the screen. Big brown eyes, chubby cheeks, wavy black hair, adorable smile and everything about him made my heart melt.

"_Don't be mad at papa, mama!" _The boy called out as he pulled a face. "_It's not papa's fault! I… I miss you, mama! Please come home soon!"_

Hearing the pleading boy's voice, I felt my anger fade away as once more guilt seeped in and I felt my lower lip quiver. I didn't know how to reply, but he sounded so pure and sad. It just pained me deeply that he had to miss his mother.

"_Mama…?"_

"M-Mama isn't mad at papa…" I whispered as my vision blurted. "M-Mama is angry at herself… Mama is sorry for not being with you… Enrico…"

"_Ah! Mama, don't cry please! Enrico will be a good boy, so don't cry!"_

As I felt the warm liquid dripping from my face I could only smile softly through my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay... Introducing Enrico in this chapter was not exactly part of my original plan... But... YOLO? That little character has haunted my mind for quite some time now x3 And yes, they named him after their fathers... Cliché, I know.

*goes off wondering about the next DinoxEnricoxSharon scene*

And as always thank you for reading!


	46. Chapter 45

Putting my elbows on the lavishly polished table I rested my face on my palms and let out a deep sigh. After talking to Dino's son for a little longer, Dino brought him back to his room. It was after all way past his bed time and during his absence I calmed down from my wave of emotions. For the first time I felt so many different emotions after each other and I was mentally tired by it. I wanted to meditate, but considering that I was in the middle of a meeting I couldn't.

"You're OK?" I heard Roberto ask in concern.

"It's… a little overwhelming, but I'll manage." I sighed as I looked at him through my fingers. "You should have warned me to expect something unexpected though."

"Well… Usually Enrico's asleep at this hour." He chuckled. "We didn't think it was necessary for you to know."

_Not necessary for you to know_. Despite his light-hearted tone I felt a little hurt hearing these words. But then again, I was doing the same to them. They didn't know that I have knowledge about the possible future events with Millefiore. I guess _'chickens come home to roost' _is the perfect saying in this situation.

Sighing again I looked up and smiled softly, "I understand and I haven't apologised to you guys yet, right?."

"You don't have to." Alicia smiled as she leaned on her elbow. "Just one look at you and we know you're sorry. No need to sweat over it, we're just glad you're alive and well."

Treasuring her words I smiled at my closest friends. It was good to know that they didn't bear any hard feelings towards me because of these actions. Because of all the emotions I missed the fact that someone had been approaching and by the time I realised that someone was outside the conference room, the door had already opened.

"Sorry I'm late! It took longer than I expected to get here."

Recognising the voice and the chakra I called out surprise, "Ethan!?" As I turned around I was stumped at the sight of a different, but also familiar, man. "… Rosso!?"

Not only I was shocked to know that Ethan had joined us in the underworld, but to see Fisscher's ex-colleague standing at the entrance, I was lost for words. I definitely memorised Mauritso Rosso's life force during the time I worked with him and it was significantly different from Ethan's. It also didn't feel like I was manipulated by some kind of illusion, so… what the hell is going on?

"Damn it… I should have concealed my own life force after all…" Rosso frowned in Ethan's voice, making me even blink more in confusion. Soon enough the frown was replaced by a grin, "Sup, Sharon. Seems you're out of your costume as well."

"W-W-Wha…?"

Still stupefied at the event playing in front of me I could only stare at the grinning newcomer.

"Ahahaha! That face!" I heard Alicia laugh.

After blinking another few times I finally recomposed and cleared my throat, "Ethan, could you please explain why you look like Mauritso Rosso. Also, please explain what you mean by concealing your life force."

Surprised by my own business tone I blinked again and at the same time Rosso, or rather Ethan, laughed out loud.

"Well, Sharon." He said as he walked over to the left side of the conference table. "It is because my Boss entrusted me with your safety and therefore she shared a small part of her plan. In order to get closer to your other identity without getting too suspicious, we created a fake dossier, just like yours, for my identity as Mauritso Rosso. She decided that it was also better to conceal my own life force with my Mist Flame, taking in consideration that you could recognise people through their life forces."

"What? She told you what was going to happen!?" Alicia voice rang out again as I proceeded to process another set of information.

"Only that a younger version of her would replace her." He replied after taking his seat in the second chair.

"Who else know?"

"Dunno. I suppose Basil, since he contacted me."

"Sharon!?"

Wincing at my own name I sat down again. Crossing my leg over the other I massaged my temple. "Hold a second, okay." I frowned.

As my mind processed the whole thing, I realised that the plan might be even more complex than I initially thought. It was even to the point where she calculated how _I_ could be fooled by using a Mist user to conceal or create a different life force than the original. Just to secure that I would play out my role correctly. I doubted that she doubted herself, although I can understand if she did. Another self of a parallel word could be different than yourself after all. Having Ethan to keep an eye on me was just another part of the plan in case my act, or even my mission, didn't work out as planned.

Glancing over to Ethan I saw him undoing his facial mask and it occurred to me why he was chosen for the job. Ethan was part of a theatre group and creating masks and acting out another character was easy as pie for him. That was probably also why I didn't feel anything out of place with Rosso, because Ethan is a natural actor. Even if he didn't have Mist Flames, he would probably have gotten the job anyway. Also his combat skills are the real deal, he probably trained a lot to get the skills he has now. It also wouldn't surprise me if this era's me would create something to cover one's life force, specially made for Ethan, considering that she created the Sun Flame consisting hair spray, specially made for my second identity.

But even knowing this, I couldn't think of a reason why Ethan was chosen as my contact person for the Vongola. Besides, didn't he still work as a security guard?

"Ethan, do you still work under captain Calliston?" I asked, deciding just to question him about it.

"No, I quit after I received Basil's call. I told him that there were family problems and that I had to go back to Spain. There weren't any problems so my resignation went smoothly." He replied as he pulled off the last remains of his mask. "By the way, do you perhaps know what he meant by 'be on standby as second-in-command'? Last time I checked Roberto's your right-hand man."

Rising my eyebrows I looked back at Roberto and he nodded in confirmation.

Letting out another sigh I leaned back in the chair and tried to think of a reason why this era's me appointed Ethan as her contact person. At least it was someone I know and trust, but I couldn't understand what was she thinking when she put the pieces together on her side.

"Alicia, this morning you said Luke and James are not in. Does that mean they are unreachable or that they're… you know, dead?" I asked, fishing for answers that may lead to any reason.

"They're not dead, Sharon!" She replied, almost shouting. "They're out of the country. James is New York to keep an eye on Millefiore's American Branch and Luke's in Saint Petersburg to gather information about the Ring's Crystals."

"I see… My bad, Alis." I laughed wryly. "I suppose you have your hands full here in Bologna?"

"Yes, especially now the city is occupied with those Black Spell members."

Nodding at her answers I smiled at her apologetically for the latter, "Roberto, what about you?"

"Well, since your disappearance I have been busy with the administrative work of our organisation. Not only CEDEF's, but also Novolag's."

"I see and I'm sorry, Rob."

"It's fine, it comes with the job."

After giving him an exculpatory smile too I let out an inaudible sigh. For some reason I had a bad feeling about the way how everything was going. The fact that there is a CEDEF base in Bologna and the fact that the higher ups send the Eleventh Squad to it, didn't sit well with me. Perhaps I was overthinking things, but I couldn't rule anything out.

"And what is the purpose of the meeting with Cavallone?" I continued. I still didn't have enough information.

_"To discuss what we're going to do if Tsuna's meeting ends up… badly."_

Looking back at the screen I saw Dino back in his chair and I nodded at his statement.

"I see… How's Enrico?"

_"He's a lot calmer after seeing you, but he did ask when you'll be home… Ah… I mean his mother…"_

Seeing him fretting at his little slip up I laughed softly, "Don't worry, it's fine. Though I'm afraid his mother won't be home until we have dealt with Byakuran first…"

A small frown appeared between Dino's eyebrows and he looked at me thoughtfully, _"Sharon, the way you said that… You don't happen to know what will happen, do you?"_

Redirecting my gaze to the other three members in the room I started to pounder what to tell them. Tsuna's meeting was less in three days and after that Millefiore will most likely start the hunt everyone who has a connection to anyone in Vongola. In other words, the start of the Vongola hunt. While I knew Iemitsu left CEDEF to me while he was hiding and protecting his wife, I didn't know anything about the family members of everyone else and there was also the safety of Enrico now.

Remembering the reports I read this afternoon I unwillingly twitched. According to them, several Squads had been send out of the country. While there were no specifics to which ones, it was enough to deduce that Byakuran was getting ready for the hunt. How did I not make this connection before?

Making up my mind I looked everyone in the eye, "Listen carefully, our family, friends and acquaintances are in danger. Millefiore is getting ready to hunt down anyone who has the slightest connection to anyone in Vongola and by hunting I mean kill."

Feeling a burning desire to prevent any painful losses I was set to make the first real change in the memories I have.

* * *

><p><em>"Amaryl~ How's the status?"<em>

"It's still the same, Captain Priaporo. No one has spotted anyone on the list and there are no unknown Ring activities either."

_"I see… What are your thoughts?"_

"In my opinion they are either keeping themselves from engaging battle or they have fled the city, sir."

Clacking on the keyboard I entered the data of our activities as I talked through the conference phone. It has been forty hours after my secret meeting and since then things has been quiet in Bologna. Aside from Alicia, and a few subordinates, everyone else who is part of CEDEF left the city. Roberto headed back to CEDEF's headquarters to give out the orders to escort our families and friends to a safe place. Of course that included the people in Namimori. I gave Luke the message to abandon his current mission and head over to Japan to supervise the escorts. Even if it was only a phone call through a secure line, his shock to hear my voice was quite… indescribable. I gave James the same order, but only for the ones in the United States. His surprise was less than his friend and colleague, apparently he already had the feeling it was something about time traveling.

As for Ethan, he headed north to Vongola headquarters with my written consent that allowed him to discuss several matters regarding Millefiore with the status that equals CEDEF's head. In order to make it a legal document I had to seal it with my Flame and therefore I also added that the fact that I was alive had to be kept confidential within the top brass. That didn't mean that I have a good feeling about everything that has been going on.

_"Or the report may be false and we're wasting our time. Ah~ That's the right spot…"_

Twitching at the last sentence I halted my fingers. "That may be a possibility too, Captain." I replied, refraining to sigh in annoyance. "And if you mind, sir, could it be possible not to call when you are having your massage?"

_"You shouldn't be so uptight, Amaryl~ It will ruin your pretty face." _

"… Thank you for your concern, sir, but I will do just fine."

_"If you say so. Send he data over when you're done. I'll report the findings to the chief commander. Mhm~ a little more pressure…" _

Cutting off the connection I sighed and continued to submit the data. After about half an hour later I was finished and after sending it over to my captain I stood up and stretched out. Looking at the time I saw that it was only three in the afternoon.

"Time's really slow when there is nothing to do…" I muttered as I took my coat from the back of the chair.

As I put my arms through the synthetic fabric I walked out of my own personal office and went out of our temporary base. I decided to have a light meal, however not at Alicia's. I could put her in danger if I visited her café too frequently.

When I was about to enter a small restaurant a soft _beep_ heard in my earpiece and unwillingly I stiffened. At the same time I sensed someone stronger than average entering my radius. It felt somewhat familiar, but at the same time it wasn't. Was it one of Vongola's Guardians?

"Yes?" I answered as I walked away from the restaurant, deciding to find out who this person is.

_"Captain Fisscher, this is Unit Alpha. We have identified Vongola Storm Guardian Hayato Gokudera at the airport of Bologna."_

As my brows twitched at the sudden message I cursed inwardly. This was bad. Did someone screwed up and was he here to investigate or was it just a coincidence? After all, Vongola didn't know about our plans to move everyone. Or was it Tsuna? Did he send him to find me? He knew about the relocation of the Eleventh Squad to Bologna. I didn't know. I needed to contact Alicia for that, however I couldn't leave the Storm Guardian alone either. That would cast suspicion on me as a Millefiore spy.

"Follow him, but do not engage battle unless he initiates it." I commanded as I upped my pace. "Try to find out where he's going."

_"Yes, ma'am."_

After breaking contact with Unit Alpha I tried to make contact with Priaporo as part of my duty, but he didn't answer his wireless. In one hand it was better like this because I would have more space to act on my own, but on the other hand I could curse the man for not doing his job. If something happened I would be held responsible. Meaning more trouble and paperwork, especially paperwork.

"Tch." I scoffed as I jumped on a container, up to the roof. Changing channels I contacted the other units. "To all units, this is your Commanding Officer. Unit Alpha has located Vongola Storm Guardian Hayato Gokudera at the airport. Proceed with caution and do not engage in battle unless it's necessary. Our priority is to find out where the other Vongola members are."

Receiving confirmation from Alpha, Beta, Delta and Echo, I waited for Unit Charlie.

"Unit Charlie, do you copy?"

_"Yeah… Captain. Unit Charlie, Amato speaking, can't we just force him to tell us? I mean, he's alone and there is plenty of us in an unit. Even he can't take on all of us together, especially if you join us too."_

A little perplexed at his words I stopped in my tracks. Was he actually underestimating Gokudera? Did he really think he and his unit could take out Vongola's strategy fighter? Even if I didn't know his current strength I was pretty sure he could defeat them in a breeze.

"Have you even read the _fucking_ file, Amato?" I spat out scornfully as I kept an eye on Gokudera's movements, making sure not losing him from my radar. "Vongola's Storm Guardian is specialised in mid-long range battle and he is an expert in explosives. Before you can even get close to him, you'll be blown up in thousand pieces. Unless you actually _want_ to be a kamikaze, then you have my consent."

There was a little silence before the leader of Unit Charlie spoke up, _"… No, Captain. I understand, ma'am."_

"Good. Keep me up to date."

Breaking contact I continued my way on the roof, but only a minute later I received another beep, _"Captain, this is Unit Alpha. We've lost track of him, he went into an alley and disappeared."_

"People don't disappear, Rosetti. Check every notch of the place."

As I let out an inaudible sigh in relief I followed the Storm Guardian who was now underground. Apparently there was another entrance near the airport to the base, however I wondered why he was able to enter the underground base. Did we share the base with Vongola or was it Vongola's in the first place? Deciding not to dwell on it I tried to contact Priaporo again.

_"What is it?" _I finally heard after the sixth attempt.

"Captain, Unit Alpha spotted Vongola Storm Guardian Hayato Gokudera ten minutes ago at the airport. However we've lost track of him."

_"Are you positive?"_

"Yes, sir."

_"Permit to engage battle the moment you find him."_

"… Copy sir."

Breaking off the connection I clicked my tongue. Was he stupid? Did he actually want his men to be killed? Even if they are Millefiore I didn't want them… dead. However, knowing Tsuna he probably forbade his Guardians to kill so it may be possible that Gokudera wouldn't kill them. Nonetheless if he injured them badly, this Squad would lose a lot of manpower.

"_Let battle maniacs be maniacs._" I sighed inwardly as I massaged my temple.

Touching the side of my collar once more I contacted all units, "To all units. Head captain Priaporo gave us permission to engage battle with Vongola's Storm Guardian. Report your coordinations immediately when you find him."

* * *

><p>Three hours later there was still no sign of Vongola's Storm Guardian and slowly the leaders of each unit started to be agitated.<p>

_"_Che cazzo! _Where the fuck is he!? Lorenzo bro, have you found anything yet?"_

_"Nothing, Carlos. We've looked everywhere on the east side. What about you Maximo? Have you figured out how that guy disappeared?"_

_"That would be a no… Shit man. We searched every corner of this fucking alley and there is just nothing that indicates a secret path or something. It's driving me nuts!"_

_"Is there a possibility that he left town already?."_

_"That's not likely, Alessio's team and mine haven't seen anyone like him leaving town."_

As I listened to the conversations on my wireless I took a sip of my _latte macchiato freddo _as I texted Alicia. Of course not on my usual smartphone, but on a burner. According to Alicia, Gokudera was here to pick up some documents for Tsuna regarding a few deals that might interest Millefiore. Knowing that it was nothing else was a huge relief.

_If he's still there, tell him to disguise himself. They're watching the expressways. [18:22]_

He was still in the underground base with Alicia, but she didn't know that I know and it may be better like that. Feeling the phone vibrate I flipped the front open.

_He's demanding an audience with you. He wants to know why E is at VHQ. [18:23]_

_"Captain Fisscher, what are your orders? It seems that the target has escaped."_

Grimacing a little at the sudden addressing I answered while texting, "Just keep your eyes open, I'll report it to Captain Priaporo."

_E's there because I can't be at VHQ atm. Gathering info. [18:23]_

Changing channel I contacted the head chief and for once he took the call immediately, _"Have you found him?" _

"No, sir. It's possible that Hayato Gokudera has escaped, but we are keeping our eyes open." I replied.

_"I see. Call off the search, Amaryl. We have been ordered to move north to join the others. We are heading out immediately."_

Not liking where this was going I gulped silently. Since I joined the Eleventh Squad I have never heard him this serious. I didn't know where exactly Vongola headquarters is located, but I do know it's in northern Italy. Was Millefiore going to ambush headquarters?

"Copy, Captain." I said as I stood up of the chair I was sitting in. I needed to warn Gokudera about this, however knowing that every conversation through the wireless is recorded I had to inform the units first. A time gap between orders could be suspicious after all. "To all units, orders from the higher ups. Return to the base in this instant, we're going north."

Without waiting for the responses I cut off the connection and flipped the phone open and dialled the only number in the contact list. Putting money on the table for the iced macchiato I walked off the terrace, heading to the Squad's base with the phone on my ear.

_"What the–!? You're not sup–"_

Ignoring the surprise in her voice I cut her off, "Alicia, put it on speaker. We have trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mixed feelings about this chapter... Perhaps I should have added more of little Enrico... But then again that might ruin some moments in later chapters x3

As for the readers who shed a few tears on the previous chapter, my bad o(´^｀)o In one way I feel bad, but in another way I feel proud of myself to be able to create such an emotional scene x3 Ego, much? ;D

And as always, thank you for reading!


	47. Chapter 46

"C-Captain c-commander Fisscher, t-the other troops have already moved out. W-What are your o-orders?"

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the person who disturbed my empty state of mind. Seeing a man in White Spell uniform flinch as he takes a step back, I sigh in exasperation at both of us. At me because I'm still in a bad mood, and at him because he didn't have a backbone.

"Get in position. Advance when Alpha give the signal." I snarled as I closed my eyes again in annoyance.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

As I hear the man hurry away, I sigh again before I opened my eyes. Standing up from the tree I was leaning on I dusted off my pants and my eyes fell on my new pair of Flame operated boots. It reminded me again why I was in a bad mood and it wasn't because of the boots, certainly not. It was because of the meeting I attended with several others last night; the strategy meeting on the ambush on Vongola Headquarters and the annihilation of Vongola _Nono_.

Yes, my grandfather Timoteo is still alive and it is an understatement that I was shocked to hear this news during the meeting. For some reason I was certain that he passed away in this timeline. Perhaps it was because of Tsuna being _Decimo _or something like that.

Anyway, ever since I have the details of the plan, my mood has been foul and that resulted in terrorising the officers of my newly reformed unit in a record time. They consisted of both Black and White Spell officers, plus a good ten officers from special assault units. It absolutely didn't help that none of them were part of the Eleventh Squad, who are kind of used to Fisscher's fierce personality, so the people who have to report to me are obviously scared shitless of me. The others also stayed away as far as possible, not that I cared, I had other things in my mind. Like, how to save grandfather. Despite that I warned Gokudera and Alicia the day before, I had this nagging feeling that Headquarters hasn't been fully evacuated and grandfather was the sole reason for it. Why grandfather? Ask my infamous gut feeling for that.

After sighing, again, to release some stress, I checked the time on my watch. It was 9:17 AM, meaning that seventeen minutes has gone by since Tsuna's meeting started with Millefiore's representative, Shoichi Irie. According to Gokudera Byakuran couldn't make it and sent Shoichi in his place. I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing, It could be that he saw through it, but perhaps I was overthinking things. For that matter Byakuran could have forgotten his appointment with his dentist or something, I have to have faith in Vongola's head and White Spell Second Rosa Squad's captain and I suppose it wouldn't be long until the deed was done.

My stomach cringed at the thought of the two Vongola bosses. To Vongola not to only lose _Decimo_, but also _Nono_ on the same day is a horrible thought. If this is the course of events then even I don't know what's going to happen to Vongola's future. One thing is certain though, they _will_ do irrational things. Even I was only _this _close of throwing a condensed fire ball in the strategist's face during last night's meeting. No one messes with my family.

What comes to the next item; my duty as CEDEF's temporary boss.

While I sent Ethan to Headquarters under my name, I doubted it will do anything good with all the upcoming emotions. The last thing I want is Vongola's self-destruction. Attacking without a strategy against a large force as Millefiore will be by definition suicide and I know how big their forces are. There is a reason why I had spent all my time into work, memorising the identities of the A-rank officers to the advanced technologies on the different versions of Gola Mosca. It was certainly not easy, however, that still doesn't take away the fact that they want to take revenge in one or another way. While I trust Ethan fully, I doubt people are going to listen to him just because of a signed document. The presence of just one person can make a change. I know from experience, I've seen it twice as Fisscher.

Closing my eyes I breathed in the forest air and let my frustration go. If I wanted to go through this I needed an empty and clear mind. I couldn't let my anger and nerves cloud my decisions, one wrong move and everything would go up in flames. Literally.

Breathing out deeply I opened my eyes again and recalled the details of the strategy as I walked into the forest towards the upcoming battlefield, _"Three full units at the main entrance, one full unit at the back of the castle, two subunits at each of the five escape routes and four subunits in charge of finding four possible secret passages."_

The most logical way to enter Headquarters and save _Nono _is through the main entrance, but that would mean that I have to battle against my own people. Being a double edge blade myself is something I wanted to avoid at all costs. Besides, it will also raise suspicion with the other units, considering the unit I'm leading is not one of the main forces. Besides, I, as the captain commander of unit Sierra, am not allowed to engage in battle unless it's necessary. Even if I mingle between the six hundred officers at the frontline, someone is bound to spot me in one in or another way.

Another option to enter the castle is through one of the known escape routes. However, something tells me that those routes aren't available anymore, plus facing hundred officers with Box Weapons at the same time is even for me too much. There is a certain limit on what I can do and what I can't. So option three it is; take out one subunit and find a secret entrance without being busted.

Easier said than done. A _secret_ entrance wouldn't be much of a secret if it's not hidden well.

While I brooded on alternatives, my wireless went off. Mindlessly I accepted the call and stated my title and name, however it was a general broadcast.

_"To all officers, Vongola Decimo is annihilated! Commence the attack! I repeat, Vongola Decimo is annihilated. Vanguards, commence the attack on Vongola Headquarters! Bring them down!" _

Unwillingly I halted in my tracks as the sentence rang through my head over and over and over.

_Vongola Decimo is annihilated. _

Tsuna was no more and I felt my body slowly being squeezed by an invisible hand. The loud thumping of my heart took over my senses and I just stood there, frozen. In the back of my head I know he isn't dead for real, but it still has an impact. A huge impact.

I don't know for how long I stood frozen in the woods, but a small noise in my wireless brought me back to the present. After blinking several times I slapped both sides of my face to regain my focus. Tsuna's part is done, Shoichi's halfway, Hibari's still waiting and I? My part has just started.

Breaking off the connection, I cracked my neck. It's time for business.

* * *

><p><em>Clapping its wings, a small yellow bird soars through the blue sky. It has been flying around the colossal castle for quite some time, but it doesn't feel tired at all. It continues to fly freely like the usual bird. However, this bird isn't quite your usual bird. After all, not all birds have tiny transmitters around their little paws and have been trained to recognise people, even in disguise. That is why the yellow bird soared a bit lower than usual when it spotted a familiar figure in the woods. As it called her name there was no reaction and it flew even lower. Again it called out her name and once more no response. Not knowing what to do it flew past her head and when the figure suddenly moved, the little bird flew away in surprise. As it turned around it saw the figure bolting away and it followed in pursuit, but at a safe distance in order not to be surprised again.<em>

* * *

><p>"Guh–!"<p>

Watching the last man of subunit Oscar 2 fall down I smirked. I finally understood why Uncle was so focused on me mastering the sidestep when I was little. Whether it was offense or defence, that move in combination with speed and one-hit-knock-outs is one hell of a devious one-man mass sweep off. If not deadly if you hit either one of the first three cervical vertebra. _Silent Cracker _Ivan Walker, I could see why they nicknamed him like that.

Cracking my knuckles I checked for any presences within hundred metres. Aside of the fifty unconscious men I didn't notice anyone. Six hundred metres southwest, units Alpha through Charlie at the main entrance of the colossal castle and four hundred metres east, subunits Sierra 1 and 2 at one of the escape routes

Inside the castle I sensed several hundreds of people and I really hated my guts for being right. I just hoped that the majority managed to evacuate safely and that I could find the secret passageway before anyone of Oscar 2 regained consciousness _and_ before the backup arrives. I needed to find my grandfather and take him and the others out of this place.

However, that all said; I only had an interval of less than twenty minutes. The system is; send backup if there is no report within twenty minutes. Quite smart, but horrendous in a situation like this. The stress for the time limit was definitely there and I scanned the afforested place like my life depended on it.

"Trees, trees and more trees… C'mon…Give me something." I muttered as I ran through the heavy woods.

As my footsteps were muffled by the moss on the ground I looked for anything that was out of the ordinary, but after a good five minutes I remembered that I was looking for a _secret_ passageway. How could I forget that fact? There was only little chance that I could find an underground entrance that's somewhere hidden in the forest filled with large trees, moss and rocks.

Feeling disheartened at the impossible task I slowed down. Searching for it randomly wouldn't do. "Calm down, Sharon. Calm down. Rushing never works, calm down." I told myself as I closed my eyes.

Breathing in and out deeply I let the sounds of the forest take over my senses. Having stress is the last thing I need right now. As I feel the soft warm breeze blowing on my skin I listened to the soft rustling sounds of leaves brushing each other, the chirping of crickets, the singing of birds and even the faint distanced war cries of the many units.

As nature calmed me down I heard a faint calling, "Sha~ron~ Sha~ron~"

Holding in my breath in surprise, my eyes shot open and they darted around to look for the singing sound that called out my name. However I didn't see anything that could even indicate anyone or anything that could possibly have called out.

Did I mishear it? I doubted it.

"Sha~ron Sha~ron~"

Again. It came from behind me and after turning around I started to walk in the direction of the sound as I looked for the source. I had the feeling it wasn't human, it didn't sound like one. The rasp of the voice was too high pitched.

"Sha~ron~ Sha~ron~"

"Up?"

Looking up I scanned the area for anything that could indicate the chirping sound, but I saw nothing but the sunlit green leaves of the trees.

_Chirping sound. Chirping birds. _

When the realisation set in I searched for a possible yellow canary. It may be farfetched, but it could be possible that Hibari left his canary at Headquarters. It wouldn't surprise me if he managed to train the bird to spy, knowing that he managed to teach the bird Namimori Middle School's anthem. Suddenly out of nowhere a yellow flash moved through the air and a second later a yellow ball like bird was hovering not far above me.

"Sha~ron~ Sha~ron~" It chirped, before it flew away.

I didn't know where it was going, but the fact that the bird called my _real _name in my disguise was something I couldn't ignore and like a cat I followed the canary in pursuit.

A couple of minutes later the bird landed on a stone, not far from the fallen members of Oscar 2.

"Sha~ron~ Sha~ron~" It chirped again.

Not exactly knowing what to do I walked closer and started to inspect the place. At the same time I checked the time and saw that it has been ten minutes already since the first officers were knocked out. Also backup would arrive any time.

Crouching down, I touched the large rock the canary was sitting on. It was cold, and hard. Just an ordinary rock.

"Why did you call me here?" I muttered as I checked the ground around it, hoping to find anything that could indicate a hidden entrance of some sort. Time was running out and I felt my heart pounding faster again due the limited time.

"Hibari~ Hibari~"

Not expecting an actual answer I halted in my actions. After quirking a brow I looked at the little canary. As it cocked its head I let out a small chuckle, "Hibari, hm? He didn't told you how to activate the entrance by any chance, did he?"

As the yellow creature spread its wings, it jumped behind the stone. Quirking both my eyebrows at its sudden action I chuckled again before following the creature behind the rock. Behind the moss covered stone I saw the small bird poking in the hard grey structure with its beak. It stopped when I got closer and it even jumped back a little to make space for me.

Aside of moss I didn't see anything particular about it and I decided to touch the spot where the bird had poked. Feeling a particular emboss in the stone I lay on my stomach to inspect it even closer and there I saw a tiny figure carved into the stone. I actually recognised the general outlining of it; it was the Vongola crest.

The next thing I felt some poking on my finger, or rather on the Sun Ring on my left middle finger. Looking over I saw the bird poking on the yellow stone. As soon it saw that it had my attention, it turned around and poked on my empty ring finger.

Holding back a painful yelp I retracted my hand as I caressed the painful spot. The canary soared in the air before landing back on the ground. "Why did you do that?" I hissed as I glared the bird in disbelief.

The fluffy creature only looked at me as it cocked its head again and I realised that I was talking to a _bird_. No matter how many times it could call out my name, or Hibari's for that matter, it was still a bird. However, considering that _Hibari _raised it, the bird must have a reason to poke the Sun Ring and then my ring finger.

…

Of course, the Sky Ring.

After checking the surroundings one more time I pulled down the zipper of my coat and took out the Ring. As I placed the platinum jewel on my ring finger I focused on my energy as I led it to the crystal. At the same time I put my feelings in it to intensify it and a soft orange Flame danced above the crystal. Immediately I put the Flame close at the embossed spot and to my surprise the insignia moved revealing some hole. Thrusting the Flame into it I heard my wireless going off.

"Unit Sierra, captain commander Fisscher speaking." I answered as the yellow bird suddenly flew away. At the same time I felt a soft rumbling underneath me.

_"Fisscher, there is a strong unknown Ring signal at subunit Oscar 2's position and Moreno isn't answering, I want you to see what is going on."_

While I knew very well the cause of the signal, I answered naturally nonetheless. "Cop– _AH!_"

However, before I could finish my sentence the ground underneath me disappeared and I fell into pitch black hole.

_"Fiss– Wh– g– on!? Re–!"_ I heard in my ear as I saw the light above me getting smaller and smaller. Flipping mid-air I turned my body upright and tried to find anything to break off my fall. However, there was nothing but air.

Not liking where this was going to, I grabbed my pen from my belt and turned the sides to extend it. Swinging around I tried to hear anything that sounded like a wall or surface, but there was nothing but the sound of air. Pressing the first button I felt the pole extend even more and did the same thing. This time I heard a _clash_ of metal on metalat four o'clock and immediately I pushed in the second button to activate the spikes at the end of the stick and slammed the metal instrument in the direction of the clash. At once my fall was broken off, but not without the feeling that both my arms have dislocated.

Breathing sharply I pinched my eyes together as I allowed myself to register what just had happened. It was obvious that I was lying on top of the entrance and when it opened I fell in. Hearing the noise in my wireless I took out the earpiece and crushed it. Considering the noise I doubted it would work in here and I didn't want to risk the possibility to be overheard. At the same time I noticed that my arms were still functioning and I sighed in relief.

"At least I found it." I chuckled bitterly as I looked up, only to meet pitch black darkness. I could only guess that the entrance closed as soon as it opened. Turning down my head I saw same the thing as above, pure darkness.

"So… what now…?" I muttered as my body dangled in the dark cool shaft. My heart was still racing furiously and the pure darkness didn't exactly ease up my feelings. Also I had neither my flashlight with me nor my phone, so those light sources were out of options. Rings? The possibility that a signal gets out is still high, but then again, this is supposed to be a secret place and I can suppose they have something to block the signals.

Deciding to take the risk I ignited the Sky Ring, just because it was easier to control than the Sun Ring, and as the orange hue took over a part of the darkness, I looked around. Aside of the dark metal I saw that the shaft had a diameter of about 3.5 metres. There was also a ladder, made of the same material as the rest, attached on one side, however it is on the other side I'm hanging on.

_"I can reach it if I launch myself."_ I calculated as I slowly climbed closer to the metal wall my pole has impaled.

After maybe ten centimetres, a dangerous creaking sound echoed through the shaft and I stopped. I had hoped it wouldn't be like this, but even I can't defy the laws of physics. It is most likely that the pole can't hold my weight the more I move to the wall and before I could even reach the flat surface, the wall will exceed its maximum leverage and the balance will be broken. In this case it will result in me falling down and I absolutely don't want to see myself as squashed meat.

Cursing at my situation I brought the small Flame next to me, trying to see the bottom of the damn shaft. Even though I said that, I don't even know how far the bottom is. If it is only a few metres, then I could easily jump down. But that assumption was horribly crushed when I saw nothing but stretching darkness. Cursing out loud I wished for something that could defy the law of physics. Gravity especially.

…

Groaning, and cursing out loud one more time, at my own stupidity I focused on my boots. Leading my energy to my feet I felt the boots absorbing it and soon orange Flames spurted from the bottom of my feet. Feeling myself being rocketed I pulled out my pole and flew to the metal ladder, but not without ascending and descending dramatically several times. When my fingers finally embraced the cold metal of the ladder I let out a sigh of relief and suppressed the Flames. Keeping balance in mid-air while controlling the Flames was one hell of a job. I had to hand it over to Tsuna; I'd definitely underestimated the control of flying.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached the bottom of the shaft. It was still pitch dark, but a lot colder. Also I sensed several people close by. Most likely to see who had entered their secret passageway.

"Night vision on." I muttered and instantly my vision turned dark green. While I could tell where the people are, there was no way for me to tell how the room look like. Unfortunately my view stayed dark green. Apparently there was nothing in the area that submitted a little bit of light to define the shadows.

When I sensed movements the lights suddenly turned on and I squinted my eyes at the sudden bright lime green vision. Simultaneously, I threw my hands up and ignited the Sky Ring in order to identify myself. I was very well aware that my current get-up would cause a massive misunderstanding and what other way to identify myself than using that huge stone on my finger with my Flame?

"S-Sky Flame?" I heard a man call out.

"Wait. That Ring, isn't that…?" I heard another one call out.

"But that uniform!?"

"Night vision off." I commanded and my lenses deactivated. Slowly I opened my eyes and after blinking a few times I saw three men in black suits in front of me. Glancing behind me I saw six more in the same getup and apparently I found myself in some kind of storage space. Their confusion about my identity was just enough time to compose myself.

"Headquarters is under attack by over a thousand members of Millefiore. Why haven't you evacuated yet?" I stated firmly as I turned ninety degrees to face all of the men. They all looked in their forties, if not fifty.

They looked at each other in perplexity, but soon the three men on my right laughed heartedly and the rest followed suit. Not expecting such a reaction I blinked in confusion as the Flame extinguished. What was going on?

"So you were fine after all, Lady Sharon." The oldest looking man said as he smiled brightly. "We haven't seen you around, but you look as alive as ever."

Blinking at the gentleman I lost my composure, "Eh?" escaped from my lips.

"So this also explains why that theatre boy was here." The man standing next to the other added. "To think that Lady Sharon infiltrated herself in the enemy's nest is quite something."

"Hahaha! But if you think about it, Lady Sharon's always been the secretive type and takes action herself."

As the men chatted casually amongst each other I was lost for words. They chatted merrily while there is a massive attack going on above ground. Did these old men even grasp their current situation?

"Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen." I raised my voice after clearing my throat. "While it is great to see you gentlemen in such good spirits, but aren't we forgetting something?"

"Ah, yes. The evacuation." The second man replied again. "After the young Storm Guardian notified us, we sent all the young ones away before Millefiore set up the barrier. You don't have to worry about that, Lady Sharon."

Narrowing my eyes I looked at the refined moustached gentleman, "The young ones?"

"Ah… Yes, the new generation. We serve Lord _Nono_ and his wish is to stay at the castle."

_His wish is to stay at the castle._

While I saw this more or less coming, it was still a shock to hear it. Why would grandfather even stay at the castle? He, of all the people, should have known that they couldn't win against a large scale attack like this. So why?

"Lady Sharon." The oldest looking gentleman began in all seriousness, taking me off guard. "Please allow us to escort you to Lord _Nono_. He is expecting you."

As he bowed respectfully, the other eight followed suit. Feeling the amazing presence of the nine of them together I unwillingly gulped. As my heart thumped furiously again I inhaled deeply as I got my act together.

"It would be an honour to have an audience with Lord _Nono_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Damn it! I knew I was going to be busy, but damn… having laboratory practices four times a week really takes up all my time. All those reports and not even mentioning my exams… They're literally around the corner and I still have to study so much! Guess that's just a student's life lol.

Anyway, things are starting for real, now Tsuna died ;-; 'Died'. I hope I won't mess up because I have once again too many scenarios in my head and I can only choose one D: Mixing them up isn't an option because I can already assure you that it will be chaos lol! I tried that once before and I deleted the whole draft as result lmao.

Review replies

_Sn0wk1tty_: Thank you very much for reading and I'm glad the story is good enough to keep you reading till the lastest chapter! About the grammar, I know. I'm horrible at it and I know that it bleeds the native speakers' eyes out xD But I still thank you for bearing with me lol!

_Theta-McBride: _Thanks! Glad you liked it ^-^

_Allykrau: _There's always danger huehuehue~ Thanks as always!

_ButterflyMisty: _Thanks for reading and I don't think the Detective Boys will return in this story. I've written a spin-off of the Detective Boys with DinoxSharon though, if you're interested. I still need to finish it, but managing two stories and college is not an easy job to do.

As always thank you for reading!


	48. Chapter 47

**A/N: **Exams for the second semester are done! With all the procrastinating and sleepless nights, this part of horror of being a student has finally past! At least, for now. Knowing myself, this will return at in the next exam period... *sighs* I'm really a bad student u.u

Anyway, I want to thank you for your reviews and (good luck) PMs! I really appreciate them, so thank you very much! Now the exams are over I can finally return to writing the story! So hereby I present you the next chapter!

As always, thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>"Hyper Canon di Tempesta!"<p>

Jumping aside to evade the red fire bolt I rolled back on my feet and continue to run without looking back. The situation was _bad_. Not only I had to leave behind my escorts, I also had to face grandfather's men because of my get-up, or rather, run away from them in order not to hurt them. While I already knocked a few of them out upon encounter, it still didn't feel right. No, it wasn't right at all to attack grandfather's men, Vongola's men.

"Tch, all because they've managed to get in through the escape route." I cursed under my breath as my hurried footsteps echoed through the large corridor.

Just after I met the nine men at the bottom of the shaft, one of Millefiore's squadron managed to break in through the southern escape path that was connected to the same storage room that was connected to the secret entrance. In a hurry one of the men told me the directions to my grandfather's hide out and literally chased me out in order to avoid being caught by Millefiore. I was grateful that they covered me, but I couldn't help to regret leaving them behind. Life forces faded one by one shortly after I left, including several of those nine men.

"_Unneeded losses because of power." _I frowned bitterly. I could see why Tsuna destroyed the Vongola Rings; conflict over power, it's ridiculous.

Reciting the directions in my head I turned left at an intersection and I was met by several men in black suits. Once more I clicked my tongue in bitterness and with conflicted feelings I accelerated and used a cross-over sidestep to knock out the closest man by hitting the side of his neck. Not wasting any time I grabbed the unconscious man and used him as a human shield to sprint past the other five.

I hated myself for doing this, but I needed to get to my grandfather fast without hurting his men as much as possible. Dropping the unconscious guy at the next intersection I sprinted in another corridor as the ground and walls shook ferociously for the umpteenth time. I didn't like this at all. I didn't like Box Weapons at all; so much destructive power in a seven by seven by seven centimetres box. It's inhuman. They shouldn't exist at all.

Using another cross-over side step I dashed left at the second intersection and was met by a gallery.

"_Between _The Garden of Delights_ and _The Last Judgement_, knock four times at _Delight'_s bottom length. After that you will find yourself in another hallway, go through the seventh door on your right after knocking twice. Look for _Sposaliziodella Vergine_ and behind it you will find your grandfather."_

Reciting the last part of the directions in my head I looked for _The Garden of Delights _and _The Last Judgement. _As I sensed people close behind me I quickly scanned the name plates of each painting of the gallery as my heart pounded hard in my rib case. A good fifteen seconds later I found the two paintings next to each other. Wasting no time I knocked four times on the wall between the two frames at the height of the lower frame of the painting called _'The Garden of Delights_'. Hearing a soft rumble and a click, I pushed the wall and a hidden passageway appeared. Squeezing myself through the tight gap I closed the wall behind me and leaned against it, allowing myself to breathe a little.

As I took in the new environment there was a little shiver of uneasiness that went down my spine. The former classic corridors were replaced by ghostly white ones. It looked like the place illuminated and it didn't help at all that the sixteen doors, divided evenly on the left and right side, were pitch black; a total contrast to the white walls and I was very much disturbed by the sight.

"Seventh door on the right and knock twice." I recited as I walked over to the designated door, trying to ignore the creepy feeling that crawled under my skin.

After knocking twice I heard another lock unlock and the ebony door automatically opened. Going through I was met by _another _gallery, although this one also had a ghostly feeling about it. Looking for the painting called _'Sposaliziodella Vergine'_ I stood still before a large painting of a bearded man with a hat and he was holding the hand of a woman and a man while standing in front of a chapel. Next to the woman and man stood more people and after looking more carefully I saw that the woman had her left hand stretched out and the man was about to put a ring on her finger. Was this a painting of a wedding? Thinking about it, the painting is called _Marriage of Virgin _in English.

Shaking off my little synopsis I recalled what to do, _"Behind it you will find your grandfather."_

_Behind it._ Feeling a little odd for actually doing it I looked behind the frame, but when I tried to lift the large painting I found out that the frame was actually stuck to the wall. Puzzled by the sudden obstacle I took a step back as I pondered about the meaning of 'behind it'. Could it be that there's another hidden door to another hidden room and that the painting's some kind of lock or trigger to open it?

While I thought of possible meanings I sensed the area around me and to my surprise I didn't sense grandfather anywhere, or _anyone_ for that matter within my radius. Not even Millefiore's troops I sensed only before I entered this specific room. Something was definitely off.

Taking another step back I glanced around me in wary as I thought about this odd phenomenon. While finding grandfather is still my first priority, I couldn't possibly ignore the fact that my ability to sense didn't work anymore. The only time my ability failed me was the time I was kidnapped by Varia. Whatever drug they used to sedate me, made me lose my so called sixth sense. Considering that I didn't lose consciousness or take anything suspicious whatsoever I could safely conclude that being drugged was not the cause for this happening. So…, an illusion?

Remembering Ethan's case of camouflaging his own life force with his Mist Flames I 'zoomed out' trying to find any lingering energies. I still haven't figured out the exact mechanisms of this so-called camouflage, but I guessed it may have to do with my limits of detection. Using extremely small portions of energy in order to manipulate a person without being caught. It was so far my best theory in Ethan's case. So when I released the extreme limits of my barrier I was met by rather a large surprise. My whole body was covered by a fine mist of energy. Trying to use my ability again I noticed that the mist condensed around my head, interfering with whatever I was going to do with my brain or perhaps energy.

"Interesting."

Catching myself saying that out loud I closed my eyes as I smirked slightly. It wasn't my intention to say that out loud, but I couldn't help to find my current situation interesting. I had to fully release my barrier in order to find this lingering mist of energy, plus I still wasn't able to sense anyone but this mist within my radius. However, I did sense three other condensed energies of the same source behind the painting.

"_Grandfather and his Mist Guardian Bouche Croquant." _rang through my mind as I opened my eyes again. I didn't know why, but I labelled Bouche as the owner of this mist. Concentrating on my own energy I created a layer of energy of my own to force out the very fine portions of energy from my body. At the same time my Sky Ring lit up and I noted that the energy around it dispersed. However I couldn't analyse the phenomenon because a sudden warning signal flared within my body and before my brain could even register it fully I jumped to the side, just before the painting in front of me exploded.

As dust of the broken wall floated in the air I covered my nose as I turned around, facing whoever was there while the Flame on my Ring dissipated.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think someone would come this far." A familiar raspy male voice rang out as the dust slowly dispersed, showing a wad of black and blonde hair. Seeing the odd combination I remembered again whose voice it belonged to. "I don't know how you were able to get here so easily, but–"

"Ganauche, it's me! Sharon." I cut my grandfather's Thunder Guardian short as I kept a close eye to his figure in the cloud of dust. Seeing small green sparks from his right side I figured that he had activated his Ring and possibly his Box Weapon or animal. "We need to get grandfather out of here as soon as possible! Several squadrons have entered the castle from the south and I believe the main troops have penetrated the first walls of the castle!"

There was a small moment of silence before he spoke up again, "Sh-Sharon!? Is that really you?"

As the dust dispersed even further I was able to see most of his face and he was looking at me, not believing what he was seeing. It was easy to guess what he was thinking, but we were running out of time and I just hold up my left hand to show him the ring, "Yes, it's me. It's a long story, Ganauche, but we have to get out here ASAP! Grandfather is in there right?"

The two-coloured haired man blinked a few times before he recovered, "Yes, Lord _Nono_ is here, Sharon." He said. "But… We can't leave."

"What do you mean by that!?"

Walking closer, Ganauche led me to the other side of the wall and there I saw two more figures in a significantly darker room. From what I saw the walls were covered in some kind of lavish wood and in the centre of the room were a fragile moustached elderly man with silver hair sitting in a wheelchair and behind him stood the dark skinned giant whom I both recognised as my grandfather and his Mist Guardian Bouche Croquant.

"Sharon, dear?" The elderly gentleman said softly. His voice sounded hoarse and tired and a small part of me sank deeply hearing him so fragile. Where did his vivid voice go in these ten years?

"Yes, grandfather." I answered him as I walked over to the elderly in the wheelchair. Bending over I gave a small kiss on his wrinkled cheek as his large moustache tickled my cheek. After the greeting kiss I wrapped my arms around him to hug my relative. "I'm really glad you're alive and well, grandfather."

"I thought we had an agreement on that." He said in amusement as I felt his hand stroking the back of my head. "I'm glad you're doing well too, sweetheart. Even though I expected you today, I didn't think you'd show up like this. Not to mention that you're ten years younger than I remember."

"Sorry about that, grandpa. It's complicated." I chuckled softly as a warm sensation bloomed. The feeling of being loved was something I haven't felt for what felt like ages and it was good to be back. "Why haven't you and your men evacuated after Gokudera's notification?"

His hand stopped and slowly I released the hug as I looked at the elderly in worry. Seeing his sad golden brown eyes I felt heartbroken. I didn't like the feeling that was creeping in my gut, but I needed to know his intentions. Staying in my kneeled position I waited for him to answer.

"Sharon, sweetheart, you have to understand that I'm not in my prime anymore." He said as he took my left hand. After noticing the Rings on my fingers he smiled again, "I see you have learnt some tricks on your own. Did you continue your training under Ivan perhaps, dear?"

Feeling that he was trailing off I answered him nonetheless, "Yes, I did, grandpa…"

"I see… That's why I didn't recognise your presence before. You're very strong-willed, Sharon."

"Grandpa, please. Leave the castle before Millefiore's units take over." I tried again.

I didn't like it; I didn't like it at all. The way how he spoke, it really sounded like he was prepared to go down with the castle. Seeing him shaking his head I bit my lip in my frustration. "Why not, grandfather? We still have a chance to escape if that's the issue. I know where Millefiore's troops are stationed and if we cross reference my knowledge with yours about this place, we can get you and your remaining men out safely."

Again the elderly gentleman shook his head and I stood up and walked away in order to calm myself. I didn't want to fall out like I had been doing to the members of unit Sierra. It was not only undignified, it was also disrespectful.

"Why? I don't understand, grandfather." I asked as I clenched my hands into fists. I couldn't think of a valid reason for him to stay behind and I didn't want to lose my only blood-relative after just being reunited.

"It is because Lord _Nono _doesn't have time anymore." The heavy voice of Bouche echoed through the wooden room. "It is because of my illusions that he is able to live a little bit longer in order to have an audience with you, Lady Sharon."

My eyes widened at the sudden news and I turned around to look at the large dark man. Was he actually saying that grandfather is already a dying man?

"No… No, no, no. You're lying… You must be lying." I whispered as I continued to stare at the Mist Guardian in disbelief, hoping to find _anything _to indicate that he meant something else than _that_. However, the dark skinned man kept his passive face and I felt my limbs tremble. The warm feeling from before disappeared and instead, there was a dark sinking void consuming everything inside of me as the horrible truth set in. Grandfather was dying and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Sharon… please, come here." I heard grandfather say softly.

His voice sounded so far away and it took me a moment to move my heavy legs. Just before him I let myself fall on my knees and looked at the chequered wooden floor. I couldn't meet his eyes, I just couldn't.

"Sharon, dear. Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

After gulping silently I forced myself to raise my heavy head and I looked into grandfather's eyes. The golden brown orbs were as clear as the sky, they didn't have any shadow of doubt or regret. He knew exactly what was going on and he had accepted it.

"While I can see you're strong-willed, you have also unruliness inside you, dear." He began kindly as his eyes danced sadly in the dimly lit room. "I won't pry into the next generation's actions, but it pains me to see you suffer like this. You've been forced to take difficult decisions that have forced you to grow up in this world of violence. I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

"No, please don't say you're sorry." I countered as I shook my head. "None of this is your fault, grandfather, so please don't apologise. While I may have been forced to grow up as a member of the underworld, this is still what I have chosen to do. Please, don't feel responsible."

As he smiled sadly I felt my heart grow heavier and I looked down once more. Feeling his hand gently on my head shut my eyes together in order not to get emotional.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but I'm still sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the life you'd wanted. I'm sorry that you have to clean this mess –"

"Please, say no more." I interrupted as I looked up, blinking away a small tear. "None of this is your fault, grandfather. This mess is not something you've created and I know you tried your best to protect me, so please, say no more. Sometimes things just go a certain way whether we want it or not. If it's not now, then it will happen later anyway."

There was a small silence before the man chortled softly, "You really should learn to refrain yourself to interrupt people when they're talking, Sharon. It's very rude." Grandfather mused as his eyes twinkled in amusement. "But I suppose you can't help it considering that you have inherited this little tick from your great-grandmother Daniela."

Not expecting the sudden paternal reprimand I felt my face burn up in embarrassment and I looked down again. I remembered that Uncle warned me before for not creating a habit of interrupting people and thinking back; I didn't quite keep myself to that. I don't know whether I should feel better or not now, knowing that it's something I inherited. It created a funny feeling in my stomach though.

"Sharon, the reason I wanted to see you is because I want to help you to unleash your hidden power to face this underground war." Grandfather resumed in a no-nonsense matter, making the previous feeling disappear. "I can already feel you're close to control it yourself, but the various emotions and worries you carry, are chaining you down. This makes it nearly impossible to freely use your full power."

"The seventh chakra, the Crown chakra." I stated as I furrowed my brows, knowing what he was talking about. However, I wasn't sure whether I _wanted_ the power. To be able to freely open the last chakra probably means that I had full control on my Dying Will state, or rather the Hyper Dying Will state. The first and last time I went there I nearly killed Xanxus.

"Yes, and judging from your expression something bad happened."

Arching a brow I looked in his eyes in confusion. How could grandfather forget what happened, but soon I realised that it may be possible that I never participated in this timeline's conflict for the Vongola Rings. Meaning that the little ordeal I had may not exist in this timeline.

"You can say that I'm not exactly eager to go in that state again." I confessed in honesty as I averted my eyes. The careless state I was back then makes me uneasy about myself.

"And that is one of your worries that have chained you down, dear." He said as I felt a soft warm sensation on top of my head. "Are you afraid of yourself, Sharon? Are you afraid you'll be out of control?"

"I…"

Am I afraid of myself? No, I'm not. I know very well my own capabilities and I can handle my strength very well.

Then, am I afraid to be out of control? …Yes, I am. Thinking back I remembered that this is actually the very reason why I tried to convince Tsuna to think about the position as Vongola Don. That feeling of carelessness seeped in my body as I recalled the night of the Sky battle. The feeling of pulling the trigger without a second thought.

Thinking about it made my stomach turn, but what I felt wasn't fear. To my own surprise it was anger and I realised I was _upset_ that I lost control. Did I unwittingly lie to myself? Did I unknowingly modify my own feelings to have an excuse to run away from the succession?

_The succession_. Once again that topic passed by and I couldn't help to sneer at the irony. Only a month ago I tried my hardest to push that very same thing on the teenage boy and now I was about to take over the organisation anyway, even if it's only temporarily. It was twisted, I suppose some things are supposed to go a certain way whether we like it or not.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, "No, neither I'm afraid of myself." I answered. "Nor I'm afraid that I'll be out of control. I'm only upset that I was out of control. I'm upset that I didn't have control over myself back then and I'm upset that deep inside… I still want to run away from the succession."

"I see. You're upset because you didn't have control of these events." I heard grandfather say as the sensation on my head became larger. "You must understand that you cannot control all the events in your life, dear. You have said it before, sometimes events go a certain direction whether we want it or not and we don't have control on those events. However, instead, you can control your state of your mind during those events and in order to do that you must be able to let go. Perhaps you don't know it yourself, but the reason why you're upset is because you're thinking about possible 'if-only's and 'what-if's. You are partly scared what will happen if you lost control again, but you have to let go of these thoughts. These worries are like a noose around your neck, slowly suffocating you to the point you won't be able to make the better decision and you will eventually lose control again this way. This applies the same for all your other pent up feelings. They all contribute to the invisible noose. Let go of everything and be in harmony with yourself."

Taking in each word I recalled the events with Xanxus. His order to assassinate me, his order to kill my father and my uncles. To kill grandfather's sons in order to eliminate the other candidates for the position as Vongola Decimo. Thinking about it flared my anger, but it subdued as soon as it appeared. I settled my score with him already by putting a bullet from his own gun in his left lung. While I couldn't understand the man I had already pardoned him for his actions for grandfather's sake. Even after all of this he still considered the angry-filled-man as his son and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Being angry with him while not understanding him was a waste of my time.

_Then what about the backstabbing gossips way back from the academy and the ones during the undercover mission?_

As my face crunched up at the unpleasant memories I felt the warm sensation on my head tried to console me. I don't know how, but it helped me to swallow the uneasiness of the fact that people love to gossip and the fact that it disgusts me. Just because someone is acting a little different, they'll talk and highlight that certain thing while ignoring the rest of the picture. It angers me that we, humans, find faults in others and put them in boxes beneath them, just to make themselves look better. Humans are selfish beings, ugly beings, and I was one of them. While I don't say it out loud, deep inside I do see these gossiping people as insects of society. In one way or another it comes down to the same thing. Labelling them and put them in order of liking. Whether I like it or not, human beings are ugly and I had to accept all of them in order to accept myself. Even Millefiore and their inhumanly recruiting tests.

Just thinking back, unforgiveness flared inside of me. No matter what kind of reason, I just couldn't forgive them. It was just unethical to sacrifice so many lives in order to find the golden eggs and even if they managed to get through, they'll be ranked according to their amount of resolve. Just what kind of system is that? However, that all said. Afterwards I did find out that the entrance tests are made up according to skill level, so it might be possible that my test was one of the hardest. Could it be that I judged them in false light? But what about the disappearance of all those people?

"Let them go, Sharon, dear. Whatsoever anger or worries you have, let them go. At least for now. Don't dwell on them if you don't know the stories from both sides." Grandfather's voice rang out, soothing my mind.

Knowing that grandfather was right I let out a sigh and let go of the matter. Even if I were angry at them, there was nothing I could do to stop it. Stopping Byakuran and his plan for world destruction was the foremost priority and in order to focus I had to let go the less important matters. That included Millefiore's unethical tests, my grandfather... and my vague memories of the series. Currently they were more of a burden than an aid and I have to let go of my worries. I said it myself before; some events are going to happen sooner or later whether we like it or not. Byakuran already commenced his actions for world domination, my memories could already be useless because of my actions to evacuate everyone who has connection to Vongola and grandfather's death is inevitable. No matter how sad it is, it is the circle of life and we have to move forward. This also means that I have to let go my previous plan to save grandfather and his men. For now, moving forward means that the next focus will be the retrieval of the younger Don and his Guardians with the Vongola Rings. I have to contact Gokudera.

At the same moment the warm sensation on my head went straight down and a rushing sensation took over as new energy spurted through my body back up to the crown of my head. There was only a second of extreme pressure before it died out and I opened my eyes in surprise of the heavy sensation.

The same moment I opened my eyes I sensed many forces several floors above us and several at three and four o'clock. Judging from the distance and moving speed, we had only ten minutes left. Taking one last deep breath as I collected my new set feelings and I looked straight into my grandfather's golden brown orbs as I took his hands into mine, "Thank you for everything and I'm sorry, grandp– no, pops." I said as I grinned at the latter part. Calling someone _pops_ was something I haven't done for eighteen years and seeing the elderly surprised face was more than worth it. "We have about ten minutes left before they burst into this space and before I leave I want to ask you where Ethan and the others have evacuated to."

"Pops, huh…? I like the sound of that, hahaha." The elderly laughed hearty as his eyes danced merrily. After squeezing both my hands he looked at me seriously again. "Ethan and the others have evacuated to Trento. Some could be in Milan or Venice. We have several hidden bases around the world, so it may be possible that some left the country already." Breaking off the eye contact the gentleman looked up and addressed the man behind me. "Ganauche, I want you to accompany Sharon to Trento."

"Pops, I'm sure Ganauche wants to stay by your side until the end. I have no intention to break you apart so telling me the directions is just fine."

"While it's true that I wish to stay with _Nono_, I doubt you'll find Trento on your own, Sharon. I believe your sense of direction is quite… something else." Ganauche said from behind me.

Looking over my shoulder I wanted to retort, but when I thought about it carefully I realised that he was right. Without any kind of navigation I was most likely going to be a lost sheep, especially in an unfamiliar mountain, so after sighing in defeat I gave in. "I'm sorry and thank you, Ganauche."

"Sharon, dear." I heard grandfather say, making me look at him again. "I can see you understand the weight you have to carry in order to take this war in the right direction, but I do want you to be safe. Especially because you're not from this timeline. I believe you don't want to die at a young age again, right?"

Not expecting at his choice of words I widened my eyes as I stared at him in shock, "You… You know…?" I stammered after repeating the last sentence in my head. No matter how I twisted the sentence, I could only find one meaning behind it.

The elderly man only smiled mysteriously, but that was enough for me to know that he knew about my reincarnation. The fact that he only smiled means that Ganauche and Bouche didn't know and I didn't press further. Either the old wise man figured it out himself or his granddaughter told it herself. For some reason I had the feeling it was the former, but was confirmed by the latter eventually. For a man like him it was impossible to keep a secret.

"Well, it's time for you to go. My time is almost up too."

As my heart grew heavy once more I gave him once last kiss and hug, "I'm going to miss you, pops." I whispered as I tenderly embraced the elderly. Closing my eyes I allowed myself to grief at my loss.

"I'll be always be with you, so don't feel sad." He said kindly as I felt his hand on my back. "Remember that grief is only temporary and it will return in another form of love."

Hearing his old wise words I felt a large lump in my throat and I could only nod in his shoulder. Biting on my lip I kept the tears from flowing out. I didn't want him to remember his granddaughter crying. As I released the hug I smiled through my watered eyes and held out my right little finger like he did before I had gone to the future, "I promise I'll be careful. It's a pinky promise."

The moustached man smiled tenderly as he locked his little finger with mine, "A promise it is."


	49. Chapter 48

**A/N: **I think I destroyed it near the end ;-; Plus I never expected myself to actually write... _that_ out. You'll probably know what I mean by _that_ after reading this chapter x3

* * *

><p>After the pinky promise grandfather relayed his last message to the remaining men to surrender and grandfather and I, together with Ganauche, parted our ways. It was one of those moments that I wished that I had never had the ability to sense. Sensing my own grandfather's life force gradually fading away while fleeing was something I didn't want to feel. Even with his last teachings it was still difficult to keep my emotions straight. How could I not feel guilty leaving him and the remaining men behind, knowing that Byakuran will annihilate them within forty-eight or even twenty-four hours. How could I not feel ashamed that I couldn't do anything for them? How could I not grief for them? How could I not hate the fact that I was taught not to blame myself for this?<p>

But, even with these suffocating feelings I had to move forward, I needed to move forward to prevent the extermination of the Vongola Famiglia, of the people I was responsible for. With this in my mind I accepted every single feeling inside me and let go as I shed tears along the way, allowing my mind to be in a state of harmony.

After having walked for a small hour through the mountains, Ganauche and I spotted several Strau Moscas patrolling the area. It wasn't much of a surprise to see the battle machines patrolling, but I had to admit that I was quite shocked to see them in flesh, or metal in this case. While I knew the technical details of the machine, it was still bigger and sturdier than I thought. So after warning Ganauche that the machines would attack automatically at Flame reactions we quietly passed by each Strau Mosca while keeping ourselves low at a safe distance.

After this occurrence we continued our walk to Trento, once more in silence. It wasn't like we didn't have anything to discuss about, but it was to allow ourselves to mourn at our losses of both Vongola Bosses, Timoteo di Vongole and Tsunayoshi Sawada. The mountain silence soothed my feelings, even if it was only a little.

It was about twenty minutes later that Ganauche spoke up, "Say Sharon, what are we going to tell the rest? I'm afraid the Famiglia will be in mayhem if we announce _Nono_'s death too."

"We will… No, I will tell that grandfather and Bouche are missing." I replied, giving him the answer I have been brooding over since our escape. Since it had come to the worst scenario of losing the two Vongola bosses I was certain the Famiglia will be in chaos and in order to lessen this chaos only a little bit I needed to give them hope. The hope that the previous boss was still alive.

"You… You're going to lie? To hide the fact that _Nono_ has passed away?" Ganauche said, disbelief audible in his tired voice.

"Yes. You said it yourself; the Famiglia will be in mayhem if we reveal the truth." I replied firmly as I sensed several people underground, making me believe that we were close to the base. "Losing one is already bad, but losing two on the same day will put everyone in shock and despair. We have to realise that Vongola have been the strongest for many, many decades and to lose two bosses at once will take a huge impact their credence. We need to maintain the chaos at the minimum level in order to win this battle. We can't afford to let our emotions take us over, or else we'll lose this war before it's even started."

The man didn't say anything else as we continued our way as the mossy dirt muffled our footsteps. I caught him several times glancing at me with a thoughtful expression, but the Thunder Guardian didn't say or do anything. We continued our way in silence.

Ten minutes later we reached the edge of the mountain and Ganauche motioned me to stop, "We're here." He said as he walked over to a nearby tree. Watching him tracing several lines on the tree trunk I heard a soft rumble and the man motioned me to follow him.

"Watch your step." He said before he disappeared behind the tree.

Not expecting to see him _literally_ disappear I let out a startled yelp, making the two-coloured man reveal himself again.

"Hurry up, Sharon. The entrance will close soon." He said with a small amused smile. "It's a hologram, so other people don't see the entrance after the combination's entered. It was actually your idea to install this instead of using Mist Flames to create illusions."

As the Thunder Guardian disappeared again I went over in a hurry, "My idea?" I called out as I suddenly saw a large hole in the ground of approximately three metres deep. Ganauche motioned me to go down first and without thinking I jumped down.

"Sharon!?" I heard him call out as my feet touched the solid metal floor with a loud thud. Looking up I just waved while grinning a little, earning a sigh from the man before he jumped down himself. "Geez, we have a ladder, you know?"

"Says the one who jumped down himself." I deadpanned as the opening closed. Looking around I saw that we were in a metal corridor, illuminated by fluorescent lamps. As Ganauche took the lead again I repeated my question, "So, what did you mean by installing holograms being my idea? Or rather this era's Sharon's idea."

"Well, you, or she, said that the use of Flames is overrated. Plus it could send out a signal that would alarm the radars." He explained directly.

"Hm… is that so?" I mused as our footsteps reverberated through the corridor. "I have to agree with her though."

"So you think the use of Flames is not as good as everyone believes?" Ganauche questioned as he looked over his shoulder.

"On the contrary." I huffed as I put my hands in my pockets. "The use of Flames, mainly Boxes, is too powerful. I mean, just see what they did with the castle. I think she called it overrated because people have a new 'toy' and they've forgotten all about the 'old' while the 'old' works just as fine as the 'new'. At least, that's _my_ opinion."

Ganauche halted in his tracks and arched his brow before laughing out loud, "Despite that you're from the past I suppose you really are the same Sharon we know. She said the exact same thing."

It was refreshing to hear him laugh and I put my hands on my hips, faking an offensive tone, "Is that supposed to be a good or a bad thing?" I questioned as I furrowed my brows. However, that posture was soon gone as I laughed softly along with him.

"It's a good thing, don't worry about it." He answered as we continued to walk through the bleakly corridor. "About what you've said before… I think you're right about maintaining the chaos to a minimum level. I have no objection to hide the fact that _Nono_'s passed away. But what are you going to do now? _Nono_ said something about not prying into the next generation's actions, but I can't help to be concerned about our future, Vongola's future."

"Thank you for understanding, Ganauche, and I also understand your current concern." I said as I put my hands back in my pockets. "If I were you I'd be concerned too. Especially since the current temporary leader has almost zero experience in this field."

"Sorry." He apologised with a wry smile.

"Don't be, Ganauche. It's only logical to feel like that." I sighed as I smiled back. "To be honest, even I don't feel exactly secure about the whole thing. There are so many unstable factors and the fact we don't know how Millefiore will react is a major problem. It was one of the reasons I wanted to stay undercover with Millefore for some time longer, but things changed after today's… events."

"Just what exactly do you have planned?" He asked in a wary tone as he stopped in front of something that looked like a closed elevator. "It sounds grandiose from way you speak." He added as he placed his hand on a scanner-like object.

"I'm afraid I can't share the details, at least not yet." I sighed once more as I gave him a weak smile. "I have to wait and look how things are going before doing anything else."

"Sounds actually like chess." He chuckled.

"You play chess?"

"Hey, you don't have to sound so surprised you know." The middle aged man defended himself, almost pouting by my amused tone. "Your dad taught me and I played quite often with him and your gramps. Both were quite formidable."

"Hm…" I hummed in amusement as I stepped into the elevator that had arrived.

"Don't 'hm' me, Sharon. I really don't like it when you reply like that." He moped as he got in too.

"I'll try. Can't promise you anything, though." I laughed as Ganauche pushed the button to B5.

"Knowing you, you'd probably fail." He chuckled as the elevator doors closed. "Say, you're going to the conference room in that get-up? The council will probably faint seeing someone in Millefiore uniform."

Glancing up I quirked a brow, "Faint? You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head as he sighed at a memory, "Trust me, those people don't have any backbone. They sit tight to their desk and handle the administrative and financial work. While the Don gets the final say, he still has to discuss all the matters with the board of Council. It's really a pain in the ass, but the Guardians themselves are usually not suited for this kind of work. We do the dirty work, so to say."

The elevator stopped at B5 and we stepped out as we continued to talk about the council members.

"So, what you're basically saying is that I can scare them to death with just one of Fisscher's look?" I stated as I furrowed my brows. I never expected that the top brass were people without… a spine. I started to suspect that they are F-ranked, meaning non-Flame wielders according to Millefiore's rankings.

"Fisscher? Who's that?"

"Well… She's the person you see now." I chuckled as I waved my arms to introduce myself in disguise. "Basically Fisscher was my identity during my undercover."

"Right, and what do you mean by one of Fisscher's look?"

"Well… according to my friend Alicia, Fisscher's the devil himself, or in this case the female version of the devil. I think you can imagine the rest of it."

Hearing him chuckle I glanced at the man next to me in amusement, "Well, I suppose this is the moment of truth then." He said as he stopped in front of a heavy looking door with another handprint scanner. Sensing inside I noted eleven individuals, including Ethan and Roberto, along with another familiar life force. When I realised who it was, Ganauche already opened the door and went inside. Pushing aside the nit-picking feeling inside of me I followed him and the moment I did, hell broke loose.

"M-M-MILLEFIORE!?" I heard several men call out in dread. Despite that Ganauche told me about the council I couldn't help to sigh and I gave them a look that silenced them immediately. From the corner of my eyes I saw Ganauche struggling not to laugh out loud and so was Ethan who was sitting at the top far end of the lavish rectangular conference table. Only two people reacted defensively as they were erected from their seats. One of them was Roberto, who stood next to Ethan, and the other one was none other than Dino, who stood closest to me, near the other end of the table. All of them were wearing three-piece black suits.

While it may be a funny sight for the little misunderstanding, I still had to remind myself why I was here. So I straightened out my face and looked in the eyes of the two cousins in turn. "Dino, Roberto. Please sit down." I said calmly as I walked over to Ethan at the far end of the room.

Ethan probably noticed my tone and he looked at me in all seriousness and I could only give him a grave expression as I shook my head.

"S-Sir G-Ganauche, w-what's the m-meaning of this?" One of the older men spoke up, half furious and half anxious. "T-This is t-treason!"

"There is no treason involved at all." I answered as Ethan stood up from his chair. Having no intention to sit in that chair I looked around the vintage decorated room as I spoke. "Vongola Headquarters has fallen into Millefiore's hands. Because of this major emergency I have returned from my undercover mission."

"W-What is s-she t-talking a-about!?" Another man called out, only to be ignored by Roberto.

"So you've returned in the end, Sharon." He said as he returned to his seat. Looking at my childhood friend I saw that the tension from before had left his body, but the serious expression was still on his face. "The fact that you're here while still wearing Millefiore's uniform probably means that it has come down to the worst case scenario, am I right?"

"Yeah… Apparently the deal went horribly wrong and Decimo's been killed."

"W-What!?" Another man called out. "W-What's going on!? W-Who…?"

"It's CEDEF Decima, Sharon Lin." Dino answered this time. As I made eye contact with the Cavallone Don I felt a streak of guilt going through my heart. Seeing him in flesh made me feel guilty all over again and all of the sudden my left ring finger felt incredibly heavy. I had no right to wear his fiancée's ring on my hand. However, I was fully aware that this wasn't the time to be emotional. There was work that needed to be done.

"Lady Sharon!?" The members of the council suddenly called out, making me twitch.

Having the feeling that they were going to call out by each other I raised my voice as I put both hands on the meeting table, leaning forwards, "Yes. Yes, it's me and I apologise for the confusion. However, this is not the time to discuss my appearance. Vongola Headquarters has fallen, Vongola Decimo has been annihilated and currently Vongola Nono is missing along with his Mist Guardian Bou–"

"WHAT!?"

Before I could even say anything else, chaos broke out between the council members and I closed my eyes in annoyance as I pinched the bridge of my nose. The chagrin I had this morning slowly resurfaced with the bickering of the council members and I had to count to ten in order not to fall out. Even though I had already predicted this outcome, I had still hoped that they would at least allow me to finish my announcements.

After counting to ten I let out a sigh and watched the ordeal in a slightly more tolerant way, allowing them to release their shock and panic. But after a small two minutes my tolerance was being tested and soon I had enough. I didn't need to hear shouts like 'This is the end for us!', 'There's nothing we can do!', 'We need to get out the country!'.

"Cut it out already!" I called out as I slammed a fist on the table, making it tremble furiously. In that instant the council members shut their mouth abruptly and stared at me in shock, fear and confusion. Taking another deep breath I relaxed my shoulders and looked each person in the room in the eye one by one. "Listen, I know the situation is dire and I understand your feelings, but we cannot allow ourselves to panic like this. You are, _we_ are the ones who have to lead Vongola in the right direction in order to survive and we need a clear mind to make this happen. We can't just rush in or even flee from Millefiore. Their forces are big, powerful and advanced. I can already assure you that our battle force is nothing compared to theirs and therefore we need to move carefully with an open and flexible eye and mind. No matter how dire the situation is, there is always a chance to strike back, but we need to prepare and move ourselves in a certain way to succeed when we take that chance."

When I finished silence filled the room and everyone was deep in thought. As I watched each man in the room I recalled the words I said and suddenly I felt self-conscious. Not only I had interrupted a meeting, I took over command from _Vongola_'s board of Council after literally waltzing in. I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Dino asked, breaking the silence.

Locking eyes with him I saw signs of worry, encouragement and pride. Not sure how to feel about it I let out a small sigh and allowed myself to sit in the seat Ethan sat in before, "First of all we have to inform everyone, including the alliances, about our current situation. It will be their own decision whether they want to stay with us or not and I won't blame any of them if they want to break off the alliance. However, we have to warn them that Millefiore's leader, Byakuran, will not have any mercy to anyone who has or had a connection with us. He will annihilate anyone that has a connection with Vongola, no matter how small the connection is."

"W-What do you mean by that, Lady Sharon?" Another man of the council asked as his voice slightly quivered, in shock or anxiousness.

Looking at the same man who asked the question I calmly stated what I had found out, "Several days ago I found out that several Squads and units have been departed to several places in and out Italy. There were no specifics to which places or countries the Squads have been send to, but the fact that Byakuran sent out several battle units outside the country is worrisome. Considering our bad relationship with Millefiore, I believe that Byakuran wants to wipe us all out in order to gain full domination."

"T-Then!?"

"Don't worry. CEDEF already took that matter in hands." Roberto answered before panic resurfaced. However, he did give me a suspicious look before he continued. "Lady Sharon contacted us in Bologna several days ago and we acted out the moment we had the information. Most of our families and friends have already been successfully evacuated."

"I put James Collins and Luke Spencer in charge for our connections in the States and Japan respectively." I added after nodding to Roberto in appreciation as I left his look alone for now. "Before we continue with our discussion for the next step I need to contact Alicia Stevens regarding Decimo's Guardians."

"Already on it." I heard Ethan say as he pulled out some kind of remote control. Turning on the large screen that hang on the wall at the other side of the room, he put in some numbers and soon enough the screen showed a dialling icon. About thirty seconds later the screen flickered and the platinum blonde showed up on the monitor. From the looks of it she was in the same conference room we were in before in Bologna.

"_What's– Sharon!?" _was the first thing she called out as her green eyes widened in surprise, but they narrowed soon as she clicked her tongue. _"Damnit, if you're there then they've gotten both HQ and Tsunayoshi. Hayato hasn't contacted me yet. Hold on, I have an incoming call from the base in Florence."_

As the screen turned greyish blue several murmurs arose between the members of the council and I put both my elbows on the wooden table as I wrapped my fingers together, waiting for Alicia's response.

"You're doing quite well, despite having 'almost zero experience'." Ganauche whispered in my ear. Looking over my left shoulder I couldn't help to smile at his words.

"We've barely started yet. Depending on this call we need to move accordingly."

"Just like chess, huh?"

At that moment Alicia reappeared on the monitor with a rather serious expression, _"Hayato Gokudera is on the line, I'm putting him through."_

"Pease do so, Alicia." I replied as Ganauche stood straight again.

The image on the screen divided in two with Alicia on the left side and a grey-blue colour on the right. A second later the latter flickered and a familiar silver haired man appeared. Taking in his appearance I noted that he had several scratches on his matured face. Aside his physical wounds, his mental wounds were far greater. His green eyes were filled with pain and frustration; he was most likely blaming himself for Tsuna's death. However when he looked straight at us, his eyes changed into disbelief and anger. I figured it was my Millefiore uniform that ticked him off.

"Gokudera, it's me. Sharon." I announced before the silver haired bomber could fall out. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but I haven't been able to change myself since this morning's occurrences. I'm afraid you have to bear with me in this get-up."

A flash of surprise was shown on his face before he recomposed himself, _"Tch. At least take off that damn coat. If I were there I would have attacked you without a second thought."_

His point being taken I lowered the zipper of the black synthetic coat and took it off, showing myself in an army green tank top.

"Better?"

"_Tch."_

"Anyway, Gokudera. None of this is your fault, so please tell me what happened." I asked calmly as I put my arms on the wooden surface while watching him.

"What do you mean it's not his fault!?" A council man called out. "It was his duty to protect Lord _Decimo_ and he failed!"

"Silence." I snapped, giving the man a silent glare. The middle-aged man froze up and looked down and I redirected my look back to the screen. Gokudera's eyes narrowed again as his eyes averted. I could see he was clenching his teeth together and it pained me to see him blaming himself for this unfortunate planned event. "Hayato, please, none of this is your fault."

"_It is! It is my fault! I failed to protect Boss and now…"_

Sensing another uproar coming up from another council member I decided to send them out of the room. While they are part of the top brass, I believe it was better for them not to be present in this conversation. However, Ganauche beat me to it, "With all due respect, members of the Council, I would like to request for you to leave this room."

"What!? For what reason?"

"Besides, isn't it your fault that Lord _Nono_ is missing too!?"

Hearing the last part something inside me flared up. These people didn't know the story behind any of these events and yet they had the nerve to accuse both Gokudera and Ganauche for both cases. It showed me again how human beings are and it sickened me. Heaving a sigh I closed my eyes as I accepted once more the ugliness in humans and let go of the anger. Getting angry at them wasn't worth my time, plus I didn't have the time for their bickering.

"Enough." I demanded in a tone of superiority as I felt my own energy rise. "Members of the Council, in the name of CEDEF Decima and the temporary head of Vongola I will hereby dismiss you from this meeting until further notice. You will be fully updated with the details later on. Are we clear, gentlemen?"

Silence filled the room again as fourteen pairs of eyes watched me, or rather at the crown of my forehead. The orange hue danced softly in the room as I looked at the shocked members of the Council. With the unknown deadline coming up I needed to proceed as fast and swiftly as possible.

"Are we clear, gentlemen?" I repeated calmly as I watched the eight men gulp in silence.

"Y-Yes, Lady Sharon."

As the eight men stood up from their seats they bowed before they left the meeting room, leaving me, Ethan, Roberto, Dino and Ganauche together with Alicia and Gokudera.

As soon the door closed Alicia let out an amused chuckle, _"I can't believe you actually send those stuck-up men out! Also, when did you learn to go in Hyper Mode? You look awesome, girl!"_

As I let my energy seep away I looked at the monitor with a wry grin, "That's a story for later, Alis. Anyway, Gokudera, now those guys have left, please tell me what happened."

"_Before that, they said something about Nono missing? What does that mean?" _Gokudera said as he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"It's exactly like that." I sighed gravely. "Ganauche was with Lord _Nono_ during the ambush, but at some point he was separated from him and Bouche because of Millefiore's forces. At that time I had infiltrated the castle myself to get my grandfather out of there. On my way I met Ganauche and we both looked for him. However, he wasn't in the chamber he was supposed to be hiding in and there was no trace of him or Bouche at all. The fact that we were practically surrounded by Millefiore had… forced us to retreat while… leaving behind grandfather and the rest of his men in the castle."

"_So you're basically saying you gave up." _Gokudera's voice rang through the speakers, hidden anger audible.

"What else could I do, Gokudera? It was a total force of over fifteen hundred men excluding the Strau Moscas that joined in later. There is only so much one or two people can do against a force like that, Gokudera. Tsuna was gone already and grandfather was nowhere to be found. I still had to think about Vongola's future and that basically means that we couldn't afford to lose another head. So yes, I had to give up and retreat for the sake of Vongola's survival. It's not like I wanted to leave without my grandfather."

Half lying through my teeth I watched Tsuna's right hand man carefully as I explained my actions to him. I half expected him to fall out; saying that I had to try harder, but he didn't. Instead he looked down as his eyes averted.

"_You're right… There is only so much we can do against a force like that. Yamamoto and I barely made it out without hurting Boss's body any further…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Boss, are you sure you don't want to bring these suggestions with you?" Gokudera asked as he held out the envelope he retrieved from the base in Bologna the previous day.<em>

"_I'm sure, but keep them at hand as a precaution." Tsuna replied with a reassuring smile. _

"_I understand, Boss."_

"_Well, it's a business trade so I suppose it will be a quick deal." The dark haired tanned swordsman added as he casually sat in a fancy armchair. The three men were waiting in the lobby of the business building, where they had agreed to meet Millefiore's spokesman Shoichi Irie. _

"_Quick deal, my ass!" The silver haired bomber snarled at the casualness of his friend and colleague. "This is Millefiore we're speaking about! Besides…"_

_Stopping mid-sentence the right-hand man recalled his conversation with Vongola's external advisor. Apparently she had been undercover as a Millefiore officer to gather information and she abruptly called her subordinate Alicia Stevens when he was with her, demanding an audience with her boss to discuss why there was no word from her since the destruction of Novolag. _

_When Stevens picked up the first thing the external advisor said that there was trouble and everything he wanted to ask blew over. Not because of the words 'there is trouble', but because the way she said it. The direly stern tone that made everyone shut up, including him. She warned them that Millefiore were sending troops north and she requested them to warn headquarters. He was willingly to warn them because it was very important to prepare the Famiglia for battle, however, she wanted headquarters to evacuate and that made him angry. _

_He was angered because she wanted us, Vongola, to run from the bastards of Millefiore. He retorted, but was cut off short by the external advisor's dark tone, saying that they didn't have a chance against Millefiore's advanced technologies. He couldn't believe his ears and yet he coped with it. Her tone was far more superior than he remembered and his gut told him not to go against her despite that she wasn't his boss. In addition she added to be ready for anything that could happen during the meeting and that made him furious. Was she expecting that he let those bastards hurt the Boss? He wanted to retort, but again something withheld him from doing so. This time it was not her tone, but his instincts. He knew she was rarely wrong when it was about the Famiglia, but that was something he would never say out loud. _

"_Sharon is right, though. I want you to be on your guard all the time. We don't know what to expect." Gokudera heard his Boss say out loud, pulling him back from his thoughts. After the conversation he went back to Florence and shared the conversation he had with his Boss. In return the brunette apologised to him for keeping him in the dark and giving him false information about the external advisor's whereabouts, meaning that Decimo knew all what the external advisor was doing all along. Being the right-hand man Gokudera is, he reassured his Boss that it was fine and it was only inevitable that he acted like that. In the back of his mind however, he was hurt, but he knew the external advisor and his Boss would do anything to protect the Famiglia. Even if that means deceiving the rest of the Famiglia for the greater good._

"_Yeah. Sharon's insights are usually right on spot." Yamamoto agreed in a no-nonsense manner. _

_The bomber glanced with distaste at the swordsman, but didn't say anything else. He crossed his arms and leaned onto the wall, waiting for Shoichi Irie to make his appearance. Despite that Yamamoto cleared the place, he still had a bad feeling. He couldn't help to be wary of Sharon's words. _

_At 9 AM exactly, three people in white uniforms appeared; two women with pastel pink hair and one man with red hair wearing glasses. The bomber had to refrain to click his tongue out loud in distaste because of the two women. His encounters with the members of the Cervello Famiglia were never positive ones. _

"_Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, I presume?" The man spoke as he directly looked at the brown haired man. "I am Shoichi Irie, captain of the Second Rosa Squad of the White Spell." _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Shoichi Irie." Tsuna said as he walked over to the redhead. Holding out his hand, Irie accepted it and they both shared a firm handshake. _

"_I would like to have this meeting with you in private, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Is that possible for you?" Irie asked after releasing the handshake. _

"_No." Gokudera interfered upon instinct as he walked over to the two men. "Boss, I suggest you refuse a private meeting. I don't trust him."_

_Irie turned his head and looked expressionless at the silver haired bomber as he pushed up his black frames. _

"_It's only meeting." Tsuna said, again with a reassuring smile. "I doubt captain Irie will do anything harmful. This is the perfect opportunity to resolve the problems between our Famiglie after all."_

"_We'll be right outside anyway." Yamamoto added as he also walked over. "If anything happens we'll be right there, right?"_

"_I still don't trust it." Gokudera spoke in displeasure. "But if the Boss really wants the meeting in private then I have no objections."_

"_It will be fine." Tsuna said as he put a hand on his shoulder to reassure the bomber once more. _

_The silver haired man frowned in wary, but nodded anyway to give his consent. His Boss gave him another smile and turned back to Millefiore's spokesperson with a serious expression, "Please lead the way, Irie."_

"_Very well. Please follow me, Sawada. Cervello, please wait in the office."_

"_Yes, Master Irie."_

_The two Guardians watched the two women leave as the two men enter a room further in the hallway. They both waited till their boss and Irie were inside and walked over to the same door as they stood standby. Gokudera didn't like the creeping feeling he had, at all. It was an ominous feeling and he blamed the external advisor partly for it. The words she said haunted through his mind and as a result he watched every corner for suspicious movements. _

"_I've cleared the area, Gokudera. Don't worry so much." The bomber heard his colleague say and his green eyes flashed towards the swordsman. "Besides, I've set out Kojirou to scan the outside area just in case."_

"_Tch." He huffed as he put his hands in his pockets._

_No further words were exchanged anymore and the two Guardians stood guard as they waited for their friend and leader to finish the meeting. The silent minutes went by and despite the cleared area the restless feeling the bomber had, grew in fact stronger; a feeling of something writhing spasmodically in the pit of his abdomen and It took him everything not to bust in the room where his Boss and Irie were. _

"_Boss is strong. Even without the Vongola Rings, he's still on a different level. He's going to be fine." Gokudera told himself and with these thoughts he calmed himself down, only a little. _

_However, at the same time Yamamoto spoke up, "Gokudera, a large force is coming this way."_

_Before he could even look at his colleague, an ear-bleeding crack sounded from the other side of the room and the bomber's eyes grew wide in horror._

"_Fuck!" The silver haired man growled as his heart went in overdrive. He recognised the sound; that cracking and deafening sound of a gunshot. He was a fool to let down his guard for even a second and without any hesitation he kicked down the door. In an instant the smell of gunpowder wandered into his nostrils and his eyes looked for his brown haired friend. He found him, however the moment he laid his eyes on him, his heart stopped. His Boss, his best friend, was lying face down on the table, dark crimson liquid slowly spreading over the paper filled surface._

"_TSUNA!" Gokudera howled in agony as he ran towards the motionless man. Pulling Tsuna back up by his shoulders Gokudera checked his condition as he prayed that it was _not_ the worst scenario he had feared. "C'mon, Boss. Open your eyes! C'mon, Tsuna!"_

_As Yamamoto followed with his unsheathed katana in his hands, Gokudera noticed the gunshot wound in his boss's left chest and his movements froze as he realised where his boss had been shot. His arms felt heavy as they slumped down along his body and the silver haired man gritted his teeth, "I should have never, _never_, left Tsuna alone! Goddamnit!" _

"_Gokudera, we have to leave." He heard Yamamoto say and the bomber snapped his head up in anger._

"_How the fu–"_

_Before Gokudera could finish, he was shut up by his colleague's dark icy eyes. For the carefree man Yamamoto was, Gokudera had never witnessed such an intense sensation to kill from the Rain Guardian. _

"_That son of a bitch has already fled this building." Yamamoto continued as his eyes glared to the right side of the meeting room._

_Gokudera followed his line of sight and saw a small gap between the wall and a bookshelf. He escaped through a secret passage, meaning that this was Millefiore's intention all along. They wanted to dispose Vongola Decimo. _

_As the bomber's blood started to boil he noticed a piece of paper clenched in his Boss's hand. Taking it out from Tsuna's bloodied grip he saw that it was a crumpled envelope. Turning it around he saw it was addressed to the external advisor and the withering sensation returned in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, something had gone horribly wrong in HQ. _

"_We need to contact CEDEF's Alicia Stevens in Bologna and get this message to Sharon. I have a bad feeling about this." The bomber said as he showed the bloodied envelope to the swordsman. "I'll take Boss; can you slow those bastards down?"_

"_Of course."_

* * *

><p>"<em>In the end we faced a troop of two hundreds officers. It was clearly that they wanted to wipe us out, but Yamamoto used his Box Animal to slow them down. He used just enough Flames to make them unconsciousness. Boss didn't want us to kill after all."<em>

I was no longer looking at the monitor. My elbows were on the wooden surface again as my hands made a small plateau for my chin to rest on. I listened to his report with furrowed brows and I hated myself for not stopping Tsuna and Shoichi. I could have stopped them for going through with this plan. Only now I realised that the sacrifice was just too much. The pain and perhaps even betrayal that has been created was far more than I expected to be. Gokudera, and perhaps everyone else, were never going to forgive me if they knew the truth.

As I put my forehead in my palms I let out a deep sigh. What in the world was I going to do now? I couldn't possibly fess up now, could I? No, I couldn't. I needed them to truly believe that Tsuna had died. It was important for the younger Tsuna to be under Millefiore's radar. Only Vongola's Sky could take on the Mare's Sky. There are no other Rings in the world that are on par with Millefiore's set of Mare Rings. It was necessary to hide the truth. It was necessary to lie in order to defeat Byakuran.

"I should have talked Tsuna out of it…" I muttered as I made up my mind. Worrying what I didn't do wouldn't get me anywhere now. I had to continue to move forward. "I should have known their true purpose with this meeting. If I had only…" Feeling several knowing eyes on me I looked back at the monitor as I continued my act, "What does the letter say, Gokudera?"

The silver haired man looked at me with a short moment of doubt, but showed me the scrunched up envelope with dried blood anyway. _"I don't know. Boss has it addressed to you and it's not my place to read the contents. More importantly, what are we going to do now? As Decimo's Guardians we have sworn an oath not to kill."_

"I know…" I whispered as I lowered my eyes from the monitor. "I know…"

Honestly I wasn't sure what I should do. I understand Tsuna's view, but I also know very well that deaths are inevitable in a large scaled war like this. It was not my principle to kill and I even promised my foster parents not to kill unless I had no other choice in order to protect myself and those in need. I knew very well that we couldn't hide forever and knowing Millefiore's merciless attitude they could even hustle innocent bystanders. It was going to be inevitable to engage them in battle and commit the unthinkable.

Closing my eyes I let another sigh as I made my own choice, "For now, I want you to bring Tsuna back to Namimori in a memorial… coffin. Take Yamamoto with you, I want both of you to protect his body from any harm. Until this war is over we have to keep him safe to have a… honourable funeral for him. If anyone tries to harm Decimo, use as much force as necessary to immobilise them."

A heavy silence set in as I leaned back in the armchair as I leaned on my right elbow on the armrest while looking at my knees. I couldn't face the right-hand man or anyone for the matter. Saying something like that made me feel horrible.

"_Will do, Sharon. Do you have a specific place in mind?" _I heard Gokudera say without any signs of objection.

"The base…" I started before I stopped mid-sentence. Having his coffin in the base in Namimori was most likely the safest place, but I also had to consider his Guardians. To stand guard and mourn in a grey, closed off space was anything but peaceful. At least I wanted them too to be at peace, even if it's only a little. Recalling my own mourning on grandfather's death on the way to this very base I remembered the soft summer breeze on my skin and in my hair as the rustling forest sounds lulled my mind. "Outside the base, in the mountains." I said, still in my mourning thoughts. "Look for a nice place where he and you can be at peace. I'll send some people to Namimori later."

"_Understood, and… thank you."_


	50. Chapter 49

**A/N: **I should really choose one spot to write my A/Ns... Either top or bottom lol~ Anyway, I've finally decided on the version of this chapter (after a lot of rewriting...) and my current dilemma is whether to write out the full discussion/meeting or just skip the whole thing for the next chaper? Hopefully you guys can help me out with this decision.

To Francis Beaumont (whom I couldn't PM): I'll be honest with you, you're right. The amount of OCs is crazy in my story, but I did it on purpose considering that Sharon lived on the other side of the world and the world does not consist of KHR main characters only ;D I can understand why you haven't read the whole thing because it is a shitload to read and I know that not every chapter is nice to read (aka horrible grammer/sentence structure). As for the details of the relations; could you be more specific? Perhaps I can clarify that. As for the overview of what happened the previous time; I find it a very good idea, but knowing myself... The summary would be probably a third in amount of words of the previous chapter... I'm awful in writing summaries, I think my college teacher can confirm that... So I really thank you for the input, but unfortunately I have to evict it. (´;︵;`)

Enjoy the chapter and as always, thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><em>Understood… and thank you.<em>

Gokudera's words echoed through my head as I threw my fist forward, followed by several forward spin-kicks. The initial meeting was over and I was in one of the training rooms trying to get the words out of my mind. I felt incredibly guilty for not sharing the truth and I did not deserve his gratitude.

"Goddamnit!" I called out as I threw another punch at my invisible opponent.

Panting from the power solo sparring I wiped off the beads of sweat from my forehead and I closed my eyes as I evened out my breathing. I had to let go. I had to let go of the guilt that was swirling inside me. I made my decision and this was not the time to regret that decision. I couldn't afford to regret it. I couldn't turn back anymore. I needed to move forward. I needed to focus; I needed to focus on the coded message Tsuna sent me.

After we made the arrangements to bring Tsuna's body back to Namimori I gave Gokudera permission to open the letter. It was bugging me majorly why Tsuna had a letter for me. Something was not right about it and that was proven when the bomber showed me a _coded_ letter. It was different from the code Hibari sent me occasionally; instead of zeros and ones, the message consisted of the numbers from zero to nine and I have no idea how to crack it. As a result Roberto put a whole decoding unit on it before he arrayed the report of the meeting for the board members. I also appointed both Ethan and Ganauche to inform Vongola's alliances on the situation and Alicia set out to Florence to assist the transportation to the airport.

As my mind slowly straightened the priorities I sensed my next problem at the entrance of the training room and I let out a sigh. Because of the stress I didn't even notice him.

"Dino, if you want to talk, just talk." I called out as I turned around with a small smile. "Don't stand there like a… fancy creep."

"I do take offense, you know." The blonde chuckled, removing himself from the wall he was leaning on. "And adding _fancy_ because of my suit does not improve the value of _creep_, Sharon." The man was wearing a white dress shirt with a black dress vest, along with black slacks and shoes. As a finishing touch he wore a black necktie with an elegant tie pin. His black woollen jacket hung over his left arm as he casually walked closer. "Besides, you looked troubled, so I decided to leave you alone with your thoughts. It's good to see you in one piece."

Feeling a little flustered from his little scolding and at his concern I let out a small laugh as I tilted my head at my visitor. "Sorry… and thanks. I… I'm good now. It's good to see you too." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment.

The Cavallone Don stood about a foot away and he watched me with curiosity. Feeling awkward under his stare I took a small step back as a tight feeling appeared around my heart. Ever since I had knowledge of Dino's son, Enrico, I felt that I shouldn't get too close to either of them. It wasn't _me_ they needed. I couldn't possibly fill the empty spot that this era's Sharon had created.

"Do you… want some ice cream?" Dino suddenly asked while he smiled fondly, getting me off guard. Staring at him like he asked the impossible he laughed out loud softly. "What's up with that face, Sharon? Are you really that uncomfortable being with me?"

"No! That's not it!" I called out without a second thought, but covered my mouth immediately at my little outburst. Despite that I had told myself that I shouldn't get too close I didn't really feel like a stranger from the past. The man in front of me had still the same vibe as my childhood friend and despite that he had a child, I didn't feel estranged with him at all. Scratching the back of my neck I averted my eyes as I let out a sheepish laugh, "I mean… Well… It's weird, you know… I thought standing here with you would be…"

"Odd?" He chuckled as he swung his jacket over his shoulder as he tilted his head. "I thought the same thing when I watched you train. The Sharon I know is a weapon specialist and seeing you doing all those incredible moves… I thought that you were different after all, but after standing right here with you…it makes me feel that you've never left."

For a moment I watched him wide-eyed before letting out an amused laugh, "I can't believe you've just said that out loud." I chortled as I punched his arm lightly. Smiling in comfort I added, "Sure, I want some ice cream. I think I'll need it for the business thing that comes after."

He quirked an eyebrow before we walked out the training room after picking up my Millefiore coat. It was made of Flame resistance material and I found it a waste to destroy it.

"Why do you assume I'm here for business? It could be that I just wanted to see you. It's been a while after all." He asked as we walked towards the elevator. Glancing at the man next to me I took in his appearance. Despite his kind outline I could feel a serious vibe radiating from him; a vibe that I had picked up during my stay with Millefiore.

"Trust me, Dino. I know when someone's for business or not." I replied in a no-nonsense matter. "But that aside, how have you been? How's Enrico?"

Upon arriving, Dino pushed the up-button of the elevator as he smiled softly, "I've been busy, but it's probably nothing compared what you've been through. Enrico's doing better since the video call. He's still asking for his mom and…"

Hearing him trail off near the end I looked at him with curiosity. Seeing him scratching the side of his chin I had a small premonition and I had to refrain to slap my own forehead. "You've brought him with you, haven't you?" I sighed as the elevator doors opened.

"He's with Romario… upstairs" Dino laughed sheepishly as he stepped inside the elevator. After joining him, he pressed B10 before speaking up in a serious tone, "I couldn't possibly leave him home today, not after receiving the call that Vongola Headquarters has been evacuated. That and your warning about the Vongola Hunt…"

As the doors closed I felt Dino's animosity toward me. It was slight, but it was just enough for me to pick up that he didn't trust me fully and I was well aware why. During the meeting I had told Gokudera that I should have known Millefiore's intentions, while during the meeting in Bologna I clearly stated that Millefiore were after us. So saying that I should have known their intentions was bullshit. Roberto, Ethan and Alicia probably caught me in this lie too.

"Is… Lord _Nono_ truly missing?" Dino asked, abruptly changing subject as the lift ascended.

The question wasn't unexpected, but it was earlier than I had predicted. "No… He's not missing…" I whispered honestly as I narrowed my eyes, not even bothering to lie. My heart grew heavy again as grandfather's gentle face flashed through my mind. "He… He passed away after he helped me to control the Hyper Dying Will Mode. Bouche kept him alive with his illusions in order to meet me… or rather… he was actually… waiting for his true granddaughter…"

My whispers faded away and I bit on my lip to swallow the grief that resurfaced. While grief may be temporarily, it was a returning process and with every return I needed to accept it and let go. It was not just grief; fear, guilt, shame are constant returning feelings. Harbouring these feelings will eventually result in creating lies and delusions to protect oneself from them. In time all of these will chain a person down; clouding one's mind, making irrational decisions.

Feeling my shoulders being tugged I was suddenly embraced by two strong arms. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Sharon. I'm so sorry…" Dino whispered tenderly as pressure formed behind my eyes. Feeling my own eyes getting moist I wrapped my arms around his torso as I pressed my head against his chest, accepting the condolence.

At the same time the elevator stopped and it opened its door, revealing a man with a big black moustache and thick black frames on the other side. He was together with a little boy with big ember eyes and onyx dark wavy hair.

"Papa! You've returned!" The boy called out in excitement as I froze up. Suddenly a little boy's voice calling out for his mother flashed through my mind. His little voice filled with innocence; pleading not to be angry at his father because he was the one who missed his mother. The little voice that pleaded for his mother not to cry, thinking that he was not a good boy. The boy who grabbed my heartstrings in merely milliseconds. The boy who was known as Enrico.

Breaking off the hug I turned away. I couldn't let the boy see his father hugging a woman that was not his mother. I wasn't his mother. I would never be this child's mother and with these thoughts I exited the elevator and greeted Dino's right-hand man.

"Good afternoon, Romario. It's good to see you again." I forced a smile as I watched the aged man look at me with surprise. His moustache was definitely bushier than I remember and there was a tad of grey in his dark hair. However, before the man could say anything a small cry rang out as I was pushed back a little by a sudden weight around my waist.

"Mama! You're back!" I heard little Enrico cry out loud as my eyes widened at the sudden addressing. "I've missed you so much, mama!"

Looking down I saw a brilliant smile beaming at me, reminding me of Dino's and I could only smile back weakly. In a way I was really touched that the boy recognised me while I was still in disguise, but in another way I felt that I had betrayed my future parallel self with this interaction.

The boy's smile disappeared as he looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "What's wrong, mama? Aren't you happy to see Enrico?"

Feeling a stab through my heart I kneeled down as I held the little boy in my arms, "No, Enrico. Mama has missed you too… I am happy to see you." I whispered as I embraced the boy dearly as I kissed his temple. This wasn't about me, this was about Enrico. He needed his mother and he has chosen me to fulfil that role.

_Remember that grief is only temporary and it will return in another form of love._

Remembering grandfather's words I closed my eyes as warm tears slid down, leaving wet tracks as the boy wondered why his mother cried.

* * *

><p>"Mama, aaah~" Enrico called out gleefully before he shoved a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. The sweet vanilla fragrance spread on my tongue as I covered my mouth before the boy gave me another spoonful.<p>

"That's enough ice cream, Enrico. Mama has enough ice cream, feed papa now." I half called as the cold cream melted in my mouth, forcing me to swallow the sweet delicacy. Dino gave me a small wide eyed look before the boy went to the other couch while singing 'Okay~'.

We were in a luxury lounge and if I didn't know better I would have thought I was in a room in some kind of mansion. A soft coffee cream colour painted the walls as several paintings and mirrors decorated it along with several tall bookshelves. The floor was tiled smoothly in soft white as several couches and loveseats, matching the walls, occupied the centre along with a lavish coffee table on a Persian looking rug. Soft orange-white lights lit up the room in a warm hue like a nice summer eve as livid greenery and vibrant flowers were placed in the right places to liven up the space.

Ever since my meeting with Enrico, the boy has been in an ecstatic mood and after refreshing myself, Romario brought drinks and ice cream. When Enrico received his bowl of ice cream, he fed me almost half of it without eating any of it himself. I couldn't blame the boy for being overjoyed; it has been probably over a month since he saw his mother.

"Papa, aaah~" The boy sang as he held out a spoonful of dripping vanilla ice cream.

"Aaah~" Dino said as he opened his mouth, lowering his torso so the child could feed him. The sight of them was absolutely adorable and a warm feeling welled up inside me as the corners of my lips made their way up. "Mmm., delicious." The blonde laughed after swallowing the cold substance. "Now, eat up the rest yourself, son."

"Okay!"

However, instead of seating next to his father the boy returned to me as he held out his small lime green bowl to me. Still smiling I took the bowl from him as the five-year-old boy climbed on the leather loveseat, seating himself next to me. When he sat down comfortably he smiled at me as I returned his bowl with the remaining ice cream. "Try not to spill, honey."

"Un." The dark haired boy bobbed his head as he took a spoonful with glee.

As I watched him I couldn't help to feel extremely at peace and I had no idea why. I don't know anything about the boy and yet I feel a strong connection with him. Was it even possible that a certain bond extended through time and dimension? Even if it has yet to be formed? Or were my maternal instincts acting up?

"Sharon…" I heard Dino call my name. Reacting to it my eyes moved to the man across the coffee table and I read his expression. He was at peace, but a shadow of seriousness flickered in his cognac brown eyes and I only nodded in return, saying that I didn't forget the continuation of our discussion. After all, I still haven't explained myself to him.

The boy probably sensed something because his next question took me off guard, "You're not going stay with us, are you, mama?" Enrico's soft voice rang out, forcing me to return my look to the boy. The silver spoon was stuck in half-melted cream as his golden orbs slowly filled with tears. "Papa says something bad is going to happen… Is that why mama looked different before?"

The words were stuck in my throat as my eyes narrowed in guilt. After refreshing myself I removed the green contact lenses and tied my hair in a low side ponytail. In addition I changed my clothes into a white blouse with crimson slacks. As for the shoes, I preferred the white Flame-operated boots over the neck-breaking pumps.

Taking the bowl from Enrico's small hands I put the ceramic object on the coffee table and moved the boy to my lap as I hugged him tenderly. Pressing a small kiss on top of his fluffy hair I could only rock him gently back and forth on my lap. In return he wrapped his small arms around my waist and I glanced over to Dino with a painful expression. I couldn't lie to the child, but the thought of telling him the truth was tearing me apart too. How did his mother even cope with such heartbreaking feelings?

The man looked down, signalling that he didn't know how to break the news either and we sat in silence as the boy tried to keep a brave face.

"I… I'm really sorry, Enrico… dear." I whispered painfully after a few minutes. "Mama has to work really hard to protect you and many others from a really bad man…"

It took me everything to say those words out loud. I knew how he felt, that painful feeling that the person you love had to leave after being reunited. That same suffocating feeling I had felt after learning that grandfather couldn't go with me.

Feeling Enrico's hug tighten I stroked his hair as I pressed another soft kiss on top of his head. I had no idea how to deal with this and all I could do was holding the boy in my arms gently.

"So… It's not Enrico's fault that mama's not with us? Or papa's fault?" The boy asked softly as I felt his head move against my chest.

"It is not yours or papa's fault, dear. Mama really loves both you and papa." I answered as I looked down. Seeing his slightly wet eyes I wiped away a small tear with my thumb. "So don't cry, okay? I love you."

The boy nodded slightly before giving me another smile through his tearful eyes, "Okay. I love you too, mama."

After that we stayed like that for another while in silence, until Dino's smartphone disrupted the peaceful setting.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Dino answered as he stood up from the couch. He gave me an apologetic look as he walked away before he stood still abruptly. "Are you positive, Roberto?" He replied in alarm.

Dino's alarmed tone made me feel uneasy. Could it be that Millefiore made another move? However, my unease did not go unnoticed as Enrico wiggled in my lap, "Is something bad going to happen, mama?" He asked, anxiety audible in his soft voice.

"Don't worry, honey. Mama and papa are going to protect you." I answered with a small smile as I felt the fire burn inside me. I wasn't going to let Millefiore or anyone else harm the boy. I would do anything to protect him.

"I understand, Roberto. Sharon is with me at our floor. If possible… can you come down to discuss it here? I doubt she wants to leave Enrico's side." I heard Dino say as my eyes darted towards him at the latter part. It was true that I didn't want to leave the boy, at least, not yet. "Alright, I'll see you in five."

After the call ended, Dino turned around with a rather serious look. "It seems that Millefiore want another meeting to renegotiate a possible conjunction between our Famiglie. Roberto's coming down with the details."

"I highly doubt the negotiation part." I answered with narrowed brows as Enrico wiggled himself out of my arms, running to his father. "If they wanted to negotiate, why bother to ambush Vongola's headquarters right after today's meeting?"

"I agree." Dino replied as he picked up his son, carrying him in his arms. "And about that meeting…"

"I'll explain everything when Roberto's here. I can't have you guys doubt me after Tsuna's death."

He looked at me with a calculating look before he let out a small sigh, "Sorry for doubting you."

Shaking my head I gave him a small smile, "You have the right to doubt me, so don't apologise, Valentino."

The Don widened his eyes a little before he smiled with affection, "I never thought I'd be hearing that name any time soon."

A little sceptical at his words I observed him with curiosity. Seeing a soft shade of pink forming at the bottom of his neck I felt my own small smile twist into a teasing grin, "_Hooh…_ So you actually like to be called Valentino after all." I hummed smugly as I positioned myself more casual in the loveseat. "'It's Dino', my ass."

"S-Sharon!"

As the shade spread throughout his face as it turned brighter I let out a laugh and so did Enrico, "Papa's shy again~" The boy giggled as he embraced his dad. "Papa's always shy when it's about mama~"

Surprised at the boy's words I had trouble to repress a snort and Dino shot me an unbelievable look, "What did you teach him this time!?" He called out in fluster, making my face crinkle up in amusement.

"Me? I haven't taught him anything!" I laughed as I continued to watch the man's reactions. "Ask your fiancée."

For a split moment Dino froze up before a small smirk appeared, "You _are_ my fiancée, Sharon. I mean, you're wearing the ring I bought." He countered smugly.

Not expecting him to say something like that I could only look at him in bewilderment before I felt my own ears heat up. "You've… got a point there." I muttered as I averted my eyes. Fiddling on the piece of jewellery I let out a small sigh. Despite of everything it still didn't feel right to wear the ring. It is a sentimental link between Dino and this era's me and I had no right to come in between. Besides, I had my own sentimental link to my own era's Dino; the amaryllis brooch he gifted for my birthday.

Thinking about the small accessory I longed for him and the rest of my friends and family. Despite the fact that I reunited with their older versions, it was still different. The lifetime bond was still there, but it still felt different. I suppose the ten-years-gap between them and me is the main reason for that difference.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Dino asked in concern before he placed himself with Enrico next to me. "I was just teasing…"

"I know, don't worry, Dino. I just… felt a little homesick I guess." I reassured him with a small smile. Shaking off the dragging feeling I slapped both my cheeks as I exhaled deeply. "Gotta focus now. Roberto's here."

Before Dino could say anything the automatic doors of the lounge opened, allowing the Cavallone related family member to enter.

"Uncle Roberto!" Enrico called out as he jumped off Dino's lap, running towards his uncle. "Look, mama's returned!"

"So I've noticed, little man." Roberto laughed as he patted the boy's head. However, that smile didn't last when we made eye contact. He was here on an emergency briefing after all.

Enrico looked up at his uncle before looking back at us, "I'm going to play with Romario!" He called out before he ran back to me. After giving me a small kiss and an enamouring smile he left the lounge with a wave. I was surprised at his actions and I could only watch the little guy leave as my heart ached. Apparently Enrico could tell when he was allowed to stay and when to leave and the realisation of that pained me. It wasn't right that a child of his age could tell apart when his presence is or is not allowed.

"He definitely loves you more than he loves me. He didn't even give me a hug before leaving." I heard Dino sigh.

Glancing at him I saw him with a slightly troubled expression and I smiled softly. Redirecting my glance to Roberto I signed him to have a seat and when he sat down in the couch Dino sat in before, he got straight to the point. "Millefiore have contacted us through a line from Vongola HQ. They are willing to keep the hostages alive if we send a diplomatic envoy to headquarters to renegotiate the matter between our Famiglie." Roberto reported as he looked at me with sharp eyes. "Are we going to send an envoy to the meeting, Sharon?"

"They'll most likely kill the envoy before they sit down." I replied without hesitation, returning the look with a sharp one of my own. "Afterwards Millefiore will probably claim that the envoy initiated the offence and that they had no choice to defend themselves by killing the envoy. Therefore we supposedly broke the deal and they'll kill off the hostages because it was supposedly our fault. So whether we send an envoy or not, grandfather's men are… goners."

"So… you're saying we won't do anything? Just like you didn't do anything about Tsunayoshi's death?"

"Roberto!"

As Dino called out to his cousin I lowered my eyes as I exhaled deeply. His accusing tone stabbed me thoroughly and it pained me, but I couldn't blame him for doing so. He had every right to be angry with me.

"The reason why I didn't do anything is because Tsuna's death is part of a… larger operation Tsuna and I are executing." I said, choosing each word carefully as I watched the cousins' reactions. "His death is necessary to… keep the bearer of the Vongola Sky Ring out of Millefiore's radar."

Both Dino and Roberto stiffened more and more after each word and both looked confused after mentioning the bearer of the Vongola Sky Ring. Dino was the first one to recover, at least, partly. "What… What do you mean…? Are… Are you saying Tsuna, _himself,_ planned to die today?" Dino stumbled over his words, not fully grasping what I had just told him.

I could only nod and the Cavallone Don shook his head in disbelief, "Wh–Why…?"

"The Vongola Rings… are the only Rings on par with Millefiore's Mare Rings…" Roberto muttered as my gaze shifted to him. The right-hand man was looking awfully pale as his narrowed eyes locked with mine. "Please tell me it's a joke, Sharon. Please tell me it's a bad, _bad_ joke…"

"Vongola… Rings…?" Dino repeated as his face slowly crinkled at the realisation.

"It's not a joke." I replied gravely as I casted my eyes down once more. "We have planned to bring the bearers of the Vongola Rings to this timeline."

"This is _bad_, Sharon. What in the world were you _thinking_?" Dino fell out as he abruptly stood up from his seat. His right hand covered his lower half of his face as he started to pace back and forth in the lounge. "They'll _die _in this era_._ Have you realised that, Sharon!?"

"He's right, Sharon. They're only _children_. They don't have the experience to survive in this era." Roberto added in a more composed way, though his hands were slightly trembling.

"I know! I know…" I called out before gritting my own teeth. Hearing the worries I had myself before made me realise again how dire the situation exactly is. "But you have to realise that they have something that this era doesn't have anymore. They have the _Vongola Rings_. Yes, they are inexperienced. Yes, they are weak. Yes, they lack knowledge and yes, they are children. But, they have potential, they can grow, they are unpredictable, they have each other."

Heaving a sigh I removed the rubber band from my hair and I weaved my hand through the onyx strands. The stress level had suddenly risen significantly and I was already having trouble to keep my cool. "Listen, I don't want them to get involved either and I think neither did Tsuna himself, but the fact is that he still agreed to go through with it. This alone tells you already how bad our situation is. He's willing to put his money on the less experienced wielders of the Vongola Rings to defeat Byakuran."

As Dino shook his head in disbelief, Roberto took everything with calculating narrowed eyes.

"This… is not about your typical political power, is it?" Roberto asked darkly as he watched me. "Millefiore's leader, Byakuran, bearer of the Mare Sky Ring. What exactly is he planning? It's not a small matter for _Decimo _to summon his younger self, especially because he's still a child."

Honestly I was surprised how well Roberto kept his composure, despite my baffling confession. But then again, he was fairly calm when I confessed that I was related to the mafia.

"I… don't know the full details myself, but Byakuran is aiming to obtain the Tri-ni-sette_._ According to my intel, he has destroyed many parallel worlds already by using the Tri-ni-sette."

"Wait, the Tri-ni-sette as the seven Vongola Rings, the seven Mare Rings and the seven Arcobaleno Pacifiers?" Roberto asked as his eyes widened slightly. "Is that why Millefiore killed the Arcoblenos? To get their Pacifiers?"

I nodded and Dino's voice rang out as he sat down next to his cousin, "Hold on, Sharon. We don't have the Vongola Rings anymore. Tsuna destroyed them." He started as I saw where he was going with his statement. "Byakuran can't collect them and therefore he can't obtain the Tri-ni-sette. Isn't it better to leave the younger Guardians in the past than summoning them here? I'm sure we can figure something out."

He meant well, but I couldn't help to smile wryly at the Don. "Have you already forgotten that I, myself, am from the past too?" I questioned as I pointed at myself. "Moreover, I've been here for almost a month… Have you ever asked yourself why I haven't returned to the past?"

Dino blinked a few times before he let out a sheepish laugh, "…Actually, I haven't."

At this Roberto hit his forehead with his palm as I almost did the same, "Really, Dino?" He called out in incredulity. "I know you can be oblivious sometimes, but… _haah…_ really?"

"I-I'm not oblivious!"

A small laugh escaped from my lips as I watched their small interaction, which gained me both their looks. After clearing my throat I recomposed myself as I continued, "In any case, you probably know that when a person is shot with the Ten-Years-Bazooka they will swap with their future self and the effect last for five minutes. The reason why I'm still here is because there is a device that blocks the bazooka's effect, forcing me to stay here. At the same time it prevents the future me to go to the past because that same device can "store" the people of the future. I don't know the details myself, but it's a fact that it's possible keep people from the past in the future. Meaning, Byakuran would have found a way anyway to summon the Guardians from the past and collect the Vongola Rings."

Dino blinked several times before his brows knitted together, "Sharon… Do you realise… how complicated you sound?" He deadpanned before receiving an elbow from his cousin. "Ouch, what was that for, Roberto?"

As the younger of the two whispered something, Dino's face grimaced slightly before he smiled brilliantly. "Forget what I've just said, Sharon."

Cocking a brow I looked at him suspiciously before looking at his cousin, as the latter averted his eyes. Something was going on and I had the feeling that it wasn't too positive. Did this era's me react in some way when she was told that she sounded complicated? Deciding not to pry I continued, "Anyway, because Byakuran would have found out anyway we decided to use it against him. It's a large gamble, but–"

"_Ho._ Wait a second, Sharon." Roberto called out as he held up his hand in a halting manner, interrupting me. His eyes were widened like he realised something very important. "Are you actually saying that _Millefiore_ is behind this unusually effect of the bazooka? I've heard a rumour that someone within Millefiore is researching about Bovino's bazooka, but… are you working together with Millefiore?"

Near the end Roberto narrowed his eyes; half in disbelief, half in denial, while I raised both my brows. I honestly didn't expect him to know about Shoichi's activities within Millefiore, even if it was only a rumour. "Just how much does CEDEF know?" I asked before I realised that I asked the question out loud.

As I put a hand in front of my lips, Roberto looked at me in surprise before he chuckled, "Hey, we're specialised in collecting information. We pick up anything that might have a value, even if it's only a rumour." He replied with a small grin. "Don't underestimate us, Sharon. We've worked hard to get where we are now."

As a small embarrassed laugh escaped, I smiled apologetically. Of course they must have worked hard and I'm thankful that they're still alive. From what I have seen from Alicia, Roberto and Ethan, I can assume that they all have become very potent in their jobs. I can only imagine that the past ten years had been tough for all of them as I remembered their devotion to stick with me. The fact that they're still with me makes me feel warm and fuzzy and I know I can trust them.

Inhaling deeply I looked at the two men in seriousness, "Tsuna and I are working together with two more people. One is Hibari and the other is indeed someone with Millefiore. He is also the one who warned us about Byakuran's plan and he's also the one who developed the blocking device. I can assure you he's trustable."

"K-Kyoya is involved!?" Dino called out; like he was more surprised to find out that his former student was working together with us than the fact that someone from Millefiore was involved. In reaction I could only laugh wryly as Roberto hit his forehead once more.

"Yes, Kyoya Hibari is also a partner in the operation." I confirmed as I kept my wry smile. "Every day I reported my activities to Tsuna and him, so I'm sure he has deduced that HQ has fallen in Millefiore's hands."

"What do you mean by deduced?" Roberto asked as he crossed his arms as he leaned back to sit a little bit more comfortable.

"I reported everything on an online blog." I started to explain as his and Dino's eyebrows shot up. "It's crazy, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better. Communication wise, I mean. On the blog I was posing as a botanist who was on holiday in Italy and I wrote everything down in terms of plants. It was quite tricky to come up with something that didn't look suspicious. At least it was better than putting online the coded Morse code Hibari came up with."

"Coded… Morse code…?" Roberto repeated as he wore a thoughtful expression. After a second he took out a folded piece of paper and handed it over to me. "It's a copy of Tsunayoshi's message, maybe it's the same." He said as I took the paper.

"It's not the same as Hibari's." I said as I unfolded the white document. "Hibari used zeros, ones and points. This message contains all numbers and no points."

As my eyes went over the coded message I could only sigh at the contents.

_4 63 854 9 2246 3521 665 45 721 8 0 66 78 0 38 [2113 2554]_

_19 89 5432 4628 4852 8 0 344 86 682 278 883 8352 9 2 524_

_281 74 945 12 333 411 94 0 2 2294 4432 8 5292 5 886_

_2 7469 2594 6 1234 5 0 83 94 7255 7 2448 88 16 714_

_2192 412 999 3418 6 4 682 0 81 246 0 4374 8366 81 32 52 8 764_

_S._

Compared to Hibari's the only similarity is the lettered signature at the end of the message. The rest was… trash. The zeros and ones in here didn't have the meaning of dot and dashes and I bit on my inner cheek in frustration. I really started to have a distaste for codes.

"How's the decipher unit doing?" I asked as my eye glued to the signature. Something about it didn't fit. Would Tsuna really sign a personal message with the initial S of Sawada? He called me just Sharon and I called him Tsuna; it would be more logic to sign with a T instead of a S.

_Could it be a message from Shoichi? _

With this thought a dreadful feeling squirmed in the pit of my stomach and I focused on the message as my mind blocked everything else out. If the message indeed was from the red haired technician, could it be that something happened to the device that kept me here? I couldn't think of anything else why he would contact me otherwise. It would also explain why Shoichi wanted to have the meeting with Tsuna in private; an emergency meeting to discuss how things were going to go from there. However, considering that Tsuna still died probably means that they're going to continue with the plan accordingly.

So if something indeed happened to the device than it was crucial to decode the message as soon as possible.

As the adrenaline rushed through my veins I stared at the message as I put imaginary lines between each break and for some reason it _did _remind me of Hibari's Morse coded messages. It actually had the same structure, only if the zeros in this message have the same function as Hibari's points. Could it be that the code was just another variant of Morse code?

_4 | 63 | 854 | 9 | 2246 | __…_

_One digit; two digits; three; one; four; … _

The structure indeed reminded me of the coded Morse code. The only problem was the right combination. If each number was either a dot or a dash then there had to be a structure.

_Even number; even, uneven; even, uneven, even; uneven; four times even; … _

_Uneven…_ One is an uneven number and while zero is technically a non-number, in some cases it is viewed as an even number. So if I replaced the even numbers to zero and the uneven numbers to one then I would have…

_zero; zero, one; zero, one, zero; one; zero, zero, zero, zero; … _

Translating it to Morse…

_dot; dot, dash; dot, dash, dot; dash; dot, dot, dot, dot; … E; A; R; T; H; …_

_EARTHQUAKE IN N [JP]_

_MACHINE DISRUPTED_

_UNKNOWN EFFECTS_

_EXPECT ANYTHING_

_PROCEED AS PLANNED_

_S._

With the decoded message in my head I repeated the message over and over. Apparently there was an earthquake in Namimori, Japan, and it disrupted a machine, most likely the device that kept me in this timeline. The fact that I'm still here probably means that it wasn't something big to force me back to the past immediately, but it was still big enough cause some kind disruption. Because Shoichi is still in Italy, the true effects of the quake are still unknown. Therefore I should be expecting the unexpected, which in worst case scenario is that I might be thrown back to the past any time. But in the meantime, we should proceed as planned.

Was he _fucking_ kidding me? How in the world was I going to proceed knowing that I might _poof _back without warning? Nothing has been arranged yet, except for the return of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto to Namimori. And even though I shared the general outline of the plan with two others, it didn't automatically mean that everything's going to be fine. Why in the world would he add even more pressure on top of the pressure I already had!?

"Sharon! Can you hear me!?" a loud call entered my ears, disturbing me from my inner dilemma.

"Yes. I can hear you." I snapped as I crumbled the sides of the photocopy. Realising that I had raised my voice I let out a sigh as I touched my own forehead, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that."

"That aside, Sharon. Are you alright? You were zoned out for almost fifteen minutes." Dino asked in concern as I felt his hands on my upper arms. Looking to my left I saw him sitting next to me with a worried expression.

"Did you perhaps decipher the code, Sharon?" Roberto asked in turn, making me look at my right side. Also he had moved closer and worry was written all over his face.

"Yes, I'm fine and yes, I've deciphered it. Sorry to have worried you." I answered both questions as I tried to smoothen out the crumbled edges of the photocopy. Heaving a sigh I put the paper on the coffee table and rested my forehead on both my palms as Dino let go of my arms, "This message just added more pressure than I already have. Something happened to the device that's keeping me here and it's possible that I'll return to the past, unannounced."

There was a small silence before Roberto spoke up, "You mean… that's possible that you'll suddenly disappear, again?"

"It's a possibility, yes."

"Does that mean… that the original you will replace you again… or what?" Dino asked with uncertainty.

Shaking my head I let out a sigh, "I don't know. Maybe she'll appear, maybe she won't." I replied as I slowly shook off the pressure to clear my head. It was in situations like these that I needed to keep my cool and not to worry about the 'what-if's. If it happens then it happens. Worrying about a _possible_ event would only drag me down. Also, it wasn't Shoichi's fault that this had happened. I had no right to be frustrated at him. The earthquake came at the wrong time and he was away at the wrong time. It was just bad timing.

"In any case, we need to prepare the initial steps to retrieve my era's Tsuna and his Guardians." I continued in a more relaxed state of mind as I looked at each man in turn. "With or without me, _they_ are needed to defeat Byakuran and to stop his scheme to control the Tri-ni-sette and I need both of you to direct these events to the right course. So, first things first. Where is Reborn's body?"


	51. Chapter 50

**A/N: **Two chapters! Though it was originally one chapter x3 I decided to split it up because... well... It contains a lot of discussion material. And yes, I decided to write out the meeting. I suppose I can blame it for my love for mysteries and stuff lol. However, I'm not exactly content with it... Having a writer's block is really not pleasant u.u

To my reviewers: Thank you very much for your messages! They really make me smile! I'm glad you enjoyed the DinoxSharonxEnrico moments ^^ and to Francis Beaumont; the OCs like Alicia, Roberto, Ethan are basically Sharon's childhood friends. Alicia, Roberto and Luke have known her since kindergarten and James and Ethan since primary/middle school. They were crazy enough to stick with her to the underworld and TYL they're working with her in CEDEF. Also, Roberto is Dino's cousin because Roberto's mother is/was Dino's father younger sister. Sharon met Dino because Roberto's family took her, Alicia and Luke to Italy once. I hope this clarifies the OCs relationships with Sharon :)

And now I present you chapter 50 and 51!

* * *

><p>"<em>In any case, we need to prepare the initial steps to retrieve my era's Tsuna and his Guardians. With or without me, they are needed to defeat Byakuran and to stop his scheme to control the Tri-ni-sette and I need both of you to direct these events to the right course. So, first things first. Where is Reborn's body?"<em>

* * *

><p>Both Dino and Roberto froze in place and glanced at each other with a grave expression, Dino more severe than his cousin. I could understand why; Reborn was his tutor for many years after all and losing someone close hurts. However, no matter how painful it may be, I needed to know the location of Reborn's body or at least the location of where he died. I don't know whether the bazooka works the same with dead people and I figured it was better to cover all bases nonetheless. I really feel stupid that I didn't think through on this detail and now it was already too late to ask Tsuna about it. Asking Shoichi is no option and Hibari… I doubt he would answer my question.<p>

"Reborn… He… He was killed in Namimori several months ago…" Dino whispered as he looked down at his clenched hands. "We… We don't know where his body is… It's rumoured…"

"It's rumoured that Reborn's remains are in Millefiore's hands." Roberto finished with a severe look as he sat on the lavish coffee table in front of me and Dino. "By the time back-up arrived there was a body count of over a hundred, all members of Millefiore's White Spell. There was no trace of Reborn himself and the only thing we found of him was his burnt fedora. At first we hoped he managed to survive, but as weeks went by it became more plausible that he was dead. Having absolutely no contact with Vongola HQ was even for him rare."

Despite the heavy atmosphere I couldn't help to be impressed, impressed at Reborn. The hitman took out at least hundred guys before they got him, but how could he, an Arcobaleno, move? Wasn't the air polluted by something that affected Arcobalenos only? Or did it become polluted _after_ an Arcobaleno was taken out? Or did Millefiore want to test the strength of the Arcobaleno first before using the so-called radiation?

Noticing that my curiosity took over, I forced myself to get back on track. This wasn't the right time to wonder about the how. "Did they mention what kind of emblem it was on their uniforms?" I questioned as my mind continued to swirl. The fact is that Reborn's remains are missing, but if I take into account that Reborn was attacked in Namimori; it may be possible that Shoichi was behind the attack. He is after all the captain of Millefiore's White Spell Second Rosa Squad and Byakuran most trusted subordinate. Also, his base is located in Namimori. Could it be that he preserved the body after taking out the hitman? And could it even be possible that the remains are already in Hibari's possession?

Pondering on the possibility I chipped my chin with my thumb and index finger as I heard Roberto say, "What do you mean, Sharon? Aren't Millefiore's uniforms all the same?"

My eyes flickered to my future right-hand man and I shook my head. "There is a tiny difference in the uniforms, Roberto. Each member wears a uniform with the emblem that resembles their Squad on their left chest. My uniform has the violaflower on it because I was assigned to the Eleventh Viola Squad. The members of Second Squad for example have the emblem of a rose because they are the Second Rosa Squad. So have the members of the Eighth Glycine Squad the emblem of a wisteria on their chest."

Roberto nodded with a serious expression as he took a mental note of it. Then he took out his phablet and looked something up. Soon he spoke up, "The one who reported it didn't mention anything about the uniforms. Sorry, Sharon." He said with a small sigh.

"It's fine. I'll ask Hibari about it later." I replied as I felt Dino's arm nudging me. Looking at my left I saw him with a dark expression.

"You can't bring Reborn to this timeline, Sharon." He said in a tone that was on par with his grim expression. "The environment in this era is dangerous for Arcobalenos. Ever since Millefiore killed the first Arcobaleno, the balance in the world has deteriorated and the air has become like poison to them. I believe there is a half Arcobaleno working for CEDEF?"

"That's right." Roberto took over, returning my look to the man across me. "Her name is Lal Mirch and she was part of Iemitsu's personal team before he fell off the radar. No one knows the exact details on her condition, but she calls herself a failed Arcobaleno. This is also the reason that she's partly able to sustain the radiation we call the non-Trinisette radiation. Nonetheless it's still bad for her health. This is also the main reason why we have refrained her for doing any missions."

"Lal Mirch… failed Arcobaleno…" I muttered as I casted my eyes down. The name sounded very familiar and I had the feeling that this person was someone very important.

"I agree with Dino, though." Roberto resumed as I tried to remember the person called Lal Mirch. "This era is dangerous for Reborn. He will be at least very ill if not die from the radiation."

Deciding to let go of the matter on Lal Mirch for now I looked both of them in the eye in turn. It was obvious that they were against Reborn's arrival and I understood their feelings. However, even if I understand their feelings, there wasn't anything that I could do about it. The die has already been cast and Reborn will come to this era very soon, whether they liked it or not. Thinking about my next words I exhaled softly, "I am very aware of that, Roberto, Dino. I'm informed on the non-Trinisette radiation and its danger on Arcobalenos, but you have to understand that Reborn's presence is very important for the younger Tsuna. Without Reborn… I doubt Tsuna will grow as much. Despite their tantrums, they trust each other through and through and I believe that Reborn is the key to open Tsuna's full potential."

A small silence set in at I watched the two men. Both of them were in deep thoughts.

"Back then, Tsuna did rely on Reborn a lot… But, so did I when he was my tutor and look where I am now." Dino said softly as he recalled the past with a soft smile. "I'll be always thankful to him. It would be nice to see him again…"

"I'm still against it." Roberto said in his turn with furrowed brows. Looking at him our eyes met and he sighed softly. "But… I understand. If it wasn't for your support and teaching, I probably haven't grown in the person I am now and despite of everything that has happened… I _do_ trust you, I really do. It's just what you said to Gokudera... I couldn't help to feel betrayed and I was angry that you lied with such a straight face. Even though this isn't the first time that you operated in secret, at that time it didn't even cross my mind that it could be another secret operation. I'm sorry for doubting you, Sharon."

Not expecting the sudden apology I looked at the man across of me for a short moment before I gave him a weak smile while shaking my head, "You, and everyone else, have all the right to doubt me. After all, I've never said anything about this and catching me lying to Tsuna's right-hand man is not a small matter…" I said as a small warm, comforting feeling appeared in my heart. It was nice to know that I was forgiven. "Also, the reason I lied to Gokudera is because the Guardians themselves are not allowed to know they are going to be replaced. If they do, they could act differently and Millefiore could pick this little change up. Everything needs to be as discreet and natural as possible."

"In order to fool your enemy, you need to fool your family and friends first. Just like in your case, right?" Roberto laughed softly as he ran his hand through his gelled blonde locks. "Wait, haven't you done that before? Like eleven or twelve years ago, I mean?"

"I disappeared after the assassination attempt, yes." I confirmed weakly as I recalled the incident "Actually, it's been only several weeks that I revealed myself to the world again. Ironically, soon after that it was needed to disappear again because of this situation."

"Have you…?"

Roberto didn't finish his sentence, but I could tell what he was trying to indicate. "I've notified everyone close to me that I was gone for an unknown amount of time. I mean, it's only fair. Just thinking how you guys felt makes me feel really guilty." I replied, answering his unasked question.

Looking down at my hands I recalled the time that I learnt the news that I was declared dead to the world. I was angry that my own family decided on that without my own consent, but I understood their reasons. For my safety, and everyone else's, it was needed that the enemy thought that I was truly gone. To fool Xanxus, grandfather and father decided to fool the world first. It made me, however, feel not less guilty for causing the people around me grief and pain.

Closing my eyes I breathed deeply and let go of my old feelings. It wasn't the time to recall the feelings of the past, I needed to focus on the present. Assuming that either Shoichi or Hibari, or even both of them, have taken care of Reborn's remains, I needed to plan the next phase; the retrieval of my era's Tsuna, and possibly Gokudera. While I don't know the exact location of the base in Namimori, it is important that the escort has experience in stealth. He has to be discreet and knows how to act in emergency situations without engaging the enemy. Stealth was definitely more preferable than strength.

_Lal Mirch. _

Remembering again why the name sounded so familiar I could slap myself for not remembering her. Lal Mirch was the one who picked up Tsuna and Gokudera from the Don's grave in the mountains and trained Tsuna, or tested him. Despite this little fact from my memories I wondered whether it was a good idea to put her in action. Was it worth to risk her health for this mission?

Feeling a hand on my back I looked at my left and saw Dino looking at me with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. "Do you need a break? I can get us drinks."

Smiling at his concern is shook my head, "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. I was just thinking who could teach Tsuna and his Guardians on this era's combat methods."

"I'll do it. I'll teach them." Dino answered without a second thought as his eyes glistered slightly. "I know how Tsuna and the others are so—"

"No, I need you in Italy." I interrupted the Don. Turning a little in my seat I faced the man next to me as I grabbed his arm gently, "I need you here for Enrico's sake. Remember that I might disappear and If both his parents were gone…"

"Besides, your Famiglia need you too." Roberto added. "If we take the fact that Byakuran wants to wipe everyone out who is related to the Vongola, we can assume that Millefiore will go after you too. You need to protect your own people first. Plus, if you suddenly go to Namimori they might think that we're planning something there and their security will rise significantly. If it hasn't already because of the sudden evacuation. Luke reported earlier that he spotted several Millefiore units invigilating the homes of _Decimo_'s friends and acquaintances while shadowing Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, I-pin and Lambo."

"Why are they being shadowed?" Dino asked, alarmed by the sudden list of names. "Don't tell me… Sharon, don't tell me they–"

Squeezing his arm I looked him in the eye as I cut him off, "It's unethical, I know. But we're doing this for Tsuna's growth. His drive to grow stronger multiplies with so much if they are there. What would you do if you were thrown in a desperate situation and Enrico's there with you."

The man narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth, "I would do _anything_ to protect him, but it's still not right. Bringing those girls to this era… It's just not right."

Feeling the pressure in his arm I looked down at his hands. They were clenched together as his knuckles whitened. Releasing his arm I took both his hands in my own and squeezed them softly, "Dino, listen, I understand your anger. I really do, but Tsuna really needs to grow if we want to stop Byakuran. The Vongola Rings cannot be worn by anyone and that is our biggest problem. We need the girls as leverage for Tsuna to grow. Please understand."

"It's still not right…"

"I'm sorry, Dino." Squeezing his hands again I redirected my look to the other man and asked him, "Roberto, do we have anyone who is discreet and acts accordingly no matter the situation? I know we're looking for someone to train them, but in this case I want someone who excels in stealth."

"To keep them under their radar, huh?" Roberto muttered as he wore a thoughtful look. "Lal Mirch is CEDEF's best when it's about spy work and training soldiers. She was part of the combat force called _'Commando Raggurppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei' _also known as COMSUBIN, but…"

"The non-Trinisette radiation." I finished, frowning at the fact that the radiation is the main problem.

"That too, but Lal Mirch has quite the fierce personality and I doubt the younger Tsunayoshi will be able to reach her standards. He still has too little experience and she'll probably quit before they've even started. In fact… she trained Rei."

Not expecting the latter I snapped my neck and looked at Roberto like he had grown another head. If I was drinking tea, coffee or any other beverage then I would have definitely spit the drink out in surprise. It was one thing that I had forgotten that Lal was the one who picked up Tsuna and Gokudera, but the fact that she trained Rei was something out of the blue. It does explain, however, the crazy methods Rei used to train me… Wasn't Lal herself a Spartan too?

However, seeing his point with Tsuna I let out a sigh as I leaned back in the loveseat as I crossed my arms. The radiation problem is one thing, but to peak her interest is another problem.

"Is there anyone else who is as good as her?" I asked, trying to come up with an alternative plan.

"Let me see…" Roberto answered as he used his phablet once more. Seeing him reading I waited for him to finish. "There is Basil, but I haven't heard from him for a while. There is also Capsicum, but he's been hospitalised… Mentha's still out in the field…"

The list went on and on and from the sound of it, no one was available. Aside of Basil I didn't know anyone else. However, Basil was already no option. I knew that he was somewhere in southern Spain, guarding Iemitsu and Nana for now.

"Is there anything we can do to protect Lal Mirch from the radiation? Even if it's only a tiny bit." I asked, forcing Roberto to stop reciting the profiles.

"There is nothing that has been made yet that repels the non-Trinisette radiation." Roberto answered as he lowered his smartphone. "Lal Mirch denies that she's ill, but we know she's in a bad shape. You're not thinking to give her the mission, are you?"

"Actually, I am." I said as I thought about her feelings. "From the list I've heard I assume that no one else is available because of the evacuation operation. I can vouch for Basil's unavailability and other than Lal Mirch, there is no one. Besides, from what you've told me I deduce that she's basically on house arrest while being exposed to the radiation. If she's exposed to the radiation anyway, then why not give her the mission? She is after all a former soldier trainer and I doubt she likes to sit around being useless. If she claims that she's not ill and if she can move and fight just fine, then I have no problems with her."

"… You have to realise that Lal's teaching methods are anything but gentle." Roberto said after a short pause.

"Trust me, I've been trained thoroughly by Rei too, so I know her Spartan methods. I can only imagine Lal's methods and it may be cruel towards Tsuna, but having a Spartan teacher really increases the level of the training. It's not the fear of being punished, that improves a person…"

"But the fear of actually dying during the training. I know, we all know." Roberto finished, along with a wry smile. "But how are you going to peak her interest. Even if she's assigned to this mission, she still has her own standards when it's about training someone."

"Do you know her methods to test someone's abilities?" I inquired as I thought of several possibilities to acknowledge the less experienced Vongola Don.

"She usually fights them to check their skills, but…"

"Then let her fight Tsuna. Force him into Hyper Mode and that way Lal can check his skills. I'm positive that Tsuna has at least the basic skills to defend against her. His reflexes in Hyper Mode are above average."

"I can't let you do that, Sharon." Dino suddenly said, entering the conversation after being silent for a while. "Tsuna from ten years ago is… weak. He won't go into Hyper Mode just because Lal Mirch attacks him. He would rather run than fight and considering this personality of his, he probably dies before he decides to fight back."

"Tsuna won't run." I replied firmly as I looked at him. "If everything goes the way it's planned, the younger Gokudera arrives soon after Tsuna. They will be together and knowing Gokudera's personality he will be the first one to attack Lal. If she manages to get a hold of him as some kind of hostage, Tsuna will go into Hyper Mode and he will do anything to save him. Tsuna will absolutely fight for his friends and in such kind of state he'll use everything that he has learnt."

"And that way, Lal can examine his true skills…" Roberto concluded with furrowed brows. "To manipulate the events to such state… That's not like you, Sharon."

"But what about Gokudera? Won't he use his Storm Flames to disintegrate whatever that holds him?" Dino inquired, visibly upset about the idea.

"As far as I know, they don't know the true value of the Vongola Rings yet and Tsuna is the only one who can use his Flames in battle. Gokudera's hands will be tied against Flames."

"I still don't like this, Sharon… Even if Lal Mirch trains Tsuna, there is no way he can improve in such a short amount of time. There are too many variables." Dino stated in distress.

"Besides, Lal's combat power is most likely not hundred per cent. To improve they need to spar frequently if not constantly." Roberto added.

"Two trainers." I said as I put my index and middle finger up. "Lal Mirch and the other is most likely Hibari. I don't know what made him join our operation knowing his distaste for teaming up, but I can guess it was something like fighting against an unpredictable Tsuna that won him over."

"That battle maniac… He never changes." Dino sighed as he put his forehead against his palm. A second later he suddenly erected, making me jump in surprise, "Wait, does that mean that I have to train a younger Kyoya!?"

Stunned at his outburst a small laugh escaped from my lips, "Maybe, depending on the world-scaled attack against Millefiore you may or may not have to train Hibari."

"World-scaled attack!?" Both men called out in aghast. "Just what in the world do you mean by that!?" Roberto questioned further as Dino stared at me flabbergasted.

"It's exactly what it says, a world-scale attack against Millefiore. However, the main operation for us is to retake Vongola headquarters instead of attacking Millefiore headquarters." I explained, reciting what Tsuna told me on my first day in this era. "While we take back our headquarters, Tsuna and the others infiltrate Millefiore's base in Japan. The goal is to make contact with our associate within Millefiore."

"And… do they know _that_?" Roberto inquired further.

"No, for all they know they think that same person is their enemy that keeps them in this timeline. They will fight to return to their own era."

"How are you so sure Tsuna will accept to go on a world-scale attack?" Dino asked as he sat next to his cousin on the coffee table. "Whether it's ten years ago or now; Tsuna is not the type who fights voluntarily."

"He has no choice… He has to infiltrate the base in Japan in order to return to the past. Even if he doesn't, we still need to retake Vongola Headquarters and take down the other bases in the world."

"Do we even have such combat power?" Roberto asked, uncertainty audible. "Even with your grandfather's men, they took the castle like it was nothing."

Doubt appeared in my heart and I had to take a moment to think. Could we possibly take on Millefiore's fire power? No, we have to if we want to save humanity.

"A small, elite team is all we need at each base." I replied firmly as I pushed the doubt away. "Millefiore's main threat is their advanced technology. If we manage to destroy their research laboratories and data storage, a large part of their forces will disappear in flames. As for our headquarters…"

"Varia. Varia can take care of Vongola Headquarters."

Looking at the Cavallone Don I pondered about the assassination group. It didn't sit me well to work together with the group's leader, Xanxus, who wanted me dead. Not once, but twice for that matter. However, despite my personal feelings I have to remind myself that their powers are the real deal. They're strong, very strong.

"Talking about Varia, I expect them to contact us any moment." I heard Roberto say. "They won't sit still now Vongola is in such a dire situation."

Heaving a tired sigh I stood up and paced around the lounge with my arms crossed as I continued to think. Considering that I disabled fifty Millefiore officers in less than five minutes I can assume that they are capable to take care of those fifteen hundred officers. The members of Varia are powerful and they are actually the perfect example to show Millefiore that Vongola isn't done yet. The only question remains is whether they will or will not cooperate with me. No, the question is whether everybody else will or will not cooperate with me. A world-scale attack is by far a small matter.

After several minutes of pacing back and forth, a small melody rang out and I heard Roberto say, "Yes, what's the matter?"

Turning around I looked at CEDEF's second-in-command and I saw his expression turn into horror. Something happened and it wasn't good.

"Who the fuck gave the green light to send out an envoy!?" Roberto shouted in anger as his face slowly reddened. Surprised at his outburst I came closer as he continued. "Because you didn't hear from me for two hours doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want! There is a reason why I said 'Wait for my call.'. Call him to return immediately."

Without saying anything else Roberto ended the call and gritted his teeth. This was the first time to see him upset.

"They've send someone to Vongola HQ." He said as he cover the upper part of his face. "That damn council, just because they're part of the top they think they can make decisions like that…"

Putting my hand on his stiffened shoulders I squeezed him gently, "I know this won't help at all, but technically the board of Council don't have to listen to you. The only one who stands above them, aside of the Vongola Don, is CEDEF's head in time of emergency and CEDEF's head only."

"I know, but I've done so much and yet they don't give a damn…"

Hearing his dejected voice I embraced my childhood friend from behind, "Do you regret following and working for me?" I asked as I felt him stiffen even more, probably at the unexpected hug.

"No, I don't regret it." Roberto whispered as I felt my lower arms being covered by his hands.

Smiling at the gesture I deepened the hug, "No matter what they say, I'm very thankful to you and you deserve every single respect for the work you've done. Those stuck-up sitting ducks don't know anything about survival, so don't take their words to heart. Okay?"

"Stuck-up sitting ducks?" He chuckled as I felt his shoulders relaxed. "Where does that come from?"

"Ganauche told me they don't have a backbone. They can't fight back, so basically they're sitting ducks." I chuckled as I released the hug. Dino's gaze was already on me and I didn't want him to fight his cousin because of jealousy. "Anyway, shall we leave this discussion at this for now? I have this nagging feeling that the council members will ask for me soon."


	52. Chapter 51

**A/N: **The second chapter of the double update! For guest readers, please go back for the first chapter of the double update. Thank you!

Personally I like the latter half of this chapter :3 And the Japanese could be wrong... I literally typed it out how i heard it in the anime and used Google translate to replace it with characters q.q

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Those bastards, why won't they answer us?" Rivelli grunted as he slammed his fist on the table. At the same time he bit on his cigar in frustration as his knuckles whitened.<p>

"There's also no sign of Cornelli either. It's not like him not to report back." Mezzia added nervously while wiping off small beads of sweat from the side of his forehead with a white handkerchief.

"It's been ten hours already! Something must have happened and those Millefiore bastards are making us wait for nothing!" Grateccia shouted in anger as the man in his fifties stood up from his seat. "Make contact with HQ right now."

"Will do, sir."

Glancing up from my tablet I took in the commotion that has been going on. My gut feeling was right about the board of Council. An hour hadn't passed yet after pausing the meeting between Dino, Roberto and me and an escort came down to get me. My presence was needed and I have been listening for to the council members' whining and bickering for almost nine hours.

As one of the assistants called Vongola Headquarters through the secure line I continued to read. It was a good thing that I asked Roberto to bring up some reading material when he entered the meeting room to deliver me a Caffè Mocha earlier. To be honest the meeting was more a babysitting task than an actual meeting. I wondered much longer it would take them to realise that Millefiore never intended to renegotiate. I hoped soon because it was for God's sake already past midnight.

"I can't get through, sir. I suppose Millefiore cut off the line." I heard the assistant say.

"What!? How can that be!?" Council member Grateccia shouted once more. Hearing a loud slam and feeling a slight tremble of the meeting table I looked up once more to see the older man almost fume from anger. Because they haven't spoken to me or even asked for my opinion since my arrival I ignored it and continued to read about Vongola's base in Namimori. The base is done for sixty per cent and it is build underground stretching out the southern side of the city. The project has twenty-five floors and there are a total of six entrances and eight fake ones. The base has also stored several vehicles for several emergencies situations and several training room on several floors, coated with the same nano material the Strau Moscas are made of. This means that the rooms will not be destroyed during excessive training, or at least, not as fast.

"Lady Sharon, what should we do? We think something horrible has happened to the envoy Cornelli. Should we send someone to check the situation?"

Finally I heard my name and yet I was extremely irritated. Looking up sharply I glared at the nervous man called Mezzia, who started to fiddle with his handkerchief neurotically. "I've been sitting here for nine hours and you ask me what to do after those nine fucking hours?" I inquired, making sure that my tone wasn't too menacing, although it was hard to do so. I was pissed off that I wasted nine important hours for this useless meeting. "Did it even cross your mind that Cornelli has been killed already by Millefiore?"

"Cornelli is a professional negotiator and carries no weapon." stated the middle aged man with a moustache and monocle ,named Rivelli. "There is no way he could initiate an offence, Lady Sharon. If he's killed then it's because… Oh my goodness… Those fucking bastards never intended to negotiate!"

Refraining myself to sigh out loud in exasperation I continued to read as the next wave of insults stormed through the conference room. I didn't have the energy to stop them. My body and mind were exhausted. Ever since the move from Bologna to the northern part of Italy to my escape to Trento I haven't rested properly. That plus the mayhem of the board really drained me. Their demeanour really made me wonder whether these people were really Mafiosi. Despite their status they didn't look and act much different than normal office workers. I wondered how Tsuna handled these guys. Even he wasn't this slow, was he?

"Then those hostages!?"

"They have most likely been killed." I stated calmly as I sat upright in the boss's chair. Placing the tablet upside-down on the table I watched the eight council members emotionlessly as silence slowly filled the room. The air was heavy and they all waited for me to speak up. I suppose this is the time that I share my thoughts of the past nine hours and the conclusion that I couldn't work with people like them. "We need to prepare ourselves for battle, however, after today's events I have decided that the strategies will not be discussed with the board of Council."

Before a ruckus flared up I held up my hand, signalling for silence. "In the nine hours I've been here I have watched and observed you and all of you have deeply disappointed me. Not only you disrespected my most trusted subordinate prior this meeting, but you also overstepped your authorities to send out an envoy. As my position of the temporary Vongola Don I never gave any of you the green light and the result is that every single hostage has been killed while we could have think of a plan to rescue them. Casting illusions to distract the enemy and using the tranquillity of the Rain attribute to slow down their reactions might have done the trick. But, no. No one consulted me and even being in this room did not do any difference. While you may do incredible work in the administrative, financial, jurisdictional and whatsoever areas, I have concluded that you are unsuitable when it comes to armed conflicts. I will not dismiss the board, but I will take your right to govern until this war is over. My decision is final and I will notify everyone on my decision the first thing in the morning. Hereby I will end this meeting. You are dismissed. Have a good night."

Standing up from the chair I picked up the tablet and walked over to the door. I could tell that the members of the board wanted to say something, but they didn't. I didn't want to wait for them to find their courage to speak up, so I exited the room and went straight to the elevator. After I pressed the down-button I rubbed the space between my eyes, trying to keep my eyes open. I wanted to sleep, but honestly, now I took the board's authority I didn't know what to do. With the board gone I had free play, but that also meant that everything has to go through me and that has worried me. Especially because of Shoichi's message that something might happen to me.

As the elevator doors opened I stepped in and pressed B10 as I let out a sigh. "Relax, everything will be fine." I muttered to myself as the elevator doors closed. "Just keep a clear mind…"

As the elevator descended I inhaled and exhaled deeply to remove the pressure that had formed. A few seconds later a soft _ping_ rang out and the chrome coloured doors opened. Exiting the metal box I went to the lounge I was in earlier this day and when the automatic doors slid open I went straight to the couch and let myself fall in the leather furniture. Removing the boots from my feet I lay down with my feet on the armrest and let out a deep sigh.

"Rough day?" Dino's voice rang out, startling the hell out of me. Because of the exhaustion I didn't notice him in the room.

"You know it was. It was a tough day for all of us." I muttered as I put my arm on my closed eyes. "I thought you've gone to bed already."

"I wish I could, but work prevents me from doing so." I heard him say, making me hum in understanding. "How was the meeting? Roberto told me it was chaos earlier."

Letting out another sigh I sat up and looked at the blonde Don, who sat in an armchair holding a stack of papers in one hand and reading glasses in the other. He was also in a black T-shirt and greyish lounge trousers.

"I kinda… fired the board." I said as I frowned at my own words.

"You've what!?"

"I took away their authority to govern until the war is over." I sighed as I put my head in the palms of my hands as I lay back. "For nine hours those guys were bickering, bad-mouthing Millefiore and asking why they hadn't contacted us. At the beginning I tried to calm them down and hold an orderly meeting, but they just kept going and going and in the end I just quit. Mentally and physically I was… too tired to deal with them and in the end I just let them do their chaotic thing and observed them. They didn't even try to come with an alternative plan or even consulted me with… anything. It didn't even cross their minds that the envoy was killed already, along with… pops's men."

"There wasn't anything we could do anyway. You said it yourself." Dino replied as he put the papers on the coffee table. "They would have been killed anyway."

"No, it might be possible to save pop's men with a small team of Mist and Rain users." I said as I sat up again. Crossing my legs on the couch I looked at the man with a small cease on my forehead. "I only came up with it during the meeting, but it might be possible to take out Millefiore's men by using the Mist's and Rain's attributes."

"And Sun for back up…" Dino finished with a thoughtful look. "But there are only a handful of people who can manipulate their Flames to such an extent, Sharon. The majority use their Flames to open boxes and use the Flame operated weapons in battle."

"So I've noticed when I was second-in-command within the Eleventh Squad." I chuckled wryly. "Igniting the Rings and put them in Boxes like robots. But you know, I'm not much different from them. I can't manipulate my Flame either."

"But at least you think about different ways to use Flames." He smiled as he stood up from his chair. Watching him coming closer he sat next to me on the couch. "Sharon, do you want to manipulate your power freely?"

Looking up at his warm eyes I tried to read him, but I all I could see was pride and affection.

"Can you do it? Manipulating your power, I mean?" I asked before I knew I asked it.

"No, I can't." He laughed before I felt his hand against my cheek. Not expecting the gesture I froze up a little. "Ah… Sorry… It's a habit…" He stammered as he averted his eyes as I felt his warm hand leave my face.

"Sorry for not being her…" I said softly as I looked down with conflicted feelings. The man next to me was the one I love and yet he wasn't. With each smile I felt at peace, but with each touch I felt disloyalty. It was complicated, time travelling was so damn complicated.

Heaving another sigh I stood up from the couch as I stretch myself, allowing the sinking feeling in my heart to disperse.

"To answer your question," I said, to distract myself from the complicated love feelings. "I do want to manipulate my power freely. Despite that I know how to use firearms, I'm still a martial artist at heart. I'm specialised in close combat."

Sensing him standing up I turned around and I saw him looking at me with a forlorn look. That look alone made me feel miserable and I looked away painfully. "Hey, don't look so sad." I heard him say as I felt his hand on my head. "We'll… We'll get through this without betraying each other. Besides, we haven't treated each other much different. There's only more… you know… certain activities…"

Hearing him trailing off I looked up again and saw Dino with slightly reddened cheeks and averted eyes. It was a little odd and yet nostalgic to see him so shy and a small laugh escaped as I removed his hand from my head. "Right, certain activities." I chuckled as I playfully punched his chest with a loose fist. "Keep them to yourself, please. After all I don't want too much of my future be spoiled."

Adding a small wink I saw him redden even more and my lips twisted in an amusing grin. I had almost forgotten that I love his flustered reactions. However, that grin disappeared soon as he grabbed my wrist as he pulled me closer. Feeling his other arm wrapping around my waist I felt his breath on the side of my neck and my heart shot up into my throat at the sudden movement. "Please… don't look at me like that…" He whispered, almost pleading, as I stood there frozen against his body. "I already have a hard time to control myself… You look and act exactly like her and I really don't want to hurt you or my younger self by my impulsive actions…"

He gently let go of my wrist and deepened the hug by wrapping his other arm around my shoulders. Not knowing what to do I just stood there as I felt him placing a soft kiss on top of my head. What could I do in a situation like this? I don't even know what he means by 'don't look at me like that'. Like what? The wink? The grin?

"You sure know how to keep my stress level high…" I chuckled, not knowing what to say else. Accepting the hug I wrapped my own arms around his torso as I slowly relaxed. Putting my head on his chest I continued, almost whispering. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I'm… really bad with intimate relationships…"

"You did nothing wrong, Sharon. Absolutely nothing." He whispered back as felt him stroking the long strands of my hair.

As we stood there hugging each other I felt my eyelids getting heavier. The gentle strokes on my head and his soothing voice were taking away my consciousness. It felt like ages that I felt this comfortable and soon I blackened out.

* * *

><p>"…<em>mama?"<em>

"_Sssh –'ll –ke her up."_

"_Ah… Mama's moving!"_

Moaning slightly at the soft voices in the distance I slowly opened my eyes. A soft orange hue entered my view, reminding me of the light of sunset. Then a radiant smiling boy blocked the light and I remembered again where I was.

"Good morning, mama!" Enrico called out happily, making me smile in return.

"Morning, Enrico." I greeted as I pat his wild black hair. "Have you slept well?"

The boy nodded happily but cocked his head as he looked at me, "But mama's gone to bed late again! Mama didn't sleep in pyjamas…"

"Didn't sleep in pyjamas?" I repeated, trying to remember when I fell asleep. At the same time I saw the white sleeve of my blouse and I recalled that I had fallen asleep in Dino's arms, again.

"I… couldn't possibly change your clothes…" Dino's voice rang out from behind me.

Turning around I saw him sitting at the edge of the bed, fully dressed in a suit, smiling apologetically.

The sight of him fully dressed alarmed me and I sat up abruptly, almost making Enrico fall from the bed.

"Wha-What time is it?" I asked in panic as I held the boy close to me, preventing him from falling. I had a very bad feeling in my stomach. The feeling that something was going to happen.

"Don't worry about the time, Sharon." Dino said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I've told Roberto what happened during the meeting and he sent out the notifications earlier. He also called Ethan and Alicia to back you up. They know about the plan too and the fact that you might disappear again. They will care of the necessities when the time is ready, so rest up. You're exhausted."

"Dino, I'm really thankful to you, but I don't have time to rest." I rattled as I removed his hand from my shoulder. After making sure Enrico wouldn't fall, I got out of bed. "Right now, I have this really bad feelin' and it usually indicates that something bad's goin' to happen. I still have intel on Millefiore's forces that I haven't told you guys 'bout."

"Sharon, calm down. Don't worry about the information." Dino tried to reassure me. "Alicia recovered the USB-stick in your car in Bologna, among your other belongings. We have the data you copied from Prioporo's account. It's safe and they have already decrypted the files."

"What… USB-stick… Dino…?" I stammered as I looked at him, not understanding what he was talking about. "Wha… What are you talking about? I never used a USB-stick, Dino, never. I only made pictures with a burner phone…"

As another dreadful feeling set in my stomach I saw Dino's expression turned in confusion. "But… the encrypting… It's the one Vongola uses… I doubt Millefiore knows the seque–" The blonde's face fell as he realised something important. "Do you know how to encrypt files, Sharon…?"

I could only shake my head as I cover the lower part of my face, "I don't know anything about it, Dino…" I whispered. "I've read a thing or two on encrypting, but I don't understand it at all…"

"Then who…?"

"I don't know…"

As the dreadful feeling spread throughout my body I walked out of the bedroom into another room that looked like the lounge. I needed to contact Alicia ASAP.

"Sharon, wait. Do you know where you're going?" I heard Dino behind me as I looked around.

"I don't, but I just need a telephone, a computer or something else to call Alicia." I called out as I turned around. Enrico was behind his father looking at me with confusion as the man himself looked at me with worry. Letting out a sigh I pinched the bridge of my nose as I calmed myself down.

"_It's not Millefiore."_ I told myself as I inhaled deeply. _"If the stick contained some kind of tracking or spy program, they would have found it. No matter how small, they would have found it. I trust their skills. It's not Millefiore."_

However, I still had no idea who could access the car and place the data stick in it. The only ones who knew I was in Bologna are Tsuna, Hibari, Alicia, Roberto and Basil. Dino and Gokudera too if I counted the indirect encounter. But none of them could have known about the log in data of the Eleventh Squad's captain Priaporo. Then who?

_Mukuro. Stefano Luccida. _

Suddenly the young man Mukuro has possessed came into mind. Could it be that he was involved too? But why? He wouldn't get any merit of it, would he? I also doubted that the young man, who called himself Stefano Luccida, knew the encryption sequence. But then again, I don't know anything about him. I do remember, however, that he was sneaking around Millefiore's Headquarters before I was departed to Bologna. So it might be possible that he had a way to hack into the system. So could it be him?

Taking a deep breath I let go of the matter. Wondering about it wouldn't get me anywhere and it's still a fact that Vongola has Millefiore's data, at least the data that was available to the Squad captain. The only thing that matters is whether the information is real or not and for that very reason I memorised the most important files.

"Dino, do you have a laptop. I–"

Before I could finish my sentence I felt a large pressure enveloping me, forcing me to close my eyes. I heard Dino and Enrico calling out for me before a whole new voice entered my ears. "リボーンが 10年バズーカ に!?"

It took me a moment to recognise the language and when I translated the sentence my stomach sank. _"Did Reborn get hit by the Ten-Years-Bazooka!?" _Of all the moments why _that_ moment? Why did I return to the past at the same moment Reborn was send to the future?

Opening my eyes I saw the pinkish smoke clearing up little by little as I saw the outline of the teenage brunette. As I put my palm against my forehead I let out a defeated sigh. This was the worst timing ever.

"R-Reborn…-san?" Tsuna's high voice rang out, now in a more careful way.

Smiling wryly to myself at my bad luck, I greeted the brunette after heaving another sigh. "Yo, Tsuna."


	53. Chapter 52

**A/N: **And Sharon's unexpected adventure continues :3 I still can't believe how fast this chapter was on paper, or in Word, comparing to the previous ones... And, I want to thank Grizzmon for the idea in the latter half of this chapter. He/She reviewed on this concept in one of the earlier chapters and I can't believe that I didn't think of it myself! So I humbly thank you for the idea! :D

As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Opening my eyes I saw the pinkish smoke clearing up little by little as I saw the outline of the teenage brunette. As I put my palm against my forehead I let out a defeated sigh. This was the worst timing ever. <em>

"_R-Reborn…-san?" Tsuna's high voice rang out, now in a more careful way._

_Smiling wryly to myself at my bad luck, I greeted the brunette after heaving another sigh. "Yo, Tsuna."_

* * *

><p>"Eh… Eh…? EH…! A woman!? Reborn is a girl!?" Tsuna called out as he grabbed his head with both hands. "How is that possible…!? I was sure… I was sure Reborn is… a boy!? B-B-But t-that… GAH!"<p>

While Tsuna was having his moment I could only deadpan at his reaction. Sure, the first reaction is shock, but he could at least look more carefully. Or did I look that much different with long hair in a ponytail?

"Tsuna, calm down. It's me, Sharon." I said as I glanced over my shoulder. The brunette aside, I was more concerned about the teenage boy eight metres behind me. I could already imagine his stress considering that this was not supposed to be happening.

"Sha…ron…-san?" Tsuna repeated as he looked up. Peering into my face his expression changed two seconds later, "Ah! It is Sharon-san! But how? Reborn was hit with the Ten-Years-Bazooka!? Ah, are you from the future? But if you're from the future then why are you here and not the Ten-years older Reborn?"

Remembering the Rings on my left hand I put my arms behind me back as I smiled to the brunette. His questions are all good questions. Why _did _I switch places with Reborn? Future Shoichi warned me that there was a small disruption in his machine, but could a switch with another person be possible? I have no idea.

"No, I'm not from the future. I was in Italy with Dino just moments ago." I replied with a sheepish laugh as I removed the Sun and Sky Rings from my middle and ring fingers. Making sure he didn't notice my little sneaky activities I put them in the back pockets of my crimson slacks. For once I was glad that I slept with my clothes on. "One moment I was talking to Dino and suddenly I was here."

"Ah… So the Bazooka malfunctioned! Do you think Reborn is in Italy, Sharon-san?" Tsuna asked, visibly relieved by my explanation. Ironically I didn't have to lie because technically I was in Italy with Dino, even though it was nine years and something months into the future.

"Hm… I don't know, Tsuna. He could be, I'll call Dino if I'm stuck here."

"Ah… That's right! Maybe it will take a while to return because of the malfunction! I'm so sorry, Sharon-san!"

As the brunette apologised I just smiled as I hoped that Tsuna didn't remember the fact that I had supposedly confiscated the Ten-Years-Bazooka. If he remembered then I was in serious trouble because right now I couldn't think of anything to explain myself.

"Ararara~ Sharon! You're here too! Play with Lambo-san! Let's go to the mall! They have a lot of balloons!" another voice rang out and not far behind Tsuna I saw the child in cow-print suit jumping up and down ecstatically.

To be honest I didn't exactly miss his loudness, but I couldn't help to smile at the trouble maker. After the boy put away the purple Bazooka in his magical afro he ran past Tsuna and I crouched down smiling at him, "Has Lambo been a good boy?" I asked as he grinned, "Of course! Lambo-san is always a good boy! GYAHAHA!"

"I see." I laughed as I pat his bouncy curls. At the same moment I noticed that I wasn't wearing any shoes and I stood up to look around me, hoping to find a store or anything to buy a pair. However, judging from the houses with front gardens I deduced that I was in the residential area. Judging from Tsuna clothes he was at school only moments ago and judging from the low position of the sun and the slight orange hue in the sky I could assume it was between nine and ten in the evening.

_No, this is Japan. Not Italy._

Blinking a few times I tried to remember Japan's sunrises and sunsets.

_First hit was on the… 25th. So it's end September, meaning… sunset is between four and five in the afternoon._

"Ano… Sharon-san? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as I felt his look on me.

"Well… Tsuna, because of the Bazooka my shoes are in Italy…" I said sheepishly as I scratched my neck. The same moment I said that I realised that I didn't even have money on me, so buying shoes was already no option for me. In fact, I didn't have _anything_ on me except for the Rings.

While I was trying to keep my cool at my hopeless situation the brunette looked down and let out a small cry, "Ah! It's true! Ehm… If you want you can come to my h-home for now… M-My mom would really like it to see you again!"

Hearing him stammer I glanced over to the young brunette and smiled softly. I had forgotten how shy he actually is and it pained me that he has to go to war tomorrow. Dino was right, it wasn't right to put children of fourteen in battle.

"I-Is something the matter?" Tsuna asked again as his eyes darted away nervously.

"Everything is just fine and I would love to see your mom again." I smiled as I looked at the brunette. "Lead the way because I'm a little disoriented here."

"Ahaha… Sure, Sharon-san."

As I followed the brunette I looked up at the orange blue sky and the smile slowly disappeared as I thought of the future. Vongola was in a state of emergency and there was still that matter of the mysterious UBS-stick that appeared in my car. Despite the Vongolian encryption I still had my doubts, however, there isn't much what I can do, now I have returned to the past. I discussed the initial steps with Dino and Roberto and for now all I could do is to trust them. I needed to have faith in them.

"Ano… Sharon-san? Can I ask you something?" I heard Tsuna ask, pulling me back from my thoughts.

"Sure." I replied as I heard Lambo say about Tsuna being stingy.

"Why is your hair so long? I don't think it's humanly possible to grow out your hair in only a week."

A small laugh escaped as my eyes darted towards the younger boy. "I'm using extensions, Tsuna. Remember my hair at my birthday party? I used extensions too to create that hairstyle."

I was a little surprised how smooth the excuse left my lips, despite that I couldn't remember the hairstyle I had on that party. It has been a month already, at least for me.

"Ah! Were you preparing yourself for a party then?" Tsuna suddenly called out as panic flashed through his big ember eyes.

"No, I wasn't. I was just trying out a new hair style, that's all." I reassured him.

"Thank goodness… I thought you might be in trouble because of this."

"You worry too much for your own good, Tsuna." I laughed as I gently patted his shoulder. "But thanks for worrying, though."

"U-Un… A-Ano…"

"If you want to ask something, just ask, Tsuna. No need to be hesitant."

"Well… I wonder… I wonder why Lambo has the Ten-Years-Bazooka? Didn't you have it, Sharon-san?"

Despite my own words I had trouble not to freeze up at the semi-expected question.

"Well… I wonder about that too, Tsuna." left my lips as I glanced at the little afro man, trying to think up an excuse. "Could it be that the Bovino Famiglia send another Bazooka to him?"

Slapping myself inwardly for the lame excuse I glanced over to the brunette and I saw him frowning on something as he too looked at Lambo, who was walking next to him.

"It could be… There was a suspicious man a few days ago…" I heard Tsuna mutter. "But Reborn told me there has only one Ten-Years-Bazooka been made…"

Gulping silently I laughed, masking my insecurity. "Well, I can't exactly check my closet now, can I?" I joked as Lambo walked over me, asking to be carried because he was hungry.

"Ah! It's not that I don't believe you, Sharon-san." Tsuna sputtered as I picked up the afro boy. It occurred to me that he was a lot smaller than Enrico, despite that they were of the same age.

"It's fine, Tsuna. Relax a little, you've been quite nervous. Did something happen?" I decided to ask, changing the subject.

"A-Ah… Well… Today I had a math test and it didn't go well. I think I've failed it again." The brunette replied dejectedly. "Reborn said there would be another all-nighter, but I don't think it will help… All he does is blow me up when I answer the questions wrong… Ah! Don't tell Reborn, he'll torture me if he finds out I said that!"

"My lips are sealed." I laughed as Tsuna let out a relieved sigh.

As he continued to talk about his past week I could only listen to him with a smile. I was surprised that he was willingly to talk about his past days because I couldn't remember the younger Tsuna being so open. I didn't mind, though. It just means that he was comfortable enough to share his stories with me.

A small five minutes later we arrived at the Sawada household and Nana was delighted to see me again.

"Sharon-chan! Welcome back!" The petite woman called out when I entered the nostalgic kitchen. "I didn't know you were coming! How have you been?"

"Hello, Maman. I didn't know I was coming either." I greeted with a laugh. "I've been well, how are you?"

"I'm fine! Thank you for asking, Sharon-chan! Could you wait in the living? I'm almost done preparing dinner. Of course you're more than welcome to eat with us~"

"A-Ah… Okay, then I'll accept your invitation, Maman."

"Tsu-kun, can you keep Sharon-chan company till I call you?"

"Sure, mom… Let's go, Sharon-san."

After a wave I left the kitchen and followed Tsuna to the living room. There I saw Fuuta and I-pin watching TV.

"Tsuna-nii, welcome home." Fuuta greeted as we entered. When he looked at us his eyes grew bigger as a large smile appeared, "Sharon-nee! You're back!"

Before I could greet back, the chestnut haired boy tackled me with an airtight hug. "I've missed you, Sharon-nee!"

For a moment Enrico's face flashed through my mind and my heart sank a little. Touching the boy's hair I hugged him back, "I've missed you too, Fuuta."

"_Ni hao, _Sharon-san." I-pin greeted with a polite bow as I greeted back.

"Sharon! Let's play Cops and Robbers!" Lambo shouted as he jumped on the couch. "Lambo-san is definitely going to win!"

As Fuuta released the hug I could only watch them with mixed feelings. It was good to be back, but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right that I was back to the peacefulness, while I had knowledge that the future is in war. It had become my problem too and I really had the need to go back to help them.

"Sharon-san? Is everything all right?" Tsuna's concerned voice rang out.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, but I need to call someone." I said as I looked at the brunette. I needed to check something first. "May I borrow your phone?"

"No problem, it's in the hallway." He answered, confusion in his clear eyes.

"Thanks."

Turning my heels I went back to the hallway, stopping midway in front of the kitchen. While I had Tsuna's permission to use the phone, it was still a number to a foreign country, so I popped my head into the kitchen and asked the brunette woman who was cutting happily some vegetables.

"Maman, may I use the phone to call a foreign number?" I asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Of course, Sharon-chan. Our line has everything included! My husband personally installed the line~"

"Okay, thank you, Maman~"

Inwardly I couldn't help to smile wryly at her words. The company I am supposed to take over has sure a broad variety of infrastructures. From building highways to data networks to telephone lines.

Taking off the earphone I dialled the number that was engraved in my heart and waited for the other side to pick up.

_"Who's this?"_ I heard a gruff voice call out in Italian. Nonetheless my heart jumped at hearing the voice of my foster father.

"Uncle, it's me…" I answered in the same language, trying not to get too sentimental. The news that he died in the future was still no light matter and to almost burst out in tears with just hearing his voice made me realise that I really love him.

_"…I ask you one more time, who's this?"_

However, the fact that he actually didn't recognise my voice made me deadpan. "Really? You don't recognise my voice after taking care of me for a lifetime?"

_"… It can't be… But… You're supposed… What?"_

Hearing Ivan so confused, a small laugh escaped. "It is me, Sharon, Uncle and I'm the real deal if you still can't believe it."

_"Princess, dear? I thought you were in the future? What…What happened? Are you done? Is the world safe? How come your Italian is so well?"_

Chuckling at his outburst of questions I cut him off before he could continue, "Listen, Uncle, something unexpected happened and I was forced back to the past. We are far from done, but I want you to check something, just to make sure."

_"Something unexpected…? I don't follow you, but what do I have to check for you?"_

"I want you to check whether Reborn's in Italy, starting in the hotel room where I went to the future. Apparently I was send back the moment Reborn was send into the future. I just want to make sure he really went to the future and not in the hotel room."

_"Wait a sec, Princess. I send a text to K and Alfonso. … 'Kay, done. But why there, I mean he could be somewhere else too, right?"_

"It's only hypothetically, but I don't think the Bazooka send people to random places."

_"Princess, before you continue, I know you and your… hypothesises but I have to ask you…"_

"To keep it short and straight to the point. I understand, Uncle."

There was a slight pause before I heard his voice again, _"What did I tell you on interrupting people…?" _Ivan sighed as I imagined him shaking his head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but pops said it was something I inherited from great-grandmother." I chuckled. However, at the same time the light feeling faded as I thought on the deceased elderly of the future.

_"Pops? As in grandfather pops?"_

Shaking off the feeling I focused again on the conversation as I noticed Lambo peeking around the corner of the hallway. "Yes. Anyway, you have to trust me on this. I can't exactly explain it through the phone. Have K and Al answered you already?"

_"You don't have to explain anything, Princess. I trust you fully and it's a negative. Reborn's not there."_

"I see… So it's likely he's transported to the future… Okay, thanks, Uncle." I muttered as I knitted my brows together.

_"Sharon, Princess. Just one more thing, where are you now?"_

"Namimori, Japan, at the Sawada household."

_"Iemitsu's place, huh?" _I heard him mutter before a small silence set in. _"OK. Listen to me, Princess. I can hear you're troubled, but I want you to never give up. I can at least understand that you're not at the frontlines anymore, but you must understand that you can still do things from behind the scenes. You're a smart girl, Sharon. I'm sure you can figure something out. I have to go now, though. I have faith in you, Princess."_

They were just simple words of encouragement, lines that I have been telling myself constantly and yet hearing his words brought me new hope. A new sense of determination welled up from inside me and I knew wasn't done yet. Finding Shoichi has become my number one priority.

"Uncle. Thanks."

_"Heh. Judging from your voice, you're back. You're welcome, Princess."_

"Ah, and please do not tell Dino that I've returned…"

_"Hmpf. I wasn't planning too. I won't let him see you before I have. Really gotta go now, Princess."_

"'Kay."

Smiling slightly I put down the receiver as I cherished the loving feeling of my overprotective parent. Closing my eyes I focused on the people within my area. I wasn't sure whether I could find the red haired boy in this area, but I needed to find him if I ever wanted to contact Shoichi from the future. How exactly, I don't know yet, but there has to be a way for him to fix that machine of his and let me return to the battlefield.

"Sharon-nee? Are you feeling ill?" A soft, concerned voice rang out.

Glancing down to my right side I saw Fuuta looking at me with worry. Putting on a smile I patted his head, "Sharon-nee is just fine. Don't worry, Fuuta."

"Tsu-kun! It's time for dinner! Can you get everyone?" Nana's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Okay~" Tsuna answered from the living.

"Let's go, Sharon-nee." Fuuta smiled as he took my hand. As he tugged me to the kitchen I sighed inwardly. Dinner with the family first wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

><p>"Are you already going, Sharon-chan? You can stay the night. The children would love to have you here." Nana inquired as I put on a pair of flats she bought by mistake earlier this week. Apparently the shoes in the box had the wrong size and she didn't have the time to return them yet. Lucky for me they were just big enough for my feet. My toes were a little cramped up, but it was still better than nothing. I still had a hard to believe that she actually believed the story that I lost my shoes in the park when I took them off to do some exercises.<p>

"Thank you for your offer, Maman, but I really need to find someone." I said as I smiled at the smaller brunette. "If I'm allowed, can I still come back in the morning?

It was already ten-thirty in the evening and the younger children have already gone to bed. Tsuna was still awake in his room doing… who knows what. For him, it was a Reborn-free evening and even when I told him that Reborn wasn't in Italy he just shrugged it off. He said Reborn would most likely appear in the morning because in his experience the effects of the Bazooka's malfunctioning never exceeded twelve hours.

"Ara~? Just like old times, eheh!" She giggled as she clapped her hands together. "I would love to have you in the morning, Sharon-chan!"

"I can't promise you anything, though. But if I'm available I'll definitely visit. I'll be going then."

"Be careful, Sharon-chan."

As I stepped into the night I couldn't help to shiver at the sudden temperature drop. I had forgotten it was nearly October and I didn't wear anything than the white dress blouse and crimson slacks from the future. Looking to my sides I saw no one else and neither did I sense anyone. Everybody was home.

Deciding to go to the fast food restaurant where Shoichi and I had our prior meetings I started my search for the red head. During my stay at the Sawadas I had brooded on a way to contact future Shoichi. I had three of them, but only one sounded doable in my ears. I know that when a person gets hit with the Bazooka, he will switch with his future self and vice versa. Then how would that work with objects? I know the chances for this to work is almost a cold day in hell, but I still needed to try it. I couldn't sit still while knowing the children are battling the battle of their lives. I couldn't pass that.

Nearing the lit restaurant I tried to find the life force that belonged to the redhead. It was quite hard to find one particular person in a radius of one kilometres and after a good ten minutes I concluded that he wasn't in the neighbourhood. It was literally finding a needle in a haystack.

Continuing my way towards the centre I checked each person that came into my radar, but without success. I did however find Ryohei running around town and Hibari west of the centre with some fallen individuals.

When I arrived at a four-way intersection, five if I counted the path I came from, I let out a sigh. "I'm getting nowhere with this…" I muttered as I looked around me. I was still in the residential area and I decided to get on a higher altitude. Jumping on a stone fence I jumped on the roof of one of the houses and looked around me again.

At three o'clock I saw the dark outline of Namimori Middle School; at one I saw several neon lights and the high office buildings of downtown; at eleven an illuminated road towards the park and the apartment complexes; and at ten I saw the dark mountain tops of Namimori Mountain.

"I should have taken Nana's invitation to stay over…" I muttered as I looked toward the direction of the park as I released the limitations. At once I sensed a lot more people and I skimmed each life force for any familiarities. "Considering the time it's most likely that he's asleep… Ah, there he is… 560 metres between eleven and twelve… asleep."

Sighing at my find I sat down on the roof as I pondered what to do. I couldn't possibly ring the doorbell and say 'Hi, I'm here for Shoichi' at this hour.

_Should I go back to the Sawadas?_

As I was debating whether to return to the household, my sight fell back at the far mountain tops as I remember Dino's question from last night's conversation, _"Do you want to manipulate your power freely?"_ and I answered him with _"I do."_

Taking out the two Rings from my pocket I looked at the two different crystals in the dim moonlight as I lit them up, the orange Flame far more stronger and brighter than the yellow Flame. Looking at the dancing Flames I imagined myself shooting Flames from my fists and feet. At the same time I remembered the feeling I had when I used the Flame operated boots. Aside of the need of precise Flame control, I was excited and my own feet itched already at the idea of doing it again, but without any aid.

"No Boxes, no weapons. Just hands, feet and Flames." I muttered as a small grin twisted on my lips. Nimble, swift and powerful. I liked it, but the question remains whether it's doable.

Glancing back at the dark apartment complexes I calculated the time I had before the town wakes up.

"Seven hours…" I muttered as I stood up as I opened each Chakra point. Letting the energy flow freely through my body I returned my look to the mountains as a soft orange hue illuminated the darkness around me. "Seven hours till sunrise. If I don't have any results in nine, I quit."

* * *

><p>"Imagine… Visualise the movements…" I muttered softly as I steadily breathed in through my nose and slowly exhaled through my mouth. Images of dancing Flames flashed through my mind as I focused. Feeling my energy dance along with the imaginary movements I concentrated on the tips on my fingers as my body moved along. Collecting the energy that flowed through my fingertips I condensed them and let go in a whirling strike.<p>

"AGH!"

A loud blast rang through the dark forest as my body flew back, crashing into a tree several metres back.

"Damnit…" I groaned after blinking several times as I met a cloudy night sky. It was already the twenty-eighth time that I was blasted away and I gritted my teeth at the number. I wasn't used to fail this many times in a row and it was extremely vexing.

Pushing myself out of the tree trunk I swept the fallen leaves from my body as I returned to the centre of the mid-open field. It was a good thing I removed my blouse, slacks and flats before I started my training because they would definitely have been destroyed. Training in my underwear wasn't that much different from my usual training gear anyway and besides, no one in their right mind would visit the mountain in the dead of the night.

"I'm definitely doing something wrong." I muttered as I continued to breathe how Master Ivan taught me. Taking in the damage, visible in the orange hue of the Flame on the crown of my head, I clicked my tongue. The sight was not nice; small craters in the dirt; tree trunks bashed in, if not broken and broken branches lingering all over the place. The ravage reminded me of the time I was training in Dying Will Mode. It was also then that I created a technique based on one of Xanxus's. A technique I rather refuse to use because I had little to no control over it.

Thinking back at the technique I let the energy flow in my hand as I mould it, just to see whether I still had it. A moment later an orange ball as large as a fist was swirling in my palm and a small laugh of surprise mixed with disbelief escaped me. I didn't think it would be that easy to create the mini bomb in Hyper Mode.

Just when I was about to extinguish it, I stopped myself. Looking at the swirling ball I quirked a brow as I thought back to the Flame that danced above a Ring. The movement of this technique was different than the flow of the Flames.

_"It's not flowing…, the energy isn't flowing. This isn't a Flame…"_ rang through my mind as I extinguished the ball. The moment I stopped the energy flow in my body, the ball fell apart and for a split moment I saw shiny orange particles dancing in the dark sky.

"Could it be…" I muttered as I went out of Hyper Mode, a result of the flow stop. However, the moment my Flame disappeared I screamed. "_MO–! FU–! SO–!A–! #$ $*! *# ** $***!"_

As I cursed every single curse in any language I could think of at the top of my lungs I tried not to lose consciousness as I fell onto the mountain soil. The feeling of every single cut, jab, nick, burn and bruise I had sustained in the past two and a half hours came fully to my senses and it wasn't like anything I have ever felt. The excruciating pain of feeling ten thousand needles stabbing throughout my whole body while being tortured above a hot blazing fire as the air slowly depleted.

Putting my nails in the dirt I wheezed for oxygen as I focused on my Navel chakra.

_"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."_ I begged, sweat dripping from my face, as I released the energy. In that very instant the pain ceased and I gasped for air as I turned myself on my back as I panted like I never had air before.

While panting I shut my eyes as I listened to my own ragged breathing. Never in my life I felt this much pain in one go and it really made me respect Tsuna even more. To think that he went through something like this while Varia was right behind him. Just amazing.

Motionless I lay on the dirt for several minutes before opening my eyes. The panting had ceased, but I still couldn't move a muscle. Even lifting a finger was impossible and I let out a madman's laugh at my pathetic condition.

"Oh… my… _Ouch._ fucking… god…" I laughed out loud as I looked at the few visible stars in the dark night sky. "And I thought Dying Will Mode was horrible. If one session in Dying Will Mode feels like three weeks of Walkers' training of hell, then Hyper Mode is good for three months of hell… My goodness…"

However, despite the pain I couldn't help to grin madly. I felt that I was onto something and I found out what made those twenty-eight explosions. My mistake was that I tried to mould the energy all together, condensing it to miniature bombs on each finger. Of course when those high density energy balls come in contact with each other it initiates a mass energy release, creating an explosion.

Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply as I manipulated the energy of the Navel chakra once more. Leading the healing energy throughout my body I waited till the pain ceased even further. Honestly in moments like these I really appreciated the Box Animal Millefiore provided for me, but the Box, along with my other gear were still in the future.

"Not the time to long for something I don't have…" I muttered as I slowly sat up, flinching and groaning at every movement. Panting for a little while I forced myself to stand up and I had to use a broken tree trunk to prevent myself to fall down.

Looking at my left I saw the small lake at a distance of twenty metres and I let out a painful sigh. Those twenty metres suddenly looked like two hundred miles and I started to walk reluctantly. No matter how painful walking was, I needed water.

After an unknown amount of minutes I finally arrived at the lake and kneeled down. Forming a cup of my hands I scooped up the water and I took a small sip before gulping it all down.

_Rest in Dying Will Mode. _

Suddenly hearing Reborn's voice I instinctively looked over my shoulder. Seeing no one I let out a nervous laugh as I covered the upper half of my face. At the same time I remembered that those words were actually Reborn's words, back from the time when I tried to control Dying Will Mode.

"Damnit… I've been with that damn hitman for only a short time and he's already haunting my mind…" I muttered as I splashed some water on my face. Nonetheless a small smirk twisted on my lips. Sitting cross-legged I closed my eyes as I evened out my breathing. Reopening each Chakra gate I felt my energy flow again as my mind harmonised with my surroundings.

_The night is still fresh. Resting for an hour won't hurt, will it?_


	54. Chapter 51,5 His POV

**A/N: **Life's been so busy and I have had time to write the next chapter... The actual chapter is still in progress, but it's been already two weeks already and this idea came to me last night. Just so you know, you can call this chapter a filler chapter since I've taking this from the very last part of chapter 51, just before Sharon poofs back to her own timeline. However, I've written it in TYL Dino's POV Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ

My apologies for the slow updates!

* * *

><p>"Papa! Romario! Welcome back!"<p>

The moment the Cavallone Don entered the lounge of the floor that belonged to his fiancée, the cheerful onyx haired boy tackled him in a hug.

"We're back, Enrico." Dino laughed as he lifted his son, making him cry in merriness. "Have you been a good boy?"

The boy nodded with a smile, but pouted soon after. "Enrico wanted to play together with mama, but she is still asleep!"

"Shall we take a peek to see if she has woken up yet?" The Don laughed as the boy beamed.

"Un!"

As Enrico clapped his hands in excitement Dino turned towards his right-hand man. "Romario, you can rest up now. Everything will be fine."

"Very well, Boss." The bespectacled man replied as he nodded slightly. "Do not hesitate to call me if you or the young Master or the Mistress need something."

"I will, and don't call Sharon Mistress, Romario. She'll chew my ears off if she gets wind that."

"Hahaha! I'll be careful, Boss."

As the Don watched his most trusted subordinate leave the lounge his felt his hair softly being pulled.

"Papa..." He heard his son whine softly as he let out a small chuckle.

"OK, OK. We're going already." Dino laughed as he put the boy down.

Taking his small hand they left the lounge, going towards his younger fiancée's chamber. The moment they were in the private lounge, the boy ran towards the room and opened the door slightly and he peeked inside.

Seeing him so curious, Dino couldn't help to let out a small laugh. In a way Enrico resembled him in many, many ways. The only thing he did not inherit from him was his hair colour and his former clumsiness.

"Are you awake, mama?" He heard his son ask as he saw him enter the room.

"Ah, Enrico! Sssh! You'll wake her up." Dino shushed as he followed the boy.

Upon entering the room he saw the boy climb on the bed as the sleeping girl moaned softly. She was still dressed in the clothes of the previous night and he felt his own cheeks heating up at the thought of last night. It was not anything special, but for some reason he really felt embarrassed at the thoughtthat he carried her princess style to bed. He had carried her already several times and this was just one of those times. However, even it was the same, it felt yet different.

"Ah... Mama's moving!" Enrico beamed as he walked to the other end of the bed. Sitting down he watched the love of his life turn to her side with a small grunt before she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, mama!" Enrico called out happily. After a few blinks she smiled in return and Dino could only watch with a loving smile of his own.

"Morning, Enrico." Sharon greeted as she reached out for the boy's head, patting the onyx locks affectionately. "Have you slept well?"

Enrico nodded gleefully, but tilted his head as he looked at the younger version of his mother. "But mama's gone to bed late again! Mama didn't sleep in pyjamas..."

"Didn't sleep in pyjamas?" She repeated as she waved a hand through her own onyx locks. Her hair was still long. It was different than her usual short wild hair, but it wasn't bad. In fact, it looked good on her. Her long locks falling over her shoulders, following the shape of her well-maintained body.

Slapping himself mentally for the thoughts he cleared his throat, "I... couldn't possibly change your clothes..." He decided to say as he tried to smile.

She turned around and looked at him in slight confusion before her eyes widened as she suddenly sat up. Surprise at the sudden action he flinched back slightly in reflex as he saw her grabbing the boy, preventing him from falling.

"Wha-What time is it?" She asked, panic audible in her voice as she held the boy close to her. The tone alarmed him a little because he had heard it before in emergency situations. Nonetheless he kept a poker face and tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry about the time, Sharon." The Don said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I've told Roberto what happened during the meeting and he sent out the notifications earlier. He also called Ethan and Alicia to back you up. They know about the plan too and the fact that you might disappear again. They will care of the necessities when the time is ready, so rest up. You're exhausted."

Despite that he discussed everything with his cousin Roberto and Sharon's most trusted subordinates earlier in the morning meeting, he couldn't help to have a dreadful feeling in his stomach when he said the word disappear. His intuition might be not as sharp as Sharon's, but he had the feeling that her uneasiness was part of the fact that she might disappear soon; very soon if he judged the level of her agitation.

"Dino, I'm really thankful to you, but I don't have time to rest." She said in a hurry as she removed his hand from his shoulder. After checking Enrico's condition she got out of bed as she took the hair ribbon from the nightstand, tying up her hair in a messy ponytail. "Right now, I have this really bad feelin' and it usually indicates that something bad's goin' to happen. I still have intel on Millefiore's forces that I haven't told you guys 'bout."

Raising his brows only slightly he listened to his younger fiancée and the bad feeling grew stronger. It was one thing that she was losing her cool, but if her accent was surfacing, then the situation was really dire.

Nonetheless he put both his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Sharon, calm down. Don't worry about the information." He said as he looked into her dark golden brown orbs. "Alicia recovered the USB-stick in your car in Bologna, among your other belongings. We have the data you copied from Priaporo's account. It's safe and they have already decrypted most of the files."

As her expression changed from agitation to confusion, the Don couldn't help to feel that something was not right.

"What... USB-stick... Dino...?" She stammered, almost whispering, as she stared back at him, telling him that she didn't understand what he was talking about. "Wha... What are you talking about? I never used a USB-stick, Dino, never. I only made pictures with a burner phone..."

Frowning a little he thought back what Alicia said about the flash drive. According to her the drive was encrypted in a Vongolian code that even he didn't know.

"But... the encrypting... It's the one Vongola uses..." Dino started as he frowned in confusion, removing his hand from her shoulders. Could it be that Millefiore planted it? "I doubt Millefiore knows the seque–" Before he could finish his thought his face fell as he realised something very drastic. The fact that this Sharon had probably no knowledge on file encrypting or whatsoever. "Do you know how to encrypt files, Sharon...?" He asked as he looked at her, uneasy of the answer.

She bit on her lower lip as she shook her head before covering the lower part of her face with her right hand. "I don't know anything about it, Dino... I've read a thing or two on encrypting, but I don't understand it at all..." She whispered as his stomach fell. The flash drive wasn't hers.

"Then who...?" He asked, gulping softly. If it is Millefiore's, then there is a possibility it's bugged and therefore Vongola is in danger.

"I don't know..."

Hearing her gritting her teeth she stormed out of the room.

"Sharon, wait. Do you know where you're going?" He called out as he followed her. She was looking around like she was searching for something.

"I don't, but I just need a telephone, a computer or something else to call Alicia." Sharon called out as she turned around, an expression of worry mixed with dread visible on her face. Just looking at her made his heart sink. He didn't want her to look like that. Despite that he understood why she was feeling and acting like that, he felt that she needed rest. From what he could tell, she has been working non-stop since her arrival and in his opinion she was taking too much responsibility, draining her mentally.

"Papa? Is mama angry?" Dino heard his son whisper softly as he felt the boy pulling the back of his dress vest. Looking down he saw the little moppet look up at him as the boy's lower lip trembled slightly.

"Mama's not angry." Dino answered with a soft smile. "She is only worried."

"Dino," The Don heard and he looked up. There he saw the girl look at him with new determination and he felt a certain pride well up inside. That was the girl he fell in love with and he couldn't help to feel that everything was going to be just fine. "do you have a laptop? I–"

However, before she could even finish her sentence a cloud of purplish smoke appeared around her. Dino had only heard from the stories Tsuna told him, but the pink purple smoke had only one meaning in his mind. The Ten-Years-Bazooka.

"Sharon. Sharon!" The Don called out as he ran towards the smoke, almost tripping over the edge of the carpet. He didn't care. He only cared about the girl who suddenly disappeared right in front of his eyes. Hearing no reply the dreadful feeling reappeared ten times stronger than before and his heart pounded furiously in his rib case. "Sharon! Answer me!"

But there was no answer at all. In fact, there was no one. When the smoke dispersed there was just an empty spot where Sharon stood only seconds ago. There no one, not even his fiancée.

"Mama? Where did mama go?" The Don heard from behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw his boy almost on the verge of tears.

Gritting his teeth, he clenched his hands into fists he looked back at the still empty spot. Despite that she told him multiple times that he wasn't at fault, but he felt like he failed to protect the girl of his life, again. Not only once, not only twice, but this was already the fourth time that she disappeared on him.

"P-Papa...?"

Hearing a soft sob from his son, the Don exhaled deeply and relaxed his body. This wasn't the time to blame himself for this. She especially shared some details of this massive secret operation in case something like this happened. She had placed her trust in him and he wouldn't fail her. For now he needed to protect his son and to proceed with the operation with help of Roberto and the others.

Turning around he lifted the sobbing boy and hugged him tenderly. "Don't worry, Enrico. Mama will be back, I promise you." Dino whispered as he cradled the boy. It were just words of reassurance, but as he said them he felt himself smile a little. Knowing that girl, he was certain she would find a way back and in order for her to return; the situation was not allowed to get even worse. "Mama will definitely come back, so be a strong boy."

"Un..."


	55. Chapter 53

**A/N: **The year 2015 sure loves me... This year I've been in more accidents than in the past ten years... Luckily none of them are that serious, but having painful bruises and scratches on my legs and arms is sure not enjoyable. Bless my wonderful luck this year u.u *sarcasm intended*

Anyway, the new chapter is finally up! It's was actually longer (6k+), but I decided to cut it at the 'time skip'. Meaning the next part will be available tomorrow or the day after tomorrow o(≧∇≦o) It's slow paced, I know, but this whole future stuff is really complicated with an extra OC who's pulling the strings of several events. Only God knows why I've decided to do this, and I'm not even a believer... (≧д≦ヾ)

Thank you for reading! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey. Sharon, brat, wake up."<em>

Grunting at the sudden voice I gritted my teeth as my brain registered the immense muscle ache throughout my body. Apparently I lost consciousness somewhere during my training and I was not too pleased at the fact that I had blacked out.

"Tch. Look at you, pathetic. If it wasn't for Ivan's call to check up on you, you would still be lying here. You're lucky you haven't been eaten by some animal or raped by some drunken idiot. Especially how you're showing your skin like that."

Hearing the brisk voice, filled of disproval, I spit out some soil as I forced my eyelids to open. As my vision slowly sharpened I saw a pair of black leather combat boots in front of me, coloured softly in the warm orange hue of the dawn.

"No worries on the drunken idiots, though. The only idiot who ventures the deepest part of the mountains in the dead of the night is me." I grunted as I sat up, ignoring the horrid screams of each joint and muscle with each movement. "Fancy to see you again, Masaru."

Running a hand through my dirtied hair I looked up and saw my third combat master towering over me with a scowl of distaste as I manipulated the little energy I had through my Navel Chakra to heal myself a little faster. Checking the man I noticed that his wild dark brown hair was just as wild as five or six years ago, as a bright red bandana kept his forehead clear. His dark brown, green slanted eyes pierced through mine as he bit the bud of his smouldering cigarette. His muscled chest was covered by a white, tight, tank top and his crossed arms had a few extra tattoos. His lower part was covered in his usual black tactical pants, already filled with who knows what kind of equipment, and heavy black combat boots. His metal belt buckle of a Chinese dragon shone lightly in the morning sun as he threw a khaki coloured duffle bag in front of me.

"Some clothes and towels. Ivan said you might need them." He grunted as he turned around. "Can't believe he was right about you training in the midst of the night. You're starting to act like your mother, disappearing in the middle of the night just to train."

My hand stopped for an instant before I grabbed the handles of the bag, bringing the canvas object closer to me.

"For the record, I did not disappear." I replied as I zipped the bag open. Inside I saw several clean towels, a navy blue hooded sweater, a pair of grey Capri pants, a pair of sneakers, socks and even undergarments. Looking at the back of my master I couldn't help to grin at the thought that he packed this for me. "How do you know my mother, Masaru? No one said anything about the fact that you knew her."

Forcing my legs to work I stood up and limped towards the lake with the duffle bag in my hands.

"There is no need for you to know. Now clean yourself up."

Looking over my shoulder I saw that he was still standing with his back towards me and I let out a sigh. The man was still as secretive as usual and remembering the short temper he has on subjects he didn't want to talk about, I dropped the subject. I rather didn't have sharp objects sticking in my back when I was cleaning myself.

Undoing myself of my previously white undies I got into the cold water and I shivered a little. It has been quite a while since I cleaned myself in a lake or river, and I wasn't used to the low temperature anymore. While scraping off the dirt of my body I turned around to see the man standing still in the middle of the havoc I made last night. I knew the amount of damage I did to the area was immense, but now it was dawn I could actually _see_ the destruction and honestly, it was even worse than I thought. I knew I created craters and destroyed many, many trees, but to see the area so… devastated, as if a hurricane came through, was something I did not expect. Hyper Dying Will Mode was one hell of a mode.

"So, how did you even find me?" I asked as I turned around once more, scrubbing off more dirt of my upper arm.

"Not so difficult with a rifle scope. It's even easier when the target's glowing." I heard him answer briskly as I cleaned my hair. "Why the hell were you _glowing_ anyway? I've never seen a human glow like he was on fire or something."

"It's something called Hyper Dying Will Mode. It's a state where someone removes ones' internal limiters, releasing an immense amount of strength that's visible as an flame-like aura." I explained in simple words before I went fully under the water.

After ten seconds I resurfaced and ran a hand over my face to wipe away the excessive water.

"Internal limiters? Aura? You mean the chakra shit Ivan mentioned before?" I heard him say vaguely through my watered ears. "I've never understood a thing of it."

"Yeah, that stuff." I answered monotonically as I wrung the water of my hair. This was another reason why I disliked having long hair. It was such a hassle to clean it properly.

"And I assume you're the one who created this damn destruction because you were training in that… Hyper Dying Will Mode?"

"To sum it up, yeah."

Hearing him grunt something inaudible about Ivan, I could only smile bitterly as I cleaned my toes.

Scrubbing the dirt for another ten minutes I waded to the edge and took out the towels. Placing one of them on the mountain soil I got out and used another one to dry off my body and hair. Wrapping the onyx strands in the white cloth I dressed myself in the given underwear and clothing, and collected the dirtied shirt and slacks further away. Taking out the Rings from the crimson pants I slid them on my fingers before putting the clothes in the duffle bag, along with the other used fabrics.

"Tch. You sure took your time." Masaru grunted as I walked over to him with the filled duffle bag.

When I was only a few metres behind the weaponry master I felt a faint sense of animosity from him and in reflex I jumped back, duffle bag in front of me, ready for anything.

"_Heh._ It seems you haven't slacked off after all these years." He chuckled as he turned around, hands in his pockets. "Noticing the danger before I did anything. Not bad, brat."

"Let's say I was in a situation where I had to hone my senses." I replied as I watched the master's body movements with narrowed eyes, ignoring the fact that the man called me _brat_.

"_Hoh…_ Is that so?" Masaru hummed as he spat out the cigarette butt, extinguishing the smouldering butt with his boot. Seeing the toned man smirk, I couldn't help to have shivers running down my spine as horrid memories flooded my mind. There was no way I would ever forget the life-threatening training sessions with him. "Mind to show me how much you've improved?"

Without waiting for a response, Masaru threw several sharp daggers in a blink of an eye. Expecting the surprise attack I threw myself sideward as I groaned at the stiff movements of my body. Despite that the muscle ache had lessened, it was still horrible to move around freely. The effects of training in Hyper Mode sure took a huge toll on my body.

Throwing the duffle bag at the knives I made a run towards one of the unbroken trees.

"Running away already? You disappoint me, Sharon." I heard him sigh out loud. "I didn't come all the way here to see you run away."

As he talked I peeked behind the tree and I saw him handling a couple of grenades, making me to click my tongue. My body wasn't ready for another, unannounced, Spartan session. I also didn't have enough energy to manipulate the Navel Chakra to heal myself fully.

As Masaru removed the pins, I clicked my tongue once more. During my training sessions in the past I could never successfully land a hit on him because his attacks were incredibly fast and too unpredictable. Masaru would carry _anything_ in those pockets of his for mid-range attacks and even if I could get close enough, he had always _something_ in store for close-range.

"Screw it all." I grunted as I opened my Chakra gates for the umpteenth time. I wasn't planning to get blown up or to get covered in cuts and bruises just to entertain him. Moreover, I still need to contact Future Shoichi though this timeline's Shoichi as soon as possible.

The moment he threw the green explosives I jumped from behind the tree and lunged for the four fallen daggers on the ground, several metres further. Knowing that I had only a good three seconds left I dashed forward towards Masaru with everything I had. For a split second I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but grinned broadly as my intuition warned me.

"_Remote controlled."_ went through my mind and immediately I threw the first knife towards the man as I dashed under the flying grenades. Immediately I leapt forward as the grenades exploded behind me a second early. Using its force I propelled myself even further as I saw Masaru getting ready for another set of _something_. Throwing the second knife I saw him jump away, getting out of range of the knife's orbit, and at the same time I saw him releasing a set of darts.

Gritting my teeth I released the third knife to deflect the thick needles. At the same time I collected energy in the same hand I threw the knife with. Within a second the hand was engulfed in a cloak of orange Flames, much to my own surprise. However, I wasn't allowed to be surprised, so I dropped the thought and refocused on the man before me. Seeing him staring wide-eyed at the Flame-covered hand I took my chance to throw the last dagger to his right side, forcing him to dodge to his left. The moment he moved, I accelerated while using a crossover sidestep to get behind him. Using the momentum of the turn I aimed for the nape of his neck. Just before it connected, a loud gunshot was heard and I halted immediately in reflex at the end of the sparring. Clicking my tongue I looked down and saw a silver barrel glimmer in the morning light. It was aimed at the side of my abdomen, as faint smoke gently waltzed out.

Hitting his neck softly I cut off the energy flow, getting out of Hyper Mode. I had lost, once again. "I thought you despised firearms, Master." I frowned as I felt the after effect of the draining mode through my body.

"I do, but that doesn't mean that I don't use them." He said as he put the revolver back in the back of his pants. "Quite handy in very tight situations, don't you think?"

Hearing his cocky tone I looked up with a frown, to meet his amused eyes as I huffed.

"Don't tell me you're going to act like a sore loser? It was a close call, I give you that."

"I won't." I sighed as I massaged the joints of my limbs. "Close call or not, it's still a loss, despite that you used blanks. If it was actually loaded you would most likely hit one of the main arteries and I would have bled out in merely seconds."

"True, nonetheless the blow would have still connected despite the shot. There was no way in hell I could have dodged it in time. I'm actually surprised you managed to stop your movements in that instant."

Smiling slightly at his words I turned around to pick up the damaged duffle bag I used as shield before. Despite that I lost I did feel a little victorious. Masaru was right. If I didn't stop myself, it would still have connected. Plus, I managed to surprise him, which is quite a feat. However, I was glad I stopped myself. The fact that I was actually going to hit the man seriously could have resulted in major damage.

"So, are you here to look after me or something?" I asked after inspecting the canvas bag. There were tears in it and I doubted he wanted it back like this.

"Hell no, I'm not. With the skills you have, there is no need for me to baby you." I heard him huff in amusement. "Though I am curious how you… produced those… flames. Now I think of it, you didn't use them in your blow, did you?"

Hearing him ask on the Flames I couldn't help to grin broadly as I turned around.

"Why the happy face?" Masaru asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Because those Flames are the result of my all-nighter." I beamed as I almost skipped over, however, the grin turned into a small frown as I thought back at the fully Flame-covered hand. Looking at the Ring on my finger I looked back at the toned man. "Honestly, I am a little surprised at the result myself because I couldn't manage to do this last night. I'm glad that I have results, but…"

As I was trailing off I looked back at the Ring and honestly, I wasn't sure what to think of it. Of course I was glad that I had results, but I couldn't help to think that the Sky Ring was the main reason why my hand was fully engulfed. The crystal does catalyse one's energy. Besides, through the training I could only manage to lit up my fingertips, so from fingertips to a full hand was a little too much of an improvement.

As I saw Masaru's other brow raise in confusion I let out an amused laugh. "It's complicated." I said as I received an impassive glance.

"Right, and here I thought Ivan was the one thinking up impossible techniques." He sighed as he turned around, walking downstream.

"What can I say?" I mused smugly as I followed the man. "With three Spartan Masters it is bound that some of their habits rub off on me."

"_Heh. _Don't get too cocky, brat." He chuckled. "I admit you've grown strong, but you're still utterly defenceless against my babies."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

Feeling a strong hand on top of my head, I was almost pushed down as the same hand ruffled my hair roughly.

"What did I say on getting too cocky?" I heard Masaru call out, amusement audible in his faux annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, refraining to laugh out loud as I tried to pry his large hand of my head.

Despite the rough gesture I felt like I was back home again, back in the cottage in the mountains of Big Cottonwood Canyon. Compared to the Walkers, my time with Masaru was short. Nonetheless it was educational and fun, and I considered him as family.

… No, scratch the fun part. There was not a single chance that I would call his training _fun._

"By the way, I've got something for you." Masaru said as he retracted his hand, leaving me with tangled hair. As I tried to untangle the bundle with my fingers he fished out a wad of cash from his back pocket. Throwing it at me I easily caught it with my free hand as I looked at the folded bundle of 1,000 yen banknotes. "Ivan said you were here through emergency circumstances and knowing you, you rather don't want to freeload at the young Vongola's. For that reason I've also booked a hotel room at that hotel near the town square. The card key to room 202 is included."

A little surprised I could only watch the man who walked in front of me. It wasn't really like him to arrange things like this.

"What?" He said briskly as he looked over his shoulder with an unamused expression.

"Well… This is not really like you to do all of this, Masaru. But thanks. Really." I said as I put the cash in my pocket.

After a small scoff he looked forward again as I saw him lit up a cigarette. The trip to town continued in silence as I thought of today's happenings. If my memory didn't fail me, then Tsuna was supposed to be send into the future around 9:30. At the same time Shoichi was supposed to ring the doorbell of the Sawada household, announcing that he was a classmate of Tsuna's, gaining access to the house and retrieving the Bazooka from Lambo by bribing the child with grape flavoured candy. At 9:33 Gokudera arrives at the house and the redhead shoots him with the Bazooka from the window of Tsuna's room. Then six hours later at 15:30 Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru and the children are send to the future from the local park.

Biting on my bottom lip I couldn't help to feel a little restless. The schedule is detailed and if it matched to the timeframe of the time I was absent, then the time difference between Tsuna's arrival and Yamamoto with the girls would be about a little less than twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours in the future equals a rough six hours in the present time if I could trust the approximate time from the time I set foot in the future to the time I was send back. Using this as reference it means that two days have passed already in the future since my 'disappearance'.

"What's eating you?" I heard Masaru ask as I noticed that we had reached the border of the town.

"Some stuff." I muttered as I searched for the redhead's life force. I noticed that he had woken up already and I sensed him pacing around in a small circle. I could imagine him having a severe stomach ache at his stress.

"Hm." Masaru hummed as he dropped it, noticing that I had no indication to share my worries. "Do you wanna eat sushi for breakfast? A friend of mine owns a sushi place."

Before I could refuse my stomach growled loudly as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I actually wanted to head over to Shoichi's as soon as possible, but my stomach disagreed with me. Thinking of it, I was quite hungry and I really felt depleted.

"I suppose that's a yes." the weaponry master snickered. "But you're going to pay for yourself. Don't even think that I'll treat you."

"With the cash you gave me I can feed myself just fine." I chuckled as we walked through the still sleeping streets of Namimori. "By the way, this friend of yours; is it Yamamoto Tsuyoshi?"

"How did you know?" Masaru inquired as he quirked a brow.

"A lucky guess I suppose." I answered as I remembered future Tsuna's words about Masaru being friends with the sushi chef. "I know his son, Takeshi, and he told me his father taught him the Shigure Soen Ryu. Considering the sword style and that his dad owns a sushi restaurant and that you, a master of weapons, are here…"

"Lucky guess my ass, Sharon. I'm telling you, you're a dark horse." He chuckled in amusement as I recognised the street to Takesushi. "That brain of yours will be one hell of a dangerous weapon if you decide to use it in combat."

Lowering my face I tried to repress the smirk that was forming on my lips. Only if he knew what I had been doing in the past few weeks, or week in the present time. For some reason I like the sound of being a dark horse.

"I take that as a compliment." I said smugly as raised my head. At the same time I sensed the young swordsman walking away from the senior one. Judging from his pace I assumed he was doing his morning jog.

"Hmpf. Don't let it go to your head though." He scoffed with a grin.

"I know. I'm still no match against you and your beloved equipment." I chuckled as he laughed satisfactorily.

"As long as you know it."


	56. Chapter 54

**A/N: **And the hunt of Irie Shoichi continues (•̀⌄•́)✧

I also wonder who of my dear readers remembers how to decode the code I put in here, plus who isn't lazy enough to actually translate it? ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

><p>A small hour after having breakfast at Tsuyoshi's, I arrived at the apartment complex where Shoichi's living in and I looked up at the high building as I pondered what to do. It was only 6:30 and I realised that it would be weird to visit someone this early; aside of the Yamamotos. Thinking of the energetic sushi chef put a small smile on my lips. He was so surprised when he realised my relationship to Masaru and instantly he called out that "the way of the sword" is better than any other weapon style.<p>

I could return to them and wait to come back at a more appropriate time, but there is that chance that I would meet with the younger Yamamoto when I was there. According to Tsuyoshi he left for his two-hour morning practice just before we knocked on his door. The reason why I didn't want to meet Takeshi, is because of today's events and his connection with Tsuna. It was important that I was out of the picture to create the illusion in Tsuna's mind that I could have returned to Italy. That way Tsuna is bound to have doubts on Reborn's absence and he will be worried. Now, I don't know how far his Hyper Intuition has developed, but I do know that their bond is strong enough for Tsuna to _feel_ that something is not right. With that he will look and ask around and there is no doubt Takeshi will be asked too. If the baseball boy mentions that he saw me, then Tsuna will immediately think that it is just a prolonged effect of the 'Bazooka malfunction' and he wouldn't ask Lambo to summon the fifteen-year-old Lambo to ask about the Bazooka itself. At least–

"Ehm, excuse me, miss. Can I help you?" a voice rang out, getting me out of my thoughts.

Surprised at the sudden addressing I looked at the owner of the voice and I saw a middle-aged woman in a casual blouse and a long skirt. She had long dark brown hair, tied up in a ponytail; brown green eyes and for some reason her facial structure reminded me of Shoichi's. She was also carrying a filled shopping bag where I saw the green leaves of several leeks sticking out of the bag. From the looks of it she had just returned from the market.

As she tilted her head in curiosity I recomposed myself as I fabricated an excuse, however, my mind stayed blank. Slightly nervous I started to laugh sheepishly as I scratched the back of my neck. "Ehm… Actually I'm looking for someone, but I'm not sure if I got the right place." left my lips as I saw her watching me.

"Oh, who are you looking for? Maybe I'm able to help you. I live in this complex and I know most of the residents." She smiled as my brain processed a valid excuse.

"I'm looking for Irie Shoichi-kun, ma'am." I answered as I remembered the so-called science project before I left Namimori. The Bazooka was disguised as a rocket when I smuggled it under Romario's nose. "I was helping him with a science project before I had to leave for a last minute college project with my professor. I was wondering how he was doing, so I decided to come back to Namimori. Unfortunately I couldn't remember his home address or his phone number."

As the words rolled off my tongue the woman looked at me in surprise before smiling, "Ah! So you're the one who was helping out Sho-chan." she suddenly said in an approved tone. "Oh my, I didn't think he would get help of a college student. Irie Shoichi is my son and I'm his mother, Irie Tomoko. Thank you for taking care of my boy."

As she bowed slightly I could only bow in return, in surprise. I did not expect to run into his mother and honestly I started to feel a little nervous.

"Oh no, I only helped him to come up with a concept for the project. Shoichi-kun is a very smart and talented boy, Irie-san." I laughed politely in return, hoping that our stories would match up. If it wouldn't then I hoped the compliments would distract her from the subject. "My name is Lin Sharon, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Lin-chan." She smiled, before she looked at me curiously. "Can I ask you why you're so early? Most of you students would sleep in on a Saturday, wouldn't they?"

Refraining to twitch at the question I kept the polite smile on my face as my brain went into overdrive.

"Ah, that's because I've just arrived here, Irie-san. I'm a university student at… Saint Elena Edera Academy in the United States." I lied as the name of the academy popped into my head.

"United States? Do you study abroad?" She repeated in surprise, in which I just nodded. Seeing her eyes sparkle, a weird sensation went through my body as I kept smiling.

"Would you like to come inside, Lin-chan?" Tomoko asked as she smiled. "Sho-chan will be awake soon and if you don't mind I would like to hear some more about your school."

As _college recommendation _rang through my mind I could only deadpan for a second; wasn't Shoichi only in his senior year of middle school? Nonetheless I recovered and accepted the invitation.

As I followed the woman into the apartment complex she indeed asked me several questions about the school and I answered them truthfully. I explained the general system of Saint Elena's and the fact that the academy also consisted of elementary, middle and high school. I also included the fact that it is a private academy, but it was possible to get in with a scholarship under the condition that the student would rank at least in the top five after each term. The woman nodded in understanding and it didn't seem that the fact that it was a _private_ school was bothering her. The look in her eyes told me that she wanted her child to get into the academy, no matter what, and I could only smile wryly inwardly.

After we entered the apartment I met a middle-aged red haired man and a teenage girl with also red hair, but hers was a little darker than the man's. As Tomoko introduced me to them and told them why I was there I received a thankful smile from the man called Irie Masatsugu and a smug grin from the girl called Irie Akiko. I could only bow politely to them. Afterwards Tomoko offered me to stay for breakfast, despite that I already had breakfast, and brought me tea before she retreated to the kitchen. While I was sitting in the living room I received the same questions as Tomoko asked me and once more I told them that I was, supposedly, studying abroad. In turn the girl, Akiko, told me that she was in her second year of high school and that she had no idea what to study after she graduated. It was then that the long awaited red haired boy entered the living room.

However, after he greeted his family 'good morning', his tired eyes landed on me and they instantly grew bigger as his face slowly lost colour.

"Y-Y-Y–You…" He started as he pointed his trembling fore finger to me; making his sister snicker in amusement, whereas his father frowned in disapproval.

"Shoichi-kun. You shouldn't treat your senpai like that." Masatsugu said sternly. "She came specially from America to see you."

Knowing how stressed the redhead already was I felt really bad for him and I addressed the father, "It's fine, Irie-san. After all Shoichi-kun didn't know that I was coming, so it is understandable that he is surprised."

Using my best smile I tried to distract him and fortunately it worked. However, the sister was still giggling and she started to tease her little brother about the fact that he suddenly became nervous after seeing me.

As Tomoko called us for breakfast I was led to the dinner table and there we had the usual Japanese breakfast of rice, miso soup and some grilled fish. It was delicious and when I complimented the cooking Tomoko became all modest and I could only smile. Overall I found the Irie household quite nice and I was grateful for their hospitality. Afterwards Shoichi helped out his mother and when he was done he actually grabbed my wrist and led me out of the apartment. I excused myself and thanked them for everything before leaving. It wasn't until we were at the next block that Shoichi spoke up.

"W-What's happening, S-Sharon-san!? T-This wasn't s-supposed to happen!" He called out as he turned around, looking incredibly stressed and confused. "A-And h-how did you f-find me? Agh… My s-stomach…"

Watching him grabbing his stomach I smiled wryly. I felt really bad for him. Checking for any onlookers or eavesdroppers I answered him, "There was an earthquake that disrupted the machine that was supposed to keep me in the future." I explained as I put my hands in my pockets. "It seems like that the moment Reborn was send into the future I was send back here. Please don't ask me how or why because I don't know. As for finding you… I have my ways to find people and for the record, it was actually your mother who spoke to me first and invited me. These aren't her words, but according to her I looked like a lost puppy."

Shoichi took in my words carefully as I saw the confusion slightly fade away, "B-But w-what d-do I do n-now?"

"For what I know I think it's the best to continue the plan. The only difference is that I'm going to help you." I answered as I saw him sigh in relief. "But that is actually not the reason why I looked for you."

Seeing him tense up again I reached for his shoulder as I patted him in encouragement, "Relax, Shoichi-kun. It's not something dangerous, so don't worry."

As he gulped silently I smiled slightly as I nudged him softly to continue to walk. In my eyes, moving is the best way to deal with stress. It is at least better than standing still and do nothing.

As he took strained steps forwards I walked next to him, matching my pace to his. "The reason why I looked for you is because I want to contact the future you. The thing is that I don't exactly know how and I was hoping you had some insights for me because you've travelled to the future before."

Seeing him tensing up again I smiled again before I continued, "I'm not asking you to travel through time, but I was wondering whether it was possible for an object to travel through time."

At this his head shot up as he looked at me in surprise.

"I mean, I know it is farfetched, but I was just wondering whether that's possible or not. Especially now the parallel future is fixed now." I continued as I frowned at my own thoughts. Now I said it out loud it sounded even more farfetched than before.

There was a silence between us as we walked in the direction of the park. Sensing I-pin there I took the first turn away from the park, forcing Shoichi to come with me.

"W-Well… It might be possible…" the redhead answered after a good ten minutes of silence. "If humans can travel through the time-space-continuum, I don't see why objects can't. If that object still exists after ten years, then there is a possibility that the switch will work. I do think it doesn't work with extremely large objects because I think the Bazooka's ammunition doesn't hold the energy to move a mass of more than eighty kilograms. But other than the size, I think it might work."

A little surprised at his words I looked at the redhead as he slightly faltered under my gaze, "O-Of course I c-can be w-wrong…" He stammered as his eyes darted back and forth.

Laughing at his sudden fluster I gave him another friendly pat on his shoulder, "No, I think it's possible. The way you said that makes me believe that it might work indeed." I laughed as I felt honestly hopeful, but the laugh subdued as soon as it came. It was still the question whether it actually works. "So, do you have an object that you see yourself hold on to for another ten years?"

At this the redhead grimaced and he crossed his arms together, thinking hard. In meantime I checked the time at a local digital billboard and read 8:02. We only had only a little less than an hour and a half before the first deadline.

"Lambo-san's cursed box." Shoichi suddenly called out, making me look at him in surprise. "I think the future me still has Lambo-san's box. I can imagine myself never returning that box because…"

Seeing him shuddering at a thought I could only chuckle at him; nonetheless I felt excited. It was indeed possible that future Shoichi held on to the Bovino crate. He did do immense research on the Ten-Years-Bazooka after all and knowing his terror towards the Sawadas I doubted he would ever return to the household voluntarily.

"Where do you keep the box, Shoichi-kun?" I asked expectantly. I wanted to test the theory as soon as possible, so I can contact the redhead on the stability of his device. If it's stable again, then I can get back to the frontlines. I still had a responsibility over the Vongola Famiglia and not knowing whether that era's me had replaced me or not was not exactly soothing my worries.

"I-It's in my room… I'm hiding it in my closet…"

Noting his timed behaviour I cocked a brow before I realised why he was acting like that. For me visiting his home again without a good reason could arouse suspicion on many different levels. The fact that the boy was already teased by his sister before, could lead to even more misunderstandings and I didn't want the boy to burn out because of all the stress.

As the gears in my heads turned to think off a plan, I sensed Tsuna running to our direction. Alarmed, I grabbed Shoichi's wrist and bolted back to the intersection and took the street back to the apartment complexes.

"S-Sharon-san!?" I heard Shoichi call out.

Paying no mind to the redhead I turned another corner as I kept track of Tsuna's movements. Looking for everyone else I noticed Gokudera running towards Namimori Middle School and I also noticed Haru running. Judging the direction she was going, I assumed she was going to the Yamamotos. Ryohei was again running around town and Kyoko wasn't moving, so I could assume that she was at home.

"Sharon-san!" I heard again. Looking at the bespectacled boy I saw him wearing a frightened expression. "What's going on!?"

Heaving a sigh I let go of his wrist as I made up my mind. If the bespectacled boy was my current partner, I suppose he had the right to know something about me. "Listen, when I told you that I have my way to find people… The fact is that I can 'sense' people." I started as I saw his eye grew wider. "You can say my brain has this radar to find and locate people and the reason why we were running is because of Sawada Tsunayoshi. He cannot know that I'm here."

"B-But Sawada-kun already knows you're here, and _s-sense_!?" Shoichi said, trying not to call out loud. It was evident that he had trouble believing that I could sense people.

"It's a sixth sense, Shoichi-kun." I simply stated, not wanting to waste time by explaining the whole life force thing. "As for Tsuna; there is a lot of psychology involved, but the main issue is that he has to think that something is wrong. When I appeared in front of him he thought that it was a malfunction of the Bazooka. If he sees me now, he continues to think that it's a malfunction and he will not ask Lambo to use the Bazooka."

At this the redhead's eyes grew wider again like he realised where I was going with this.

"And if Sawada-kun doesn't get send away, we can't get the Bazooka from Lambo-san…" He whispered before he gulped as he grabbed his stomach. "If that happens then… our future is doomed! This is bad, Sharon-san! I don't want to have a bad future!"

"As long he doesn't see me, everything will be fine." I reassured him as I checked the brunette's location. He was leaving the park as an unsettling feeling set in my stomach. Something was wrong; could it be that the given times were not valid anymore? It could be.

Having no time to think about it I made my decision as I looked directly in the redhead's surprised eyes. "Listen, I will follow Tsuna for now and see what happens. If it turns that he's send to the future earlier than anticipated, I will act accordingly and take the Bazooka from Lambo. If Gokudera comes to the house I will send him away too. I want you to go home and send Lambo's box with an ammunition after removing the other ammunitions from the box. I need a paper and pen to write a message, otherwise the future you might not notice the switch, assuming that it works."

The boy gulped visibly, both fear and understanding showing in his eyes, and he nodded slowly. Fumbling in his the pocket of his trousers he took out a small notebook, a small pen was attached to it too.

"Y-You can use this, Sharon-san… f-for the message…" He said uneasily as he handed the little notebook to me with trembling hands.

Smiling slightly I accepted it and opened it to the first blank page. The moment I put the pen on paper I stopped. I couldn't possibly write down an English or Italian or Japanese message, not that I can write the latter properly, so I lifted the tip of the pen from the paper as I thought on a possible language. When I saw the small blue dot, I smirked. There is still _that._ Forming the message in my head I wrote down the numbers.

_9/26_

_614 2 3 447 856 32 6 944 0 2298 775 412 0 21159 97746 2666_

_477 8 0 6774 212 977 5498 4 2 544 0 65 442 0 6994 4188 21 14 72 4 926_

_36 779 3 42 8218 9211 0 442 7 61 1228 48 6342 68 1 3277 0 6818 997 218 0 636 4 1 667 872 98_

_S._

After rereading the message I tore the page out and handed the note and the notebook over to the redhead. "Stick the note on the Bovino insignia." I said as he looked at the numbers in confusion. "I'll handle Tsuna and Gokudera for now, afterwards we need to discuss the targets of 15:30. How about 9:45 at the usual place?"

As Shoichi gulped once more he nodded firmly before he put both the note and notebook in his pocket, "Will do, Sharon-san. Until then. Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck."


	57. Chapter 55

**A/N: **And the secretive schemes in Namimori continues...

(´ヮ`)

On another note, this will most likely the last chapter before college starts again. I received my schedule and it's... not pleasant. From Monday through Thursday I have to attend classes/laboratory practices from 8:15 AM through 6 PM with no free periods... That's like... almost ten hours at school. TEN HOURS, non-stop classes/practices. How in the world am I going to survive this semester... Just thinking about all those reports I have to write in the little time I have left in the very near future...

Screw my life. (ノಠдಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

But, there is a bright sight, I'm actually accepted to study abroad in the second semester! [Which is in February 2016.] Honestly I did not expect that and right now I have this really funny feeling in my stomach. Plus, I'm also getting cold feet at the thought of going abroad because I'm really _not_ a  
>traveller (;;´ヮ`) ノ But on the other side I'm really excited at the thought of studying in Italy (if I'm actually assigned to my first choice).<p>

*sighs* Such conflicted feelings. What have I done to myself... ━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン

Anyway, enough of my personal ramblings and off to the chapter! Like I mentioned earlier; the secretive schemes in Namimori continues.

Enjoy!

P.S.: I want to thank _lazymusicfreak_ for his/her attempt to decode the message in the previous chapter! It's too bad that none of the others messaged/reviewed with an answer, but that's fine (´ヮ`) Because I'm not planning to reveal the code ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Maman!" I called out cheerfully as I entered the living room from the veranda.<p>

After checking Tsuna's location I noted that he was still running around the neighbourhood and I took my chance to enter the household without him ever knowing. Before I went to the Sawadas I took a small detour to a supply store and bought a duffle bag, large enough to fit in the Bazooka. I wasn't planning to walk around town with a purple bazooka in my hands.

"Ara! Sharon-chan! I thought you weren't coming anymore." Nana called out happily. She was in the progress of cleaning the floor and too late I realised that the floor was still wet. As a result, the bottom my white socks became wet and I grimaced at the sogginess of the fabrics on my feet. "Oh, I forgot to place slippers for you, Sharon-chan!"

"Please don't worry about it, Maman. It is my fault for not checking." I smiled as I wiggled my toes a little, uncomfortable at the stickiness. "Is… Tsuna in?"

Already knowing the answer I checked for the other children. Lambo was upstairs, asleep; and so was Fuuta. I-pin was still in the park near the apartment complexes, probably training.

"Tsu-kun went outside a while ago." She answered as her expression turned into worry. "Reborn-kun didn't come home last night and we are worried. I hope nothing has happened to him."

Seeing her worried expression made me almost swallow the excuse I had prepared. However, it was for the best to give her the excuse despite of the guilt that was seeping into my stomach. "About Reborn…" I started, after swallowing my guilt. "He is visiting a friend of his for a couple of days and he told me to tell you not to worry."

"Really?" She replied as her thin eyebrows shot up in surprise. It wasn't a second later that they came down again to form a small frown. "That Reborn-kun… He should have notified us! He really worried us."

Smiling slightly I continued; I wasn't done yet. "Reborn, he also asked me to tutor Tsuna during his absence and I was thinking to have a small study camp in the mountains for the next few days." I said as I watched Nana's expression carefully. She looked surprised, again, after I mentioned the mountains. "I'm also going to ask his friends to come along, but if you don't want Tsuna to…"

However, before I could finish my sentence she started to giggle. "Don't be silly, Sharon-chan. Of course I don't mind." The petite brunette smiled as she made a small wave. "It will do Tsu-kun good to be outside. Lately he hasn't gone out and I was starting to get worried. Ah, what about school?"

"I have notified the headmaster already. He said it wasn't a problem if I tutored them the upcoming class contents." I lied as I kept my smiling poker face. Honestly I have no idea what kind of excuse I could use for the teens' absences. I could use Hibari's influence to arrange something in exchange for a fight or something.

_A fight._ Another fight that I owe him. Holding back the upcoming grimace I bit on my inner bottom lip as I saw Nana thinking.

"When do you plan to go, Sharon-chan?" She asked as I could already see a to-do list form in her mind.

"I would like to go this afternoon already."

"Ah! But then I have to hurry!" Nana called out, almost dropping the mop.

"Don't worry, Maman." I smiled as I pointed to the duffle bag on my back. I also bought towels to fill it, making it look like it wasn't totally empty, and a medium bag of grape flavoured candy to bribe Lambo in case he doesn't want to hand over the Bazooka voluntarily. "I have set up the rest already. The only thing I needed was your permission."

"You should have said so, Sharon-chan!" She replied, slightly reprimanding. "Well, if that's the case then I have to change the amount of groceries for tonight's dinner."

As she hummed her to-do list I felt even more guilty at the fact that both Lambo and I-pin aren't going to be home either. I haven't found an excuse yet for their absences and I felt horrible for taking her company away. However, despite the guilt it was necessary to make up excuses. It was still better than disappearing without notice.

Several minutes later she was done cleaning the floor and I was sitting on the couch holding my socks to let them dry. When Nana saw what I was doing she frowned and took away my socks to let them dry outside. Afterwards she prepared herself to go to the market. While she was preparing Fuuta came downstairs.

"Can I come with you to do the groceries, Maman?" I heard the young boy ask excitedly. It was cute that he was so willing to go to the market with Nana.

"Sure you can, Fuuta-kun." I heard Nana say. "Sharon-chan, we're going out for a little. If Tsu-kun isn't home yet and you have to leave, lock the doors and put the key under the veranda, okay?"

"OK, Maman!" I called out as Fuuta waved at me happily. "Be a good boy, Fuuta."

"Un!"

The moment they left, the smile left my face as I checked Tsuna's location. Sensing Nana and Fuuta going to the market I found Tsuna running home from the opposite direction. So far everything has gone well to conceal my presence to the young Don. Getting up from the couch I slid the veranda door open and collected my socks and shoes. I doubted that Tsuna would notice them, but I couldn't be too careless. Putting both items in the duffle bag I left the living as I thought of a place to hide. I couldn't be too far from Lambo so I went upstairs. Looking at each door I tried to remember each room. The first door right was Tsuna's room and the first on the left was the master bedroom, if I remembered correctly. The second door on the right was the guest bedroom and the door opposite of that room was unknown to me.

Deciding not to sneak around I went into the guest room where I stayed the night after meeting Tsuna. The room was exactly how it was before; the standard three by four metres room with a single bed and a small closet. Next to the bed stood a nightstand, and a curtained window facing the side of the street.

The moment I put down the duffle bag I heard the front door open and close, followed by the greet _'I'm home!'_. As I looked at the alarm clock I read 9:26 as I heard hurried footsteps downstairs, going to the living and kitchen, along with the shouts of _'Lambo! You're here, right?". _I found the time horridly accurate and perhaps the bad feeling I had before was just false alarm. However, I did feel a little odd at the thought how precisely this was planned.

Soon the shouting and the hurried footsteps moved upstairs and Tsuna ran into his own room.

"Lambo! Hey, Lambo! Wake up!" I heard Tsuna shout from the next room. "Hey, Lambo. Turn into an adult with the Ten-Years-Bazooka!"

There was a small silence before Tsuna continued, "It's sticking out of your head! This thing!"

Suddenly Lambo yelled, "No! You can't! Boss told me not to use it!"

"He already knows that you've been using it like crazy!"

"He doesn't!"

"Please, Lambo!"

"No!"

"I'm begging you!"

Then all of the sudden a loud explosion was heard from the other room and Tsuna presence was nowhere to be found. Looking at the time I saw it was exactly 9:30 and I let out a sigh. It was exactly on time, meaning I have only three minutes to get the Bazooka and to stand standby for Gokudera's arrival.

Taking out the bag of candy I walked out of the guest room and went to Tsuna's room, whose door was still open. Putting my arms behind my back I poked my head into the room to see a startled Lambo, sitting on the laminated floor. However, the moment he saw me he got defensive.

"It wasn't Lambo-san's fault!" He shouted as he wiped away some snot from his nose. "Lambo-san said not to use it, but Tsuna didn't listen!"

Eyeing at the purple Bazooka on the floor I made sure that the child wouldn't pick it up to use it on himself.

"Then where is Tsuna now?" I asked as I slowly got closer.

"Lambo-san doesn't know!"

"Oh well, don't worry about it, Lambo." I smiled as I crouched down. "Do you mind if I take the Bazooka with me?"

"No! Boss told me not to give it to anyone!" Lambo shouted as he pulled a face.

"I'll take good care of it."

"No!"

"You'll get your favourite candy?"

Showing him the bag of candy his eyes sparkled and Lambo's attitude changed immediately.

"OK, Lambo-san will give the Ten-Years-Bazooka to Sharon! It will be a secret!" Lambo shouted as he jumped on his feet, trying to get the candy. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Feeling a little reluctant to give the whole bag to the hyper child, I forced myself to do this. Despite that it was bad for his health, I needed to do this. So after I gave him the bag of candy, he called out a victorious shout before he skipped out of Tsuna's room. Checking the time I saw it was 9:32 and I sensed Gokudera only 250 metres from the house. At the same time a nit-picking feeling appeared in my stomach; the odd feeling from before turned into an eerie one. The schedule was _too_ accurate.

Shaking my head I pushed the feelings aside and I picked up the Bazooka. Walking over to the window I opened it and kneeled down, getting into position. Peering through the little scope I checked the environment.

Now I have no experience in firing a bazooka, or in firing the Ten-Years-Bazooka, or even a rifle and I felt honestly nervous. While Rei taught me the basics of sniping, there was only little chance that I would actually succeed it in the field. Moreover, instead of a rifle I was handling a _bazooka_. A _special _bazooka, nonetheless. I don't even know whether the mechanism is the same as a normal one, plus I don't even know whether it has ammunition for goodness' sake. From the times I've seen Lambo use the Bazooka I never saw him reload, so what's the deal with this?

"_Stop." _I ordered myself, preventing to get a full blown panic attack. _"It's going to be fine. I can do this. Breathe." _

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath before opening them again, fully focussed. Peering through the scope again I looked for something to indicate the wind velocity as I ticked my index finger against the trigger with each second. Checking the leaves on the tree across the street I repositioned my aim. Since I have no idea how to use a bazooka I used the sniping preparation techniques as reference. It was still better than nothing.

Sensing Gokudera only 100 metres from the house I changed my breathing to a stable rhythm and focussed on my desired position, where I waited for the bomber to come into my sight. As my heart thumped in my throat I felt my palms getting clam and I changed the grip just a little. After a good fourteen seconds the silver haired teen appeared in my field, running. Breathing out I waited till he was near the middle of my view and half a second later I pulled the trigger. A loud explosion was heard from the back of the Bazooka as I saw something pinkish fly over to the teen.

Through the scope I caught a glimpse of the bomber's surprised face before he was engulfed in purple pink smoke, vanishing from sight. Glancing back at the clock I saw it was 9:33 and I let out a sigh. I made the hit, somehow.

Rubbing my clammy palms on my pants I stood up, with the Bazooka in hand. Returning to the guestroom I put the Bazooka in the duffle bag and swung it across my back. Walking out of the guestroom I closed the door behind me and closed Tsuna's door on my way down. Taking out my sneakers from the bag I put them in the hallway and went to the living to check on Lambo. There I saw him eating his candy while watching TV.

"Lambo, I'm going out. I'm going to lock the doors, okay?" I called out to the young boy, like the whole thing didn't happen. "Be a good boy, right?"

"Okay! Lambo-san is going to eat all the candy!" Lambo called out before he laughed at the cartoon on the screen.

"Don't eat too much; you'll get a tummy ache!"

"Lambo-san won't get a tummy ache! Gyahahaha!"

Smiling slightly I went back to the front door and put on my shoes. Leaving the house I locked the door behind me and put the key under the veranda like I promised Nana. I was a little worried of Lambo being alone at home, but I had to do this. Shoichi and I needed to plan out how we were going to send Yamamoto, Haru, I-pin, Lambo and Kyoko to the future in one go. They are all scheduled for 15:30 and there was no detailed description included, aside of the location, as far as I remember.

Thus eight minutes later I arrived at the usual burger restaurant and I saw the redhead sitting at our usual table in the back.

Walking towards him I greeted him, making him jump in his seat.

"H-How did it go!?" were the first words that left his mouth. He was looking at me in both fear and expectation and I couldn't help to chuckle.

"It went accordingly." I replied as I put the duffle bag in the seat opposite of his before sitting down. "Now I return the question; how did it go?"

Shoichi stiffened a little as his fingers tapped the cup of his soda repeatedly. "The crate did disappear after I dropped one of those spheres on it. I don't know if it worked though." He said nervously before he took a sip of his drink through the straw. "D-Do you have…?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag." I said before I stood up. "Do you mind if I get something?"

"Not at all."

After a small five minutes I returned with iced coffee. For some reason I felt really drained after the hit.

"So, what do we do next…?" Shoichi started, for some reason visibly more relaxed than before. "There are five people at 15:30 and it isn't included where they are before that time. How do we figure that out?"

Taking a sip of the iced coffee I looked at the ceiling for a possible strategy. "We could always trail them…" I muttered thoughtfully. "But, I have to tell you that Yamamoto Takeshi has extremely sharp instincts… but knowing that guy, he's most likely at the baseball field or batting area. As for the girls and children… The girls will probably still looking for Reborn, and perhaps even Tsuna and Gokudera, whereas the children are probably eating… How did they even want you to do this solo…?"

As I was lost in thought I felt Shoichi's stare on me and I glanced over, "What's the matter?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"Ah… Well… You started to mumble." He replied as he averted his eyes.

Smiling slightly I apologised, "My bad, Shoichi-kun." Putting my elbow on the table I leaned on my palm as I watched the few people in the restaurant. Watching their orders and body languages I thought about a way to gather them. After a few minutes I spoke up, "Say, Shoichi-kun." I said absentmindedly as I watched a small group of girls giggling about something in a magazine. "Could you tell me what you've planned before I came along? You must have had a plan, right?"

"Eh… Uhm… Well… I did plan to follow them to see what their plans are…" I heard the bespectacled teen say, making me redirect my look to him. He was fiddling with his straw as his eyes darted back and forth, showing his uneasiness. "I would have asked Lambo-san to get everyone at the park to launch a new search for Reborn-san, Sawada-kun and Gokudera-san, in exchange for more candy…"

As he noticed my gaze he looked down uncomfortably as he trailed off near the end. "It's a stupid plan. It would have never worked…" he added in a soft mutter.

Aimlessly I stirred my drink with the straw as I thought of Shoichi's strategy. At first sight it was a simple and direct plan, but when I visualised the pieces I realised that using Lambo was actually the only way to get them gathered without gaining any attention to himself. Besides, Lambo is the only connection Shoichi has to the others and the child is easy to bribe with some candy, especially if it's grape flavoured. As for the others; Takeshi may have sharp instincts during battles, but he was an airhead most of the time. He wouldn't question himself why Lambo was the one gathering everyone for another search for his friends. Haru, she is a smart girl, but her love for Tsuna blinds her rationality. She wouldn't question it either when Lambo asks her to come to the park. Kyoko, well, her obliviousness is the number one reason why she doesn't question it and finally I-pin. The young martial artist has some sharp senses too, and even if she senses a deeper meaning for the gathering, it is most likely that she wouldn't understand it.

"No… it would work. You may not know them personally, but considering their personalities it would work just fine. Asking Lambo to gather them is a good tactic." I countered as the teen's head shot up in surprise. The look in his eyes told me that he didn't expect me to approve and at the same time my instinct told me that he did quite some research on them. "Did you observe them in the past week?"

At this his face turned crimson as he looked down. "W-Well… I-I needed to p-prepare…" He stammered. "I'm not a stalker!"

Almost shouting the last part I could only smile amusingly. "Of course you needed to prepare. Knowing as much as possible on your targets is very important when you execute an operation as big like this."

The boy sighed in relief before he looked at me with a frown. He opened his mouth a little before his jaws clenched together. Seeing his eyes trail back to his soda cup I couldn't help to laugh softly. He had a question, but for some reason he couldn't ask.

"Just ask, there is no need to restrain yourself." I encouraged him. For some reason I had the feeling that Japanese boys are much more hesitant when it's about asking questions. _Or_ perhaps Tsuna and Shoichi are just shy, considering that Ryohei and Takeshi were quite direct with me.

"W-Well… How was it…?" He timidly asked. "The future, I mean."

It wasn't a question I expected, but it wasn't unexpected either. After all, it's only natural to be curious if you know that something big is going on. However, I wasn't sure whether it was smart to tell him about the mafia war. As far I know, Shoichi was just an outsider who was pulled into this mess because of Lambo. He didn't know that he was dealing with the mafia.

Hearing him gulp silently I realised that I was gazing into my caramel coloured drink and I looked up apologetically.

"I… I'm afraid I can't tell you the details, Shoichi-kun." I decided to say and the redhead nodded nervously in understanding. Feeling the heavy air around us I decided to lighten up the mood. "But, I have to say you've grown up quite nicely, Shoichi-kun." I grinned as I remember my encounter with the older redhead. I only encountered the older version twice as Amaryl Fisscher, but in both times he held his head high despite my devilish glares; especially during our second encounter. Also I had to admit that his features became more delicate and more handsome too, but there was no need for him or anyone else to know that.

"W-What do you mean by that!?" He shouted in fluster as we gained several looks from the other customers.

While in my seat I bowed slightly to the other customers to apologise for the disturbance as Shoichi made himself smaller in embarrassment.

"It just means you've grown taller and that you've become a fine adult." I said calmly, gaining a dubious look from the redhead. Smiling a little I moved on, "So, are we going to move forward with your strategy? If anything goes wrong I can always intervene by disguising myself with a little makeup."

After blinking twice, Shoichi's expression became serious and he nodded. "I will look for Lambo-san, I-pin-san and Yamamoto-san. If you would locate Sasagawa-san and Miura-sa–" Quitting mid-sentence he looked at me wide eyed, like he realised something important. "Wait a second… Sharon-san, you can locate them with your… sixth sense, right?"

For a moment I stared at him and I started to laugh, "Yes. Yes, I can." I smiled as slapped myself inwardly. I've been using my personal tracking system like it was breathing air and I didn't think of the fact that we could use it in play, at least in this 'play'. "However," I added and I saw his face fell slightly. "They have to be in a radius of a kilometre."

"So… that means…" Shoichi muttered as he was thinking. "About 3.14 square kilometres…" The teen heaved a sigh before shaking his head. "Namimori is about 10 square kilometres, so I guess you can't track the whole town…"

Not going to ask how he knows the area of the town I could only smile wryly at his disappointment. "Shoichi-kun, you have to realise that there are _a lot _of people in those 3.14 square kilometres. It took me at least a good twenty to thirty minutes to locate you…"

Shoichi grimaced as I saw him try to imagine something. My guess is that he tried to visualise how it felt to be able to sense and after a couple of minutes he let out a defeated sigh as he pushed up his glasses.

"I suppose looking for someone in a populated area is indeed not as easy as it sounds…" He sighed before sipping his drink.

Smiling at his try-out I checked the area. "It's not so difficult if I know who I'm looking for though. Lambo is at about 860 metres south south west and I-pin is at 740 metres north north east. I don't see any others, but I assume Takeshi is at home, which is about 400 metres west out of radius. As for the girls… They might have gone to downtown; assuming that Haru picked up Kyoko."

Taking another sip of my drink I saw the redhead grabbing his smartphone as he tapped on the screen furiously. Only a small minute later he stared at me in bewilderment as he showed me a marked map on his phone.

"I looked it up and according to your… directions; Lambo-san is in the same block as the Sawadas and I-pin-san is in the park near my apartment. As for Yamamoto-san, 1.4 kilometres west from here is the market and where Takesushi is… This is awesome, Sharon-san!"

Smiling at his enthusiasm I checked the time in the corner of his phone and saw that it was already 10:19. There was still a rough five hours for the next hit, but in those five hours I needed to inform the parents and the schools in one way or another. Counting the amount of money I still had left, I deemed that I still had enough to buy a cheap prepaid phone. I needed a way to keep contact with the redhead while we were apart.

"Sharon-san? Is something wrong?" I heard Shoichi ask.

"I still have to arrange a few things in connection with their disappearances." I said as I glanced over. The teen was frowning a little and he nodded slightly at my words.

"I understand, Sharon-san. I-I will look for t-the others then…"

Feeling that he was getting nervous again I nodded in appreciation, "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

After a small gulp he nodded with some more confidence and he stood up, "T-Then I'll be going."

"Ah, hold on, Shoichi-kun. Can I have your number?" I called out before he turned around.

The redhead looked at me with surprise and before he could say anything, he stopped himself and nodded. Taking out his small notebook he scribbled something and tore the page out. "Here you go, Sharon-san. I'll wait for the text."

Pleasantly surprised at his deduction I smirked as I took the small sheet of paper, "Will do. Thanks, Shoichi-kun."


	58. Chapter 56

**A/N:** I FINALLY found some time to finish this chapter that's been collecting dust for like two months...

First of all, I'm sorry for the super long wait. College has literally taken up all my time for the past ten weeks and now the semester is slowly coming to an end, my schedule has cleared up a little. However, this also means that my exams are coming closer and that also means that I have to study my butt off to pass those goddamn exams. I really don't want to have retakes after my Erasmus study in my second semester because I want to fully enjoy my time in Bologna, Italy! :D Which also means that I won't be updating any time soon... Why must be my last year of college so damn busy! (╬•᷅д•᷄╬)

*sighs* Enough of my ranting, I've kept you waiting long enough. Hereby I present you chapter 56!

P.S.: For those who don't remember the current storyline anymore; a _super_ short overview.

* * *

><p><em>Sharon has returned to her own timeline due a defect on future Shoichi's summoning device. She is working together with the young mechanic to send the rest of <em>_Vongola Decimo's Guardians to the future, while she is waiting for a possible return message from future Shoichi. The ones who have been sent are Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato. The following five targets will be hit today, at 15:30 exactly. _

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much, professor Miura! I'll make sure Haru-chan will not fall behind with her studies!"<p>

"Oh, no, it is our pleasure, Lin-san. It is an honour that our daughter will be tutored by one of professor Boreen's students. I'm sure she is in good hands." Haru's father laughed as he bowed.

"The pleasure is absolutely mine. I will take my leave now and I thank you again for giving your permission on such a short notice." I said as I bowed respectfully too, before opening the front door behind me. "It is most likely we will depart straight from the shopping centre this afternoon, so please don't expect Haru-chan to come home this evening."

Flashing my best smile, the man only nodded in understanding with a content smile and I bowed again before leaving. After turning the corner I let out a deep sigh as I looked for the chocolate haired girl. Fortunately I didn't spot her within my radius and I took out the burner phone from the back pocket of my Capri pants. Pressing the buttons I navigated through the menu to get the text window.

_M's, check. Status?_

After sending the text to my accomplish I let out another sigh as I thought at my encounter with the Miura's, or rather, Haru's father. It was a good thing I researched the Miura family at the local library before I visited them, otherwise it might have not gone as smooth as it went. By knowing that Haru's father is a math professor in the next town's university, I knew that dropping the name of professor Boreen was enough to convince him to let Haru go on my so-called study camp. I knew that a math professor knew at least the name of Reborn's alter ego considering that professor Boreen is a renowned genius in the world of science. How the hitman got his fame was unknown to me and honestly, I don't want to know.

However, when I said that I was a student of professor Boreen I didn't expect Haru's father to go full dive on mathematical problems and for goodness' sake I managed to talk myself out of the situation. There is _no way_ I could talk about advanced levelled math problems. Advanced biochemistry stuff? No problem. Advanced physics and math? I don't think so. On a brighter side, he would inform Haru's school about her absence for the next few weeks. At least that's one problem less on my plate.

Feeling the small phone vibrate I checked the message I received from Shoichi.

_MH + SK to N. Shrine. L+I, still check._

Seeing the time, 14:52, I replied with an OK, along with the message to start the second part of the operation. Going to Namimori Park from Namimori Shrine would take about twenty minutes on foot and if everything go as planned Shoichi will be there, standing standby for the hit at 15:30.

As for Yamamoto Takeshi, he was my target. Our plan changed an hour after noon because Shoichi realised something drastic that neither of us noticed at our prior meeting; the fact that we couldn't send all five of them to the future at once. Earlier this day the redhead stated that an ammunition of the Ten-Years-Bazooka doesn't hold the energy to move a mass of more than eighty kilograms, and the five targets together definitely weigh more than eighty kilograms. This was never proven, but we couldn't ignore it either. If Shoichi's theory is correct that the ammunition doesn't hold the energy to move them all at once, then we have a big problem. Because of this, we held an emergency meeting as soon I received the consent of Kyoko's mother, her father was at the office and Ryohei was out, to let her daughter go to the study camp. Instead of going to the usual restaurant, Shoichi and I met up in the small park near Shoichi's apartment and we discussed how we were going to proceed further. After several strategies, we decided to use both Lambo and I-pin to lure the girls to the Namimori Park. Shoichi would use the Bazooka to hit Kyoko or Haru with either one of the children and another one for the other pair.

As for manipulating the children, Shoichi and I both convinced them that they were going to play a game. More specifically, a spy game, or mafia game. Both Lambo and I-pin have to tail Shoichi as he tails the two girls. The redhead has so-called _very _classified information and both Lambo and I-pin had to bring this information to the two girls if they wanted to win the game, considering that the information is written in Japanese and neither of them can read the language. However, they were not allowed to attack Shochi to get the information. Instead, Shoichi would drop a folded piece of coloured paper from time to time and they have to pick it up to see what's on it. If it has a large X, then it is not the right piece of paper and they have to continue following Shoichi. If it was something else, then they have to run to Kyoko and Haru with the winning paper. On that que Shoichi has to run the location written on the piece of paper and when they find him there, the children win. However, they needed to be with either Kyoko or Haru when they find Shoichi, otherwise they would be disqualified. Of course, Shoichi drops the winning piece of paper on my command.

What the children don't know is the fact that the 'classified information' is actually a message to Haru and Kyoko. A message containing that I had information on the whereabouts of Reborn, Tsuna and Gokudera to lure them to the park too, and yes, I decided to take the risk to reveal my name. However, Shoichi was actually the one who wrote the little note. My writing skills are not exactly the best.

As for Takeshi, I'm going to use an ammunition to send him to the future. Shoichi brought me one in a small coin pouch after he went back to his apartment. How I will hit him depends on the situation. It will be most likely that I have to reveal myself to him too.

Crossing several crossroads I walked in the direction of the market as I searched for the baseball fanatic. When I was at the Sasagawa's I noticed him with his father and Master Masaru, however, right now I can only sense Masaru and Tsuyoshi. Not sensing him at Namimori Middle School, where I sensed Hibari, Kusakabe and a few other students, I had a small hunch where he may be. Continuing my walk in the same direction, I spotted him five minutes later at the border of my radius. Smirking at my find I sped up a little to keep him within my radius in case he decided to move.

A small ten minutes later I walked onto the grassy field of a baseball practice field and I scanned the area. I saw children and adults play a casual game of baseball as others cheered them on. However, my eyes were locked to the very back of the field where several cages were installed. Inside one of the cages was the person I needed, however, the amount of people around that specific cage made me click my tongue. There was no way I could make Tsuna's Rain Guardian disappear in front of all those spectators.

As I walked over to the batting cages I checked the time; it was 15:13. I had only a little more than fifteen minutes left to think of strategy to remove either the audience of the boy himself. With each step I felt my heart beat faster as the spectators cheered at each _clank _of the bat hitting the ball. The closer I got, the more people I recognise of the group of cheerers. The majority were female students of Namimori Middle School.

Standing behind them I looked over their heads as I saw the dark haired teenage boy focus on the pitching machine at the other end of the cage as I noticed the Vongola Rain Ring dangling on a chain around his neck. Two seconds later a ball flew out at high speed and the batter hit it with ease to the other side of the cage, hitting the net, making the crowd cheer.

"Yamamoto-sempai! _Nice batting_!"

"_Kyaaaa! _You're so awesome, Yamamoto-kun!"

The boy looked up and smiled casually at the cheerers, making them cheer even louder. After a casual wave he got back into position. Seeing him step onto something I quirked a brow as I walked to the other side of the crowd to see what he stepped onto. Several seconds later another baseball flew out the machine and Takeshi hit it, once again, with ease. As the crowd cheered again I clicked my tongue; I couldn't see what was on the ground. My guess is that it was some kind of button connected to the pitching machine to operate it at distance. But knowing this wouldn't help me to get him out in one way or another.

After fifteen more consecutive hits I saw him stretching his arms and upper body as several girls ran towards a nearby vending machine, fighting who was going to be first to buy a drink presumably for the tanned teen. I took this as a cue that he was done with his practice batting. Checking the time I saw it was 15:22; only eight minutes left. I needed to do something before the mob return. Setting up an alarm at 15:25 I got closer to the batting cage as I heard the remaining girls giggling quietly among each other as they looked at Takeshi, who was wiping off some sweat with a towel.

Deciding to wing it I took a deep breath, "Those were some nice swings, Takeshi-kun." I said, raising my voice to make myself audible over the giggling. Instantly the girls around the cage gasped and looked at me like I had crossed a line, however, that accusing look was soon replaced by surprise. Even the teen looked up in surprise.

"Sha–?" He started before he abruptly stopped. His surprised expression turned into a confused one as he looked at me questionably. "Ehm, thanks." He continued with a smile. "Ehm… Have we met before?"

Widening my eyes a little at his question I gave him a dumbfounded stare as he tilted his head. Did he honestly not recognise me, despite that he recognised my voice; assuming that he wanted to say 'Sharon' before he stopped midway. Dropping the questions, my brain went in overdrive as I tried to think up a believable scenario. If he didn't recognise me, then it was better to keep it that way.

Feeling the stares of Takeshi's admirers I started to laugh sheepishly as I started my act. I didn't want to get mobbed by a group of fans. "I'm an acquaintance of your dad and a friend of Masaru-san." I started. "Sorry for addressing you by your first name, Yamamoto-kun."

Takeshi's confused expression changed back into surprise, but smiled brightly soon after. "Ah, I suppose you're the one my old man and old man Masaru were talking about this morning. Nice to meet you! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, but I suppose you already know that _haha_!"

Not expecting that Tsuyoshi and Masaru talked about me without mentioning my name I kept my poker face as I continued to smile, "Nice to meet you too. Your dad sure didn't exaggerate at all when he talked about you. You sure are cheery. I'm… Huan, by the way." Surprised by my own choice of alias, I bit the inside of my bottom lip in order not to frown at myself. Why did I choose my late mother's name? Was it because Masaru brought up the subject of my mother? Knowing that I didn't have time to think about it, I let it go. I couldn't change the name anymore anyway. "Say, can you teach me those baseball swings? They really looked neat."

Immediately the girls gasped again and I felt their accusing looks on me. Keeping my eyes on the tanned teen I kept my smile as I ignored the almost dirty looks.

"Sure." He replied casually as he swung the towel on shoulder before he picked up his checkered shirt and his baseball bat. "Let's go to the other field. This space is a little too small for both of us, don't you think?"

As he laughed the teen pointed towards an empty space not far from the batting cages, while the girls started to whisper among themselves. Looking into the direction he was pointing to, I saw a small empty space next to the occupied field and I was not pleased with it. Even if I managed to get him out of the batting cage, I couldn't make him disappear with everybody watching us.

"Sure." I replied nonetheless, still smiling.

"Alright!" Just when he was about to get out his head shot up like he realised something else, "Ah, wait! I have to pick up these balls first."

As he gave me an apologetic smile and an 'Í'm sorry'-gesture, he put everything down and ran to the other side of the cage to pick up the balls he hit. At the same time I just nodded in understanding as the first girls came back from the vending machine. Immediately I heard another girl whisper what had happened and once more I felt dirty looks directing at me. Despite the unpleasant feeling I let them be. I couldn't permit myself to care what they were thinking of me for stealing their idol's attention, or whatsoever Takeshi could be to them. I have a mission far more important and I probably had only a little more than five minutes. My alarm hasn't gone off yet, but I felt that the time was near.

Like the devil had heard me, I felt the electronic device vibrate in my butt pocket and unwillingly I clicked my tongue. Not bothering to take it out I pushed a random button, knowing that I had activated the snooze function.

"_Three more minutes for the next alarm. After that, 120 seconds left."_ rang through my mind as I watched Takeshi picking up the balls at a leisurely pace as I felt my heart in my throat. At the same time more girls returned and more whispers circulated amongst them. Glancing around, I saw them watching me with an observing eye as a few of them kept their eyes on Takeshi. I had a bad feeling about this and the thought of knocking out the spectators came across my mind. There were only a little less of twenty of them and it wouldn't take me fifteen seconds to knock them out, especially since they were standing so close to each other. However, no matter how much of an airhead the young swordsman is, I doubt he would believe me if I told him that they all decided to take a nap.

"_Not yet. Only use violence in the worst case scenario."_ I told myself as I watched Takeshi put an armful of balls in some kind of basket next to the pitching machine. However, even telling that to myself didn't sooth my feelings. I knew there was no way I could send him to the future unseen; the girls' eyes were glued onto him, and now on me too.

"_WHOOOO!_ Nice hit! Gogogo!"

Hearing the cheers from the game field I turned around as I saw several players run from one base to another as others threw the baseball that was hit into the field. However, my eyes went to the cheering spectators at the other side of the tall checkered baseball fence. There were a fair amount of them and a strategy started to form in my mind.

"Hey, lady. What's your relationship to Yamamoto-kun?" I heard suddenly behind me.

Looking over my shoulder to see who had addressed me and I saw a girl in a beige sweater shirt, a black mini skirt and black knee socks in white sneakers. She had slighter brown hair, twin tail-styled, and fierce dark eyes. I recognised her of one of the students of class 2-B who needed extra help in maths. The fact that she called me _lady_ probably means that she doesn't recognise me either, considering that I'm her math tutor.

Turning around I took in the situation. Considering that the other girls were behind her, I could assume that she was the leader, or current leader, of the gathered fan club, and almost instantly I knew how to get rid of the little group. Or at least, the majority of them.

"Well?" The girl demanded as she crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes and the rest followed her example.

Glancing once more to the unknowing teen I saw him picking up the remaining balls as I made up my mind. Breathing out softly I pushed away my nit-picking conscience from the back of my mind and looked at the girl as my lips twisted into a sly grin. "Why do you want to know, _ojou-chan_?" I said in a soft, low, almost seductively, voice after bending slightly towards her. In reaction she stiffened visibly and I took a small step closer to her as I traced her bangs gently with my fingers, following her hairline to her ear. Tucking her hair behind her ear I continued in a whisper, "Well, dear… it's none of your business."

From the corner of my eye I saw her glare venomously at me with a bright red face as I kept my sly smile. As I retreated I saw that she opened her mouth to say something, however, before she could voice whatever she wanted to say I ticked the pressure point below her ear with my middle finger. Instantly, her eyes rolled back as her body swayed sideward and I caught her while faking my surprise at the 'sudden' event. At the same time the other girls panicked as they all came closer.

"Sakura-chan!?"

"Matsumoto-san!?"

"What happened!?"

"Hey, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I semi-called out in faux concern as I shook the girl lightly by her shoulders; making an attempt to wake her up. However I knew that she would be out cold for the next ten to twenty minutes. Facing the group of girls I shook my head, "I think she fainted."

As the girls gasped, I scooped the girl in my arms to bring her to the bench next to the vending machine. At the same time Takeshi's voice rang out. "Hey, what happened to her?"

"Sakura-chan fainted, Yamamoto-sempai!" One of the girls called out as I turned my head towards the taller teen. As I gave him a small nod I felt the vibration of my alarm in my back pocket; three minutes had gone by already.

Quickly walking towards the vending machine I put the unconscious girl carefully on the bench as the others came closer. Getting the phone from the pocket I turned off the alarm; it was still 15:28, so I had probably a rough 90 to 100 seconds left for the hit. I needed to act and fast. The strategy I had, to lure him towards the crowd, could not work anymore, now he knew a classmate of his has fainted.

"Yamamoto-sempai, could you inform a nearby doctor? It's not like Sakura-chan to faint so suddenly." I heard that same girl ask.

Looking over my shoulder I saw him looking over with his shirt and baseball bat in his hand and a few seconds later he nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back."

As the teen started to run I clicked my tongue. I definitely did not like where this was going. "I'm going with him." I said hurriedly. "Yamamoto-kun doesn't know what happened."

Without waiting for their replies I sprinted after the tanned teen. He had a head start of thirty metres already and he was almost at the edge of the practice field. Quickly checking my phone I saw the time change to 15:29, meaning I had only 60 seconds left. Pushing my legs I ran even faster as I ignored the strain of the remaining muscle ache in my limbs. For some reason Takeshi was _goddamn _fast.

"Yamamoto!" I called out when I was out of the field.

_53 seconds left._

Not seeing him anywhere I switched over to my senses and I spotted him twenty-five metres at ten o'clock. Running in the same direction I took the turn and I saw the tanned teen running ahead of me.

_48 seconds left._

"Yamamoto, wait up!" I called out again. When I was about to cross the road, a loud honking rang into my ears and instinctively I pushed my legs to jump back to the sidewalk as a black car stopped with screeching tires just in front of me. As I heard the driver door open I clicked my tongue, I didn't have time for a lecture or whatever what was coming.

"Hey, are you OK, miss?" A man in his late twenties asked as he got out of the car. He was wearing a black suit and for some reason I felt that I've seen the short messy hair, small beady eyes and high cheekbones of the man before. "If you're hurt anywhere, I'll contact my boss to compensate any medical bills you have. It's my fault for speeding."

_35 seconds left._

Not even hearing what he was saying I shook my head to drop the feeling I had. Recognising the man or not, I didn't have time for that.

"I'm fine, sir. I thank you for your concern." I said with a small bow. "If you excuse me, I'm in a hurry. Thank you again for your concern, sir."

As I glanced to both sides of the road for any more upcoming vehicles, I jumped over the hood of the black sedan as I looked for the young Rain Guardian. He was at a distance of fifty metres at nine o'clock. Hearing an exclamation of the man I ignored it as I pushed my legs to shorten the distance as much as possible.

_28 seconds left._

Turning the corner I felt my heart sank as I saw the busy market road. Sensing the teen getting even further I took a deep breath as I recalled the feeling of my training days in the woods. Taking my stance I took in the obstacles and after breathing out deeply I started my sprint. As I evaded the shoppers I made my way through the crowded road, while keeping an eye on the target. Little by little I was gaining ground, but it wasn't enough. Even if I used my explosive run I was still ten to twenty metres short by the time I reach the deadline.

_17 seconds left._

Taking a sharp turn I ran into a less crowded alley, reaching another part of the market district. Speeding up even more I scanned the area for any shortcuts, but I saw buildings of two to three stories high only. There was no way I could jump that high without the help of any gadgets. Clicking my tongue I calculated the remaining distance between Takeshi and me; twenty-three metres in bird's eye view. _Damnit. _

_12 seconds left._

Taking another sharp turn I reached a residential neighbourhood and I recognised the streets. He was going towards Nakayama Hospital. After two more sharp turns I saw the baseball boy twenty metres in front of me.

_4 seconds left._

Seeing the bat on his shoulder I immediately opened the coin purse, which was dangling from my trousers, and took out the purple sphere.

"TAKESHI!" I shouted and the teen stopped in his tracks. As he looked over his shoulder I guessed the distance between the two of us; a little over fifteen metres.

_2 seconds left._

Seeing the boy's surprised expression I took a few more steps, readying myself for the throw. "FASTBALL!" I added, and as I had hoped the teen's expression changed as he immediately reacted to my words.

_1 second left._

In the momentum of my run I threw the ammunition and I watched anxiously as the sphere left my fingers towards the teen at high speed. _Too fast. _Too late I realised that I used too much power, it was going too fast.

_0._

However, Takeshi's eyes were lit with fire and he swung his bat. The sound of contact echoed through my ears and at the same time pink purple smoke enveloped him, making him disappear from sight. I couldn't sense his life force anymore, the hit was successful.

Checking the time I saw 15:30 and I let out a sigh of relief. Feeling my legs shake I leant against a nearby wall as I slid down. That was certainly the most stressful sixty seconds I had ever experienced. Perhaps it was better to gather all five of them to the park after all, like we had planned before.

Sighing again I sat on the sidewalk in a daze, recuperating of what just happened. When the time jumped to 15:31, the electronic device vibrated in my hand as it showed the caller ID _S_.

"YT, successful." I answered as I saw a familiar black sedan appear from a corner. It was the same car that almost ran me over and I narrowed my eyes as I followed the slow driving car. If I remember correctly, the driver was driving to the opposite direction. So, why was the driver in this area?

"_L-L, I, S and M-M; s-successful."_ I heard Shoichi stammer on the other end. _"I thought I was going to have a heart attack, Sharon-san! O-Ouch… My stomach…"_

Smiling slightly at his complaint I let out a small sigh, "You're not the only one." I chuckled. However, that tiny feeling of relief disappeared the moment I noticed that the car had stopped moving. Apparently I wasn't done yet. "Go home, we'll talk tomorrow. 10 AM, usual place."

Without waiting for his reply I ended the call and I stood up as I continued my way to Nakayama Hospital. Something about the driver didn't feel right. I don't know why, but my gut told me to avoid him at all costs.

The moment I started to walk, I heard the engine of the car and a dreadful feeling appeared in my stomach. It was certain that I was being followed. If the driver wanted to say something about me jumping over the hood of his car, then he would have gotten out already. Staying in the car made me belief that he has another motive. However, despite that I knew that I was being tailed I couldn't make any sudden movements. So I walked in a steady pace towards the hospital. I still needed to inform a doctor on the girl's condition, to make the impression that I was truly concerned on my victim's condition. However, I did hope that she has amnesia when she wakes up; or at least amnesia of the last few seconds before I knocked her out.

One and a half minutes later I entered the hospital and I noted that the car was parked in one of the parking spots of the hospital. I didn't like it _at all_. Was the man someone of the mafia? If so, which Famiglia did he belong to? Or was he sent by someone? So far only Ivan, Masaru, Tsuyoshi, Nana and Shoichi knew that I was in Namimori, but only one who could actually send someone, and that was Ivan. However, knowing my parent he would rather tail me himself rather than letting someone else do that.

"Good afternoon, miss. How may I help you?" The receptionist greeted with a polite smile.

Returning my attention to my primary task I returned a polite smile of my own as I walked closer to the reception desk. "Good afternoon, ma'am. I was wondering whether a doctor or a nurse is available. A girl of around fourteen fainted for no apparent reason at the local baseball field near the batting cages." I said as I made sure I had a worried expression. "I know I should have brought her here, but unfortunately I don't have a vehicle to transport her."

The receptionist nodded in understanding as her fingers clacked professionally on the keyboard of the computer. "I will see if someone is available. I assume the patient is not on her own?"

"That's correct, ma'am. Several of her friends are with her right now."

"I see. Was she doing anything excessive before she fainted?"

"Not that I know of, no. Actually I was talking to her when she lost consciousness."

The woman frowned a little in concern as she nodded. "I will send a duo of paramedics to the field. Would you mind to accompany them to show the exact location?"

"Not at all."

Three minutes later two men in bluish uniforms walked out as one of them carried a dark blue medicine bag. They motioned me to follow them and not much later I was in the ambulance. As one of them drove to the baseball field I told them the same story as I told the receptionist and the one who wasn't driving told me that everything was going to be fine. When we arrived we hurried to the back of the field and the men started to check the girl's pulse and vitals as her friends watched anxiously. After that they put her on a stretcher and brought her in the ambulance. A few girls came with them and I just nodded to the paramedics before they left.

"Thank you very much for bringing the paramedics to Matsumoto-chan."

Looking at the person who said that I saw it was the same girl who informed Takeshi on Matsumoto Sakura's condition.

"No problem at all." I smiled, however, I realised that she could wonder on the baseball boy whereabouts. "By the way, Yamamoto-kun said he was going to some kind of study or training camp, so he left after we called for a doctor. I thought you might wanted to know that."

As the girl visibly reddened I continued to smile softly as my body relaxed in relief. "W-W-Why w-would you t-think I w-want t-to know t-that?" She sputtered as her eyes darted away.

Laughing softly, her eyes came back to me as I gave her a small wink, "You and I both know why." As her face turned even redder I saluted as I turned around to take my leave. "I'm going home. I wish your friend gets well soon."

As I walked away I checked the location of my new stalker. As expected he had followed the ambulance to the baseball field, however, instead of sitting in his car he was standing with the crowd, mingling himself with the spectators.

"_Walk away, do not initiate contact. Keep walking. Keep walking."_ I repeated in my mind as I walked pass the spectator area.

Honestly, I had no idea what could create such a drastic feeling to avoid a person. Was it possible that the man in question could interfere with whatever Shoichi and I were doing? If so, how did he know?

Shaking off the thoughts that were starting to form I continued my way out of the field. I didn't want to doubt my family and friends. I explicitly told them not to look for the accomplish in Namimori and while no one actually promised it, I knew they wouldn't. I could trust them on that.

_Right?_

Exhaling deeply, I breathed in sharply through my nose as I let go of all the thoughts. Brooding over it wouldn't help me. I needed to focus what was in front of me. I needed to inform Tsuyoshi on his son's absence.


	59. Chapter 57

**A/N: **I have never felt this brain dead before... Exams are over, at last, but I think I'll see them again in August/September... Curse the pure theoretic courses! There is a _specific _reason why I quit my previous study (ﾉಥДಥ)ﾉ︵┻━┻ But enough of that, it's over and a new semester starts! A semester long in Italy~ I'm so excited, and yet super nervous! February 2nd is the day I leave and I hope everything will go well. Travelling alone is something I've never done before... *gulps* Hopefully I'll be able to write this story while I'm there, struggling with the thesis I'll have to write.

In any case, chapter 57 is up! I'm almost halfway with chapter 58, so if I can write/recheck between listing the stuff I need to pack and the actual packing, the next chapter should be up at the end of the weekend or perhaps it will the first chapter I post from Italy :3 Stay tuned because I _will _write now I still have the time to do so lol!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Enrico! Where are you!?"<em>

_Coughing through the heavy smoke, I looked frantically around me to see any sign of the little boy. However, all I could see were the hot, blazing flames, devouring everything in place. "Enrico! Can you hear me!?"_

_Calling out on top of my lungs, another cough surfaced. This was bad. Any longer and we would all pass out of the lack of oxygen. We must find him, and fast. The fire was spreading rapidly, ragingly. _

"_Enrico!"_

"_I'm here! Help! Uncle Roberto isn't moving!"_

_Hearing the small, crying, voice, I looked in the direction of where it came from. "I'm coming for you! Don't move!" Turning around I shouted to the two other men. "Romario, Bono! I need your help. Roberto could be in critical condition!"_

"_Yes, Boss!"_

_Jumping over the burning debris we made our way towards the source of the crying voice. At the distance of five metres I saw two figures; one larger, fallen on the ground, and a smaller one shaking the bigger one._

"_Enrico! Roberto!" I called out, and the boy looked up as tears fell from his reddened cheeks. "Papa! Help!"_

"_I'm here! You're safe now!"_

_However, the moment that left my lips, a dangerous creaking sound rang through the place and a dreadful feeling appeared in the bottom of my stomach. At the same time a large burning object behind the two started to fall towards them_

"_AAAH! PAPA!"_

"ENRICO!"

Bolting upright, my breath hitched as my nails dug into the soft soil. For a moment I could only stare, in a daze, in front of me, as I slowly realised that it was a dream. A one hell of a realistic dream.

A cold shiver went through my spine, and I remembered that I was back in the mountains to train. Apparently I lost consciousness somewhere in the middle.

Closing my eyes I breathed in deeply, replacing the warm air in my lungs for the cold, till both my body and mind were more relaxed. Opening my eyes I looked up to a starry night sky. It has probably been more than six hours since Takeshi and the others were sent to the future, and so far things were peaceful in Namimori. I managed to come up with an excuse for Lambo and I-pin, and thankfully Nana didn't ask further of why the two of them wanted to come with me, or rather Tsuna. Fuuta on the other hand wanted to come too, but I managed to convince him to stay with Nana, in case she feels lonely. Thankfully he agreed to that. As for Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, I decided to tell him the truth when I had dinner at his place. Of course, not the full truth. Only that his son was needed for a certain battle.

Breathing out deeply I put my forehead on my clammy palms as I recalled the dream, or rather, nightmare.

"Enrico… Roberto…" I whispered to myself as my heart grew heavy. Despite that it was only a dream, I couldn't help to worry. It felt so real, not to mention that I was looking through Dino's eyes during the event, making everything even more real. _"What if it wasn't a dream?"_ rang through my mind, and I squeezed my eyes together as I gritted my teeth. My heart grew even more heavy at the thought. "Dino… Everyone… Please be OK…"

Hearing the rustling sound of leafs, gently brushed by the wind, I hugged my knees. The shouts and screams were echoing through my mind and I couldn't get them out. An extremely dreadful feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I felt my upper body tremble. It was supposed to be a bad dream and yet… I couldn't shake off the feeling that it might be real. It couldn't be real, _right_?

"God damnit!" I shouted in vexation, slamming both my fists in the mountain soil as I heard my shout echo through the nightly forest. I hated the feeling I had. Things have become so unpredictable lately, and I wasn't sure what I could trust and what not. Was it some kind of vision or was it just a dream? It frustrated me immensely that I couldn't either confirm or disapprove the dream, unless I go to the future. However, by not knowing whether future Shoichi's device is fixed yet or not, I couldn't take any risks. Who knows who might get send back to this timeline? I couldn't afford that risk. "_Agh!_ Fuck it!"

"Well, someone's angry on this peaceful evening."

Not too surprised by the chuckling voice, I glanced over to the source with knitted brows as I breathed out deeply through my nose, letting go of my frustration as much as possible. In the dim moonlight, Masaru was standing between two trees and a few bushes, and on his shoulder I saw a black figure. Narrowing my eyes at the figure, I realised it was the man who had been following me until late in the afternoon. I thought I had lost him when I entered the mountain grounds after having dinner at Tsuyoshi's, but apparently I was wrong.

"Oh, him? I caught him sneaking around." The master of weapons casually said as he dropped the man.

The man groaned painfully when he hit the ground, and I couldn't help to flinch at it. From the looks, and sound, of it, Masaru got him. Badly.

"Still, that's no reason to beat him up that badly." I countered as I went over them. Crouching down I lit up the Sky Ring to check the fallen man's wounds.

"You are aware that he's been following you since you entered Takesushi, right?" Masaru grunted.

"I know, even hours before that." I muttered as I saw several burns and cuts on the man's swollen, and bruised, face. "I wonder why he decided to follow me after our little encounter, though."

"Encounter? So you've spoken to him, hm?" Masaru muttered thoughtfully. "Who else knows you're in Namimori?"

"Only a handful of harmless people, not including you and Uncle."

As Masaru snorted at the comment I extinguished the Flame and concentrated on my stomach. Manipulating the Navel Chakra the Sun Ring ignited and I brought it closer to man's face, making him squirm in visible panic.

"Hm… Yellow now, huh?" Masaru hummed. "It looks less intimidating that the orange one."

"Well, to keep it simple. It's not my main, so using it has proved to be more difficult." I explained as I forcefully held the man still with my free hand. "Please, work with me, sir. I'm only trying to help you."

"Ha! How's a _flame _going to help him?" Masaru snorted again as he squatted down, getting a better look of what I was doing. "Are you sure you're not bullying him, Sharon?"

The moment my name was said, the man stopped moving and stared at me with disbelieving eyes. Or at least, I think he was staring, his swollen face made it difficult to read his expression. As I held the Sun Flame close to his face, I gave my third combat master an impassive glance.

"So, this guy knows of you and yet, he doesn't recognise you." Masaru continued as he, too, noted the man's behaviour. Soon after, he whistled. "Damn, you're healing his wounds. How does that work?"

"Who knows? I just know that it works." I replied as I watched several bloody cuts heal slowly. At the same time I narrowed my eyes again as another squirming feeling appeared in my stomach.

"_I'm coming for you! Don't move! Romario, Bono! I need your help. Roberto could be in critical condition!"_

"_Yes, Boss!"_

As Dino's words reappeared in my mind, the image of Romario and the other man came into my view. A man in his late thirties, maybe early forties, with small beady eyes, short messy hair, and high cheekbones. Removing ten years and a few wrinkles and it was the split image of the man in front of me, and I remembered why the man looked so familiar before. I actually saw him with Romario when I was hospitalised after the Ring Conflict. In other words, he is one of Dino's men.

When this realisation sunk into my mind, the Sun Flame faded away, and I could only stare at the man in disbelief as our surroundings became dark again.

"_Why is one of Dino's men in Namimori?"_ rang through my mind. _"Why did he look so surprised when my name was said, and why did he decide to follow me after he almost ran over me? __Is he here__ to find my accomplice? Did he find my actions suspicious and could he have thought that I was the accomplice? But why was he in Namimori in the first place? Did his boss order him to find my accomplice? Did Dino send anyone else, beside the man called Bono?"_

As the questions sprouted, my heart ached. Could it be possible that Dino sent someone to check the situation, even though I asked not to look for the accomplice?

"_Don't jump into conclusions."_ I told myself as I closed my eyes, letting go of the feeling of disbelief, mixed with slight betrayal. Getting angry at him without knowing the facts could ruin our relationship, and my trust in him, and that is the last thing I wish for.

Breathing out deeply I ignited the Sun Ring again, and continued to heal the man's most severe injuries. Touching his face I noticed that his jaw was broken. Communicating with him will be difficult.

After a good twenty, silent, minutes, most of his injuries were healed. His jaw, and other fractures, were another story. Apparently I couldn't heal bone, at least, not with the Sun Flame I possess. Luckily he didn't have any open fractures.

"Masaru, he needs a doctor for his fractures. I can't heal osseous matter." I said after another attempt to heal his jaw.

Extinguishing the Sun Flame I let out a small sigh, and I wiped away some beads of sweat that had formed on my forehead. Using the Flame directly from a Ring required a lot more of control and focus than controlling a Box, and it wore me out physically.

"Osse… what?" I heard him grunt.

Sighing a little, I gave him an impassive look. "Bone. It means I can't heal broken bones."

"Well, not my problem. It's his own fault for tailing the wrong person." Masaru huffed, looking down at Bono irritably. "Ain't gonna bring him to the hospital."

Knowing him I expected that answer, and I let out another small sigh as I smiled wryly. "C'mon, Masaru, be a good Samaritan for once. Besides..." Looking back at the semi-healed man I grimaced again at the thought of why Dino's subject was here. "someone of the Cavallone is after all a friendly."

The wounded man couldn't hide his surprise as his eyebrows shot up at my statement.

"Cavallone, you say? You actually know him?" Masaru said, a small hint of surprise audible in his husky voice.

"I've only seen him once, but I'm fairly sure it's the same guy." I replied, making quick eye contact with the weapons master. Returning my look to the perplexed man I felt myself slip into Amaryl Fisscher, and I bit my inner cheek in order not to become Millefiore's demon commander. Despite that I said that he is a friendly, I couldn't help to be suspicious. "You are going by the name of Bono, aren't you?" I stated, ignoring the man's surprise, while making sure that my expression wasn't as cold. "I know you can't really talk because of your jaw, but for the sake of your Boss I suggest you don't lie to me. So blink your eyes once if it's negative and twice if it's positive."

Bono looked at me one more time, and he firmly blinked his eyes twice. "M-My... d-dhee-phes-sh-sht... a-app-po-l-lhe-g-ghies, L-La-dhy... S-Sha-onn..." Bono groaned as his face crunched up in pain which each word.

"Please, don't talk, Bono. Your jaw is broken, along with your left arm, right leg, and several ribs. It is in your best interest not to talk or move."

However, the man slowly shook his head, "B-B-Bhossh... w-wash... wh-whor-rhied... Sh-Shend... m-me... t-to... i-inn-vheshh-th-thii-gh-ath... W-Wash... orr-thered... n-nhotto... ii-ntherr-fherre... O-Obs-serrve... o-onlhy."

Nodding slowly at his sluggish words I narrowed slightly my eyes. Despite that I couldn't understand half of what he said I understood the essence of it; Dino's worry led him to send Bono to Namimori. Probably to observe the situation.

"I understand, Bono." I said softly as I let myself sit on my butt on the mountain soil. _"That damn idiot."_ I added in a mutter, putting my forehead once more in my palm. Even if Dino did it out of concern I couldn't help to imagine several scenarios of what could have happened. Especially what could have happened if Shoichi was found instead of me, and what the red haired boy could have done in reaction. The worst thing what could happen is delaying the hit, and screw up of the timing. Of all things, the timing is the most crucial. One minute here equals to, theoretically, four minutes in the future, and four minutes in a deadly battle can literally decide who lives and who dies. "Are you the only one that has been sent to Namimori?" I asked as I redirected my look to the wounded adult. "And please, answer by blinking."

Slowly Bono blinked twice, and I gave him a weak smile as I got on my knees. "Thank you for answering truthfully, that's all I want to know. I also apologise for what my master did to you."

As Masaru grunted something inaudible, I bended over Bono and hit the pressure spot under his ear, knocking him out instantly.

"Why the hell did you knock him out?" Masaru grunted, as I stood up, stretching my, once again, stiff body.

"Well, the guy's suffered enough and carrying him down the mountain, while he's awake, will only add more pain." I answered while stretching my hamstrings. "Since you won't bring him to the hospital, I will. He's still one of Dino's men, and despite his boss's idiotic decision to send him here, I can't leave him in a state like this."

"And that idiot could be your fiancé, huh?" Masaru sighed. "Really, what are you getting yourself into?"

Just when I was about to pick up Bono, I froze up when my third master mentioned the engagement. Looking up I stared at him in surprise, "How do you ev–"

"Ivan." He interrupted blankly as he mildly shoved me away from the unconscious man. Kneeling down, he easily threw Bono over his shoulder while minding the positions of the fractures. "Who else? That guy talks way too much when he has a glass too much. Nakayama is the closest, right?"

Hitting my forehead at Masaru's explanation, I let once more a sigh. I honestly started to believe that my foster father is actually an overprotective, overemotional man, who cares a little too much for my well-being. "Yeah, Nakayama Hospital is the closest."

* * *

><p>Softly blowing the steaming noodles I glanced over to my companion next to me, who was slurping the noodles of his udon soup vigorously. I have had meals with Masaru before, but this was the first time that I have seen him gulping down his food like this.<p>

"Another bowl!" He called out after finishing his second bowl with satisfaction.

"_Osu_!Comin' right up!" was the lively reply of the food stall owner.

Smiling slightly at this almost childlike behaviour I slurped the thick noodles as the chicken flavour of the soup tickled my taste buds. The taste was simple, and it was a good meal to start the day.

"So, what are you going to do with that phone? You don't even know the code to unlock it." Masaru said as he took the black smartphone from the table. With a frown he inspected the device before he put it back on the wooden surface. "You do realise it has a GPS-tracker installed, right? Whatever you're planning, this will lead them straight to you."

As I chewed the chewy noodles, I nodded, saying that I was aware of that fact. I wasn't even sure why I even took Bono's smartphone after we brought him to the nearest hospital. Perhaps I took it to intercept any phone calls, or perhaps I _wanted_ Dino to find me. Why? Maybe so I could chew his ears off on the fact that he sent one of his subordinates? I wasn't sure.

"I know it's not my business, but what are you up to anyway?" He continued in a softer volume. "Having someone follow you is one thing, but passing out during your training more than once? You'd never passed out even once during the time we trained you. What is it that you need to train to the point of total exhaustion?"

Drinking the soup I looked down at the remaining strands of udon, before I turned to the weapon master. He was glancing at me with furrowed brows while he was leaning on his elbows. "I doubt _he_ put you through this, but if he is…"

Hardening my look I furrowed my own brows, "No, pops has nothing to do with this. All of this is my doing." I denied firmly. Instinctively I knew he was talking about grandfather, and while it had to do with the mafia, Masaru didn't have to know that. Though, he probably knows the mafia is involved anyway since he has knowledge on the Cavallone. "Besides, I'm training because I want to get stronger."

Before Masaru could say something, the chef called out. "Thanks for waitin', here's your pork udon soup!" Putting down another large bowl of noodle soup in front of Masaru, the man grinned like a little child. After he thanked him, he dug in. After several mouthful bites he turned back to me.

"Listen, Sharon, we both know you're strong. Stronger than the above average person in this profession. Hench, you may be even one of the strongest if you don't hold back." He said in a no-nonsense manner. "Why would you want to become even stronger? Don't you think it's overkill to train yourself even more? Especially with those flames in… Hyper Dying Will Mode, is it?"

Averting my eyes, I looked at my hands as I clenched them into fists. I was aware of my monstrous strength, and the fact that I could kill someone easily if I use my full power. However, even with my strength I couldn't touch other people's Flames without getting injured, or burnt, myself. I know this thanks to the several brawls I had when I had just started as second-in-command. If I couldn't protect myself from the Flames, then how in the world was I going to protect those close to me?

Sighing softly I smiled bitterly as I recalled the brawls. The memories alone make my skin sting, and I touched my forehead at a healed burn. "You're right, it is overkill. In this era, that is."

Masaru's chopsticks halted in mid-air, and slowly he turned his head to face me again. "In this era, you say?" He repeated in an even softer volume, followed by an expression of disbelief. "Are you trying to say that this battle you spoke of yesterday…? Is Tsuyoshi's brat in…? But… how?"

Closing my eyes with a small frown I shook my head, "I can't tell you any more details, Masaru. You have to trust me on this. Otherwise…"

"_Unfortunately he passed away six years ago." _

As future Tsuna's words rang through my mind I bit my lip. I couldn't tell Masaru that he was going to die in four years, especially not in a public place like this. Hearing him heave a sigh I looked back at the weapons master, who had a defeated frown on his face.

"Emergency situation, huh?" He chuckled before he gave me a light flick on my forehead. Touching the sore spot I glared at him, making him snort. "For a brat who's called me _bloody murderer_ most times, you sure are concerned for my well-being. It's written all over your face that something will happen to me. Don't worry, Sharon. I'll do just fine."

Feeling my face heat up, he laughed heartedly before he continued his meal. After five minutes he was done and he paid the bill for our breakfast. Leaving the mobile food stand, we walked in silence through the shopping streets of Namimori. People were already shopping for groceries for breakfast, and I checked the time on an electronic billboard.

_6:57_

Sighing slightly I put my hands in my pockets as I watched the people around me. Nothing has been planned today, it is a day off. Shoichi and I cancelled the appointment at ten after we talked on the phone yesterday evening. The teen told me his strategy for the next target, Chrome, in three days and I approved. It wasn't anything special, just the usual legwork of pursue and fire the Bazooka from her blind spot. When I asked him to assist him, he actually declined, telling me that he would take care of it. His sudden change of attitude didn't seem right, but I didn't press further. If Shoichi is sure of what he is doing, then I have no complaints.

"Sharon, I'm going to leave town today." Masaru suddenly spoke up after we passed a bakery. Not expecting this, I looked up. "I've never intended to stay this long anyway. It's because Ivan contacted me, that I looked for you. You'll do fine on your own, right?"

Masaru didn't look at me when he was talking, and I just smiled at his semi-concerned tone. "I'll do just fine, Masaru." I replied as a familial feeling bloomed from within. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

"Good. Also, reduce your training regime." He resumed with an approved nod. "Overexerting yourself will do more harm than good. The moment you feel exhausted, you must stop. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll be more careful."

"Also,"

As Masaru continued, I felt the corners of my lips crinkle up. It was nice of him to be concerned, but for him to go on like this was new. It was almost… fatherly, almost like Ivan and I wasn't able to repress a small giggle. Immediately Masaru's head turned towards me, along with an unamused frown and I glanced the other way while covering my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled, making me bite my inner lip.

"It's just… well, it's just not like you to be so… concerned. Fatherly, even." I replied, repressing the grin that was creeping up. "That's more Uncle's job, you know."

His unamused expression turned into embarrassment as he looked away, while scratching the back of his neck. "W-Well… you are one of my students…" He muttered, followed by something that I couldn't hear. "Anyway, just promise me you won't die during this operation of yours."

For a moment I could only stare at him at the sudden appeal. Of course I didn't plan to die, but something about it made me feel sad. Like he said the same thing before to somebody else, but… that person never came back. That thought made me, for some reason, feel obligated to keep that promise. As a certain fire lit up in me, I clenched my fist and held it in front of me. "I promise."


	60. Chapter 58

**A/N: **The first chapter from Bologna! From what I've seen it's a beautiful city (I've never been here before), but I really need to work on my Italian. Having like zero knowledge in the language is really inconvenience, especially when I don't know anyone and I'm on my own. The few sentences that I know, somehow, magically disappear when I actually need them. Nervous much? I suppose I'll just go with the flow for now, and my Italian will (hopefully) improve when I start my internship at the university. Otherwise I'm pretty much doomed, and a failure as an Erasmus student lol.

Anyway, enough of my life. That's probably not what you guys are here for anyway, so I'll shut up and let you read this chapter. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Crossed-armed I stood in front of the building of my part-time job, and I couldn't help to frown. Inside I sensed Hibari, along with several other students, presumably other members of the Disciplinary Committee. It shouldn't surprise me that Hibari is on school grounds on a Sunday, but… it does, especially since it was already late in the afternoon. On a positive side, I didn't need to go through whole Namimori to find the raven haired teen.<p>

Looking around me I checked for any signs of curious onlookers and when I deemed it was safe I took a few steps back. Just when I was about to jump over the fence, Bono's smartphone vibrated, again. Taking out the black device from my back pocket I read once more _Sconosciuto_ and ignored the call by putting the device back in my back pocket. Someone has been calling through a private number for the umpteenth time, and I didn't have any desire to pick up. Whether it is Dino, or one of Bono's supervisors, they don't need to know that I have Bono's phone.

After running a hand through my newly cut bob-cut I took a deep breath and did a small run-up, jumping over the medium high concrete wall. Landing with a soft thud on the pavement, I walked to the school's main entrance. Sensing an individual nearing a corner of the building I quickened my pace, and slipped into the school. I know the rules; students and non-students are not allowed on the school grounds on the weekends and holidays, the latter are allowed in the school on weekdays with a visitor pass only. Teachers are allowed to enter in the weekends under the condition that they have a valid reason. While I am a part-time teacher of Namimori Middle School, I had to remind myself that I was supposed on a four-week-leave and therefore I was not an employee. In other words, according to the rules I am trespassing and I am pretty sure Hibari will 'bite me to death' for this.

Heading straight to the stairs, I went to the second floor while keeping the other students in check, making sure they wouldn't spot me wandering. Knocking out middle schoolers was not exactly on my agenda today. Passing several classrooms I followed the life force that belongs to the school's prefect, and soon enough I stood in front of the reception room. Just as I raised my hand to knock, Bono's phone vibrated again and at the same time another familiar life force entered my radius. For a moment I stood there, frozen, but smirked soon after. Dino was definitely acting on impulse, it has been only eighteen hours since I have confiscated Bono's phone and he is already in Namimori.

As my knuckles made contact on the white solid door, I evened out my breathing. If I want Hibari to cooperate with me in the first place, I had to make sure that I wasn't grinning like an idiot. A small moment later I heard a soft gruff from the other side, and I assumed that was the sign that I had permission to enter. After taking a deep breath I opened the door and entered the large office as I closed the door behind me. Hibari was sitting behind his desk, looking over some papers as a faint singing of the school's anthem rang through the room from the open window behind him. The blue-pinkish sky and the dim light of the starting sunset painted the whole room in a different, almost peaceful vibe, making Hibari almost like a normal, hardworking teen. However, when he glanced up from his work, an impassive frown appeared on his face, ruining the whole image.

"Students and non-students are not allowed on the school grounds on the weekends and holidays." He stated coolly as his stale grey eyes pierced into mine. "Teachers can be on the school grounds only when they have a valid reason. Considering that you are on permitted leave, you have no reason to be here, Lin Sharon."

Despite his cool tone, it had a menacing vibe to it. Closing my eyes, I clenched my jaws together as I forced myself not to turn into Amaryl Fisscher. Because of my days within Millefiore I had the reflex to snap back at people who were a threat to me, but considering that I needed him to pull some strings in school I couldn't afford to get on his bad side.

Exhaling, I opened my eyes and looked straight back in his annoyed eyes. "I am very aware I have violated the regulations, Hibari…-san." I said, pausing slightly before adding the suffix. Being polite is still the golden rule. "In spite that I am on permitted leave, I believe that I have a valid reason to see you. It is about maintaining the peace in Namimori."

As I said the last part his expression darkened, and he folded his hands together. Narrowing my own eyes only slightly I continued. "Reborn has gone missing, and so have Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko and a few other residents of Namimori."

His eyes narrowed even more. "The infant and the herbivores have gone missing?" He repeated, never leaving his eyes from me.

"According to Sawada Tsunayoshi's mother, Reborn has been missing since Friday night." I replied firmly, telling the story I fabricated. "Yesterday I wanted to ask Sawada-kun himself about this, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Neither could I find Gokudera-kun nor Yamamoto-kun. Later I found out that also Sasagawa-san has gone missing, along with Miura Haru-san of Midori Middle School and the two children, Lambo and I-pin, who are residing at the Sawada's. Witnesses stated Yamamoto-kun was last seen at Namimori baseball field, and the girls at Namimori Shrine. Knowing that their disappearances will affect the peace of the neighbourhood, I took measures to minimise their parents' worries by visiting their homes and telling them that I have invited them for a study camp just outside Namimori."

Pausing, I waited for Hibari to either approve or disprove my story before I continued. His slated eyes pierced through mine like he was searching for something. Feeling little intimidated by it, I held my head high as I kept a neutral face. Aside of the people who know me through and through, I wouldn't let anyone else read me.

"There's more, isn't there?" Hibari stated as he continued his observation.

"I believe so." I answered, narrowing my eyes in uncertainty to make it more believable that I wasn't sure of the situation myself. "At first I thought Reborn himself was behind of this. I have heard he has taken Sawada-kun, and the others, for a road trip before. However, the fact that their parents, and you, have shown no signs of recollection of this information makes me believe something else is going on. I believe Reborn informs you on his activities, am I right?"

A spark of irritation flashed through his eyes, but he nodded slowly. "Hn." was all he said.

"I see." I said as I looked down, faking a thinking expression as I crossed my arms. After a small ten seconds I looked up again, making eye contact with the raven haired teen as I loosened my arms. Putting my hands just below my stomach I bowed respectfully, like I had made a decision. "Hibari-san, I would like to request your approval, as the head of the Disciplinary Committee, to excuse the absences of Sawada-kun and the others during classes for the following days with the intent of not alarming the teachers and students of Namimori Middle School."

Standing still in the same pose I looked at the light tiled floor as I waited for a reply. Honestly, I wasn't sure whether Hibari would accept my request.

"On what grounds?" I heard him say.

The fact that he didn't deny it immediately gave me a little bit of hope to end this meeting peacefully. "On the fact that they are all related to the Vongola." I answered as I raised my head. "I am aware that you have no interest in investigating this matter, therefore I will investigate it myself without disturbing the community. It might also be possible that the targets are the ones who have a direct connection to Reborn. Meaning, both you and I might be targets too."

"To the infant, hn?" The teen repeated before a smirk appeared. This was _not_ a good sign, and I had to refrain myself to twitch at the sight. "Are you trying to say the opponent is strong, Lin Sharon?"

"I don't know, Hibari-san. Perhaps." I replied, gulping silently. I could feel the bloodlust radiate from him, like he could engage in combat any moment.

Watching the teen stand up from his office chair, I narrowed my eyes as I prepared myself for a plausible battle. I screwed up. I shouldn't have mentioned the last part. Seeing his eyes travelling down before going back up, his smirk deepened. "You're still hiding something, aren't you?" Hibari said as he slowly walked closer. "You know who's behind the disappearances, don't you?"

When I just wanted to say that I didn't know anything about it, I stopped myself. I could lie to him, but on a second thought it could be better just to say the truth. Especially since Dino's here too. Dino has knowledge of the disappearances and I have the feeling Hibari would bother him for answers if he doesn't get them from me. Besides, if my calculations are correct then Hibari is going to be send to the future right in the middle of battle. More specifically, the battle in Merone base. So informing him on the Ring's power, and perhaps even the whereabouts of the others, might even be for the best for future battles.

As my body instinctively moved, I was pulled out of my thoughts by the raven haired teen's tonfa. "Answer me." Hibari glowered.

"_Change of plans." _rang through my mind as I took a deep breath through my nose, smirking at the vexed prefect. "Yeah. You're right. I do know, Hibari." I replied, almost in a mocking hum. Immediately I was met by his other tonfa, and I side-stepped to avoid his metal weapon. Seeing his brows twitch in annoyance I walked further into the room. "They are training in a place I can't tell though." I continued as I swiftly side-stepped again from another attack. At the same time I grabbed his outstretched wrist and continued till I was behind him, twisting his arm behind his back. With my free hand I pushed the back of his head, forcing him towards the open window, making him bend over the railing. Outside, my eye caught a familiar red sports car, and a familiar blonde getting out of the car, accompanied by a dozen men in black. Heaving a sigh at it, Hibari swung his free arm backwards and a chainlike object flew of the back of the tonfa. Not expecting this I let go of the teen, and jumped over his desk to get away from him. As he turned around I saw that he was pissed off, badly. Grimacing at his bad mood, I clicked my tongue. This was not good.

"Hibari, you _don't _want me to injure you." I said as I took another step back. Seeing his anger grow even more, I clicked once more my tongue. That was not the right combination of words. "OK, _I_ don't want to injure you. I wouldn't like it if you're going into battle while injured."

Hibari halted as he looked at me with calculating eyes. "What battle?" He said in a dangerously low voice.

"A… battle against strong people." I decided to say, hoping that I could use his obsession of battling strong people. Injuring him in any way was not on my agenda, especially not since he is going to be send to the future in five days. "Tsuna and the others are training for this battle, and you'll participate in it too. _Solo._"

Glancing at the door behind me, I sensed Dino and his men getting closer. Looking back at the prefect I saw that he was smirking, almost in… delight. "When?" He asked as he retracted his tonfas.

"In five days, at 14:28 an escort will come for you at Namimori Middle School's roof, and he will bring you to the place." left my lips, before I could even think about it. "Don't bother to challenge him. He can't fight, he is only a messenger."

There was a small moment of silence as Hibari took in the new information. "Five days, hn?" He said, before another smirk appeared. "You better make sure this battle is worth their absences, Lin Sharon. If not, I'll bite you to death."

Half comprehending what just went on, I blinked several time before I finally registered what had happened. Looking stupefied at the prefect, who has returned to his seat, I just replayed the whole scenario in my head. Using his obsession for battle to get the deal actually worked. Just saying that he is going to fight strong people was enough to convince him.

"Is there something else?" Hibari said as he glared from his seat.

Blinking I shook my head as I bowed respectfully. "No, Hibari-san. This is all, thank you very much. I will take my leave."

"Hn."

However, before I could even turn around, the door behind me was slammed open. "Kyoya! Are you alright!?" rang through the reception room and my brow twitched at the timing. If Hibari changed his mind because of Dino…

Raising my head I saw Hibari already glaring at the group behind me, and unwillingly I clicked my tongue.

"You! Get away from Kyoya!" I head Dino call out behind me as I saw Hibari's eyes darken. "Also, what have you done to my subordinate!?"

"Please, excuse them, Hibari-san!" I called out as I bowed once more. Immediately after, I spun around as I readied my fist. The moment my eyes met with Dino's, I threw my fist into his stomach. The moment it connected, my arm received a painful sting at the impact as Dino buckled over. "_Sgha_…?" I heard him sputter before he was out cold. Catching the man, I gave his men a glare that made them step back. Glancing over my shoulder I saw the dark haired prefect with an honest, surprised look on his face. "My apologies, Hibari-san. We'll take our leave now."

* * *

><p>Two hours has gone by since I knocked Dino out, and he was still out cold. After Dino's men realised who I was, I told them why I knocked their boss out, and they could only laugh at my rough method. I told them where to find their colleague and why he was in the hospital. Without asking further questions they accepted what I had told them, and Romario sent them to Nakayama hospital, whereas the moustached man himself carried his boss to my hotel room. Because they had driven straight to the school from the airport, they didn't have time to check into a hotel. After that, Romario excused himself and he also went to the hospital, saying that his boss was in good hands.<p>

Turning a page of a magazine I glanced over to my childhood friend, who was sleeping peacefully, aside of the several groans that escaped when he moved a little. After a few minutes I sighed when he groaned again, and I put the magazine on the table. Walking over to the bed I saw his frown slowly cease and I felt bad for punching him. Perhaps I was a little too harsh. Focussing on my Navel Chakra I ignited the Sun Ring, but halted when I was about to remove the sheets. For some reason, it felt wrong to do what I was planning to do and the Flame extinguished.

Sighing at my conflicted feelings I sat down at the other end of the bed as I watched Dino sleep. Recalling a similar memory I snorted softly, "I still can knock you out with one punch… Why did you come to Namimori, you idiot?"

"Worry… _Hn_…" Dino muttered as he turned in his sleep.

Not expecting him to talk back, or even sleep talk, I could only smile softly. A second later he continued, "I… miss you… Sharon…"

Widening my eyes I felt the heat rise in my face, and I got off bed. My heart thumped erratically in my throat and I felt myself burn up even more. How was it even possible that a few sluggish words could make my whole body feel like… jello? It was insane, and yet, it felt nice.

Letting myself fall back in the armchair I leaned on my elbow as I glanced over to the possible father of my possible future son. That thought alone made me feel feverish and I cursed Romario for leaving me alone with his boss. However, the thought of Enrico made me bite my lower lip. The nightmare I had was still in the back of my mind, and I could only hope that everyone was safe and sound.

Taking out the bar phone I opened the text window, but my fingers hovered over the numeric keypad. Even if Shoichi received a message from his future self, I couldn't leave without informing Dino on the current state of events. I doubt he has knowledge on the true power of the Vongola Rings. Besides, if I want Hibari to be prepared for battle, Dino is the only one who can actually teach, or persuade, him. In other words, Dino _is_ needed in Namimori and I knocked him out cold just because of my own selfish feelings and assumptions.

"_Haah… _I _am_ the worst." I sighed as I put my forehead on my palm.

"Don't… say that…" I heard Dino groan. Glancing sideways I saw the blonde awake, looking at me while grinning through the pain. "You're amazing… do you know that? That punch hurts just as much as I remember…"

Snorting at his words I stood up and walked over to him as I threw the phone on the table. "It just tells you how much of an idiot you are. Storming into the reception room while leaving your guard down. It's Hibari's territory, you know?"

"Can't believe it's really you, Sharon…" Dino smiled, while winching, as I placed myself, once more, on the bed. "When did you return?"

"The day before yesterday." I replied with a small smile of my own. "It isn't over yet, though. We're still in the middle of it."

"I see…" He said softly. "Bono… Did you…"

"Take his phone? Yes, I did. I also took him out." I lied the latter. Dino didn't have to know it was my master who trashed him. "He's in the hospital with a few fractures, but his life is not in danger."

A flicker of shock flashed through his eyes and he pushed himself up. "Agh…" He winched as I pushed him back on his back.

"Easy now, Valentino. Romario and the others are with him. You need to recover too."

"It's _Dino._" Dino chuckled softly as he looked at me with his usual grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I laughed as I softly touched the spot I hit him. "It really hurts, doesn't it? I'm sorry."

He shook his head as he covered my hand with his own. "Don't worry. It's nothing I can't handle. Just seeing you in one piece eases the pain."

"So it does hurt." I chuckled as I had a small déjà vu moment. This wasn't the first time I heard those words. "I can patch you up, if you want."

"Like a little kiss on the boo-boo?"

My eyebrows shot up at his choice of words, and for a second I looked at him stupefied before bursting out in a laughter. "A little kiss on _what_?" I repeated as I leaned a little closer.

"A boo-boo, you know…" He replied, almost pouting.

Feeling a little bad that he might feel ashamed by my tone of accusation, I smiled as I flicked Dino's forehead.

"Ouch! That hurts, Sharon!" He called out, as his face crunched up in another grimace.

Putting two fingers on my lips, I put the same two fingers on his forehead. "Only this _boo-boo_. The other one needs something more than a kiss." I chuckled softly as the blonde turned red. He wasn't the only one whose face was flushed. Even if I felt bad, acting all cute was not my thing and therefore my own ears were burning by my own gestures.

Taking a deep breath through my nose I refocussed on the main subject. "Do you trust me to patch you up?" I asked as I started to focus on the Navel Chakra. The moment the yellow Flame appeared from the Ring, Dino's eyes widened. His dark cognac brown orbs were glued to the soft Flame and it took him a good moment to look back at me with an endearing grin.

"Yes, I do."

Smirking at the way how he said it I cocked my head, "Then strip."

As his grin changed into disbelief, he stared at me perplexed as his face coloured crimson once more. "W-Wha–?"

"Just kiddin'" I laughed, adding a small wink. "I just need the stomach."

The man grimaced as he averted his eyes in embarrassment, and a little against his will he shoved the blanket aside and pulled his black t-shirt up till his stomach. In the centre of his well-formed torso was a red spot as large as my fist and I grimaced at the sight of it. I definitely used too much power. "It might tickle a little, but try not to move as much." I said as I concentrated on the Flame. As the Flame grew bigger I reduced the intensity of it and covered the bruise with the Flame. Twenty seconds later, the spot disappeared and I cut off the energy flow, dispersing the fine yellow mist around my hand. "How do you feel?" I asked, after taking a deep breath. Controlling the raw Flame might be a little easier without being in Hyper Mode after training excessively in Hyper Mode, but it still took a lot of focus while I wasn't in that mode.

Dino sat up and felt his stomach as he looked at me in bewilderment. "A-Amazing… Sharon…" He stammered. "It's… It's like I've never been injured. How…?"

"Dying Will Flame." I smiled as I showed him the two Rings on my left hand. "The future has technology that uses the power of the Dying Will Flame. The Flames are called forth by the amount of resolution a person has. The crystals on these rings will respond to that resolution, materialising into actual flames and ready to be used."

Igniting both Rings Dino's eyes widened even more as he looked with fascination at the two burning lights. "The Vongola Rings are just like these, but those are much and much purer than these two." I said, extinguishing both Flames.

"Dying Will Flames out of Vongola Rings?" Dino repeated as he looked at me. "Ah! You mean those colourful flames during the Sky battle!?"

Not remembering seeing other Flames than Tsuna's and Xanxus's, I smiled wryly. "That, I don't remember. But most likely yes."

"Is that why you were with Kyoya? To discuss his Vongola Cloud Ring?"

Shaking my head, I started to explain why I was with Hibari. I also explained the use of the Rings and their elements. I also included the spiritual content that humans have seven different kind of energies flowing in their bodies, and that the kind of Ring has to match a person's most dominant energy. However, I did not tell him about Boxes and what has happened during the time I was in the future. Dino did push me to tell a little about it, and aside the technical issue that I was sent back to the present, I kept my mouth shut. There was no need for him to know about the complicated secret operation, the death of my grandfather, the fall of the Vongola Famiglia, and the existence of a son. Especially the latter is definitely not meant for his ears.

"So, even if Kyoya is Vongola's Cloud Guardian, that doesn't precisely mean that he can use his Cloud Ring, right?" Dino asked, getting back on track. We were both sitting crossed-legged on bed, across from each other, and Dino was leaning on his elbow with a thoughtful expression. "If his dominant wave energy doesn't match the Ring, he can't bring out its power, right?"

"To sum it up, yeah." I replied as I put both my arms in the air, stretching myself.

"_Oi! _Isn't that a _major _problem!? If he can't ignite his Ring, wouldn't that mean that he's _not _Vongola's Cloud Guardian!?"

"That's correct, or he doesn't have the resolution to call forth his Flame."

"Then shouldn't we…!?"

Seeing him so stirred I chuckled, and Dino narrowed his eyes as he looked at me with calculating eyes. "You already know he can do it, don't you?" He accused me with a little pout. "Geez, you should say things like these immediately, Sharon. This isn't a game."

Hearing the latter, the feeling the lightness disappeared, and my little smile ceased as I looked the man in front of me with a serious expression. "Yeah, you're right. This isn't a game. Hibari may know how to fight, but he still needs to be prepared for the future's combat methods."

Dino's expression turned into a serious one as he nodded, "Do you want me to take care of that? I know how to get through him."

"Please do." I replied, before I grimaced. "Even though I managed to make a deal with him, I just have this feeling that he will bite me to death at our next encounter. He didn't say anything, but just before you and your men stormed in, Hibari and I had a little scuffle."

Dino looked at me in surprise. Just when he wanted to say something, he clenched his jaws together as his eyes grew even larger. "Don't tell me… Don't tell me you knocked me out because of that!? Because you made a deal with Kyoya?" He called out in astonishment.

Clapping both my hands together in a prayer I lowered my head, "I'm sorry, Dino! But I really needed Hibari to excuse Tsuna's, and the others', absences. If you started a ruckus in front of him, he could have changed his mind. You know how he is when it's crowded and I already told the parents that I've taken their children to a study camp in the mountains just outside Namimori. Besides, if this doesn't match with the school's records, there will be some major paper work issues later."

There was a moment of silence before Dino laughed out loud. "You sure are something else, Sharon!" Peeking up I saw him looking at me with amusement that turned into affection as soon our eyes met. "You really look after others, don't you?"

Lowering my arms I averted my eyes, "Well… to have someone dear to you to disappear suddenly… it must hurt, right?"

As the matrass elevated a little, I looked up. Dino was only a few inches away from me, and I felt his warm hand against my cheek as his eyes were filled pride and adoration. Freezing up at the gesture I could only stare back as a memory flooded my mind. The memory of future Dino caressing my cheek. Before I knew it, I backed off as my back collided with the wooden footboard. A war is going on, and this isn't the time for romance.

However, when I saw Dino's hurt expression I immediately regretted my actions. "I… I…" I stammered, lost for words. Averting my eyes, I looked down as I bit my lip. It wasn't fair towards him, I knew that, but I just couldn't. Not while knowing that future Dino was still waiting for his love, for the mother of his son. "I'm sorry. I… I can't, not now…" I whispered.

Feeling the matrass move again, I pressed myself even more against the footboard. However, two strong arms enveloped my body and gently I was pulled into an embrace. "Don't be sorry, Sharon. I'm sorry for not considering your feelings." I heard Dino whisper softly, tugging my heartstrings. "I can only imagine… No… I can't even imagine what you've been through. Despite that you haven't told me anything, I can see you have been working your hardest and I'm sorry that I can't be of more help. It… It pains–"

"Stop. Please, stop." I whispered as I held his arm. Biting my lip I was fighting the pressure behind my eyes as my vision slowly blurred. Dino is too nice and I felt horrible for leaving him in the dark. He was worried for me, I knew that very well. That is also why I feel so much guilt for hurting him. He doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve to feel miserable because of me. "I'm sorry…"

Feeling him shake his head softly, he caressed my head in gentle strokes. "While I worry for you, I also believe in you. I know you'll be able to do it. The fierce, yet gentle, girl who has stood by me in spite of everything. I trust you. After all, you're the girl I have fallen in love with."

As though a spark of electricity went up my spine, I looked up in shock, meeting the warm eyes of the man holding me. In spite that I knew he loved me, he never said it out loud. Feeling my face burn up, I looked back down as my mind went mute. I couldn't think of _anything_ to say.

As minutes went by, I still hadn't spoken up and I felt myself almost explode at my own disability to say anything in return. While I was having my inner problems, Dino didn't seem to mind. He was rocking softly back and forth with me in his arms. Another minute later, the melody of my phone rang out and immediately I jumped out of his arms, rolling off the bed. Away from the awkward, yet safe place. Taking the phone on the table I opened the message, and my heart skipped a beat when I read the content.

_[19:02]  
>Cursed Box's returned + coded note. 19:45, usual place.<em>

"Did… something happen?" I heard Dino from close behind me.

Turning the screen black I put the phone in my back pocket, and I turned around. Looking up I gazed into Dino's, already, forlorn eyes, and another twinge of guilt went through my heart. "I… I'm so sorry…" I whispered as I looked down. I didn't know what to feel. This message was themessage I have been waiting for, and yet, I felt I was going to make a horrible mistake by going. "I…"

"I understand. You have return to the battlefield." Dino said as I felt myself being pulled into another tender hug. Wrapping my arms around his neck I hugged him back tenderly as I buried my face into his neck. It isn't fair. How could he still be this kind, this loving, while knowing that I was going to leave him behind, again? "Tsuna and the others need you more than I do."

A small signal went off in the back in my mind and I shook my head. "Don't say that, Valentino…" I whispered as I looked up. Touching his delicate cheek, he returned the gaze as I smiled softly at his moist eyes. "We both know that's not true." Softly caressing his handsome features with my thumb I stood on my toes as I slowly moved closer, till my lips softly brushed against his. It was a small kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. "I'm sorry for being selfish… You have to let me go."

Feeling heartbroken, I forcefully removed his arms around me as I stepped back. Turning around I walked towards the door. The moment I touched the door handle, Dino called out for me, softly. "Sharon…" Gripping the metal handle I stood there, debating whether to turn around or not. I couldn't bear to see him. Swallowing, I bit the bullet and looked over my shoulder. Dino hadn't moved, and he was looking at me with a gentle smile as pride radiated from his eyes. As our eyes met, he grinned broadly. "Just one thing." He said. "Can you promise me to give me your answer when this whole thing is done? I still haven't received it."

For a moment I could only stare at him dumbfounded, but soon my ears burnt up when I realised to what he was referring to. I still haven't given him a reply to his confession. Nonetheless, a warm, throbbing feeling bloomed within and I smiled warmly, "Yeah, I promise."

Dino's grin grew even wider as he gave me a charming wink. "A promise it is! I'll see you later?"

Laughing softly at his casual behaviour I saluted before I opened the door. "Yeah. See ya' later."


	61. Chapter 59

**A/N: **So busy, so busy! Learning Italian, doing my internship, exploring the city, and thinking of a plot fitting the story/chapter... Alas, doing that all together is sure not easy! However, I made it for the second anniversary of Fate is sure twisted (but not for Valentine's Day, unfortunately). So, I want to thank all my readers for reading, and following, Sharon's adventures. Without you I might have even quit a long time before, so thank you very much for your support! Unfortunately I don't have a special chapter for this occasion, so I hope this chapter will do. As for the spin-off, I have some trouble writing the last chapter. So for those who follow the spin-off, ideas are welcome!

To _cherryleaf92_: I don't think Sharon quoted KnB Riko's "strip"command... At least, it wasn't in my mind when I wrote the chapter. Either it was pure coincidence or I was influenced deep, deep within my mind lol!

As always, thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>It was quiet when I entered the burger restaurant, a good ten minutes before the appointed time. For some reason I felt uneasy, and in reflex I glanced around me for anything suspicious. I wasn't sure why I felt like this, because nothing seemed out of place. It was just the usual fast food restaurant I had visited multiple times already, so why was my gut telling me that I needed to be on my guard? It couldn't be an enemy or something like that, right?<p>

"Good evening, miss! The usual?" rang through my ears and I perked up at the lively high-pitched voice. Seeing the cheerful cashier, who takes my order most times, in front of me, I blinked as I realised that I had walked up to the counter while being lost in thoughts.

"Uhm… Yeah… Please." I answered, after getting myself back to reality. Hearing my stomach rumble softly I realised that I haven't had dinner yet. "Also, a fish burger with extra lettuce, please."

"One iced coffee and one fish patty with extra lettuce." She repeated as she inserted the order on the computer. "With or without fries?"

"Without, please."

"Anything else?"

"That's all."

"That would be 440 yen, please."

Paying the bill I looked whether our usual table is free and luckily it was.

"_Ano_…, miss?" I heard the cashier say, and I returned my attention to her to see what was wrong. "The boy you usually sit with, he came here just earlier, about thirty minutes ago, and he asked me to give you this."

The young woman took out a brown A4-sized envelope from behind the counter and she offered it to me with a small polite bow. Looking at the paper object, I couldn't help to feel suspicious. Why did Shoichi give the cashier the envelope thirty minutes prior if he was going to meet me anyway? Or, did something else came up and he couldn't make it? If that was the case, he would have contacted me about it. Either way, I did not trust it.

Despite having a bad feeling about it, I accepted the envelope nonetheless. "Thank you for notifying me." I thanked her as I took the envelope from her hands as I returned the gesture. "Did he perhaps tell you why he left this behind?"

The girl thought for a moment before she nodded. "Yes, he did. He said that he lost his phone and therefore he couldn't contact you to say that he couldn't make it to the tutor session. Are you perhaps his _sempai_, miss?"

Feeling even more suspicious, I just nodded to play along. "I help him with his studies on a few subjects."

As the girl nodded, suggesting that she understood what he was going through, she rambled some more on the fact how hard middle school and high school was while we were waiting for my order. Just nodding at her words, I checked the area and I noted that Shoichi wasn't anywhere within my radar. Despite that the appointed time is in five minutes, he wasn't anywhere around. Even if he ran one kilometre, he wouldn't be on time and Shoichi was never late. In fact, both of us always come earlier than the appointed time for our meetings, so this was definitely out of place.

Looking at the envelope in my hands, I narrowed my eyes. The redhead was definitely up to something, and I had a strong feeling future Shoichi was behind it. Knowing the younger redhead, he is not able to lie to me. He would probably buckle down with extreme stomach ache before the lie leaves his lips. If future Shoichi has planned something, then it might explain why Shoichi called to discuss everything yesterday evening, so he could cancel this morning's meeting in order to avoid me. Meaning, it might be possible that he received the message yesterday. If that is the case then it is most likely that future Shoichi manipulated, or scared, his younger self to keep quiet to me till only thirty minutes prior. In order words, 19:45 might mean something.

Taking out the bar phone from my back pocket I checked the time, 19:41, less than four minutes till the appointed time.

"Here's your order!"

The voice of the frolic cashier pulled me, once more, out of my thoughts and I looked at the filled tray in front of me. Considering that 19:45 has a possible meaning behind it, and the fact that Shoichi is nowhere to be found in the area of 3.14 square kilometres, I decided that whatever is going to happen, has to be inside the envelope. Therefore it might be dangerous to stay inside the restaurant.

"Can I get it to go?" I asked with a smile. "Since my _kouhai_ can't make it, I guess I should go home."

"No problem!" She smiled, as she pulled out a carton tray and a paper bag from under the counter. Carefully she placed the boxed burger and the soda cup filled with iced coffee in the tray before she put them in the recyclable bag. "Thank you for waiting! Enjoy your meal and come again!"

Thanking her, I took the bag and went outside. Checking the time I saw that a minute had gone by, and I scanned the area. It was fairly deserted, which was good. If something was going to happen it was better to have no witnesses. Turning a corner, I walked into an alleyway and put the paper bag between my teeth as I opened the envelope. Igniting the Sky Ring to have some light I scanned the content, and to my surprise it contained four pages full of numbers. I recognised it as the coded Morse Code, but I cursed the older redhead profusely for the amount of it. Decoding and forming letters into words in my mind is fine as long the message is short. A message this long requires more brain and eye work, and perhaps that is why he attached a ballpoint pen at the top of bundle of documents.

"Thath dhamn ghuy…" I muttered through the paper bag as I took the pen from the bundle. Reading the first line I started to translate it in my head.

44 8274 0 9411 557 267 0 814 4 43 766 0 7 8226 88 262 0 55 4 224

_I F | Y O U | | | M E S_

_"If you read this mes…" _I repeated as I continued to the second line.

826 41 99 6628 8 94 0 42 5 0 79 2 65 98 426 0 17 2213 0 9699

_ | | I T | | M Y | Y_

_"If you read this message then it means my y…"_

553 423 56 992 6 478 0 488 2 6144 2847 0 4422 49 828 0 662 861

_ | | H A S | S U _

_"If you read this message then it means my younger self has su…?" _

3892 5238 6 224 648 2256 449 6746 8122 7619 0 722 4 8968 88 2247

_ | V_

_"If you read this message then it means the younger me has successfully deliv…ered…?"_

When I reached the fifth line I started to frown in slight confusion as I clicked down the top of the pen. Putting the tip on the paper I continued to read the next line as I wrote the first part of the sentence.

4 814 2 588 0 1213 113 483 0 5 4482 66 6882 0 4 92 4265 8 8588 311

Before I could even finish the letter E, the pen in my hand exploded as I felt my body being squeezed tightly. Engulfed by a dense mist, I gasped for air as my eyes closed automatically at the sudden pressure. A second later a heavy waft of rotten eggs entered my nostrils and I had to try my best not to gag.

Covering my nose with my sleeve, I immediately released the limiters on my radar and checked for anyone within two hundred metres. It happened in merely a second, but I recognised the pressure. Especially since I had experienced the same pressure before, twice. It was the teleportation pressure caused by the Ten-Years-Bazooka. In other words, I was sent to the future by a _pen_. The long code was probably just a lure to get me use the disguised ammunition.

Sensing no one around me, I slowly opened my eyes, only to close them again. Feeling the tears well up, I cursed inwardly. This was bad, very bad. I needed to get out of here, and quickly. The fact that the smell of rotten eggs dominated the place, and that my eyes are irritated, means that I can't ignite my Ring. Rotten eggs means hydrogen sulphide, and hydrogen sulphide plus fire equals big, _big_ fire. Not only the gas can cause large, and uncontrollable, fires, it is also toxic for the human body.

Feeling my quickened heartbeat in my throat I started to shuffle forward as I used my free arm to feel around me. In the split second I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but darkness, so even if I had my eyes I probably couldn't see a thing. Recollecting where I was before I was sent back to the present, I hoped that this was the same place, the underground base in Trento. However, at the same time I hoped it was not. That would mean that the nightmare of Enrico surrounded by fire might actually be real, and Roberto might indeed be in critical condition, if not worse.

_"Shit."_ I cursed at the thought, and I gritted my teeth as I quickened my pace. The ground beneath my feet creaked dangerously, but I couldn't care less. I needed to find my way out, fast.

After tripping several times on who knows what, I was met by something that felt like a metal wall. Not knowing what is behind, I started to focus and led the energy to my leg. Breathing in and out deeply I pulled back my leg and swung it to the surface in full power. Upon contact, a loud crash, along with excessive tremors, went through the place as a painful sting went through my leg, all the way up to my spine, and a small tear formed in the corner of my eye.

"That. Fucking. Damned. Metal." I cursed under my breath as I clenched my jaws together, trying to swallow the train of curses that were trying to follow. Busting metal other than aluminium sure hurts like hell.

Pulling back my leg, I felt for the point of impact, and thankfully there was a hole. However, from what I could feel, it wasn't big enough for me to crawl through. Deciding to use both my hands, I cracked my neck and knuckles as I focused my energy to my hands, while making sure I wouldn't ignite the Rings. Slowly, bit by bit, I tore the edges of the hole till it was big enough for me to crawl through. Curse my monstrous strength, or love it. I do both.

After I crawled to the other side, I carefully peeked through one eye and my surroundings were still darker than black. I couldn't see a thing and the smell of sulphur was still present. The situation didn't approve _at all_, causing cold sweat to appear_. _I needed something, _anything_. Anything that could lead me to the outside world. I was very well aware that busting random walls would not help me, and it also did not help that I was on a certain time limit. Who knows when my body will give up on me because of the hydrogen sulphide gas?

"Calm down, Sharon. Calm down." I told myself out loud as I wiped my clammy hands against my pants. Feeling around I continued to walk. "Don't panic."

Hearing my voice echo, I gulped. At least I knew one thing. The place is hollow.

After taking a few more steps I halted. _The place is hollow…_ Having a small idea I cupped my hands and yelled, "Echo!" Once more I heard my voice reverberate through the pitch black, presumably, corridor, and I grinned, feeling slight victorious. If this is indeed the base in Trento, and if I am in one of the corridors, then the elevator shafts should be straight ahead. From what I remember of the blueprints, all floors have the same layout; one long corridor covering the whole floor and several rooms on each side of different sizes. The floors are connected by four elevators, two at each end of the corridor. This could be my way out. I could climb up through one of the shafts.

While pushing out all the thoughts of _why_ the base was in this horrible condition, I continued my way to freedom using the wall as leverage.

After tripping too many times, and a time that felt like an eternity, I reached a dead end. Following the wall I tried to distinguish something like a slit of the elevator doors, or even a gaping hole in the wall, but before I could even take two steps, I tripped again.

"Stupid darkness. Stupid building. Stupid obstacles. Stupid gas." I grumbled in vexation as I pushed myself up. Feeling that the object under me was softer than all the other objects I tripped over, I gulped automatically. Several gruesome thoughts I had banned out my mind reappeared, and I quickly picked myself up and I moved back to the wall of safety. While the smell of rotten eggs has reduced, it doesn't mean that it isn't there anymore. Because of that I still don't dare to ignite my Flame, and to be honest, I don't _want_ to ignite it. At least, not in my current situation. Knowing that bodies might linger around, considering the dire condition of this place, does not mean that I want to see one.

Putting my foot in front of my other foot I tried to find the elevator shaft again, while using the wall as leverage. With each step my legs tingled, and I knew this was not a good sign. The gas was starting to affect my body. "Can't afford to go down here… I made a promise to come back…" I told myself as I focussed on my Navel Chakra. Not knowing whether the healing energy could help, I manipulated the energy in low doses to the lower part of my body. Kicking away the obstacles, I continued my way and a good ten steps further I felt a very soft breeze against my skin, and I was jolted by it. A breeze means an escape route.

Touching the cold metal I looked for the slit, and soon enough I found a minimal gap of the shaft where the breeze gently slipped through. Recollecting my energy I led them to my arms as I put my hands into position, readying myself to open the elevator doors.

"Ready… Set, g–"

However, the moment I wanted to open the doors, I stopped myself. An _extremely _dreadful feeling appeared in the bottom of my stomach, just when I was about to force the doors open. Something told me that I shouldn't open it. Something _drastic _was going to happen if I did.

Feeling my fingers tingle softly, I let go of the doors as despair slowly consumed my mind. My one ticket to the outside world is right in front of me and yet I trusted my gut for not using it. Recalling the blueprints I tried to recall any other escape routes, but my mind was blank. Total blank. I couldn't remember the blueprints anymore…

Turning around I leaned against the cold metal and I let out a small, maniacal laugh. "Shit…" Hearing my voice echo, my face crushed up slightly, as my breathing become quicker and shorter. Feeling the cold sweat on my palms, I clenched my hands into fists. This was not good. Absolutely not good. I was trapped, and I couldn't do anything to escape. Was this going to be my end? Death by my own selfish decisions? Just because I couldn't leave the future alone? It is a pathetic way to go. It may be even more pathetic that my previous one.

"Not good… This is not good…" I whispered as I slid down. Breathing heavily I grabbed the sides of my head. "Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm…" I chanted as I felt my body tremble as the small drops of tears slid down my cheeks. Panic and despair consumed more and more of my rationality and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to die again. I haven't even reached my previous age yet, besides, I promised not to die. I promised to come back. I haven't given Dino my answer yet. I have to live. I want to live.

_ "There is nothing wrong for wanting to live, Sharon."_

Not expecting the sudden voice I looked up and without thinking I opened my wet eyes. In front of me stood actually a man and for some reason he radiated a certain light, making him visible in the darkness. A slender middle-aged man in a fancy looking three-piece suit, neck-tie included, stood with an air of authority. His short, styled-back spiked hair; the thick, yet refined eyebrows; the piercing, yet soft, golden brown eyes; sharp nose and medium high cheekbones. Twitching at the unfamiliar sight, another maniacal laugh escaped. "H-Hallucinations now, hm…?"

_"How rude!" _He called out with an offended frown as all sense of authority disappeared in thin air._ "You sound just like your mother when she didn't want to see me when she had you in her stomach!"_

As the man… pouted, I could only stare dumbfounded at the… hallucination. It was a hallucination, right…? Watching him look at me with a troublesome look, he sighed before he scratched back of his neck.

_"I suppose you don't recognise me like this…" _He spoke, almost in a forlorn manner. He waved a hand before his face, and all off the sudden he had a small, refined moustache, thin glasses and his nose had become broader.

Widening my eyes at the sudden change I could only stare at the man I actually recognised. "Mr. Rico… sir…" I whispered as my vision blurred once more when I realised who I was actually seeing in front of me. It wasn't fair, why would I see hallucinations of my late father, whom I never even met as my father? "Damn it… I don't want so see this shit…"

_"… Did you actually call me… shit?" _

Squeezing my eyes together I covered my head with my arms. I had gone mad. The hydrogen sulphide was messing with my brain. Why else would I imagine my father, whom I only met as grandfather's secretary in my academy days, in front of me? It is just… too fucked up.

_"I… suppose I deserve to be called "shit". I was after all never really a father to you… I'm so–"_

"Don't you _dare _to say sorry." I snapped as my head shot up to look at the shining ghostlike figure, who had returned to his original features. Tears were streaming down and I didn't even know why. "Please, don't say you are sorry. If you are, then to what end were the decisions you made? The decision to hide me and my mother from the bad guys. The decision you made to finish everyone from mom's triad group when she was killed. The decision to let the Walkers raise me. The decision to gift me that custom-made bracelet. The decision to meet me while hiding your identity as the main sponsor's secretary and I could go on and on. If you say you're sorry, all of it would be in vain… Despite that I don't fully understand why, I respect your decisions. I really do, so please, don't say you're sorry."

As silence set in I wiped off the wet tracks and I sniffed a couple of times before I let out a quiet laugh. "This is ridiculous… I'm losing my mind... Shouting to something that's made up by my own mind…"

_"You're not losing your mind, Sharon." _The man said sadly as he came closer._ "Perhaps I may be only a hallucination to you, but I am not. It's complicated, but the fact is that you can see me. That alone proves that you possess the Vongola blood trait. The experience of all your ancestors is engraved into your blood. All their experiences combined makes it possible to see through all. You have half of my genes, dear, you are a descendent of Vongola. To us, you are Sharona di Vongole."_

My father, Enrico, was kneeling in front of me, and I could only listen in silence. Despite that I was sceptic, I felt that I could trust his words, my father's words. It was so weird, and yet, reliable. Even the name didn't sound as strange. As he smiled, I let out a defeated sigh. Fighting against it was probably not a good idea. It would only worsen the headache I already have.

"So, why now? Why did you decide to appear now…, dad?" I asked, watching in slight amusement at the change of his expression when I called him _dad_.

_"I think I can die peacefully now my beautiful daughter called me 'dad'." _He hummed as he swayed left and right. _"Ah, but I'm already… Ehem… Anyway, as for your question. While it pains me to say it out loud, but usually the closest ancestor will appear before you when the descendant is in an extremely dire situation. Only those who possesses the Vongola Ring can receive power to get themselves out of trouble. However, in exchange, the holder of the Ring must undergo a certain trial. The holder of the Ring will meet the previous holders of the Vongola Ring, in order words, the previous Vongola Bosses. But since you don't possess the Vongola Ring, only I can appear in front of you, and all I can do is giving you advice. I hope you don't mind?"_

Snorting at his question I could only give him a small wink. "I don't mind, dad. Even if it's just you, it's still better than wasting myself in despair."

_"Hey! What do you mean by that!?"_

Smiling softly, I closed my eyes as I focussed once more on my Navel Chakra. It was nice to know that someone was looking after me, even in death. Perhaps being born with such blood trait wasn't as bad. Finding new determination to get out alive, I sent the energy throughout my body, and I stood up as I cracked my knuckles. "Shoot me, dad."

_"You… don't want me to shoot you, Sharon. Please don't say things like that."_

Giving him an impassive glance, he raised his eyebrows before he nodded slowly in realisation. _"Right, like that." _He coughed._ "Well… For starters, do you know why you stopped yourself when you tried to pry that shaft open? I'm no chemist, but even I know what happens if you add air to concentrated hydrogen sulphide." _

"It will explode." I answered with a small frown. "However, if it was concentrated hydrogen sulphide I would be long gone by now."

_"Let's not sweat on the details, now shall we?" _Enrico said after heaving a small sigh. _"In any case, you stopped because your Hyper Intuition warned you at the possibility of an explosion. You would have been charcoal within seconds."_

My frown deepened at his choice of words. While he was right, I still didn't like that he stated the fact out loud. "Then what do you suggest I should do? The shaft I practically my only way out! I can't recall the blueprints anymore." I called out as I slammed my fist into the metal. As the sound echoed, the man's expression turned sad again, and I looked away in guilt. It wasn't his fault, I knew that, but I was desperate. Desperate to live. "I'm sorry, dad."

Feeling my limbs tingle again, I clicked my tongue. _"You have to use your Flames to fly up, Sharon. You're physically not strong enough anymore to climb up."_

He was saying the impossible, and I stared at him in shock. "You want me to light up the place and turn myself into charcoal!? Are you mad?"

The man frowned and shook his head. _"You're the one who studied chemistry, Sharona. Hydrogen sulphide is heavier than air. As long your Flames are higher than the gas, you should be fine. Haven't you noticed that your eyes don't sting anymore?" _

He was right. My eyes were open, and yet they did not hurt unlike before. This meant that the gas was located lower than my vision.

_"After you open the shaft, you probably have only a second."_

Turning around I touched the cold metal, and my hand glided up till eye-height. _A second. _Those were the keywords. I had only one chance. Blast out the doors while in Hyper Dying Will Mode, and gain as much distance before the explosion.

Clenching my hand into a fist, I closed my eyes as doubt filled my heart. Could I even do this? In spite of my training to control the raw Flame, the most I could do is a full engulfed hand. I wasn't like Tsuna who could fly in the air with his gloves, or even Xanxus, who probably used his guns to get on higher ground.

_"Guns, higher ground, blasts."_ Those three words rang through my mind as I opened my eyes in a certain revelation. The technique of the condensed ball of energy. The one I had created based on one of Xanxus's techniques. The first and only time I used it in combat was against Gola Mosca, and if I remember correctly, I was blown back due the force of the release. Perhaps I could do the same thing again. I only have one chance after all.

_"To think my aggressive little brother is setting an example, is quite unexpected." _I heard my father say, almost amusingly.

Snorting at the comment, I glanced over my shoulder. "Make sure he doesn't hear that. I may not know him that well, but at least I know that he hates being grouped together with those who have the blood trait."

_"Well, that's what got me killed. And almost you."_

"Twice, dad. He tried to kill me twice"

For some reason a laugh surfaced, and we both laughed heartedly. It was odd, because it felt like that this would be the only laugh I could actually share with the man who was my biological father. Closing my eyes again, I opened my hand again as I breathed in deeply. Breathing out, I let everything go. I needed to focus on now. I had one chance. It was everything, or nothing. Sink, or swim.

Opening my eyes, the space was illuminated in a soft orange hue, and I put my other hand next to the one on the door. As I ignited the Sky Ring, both my hands were engulfed in soft Flames. Pulling one hand back, like I was getting ready for a punch, I closed both my eyes as I concentrated the Flames around my retracted hand.

_"I suppose this will be goodbye. It was short, but I am glad I could meet you as my daughter." _Enrico's deep voice echoed._ "As your father I hope we won't meet each other like this ever again. Believe in yourself, I know you can do this. I am more than proud of you, Sharona. Know that I always love you."_

Feeling once more the tears flow, I could only nod as I felt my heart burn. Opening my eyes I saw everything once more in a blur, and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm glad I could meet you too, dad. Thank you for everything… I love you too."

The moment I heard cracks, my instinct took over and I launched the punch as I condensed the energy of the other hand with everything I had. The moment the fist made contact, more cracks were heard and soft green sparks sparkled from the orange flame-engulfed fist before the metal doors burst open. Leaping into the shaft, I released the ball of energy in my other hand down to the darkness as my body blasted up in reaction to the amount of force, feeling the thin air slice my skin. A second later everything was lit up brightly, and loud explosions echoed through the vertical tunnel.

As the light became smaller, I got another bad feeling, and like fate had heard me, I saw fire travelling up in an alarming pace. Having no time to think, I formed another energy ball and released it. Once more I went against gravity, but the distance did not seem to change. Feeling my consciousness fade at the lack of energy, I gritted my teeth as I put both my hands towards the blazing fire. I probably needed ten more metres to reach the surface.

Collecting the remaining energy I formed the last, remaining, energy ball as I waited till I reached the maximum height of the previous blast. Just when the hot, blazing fire caught up to me, I felt myself float for a split of a second and at the same time I released the last ball of energy as everything slowly went black.

"Damn… it… all…"


	62. Chapter 60

**A/N: **It has been way, way, waaaaay too long... My apologies, my dear readers! The internships have taken a lot of my free time, and aside of a few practical difficulties, my stay in Italy has been smoothly! However, my Italian is still crappy. Oh well, so far for learning a new language.

Anyway, in spite of everything I've managed to write out this little chapter! _-Finally!- _ Slow paced as usual, but I suppose you're used to it by now lmao. Now, without further ado, I present you chapter 60!

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what kind of exciting ideas have you come up for this year's Christmas event?" <em>

_Mr. di Moteo, our main sponsor of our academy, was sitting at the end of the table with folding hands as he smiled kindly to us. Despite his kind smile, Mr. di Moteo's presence was still something else and I saw a few younger class representatives shifting nervously in their chairs. If the presence of the elderly alone wasn't enough already, his stern looking secretary, Mr. Rico, was staring down to us like a watchman, and for some reason, his look always lingered on me a second longer than the others. I didn't know why, but I noticed after several meetings. _

_Feeling a soft kick against my left leg, under the table, I glanced over to my neighbour as I slightly narrowed my eyes at the action. Meeting James's honeydew eyes, he signed that I should take the lead, again, to end the nerve wreaking silence. For some reason none of the class representatives dared to speak up whenever we had a meeting with Mr. di Moteo. Despite the gentleman's air of authority, he was a very friendly person._

_Slightly clearing my throat, I felt everybody's eyes on me and I sighed inwardly. Taking the notes I had taken during the previous class meeting, I flipped to the first page. "If I may, Mr. di Moteo." I said as I felt the tight atmosphere slowly disperse, and almost I could hear my peers sigh in relief because the suffocating silence had finally been broken._

_The elderly looked at me, and smiled in encouragement, as his secretary, too, smiled slightly from behind his boss. "By all means, miss Lin."_

_Looking one more time at the notes, I made my decision to break this wall between my fellow representatives and the academy's main sponsor. It was more than odd that they were so timid under the presence of the two gentlemen. Even the most confident ones were timid like a mouse. _

"_Well, then. Class 10-A has a handful of enjoyable ideas for the annual Christmas event. However, I would like to request a change of the traditional celebration of the Holidays." I started as I made eye contact with the moustached man. Slowly looked around, to the other representatives, and I saw a few of them staring at me with surprised expressions while others looked confused. "Instead of preparing events from each class year, I would like to suggest, for starters, a collaboration of each division, and one or two joint-operations of the whole academy. Since this meeting has been moved up on a short notice, I have yet to discuss this idea with the other representatives. But, Mr. di Moteo, if you have the time and have no objections for this change, I would like to discuss this matter, here and now, with everyone in this room."_

_Feeling another kick from James, I turned my head to see what he wanted and he was looking at me with an expression of 'What the fuck are you doing?'. Returning his look with an impassive one, I looked around the bright spacious meeting room. While the older representatives had the same expression like James's, the younger ones seemed to be excited of the idea. The head sponsor and his secretary had both thoughtful expressions, and it wasn't long before Mr. di Moteo nodded in contentment. _

"_An innovative suggestion, Miss Lin. It would be an interesting concept." di Moteo smiled. "Also, I admire your guts to suggest breaking the Holiday tradition of Saint Elena Edera Academy."_

_For a second I looked confused at the head sponsor, but soon it turned into horror when I realised that I indeed suggested to diverge from the generations long tradition. "I-I… did not mean it like that…" I stammered as the gears in my head tried to find an excusable excuse, without dropping the fact that I wanted to improve the relationship between the class representatives and the head sponsor. _

"_Please, do not get the wrong impression, Miss Lin. We do not disapprove the idea." Mr. Rico stated with a small smile. "The problem might be the preparation time of the annual event. You only have thirteen days left."_

_Blinking I watched the secretary in confusion once more. "I'm sorry, but I believe we have twenty-seven days, sir." I said as a bad feeling appeared in the pit of my stomach. _

_Mr. Rico shook his head as he took off his thin glasses. He looked at me with a serious expression as his face slowly changed, "No, Sharona. You only have thirteen days left till the world-scaled attack against Millefiore. You have to wake up."_

_Blinking in confusion, I could only stare at the man. "W-World scaled… attack? Wake up…?" I stammered as I shook my head, indicating that I had no idea what he was talking about. "W-What in the world are you talking about, sir?"_

_The moment the words left my mouth, a sharp pain shot into my head and I buckled over while grabbing my throbbing head. Squeezing my eyes together, I gritted my teeth to hold back the upcoming scream as images flooded my mind. Images of people in white and black uniforms, bright fire of the colours of the rainbow, a man in suit with gravity defying wild brown hair, another man with red hair and glasses, a blonde man together with dark haired boy, and a ghost like image of well-dressed man with styled back, spiked hair. Like the last image triggered something, I opened my eyes widely as I remembered the fire engulfing shaft and the meeting with my late father. _

"Dad!"

Staring into my own reflection in black glass, I blinked a few times before my reflection retreated.

"Did you hear that? She called me dad~! How adorable~ But, I want you to call me _sorella_~!"

Hearing a high-pitched manly voice, I blinked again. It took me a few seconds to realise that the meeting from before was all a dream, a memory, and a mixed feeling of fluster and sadness set in my heart. Turning my head, I looked at the squealing person, and I blinked again. Aside of the black coat with the white furred hood, the lime green lock of hair, the red Mohawk and the black sunglasses caught my eyes. A second later, my eyes widened in recognition.

"L-Lussuria!?"

The flamboyant man turned around, and shook his head as he waved his index finger in a disapproving manner. "What did I just say? So. Rè. Llà."

"Well, it can't be helped. She has just woken up after all. How are you feeling, Sharon?"

Hearing the other voice from my other side, I turned my head and saw a light-haired man with a bandage on the bridge of his nose, standing up from the chair he was presumably sitting on before. Staring for a moment into the man's grey eyes, I widened my eyes even further.

"Sa-Sasagawa…_-kun_?"

The grown up boxer halted in his tracks as he looked at me with a slightly dumbfounded expression, before he laughed. "I see. I thought something was off with you, but now I understand. Ryohei. Just Ryohei is fine."

Furring my brows in confusion, I shook my head to shake off the muddled-headedness I had. Apparently I made it out, or was saved, after I depleted myself, and now I was with the Sun Guardians of both Vongola and Varia. Meaning… meaning what exactly?

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I was gently pushed back on my back as a sudden tiredness set in. "Take it easy." I heard Ryohei say as I tried to think clearly. For some reason my gut feeling told me that I had to remember something. "You are still recovering."

As I lied on my back I glanced from the ceiling to the man towering over me. Something about this scene didn't seem right.

_Vongola, Future Ryohei._

_Varia, Future Lussuria._

_Future… Ryohei… Lussuria… Same location…_

Why were the Sun Guardians of both Vongola and Varia in the same place anyway? Were they in a meeting before I was brought here? Or, was my condition that serious that I needed medical attention of two Sun users?

"…_world-scaled attack against Millefiore." "…only have thirteen days left…"_

Remembering the last words of my father in my dream, I widened my eyes again as I forced myself up, only to feel light-headed at the sudden movement.

"You really are a bad listener, my dear Sharon~! Didn't you hear him to take it easy?" I heard Lussuria chirp as Ryohei placed his hand on my back to steady myself. "You were non responsive for almost a week!"

"A week…?" I repeated as I stared at the flamboyant Sun Guardian in disbelief. Was that the reason why my mind and body felt fuzzy as hell? I didn't even have the energy to call out at it. Hearing the buzzing voice of Lussuria, saying something else that my brain did not register, I closed my eyes as I evened out my breathing to start a mini meditation. Now I had woken up, I need to put things in order first. I'm alive, and back at war.

Several minutes later I opened my eyes with a calmed mind, and looked around me to see my surroundings. Aside of the medical equipment, that was connected to electrodes on my chest and IV lines in my left arm, the light classical Victorian room did not look like a hospital room. It was too luxurious for that. Rather, it looked more like a standard bedroom in a mansion. Sensing outside, I noticed several dozen individuals. While I sensed a handful of powerful ones, my breath hitched at one particular energy source. The life force of my violent uncle. Looking up sharply, I looked at each Sun Guardian in turn. "My condition aside, how are things faring here?"

Receiving a troubled look from the boxer, Lussuria sighed melodramatically. "I'm telling you, Sharon dear~, the quality is not what it used to be. What is the current generation doing?"

While neither of them gave an accurate answer, it was enough for me to understand that the Famiglia's condition was not too good. Checking my own condition, I noticed that my arms have become thinner and paler. Knowing it was because of the lack of solid food and workout, I deemed it alright. When I didn't find any other injuries, I pulled out the needle from my arm, and so the electrodes from my chest. While resting is important, I couldn't stay in bed forever. The big operation is in thirteen days, and I had absolutely no knowledge of the current situation.

Shoving the blankets aside, I put my legs over the edge of the bed as Ryohei stepped aside, showing no signs to stop me. Placing both feet on the cold marble floor, I carefully stood up. Feeling my legs wobble, I clicked my tongue. I really dislike it when I am in a condition where I am practically useless. Seeing an amber sleeved arm in front of me, I looked up to the owner and saw Ryohei smiling slightly. "If you don't mind, you can use me to support yourself."

For a second I stood there, looking dumbfounded at the gentlemanly gesture, before a small laugh escaped. "You've definitely changed." I chuckled as I took his arm for support. "Thanks."

"Well, it's been ten years. I'm not that hot-headed middle schooler anymore." He laughed as I noted that he made sure I stood steadily on my two feet. "Don't be shocked, but we are at Varia's. Sawada sent me here as a messenger in case something happened to the Famiglia."

"Hm… I more or less figured we're at Varia's territory, considering that I sense Xanxus a few floors above us." I replied, looking at the two men.

Receiving a surprised gasp from the Muay Tai user and a surprised look from the boxer, I smiled slightly at their reactions. "I'm not quite the same as the Sharon you know." Turning towards the flamboyant Guardian, my smile ceased. "Luss–, no, _cara_, do you have a way to get in touch with the secret base in Namimori? More specifically, Hibari Kyoya's base."

Despite that I have no idea what is going on in the outside word, getting in contact with the raven haired Cloud Guardian was my number one priority. I needed to know whether the younger Vongola Ring bearers are alright, and more importantly, if they are still alive.

"_Arara…_ It seems the rumours were true after all. You have been here before." Lussuria replied, almost in a serious manner. "Does that also mean the rumour of a younger version of the tenth generation, roaming in Japan, is true too?"

Hardening my look, I looked in my reflection of Lussuria's sunglasses. The fact that he mentioned the younger generation gave me chills. Tsuna and the others couldn't have been discovered already, could they? "I don't know what rumours you've heard, _cara_, but I can assure you one thing; I have indeed been in this timeline before. Now, methods of contacting Vongola's Cloud Guardian?"

Lussuria shrugged his shoulders as he sighed. "No need to be so serious, Sharon, _cara_~ You'll get wrinkles. You can try our communication room, if it's not again destroyed by the rowdy boys."

Not sure what to think of that, I pulled a brow as my lips formed a wry smile.

"I'll take you there." Ryohei said. "I assume you're also going to contact CEDEF, right?"

Furrowing my brows once more, I glanced over to the boxer. "Yeah." was my answer as I remembered the nightmare I had in the mountain forest in my own timeline. The dream of the burning room with Dino, Enrico, and Roberto. Just the thought of it made my blood run faster through my veins, and subconsciously I tightened my grip on Ryohei's arm.

"S-Sharon… My arm…"rang through my ears, and the slight cringe in the boxer's voice brought me back to reality. Realising that I was squeezing his arm, I let go as I apologised.

"Ah… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"left my lips as I heard Lussuria squeal again, along with a small clap. The sound of the squeal gave me a bad feeling, and carefully I looked over my shoulder to the flamboyant assassin. Seeing the man wiggle, I had to refrain to pull a face.

"Oh my! What a beautiful power! You've been trained by Ivan, haven't you?" Lussuria chirped as he took a step closer. "Only if you were the right gender, you would be totally my type~ Such a waste!"

Banning all inappropriate, incoming, thoughts from my mind, I smiled awkwardly. "T-Thank you, I guess…?"

Feeling my back softly being pushed, I looked up to the wry smiling boxer. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah…"

As we walked out of the room, we heard Lussuria call out from behind us. "Be careful on the way there~"

Not sure what he meant by that, I kept my guard up in case. Considering that this is Varia's territory, I could only imagine chaotic, and violent, interactions between the officers. However, the high corridor was oddly silent. As our footsteps echoed, I sensed around me, and noticed people moving hectically at the end of the corridor. At the same time, I noticed a fine mist of energy covering the end of the corridor. _"Illusion?" _went through my mind. It does explain why no one was in this particular corridor.

"By the way, Ryohei, who brought me here?" I asked, as I continued to keep track of our surroundings. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, but being vulnerable like this made me extra cautious. "The last thing I remember is that I was trying to escape from a pitch black area."

"I'm not sure, but I've heard Squalo brought you to the emergency facility, six days ago." He answered. "An extremely strong Ring signal was near the destroyed base in Trento, and at the time he was nearby."

Hearing him say _'destroyed base'_, made me narrow my eyes once more. It became more and more plausible that the nightmare was actually a vision, and this occupied my mind more than the fact that Varia's Rain Guardian had saved me. Stopping in my tracks, Ryohei looked down, questioning, as I made up my mind. I need to get back my strength first before taking any other actions.

"Ryohei, change of plans. Kitchen and training room first."

* * *

><p>"I don't have any objections sparring with you, Sharon, but I do think it's not wise to go all out on the same day you woke up from your comatose."<p>

"I understand your concern and I appreciate the thought, Ryohei. However, we're on a tight schedule. I don't exactly have time to rest leisurely, do I?"

After a good meal and medium work out, I felt much better. But it was not enough. I could tell my body was out of shape, and sparring with a professional boxer was the perfect way to loosen up the stiff muscles and joints. Readjusting the weighted wrist and ankle bands, I cracked my neck and knuckles. "Besides, I'm curious how the extreme former captain of the boxing club has evolved over the ten years. So, by all means, don't go easy on me."

Hearing a small chuckle, I looked over to the tall man. "Apparently Lussuria was right, that attitude resembles the Silent Cracker Ivan Walker." Ryohei said as he removed his obsidian necktie. Taking out some bandages from his pocket, he started to wrap his hands as he continued with a certain twinkle in eyes. "To think he had a student that could actually keep up with his extremely extreme training regime makes me burst with extreme excitement. I won't hold back! Be prepared!"

Seeing him brimming with excitement as he finished wrapping both his hands, I felt a bubbling feeling rise inside me, and a small smile crept onto my lips as I got into a loose fighting stance. Just judging from his energy I could tell Ryohei had grown strong, and I had no idea what to expect. As he took his stance a few metres in front of me, we watched each other for a few seconds before my smile turned into a smirk. "Whenever you're ready, come at me!"

The moment Ryohei grinned, my body instinctively slid into defence as the adult man jumped up and down. A moment later five of him stood in a row, and instantly they charged forward. Not expecting the sudden speed I crossed my arms in front of me to block the train of blows. Not only they were fast, but also powerful, and I felt myself being pushed back by the force of the punches. However, despite the stinging of my arms I couldn't help to be thrilled. The rush of my blood through my veins, the clashing sound of rapid blows and the dull aches for each receiving blow. It has been too long, the thrill of facing a worthy opponent.

The moment I locked onto Ryohei's life force to counterattack, the punches stopped and I sensed him retreat. Lowering my arms, I saw him jumping from one leg to another while keeping a close eye on my movements. "Just now, you were about to attack, right? That battle aura of yours… it's no laughing matter." He said in a no-nonsense manner. However, his grin returned as I saw he was getting ready for another attack. "To think you are able to hold yourself against my Extreme Rush after being immobilised for six days. It's extreme."

"Why, thank you. The Walkers' training regimes were not easy." I replied, feeling my smirk grow bigger. "You're not bad either. In fact, you're far better than all Millefiore officers I'd faced."

"… You fought against Millefiore?"

Seeing the man lowering his arms, I charged in. "Yeah, when I was undercover." The moment Ryohei saw the movement, he put up his arms in defence as I landed two consecutive palm blows. Jumping up for a spin kick, I saw the man slide back several metres and I could only watch dumbstruck with surprise as I landed back on my two feet. Apparently I hit him with enough force to push him back, but I couldn't have use that much power, could I?

Looking at both my hands, I looked again to the boxer, only to see his shoulders shake. Instinctively I jumped back as I took another defence stance. I doubted it was over.

"Those… Those… THOSE PUNCHES WERE EXTREME!"Ryohei shouted as he raised both his fists. Seeing his eyes burn passionately, I took a step back. The moment we made eye contact, he smiled in defeat as he lowered his arms. Scratching the back of his neck, he chuckled softly. "I hate to admit it, but from that last attack I've realised that I'm no match for your combat power; even in your current condition."

His words came out of nowhere, and honestly, I felt a little disappointed. Still, I had the feeling he wasn't done talking yet. "That is, if it was ten years ago." He continued with grin. Igniting his Ring, he took out his Box. "To think you are this skilled already. Even the strongest boxer I've faced in the ring is no comparison to you. You never fail to surprise us, Sharon. Mind to up the level?"

The moment he activated his Box, a bright yellow flash came out of the object. As the light dimmed, a kangaroo stood next to the Sun Guardian. "Meet my extreme buddy, Kangaryuu. He is a backup-type support box." He introduced as he patted the back of his Box Animal. "Shoot them, 'Garyuu!"

The moment Ryohei said that, the kangaroo let out a battle cry as its pouch lit up brightly. A second later, two rays of light came out of the pouch and enveloped the Guardian's hands in white, Flame emitting, gloves. On the back of the palm of each glove was the emblem of the Vongola Sun, and the moment he was equipped with the gear, I sensed a significantly raise in his energy, making my heart skip a beat.

"Whenever you're ready." I responded, slipping back into stance as I felt my blood rush through my veins again. Seeing the Sun Guardian getting ready for round two, I felt the corners of my lips move up. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
